Blood & Glory
by AlePattz
Summary: La definición de mercenario es un soldado a sueldo. Su equipo son máquinas entrenadas para luchar. El de ella son inteligentes IP. ¿Qué sucede cuando se necesitan mutuamente para sobrevivir? Historia escrita por Drotuno TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo la traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Sthephanie Meyer and the autor is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

* * *

~oOo~

Blood and Glory

~oOo~

PRÓLOGO…

**BELLA **

Tenía doce años cuando conocí al chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. Él era dulce, amable, divertido, y tenía el más adorable trastorno del habla. Él tartamudeaba. Mucho. Era tímido- muy tímido- con cabello alocado y una sonrisa torcida, pero eran sus ojos los que más recordaba.

Verdes. Eran de un penetrante verde, enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas por las cuales las mujeres darían un brazo. Tenía una cara redonda - todavía en alguna parte entre infantil y adolescente- piel pálida y suave.

Fue en el verano justo antes de que cumpliera trece años, y mi papá, Charlie, estaba trabajando en su viejo Camaro que había estado restaurando en los últimos meses. Estaba en mi casa del árbol, huyendo de ser su ayudante de herramientas.

~oOo~

_"Bells, ¿dónde estás?"_

_"Justo aquí, papá," grité, rodando los ojos y arrojando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Bajé de mi casa del árbol, echando un vistazo a nuestro patio trasero. _

_"Ven aquí, munchkin__**(1)**__, y conoce a un viejo amigo mío." Charlie sonrió, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara. _

_Arrugué mi nariz al escuchar cómo me llamó, pero lo había hecho desde que me volví loca con el Mago de Oz la primera vez que la vi. Había sido cuando tenía cuatro años, y ya me estaba cansando de la palabra. _

_De pie junto a mi padre, al otro lado del patio__,__ estaba un hombre alto en alguna especie de elegante atuendo militar. Tenía su sombrero bajo su brazo, y su postura era de orgullo. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol como el oro y su sonrisa era cálida mientras yo corría para encontrarlos. _

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, mis pies se enredaron con los de alguien más y mis rodillas golpearon el suelo. _

_-"¡Oh, cielos! Lo sss-ii-ento," escuché por encima de mí, y una mano apareció frente a mi rostro así que la tomé. _

_-"Está bien, porque mi papá dice que soy torpe hasta el punto de quedar discapacitada." Suspiré, sacudiendo mis rodillas, y finalmente levanté la vista, quedándome sin aliento. _

_-"N-N-No, e-e-estaba viendo p-por donde i-i-ba," el chico más lindo que jamás había visto balbuceó, pasándose una mano por su pelo rebelde. _

_"Bells," mi papá se rio entre dientes, "te presento a Edward. Edward, esta es mi hija, Isabella."_

_"Bella," dije con timidez. _

_Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo y sonrojándose, y pasando su otra mano por su cabello. Era de un tono maravilloso- marrón oscuro con combinaciones de bronce en él - pero eran sus ojos los que eran tan bonitos, tan verdes, como los árboles de hoja perenne en el verano. _

_"Y este es Carlisle Cullen," mi papá dijo, atrayendo mi atención hacia el muy guapo, muy alto y rubio hombre en uniforme. "Ustedes no saben esto, niños, pero nosotros nos conocemos desde que teníamos más o menos su edad."_

_"Wow, ¿tanto?" Me burlé de mi padre, esquivando sus dedos. _

_"Sí, hasta tuvimos dinosaurios de mascotas," agregó Carlisle sonriendo, Edward y yo soltamos unas risitas, rodando los ojos._

_"¿Por qué no llevas a Edward adentro y ves si Jane terminó ese pie de manzana en el que había estado trabajando?" Charlie sugirió. _

_"Sí, está bien," dije asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ven, Edward. Jane hace los mejores pies, del mundo."_

_"E-e-s-sta bien," accedió en voz baja, pero miró a su padre nervioso. _

_Pude ver que Edward era tímido y se sentía inseguro de estar en nuestra casa y me pareció que estaba inquieto por dejar a Carlisle._

_"Adelante, hijo. El Sr. Swan y yo tenemos que discutir unas cuantas cosas," Carlisle lo tranquilizó dándole un apretón en el hombro. _

_Esperé hasta que Edward finalmente accediera, y entramos por la puerta trasera de mi casa. _

_"Señorita Bella, ¿es usted?" _

_"Sí, tía Jane," grité, llevando a Edward por nuestra sala de estar y a la cocina. _

_"Bueno, ¿y quién es él?" La anciana que vivía con nosotros preguntó. _

_Ella era una dulce mujer que mi padre había contratado después de la muerte de mi madre. Ella cocinaba, limpiaba, y cuidaba de mí. La quería mucho porque era lo más cercano a una figura materna que podía tener, pero ella también era dulce, amorosa y gentil. _

_"Él es Edward..."_

_"C-Cullen," dijo él en voz baja, mirando a Jane. _

_"Sí," dije asintiendo. "Su papá está afuera con Charlie. Él nos envió por pie, Jane..." Le sonreí, soltándole la indirecta. _

_Ella se rio, negando con la cabeza. "Justo a tiempo, como siempre, Señorita Bella, porque justo ahora está listo. Siéntense, entonces. Veamos que podemos encontrar para ustedes dos."_

_Edward y yo nos sentamos en los bancos frente a la encimera de la cocina, y dos platos aparecieron frente a nosotros, cargados con calientes pedazos de pie de manzana y helado. _

_"Empiecen a comer, chicos. Voy a ver si Charlie necesita algo y luego a terminar de lavar la ropa," Jane dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta trasera. _

_"¿Vives en Seattle?" Le pregunté, notando que los dos estábamos balanceando las piernas frente a la encimera. _

_"Ac-c-cabamos de mudarnos desde C-Cali-f-forn..." Se esforzó por hablar arrugando su frente. _

_"¿California?" _

_"Sí," suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza avergonzado. Dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó de nuevo. "M-Mi papá se acaba de retirar de la Fuerza Aérea. ¿Nos a-acabamos de mudar a F-Forks?" Dijo, pero lo dijo como una pregunta. _

"_Nunca escuché de ese lugar," le dije con una bocado de pie y me encogí de hombros. "¿Dónde está tu mamá?" Le pregunté sin pensar. _

"_M-Murió," respondió, poniéndose de otro tono de rojo, totalmente. _

"_Oh, lo siento. La mía también," susurré, sonrojándome profusamente. _

"_E-E-Es…." Él resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza como muestra de frustración. "M-Maldita sea…"_

_Le sonreí, pero mi intención es que se viera amigable. Tenía un amigo con un ceceo que evitaba decir palabras específicas… como específicas._

"_N-No te rías. N-No p-puedo evitarlo," gruñó. _

"_No me estoy riendo, lo juro," le dije. "Si yo puedo tropezarme sobre suelo plano, entonces, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?" _

"_¿Sí?" Se rio entre dientes, mirándome. _

"_El suelo del gimnasio de la escuela es mi enemigo," le dije con un resoplido. _

_Los dos levantamos la vista cuando nuestros padres entraron por la puerta trasera. Apenas si miraron en nuestra dirección mientras entraban a la oficina de mi padre en casa, mi papá hablando mientras caminaban. _

"_Hay algunas nuevas tecnologías en las que estamos trabajando, Carl. Déjame mostrarte…" Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. _

"_¡Caramba!" Suspiré. "Trabajo. Será mejor que te pongas cómodo, Edward. Una vez que mi papá empieza a hablar de trabajo, se lleva un buen rato." Rodé mis ojos, cogiendo mi plato y llevándolo al fregadero. _

_Edward se echó a reír, dejando su tenedor en el plato. "¿Q-Qué es lo que hace?" _

"_Él hace… Dios mío, todo tipo de cosas," le dije, tomando su plato vacío. "Todo desde software hasta armas. Tu padre no es el primer uniforme militar que he visto." Lo miré y él estaba asintiendo pero mirando alrededor de mi casa. "Déjame enseñarte el lugar, y podemos decidir que queremos hacer. Te lo digo, van a tardar más de un minuto." _

_Él sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Me di cuenta que cuando no tenía que decir nada, no lo hacía. Pero también me pregunté si todavía se sentía incómodo. Yo era demasiado extrovertida para eso. Edward necesitaba relajarse. _

"_Hey, no me estaba riendo de ti… ¿de acuerdo?" Asegurándome de que me escuchara. "Todos mis amigos tienen algo que los hace diferentes. Trish tiene un ceceo. Jake se mete en problemas por su temperamento. Y yo me puedo caer solo parada aquí… si todos fuéramos iguales, seríamos aburridos."_

_Edward se rio, una risa real y relajada. "E-Entiendo, gracias."_

_Se relajó después de eso, siguiéndome por la casa. Le enseñé la sala de entretenimiento y la piscina, pero terminamos pasando el resto de la tarde en la casa del árbol. _

"_Espera, si eres t-tan t-torpe, ¿por qué tienes un fuerte en un árbol?" Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras subíamos por la escalera. _

_Me eché a reír. "No creas que no me he caído de esta cosa. Ya estaba aquí cuando nos mudamos. Apenas el año pasado comprobé que podía subir esos escalones."_

_Mi casa del árbol era mi escape. Era bastante grande y completamente cerrada. Había sido construida profesionalmente, mi padre me lo había dicho, incluyendo ventanas funcionales y electricidad. Me encantaba. De hecho, si pudiera dormir ahí arriba, lo hubiera hecho._

_Encendí el estéreo, y nos sentamos. Él miró alrededor hacia todos mis posters, asimilando en silencio mi mundo privado. _

"_Quiero viajar," susurré, sintiéndome un poco expuesta ahora que él estaba allí. "Esos son los lugares que me gustaría ver."_

"_Nueva York… Londres… París… Italia…" Murmuró, y noté que cuando estaba calmado y cómodo, el tartamudeó desaparecía. "He estado allí," dijo, señalando el póster detrás de mí. "San Francisco."_

"_Quiero ver Alcatraz," dije efusivamente, sonriendo cuando él se rio. _

"_Es genial, un poco e-espeluznante."_

_Miramos revistas, hablando de todo y nada. Le conté que quería unirme al FBI, para resolver misterios y atrapar a los tipos malos. Él me contó que quería unirse a la Fuerza Aérea, como su padre. Quería ser un piloto, volar helicópteros. Teníamos tanto en común que era ridículo. Ambos íbamos a empezar la escuela intermedia el próximo año, a los dos nos gustaban y leíamos los mismos libros, y a los dos nos gustaba la música. _

_Era una lástima que él iba a estar viviendo en otra ciudad. Hubiera sido agradable presentarlo a mis amigos. Hubiera sido agradable llegar a conocerlo mejor. Era dulce y divertido una vez que bajaba la guardia. Y era tan lindo. Estaba de verdad sintiendo algo por él para cuando escuchamos… _

"_Niños, ¿dónde están?" _

"_Aquí arriba, papá," grité, rodándole los ojos a Edward. "Él sabe dónde desaparezco," murmuré. "No es un secreto de estado…"_

"_Cierto," se rio entre dientes, dejando a un lado su revista. "¿Tienes una pluma?" _

_Asentí y le di una. _

"_Mi correo electrónico y número de celular. Te enviaré unas fotos de Alcatraz," me dijo, entregándome un trozo de papel antes de moverse hacia la puerta. Se detuvo, girándose hacia mí. "Gracias por no reírte. La m-mayoría de la g-gente lo hace."_

"_Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme."_

"_¡Te t-tire primero!" Se echó a reír, abriendo la escotilla que conducía a la escalera. "Es lo justo, B-Bella."_

~oOo~

Y así como así, se había ido. Fue la primera y última vez que nos encontramos. Nos escribimos correos y mandamos textos casi a diario todo el verano y los primeros meses al empezar el año escolar. Intercambiamos fotos y música, y títulos de libros que nos interesaban pero al igual que la mayoría de las amistades a larga distancia entre jóvenes, poco a poco nos convertimos en personas diferentes. Para cuando había llegado al primer año de secundaria, ya no nos hablábamos en lo absoluto.

La siguiente ocasión que vi a Edward Cullen, él me estaba salvando la vida.

~oOo~

CAPÍTULO 1

n., pl., **soldados de fortuna**: Uno que servirá en cualquier ejército o realizará tareas riesgosas para su beneficio personal o amor a la aventura.

_No dejes que el vínculo sea mercenario, aunque el servicio sea determinado por dinero. Hazte necesario a alguien. No le dificultes la vida a nadie.- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**EDWARD**

"_Edward, alguien está a tus seis," escuché en mi auricular cuando di la vuelta en la siguiente esquina de la aldea incendiada._

"_Lo sé, lo sé," gruñí, buscando el siguiente nicho en la pared para esconderme. Esperé, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que el crujido de unos pasos detrás de mí rompió el silencio de la noche. _

_Quitando el seguro de mi arma. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, enviando una silenciosa plegaria antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina. Tuve que mirar hacia abajo para ver la cara de mi enemigo, pero me quedé sin aliento. _

"_Mierda, joder…. es solo una niña," susurré al micrófono. "¡Una jodida niñita!"_

_Levanté el arma de su frente, tomando un profundo respiro, pero me relajé demasiado pronto—al igual que el resto de mi equipo, porque se nos unieron en la destrozada casucha en el desierto. _

"_Maldita sea, Ed," Emmett se rio, bajando su arma, pero todos nos paralizamos cuando la niñita sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda. _

"_Oh, demonios," Jasper gimió. "Oye, ¿cariño?" Canturreó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. "Por qué no me das eso, ¿eh?"_

"_Oh, que me jodan," Newton dijo en voz baja, colocándose detrás de la temblorosa niña y poniéndose su arma al hombro. _

_La pequeña niña iraní de menos de seis años se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y lo más probable es que no tenía idea de lo que él le estaba diciendo. Su pequeño dedo enroscado en la clavija de lo que parecía ser una granada estadounidense. _

"_Jazz, muévete," gruñí, dando un paso hacia atrás y asegurándome que mi francotirador se estaba alejando de la niña. "Todos ustedes… cúbranse. ¡Ahora!"_

_Emmett, Jasper y yo nos lanzamos detrás de lo que sea que pudimos encontrar al mismo tiempo que la niñita dejó caer la granada y Newton le tomó la mano. Una explosión irrumpió la noche en el desierto. Me zumbaban los oídos, mi rostro estaba cubierto de polvo, y la pierna me dolía, pero estaba vivo. _

"_¿Ed?" Escuché en mi oído, la comunicación por la radio volvía a funcionar. _

"_Joder," gruñí, agarrando mi pierna cuando traté de moverme. "Repórtense… todos. ¡Ahora!"_

_Había una enorme pieza de metralla que salía de mi pierna, justo en mi rodilla. _

"_Estoy bien, Ed," Emmett gimió aterrizando a mi lado. _

"_¿Jazz?" Pregunté, sentado y recargándome contra la pared de piedra. _

"_Estoy bien, hermano. Pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí," dijo, ayudándome a levantarme con Emmett del otro lado. _

_Cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina, el desastre que era la pequeña niña era nauseabundo porque Newton había caído sobre ella para salvarnos a todos. Fue la tercera persona, el tercer amigo, que había perdido en este lugar olvidado de Dios. _

_¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando los padres que usaban a su propia hija como un arma?¿Y cómo demonios regresamos a casa? _

~oOo~

Escapé de ese recuerdo con una bocanada de aire porque golpeé mi pulgar con el martillo.

"Maldita sea," gruñí, cogiendo el trapo a mi lado y limpiando mi cara.

Me apoyé en mi mesa de trabajo, bebiendo el resto de mi cerveza y saqué otra de mi hielera.

Los recuerdos nunca se desvanecían. El dolor en mi pierna se había ido, y la cojera apenas si era visible, pero todavía llevaba la cicatriz. Se necesitaron dos largas cirugías antes de que decidieran que no era apto para el servicio militar, lo que estaba bien para mí porque ese último viaje había sido un maldito infierno. Mi helicóptero había caído a mitad de la noche, en un pequeño y silencioso pueblo que probó no ser seguro en lo absoluto.

Me volví hacia mi último proyecto, deslizando ligeramente mi mano sobre la superficie de la mesa. El roble era una madera difícil de trabajar, pero el resultado final siempre era hermoso. Lo que comenzó como una clase en el Instituto se había convertido en mi forma de liberarme, mi pasión. Nunca hice nada que no necesitara, y nunca le cobré a mis amigos o mi familia por algo que quisieran. Construir muebles era la única cosa buena que hacía.

Mi otro trabajo… me convertía en un monstruo.

Suspiré de nuevo, cogiendo la lijadora para suavizar la superficie de lo que iba a ser mi mesa de cocina. Compré mi cabaña en lo recóndito de los bosques de Washington solo para alejarme de… bueno, de todos. Necesitaba espacio cuando no estaba… viajando. Necesitaba total y completo silencio porque los ruidos en mi propia mente eran suficientes.

Cuando escuché un coche en mi muy largo camino de entrada, levanté la vista, agarrando el arma que se encontraba en la parte baja de mi espalda dentro de la cintura de mis jeans. La dejé bajo mi trapo, mirando el BMW 750i color negro que se detenía frente a mí, pero me relajé al instante cuando vi quién era.

"¿Un nuevo coche, papá?" Le pregunté, mostrándole mi arma y guardándola de nuevo en mi cinturón.

"Ella estaba cansada del otro," se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Dijo que solo estaba esperando a que se desmantelara. Bueno, eso, y que podía escucharme a un kilómetro de distancia."

"Dime que no te deshiciste de ese viejo Camaro. Estás loco si lo hiciste," le dije, ofreciéndole una cerveza de mi hielera.

"No, mi viejo amigo lo está cuidando," me dijo, tomando un largo trago. "Esta está bonita," dijo, señalando mi nueva mesa. "¿Roble?"

"Sí, y ya casi está terminada. Solo tengo que mancharla… tal vez mañana, si el clima mejora," suspiré, mirando hacia el cielo de Washington. Al parecer, siempre estaba lloviendo.

"Necesito que revises algo por mí." Arrojó una carpeta de manila en mi regazo, mientras estaba sentado en mi tumbona.

"Estoy de vacaciones, papá. No voy a tomar otro trabajo ahora," gruñí, entregándole de vuelta el archivo. "Demonios, el equipo completo está esparcido por todo el país. Em está en Las Vegas, Jasper en Texas. No hay forma de saber para donde echó a correr Mickey. Conoció a alguien," me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

"Solo…" Él suspiró, sus ojos tenían una oscuridad que no había visto en mucho tiempo. "Solo échale un vistazo. Dime lo que ves."

Abrí la carpeta, hojeando la inteligencia reunida frente a mí.

"Él no es un objetivo, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté. "Es tu amigo, ¿verdad?"

"También es mi socio. ¿Qué más ves?"

"Veo que tiene clientes despreciables." Fruncí el ceño, viendo algunas fotos. "¿Le está proveyendo a King? Esa mierda es parte de la mafia."

"Él no le provee a King," dijo mi padre, negando con la cabeza. "Y por eso, tiene un problema."

"Oh."

Repasé las páginas de nuevo, cerrando finalmente el archivo y entregándoselo a él.

"Quédatelo," me dijo, deteniéndome con su mano. "Vas a necesitarlo."

"No, no lo voy a necesitar. No estoy aceptando ningún trabajo ahora. Lo sabes," gruñí, azotando el archivo en mi mesa sin terminar, y paseándome en la puerta del garaje abierta de mi taller.

"Esto es personal, Edward," rogó. "Cheney me llamó. King ordenó que lo asesinaran."

"King no elimina una sola persona," reflexioné, apoyándome en mi banco y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Elimina a toda la familia, cualquier persona asociada con el objetivo y se adueña de la empresa que lo ha… ofendido," finalizó.

"Exactamente," gemí, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. "¡Lo que quiere decir que a ti también y a mí…. y… joder, todos nosotros, papá!"

"Swan pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto negándose con King, hijo." Mi padre suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente en una tumbona. "No quería tener nada que ver con lo ilegal, pero King puede ser… persuasivo. Mira el archivo de nuevo… la última página."

Estudié a mi papá con una ceja levantada y lentamente tomé la carpeta. Pasé a la página de atrás, la cual tenía una foto ocho por diez en blanco y negro de una mujer joven.

"¿Quién es ella?" Pregunté, levantándola en el aire.

"La conociste una vez," me dijo, su boca curveándose un poco en las esquinas. "Isabella Swan."

"¿Ella?" Pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa. "¿Ella es Bella?"

Miré la imagen de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. La pequeña niña de doce años, de rodillas deformes había desaparecido por completo, dejando a una mujer morena muy bonita.

Parecía una foto de investigación—una tomada sin su permiso. Ella estaba metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se reía al teléfono.

Había conocido a Bella Swan una sola vez, cuando éramos unos niños, cayéndome bien al instante. Me había hecho sentir cómodo y tenía mucho en común con ella. Fue amable conmigo cuando más había necesitado un amigo, porque estábamos dejando atrás todo lo que había conocido, y acababa de perder a mi madre. Habíamos perdido el contacto conforme íbamos creciendo, pero en ocasiones había escuchado de ella por mi padre y su conexión con Charles Swan.

"¿Quién tomó esta?" Pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

"Riley Miller," reveló, sus ojos oscureciéndose aún más.

"Joder," suspiré, poniendo la foto encima de la carpeta, apartando la mirada de su ingenuo rostro. "Eso es… mierda, papá…" Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando en que esto era más grande que solo King. "King no está a cargo. He escuchado que tiene conexiones con Columbia…."

"Correcto, pero Cheney dice que la orden se dio. Bella tiene suerte de que no la han encontrado todavía," murmuró, frotándose la cara en señal de frustración.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no pueden encontrarla?"

"Exactamente eso, Edward. Ella no… ya no tiene una buena relación con Charlie," me dijo, mirándome mientras descansaba los codos en sus rodillas. "Vivía con Jacob Black, pero se mudó desde entonces. Mi… fuente dice que no se sabe a dónde se mudó. Y con su trabajo, sale mucho de la ciudad."

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios hace ella?" Refunfuñé, sacando mi teléfono.

"Es Investigador Privado."

"Van a odiarme por esto," suspiré al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre mis contactos, marcándole a Jasper y poniendo el teléfono en mi oído.

"¡Eh! Eddie," Jasper canturreó al teléfono.

Pude escuchar todo tipo de ruidos en el fondo, pero le dije, "Llama a todos. Carlisle necesita que nos reunamos. Ahora."

"Oh, maldición, ¿qué pasa?"

"Te lo diré cuando lleguen aquí."

"Aw, Ed… ¿qué hay de las vacaciones?" Se quejó. "Pensé…"

"Yo también. Traigan sus traseros aquí. ¡Ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, que para empezar apenas tenía porque no quería otro trabajo y vaya que no quería un maldito trabajo donde el riesgo sea tan elevado, trabajos personales era igual a trabajos peligrosos.

"Sí, señor. Estaremos allí en veinticuatro horas," me dijo con un suspiro, colgando el teléfono.

Mi padre se estaba riendo para cuando guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo. "¿Por qué les hablas así?"

"Porque todos son unos niños llorones," resoplé, luchando por no sonreír. "Nunca harían nada si no lo hiciera."

Él asintió, sin dejar de reír. "En veinticuatro horas, en la casa. Mientras tanto voy a ver si podemos encontrar a Bella, pero no te hagas las ilusiones. Parece que se está ocultando por alguna razón."

"Está bien," accedí, pasando la mano por mi cabello y miré de nuevo la mesa en la que había estado trabajando.

"Hey, Edward," mi papá me habló justo antes de meterse en el coche. "Para que sepas, mi chica va a querer una de esas."

"Ya veremos," me reí, diciéndole adiós con la mano. "Dale mi amor…"

"Claro. Nos vemos mañana," me dijo antes de alejarse.

**BELLA**

Una flor captó mi atención cuando me senté en la banca del parque en San Francisco, esperando que mi objetivo finalmente se moviera. Giré mi cámara, capturándola a la perfección con la luz de las primeras horas de la tarde cuando mi Bluetooth pitó en mi oído.

"Sí," respondí, después de presionar el botón.

"Isabella Marie," Rosalie gruñó al teléfono. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a Esme a dónde te habías ido?"

"Porque ella habla con Jake, Ro," suspiré, negando con la cabeza pero manteniendo la vista fija en el idiota al otro lado del parque. "No puedo permitir que sepa a dónde he ido. Es un imbécil. Solo se aparecerá en la puerta y rogará y suplicará a todas horas. No… joder, simplemente no.

Rose era prácticamente mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, y mi contacto con la empresa de mi padre, y por el momento, me estaba ocultando en su departamento en Seattle. Después de dejar a mi novio de muchos años para reflexionar, Rose me abrió su puerta, jurando ocultarle a todos dónde me encontraba.

"Me está llamando al trabajo, Bells."

"Seguro que sí. ¿Le dijiste que estoy bien y que solo me diera tiempo?"

"Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que le dije," se rio entre dientes. "Y tu papá—"

"No, Rose," dije bruscamente. "Estoy segura que… está lleno de preocupación," le dije sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

"En realidad, sí, lo está. Algo está sucediendo aquí, Izzy."

"Bueno, lo que sea que es, seguro es el karma. Él sobrevivirá, lo prometo. Es bueno para cuidar de sí mismo." Suspiré, levantando la vista hacia mi objetivo. "Tengo que irme, Ro. Estoy siguiendo a un senador infiel, y su esposa le está pagando una buena cantidad a su abogado para atraparlo antes de que el divorcio finalice."

"Ten cuidado, Bells. Y mantente en contacto… tengo un presentimiento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Terminé la llamada y miré a mi objetivo, el senador Álvarez, se levantó de su posición en el parque, revisó su móvil y caminó hacia el muy costoso hotel al otro lado de la calle. Marqué un número rápidamente.

"La morgue de Ali, usted los mata nosotros los enterramos," mi otra mejor amiga, y la más increíble hacker y experta en computadoras que alguna vez he conocido, dijo al contestar su teléfono.

"Ali, por favor, busca la lista de huéspedes del Hotel Clipper. Tengo que saber en qué habitación va a entrar," le dije, poniéndome de pie y siguiendo despacio a ese cerdo senador.

Habíamos sido contratadas por la firma legal representando a la señora Álvarez, porque ella sabía que él estaba viendo a otras mujeres, mujeres más jóvenes, la mayoría con algún talento con la fusta. Al parecer, el senador Álvarez era un chico malo que necesitaba que lo golpearan, algo en lo que estaría dispuesta a ayudarle después de haber visto las fotos de su última novia, pero al senador no le gustaría el uso que yo le daría a la fusta.

"Las ruedas de los autobuses 'van girando van' … 'girando van'," cantaba por el teléfono, lo que significaba que le había pedido una tarea demasiado fácil.

"Silencio, duende," me reí entre dientes, pero sus risitas podían escucharse junto el golpeteo frenético sobre el teclado. "Está bien," me dijo, alargando las palabras. "No hay Álvarez, pero hay un Montoya. ¿No es ese el apellido de soltera de la madre del senador?"

"Sip, ese es," dije con una sonrisa. "¿Qué habitación, mi pequeña genio?"

"Cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres," dijo ella. "Y trae las fotos. Estoy ansiosa por ver como golpean a ese hombre."

Me reí, terminando la llamada y entrando al hotel. Me aseguré de que Álvarez estuviera en el bar del hotel antes de caminar a los ascensores. Salí en el cuarto piso, pasándole a la chica en el carrito de servicio una enorme propina para que me dejara entrar en la habitación. Me metí sigilosamente en el armario, dejando la puerta lo suficientemente abierta que permitiera al lente de mi cámara que captara la vista de la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el idiota pasara por la puerta, una vivaz jovencita a su lado. Podría haberme vomitado, y sentía total simpatía por la señora Álvarez porque no era como si su esposa no fuera atractiva, lo era, extremadamente atractiva. Pero un cerdo era un cerdo. Afortunadamente para mí, este cerdo significaba un gran cheque.

Había ganado el premio gordo, o el caso gordo, en esta situación, la foto gorda, tirada en el piso esperando a que los perturbadores sonidos se escucharan a través de la puerta.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Ali, que las fotos estaban en mi posesión, y luego otro mensaje de texto a Rose, diciéndole que estaría en casa mañana y que la llamaría una vez que estuviera de camino a casa.

A casa, mi hogar. Suspiré profundamente, recostando mi cabeza en la pared mientras esperaba en la oscuridad. Hogar solía ser una casa pequeña en una tranquila calle. Hogar solía ser un hombre alto, guapo con una hermosa sonrisa y cabello oscuro, pero ya no.

Conocía a Jake de toda mi vida, o eso parecía. Su padre trabajaba con mi padre. Habíamos asistido a escuelas, fiestas y funciones de la empresa Twilight Tech juntos. Cuando Jake había decidido trabajar para mi padre, tenía que haber sido algo bueno. No lo fue. Al principio, fueron viajes y trabajar hasta tarde lo que impidió que Jake estuviera en casa. Finalmente, fue su asistente personal, Lauren, quién lo hizo.

Arrugué mi nariz mientras pensaba en ella. Jake y yo habíamos hablado de matrimonio, niños, y del futuro, pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando empecé a sospechar. Mensajes de texto nocturnos, llamadas por teléfono y correos electrónicos dirigidos a mi novio de toda una vida tiende a hacer eso. ¡Y yo perseguía infieles para ganarme la vida! Pensarías que tendría más cuidado, pero en el fondo, creo que Jake había querido que lo atrapara. Necesitaba una salida.

Le di una… en la forma de una foto de tamaño póster de él tomando a Lauren sobre el escritorio de su oficina—estilo perrito, debo añadir. Lo colgué justo encima del escritorio de la perra al frente, en el lobby de la empresa de mi padre, Twilight Technology.

Mi padre la había despedido, pero Jacob estaba furioso, diciéndome que lo que había visto no era de mi incumbencia. Sí, estuvo en el hospital por dos días. Le había roto la clavícula y le había provocado una conmoción cerebral.

Con mi padre fue diferente. Su actitud con relación a la infidelidad de Jake había sido desalentadora para mí. No solo había permitido que el bastardo infiel de mi ex siguiera trabajando en TT, sino que trató de convencerme de reconciliarme con él, diciéndome que tenía suerte de que Jake no hubiera presentado cargos por asalto. Eso había resultado en una pelea que hacía tiempo se veía venir.

~oOo~

"_Joder, estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" Espeté, paseándome de un lado a otro de la bastante grande oficina de mi padre en TT. "¿Crees que está bien que estuviera como un perro en celo con una chica en su escritorio, solo para volver a casa conmigo?"_

"_No, Bells, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Para nada," Charlie respondió con brusquedad. "Pero los hombres… cometen errores. No pueden pensar con claridad cuando una mujer bonita está interesada."_

_Mi boca se abrió ante esa declaración, y de pronto, uní unas piezas del rompecabezas que me había molestado desde que era una niña. _

"_¡Tú bastardo!" Gruñí, señalando a mi padre. "Engañaste a mamá, ¿verdad? Es por eso que ella estaba triste todo el tiempo. Es por eso que está muerta. ¡Tú la destrozaste!"_

"_Isabella, eso era algo entre tu madre y yo."_

"_¡Y yo, pendejo! Ella prácticamente se consumió frente a mí. Perdí a mi madre a los ocho años, Charlie. ¿Y piensas que está bien?" _

"_Bella—"Suspiró atrapado y tan culpable que quería golpearlo. _

"_¡No, no lo hagas! No te quedes allí y dime que fue un error. No te quedes allí y dime que lo que Jake hizo estuvo bien. Tienes libre albedrío, tienes una conciencia y tienes un corazón. ¡Pero al parecer, la posición de Jake aquí significa más para ti que yo!"_

_Con eso, salí por la puerta, deteniéndome frente al escritorio de Rose. "Él es tu jefe, pero yo soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Cómo estamos entre nosotras?"_

_Ella me miró con una ceja levantada. "Así que, ¿tú llevas la piza a casa o lo hago yo?"_

_Le sonreí asintiendo. "Yo lo haré. Justo después de cambiar mi número de teléfono y agarrar algo de mierda de la casa… sin mencionar el decirle a Alice que me oculte en el sistema."_

"_Bien," canturreó con una sonrisa exageradamente cursi. "Te veré en casa, entonces."_

~oOo~

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando la puerta del hotel lo hizo. Asomándome a la habitación, me di cuenta que la retorcida cita había terminado. Recogí mis pertenencias y me dirigí de vuelta a mi coche.

Me dejé caer en el asiento del conductor, marcando al número de mi oficina.

"Investigaciones _Gravity_, Makenna al habla," mi secretaria contestó.

"Hey, Mack," dije con un suspiro. "Está hecho. Llama al abogado de la señora Alvarez…."

"Spencer."

"Correcto. Llama a Marshall Spencer y dile que tendrá sus pruebas para antes de terminar la jornada laboral de mañana."

"Lo tengo, Bells. ¿Algo más?"

"Sí, tú y Ali comienzan temprano su fin de semana está noche. Estoy cansada, y sé que ustedes también lo están. Vamos a hacerlo un fin de semana largo," le dije, frotándome los ojos.

"Gracias," se rio entre dientes. "Sin embargo, debes de saber que hay gente buscándote."

"¿Cómo quién? ¿Charlie? ¿Jake?"

"Entre muchos," dijo ella, y podía escucharla golpeando las teclas de la computadora. "Un… Carlisle Cullen ha estado preguntando por ti. Él no es—"

"De hecho, sí lo es," le dije, sonriendo a pesar de mí misma.

Carlisle era la razón por la que mi empresa existía. Él era un socio silencioso que no era tan silencioso como creía que era. Alice lo había averiguado de inmediato. Era la firma de Carlisle la que estaba en el papeleo de mi empresa, no la de mi padre. Él había convencido a Charlie que ser el dueño de un servicio de investigación privado serviría para hacer dinero y que tenerlo a su disposición sería beneficioso, pero mi padre se había estancado el tiempo suficiente como para que Carlisle interviniera para terminarlo conmigo por larga distancia, ya que siempre estaba viajando y nunca estaba en la oficina. Creo que podría contar con una mano el número de veces que había visto a Carlisle en persona, pero había hablado con él por teléfono muchas, muchas veces.

Una razón más por lo que la relación con mi padre había caído en una bañera llena de mierda. Su vacilación en ayudarme a iniciar mi propio negocio, aun cuando él su hubiera beneficiado monetariamente por ello, fue otra señal de que él y yo nos estábamos separando.

"¿Quién más?" Le pregunté a Mack.

"Esme Platt," dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Y probablemente deberías de llamarla primero, Bells. Estaba llorando."

"Mierda, está bien," gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza y finalmente, encendiendo mi coche. "¿Alguien más?"

"Umm, ¿un Riley Miller?" Dijo, haciendo que sonara como una pregunta. "No dejó su número, y se portó grosero por teléfono, demandando saber en dónde estabas, pero no le dije nada."

"Pero tienes su número," me reí entre dientes.

"Cierto. ¿Lo quieres?"

"No… no conozco ese nombre. Lo veré más tarde."

"Bien, adiós."

Cuando salí a la autopista, con la idea de conducir hacia el norte tanto como mis ojos permanecieran abiertos, llamé a mi dulce vecina de cuando vivía con Jacob.

"Isabella Marie," contestó, un profundo suspiro de alivio en su voz.

"¿Sabes? Esta es la segunda vez que hoy alguien me llama por mi nombre completo. No tengo diez años."

Ella se echó a reír, un hermoso y musical sonido. "Entonces, tal vez te lo merezcas."

"Tal vez," me reí entre dientes. "Siento haberme desaparecido. Mi trabajo y Jake y…"

"Lo sé, cariño. Solo estaba preocupada. Jake vino a casa luciendo como si hubiera sido atropellado por una manada de elefantes, y luego me explicó por qué se veía así. No hace falta decir que le di otra cachetada, ¡pero eso fue hace tres semanas, señorita!"

"Lo sé, Esme, lo siento. Yo solo… tenía que irme. No me estoy hablando con Jake o mi padre."

"Lo sé, Bella. Hoy hablé con Rose. Y todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Jake no era el elegido, eso es todo."

Di un profundo suspiro, asintiendo con estupidez al teléfono como si ella pudiera verme. "Gracias, Esme."

Si le hubiera pedido a Dios un remplazo para mi madre, hubiera sido mi ahora exvecina, Esme Platt. Era tranquila, dulce, reconfortante. Era hermosa y desinteresada. Se había apoderado de mi corazón en el minuto que nos mudamos en la pequeña casa de los suburbios.

"¿Estás a salvo? Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, cariño," me suplicó, haciéndome sentir amada y cuidada.

"Sí, señora," respondí sorbiéndome la nariz, limpiando una lágrima que había caído. "Prometo mantenerte informada, pero no puedo hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado. Sé que Jake y Charlie están tratando de encontrarme, y yo solo—"

"No quieres que te encuentren," terminó por mí. "Es comprensible, Bella. De verdad. Lo que hizo Jake… bueno, es la mayor traición entre un hombre y una mujer. Y ni siquiera sé qué decir sobre tu padre, Isabella. No sé cómo un padre puede tomar partido como él lo hizo. Debería decirle lo que pienso."

Me reí de su actitud protectora. "No vale la pena."

"De acuerdo," suspiró. "Mantente en contacto, cariño. Me preocupo por ti. Mucho. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, señora," le dije, terminando la llamada.

Tomé otra autopista, todavía dirigiéndome hacia el norte y suspirando con absoluto y total cansancio. No iba a lograr salir del estado de California, iba a tener que detenerme pronto. Permanecer despierta toda la noche para seguir a Álvarez después de conducir cinco horas para llegar a California, sin mencionar el tener que esperar durante su repugnante encuentro… estaba mental y físicamente exhausta.

Encontré un hotel bastante seguro después de pasar por un restaurante para llevar en busca de algo que comer, y luego me registré y subí mis cosas. Dejé todo en la cama, haciendo finalmente una última llamada.

"Bella," Carlisle dijo, escuchándose bastante ansioso.

"Mira, sé que papá probablemente te molestó para buscarme, pero—"

"No, no lo hizo, lo prometo. ¿Es esta una línea segura, Bells?"

"Sí, señor," le dije mientras sacaba mi laptop. "Mi técnico en computadoras se aseguró que no pudiera rastrearse."

"Entonces, usa una señal móvil," supuso.

"Supongo. Dijo que mi señal sale de múltiples torres, y que mis mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos no pueden ser rastreados."

"Suena como si fuera muy inteligente."

"Ella tiene un IQ de noventa," le dije riendo. "La mitad del tiempo, no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo. Pero Carlisle, realmente no quiero hablar con mi padre."

Él se rio entre dientes y dijo, "Estoy seguro de eso, Bella. Es un viejo tonto, de verdad. Pero no te estoy llamando por él. Necesito hablar contigo, pero preferiría que fuera en persona."

"Se escucha como algo de intriga y misterio, Carlisle." Reí, rodando los ojos. "Sé que en un tiempo fuiste militar, pero—"

"Estoy hablando en serio, Bells. ¿Estás en algún lugar seguro donde puedas quedarte por unos días?"

"Supongo que sí, pero Rose me está esperando para mañana…"

"Le enviaré un mensaje… sin que tu padre lo sepa, ¿está bien?" Me dijo, escuchándose más y más ansioso.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"De verdad, preferiría mejor decírtelo en persona, y prometo decirte lo que pueda. Demonios, conociéndote, probablemente ya sabes algo de ello. Dime tu ubicación, y allí estaré mañana."

"Bien," le dije con cautela, diciéndole el nombre del hotel, sin saber por qué un hombre con el que rara vez hablo, necesita verme con tanta urgencia. "Carlisle. Me estás preocupando. ¿Se trata de _Gravity_?"

"Para nada, cariño. Tú manejas esa empresa con puño de hierro. Sobresale," dijo con orgullo, sonando más como un padre, sonando más como un padre que el mío propio. "¿Confiarías en mí por favor y harías lo que te pido?"

"Sí, claro."

"Bien. Cuando cuelgues, apaga el teléfono. No envíes correos electrónicos ni mensajes de texto. Ni siquiera contestes el teléfono del hotel, o abras la puerta, de hecho. Hasta que no veas mi cara por la mirilla, no le abras a nadie, ni siquiera al servicio a la habitación. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí, sí… claro."

"Bien. Te veo mañana."

No tenía razón para desconfiar del amigo de la infancia de mi padre, así es que cuando terminamos la llamada, apagué mi teléfono, guardé mi laptop, y deslicé la cadena en la puerta. Con todos mis medios de comunicación apagados, decidí tomar una ducha. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en las cosas que Carlisle había dicho, demasiado cansada para preguntarme que había querido decir con que probablemente yo sabía algo de ello. Emocionalmente, me había sentido vacía por las últimas tres semanas desde que me había mudado de con Jake. Físicamente, había estado trabajando por las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de corrido.

Todas mis preguntas y reflexiones tendrían que esperar hasta que Carlisle se presentara el siguiente día, hasta después de eso iba a tener una decente noche de descanso.

**(1)Los Munchkins son ciudadanos del país Munchkin (o Munchkinlandia), el cuadrante este de la Tierra de Oz.**

_**Hola, estoy emocionada de que Drotuno me diera la oportunidad de traducir esta emocionante y hermosa historia, espero que ustedes, al igual que yo, se enamoren de ella y este Edward que está para comérselo. Muchas gracias también a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia 3 Ya tengo varios capítulos traducidos y pienso seguir hasta terminarlo, a ver si después puedo darle actualizaciones más constantes, por lo pronto actualizaré solo por semana, los viernes Gracias por leer y ya saben, nada anima más a seguir con una historia que sus comentarios, así que háganme saber que les pareció. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: ** This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

**EDWARD POV **

Entré a la casa de mi padre, paseando tranquilamente por las habitaciones hasta que escuché su voz. Estaba al teléfono en su oficina.

"¿Confiarías en mí, por favor, y harías lo que te pido?" Preguntó exasperado en su teléfono móvil.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio, continuando con su conversación.

"Bien. Cuando cuelgues, apaga el teléfono. No envíes correos electrónicos ni mensajes de texto. Ni siquiera contestes el teléfono del hotel, o abras la puerta, de hecho. Hasta que no veas mi cara por la mirilla, no le abras a nadie, ni siquiera al servicio a la habitación. ¿Me entiendes?" Soltó, físicamente hundiéndose en su asiento con la respuesta que sea que recibiera al otro lado de la línea. "Bien. Te veo mañana."

Puso el teléfono sobre su escritorio, frotándose el puente de su nariz, un rasgo de carácter familiar, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando volvió a coger el teléfono, marcándole a alguien más.

"Hey, soy yo. Por favor, envíale un mensaje a Rosalie Hale. Dile que Bella está a salvo y que va a estar en contacto," instruyó. "No, estoy seguro que esa no es la mejor forma de decirlo. Tú eres mejor que yo con esa mierda…"

Me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

"Sí, sí… tú también," dijo con una sonrisa. "Adiós."

Colgó la llamada y me miró. "Cierra la boca, hijo," bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me eché a reír de nuevo pero levanté la vista hacia él. "Entiendo que recibiste noticias de Bella."

"Sí. De hecho, tan pronto hayamos terminado aquí, voy a irme a verla. Necesita saber a lo que se está enfrentando."

Fruncí el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Estás seguro que es prudente hacerlo? Me refiero a, ¿decirle todo?"

"Ella es… eh, eficiente para manejar problemas, Edward," dijo de forma críptica, levantándose cuando los dos oímos los motores en el camino de entrada. "Comencemos con esto. Quiero a todos en esto, ¿me entiendes?"

"Sí, señor," suspiré, dándole una extraña mirada antes de seguirlo a la puerta trasera.

Mi padre se dirigió al interior de la cochera independiente mientras que parte de nuestro equipo se detenía en la entrada. Sonreí cuando Jasper llegó en su camioneta, y Emmett prácticamente patinó para detenerse en su lugar, la música resonando con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cómo cambiaba el ritmo de mi corazón.

"Maldición," gruñí, estrechando la mano de Jasper al mismo tiempo que veía a Emmett bajar de un salto de su Jeep. "Sabes que eso es como una violación a la audición, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté al cabrón más enorme con el que había tenido el gusto de trabajar.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Emmett, viéndose como un niño confundido.

"De ti… forzando a la gente a escuchar tu música," le espeté, rodando los ojos ante la risa de Jasper. "Nos quitas la libertad de elección. Música indeseada violando mis oídos."

"Él tiene razón, hermano." Jasper se rio, esquivando un golpe de Emmett. "No todo el mundo quiere escuchar cada canción que Jay-Z ha grabado, hombre."

"No se trata de elección," Emmett discutió encogiendo sus enormes hombros. "Se trata del jodidamente asombroso sistema de sonido que tengo en ese Jeep."

"Seguro que estás tratando de compensar un paquete pequeño," escuchamos detrás de nosotros.

Me eché a reír, dándome la vuelta para ver a Mickey de pie allí. Tenía una sonrisa irónica en su cara y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella era una cosita pequeña, con cabello oscuro rizado y un cuerpo para morirse, pero no tocaría a ninguno de los tres aún si fuéramos los últimos hombres sobre la tierra. Demonios, en especial si fuéramos los últimos tres hombres sobre la tierra. Aun así, no había una cerradura, puerta o caja fuerte que Mickey no pudiera abrir.

"Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, Michelle," Emmett la provocó, usando su nombre real, lo que equivalía a encender un cartucho de dinamita. "¿Quieres ver?" Preguntó, llevando la mano a su cremallera.

"¡Bastardo, no me llames así! Y no, no quiero verlo, porque olvidé mi lupa," gruñó, golpeándolo en el estómago al pasar junto a él. "Ahora, ¿qué, en este planeta abandonado de la mano de Dios, era tan jodidamente importante para sacarme de la playa? ¿Eh?"

"Cuenta, cuenta, Mickey," Jasper alentó a Mickey, empujándola con el codo.

"¿Y darte más material para que te hagas la paja?" Le dio una mirada mordaz antes de volverse para fulminar a Emmett con la mirada. "De ninguna jodida manera," resopló, rodando los ojos.

Me eché a reír, chocando puños con ella por su naturaleza vulgar. Era dura, inteligente y sarcástica. También nos amaba a todos como sus hermanos mayores desde que nos habíamos conocido en Afganistán. Ella había perdido todo su mundo el 11 de septiembre de 2011 y se había unido al ejército por venganza y un lugar para vivir. Era una perra exigente, solo salía con hombres que no eran militares, con algunas mujeres incluidas solo para volver locos a Emmett y Jasper.

Nada de eso hacía una diferencia para mí. En mi mente, cualquiera con quién hubiese trabajado era zona prohibida para actividades amorosas. Tenía la tendencia de mantener mis conquistas discretas y muy cortas. Mi trabajo y mi pasado eran demasiado equipaje para una relación a largo plazo.

"Sí, hombre… ¿por qué nos trajiste tan pronto? Creí que íbamos a tomarnos unos meses libres," Emmett se quejó, mirándome, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un portazo se escuchó a través del patio trasero.

"¡Yo se los diré si todos ustedes traen sus traseros aquí!" Mi padre espetó desde la entrada de la cochera. "¡Ahora!"

"Oh, maldición," Jasper dijo en voz baja, mirándome cuando todos entramos en la cochera y bajamos las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto de planes.

La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa mientras todos tomábamos asiento en frente de mi padre. Expedientes se estrellaron en la mesa frente a nosotros, pero no abrí el mío. Había memorizado todo lo que estaba en el expediente que me había traído el día anterior.

"¿Hay una amenaza de muerte para Charlie Swan? ¿No es tu viejo amigo?" Jasper preguntó, a sabiendas de que conseguíamos la mayor parte de nuestras armas, equipo de cómputo y tecnología de vigilancia de _Twilight Tech_, cortesía de mi padre al estar en la mesa directiva.

"Sí, desde que nos conocimos en el instituto. Y nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de los años. Él fue la fuente a la que acudí cuando trajimos esas nuevas bombas justo antes de que me retirara. También es el medio por el que conseguimos todo nuestro equipo. Charlie es un hombre de negocios muy inteligente y aún más inteligente inversionista, y pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no acceder a trabajar con King en un contrato de armas."

"Tenía razón," argumenté. "King está metido en todo tipo de mierda. Es el tipo de hombre que te da la espalda y revende esas mismas armas a una amenaza extranjera por un precio más alto, al diablo con las consecuencias."

"Eso es verdad, Edward," Cheney dijo por el teléfono. "Y creemos que eso es lo que planea hacer."

Ben Cheney era nuestro gurú de computadoras y también nuestros ojos y oídos dentro del FBI. Si nos involucrábamos en algo, él lo sabía y podía ocultarlo rápidamente. Si necesitábamos información, él la tenía al alcance de sus manos.

"Se ha rumoreado que King se ha reunido con Alistair Corbin… ya sabes, el que no pudimos vincular con ese coche bomba hace unos años. Corbin fue acusado de volar la guardería donde un enemigo llevaba a sus hijos. Lo dejaron libre por algunos tecnicismos sin sentido. Afortunadamente, los niños no fueron ese día. Ese enemigo… fue el Senador Álvarez de California, el tipo que está tratando de detener la importación de drogas a los Estados Unidos solo. Ya que la importación de drogas ilegales es su principal fuente de ingresos, eso hace de Álvarez su enemigo público número uno.

"Aunque, en este momento, Álvarez no puede ser tocado," Cheney continuó. "Está a mitad de un muy desagradable divorcio. Está en los medios de comunicación casi todos los días. De hecho eso es algo bueno porque nadie puede hacerle nada en realidad. Tienen que esperar hasta que el divorcio haya terminado."

"Armas, drogas, divorcio… un día regular en la oficina," Mickey murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Quién es la chica?" Preguntó, sosteniendo la foto de Bella.

"La única hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella," Cheney respondió antes de que Carlisle pudiera hacerlo. "Se puede decir que está perdida en acción… y eso es un problema, porque si no podemos localizarla, entonces ella podría estar en serios problemas. King no dudaría en usar a un miembro de la familia como herramienta de negociación."

"Gracias, Ben," Carlisle dijo con frialdad. Su rostro tan oscuro como nunca antes lo había visto, y por un momento, me pregunté si había algo más detrás de su motivación. "Ya me he contactado con ella. Te mantendré informado."

"Será mejor que te des prisa," dijo Cheney, y oí el repiqueteo del teclado en el fondo. "Riley Miller llamó a la oficina de Investigaciones Gravity apenas esta mañana."

Mi padre miró a la foto de Bella y luego a mí. "Les pido… no, les ruego chicos que consideren tomar este trabajo. No será uno pago, aunque yo mismo los compensaré… de mi propio bolsillo. Charlie Swan fue como un hermano para mí en la escuela y aún más después. Su hija…" Hizo una pausa, simplemente moviendo la cabeza. "Ella es inteligente, averiguará algo de esto ciegamente. Tenemos dos objetivos: Charlie e Isabella. No deben tocar a ninguno de los dos. Debemos ocultar a los dos y mantenerlos a salvo."

"¿Por qué?" Emmett preguntó. "¿Por qué no pueden simplemente contratar guardaespaldas? No que no lo vaya a hacer, pero me gustaría saber en qué me estoy metiendo."

"Me parece justo," Cheney suspiró. "Charlie Swan grabó esa reunión… para el FBI."

"¡Oh, mierda!" Gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¡Él es un maldito hombre muerto! ¡Y con la chica prácticamente es lo mismo, papá!"

Mi padre hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

"Y que lo digas," Jasper murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía hojeando el expediente.

"Em y Mick… me gustaría que se encargaran de Charlie. Ese hombre no respira sin mi consentimiento," dijo mi padre, dándome una mirada de advertencia. "Y Edward, si no estás dentro, dímelo ahora."

"Estoy dentro," dije con brusquedad. "No vas a llevarte a mi equipo para esto sin mí. Será de alto riesgo y… personal," le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada.

No era que no quisiera ayudar, no era que quisiera estar fuera. Era saber que si las emociones tomaban parte de las decisiones que mi padre hiciera en lugar de pensar con la cabeza despejada, alguien podría salir herido o muerto. Ya había estado con mi equipo por casi cuatro años, eran parte de mi familia. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

"¡No olvides quién está a cargo aquí, Edward! Sí, tú llevas la batuta en el campo, pero sigo siendo yo quién toma las decisiones," gruñó, señalándome con el dedo. "Todavía respondes ante mí. Pero te daré a elegir. Esta vez realmente podría necesitarte. ¿Estás dentro?"

"Sí," dije entre dientes, furioso. "Al menos para asegurarme que ni una mierda salga mal…"

"Bien," dijo con una firme inclinación de cabeza, volviéndose de nuevo hacia un equipo que estaba acostumbrado a esta batalla de voluntades. "Jasper, me gustaría que hicieras un reconocimiento a Investigaciones Gravity. Esa es la oficina de Bella. Quiero asegurarme de que nadie llegue a ellos. En especial Riley Miller. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí, señor," gruñó, metiendo la carpeta del expediente en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. "Benny, háblame de Miller."

"Riley Miller es la rata de King, y es mortífero," Cheney respondió sin detenerse. "Diría que es su fuerza, pero él no usa la fuerza. Él usa el ambiente alrededor de sus víctimas para deshacerse de ellas. Si el objetivo es un drogadicto, de pronto tendrá una sobredosis. Si el objetivo tiene varias mujeres, lo hará parecer como si una mujer despreciada, lo envenenó, lo asfixió con una almohada o le pasó un cuchillo por la garganta. Es inteligente, es letal, y nunca ha sido vinculado a un solo asesinato, pero hay muchos que gritan su nombre. A King le gusta usarlo específicamente cuando hay mujeres involucradas, porque eso es parte de su… pago."

"Aw, estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Disfruta de lastimar a las chicas?" Mickey gruñó, tronándose los nudillos. "¡Oh, déjenme con él! Que intente esa mierda conmigo."

Solté un bufido, pero ella tenía razón. Miller era repugnante. Cuando mi mirada se posó en la fotografía de Bella Swan, mi estado de ánimo se ensombreció aún más.

"Tenemos un problema más," Cheney añadió, sus dedos de nuevo tecleando en el fondo. "Isabella Swan puede tener más de un enemigo. Actualmente está investigando al mismísimo senador Álvarez. Al parecer, es un bastardo infiel que le gusta hacerlo… rudo."

"Fan-putá-stico. Esta mierda va a golpearnos por todos lados," mi padre se quejó. "Bien," gruñó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Todos negamos.

"Bien. Tengo que ponerme en marcha."

"No sin mí," le dije, levantándome de mi asiento. "No es un trabajo para una sola persona. Hay mucho apuntando hacia ella."

Estudió mi cara y asintió rápidamente. "Entonces, vamos."

~oOo~

**BELLA POV**

Me encantan las duchas de los hoteles. El agua caliente nunca se acaba. Cuando vivía con Jake, teníamos, estaba segura, el calentador de agua más pequeño del mundo. Apenas si tenías tiempo para terminar tu ducha antes de que el agua caliente se hiciera fría. Sin embargo, las duchas de los hoteles te daban suficiente tiempo. Prácticamente me ahogué en la ducha, lavándome, afeitándome, parándome bajo la ducha. Entré de nuevo a mi habitación usando pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, sintiéndome más relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, había mucho silencio, lo noté cuando me paré en seco justo afuera del baño. Eché un vistazo rápido a la habitación, sin ver nada, pero eso sin contar con la esquina a la izquierda, la pared que estaba junto a la cama. No podía ver a nadie, pero podía sentir que los vellos de mis brazos y los pelitos de la nuca se paraban.

Miré hacia el escritorio junto a las puertas corredizas de cristal, sabiendo que mi arma estaba allí en mi bolso y que estaba demasiado lejos. Busqué mi teléfono, recordando que lo había dejado en una de las mesitas de noche, la mesita de noche que estaba rodeando justo esa esquina donde no podía ver nada, no podía encontrar el valor de darme la vuelta.

Miré a mi derecha, viendo la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero la cadena que había puesto estaba cortada, como si alguien la hubiera cortado con un cortapernos. Las dos piezas de la cadena seguían balanceándose, un poco.

Joder, pensé dentro de mí, sin saber si tenía que luchar por mi pistola, mi cámara y mi teléfono, porque las tres cosas son de vital importancia para mí, o tomar la puerta al pasillo del hotel y tratar de llegar al vestíbulo. Era rápida, pero no sabía qué me esperaba a la vuelta de la maldita esquina de la pared.

Tomé la decisión en ese instante de caminar casualmente hacia el escritorio en la habitación. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi arma, y esperaba llegar a ella antes de que quién sea que estuviera en mi habitación hiciera su movimiento.

Frotando una toalla sobre mi cabello mojado, caminé decidida hacia el escritorio, sintiendo movimiento detrás de mí más que escucharlo. Me giré, arrojando mi toalla a la cara del tipo, y agarré mi arma del bolsillo lateral de mi mochila para la laptop.

"¡Perra!" El hombre gruñó, tirando la toalla y lanzándose hacia mí. Golpeó mi mano con la silla, provocando que el arma cayera al suelo.

En ese momento, se desató el infierno. Con mis rodillas golpeando su estómago y sus cachetadas en mi cara, no estábamos llegando a ningún lado, pero él levantó su codo en el momento justo, golpeándome en la sien con fuerza.

Mi visión se borró y el hombre tenía la ventaja, levantándome de golpe por la garganta. "Si no te quisieran de una sola pieza, perra, terminaría contigo ahora," me gruñó en la cara.

"Inténtalo," le dije con repulsión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando su mano apretó un poco más mi cuello.

"¿Valiente? ¿O malditamente estúpida?" Rio sombríamente.

Fue su risa lo que me encabronó. Me hice la débil por unos cuantos segundos más, solo para levantar mi mano y ensartar mis dedos primero en su ojo y luego en su garganta. Él me soltó, y yo dejé que todo mi entrenamiento, desperdicio de entrenamiento de acuerdo a mi padre, se hiciera notar. Le di una patada lateral a la cabeza, pecho y bolas, sonriendo cuando refunfuñó con cada impacto.

Una vez más intenté agarrar mi arma, pero él fue más rápido y escuché el clic del percutor hacer un fuerte eco en mi oído. Me quedé inmóvil, respirando con dificultad cuando sentí el frío metal contra mi sien, mis dedos a solo unos centímetros de mi propia arma.

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, dejándome caer sobre mis talones. "¿Quién eres?"

"Alguien con quién no quieres joder," dijo, su propia respiración dificultosa. "Eres una perra entrometida. Alguien quiere detenerte, y tengo un trabajo que hacer. No tengo nada contra ti, cariño."

"Bien," dije con los dientes apretados. "No es nada personal, ¿no?"

"Exactamente," dijo, sonriendo un poco. "Levántate, vámonos. Tenemos lugares a los que ir y gente que ver."

Se puso de pie, escupiendo algo de sangre en la alfombra, y me agarró por el cabello, tirando para ponerme de pie.

"¡Maldición, cálmate de una puta vez!" Dije con brusquedad, casi tropezando con él. "¿Al menos me dejarías ponerme unos calcetines y zapatos?"

"Sí, claro, pero no intentes ninguna jodida gracia," me dijo, apuntando su arma en mi dirección mientras recogía la mía. Con solo unos simples movimientos, la tenía desarmada sobre el escritorio. "Calcetines, zapatos. ¡Antes de que cambie de opinión, perra!"

Asentí agarrando mi bolso y sentándome en la cama, mis ojos posándose en mi celular que estaba justo allí. Saqué un par de calcetines deportivos de mi bolso, poniéndomelos. Miré alrededor buscando mis tenis, pero estaban en el baño.

Iba por ellos pero él me detuvo. "Mis zapatos están en el baño," le dije con sequedad, rodando los ojos. "Tú ve por ellos, entonces."

Resopló y se alejó solo lo suficiente para que sacara un regalo de Alice de mi teléfono. Lo metí en mi calcetín, agarré la pluma y papel del hotel, y escribí. "Llama a Alice." Fue el único mensaje que pude dejarle a Carlisle porque no iba a poder llegar conmigo a tiempo. Y no tenía ni idea de a dónde me llevaban.

Los tenis cayeron al suelo frente a mí, y me los puse, tratando de apretar las cintas con fuerza de manera que lo que estaba oculto en mi calcetín no se saliera. Levanté la vista hacia el hombre que estaba a punto de llevarme y al arma que todavía apuntaba en mi dirección.

"¿Al menos me puedes decir quién te contrató?"

"No. Vamos."

Asentí mirando alrededor de la habitación una vez más.

El hombre me empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja.

"Vamos. No quiero tener que conducir toda la noche," gruñó, sujetándome por la nuca y llevándome por el pasillo.

Di un profundo respiro, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor nos dejaron entrar al garaje, un dolor agudo en mi cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro.

~oOo~

**EDWARD POV**

"Yo conduciré," murmuré, sacando una bolsa de mi casillero y arrojándola al maletero de mi Challenger. Esperé a que mi padre arrojara su bolsa en la parte de atrás y que cerrara el maletero. "¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?" Pregunté, tomando el arma de debajo de mi asiento y asegurándola en la cintura de mis pantalones.

"Hacia el sur… y rápido," dijo entre su aliento, dejándose caer en el asiento del pasajero al mismo tiempo que arranqué el motor.

Maldita sea, amaba este coche. Era negro, elegante y rápido, con un motor que retumbaba en lo más profundo de tu pecho. Me eché de reversa, saliendo del camino de entrada de mi padre.

"Entonces, hacia el sur. ¿Hasta dónde?" Pregunté, tratando de no pisar a fondo el acelerador por las calles de Forks.

"California, justo al norte de San Francisco."

Presioné el botón de mi móvil, conectándome con Cheney de inmediato.

"Sí, Ed…."

"Necesito caminos libres hasta llegar a San Francisco, Benny. Por favor," dije con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él amaba joder con la policía local.

Se rio entre dientes, tecleando en su computadora. "Tengo tu GPS bloqueado, todo listo. Solo… ten cuidado alrededor de la zona de Portland. No siempre escuchan las advertencias del FBI. ¿Me escuchas?"

"Fuerte y claro," me reí, finalmente entrando a la interestatal y acelerando.

Salimos de Washington y cruzamos gran parte de Oregón antes de que sonara el teléfono de mi padre.

"Sí," dijo, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras escuchaba. "No, ella es un hueso duro de roer. Estará bien. Tengo a dos que van de camino hacia Charlie y uno hacia Gravity, así que todos están cubiertos," le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea, haciendo una pausa para escuchar. "Ya estoy de camino… lo sé. Lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, lo juro. Ella es una buena chica, lo sé. Y también es fuerte. Dame unas horas más, y me reportaré de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?" Comprobó, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. "Sí… yo también."

Nunca pregunté sobre esas llamadas, pero viendo que estábamos atrapados en un coche, no pude contenerme.

"¿Quién es? ¿A quién te reportas?"

"Paciencia, hijo," suspiró con cansancio.

Hice una mueca, consciente que no tenía que cuestionarlo porque confiaba completamente en él, pero quería saber quién más estaba involucrado en la situación. ¿Quién más estaba preocupado por los Swan?

"Bien," gruñí. "Pero al menos dime lo que quisiste decir allá en tu oficina sobre Bella. Sobre como es eficiente para manejar esta mierda. Es una civil, toma malditas fotos de pendejos infieles. ¿Cómo puede manejar una amenaza de muerte sobre ella?"

Sonrió suavemente, y me di cuenta que un poco triste. Respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia mí. "Bella no quería ser una investigadora privada, Edward, pero tenía talento para eso. Estuvo en Quantico hace unos cuantos años pero dejó el programa. Ella está… entrenada."

Mis cejas se alzaron, pero recordé una conversación de cuando nos habíamos conocido de que ella siempre había querido ser una agente del FBI. Me molestó un poco que no haya conseguido su sueño. Se supone que los niños debían ver sus sueños hechos realidad, en especial alguien tan genial como Bella había sido. Yo había conseguido los míos, pero mi sueño de crecer para ser igual que mi papá no resultó ser lo que yo creía. Desafortunadamente, ya era demasiado tarde, mi alma ya estaba vendida.

"¿Por qué lo dejó?"

"No es mi historia para contar, hijo. Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber la verdadera respuesta. En un minuto, solo le faltan unos meses para graduarse y al siguiente, está de vuelta en Seattle. Charlie no habla de ello, y nunca le he preguntado, aunque tengo mis sospechas."

"¿Por qué no le habla a Charlie?" Pregunté, ahora muriendo por obtener información de la chica.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Vamos a ir por ella, ¿no?" Pregunté, sin yo mismo saber por qué carajos tenía tanta curiosidad por esta chica que había conocido solo una vez, increíble. "Así que quiero saber qué esperar de esta perra…."

"¡Llámala así de nuevo y te romperé la nariz en esa bonita cara tuya! Muestra algo de respeto, Edward. Lo digo en serio. Ella no es una de tus conquistas, y no es Mickey que le importa una mierda como la tratas. Es la hija de un hombre a quién conozco de toda mi vida," gruñó, sus manos hechas puños en su regazo. "Ella es prácticamente parte de la familia, y es una buena chica."

"Mierda, lo siento." Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello a medida que bajaba la velocidad del coche. "No quise decirlo de esa forma. Es una mala costumbre," murmuré mientras mantenía los ojos en la camino.

Asintió con la cabeza en mi visión periférica y miró por la ventana. "Charlie es un tonto. Fue un tonto cuando estaba casado con la madre de Bella, y es un tonto por como trata a su hija. Pasa demasiado tiempo en reunir su fortuna y no el suficiente en aprender a vivir."

Fruncí el ceño, mirando a mi padre. "Suenas como que sabes lo que es eso."

"Lo sé," me dijo, todavía mirando por la ventana. "Siento que hayas perdido a tu madre, Edward. Siento haberte introducido en esta vida—".

"No lo hagas," dije en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo. "Soy un chico grande, papá. He tomado mis propias decisiones."

"Ser un mercenario no es por elección, es esclavitud," dijo con un tono bajo en su voz. "Eres esclavo del dinero, de la adrenalina, de la gente que te contrata, y puede parecer que no hay salida."

Resoplé riendo sin humor. Tenía razón, pero era lo que éramos. Me había tomado años darme cuenta que la razón por la que nos habíamos mudado de California a Forks cuando tenía trece años, no era porque mi madre acababa de morir a causa del cáncer sino porque mi padre necesitaba estar cerca de su equipo.

Él inició un pequeño equipo de mercenarios justo después de retirarse de la Fuerza Aérea. Contrató a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de mí y eventualmente me enroló en la academia militar. Había viajado demasiado como para estar conmigo, pero siempre había estado en constante contacto.

Una vez que me gradué, me habían enviado de inmediato al extranjero, y ahí fue donde había conocido a Emmett, Jasper, y finalmente a Mickey. Habíamos hecho un equipo increíble, una fuerza mortífera de operaciones encubiertas, y una vez que mi lesión se curó y que la Fuerza Aérea me liberó, me siguieron tan pronto les fue posible. Habíamos estado juntos por casi cuatro años.

Ellos eran mis hermanos y mi hermana. Tomaban golpes, puñetazos y balazos por mí, y yo había hecho lo mismo por ellos. Habíamos derribado pequeños ejércitos, dictadores, y hasta gobiernos completos, todo por un sueldo increíble. Vivíamos para la emoción, la adrenalina y el dinero.

"Con el tiempo cansa," suspiré, mi línea de pensamientos saliendo de mi boca sin filtro.

"Quería algo más para ti—toma está salida," dijo, justo cuando cruzamos la línea del estado de California. "Quiero nietos," continuó, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí y sonriendo.

Me eché a reír, empujando su brazo. "Eso puede que nunca suceda. No puedo trabajar en esto y dejar mi esposa e hijos en casa. Me asesinarían. Ellos serían todo en lo que podría pensar. Y eso no es justo," le admití.

"Tienes veintisiete, Edward. Todavía estás joven. Y no es como si te detendría si quisieras irte…"

Asentí, a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

"Solo necesitas encontrar a la chica correcta," se rio entre dientes.

"¿Hubieras hecho esto si mamá viviera?" Le pregunté de pronto, deseando realmente saber la verdad por él.

"No, para nada." Suspiró, una tristeza antigua oscureciendo sus rasgos. "Habría embolsado comestibles por el resto de mi jubilación. Algo seguro, algo aburrido. Porque tu madre… ella no era aburrida." Me sonrió, apretando mi hombro. "Luces exactamente igual a ella."

Me reí entre dientes, sabiendo eso. Tomé una respiración profunda, pero aparentemente él tenía más que decir.

"El sexo ocasional es vacío, hijo. Es el sentimiento profundo y constante el que quieres. Piénsalo."

"Las cosas que he hecho… que he visto…." Hice una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nadie entiende esa mierda. Joder, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo."

"La mujer correcta… ella te hará olvidar todo eso," dijo sabiamente.

"¿Ella lo fue para ti?"

"Tu madre lo hizo, sí. Después de la Guerra del Golfo. Y sí, he encontrado consuelo…" Él me dio su sonrisa secreta de nuevo, "Pero eso es para otra ocasión. Estaciónate allí."

"Es muy temprano. Deberíamos…" Comencé a decir pero él levantó su mano.

"No, vamos."

Estacioné el coche en el lugar en donde él me dijo, abriendo el maletero. Abriendo mi bolsa agarré unos cargadores con municiones para mi arma y luego cerré el maletero.

Entramos por el vestíbulo, tomando los ascensores. Música estúpida se escuchaba en mis oídos cuando llegamos al tercer piso. Bajé la vista a mis pies, frunciendo el ceño a cierto punto.

Me puse de cuclillas, tocando lo que parecía ser….

"Sangre," susurré, levantando la vista para ver a mi padre y mostrándole las manchas de color rojo brillante en mis dedos.

"Mierda," maldijo, levantando la vista cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"¿En qué habitación?"

"Trescientos treinta y dos," susurró, su mano ya iba a en dirección a su arma.

Corrimos por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, y nos paramos a un lado mientras él tocaba, pero no se escuchó ningún sonido, ninguna respuesta desde el otro lado.

Miré al pomo de la puerta, pasando un dedo por la ranura por donde se insertaba la tarjeta. Saqué mi Bluetooth, colocándomelo en el oído, y le marqué a Cheney.

"Benny, necesito que me abras una habitación de hotel," le dije tan silencioso como me fue posible.

"Háblame," dijo, tecleando rápidamente mientras le decía que hotel y en qué número de habitación.

Carlisle resopló con diversión cuando la puerta hizo clic, la luz verde brillando con fuerza. "Increíble," murmuró. "¿Qué pasó con las llaves que se usaban antes?"

"La frase 'que se usaban antes' es la clave en esa pregunta," le dije en broma, abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido. "Benny, mantente preparado, hermano…"

"Diez-cuatro," dijo en mi oído.

Lo primero que noté fue la cadena cortada, lo segundo… que toda la habitación estaba destruida. La silla del escritorio estaba volcada, la ropa regada por todas partes, y había una nueve milímetros desarmada sobre el escritorio. Pero había más sangre… por todo el lugar.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñó mi padre, merodeando por la habitación.

"Háblame, Ed," Ben me rogó al oído. "Dime lo que está pasando."

"Ella no está aquí… y ha habido una… ¿lucha?" Le dije, pero sonó más como una pregunta mientras miraba a mi padre.

"Joder," Cheney dijo en voz baja, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado. "Nada ha sido reportado. Ningún disturbio en el hotel."

Vi lo que parecían ser las cosas de Bella, recogiendo una bolsa y hurgando en ella. Encontré una cámara, una laptop y unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

"Ella hizo lo que le dijiste, papá," le dije en voz baja porque podía ver que estaba a punto de perder el control. "Apagó su laptop, cerró la puerta con llave, y… ¿dónde está su teléfono?" Pregunté, girando en mi lugar.

"Aquí." Dijo entre su aliento, sentándose sobre la cama. Le dio la vuelta al _smartphone _en sus manos, pero la cubierta de la batería había sido removida. "Mira esto," dijo, señalando el blog de notas en la mesita de noche del hotel.

"¿Quién es Alice?" Le pregunté, pero fue Ben quién me respondió.

"Alice Brandon," declaró, como si lo estuviera leyendo de la pantalla. "Arrestada a los doce años por _hackear_ en la Bolsa de Nueva York y plantar un virus que traspasó dos punto cinco millones de dólares a una cuenta de banco en el extranjero, por cierto, dinero que nunca ha sido recuperado. Ella es un miembro de MENSA **(1)**, rechazada del programa de la NASA y actual empleada de Investigaciones _Gravity_ como su especialista en computadoras. Mmm, me gustaría hablar con ella…." Esa última parte la dijo en un murmullo.

"Ella trabaja con Bella," mi padre añadió, pero no me miraba porque en ese momento estaba encendiendo el teléfono de Bella.

Con unos toques a la pantalla hizo una llamada que sonó fuerte y claro por el altavoz. Sonó un par de veces antes de que respondiera una chica balbuceando pero hablando rápidamente.

"¡Bells, no te atrevas a faltar a tu palabra de empezar antes el fin de semana, tú zorra! Mack dijo que hoy nos lo diste libre," dijo rápidamente, moviéndose al otro lado de la línea.

"Alice, lo siento, pero no soy Isabella. Soy Carlisle Cullen," dijo él.

Hubo un chillido y un golpe fuerte al otro lado. "Mierda, señor Cullen, lo siento… hey, este es el teléfono de Bella," ella gruñó. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Necesito tu ayuda, Alice," dijo mi padre, tratando de mantener la voz calmada. "Se suponía que me iba a encontrar con Bella, pero todo lo que encontré fue una nota diciendo que te llamara…."

"Oh-mierda, oh-mierda, oh-mierda," repitió una y otra vez, y se escuchaba como si estuviera corriendo. "Deme un segundo. Dígame, señor Cullen… ¿estaba su teléfono desarmado cuando usted llegó allí?"

"Sí, y su arma," él le dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Y llámame Carlisle. Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a estar hablando mucho."

"Joder, joder, joder," repitió. "Si ella desarmó el teléfono, entonces está usando el chip GPS que le di…"

"Joder, gracias," gruñí, pensando que podríamos encontrar a Bella más pronto de lo que había pensado después de ver la habitación.

"No tan rápido," ella dijo en voz baja, tecleando furiosamente al otro extremo. Tengo que desencriptarlo y luego sacar las contraseñas. Tendrán que darme tiempo. No estoy en la oficina."

"No tenemos tiempo," Carlisle gruñó. "La han capturado, Alice."

"¡Oh maldición! Las primeras veinticuatro a veintiocho horas son críticas. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…. el noventa y cinco por ciento de los secuestradores matan a sus objetivos en ese lapso de tiempo," murmuró, pero no era como si estuviera hablando con nosotros, era como si solo estuviera citando los hechos para mantener su mente centrada. "Necesito… unas cuantas horas. Por favor."

"Yo hablaré con ella," Cheney dijo en mi oído, "pero déjame ordenar un equipo de limpieza para esa habitación de hotel. Llévate las cosas de la chica contigo."

"Benney, hay sangre por todos lados. Tal vez puedas—". Empecé a decir, pero aparentemente, él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

"Tengo la esperanza de que podamos conseguir algo de ADN. Con suerte, la señorita Swan consiguió dar un golpe… o dos," murmuró. "Pero los necesito fuera… y pronto. Y no se olviden de la maldita cámara."

"Tenemos que irnos," le dije a mi papá, arrojando las cosas de Bella dentro de cualquier bolsa que pudiera encontrar y diciéndole cual era el plan de Cheney.

"¿Alice?" Mi padre dijo en el teléfono.

"¿C-Carlisle?" Dijo ella, y fue en ese momento que pude escuchar las emociones en su voz. "Yo… necesito unas horas… por favor. Estoy… Estoy asustada por ella…"

"Yo también," la tranquilizó. "Escucha, vas a recibir una llamada de un miembro de mi equipo, Ben Cheney. Va a tratar de ayudarte a rastrearla. Así es que escucha a lo que él te diga. Mantente calmada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Que va… quiero decir…" Se detuvo, sorbiendo su nariz solo una vez. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"A su tiempo, Alice. Puede que quieras llegar a tu oficina," le dijo. "Mandé a otro de mis hombres a verte. No hables con nadie que no sean mis hombres. ¿Me escuchas, Alice? Jasper Whitlock llegará a _Gravity_, y Ben Cheney te llamará. Si alguien se identifica así mismo como alguien más que no sean estos dos hombres, llámame. No confíes en nadie más."

"Sí, señor," dijo ella, pero pude darme cuenta que ya estaba distraída. Estaba esforzándose mucho por encontrar a Bella.

Carlisle terminó la llamada y se volvió hacia mí. "Salgamos de aquí antes de que el equipo de limpieza Cheney se presente."

~oOo~

**BELLA POV**

Escuché sonidos en cuanto empecé a volver en mí, rasguños a mi izquierda, voces apagadas encima de mí, y el sonido de mi propia respiración entrecortada a través de una nariz obstruida por la sangre. Traté de tragar pero había algo en mi boca, algo seco, como un trapo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos a un cuarto oscuro, la única luz que entraba provenía de una débil fuente sobre mí.

Traté de sentarme pero mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda, y mis tobillos estaban atados juntos. Con unos cuantos intentos, finalmente pude sentarme, apoyándome contra una pared áspera. Cerrando mis ojos de nuevo y abriéndolos, esperando que mi visión se aclarara un poco.

Estaba en algún tipo de sótano, un cuarto bajo tierra. Las paredes eran de roca, sin ventanas, y el suelo estaba duro como el concreto. Todavía traía puesta mi camiseta sin mangas y mi pantalón de chándal, me habían quitado los tenis, pero afortunadamente, me habían dejado con mis calcetines porque la pared estaba malditamente fría.

Pensar en mis calcetines me hizo recordar el chip GPS que había guardado en mi tobillo, pero no podía saber si estaba todavía allí o no. No podía frotar mis piernas una contra la otra para asegurarme, y era malditamente obvio que no podía estirar las manos para sentirlo.

Miré de nuevo alrededor del cuarto, todavía escuchando voces apagadas encima de mí, pero me quedé sin aliento cuando vi lo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Lucía como una cama de hospital sin colchón. Tal vez una mejor descripción sería una mesa de morgue, porque había desagües por debajo.

Había una mesa junto a ella, pero no podía ver lo que había en ella. Estaba muy abajo, y el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro.

Justo en ese momento, las voces de arriba dejaron de escucharse apagadas y se convirtieron en un ruidoso argumento.

"¡No es mi puto problema, Randy!"

"Necesito esas jodidas fotos, Miller," Randy argumentó.

"Bueno, tal vez debiste haber pensado en eso antes de dejar la puñetera cámara. Ahora… ella me pertenece," dijo Miller, abriendo la puerta en la cima de las escaleras.

"No puedes… no hasta que no consiga esas fotos," Randy se quejó, y vi como agarró el brazo de Miller.

Fue lo último que él hizo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Miller agarró a Randy por la camiseta y lo arrojó por las escaleras.

"¡Joder, no me toques!" Rugió, bajando lentamente las escaleras mientras que Randy trataba de alejarse de él. "No me importan tus putas fotos. No me interesa Álvarez. Tengo mi propia agenda, y planeo—". Hizo una pausa, mirando en mi dirección y lamiéndose los labios, "—cobrarme."

Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda cuando vi a Miller a los ojos. Eran fríos y de un azul acerado. Tenía cabello rubio y una figura musculosa, pero se veía como una víbora lista para atacar. Tenía una cicatriz en su barbilla, y cuando frotó su mandíbula vi que le faltaba su dedo índice.

Apartó su mirada de mí, volviéndose de nuevo hacia un encogido Randy en la esquina. Se agachó, sacándole la mierda a golpes, él lo golpeó una y otra vez. Un aullido salió de hombre en el suelo mientras Miller continuaba golpeándolo, pero eso no lo detuvo. La sangre salpicó sobre Randy, Miller, y las paredes y el piso en torno a ellos.

Miller se puso de pie, hecho su pierna hacia atrás, y dio una brutal patada en la sección media de Randy. El hombre en el suelo finalmente cayó inerte sobre su costado.

Me preparé para lo que venía cuando Miller finalmente volvió su atención a mí. "Isabella Swan," canturreó, tomándose su tiempo caminando por la habitación. "He estado esperando hablar contigo. Y tengo… muchas cosas de las que hablar," dijo él, estirando su mano para agarrar la cinta a un lado de mi cara.

Con un rápido tirón, arrancó la cinta de mi boca, haciéndome gritar.

"Joder," gruñí, escupiendo un pedazo de tela. "¿Qué demonios quieres, hijo de puta?" Le dije con brusquedad, mi voz rasposa por no haberla podido usar por un tiempo.

"Todo a su tiempo señorita Swan," dijo él, recogiéndome del suelo con brusquedad. "Aunque, primero… vamos a llevarte a la mesa."

Él se inclinó, echándome sobre su hombro solo para estrellarme repentinamente sobre la superficie de metal. Gruñí, mi labio encrespándose cuando lo miré.

"¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Swan?" Miller preguntó al mismo tiempo que aseguraba los cinturones de cuero a través de mis piernas y estómago.

"Te arrepentirás de esto, lo prometo," le dije apretando mis dientes.

Él se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oh, estoy seguro que lo haré, pero en este momento, estoy muy ansioso por toda la diversión que estamos a punto de tener." Se rio sombríamente, quitando las sogas de mis pies y de las manos. "Ahora…" Empezó a decir, volviéndose hacia la mesa a su lado. "Empecemos con la primera pregunta, señorita Swan."

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño flagelador de cuero. Tan rápido que apenas si pude verlo moverse, lo azotó sobre mi brazo desnudo. Grité de nuevo, maldiciendo a las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos por el dolor agudo y punzante.

"¿Dónde está tu padre, Isabella? ¿Dónde está Charlie Swan?" Preguntó él, levantando su mano de nuevo.

"No tengo idea," le dije, mis ojos cerrándose cuando azotó de nuevo el flagelador sobre mi pierna. A pesar de la protección de mis pantalones de chándal, dolía como el infierno. "Joder, te juro que no lo sé. ¡No nos hemos hablado!" Le grité.

"No, eso no es de lo que hablo, perra," me dijo, levantando la parte inferior de mi camiseta. "Hablo de, ¿a dónde va cuando se oculta?"

"No tengo idea. Nunca ha pasado. Si no está en su oficina, ni en la casa, entonces, demonios, no lo sé," gruñí.

Miller hizo una pausa, agarrándome por la barbilla con rudeza. "No me digas una puta mentira," canturreó. Su voz estaba extrañamente tranquila, pero su agarre era feroz.

"No lo hago, lo juro," jadeé, más lágrimas escapándose de mis ojos cuando los cerré. "No nos hemos hablado en un mes."

"Él es el dueño de ese negocio tuyo…."

Levanté la vista hacia él y pude ver que no me creía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero su agarre seguía firme. "¡No lo sé!"

"Bien," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Tal vez con el tiempo se te afloje la lengua. Tal vez, la falta de comida, de agua, y la capacidad de moverte de este lugar te refresque la memoria…"

Estrelló el flagelador sobre la mesa y se alejó de mí. Se detuvo frente a un todavía inconsciente Randy, mirándome de nuevo.

"Sin embargo, voy a dejarte un amigo." Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza ante su broma, porque incluso yo podía escuchar los jadeos húmedos e irregulares que Randy estaba dando. El joven no duraría mucho en este mundo, y pronto, estaría sola con un cadáver.

Se rio de nuevo, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y apagando las luces.

Sumida en la oscuridad, me dejé llevar por las lágrimas y ahora, por la desesperación, porque con toda honestidad, si mi padre no estaba en el trabajo o en casa, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, y esa falta de información bien pudiera causarme la muerte.

**(1)** **Asociación internacional de superdotados fundada en Inglaterra en 1946 por Roland Berrill y Lancelot Ware**

_**Hola me da gusto que estén recibiendo bien esta historia, ha habido varias que la siguen y la han marcado como favorita, ahora, si pudieran dejar un pequeño review. Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido y cuales son sus teorías sobre la historia. Gracias a quienes comentaron el capi anterior :) y espero que me sigan diciendo que les pareció. Nos leemos el próximo viernes para ver que pasa con Bella y si llegan a tiempo con ella. Besos. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

**EDWARD **

"Dime lo que sabes de Bella," pedí en voz baja, pero apenas tenía mi ira bajo control. Mi padre me estaba ocultando algo, y vaya que quería saber la verdad.

"Esa p… Alice," no lo dije porque mi padre me levantó una muy peligrosa ceja. "Esa chica Alice, prácticamente tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó tu nombre," le dije.

Él rio suavemente, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. "Me imagino que Bella no puede ocultarle nada a ella. Esa chica, Alice, es demasiado lista." Sonrió, cogiendo el menú del restaurante dónde habíamos decidido detenernos, porque ahora teníamos que esperar por información. "Cuando Bella dejó Quántico, se mantuvo lejos de todo por un tiempo. Elaboró un brillante plan de negocios para abrir Gravity. Y se lo presentó a Charlie con valentía, pero él lo siguió aplazando."

"Charles suena como un pendejo…"

"Eso parece," mi padre se echó a reír. "Pero no lo es, o al menos, no siempre ha sido un pendejo. Él solo está… equivocado. Bella es más lista y valiente que su padre… y él lo sabe."

Me reí entre dientes, recordando la única vez que la había visto. Había considerado mi viejo tartamudeo como algo que me convirtió en lo que era, en _mí,_ no como algo de qué burlarse. Me preguntó por mi madre y cuando le había dicho que mi madre estaba muerta, me miró con total calidez y comprensión porque su madre también se había ido. No le había importado que fuera un chico tartamudo y tímido que estaba perdido, ella simplemente sonrió y me hizo sentir a gusto. Y mientras aprendía cada vez más de cómo era ahora, empecé a arrepentirme realmente de haber perdido el contacto con la chica hace tanto tiempo. Ella parecía… increíble.

"Como sea," mi padre continuó. "Charlie tardó tanto tiempo en darle una respuesta a Bells, en si iba o no a respaldarla financieramente, que ella empezó a cabrearse. Resultó que yo estaba en la oficina el día en que su paciencia se acabó. Le dije a Charlie que era una buena idea. No solo porque ella era brillante, sino también porque tener un investigador privado a nuestro alcance sería algo provechoso. Así que lo hice. La respaldé… _con mi propio dinero_. Esa parte ella la desconoce. Ella cree que TT es su dueño, pero en realidad, soy su socio silencioso."

Le sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, me agrada, y ella es mi ahijada." Se rio. "Ella es todo lo que es Charlie, y más. Tiene un buen corazón y una voluntad de hierro. Y ha tenido una ganancia considerable con esa pequeña empresa. No la veo tanto como me gustaría, pero una vez que accedí a ayudarla empezamos a enviarnos correos electrónicos y hablar tanto como podíamos. Ella tiene muy buenas ideas."

"¿Qué les puedo servir, chicos?" Nuestra camarera preguntó, echándome un vistazo antes de volverse hacia mi padre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y ambos ordenamos, despidiendo a la chica.

"Voy a reportarme con Em," le dije, sacando mi teléfono y llamando a Emmett.

"Hey, Ed," respondió. "Tenemos al objetivo. Y estamos a punto de salir hacia el nido."

"Bien. Mantenme informado… y mantén las llamadas al mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, seguro. Um… él quiere saber de su hija," susurró.

"Sigue desaparecida, pero esta vez… parece que es contra su voluntad. No le diría eso si fuera tú, Em. En serio." Dije en voz baja, mirando a mi padre, que estaba negando con la cabeza.

"Aw, demonios, entonces, ¿en qué posición se encuentran chicos?" Preguntó, murmurándole algo a Mickey.

"Actualmente estamos en espera. Esperando recibir alguna información de manera que sepamos qué camino tomar a continuación. Todavía estamos en Cali."

"Mickey dice que dejes en paz a las chicas de Cali, Ed," se rio entre dientes. "Dice que son demasiado para ti."

Me eché a reír. "Dile que se meta en sus asuntos. Si ella no puede contar, entonces yo tampoco."

"Que te jodan, Cullen," Mickey se rio en el fondo.

"Ya quisieras, Mick," respondí. "Tengan cuidado. Y asegúrense que no los sigan al nido, ¿entendieron?"

"Sí, señor," los dos gruñeron, poniendo fin a la llamada.

Levanté la vista cuando nuestra comida fue entregada pero ignoré a la camarera. Era demasiado rubia, demasiado falsa para mi gusto.

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Jazz?" Pregunté, cogiendo mi tenedor.

"Sí, ya debería de estar en _Gravity_…. y muy probablemente con Alice," dijo, tomando un gran bocado de huevo.

Marqué el número de Jasper, y respondió en el segundo timbrazo.

"Eddie, estás en altavoz... estaba a punto de llamarte," me dijo, y podía oír todo tipo de conmoción en el fondo.

"¿Qué nos tienes?"

"Nada, en lo que se refiere a la hija, pero con esta chica Alice… y Cheney, ellos están haciendo mierda que te dejarían con la boca abierta," se rio entre dientes. "Al parecer, Isabella y Alice han armado un plan para este tipo de emergencia, pero que nunca habían probado."

"¡Bueno, joder, nunca habíamos tenido que hacerlo!" Escuché a Alice decir con brusquedad. "Los bastardos infieles se enojan, pero nunca piensan en lastimar a nadie más que no sea la persona que los acusó en primer lugar… lo que no entiendo," balbuceó. "Engañas a tu esposa, pero te enojas con ella cuando te atrapan. ¡Los chicos son tontos!"

Sonreí, al empezar realmente a gustarme esta chica Alice. "Está bien… admitiré que la mayoría de nosotros piensa con la otra cabeza, Alice, ¿pero puedes encontrar a Bella?"

"¡De eso se trata!" Gritó, obviamente frustrada. "No habíamos probado esta cosa. Verás… Bells se reporta conmigo cuando comienza un trabajo… cuando necesita algo…. y luego cuando termina con el trabajo, trasladándose a un lugar seguro. De esa forma, sé exactamente dónde empezar a buscar si no se reporta al siguiente día. ¿Sabes?"

"Me parece inteligente," concedí.

"Pero cuando ella comenzó a investigar a Álvarez. Bella se volvió un poco… asustadiza. Dijo que el tipo tenía muchas conexiones y muchos enemigos… incluyendo su dulce y linda esposa. Así que quería protección extra... solo por si acaso," dijo Alice, y podía oír el teclado. "Así que, TT estaba trabajando en estos nuevos chips _GPS_ e instalé uno para ella. Pero el problema es… que mis contraseñas, algoritmos y mis conexiones no están sincronizados. No sé si algo le pasó al chip, o si no lo programé correctamente, o si ella, quiero decir… ¿Qué pasa si se lo encontraron?"

Hice una mueca, transmitiendo esta información a mi padre, y él me pidió el teléfono.

"Alice, anota este número. Es de un hombre llamado Greg Rush. Él _inventó_ ese chip _GPS_ para TT," le dijo, dándole un número de teléfono. "Entre tú, él y Ben…. Deberían ser capaces de sincronizarlo. ¿Está bien?" Le preguntó. Hizo una pausa por un momento. "No, cariño, no puedo imaginar que lo hayas programado mal." Resopló, rodando los ojos. "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y trata de darte prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Terminó la llamada y me lo devolvió. "Joder," suspiró, bajando la vista a su plato y negando con la cabeza. "Tienen que conseguir que eso funcione," suspiró, recostándose en su asiento.

"¿Quién crees que la tiene? ¿Álvarez o King?" Pregunté, pensando que era igual de todos modos.

Su rostro lucía afligido mientras pensaba con cuidado antes de responder. "Esperemos que sea Álvarez, porque todo lo que él quiere son las fotos. Si King está usando a Riley Miller, entonces, no hay forma de saber que le está haciendo para obtener información sobre Charlie."

~oOo~

**BELLA **

Dejé de rogar e implorar porque al parecer solo alimentaba a este pendejo. Cada vez que decía, "Juro que no lo sé," él solo me lastimaba mucho más.

Lo peor había sido cuando se tomó una botella entera de agua frente a mí. Nunca había estado tan sedienta, tan hambrienta, aunque estaba segura que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, pero suponía que ese era el plan de este tipo. Torturar mi trasero en todo sentido de la palabra.

Randy había muerto hace horas, pero Miller lo había dejado justo donde estaba, al pie de las escaleras que conducían a lo que consideraba ahora como la libertad, aunque no tenía idea de lo que había arriba. El tipo había jadeado una última vez, dejando este mundo para siempre, y yo había llorado por él. Lloré en silencio, pero lloré porque ahora estaba realmente sola.

Debo haber perdido el conocimiento en algún momento porque cuando desperté, el cuerpo de Randy ya no estaba, y no vi a Miller por ningún lado por algún tiempo.

Cuando volvió, había estado tenebroso y determinado. Había luchado contra Miller tanto como pude, en especial cuando cortó mis ropas quitándolas de mi cuerpo, incluso me había quitado los calcetines, y afortunadamente no había encontrado lo que estaba dentro, porque solo los había dejado caer al suelo. No quería ser violada. Podía soportar golpes, cortes, insultos, incluso que me torturara con comida y agua, pero no quería a ese hombre dentro de mí. Hubiera sido la violación definitiva, y creo que él lo sabía porque una vez que quedé solo con mi ropa interior, una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

"Todavía no, Isabella," amenazó, agarrando uno de esos largos y rojos encendedores de chimenea. "Todo a su tiempo. Necesito más información de ti antes de que tengamos… ese tipo de diversión," se rio sombríamente.

Cerré mi mente, boca, ojos y oídos cuando escuché el clic del encendedor, cerrando por completo mi mente. Él quería que hablara, que gritara, que rogara, y no le iba a dar ni una mierda.

Eso había sido hace como una hora y no lo había visto desde entonces. De hecho, no he oído nada encima de mí en absoluto. Dos ideas deambularon por mi mente. Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera ido, pero entonces… él era el único que sabía dónde estaba porque no tenía idea de si ese chip estaba funcionando… o si Carlisle había encontrado mi habitación de hotel y mi nota… o si siquiera Alice sabía que tenía que buscarme porque les había dado a mis chicas el siguiente día libre.

Las lágrimas caían por mi cara y dentro de mi pelo, me sentí completamente sola. Ni siquiera sé _por qué_ este tipo necesitaba a mi padre porque no había hablado con Charlie en semanas. No sé a quién podría haber encabronado _tanto_, y tenía miedo de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Me sobresalté y sentí mi corazón en mi garganta, cuando la puerta en la cima de las escaleras se abrió de golpe, y Miller las bajó ruidosamente a toda velocidad.

Empujando algo hacia mi cara, gritó: "¿Quién _diablos_ son estos?"

Abriendo mis ojos, vi que era una foto la que estaba sosteniendo. Era de la cámara de seguridad de la casa de mi padre, de la puerta principal, específicamente. Había dos personas paradas allí, un hombre bastante grande y musculoso vestido con unos pantalones cargo color negro y una camiseta negra apretada, y una chica vestida con pantalones negros, camiseta ligera y una chaqueta con capucha. La chica llevaba gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, y el tipo estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con alguien frente a la puerta abierta.

Negué con la cabeza. "Nunca antes los había visto," dije con voz ronca, lamiendo mis excesivamente secos labios y tratando de tragar. "No tengo idea."

"Para su información, señorita Swan, estoy jodidamente cansado de esa respuesta suya," Miller dijo con brusquedad, levantando su mano y golpeando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, justo en mi mejilla. "Esta gente se presentó, y su padre desapareció, salió completamente del radar… ¿por qué?"

Siseé por el ardor, lamiendo mi labio de nuevo, solo que esta vez saboreé sangre. "Mira," suspiré, finalmente perdiendo toda esperanza. "No sé nada de esa mierda que me estás preguntando. No he hablado con mi padre en más de tres semanas, porque es un bastardo chovinista. No sé a dónde iría si se estuviera ocultando porque nunca antes se había ocultado de nada. Y esa gente…. no tengo idea, ¡pero joder, es posible que él conozca maldita gente que yo no conozco!"

Miller me estudió por un largo momento, poniéndome nerviosa, y di un respingo cuando sacó su teléfono, marcándole a alguien.

"Ella no lo sabe, hombre," resopló, alejándose hacia las escaleras. "No, puedo hacer que la gente hable, y te lo digo… ella no sabe esa mierda. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Inventar esa mierda? ¡No puedo sacarle la puta información a alguien que no la tiene para empezar!"

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, mirándome mientras escuchaba a alguien más.

"No… el hombre de Álvarez desapareció," dijo riéndose, bajando la vista al lugar donde había yacido el cuerpo sin vida de Randy. "Él era un idiota, de todos modos. Lo atrapé acechando a la señorita Swan hace unos días y lo usé para conseguir información, pero él ya no es… un problema."

Resoplé sin humor ante su desdeñosa descripción, tratando de moverme sobre la mesa, pero cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dolía.

"Está bien, me desharé de ella, pero no antes de… recibir mi pago," gruñó, subiendo ruidosamente las escaleras. "Ella es mía ahora, King." Se rio entre dientes, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Lo último que escuché antes de romper en llanto fue, "Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, así que no me busques en unos días…."

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

Yo miraba por la puerta abierta del coche mientras mi padre se paseaba de un lado a otro en el estacionamiento de un área de descanso. Esta mierda de esperar estaba pateando mi puñetero trasero. Había participado en vigilancias, acechando objetivos durante semanas, y ayudé a Jasper a mantener en la mira a un objetivo a kilómetros de distancia, pero al menos entonces había _algo_ que hacer.

La paciencia de mi padre se estaba acabando, su actitud haciéndose cada vez más cambiante. Ninguno de los dos era bueno para esperar a alguien más. Desafortunadamente, no teníamos otra opción más que dejar que Cheney revisara cuidadosamente todo lo de inteligencia con los federales, esperar a que Alice y ese tipo Greg Rush pudieran conectarse a ese chip de _GPS_ que supuestamente Bella tenía con ella, y rogar que Emmett y Mickey pudieran mantener a Charlie Swan fuera de vista por ahora.

Mi padre había explicado que Charlie había entregado pruebas incriminatorias de King porque no era la primera vez que había acudido a él. La última vez, había comprado un chingo de equipo de computadoras con fines de falsificación, y eso le había mordido el trasero a Charlie años atrás, haciendo que tuviera que testificar en frente del gran jurado. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo, en especial no por armas. Impresión de cheques falsos y giros bancarios era una cosa, vender armas a los enemigos de Estados Unidos era otra.

En realidad, respetaba al hombre por ello pero me preguntaba si no había firmado su sentencia de muerte al trabajar con los federales.

Mi padre dijo que no porque Ben Cheney estaba supervisando cada pieza de información sobre este caso. Y Cheney podría salirse con la suya y trabajar con nosotros porque su padre había estado en el Golfo con Carlisle Cullen. Cuando Walter Cheney volvió a casa, se unió al FBI, cuando mi padre volvió a casa, se convirtió en un mortífero mercenario, pero ellos siguieron trabajando… _juntos._ Fue beneficioso para ambos, mi padre y Walter Cheney.

Cuando los federales no podían tocar a un tipo por falta de evidencia, mi padre podía, y ellos no tenían vergüenza en pedírselo. Era una muy buena relación. Así que cuando mi padre necesitaba ayuda, Walter nos ofrecía a su propio hijo, el genio de computadoras que era, y Ben había estado trabajando con nosotros desde entonces. El FBI no dice nada al respecto. Era una mierda tipo Band of Brothers**(1)**.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que encontraron al hombre de Álvarez a un costado de la carretera?" Mi padre gruñó, y mi cabeza se levantó rápidamente del estéreo para mirarlo.

"Oh, maldición," dije en voz baja, saliendo del coche.

"Ben, dime lo que sabes," Carlisle dijo entre su aliento, poniendo el altavoz.

"Acabamos de localizar el cuerpo de un hombre llamado Randall Chapel. Él ha estado trabajando con Álvarez desde hace algún tiempo. Estoy seguro que su cargo es 'Jefe de Seguridad', pero es mucho más que eso. Como sea, es un idiota. No alcanzo a comprender porque Álvarez confía en él. Su lista de antecedentes penales es de un kilómetro de largo y algo más. Pero lo encontraron a un costado de la carretera en Oregón, muerto a golpes."

"¿Y?" Mi padre y yo prácticamente gritamos.

"Y nada. No se pudo encontrar ninguna evidencia o sangre a su alrededor. El cadáver fue abandonado, pero Chapel estaba metido de lleno en apuestas de juego y le debía a tipos duros una gran cantidad de dinero en Portland. ¿Ves hacia dónde me dirijo con esto?"

"Oh, mierda… por favor, dime que fueron los cobradores los que lo atraparon y no Riley Miller…." Gemí, sabiendo que estás eran las jodidas noticias que habíamos estado temiendo.

"No puedo. Y su tipo de sangre… coincide con las muestras que encontramos en la habitación de hotel de Isabella."

"No me jodas," Carlisle dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza, con los hombros caídos. "Por favor, dime que Greg les está ayudando a encontrar la señal del GPS…."

"Casi lo tenemos. Y maldita sea, esa chica Alice es… brillante," dijo con una risa suave y una voz llena de reverencia. "Ya han abierto el sistema, pero ahora tienen que descifrar los códigos. Era algo que ver con algoritmos anularlos entre sí, no que eso te importe, lo sé. Pero no se llevará mucho tiempo, Carlisle, lo juro."

Terminaron la llamada y yo pasé una mano por mi cabello.

"Esta mierda de esperar es para los pájaros… o los federales. Preferiría sorprender a un hijo de puta sin armas que esperar que alguien más arreglé esta mierda," le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejándome caer de nuevo en el asiento del conductor.

Mi padre asintió, a sabiendas de que soy mejor en el campo, que en un escritorio o computadora, o incluso acampando en espera de un objetivo. Jasper tenía la peculiaridad de quedarse quieto durante días, esperando detrás de su rifle de francotirador de alta potencia, escondido entre los arbustos. Yo no. Tenía que terminar con la mierda de una vez. Necesitaba moverme, tomar una decisión y apegarme a ella. Necesitaba terminar con la amenaza, y en este caso, Riley Miller era esa amenaza.

Mi teléfono sonó, y era Emmett. "Los pajaritos han aterrizado," me dijo.

"Es el águila, idiota," le espeté, rodando los ojos.

"Pero somos más de uno," razonó.

"Lo que sea," suspiré, sin estar de humor para lidiar con él.

Él era brillante con armas, explosivos, y en un combate mano a mano, pero nada lo alteraba. Nunca. Se tomaba todo con calma, con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Un trabajo es un trabajo, y una vez que el trabajo terminaba. Emmett, rápidamente volvía a ser…. Emmett. Le gustaba el fútbol, la música alta, en su mayoría rap, a pesar de nuestras quejas, y las chicas. Y Emmett podía conseguir una chica más rápido que cualquiera que haya conocido, porque el sentido del humor era la llave con ese chico.

Conmigo, la técnica era diferente. Las chicas venían a mí. Yo solo escogía. Me llamaban callado y sombrío, a veces melancólico, pero no se reían tanto conmigo como lo hacían con Emmett, y a veces eso me molestaba. Lo envidiaba. Envidiaba su facultad de ser feliz bajo cualquier circunstancia y cómo simplemente dejaba que la mierda se le resbalara. Desearía poder hacer eso, porque había pesadillas que todavía me despertaban con un sudor frío.

"Tranquilo, Ed," gruñó al otro lado de la línea. "Supongo que todavía no hay noticias de la chica, ¿eh?"

"No, pero ellos dicen que están cada vez más cerca."

"Ten fe en Benny. Él puede encontrar a quién sea."

"No estamos esperando a Benny," le dije, sin molestarme en explicar. "¿Cómo la lleva Swan? Mi padre va a querer saber."

"Él está… bueno, espera… habla con Mickey porque creo que asusté un poco al tipo."

Resoplé, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando le pasó el teléfono a Mickey.

"¿Qué pasa, niño bonito?" Me bromeó.

"¿Cómo la lleva el hombre, chica salvaje?" Le pregunté, riéndome.

"Está asustado," me dijo, su voz cambiando de juego, a algo serio. "Le preocupa joderla, y que vaya a conseguir que maten a su hija. Ha hablado con los federales, y Benny le dijo que se quedara con nosotros. Está tranquilo por ahora, pero está tan bien como pudiera esperarse. ¿Qué debo decirle?"

"Nada, nada en absoluto. No sabemos nada, de todos modos, así que es mejor si no le da un ataque antes de tiempo," le dije. "Mantengan un perfil bajo. Les llamaremos cuando sepamos algo."

Terminé la llamada, mirando a mi padre cuando se dejaba caer en el asiento del pasajero. "Em y Mick llegaron a la casa de seguridad."

"Bien. ¿Cómo está Charlie?"

"Preocupado."

Asintió, como si ya supiera que sería así. "Él pensó que esto que estaba haciendo era algún tipo de buena obra, que al hacerlo, estaría haciendo lo correcto por su hija, pero…." Se detuvo, negando con la cabeza, y luego dio una respiración profunda. "Se lo debo. Tengo que encontrar a Bella."

"¿Se lo debes, por qué?"

"Fue Charlie Swan quién ayudó a tu madre a quedar embarazada de ti." Él sonrió, mirándome. "Él estaba trabajando con unos médicos brillantes de la época, y ellos ayudaron a Elizabeth con la inseminación artificial. Eso fue antes de que fuera algo cotidiano…"

"¿Yo fui un bebé de probeta?" Me eché a reír, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Lo fuiste porque yo no podía estar en casa, y tu madre quería un hijo. Charlie trabajó con sus médicos y mis médicos en la base en Arabia Saudita e hizo posible que ella se embarazara de ti."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu madre estaba completamente aterrorizada de que no fuera a regresar a casa desde esa caja de arena," afirmó, mirando hacia los árboles a través del parabrisas. "Tenía tanto miedo, que se puso histérica pensando que nunca tendría una familia, así que yo… lo solucioné, o más bien, Charlie lo solucionó."

"Oh, wow…" Me reí con un resoplido, sin nunca haber tenido conocimiento de mi nacimiento. Siempre había asumido que mi madre había quedado embaraza en una de las licencias de mi padre.

"Así que ya ves… se la debo. Un hijo por un hijo. Tenemos que encontrarla, Edward." Dijo en voz baja, echando su cabeza hacia atrás hacia el reposacabezas.

"Lo haremos," le dije, pero no estaba seguro de creerlo. "Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, papá, lo juro. Solo dime qué hacer."

Él volvió su cabeza hacia mí. "Vamos a matar a Riley Miller. Y luego… a Royce King."

"Hecho," le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza. "No digas—"

Fui interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó de modo estridente en el silencio del coche.

"Sí, Alice. Dime lo que tienes," le ordenó por el altavoz.

"La tengo, la tengo, la tengo," repitió. "Tienes que dirigirte al norte de Oregón. Está en el parque nacional. ¡Vamos! Tengo tu ubicación GPS y la de ella, de manera que yo te guiaré, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eres hermosa, Alice. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?" Él se rio entre dientes, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que nos fuéramos, pero yo ya estaba saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar de estacionamiento.

"Bella me dice lo mismo," dio de risitas por el teléfono. "Aunque de acuerdo a cálculos científicos, mi rostro no se suma a la 'ecuación de belleza'".

"¿Desde cuándo sabe la ciencia lo que es hermoso?" Me mofé, haciendo que mi padre y Alice se rieran.

"Desde que hay estudios matemáticos sobre la cuadrícula facial, calculando con los votos quién es más bonita que la próxima perra," Alice respondió con mordacidad. "Así que, si Angelina Jolie alcanza un nueve punto dos... eso es ser _bonita, _pero si alguien como Snookie de _Jersey Shore_ solo alcanza un cinco punto cero, entonces se determina que ella no es bonita. ¿Me entiendes?"

Mi padre resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras yo reía. "Indicaciones, Alice," dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, señor," ella respondió con una risita, pero Cheney la interrumpió.

"Eddie, vas a necesitar respaldo con esta mierda," dijo al otro lado de la línea. "La casa de Miller es…. una locura. No estoy seguro si ustedes dos podrán lograrlo."

"Háblame," le dije, cambiando de velocidad y alcanzando la autopista a toda velocidad.

"En primer lugar, está en lo profundo del bosque. En segundo lugar, está completamente cableado, desde el camino de entrada a su casa hasta el granero en la parte posterior. Nada se mueve en esa propiedad sin que suene una alarma. Tiene cámaras por todas partes. Ventanas a prueba de balas, cerraduras con combinación, y hay rumores de que tiene… trampas para osos, hombre. Necesitas verdadera ayuda para esta mierda."

"No puedo perder el tiempo, Ben. Te diría que tus hombres relevaran a Emmett y Mickey," mi padre respondió, "pero todavía habría que esperar."

"¿Dijiste que este tipo tiene CCTV, alarmas… todo eso?" Alice preguntó, tecleando rápidamente.

"Sí," Ben le respondió, y me di cuenta que estábamos en una llamada para tres. "¿Por qué?"

"Corta su electricidad," ella dijo simplemente. "Sí, sí, sí… un tipo como ese es muy probable que tenga una batería de respaldo, pero incluso eso necesita electricidad. Córtala en la compañía de electricidad, pero Carlisle va a tener que destruir la batería de respaldo en la fuente. De hecho, voy a cortarlo todo, el agua, la electricidad, el cable, el internet, incluso voy a interferir su señal de satélite."

"Podemos hacer eso," Ben reflexionó en voz alta.

"¿Dónde podría estar el respaldo?" Mi padre preguntó.

"La fuente secundaria de energía muy probablemente esté en el granero," Alice respondió, "porque allí es donde yo la pondría."

Mi padre se volvió hacia mí. "Si puedo comprarte tiempo suficiente, puedes entrar y encontrar a Isabella."

Asentí de acuerdo. "Alice…. o Ben… o maldición, ustedes dos… ¿pueden enviar los planos de este lugar a mi teléfono? ¿O una imagen de satélite, tal vez?"

"Ahora mismo, Ed," Ben respondió. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?"

Miré a mi padre y vi la misma determinación de terminar con esta mierda de una vez, escrita en todo su rostro.

"No hay tiempo," dijimos los dos.

"Bien. Entonces, las indicaciones han sido enviadas a _GPS_, Edward. Ve…. y ten cuidado."

~oOo~

**BELLA **

Quería ir a casa…. y en este momento no me importaba que casa era. Si cerraba los ojos por solo un momento, podía imaginar el departamento de Rose, su risa y una caja llena con pizza fría colocada entre nosotros sobre el sofá mientras veíamos programas de crímenes. Podía ver la casa que en algún momento compartí con Jake, muebles cómodos, colores cálidos, y mi vieja cama. Mi vecina, Esme, sentada en mi mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso podía ver la casa de mi padre, mi vieja habitación, todavía decorada con carteles de viajes y las estanterías llenas de libros.

Pero sobretodo… vi mi vieja casa del árbol.

Vi su dulce y pequeño porche, todo alrededor, era de pintura blanca y persianas verdes, y sus dos pequeñas habitaciones con sus montones de almohadas en la esquina donde solía leer junto a la ventana.

Estaba helada y aturdida mientras yacía en esa mesa de metal. Estaba débil porque Miller había derramado mi sangre más veces de las que podía contar. Me estaba sintiendo cada vez más, completa y emocionalmente, entumecida. Había perdido la esperanza de que alguien fuera a llegar.

¿Qué pasa si Alice no sabe cómo buscarme? ¿Qué pasa si Carlisle fue a verme en el hotel pero se fue cuando no respondí? ¿Y qué pasa si Miller me mata y nunca nadie se entera de lo que pasó?

Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas a medida que caían de mis ojos. La sal en ellas quemaba mi piel en carne viva alrededor de mis ojos, escocían al correr sobre las heridas abiertas. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes y magulladuras. Mi estómago dolía por el hambre y la sed, y mis huesos dolían por lo fría que estaba.

Seguía vestida solo con mi ropa interior, Miller la había dejado para lo que llamó, 'lo mejor para el final'. El solo pensarlo hizo que se me escapara un sollozo. No me había violado, pero eso no significaba que no me había _tocado_. Había jugado conmigo, me había amenazado, y ha sido muy rudo, pero no me había violado.

Podía escucharlo moverse en el piso de arriba, pero no lo había visto en un tiempo. Podía escuchar las ratas con las que me amenazó, corriendo por las paredes en la esquina derecha, y podía escuchar música amortiguada.

Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresara, pero tenía un plan. Iba a darme por vencida solo el tiempo suficiente para que me liberara. Rendirme solo lo suficiente de manera que Miller me matara antes de que me usara para su satisfacción. Eso no iba a pasar, preferiría morir a dejar que ese pendejo consiguiera lo que quería.

Fuertes pasos en el piso de arriba caminaban con propósito. La música se apagó, el agua corrió a través de las tuberías a mi alrededor, y la puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe. Miller bajó lentamente las escaleras, tarareando una canción que no conocía, y sonrió de una forma lenta y carnal.

"Oh, Isabella," canturreó, lamiendo sus labios y deteniéndose junto a una bandeja que contenía sus "juguetes". Movió unas cosas de un lado a otro y finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Cómo vamos a divertirnos."

"Por favor…. solo desáteme," susurré, mi voz casi inútil. "También podría hacer que te sientas bien," le dije, casi vomitándome con la mentira.

Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado golpeada para lograr que se escuchara lo suficientemente bien por lo que él se rio de mí. "Oh, no lo creo. Todavía te necesito para lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Te necesito… atada."

"No lo haga… por favor, no lo haga… solo joder, máteme," dije entre mi aliento, sin embargo, sentí que fue en mi mente y no en voz alta.

"No… todavía," ronroneó, arrastrando un objeto filoso por mi rostro y lo bajó por mi cuerpo.

A este punto, las lágrimas caían desenfrenadamente, aunque estaba muy segura de que solo lo hacía mejor para él. Era lo que quería. Quería verme doblegada. Y lo estaba. Estaba totalmente desgastada emocionalmente. No tenía más fuerzas, no tenía más voluntad. Estaba derrotada.

Jadeé cuando el cuchillo se deslizó lentamente por debajo de la pierna de mis bragas, cortándolas como si fueran mantequilla tibia. Jadeé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y haciendo puños mis manos.

"No, no, no…." Repetí una y otra vez, las lágrimas fluyendo como ríos.

No tenía idea de cómo podía llorar cuando parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que había bebido algo. En realidad, por lo que mi confusa mente podía recordar, solo habían sido un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Una campana hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos, y Miller se giró en su lugar, cortando la piel de mi muslo por error. Siseé al mismo tiempo que dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa a un lado de mi mano.

"No vayas a ningún lado," dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Tengo el presentimiento que un venado se acercó a mis sensores de nuevo. En seguida vuelvo."

Subió corriendo las escaleras mientras yo trataba en vano de alcanzar el cuchillo estaba fuera del alcance de mis dedos solo por unos centímetros.

"¡Mierda!" Él gruñó desde arriba. Sus pasos se volvieron frenéticos, corriendo de un extremo del lugar al otro.

Escuché pasos corriendo y luego una puerta abrirse, pero fue un fuerte estallido que hizo que mi mente perdiera el control porque de pronto, me vi sumergida en total oscuridad. Miller había apagado las luces, pero nunca había estado tan oscuro porque la luz de arriba siempre se había filtrado tenuemente por debajo de la puerta. Pero esto… esto es como si alguien me hubiera cerrado los ojos con cinta, como si me hubiera quedado completamente ciega. Y eso me asustaba como la mierda porque no era tan malo cuando podía ver mierda viniendo en mi dirección, y ahora no podía.

El parpadeó de una linterna apareció en la cima de las escaleras, y Miller bajó ruidosamente por ellas, abofeteándome cuando se paró junto a mí.

"¿Quién? ¿Quién demonios pudo haberte encontrado, perra?" Gritó, abofeteándome de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, creo que se había olvidado que había dejado caer el enorme cuchillo _justo allí_.

"No lo sé," mentí con facilidad esta vez porque podía ver que Miller estaba ahora frenético. Había sido atrapado.

Puede que no supiera _quién_ me había encontrado, pero estaba muy segura de que alguna enanita en mi oficina había encontrado una pista. En cuanto a quién exactamente estaba atormentando a Miller en ese momento, no lo sabía. Y en realidad, no me importaba, siempre y cuando me encontraran en ese sótano.

"No lograran entrar en esta casa, Isabella. Los mataré antes de que puedan llegar al patio delantero," amenazó y luego se acercó a mi oído. "Y nadie lo sabrá. Estamos tan lejos de la civilización que pasarán _décadas_ antes de que sus cuerpos, sus quemados cuerpos, sean encontrados. ¿Me comprende, señorita Swan?"

Dicho esto, se giró en su lugar, llevándose la linterna con él y dejándome de nuevo rodeada por oscuridad. Esta vez, Miller no había cerrado la puerta de golpe, pero no importó porque de pronto, un estruendoso estallido sacudió toda la estructura a mi alrededor. La mesa en la que estaba acostada se sacudió con la fuerza de lo que fuera que hubiera explotado.

Otra pequeña explosión ocurrió justo sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que polvo cayera sobre mi rostro, y empecé a forcejear bajo las apretadas correas de cuero que Miller tenía sujetándome. Me iba a quemar justo sobre esta mesa.

Pasos más silenciosos, pero aun así inseguros, bajaron las escaleras, una linterna detrás de ellos, y comencé a hiperventilar. No podía respirar, ver o siquiera pensar claramente.

"Tranquila, Bella," una voz suave, aterciopelada y al mismo tiempo tranquilizadora llegó a mis oídos, y todo lo que sabía es que no era Miller.

Me puse histérica.

"Shh… está bien, está bien," dijo él, sus dedos luchando por deslizarse bajo las correas de cuero. "Necesito conseguir…. algo para cubrirte…"

"¡No me dejes!" Sentí pánico, agarrándome de lo que fuera una vez que mis manos estuvieron libres. "Por favor… no…" Grité.

"Está bien, no lo haré, lo juro," dijo en voz baja, liberándome del resto de mis ataduras. Se apartó solo un poco, cubriéndome con lo que se sentía como una chaqueta de cuero. "¿Puedes sujetarte?" Preguntó con gentileza.

Asentí con la cabeza, permitiéndole envolver mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Cálidos y fuertes brazos se deslizaron debajo de mis piernas, levantándome como si no pesara nada, y me acurruqué en él, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Él olía como a cuero, algo reconfortante y varonil. Olía como a fuerza y calidez, y sucumbí porque estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado golpeada para luchar.

Una vez que me subió por las escaleras, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

Debes de ver una salida a la derecha," dijeron Alice y Ben al mismo tiempo por el altavoz.

"Edward, pásala y luego detente," mi padre ordenó, saliendo de un salto del coche una vez que me detuve.

Abrí el maletero, y los dos abrimos nuestras bolsas de un jalón. Ya traía puestos mis pantalones cargo color negro, pero me quité mi camiseta blanca y me puse una negra. Agarré mi gorra negra, poniéndomela hacia atrás, y me puse de nuevo mi chaqueta de cuero negra.

"Llévate explosivos plásticos," le dije a mi papá, entregándole un pequeño bloque.

Asintió, poniéndolo en una pequeña bolsa cargando con municiones. "¿Los detonadores?" Preguntó, y los estrellé en su mano. "Saca tu teléfono."

Lo saqué, abriendo la imagen del plano de la propiedad de Miller. Ambos lo estudiamos por un momento.

"Hijo, quiero que tomes la casa. Entra por aquí," dijo, señalando un campo abierto que corría paralelo al camino de tierra. "Vigila tus alrededores, mantente alerta con las trampas y los sensores de movimiento… al menos hasta que pueda llegar al granero en esa parte de atrás." Señaló la enorme estructura detrás de la casa principal en la pantalla. "Voy a tener que rodear por aquí," musitó, mostrándome un desvío, pero de esa forma muy probablemente podría evitar que lo detectaran.

Me devolvió mi teléfono y suspiró. "Espera hasta que Cheney corte la energía antes de acercarte a la casa. Nuestra prioridad es Isabella. La quiero fuera. Si de casualidad matas a Miller en el proceso, que así sea, pero ella es primero. ¿Me entiendes? Ningún exhibicionismo, sin hacerse el héroe… solo encuentra a esa chica, Edward."

"Sí, señor," le dije asintiendo, revisando mi arma y añadiendo una segunda a la cintura de mis pantalones. "Toma," gruñí, entregándole un auricular. "Contacto constante, papá."

"Sí, señor," él dijo con una sonrisa irónica, poniéndose su gorra negra. "A mi señal, vuela esa puerta principal. Según Cheney, a este tipo le gusta trabajar solo, de manera que no puedo imaginar que tenga alguien aquí afuera."

"Tienes razón," estuve de acuerdo. "Ve papá, te doy la ventaja."

Con una última mirada en mi dirección, salió disparado hacia el norte a lo largo del camino, desapareciendo finalmente dentro del bosque a la derecha. Yo giré hacia el sur, cruzando el camino de entrada de Miller y encontrando una entrada al bosque. Me coloqué apenas fuera de vista, no que hubiera tráfico, pero a estas alturas no sabía de qué era capaz este tipo.

"Edward, repórtate," su voz crujió en mi oído.

"Estoy en el punto, esperando por ti."

"Ve. Tienes el camino libre hasta el borde del patio delantero. Llega allí y espera mi señal."

Salí corriendo, manteniendo mis ojos atentos en el suelo y los troncos de los árboles circundantes. Tenía que asegurarme de no activar los sensores del tipo o pisar alguna trampa. Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo cuando me dirigía entre los árboles. Disminuí el paso cuando una vez que escuché el sonido de música saliendo de una pequeña cabaña justo frente a mí y entonces me detuve, quedándome dentro de la línea de árboles.

"Estoy en posición. Ahora está en ti," le dije a papá, quitándole el seguro a mi arma y revisando todas las ventanas que podía ver desde mi puesto de vigilancia.

"Diez-cuatro," jadeó en mi oído.

"Vamos, viejo," me burlé tan bajo como pude. "Paso ligero. ¡Vamos!"

"Todavía puedo patearte el trasero, hijo. No lo olvides," susurró con dureza, pero podía escuchar su diversión.

Solté un bufido, sacudiendo la cabeza y seguí esperando, atento a cualquier pequeño movimiento dentro de la cabaña. Eventualmente, la música se apagó, se apoderó de la noche, pero todavía había luces encendidas, todavía había electricidad, porque una estridente alarma sonó desde algún lugar dentro de la habitación principal.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Me tensé cuando la electricidad hizo un fuerte ruido sordo, y fue entonces cuando un estruendoso estallido hizo eco por el bosque, apagando la alarma y toda luz a la vista. Brillantes llamas anaranjadas se encendieron desde el otro lado de la cabaña, y supuse que esa era mi señal porque el granero ya no existía.

"Ve," mi padre gruñó en mi oído.

Me alejé de los árboles, corriendo a través del patio lateral, y subí de un salto al porche delantero. Escuché pasos del otro lado de la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Realmente cerrada. La puerta era de acero, al igual que el marco. No solo tenía un teclado sino que también un cerrojo de seguridad de alta resistencia.

Sacando un poco de explosivo plástico, instalé una carga justo en el teclado y el cerrojo, saltando del porche cuando lo encendí. La fuerte explosión rompió el silencio, y yo estaba dentro de la cabaña antes de que la puerta pudiera cerrarse de nuevo al rebotar.

"Estoy dentro," susurré en el auricular.

"En persecución," jadeó en mi oído. "Salió corriendo por la parte trasera. Encuentra a Bella."

Con mi arma en alto, solo por seguridad, caminé por todas las habitaciones, iluminando con una linterna frente a mí. Entré a la cocina, encontrando abierta la puerta hacia el sótano. Iluminé con la luz las escaleras, bajándolas despacio, pero supe que la había encontrado porque podía escucharla llorando, forcejeando.

Había visto las prisiones en Iraq, había visto a prisioneros de guerra regresar a casa, y había visto víctimas de tortura. Incluso me habían pagado por irrumpir y recuperar rehenes. Lo que vi al pie de esas escaleras me hizo sentir enfermo. No sabía si era porque una vez había conocido a la chica, el que mi padre se preocupaba mucho por ella, o solo que esta mierda realmente me había afectado, pero quería vomitar. Mi estómago se revolvió por las náuseas mientras asimilaba las infernales condiciones en las que este tipo había mantenido a Bella.

El cuarto era una cámara de tortura, me di cuenta cuando iluminé alrededor. Las ratas corrían a lo largo de las paredes, el olor a sudor, lágrimas, y orina se cernía en el aire húmedo con intensidad y había una mesa con todo lo que podrías imaginar para torturar a alguien, látigos, cadenas, cuchillos, incluso puñeteros nudillos de bronce.

Pero los sollozos que escuché me dejaron frío. Ella no podría verme, pero estaba forcejeando como el infierno contra unas malditas correas gruesas de cuero, y se veía como muerta. Estaba sucia, cubierta de moretones, y sangrando por pequeños rasguños y cortes por todas partes. Tenía un labio partido y un ojo morado, y su cabello estaba apelmazado con lo que parecía sudor y sangre.

Empezó a ponerse frenética, y finalmente la detuve. "Tranquila, Bella," le dije, tratando de escucharme tan calmado como podía por su bien porque sabía que tenía que estar asustada por lo que estaba pasando y quién estaba con ella en la habitación.

Bella dejó de forcejear pero sollozó, todo su cuerpo poniéndose laxo por el agotamiento.

Me acerqué a ella, quitándole la correa de cuero en la parte superior de su cuerpo, notando en ese momento que estaba prácticamente desnuda, una ropa interior rasgada apenas cubriéndola. Ella siguió llorando.

"Shh, está bien, está bien," la tranquilicé, mis dedos trabajando lo más rápido que podía para liberarla de esa horrible mesa.

Su piel estaba fría pero pegajosa por el sudor y la sangre, y sabía que a ninguna mujer le hubiera gustado que la vieran de esa forma. No había forma de saber lo que ese Miller había hecho con ella.

"Tengo que conseguir algo para cubrirte," le dije e iba a subir corriendo las escaleras, pero ella entró en crisis.

Sus brazos se dispararon agarrando mi chaqueta y camiseta. "¡No me dejes!" Tenía más fuerza de lo que había esperado, prácticamente acercándome a ella. "¡Por favor!" Apenas podía hablar con claridad.

"Está bien, no lo haré, lo juro," le prometí, pensando que si mi padre no atrapaba a ese tipo Miller, me pasaría mis últimos días cazando su trasero. Nadie debería ser tratado de la forma en que Bella lo había sido.

La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en mi chaqueta, así que me la quité y la envolví en torno a ella lo mejor que pude con sus dedos todavía agarrados de mi camiseta.

"¿Puedes sujetarte?" Le pregunté en voz baja, y ella asintió.

Envolví sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, levantándola por su espalda y debajo de sus piernas. Pesaba menos de lo que había esperado, y se aferró a mí con fiereza, sus lágrimas nunca cesaron.

Una vez que su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, se tranquilizó casi al instante, y subí de nuevo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

"La tengo… está viva," le dije a mi papá por el auricular.

"Perdí a Miller," él respondió con un gruñido. "Encuéntrame en el coche."

"Sí, señor."

Tomé el camino más directo que pude hacia donde estaba estacionado mi coche a un lado del camino. Mi padre emergió del bosque casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero él aceleró el paso para llegar conmigo y la carga preciosa que llevaba.

"Bella," dijo entre su aliento, apartando el cabello de su rostro. "Cariño, ¿puedes verme?"

"¿Carlisle?" Murmuró atontada. "Alice pudo…."

"Sí, ella estuvo brillante, Bella. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro, ¿está bien?"

"Bien." Asintió despacio, finalmente levantando la vista para mirarme, sus muy tristes y cansados ojos miraron a los míos y se cerraron de nuevo, como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas a Edward?" Él le preguntó, abriendo sus párpados, pero estaban dilatados.

"Conozco esos ojos," murmuró.

Él sonrió cuando yo reí, asintiendo ligeramente. "Ponla en el coche, y vámonos de aquí," abriéndome la puerta del coche.

Fue cuando traté de poner a Bella sobre el asiento cuando el infierno se desató. Ella se puso completamente lúcida, aferrándose a mí con fiereza, sus ojos salvajes y miraban sin ver.

"No, no lo hagas… por favor… no lo hagas," gritó, luchando con todo lo que le quedaba.

"No voy a soltarte, lo prometo," le susurré, mirando a mi padre.

Él se veía con el corazón roto mientras la miraba. "¿Qué demonios le hizo?"

"No creo que quieras saber. Ese lugar era simplemente…" No podía encontrar una palabra que describiera el horror que había visto en ese sótano. "Solo… conduce," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Mantuve a Bella en mi regazo y me senté con cuidado en el asiento del pasajero. Carlisle Cullen estaba tan encabronado como nunca lo había visto cuando encendió mi coche. Su mirada se enterneció cuando trató de meter el cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja.

"Él es un hombre muerto," murmuró al mismo tiempo que movía la palanca de velocidades. "Si le pongo de nuevo las manos encima…"

"Tendrás. Que. Esperar. Tu. Turno," gruñí en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"La casa de seguridad," dijo entre su aliento, sacando su teléfono. Marcó rápidamente, diciendo: "La tengo. Está viva."

Escuché una fuerte voz que lo interrumpió.

"No, voy a necesitarte. Ahora," dijo con tristeza, haciendo una pausa para escuchar por solo un momento. "Trae a todos contigo si tienes que hacerlo, pero te necesito… Bella te necesita. No creo que podamos aplazar esto por más tiempo. Va a saberse eventualmente," escuchó un poco más, asintiendo de acuerdo, pero continuó con la llamada, "La casa de seguridad… y trae tus suministros. Sí, yo también."

Bella dio un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, su mano sujetando mi camiseta, sin nunca aflojar su agarre. Bajé la vista a su rostro, apenas reconociéndola de la foto en mi archivo, mucho menos a la dulce y feliz niña de doce años que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. Se veía destrozada y vulnerable mientras respiraba profundamente, durmiendo por lo que probablemente era la primera vez en días.

Me agaché hacia su oído mientras mi padre seguía hablando en voz baja en su teléfono. "Duerme, Bella. Ahora estás a salvo. Te lo prometo."

* * *

**(1)Band of Brothers es una serie de televisión de 10 capítulos, ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Basada en la obra homónima de Stephen E. Ambrose, la serie narra gran parte de lo que aconteció a la Compañía Easy, una famosa (a posteriori) compañía paracaidista del ejército de los Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial)**

* * *

_**Hola :) ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, ya vieron que llegaron relativamente a tiempo porque Bella no fue violada, pero si sufrió a manos de ese sádico de Miller. ¿Creen que Bella salga bien de esto? ¿Hará algo Edward para ayudarla? Me encantaría saber sus teorías. Gracias a quienes leen y marcan la historia como favorita, me gustaría también que me hicieran saber que piensan de la historia. Sobretodo, muchas gracias a quienes comentan y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Nos leemos en la próxima actu ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer y the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

**BELLA POV**

"¿Bella?" Escuché en las profundas, oscuras y confusas partes de mi mente. "Bella, ¿puedes despertar para mí?"

Carlisle.

Respiré profundamente, percibiendo olor a océano y cuero, y abrí mis ojos lentamente, entornando los ojos por la brillante habitación.

"Sí, Carlisle," dije con voz rasposa, tratando de pasar saliva.

Él sonrió, sosteniendo una botella de agua. "Ten, toma esto, pero hazlo despacio."

Me atraganté con los primeros tragos, pero disfruté de la sensación del fuego en mi garganta siendo extinguido, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una recámara, que estaba escasamente decorada pero de forma confortable.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dije con la voz rasposa, cubriéndome aún más con una chaqueta de cuero que no era mía.

"Estás a salvo, Bella. Estamos en una casa de seguridad," explicó, pero yo no entendía.

"¿Qué pasó?" Susurré, lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza y poniéndose de cuclillas junto a la cama. "Prometo decirte todo, pero hay alguien que quiere verte."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, asomándose hacia el pasillo. "Está despierta," dijo, abriendo la puerta.

"Esme," dije, bajándome de la cama y cayendo en sus brazos.

"Oh, Isabella, ¿qué te hizo ese hombre?" Sollozó, echándome un vistazo antes de atraerme de nuevo en un abrazo.

Apenas escuchamos a Carlisle murmurar, "Las dejaré solas," cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Empecé a balbucear, pero apenas si tenía sentido para mí lo que decía así que sabía que ella no estaba entiendo ni una sola palabra. Le dije sobre mi último trabajo y cómo tomé las fotos. Le dije que me registré en el hotel después de hablar con ella por teléfono, solo para llegar a mi habitación y llamar a Carlisle. Le dije todas las cosas que él me dijo que hiciera y que las había hecho, pero de alguna forma, alguien había irrumpido en la habitación de hotel.

Me senté de golpe sobre el borde de la cama, y Esme envolvió un cariñoso brazo en torno a mí, dejándome respirar por solo un momento.

Traté de hablar sobre el tiempo que pasé en el sótano, pero las palabras no salían, solo lágrimas y sollozos con hipidos.

"Yo… yo no puedo," admití sorbiendo mi nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Shh, cariño. No tienes que hacerlo," canturreó, meciéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Susurré. "Me refiero a que… ¿cómo… cómo conoces a Carlisle?"

Me dio una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, sacudiendo mi hombro. "Vamos a lavarte, y te prometo que voy a responder todas las preguntas que todo el _mundo_ tiene."

Cuando me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, mi cansada mente finalmente comprendió lo que había dicho. "¿Todo el mundo?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Oh, señorita Bella. Usted no es la única que quiere saber por qué estoy aquí."

"Bien," suspiré, permitiéndole sentarme en la taza cerrada para que ella pudiera abrir la llave de la ducha.

"Entra," ordenó, señalando la humeante agua. "Todo lo que necesitas va a estar ahí. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo para que uses. Pero cuando salgas voy a revisar tus heridas, Bella. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí estúpidamente, confiando en la mujer con cada fibra de mi ser. Podía escucharla moverse en el baño, y estaba tan cansada, sentí que la única forma de mantenerme despierta era conversar.

"¿Mi papá?" Pregunté tentativamente.

"Él está a salvo, querida."

"¿Qué hay de mis chicas y Rose?"

"También a salvo," dijo ella, pero escuché una risita en su voz.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Si algo le pasaba a Rose, a Mack o a Alice por algo que hice o algún maldito trabajo que haya tomado, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Siseé cuando el agua tocó mis heridas abiertas, en especial la herida en mi muslo y el corte sobre mi ojo, parecían ser los peores, y la suciedad y la sangre se fueron por el desagüe. Sin embargo, lavarme el cabello nunca se había sentido tan bien y un gemido de éxtasis se me escapó.

Finalmente cerré la llave del agua, y Esme me llamó desde la recámara. "Hay una toalla allí, Bella. Solo póntela encima y ven aquí."

Me envolví con la esponjosa toalla de color azul y entré a la recamara, recuerdos del momento en que salí del baño de mi cuarto de hotel me hicieron temblar.

"Hey, hey, solo soy yo," susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Nadie te tocará de nuevo contra tu voluntad, cariño. Te lo prometo. Carlisle lo promete. Incluso Edward lo jura."

"¿Edward?" Pregunté, mirándola mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama.

"¿No recuerdas?" Preguntó, una sonrisa irónica curveándose en su rostro.

Negué.

"Fue Edward quién te sacó de ese…. cuarto… de esa casa," me dijo, guiándome para que me recostara de espaldas y levantando la toalla.

Le fruncí el ceño, todavía sacudiendo mi cabeza porque no recordaba nada de eso, hasta que…

"Unos ojos… unos ojos verdes," jadeé.

"Es él," se rio entre dientes. "Pensé que estaba bromeando cuando dijo que eso fue todo lo que le dijiste."

"¿Ese era Edward? ¿Quieres decir, Edward, el hijo de Carlisle?"

"Sí," se rio de nuevo. "Se sintió muy mal cuando vio cómo te habían… mantenido," explicó.

"Debería agradecerle," murmuré, pero ella no dijo nada.

Se agachó y cogió una bolsa negra de cuero, finalmente se encontró con mi confundida mirada. "Isabella, no he sido totalmente honesta contigo, pero tienes que saber que soy médico, psiquiatra, pero puedo hacerme cargo de estos cortes." Hizo una pausa, mirándome aún a los ojos. "Necesito tu permiso, cariño."

"Sí, claro," murmuré.

"Bien," dijo en voz baja y empezó a preparar una aguja. "La de tu pierna y la que tienes en tu ojo necesitan puntadas," me dijo mirándome, y asentí.

Después de adormecer la piel en mi ojo y pierna, trabajó con eficiencia, todo el tiempo tarareando una suave melodía. Fue tan delicada que cabeceé un par de veces.

"Ahora, necesito…" Se detuvo, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza. "Necesito saber si… quiero decir… el tipo…"

Negué, soltando un sollozo. "No."

Todo su cuerpo se relajó por el alivio. "Gracias a Dios," dijo bajo su aliento, limpiando una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

Hizo que me sentara, dándole a los demás cortes y moretones algo de atención, pero no dijo nada hasta que mi estómago dio un fiero gruñido.

"Toma." Se rio, poniendo una pila de ropa sobre la cama. "Ponte esto hasta que podamos conseguir algunas de tus cosas."

Asentí, preguntando. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?"

Haciendo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esa es una pregunta para Carlisle, cariño. Estoy segura de que tiene un plan."

Metió la mano en una bolsa de plástico que había en el suelo y caminó de nuevo hacia mí.

"Sé que no es la elegante ropa interior que te gusta," bromeó, entregándome un paquete de unas simples bragas en color blanco y un sujetador a juego, "pero no había mucho de donde escoger cuando me detuve por suministros médicos."

"Están bien, Esme. Gracias."

"Mmm," suspiró. "Sé que estás cansada, pero me gustaría que comieras algo. Y estoy segura que Carlisle está ansioso por hablar contigo. Así que, cuando te vistas, baja a la cocina."

"Sí, señora."

Me puse una camiseta blanca que tenía un aroma familiar y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto color negro, enrollándolos un poco. Obviamente, la ropa era de hombre y me pregunté si era de Carlisle.

Fue una tortura tratar de deshacer todos los nudos que se habían enredado en mi pelo los días en que había estado acostada en esa mesa de metal, pero después de unos minutos, mis dedos pasaban entre mi cabello con suavidad.

De camino hacia la puerta, agarré la chaqueta de cuero que no pertenecía, esperando regresársela a su verdadero dueño. Tuve que bajar las escaleras con cuidado de manera que no me abriera los puntos en mi muslo, pero al fin llegué al descanso.

El aroma a tocino, huevos y algo dulce llegó a mi nariz, provocando que se me hiciera agua la boca. Estaba hambrienta… literalmente, considerando que mi última verdadera comida había sido una para llevar hace unos días. Seguí a mi nariz, encontrando la cocina justo a la derecha de las escaleras y al otro lado de la sala.

La cocina estaba vacía con la excepción de una persona que estaba frente a la estufa. Pareciera que estaba preparándose para alimentar un ejército de hombres porque había una pila de platos junto a él. Platones de huevos revueltos, tostadas francesas, y un plato lleno de tocino y salchichas cubrían la encimera.

Pero fue al hombre donde mis ojos se sintieron atraídos. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos que yo, una gorra negra de béisbol hacia atrás, zapatillas deportivas, y no traía camisa. Era musculoso, pero no enorme, con músculos flexibles que partían de sus amplios hombros, estrechándose en sus caderas. Noté que tenía un fantástico trasero.

Cuando me aclaré la garganta, él se dio la vuelta, y supe exactamente quién era. No lo había visto como en unos catorce años, pero cuando me encontré con una sonrisa nerviosa y torcida y esos muy hermosos ojos verdes, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Su rostro había perdido su redondez infantil, dejando una devastadoramente hermosa línea de mandíbula y pómulos que decían hermoso pero muy masculino. Edward Cullen había pasado de muy lindo, a súper caliente.

"Bella," dijo él con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes? Ven… siéntate," me dijo, sacando una silla frente a la mesa.

"Hey, Edward." Dije en voz baja, haciendo una mueca cuando me senté. "Me siento como animal atropellado." Resoplé, sosteniendo la chaqueta en mis manos. "¿Es tuya?" Le pregunté, encontrando su oscura mirada.

"Uh, sí," admitió, tomándola de mis manos.

"Está eh… algo sucia. No estaba… quiero decir… déjame mandarla a que la limpien…"

"De ninguna manera," dijo riéndose, rodando los ojos y arrojando la chaqueta a una silla. "Es solo una chaqueta."

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la estufa, dando la vuelta a algunas rebanadas de tocino y tomando un plato vacío de la pila. Me preparó un plato enorme, poniéndolo frente a mí.

"No te lo tienes que comer todo, pero tienes que comer algo," me dijo, su voz tomando un tono diferente, casi como una orden, y me hizo recordar mis últimos momentos en el sótano.

"Te debo las gracias," susurré, cogiendo un tenedor. "Por… ir por mí…"

"No, no es así," respondió él, pero su espalda estaba hacia mí. "En realidad, llegamos demasiado tarde… mi papá y yo…" Se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y me cambió de tema. "Seguro que él te contará todo pronto."

Asentí con la cabeza, aun cuando no podía verme, y tomé un bocado de huevos. Eran lo mejor que había probado en lo que parecía una eternidad.

"Muy buenos," gemí con una risita. "¿O me sabe así porque lo último que engullí fue comida rápida?"

Él se echó a reír, apagando la estufa, y luego se sentó en la silla frente a mí. "Tal vez."

"¿Estás esperando alimentar a un ejército a estas horas de la mañana?" Pregunté, señalando con mi tenedor a la gran cantidad de comida en la encimera.

"Algo así. Mi equipo come muy bien, y son inútiles en la cocina." Se rio entre dientes. "Es como tener hijos."

"¿Tu equipo?"

"Sí…" dijo, mirando a su taza de café y no a mis ojos.

Lo miré, notando su pecho esta vez. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, con abdominales y pectorales perfectos, pero atrajo mi atención el tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo, era una condecoración de la fuerza aérea, con una estrella en el centro, algo que había visto antes porque Carlisle tenía una igual en el interior de su antebrazo. Pero el de Edward era diferente. Estaba rodeado por tres estrellas rojas y las letras: USAF**(1)**. Estaba bellamente hecho.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si había alcanzado su sueño de volar helicópteros, pero Carlisle y Esme entraron juntos a la cocina. Y me refiero a… _juntos_, tomados de la mano.

Mis cejas se alzaron, y Edward vio mi expresión, volviéndose hacia la entrada.

"¿Vas a decirnos ahora qué demonios está pasando?" Le ladró a su papá.

"Ponte una camiseta. Aquí no estamos en las barracas. Y sí," dijo Carlisle, dándole a su hijo una mirada impaciente. "Estoy seguro que Bella también tiene algunas preguntas."

Edward se levantó de la mesa y corrió a una habitación al lado de la sala mientras Carlisle se sentaba junto a mí. Esme tomó dos platos de la pila y procedió a llenarlos.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bells?" Él preguntó, echándole un vistazo a mi cara.

Sabía cómo se veía, un ojo morado, una ceja abierta con puntadas, y un labio partido. Estaba segura que me veía terrible.

"Lo sé. Por favor, no," susurré, bajando la vista a mi plato. "Me duele todo el cuerpo… tengo moretones por todos lados, pero Esme se hizo cargo de lo peor."

Lo vi asentir por el rabillo de mi ojo, y Edward se reunió de nuevo con nosotros, esta vez usando una camiseta negra.

"Quería hablar solo con ustedes dos antes de que los otros se nos unan," Carlisle empezó a decir, agradeciéndole a Esme por el plato de comida. "Creo que debería empezar con Charlie…."

Mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa, Carlisle explicó lo que había pasado, llenado algunas de las lagunas en mi memoria. Me dijo que Royce King, de quién sabía era parte del crimen organizado, se había acercado a mi padre años atrás, y él había sido interrogado por ello. Explicó que King era ahora aún más poderoso y que se había acercado de nuevo a mi padre. La primera vez había sido por equipos de cómputo, esta vez, fue por armas.

Mi padre no quería tener tratos con criminales, así que había llamado a Carlisle, que lo había puesto en contacto con el FBI. Mi padre usó un micrófono para la reunión con Royce King, y de alguna forma, King lo había averiguado.

"Pero espera," interrumpí, revolviendo una taza de café, tratando de mantenerme despierta para que pudiera recibir algunas respuestas. "Si Miller trabajaba para King, entonces, ¿quién era el otro tipo que me llevó con él? Me refiero al hombre que estaba en mi habitación."

"Un hombre de Álvarez," Edward murmuró. "Los dos estaban tratando de llegar a ti."

"Oh, mierda. ¡Mis chicas!" Jadeé. "Tengo que contactarme con ellas—"

"Cariño, Rose, Mack y Alice están a salvo," me dijo Esme para tranquilizarme.

"En este momento, tengo a un hombre con ellas," dijo Carlisle, y me di cuenta que se veía tan incómodo como cuando Edward dijo la palabra "equipo".

Le estreché mis ojos a ambos, mi mirada posándose en Carlisle. "¿Qué eres tú? No eres solo el socio de negocios de mi padre… o el dueño de _Gravity_…"

"Tú eres la dueña de _Gravity_," respondió algo molesto. "No permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario. Yo solo… te ayudé a empezar. Y sí… hay más que tienes que saber porque me temo que tenemos un gran camino que recorrer."

"Papá… ¿estás seguro?" Dijo Edward, echándome un vistazo.

"Confía en mí, hijo," dijo en voz baja, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. "Bella, cuando me retiré de la fuerza área, en realidad… no me retiré. Cuando fui a ver a tu padre hace tantos años de camino a Forks, cuando tú y Edward se conocieron, hice un trato con él. Le ofrecí ayudarle con su situación financiera, y él me ofreció todos sus… servicios a mí… y a mi equipo."

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra y miré a Edward, que estaba nuevamente mirando sombríamente hacia su taza de café. Sus labios apretados en una línea mientras que sacudía despacio su cabeza.

"Bella, ¿conoces la definición de mercenario?" Carlisle preguntó, tomando una respiración profunda, como si estuviera esperando por mi reacción.

Resoplé, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí… un soldado de alquiler. Los estudié en Virginia…"

Las cabezas de ambos se levantaron de golpe para mirarme, pero Esme estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"Sé que el Ejército de Estados Unidos no pudo hacerse cargo de ciertas operaciones, así que, algunos grupos fueron enviados a Iraq y otros lugares. Sé que se les paga para encargarse… de situaciones poco ortodoxas…" Hice una pausa, dándole un trago a mi café. "Bueno, ahora sé a dónde fueron todas esas armas en los libros de mi padre, porque tú no eres la única 'empresa de seguridad' con la que tiene tratos," suspiré, mirando a Carlisle. "¿Cuántos son en tu equipo?"

"Seis," Edward respondió y me volví hacia él.

Asentí, tomando un profundo suspiro. "Bien," dije asintiendo. "Si esperan que esté asustada, no se preocupen. Sabía que había algo extraño. Solo me alegra que no sean asesinos seriales. También los estudié."

Edward soltó un resoplido pero mantuvo la mirada en sus manos.

Esme se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo. "Buena chica," articuló al otro lado de la mesa.

"Lo que quiero saber es… ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto la que antes fue mi vecina?" Pregunté, mirando a Carlisle pero señalando a Esme. "No es que no esté inmensamente feliz de verla, pero no sabía que era una médico…"

La boca de Edward se abrió y dirigió su atención a Esme. "¿Qué demonios?" Gruñó, volviéndose hacia Carlisle.

Su padre se rio. "Esme y yo nos conocimos después de que me mudé a Forks," empezó a decir. "Y fue poco después de la muerte de mi esposa, la madre de Edward. Acababa de empezar a tomar trabajos de paga con unos cuantos hombres que se habían retirado conmigo, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Tenía un hijo adolescente," dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia Edward, "y de pronto era un padre soltero y viudo. También estaba muy involucrado en algunas operaciones peligrosas. Necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. También necesitaba a alguien con experiencia militar. En Esme tenía ambas cosas. Es una psiquiatra, pero también está familiarizada con operaciones encubiertas. Todavía está muy bien… conectada."

Edward y yo deberíamos haber tenido la misma expresión de sorpresa porque los dos, Esme y Carlisle, se rieron.

"¿En serio?" Edward resopló, mirándola a ella. "O sea, sabía que estaban saliendo, pero… no qué eras."

"Bueno, está bien," me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "El mundo es pequeño… pero no _tan_ pequeño. ¿Cómo terminaste siendo mi vecina?"

"Eh, esa es mi culpa," Carlisle murmuró, haciendo una mueca. "Sabía que estabas viendo a Jacob Black, y sabía que estaban buscando una casa juntos. Pero no confío en su padre, Billy. En lo absoluto. Y no estaba seguro si Billy estaba usando a su hijo para llegar a ti… y así llegar a Charlie. Soy tu padrino, Isabella, un papel que me tomo muy seriamente. Así que, podría decirse que te dejé sin muchas opciones en cuanto a la casa."

"Maldición," dije en voz baja, poniendo mi café sobre la mesa con un poco de fuerza. "Fue por eso que esas dos casas que estábamos considerando de pronto salieron del mercado. Y Jacob no es… así. Billy, sí… creo que no estás errado, pero Jake era solo…" Hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia a terminar ese comentario. "Así que, ¿hiciste que me mudara ahí para que tu novia pudiera cuidar de mí?" Pregunté, sonriendo por las risas de Esme y Edward.

"Sí… algo así," Carlisle respondió con un infantil encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Eso es todo?" Edward preguntó.

"Tranquilo, Edward," Esme intervino con delicadeza, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Era conmigo con quién tu padre se estaba reportando porque llegué a sentir cariño por Bella. Ofrecí mi ayuda después de que se la llevaron, de manera que supongo que ahora son siete en tu equipo."

"Qué bien," gruñó. "Un cuello más que cuidar… Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan con Charlie y Bella? Miller sigue suelto, los federales quieren a Charlie protegido bajo custodia, y Bella sigue siendo una amenaza para Álvarez y un arma para negociar para King. Así que, ¿ahora qué?"

Me estremecí ante el cambio de actitud de Edward. Pasó de pasivo y tener una conversación tranquila a brusco y malhumorado. Pero tenía una pregunta válida así que volví mi atención hacia Carlisle.

"Vamos a tener que mantenerlos ocultos a todos. Y vamos a hacerlo, Edward," le ladró a su hijo. "Cheney quiere que les entreguemos a Charlie pronto. Jasper ya está en camino hacia acá. Vamos a quedarnos aquí por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Bella sane un poco."

Froté mi cabeza, sintiéndome agotada y destrozada. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y respiré profundamente. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora están guerreando contra la mafia y un senador infiel? Quiero decir… ¿de eso se trata esto? ¿Solo van a matarlos a todos, y dejar que Dios disponga?" Pregunté con sarcasmo, frotando mis ojos lo mejor que podía con las puntos allí.

"Le prometí a Charlie que te sacaría a salvo de esto… y casi fallé…" Carlisle resopló, cerrando los ojos. "Mira, tengo contactos en el FBI de manera que estoy ofreciendo mis servicios para proteger a tu padre. Pero tu captor se me escapó, Bells. Y el otro fue encontrado—"

"Muerto, lo sé," dije sin cambio en mi tono de voz. "Lo vi morir," susurré, cerrando los ojos ante el jadeo de Esme y el gruñido de Edward.

"Riley Miller no va a dejar de cazarte," dijo Carlisle, tratando de usar un tono más suave. "Tú lo has visto, lo viste matar a un hombre a sangre fría, él te hizo daño—"

"¡Sé lo que hizo!" Dije con brusquedad, todo mi cuerpo temblando. Esme se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para poner su brazo a mi alrededor. "¿De verdad crees que lo intentará de nuevo?"

"Puede intentarlo," dijeron Edward y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

"Preferiría no correr el riesgo, Bella," Carlisle añadió, tomando mi mano. "Como dije, tengo gente en el FBI, y vamos a intentar acabar con esto tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos pidieron la ayuda de Charlie para poder arrestar a King. Mi contacto ya me advirtió que puede que quieran hablar contigo con respecto a Miller."

Empecé a sacudir mi cabeza, pero Esme apretó su brazo a mi alrededor. "Shh, Bella. Todo va estar bien," susurró en mi oído.

Si Miller seguía allí afuera buscándome y Álvarez todavía quería esas fotos, entonces, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos encontraran a la gente que era importante para mí.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de mis chicas… y Rose?" Pregunté, entrando en pánico. "Rose es la asistente personal de mi padre… ella también está en gran peligro… Alice y Makenna trabajan para mí… pueden ser usadas contra mí… Tienes que—". Estaba balbuceando, perdiendo el control de mis pensamientos y de mi boca.

"Lo tengo bajo control, Bella," Carlisle recalcó, tomando mi mano. "Sé tras quién irían." Calló mirando hacia la puerta cuando una conmoción se escuchó por toda la casa.

Carlisle se paró tan rápidamente que su silla se balanceó cayendo de nuevo al suelo. "¡Maldito sea el puto infierno, Jasper! ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?" Le gruñó a un joven rubio que se veía bastante molesto.

"Porque no quise meterle una bala en el cerebro," Jasper respondió con sarcasmo.

"Hubiera valido la pena," oí a dos voces familiares decir al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté de un salto de la silla para poder ver si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, y, efectivamente, allí paradas en medio de la sala estaban Alice, Rose y Makenna.

"¡Bella!" Todas gritaron, apresurándose hacia mí.

Hice una mueca por sus abrazos, todo mi cuerpo dolía por el movimiento, pero fue su parloteo a toda prisa lo que era divertido. Las tres me estaban contando todo al mismo tiempo.

"Creímos que nunca lograríamos que ese GPS funcionara," Alice gruñó.

"Entonces este tipo se presentó… todo GI Joe y esa mierda…" Mack dijo efusivamente, señalando con su pulgar en dirección a Jasper.

"Y Jasper solo debería haberle disparado," Rose dijo con voz amenazante.

Me di la vuelta para verla, pero su mirada pero su mirada estaba en alguien que no tenía humor para ver.

"Jake," dije con desdeño. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Si no lo quieres aquí, todavía puedo dispararle. Se presentó a _Gravity_… sin anunciarse," Jasper murmuró, empujando a Jake antes de venir a pararse frente a mí. "Jasper Whitlock, señorita," me dijo, presentándose con un dulce acento sureño y sonrisa irónica. Hizo una profunda reverencia delante de mí, y al instante me agradó. "Me alegra ver que Eddie y Carlisle te encontraron…."

"Bella Swan… y no tengo que decir en si le disparas o no," suspiré, ignorando las risas en la habitación.

"Bells…" Jake comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, viéndose cauteloso y arrepentido.

Pero fue Carlisle quién lo detuvo, sujetándolo por la camiseta y estrellándolo en la pared más cercana. "No sobrevivirás en esta casa si la acosas de alguna manera. ¿Me entendiste?" Le gruñó a Jake en la cara. "Si hubiera sido por mí, te hubiera dejado en Seattle, para que te las arreglaras tú solo."

Aun cuando Jake era más alto que Carlisle con su metro noventa y ocho, se sentía completamente intimidado por el hombre. Jake asintió titubeante pero no dijo nada.

"Izzy, ¿qué te pasó?" Rose preguntó en voz baja a mi lado mientras me veía el rostro, brazos y piernas.

"Yo…. yo no quiero…" Suspiré, mirándola y negando con la cabeza.

Esme sintió pena por mí, rodeándome por los hombros con su brazo de forma protectora. "Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Solo habías dormido unas cuantas horas cuando Carlisle te despertó." Se volvió hacia el resto de la habitación. "El desayuno está en la cocina, y luego les mostraré sus habitaciones."

"Sí, claro," Rose susurró, viéndose herida, pero simplemente todavía no tenía el coraje de hablar del sótano.

Le permití a Esme encaminarme desde la habitación y por las escaleras, llevándome de vuelta a mi habitación. Revisó mis puntos y mis ojos, antes de dejarme en mi cama.

"Duerme tanto como lo necesites. Puse una botella de agua en la mesita de noche. Si necesitas algo, estoy en la última puerta a la izquierda al final del pasillo," me dijo, besando mi frente. Estudió mi rostro por un momento. "Sé que es difícil pensar en lo que pasó en la cabaña, cariño, pero con el tiempo vas a necesitar hablar con alguien. No es saludable guardártelo."

Asentí, soltando unas lágrimas, y ella las limpió a medida que caían de mis ojos. "Lo sé… es solo que… las cosas que él hizo…"

Ella asintió, tomando con delicadeza mi rostro entre sus manos. "Lo sé…. y cuando estés lista, ven a verme."

Se puso de pie, cerró las cortinas, y apagó la lámpara antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

Me quedé dormida casi al instante, cayendo en las peores pesadillas que jamás había tenido.

~oOo~

**EDWARD POV**

Bella durmió por casi veinticuatro horas ininterrumpidas esa primera noche, y casi nadie la vio después de eso. Bueno, durmió más o menos. Nadie quería comentar nada sobre los gritos que provenían de su habitación. Sus amigas, aunque estoy seguro se preocupan mucho por ella, tomando en cuenta como corrieron hacia ella, querían ayudar, pero Esme las detuvo.

Jacob Black, por el contrario, estaba demostrando ser un gran dolor en el culo.

En más de una ocasión, ya sea Esme, mi padre, o yo le habíamos impedido entrar a la habitación de Bella, la última amenaza salió de mí.

"Acerca tu maldita mano a esa puerta una vez más, y personalmente me encargaré de que las partes de tu cuerpo sean entregadas en la puerta de tu padre. ¿Queda claro?" Gruñí, agarrándolo por la garganta.

"Sí," dijo con voz rasposa.

"Joder, si ella quiere hablar contigo, mandará a buscarte," dije con desdén, empujándolo por el pasillo.

Él no aprendió.

Yo sabía que ella se levantaba a mitad de la noche porque mi habitación estaba a justo a un lado del porche trasero. Ella se sentaba en silencio en la barandilla del porche, su dulce, floral y frutal aroma entraba flotando por mi ventana abierta. La primera noche la escuché llorando en voz baja, de hecho yo me levanté para ir con ella pero me detuve en las puertas francesas.

No quería molestarla, y sabía que las cosas por las que había pasado eran más de lo que la mayoría de la gente podía soportar. Sentía el impulso de proteger a Bella, haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener a la gente fuera de su camino, pero había sido el único que en realidad había visto por lo que tuvo que soportar.

Esme había dicho que Bella todavía no hablaba del tiempo que había pasado en esa jodida mazmorra, pero yo tampoco estaba seguro de si hablaría de ello.

Había olvidado que guardé las cosas de Bella de la habitación del hotel, por lo que una mañana, a sabiendas de que se levantaría temprano, me escabullí a mi coche para sacarlas, deteniéndome en la lavandería de camino allá. No necesitaba ver la sangre en su ropa, ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Estaba arrastrando su mochila a través de la silenciosa casa cuando me detuve en la entrada de la cocina hacia el porche trasero. Vi como Bella se sobrecogió por el contacto de Jacob, y no estaba seguro si tenía que ver con su historia o por lo que había pasado. De cualquier manera, era obvio que ella no quería lidiar con él en lo absoluto.

"Jake, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero… yo…" Ella empezó a decir, de nuevo dando un respingo cuando él trato de coger su mano.

No sé movió de su lugar favorito en la barandilla, pero parecía que estaba a punto de caerse con tal de alejarse de él.

"Jacob Black," dije con brusquedad, haciendo que él saltara y se girara hacia mí. "No soy un experto en lenguaje corporal, pero eso no parece ser una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos."

"¿Por qué?" Él preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Bella.

"Eso solo ella te lo puede responder, Jacob… y al parecer no quiere hacerlo en este momento," le dije con desdén, acercándome a él.

"Bells, por favor, permíteme disculparme, no fue mi intención…"

Miré a Bella, que resopló sin humor y negó. "Jake, sé que estás aquí por protección porque podrías ser usado contra mí y Charlie, pero eso no significa que quiera hablar contigo," ella gruñó, bajándose con gracia de la barandilla y caminando hacia la playa.

"Tampoco tiene que hacerlo," añadí, dándole a Jacob una ceja levantada en advertencia.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó, al parecer herido, y por primera vez lo vi como un hombre que había arruinado la relación con su chica. Ella ya no le pertenecía, y la culpa solo era de él.

"Es su historia," le dije de nuevo, "pero te puedo decir que esos moretones no le aparecieron por haberse tropezado, de manera que puedes comprender por qué carajos no desea ser tocada." Apenas podía contener mi indignación por cómo la había encontrado.

Él se puso pálido, asintió y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Una vez que vi que estaba dentro de la casa, seguí los pasos de Bella hacia la playa. La encontré sentada en la arena, enterrando sus dedos en ella. Puse su bolsa junto a ella, sonriendo cuando me dio una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Oh, mierda! Creí que lo había perdido todo," dijo con entusiasmo, poniendo la bolsa en su regazo.

"No, la agarramos antes de que los federales limpiaran la habitación," le dije. "¿Puedo?" Pregunté, señalando el lugar junto a ella.

"Sí, claro." Sonrió y volvió su atención de nuevo a la bolsa, sacando su nueve milímetros.

Sonriendo, revisó la cámara, sacando el cargador antes de armarlo todo de nuevo con manos competentes.

"¿Eres buena con esa cosa?" Pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia su arma.

"Quedé entre el dos por ciento más sobresaliente de mi clase en Quántico," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora solo la conservo porque de vez en cuando, tengo que seguir a blancos en áreas inseguras."

Asentí, pero no pude contenerme de preguntar. "¿Por qué no terminaste?"

Sonrió con tristeza, sacando su cámara, solo para dejarla en su regazo. Dio un profundo suspiro y me miró.

"Charlie no quería que fuera. Él quería que fuera a la escuela a estudiar negocios, que me hiciera cargo de su empresa algún día… Esa no soy yo," dijo, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que sus moretones estaban desapareciendo, dejando su piel suave y cremosa.

Sus ojos eran de un profundo marrón chocolate, rebosando con todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo a cada segundo. Su sonrisa era genuina cuando era merecida, pero nunca llegaba a esos expresivos ojos cuando no lo era.

Sus labios eran rojos y llenos, el inferior solo un poco más grande que el superior, donde la parte abierta ya estaba sanando. Todavía podía ver la pequeña niña que conocí hace tanto tiempo, pero se había convertido en una mujer asombrosa, que sabía de jodidas armas.

Bella Swan se había vuelto _sexy_ como el infierno, y no sabía qué hacer con ese pensamiento, porque ella se merecía algo mejor que yo… algo mejor que Jacob. Demonios, probablemente nadie era lo suficientemente bueno después de lo que había pasado. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella, no que la jodiera o la dejara sola durante meses.

"En fin, me aceptaron en Quántico, me rompí el trasero para graduarme." Se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero unos meses antes de la graduación, mi padre me llamó. Dijo que mi tía Jane estaba enferma y que la iba a poner en un asilo."

"¿Esa señora que nos hizo pie de manzana?" Jadeé.

"Sí," dijo con una floja y triste sonrisa. "Es ella. Y ella había sido como una madre para mí, Edward. ¡No podía simplemente dejar que se consumiera en un asilo, por amor de Dios! Así que, volví a casa y cuidé de ella… dejé el programa para hacerlo. Mi puesto fue ocupado así que no había forma de regresar."

Esa no era la razón que había estado esperando. Pensé que tal vez la presión había sido demasiada, o que sus notas no fueron suficientes, pero ella había renunciado a la única cosa que siempre había deseado a fin de cuidar de alguien que en algún momento había cuidado de ella.

"Ese era un buen pie," reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La risita de Bella fue como música para mis oídos, algo que todavía no había escuchado, y al instante me encantó su sonido.

"Lo era," se rio. "Ella me enseñó cómo hacerlo."

"¡No jodas! ¡Te pagaré para que hagas uno!" Gruñí.

Se rio de nuevo y asintió. "Seguro… no hay problema. No tienes que pagarme."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento pero continuó con su historia.

"Después de que murió, empecé a pensar en todas las cosas que había aprendido en Virginia, de manera que armé un plan de negocios para una firma de investigación privada. Ha sido divertido."

Le sonreí. "¿Y Jacob?"

Gimió poniendo el rostro entre sus manos. "Me engañó."

"Espera, ¿es por eso que se ve tan malditamente culpable?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Lo hubieras visto cuando lo atrapé. Mira," dijo con una risita, cogiendo su cámara y jugando con unos cuantos botones. "Lo atrapé… in fraganti…"

"¡Joder, no te creo!" Me eché a reír, mirando la foto. Jacob se estaba cogiendo a una rubia sobre lo que parecía ser un escritorio en una oficina. "No puedo creer que haya engañado a alguien que atrapa a infieles para vivir." Me reí con un resoplido, entregándole la cámara de vuelta.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Ella se rio, mirando hacia el agua. "¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó, volviéndose para mirarme.

"¿Qué hay conmigo?" Pregunté en voz baja, sin saber cómo sentirme al hablar de mí.

"¿Aprendiste a volar helicópteros?"

"Sí," dije asintiendo y con una sonrisa. "Por unos cinco años," le dije.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me estrellé en un pueblo de Iraq, mi equipo fue emboscado, y me lastimé lo suficiente como para que me dieran de baja," le expliqué, frotando la vieja cicatriz en mi rodilla.

"Entonces, ¿volviste a casa a trabajar con Carlisle? ¿Tanto te gusta guerrear?" Me preguntó.

Sabía que era una pregunta inocente, pero no sabía cómo explicarle cuando ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta.

"No," le dije, poniéndome de pie. "Creo que será mejor que regresemos," dije con brusquedad, sintiéndome como un cretino que no había respondido su pregunta.

"Bien," dijo, asintiendo y poniéndose de pie junto a mí. "Por si sirve de algo, Edward… lo que sea que te haya llevado a ese sótano… no importa lo que hayas hecho antes, bueno, todavía estoy muy agradecida." Se encogió de hombros y cogió su bolsa, dejándome en la playa.

~oOo~

**BELLA POV**

Mi patrón de sueño se había convertido en una mierda. Sabía que estaba evitando a todos. Demonios, apenas si había visto a mis chicas desde que habían llegado. Sabía que estaba evitando que me tocaran. Y lo odiaba. Yo no era una persona débil, no era el tipo de chica que permitía que las cosas la obligaran a cerrarse en sí misma, pero a la mierda con todo si no estaba sucediendo contra mi voluntad.

Cada maldita noche mis sueños me atacaban. Empezaban de forma normal, bueno, tan normales como los sueños pueden ser, caminando por pasillos, teniendo conversaciones extrañas, y entonces cambiaban. Comenzaban de forma reconfortante, con toques tranquilos y suaves por manos que eran fuertes y callosas, pero en alguna parte entre ser reconfortantes y algo excitantes, esas manos cambiaban. Se convertían en algo siniestro, horrible. No acariciaban, sino que golpeaban. No masajeaban, sino que sujetaban con fuerza.

Y los ojos. Sentía ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, pero solo cuando estaba sola en la recámara. Todo emergió a la superficie unas noches después de que Edward me devolvió las cosas que había dejado en la habitación de hotel.

Mi error número uno había sido dormir con el arma debajo de mi almohada. El error número dos, del cual Edward más tarde se atribuyó la responsabilidad, fue devolverme dicha arma para empezar. Era demasiado pronto, y yo estaba demasiado… joder, si no era verdad… dañada.

Desperté jadeando, un sudor frío corría por mi cara mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo y el asco, mi mano deslizándose bajo mi almohada para agarrar mi arma. Los cabellos de mi nunca y brazos se erizaron justo como lo había hecho la noche cuando salí de la ducha en mi habitación de hotel. Joder, alguien me estaba observando.

A pesar de que la luna brillaba a través de mi ventana y podía ver todo con bastante claridad, estaba malditamente convencida de que alguien me estaba mirando. No sabía cómo, pero estaba absolutamente segura de ello.

Corrí hacia la puerta, titubeando en agarrar el pomo de la puerta con mi mano temblorosa, encontrando finalmente las bolas para hacerlo, darle vuelta, y jalarlo para abrir. Caminé en silencio por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, mi arma frente a mí. Justo antes del último escalón, topé con un pecho amplio.

"¡Jesús, Bells!" Jake jadeó, quedándose inmóvil cuando vio mi arma apuntada justo a su corazón.

"Joder, alguien me está observando," espeté, sin siquiera tener consideración de la gente que trataba de dormir y que eran casi las dos de la mañana. "¿Eres tú? ¿Te estás metiendo a mi puta habitación, imbécil?"

"¡No, nena, lo juro!" Se defendió, sus manos extendidas hacia adelante en señal de rendición, pero me importaba una mierda.

"¡No me llames así! No soy tu nena. ¡Tú te negaste ese derecho tan pronto te follaste a Lauren, tú, estúpido de mierda! Así que, ¿por qué?" Grité. "¿Por qué me estás observando?"

"No lo estoy… Bells… por favor," Jake susurró, sudor saliendo de su frente.

"Él no te está observando," oí detrás de mí, la misma voz aterciopelada que me había sacado del sótano.

"Alguien lo está haciendo," dije en voz baja, sintiendo el calor detrás de mí, además del aroma del limpio aire del océano, cuero, y simplemente…. confort. "Alguien lo está haciendo," dije de nuevo.

"No, Bella… te juro que no," Edward aseguró de nuevo, y lo podía sentir cerca detrás de mí.

Me estremecí, esperando que me tocara, pero no lo hizo.

"Estoy pendiente de ti durante toda la noche. Nadie está observándote. Nadie puede llegar hasta ti," dijo de nuevo, su voz manteniendo una cadencia suave.

"Bells, ellos toman turnos, nen—caminan por el perímetro de este lugar. Nadie va a llegar hasta ti," Jake recalcó, sus ojos mirando brevemente detrás de mí. "No hay un idiota vivo que los haga enojar en este momento."

"De hecho, Jasper está afuera ahora, Bella. ¿Te gustaría verlo por ti misma?" Edward preguntó, su brazo señalando hacia la ventana del porche delantero detrás de mí.

Seguí su mano, viendo a Jasper caminando de un lado al otro del porche delantero, de forma casual.

"¿Ves?" Jake dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el sudor escurría por su rostro. "Ella va a matarme… después de todo lo que he hecho… sin siquiera pensarlo."

"No, no lo hará. ¿Lo harás, Bella?" Preguntó Edward en mi oído.

"Haz que se detenga," gruñí, quitándole el seguro a mi arma y jalando el percutor.

"Oh, mierda," Jake jadeó. "Bells, por favor…"

"¡Bella!" Edward habló con fuerza detrás de mí, esta vez con su pecho pegado a mi espalda. "Baja tu arma. ¡Ahora!" Ordenó, casi sin dejarme otra opción.

"Haz que se detenga," susurré de nuevo, apenas escuchando mi propia voz temblorosa mientras mi brazo bajaba a mi costado, el arma apuntando hacia el suelo.

"Mierda… gracias a Dios," Jake suspiró, relajándose solo un poco.

"Bella," Edward dijo con suavidad, su voz de nuevo tranquila. "Sé que no quieres que te toquen, pero voy a quitarte esa arma. ¿Me comprendes?"

Asentí, mis lágrimas derramándose y cayendo por mi rostro.

"Buena chica," susurró, y sentí el rastro de sus dedos bajar por mi brazo hacia mi mano, tomando mi arma con suavidad de mi agarre.

Con rápidos movimientos la desarmó, atrapándome cuando mis rodillas se doblaron. "Tranquila, Bella," dijo con voz baja, volviéndome hacia él. "Ven conmigo."

Justo cuando tomamos el pasillo de la planta baja, escuché a Carlisle confrontar a Jake. "Creo que lo mejor será que te entreguemos a los federales para protección, Jacob. Cuando les entreguemos a Charlie, tú también irás. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí, señor," mi ex dijo en voz baja.

Me encaminaron hacia una habitación y guiaron hacia una enorme cama sin hacer. Edward se arrodilló frente a mí, sin camisa, con mi arma asegurada en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos color caqui.

"Bella, tú tienes TEPT. ¿Sabes qué es?" Preguntó en voz baja, pero de nuevo, su voz no me permitió dejarlo sin respuesta.

"Sí," sollocé. "Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático."

"Soy consciente de que por lo que Miller te hizo pasar es difícil de recordar, pero te está consumiendo," me dijo, sus ojos suavizándose un poco. "Te está envenenado, Bella. No puedes permitirle ganar."

Asentí en silencio, moviendo nerviosamente las manos en mi regazo.

"Esme quiere hablar contigo—"

"¡No!" Gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ella es… ella no puede escuchar esa mierda."

Edward me dio una sonrisa triste y asintió. "Es lo que ella hace."

"Lo sé," dije bajo mi aliento, mi mirada posándose en el tatuaje sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

Él siguió mi mirada y me sonrió con tristeza. "¿Sabes lo que significa?"

"La distinción es como la de Carlisle… algo que ver con la Fuerza Aérea…"

"Sí, pero él no tiene estas," dijo, apuntando a las estrellas rojas, una en la parte superior y una a cada lado.

"No, no las tiene."

Miré las estrellas y de vuelta a su rostro.

"Representan la gente que he perdido bajo mi mando," susurró, sus ojos poniéndose vidriosos por los recuerdos. "Mike Newton… Iraq. José Márquez… también Iraq. Y Paul Winthrop… Abu Ghraib.

Se detuvo, mirando más allá de mí por un momento. "Mike murió salvando nuestras vidas, la mía, la de Jasper y la de Emmett," explicó con suavidad. "José estuvo en el helicóptero cuando me estrellé. Y Paul murió cuando un prisionero se puso como loco durante su traslado." Siguió sin mirarme a los ojos por un momento, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro mostraba una vieja tristeza. "También he visto mierda que quiero olvidar. No permitas que la oscuridad se adueñe de ti. Terminarás siendo un monstruo como yo."

Negué, pensando que nadie que me sacara con tanto cuidado de un sótano como Edward lo había hecho podría ser un monstruo. Alguien que podía cocinar como él lo hizo, que le había impedido a mi ex molestarme más veces de las que podía contar en el poco tiempo que habíamos estado todos juntos bajo el mismo techo, y el mismo hombre que había evitado que hiciera un agujero a través de un ser humano no podía ser lo que decía que era.

"Lo soy, Bella. Puedo matar al enemigo sin pestañear y recibir un gran cheque como pago por ello. Puedo hacerlo sin sentir y sin conciencia. Puedo hacerlo sabiendo que lo haré de nuevo la próxima vez." Gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "He destruido pueblos enteros, lanzando bombas en escondites, y tomado la vida de mucha, mucha gente. Y cuanto más he visto, más fácil se vuelve."

"¿Cuántas vidas has rescatado?" Pregunté, levantándole una ceja porque una noche había escuchado a Carlisle charlando con Rose. No pensaron que había estado escuchando justo afuera en el porche, pero lo había hecho.

"Algunas," dijo evasivo.

"Tonterías," dije en voz baja, poniéndolo en evidencia. "Me enteré de esa tropa mantenida prisionera en Corea. Escuché sobre Iraq, Edward. ¿Esperas que hable si tú no puedes ser honesto?"

"Tú no sabes nada," gruñó, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

"Sé que Carlisle solo toma trabajos que el Ejército de los Estados Unidos no puede hacer… o si es en algún lugar donde es ilegal para ellos entrar. Estoy enterada que solo ayuda en situaciones que lo justifican… que salva gente que no puede salvarse por sí misma. Estabas matando a los tipos malos, Edward."

Su rostro se oscureció y pasó la mano por su cabello. Dejó de pasearse para quedar frente a mí. "A mi padre le gusta racionalizar las cosas…"

"Vete a la mierda," espeté, levantándome de un salto de la cama, pero él se paró frente a mí para bloquear la puerta. "¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pasé… si no puedes decir la verdad…?"

"Vi esa puta mazmorra, Bella," gruñó, su rostro en un gesto de disgusto al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "Vi las… armas que usó en ti. Vi la sangre, olí el vómito y la orina. Vi la maldita mesa a la que estabas atada. Si te lo guardas, entonces, siempre vas a estar en esa mazmorra. Tómalo de alguien que sabe."

"Vete al infierno," dije con brusquedad, pasando junto a él y saliendo por la puerta. "Cretino hipócrita," murmuré, subiendo las escaleras corriendo y entrando en mi habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Lo que vi en mi cama me paró en seco por la vergüenza y la culpa.

Mis tres chicas estaban sentadas sobre mi cama en pijamas, con sus brazos cruzados y rostros serios.

Rose fue la primera en hablar, y sabía que estaba en problemas, que iba a ser una larga noche de mierda. "Siéntate de una puta vez. Necesitamos hablar".

* * *

**(1) Siglas en inglés de la Fuerza Área de los Estados Unidos**

* * *

_**Hola :) Buen fin de semana a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi de hoy. ¿Qué tal les pareció que se apareciera Jacob? Yo también hubiera deseado que Edward no hubiera detenido a Bella, pero en fin. Y ahora las chicas van a enfrentarla, ¿creen que Bella pueda contarles lo que le pasó? Al menos con Edward puede hablar un poco, lo malo es que él da el consejo y se queda sin él... Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y comentado, es lindo saber lo que les parece la historia y si la están disfrutando, gracias también por las alertas y favoritos, pero sería bueno también que me hicieran saber sus teorías sobre la historia. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo viernes. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

**EDWARD **

"Cretino hipócrita," gruñó Bella, subiendo las escaleras.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, con las manos en puños en mi cabello. "No me jodas," dije en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque acaba de joderla completamente.

Podía ver a Bella arrastrarse lentamente dentro de ese oscuro abismo que antes he experimentado. Podía ver la paranoia y la constante lucha contra las pesadillas. ¿Pero quién demonios era yo para decirle que hablara de ello cuando yo mismo no expresaba la mierda que traía dentro?"

Sí, tenía razón, soy un cretino hipócrita.

Pero joder, había hecho que todos en la casa se cagaran de miedo cuando apuntó esa arma al pecho de Jacob, no que creyera que no debería haberlo hecho, porque él era un estúpido hijo de puta por haberla engañado. ¿Quién hacía esa mierda? ¿Quién tendría una mujer tan hermosa como Bella esperando en casa pero se folla a la secretaria en su escritorio? Imbécil.

Como sea, sabía que se odiaría por jalar ese gatillo, y consideré que tenía que ser examinada mentalmente. Le falta un jodido tornillo.

El problema era… que estaba reviviendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, algo que yo había experimentado. Estaba evitando relacionarse con sus amigas... o con cualquiera en la casa, de hecho. Evitaba que la tocaran, que estaba en todo su derecho, pero ya ni siquiera dejaba que Carlisle o Esme tomaran su mano. Apenas si había hablado con Alice, Rose y Makenna, y estaban empezando a sentirse lastimadas, aun cuando creo que en el fondo, entendían.

No quería que Bella se convirtiera en alguien insensible. No me gustaba ver la mirada vacía en su rostro. Solo había empeorado cuando le devolví sus cosas hace unos días. Y su bienestar estaba empezando a consumirme, lo que a su vez, me confundía como la mierda.

No se suponía que me relacionara tanto. No tenía que involucrarme con un objetivo. En absoluto. Solo conducía a una desilusión, para ella. No podía ser bueno para ella. No podría tratarla como se debía y luego darme la vuelta y dejarla para matar a algún cabrón en otro país. No podía dejarla durante semanas o meses de continuo, ir a actuar como un asesino y volver con ella… o con cualquier otra chica, si vamos al caso. Era por eso que evitaba relaciones a largo plazo y apego emocional.

Era demasiado tarde. En el momento en que levanté a Isabella Swan de esa mesa de tortura, sabía que nunca sería el mismo. Sentía el impulso de protegerla y me preocupaba por ella y quería ver la brillante chispa que había visto una vez cuando éramos niños, cuando me estaba contando sobre viajar por el mundo y las cosas que quería ver.

Y eso me encabronaba, me hacía ponerme a la defensiva, porque no sabía cómo hacer que esa dulce risa, que había escuchado en la playa, volviera a ser escuchada por mis oídos. No sabía cómo arreglar esta mierda… porque ella tenía razón. ¿Qué derecho tenía a preguntarle sobre su trauma cuando el mío lo mantenía seguro dentro de mí?

"¿Sabes? Encuentro un poco irónico que la única persona que puede conseguir que Bella diga más de dos palabras a la vez seas tú," Carlisle murmuró desde la entrada de la recámara.

"Ahora no," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero él solo se rio.

"Pudo haberlo matado, y lo sabes."

Di un resoplido. "Puede que no sea una mala idea."

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Joder, no lo sé," susurré, mirándolo.

"Sí, sí lo sabes. Piénsalo."

Sin decir más, cerró la puerta y me dejó con mis pensamientos.

~oOo~

**BELLA **

"Siéntate de una puta vez. Necesitamos hablar," Rose gruñó, arqueándome mortíferamente una ceja.

No podía sentarme en la cama con Alice, Mack y Rose ocupando el extremo, de manera que opté por la silla en la esquina de la habitación. Me senté, subiendo las piernas contra mi pecho y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. Las miré con recelo, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Pude ver a Alice moverse ligeramente, sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de preocupación y sus manos ansiosas por acercarse a mí, pero negué con mi cabeza.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," Alice dijo entre su aliento, viéndose herida, pero asintió en sumisión. "Los seres humanos requieren del sentido del tacto." Empezó a murmurar, citando hechos como si los acabara de leer de un libro, pero conociéndola, había memorizado el libro años atrás. "Los bebés en realidad pueden fallar sin él…"

"Bells," Rose empezó a decir, ignorando los murmullos de Alice. "Sé que has pasado por cierta mierda, pero no puedes hacer esto. Te necesitamos, cariño. Eres muy fuerte, y vas a superar esto. Lo prometo."

Asentí, mirando hacia al suelo, pero manteniéndome callada.

"Sí, sí," Makenna susurró. "Has estado en peleas con puños con hombres, Bellsy. Eres la perra más dura que conozco…"

"No puedo decir que no estoy decepcionada de que no le disparaste a Jake, pero—", Rose se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa irónica "—esa no eres tú, Izzy." Se puso de pie caminando hacia mí y di un respingo. "No voy a tocarte, cariño," me dijo, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí, Mack y Alice se le unieron.

"Sabemos que fue horrible por lo que pasaste," Alice dijo en un susurró, mirando a sus manos, "pero queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ti. Y que no fue tu culpa."

Mi cabeza se volvió rápidamente para mirarla. "¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"No fue tu culpa, Bells," recalcó, mirándome a los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Hiciste todo lo que se suponía que debías de hacer. Yo lo jodí, no calibré bien ese chip GPS. Debí haberte pedido que lo probaras. Debí haberte encontrado más pronto…"

"¡Sí, pero deberías haber visto lo que hicieron!" Makenna contó entusiasmada, sus ojos como platos. "Este tipo la llamó desde el FBI, luego se contactaron por teléfono con el cabrón que de verdad inventó ese maldito chip. Nunca había visto algo así. Ellos estaban moviendo satélites en órbita, ¡lo juro por Dios!"

Rose se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas porque Mack era nuestra niña exagerada. La hermana pequeña. Todo era "asombroso", o "jodidamente increíble", o "lo mejor de lo mejor".

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, mirando a Alice. "Yo no te culpo."

Ella frunció el ceño, ladeando su cabeza con puntas.

Mientras que Rose y yo nos habíamos conocido en el instituto, había conocido a Alice a través de la empresa de mi padre. Ella estaba trabajando en el departamento de información tecnológica, y yo la robé de plano, enamorándome de ella al instante. Ella encajó en nuestra ya establecida amistad entre Rose y yo, a pesar de que todas éramos tan diferentes. Makenna fue justo la cereza del pastel, siendo la bebé con veintiún años cuando el resto de nosotras teníamos veintiséis o veintisiete.

Eran mis chicas, y las amaba con fiereza, pero nada de esta mierda era su culpa.

Todas me observaban, sus ojos llenos de amor y paciencia.

"Yo… no tengo nada que decir, todavía," dije en voz baja, apartando la mirada de ellas.

"Lo sabemos," Rose dijo con una sonrisa triste, "pero queremos que sepas que no hay un alma en esta casa que no desee que te recuperes, incluyendo a esa cosita guapa que te salvó…"

Solté un bufido, luchando por no sonreír cuando meneó sus cejas. Puede que haya estado un poco desorientada, pero no estaba ciega. Edward era hermoso y atlético como la estatua del David. También me estaba volviendo completamente loca porque en un minuto, pareciera que se preocupara por mí, y el siguiente, me estaba rechazando. Me hubiera encantado tener una charla con el chico tartamudo que había visto una vez y solo una vez.

"Ooh, maldita sea, él es un _refinado_ espécimen de hombre," Makenna murmuró, poniéndose de cincuenta tonos de rojo. "Si no haces algo con esa cosita parecida a un dios… ¡Lo haré yo!"

Le rodé los ojos, pero una oleada irracional de celos sacudió mis entrañas. Me los tragué porque Edward… bueno, él era Edward. No había forma de saber lo que opinaba sobre nada en particular porque se guardaba todo muy bien. A pesar de lo malditamente _sexy_ que se había vuelto, también, en cuanto a su estado de ánimo, era completamente inestable. Era un acertijo, un acertijo al que la recientemente chica soltera dentro de mí inspeccionaba de arriba abajo casi a un nivel pervertido.

"No… pero Jasper, por otro lado," Alice soltó unas risitas, doblándose cuando las chicas la empujaron.

"Deberías haber visto a Ali cuando Jasper entró en Gravity, Bellsy," Mack rio. "Estaba con sus ojos azules amplios y babeando y sus dedos torpes."

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero solté un gran bostezo.

"Descansa un poco, Izzy," dijo Rose, poniéndose de pie. "Te amamos. Estamos aquí para cuando quieras hablar, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, diciéndoles adiós con la mano cuando dejaron mi habitación. Me levanté y me dejé caer en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las mantas y dejando que vinieran las lágrimas.

~oOo~

Como siempre, estaba despierta antes que todos los demás en la casa. O al menos, eso es lo que pensé. Me dirigí hacia el porche trasero para disfrutar de la brisa marina, optando por hermosa mecedora de madera en lugar de mi asiento habitual en la barandilla.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta es que no estaba sola.

"Te ves mejor, señorita Bella," dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras desde el columpio del porche, mientras usaba un dedo para balancearse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Jadeé, pero cuando vi quién era, sonreí. "Gracias," dije en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro, mirando hacia el intricado diseño en el brazo de la mecedora en la que estaba sentada.

"Estoy seguro que tu mente sigue un poco revuelta, pero mejorará," declaró como si estuviera completamente seguro.

"¿Revuelta es una palabra sureña?" Pregunté, sonriéndole.

Me gustaba Jasper porque no hacía movimientos innecesarios. No gritaba o se enojaba, o siquiera forzaba una conversación. Simplemente… era él.

En su rostro apareció una amplia y dulce sonrisa. "Tal vez, señorita, pero puedo asegurarte que es una palabra Whitlock."

Le sonreí en respuesta, y por primera vez en días, sentí que la sonrisa era real.

"¿Hay alguna palabra Swan?" Preguntó, recostándose en el columpio con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo.

"Mi mamá solía decir _poofus_," le respondí con una risita. "Creo que era su forma de maldecir cuando era pequeña. Ella decía, "No seas _poofus_," o "oh, _poofus_," si algo salía mal. A veces, si yo estaba de mal humor, me llamaba _poofus_."

"_Poofus_," dijo, pronunciando la palabra lentamente antes de que le apareciera una enorme sonrisa. "Me gusta."

"A mí también," concordé, riendo. "Era una palabra tonta, pero era su palabra, ¿sabes?"

"¿Ya no está?"

Asentí, trazando la mecedora con mi dedo de nuevo. El diseño se arremolinaba en torno a sí mismo, con pequeñas hojas de hiedra sobresaliendo aquí y allá.

"Se puso muy triste," le dije, sonriendo con tristeza. "Probó todas las píldoras y terapias, pero al final, el alcohol terminó con su tristeza."

Lo vi asentir por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero no dijo nada por un rato.

Los dos nos volvimos cuando escuchamos un ruido en la cocina. Un Edward con cabello de recién levantado de la cama estaba empezado a preparar el desayuno para todos. Una chispa extraña e inoportuna me hizo cosquillas en el interior del estómago cuando lo miré. Su cabello estaba corto a los lados y en la parte de atrás, pero la parte de arriba todavía se le paraba como cuando lo conocí hace tanto tiempo. Tenía las marcas de la almohada y fruncía el ceño, viéndose de muy mal humor. Miré de nuevo el brazo de la silla.

"No es un mal tipo, ya sabes," dijo Jasper en voz baja, dejando el columpio balancearse una o dos veces antes de detenerlo con su dedo. "Es un maldito buen líder, un magnífico piloto, y el mejor carpintero que alguna vez he visto… hizo la silla donde estás sentada."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirar a Jasper con la boca abierta y luego de nuevo hacia la silla.

"Traté de ayudarlo con eso. Fue para su abuelo, justo antes de que muriera, pero cuando Edward empieza a construir algo, se traslada a otro mundo. Apenas si estaba consciente de que yo estaba allí."

Miré de nuevo la silla, de verdad la miré. Era perfecta y cómoda y construida con solidez. Mi ceño se frunció por cómo el hombre que podía ladrar órdenes, perdía el temperamento en un suspiro, y afirmaba ser un monstruo podía crear algo tan hermoso.

"Huh," resoplé, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Se toma las cosas muy personalmente, si algo sale mal," dijo Jasper. "Él y Carlisle se rompieron el culo para llegar a ti. Los dos se sentían realmente perturbados, por lo que encontraron en realidad, Bella."

Asentí, levantándome de la silla para caminar hacia la playa.

"No vayas demasiado lejos porque creo que hoy van a traer a tu papá," Jasper me dijo, levantándose del columpio. "Le ha estado pidiendo a Emmett y Mickey poder verte antes de que se lo lleven los federales en custodia protectora. Una vez que esté con ellos, no podrá tener contacto contigo."

"Bien," suspiré, asintiendo, y entonces me bajé del porche.

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

Aparté la vista del refrigerador cuando escuché a Jasper entrar. Por la ventana, vi como Bella caminaba hacia la playa. Sus brazos envolvían su cintura, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse completa.

"Deberías hablar con ella," Jasper dijo en voz baja, apoyándose contra la encimera.

"Tengo que hacer el desayuno. No puedo confiarte la cocina," le respondí con brusquedad, azotando la puerta del refrigerador.

Él pasó junto a mí, abriendo el congelador, sacó tres bolsas de _waffles_ congelados, y los dejó caer sobre la encimera. "Ahí tienes… el desayuno. Estoy muy seguro que todos saben usar una maldita tostadora," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De haber estado Emmett allí, estaría partiéndose de la risa, estaba seguro de ello. Jasper nunca se alteraba, y nunca daba una opinión sin que se la pidieran, de manera que al parecer tenía algo que decir.

"¿Qué, Jazz? ¡Escúpelo!" Gruñí, apoyándome contra la estufa.

Me estudió por un momento antes de respirar profundamente. "Tal vez estás muy involucrado con esta. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Nosotros podemos cuidar de Bella una vez que los federales tengan a su padre. Estoy seguro de que Carlisle entenderá…"

"¿Por qué debería irme?" Pregunté, mirando hacia la playa, la idea de no cuidar de Bella, de pronto me hizo sentir enfermo.

_Tenía_ que cuidar de ella. _Yo_ la había encontrado, _yo_, ella era mi maldita responsabilidad, y que me condenen si se la confío a alguien más. No la habían sentido aferrarse a su cuerpo en lágrimas. No la habían sacado de ese cuarto del infierno. Y no la escucharon llorar cuando ella pensó que la estaba dejando, aun cuando era para conseguir algo para cubrirla. No. _Demonios_, no. Nadie tomaría con tanta seriedad su seguridad como yo lo hice.

"No lo sé," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo creo que encontrar a Bella te alteró un poco. No hay problema en que dejes al resto de nosotros manejar la situación."

"No estoy alterado." Gruñí la mentira, rodando los ojos, porque le había dado al clavo. Bella había sacudido mi mundo. "Simplemente no sé qué decirle. Matamos para ganarnos la vida, Jasper. ¿Y se supone que debo consolarla?"

"Nos ganamos la vida, salvando vidas," respondió él. "Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. Rescatamos rehenes que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no puede rescatar. Impedimos que dictadores se roben la comida de la boca de los pobres en pueblos donde el ejército no puede ir. Y de vez en cuando… sí, terminamos con algún tipo malo aquí y allá. Pero ninguno de nosotros ha derramado sangre inocente, y lo sabes."

Tomé una respiración profunda, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y sí, puedes consolarla porque tú viste por lo que había pasado, tú la sacaste de allí. Has visto mierda que estremece tu mente, Ed. Ella necesita sacarlo todo antes de que la envenene."

Sabía que tenía razón, pero simplemente no sabía cómo.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque ustedes dos parecen atraerse el uno al otro. Ella no habla por días pero puede llamarte cretino hipócrita después de patearte el trasero verbalmente. Está esperando que hagas que lo saque."

Hizo una pausa por un momento, abriendo un paquete de _waffles_ de arándanos. Metiendo dos en la tostadora y presionó la palanca hacia abajo.

"No le contará a Esme nada porque es demasiado feo, y por lo que dicen sus amigas, ella la quiere como a una madre. No se lo contará a Carlisle porque él es como una figura paterna y un jefe para ella. Y sus amigas… ellas no lo entenderían, no entenderían la violencia. Pero tú sí," declaró, señalándome con el tenedor. "Lo entenderás porque has visto la misma mierda horrible en el mundo. Lo entenderás porque ella necesita decir en voz alta lo que tú viste en ese cuarto."

Asentí, consciente de que muy probablemente iba a joder esto de nuevo y encabronar a Bella, pero me dirigí hacia la puerta como el idiota que era. Era un idiota porque no podía mantenerme alejado de ella y porque no sabía la razón.

"Hey, Ed… mi mamá siempre me decía que los abrazos son la medicina universal," me dijo, dándome la espalda ya que estaba sacando sus _waffles_ de la tostadora.

"Gracias, Forrest Gump," murmuré una vez que estaba afuera. Sabía muy bien que no debía ponerme malhumorado cuando Jasper hablaba de su mamá. Él le dispararía a un hombre por ello, Emmett tenía una cicatriz en su pierna para probarlo.

Seguí las pisadas de Bella en la arena, encontrándola recargada en una enorme roca, mirando hacia el agua. La vi tensarse cuando me vio, irguiéndose un poco, y me sentí como un gran pendejo porque nunca quise que se sintiera incómoda conmigo, pero después de mi comportamiento de anoche, no podría decir que la culpo.

"No iba a alejarme mucho," dijo, mirando a sus dedos mientras los enterraba en la arena. "Jasper dijo que me quedara cerca…"

"No te estoy vigilando," le dije, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Yo… te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche."

"Sin embargo… impediste que matara a mi ex, creo que la opinión popular es de decepción," murmuró con ironía.

"Se preocupan por ti," me reí entre dientes. "Él te lastimó, por lo tanto, es el enemigo. Es inofensivo, un jodido idiota, pero inofensivo, a pesar de todo." Sonrió con suficiencia mirando a sus pies, con un ligero asentamiento, pero continué. "Siento haberte molestado."

Hice una mueca por la disculpa política que salió de mi boca. Ocupa el mismo lugar que, "No eres tú, soy yo." Esa era una declaración que había dicho más veces de las que podía contar a chicas que se apegaban mucho a mí, que querían más de mí, y no tenía nada para darles.

"Estoy en constante estado de "molestia" Edward," suspiró, rodando los ojos. "No es tu culpa."

"Lo sé… y por eso, también lo siento."

Asintió, subiéndose a la roca y envolviendo sus rodillas con los brazos. No me estaba gritando, todavía, y no me estaba corriendo, de manera que seguí con ella. Decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Decidí contarle a una chica la razón por la que yo era tan distante.

"Mi última misión…" Empecé a decir, mirando hacia el agua, pero vi que su cabeza se levantó de golpe. "Se supone que deberíamos de volar de noche sobre un pequeño pueblo, buscando actividad de este grupo peligroso de jóvenes del cual se había rumorado había plantado una bomba frente a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos. Tenía conmigo a Jasper, Emmett, José, y Mike. Cuando dimos la segunda vuelta sobre el pueblo, no vi al pendejo sobre el techo con un lanza cohetes. El cabrón tenía la mejor puntería que había visto porque le dio a las aspas de mi rotor, provocando que me estrellara casi a mitad del maldito pueblo.

"Lo mantuve lo mejor que pude, tratando de bajarlo, pero mis controles quedaron inútiles," continué, empezando a pasearme de un lado a otro. "Aterricé en algún tipo de vehículo… una camioneta o alguna mierda de esas. Pero un pedazo de metal salió volando y se incrustó en el pecho de José, matándolo al instante."

"Lo siento tanto, Edward…."

Negué, haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Mike llamó para que alguien viniera por nosotros, pero las coordenadas que nos dieron para el lugar de reunión era al otro lado de este pueblo. Teníamos que atravesar ese pueblo destruido, a sabiendas que prácticamente éramos blancos en movimiento," gruñí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Casi lo logramos, pero Jasper me dijo que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Podía escuchar pasos corriendo detrás de mí, y me oculté detrás de un muro desquebrajado de una casa en ruinas para esperar al tipo." Suspiré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "No era un tipo."

"¿Quién era?" Bella susurró.

"Una niñita de cinco años… con mi arma apuntando a su cabeza," gruñí, mis manos cerradas en puños. "Una niñita sosteniendo una granada… a la que le quitó el seguro cuando llegó a nosotros."

"Oh, mierda," dijo en voz baja.

"Jasper, Emmett y yo nos tiramos al suelo para cubrirnos. ¿Mike? Él cayó sobre ella a fin de amortiguar el impacto," dije en voz baja. "Terminé con metralla en mi rodilla y perdiendo a dos miembros de mi equipo."

"Oh, Edward… Lo sien—"

"¡No!" Dije con brusquedad. "No necesito tus condolencias. Veo a esa niñita todas las putas noches cuando duermo. Veo a Mike y a José en mis sueños. Pago por ello todas las noches."

"Nada de ello es tu culpa," Bella dijo desde su posición encima de la roca.

"Tampoco lo es lo que te pasó a ti," respondí, acercándome a ella.

Se tensó de nuevo pero estaba prácticamente temblando mientras se miraba a las manos, las que tenía apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Entonces… ¿de quién es la culpa?" Susurró.

"De nadie… de Miller… de King. Demonios, no lo sé, pero tú no hiciste nada malo. Podemos culpar al hotel por no tener la suficiente seguridad. Puedes culpar a Carlisle y a mí por no llegar allí lo suficientemente rápido. Puedes culpar a Alice por eso del GPS. Puedes culpar a tu padre por ponerte en peligro sin decirte primero. Podemos simplemente culpar a las jodidas circunstancias de todo…"

"¿Es eso lo que has hecho?" Preguntó, mirándome, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Estaba cansado de verla llorar. Estaba cansado de verla consumirse por dentro durante las dos últimas semanas que hemos estado en la casa de seguridad. Estaba abrumado por lo mucho que nos parecíamos. Y ahora veía lo que le hacía a los que nos rodeaban.

"No hice nada al respecto. Me dieron de baja del servicio activo y vine a casa. Pensé que trabajar con mi padre ayudaría, que me daría una mejor perspectiva, pero entre más trabajos tomábamos, más ira acumulaba."

Asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Cuando tú—", jadeó, como si no pudiera respirar "—fuiste por mí… ¿qué viste en realidad?"

Hice una mueca, acercándome un poco más. "Te vi forcejeando contra esa mesa. Estabas llorando, sucia y muy asustada."

Ya había dicho cosas la noche anterior de las que me arrepentía. Lo llamé una mazmorra y mencioné la sangre, el vómito y la orina… sin mencionar la mesa de instrumentos que ese hijo de puta había usado en ella. Había sido un pendejo por escupirle esas cosas a la cara.

"Él…" Empezó a sollozar, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. "Él iba a… llegaste justo a tiempo," dijo sorbiendo su nariz. "Estaba a punto de…."

Gruñí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "No tienes que contar esa parte, Bella."

Ella asintió, mirándome, y la tristeza que había allí me mataba, rompía mi corazón. "Me hizo preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, castigándome por ello. Él… me golpeó, me quemó, me cortó. ¡Joder, me tocó!"

"No lo hará de nuevo, Bella," le prometí, alcanzando su mano.

Sollozó cuando la toqué, una pequeña chispa zumbando a través de nuestra piel, pero sujetó mi mano con un apretón sorprendentemente fuerte. Necesitaba el contacto, ya sea que lo supiera o no. Era como si su piel lo ansiara.

"Él… é-él me hizo pasar hambre, me tentó con agua, solo para verterla sobre mí," continuó a través de jadeos. "Pensé que me ahogaría."

Me acerqué a ella, extendiendo otra mano hacia su rostro. Ella dio un leve respingo pero no se apartó. Tomé su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas con mi pulgar. Se inclinó hacia él, un suspiro escapando de su boca.

"Él… me dijo que estábamos tan lejos que nadie podría encontrarme. Me dijo que podría hacerme hablar… y que una vez que le dijera lo que quería saber, que iba a… a…"

Asentí, sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Lo siento, Bella."

"Rogué por la muerte," susurró, permitiéndome meter su cabello detrás de su oreja y limpiar más lágrimas. "Preferiría morir a permitirle… que él…"

"Te violara," terminé por ella.

"Sí," sollozó, mirándome. "Y él acababa… de cortar mi ropa interior cuando la alarma sonó, Edward. No tienes idea de que tan cerca llegaste."

Hice una mueca, finalmente incapaz de no ceder a mi anhelo y abrazarla. Me luchó por casi diez segundos, finalmente enterrando su cara en mi cuello y cediendo a su histeria. Sus lágrimas se sentían calientes contra mi piel mientras que sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fiereza a mi camiseta. Temblaba con cada jadeo contra mi cuello.

"Te lo prometo, Bella, no lo hará de nuevo," le prometí. "Te prometo que estás segura conmigo… con todos nosotros. Te sacaremos de esto. Nunca tendrás que verlo de nuevo, lo juro."

Una y otra vez, le susurré promesas sobre su seguridad. Le dije que estaba a salvo y que lo dejara salir, que lo sacara de su sistema porque alguien tan fuerte como ella no debería permitir que un hombre tan jodido como Miller le arrebatara lo mejor de ella. No podía quedarse con lo mejor de ella. No se lo merecía.

Entre más lloraba, su cuerpo más se relajaba contra mí, y la levanté de la roca, cargándole de vuelta a la casa como una niña. Necesitaba descansar, y yo quería protegerla de todo.

Entré en la casa, y todos los que estaban en la mesa levantaron la vista cuando crucé el umbral. Las miradas de preocupación de sus amigas eran igual a la de Carlisle, pero el rostro de Esme decía que sabía lo que Bella acababa de dejar salir y que ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera. Jasper se veía preocupado pero no dijo nada.

Pero fue la cara de Jacob la que fue más interesante de ver. Estaba llena de arrepentimiento, celos y odio desenfrenado. Me sentí mal por ser petulante respecto a eso. Tal vez era algo que tenía que ver con la testosterona. Tal vez era saber que la había jodido con la increíble chica en mis brazos. O tal vez era porque era a mí a quién ella se aferraba desde que la alejé de Miller. Lo que sea que fuera, la derrota estaba escrito por toda la cara del muchacho.

No debería sentirme posesivo con ella, pero así me sentí. No debería notar mentalmente que su calor se sentía bien contra mi cuerpo. Y demonios, no debería pensar en cómo encajaba en mí como una pieza perdida de un rompecabezas porque Bella era mejor que alguien como yo. Era un asesino, y ella era una buena persona tratando de impedir que la gente traicionara a sus parejas. Ella era inteligente y sarcástica, y yo era hosco y me sentía incómodo con el apego emocional. Prefiero ladrar órdenes a decir cosas agradables. Pero me di cuenta de esas cosas y me sentí molesto por ello.

Carlisle se iba a poner de pie, y negué con la cabeza sin decir nada, atravesando la cocina y llevando a, una ahora muy callada Bella, arriba a su cuarto.

La puse en su cama, pero ella agarró mi camiseta. "Quédate… solo un poco más."

"Bien," le dije, acercando la silla a su cama y sentándome con los codos descansando sobre mis rodillas.

Se veía vacía… aun así, parecía aliviada mientras me miraba. Sus profundos ojos marrones, aunque enrojecidos por las lágrimas, estaban más abiertos y un poco más suaves.

"Ya no tartamudeas," dijo de pronto, y no pude evitar reírme.

"Terapia del habla," le dije, sin dejar de reír. "Bueno, eso y la escuela militar. No hay lugar para la tartamudez allí."

Sonrió un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se rodaba para quedar de costado para mirarme. "¿Fue allí a dónde fuiste? Me preguntaba porque dejaron de llegar los correos electrónicos."

"Sí," dije en voz baja, asintiendo y encogiéndome de hombros. "Me involucré en los deportes, hice malos amigos, así que Carlisle me envió a la escuela militar. Era un niño ocupado. Apenas le llamé a él, mucho menos revisaba mis correos."

"Eso pensé," dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te he visto tropezarte," bromeé con ella, recordando que era muy torpe cuando la conocí.

"Ah, no. Karate y _Kick boxing_," respondió ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. "Me ayudó con el equilibrio y la autodefensa. Bueno… más o menos. No me ayudó…."

Hice una mueca pero la interrumpí. "Había más sangre de Randall Chapel en esa habitación de hotel que tuya, solo para que lo sepas. Debes haber luchado como el infierno."

"Lo hice," asintió y pasó saliva con fuerza. "Pero cuando un arma está apuntando a tu cabeza, te quedas sin fuerzas para luchar."

"Eso es verdad."

"Miller lo mató a golpes justo frente a mí, y todo lo que él quería eran las fotos del senador Álvarez," susurró. "¡Las que tengo que entregar al abogado de la señora Álvarez!" Jadeó, sentándose en la cama. "¡Oh, mierda, no hay caso sin las fotos!"

"Tranquila, Bella," le dije, haciendo que se recostara. "¿Alice sabe qué hacer?"

Asintió con la cabeza, colocándola de nuevo sobre la almohada. "Sí. Solo dale mi cámara… más tarde. "

Asentí de nuevo, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

"Entre," Bella dijo, sonriendo cuando Esme estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Esta mañana hice el desayuno, a pesar del débil intento de Jasper de hacernos comer _waffles_ congelados," se rio, levantando dos platos. "Supuse que ustedes podrían querer algo."

"Gracias, Esme," los dos le dijimos, tomando los platos que nos daba.

"Mmmm," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se volvía hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de salir. "Bella, Carlisle quería que te dijera que Charlie estará aquí esta tarde. Vamos a entregarlo al FBI mañana."

"Está bien," dijo en un susurró, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba su plato.

"Todavía estás enojada con él," Esme notó.

"Yo… sí… no. Demonios, no lo sé," Bella balbuceó. "Sí porque engañó a mi madre, y fue necesaria la indiscreción de Jacob para que yo me diera cuenta. Sí porque no me defendió, defendió a Jake. Sí porque nunca creyó en nada de lo que yo deseaba hacer… desde mi tiempo en Virginia hasta la apertura de _Gravity_. Y ahora… él decide, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias para todos aquellos en torno a él, que quiere jugar al agente encubierto y acabar con la maldita mafia."

Me reí con un resoplido, encantado de que el agudo ingenio de Bella ahora estaba con toda su fuerza, pero me detuve cuando Esme me levantó peligrosamente una ceja.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros. "Ella tiene razón. La única persona a la que él contactó respecto a esta mierda fue mi papá. Y ni siquiera me voy a molestar en hablar de ese idiota allá abajo…"

"Te mudaste, cambiaste de número y básicamente desapareciste, Isabella," Esme la reprendió, pero Bella no iba a quedarse callada.

"Pero mi oficina… esa mierda no cambió en nada. Ni una sola vez llamó," Bella respondió, su ceño frunciéndose. "Pudo haber dejado un mensaje… mandarme un correo… cualquier cosa antes de echarse encima a Royce jodido King sin decirme primero. Él no tenía idea de que estaba investigando al némesis de King en California. Álvarez, aunque es un cerdo sexual, tiene una muy asombrosa campaña tratando de detener la importación ilegal de sustancias, y King es… bueno, el rey de la mierda ilegal."

Mis cejas se levantaron hasta arriba mientras la escuchaba. Al parecer, ahora que había purgado de su cuerpo el abuso de Miller, la verdadera Bella Swan estaba emergiendo. Y no solo era apasionada, era culta y de lengua afilada. Era intensa y _sexy_, y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza por los pensamientos que estaban empezando a invadirme.

Por el momento, no podía hacer frente a esos pensamientos. Tenía que alejarme de ella. Recogí mi plato, levantándome de la silla. Las dos mujeres me miraron.

"Yo… tengo que ver que precauciones quiere tomar papá respecto a la llegada de Charlie," mentí con facilidad. "Los federales son muy buenos, pero King es… ingenioso."

Llegué a la puerta pero Bella me detuvo.

"Edward," me llamó.

Me volví despacio para mirarla.

"Gracias."

Asentí, sabiendo que estaba hablando de la playa y todo lo que habíamos hablado, pero tenía que irme. Se suponía que tenía que protegerla, no estar viendo cuan dulces eran esos ojos marrones o cuan adorable se veía cuando mordía ese labio inferior. Mierda, solo nos conocíamos desde hace un par de semanas, y solo después de que hubiera pasado por una jodida locura. Mirarla de esa forma me hacía sentir asqueroso y sucio.

"Cuando quieras," le dije, dejando la habitación.

~oOo~

**BELLA **

Era cierto lo que se decía sobre contarle a alguien más tus problemas para que los guardara por ti. La liberación que sentí cuando estallé con Edward fue como levantar una piedra de dos toneladas de mi pecho.

Sabía que él no se sentía cómodo con escucharlo, pero lo hizo a pesar de todo. No solo aceptó lo que le daba y se deshizo de ello, sino que también le encendió fuego y lo pisoteó por mí. Me hizo sentir a salvo. Me hizo sentir que yo era mucho más que lo que había pasado en ese sótano. Y él juró que no pasaría de nuevo.

Escuchando la última experiencia de Edward en la fuerza área, explicaba mucho sobre su personalidad, ni siquiera podía expresarlo con palabras. No solo había perdido a dos amigos, sino que también había visto como habían usado a una niña como arma. Tenía que haber sido horrible presenciarlo. Y por lo que logrado saber de Edward, él se guarda todo, pudiendo encontrar paz solamente cuando hace muebles.

Para él, era incómodo compartir lo que supuse consideraba una debilidad. Él era un hombre valiente, tomando la responsabilidad por cosas que estaban fuera de su control. Era inteligente y amable, pero pensaba que el trabajo que hacía con su padre era malo.

Había escuchado a miembros de grupos mercenarios hablar en Quántico, y no eran malos. Simplemente se les pagaba por cosas que el ejército oficial que no podía o quería hacer. Charlie había estado abasteciendo a este tipo de grupos por años. El hecho de que Carlisle y Edward, ambos personas fuertes y con mentes militares, operaran su propio equipo no me molestaba ni un poco.

Solo me molestaba cuando intentaba hacer que Edward hablara, se bloqueaba completamente. Me estaba dando putos mareos con esos cambios de humor.

Después que dejó mi habitación, Esme finalmente pudo hablar conmigo sobre el tiempo que pasé en ese sótano. No le dije mucho, en especial los detalles escabrosos, pero le di algunas razones por las cuales no había querido que me tocaran y de que se habían tratado mis pesadillas últimamente. Me pareció más difícil decirle a ella de lo que había sido con Edward, pero tal vez fue porque Edward había visto el cuarto. Había visto el resultado, y podía darme cuenta que lo odiaba, odiaba lo que había visto, porque se había esperado lo peor. No sabía que no había sido violada, pero estaría dispuesta a apostar que lo había asumido.

Mientras hablaba, ella revisó mis puntadas, removiéndolas sin dolor para que mi padre no las viera. Todavía estaba un poco magullada, pero mi rostro se había aclarado muy bien. Cuando terminó, estaba emocionalmente extenuada, quedándome dormida con el sonido de las olas del océano golpeando la playa.

Desperté unas horas después cuando el sol se ponía, así que decidí asearme preparándome para ver a mi padre. Con un gemido, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha.

Vistiendo unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca, sin siquiera molestarme en secar mi cabello, finalmente fui a la planta baja. Sintiéndome más ligera y liberada de lo que lo había estado desde que había dejado mi oficina para seguir al senador Álvarez. No pude evitar sonreír ante la escena en la sala cuando entré.

Mi jodidamente dulce y brillante duende nerd _genio_ de computadoras estaba haciendo funcionar sus desvergonzadas habilidades de coqueteo, las cuales Jasper se estaba comiendo con cuchara. Ni siquiera quería saber por qué le estaba mostrando un rifle de francotirador, por amor de Dios, pero lo más probable es que lo había estado limpiando en la mesita de café, teniendo en cuenta que había un trapo y un aceite para armas colocados allí.

Rose y Esme se estaban riendo de algo en la televisión mientras Jake estaba sentado en silencio en un sillón, y los ojos de Makenna estaban fijos en la vista que sea que hubiera en la cocina.

"Hey, Bells," dijeron efusivamente, y yo las saludé con la mano, sonriendo cuando entraba en la cocina.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando finalmente vi lo que la pequeña Mack se estaba comiendo con los ojos. Edward estaba cocinando, de nuevo, una comida lo suficientemente grande para un ejército completo, pero estaba en vaqueros que abrazaban todo lo que tenía perfectamente. También era lo suficientemente malvado como para usar una simple camiseta blanca sin mangas. Que me jodan, incluso sus pies descalzos era malditamente calientes.

Carlisle estaba en la mesa con una laptop, y levantó la vista hacia mí y sonrió. "Ah, las puntadas desaparecieron." Se rio entre dientes y Edward se giró para mirarme, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí." Me reí. "Esas malditas cosas picaban como el infierno."

Los dos hombres se rieron, y pude ver las similitudes entre padre e hijo. Los dos eran extraordinariamente guapos, con sonrisas torcidas y risas francas. Mientras que los ojos de Edward eran de un exuberante y reconfortante verde con una chispa de picardía en ellos, los ojos de Carlisle eran de un profundo azul y guardaban sabiduría y compasión. Carlisle tenía un cabello rubio oscuro, mientras el de Edward todavía era de un color marrón oscuro con los más bonitos reflejos rojizos que jamás había visto, sin embargo, el pelo de Carlisle siempre estaba mucho más controlado que el de su hijo.

Mientras que Edward me había hecho sentir segura y reconfortada por lo que había sucedido en el sótano, también hacía que mi estómago diera volteretas con su loco cabello, su sonrisa torcida y su malditamente _sexy_ pero extraña risa, sin contar cómo luce su cuerpo porque esa es una forma completamente diferente de incitación.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Le pregunté a Edward, mi ceño frunciéndose cuando un rubor color rosa coloreó sus mejillas.

"Bueno," empezó a decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomando el paño de cocina en su hombro, "Le pregunté a Rose lo que necesitarías… quiero decir… s-solo si tu querías… y envíe a Jazz a la t-tienda…"

Tuve que contener mi sonrisa porque acaba de escuchar a Edward "GI Joe" Cullen tartamudear de nuevo, todo porque quería un pie de manzana.

"¿Quieres pie de manzana?" Le pregunté, conteniendo mi sonrisa.

"Solo si quieres hacerlo," dijo con indiferencia, pero podía ver la intensa esperanza arraigada en sus ojos, viéndose de pronto como el chico de trece años que conocí hace tanto tiempo.

"Quiero hacerlo, sino no hubiera preguntado," me reí entre dientes, caminando hacia el refrigerador.

Edward le había preguntado a la persona correcta respecto a los ingredientes porque Rose se podía comer un pie entero ella sola, le gustaba mucho. Traía a casa las cosas para hacerlo solo porque quería que le horneara uno.

"Vamos a necesitar helado," dije, mirando el congelador.

"¡Traje un poco!" Jasper gritó desde la sala. "¡Edward dijo que de vainilla!"

Me eché a reír entonces, volviéndome hacia Edward. "Has estado promocionando ese pie durante todo el día, ¿eh?"

"No," resopló, sin levantar la vista de la estufa. Era un mentiroso y se veía como un niño haciendo un puchero.

"Sí, lo hizo," todo el mundo pareció decir al mismo tiempo.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndome a trabajar.

Edward y yo trabajamos sin problemas en la cocina, y él me dio todo el espacio que necesitaba para extender la corteza, cortar las manzanas y hacerle cortes en la parte superior. Para cuando lo puse en el horno, Edward casi terminaba con un asado con el aroma más increíble que jamás había olido.

"¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?" Pregunté, levantando la tapa e inhalando profundamente de la comida.

"Yo lo hice," se rio entre dientes. "Papá nunca estaba en casa y los sándwiches de _PB&amp;J_ me aburrieron."

"La culpa no funcionará, hijo," Carlisle murmuró desde la mesa, todavía absorto con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su laptop. "También ordenábamos pizza."

Edward hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, gracias," gruñó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la estufa.

Carlisle se echó reír. "Eso lo heredó de su madre. A ella le encantaba cocinar, y la regla era… si estás en casa, te sientas a la mesa y comes. Comida rápida, pizza y cenas congeladas eran malas palabras para ella."

Edward sonrió, asintiendo, pero no dijo nada mientras revisaba su arroz.

"Oh, mi madre no podía cocinar," me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza con el recuerdo. "Hacía_ experimentos_." Hice una mueca pero me eché a reír cuando escuché las quejas en la cocina. "Oh, era malo… las más horribles combinaciones… ¿Alguna vez vieron la película, _Better Off Dead_? Tocino hervido… mierda, con pasas… solo porque sintió que se llevaba bien con pasas. Fue desagradable. Sí, ella era así."

Carlisle se echó a reír, su frente golpeando su mano. Edward gimió, mirándome.

"¿Qué demonios comías?" Preguntó riéndose.

"Papá traía a casa comida china… _seguido_," me reí con un resoplido, levantando la vista cuando la puerta se abrió.

El hombre más grande que alguna vez había visto entró por la puerta, viéndose amenazante todo de negro, con enormes músculos y lentes de sol. Fue ruidoso al gritar, "Toda la pandilla ya está aquí. ¡Empecemos con la fiesta!"

Di dos pasos hacia atrás solo con su mera presencia. Me perturbó un poco.

"Tranquila, es solo Emmett," Edward susurró, colocando su manos sobre mi hombro. "Se ve como un oso enojado, pero en realidad es como el _Snuggles**(1)**_ del comercial." Se rio suavemente.

"Em, cálmate de una puta vez," Carlisle ladró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Dios, estoy tan fastidiada de este enorme tonto, no puedo soportarlo," una chica, con pelo oscuro y ondulado gimió, entrando para quedar de pie junto a Carlisle. "No me vuelvas a poner como pareja de esa máquina de pedos de allá…. ¡Jamás! ¿Me entiendes?"

"Es tu culpa por hacernos comer en Taco Bell," Emmett se rio con ganas.

"Lo que fue muy a menudo, si me preguntas," mi padre gruñó, entrando en la cocina. "Bells," dijo entre su aliento, viéndose agotado pero aliviado de verme.

"Papá," gruñí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Presentaciones, creo," Carlisle dijo de pronto, aplaudiendo una vez con sus manos a fin de romper la tensión.

"Emmett McCarty, Mickey Giovanni… conozcan a Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Makenna Coleman, Jacob Black y Esme Platt," dijo él, señalando a cada uno de nosotros. "Emmett y Mickey son parte de mi equipo."

Hizo una pausa suficiente para que todos nosotros hiciéramos un gesto con la mano o las estrecháramos con los demás.

"Charlie, ¿recuerdas a mi hijo, Edward?" Carlisle continuó, y Edward estrechó la mano de Charlie con rudeza, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Supuse que fue por todo lo que él había empezado.

"Sí, por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?" Mi padre preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bien, señor," Edward respondió de forma educada pero no dijo nada más.

Carlisle presentó a mi padre con Jasper y Esme, de los cuales la última fue la que obtuvo una mayor reacción de parte de mi padre, porque estaba saliendo con Carlisle, su mejor amigo.

Pero toda la casa se paralizó por completo cuando mi padre, sin podérsele distraer con presentaciones, volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Isabella, que le pasó a tu rostro?" Preguntó, caminando hacia mí.

Mi labio se curveó hacia arriba sin mi permiso, y me volví hacia Edward.

"Él no lo sabe, Bella," dijo con tristeza. "No podíamos arriesgarnos…"

Asentí, comprendiendo, pero tal vez era el momento de que mi papá lo escuchara.

"Fui raptada, _Charlie,_" gruñí, acercándome a él. "Mira los moretones, papá. Tú provocaste esto. Tú lo hiciste, porque tomaste la jodida decisión precipitada de echarte encima a Royce King, él se vino contra mí."

"No, _munchkin_… nunca fue mi intención… no pensé," se quedó sin palabras, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

"No pensaste," resoplé, rodando los ojos. "Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo entre nosotros, ¿cierto?" Dije con brusquedad. "No te molestaste en averiguar si estaba investigando a alguien que King odiaba. Fue doble el regocijo cuando este hombre llegó hasta mí. No pensaste que podría utilizarme para obtener información con respecto a ti, ¿verdad?"

"Bella, ¿qué pasó?"

Negué con mi cabeza. "No te voy a decir. Alguien más puede hacerlo, pero yo no. Esme puede contarte de mis heridas. Edward puede contarte del cuarto donde me encerró… pero yo no. Simplemente no lo haré. Solo te diré esto… ya he visto a ese hombre, lo vi matar a alguien, y ese hombre sigue allá afuera, de manera que ahora… soy un blanco."

"No voy a contarle una mierda," Edward gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Edward," Carlisle lo reprendió, pero fue a medias. Él se volvió hacia mi padre, respirando profundamente. "El que trabajaras para el FBI puso en marcha cosas que se salieron de control. Isabella estaba siguiendo al senador Álvarez, el némesis de King. Cuando actuaste en contra de los deseos de King, él decidió usar a Bella contra ti, pero al mismo tiempo, Álvarez también la quería. Fue una cadena de eventos catastróficos. Edward y yo, por poco y no llegamos a tiempo."

"¡No tuve tiempo!" Gritó mi padre. "Cuando King quiso reunirse, solo tuve tiempo suficiente para comunicarme contigo… y el hombre con quién me contactaste en el FBI. ¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera? ¿Cómo averiguó King que lo estaba grabando?"

"Esa es el gran interrogante, Charlie," dijo Carlisle en voz baja. "No lo sabemos. Tuvo que haber sido alguien en tu oficina."

Rose se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos, los cuales se posaron en Jacob, que se había encogido en una esquina de la habitación.

Me reí sin humor. "Jake ha estado muy ocupado, Ro."

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez, pero a su papá seguro que le gusta pasearse por la oficina de Charlie."

"¡Joder, no te atrevas a culpar a mi padre!" Jake gruñó, acercándose a Carlisle, pero de la nada cuatro armas le estaban apuntando a la cara.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Mickey todos ellos tenían miradas sombrías en sus rostros mientras evaluaban a mi exnovio, con seguro y cargadas.

"¡_Wow_!" Alice y Mack dijeron en voz baja con ojos amplios y bocas abiertas.

"Ya es suficiente," dijo Carlisle entre dientes. "Todos ustedes, cálmense de una puta vez."

Coloqué una mano en el brazo de Edward, haciendo que me mirara. Solo negué con la cabeza y el bajó su _Glock_, colocándola en su espalda baja, pero no estaba contento con ello.

"¿Billy?" dijo Charlie sin aliento. "No, no me puedo imaginar que él…"

"Correcto," dijo Jake con un gruñido, dándoles a todos una mirada recelosa antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Bueno, nada ha cambiado aquí," canturreé con sarcasmo. "¿Cenamos?" Resoplé.

"Bella," Carlisle se quejó, pero no iba a quedarme callada.

"¡No! Ya tengo suficiente. Vamos a comer, y él se puede ir mañana a jugar al _informante_," grité. "Tengo mis propios problemas de los qué preocuparme, como evitar ser asesinada por un psicópata… evitar que un senador le quite a su esposa cada centavo que tiene solamente porque a él le gustan jóvenes y violentas… y regresar a mis chicas a sus respectivos hogares a salvo. Creo que su vida ha sido alterada lo suficiente. Entre más pronto él se vaya, más pronto podrás quitarme a esos pendejos de encima. ¿Tengo razón?" Pregunté, señalando a mi padre.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron quietos y en silencio, con la excepción de Rose. Ella se estaba riendo bajito al fondo de la habitación.

"Bueno, joder, gracias a Dios y todo lo sagrado," dijo entre su aliento. "Bells está de vuelta."

* * *

**(1) Snuggle es la marca de un suavizante de telas en cuyo comercial de televisión sale un tierno osito de felpa de nombre _Snuggles._  
**

* * *

**_Hola :) Espero que estén iniciando bien su fin de semana. Como ven Bella ya dejó salir un poco de todo ese veneno que la estaba matando poco a poco, y a servido puesto que ya hemos visto un poco de la verdadera Bella de vuelta, y parece que a nuestro Mercward (el nombre que se le dio a este Edward en inglés) le agrada esa Bella. Y como que nos sentimos un poco posesivos, ¿no es así? Me gusta que Jacob hubiera sido testigo de lo que se está desenvolviendo entre Edward y Bella, se lo merece. Y parece que le llegó a Charlie su hora de oír unas cuantas verdades, ya veremos la próxima semana un poco más de este encuentro, y una batalla de voluntades que les parecerá muy interesante. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ojalá y todas las que leen pudieran expresar su opinión del capi, anímense a comentar y darme sus opiniones. Buen fin de semana y nos leemos en el próximo capi. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

**BELLA **

Aprendí algo de Edward en el segundo que mi padre puso un pie dentro de la casa de seguridad. Era apasionadamente leal. No le importó que Charlie fuera un viejo amigo de Carlisle. No le importó que Charlie fuera mi padre. No le diría una palabra del tiempo que pasé en ese sótano, aun cuando había dado mi permiso.

De ninguna forma fue grosero, pero tampoco estuvo precisamente platicador. Mientras que Esme había aceptado mi permiso verbal para darle información a mi padre sobre lo que me había pasado, él no iba a decir _nada._

La cena comenzó como una tensa situación incómoda porque había explotado contra mi único pariente de sangre, pero cuando Makenna hizo una simple pregunta, la mesa estalló en una gran discusión.

"Entonces…" Ella alargó la palabra con un tenedor lleno de asado. "¿Ahora qué? Me refiero a que, Charlie entra en custodia protectora mañana, pero… Bellsy sigue en problemas," dijo, sonrojándose un poco y metiendo el tenedor en su boca.

"¿De cuántos problemas estamos hablando?" Emmett preguntó, enderezándose en su silla, y me di cuenta que Rose seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

"Suficientes problemas," Edward refunfuñó, su rostro sombrío y serio.

Todas las cabezas se levantaron de golpe para mirarlo, y me di cuenta que cuando él entraba en total modo de planificación, ponía a la gente nerviosa. Irradiaba calma y tranquilidad, casi demasiada tranquilidad, prácticamente indiferente, insensible. Honestamente no creía que ese fuera el caso con Edward. En realidad pensaba que simplemente era bueno en lo que hacía y tomaba su trabajo con mucha seriedad.

"Miller sigue allá afuera," Carlisle empezó a decir, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, "así que no podemos simplemente enviarlas de vuelta a casa, chicas. No hay suficientes de mis hombres…" – él se rio por la nariz, rodando los ojos cuando Mickey resopló indignada y le levantó una ceja—"….y mujeres para cuidarlas individualmente. Prefiero mantenerlas juntas una vez que Cheney se haya encargado de que recojan a Charlie mañana por la mañana."

"No llevará mucho tiempo para que King se dé cuenta de quién es importante y quién no," dije. "Muy probablemente ya esté reuniendo información en _Gravity_ y TT. Va a averiguar quién respalda mi compañía," dije, señalando a Carlisle. "Va a averiguar qué firma legal está esperando por esas fotos de Álvarez. Va a ahondar en la vida de mis chicas porque tiene recursos ilimitados."

"También nosotros," Emmett respondió con una sonrisa, y era completamente contagiosa.

Edward tenía razón, el tipo enorme lucía como la mejor máquina de matar, pero tenía una dulzura infantil en él.

"Solo digo que", Emmett continuó encogiéndose de hombros, "podemos acabar con este King justo donde vive. No se pierde mucho, en realidad."

"Solo que ahora está siendo vigilado por los federales, Em," Jasper replicó. "Tan pronto como Charlie nos deje, King va a ser vigilado, si no lo están haciendo ya. ¿Qué dijo Benny?" Le preguntó a Carlisle.

"Que están construyendo su caso mientras hablamos," Carlisle respondió con calma. "El testimonio de Charlie y la conversación grabada les proporcionará la orden judicial para arrestar a King, pero hasta que él no esté en su presencia, no pueden hacer nada."

"¿Quién está tras Bells?" Charlie preguntó. "¿Quién es Miller?"

"Riley Miller," dijo Edward con su voz baja, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada de su plato de comida. "El hombre de confianza de King…"

"¿Con una cicatriz en el mentón?" Mi papá preguntó, su rostro pálido cuando me miró.

"Sip," le dije, sin entonación alguna. "Cabello rubio, ojos azules… le gusta… _tomarse su tiempo_."

Mi labio se frunció de nuevo, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro. Levanté la vista para ver a Esme mirándome con cariño y comprensión, pero también con ira allí.

"Mierda, él estuvo en mi oficina," Charlie dijo en voz baja, bajando la vista a su plato con una expresión atónita en su rostro. "Él vio tu foto. Ya sabes, ¿la que tengo en mi escritorio?"

Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron, e inhalé con brusquedad, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Dijo que eras muy bonita, pero escucho eso a menudo, Bells," susurró, sin darme la cortesía de mirarme a los ojos. "Dijo que le gustaría conocerte… no le di importancia porque King era lo más importante en ese momento."

"No, no lo era," Edward murmuró para sí mismo pero porque estaba sentado junto a él, lo escuché fuerte y claro.

"Bueno, es bueno saber que Miller puede decidir algo y apegarse a ello," dije con desdeño, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar las risas sin humor de Emmett y Rose.

"Bells," mi papá empezó a decir, sus ojos finalmente mirando a los míos, "Lo siento."

"Está bien." Le dije en voz baja, haciendo un gesto con la mano diciendo que no tenía importancia. "Tienes tus prioridades," murmuré, volviendo mi atención hacia Alice. "¿Le enviaste esas fotos a Marshall Spencer?"

"No," dijo ella, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Carlisle.

"Le dije que no lo hiciera, Bella," dijo Carlisle, soltando su tenedor. "Sería mejor si no usaras ninguna forma de comunicación por ahora. No estoy seguro de quién puede rastrearnos."

"_Tienen_ que ser entregadas. Estoy retrasada por casi tres semanas," espeté, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "¿Podríamos al menos quitarme _a un jodido cabrón_ de encima?" Rugí, soltando mi tenedor con fuerza.

Mickey resopló, sonriéndome. Se inclinó hacia Jasper susurrando, "Tiene espíritu…"

Jasper se rio entre dientes, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Todavía no has visto nada," le dijo.

"Bien, en persona entonces," resoplé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Alguien puede venir conmigo, pero más vale que le entregue esas fotos a la esposa de Álvarez. Punto."

"No," Edward gruñó. "Vas a ser un blanco fácil. Tú misma dijiste que King averiguaría en qué caso estás trabajando. ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Tú," le dije, señalándolo, "no me dices qué hacer. He estado lidiando con este tipo por meses, y finalmente lo atrapé. El dinero de su esposa es heredado, y él está tratando de quitárselo. Él es un pendejo infiel que le gusta ser azotado por jovencitas, y por más que me gustaría golpearlo yo misma, no se merece el dinero de la que pronto será su ex. Ya la ha hecho sufrir lo suficiente. ¿Comprendes?"

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, pero su rostro permaneció ilegible. Parecía encabronado, y me pregunté cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se le enfrentó, cuándo alguien simplemente no siguió cada una de sus órdenes. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero la cerró de golpe.

Mickey se rio entre dientes. "Maldición, tienes razón, Jazz."

"Te dije," canturreó, chocando su puño con el de ella, y luego carraspeó. "Chicos… ¿Eddie?" Empezó a decir, sonriendo con tanta diversión que prácticamente se saboreaba. "Podemos llevarla a la firma legal y sacarla de allí en cuestión de minutos, y lo sabes. La llevamos… la sacamos… cambiamos de casa de seguridad. Colócame en el techo, haz que Mickey la lleve. Tú entras con ella. Es fácil... terminó."

"Él tiene razón, hijo," Carlisle reflexionó, rascándose la barbilla.

"Sabes que Miller va a estar vigilando esa firma. Se va a dar cuenta que Bella no ha entregado esas fotos," Edward gruñó. "Ella va estar allí, afuera, totalmente expuesta."

"Pero puede funcionar, hombre," Emmett añadió, recargándose en su silla.

"Sabes que ella tiene razón," Jasper continuó. "Si podemos al menos terminar con el problema de Álvarez, entonces podremos enfocarnos en King… o Miller… o lo que sea."

Edward estaba lívido, pero no dijo nada cuando se levantó de la mesa. Todos hicimos una mueca cuando su silla se arrastró hacia atrás en el piso de la cocina raspándolo con fuerza. Salió de la cocina y le dio la vuelta a la esquina.

"Oooh, el niño bonito está encabronado," Mickey se rio entre dientes. "No te preocupes, Bella. Simplemente, a él no le gusta cuando le cambian sus planes."

"Yo no me preocupo… de nada," le respondí con una ceja levantada por como lo había llamado. ¿Niño bonito? ¿Qué carajos significaba eso? "Ya tengo gente por la cual preocuparme."

"Sí, pero es tu cuello el que está en juego," Edward gruñó, entrando a zancadas a la habitación. Puso su silla de nuevo frente a la mesa, devolviéndome mi arma. "Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a ir armados hasta los putos dientes. ¿Comprendes?"

"Sip," resoplé, tomando mi arma despacio.

"¡Perfecto!" Emmett sonrió, frotándose las manos. "¡Ahora ya tenemos algo que hacer! Así que, ¿dónde está esa firma legal?"

Alice se enderezó en su silla con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Spencer, Wyatt, and Townsend. Está localizado en el centro de Seattle. Mil quinientos cinco de la calle Clark. Las coordinadas son—"

"Alice, suficiente…" Me reí, negando con la cabeza ante el hecho de que la duende podía recordar todo. "Con la dirección está bien. No vamos a aterrizar la nave nodriza en el techo."

Todos en la mesa se rieron entre dientes, pero mi padre se rio con un resoplido. "¡No puedo creer que me la robaste!"

"Nop… ella vino conmigo voluntariamente," canturreé, dándole un guiño a mi Alice.

Ella respondió dando de risitas, tomando un bocado de su cena.

El resto de la cena la pasamos comiendo, viendo mapas en teléfonos de donde estaba la oficina legal, y preparando un plan. Estaba dispuesta a ceder mi seguridad a Edward y Jasper, pero no iba a retractarme en cuanto a finalizar algo que había empezado, considerando que se trataba de mi trabajo.

Cuando terminamos, mi papá salió al porche trasero a fumarse un cigarrillo, llevándose a Carlisle y Jake con él mientras cortaba el pie que tanto había deseado Edward.

"Así que, niño bonito," Mickey empezó a decir, y levanté la vista para verla sonreírle a él cuando se sentaban en la sala. "¿Te mantuviste alejado de esas chicas de Cali como te dije?"

"He estado ocupado, Mick," Edward espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ha estado algo… agitado por aquí. No ha todos nos ordenan vigilar a un viejo aburrido," Edward contratacó.

Me reí para mí misma, asintiendo de acuerdo, pero continué con mi trabajo poniendo en platos las rebanadas de pie de manzana.

Makenna se me acercó, susurrando, "No crees que él se haya cogido eso, ¿o sí?"

Mi cabeza se giró rápidamente hacia ella e hizo una mueca, pero volvió a mirar hacia la sala, donde Edward y su equipo estaban finalizando cómo íbamos a entrar a Seattle y dónde nos íbamos a quedar después.

Mickey estaba sentada junto a él, mirando por sobre su hombro. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, con pelo marrón oscuro, rizado, ojos color miel, y una tez italiana aceitunada. Su sonrisa era hermosa, con dientes blancos y hoyuelos, y algo pícara.

"Cómo puedo saberlo, Mack," me reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿No quieres saber?"

"Eh… no," resoplé, rodando los ojos.

"Dios, yo sí quiero saber. Demonios, quiero saber todo de lo que él es capaz," ronroneó, mordiéndose las uñas. "Apuesto que es increíble en—"

"Ni lo digas," gruñí, quitándole la mano de la boca con un golpe. "Y deja ese mal hábito."

"Sí, pero, solo míralo," se quejó, mirándolo por un momento mientras él le decía a Jasper dónde se iba a colocar con su rifle.

"No tengo que hacerlo, Mack," me reí. "¿Podrías por favor controlar a tu calenturienta adolescente interior?"

Ella sonrió, rompiendo en risitas, y asintió. "Te gusta."

"Peleamos como perros y gatos," repliqué, sin admitir nada. "Tú misma lo viste en la mesa."

"No, es solo que ustedes dos son apasionados respecto a lo que hacen para ganarse la vida. ¡Eso se convertirá en extraordinarios fuegos artificiales en la jodida cama!" Se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"Increíble," murmuré, agregando helado a los platos. Cogí algunas rebanadas de pie y me volví hacia Mack, quién de nuevo estaba comiéndose con los ojos a Edward. "Makenna… no estoy bromeando," le siseé. "Deja de babear por él. ¡No es una jodida celebridad en una de tus revistas!"

Ella soltó de nuevo unas risitas. "¡De verdad te gusta!" Canturreó, cogiendo el resto de las porciones y ayudándome a llevarlas a la sala.

"Eso no importa," canturreé en respuesta, fulminándola con la mirada cuando se dejó caer en una silla, riéndose como tonta y sosteniendo un plato bajo la cara de Edward mientras él veía un mapa.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, esa dulce sonrisa torcida plantada firmemente en su cara. "Veamos si es el mismo."

"Ya han pasado catorce años, Edward," me reí burlonamente, rodando los ojos. "¿Cómo es posible que lo recuerdes lo suficientemente bien como para compararlo?"

"Fue un buen pie de mierda," murmuró con un bocado de helado y manzanas calientes con canela. "¡Oh, joder!" Gimió, sus ojos rodándose a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¡Es perfecto!"

Me eché a reír, pero por dentro, sentía desmayarme. El que rodara los ojos y el gemido me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en mis partes femeninas.

Por desgracia, todavía necesitaba tener una conversación con mi padre antes de que se fuera por la mañana. Me di la vuelta, pero él me detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó, y no estaba ciega para no ver que todos se nos quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—en especial su equipo—tomando bocados de su postre sin ver.

"Tengo que hablar con Charlie," dije en voz baja, encogiéndome de hombros al mismo tiempo que empezaba a alejarme.

"¿No quieres saber del plan?" Preguntó, tomando otro descomunal bocado de pie.

"No, estoy bastante segura que tú me ladrarás las órdenes más tarde. Confío en ti para el plan. Solo necesito deshacerme de esas fotos," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Él rodó los ojos por las risas de su equipo y mis chicas. "Pero vamos a hacer esto mañana en la tarde, una vez que se vaya tu padre," me dijo, tomando otro enorme bocado.

"Edward, tranquilo… vas a ahogarte, y ya no queda mucho pie. Deberías saborearlo," me reí con un resoplido, negando con la cabeza.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Murmuró con la boca llena, mirando su plato y luego levantando la vista de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Solo me toca un pedazo?"

Hice un gesto con la mano alrededor de la habitación hacia todos los que estaban comiendo.

"Hijos de puta," se quejó con un puchero, raspando lo último que quedaba en su plato con el tenedor e ignorando los exagerados mmmm que ahora todos estaban haciendo solo para encabronarlo.

Casi esperaba que lamiera el plato dejándolo limpio, y si lo hacía… hubiera tenido que salir huyendo de la habitación. Ya era lo suficientemente malo con él sentado allí con una apretada camiseta negra y vaqueros que juro por Dios se moldeaban a sus muslos como una segunda piel. Si veo su legua, puede que no sea capaz de hablar por horas.

"Voy a hacer otro, pero en cuanto a lo de mañana, solo planéenlo. Estoy bien con lo que sea que decidan. ¿Está bien?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca por dentro cuando mi voz se quebró justo cuando limpió se tenedor con la lengua.

"Bien," resopló molesto, colocando su ahora plato vacío sobre la mesita de café con el ceño fruncido. En seguida volvió su atención al mapa frente a él.

Me volví para ver a Makenna sonriéndome con suficiencia, pero le levanté una ceja, y ella carraspeó, conteniendo su sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia la puerta cuando oí a Edward gruñir, "¡Ese otro pie es mío!"

Salí por la puerta trasera hacia el porche, mirando a Carlisle a los ojos. "Hay pie en la encimera de la cocina."

"¿El pie con el que mi hijo ha estado obsesionado todo el día?" Aclaró riéndose entre dientes.

"Ese mismo." Dije con una risita. "Ve por él antes de que se dé cuenta que hay un pedazo abandonado."

"¡Estoy en ello!" Se rio, levantándose de un salto de la mecedora y dejándome con mi padre y mi ex. Mi padre estaba en el columpio, y Jake estaba sentado en la barandilla del porche.

"Hiciste el pie de manzana de Jane, ¿verdad?" Charlie se rio entre dientes. "¡La mujer pudo haber vendido esas cosas para ganarse la vida!"

"Lo hice," dije en voz baja, sentándome en la mecedora que Carlisle acababa de dejar vacía. "Y se hubiera hecho millonaria."

"Y que lo digas," Jake concordó riendo burlonamente y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Respiré profundamente porque necesitaba que me escucharan. "Tenemos que hablar," dije, mirando a mi padre.

Él hizo una mueca y Jake se iba poner de pie.

"No, también contigo," le dije, levantando una mano. "De hecho, contigo primero, Jake." Suspiré, levantando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho en la mecedora y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. "Jacob, sé porque te presentaste en mi oficina, consiguiendo que te arrastraran hasta aquí. Sé que probablemente tu padre esté enfermo de la preocupación porque has estado fuera de contacto por casi tres semanas. No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haría cambiar de opinión sobre lo que hiciste, por mucho que te disculpes. Jamás. Ya no hay un nosotros."

Jacob bajó la vista a sus manos, asintiendo lentamente. "Por si sirve de algo, Bells, no significó nada. Deberías—"

"¿Lo ves?" Me reí sin humor, señalándolo. "Ese es el problema. Sé que no significó nada para ti. ¿Qué hay de Lauren? ¿Significó algo para ella? ¿Significó algo cuando fueron necesarios dos para hacerlo, y ella fue la única que fue despedida?" Hice esa última pregunta con una ceja levantada hacia mi padre, que al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, así que continué.

"Ustedes dos parecen haber formado el "Club de machos que odian a las mujeres", y no voy a permitirlo. Sí, Jake y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Eso ya quedó atrás. Sí, sé que quieres que trabaje para ti, papá. Eso no va a suceder. Sé que querías que Jake y yo estuviéramos juntos porque su padre es algún tipo de genio en contabilidad, y nuestro vínculo sería algo así como una unión real en su pequeño mundo corporativo, pero ni lo sueñes. No soy una princesa".

"Necesito que los dos se vayan mañana, y necesito que los dos permanezcan a salvo y _hagan lo correcto._ Papá, es encomiable que quieras atrapar a este tipo, aunque desearía que lo hubieras discutido conmigo. Jake… tienes que mantener un perfil bajo, quédate con mi padre, y mantenlo a salvo. Actúa como su asistente, si tienes que hacerlo, pero tienes que prometérmelo."

Jake asintió fervorosamente y dijo, "Lo haré, Bella. Te lo prometo."

Charlie levantó la vista hacia Jake e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia las puertas francesas. Jake se deslizó de la barandilla, se acercó a mí, y me plantó un largo beso en mi frente.

"De verdad, lo siento," susurró. "Te he amado toda mi vida, y lo di por sentado."

Levanté la vista hacia el hombre con el que había estado saliendo en los últimos años pero que conocía de toda la vida, y asentí. "Lo sé, Jakey."

Él levantó la vista cuando una fuerte risa se hizo eco a través de las puertas cerradas. Vi a mi ex estudiar a Edward. Hizo una mueca, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarme. "Será mejor que cuide de ti. Será mejor que te mantenga a salvo."

"Ya me salvó la vida una vez," le dije, "y parece empeñado en seguir haciéndolo, así que…" Me encogí de hombros, sin saber que más decir.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Bells," Jake dijo en voz baja, rodando los ojos.

"Jake," gruñí, apretando los dientes de rabia. "Él me sacó de un cuarto unos treinta segundos antes de que un hombre me violara y asesinara. Él vio el cuarto, vio los moretones y los cortes. ¡_Impidió que te asesinara_!"

Mi padre y Jake se sobrecogieron por mi franqueza, pero Jake solo asintió, besó mi frente de nuevo y fue adentro.

Una vez que la puerta hizo clic cuando se cerró, Charlie se enderezó en su asiento, mirándome. "Vamos a estar separados por un tiempo, Bells," empezó a decir, bajando la vista a sus manos y devuelta hacia mí. "Y soy consciente de que yo comencé esta tormenta de mierda, y lo siento por no haberte dicho. Siento que nos hayamos… distanciado. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Es solo que tengo una forma de mierda de demostrarlo."

Solté un bufido, cerrando los ojos. Amaba a mi padre, aun cuando no era perfecto, pero era jodido el momento que escogió. Elegía los momentos más inoportunos para decirme esas cosas.

"Te puse en peligro, y no tenía idea de que tan cerca estuve de perderte hasta que Carlisle me contó todo. Soy un tonto, Bells. Traté de moldearte en lo que pensé que tenías que ser en lugar de dejarte simplemente… ser tú. Te impuse a Jake, no te ayudé con _Gravity_, y creí que el FBI no era para ti. Estaba equivocado… sobre todo ello."

"Papá…"

"No, déjame terminar," susurró, levantando su mano. "Quiero que escuches todo lo que te diga Carlisle. Su grupo es fuerte e inteligente. Te mantendrán a salvo, y cuando esto haya terminado, empezaremos de nuevo, cariño. Nos tomaremos un tiempo juntos, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, y yo fruncí el ceño ante la opresión en su voz.

"Bien, papi," dije en voz baja, un poco sorprendida de verlo de esa forma.

"Pero quiero que me prometas algo, Bells," continuó, mirándome, sus ojos fieros y determinados.

Asentí. "Sí… lo que tú quieras."

"Si algo me sucede, si por alguna razón, no salgo de esto…" Él levantó su mano cuando abrí la boca para oponerme hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. "Dejé algo para ti en la casa del árbol, nena. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí, mi ceño frunciéndose. "¿Qué?"

Él negó, sin darle importancia a mi pregunta. "Solo, prométemelo…"

"Te lo prometo, papi…" Le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Él también se puso de pie, y me atrajo en un fiero abrazo, susurrando. "Jake no te merece, _munchkin_. Eres demasiado buena para aguantar jodidos errores. Siento no haberle pateado el trasero, Bella."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando finalmente escuché las palabras que había necesitado escuchar el día que había atrapado a Jake engañándome. Lo abracé con más fuerza, inhalando el aroma que era de mi padre, Old Spice, cigarros y menta.

"Tu madre habría estado orgullosa de ti. Sé que yo lo estoy." Besó la parte superior de su cabeza, apartándose y besando mi mejilla.

"Te amo, papá. Por favor, ten cuidado… por favor, haz lo que ellos te digan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"También te amo, _munchkin_. Siento no haberlo demostrado muy bien, pero te juro que es verdad," susurró en el tope de mi cabeza, plantándome un beso más antes de entrar.

Me dejé caer en el columpio, levantando mis piernas de nuevo y enviando una silenciosa plegaria a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar, que mi padre volviera a casa, a mí.

**EDWARD **

Mi estado de ánimo se ensombreció cuando vi a Bella unirse a su padre y Jacob afuera, mi propio padre dejándolos solos. Para dos personas que aseguran preocuparse por ella, es malditamente seguro que Charlie y Jacob no lo han demostrado últimamente. La declaración de Charlie con relación a King siendo lo más importante en el momento me había encabronado. Ningún hombre debería olvidar que su familia es primero. Ni siquiera tenía palabras por lo pendejo que fue Jacob al engañarla. Después de ver la foto que Bella había tomado del acto real, en realidad no entendía porque la chica en la foto no tenía nada que ver con Bella.

El hecho de que ella los hubiera atrapado es una cosa, pero el imprimir esa foto, ampliarla al tamaño de un cartel de película, y colgarla en el vestíbulo principal de una empresa honorable… Bueno, mi respeto por Isabella Swan se había multiplicado por diez.

Volví a bajar la vista hacia el mapa frente a mí, haciendo una marca donde Jasper tenía que instalar su ubicación de francotirador. "Jazz, tú te colocarás aquí," empecé a decir, levantando la vista para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Mickey. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué… fue… eso?" Preguntó, echándole un vistazo a la puerta trasera antes de volverme a mirarme a mí.

No ignoraba que Rose, Alice y Makenna me estaban mirando, pero no tenía deseos de tener un momento Dr. Phil enfrente de todos. Joder, ni pensarlo.

"¡Concéntrate!" Dije con brusquedad, estrellando mi dedo en el mapa. "¡No me van a disparar en el culo porque tú no te sabes el plan! ¡Necesito que nos dejes aquí," gruñí, señalando la intersección de Clark y State en el mapa, "y nos recojas en el mismo maldito lugar! ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Mick?"

"Señor," dijo en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza y miró hacia Jasper.

"Todo el mundo llevará un radio, incluyendo Bella," gruñí. Rodé los ojos ante la tensión que había causado que entrara en la habitación, pero no podía permitir que hubiera errores. No podía permitir que nada saliera mal cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Bella y esta misión.

Sabía que estaba siendo un pendejo, pero en serio, no era de su incumbencia. De ninguno de ellos. Sabía que tenían curiosidad, pero ni siquiera yo mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo. La forma en que se me enfrentó en la mesa, diciéndome que no iba a decirle qué hacer, tenía que haber sido la cosa más irritante y _sexy_ que había visto en mi vida. Había estado tan cabreada, sus ojos llameantes de furia cuando tratamos de decirle que entregar esas fotos a la oficina legal era peligroso. Era apasionada con su trabajo, la seguridad de sus amigos, y el hecho de que era muy consciente de que haciendo esta simple acción al menos terminaría con algo de la mierda que la perseguía.

Mi padre se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para escuchar nuestro plan, sosteniendo un plato con el asombroso pie de manzana de Bella.

"Espera, ¿hay más?" Gruñí, viendo con envidia como se metía un enorme bocado a su boca.

Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hay dos rebanadas más, pero no sé si son para Charlie y Jake…"

"Ellos se lo pierden," gruñí, levantándome de un salto del sofá y entrando a zancadas a la cocina, donde Esme estaba apoyada contra la encimera.

"Detente," me dijo, levantando su mano. "Esos no son para ti."

"No me importa," me reí, alcanzando un plato, pero ella me pegó en la mano.

"¡Ay, carajo! ¿Qué demonios?" Resoplé, frotándome la mano para quitarme el ardor.

La casa completa se echó a reír, lo que no mejoró mi humor. Quería ese maldito postre. Yo le había pedido a Bella que lo hiciera, y lo había hecho. Era mío, maldición.

Jacob entró por la puerta trasera justo en ese momento, viéndose como si alguien le hubiera robado su cachorro… o roto su corazón. Por lo que fuera, se veía completamente destrozado.

"Jacob, ¿quieres un poco?" Esme le ofreció cortésmente, tendiéndole un plato.

Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome. "Si Edward lo quiere, se puede quedar con él…" Murmuró, dándome una mirada significativa, y tuve la sensación de que no estaba hablando del pie. "Tengo que reunir mis cosas antes de que nos vayamos por la mañana," suspiró, dando un ligero asentamiento.

Caminó hacia mi padre, tendiéndole su mano, y estrechó la suya cuando mi padre respondió del mismo modo. "No tenías que haber cuidado de mí estás últimas semanas," comenzó a decir, "pero lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco. Bella me ha pedido que vaya con Charlie para mantenerlo a salvo. ¿Crees que me lo permitan? Ella dijo algo sobre ir como su asistente o alguna mierda…"

"Me aseguraré de que lo sepan, Jacob," mi padre le dijo con un gesto firme.

Una vez que dio la vuelta a la esquina y empezó a subir las escaleras, le arrebaté el plato a Esme de su mano. "Él se lo pierde," murmuré, rodando los ojos por su risita.

Lo calenté un poco en el microondas, añadiéndole helado de vainilla. Me di la vuelta para ver a Esme sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"¡No te rías de mí! Está malditamente bueno," gruñí con la boca llena.

Se rio entre dientes, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. "No me atrevería, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿es el postre o quién lo hizo lo que hace que te guste tanto?"

"No lo sé, Dr. Freud," refunfuñé, "¿pero no puede pasar una noche sin que analices todo?"

Ella sonrió, para nada ofendida, porque estoy seguro era similar a mi padre de alguna forma. "Seguro, Edward. Lo que tú digas," canturreó, y los dos levantamos la vista hacia la puerta cuando se abrió.

Charlie entró, luciendo igual que Jacob, y me pregunté que les había dicho Bella porque parecía haber estado llorando, aunque estaba seguro que nunca lo admitiría. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de nosotros estábamos en la cocina, pero miró a mi padre.

"Vas a jurarme que ella estará bien," gruñó, señalando con su dedo detrás de él. "Vas a jurarme con tu vida que cuidarás de mi pequeña."

"Es mi ahijada, Charlie," mi padre respondió, mirando a su mejor amigo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. "Hemos hecho todo lo que podemos, y seguiremos haciendo más. Hasta que King y Miller estén en la cárcel o muertos… ella estará con nosotros."

"Lo que sea necesario, yo lo cubriré, Carl," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo puedes sacar de la cuenta de la empresa. Me importa una mierda, pero no puedo decepcionarla. Ya he hecho eso muchas veces…"

"Los gastos de esta misión están cubiertos," dijo mi padre. "Es mi responsabilidad, Charlie. Te lo debo. Y mi equipo se encargara de ello," prometió, haciendo un gesto hacia todos en la habitación.

Charlie miró alrededor a todos nosotros, y Jasper, Emmett y Mickey asintieron de acuerdo, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí. Me erguí y puse mi plato sobre la encimera cuando él se acercó a mí.

"Mi Bells me dijo lo que hiciste… de lo que la salvaste," susurró. "Te debo una, hijo. Y lo digo en serio."

Estreché su mano y pude ver el dolor, el disgusto en su rostro. Se sentía asqueado por lo que ella, evidentemente, le había dicho. No sabía exactamente lo que sabía, de manera que no dije nada, en su lugar, solo asentí en silencio.

"Es un hueso duro de roer. Ha tenido que serlo, viviendo solamente conmigo durante todos estos años, así que puede oler la mierda a un kilómetro de distancia," se rio entre dientes. "Confía en ti y en Carlisle. Por favor… no la decepcionen."

"No, señor," le prometí, negando. "No lo haré, señor."

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Charlie, y se volvió hacia mi padre. "Ven para que me digas que esperar de mañana, Carl, mientras reúno mis cosas."

Los dos dejaron la habitación, y me volví para mirar hacia el porche. Hice una mueca, alcanzando a ver a Bella meciéndose despacio en el columpio del porche, sus rodillas pegadas a su barbilla. Se veía como una niñita, una niñita perdida.

Cogí mi plato y abrí la puerta. La cerré con cuidado detrás de mí, recargándome en ella. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Dime que no le disparaste a nadie para conseguir otro pedazo," dijo con una risita.

"Se lo merecían," respondí riendo entre dientes, encantado de escuchar ese sonido de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…" Suspiró, colocando su barbilla sobre sus brazos y mirándome. "Eso se sintió como… un adiós," dijo con una mueca y arrugando su nariz.

Me senté junto a ella en el columpio, mirándola. "Está preocupado por ti."

"Lo sé." Asintió, sonriendo cuando tomé otro bocado. "Voy a hacer otro, Edward."

Sonreí, lamiendo mis labios. "Será mejor que hagas dos la próxima vez. Quiero uno para mí solo."

"Consigue que mañana todo salga bien, y te prometo que vas a tener uno completo," me dijo, pero el humor había dejado su voz y su rostro.

"Es un plan sencillo, Bella. Mickey nos llevará y nos dejará allí. Emmett va a estar en el vestíbulo. Jasper va a estar sobre el techo al otro lado de la calle."

"Jasper es un francotirador, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, señora."

"¿Y Emmett y Mickey?"

"Emmett es muy bueno con las armas y explosivos. Mickey puede irrumpir o salir de lo que sea."

"¿Y tú?"

"Soy bueno en tierra… mucho mejor en el aire," le dije, sonriendo con suficiencia. "Puedo manejar situaciones de emergencia, en caso de que el plan salga mal."

Ella asintió, respirando profundamente. "¿Y vas a estar conmigo?"

"Sí, y los dos vamos a llevar radio."

"De acuerdo," dijo, enderezándose en su asiento. "¿Y vamos a cambiar de casa de seguridad?"

"Tengo que preguntarle a papá. Es decisión suya," le dije, poniendo mi ahora triste plato vacío en la mesita junto a mí. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, me pregunto si deberíamos instalar a Alice en alguna parte con sus computadoras," pensó en voz alta. Levantó la vista hacia mí. "Ella es una extraordinaria ayuda cuando tienes que salir de situaciones complicadas."

"Tenemos a Ben," le dije.

"El tipo en el FBI, ¿verdad?" Preguntó y yo asentí. "Prefiero que él cuide de papá y Jake."

Pensé en ello por un momento. "No podemos ir a tu oficina," le dije.

"No creo que lo necesite. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que trajo como dos laptops con ella, y también usará el mío."

Sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza, y me puse de pie, abriendo un poco la puerta. "Alice," la llamé, y su cabeza se levantó de su conversación con Jasper. "Ven aquí cuando tengas un segundo."

"Bien," canturreó, poniéndose de pie.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella. "Tu especialista en computadoras está coqueteando con mi francotirador."

Se echó a reír, cubriendo su rostro. "Lo sé. ¡No puedo hacer que se detenga!"

En ese momento estaba tan bella que quitaba el aliento, completamente sonrojada y riendo felizmente. Sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaban, su nariz se arrugaba de forma encantadora, y metió su cabello detrás de su oreja con gracia. Bella era impresionante cuando estaba feliz.

"Él no se está quejando, Bella," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararlo.

"Eso también lo sé," suspiró felizmente, limpiando lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. "Estoy segura que a ninguno de ustedes, chicos, les hace falta compañía femenina," bromeó, rodando los ojos.

"Yo… nosotros… o sea…" Estaba a punto de negar su declaración, pero no podía. Sería una flagrante mentira, y Alice se apareció por la puerta trasera justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo alegremente, sonriéndonos a ambos.

"¿Ali, que necesitas para instalarte para lo de mañana?" Bella le preguntó. "¿Si te necesito en línea y accesible?"

"Eh… acceso a Wi-Fi, en mis dos computadoras y la tuya, y algún tipo de comunicación contigo," respondió inmediatamente. "Por si quieres saberlo, hay un cibercafé a la vuelta de la esquina de esa oficina legal. Podría estar en un coche estacionado cerca, de forma que podemos irnos cuando termine."

Bella me miró. "Eso requiere un conductor, una persona más involucrada."

Hice una mueca, negando con la cabeza, pero levanté un dedo. "Mi padre está siguiendo al FBI para seguir a tu padre. Mickey nos lleva, Emmett está en el vestíbulo, y Jasper está sobre el techo. No creo—"

"Rose puede conducir," Alice y Bella dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Ha ido conmigo antes en vigilancias," Bella explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿A qué coches tenemos acceso?"

"Mickey va a conducir el BMW de mi padre. Emmett y Jasper van a llevar vehículos separados, la camioneta de Jasper y mi coche."

"Eso nos deja el Jeep que está afuera," Bella señaló.

Suspiré, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Esto se puede poner realmente feo, Bella. ¿Estás segura de que quieres involucrarlas?" Pregunté.

"Ya estamos involucradas," Alice respondió en su lugar. "Todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿cierto? Todos queremos que esto termine… sin problemas. Queremos mantener alejado a ese pendejo de Bella. Por si no lo sabes, todas tenemos talentos que se pueden utilizar. No hay una de nosotros que no esté dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar, Edward."

"¿Makenna también?" Me burlé, sin ignorar por completo que esa chica se me quedaba mirando. Parecía joven y un poco tonta.

"No dejes que esa chica te engañe." Bella se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Puede que sea la presidenta de tu club de fans, pero no la contraté por sus increíbles habilidades para contestar el teléfono," dijo riéndose por la nariz. "Esa chica puede recordar el rostro de la gente y dibujarla con la calidad de una fotografía."

"Oh. Espera… ¿club de fans?" Pregunté, sin tener ni idea de lo que quiso decir.

Las dos chicas se rieron pero no dijeron nada más al respecto.

"De hecho, pondría a Mack con Jasper con un par de binoculares," Alice sugirió. "Ella podría identificar a Miller o a cualquier miembro de la 'familia' de King porque ha estado estudiando sus archivos del FBI."

"En realidad, podría ponerla allí arriba con un lente de larga distancia en mi cámara," Bella pensó. "He estado enseñándole cómo usarlo. Aprendió malditamente rápido."

"Oh, maldición," suspiré. "Bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas."

Me paseé de un lado a otro, pasando la mano por mi cabello, pero me detuve frente a Bella. "Está bien," accedí con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Me pone nervioso trabajar con gente con la que nunca antes he trabajado, pero… de verdad, no creo que tengamos opción," reflexioné, mirando a Alice.

"Acabas de mejorar tus probabilidades a un once por ciento," dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?"

Me reí burlonamente. "Tú… me asustas," le gruñí en broma, señalando a la cosita pequeña que todos llamaban duende.

"No te preocupes… ella asusta a mucha gente," Bella murmuró con ironía, esquivando el pequeño puño de Alice.

"Bueno, vamos a decirle a todos sobre los cambios," refunfuñé, sin saber cómo lo tomaría mi equipo. "Esto va a ser interesante."

~oOo~

"Esto es una jodida mierda," Mickey murmuró a mi lado mientras yo seguía pendiente de Jake y Bella.

Los federales habían llegado hace unos minutos, y Bella se estaba despidiendo de su padre y de Jacob. Ben Cheney había viajado con ellos como un favor personal a mi padre. Quería a alguien que conociera en el coche con Charlie Swan. Cheney también le había explicado a Bella que Charlie estaría fuera de contacto por algún tiempo, junto con Jake. Le dijo que una vez que se emitiera la orden de arresto contra King, era entonces que las cosas se iban a poner peligrosas porque los hombres de King empezarían a cazar a Charlie y a cualquier persona asociada con todo este lío.

"Suficiente es con tu novia de allá, pero—". Dijo de forma insidiosa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como una jodida niña haciendo un puchero.

"¡Basta!" Le dije con brusquedad, volviéndome hacia ella. Ya había escuchado suficiente de sus quejas la noche anterior. Ella parecía ser la única que tenía un problema con el apoyo adicional que el equipo de Bella estaba proporcionando.

Emmett se había reído, bromeando con Rose sobre "conducir con su palanca de mando," y ella lo había tomado como si nada, sonriendo y diciéndole que "nadie podía manejar una palanca como ella podía hacerlo." Fue sugestivo y gracioso… y un poco escalofriante al mismo tiempo porque al parecer Emmett había encontrado su otra mitad cuando se trata de ser vulgar. Rose lo dominaba brillantemente.

Jasper, aunque preocupado por la edad y experiencia de Makenna más que nada, no tenía problema con ello. De hecho, de inmediato había empezado a decirle como sería estar en ese techo, y ella había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho.

No, las chicas no eran estúpidas; Bella esperaba que dieran todo de sí, para apoyarla en cualquier momento. Puede que atraparan a infieles, o encontraran a familiares perdidos, o incluso solo para asegurarse que un universitario estuviera asistiendo a clases porque su madre estaba preocupada porque estaba reprobando, pero ellas se lo tomaban con seriedad, se comportaban de forma profesional, y se aseguraban de que cada una de ellas estuviera a salvo. Incluso Rose, quién admitió que no siempre trabajaba con Bella, con la excepción de ocasiones especiales o cuando necesitaba dinero extra, nos dijo que siempre se sentía a salvo cuando iba a trabajar con Bella. La seguridad era primero, porque las chicas dijeron que nunca sabían qué objetivo reaccionaría de forma violenta si supieran que estaban siendo seguidos. Un infiel atrapado podría ponerse violento, si eso significaba ser expuesto.

"Si tienes algún problema con la misión de hoy, _Michelle, necesito saberlo de una puta vez_," le dije en su cara con desdén.

Mickey era un maldito buen miembro de mi equipo, pero no podía permitir que alguien fuera a una misión sin dar todo de sí. Necesitaba el cien por ciento, o joder, podía quedarse atrás.

"Nancy Drew y sus hermanas, van a conseguir que nos maten," gruñó ella, agregando un sarcástico, "señor," al final, lo que estaba seguro era en venganza por haberla llamado por su verdadero nombre.

"Dime, Mickey… ¿es Bella la que te molesta, o trabajar con gente que no conoces? ¿Estás celosa?"

"Quisieras, niño bonito. Solo pienso que estas novatas no saben nada de lo que están enfrentando."

"Te aseguro que Bella es muy consciente de lo que está enfrentando," gruñí por lo bajo. "Lo experimentó de primera mano. Te dejaré aquí si no nos apoyas en esto. Puedo alterar el plan ahora mismo."

"No me malinterpretes… ese coño te tiene domado. Lo entiendo, porque ella es caliente, Ed, pero maldita sea… no dejes que un pedazo de culo consiga que nos maten."

"¡Es suficiente!" Mi padre gruñó, poniéndose entre nosotros, porque estaba a punto de golpearla o dispararle, no estaba seguro de cual. "Hoy vas a hacer exactamente lo que Edward te diga allá afuera, al pie de la letra, Mickey. ¿Nos entendemos?"

"Sí, señor," dijo con desdén, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"No voy a tolerar la disensión en mi equipo. ¿Queda claro?" Espetó.

"Sí, señor," suspiró en derrota.

"Habla de Bella de esa forma de nuevo, y te enviaré de vuelta a Nueva York," gruñí por lo bajo. "Tal vez puedas robar bancos para ganarte la vida…"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Mickey murmuró. "No eres de los que cuentan," resopló, rodando los ojos y alejándose.

Iba a ir tras ella, pero el brazo de mi padre golpeó contra mi pecho.

"Deja que se vaya, hijo. Solo está nerviosa por lo de hoy. No es fácil de confiar cuando se incorpora gente nueva."

"Eso no le da derecho—"

"Eso es cierto, pero será mejor que mantengas la calma, o vas a perder su respeto," me dijo, levantando una ceja. "Te felicito por organizar esta misión, trabajando con las chicas de Bella. Son buenas chicas, inteligentes, rápidas. No te decepcionaran. Ve consciente de ello, y los chicos y Mickey lo verán también, al final. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Señor," dije en voz baja, asintiendo.

Levantó la vista cuando uno de los federales lo llamó y asintió. "Reúne a tu equipo, asegura tu plan, y esta noche te veré en la nueva casa de seguridad."

"¿Esme?" Pregunté, porque todos habíamos decidido que una nueva locación era mejor. La casa de la playa había servido su propósito, pero no estaba seguro si Esme iba a ir con nosotros.

"Ella ya está allá. Se fue antes de que el sol saliera esta mañana," me dijo, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, continuó. "Está a salvo, ya se reportó conmigo, y lo seguirá haciendo a lo largo del día."

"Sí, señor," suspiré en alivio porque aun cuando no sabía qué tan relacionada estaba Esme, me agradaba. Me agradaba para mi padre porque parecía hacerlo feliz, algo que sabía él no lo había sido durante mucho tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre.

Esme simplemente encajaba con nosotros. Le añadió un elemento más suave a nuestro equipo. Y tenía que admitirlo, era agradable tener una madre mirando por ti de nuevo, por nosotros.

"Ve por tu chica y ponte en marcha," mi padre se echó a reír cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe.

"No empieces," gruñí.

"Asumiste el papel de su protector, Edward. Es tu responsabilidad. Ella confía en ti," dijo él, levantándome una ceja. "Y no hace daño que pueda empujar tan duro como tú lo haces." Se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Lo que digas," dije en voz baja. "Es terca como el demonio."

"Y lista como la mierda," me dijo, todavía riéndose. "No dejes que su reacción a lo que experimento en el sótano te engañe. Ahora anda en busca de venganza. Confía en mí. Está en sintonía con nosotros."

"Miller se merece lo que ella decida hacer con él," murmuré, mis ojos vagando hacia Bella cuando abrazaba a su padre para despedirse.

"Espero que tenga la oportunidad. Tengo que irme, hijo. Contáctame cuando hayas terminado."

"Lo haré."

~oOo~

**BELLA **

La tensión en el BMW era palpable a medida que nos alejábamos de la casa de playa. Había visto el altercado entre Edward y Mickey antes, Carlisle tuvo que ponerse entre ellos, y estaba bastante segura que era con respecto a mí, porque ni Edward ni Mickey me miraban a los ojos.

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré por la ventana. Había una parte de mí que iba a echar de menos este lugar. Echaría de menos el calmante sonido del océano, eso era seguro.

Entre más cerca estábamos de Seattle, más nerviosa me ponía. Golpeteé el sobre, el cual contenía las fotos del senador Álvarez y una jovencita en una unidad USB, contra mi muslo. Eran perturbadoramente graciosas una vez que Alice las subió a la computadora. Guardamos un juego de respaldo en su disco duro, archivado como el caso Álvarez.

"¿Qué lo atrapaste haciendo?" Edward preguntó en voz baja junto a mí, una divertida sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Sonreí, mordiéndome el labio. "Es tan perturbador."

"Escúpelo," se rio entre dientes. "¿Dijiste que le gustaba la violencia?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Al senador le gusta ser azotado… por chicas de apenas dieciocho años."

"¿Cómo las conseguiste?" Mickey se rio de manera burlona desde el frente.

"Le pagué a la camarera del hotel para que me dejara entrar. Me oculté en el armario," admití riendo entre dientes, sonriendo con orgullo.

Los dos se rieron y gimieron al mismo tiempo.

"No hay nada más molesto que escuchar a alguien más tener ruidoso y desagradable sexo." Mickey se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando una salida. Estaba siguiendo a Rose a la ciudad.

"Pensé en otra cosa," resoplé, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. "Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a ello."

"Suena asqueroso…" ella murmuró, y me reí de su nariz arrugada en el espejo retrovisor.

"Puede serlo. Y puede ser peligroso," dije en voz baja.

"¿Cómo?" Edward preguntó, volviéndose en mi dirección y guardando su teléfono.

"Una vez fui contratada por la esposa de un hombre realmente rico, para encontrar a su hija. A ella le había concedido la custodia, pero el marido había ocultado a la niña en algún lugar. La policía no podía encontrarlos, ella no podía hacer que contestara sus llamadas o correos electrónicos, y era horrible. Con tanto dinero, podrían estar donde sea, ¿saben?" Pregunté, y los dos asintieron.

"El problema era, que el hombre tenía… motivos ocultos para quedarse con la niñita. Verán… la razón por la que se le otorgó la custodia a la madre fue porque su esposo estaba abusando de su propia hija."

"Hijo de puta," Mickey gruñó. "¿Cuántos años tenía ella?"

"Cuatro," dije entre mi aliento, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Muy linda… grandes ojos azules y rizos oscuros. Parecía una pequeña muñeca_, lo juro_."

"Dime que la encontraste," Edward me instó a decir, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Lo hice, pero no fue fácil. Sabía que el tipo había sido marcado como un depredador sexual para que no pudiera salir del país sin ser notado, pero hice que Alice vigilara las alertas fronterizas. También sabía que el tipo era diabético, un diabético atado a la insulina, además, así que empezamos a buscar en farmacias alrededor de lugares que sabíamos le pertenecían, como edificios de apartamentos, centros comerciales, ese tipo de cosas. Alice, Dios la bendiga, _hackeó_los vídeos de seguridad de algunas farmacias, y tuvimos suerte. No solo no se molestó en disfrazarse, sino que también se había quedado en Seattle todo el tiempo."

"Idiota," Edward murmuró.

"Rose y yo nos infiltramos alrededor de la zona. Ella estaba de vacaciones, y la puse a trabajar." Me reí entre dientes. "Ella es una mujer dura, y se tomó este caso como algo personal… probablemente porque era una niña."

"Ella lo encontró en la tienda, lo siguió de vuelta a su casa, pero él la atrapó siguiéndolo, la esperó en las escaleras y sacó un arma. Ella ya me había enviado un mensaje con su ubicación, de manera que ya estaba en camino. Los escuché arriba, así que tomé el elevador y subí un piso más, bajando por las escaleras para salir justo detrás de él. El bastardo luchó como el infierno," suspiré, sonriendo por el recuerdo. "Su arma se disparó en el forcejeo."

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Los dos dijeron en un jadeo.

"Sí," dije asintiendo con la cabeza, levantando la manga de mi camisa donde la bala apenas si había rozado mi piel, dejando una cicatriz apenas visible en mi bíceps.

"En fin," me reí entre dientes. "Entregué la niñita de vuelta a su madre unas horas más tarde."

"Hemos llegado," dijo Mickey desde el frente mientras detenía el coche.

Miré a Edward, y él colocó el auricular en su oído mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Se volvió hacia mí, respirando profundamente, y revisó el arma oculta en la cintura de su espalda. Mi arma estaba en el mismo lugar, la cintura de mis vaqueros.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó, colocando su mano en la puerta.

"Tan lista como puedo estarlo," dije en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Vamos a hacerlo."

* * *

_**Hola :) Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pues Charlie y Jacob se nos van, dejan el grupo y se van con los federales. Charlie sin duda deja mucho que desear como padre, pero esa despedida sin duda que aprieta el corazón, sobretodo porque no se sabe que será de él ahora que salga a la luz para testificar. En cuanto a Jacob, recibió su merecido, perder a la mujer que ama por alguien mucho mejor, él sabe, aún cuando el mismo Edward no está totalmente consciente de ello, que hay algo más entre su ex y Edward. Esperemos que ellos se den cuenta pronto. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, cada vez son más y de verdad me alegra, pero más me alegraría que dejaran unas palabras dando su opinión de su historia, si quieren para decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir a Jacob y Charlie jajaja. La historia lo vale. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

**Prepárense porque viene un poco de acción ;) **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

**EDWARD**

"Maldita sea, ¿no podía acercarnos más?" Me quejé mientras caminábamos por la acera.

"Estaba enojada contigo," Bella dijo en voz baja mientras evadíamos a un grupo de mujeres de negocios caminando juntas por la calle. "Es un castigo…"

"Mickey es…" Suspiré, sin saber cómo explicarlo sin revelar la razón de su arrebato de esa mañana.

"Mickey no confía en mí," dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sea que me lo haya ganado, o no."

Me reí con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. El padre de Bella tenía razón. Esa chica podía detectar la mierda a un kilómetro de distancia por lo que su siguiente declaración me dejó pasmado.

"Además," se rio entre dientes. "En realidad, no puedes ser domado por un coño a menos que estés _disfrutando _de dicho coño."

Mis pies se tropezaron con una inexistente grieta en la acera, y me detuve en medio del mismo.

"La escuchaste," susurré cuando Bella se dio la vuelta, su expresión más divertida de lo que esperaba.

"Mi trabajo es ser observadora, incluso cuando mi atención está supuestamente centrada en otro lado, Edward," se rio entre dientes, tirando de mi manga para que siguiéramos caminando. "No hay mucho que Jake pueda decir que yo pueda escuchar a estas alturas, a menos que sea algo con relación a mi padre. Y cuando estabas cara a cara con ella, fue difícil de ignorar."

Pensé en esta mañana, y ella había estado con Jacob cuando Mickey había perdido el control de su temperamento. Estaba avergonzado en lo que se refiere a mi reacción, pero realmente lo estaba aún más por lo que Mickey había dicho.

"Ya no volverá a hablar de ti de esa forma," le prometí. "Ella puede ser muy… vulgar."

"Es un miembro de tu equipo, Edward, por lo que es comprensible que no confíe en mí… o en mis chicas," Bella declaró encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, los celos pueden hacer cosas graciosas en la gente…" No terminó de decir, permitiéndome abrir la puerta del edificio de oficinas, como un decente caballero.

"¿Celos?" Me burlé, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No es eso, Bella."

Los dos vimos a Emmett sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, pero no le dijimos nada o hicimos contacto visual. Estaba allí dentro del edificio en caso de que algo saliera mal y necesitara que llegara rápidamente.

Presioné el botón para el trigésimo piso una vez que estuvimos dentro del ascensor, recargándome contra la pared.

Bella se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "Puede que para ti no sea así, pero una mujer no responde tan enérgicamente a otra mujer a menos que haya sentimientos allí… _niño bonito_," dijo con una risita.

Hice una mueca, todavía moviendo la cabeza en negación. "Ella es como una hermana, Bella. Eso es una broma. Emmett y Jasper viven para escucharla contar sus historias sobre sus… logros amorosos. Trato de no escuchar. Y me llaman así porque dicen que soy demasiado bueno para… contar mis encuentros."

Me sentía como un pendejo teniendo esta conversación con Bella, y de todos los lugares, dentro de un ascensor.

Bella se echó a reír, mirándome. "Lo que tú digas, Edward. No es asunto mío, de verdad. Solo estoy diciendo que ninguna mujer se molesta tanto sin que los celos jueguen su papel. Lo veo en mi trabajo… _todos los días_."

"Bella…"

Se echó a reír, deteniéndose justo cuando salimos del ascensor hacia el piso donde necesitábamos estar.

"Mira, por mucho tiempo han sido solo tú y tu equipo. Y de pronto me presento, y tú me ayudas a salir de una situación verdaderamente horrible. Has sido amable conmigo, pero ella ve eso como una amenaza, Edward. No estoy segura de lo que ella sabe acerca de mi… experiencia en el sótano porque no sé qué le hayas dicho a tu equipo, pero ella me ve como una intrusa. En realidad, es bastante comprensible. Ella ve tu… obligación de ayudarme como algo más…"

Al decir eso, se alejó de mí, dejándome sin habla. ¿Pensaba que solo la ayudaba por obligación? ¿Era así?

"Joder," dije para mí, pasándome una mano por mi cabello.

Apreté mis dientes porque no sabía la respuesta. ¿Era ella solo otro trabajo? ¿Solo quería protegerla por la forma en que la había encontrado? ¿Era porque ella significaba mucho para mi padre? ¿O porque la había conocido cuando éramos niños?

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la ira porque no tenía una puta idea, y eso me encabronaba. Tenía una guerra en mi interior por la confusión. No quería que nunca le pasara nada a Bella. Quería detener a King y a Miller, así como cualquier otro que tuviera algo contra ella. Joder, ella me volvía loco, con su temperamento y su fuerza de voluntad y su mera presencia. Era hermosa cuando se reía, y era aún más deslumbrante cuando volvía esa fuerza de voluntad y temperamento contra mí.

"¡Repórtense!" Ladré lo más bajo que pude en el radio.

"Tienes dos ojos en el cielo," dijo Jasper, lo que significaba que él y Makenna estaban en su puesto en el tejado al otro lado de la calle.

"Ya viste mi impresionante persona en el nivel uno," Emmett se rio.

"Estamos en nuestro puesto," agregó Alice.

"¿Mickey?" Gruñí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía estando bastante enojado por su arrebato de esta mañana, a pesar de la teoría de Bella.

"Estoy a la vuelta de la esquina, dando mi segunda ronda," murmuró ella.

Miré fijamente el suelo mientras los escuchaba reportarse, pero cuando levanté mi cabeza. Bella me esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó.

Asentí, haciendo un gesto para que me mostrara el camino a la oficina de abogados.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, le dije, "Tenemos que terminar con esto y salir, ¿de acuerdo? Sin cotillear con la secretaria sobre quién está saliendo con quién…"

De acuerdo, tal vez merecía lo que vino después.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon por la ira. "En primer lugar… tú, pendejo machista… ya no son secretarias. Son _asistentes personales_, solo pregúntale a Rose. Llámala secretaria, y perderás un testículo. Segundo, no dudo que estés acostumbrado a mujeres vacías cuya principal preocupación es el color de su maldito esmalte de uñas, pero discúlpame, tengo que lidiar con mierdas mucho más importantes que quién está saliendo con quién," gruñó por lo bajo, sin quitar su mano de la manija de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, adelantándose y dándome una última mirada llena de ira.

Resoplé una gran cantidad de aire molesto, negando con la cabeza, y la seguí al interior de la sala de espera de Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend. Ella ya estaba hablando con la sec—recepcionista… lo-que- putas-sea.

"¡Bella!" La guapa rubia detrás del mostrador dijo alegremente.

"Hola, Tanya. ¿Podrías avisarle a Marshall Spencer que estoy aquí?" Preguntó, sonriéndole a la mujer, cuyos ojos se deslizaron hacia mí.

Hice lo que cualquier hombre encabronado porque le hirieron su ego unos treinta segundos antes y que aparentemente tenía jodidos deseos de morir haría.

Flirteé—con una sonrisa, un gesto de mi cabeza, y apoyándome en el mostrador, como si estuviera en un bar.

Tanya se sonrojó de un rojo intenso, cogiendo el teléfono. Habló rápidamente y en voz baja con alguien al otro lado de la línea, dándome una mirada vacilante antes de hablar con Bella.

"Dijo que fueras a la parte de atrás, Bella," le dijo Tanya, colgando el auricular.

"Genial," dijo Bella, mirándome. "Volveré en un momento."

"Claro," le dije, sonriéndole a Tanya. "Seguro que estoy en buenas manos hasta que vuelvas…"

Ella resopló indignada, rodando los ojos y dándome una mirada de disgusto. De pronto, me sentí como un verdadero patán. "Estoy segura," murmuró, atravesando una puerta en un costado.

"Tanya," la chica detrás del mostrador ronroneó, tendiendo su mano.

"Edward," murmuré, sin saber en qué había estado pensando, pero estreché su mano de cualquier forma porque no era culpa de Tanya que sea un bastardo egoísta que no podía entender por qué la pequeña morena que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta lateral, me estaba volviendo loco.

Sonreí cortésmente, alejándome un poco del mostrador. "Solo voy a esperar… acá," balbuceé, señalando el grupo de sillas junto a la muro de ventanas con vistas a Seattle.

"Seguro," dijo Tanya sonriente.

Era una chica atractiva, pero una extraña sensación me invadió. No era Bella. Tenía ojos azules, no unos cálidos y expresivos marrón. Tenía el pelo rubio corto, no unos largos rizos oscuros. Y era alta, curvilínea, y aunque estaba seguro que tenía un buen cuerpo debajo de ese traje sastre profesional, no era la cosita bajita y valerosa que parecía encajar como la pieza de un rompecabezas junto a mí.

Suspiré, dejándome caer en una silla y mirando hacia el horizonte. "Jack y Mack, ¿qué es lo que ven?" Pregunté en voz baja en mi auricular.

"Bella está en una oficina, entregando la memoria USB," Jasper respondió de inmediato. "Y joder, tú tienes a una _sexy_ rubia yendo hacia ti…" Se rio entre dientes.

"Maldita sea," gemí, mirando a mi derecha.

"¿Café, Edward?" Preguntó Tanya.

"No, gracias," dije de forma amable, sonriendo un poco.

"Maldición, Eddie," Jasper animó en mi oído, y podía escuchar risas sonando por los radios de todos, incluyendo el de Bella.

"¡Suficiente!" Dije siseando con brusquedad. "Silencio de radio a menos que sea necesario."

"Señor," mi equipo respondió con un clic en mi oído.

Vi a Tanya enviar un guiño en mi dirección cuando recibió a alguien más. Sonrió cuando contestó los teléfonos, y se acercó a mí, colocando un pedazo de papel en mi mano. Su número de teléfono.

Le sonreí cortésmente, haciéndole un gesto brusco con mi cabeza, pero agarré el trozo de papel en mi mano cuando Jasper crujió en mi oído.

"Esa es la más caliente hasta ahorita," se rio entre dientes.

"Joder, dije…. silencio de radio," dije furioso.

"¿Um, Edward?" Oí a Makenna iniciar con nerviosismo.

"Adelante," dije en voz baja, de cara a la ventana.

"Se dice que King tiene una amante. Él está casado con una mujer de nombre Mary, pero hay rumores de una mujer de nombre Victoria… Vicki… es una pelirroja… y creo que está dentro de esa oficina. Creo que ha visto a Bella."

"¿_Crees,_ o lo _sabes_?" Pregunté, mi corazón ahora acelerándose.

"Estoy malditamente segura," respondió. "He visto fotos de ella…"

"¡Bella, saca tu trasero de allí cuanto antes!" Ordené por el radio.

"Se quitó el auricular, Ed," dijo Jasper, "pero esa pelirroja… está al teléfono…"

"Mierda. ¡Maldita sea!" Me dije a mí mismo.

Miré a Tanya, que por suerte estaba ocupada al teléfono y se había perdido mi inusual arrebato. Levantó la vista y sonrió, pero me volví de nuevo hacia la ventana. Teníamos que salir de una puta vez de allí.

"Ella está saliendo ahora… va con un tipo…"

"Todos alerta. Tenemos que movernos cuando salga. Mickey, ponte en posición…"

"Señor," gruñó en respuesta.

La puerta lateral se abrió y Bella sonriendo y toda risitas salió, seguida por un hombre joven con un traje impecable. Era bien parecido, supongo, y definitivamente estaba admirando su trasero al caminar ella delante de él.

"Bella, tengo algo más de trabajo para ti," dijo él, tendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella, pero en lugar de solo estrecharla, él levantó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de ella.

¿Qué dem….?

"En este momento no estoy aceptando nada, Liam," le canturreó, dándole una dulce sonrisa. "Me estoy tomando algo así como un año sabático."

"Te lo mereces, hermosa," le dijo con tan repugnante encanto que quería vomitar. "Bueno, puedes llamarme cuando regreses, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, deslizando una tarjeta de presentación en su bolsillo delantero.

¡Eso fue todo!

"Bella, tenemos que irnos_, cariño_," susurré en su oído, parándome detrás de ella. "Tenemos que reunirnos con tus padres para el almuerzo, _bebé_."

Su cabeza giró como si estuviera en una plataforma giratoria, y supe que iba a pagar por ese acto de testosterona-ismo, pero tenía que sacarla de ese puto edificio. Como desde hace treinta segundos.

"Ed," Emmett gruñó en mi auricular. "Tienes a dos en el ascensor… armados hasta los dientes. Las llevan con arnés al hombro. Toma las escaleras. Por el estacionamiento, no por la puerta principal, porque tienes dos en la calle justo como ellos."

"Tenemos que irnos," la apresuré, dándole un apretón en su cintura. "Ahora. O no llegaremos a la reservación."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y asintió, volviéndose hacia Liam. "Tiene razón," se rio nerviosamente, tomando mi mano. "Liam, estaré en contacto cuando volvamos a mi oficina."

"Claro que sí, dulzura," canturreó, pero me dio una mirada cautelosa, tendiéndome su mano. "Liam Cornell."

"Edward Masen," gruñí mi nombre no tan real, tomando su mano de la forma más Neardental posible y sonreí cuando hizo una mueca.

"Vámonos," le dije a Bella, alejándola.

"Edward," Tanya me llamó desde el mostrador de recepción, y levanté la vista hacia ella. "Llámame."

"Dios bendito," Bella resopló, negando con su cabeza. "Hablando de idiotas."

"Basta, _dulzura_," gruñí, tomando su codo y sacándola por las puertas de la oficina y hacia el pasillo. "Te han visto."

"Oh, mierda, ¿quién?" Jadeó, descendiendo en las escaleras cuando abrí la puerta.

"La amante de King," le dije. "La pelirroja que estaba allá adentro. Vámonos… de aquí hasta el estacionamiento," ordené. "Em vio a dos hombres armados dirigirse a los ascensores."

Nos lanzamos a bajar corriendo cada tramo de escaleras, y los dos nos paralizamos cuando escuchamos una puerta cerrarse de golpe por encima de nosotros.

"¿Por qué te quitaste el auricular?" Dije con brusquedad, mirando hacia arriba a las escaleras y luego de vuelta hacia ella.

"No podía escuchar a Marshall hablarme sobre el caso, Edward. Lo siento," jadeó por nuestra caminata de los primeros cinco pisos, mirándome.

"Bueno, tal vez si no estuvieras coqueteando con cada uno de los hombres allí dentro…" Espeté, a sabiendas que estaba mal que dijera eso pero empujándola para que siguiera cuando escuchamos que se azotó otra puerta por encima de nosotros. "¡Solo… sigue!"

"Vete a la mierda, Edward," me dijo molesta, dando la vuelta a la esquina. "Asegúrate de darle mis saludos a Tanya cuando le hables."

"No voy a llamarla," dije sorprendido pero hice una mueca cuando Bella agarró mi muñeca, levantando nuestras manos entre nosotros. El trozo de papel de Tanya seguía arrugado en mi mano.

"Escuché a Jasper," resopló, rodando los ojos.

No pude soportarlo más. No podía soportar esa mirada de disgusto cuando no la merecía. La empujé contra la pared, jadeando por encima de ella. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres hablar de eso, Isabella?" Dije con desdén, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde Liam muy amablemente había metido su tarjeta de presentación.

Bella jadeó cuando mi mano entró en su bolsillo, y saqué la tarjeta y la sostuve entre nuestros rostros.

"Él me da trabajo," susurró, pero no me pareció bastante convincente. "Usa _Gravity_ para casos de divorcio…"

"Prueba otra vez," gruñí por lo bajo, acercándome más. "Ahora eres una chica soltera. Jake ya no está…"

"No," se quejó, negando con la cabeza. "No es así, Edward. En ocasiones, una mujer tiene que flirtear en el mundo de los negocios. A diferencia de ti, que mirarías de nuevo a lo que sea que sonría en tu dirección."

Los ojos de Bella estaban negros por la ira, y no ayudaba que yo estuviese pegado a su cara. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados.

Levanté el número de teléfono de Tanya, rompiéndolo en pedazos y dejándolos volar hasta caer al fondo de la escalera. "No iba a llamarla."

"No me importa," Bella gruñó, tratando de empujarme para pasar, pero me mantuve firme. "Haz lo que quieras."

Lo que quería era besar a Bella hasta dejarla sin sentido. Lo que quería era huir de ella de una puta vez tan rápido como fuera posible. Lo que quería era inhalar ese aroma dulce y floral que se colaba por la ventana de mi recámara en la casa de la playa. Había una atracción que estaba sintiendo, y ya no podía negarlo. La deseaba.

"¿Crees que me conoces, Bella? No es así," susurré, acercándome aún más a ella de manera que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro. "Si _tú eres_ del tipo celoso, solo dilo," ronroneé, inclinándome aún más cerca de manera que mi nariz rozó su mejilla.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró, pero no se movió. "No estoy celosa," dijo, pero sonaba muy débil para mí.

"Mentirosa," gruñí, apartándome para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella miraba fijamente al muro detrás de mí. "Admito que he tenido mis necesidades, y que han satisfechas, pero no iba a llamar a Tanya…"

"Carajo, que no me importa," dijo con brusquedad, pero se mantuvo firme, mirándome. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Las altas, de pechos grandes y rubias no son tu tipo, niño bonito?"

"En realidad, no lo son," dije furioso, azotando las palmas de mis manos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. "Me vuelves loco, Bella. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que se te dice? ¿Por qué no puedes seguir el plan?"

"No podía escuchar al abogado. No lo hice por maldad… y no dependo de ti. Nadie me controla," gruñó, colocando sus manos en mi pecho, pero no me moví.

"Mientras yo sea responsable de tu maldita seguridad, tú dependes de mí. Demonios, te haría bien algo de control," le dije con un tono de voz que sonó ronca y necesitada, y no me gustó. "Tu amiguito Liam está más que dispuesto a intentarlo. Le encantó tu trasero, de verdad—se le quedó mirando todo el tiempo que caminaste delante de él."

"No puedo evitar que me vean," siseó, empujándome. "Dime, ¿te hace sentir como un Dios cuando te comen con los ojos, Edward? ¿Hace crecer tu ego cuando consigues que Mickey se ponga celosa, que Makenna se te quede mirando, y que a Tanya se le haga agua la boca tan solo de pensar en probarte?"

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, porque simplemente no había visto nada de esa mierda. ¿Cómo lo había hecho ella?

"¿Cómo es que pasa tu cabeza por la puerta, GI Joe?" Bella preguntó, empujándome, pero no iba a moverme.

"Cállate," ladré, negando con la cabeza. "Tú no sabes nada…"

"Haz que me calle, o vámonos, Edward," me desafió, y tuve suficiente.

Tuve suficiente porque ella estaba jadeando y jodidamente encabronada. Estaba preciosa y prácticamente me sorprendió con sus manos en mi pecho. Estaba temblando y sin aliento, y olía como el puto cielo – como a flores y azúcar y malditamente cálida, una chica _sexy_.

Mi boca se lanzó hacia la de ella, y fue con ira y dominante, pero tan pronto la sentí relajarse en el beso, supe que estaba acabado. Había pensado que sacarla de ese maldito calabozo me había arruinado, pero en realidad, saborearla, era un nivel enteramente diferente de tortura. Ella subió sus manos por mi pecho, agarrando mi pelo con fuerza, y no pude detener el gemido que resonó por mi cuerpo.

Mis propias manos, que estaban totalmente fuera de control, me apartaron de la pared y la agarraron. Una salió disparada a su cintura, pegando sus caderas a las mías, y la otra se movió a la base de su cuello, moviendo su cabeza para permitirme finalmente deslizar dentro mi lengua.

Un gimoteo salió de Bella y agarró mi cabello con más fuerza. Me encontré inclinándome hacia ella, presionándola contra la pared de las escaleras, completa y estúpidamente indiferentes de que deberíamos estar sacando nuestros traseros de ese maldito edificio.

Masajeé su lengua con la mía, a sabiendas que muy probablemente iba a lamentar esa acción, pero no podía detenerme. Ella era jodidamente frustrante y hermosa y salvaje, y yo quería domarla, pero lentamente me estaba alejando cada vez más de lo que era correcto y cayendo justo en lo que quería. Y su cuerpo encajaba con el mío tan perfectamente que estaba a punto de perder por completo la razón.

La puerta en el nivel encima de nosotros se azotó, y los dos saltamos. Rápidamente di dos pasos para alejarme de ella, pasando una mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Susurró ella, lanzándose rápidamente por las escaleras.

"Te callé, ¿no es así?" Respondí con sarcasmo, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla.

"Jódete, Edward," escupió ella, bajando al siguiente nivel.

"Ya quisieras, _dulzura_," gruñí, rodando los ojos.

Esta mierda se había salido totalmente de control. Y solo yo era el culpable. Bella hacía que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar, hacía que mi única atención se centrara en ella y solo ella. Tal vez era el haberla salvado de esa habitación, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. De hecho, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Llegamos al primer piso, y detuve a Bella de que saliera al vestíbulo.

"No. Tenemos compañía en la calle," le susurré, señalando a otra puerta que conducía al estacionamiento. "Emmett nos cubre aquí," jadeé, abriendo la puerta y presionando el botón de la radio. "Em, ¿dónde?"

"Justo enfrente. Cuida tu espalda," reveló, y Bella, que finalmente ya se había colocado de nuevo el auricular en su oído, asintió.

El estacionamiento, a pesar de que era media tarde, estaba a oscuras debido a que era subterráneo. Toqué el hombro de Bella, susurrando. "Armas afuera, Bella."

Asintió, llevando la mano a su espalda baja, y sacó su nueve milímetros al mismo tiempo que yo sacaba mi Glock.

"Ed, estoy atorada frente a un accidente. Estoy a la entrada del estacionamiento," reportó Mickey.

"Quédate allí," le dije, "y nosotros vamos a llegar contigo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Diez-cuatro," respondió ella, sonando frustrada como la mierda.

Más adelante, dos sombras cruzaron frente a nosotros, y puse a Bella detrás de una minivan.

"A las doce en punto, lo sé," jadeó ella, recostándose en la van y quitándole el seguro a su arma. Me miró, sus ojos haciendo un movimiento rápido hacia la fila de coches de enfrente. "Puedo ir al frente, ¿tú me cuidas la espalda?"

"Sí, definitivamente," respondí, tirando de su manga antes de que pudiera salir disparada a través de la fila. "Lo siento…"

"Después," bufó, rodando los ojos. "Puedes defender tu bárbaro comportamiento una vez que salgamos de aquí."

"Correcto," resoplé, asintiendo. Miré a través de las ventanas de la minivan, viendo sombras moviéndose de nuevo. "Hacia arriba y a las dos en punto, Bella."

Asintió, inhaló profundamente y susurró, "Listo… vamos."

Corrimos a través del pasillo, ocultándonos detrás de una SUV cuando sonaron disparos estrellándose contra el suelo de concreto cerca de nosotros.

"Mierda," gruñí, mirando a través de la ventana. "¿Dónde estás, Emmett?"

"En camino hacia ustedes," gruñó él, y podía escucharlo corriendo. "Estoy en el nivel debajo de ustedes chicos."

"Ed," dijo Jasper en nuestros oídos, "si puedes conducirlos un nivel más arriba, puedo disparar en el lado sur del estacionamiento. Es un edificio aparte y está de camino a tu salida."

"Estoy frente a la salida, Ed," dijo Mickey.

"Bien. Todos ustedes, estén en espera de mis órdenes. ¡Em, trae tu trasero aquí pronto!" Gruñí, volviéndome hacia Bella. "Sigue ese muro de allí," le dije, señalando el espacio entre los parachoques de los coches y el muro de la parte exterior del estacionamiento. "Mira," le dije, atrayéndola lo suficiente que apenas pudiera ver, "conduce a las escaleras para el siguiente nivel… el nivel del suelo. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí," dijo ella, asintiendo, y puso sus brazos rígidos sosteniendo su arma antes de salir disparada en la dirección que le mostré.

La seguí cuidando su espalda. Habíamos avanzado la mitad de camino hacia las escaleras antes de sonaran de nuevo disparos.

Bella se giró, apuntó y disparó, un gruñido hizo eco en la estructura de cemento. Un maldito tiro perfecto, era ella.

"Excelente," la elogié, dándome la vuelta y disparándole a un matón viniendo detrás de nosotros. Cayó hecho un ovillo a un lado de un coche rojo. "Vamos, vamos, vamos," la urgí, empujándola hacia adelante.

Se estrelló en la puerta hacia las escaleras, tirando de ella para abrirla y lanzándose al interior, llevándome con ella al mismo tiempo que disparos rebotaban contra la superficie de metal de la puerta haciendo un sonido metálico.

"Joder, eso estuvo cerca," dijo entre su aliento, mirándome. "De verdad has de querer ese pie," dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Lo quiero." Resoplé, ayudándola a levantarse y acompañándola escaleras arriba. "No tienes idea," le susurré.

"Desvergonzado," dijo entre su aliento, tomando dos escalones a la vez, corriendo. "Te lo has ganado, supongo," refunfuñó, llegando finalmente a la siguiente puerta. Hizo una pausa de tan solo un segundo, girando un poco su cabeza en mi dirección con su mano en la manija. "¿Listo?"

"Jasper, estamos en el siguiente nivel. ¿Algún movimiento?"

"Sipi, Ed. Tienes a tres abriéndose camino hacia ustedes. Acaban de salir de un sedán frente a la salida."

"¿Em?" Gruñí.

"Estoy limpiando lo que dejaste en el último nivel," refunfuñó, y ambos dimos un respingo ante el sonido de disparos.

"Cuidado, Em," le dije, haciéndole a Bella un gesto con la cabeza diciendo que continuara. "Adelante, Bella."

Ella respiró hondo, abriendo la puerta lentamente para asomarse. "Jasper tiene razón. Hay tres. Repartidos en la izquierda y derecha y…. de nuevo izquierda."

"Quédate con los dos a tu izquierda. Yo me encargo del de la derecha y de cuidar tu espalda," le dije, y salimos disparados por la puerta, con las armas en alto.

Me sorprendía que los hombres de King, o cualquier persona relacionada con el crimen organizado, de hecho, pudieran moverse en trajes. Me parecían que eran restrictivos e incómodos, pero demonios, ¿qué sabía yo?

Le disparé al tipo de la derecha, girando cuando llegamos a una ventana abierta.

"Te tengo a la vista, Ed," Jasper dijo por la radio. "Muévete hacia el este… el matón frente a ti va a salir."

"Adelante, Bella," la apresuré, pero ella ya estaba en ello.

En efecto, un tipo en un traje gris salió de detrás de una camioneta, pero el disparo de Jasper le atravesó la cabeza, haciéndola pedazos.

"Gracias, Jasper," Bella y yo dijimos juntos.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar su trasero por el pasillo, y pude ver que su objetivo era la luz del día al final del pasillo. La seguí, manteniéndome alerta por el último tipo, pero una llamada por la radio de Jasper me dijo que él había salvado nuestros traseros.

Bella y yo nos giramos rápidamente para ver otro hombre derrumbarse en el suelo, su cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido.

"Eso es todo," oí que dijo Jasper, "¡así que sal de una puta vez de allí!"

"Estoy en eso," le dije, agarrando el brazo de Bella.

Salimos corriendo hacia la calle, alcanzando a ver el BMW de mi padre, donde la puerta trasera ya estaba abriéndose para nosotros.

Bella se arrojó dentro del coche y yo prácticamente caí encima de ella. "¡Vamos, Mick, vámonos!"

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Mickey, saliendo de su lugar chirriando llantas y saliendo disparada hacia el centro de Seattle.

"Sí," los dos dijimos en voz baja, acomodándonos correctamente en nuestros asientos.

"Todos… repórtense," dije por la radio.

"Estamos dejando nuestro lugar ahora," Jasper gruñó. "Te veo en la zona de desembarque."

"Sep. ¿Alice?" La llamé.

"Tienen que continuar. Hay otro accidente de coche en la siguiente intersección," balbuceó en nuestros oídos. "Y luego un bloqueo de camino por una construcción de camino a la autopista. Toma la _Third Avenue_, _State Street_… y a continuación la autopista… ¿sí?"

"Gracias, Alice," Mickey murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el accidente que Alice había mencionado primero. "Las chicas saben qué demonios están haciendo," murmuró, alejándose del embotellamiento de tráfico.

"Sí, sí, sí," respondió Alice. "Estamos dejando el territorio con Wi-Fi."

"¿Emmett?" Gruñí.

"Estoy fuera del estacionamiento, nadie me sigue. Te veo en el nido."

"Bien. ¡Radios fuera a partir de ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, sacando el maldito auricular de mi oído y arrojándolo al suelo. Una parte de mí quería aplastarlo con mi pie, pero sabía que Emmett tendría mi trasero por romper el equipo.

Bella hizo lo mismo, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en el reposacabezas.

"Hey," le dije, y giró su cabeza en mi dirección. "Bien hecho."

Ella asintió, todavía respirando pesadamente.

"Y por cierto," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "GI Joe… es del ejército. Yo soy de la fuerza aérea…"

"¡Tú. Cállate!" Espetó, rodando los ojos, pero podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro. "Todavía no sé cómo pasa tu cabeza por las puertas normales, idiota."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Incluso después de mi horrible comportamiento, ella seguía bromeando, así que seguí su ejemplo.

"Mickey, tenemos que hacer una parada," le dije, mirando a Bella. "Bella tiene algo que hornear esta noche…"

La risa de Bella hizo eco en el coche, pero ella solo giró su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Mientras la miraba, pensé en el beso. No debí haber hecho eso. Al menos, no de esa forma. Estaba muy seguro que mi castigo estaba lejos de terminar.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¿Dónde estamos?" Me desperté de un sobresalto, bostezando cuando el coche se detuvo.

"Técnicamente, se le llama _Trinity_," respondió Edward en voz baja. "Bienvenida a _Glacier Peak Wilderness_."

"Así que, pasamos del océano a las montañas," murmuré, frotando mi rostro antes de abrir la puerta del coche. "¿Qué sigue? ¿La selva?" Bromeé, saliendo del coche y estirándome.

"Tal vez," Edward se rio entre dientes, encogiendo un hombro. "Aunque, esta es la casa de papá," me dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia la casa.

"Wow," dije con un suave jadeo, mirando hacia la más hermosa cabaña de montaña que había visto nunca. "Es muy bonita…"

Alcanzaba su punto más alto en el medio con un techo de armaduras. La parte delantera de la casa era abierta, con grandes ventanales y una terraza que rodeaba toda la casa. Estaba contra un telón de fondo de verdes montañas, y el césped se veía increíble, como una pradera natural con flores salvajes agrupadas aquí y allá.

"Sí, solíamos quedarnos aquí algunas veces cuando era yo muy joven," murmuró, una expresión sombría cruzando su rostro. "Mi madre me traía aquí en el verano, cuando mi padre estaba fuera. Se reunía con nosotros si tenía permiso."

Asentí, sabiendo que su madre era un tema delicado.

"No está mal, niño bonito," Mickey se rio con un resoplido, abriendo el maletero del coche para que pudiéramos sacar nuestras maletas. "Tu mamá tenía buen gusto."

"Lo tenía," dijo él, pero su voz había adquirido un tenor frío, casi amenazante, y me preguntaba si ya habría visto sus celos, porque yo los veía.

Se puso entre nosotros cuando fuimos a sacar nuestras maletas y se quedó en medio de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa. No la culpaba, porque era obvio que Edward y su equipo eran amigos cercanos. Traté de verlo desde su punto de vista, y podía imaginar que lo adoraba como a un héroe. Él era fuerte, valiente, inteligente, nunca le rehuía al peligro. Era seguro de sí mismo y tan bien parecido que casi se veía hermoso. Sí, la entendía.

"Mi madre odiaba acampar," me reí por la nariz, mirando hacia la parte trasera de la casa y alcanzando a ver lo que parecía como un lago, "aún si era en una cabaña. Necesitaba que hubiera gente cerca. La civilización, la llamaba."

Edward se rio entre dientes, mirándome, pero todos nos dimos la vuelta cuando oímos la voz de Esme.

"Gracias a Dios, todos están a salvo," dijo con entusiasmo, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta principal y envolviéndome en un abrazo, seguido por uno para Edward, e incluso para una sorprendida Mickey. "No tienen idea de que tan mal estaba el centro de Seattle según las noticias," resopló molesta, rodando sus ojos pero tomando de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Está hecho?"

"Tienen las fotos," suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros. "King nos encontró allí."

"Eso escuché," dijo ella, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y llevándome dentro de la casa. "Ben llamó, dijo que lo hicieron parecer como un asunto de drogas que salió mal," murmuró, mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo. "Reportaron a cinco personas abatidas a tiros…"

"Supongo que lo hicieron," refunfuñó Edward. "Cuando pendejos me disparan, tengo la tendencia de responder los disparos, aunque apenas si tuve que hacerlo porque maldita sea, Bella es una tiradora estupenda."

Me eché a reír, sonriéndole a él, pero titubeé cuando me guiñó un ojo. Destellos de su boca sobre la mía, sus manos agarrándome y su cuerpo atrapándome contra la pared de la escalera volaron por mi mente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mi respiración se detuviera.

"Tu padre está en camino, Edward," dijo Esme, cambiando el tema y rompiendo la tensión. "Dijo que se sintieran como en casa, que hay espacio suficiente para todos, sin embargo, creo que vamos a tener que compartir."

"Yo tengo mi propio cuarto," Edward se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "No voy a compartir con nadie," gruñó juguetón cuando ella lo golpeó.

"Lo que tú digas, príncipe Cullen," Esme le gritó cuando él se fue riendo. Se volvió hacia mí y Mickey. "Vengan, les voy a mostrar los cuartos, ustedes dos pueden elegir el que quieran."

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y cinco personas muy ruidosas y muy exultantes entraron, liderados por Emmett, que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Vaya, esa mierda fue increíble!" Se rio, levantando su puño hacia Mickey y luego hacia mí.

"¡Y que lo digas!" Jasper comentó con una enorme sonrisa. "Buen trabajo, Bella. Hubo un pequeño momento de incertidumbre en el estacionamiento, ¿eh?"

Resoplé pero asentí. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Jasper."

"Claro, no hay problema." Sonrió, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, para la diversión de Alice.

"Este lugar es hermoso," Rose susurró, mirando alrededor.

Dentro de la cabaña era tan bonito como afuera. El diseño era espacioso, la sala estaba un poco más baja al lado izquierdo de la habitación, la cocina hacia la parte trasera. El pasillo se extendía hacia la derecha.

"Sip, pero esta vez tenemos que compartir," Mickey murmuró, viéndose avergonzada.

"Yo compartiré contigo," Makenna dijo sonriente, haciendo que la cabeza de Mickey se levantara de golpe. "Vamos."

Todos nos dirigimos por el pasillo. Emmett y Jasper encontraron una habitación con dos camas gemelas, reclamándolo como suyo y afirmando que los catres en las barracas los soportaban de manera que las camas gemelas también lo harían. Mickey y Mackenna encontraron una habitación con una cama gemela y un sofá-cama sin abochornarse.

"No me avergüenza dormir con ustedes dos," Rose se rio conmigo y con Alice cuando vimos la última habitación.

Era una habitación de tamaño decente, con una enorme cama king-size en el centro.

"Sí, eso funciona para mí," suspiré, arrojando mi maleta al suelo antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama. "¡Pero sin hacer cucharita!"

"Maldición," Alice se quejó, dándome un guiño cuando me eché a reír. "Ahí van mis planes para esta noche."

"Quisieras, duendecillo. Bella es mía," Rose se rio entre dientes, dejándose caer junto a mí.

Alice se distrajo recorriendo la habitación, incluso exploró el baño antes de sentarse en medio de mí y Rose.

Me quedé allí, mirándolas a ambas.

"¿Sentiste miedo hoy?" Preguntó Alice.

"Un poco," dije en voz baja pero luego me encogí de hombros. "No estaba sola. Las tenía en mis oídos."

Las dos sonrieron y asintieron, pero Rose se rio entre dientes. "Y tenías a Edward."

"Cierto," le dije, levantándome de la cama. "Él es muy buen tirador. Y se mantiene malditamente calmado bajo presión."

"Mmmm," las dos murmuraron, y yo les levanté una ceja.

"¿Y Tanya?" Rose dijo con desdén porque odiaba a esa pobre chica. Consideraba que era tonta y una putilla, pero yo conocía a Tanya de hace algún tiempo, y no lo era. Solo era coqueta y solitaria.

"¿Qué con ella?" Pregunté, volviéndome hacía mi maleta para encontrar un lugar dónde poner mi ropa.

"Sabes que lo escuchamos todo por la radio, Bella. Escuchamos a Jasper llamarla _sexy_, escuchamos que ella le dio a Edward su número de teléfono…" Dijo Alice, inclinando su cabeza al mirarme, pero conocía esa mirada, ella sabía más de lo que dejaba entre ver.

"Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros, "y Tanya es bonita…."

"Solo que él rompió el número," Rose dijo con ironía, observando mi reacción como un halcón.

"Cómo su… Quién te… Eso fue en la escalera," gruñí. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Te olvidas de mi trabajo, señorita?" Alice resopló indignada, bajándose de la cama y sacando la laptop de su mochila.

"No pudiste…" Dije en voz baja, mi estómago hundiéndose.

"La forma en que lo vi," Alice explicó, haciendo que Rose se riera bajito, "necesitabas ojos dentro de ese edificio de oficinas. Inició cuando Emmett entró. Queríamos asegurarnos que estaba en posición. Luego, teníamos que ver todas las rutas que entraban y salían del edificio. No se necesitó mucho para _hackear_ el sistema de seguridad del edificio, Bella," concluyó, como si me estuviera dando un maldito reporte.

Le dio vuelta a su laptop, y ahí estábamos, en la escalera. Afortunadamente, no había sonido, de manera que no tenían idea de que se estaba diciendo entre nosotros. Edward y yo estábamos frente a frente, con fieras y cabreadas expresiones en nuestros rostros. Vi cómo sacó la tarjeta que Liam, como todo un cerdo, metió en mi bolsillo. Vi a Edward romper el número de teléfono de Tanya.

No tuve que escuchar la conversación para reconocer cuando le dije a Edward que me hiciera callar, porque lo hizo. Concienzudamente. Me besó hasta dejarme estúpida. Me besó con ira y desesperación, con desesperación y tanto fuego. Me besó con unos labios tan talentosos que todavía los podía sentir arder.

Y todo se estaba reproduciendo _justo allí_.

Gemí, sonrojándome, y apartando la mirada.

"Ese de allí fue un espléndido beso, princesa," Rose se rio con un resoplido y terminó a carcajadas.

Gemí de nuevo, poniendo la cara en mis manos. "Por favor, borra eso," supliqué, pero la chica recientemente soltera y ahora recientemente besada dentro de mí, hizo un berrinche tan solo al pensar en perder esa vista.

"¡Ni hablar!" Alice dio de risitas. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa…" Resoplé indignada, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Significa… joder, no lo sé…."

"Maldición, su cerebro sigue revuelto por el beso," Rose se rio entre dientes. "Relájate, Bells. Solo estamos bromeando. ¿Al menos fue un _buen beso_?"

"Oh, oh," gemí, dándoles una mirada suplicante. "No tienen ni idea…"

Aplaudieron y chocaron sus puños, cayendo redondas de nuevo en la cama. "Me alegra que esto las divierta", suspiré cayendo sobre el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alice preguntó, su rostro serio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. "¿No estás feliz?"

"¿Feliz?" Me mofé, encogiéndome de hombros. "No escuchaste la mierda que envolvió ese beso," empecé a decir, bajando la vista a mis manos. "Ese beso fue adrenalina, celos, y solo… enojo." Me volví para mirarlas, y las dos me escuchaban con atención, completamente serias. "Peleamos, discutimos, pero hay momentos… muy buenos momentos, cuando él es dulce. Pero a veces, quiero torcerle el cuello," gruñí, mis manos enroscándose en garras.

"Eso debería hacer un sexo increíble, Bella," señaló Rose, una sonrisa irónica jugando en su rostro.

"Te escuchaste como Mack. ¿También quieres un póster de él en tu muro?" Bromeé.

Se echó a reír, empujándome un poco por el hombro. "Para nada… pero uno de Emmett, por otro lado…"

Le di una sonrisa. "Después, Alice dirá que uno de Jasper…"

Alice desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. "Un póster no. Demonios, lo quiero a él."

Rose y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa, pero todas levantamos la vista cuando Esme nos llamó para cenar.

La cena fue ruidosa y feliz y se sirvió en la terraza con vista a un pequeño pero muy hermoso lago, pero me mantuve callada. Carlisle me dijo que lo separaron de mi padre y Jake porque incluso él no tenía permitido saber a dónde iban. Jasper y Emmett estaban contentos de que todos habíamos salido del edificio de oficinas con vida.

Makenna todavía no había bajado de su nube de haber estado en el tejado con Jasper, porque al parecer, le explicó con detalle todo el asunto, e incluso Edward la había felicitado por reconocer a Vicki, la novia de King. Si estaba encaprichada con Edward antes, ahora estaba loca por él.

Mickey quería saber todo sobre Tanya, por supuesto, a lo que Edward no dijo nada, dándome una mirada incómoda. Lo molestó tanto que finalmente gritó: "¡Basta!"

Carlisle estaba contento de que la misión se haya llevado a cabo, y que todos habíamos regresado a salvo. Dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa en la cabaña porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar allí.

Emmett y Jasper querían una fogata, así que los dos hicieron una justo terminando la terraza en la orilla del lago, con todos uniéndose a ellos menos yo. Podía escucharlos riendo, mis chicas coqueteando sin vergüenza con los chicos, pero no sentí deseos de unirme a ellos.

Entré en la cocina, levantando la vista para ver a Esme limpiando las encimeras.

Sonrió, abriendo el refrigerador y tendiéndome una cerveza. "¿Quieres una?"

"Demonios, sí," suspiré, abriéndola y tomando un largo trago.

"¿No estás… celebrando?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando con su cerveza hacia el lago.

"Maté a dos hombres hoy," gruñí, "así que no. No me siento festiva."

"Y el hecho de que hay… _algo diferente_ entre Edward y tú… supongo que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar," reflexionó, siempre observadora.

"No, no quiero," gruñí, frunciendo el ceño hacia la botella en mis manos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a arrancarle la etiqueta. "Pero le debo al cretino un jodido pie de manzana," resoplé, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Preguntó, su rostro se iluminó. "Podrías enseñarme…"

"Sí," le dije con una sonrisa cada vez más grande. "Eso sería genial. Solo vamos a prepararlos para mañana porque son muchos pasos. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto," estuvo de acuerdo con una risita, "porque cualquier cosa así de bueno, vale la pena esperar, ¿verdad?"

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla, y vi que ella lo sabía. Sabía que algo había cambiado, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No sé cómo lo sabía porque mis chicas no dirían nada a menos que yo les diera permiso.

"Cierto," le dije con un pequeño gesto de cabeza. "Supongo."

Como si el destino la tuviera contra mí, la puerta trasera se abrió, y entró Edward. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos de inmediato, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa curveaban las comisuras de su boca.

"¿No vas a salir?" Preguntó, apoyándose en la encimera.

"No," sonreí con suficiencia, tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza. "Tengo que preparar unos pies para mañana."

Sonrió y asintió, viéndose delicioso. Iba vestido con _jeans_ y una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

"Así es, tienes un compromiso que cumplir," se rio entre dientes, levantándome una ceja.

Esme se rio con un resoplido, agarrando otra cerveza y entregándosela a él. "Bella estaba a punto de enseñarme cómo hacerlo. Tal vez puedas acompañarnos, Edward…"

Mi cabeza se giró para mirarla, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, esa traviesa mujer. Edward sí lo hizo. Observé con asombro como el hombre arrogante, odioso, que había coqueteado con Tanya, que ordenaba a ladridos y cambiaba de carácter como de calcetines, se desvanecía y el dulce chico tartamudo emergía, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

"¿En serio? ¿No-nos enseñarías?" Preguntó, sus ojos ahora de un dulce verde como las hojas de los árboles.

"Sí, les enseñaré," dije en voz baja con una sonrisa porque no podía evitarlo cuando su rostro estaba relajado y mi sonrisa torcida favorita cruzaba su hermoso rostro.

"¡Excelente!" Dijo efusivamente, frotándose las manos y rodeando la encimera para quedar del otro lado.

Me reí de su entusiasmo, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza antes de unirme a ellos. Esme me dio una sonrisa brillante, metiendo mano en el refrigerador para sacar todos los ingredientes y ponerlos en la encimera.

Miré todo lo que sacó, asegurándome que todo estaba ahí, y levanté la vista hacia él. Se veía tan lindo, no _sexy_, no mortalmente caliente, no imponente… solo malditamente lindo, esperando lo siguiente que iba a decir, y me pregunté si ese Edward podría salir más a menudo, porque si lo hacía, entonces estaba frita. El caliente, _sexy_ e imponente que por lo general era, volvía locas mis hormonas, pero el que me esperaba con paciencia a que le enseñara cómo hacer un pie de manzana me atraía a él de igual manera.

Solté un bufido, asentí, y di un profundo suspiro, mis siguientes palabras hablaban más de solo ese momento. "De acuerdo, vamos a ponernos a trabajar."

* * *

_**Así que por más que se resistan, los dos están fritos! ¿Qué les pareció esa misión en conjunto, los dos equipos trabajando unidos? Incluso Mickey se dio cuenta que las chicas saben lo que hacen. ¿Y ese beso? ¿Quién no quisiera tener un GI Joe así? jajajaja Pero al parecer eso ofendió a Edward que metió las cuatro al querer coquetear con Tanya. Definitivamente no tienen remedio, pero poco a poco se van acercando más y ya verán lo que sucede :) Muchas gracias a quienes semana con semana leen y comentan, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos que cada vez son más, pero como ya les había comentado, me encantaría que usaran el cuadrito de abajo y me hicieran saber que les parece la traducción, la historia, a dónde creen que se dirige. Se los agradecería mucho más. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

**EDWARD**

Me desperté con un jadeo, sentándome en la cama. Gotas de sudor corrían por mi cuello y frente. Pasando la mano por mi cabello, controlé mi respiración mientras miraba alrededor de mi habitación. El sol todavía no había salido, incluso los grillos seguían cantando su canción fuera de mi ventana.

Estaba acostumbrado a sueños jodidos. Estaba acostumbrado a revivir errores, pérdidas de vidas, disparos y explosiones. Estaba acostumbrado a ver prisioneros putrefactos mientras seguían vivos en celdas que técnicamente eran solo hoyos en el suelo. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a ver a Emmett, Jasper, Mickey y a mi padre en esos sueños. Estaba acostumbrado a fallar en las misiones.

Me había vuelto insensible al cañón de mi arma apuntando directamente a la frente de una niña, pero cuando la cara de la niña se transformó en el rostro de Isabella Swan y a pesar de eso tiré del gatillo, desperté de golpe, porque, sin importar las veces que haya revivido ese sueño en particular, nunca había tirado del puto gatillo.

"Joder," dije entre mi aliento, frotando mi cara y lanzando mis piernas a un lado de la cama.

Era hora de levantar mi trasero de todos modos. Se supone que tenía que relevar a Jasper en sus rondas alrededor de la cabaña. Me levanté, me duché rápidamente y me puse unos _jeans_ y una camiseta, guardando mi arma en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Todavía estaba un poco agitado mientras me servía una taza de café y salía a la terraza.

"Te ves como la mierda," Jasper observó en voz baja con su característica sonrisa, "y yo soy el que ha estado despierto toda la noche."

"Gracias…" Dije bajo mi aliento, sentándome en la tumbona junto a él.

Estudió mi cara pero no dijo nada por un minuto o dos. "Te he visto despertar de pesadillas antes, pero estás blanco como el papel, hombre," dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Me reí sin humor. "Está… fue diferente," murmuré, mirando hacia el lago cuando el sol hacía lo imposible por asomarse por encima de las montañas. "Solo… diferente."

Tan cercano como estaba a mi padre, e incluso Emmett, Jasper nunca me hacía sentir cohibido por mis pesadillas. Emmett no lo entendía porque, estaba seguro, nunca ha tenido una. Y con mi padre, no siempre era fácil hablar sobre cosas personales. Con Jasper sí, no porque siempre habláramos sobre cosas personales, sino porque él nunca había traicionado mi confianza, y nunca me juzgaba.

Jasper siguió mirándome, esperando pacientemente a que le contara, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera decirlo. El sueño me había asustado. Joder, de verdad me había asustado.

"¿La niña?" Preguntó, consciente del sueño recurrente de Iraq.

"Sí, pero se transformó en alguien más."

Su nariz se arrugó y asintió, bajando la vista a sus manos. "Tus prioridades están cambiando," dijo en voz baja, encontrando mi curiosa mirada. "No tengo que preguntar, Ed. Tu rostro lo dice todo. Bella estaba en ese sueño."

Asentí, bajando la vista a mi taza de café antes de llevarlo a mis labios.

"Eres diferente con ella," señaló, recostándose en su silla y subiendo los pies sobre la otomana. "Eres _más_… con ella. Más cuidadoso, más relajado. No es necesariamente algo malo, mi amigo." Se rio cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. "Ella es buena para ti, fuerte, inteligente, igual de… ingeniosa como lo eres tú."

Me reí pero asentí. Tenía razón, Bella era todas esas cosas. Sin embargo, la pregunta en mi cabeza era: ¿yo era bueno para ella?

"Eres un buen hombre, Edward," dijo Jasper, respondiendo mi pregunta no expresada. "Solo porque tenemos un trabajo extraño no quiere decir que no podemos ser buenas personas. Tu papá trata de meternos eso en la cabeza todo el tiempo. Es la razón por la que acepta los trabajos que acepta. Hay 'empresas de seguridad' allá fuera que no son nada más que asesinos a sueldo. Nosotros no somos eso. Lo sabes. Nosotros detenemos a los _bullies_ de este mundo, hermano."

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eso era, de hecho, como mi padre y compañeros de equipo veían nuestros trabajos, pero yo no podía ver más allá de los ruinas de mis días y misiones en Iraq. Abu Ghraib era el mayor ejemplo de eso porque, ¿cómo podríamos decir que éramos la mejor nación cuando estábamos capturando hombres contra su voluntad en su propio país a cambio de información?"

"¿Cómo podría hacer que funcione, Jasper?" Gruñí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "No tengo experiencia en relaciones. Ella me está diciendo constantemente que soy muy mandón. Y nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes."

"¿Lo son?" Respondió con riéndose. "Diferentes, digo. Por lo que sé, ella es tan dura como tú."

Me eché a reír, recordando lo calmada que había estado en el estacionamiento, como había matado en defensa de ambos sin siquiera pestañear. "Ella… es algo especial," resoplé, rodando los ojos.

"Está haciendo que revalúes todo, Edward. Eso, tampoco es malo."

"Me vuelve loco," refunfuñé, tirando de mi cabello.

"¿Por qué?" Se ríe. "¿Por qué te hace sentir algo?"

"No lo sé," suspiré, mirando de nuevo hacia el lago.

"No estoy diciendo que no seas un cretino, Ed. Puedes serlo… la mayor parte del tiempo," se rio entre dientes, empujando mi hombro, "pero hay algo en ti, diferente, desde que la sacaste de ese jodido sótano."

"¡Tú no lo viste!" Gruñí, volviéndome hacia él, pero levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

"Y a juzgar por esa reacción, estoy muy seguro de que me alegro de no haberlo hecho," respondió, frunciendo el ceño. "Carlisle dice que se conocieron de niños. ¿Cómo era ella?"

Sonreí, mirándolo. Mi equipo no tenía idea de mi pasado tartamudeo, y no lo iban a saber, pero aun así no pude evitar sonreír. "Fue una única vez, ¿sabes? Éramos solo unos niños."

"Sí…"

"Ella era… justo como es ahora, pero un poco torpe, no que yo no lo fuera." Me eché a reír, y él se me unió. "Acababa de perder a mi madre, y mi papá nos estaba mudando a otro estado, pero tuvo que detenerse con Charlie de camino. Luego me enteré que fue entonces cuando respaldó financieramente a Swan e hizo un trato para armas y otras cosas para su primer equipo. Pero entonces tenía trece años, así que no sabía nada de esa mierda. Nuestros padres nos dejaron solos toda la tarde, y ella fue tan… extrovertida y con quién te pasabas bien el rato."

Jasper sonrió y asintió. "Así es ahora."

"Lo es," concedí. "Pero también había perdido a su madre. Cuando tenía ocho años o una mierda así, y ella estaba… bien. Me hizo sentir completamente cómodo en menos de treinta segundos," me reí con un resoplido ante el recuerdo, pero era cierto.

"¿Y ahora?"

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo responder porque ella me hacía sentir todo… todo a la vez. Me hace sentir como ese niño de nuevo, como si no tuviera control sobre nada. Me hace sentir protector y enloquecido. Me hace desear besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento _y_ cerrarle la boca con cinta.

Jasper asintió y entonces se puso de pie y apretó mi hombro. "Es cierto… tú no cuentas," se rio burlonamente.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y lo fulminé con la mirada con frustración y enojo. No podría saber lo que había pasado en esa escalera. No fue uno de mis mejores momentos porque había estado enojado después de lo que Bella había dicho sobre ser solo una obligación, después de los celos de Mickey, y después de ver a ese trajeado meter su tarjeta en el bolsillo de los _jeans_ de Bella. Todo eso combinado me hizo sentir incómodo, inquieto, y terriblemente posesivo, y no tenía derecho a ser así con ella. Había estado cautiva por casi tres días, había sido torturada, golpeada, y era malditamente seguro que no necesitaba que yo me pusiera al nivel de Miller.

"Nunca he disfrutado de esa mierda," murmuré, negando con la cabeza.

Era la verdad, porque nunca he entendido porque comparan notas de sus conquistas. Mi vida personal era mía, pero tal vez era porque no tenía relaciones a largo plazo. Cada miembro de mi equipo había estado en una relación a largo plazo en algún momento, pero yo no. Jasper había salido con una mujer llamada María por algún tiempo, pero ella lo engañó una vez que él estaba en una misión. Emmett estuvo viendo una cosita graciosa por más o menos un año, pero ella ganó una beca para la escuela de medicina, y su relación no sobrevivió sus estudios y los viajes de Emmett. Mickey salió con dos personas por un tiempo, una mujer y un hombre, pero rompió con ellos, indicando diferencias irreconciliables.

"Y tú suenas como Mickey," agregué, mirando hacia él.

Se rio entre dientes. "Son tantos los celos que siente por Bella, que están asumiendo su propia personalidad. Caminan, hablan, viven, respiran."

"No te creo," gruñí. "Mick no es así."

"Estás tan ciego, Ed. Esa chica ha estado buscando tu atención desde que se sentó con nosotros por primera vez en la tienda comedor de Afganistán. ¿En serio? ¿No lo sabías?"

Negué, murmurando, "¡No puede ser! Todas esas… historias. Todo ese parloteo sobre chicos con los que estaba saliendo, las chicas…"

"¡Atención!" Canturreó, riéndose. "Coqueteó al principio pero luego decidió convertirse en uno de los chicos."

"Oh mierda," gemí, agarrando mi pelo en un puño. "Bella tenía razón…"

"Bella ve esa mierda para ganarse la vida. Por supuesto que lo vio. Pero no es el tipo de celos que estás pensando," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tal vez al principio, estaba encaprichada contigo, pero ahora solo te idolatra…"

"Sí, porque soy un gran ejemplo," dije con un bufido, mirándolo cuando se rio.

"No dije que estaba cuerda…."

Le sonreí, chocando puños con él, pero su atención se desvió hacia el interior de la casa. "Ed, deberías ir allá dentro…"

Mi cabeza se giró rápidamente, y vi a Bella dejarse caer en el sofá, su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dije en voz baja, levantándome de la tumbona.

"Al parecer no eres el único con pesadillas…" Jasper murmuró, mirándome. "Alice dice que son todas las noches…"

Hice una mueca, asintiendo. "Eso parece…"

"Me voy a dormir un rato, hermano. Te veré en unas horas, ¿está bien?"

Asentí distraído y fui adentro. Sus sollozos eran bajos, como si los estuviera conteniendo, pero su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, observé mientras me acercaba a ella.

"¿Bella?" Dije con voz suave, sin querer asustarla, pero parecía ajena a mi presencia, como si no nos hubiera escuchado a Jasper y a mí entrar desde la terraza.

Levantó la vista y mi corazón se rompió por ella. "Él no me dejará en paz," hipó suavemente. "Lo es todo en mis pesadillas."

Asentí, poniéndome de rodillas frente a ella, pero no tenía que decirme de quién estaba hablando. Miller.

"Nunca voy a volver a ser normal," murmuró, limpiándose rápidamente la cara, y no pude contenerme de estirar mi mano y hacer el trabajo por ella.

"Ser normal es un estado mental," le dije, sonriendo cuando se sorbió la nariz riéndose un poco, pero ella rodó los ojos.

"Me arruinó," dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Lo veo en todas partes…"

Suspiré, odiando a ese cabrón, Miller, más y más.

"No estás arruinada," susurré, limpiando más lágrimas con mis pulgares. "Eres una buena persona, alguien a quién le pasó una verdadera mierda. Eso no te convierte en alguien arruinado."

Lloró con más fuerza, asintiendo, pero comenzó a divagar, "Pensé que estaba bien. Pensé que había pasado esta mierda… es una puta mierda que no pueda simplemente… seguir adelante. Todavía siento pánico cuando alguien trata de tocarme."

"No sentiste pánico ayer," bromeé, con la esperanza de una sonrisa, pero fui recompensado con una risita. Sonreí, riendo entre dientes. "De hecho, estabas a punto de patearme el trasero."

"Estabas siendo un cretino," respondió ella.

"Cierto, y lo siento," suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello y mirándola. "Estás dejando que te toque ahora, Bella. Eso tiene que contar para algo."

Asintió de nuevo y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro como dos riachuelos. Mientras trataba en vano de limpiarlas, me di cuenta de pronto que mi pánico por mi propia pesadilla se había desaparecido, pero el significado de ello era tan jodidamente claro como el cristal. No podía mantenerme alejado de Bella por más tiempo porque, por alguna extraña razón, ella me necesitaba, solo a mí, y me sentía honrado. No había llevado esta mierda a sus amigas, a Carlisle, o incluso a Esme, me lo había entregado a mí. De hecho, probablemente era mía desde el segundo que desabroché la primera correa de esa maldita mesa.

Me senté en el sofá junto a ella, respirando profundamente ante esa revelación, pero traté de no pensar demasiado en ello en ese momento.

"Ven aquí," susurré, y volvió lentamente su cabeza para ver que mis brazos estaban abiertos.

Moviéndose un poco, cayó en mis brazos, la presa se rompió por completo, abriendo paso a sus emociones. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, dejando que su caliente rostro se metiera en mi cuello. Sus fuertes manos se agarraron de mi camiseta como si temiera que fuera a esfumarme.

"No eres débil, o anormal, o mala, o nada de eso, Bella," susurré contra su oído. "De hecho, estoy asombrado de que hayas llegado tan lejos. La mayoría de la gente no hubiera sido capaz de funcionar después de algo como eso".

"He escuchado acerca de ti, ¿sabes?" Me reí entre dientes. "Tus amigas estuvieron alardeando de ti en la fogata de anoche…"

Gimió, y no pude evitar sonreír contra su hombro.

"Contaron historias de cuán fuerte eres, de cómo defendiste lo correcto en lo relacionado con Jake y tu papá," continué, frotando su espalda a medida que se calmaba un poco. "Dijeron que la mayor parte de las mujeres que conocen se hubieran ocultado después de haber encontrado que su novio, de tanto tiempo, las había engañado, pero no tú. Tú te fuiste, cambiaste tu número de teléfono, y seguiste adelante.

"Y no temes en lo absoluto enfrentarte conmigo," me reí contra su mejilla. "Eres terca y sarcástica, y me encabronó cuando todo lo que haces es sonreír cuando estoy tratando de hacer algo".

Resopló una carcajada en mi cuello, dando un profundo suspiro. "Tu forma de hacer las cosas no es siempre la mejor forma, Edward," murmuró contra mi piel.

Sonreí, asintiendo y le dije, "Eso es muy cierto, pero eso no significa que no me vuelva loco, _dulzura_."

Se rio entre dientes y sorbió de nuevo su nariz, sus lágrimas calmándose aún más.

"Yo… no es fácil lidiar conmigo, y mi trabajo me hace… mandón, Bella. Sé que puedo ser malo, insensible, frío y demandante—no conozco otra forma. Es solo que… desde que te encontré en ese cuarto, me siento… _protector_ contigo," admití con voz baja, esperando que supiera que esto no era fácil de decir para mí. "No puedo pensar en que algo pueda pasarte…"

Ella se apartó lentamente, y yo levanté mi mano para limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas.

"No sé lo que significa o qué estoy haciendo," susurré, sintiendo como se arrugaba mi frente cuando fruncí el ceño contemplándola.

"No eres insensible," susurró en respuesta, negando. Y como para dar énfasis, miró cómo estábamos sentados—con ella en mi regazo y mis brazos a su alrededor—y sus ojos encontraron los míos de nuevo.

"Ayer, no debí haberte besado de esa forma," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza en vergüenza.

Miré con confusión como su rostro se enrojeció, y agachó su cabeza, jugando con un hilo colgando de su camiseta.

"No debí haber violado tu espacio, Bella," agregué, y su cabeza se levantó de golpe, sus ojos encontrando mi mirada. "Ya antes te había sido arrebatado ese poder, y yo solo… te forcé."

"No me resistí," dijo con una sonrisa irónica encrespando las comisuras de su boca. "No fui violada…"

"No soy mejor que Miller por besarte sin tu permiso," me quejé, mirándola, pero mis ojos me traicionaron porque se posaron en su boca y ese asombroso labio inferior suyo, esta vez deseando el permiso.

"Por favor… no vuelvas a decir eso, Edward," susurró, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "_Tú no eres él._"

"Debí haber preguntado," dije en voz baja, lamiendo mi labio inferior y mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. "No tomado."

"Yo lo di," dijo ella, acercándose más, y mi corazón se retorció con lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. "Voluntariamente," agregó, rozando sus labios sobre los míos con el más suave de los besos, solo para apartarse. "No estábamos de humor para ser educados, Edward…"

"¿Y ahora?" Jadeé, todo mi cuerpo ansioso por probarla de nuevo, por desaparecer sus lágrimas, sus miedos, su desconfianza en sí misma.

La anticipación era insoportable a medida que levantaba su mano para tocar mi rostro. Con caricias tan suaves como una pluma, trazó con sus dedos mi ceja, bajando hacia mi mandíbula y a mi barbilla, sus ojos siguiendo su camino. Aún con los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos enrojecidos, su cabello desordenado por dormir y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, era jodidamente preciosa—simplemente hermosa.

Dijo solo dos palabras, y perdí todo pensamiento coherente.

"Por favor…"

Cerré el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, cubriendo su boca con la mía, y dos profundos gemidos resonaron con armonía en mis oídos—el suyo y el mío. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello cuando tomé su labio inferior antes cambiar a su superior. Sabía a menta y saladas lágrimas y el mismo sabor dulce que había disfrutado contra la pared el día anterior. Pero esta vez, en lugar de resistirse, sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y dóciles.

Una de mis manos agarró la parte de atrás de su camiseta, mientras la otra tocaba su rostro, deslizándose poco a poco en los rizos oscuros en la base de su cuello.

"¿Más?" Pregunté contra sus labios, mi respiración entrecortada.

"Sí," jadeó, esta vez volviendo su cabeza y lanzándose hacia mi boca. "No te detengas…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"No te detengas," respiré en su boca mientras sus manos agarraban mi cabello solo un poco más para girar mi cabeza, y mi estómago se encogió ante el sonido de su gemido.

Besar a Edward el día anterior había sido una cosa—todo fuego, ira y primitivo. Pero en ese momento, podría haberme derretido en él, y lo hice.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron vacilantes, ambos buscamos la entrada al mismo tiempo, me apreté a él, moviéndome de manera que quedé de forma descarada a horcajadas sobre él. Mis papilas gustativas se encendieron cuando disfruté del sabor de Edward, café y simplemente todo lo que ningún otro beso era.

Y de pronto, perdimos todo el control. Mis caderas giraron sobre él, sintiendo la promesa de algo… _enorme_. Una de mis manos se deslizó debajo de su camiseta solo para gozar de la sensación de esos perfectos músculos tensándose bajo mi toque, mientras la otra mano se deslizaba dentro de su manga. Gemí cuando su bíceps se flexionó en una roca sólida contra mi mano.

Edward se quedó sin aliento, apartándose de mi boca, arrastrando sus labios y su lengua por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, solo para chupar la carne justo debajo de mi oído.

Sentí su mano soltar mi camiseta, sus dedos rozando ligeramente bajo de ella a lo largo de la piel de mi espalda. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas… y sorprendentemente callosas, pero eso no era necesariamente algo malo porque se sentía muy bien tener su piel contra la mía.

Hasta que se dirigió a la parte baja de mi espalda y hacia mi estómago, y me tensé por completo, apretando su brazo. Mi abdomen se apartó, mi mente recordando un contacto no tan agradable estando allí la última vez.

"Cariño, deberíamos detenernos," gimió contra mi piel, colocando el más suave y dulce de los besos en mi mejilla. "No estás lista para esto…"

"Lo sé," dije bajo mi aliento, mi frente tocando la suya, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan por la frustración y ante el hecho de que su voz fuera tan comprensiva cuando me llamó cariño.

"Hey," susurró, colocando sus dos manos en cada lado de mi rostro. "Está bien. Simplemente es mucho, demasiado pronto."

"Arruinada." Le recordé en un sollozo, encogiendo solo un hombro y dándole una sonrisa triste. "No soy normal," murmuré, apartándome un poco.

Sus ojos contenían una tristeza con una ira latente, e iba a bajarme de su regazo, pero él me agarró con fuerza.

"Arruinada no, Bella. _Lastimada_," instó suavemente, besando mis labios con apenas un roce de su boca. "Puede que no siempre lo demuestre, pero puedo ser… muy paciente por algo que quiero," dijo, su voz profunda y ronca, y sus ojos oscuros con fuego y deseo mientras me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas.

"_Nunca_ te quitaré tu libertad de elección de nuevo," prometió, viéndose avergonzado. "Pero también voy a protegerte, incluso si es de mí mismo." Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí en reconocimiento.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa última afirmación, respirando profundamente porque no estaba segura de dónde nos encontrábamos. "No soy débil…" Logré decir en apenas un susurro.

"Oh, eso lo sé," respondió rápidamente. "Nunca pensaría eso."

Asentí porque se escuchaba tan sincero. Lo miré a los ojos—esos ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi al salir de ese horrible sótano. Eran más claros, serenos, ahora que estábamos hablando y no besándonos.

"Quieres esto," declaré, pero sonó más como una pregunta. "¿De verdad quieres lidiar con esta mierda?" Solté un bufido.

Vi como en su rostro se dibujó esa tímida sonrisa torcida que me gustaba tanto. Asintió lentamente, susurrando, "Sí."

"También yo," dije con un suspiro, aliviada de que no estaba sola con estos sentimientos. "Pero yo… simplemente no puedo…"

"Shh, cariño," dijo, tomando de nuevo mi rostro en sus manos. "No hay ninguna prisa porque te prefiero… _deseando_ mis caricias, Bella."

Solo pude asentir porque su voz era profunda, _sexy_, llena de lo que sonaba como a promesas carnales—promesas que quería que cumpliera, pero que sabía no estaba lista para ello. Podía soportar algunas formas de contacto, como abrazos y agarrarnos de las manos—incluso las manos de Edward en mi espalda se sentían bien. Pero cuando se trataba de cualquier lugar donde Miller me había golpeado, quemado, o dejado un moretón, mi piel hormigueaba con los recuerdos.

Respiré hondo, pero provocó un gran bostezo.

Edward se rio entre dientes pero se serenó rápidamente. "¿Dormiste algo?"

"En realidad no," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Cada vez que una de las chicas se mueve, yo me muevo a fin de que no me toquen. Y luego están mis sueños," gemí, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo. "Si regreso ahora, las voy a despertar…"

Sin decir nada, Edward se puso de pie, conmigo todavía en sus brazos. "Puedo resolver eso," dijo con una amplia y dulce sonrisa.

Caminó directamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada detrás de él. Quitó las mantas, metiéndome en la cama y cubriéndome.

"¿Sabes? Para alguien que dice que no sabe lo que hace, Edward—", bostecé de nuevo "—vaya que me engañaste."

Se rio suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Todo lo que sé es que ya no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti," susurró, su frente arrugándose cuando frunció un poco el ceño. "_Debería,_ pero no puedo."

Extendí mi mano, delineando su afilada mandíbula con la punta de mis dedos. "Entonces _no lo hagas."_

Me escuché tan segura cuando dije esas últimas palabras, pero me preguntaba si Edward se cansaría de esperar por mí. Me preocupaba que perdiera la paciencia, que perdiera el control.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte," dijo, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. "Voy a revisar el área y preparar algo para desayunar. Duerme tanto como quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," dije en voz baja, acurrucándome entre las sábanas con el olor más delicioso con las que jamás había tenido contacto.

Sonrió. "¿Ves? Ya te tengo en mi cama."

Solté unas risitas, empujándolo, y él se levantó riéndose. Inclinándose, plantó un suave y casto beso en mis labios, apartándose demasiado pronto.

Cerré mis ojos, metiéndome más en la cama, y estaba dormida probablemente antes de su primera caminata alrededor de la casa.

~oOo~

Manos. Siempre estaban en mis sueños. Empezarían siendo cálidas, callosas, y reconfortantes, pero lentamente se transformaban en sudorosas y pequeñas, y esas _lastimaban_. Una vez que cambiaron no podía alejarme de ellas, pero una voz me trajo de vuelta, me hizo emerger y alejarme.

"Bella," Edward dijo en voz baja, y sentí la cama moverse junto a mí.

Desperté de mi sueño estirándome y bostezando, parpadeando por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí para verlo observándome.

"¿Un sueño?" Preguntó.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, sentándome y cruzando mis piernas. "Pero me despertaste justo a tiempo."

"Al menos soy bueno para algo," se rio, encogiendo un solo hombro.

Los dos nos volvimos hacia la puerta de su recámara cuando escuchamos fuertes risas y conversación por el pasillo.

Lo miré preguntando. "¿Saben dónde estoy?"

"Sí, les dije que tuviste una pesadilla y que yo me acababa de levantar así que te di mi habitación," me dijo, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros, pero parecía avergonzado. "Lo que somos no es de su incumbencia, Bella."

Ahora podía ver por qué podían burlarse de él por guardarse las cosas—por no contar. No les dijo nada más de lo que tenía que decir. No lo hacía mejor de lo que ellos eran—solo discreto. Les dijo a todos sobre mis sueños porque eso era de conocimiento público, pero cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotros, se lo guardaba porque no se trataba solo de él. Edward era una persona leal.

"¿Y qué somos?" Pregunté, acercándome y tirando de él hasta que estaba en la misma posición que yo, nuestras rodillas tocándose.

"¿Un lío?" Respondió riéndose.

"Eso somos." Solté unas risitas y vi como levantaba su mano, pasando por sobre las mantas antes de que la bajara de nuevo.

Me acerqué más, negando con la cabeza. "No hagas eso," le dije, cogiendo su mano. "No tengas miedo de tocarme, Edward. Ya me has tocado antes, y se sintió bien—los besos están bien. ¿Puedes confiar en que te diga cuándo _no esté bien_?"

Asintió, levantando sus manos para tomar mi rostro, él suyo aliviado. "No q-quiero lastimarte," dijo, su dulce tartamudeo esparciéndose en el aire. "Pero me siento a-atraído a ti…"

"Y yo a ti," le dije, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Edward cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia mi toque. "Dices que no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Dime por qué piensas eso."

Suspiró, bajando la vista a su regazo antes de hablar. "Mi última relación… de largo plazo, fue en la secundaria, Bella."

Estudié su rostro, e imaginé que era cierto. Fue enviado al extranjero justo después de su graduación, quedándose allí por algunos años. Después de eso, volvió a casa a un trabajo que requería viajar mucho, y era malditamente peligroso. No muchas mujeres podrían aguantar eso, serían un manojo de nervios. Podía imaginarme a Edward manteniendo a las mujeres alejadas de él, solo para eludir la pelea inevitable.

"Jake no quería que fuera a Quántico. ¿Te lo dijo?" Pregunté de pronto, y Edward negó con su cabeza. "Él y mi padre pensaron que el trabajo era demasiado peligroso. Y cuando volví a casa, los dos estaban excesivamente felices. Pero cuando cambié de opinión y comencé a hablar de abrir _Gravity_, Jake estaba encabronado. Odiaba mi trabajo. Odiaba que me fuera por días, que cargara un arma, que pudiera salir lastimada.

"Fue cuando volví a casa después de estar fuera por una semana que lo encontré engañándome," continué. "Al principio, dijo que no era de mi incumbencia, y después de que salió del hospital…"

Edward se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y Dios, si no se veía hermosamente_ sexy_ cuando se reía.

"Cuando salió del hospital," continué, riéndome, "me dijo que no podía soportar que no estuviera allí, que podría perderme en cualquier momento. Estaba levantando muros, protegiéndose a sí mismo, estoy segura. ¿Es a eso a lo que le tienes miedo, Edward?"

Asintió lentamente, su frente arrugándose un poco.

"¿Tienes miedo que una chica no pueda manejar lo que tú eres?" Pregunté.

Respiró profundamente, mirando por la ventana en lugar de mirarme a mí. "La mayoría no pueden. Me imagino que la mayor parte de las esposas de los militares se sienten de esa forma. Así que después de un tiempo, simplemente no permitía que mis relaciones continuaran más allá de cierto punto."

Más allá de _cierto punto_. Sonreí ante su modo de expresarse porque sabía lo que estaba diciendo. "No soy una aventura de una noche, Edward."

"No," espetó en respuesta, su boca abierta por la sorpresa o la vergüenza. "Eso no es… no quise…"

"Lo sé," suspiré, tomando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos. Podía ver callos que sabía eran por su arma porque yo tenía unos justo como esos. Pero también podía ver otro tipo de callos, muy probablemente por construir cosas, hacer muebles. "Pero ni siquiera estoy… completa. No sé si… valga la pena tu tiempo. Me haces sentir a salvo, pero no voy a usarte…"

"Quiero que te sientas a salvo conmigo," susurró, poniéndome en su regazo. "¿Así está bien?" Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos mientras me apretaba a él asintiendo. "Quiero… más, Bella. Quiero que me digas lo que necesitas. Quiero… que me guíes porque soy—"

Levanté mi mano y toqué sus labios con mis dedos. "Entonces, ¿vamos a intentarlo?" Pregunté, aterrada por todo esto mientras lo miraba.

Era bien parecido e independiente. No tenía que hacer mucho para conseguir una mujer—demonios, había dos en la casa, además de mí, que estaban prendadas de él—de manera que me preocupaba que su paciencia conmigo se acabara. ¿Y si nunca pudiera tocarme de la forma en que ambos parecíamos desear?

"Eso es lo que quiero," admitió en voz baja, sus ojos tan sinceros, tan verdes a medida que sus pestañas se cerraban lentamente y se abrían de nuevo.

"Está bien," le dije, mi voz un poco temblorosa, pero asentí de todos modos. "Entonces, bésame de nuevo, Edward."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Entonces, bésame de nuevo, Edward," me ordenó, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Era tan segura de sí misma en algunas áreas pero muy frágil en otras. Era la razón por la que había sentido temor de extender mi mano y tocarla cuando recién había despertado toda adorable, risueña, linda, toda soñolienta. Y verla en mi cama no estaba ayudando.

Sabía que se suponía que debía despertarla para decirle que se preparara porque todo el grupo había decidido que un viaje al pequeño pueblo de _Trinity _era malditamente necesario—que no podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas hasta que no fuéramos a un puto _Wal-Mart_—pero Bella me hacía olvidar todo lo que no fuera ella.

Me incliné hacia ella, recordando que mis manos en su espalda habían estado bien, y la atraje hacia mí. Tan pronto como nuestros labios se encontraron, me invadió una sensación de que todo era perfecto. No siempre besé a las chicas que habían estado conmigo, al menos no tanto así, pero comprendí que quería besar a Bella. Comprendí que quería conocerla, aprender de ella y, a cambio, dejarla enseñarme lo que estaba bien, que se supone que tenía que hacer.

Parecía que cada vez que nuestras bocas se unían, perdíamos el control, y juro por Dios, traté de mantener las manos en un solo lugar, pero la necesidad de jalar, empujar y agarrar me estaba matando.

Me aparté de su boca, rozando su mejilla con mis labios y bajando hacia su cuello. "Joder, deseo tanto tocarte," dije en voz baja contra su tibia piel. "Dime dónde, bebé…"

Esa expresión de cariño sería mi perdición porque ella era preciosa para mí, frágil—como un niño. Y entre más lo usaba, más sentía que mi control y mis muros se desvanecían. Me asustaba como el infierno.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, su rostro ligeramente incómodo, y su respiración entrecortada. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. "Me sentí bien con tus manos en mi espalda," susurró, su voz temblorosa, y comprendí que esto la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Sin embargo, también había determinación en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, sus párpados pesados, pero sus manos temblaban contra las mías. Y odiaba que Miller la hubiera dejado así, porque estaría dispuesto a apostar que antes de su secuestro, Bella Swan había sido una criatura hermosa y sexual—lo suficiente para poner a cualquier hombre a sus pies solo para poder tocarla.

"Él… lastimó la parte de enfrente… más que nada," dijo ella, su voz aún suave y vacilante. "Me siento bien con esto," me dijo, llevando mis manos a lo largo de la parte exterior de sus muslos hacia su trasero, pero no del todo. "Eso está bien," dijo, mirándome a los ojos al mismo tiempo que me dejaba tocar sus costados, espalda y finalmente, su trasero, que estaba firmemente plantado en mi regazo.

Asentí en comprensión, apartando mis manos de las suyas. "¿Y aquí?" Pregunté, levantando la mano despacio hacia su cuello y clavículas, delineando ambos con la punta de mis dedos.

"Está bien," dijo asintiendo. "Mis hombros, mis brazos… ahí está bien."

Asentí de nuevo, complacido de que podríamos resolver esto, de que podría tocarla de alguna forma. Comencé con sus hombros, y se quedó muy quieta mientras deslizaba mis manos lentamente por sus brazos, cogiendo sus manos y besando sus dedos. Llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, delineando su columna, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando se estremeció.

"¿Es demasiado?" Pregunté.

"Me haces cosquillas." Soltó una risita, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Me reí entre dientes, feliz de que había conseguido que hiciera ese sonido de nuevo. "Lo siento."

"Yo no."

Sonreí de nuevo, apoyando mi frente con la suya cuando mis manos finalmente hicieron contacto con su trasero. Gemí cuando pude sentir sus músculos, su fuerza, pero también lo redondo y firme que era. Lo había visto en _jeans_ y pantaloncillos cortos, pero tocarlo, masajearlo, era fenomenal. Me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto la deseaba, así como mi excitación que empezaba a hacerse notar.

"Me alegra que esto esté bien," dije con una media sonrisa.

De nuevo se echó a reír, inclinándose para presionar sus labios con los míos. "¿Eres un hombre que le gustan los traseros, Edward?" Se rio con un resoplido cuando besaba mi mandíbula.

"Soy un… hombre al que le gusta todo," respondí con honestidad, pero provocó que su risa se hiciera más fuerte contra mi cuello.

"Excelente," dijo con ironía, gimiendo cuando apreté un poco sus nalgas y la acción hizo que sus caderas se giraran contra mí.

"Mierda…" Siseé por la sensación de la fricción sobre mi polla, mi cabeza cayendo en su hombro. "Oh, bebé… estás…"

"Lo siento," dijo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Esto es el infierno…"

Hice una mueca porque de alguna manera, lo era—ahora mi erección estaba palpitando por atención que sabía todavía no recibiría—pero este era su _show_. Se trataba de lo que ella podía manejar.

"No te disculpes," le dije, inclinándome para besarla a medida que mis manos bajaban por sus muslos. "Puedo con lo que sea, Bella. Tienes que decirme, ¿de acuerdo?" Susurré contra sus labios.

Dios, quería devorar a esta chica, lo que era una maldita sensación nueva para mí. Quería ser consumido por ella, y me hacía sentir impotente y fuera de control, pero de alguna manera contento que ella se sintiera de la misma forma; solo tenía un obstáculo que superar.

"Ed, ¿qué demonios, hombre?" Escuche la voz de Emmett retumbar justo al otro lado de la puerta de la recamara.

Los dos dimos un respingo, mirándonos el uno al otro. Nuestra respiración era pesada, y el rostro de Bella se ruborizó de un color rosado y se avergonzó.

"Si todavía estuvieras dormida, le habría disparado por eso, por perturbarte," le dije al oído.

Resopló en la misma linda y profunda risa, enterrando el rostro en sus manos. "Edward, se van a dar cuenta de esto…"

"Deja que lo hagan," suspiré, rodando los ojos.

"Esme cree que lo sabe," afirmó, quitándose de mi regazo, y sentí la pérdida al instante.

"Nos encargaremos de lo que sea que nos lancen," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros cuando me miró.

"No tenemos que decirles," empezó a decir, su frente arrugada mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Sé que eres una persona reservada…"

"Nunca les conté nada sobre mis… asuntos personales," le dije, parándome frente a ella. "Puede decirse que Jasper me entiende…"

Se rio entre dientes, asintiendo, y se paró de puntillas para besar mi mejilla. "Te espera una gran sorpresa con Mickey, Edward. Recuerda lo que te digo."

"Eso fue lo que dijo Jasper." Gemí, negando, pero envolví su cintura con mis brazos. "Me encargaré de eso," le dije con una ceja levantada. "Como sea, se _supone _que tenía que despertarte porque todos quieren ir al pueblito. Juran que tienen que ir a comprar provisiones."

"¿Qué provisiones?" Preguntó con un resoplido.

"No lo sé. Nunca había estado tan superado en número por mujeres, Bella," me quejé, rodando los ojos. "Oí algo sobre trajes de baño, películas para ver, y cosas para mujeres que hacen que me hormiguee la piel."

Bella se rio, empujándome para apartarse de mí. "¿Vamos a ir todos?"

"Sí… es una maldita excursión," me quejé. "Todo el mundo va."

Ella se rio de nuevo, negando. "Está bien, voy a arreglarme." Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo justo antes de abrirla. "Gracias por dejarme usar tu cama."

Sonreí y asentí. "Claro. Cuando quieras, bebé."

~oOo~

"Yo me encargo de lo que sea que necesites, Mack," insistió, "pero no puedes usar tu tarjeta de crédito, cariño."

Al parecer, Bella había guardado algo de efectivo en el bolso que yo había encontrado en la habitación de hotel, porque tenía razón. Carlisle había recibido una llamada de Cheney, diciéndole que mantuviera un perfil bajo, que se mantuviera oculto porque las casas de Rose, Alice y Makenna habían sido saqueadas, así que alguien las estaba buscando.

"Usar esa tarjeta es como una gran flecha apuntando hacia ti, diciendo 'aquí estoy'," le dije, conteniendo el impulso de rodar mis ojos cuando se sonrojó. "Las están buscando chicas," añadí, mirando alrededor del gigantesco _Wal-Mart_, porque una vez que habíamos salido en tropel de los dos vehículos, todos se esparcieron a los cuatro vientos dentro de la maldita tienda.

"Bien," suspiró, volviéndose hacia Bella y mordiendo su uña. "Esto es parte de mi pago, ¿no es así?"

"No, tontita," Bella se rio entre dientes. "Se te va a pagar… cuando salgamos de este lío, Mack. ¡Y deja de hacer eso!" Gruñó, dando un manotazo a la mano de la pobre chica. "¿Tienes idea de lo asqueroso que es eso?"

Alice apareció junto a ellas, diciendo, "Tus uñas están llenas de bacterias—desde células de la piel hasta materia fecal, Makenna. Cada puerta que hayas tocado, cada comezón que te hayas rascado, y lo que sea que cojas de esta tienda abandonada de Dios se va a tu boca cuando haces eso."

"Ugh." Sentí náuseas, apartándome de ellas al mismo tiempo que aullaron de risa. "Cuando lo pones así, es un milagro que no todos desarrollemos TOC…. cargando botellas de esa mierda antibacterial…"

"¡Oh, tengo algo de eso!" Makenna dijo efusivamente con sus ojos amplios, corriendo por el pasillo.

"_Fan-girl_,"**(1)** Alice y Bella murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué… significa…eso?" Gruñí. "Defínanlo para mí."

Alice sonrió mirando a Bella, que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Estábamos de pie en medio del pasillo de los refrescos haciendo hasta lo imposible por ajustarnos a diez jodidas personas.

"Ella piensa que eres tan lindo," Bella canturreó, levantando su mano para pellizcar mi mejilla, y aparté su mano dándole un golpe con la mía, jugando, para la diversión de Alice. "Tendría carteles tuyos en su pared. Vive para mirarte. Si le preguntas, probablemente querría tu autógrafo…"

Alice resopló en risitas histéricas, asintiendo. "Para ella, eres un placer para los ojos…."

Gemí, negando. "¿Podemos solo terminar con esta mierda?" Gruñí, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Bella contuvo una sonrisa y asintió. "Por supuesto… _niño bonito_."

"Para," gruñí, empujando el carrito por el pasillo y dejándolas con su risa.

Cuando di la vuelta a la esquina hacia el siguiente pasillo lleno de frituras, me encontré con la más dulce vista. Aparentemente, Bella había caminado en dirección opuesta, y estaba parada de puntitas, tratando de alcanzar una bolsa de frituras de maíz en el estante superior. Su camiseta se había levantado, mostrando solo una franja de piel desnuda.

Traté de ignorar la pequeña cicatriz en su vientre justo arriba de sus _jeans_ y me puse detrás de ella, agarrando la bolsa, y dejando que mi cuerpo se pegara a su espalda.

Ella se giró frente a mí, recargándose en los estantes.

"Podrías haber pedido ayuda, enanita," le dije.

"Podría," dijo en voz baja, extendió su mano y me agarró por las presillas, acercándome lo suficiente para tratar de agarrar la bolsa de frituras en mi mano.

Las sostuve más arriba en el aire, fuera de su alcance. "No, no, no," la reprendí con una sonrisa, riendo cuando prácticamente trató de subirse en mí para alcanzarlas. "Hay una cuota que forma parte de mis servicios de altura," le dije, tratando de sonar sincero pero fallando miserablemente porque ella se estaba riendo de mí.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?" Gruñó, y se escuchó malditamente _sexy_.

"Bésame," ronroneé, inclinándome hacia ella.

"Sabes que nos van a atrapar," susurró, cerrando algo de distancia. "Vas a tener mucho que explicar, señor."

"No me importa," le dije, cubriendo su boca finalmente con la mía. Sabía en el fondo que tenía razón, pero había una parte de mí que simplemente le importaba una mierda.

Todavía con una mano en el aire, sosteniendo la bolsa de frituras, mi otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola cerca. Besarla era como una droga, y me sorprendía pensando más y más en ello. Volví mi cabeza solo para llegar más profundo con mi lengua, para saborear más de ella, pero fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

"Hmmm, quién iba a saber que las frituras de maíz eran tan malditamente románticas," los dos escuchamos detrás de nosotros, y nos separamos con un jadeo para ver a Esme de pie allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"No las llaman _Lay's _**(2)** por nada," Bella murmuró, haciéndome bufar en carcajadas.

"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron, tenemos que irnos. Carlisle acaba de recibir una llamada que no fue... buena," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero nos quiere a todos en casa cuando hable de ello, así que terminen rápidamente, ¿está bien?"

Iba a darse la vuelta pero se detuvo, enfrentándonos de nuevo señalándonos con un dedo mientras decía, "¡Y _sabía_ que había algo diferente en ustedes dos!"

Bella y yo nos reímos pero nos encaminamos hacia las líneas de cajas.

Les tomó más de una hora a diez personas pagar, cargar las bolsas en los maleteros, y volver a la cabaña. Para entonces, había empezado a notar el comportamiento de mi padre. Estaba nervioso y molesto. Estaba paseándose de un lado a otro para cuando todos nos reunimos en la sala, dejándonos caer en las sillas, sofás y otomanas.

Me miró cuando me senté junto a Bella, y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían cuando fijó sus ojos en ella. Se removió incómoda bajo su mirada pero no dijo nada.

"Como todos saben," comenzó a decir, tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar, "Ben nos hizo saber que los departamentos de las chicas fueron allanados."

Todos asentimos pero nos quedamos callados.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema ahora," suspiró, caminando hacia su laptop que estaba conectada a la pantalla plana. Presionó unos cuantos botones, y comenzó a reproducirse un vídeo. Parecían ser las noticias de la tarde en Seattle porque reconocía a la atractiva rubia que había visto todas las mañanas cuando estaba haciendo el desayuno.

_Royce King fue arrestado hoy en su casa justo a las afueras de Seattle. Está siendo detenido sin derecho a fianza por diversos cargos desde tráfico de armas hasta terrorismo. Se ha rumoreado__,__ desde hace varios años__,__ que King está involucrado en varias actividades ilegales y ha sido citado afirmando ser el último padrino. _

_Hasta esta mañana, el FBI se había mantenido en silencio en relación con los dos hombres que tomaron bajo custodia protectora hace apenas unos días, pero Charlie Swan, CEO y fundador de la empresa multimillonaria, Twilight Technology, ha sido retirado de la zona y de su cargo en la sede de la empresa, y no ha sido visto en su casa en semanas. Se rumorea que el señor Swan es el testigo principal contra Royce King. _

La película que se estaba presentando mientras la mujer de las noticias hablaba era la básica "exposición mediática" donde hacen desfilar al delincuente justo frente a todos los medios dentro de la estación de policía. King lucía pagado de sí mismo y despreocupado. Se veía como un hombre muy rico que podía pagar su salida de lo que sea. No era tan viejo como me lo esperaba, tal vez de unos cincuenta y cinco años, usando un traje impecable, sin una sola cana fuera de lugar.

_Un vocero de Twilight Tech, que no quiso aparecer en cámara, afirmó que no solo Charlie Swan está en custodia protectora con el FBI, sino que también la hija de veintisiete años de Swan, Isabella, está actualmente desaparecida. _

"Oh, maldición," Bella dijo en voz baja, negando con la cabeza.

_Cuando las noticias del Canal Seis le preguntó a la policía sobre Isabella Swan, nos dijeron que había sido reportado, y que ahora había una investigación en curso sobre su desaparición. Las autoridades de California reportaron haber encontrado el coche de Isabella en el estacionamiento de un hotel justo a la salida de la autopista. También se reportó que ella se había registrado en ese mismo hotel, y desde entonces, no se le había visto. _

"¡Mi puñetero coche!" Bella gruñó, mirando a mi padre.

Él contuvo una sonrisa, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sé que amas ese precioso Mustang, Bella, pero no estaba preocupado por eso cuando encontré tu sangre en la habitación del hotel."

Hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Y ahora… todo el maldito mundo me está buscando."

"Y otros más," Alice murmuró, tecleando en su laptop. "Cheney me acaba de enviar unas fotos de la casa de Jake…." Dijo arrugando su nariz, girando la computadora para que todos pudiéramos ver una pequeña casa casi en ruinas, con cristales rotos, una puerta derribada, y el garaje abierto. Giró de nuevo la computadora y tecleó un poco más, solo para girarla de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Y esto es _Gravity_…." Hizo una mueca cuando Bella y Makenna maldijeron en voz alta.

La oficina de Bella estaba quemada hasta los cimientos. Y si bien el titular del periódico lo declaró un incendio, todos estábamos seguros que fueron los hombres de King.

"Son advertencias, Bella. Tienes que permanecer fuera de la vista," mi padre le dijo. "Sin embargo, yo tengo que ir a TT. Tengo que averiguar quién, exactamente, se considera a sí mismo como el portavoz oficial."

Bella bufó, negando con la cabeza. "Sabes quién es," gruñó, mirándolo.

"Sí, pero no puedo acusarlo abiertamente," respondió él.

"Están pensando en el padre de Jacob, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, mirándolos a ambos.

Bella asintió, pero fue mi padre quién habló.

"Billy Black fue a la universidad con Charlie. Tiene un título en contabilidad. Es un genio con el dinero y los números," dijo, empezando a caminar de un lado al otro. "Cuando me retiré de la Fuerza Aérea, y tú y yo visitamos a los Swan cuando eras un jovencito, Charlie estaba teniendo algunos problemas financieros con TT. Billy había hecho algunas malas inversiones, y los rescaté. Charlie me puso en la mesa directiva ese mismo día. Si algo le pasaba a Charlie, el control de TT recae sobre mí. Si algo me pasa a mí, entonces le corresponde a Billy Black."

Bella resopló, su rostro oscurecido al estar sentada junto a mí, mirando fijamente el suelo.

"¿Por qué no la heredaría Bella?" Makenna preguntó. "O sea… ella es su hija."

"No la quiero," Bella murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza, su rostro eclipsado por una expresión de disgusto.

"Esta… es una cuestión de dinero," Alice añadió, mirando por encima de su laptop. "He investigado a Billy Black más que cualquier persona en su sano juicio debería, pero está limpio—o al menos, lo estaba la última vez que comprobé. No está confabulado con ninguno de los hombres de King, pero por lo que averigüé, no le rompería el corazón. Jake no es como su padre, en lo absoluto, así que Charlie está a salvo con él."

"Sin embargo, con todo lo que está pasando," Bella suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante en el sofá, "no me sorprendería ni un poco si lo usara en su ventaja… _o_," gruñó, levantando un dedo hacia mi padre, "si King lo está amenazando."

"Y esa también es mi teoría, Bella," mi padre dijo con un gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. "De manera que tengo que volver a Seattle y agitar un poco las cosas en TT para ver qué sale arrastrándose."

Volvió su atención hacia mí. "Quédense aquí. Nadie se va a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, en especial Isabella. Lo último que necesitamos es a un muy apasionado policía de pueblo con un crecido sentido del heroísmo. En el momento en que se reporte que ha sido encontrada, será un blanco de nuevo." Se volvió hacia Alice con una sonrisa. "Sospecho que ya has descubierto cómo comunicarte con Ben."

"Sí, señor," dijo entusiasmada con una enorme sonrisa. "Está usando múltiples enrutadores, y yo también. Si alguien está tratando de rastrearnos, tendrían que saltar a cerca de siete diferentes países antes de ser enviados de nuevo al principio, al azar. De hecho—".

"¡Está bien!" Bella se carcajeó. "Tú eres la mierda. Todos lo sabemos. Un simple 'sí, no hay problema' hubiera funcionado."

Alice sonrió. "¡Sí, no hay problema!"

Todos nos atacamos de la risa porque ella era divertidísima y encima de todo una jodida genio.

Mi padre resopló, rodando los ojos, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Estás a cargo. Si algo sale mal mientras no estoy, sabes qué hacer."

"Sí, señor," le dije.

"¿Alguna pregunta antes de que me vaya?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?" Preguntó Emmett, moviéndose hacia adelante en su silla.

"No estoy seguro, pero gracias a Alice, mi laptop es segura. Solo puedo recibir correos electrónicos como contacto," suspiró. "Quiero entrar y salir. Tengo que hacer una aparición en TT para que Billy no empiece a asumir el control ya que Charles está desaparecido. Pero también quiero asegurarme que no hay nadie que lo esté amenazando." Miró alrededor hacia todos nosotros, preguntando si teníamos preguntas una vez más.

"Sí," Mickey bufó, rodando los ojos. "¿Puedo ir contigo? Vas a necesitar respaldo, y esta mierda de la pijamada es para animadoras de secundaria."

Nueve cabezas se giraron para mirarla, algunas ofendidas, otras divertidas. Makenna, que había estado compartiendo habitación con Mickey, se veía muy ofendida. Bella y Jasper, por otro lado, no parecían sorprendidos en lo absoluto.

"No, Mick. No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte cerca de TT," mi padre respondió, su rostro algo confundido. "Te necesito aquí. Necesito que las guardias sean dobles por las noches. Espero que nadie rastreé a Bella y las chicas hacia mí, pero si lo hacen, puede que sean capaces de encontrar cada propiedad, todo lo que esté a mi nombre."

"Bien," suspiró, rodando dramáticamente los ojos.

Estaba a punto de gritarle por su falta de respeto, pero mi padre me interrumpió.

"Edward, me gustaría verte antes de que me vaya," ordenó y me puse de pie, dándole a Mickey una mirada de advertencia que estaba más que seguro estaba ignorando.

Salimos hacia la terraza trasera, caminando hasta la orilla del lago antes de que se diera la vuelta para mirarme furioso.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, hijo?" Gruñó, sus manos cerradas en puños. "¿Bella?"

"¿Qué con Bella?" Pregunté, sin soltar una mierda.

"¿Siquiera sientes cariño por ella? Porque, Edward, si ella es otra chica para ti… ¡Ella es mucho mejor que esa mierda!"

"¡No digas eso!" Gruñí, acercándome. "No es solo otra chica. Ella es… _importante_."

Se quedó callado, echándose hacia atrás para estudiar mi rostro. "¿Qué tan importante, hijo?" Preguntó, su temperamento calmándose solo un poco.

"Tan importante… que preferiría morir a que algo le pase a ella." Suspiré en frustración y derrota, pero necesitaba su consejo, ya sea que quisiera admitirlo o no. Pasando una mano por mi cabello, miré hacia el lago. "Tan importante… que no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, pero no hay nada que me detenga."

Mi padre se rio entre dientes. "Estoy seguro que ella puede contigo…."

"No es divertido," susurré, volviéndome para mirarlo. "Ella es… me refiero a que… esto es entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre," me dijo, poniéndose serio de inmediato.

"Miller la lastimó… mucho. Es solo que no sé qué hacer…" Agarré mi pelo de nuevo, sintiéndome como un niño por correr hacia mi padre, pero necesitaba dirección. "Quiero ayudarla, quiero estar con ella, pero…"

"¿Ella siente lo mismo?"

Asentí, sonriendo un poco. "Sí, eso creo. Quiero decir, estoy muy seguro. Mierda, sueno como un maldito niño con un enamoramiento, y esto es mucho más que eso. Más serio. Más intenso…"

Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste. "Voy a darte dos consejos, Edward. Escucha con atención, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, levantándome sus cejas hasta que asentí. "Primero, ese sentimiento… es el mejor, el peor, el más aterrorizante y, aun así, el más hermoso sentimiento en el mundo. No hay nada parecido. Y no siempre se presenta. Así que tienes que mimarlo, nutrirlo, y tratarlo con cuidado. Y tienes que aferrarte a él como si se te fuera la jodida vida en ello porque es malditamente precioso y muy fácil de perder. ¿Me entiendes?"

Asentí de nuevo, tragando saliva, porque sabía que en ese momento estaba hablando de él y mi mamá.

"Bien," dijo con voz ronca, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "El siguiente… sé que Bella ha pasado por algunas cosas que supongo solo se ha sentido a gusto compartiéndolas contigo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Sí, señor."

Asintió, inhalando profundamente antes de dejarlo salir. Eres desmesuradamente leal, hijo, pero Bella necesita hablar con alguien."

"Habla conmigo," interrumpo con un gruñido porque sé que Bella todavía no podría compartir su experiencia. "Se siente cómoda… conmigo."

"Está bien," me dijo, levantando sus manos. "Entonces, al menos habla con Esme, Edward. Ha estado preocupada por la chica. No tienes que ser específico, pero al menos ella puede guiarte. Y lo que sea que le digas se mantendrá en la más estrictas de las confidencias."

"Lo pensaré. No estoy diciendo que no, papá. Esto es nuevo, y no quiero presionar a Bella a algo que la lastime…"

Asintió en comprensión, levantando su mano para apretar mi hombro. "Ten cuidado mientras no estoy. Cuídalos, hijo. Pero asegúrate de que hagan lo que se supone que tienen que hacer porque veo que están empezando a distraerse—incluyéndote a ti. Un momento de descuido puede tener consecuencias desastrosas. Y sabes qué hacer si algo pasa."

"Lo sé," le dije, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de soltarlo rápidamente. "Cuida tu espalda, papá. Estaremos en contacto."

Me hizo un rápido gesto con su cabeza antes de alejarse. Me quedé mirando hacia el lago, esperando como el infierno que nada le pasara.

* * *

**(1) Lo dejé en inglés porque no hay un término parecido en español, por lo general todas saben lo que significa, pero si no, es una chica que es fan de alguien o algo, en este caso Makenna es fan de Edward y haría lo que sea por complacerlo.**

**(2) Lay en inglés aparte de otras cosas significa un polvo o aventura de una noche, así que ya saben porque lo mencionó Bella y porque Edward se rio.**

* * *

**_Hola :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Pobre Bella, sin duda Miller la dejo marcada y se le hace difícil creer que pueda volver a ser "normal", pero nuestro Mercward está dispuesto a esperar y ayudarla. Ya nuestra parejita está empezando a soltarse más aunque todavía les falta un gran camino por recorrer. Me encantó esa conversación de Edward con su padre, que hermoso consejo le dio con respecto a lo que empieza a sentir por Bella. ¿Y que tal les está cayendo Mickey? Esos celos la están matando. Muchas gracias a quienes comentan semana con semana, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, ahora, si solo me regalaran unas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo me harían más feliz. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

**P.D. Te quiero amiga y espero que pronto estés de nuevo en acción ;)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

**BELLA**

Conocía a mis chicas lo suficiente para saber que tan pronto como Carlisle y Edward dejaran la sala, iban a volverse en contra de Mickey. Agarré la mano de Makenna con fuerza, pero no había jodida fuerza que pudiera detener la boca de Rose. Lo he intentado. Fue como tratar de detener un tsunami.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Preguntó con frialdad, pareciendo indiferente desde el sofá de dos plazas al otro lado de la habitación, pero yo sabía que era cualquier cosa menos indiferencia. Estaba muy cabreada.

La sala quedó en un silencio absoluto mientras Makenna se acercaba a mí, y Emmett y Jasper miraban con ojos como platos de una chica a la otra. Mickey trató de fingir que no la oyó, pero Rose era como un bulldog encabronado, no lo dejaría pasar.

"Es obvio que no es el trabajo lo que te molesta ya que fue la forma en que convivimos lo que atacaste," Rose continuó, sentándose hacia adelante.

Había estado sentada con Emmett, pero él se removió incómodo cuando muy probablemente sintió su cambio de humor.

"Este no es un trabajo, es una puñetera sentencia de muerte," Mickey gruñó finalmente levantando la mirada con fuego en sus ojos. "Tendremos suerte si vemos a Carlisle cruzar por esas puertas de nuevo."

Esme inhaló bruscamente desde su asiento frente a la encimera de la cocina y se deslizó con delicadeza hacia el suelo. "Carlisle es bastante capaz de cuidar de sí mismo en esta situación, Michelle."

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Esme ante el sonido de su verdadero nombre. "No me llames así, y solo estaba ofreciendo ayudar a Carlisle. Es su propia culpa si los hombres de King llegan a él."

De pronto, la terapista que era Esme entró en acción porque cambió tan rápidamente, que todos giramos nuestras cabezas para mirarla.

"¿Quién te dio ese apodo, Mickey?" Esme preguntó con voz suave, una expresión cómplice en su rostro, como si estuviera a punto de probar una teoría.

Mickey se mofó, rodando los ojos e ignorando la pregunta, pero fue Jasper el que respondió.

"Eddie lo hizo," dijo con calma. "Fue después de que trabajamos juntos en nuestra primera misión. Dijo que una mujer que pudiera pelear como un hombre necesitaba un nombre más fuerte. ¿Recuerdas, Mick? ¿Que dijo que no parecías una Michelle, y que necesitabas algo más genial?

Vi como su rostro se enrojeció, ya sea por vergüenza o por enojo. No estaba segura de cuál.

Alice y Rose me miraron, pero negué para que se mantuvieran calladas. Lo había visto venir porque podía reconocer los celos a un kilómetro de distancia. Lo veía en mi trabajo casi todos los días. No me preocupaban sus sentimientos por Edward porque vi la forma en que la trataba. Era un miembro de su equipo, su _empleada,_ y había gritado que era como una hermana para él cuando tuvimos nuestra discusión en las escaleras de la oficina legal. Había entendido la personalidad de Edward en lo que tenía que ver con ciertas cosas, y podía darme cuenta de que la forma en que me hablaba había cambiado, era un tono completamente diferente a la forma en que le hablaba a todos los demás.

"Cierra la boca, Jazz," dijo con brusquedad, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero volvió su mirada de odio hacia mí. "Esto es por culpa de tu maldito padre."

"No me digas," bufé molesta, "pero pareces culparme a mí. Yo no empecé esta mierda." Sujeté la mano de Makenna cuando de nuevo se acercó a mí lado porque mis chicas no eran nada si no protectoras, entre ellas y de mí.

"Mira, lo entiendo," empezó a decir, rodando los ojos de nuevo. "Tu padre y Carlisle son amigos, simplemente no sé por qué no pueden los federales cuidarte… por qué lo estamos haciendo nosotros. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a un montón de ani—"

"Si la puñetera palabra animadora sale de tu boca una vez más," Rose espetó, poniéndose de pie, "vas a necesitar un respirador cuando acabe contigo."

Después de que Rose se paró, Mickey también lo hizo, y yo me puse entre las dos.

"Rose, no lo hagas," le dije.

"Sí, Barbie, no lo hagas," Mickey me arremedó. "Puedes romperte una uña…."

Rose dio un paso hacia ella y la detuve. "No lo hagas," le dije a mi mejor amiga. "Te lo digo, Rose…"

"Bells…" Gruñó, sus ojos fijos en Mickey detrás de mí.

"Mickey, ¿exactamente qué acerca de estas chicas te está molestando tanto?" Preguntó Esme, y ahora todos estaban de pie porque la tensión iba en aumento en la habitación.

"Mira, entiendo que este es un trabajo," dijo, cambiando de pie, "pero están usando esta mierda a su favor. Andan tonteando por allí, causando distracciones, ¡y alguien va a terminar muerto!"

"Nadie es una distracción, Mickey," dijo Esme con calma, acercándose solo un poco a ella. "Todos aquí tienen un trabajo que hacer. Sí, Bella es el objetivo principal, pero sus chicas también están en problemas. Sé que es frustrante para ti, pero estoy más que segura que todos en esta habitación están conscientes del peligro."

"¿Cómo sabes que es lo que me frustra?" Respondió con brusquedad.

"Mick, necesitas calmarte antes de que Edward entre de nuevo," le advirtió Jasper, levantándole una ceja.

"¿Por qué, tiene miedo que lastime los sentimientos de su pequeña puta?" Se burló.

Sonreí y tomé una respiración profunda, escuchando a mis chicas gemir cuando volví mi atención hacia Mickey. "Deberías preguntarle," le dije, dando un paso hacia ella. "Cuando entre, pregúntale."

"Crees que lo conoces," ella respondió. "Cuando esto termine, va a dejarte como a un mal hábito."

"Está bien." Me encogí de hombros, sin estar segura de en qué posición me encontraba concerniente a mi futuro con Edward. Ya era bastante difícil vivir el día a día por el momento. "¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver contigo? ¿Qué te importa lo que él haga? Por lo que he escuchado, él no les cuenta nada de todos modos."

Escuché a Emmett y Jasper resoplar bajito, y Mickey los fulminó con la mirada. "Ustedes dos, cierren la puta boca. No están mejor tratando de ligar con la hada y la Barbie," les dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Alice y Rose.

"Duendecillo," Alice resopló. "Dilo bien…"

Mickey resopló una carcajada sin humor, rodando los ojos de nuevo. "Lo-que-carajos-sea," bufó. "Solo deseo que esto termine para que ustedes, perras, puedan volver a la _Máquina del Misterio_(1) a resolver sus estúpidos casos, y las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran para nosotros."

Y ahí estaba. En ese momento vi su miedo porque miré alrededor de la habitación y podía verlo. Alice se había movido para quedarse a lado de Jasper, y ahora Emmett había tomado una posición protectora ligeramente frente a Rose. Estaba perdiendo a todo su equipo, al menos, así era como lo veía.

"Por favor, no las llames así," dijo Emmett con firmeza. "Mick, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero te agradecería que no hablaras por mí…."

Su boca se abrió cuando él terminó de hablar. No había hablado con Emmett tanto como con Jasper, pero por lo que podía notar, era un tipo malditamente relajado. En realidad, nada lo molestaba, y no había nada que no pudiera encontrar gracioso, pero podría decir que lo que ella acababa de decir de verdad lo había emputado.

Echo un vistazo nervioso en dirección a Rose pero volvió su atención a Mickey. "Estamos haciendo lo mejor posible de la situación, pero estás chicas son geniales, Mick. Tú pareces ser la única que no puede verlo."

Volví de nuevo mi atención a ella, preguntando, "¿Dónde está tu familia, Mickey?"

Esme sonrió pero lo ocultó rápidamente, sin decir nada.

"Cállate de una puta vez," susurró, fulminándome con la mirada de odio puro. "No tengo ninguna. Esos chicos son mi única familia."

"Tienes miedo de perderlos, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada porque me puse en sus zapatos y entendía por completo. Ellos eran su familia. Cuidaban de ella, se preocupaban por ella, y bromeaban con ella. La hacían sentir como si fuera parte de algo.

Mickey no dijo nada pero echaba humo frente a mí.

"Hey, Mick," dijo Emmett, frotando su cara. "No vamos a ir a ningún lado, cariño. En serio. Seguimos siendo un equipo. Qué te hace pensar—"

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro lentamente. "Porque desde que Edward sacó a esta estúpida perra de ese cuarto… las cosas son diferentes. Este equipo no es el mismo…"

"Tienes razón," Esme le susurró. "Es mejor. Ustedes trabajaron muy bien juntos en Seattle. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Ella," dijo Mickey con desdén, señalándome.

"¿Qué con ella?" Todos escuchamos desde la puerta corrediza. Fue una mezcla entre un gruñido y un rugido, pero di un respingo cuando lo escuché.

Edward estaba de pie en la entrada, su mal genio hirviendo. Lo había visto cabreado con ella antes por ser impertinente con Carlisle, pero esto no se le acercaba ni un poco. Este era por completo un nuevo nivel de ira.

"Nada," murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y estaba por irse de la habitación.

"Detente, Mickey. No hemos terminado," gruñó. "Te hice una pregunta. ¡Respóndela!"

Todos nos sobresaltamos por la orden, y Jasper y Emmett se veían nerviosos. Estaba segura que todos ellos habían tenido que lidiar con el mal genio de Edward en algún momento de sus carreras.

"¡Responde la maldita pregunta, Mickey!" Gritó, sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados.

"¡Ella está arruinando todo!" Gritó ella, girándose para quedar frente a él. "La salvaste, bien. ¿No puedes simplemente follarla y dejarla ir como a las demás?"

Jadeé, mirando hacia él. Si antes no había entendido que estaba celosa, lo entendió justo en ese momento porque su rostro pasó de la ira, al _shock_ y luego al disgusto— y fue la última emoción la que la destrozó.

"Edward, detente," le rogué, negando. "Solo déjalo."

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para encontrar mi mirada, e hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Su mirada se enterneció, pero eso no detuvo su ira. También le hizo darse cuenta que su vida privada ya no era privada.

"Lo que hago…. _no es_ tu maldito problema," dijo Edward, su voz ya no tan fuerte pero todavía mezclada con un tono serio y amenazador. "Mickey, tu falta de respeto termina ahora. Harás lo que se te diga. Tratarás a este como cualquier otro trabajo y actuarás de acuerdo a ello. Si me entero de lo contrario, este será el último trabajo que hagas en mi equipo. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Señor," le respondió con desdén. "Cuando tú actúes de forma profesional, entonces lo haré yo también."

"No respondo ante ti, Michelle. Tú trabajas para mí. Respondes ante mí. Si ya no eres un miembro productivo de este equipo, necesito saberlo en este maldito momento." Él se acercó a mí y ella lo vio totalmente.

"Creo que tu sexo por compasión funcionó, Edward. Ella ya se ve bien," Mickey murmuró, rodándome los ojos por última vez porque en lugar de que Edward perdiera el control, lo hice yo.

Iba a darse la vuelta, pero antes de que Edward pudiera alcanzarla, la agarré por el brazo. Era el momento de que sacara esta mierda de mi pecho de todos modos, sin embargo, estaba temblando cuando empecé a hablar.

"¿Bien, dices?" Pregunté, sin gritar, sin gruñir, pero haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerme calmada.

Mis chicas se pusieron detrás de mí, pero oí a Jasper susurrar, "No, no, no."

"Me encerraron en un sótano por casi tres días enteros sin comida o agua. Vi como un hombre mataba a otro a golpes solo porque se atravesó en su puto camino. Y Miller me usó como un puñetero alfiletero, carcajeándose todo el maldito tiempo." Estaba jadeando frente a ella porque solo Esme había visto lo que estaba a punto de mostrar a la habitación llena de gente.

Levanté mi camiseta lo suficiente para mostrar mi estómago. "¿Esto luce _bien_ para ti?" Pregunté, viendo su rostro retorcerse por la vergüenza y el disgusto. "Miller amaba los moretones, pero le gustaba más el olor a carne quemada. Usó un encendedor justo como el que está por allá sobre el mantel, ni siquiera puedo obligarme a tocarlo. Usó un cuchillo para quitarme la ropa, sin importarle dos mierdas si me cortaba o no. Y todo el tiempo que pasó haciendo esas cosas, me dijo—con detalles explícitos—cómo iba a follarme por cada orificio que tenía. Me hizo preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta, y no le importó. Me mantuvo amarrada a una mesa de metal en un congelador de mierda, y de vez en cuando me ponía una rata en los pies. Me ponía agua en la cara y se reía cuando vomitaba a un costado de la mesa cuando me ahogaba—lo que finalmente se convirtió en arcadas secas. Me dijo que nadie me encontraría, que luego encontraría a mi padre y haría pantallas de lámparas con su piel, pero solo después de mostrarle fotos de cómo me veía después de que terminara conmigo. Mi padre, Mickey. Tú lo conociste, y a pesar de todos sus errores, ¿crees que hubiera soportado eso?"

Negó, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron mi piel llena de cicatrices.

Aunque los moretones finalmente habían desaparecido, me quedé con una buena cantidad de pequeños cortes. Todavía tenía una pequeña cicatriz—muy pequeña, gracias al hermoso trabajo de sutura de Esme—en mi ceja y una larga bajando por mi muslo. Eran las quemaduras las que estaba viendo. Eran dos. Tenían la forma de dos grandes sanguijuelas a cada lado de mis abdominales, junto con algunas otras pequeñas aquí y allá, pero eran solo una parte de ellas.

"Lo que no puedes ver son los golpes Mickey. No tienes idea lo que es ser inmovilizada mientras un pendejo te toca en los putos lugares que solían ser privados. Y vuelvo a revivirlo cada vez que cierro los malditos ojos. "¿Te sigue sonando bien?" Pregunté, dejando caer finalmente mi camiseta.

Negó con la cabeza, su rostro palideciendo cuando me acerqué a ella.

"No te los estamos quitando. Ni soñando me interpondría entre tú y tu equipo, Mickey, pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta que Edward bajara a ese sótano. El momento fue… el perfecto. Sé que estás circunstancias no son las ideales, pero mis chicas están acostumbradas a hacer lo mejor que puedan. Discúlpalas por tratar de llevarse bien con los demás, por tratar de ayudar y tal vez hacer unos cuantos amigos. Sí, mi padre inició esto, pero yo no pedí que me secuestraran. Y lo que sea que pase entre yo y Edward no es de tu maldita incumbencia. Pero te diré esto: tu opinión con relación a si estoy bien o no me importa una mierda," le dije, pero el expulsar todo ese veneno interno hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Dejé la habitación, muy apenas llegando al baño al final del pasillo, perdiendo todo lo que había comido ese día—y algo más, al parecer. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando caí de rodillas junto a la taza. Devolví de nuevo y sentí cálidas y suaves manos que echaron mi cabello hacia atrás mientras sollozaba.

Sentí un paño frío en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y levanté la vista para ver a Esme entregarle otro a Edward antes de dejar el baño.

"Lo siento," le dije.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte, Bella," dijo con voz suave en mi oído detrás de mí, sosteniéndome cerca cuando empecé a temblar de nuevo. "Debería ser yo quien se disculpara."

Sujetó mi cabello mientras devolvía de nuevo, y mis sollozos no podían detenerse, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de disculparme.

"Shh," canturreó, poniéndome en su regazo, pero podía darme cuenta que estaba preocupado. Limpió mi rostro de nuevo pero levantó la vista cuando Esme regresó. "¿Estás segura?" Preguntó, y yo levanté la vista para ver que tenía una jeringa en sus manos.

"Sí," dijo con voz baja, arrodillándose junto a nosotros. "Bella, te voy a dar algo para que te calmes, ¿está bien, cariño?"

Asentí con los ojos amplios, incapaz de articular nada más. Me volví para mirar a Edward, agarrando su camiseta.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, pero vamos a llevarte a otro lado, ¿de acuerdo?" Verificó antes de cargarme.

Me llevó a su habitación con Esme siguiéndolo. Me puso en su cama, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

"Bella, eso fue…. _un gran avance_," dijo Esme en voz baja, con aspecto cansado pero esperanzado. "Pero me gustaría que tuvieras un buen descanso. Esto te ayudará, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, sosteniendo la jeringa.

Asentí estúpidamente, tomando la bebida que me dio primero y luego haciendo una mueca por el pinchazo de la aguja. Mi visión se borró, mis párpados se sintieron pesados, y me hundí en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Esme y yo no habíamos dejado la habitación cuando los ojos de Bella finalmente se cerraron. La miré, prácticamente temblando con emociones que no entendía en lo absoluto.

"¿De verdad le llamaste a eso un puto avance?" Gruñí por lo bajo, a pesar de que nada podía perturbar a la destrozada chica en mi cama.

"Sí," dijo con calma, sentándose al borde de la cama. Quitó el cabello de Bella de su rostro y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Fue un avance. Dejó salir todo, Edward. Eso probablemente fue más de lo que incluso tú has escuchado, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí," gruñí, arrodillándome junto a la cama tan solo para mirarla porque el ver sus cicatrices me había destrozado. Oír—con absoluto detalle de mierda de propia boca de la hermosa chica—exactamente lo que había pasado me hizo sentir deseos de asesinar a alguien. Y si no hubiera dejado la habitación para seguirla, hubiera sido Mickey en quién hubiera descargado esa emoción.

"Quiero… ayudarla," susurré, finalmente apartando la mirada de Bella.

"¿Por qué?" Ella respondió, levantándome una ceja. Cuando no respondí, continuó, "No soy estúpida, Edward. Escucho todo a mi alrededor. Sé qué tipo de vida llevan ustedes, chicos, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a Bella. Acabaría con ella, sobre todo después de su ataque."

"Nunca la lastimaría," le dije furioso, poniéndome de pie y empezando a dar vueltas en la habitación. "Haría cualquier cosa por ella."

Sus ojos me vigilaban a cada paso antes de que respirara profundamente. "Ella es muy fuerte, pero está asustada, hijo," comenzó a decir, pero entonces se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. "Tengo absoluta confianza en que ella puede superar esto. Teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no fue violada por ese monstruo, tiene muy buena oportunidad. Pero si estás en esto solo por el momento, entonces tu tiempo con ella se acabó. La llevaré a algún lugar donde pueda mantenerla a salvo, Edward, y ayudarla a sanar. Ella no es un juguete."

Jadeé, deteniéndome frente a ella. Todo mi cuerpo, mente y alma gritó ante la idea de nunca volver a ver a Bella de nuevo.

"No me pongas a prueba," dijo, señalándome con su dedo mientras yo sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Si crees que ya no tengo conexiones, entonces, claramente me has subestimado."

"Por favor," supliqué. "Tú… ella… ¡Ella vino a mí!" Espeté al fin, mi voz apenas se oía. "Quiere mi ayuda…"

"Sé que sí, y estoy consciente de que no la he visto sonreírle a nadie en el año y medio que la conozco de la forma en que lo hizo contigo hoy en la tienda. Ni siquiera a Jake—en sus mejores momentos—le sonrió así alguna vez. Así que te pregunto, Edward. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?"

Al parecer mi padre y su novia habían tenido una charla sobre Bella y sobre mí porque no solo él estalló conmigo, sino que ahora ella me estaba amenazando con llevarse a Bella. Ni en sus jodidos sueños.

"Y tú claramente me estás subestimando si crees que puedes quitármela," le dije, haciendo hasta lo malditamente imposible por no gritar y no coger lo que encontrara más cerca y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación. "No es tuya para que la tomes. Es una mujer adulta. Déjala tomar sus propias decisiones."

"Sé que lo es, pero puedo afirmar que no está en su sano juicio. ¿_Cuáles son tus intenciones_?" Preguntó de nuevo con sus dientes apretados.

"Yo… tú… ¡por favor, no te la lleves!" Le supliqué de nuevo. "Moriré tratando de encontrarla. Moriría antes de que algo le pase. Nunca antes sentí esto… ella es… ella es…. ¡joder, todo!"

Una lenta y cálida sonrisa se deslizó hasta el rostro de Esme, y asintió una vez. "Bien," suspiró. "Entonces, tienes trabajo que hacer."

"Bien," le dije asintiendo, poniendo una silla frente a ella. "Dime…"

"Tienes que buscar en lo más profundo y encontrar toda la paciencia que puedas reunir, Edward," comenzó a decir, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Tienes que ser comprensivo y gentil en todas esas cosas en las que nunca habías tenido que serlo." Pausó por un momento pero se puso de pie y tomó mi lugar dando vueltas por la habitación. "¿Te permite tocarla?"

Hice una mueca, pero había tenido toda la intención de acercarme a Esme con esto de todos modos, así que decidí que la honestidad era la mejor política. "Ella está bien con algunas cosas, pero con otras no."

Se detuvo frente a mí, su mirada amable y comprensiva. "Sé que eres una persona discreta, Edward, pero cualquier cosa que digas, queda entre nosotros."

Asentí, tomando una respiración profunda. "Nos besamos, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando toqué su estómago. Hay algunos lugares que están bien…"

"¿En serio?" Sonrió un poco cuando asentí. "Eso es bueno. La mayor parte de las víctimas de asalto no permiten ni siquiera ese contacto. ¿Han hablado ustedes dos sobre…. esto?" Preguntó, haciendo un gesto entre Bella y yo.

"Queremos intentarlo," le dije, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. "Nos sentimos… atraídos el uno por el otro, y… le prometí que nunca le arrebataría su libertad de elección de nuevo. Este es su _show_," bufé, sintiéndome expuesto y vulnerable, pero Esme solo asintió.

"Bien," dijo de nuevo, colocando su mano en mi hombro. "Quiero hablar con ella cuando se levante, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo."

Una extraña sensación flotó sobre mí cuando me llamó hijo. Me hizo echar de menos a mi madre, mi verdadera mamá, pero también, me hizo sentir querido.

Asentí, volviéndome para mirar nuevamente a Bella.

"Va a dormir por algunas horas, cariño," me dijo, apretando mi hombro. "Y estoy segura que la conversación con tu equipo todavía no ha terminado," murmuró, su voz un poco más dura. "Creo que Carlisle quería hacer guardias dobles…"

"Sí, por la noche," suspiré, poniéndome de pie una vez más para arrodillarme junto a la cama. Sin quitar los ojos del rostro dulce, relajado y durmiente de Bella, le dije, "Es la primera mujer que no odia lo que hago para ganarme la vida. La primera que me hace desear saber más, aprender más, ser más." Hice una pausa, acariciando ligeramente con mi dedo el pómulo de Bella. "Ella está consciente de sus límites, Esme. Yo soy el que no conozco los míos…"

Soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si tú… te preocupas lo suficiente por ella, no habrá límites," me dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Harás lo que sea por ella. Todavía quiero hablar con ella, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos lo resolverán por su cuenta. Como dije, es una mujer fuerte."

Me puse de pie, agachándome para colocar un largo y lento beso en la mejilla de Bella, a pesar de la presencia de Esme. "Duerme, bebé. Ten solo dulces sueños. Él no te tocará de nuevo, lo juro," susurré contra su piel.

Se removió un poco, su mano rozando la mía, pero estaba de verdad inconsciente. Me erguí derecho, enfrentando a una mujer que se acababa de ganar un nuevo nivel de respeto de mi parte.

"Gracias," murmuré, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Dormirá aquí de ahora en adelante. Si tengo que dormir en el piso o en el sofá, lo haré, pero tiene miedo de despertar a Rose y Alice. No puede dormir cuando cree que van a tocarla."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo en voz baja, dándole a Bella un beso en la frente. Se irguió a su altura, mirándome a los ojos. "Estuve embarazada una vez," susurró, una lágrima en su ojo. "El padre fue asesinado en el extranjero, pero tenía el pelo y ojos oscuros. Cuando conocí a Bella, vi lo que pudo haber sido mi bebé. La quiero como si fuera mía, Edward. Es brillante, valiente, y tan dulce. Es de carácter fuerte y ama abiertamente. Perdió a su madre, y yo perdí a mi bebé… llenamos el papel la una por la otra. ¿Puedes entender por qué quiero protegerla?"

Asentí, entendiéndolo totalmente. "Sí, señora," suspiré. "Pero tienes que entender que no confío en nadie para su seguridad más que en mí. Miller, King… quien sea… no le pondrán una mano encima de nuevo, y si lo hacen, tendrán que matarme para hacerlo. No sé qué nos depara el futuro a ambos—eso depende de ella—pero te prometo que Miller estará muerto al final de todo."

"Tu padre dijo lo mismo," reflexionó.

"Apuesto a que lo hizo," me reí entre dientes, calmándome rápidamente. "Si no te importa, voy a llevar a mi equipo afuera para decirles unas cuantas cosas."

Sonrió, asintiendo, y luego se sentó junto a Bella. "No los mates todavía."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de mi habitación. "No prometo nada."

Caminé por el pasillo y tan pronto entré en la sala, fui atacado por las amigas de Bella.

"¿Está bien?" Alice susurró, agarrando el frente de mi camiseta y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Está dormida," les dije cuando todas me rodearon. "Esme le dio algo para calmarla. Discúlpame solo un momento, Alice," dije, mirando por encima de las chicas hacia mi equipo que estaban reunidos en la cocina. "¡Ustedes tres… afuera! ¡Ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, señalando hacia la terraza de atrás.

Todos dieron un respingo que no dijeron una palabra mientras salían. Mickey se veía tan pálida como un fantasma, pero no me importó.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Alice, Rose y Makenna. "Se va a quedar en mi habitación, ¿está bien?" Pregunté, y cuando asintieron, continué. "Necesita espacio."

"Tiene miedo de que la toquemos," Rose concluyó en voz alta.

"Sí," dije en voz baja, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "¿Pueden mover sus cosas, chicas?"

"Sí, claro, Edward," Makenna respondió de inmediato. "Eh… me gustaría quedarme con Rose y Alice en su cuarto."

Le sonreí con tristeza, sabiendo que ahora Mickey la hacía sentir incómoda, y por eso, lo sentía. "Eso es entre ustedes, damas."

Sonrieron, pero Alice habló antes de que las dejara.

"Eh, Edward…" Dijo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia el porche y luego de nuevo hacia mí. "Ella está… quiero decir, no que sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero ella está…. bueno, ustedes son la única familia que tiene. Y sé que eso no es excusa," agregó rápidamente cuando abrí la boca, "pero ve como todos nos estamos acercando… y eso la está asustando…"

Sonreí con suficiencia, acercándome a su oído. "¿Qué tan cerca, Alice?"

Chilló, sobresaltándose un poco, pero me golpeó el brazo. "¡Cierra lo boca! Solo estoy diciendo que siente que la están dejando fuera."

"Y no es de ayuda el que probablemente ha sentido algo por ti desde que la conoces," Makenna dijo con un bufido.

Me eché reír, pensando en que eso era como si el comal se lo dijera a la olla, pero me quedé callado porque Rose lo dijo por mí.

"Eh, sí, señorita mirona," se burló, empujando a Mack hacia el pasillo. "Perdónala, es joven…"

"¿Qué?" Makenna jadeó, su boca abierta. "Puedo ver. ¡Simplemente no me pongo toda psicótica por ello!" Argumentó.

"Eso es cierto…" Murmuré. "Al menos no hace eso."

Las chicas se rieron, encaminándose por el pasillo, pero Alice se detuvo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, diciendo, "Por cierto… yo tampoco cuento…."

Sonreí y le di un guiño, y solté una carcajada. Esa enana de verdad me había caído bien desde que habíamos hablado por teléfono durante nuestra búsqueda de Bella. "_Touché_, Alice. _Touché_."

Podía oír su risa mientras me dirigía hacia las puertas corredizas de cristal. Las abrí de golpe, mis ojos posándose en Mickey, y de inmediato dos fuertes manos sujetaron mis brazos.

"No lo hagas, hombre," Emmett gruñó. "Sé que estás cabreado. Sé que tu chica la está pasando mal por ello, pero no empeores las cosas."

"Quítame las putas manos de encima," dije con brusquedad, volviendo mi mirada de vuelta a Mickey. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Pregunté, mi voz baja y apenas bajo control.

"Edward, lo siento," Mickey susurró, alejándose unos pasos de mí. "No lo sabía—"

"¡Por supuesto que no sabías esa mierda! ¡Había razones por las que no sabías esa mierda!" Rugí, luchando contra los fuertes brazos de Emmett, pero me estaba conteniendo con todo lo que tenía, y no podía moverme. "Para variar, ¿no podían confiar en mí sobre esto? Hay una razón por la que no les cuento todo… ¡Joder!"

"Confiamos en ti, hombre," dijo Jasper con calma a un lado de mí. "Em, suéltalo."

El agarre de Emmett se aflojó, y me erguí. "¿Perdiste la maldita cabeza, Mick?" Dije furioso, mirándola.

"No," se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pude ver que tenía miedo de mí, pero tenía su rostro enrojecido, como si estuviera avergonzada.

"Es claro que sí. Tendrías que estar jodidamente loca para hablarme así delante de todo el mundo. ¿De verdad me dijiste que 'la follara y la dejara ir como a las demás?'" Pregunté, acercándome a ella.

Mickey hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza.

"¿No?" Gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Qué raro, porque _podría jurar_ que te escuché decir esa mierda."

"Edward, lo siento," me suplicó, todavía alejándose de mí.

"Ahora lo sientes, pero…" Lancé mis manos al aire. "No quiero tus disculpas, Mick. Te las vas a guardar para Bella porque ninguno de nosotros tiene que explicarte nada." Miré a Emmett y Jasper, que estaban tensos, por si acaso perdía nuevamente el control con ella. "¿Me vas a decir a qué viene ese espectáculo infantil de inmadurez?" Pregunté, volviéndome de nuevo hacia ella.

Negó, bajando la vista a sus botas.

"No fue una pregunta retórica, Mick," dije, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Ella te gusta," susurró, finalmente encontrando mi mirada. "Esto no es alguna… _cosa_… con ella, ¿cierto?"

Apreté los dientes y asentí. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Vi como la tristeza se apoderaba de los rasgos de Mickey, una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Estaba llena de desesperación y soledad, y lo que dijo a continuación me dejó sin habla.

"Cuando todo esto termine, todos ustedes me dejarán," susurró, mirándome. "Todos ustedes."

"No, no lo haremos, Mick," se quejó Emmett, caminando hacia ella.

"Ustedes son toda la familia que tengo," dijo, dándole la espalda.

De pronto, su comportamiento tenía perfecto sentido. No estaba celosa porque sintiera algo por mí, estaba celosa porque pensaba que la estábamos dejando atrás.

"Mick," suspiré, y se volvió para mirarme. "Yo… no puedo hacer este trabajo para siempre. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he hecho todo este tiempo. Pero no hay nada que pueda cambiar mis sentimientos por esa chica allá adentro," le dije, señalando hacia la casa. "Sé que somos todo lo que tienes, pero incluso si termináramos hoy con esta mierda, no hay nada que diga que no podamos seguir siendo amigos."

Era más de lo que había dicho en frente de Emmett y Mickey con relación a mis sentimientos, y me hacía sentir incómodo, pero había estado levantando muros de defensa desde que se unió a nosotros con Charlie Swan, así que al parecer, necesitaba escucharlo.

"Voy a decirlo solo esta vez," bufé, mirándolos a todos molesto y levantando un dedo. "Necesito que ese grupo de chicas esté a salvo. Los necesito muy despiertos, necesito que estén concentrados. No puedo permitir errores, o arrebatos emocionales, o incluso peleas. Necesito que trabajemos con ellas a fin de afrontar esto. Sé que todos nos estamos… acercando," dije, levantando una ceja hacia Emmett y Jasper, quienes sonrieron descaradamente, "pero necesito su ayuda. No puedo hacer esto sin ustedes. Mi papá no está, y tenemos que prestar atención de verdad. No puedo permitir que encuentren a Bella. Mataré al siguiente hijo de puta que le ponga una mano encima. ¿Está claro?"

"Señor," Emmett y Jasper gruñeron, sonrisas tontas en sus rostros.

"Sí, Ed," dijo Mickey, sus rasgos un poco más relajados.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan, amigo?" Preguntó Jasper, poniéndose a mi lado.

"Mi padre dijo que dobláramos las guardias alrededor de la casa por las noches," les dije, y todos se sentaron a mi alrededor para escuchar.

Por la siguiente hora, hablamos de cosas que podíamos cambiar para mantener a las chicas a salvo. Incluso se habló de una sola persona designada como comprador para mantenernos abastecidos. Bella no podía dejar la casa porque ahora era una "persona desaparecida", por lo que su imagen estaba en todas las noticias de Seattle. De hecho, la información de última hora fue que en la oficina legal con la que ella trabajaba se había presentado ante la policía, declarando que la habían visto con un hombre de acuerdo a mi descripción, de manera que ahora yo también tenía que mantener un perfil bajo.

Hablamos de un horario, con Mickey y Jasper ofreciéndose para el turno de noche, y Emmett tomado el de día. Mickey se sentía horrible porque Makenna se había cambiado de habitación, pero le dije que tal vez era lo mejor, considerando que ella iba a estar despierta por las noches. Quería a Emmett de día conmigo porque era un cabrón de apariencia escalofriante para alguien que no lo conocía, así que si alguien sentía curiosidad por la cabaña, él será el tipo que abrirá la puerta principal.

Cuando tuvimos algún tipo de plan a seguir mientras mi padre estaba ausente, Emmett y Jasper entraron en la casa. Jasper quería dormir un poco antes de que llegara la noche, y Emmett quería comer algo antes de caminar conmigo por el perímetro de la propiedad.

"Deberías dormir un poco antes de esta noche, Mickey," suspiré, recostándome en la tumbona.

"Solía tener el más grande enamoramiento por ti, niño bonito," se rio, y mi cabeza se giró de golpe para mirarla. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, pero seguía sonriendo. "Pero eres algo pendejo, Edward. O al menos… lo eras. Ya no lo eres. Te vi con Bella en el baño. He estado cayéndome así por estar borracha, y no fuiste así de dulce conmigo. Fue algo impactante de ver, en realidad."

Hice una mueca pero no dije nada.

"Si ella es a quién quieres, la protegeré. Lo siento, Edward. En realidad lo siento. Ustedes, chicos, se están enamorando de estas chicas, y en todo lo que podía pensar era que estaba perdiendo a mis hermanos de nuevo," susurró, bajando la vista a sus manos.

Sabía que Mickey era de Nueva York. Sus tres hermanos habían sido bomberos, todos en la misma base. Ella los perdió a todos cuando colapsó el primer edificio el 11 de Septiembre del 2011.

"Nadie va a dejarte, Mick," dije en voz baja, frotando mi cara. Aparte de los besos fenomenales con Bella en la mañana, había sido un día de mierda, y estaba exhausto. "Incluso si papá desmantela el equipo, no quiere decir que tengas que volver a Brooklyn. Puedes quedarte aquí y lo sabes…" Me reí entre dientes, golpeando ligeramente su pierna.

Sonrió y asintió. "Lo sé. Solo… sentí miedo."

"Descansa un poco," le dije, gimiendo cuando me puse de pie. "Todavía tengo que hacer una revisión de perímetro con Em, y tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Alguna petición?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Demonios, sí," se echó a reír. "¡Esas costillas a la _barbecue_ tuyas, niño bonito!"

Me reí entre dientes. "Las prepararé, niña salvaje. Estarán listas cuando te levantes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió, abriendo la puerta de cristal corrediza, y los dos entramos.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Me estiré lánguidamente, inhalando el aroma de las sábanas de Edward antes de decidirme a abrir los ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces, oliendo comida y escuchando risa llegar desde lo que sonaba como la terraza trasera.

Me senté en la cama, frotando mi rostro y mirando alrededor. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que habían traído mis maletas. Levantando la vista cuando la puerta se abrió un poco, vi a Esme asomando la cabeza.

"¡Ah, estás viva!" Se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Llevaba un refresco en su mano, ofreciéndomelo cuando se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Sí, supongo," resoplé, encogiendo un hombro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos.

"Descansada," murmuré. "Y un poco…. adormecida."

Asintió como si se lo hubiera esperado. "Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si no te importa."

"Claro, ¿sobre qué?"

"Edward," dijo ella, viendo mi reacción. "Lo que vi hoy en la tienda… ¿es algo que quieres?"

Fruncí el ceño, un poco molesta de que me hiciera esa pregunta tan personal, pero sabía que lo hacía con buena intención. Solo estaba tratando de ayudarme.

"Sí," susurré, jugando con el edredón de Edward. "Él no me ha forzado a hacer nada, si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Esme."

"No, pero es bueno saberlo." Sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Insiste en que te quedes aquí. Que te quedes con él. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Se ofreció a dormir en el sofá que está por allá o en el suelo, pero está determinado a mantenerte cerca."

"Está preocupado."

"Lo está, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Bells, y no será fácil escucharla," me dijo, tomando mis manos. "¿Quieres estar con él porque te salvó? ¿O porque sientes algo por él?"

Jadeé ante la pregunta, casi ofendida, pero podía ver por mi reacción de hoy cómo podría verlo todo el mundo. Edward sabía un poco de lo que había pasado, pero era la primera vez que todos los demás lo escuchaban, y joder, si no había entrado en mórbidos detalles. Mis chicas debían estar volviéndose locas.

Sopesé su pregunta, preguntándome si sería capaz de seguir adelante si Edward se alejara. Me pregunté si lo estaba viendo como un héroe y no como el hombre que me volvía loca, que tartamudeaba solo conmigo cuando estaba nervioso. El hombre que me detuvo de ir demasiado lejos en el sofá porque sabía que estaba entrando en pánico.

Pensé en cómo me había sentido cuando Jake y yo empezamos a salir formalmente, y mis sentimientos no eran ni de cerca tan intensos con él.

"Por él," susurré en voz alta. "Porque siento algo por él, Esme, y es intenso. No es porque me haya salvado," le dije. "Es porque ha estado allí desde entonces."

Sonrió, asintiendo, y frotó suavemente mi mano. "Él parece serio, Bells."

"Queremos intentarlo. Esto es nuevo para él," le expliqué, sin saber de qué otra forma explicarlo. "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué, cariño?"

"Me pongo nerviosa cuando me toca," le dije, sintiéndome completamente mortificada por esa admisión.

"¿Tocarte, cómo?"

"Mi piel… en mi parte frontal…"

"Pero puede… sostener tu mano, besarte, tocar tu espalda y otros lugares. ¿Puede tocarte por encima de tu ropa?"

"Sí," dije bajo mi aliento, sintiendo mi rostro sonrojarse. "Esme…. ¿qué pasa si él no puede esperar?"

"Oh, cielo, no creo que eso sea un problema," se rio entre dientes. "Todo en lo que puede pensar es en cómo ayudarte."

"¿En serio?" Dije en un jadeo, mi boca abierta mientras miraba con ojos como platos.

Se echó a reír, negando. "Solo digamos que Edward y yo llegamos a un acuerdo relacionado contigo," explicó, palmeando suavemente mi mano.

"E-Está bien," alargando la palabra y con miedo de preguntar.

Se rio entre dientes de nuevo pero tomó un profundo respiro. "Mira, Bella. Eres una mujer fuerte, que conoce su propia mente y corazón. Los sigues. Nunca antes te han decepcionado, ¿verdad?"

Negué.

"Y en lo que se refiere a tocar," suspiró, viéndose un poco incómoda, "tómate tu tiempo, has solo las cosas con las que te sientes cómoda, y síguelo intentando, cariño. Nunca te des por vencida. No te des por vencida porque ese joven allá afuera está en esto para quedarse, ¿de acuerdo?" Cuando asentí otra vez, continuó. "Todos los hombres—Edward no es la excepción—necesitan que se les muestre el camino, Bella. Son tercos, simples criaturas."

Me eché a reír, cayendo sobre la cama en un ataque de risa porque ese era Edward en resumidas cuentas. Tal vez no simple, en sí, pero definitivamente fácil de leer.

Se rio conmigo, palmeando mi hombro. "Ahora, me han dicho que viniera por ti, así que porque no te aseas, porque hay un cocinero allá afuera que está haciendo una muesca en la terraza de madera de tanto dar vueltas."

Asentí y me bajé de la cama para entrar al baño de Edward.

"Oh, y Bella," me llamó Esme. "Tuviste un avance increíble hoy, y solo continúas mejorando, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti por cómo has manejado una… horrible situación."

"Gracias, Esme," murmuré, entrando al baño.

Para cuando me había duchado, afeitada y vestido de nuevo, me sentía como una mujer nueva—una hambrienta mujer nueva. Mi estómago gruñó cuando caminaba por el pasillo, inhalando cualquier cosa deliciosa que Edward estuviera cocinando.

Me dirigí a la puerta corrediza de cristal, sonriendo ante la bulla que emanaba de la mesa.

"Se los digo," gruñó Makenna, azotando dinero sobre la mesa, "¡cinco dólares a que tengo razón!"

"No, no, no," Alice intervino, azotando más dinero sobre la mesa. "Fue el primer tipo. Yo debería saberlo. ¡Fue a mí a quién llamó cuando sucedió!"

Rose se echó reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¡Las dos están equivocadas! Fue el payaso, estoy segura," se rio entre dientes, añadiendo su propio dinero al montón.

Toda la mesa se echó a reír, y no puede evitar sonreírles porque incluso Mickey parecía más relajada.

"¡Bells!" Alice canturreó, levantándose de un salto de la mesa tan rápido que Jasper tuvo que atrapar su bebida antes de se volcara.

Sonreí cuando todos ellos dijeron mi nombre, pero el cocinero que se paseaba frente a la parrilla de carbón, se paró en seco. A pesar de lo increíble que se veía en pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta blanca, se veía cansado, preocupado y como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento antes de que mi duendecillo revoloteara en mi visión.

"¡Bells, diles!" Alice instó, sacándome de la casa y hacia la terraza.

"¿Decirles qué?"

"Diles el trabajo más gracioso que hemos hecho," dijo, empujándome para que me sentara en una silla.

"¡Oh! ¿De eso se trata todo esto?" Pregunté, señalando el dinero en la mesa.

"¡Joder, sí!" Gruñó Emmett en broma. "¡Termina con la tortura, Bellsy!"

Le sonreí porque había robado el apodo que Makenna tenía para mí. Un plato lleno de costillas a la _barbecue_. Elote asado y algo de ensalada aterrizó frente a mí, y levanté la vista para ver a Edward preocupado pero con ojos cálidos, inclinado hacia mí.

"Diles, pero también come," susurró en mi oído, dejando el más suave de los besos a un lado de mi oreja. Usó esa voz imponente, _sexy_ y en control, y por lo general, me volvería loca, pero estaba empezando a ver que era solo… Edward.

"Gracias," susurré en respuesta.

"Nos han estado volviendo locos con este debate," se rio entre dientes, levantando las manos cuando todas las chicas discutieron con él al mismo tiempo.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza y cogiendo un tenedor. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Se supone que solo tengo que adivinar los que están en discusión, o me van a dar alguna pista?"

"Aun cuando amplía mis oportunidades como de a chorrocientos a una, solo tienes que decir tu favorita porque esa es la apuesta," dijo Alice con entusiasmo, rodando los ojos. "Todas creemos que lo sabemos, pero cada una dijo algo diferente."

"No hemos tenido chorrocientos casos, Duendecillo," solté un bufido, al fin tomando un bocado. Mastiqué pensativa, mirando a Rose. "Y estás equivocada con el payaso. ¡Eso no fue gracioso, eso fue escalofriante tipo _John Wayne Gacy_!"

Rose se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¡Bueno, mierda!"

"Espera, espera, espera," Jasper se rio. "¿Cómo el asesino serial…Gacy?"

Me eché a reír. "Sí, una mujer quería que siguiéramos a su esposo porque pensó que la estaba engañando. No lo estaba…" Me reí entre dientes, tragando y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Se vestía como payaso y trataba de levantar a madres solteras en el mercado de pulgas."

"Creí que habías dicho que no la estaba engañando," resopló Emmett.

"No puedo imaginar a una chica en este maldito planeta que encontraría eso _sexy_," dijo Mickey, simulando arcadas, y la mesa explotó. "¡No la estaba engañando, porque no podría conseguir que jugaran con él con ese atuendo!".

"¡Exactamente!" Rose, Alice y Makenna dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Seguí comiendo, sorprendida por lo buena que estaba, escuchándolos burlarse del "Caso Gacy", como lo habíamos llamado hace años. Estaba tratando de pensar en el caso más divertido cuando de pronto me llegó.

"¡Lo tengo!" Dije en voz alta y mis chicas sonrieron. "El primer caso… el 'Caso del chico con la paleta'."

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Chilló Alice, lanzándose por el dinero sobre la mesa. "¡Lo dije bien!"

Me reí entre dientes, negando y tomando un largo trago de refresco.

"No me digas…" Dijo Edward, riéndose. "Enanos… gente pequeña… lo que sea. ¿De verdad quiero escuchar esto?"

Me eché a reír, encogiéndome de hombros. "Es hilarante. Fue nuestro primer caso. ¿Recuerdan a ese predicador de televisión que hace unos años se metió en problemas con las drogas? ¿Qué era totalmente… _antigay_, antidrogas, antitodo?"

"Mmm," reflexionó Jasper, rascándose la barbilla por un momento, "ese fue… Taylor…Tyler… ¡Tyson!"

Sonreí, asintiendo cuando Alice seguía rebotando en su asiento. "Sip. Bueno, lo atrapamos, pero mantuvimos la verdadera mierda en secreto."

Alice ya no podía aguantarse así que soltó el resto. "Su esposa nos contrató porque pensó que estaba perdiendo los fondos de la iglesia apostando en las carreras de caballos. De manera que Bells lo siguió por algunos días. Mierda bastante normal al principio. Había almuerzos con sus amigos, visitó gente en el hospital, firmó sus libros en la librería. Pero los lunes eran sus días buenos. Salía a escondidas, él solo y se iba a las carreras de caballos… Solo que no estaba apostando."

Toda la mesa gimió, expresiones de puro asco escritas en sus rostros.

"Seguí la señal GPS en su móvil, y Bells lo siguió entre las gradas, por la pista y de vuelta a las caballerizas," continuó, la más cursi de las sonrisas en su rostro. "Encontró un establo que había sido ocupado por todos los jinetes. ¡Era la versión de _Munckilandia_ de Sodoma y Gomorra allí dentro! Había drogas y pequeñas, chiquititas, cosas _sexys_ desnudas en acción, y el predicador estaba en medio de como tres pequeños hombrecitos mientras ellos… con líneas de coca… y…"

"¡Qué asco! ¡Basta!" Edward gruñó, poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos al mismo tiempo que toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas.

"Tenemos fotos. ¿Quieren ver?" Dijo ella.

"¡No!" Los tres chicos gruñeron.

"En fin, lo atrapamos por las drogas," terminé de contar riendo, soltando mi tenedor y volviéndome hacia Edward. "Eso estuvo bueno, Edward."

Sonrió, asintiendo, pero no dijo nada sobre la comida, acercándose para tomar mi mano. "¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras todos los demás empezaron a conversar en voz alta.

Esme se nos había unido y tenían que contarle de la apuesta, las historias y por supuesto, del predicador.

Me encogí de hombros, jugando con sus dedos. "En realidad, mejor. Supongo que de verdad necesitaba sacarlo. ¿Cómo está Mickey?"

Hizo una mueca pero dijo, "Mickey tenía tres hermanos en Nueva York. Todos bomberos trabajando en la misma estación. Los perdió a todos en un solo día—el 9 de Septiembre. Somos… su remplazo."

"Oh," gemí pero asentí en comprensión. "¿Pensó que te estaba alejando de ella?"

Sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla hacia el resto de la mesa. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver el problema. Alice estaba alimentando a Jasper dulcemente con algún tipo de postre, y Emmett le estaba contando a Rose un chiste que la estaba haciendo reír tan fuerte que se estaba agarrando el estómago. Solté un bufido, conteniendo mi sonrisa y volviéndome hacia él.

"Siente que los está perdiendo a todos," dije con un suspiro.

"Algo así," murmuró, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Nunca se me ocurriría interponerme entre tú y ellos," susurré, frunciendo el ceño mirando nuestras manos. "No con tus amigos, o con tu papá, o con tu trabajo… porque sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no te deja ser… bueno, tú mismo."

Sentí sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantando mi mirada para encontrar con esas sinceras orbes de color verde. "Lo saben," recalcó, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Sin embargo, ella te debe una disculpa, Bella," dijo con firmeza, sus ojos oscureciéndose solo un poco.

"No, no es así," suspiré, mirando hacia ella y luego de vuelta a él. "No puede evitar lo que siente, Edward. Y estos no han sido exactamente unos días libres de estrés y lo sabes. Estoy segura que con tanta gente junta, siempre habrá alguien que pierda los estribos."

Asintió, suspirando, pero inclinó su cabeza hacia mí como si tuviera algo que decir.

"Te ves tan cansado," murmuré suavemente.

Se encogió de hombros pero levantó la vista cuando mis chicas y Mickey se pusieron de pie.

"Vamos, Bells. A lavar los platos," Rose se rio entre dientes, empezando a recoger los platos de sobre la mesa. "Los chicos cocinaron, así que nosotras vamos a limpiar."

"Seguro," le dije, poniéndome de pie y ayudando.

Para cuando todo estaba en el lavavajillas, la comida guardada, y estaba limpiando las encimeras, me di cuenta que me habían dejado sola con Mickey, que estaba apoyada en la encimera, observándome.

Emmett, Rose, Makenna y Alice estaban en la sala, viendo una película. Edward se había ido a tomar una ducha, diciendo que iba a arreglar el sofá de su habitación porque alguien había tomado su cama. Me eché a reír y lo empujé para que se fuera.

"Lo siento… por lo que pasó en la mañana," dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la sala y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "No sabía…"

"Está bien," le dije, sin levantar la vista de la encimera mientras limpiaba el microondas. Cómo, cuando Edward era el que cocinaba, se ensuciaba tanto. Nunca lo sabré.

"En algún momento estuve enamorada de él," murmuró, y la miré. Estaba mirando a sus manos. "Demonios, probablemente estaba enamorada de todos porque juntos, son el chico perfecto."

Me reí entre dientes, imitando su postura en la encimera. "El humor de Emmett, el espíritu dulce de Jasper… y de Edward…"

"Su físico, chica." Se echó a reír. "¡Es hermoso, lo sé!"

Sonreí, asintiendo. "Niño bonito," concluí, dándome cuenta finalmente de dónde provino, aunque ahora lo usaban para burlarse de él por su vida privada.

"Exactamente," se rio, rodando los ojos. "Pero ahora son mis hermanos. Hoy por la mañana lo vi besándote en la tienda…" Su voz se fue apagando, pero pude escuchar un poco de diversión en ella.

Hice una mueca, pero le indique que siguiera adelante.

"Siempre ha sido… muy intenso, siempre en control, distante y enfocado. Pero verlo sonriendo y riendo contigo… yo… bueno, los cambios eran desconcertantes. Como, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo cuando lo conocí, sabes?"

Asentí, sabiendo a qué se refería, porque seguía siendo intenso, en control y enfocado. Simplemente no era así conmigo.

"Sea lo que sea… no te detengas, porque ha salvado mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar, y merece sentirse—"

"No como un monstruo."

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, y se me quedó viendo con los ojos amplios, asintiendo despacio. "Sí, porque no lo es. En lo absoluto."

"Lo sé." Sonreí con tristeza, arrojando el trapo dentro del fregadero cuando salíamos de la cocina.

"¿Oh, y Bella?" Susurró justo antes de que nos uniéramos a todos en la sala. "Ninguna mujer debería pasar por lo que tú pasaste. Vamos a patear el culo de Miller por ello."

Me reí entre dientes, y sentí un hormigueo en mi piel ante la mención del nombre de ese hombre, pero podía ver que era sincera. Podía ver esa chispa de picardía en sus ojos y una sonrisa triste. Sin importar lo que deparara el futuro, podía ver que hablaba en serio y que había desechado sus miedos. Su lealtad estaba con Edward y su equipo, pero ahora también me incluía a mí y a mis chicas porque al mirar alrededor de la sala, podía ver las mismas miradas de atracción y sonrisas dulces de flirteo entre Rose y Emmett, y los tontos susurros al oído y mejillas sonrojadas entre Jasper y Alice.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, se estaban mezclando entre mis chicas y su equipo, y no estaba segura si eso hacía las cosas mejor o más peligrosas, porque cuando añades el elemento de apego emocional, ¿tomas mejores decisiones o peores? ¿Miras por el bienestar de todos o solo el de la persona que significa tanto para ti que no podrías soportar la idea de que saliera lastimada—o peor, que muriera?

Respiré profundamente y lo dejé salir porque no tenía la respuesta, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era buscar a Edward. Necesitaba esa sensación de seguridad y consuelo que venía con solo estar en la misma habitación con él. Así que, despidiéndome de todos con la mano, me dirigí por el pasillo a su habitación.

Tuve que contener mi fascinación, mi risita tonta y mi sonrisa cuando en el momento en que entré en la habitación, fui recibida con la más linda y _sexy_ escena que había visto en mi vida.

Un Edward recién duchado estaba dormido en el sofá de su habitación. Pareciera como si solo se hubiera sentado y no pudo evitarlo. Se veía glorioso sin camisa, aunque había una camiseta blanca en sus manos. Estaba usando lo que parecían unos pantalones de chándal azul marino de la fuerza aérea. En su rostro, nada de la preocupación, o estrés, o ira que había tenido más temprano en el día, sino que se veía relajado y dulce, su mandíbula cubierta con solamente un poco de barba.

Dios, era hermoso, como una obra de arte o un cartel. Y no podría—_no lo haría_—perturbar eso. Agarrando la manta a sus pies, lo cubrí.

Le di un tierno beso en su frente, deseando en silencio que tuviera dulces sueños porque, después de todo, ¿no nos lo merecíamos todos?

* * *

**(1)La Máquina del misterio es la camioneta en donde viajan Scooby-Doo y sus amigos resolviendo los diferentes misterios relacionados con fantasmas y otras fuerzas sobrenaturales**.

* * *

_**Un capítulo algo intenso el de hoy. Ya sabemos el por qué de los celos de Mickey, después de haber perdido a sus hermanos en un solo día era obvio que reaccionara con tanta intensidad cuando veía que sucedía lo mismo por segunda vez, aunque no es excusa la forma en que trato a Bella, al menos lo sucedido permitió que Bella sacara todo lo que se había guardado con relación a lo que pasó en ese sótano. ¿Y qué les pareció la reacción de Edward cuando Esme amenazó con llevarse a Bella? Awww se me hizo tan tierno, ese GI Joe está loco por Bella, es dulce nuestro Mercward. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que leen y dejan su comentario, no saben como me alegra el saber que les gusta la historia y tengan por seguro que la autora original también lo sabe, Drotuno está muy atenta a la respuesta que ustedes están dando a su historia. Está es la primera de una serie de cuatro y no sé si se me permita traducir las demás, supongo que todo depende de la respuesta de ustedes. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y háganle saber a la autora su opinión de la historia. Por último, está no es la única historia que estoy traduciendo, si les interesa saber más pueden comunicarse conmigo ;) Saludos y nos leemos con el próximo capítulo. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This is story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con está historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

**EDWARD**

Me desperté sobresaltado con el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. Me senté rápidamente, tratando de recordar la realidad y no el oscuro sueño del cual estaba luchando por salir. Traté de recordar haberme ido a la cama—o el sofá, en realidad—y no pude. El día anterior había sido tan jodidamente agotador que debí haberme quedado dormido.

Levanté la vista para ver a Bella entrar en la habitación, y parecía un fantasma o la más perfecta visión, o tal vez solo era una alegría para la vista porque mis sueños no eran tan hermosos como lo era ella.

Sonrió con dulzura cuando me vio sentado. "Hey, no quería despertarte," susurró, caminando hacia mí.

Solo negué, tragando grueso porque traía puesta una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros, todo en un color azul cielo que hacía que su piel se viera tan bonita. Extendí mi mano hacia ella, sin pensarlo, y la puse entre mis piernas, pero al parecer estaba bien porque no entró en pánico.

"Prometo no ser tan ruidosa de ahora en adelante," soltó una suave risita. "Lo juro, soy muy buena compañera de cuarto. Soy bastante organizada, limpia y puedo hacer una cama en la que puedes rebotar una moneda, _señor_."

Sonreí, riéndome bajito. "No me despertaste, Bella," le dije, sintiéndome aliviado al ver su sonrisa. Su estallido de la noche anterior con Mickey, me había preocupado muchísimo, pero se había unido a la mesa para la cena viéndose fresca, como si se sintiera más ligera. "Dime que estás bien…" Le dije, poniendo mis manos en su cintura, un lugar que sabía era seguro para ella.

"Lo estoy. Me siento mejor después de sacar eso de mi sistema," dijo en voz baja, acercándose y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Me alegra que hayas dormido un poco. Puedo dejarte…." Señaló con su pulgar detrás de ella, hacia la cama, diciendo que se iba de vuelta a dormir.

"No," dije rápidamente, acercándola a mí. "Todavía no. Solo… quiero…"Comencé a decir pero no pude articular qué era lo que en realidad quería.

Ahora todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, y_ realmente_ no había tenido una oportunidad de hablar con ella desde que se había despertado cuando se acabó el efecto del sedativo de Esme. Solo tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien.

Empezando por sus hombros, deslicé mis manos por la piel que era segura, la que estaba bien que yo tocara. Necesitaba sentirla, pero nunca querría hacerla sentir incómoda. Toqué sus costados, la parte exterior de sus muslos, y recorrí con mis dedos su columna antes de descansarlos finalmente en su trasero. Levanté la vista hacia su algo divertida pero oscurecida mirada.

"Joder, eres tan hermosa," le dije, esperando que lo supiera.

Bella sonrió, mordiendo ese labio inferior suyo. Sus mejillas rosadas por un ligero rubor, pero dijo en voz baja, "Gracias. Dime lo que quieres, Edward."

"Esto," dije bajo mi aliento, deslizando mi mano por su cuello y pasando mi pulgar por su labio inferior. Nos miramos fijamente, sorprendido de ver el mismo calor que estaba sintiendo cuando me devolvía la mirada.

"Bien," susurró asintiendo y luego se inclinó hacia mí.

Necesitaba tanto sus caricias, besarla. Tenía que asegurarme que el adelanto que había tenido hace poco no nos había regresado al principio, que todavía seguía en esto conmigo, porque en algún momento llegué a necesitar que me quisiera. Necesitaba que ahuyentara los sentimientos de desesperación que tenía cuando despertaba de malos sueños. Mis muros se estaban derrumbando, y la única a la que quería para que quitara los ladrillos estaba parada entre mis piernas, oliendo como a jabón, fruta y una chica cálida.

Con sus dos pequeñas y cálidas manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercó su boca a la mía. De inmediato, esas dos manos se deslizaron dentro de mi cabello, y gemí ante la sensación de ella tirando de mí para acercarme. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, sentándome de nuevo en el sofá y trayéndola conmigo, sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Las sensaciones que vienen con eso fueron instantáneas. La sensación de su peso sobre mi ingle mientras nos alineábamos, era perfecta, sus pesadas respiraciones contra mi mejilla cuando volvió su cabeza para profundizar el beso, y su corazón golpeando contra mi pecho se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto que me hizo apartarme de su boca y besar desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Cuando arremoliné mi lengua en la piel justo debajo de su oído, sus caderas giraron sobre mi erección ahora endureciéndose.

"Oh mierda," gruñí, mi cabeza cayendo en su hombro, pero mis manos detuvieron sus caderas.

Las manos de Bella no se detuvieron. Pasaron por mi cabello varias veces mientras recuperaba el aliento contra mi frente antes de que bajaran de mis hombros y a mis costados. Me eché para atrás para verla tocarme. Pequeños dedos acariciaron mis pectorales, mis abdominales, y luego finalmente trazaron alrededor del tatuaje en mi pecho antes de que levantara la vista para mirarla.

"Tócame, Edward," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose.

"Muéstrame cómo, bebé," jadeé, dejándola agarrar mis manos de su cintura.

Era tan temprano que ni siquiera el sol había salido todavía, pero lo que estábamos haciendo se sentía tan íntimo, como si fuéramos solo dos personas en el planeta, porque la casa estaba en completo silencio, con la excepción de nuestros susurros, nuestra pesada respiración y el ocasional gemido.

"Sobre la ropa," dijo ella, colocando una de mis manos sobre sus costillas, pero la otra la llevó a su pecho.

Jadeó, y mis ojos se dispararon de inmediato a su rostro, pero cuando sentí su pezón endurecerse bajo mi palma, supe que acabamos de cruzar a la siguiente fase con ella. Y Dios, si no se veía como que eso la había hecho feliz.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté, incapaz de evitar que mi boca se curveara hacia arriba al verla mientras disfrutaba de su peso en mi mano.

"Sí," respondió, sus caderas girando contra mi polla de nuevo.

Encajaba perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, caliente y pesado pero aun así firme. Era como si estuviera hecha solo para mí. No había bromeado cuando le dije que era un hombre que me gustaba todo. Me gustan todas las cosas que hacen de las chicas… femeninas. Pero entre más aprendía de Bella, entre más la tocaba, me di cuenta que nadie antes que ella se había acercado tanto a la perfección para mí, lo que me faltaba—mi otra mitad.

Rocé ligeramente mi pulgar sobre su pico endurecido, disfrutando de los sonidos que provocó en ella, pero aún más, de esa orgullosa sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro antes de lanzarse hacia mi boca.

"Más, Edward," gimió contra mis labios.

El sonido de mi nombre lleno de tanto deseo, de tanta necesidad, me hizo gemir y que mis propias caderas encontraran el ritmo que ella estaba llevando. Observando su rostro con atención, tomé sus dos senos en mis manos al mismo tiempo. Rocé sus dos pezones, inclinándome para besar lasciva y lentamente su cuello, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

"Así bebé, solo siénteme," susurré contra su piel, sintiéndola asentir, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien… Cuando estés lista, Bella, son tantas las malditas formas en que voy a hacerte sentir bien."

Lloriqueó, arqueándose hacia mí, sus caderas haciendo que me endureciera aún más en mis pantalones. Estaba tan cerca, no por lo que ella estaba haciendo, sino por cuan hermoso se veía su rostro cuando la siguiente frase tocó suavemente mi mejilla.

"Edward, te sientes tan bien, y estoy tan cerca," jadeó, sus dedos enterrándose en mi hombro y mi bíceps.

Se arqueó de nuevo y dudoso llevé mi boca a su pezón, sin apartar los ojos de ella, en especial cuando asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. La abracé de nuevo mientras sus caderas continuaban girando sobre mí, mi lengua arremolinándose lentamente alrededor de su pezón sobre la tela de su camiseta. Cuando lo metí por completo en mi boca, todo su cuerpo se derrumbó en mis brazos.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras empujaba su cúspide hacia mí,

Podía sentir el calor, la humedad viniendo de ella, incluso a través de nuestras pijamas. Podía sentir sus músculos retorcerse contra mi polla, y estaba a punto de morir por la necesidad de seguir frotándome, seguir con la fricción.

Cuando se calmó, se acercó de nuevo a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Parpadeó despacio, sus párpados pesados, y no pude evitar sentirme pagado de mí mismo por haber sido yo quién puso esa expresión de saciedad en su rostro.

Presionó su frente en la mía, sus dedos jugando con mi cabello, y una lenta sonrisa empezó a invadir su hermoso rostro.

"Hey, bebé," me reí al verla porque se veía tan relajada.

"Hey." Suspiró contenta. "Me tocaste," soltó unas risitas, frotando su nariz con la mía.

"Lo hice, y pareció resultar bastante bien para ti," le dije, besando sus labios con suavidad mientras sonreía.

Se apartó solo lo suficiente para estrellar sus labios contra los míos en un beso abrazador. No pude evitar aferrarme a su trasero perfecto mientras ella atacaba mi boca. Cuando nos separamos finalmente, me le quedé mirando, mi boca abierta, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón y todavía saboreándola en mi lengua.

Su mano se deslizó despacio entre nuestros estómagos, con cuidado. Mirándome a los ojos me dijo, "Tu turno, Edward…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Tu turno, Edward."

"B-Bella, bebé, no t-tienes q-que hacerlo," tartamudeó Edward, y solo eso me hizo besarlo como distracción.

Lo sentí moverse un poco debajo de mí, pero sus manos se lanzaron a mi cabello, girando mi cabeza para profundizar el beso.

"¿No quieres que lo haga?" Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta porque tan pronto mi mano cubrió su erección, mi vientre se apretó ante el sonido de su hermoso gemido.

"Dios, sí," jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacía atrás al sofá. "P-Pero s-solo si tú q-quieres hacerlo…"

Sonreí pero rápidamente lo oculté al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba para besar su cuello. Recorrí con mis dedos su estómago firme y la pequeña línea de pelo justo debajo de su ombligo, hasta el borde de su cintura. Mi mano lo envolvió por fuera de sus pantalones de chándal y seguí el ritmo de sus caderas. Se levantaban debajo de mí, empujando aún más su polla hacia la palma de mi mano. Edward estaba rígido bajo mi toque, era grande y se sacudía, y Dios, yo quería más, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada.

Debe haber sentido mi vacilación porque su cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarme. "¿Bella?"

"Quiero… hacer más por ti, pero…" Mi voz se fue apagando y tragué con fuerza.

Al parecer Edward sabía que era lo mejor para decir porque sus labios rozaron mi mejilla mientras su mano cubría la mía para guiarme sobre él. "Sigue haciendo exactamente lo que estás haciendo, bebé," dijo entre su aliento, besando mi cuello. "Así es perfecto… _tú eres_ perfecta."

Uno de sus manos agarró la parte trasera de mi camiseta, mientras la otra seguía moviendo mi mano al ritmo que quería. Los sonidos que emitía en mi oído me decían que se estaba acercando.

"¿Sientes eso, Bella?" Preguntó, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, pero apretó mi mano sobre su polla al mismo tiempo que yo asentía contra su mandíbula. "Es todo por ti, bebé. Eso es lo que me haces. Y joder, estoy a punto de correrme con todas mis fuerzas…"

Los dos aceleramos el ritmo, y escuché su respiración atorarse en su garganta, pero fue el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios lo que provocó mi siguiente reacción.

"Quiero mejorar, Edward," susurré en su cuello cuando me envolvió en sus brazos.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban más claros, más satisfechos mientras estudiaba mi rostro. "Lo harás, bebé," dijo, poniéndose de pie conmigo en sus brazos.

Nos llevó a la cama, poniéndome en ella con delicadeza. "No te muevas," ordenó juguetón, su dulce y torcida sonrisa en su rostro mientras me señalaba con un dedo. "Esta conversación no ha terminado, solo la interrumpiremos por un momento."

Asentí, viéndolo agarrar otros pantalones de chándal de su cajón y entrar en el baño. Para cuando regresó, estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Edward subió a la cama conmigo, poniéndome entre sus brazos, acunándome contra su pecho. "Estás mejorando, Bella. Mira lo lejos que has llegado."

"Lo sé." Asentí contra su pecho desnudo. "Es solo que… quiero ser normal."

Podía sentir su sonrisa en el tope de mi cabeza, pero se quedó callado por un momento. De pronto, nos puso de costado de manera que pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

"Dime qué es normal, Bella," dijo con firmeza, ese tenor de mando en su voz que en ocasiones nunca desaparecía.

"No lo sé…"

"Pareces tener este ideal en tu mente de dónde quieres estar," susurró, pasando suavemente sus dedos por mi pelo, "y quiero saber dónde es porque quiero llevarte allí. Llevarnos allí."

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras estudiaba su rostro serio. Solía ser el tipo de chica que sabía lo que quería, tanto dentro como fuera de la recámara. Me encantaba tocar y ser tocada. Me gustaba besar y acariciar. Me gustaba hacer el amor lentamente, con largos y profundos besos, y a veces con rudeza, con la piel sudorosa y sonrisas torcidas. Alguna vez el sexo había sido divertido y lo quería así de nuevo. Y lo deseaba tanto con Edward que apenas si podía pensar con claridad.

"Siento que ya no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo," susurré, avergonzada con mi admisión. "Solía estar en control total…"

Sonrió, una sonrisa pícara y carnal al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció de forma espectacular. "Mmm… Bueno, hay una meta que deseo alcanzar…."

Solté unas risitas, golpeándolo en el brazo, pero él solo se rio y me abrazó con más fuerza. "¿Qué hay de ti? Esto no puede ser nada divertido para ti… teniendo que cuidar constantemente donde pones las manos o asegurarte de no asustarme…"

"¿Estuvimos en la misma habitación hace un momento?" Bromeó, besando mi frente mientras trataba de no reírme. "Nunca fui así…" Hizo un gesto con su mano entre nosotros. "No era el tipo de hombre de 'abrazar a una chica después de', Bella. Se escucha terrible, pero es la verdad. Era demandante y tomaba… y tomaba con rudeza. No que no diera, porque eso era… mmm, igual de gratificante, pero…." Se encogió de hombros, respirando profundamente y pasando la mano por su cabello mientras miraba fijamente a un punto justo detrás de mí. "No había estado con nadie en meses."

"Yo tampoco," dije, encogiendo solo un hombro.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por un momento, y me di cuenta de que probablemente éramos muy similares sexualmente, antes de mi secuestro. Aunque yo estaba comprometida a una relación—bueno, yo estaba comprometida, Jake era un idiota—Edward no lo estaba, pero con gusto apostaría que ninguno de los dos éramos tímidos en la cama. Las manos de Edward subían y bajaban por mi espalda mientras simplemente me dejaba ser, pero lo que le dije después hizo que su mano se detuviera.

"Quiero eso… esa cosa demandante," susurré, a sabiendas que estaba viendo mi rostro, pero en lugar de eso yo miraba fijamente a su cuello. "Simplemente quiero que puedas… joder, tocarme cuando quieras. Tomar cuando quieras. Si estoy usando pantaloncillos cortos o una falda, quiero que seas capaz de tocarme, Edward. Lo necesito, pero estoy…" Me detuve por un momento para recuperar el aliento porque esta era una mierda que me daba miedo admitir. "Hay algo totalmente atractivo en que alguien no tenga control sobre sí mismo, que te necesite, te desee tanto que simplemente… lo tome sin sentir el maldito temor de estar violando a la otra persona."

Asintió, plantando un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

"Nos conocemos hace tres semanas, Bella. ¿Es esto normal?" Se rio entre dientes, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros.

"Todo esto no es normal. No es como si pudiéramos salir a alguna cita…." Sonreí.

"Como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo aquí," murmuró, rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué tan difícil es salir a cenar y ver una película?" Respondí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos hasta que asintió. "Pero no podemos. No estoy segura de que esto existiría si solo nos hubiéramos encontrado en la calle… o en la casa de tu padre…"

Sonrió. "Puedo ser…complicado, Bella. Lo sé. Pero algo en mí cambió cuando te conocí."

Edward siempre ha tenido problemas a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, pero me di cuenta que solo era cuando se trataba de mostrarse a sí mismo.

"Voy a preguntar esto de nuevo," susurré, otra vez sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Quieres esto?"

"Más de lo que he deseado algo en la vida," susurró en respuesta contra mi mejilla. "Es solo que no sé lo que estoy haciendo… lo que necesitas. Demonios, ni siquiera sé… que es normal."

Sonreí, inclinándome para besarlo de su mandíbula a sus labios. "Si no sabemos lo que es normal… entonces, supongo que no importa."

Sonrió contra mis labios y respondió mi beso con intensidad.

"Dime," comencé a decir, acercándome. "Si fuéramos eso que llaman normal, ¿qué me harías, Edward?"

Gruñó, pero sentí sus manos moverse en mi espalda y los indicios de algo entre nosotros otra vez. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres oír eso?"

"Oh sí," le dije, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas.

Su mano subió por mi brazo y entró en mi cabello, y él se inclinó para besar mi frente, mejilla y luego mis labios. "Te besaría por todas partes, bebé. Y me refiero a… por todas partes," gruñó por lo bajo en la voz más _sexy_ que le había escuchado usar. Era baja y llena de tal promesa sexual que gemí en respuesta. "Quiero probarte. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de ti derrumbarse cuando te haga correrte con solo mi boca, Bella. Quiero dejar mi marca en ti—en lugares que solo tú sabes que existen."

"Jesús," dije en voz baja, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, incapaz de evitar acercarme más a él. Me atraía su voz, su cuerpo, su muslo que ahora estaba deslizándose entre mis piernas.

"Entonces, te rodaría sobre tu estómago y comenzaría todo de nuevo, bebé," susurró, besando mi cuello. "No sería yo si no fuera minucioso". Succionó mi lóbulo por solo un momento antes de continuar. "Quiero ver cada centímetro de ti desnuda y debajo de mí. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando me deslice dentro de ti, me mueva dentro de ti por primera vez. Envolvería tus piernas en torno a mí de manera que pudiera tomarte despacio y profundo. Y vaya que me aseguraría que quedaras completamente satisfecha antes de correrme, Bella…"

Su voz—demonios, solo sus palabras—estaban haciendo que me presionara contra su muslo.

Una de sus manos tomó mi trasero, ayudándome a encontrar la presión correcta, la velocidad correcta mientras usaba descaradamente su muslo tan duro como una roca para correrme de nuevo.

"Pero no me detendría allí," canturreó en mi oído. "No, de ninguna manera. Eres demasiado hermosa para no seguir… _toda… la… noche_," gruñó por lo bajo contra mi mandíbula. "Me encantaría verte moverte encima de mí, bebé—tus músculos tensándose a mi alrededor. Me encantaría poder besar tu espalda mientras me muevo dentro de ti por detrás. Sé cosas que te dejarían sin sentido, Bella. Quiero hacer que te corras con solo mis manos. Te tomaría contra la pared de manera que pudiera controlar cada segundo de tu orgasmo."

"Joder," gemí, mis ojos rodándose hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y mi estómago apretándose con el inminente clímax.

Su mano en mi trasero apretó más fuerte a medida que me guiaba sobre su muslo, y mi respiración se detuvo.

"Córrete de nuevo para mí, Bella," ordenó en un susurro contra mis labios. "Puedo ver que estás cerca. Demuéstrame que esto es lo que quieres…"

Mis manos se aferraron a sus fuertes hombros al mismo tiempo que ponía mis ojos en blanco. Y por una fracción de segundo, pensé, si Edward puede hacerme esto completamente vestida, no sobreviviría completamente desnuda. El solo sentirlo de verdad dentro de mí me arrojaría al precipicio, para nunca volver.

"Mierda, Edward," di un grito ahogado y su boca capturó la mía en un ardiente beso que consumía todo.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de ese orgasmo, y Edward me abrazó, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y mi espalda.

"Mmm, al parecer tenemos nuestra lista de objetivos, bebé," dijo él, sonriéndome. "Y Bella… no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Nunca me he…. sentido así…"

Asentí, todavía jadeando, mi sudorosa frente pegada a la suya. "Yo, tampoco," dije sin aliento, sintiendo su bastante dura excitación entre nosotros.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," se rio entre dientes. "Esto fue solo para ti, dulzura."

Solté unas risitas al escuchar la expresión que había usado en la oficina legal, burlándose de los cursis flirteos de Liam. Edward me atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho, y me acurruqué a su alrededor. Mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, me di cuenta que no me había sentido tan segura desde mi secuestro, y nunca me había sentido tan conectada a una persona como lo hacía con Edward en ese momento. Porque a medida que el sueño cerraba mis pesados párpados, a pesar de nuestro carácter fuerte y su actitud demandante, a pesar de mi aversión al tacto y su deseo de ayudar, me estaba enamorando del hombre entre mis brazos.

~oOo~

La mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama, y cuando me estiré, mi mano rozó contra algo en la almohada de Edward. Levanté la vista para ver una sola flor—una margarita. Una sola margarita blanca, tan prefecta que ni siquiera parecía real. El centro era tan amarillo como el sol, los pétalos blancos y parecían haberse abierto recientemente.

Sonreí, cogiendo la flor y acercándola a mi nariz. Era un gesto tan sencillo y dulce, que no pude evitar suspirar contenta. Sabía que despertaría antes que yo, pero esta mañana tenía que ser diferente. Dejar la flor fue un gran paso para Edward. No había una nota, pero entendía el mensaje.

"Y dice que no sabe lo que está haciendo…" Me mofé rodando los ojos. Me reí, poniendo la flor sobre la mesita de noche, y me levanté para prepararme para el día.

Viendo el radiante sol por la ventana, pareciera que va a ser un raro día soleado, por lo que me puse unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y una pequeña camiseta blanca, poniéndome mis tenis y finalmente, metí la flor en mi pelo.

El interior de la casa estaba en silencio, pero podía oír voces afuera en la terraza. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, sonriendo y carcajeándose, y parecieran apenas haber terminado su desayuno.

"¡Bells!" Todas canturrearon, incluyendo a Mickey, que soltó su tenedor para pasarme los _waffles_.

"Gracias," le dije, tomando el plato.

"Te ves mejor," Rose empezó a decir, echándome un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estás durmiendo."

Asentí, tragué lo que estaba masticando y dije, "Sí. Creo que dormí de más, ¿verdad?"

"No pasa nada, Bella," me dijo Esme, haciendo un gesto con la mano no dándole importancia. "Necesitas recuperarte de todos modos. Y las chicas no han sido exactamente productivas, con la excepción de tomar la decisión de ir a nadar…"

Me reí entre dientes, mirando alrededor a todos ellas.

"Deberías venir con nosotras," dijo Alice sonriendo, prácticamente rebotando en su silla. "Se supone que todo el día estará soleado."

Bajé la vista a mi regazo, viendo la larga cicatriz en mi muslo, y negué. "No, pero gracias," susurré, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando su silencio, pero Rose no se dio por vencida.

"Te conseguí uno de una sola pieza, Bella," me dijo para tranquilizarme, tocando mi mano. "Nadie verá nada…"

Esme me vio observar la cicatriz en mi pierna y decidió entrar en modo terapeuta. "¿Qué te pasó allí?"

Mordí mi labio, la miré y luego a mis amigas. Me preguntaba por qué abordaba el tema enfrente de las chicas, pero en realidad, les había soltado todo dos días atrás así que no había nada malo en continuar. Si iba a hacer un esfuerzo con Edward, entonces, que me jodan si no podía hacerlo con mis chicas—demonios, con Mickey también, si vamos al caso.

"Eh…" Empecé a decir, pasando mi dedo a lo largo, era como de unos diez centímetros de largo y no muy oscura, considerando que Esme había hecho muy bien las puntadas. "Creo que cuando Carlisle y Edward llegaron, activaron algún tipo de alarma," susurré, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar. "Él había cogido un cuchillo y lo estaba pasando por mi rostro y estómago. Cortó mi ropa interior. Dijo que estaba listo para mí… que era… el _momento._"

"¿El momento para qué?" Makenna susurró, su rostro pálido cuando levanté la vista hacia ella.

"¡Mack!" Alice y Rose le sisearon.

"Me decía que una vez que hubiera terminado conmigo, iba a… _abusar de mí_…" Le dije, mi garganta de pronto estaba seca. "Pero la alarma… le causó un sobresalto, y cuando se dio la vuelta la punta del cuchillo alcanzó mi pierna."

Miré a Esme, que me dio una sonrisa triste pero orgullosa. "Buena chica," susurró.

"¿Y cuándo llegó Edward?" Preguntó Mickey, su rostro sombrío y serio.

"Justo después de eso," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Miller culpó a un venado por la alarma encendida, dijo que cruzó un sensor o algo así, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que no era un animal, se puso como un maldito loco. Bajó las escaleras una vez más para preguntarme quién me había encontrado." Suspiré, mirando otra vez mi cicatriz. "Solo podía pensar que Alice debía haber conseguido hacer funcionar el GPS… Pero mentí, dije que no sabía y él volvió a subir corriendo las escaleras. Hubo unas cuantas explosiones… no sé lo que fueron."

"Eh, una fue el granero," dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros. "Carlisle voló el suministro de energía y todo ese equipo satelital del tipo."

"La otra fue la puerta principal," escuché detrás de mí, la misma voz suave que recuerdo sacándome de la oscuridad.

Me giré para mirar a Edward, que llevaba una expresión indescifrable. Llevaba pantalones cargo cortos en color negro y una camiseta blanca ceñida, cargando lo que menos me imaginaba, un hacha.

"La puerta era de alta tecnología. Los explosivos plásticos siempre son efectivos," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Una vez que mi papá voló el granero, teníamos que movernos porque no sabíamos dónde estaba Miller."

"Oh, está bien." Asentí, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Mickey. "Él entró después de eso. No recuerdo mucho después de que me llevó al piso de arriba…."

"Eso fue porque te quedaste dormida," se rio entre dientes, arrodillándose junto a mí.

"¿Debería estar preocupada de que sea Viernes Trece o algo así?" Solté una risita, señalando el hacha en su mano. "¿Ya sabes, Jason… tipo grande… con una máscara de _hockey_… que le gusta picar a los campistas en los bosques?" Bromeé, señalando alrededor al hecho de que estábamos en medio de la maldita nada.

Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, una gran tormenta se acercará mañana desde el oeste, así que vamos a necesitar leña, tontita," respondió riéndose. "Emmett va conmigo a ayudarme. Linda flor, por cierto," dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción señalando mi pelo antes de ponerse de pie.

"También me pareció linda," suspiré dramáticamente, sin revelar nada a nuestro público. "Es por eso que la estoy usando," le tomé el pelo.

"¡Vámonos, Eddie!" Dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett, saliendo por las puertas de cristal corredizas. "¡Vamos a jugar a los leñadores!" Llevaba cortos pantalones caqui y no traía camisa, y pensé que Rose se caería de la silla.

Edward resopló rodando los ojos, y me dio una última mirada seria antes de alejarse con Emmett.

"Vamos," Rose ordenó, tirando de mi brazo. "No tienes qué nadar, pero al menos puedes pasar un rato con nosotras, Bells."

Asentí, empujando mi plato, y seguí a Rose, Alice y Mack a su habitación.

"Voy a darte a elegir, Bella," dijo Rose, caminando hacia la pila de bolsas en la esquina de la habitación. "Pensé que esto sería un problema, así que te compré dos trajes. Uno de una sola pieza…. o un _tankini_…"

Levantó los dos, y fruncí el ceño al verlos. Ninguno iba a cubrir nada, pero al menos el_ tankini_ no se veía tan mal y tenía _boy shorts_. Eran de color azul marino, mientras que la parte superior tenía rayas multicolores. El de una sola pieza era de un simple color rojo.

"Ese es un poco _Baywatch_, ¿no crees?" Pregunté, señalando el de color rojo.

Alice estalló en risitas. "Vamos Bells… puedes correr en cámara lenta a lo largo de la playa…" Mi duendecillo comenzó a correr en exagerada cámara lenta alrededor de la habitación, pretendiendo que sus tetas inexistentes rebotaban con cada paso, que solo llevó a que Makenna se uniera a ella mientras cantaban el tema de ese odioso programa de televisión.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No lo creo," me reí con un resoplido, arrebatando el _tankini_ de la mano de una Rose muerta de risa. "Pero me reservo el derecho de cubrirme como yo prefiera."

Una vez que estábamos vestidas, tuve que admitir que el traje de baño cubría más de lo que había esperado. La mayor parte de mis cicatrices estaban en mi torso. Junto con las quemaduras en mi estómago, había dos en la parte inferior de cada uno de mis senos. Había varios rasguños y pequeños cortes que ya se estaban desvaneciendo, pero esos estaban por todas partes. Si contara mis bendiciones—el que Edward entrara a ese sótano cuando lo había hecho era la bendición número uno—luego debería estar agradecida que no estaba marcada peor de lo que lo estaba. Y no eran ni siquiera las cicatrices lo que más me molestaba, eran las acciones con las que habían venido acompañadas cuando las recibí. Eran los golpes y la risa de Miller y todas las cosas que había dicho mientras las hacía.

Para cuando todas estábamos vestidas, habíamos agarrado un montón de toallas y llenado una hielera con cervezas y refrescos, en realidad estaba deseosa de pasar el rato solo con mis chicas mientras los chicos hacían lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Mickey pasó a un lado de nosotras por el pasillo, diciendo que había estado despierta toda la noche y que se iba a la cama. "No dejen que los Paul Bunyans arruinen su diversión, chicas…." Se rio entre dientes, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Jasper también está dormido?" Makenna le preguntó a Alice mientras pasábamos por las puertas de cristal corredizas de la parte trasera.

"No, él puede pasar días sin dormir," Alice dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Algo sobre ser un francotirador. Puede estar sentado o acostarse por días sin moverse. No puede cambiarlo…" De nuevo se encogió de hombros pero todas nos estrellamos con la espalda de Makenna cuando se paró en seco.

"¿Qué dem….?" Empecé a decir, agarrándola para evitar que cayera en la parte de afuera de la casa.

La boca de Makenna estaba abierta, su rostro ruborizado de un color rojo intenso. "Santa mierda," dijo entre su aliento, sus ojos fijos en algo hacia la orilla del lago.

Seguí su mirada, escuchando un gemido de Rose junto a mí.

"Oh, maldita sea," Alice y Rose murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer todos los chicos estaban en la faena de la leña porque los tres estaban junto al lago. Los tres sudorosos, desnudos hasta la cintura, usando su fuerza para hacer el trabajo. Emmett estaba levantando los troncos completos, colocándolos de pie de manera que Edward pudiera golpearlos con el hacha, cortándolos a la mitad, solo para hacerlo de nuevo y sacar cuatro leños. Jasper estaba llevando las porciones finales a una pila a un costado de la cabina.

"Eso debería de ser un maldito protector de pantallas," murmuró Makenna, levantando su teléfono para tomar el vídeo.

"Eh… mándame eso en un mensaje…" Rose susurró.

"¡Ningún mensaje!" Siseó Alice. "Solo… dame el jodido teléfono más tarde. Voy a quemar un DVD."

Solté una carcajada, pero murió en mi garganta cuando vi a Edward pasar una mano por su sudoroso cabello. Era tan malditamente caliente, era casi doloroso el verlo. Sus pantalones cortos habían caído a la parte baja de sus caderas, sus músculos eran claros y definidos por el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor. Añadan el ligero toque de barba en su rostro, la sonrisa que le daba a Emmett por lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo, y su pelo apuntando para todas partes, y no pude evitar gemir por lo que veía. Porque a pesar de lo limitados que estábamos en lo que Edward y yo podíamos hacer, todavía lo deseaba. Demasiado. Era como estar hambrienta pero el pedazo de pastel de chocolate estaba bajo llave en una caja de cristal. Y Edward era pastel y sexo y todas las cosas deliciosas en una sola que no podía tocar de la forma en que lo quería.

"Jesucristo, él va a ser mi muerte," murmuré, empujando a Makenna para atraer su atención.

"¿Por qué, Bellsy?" Mack canturreó con la más tonta de las sonrisas.

"Cierra la boca. Solo… camina," resoplé, empujándola de nuevo.

Salimos a la terraza, tendiendo nuestras toallas, pero Rose deliberadamente se tomó su tiempo agachada para acomodar la suya.

"Eres tan descarada," me reí entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

"No todas tienen su héroe para que las salve, Bells," resopló indignada, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Fruncí el ceño, negando con la cabeza. "No se trata de eso," suspiré, sentándome en la orilla del muelle y metiendo mis pies en el agua fría. Me recargué en unos de los postes del muelle, volviendo a mirar hacia donde los chicos seguían trabajando, solo que ahora un poquitín distraídos por nuestra presencia. "No sé lo que es, pero no es… todo eso de… adorar a tu héroe…" Murmuré, viendo como las chicas se sentaban junto a mí, todas ellas metiendo sus pies en el agua.

"¿Lo has besado de nuevo?" Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres con_… de nuevo_?" Dijo Makenna en un jadeo, la boca abierta mientras me miraba, luego a Edward, y luego a mí otra vez. "Oh, chica, ¡si no lo sueltas, de seguro que te aviento al lago!"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero levanté la vista para ver a Edward por un momento antes de contarles un poco de las cosas que habíamos intentado, dejando fuera las cosas que no necesitaban saber—como los detalles. Sin embargo, fue información suficiente para que Makenna sintiera desmayarse.

"Todo esto con lo que estoy lidiando… ya no puedo ser yo misma," les dije, salpicando agua con mis pies.

Rose se recostó sobre su espalda, sus pies todavía en el agua, pero nunca apartó sus ojos de mí. "Sigues siendo… _tú_. Solo te sacaron la mierda a golpes."

"Supongo," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Me siento tan extraña, como si tuviera una lucha dentro de mí con el miedo que me paraliza y la persona que solía ser."

"Pero tú no le temes a nada con la excepción de ser tocada… y solo en ciertos lugares," indicó Alice, y no era una acusación, solo su forma de pensar en voz alta. "¿Qué dice Edward?" Preguntó, su rostro serio.

"Él es sorprendentemente… _alentador_," les dije con una sonrisa que no pude contener. Me volví para mirarla y estaba radiante. "Siempre es tan… así…" Señalé al otro extremo del lago hacia Edward, ordenando a Jasper y Emmett "que dejaran de joder para que pudieran terminar la mierda que estaban haciendo".

Todas estallamos en carcajadas, cayendo a la terraza en un ataque de risa porque así era como veíamos a Edward casi a diario.

"Pero no es así conmigo," finalmente terminé de decir, limpiándome las lágrimas.

"Sabes," dijo Rose, riéndose todavía por el momento perfecto de mi declaración anterior, "la Bella que conocía… ya le hubiera llevado una cerveza, solo para verlo bebérsela."

"Diez dólares si lo haces." Sonrió Makenna, metiendo la mano en su bolsa y sacando un billete de diez dólares.

"Ese es _mi_ cambio de Walmart, Mack," me eché a reír y Alice y Rose me siguieron.

"Bueno, puedo devolvértelo… _si_ le llevas esta cerveza a Edward," dijo entusiasmada, sacando una botella de la hielera y tendiéndomela.

"Mmm," reflexionaba Alice, dando golpecitos el dedo en su barbilla, y mirando con anhelo del otro lado del agua, hacia Jasper. "La Bella que conocía lo haría venir hacia ella."

"Entonces, voy a hacernos a todas un favor," le dije riéndome, poniéndome de pie y quitándole la botella a Makenna. "¡Hey, chicos!" Grité hacia el otro lado del lago.

Tres sudorosas cabezas se giraron al instante, la discusión que estaban teniendo solo para encabronar a Edward, terminando de inmediato. De hecho, estaba muy segura que él estaba a punto de agarrar al pobre sonriente Emmett por la garganta.

"¿Cerveza?" Pregunté, cogiendo la botella y tomando un largo trago de ella.

"Esa es mi chica," se rio Rose alegremente, sentándose solo para ver a los tres pavonearse hacia nosotros. "Mm-mm-mm," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Oh, Bellsy, te debo una."

"Recordaré eso," solté unas suaves risitas, volviéndome a sentar en mi lugar.

Pesados pasos golpearon el muelle de madera, retumbando todo el camino hacia dónde estábamos sentadas en el otro extremo. Si pensé que ver a Edward trabajar al otro lado del patio trasero era caliente, entonces, nada podría haberme preparado para como lucía de cerca todo sudoroso, sonrojado y con cabello desordenado. Parecía estar encabronado con sus chicos, pero eso solo le añadía algo más a esa sensualidad que exudaba en ese justo momento.

"Aquí tienes," le dije sonriendo con suficiencia, sacando otra cerveza de la hielera y pasando tres.

"¡Hey, eso es todo lo que queda de la puta cerveza!" Emmett gruñó.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rose, levantándole una ceja. "Esme se fue a la tienda, y estoy segura que traerá más cerveza."

La boca de Emmett se cerró de golpe para la diversión de Jasper, pero mi atención se dirigió hacia Edward, que estaba tomando largos tragos de su botella, su garganta trabajando con cada trago, y de pronto sentí el impulso de lamerla. Lamer su cuello, su mandíbula, su pecho sudoroso, sus tatuajes, sus abdominales…

Sacudí mi cabeza, tomando mi propia bebida antes de que al fin encontrara mi voz. "Parecías necesitarla," le dije, conteniendo mi sonrisa.

"Gracias." Dijo en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a mí. "Esos por allá, Tararí y Tarará," resopló, señalando con su pulgar detrás de él hacia Jasper y Emmett, "pensaron que sería divertido tomarse todo el puñetero tiempo del mundo…" Se les quedó mirando pero ninguno de los chicos parecía reprendido.

Me reí al ver las sonrisas tontas de Jasper y Emmett, mirando de nuevo al rostro malhumorado de Edward. "¿Terminaron?" Pregunté inocentemente, tratando de no ver a los chicos asintiendo y centrando mi atención en la expresión tan seria de Edward.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro.

"Bien," dije contenta, palmeando su sudoroso hombro y luchando contra el impulso de lamer mis labios. "Entonces, pueden pasar el rato aquí."

Observé que su expresión cambió de malhumorada, a sorprendida, a divertida. "Todavía tengo que hacer otra revisión de perímetro."

"Más tarde," Emmett gruñó detrás de él.

"Más tarde," repetí, "y lo haré contigo. Emmett puede tener la noche libre."

Se rio con un resoplido, miró de nuevo a Jasper y Emmett, quienes miraban a todos lados menos a su jefe, y luego volvió a mirarme.

Alcancé a ver los ojos de mis chicas, y todas estaban esperando con ansiedad a que dijera que sí. Deseaban tanto el simplemente pasar el rato con todos. Habían sido unas semanas difíciles, y sabía que mis chicas solo querían divertirse un poco, o no se hubieran tomado la molestia de comprarme un traje de baño, tender las toallas, y traer cerveza para atraer a los chicos.

"Es un perímetro de más de ocho kilómetros, Bella," dijo con una sonrisa, pero pude ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Seguro que cedía.

"Está bien," me reí. "Pero es domingo, Edward. Un fin de semana. Para tratar de encontrar algo de tiempo para relajarse…"

Sonrió y asintió, sentándose finalmente a mi lado. Se desató los zapatos, se quitó sus calcetines y sus chicos tomaron la oportunidad para seguir su ejemplo. En poco tiempo, la radio estaba encendida, se pasaron las cervezas y refrescos, y todos comenzamos a intercambiar historias. Después de unas dos horas, incluso Mickey se nos unió, diciendo que estábamos haciendo mucho ruido, divirtiéndose demasiado como para que se resistiera y se quedara dormida.

Rose y yo compartimos historias de la secundaria. Makenna y Alice contaron historias sobre salidas—de todas nosotras—citas fallidas, piropos horribles, y horribles bailarines con los que nos habíamos encontrado en los últimos años. Emmett y Jasper contaron historias hilarantes de los campos de entrenamientos y las bromas pesadas que se hacían entre ellos y Edward, pero lo mejor fueron las historias de las habilidades para pilotear de Edward.

"Así que, sí," Emmett se rio. "Se supone que teníamos que volar a México, agarrar a la hija secuestrada de un tipo, y traerla de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. La madre era de San Juan y decidió llevarla allí sin decirle nada a él. Ella estaba metida hasta el fondo en el tráfico de drogas, así que pueden entender porque no quería a su hija allí… ¿cierto?"

Todas asentimos, emocionadas por escuchar la historia, pero Edward solo suspiró.

"En fin, teníamos todo planeado," Jasper continuó la historia. "Carlisle iba a entrar con Emmett, quién se veía como un maldito guardaespaldas. Mick estaba vestida como su asistente o alguna mierda de esas, pero en realidad, estaba allí para encontrar a la niña, picar cualquier cerradura que encontrara."

"No estaba en la casa," Edward murmuró. "La niña… estaba afuera."

"¿Cuántos años tenía?" Preguntó Alice, sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas.

"Doce," Edward se rio. "Lista como la mierda… quería irse a casa, así que tan pronto escuchó que la mierda salió mal dentro de la casa, salió corriendo. Se dirigió directamente hacia mí y Jasper."

"Oh, maldición, ¿qué pasó?" Dijo Makenna en un jadeo, volviéndose hacia Mickey.

"Uno de los pistoleros del cártel de drogas se puso… _fresco_," gruñó ella, rodando los ojos por la risa de los chicos.

"Dios, pensé que ella le dispararía ahí mismo al hijo de puta," Emmett se rio a carcajadas. "Le agarró el trasero descaradamente. Pero en el segundo que Eddie y Jazz dijeron que tenían a la niña, la dejamos que golpeara al tipo una vez antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera. Se supone que teníamos que irnos después del falso intercambio de drogas porque solo estábamos allí para ver si veíamos a la niña y hacer un plan para seguir más tarde, pero eso no sucedió…"

"Ed voló sobre la valla del fondo, prácticamente aterrizando el helicóptero justo en el patio trasero." Mickey resopló. "Hizo que la mamá se cagara del miedo porque Jazz empezó a derribar a los guardias a diestra y siniestra. Tenían que cubrirnos hasta que pudiéramos llegar desde la casa hasta el helicóptero."

Edward soltó una suave risita, pero su mirada estaba en sus pies dentro del agua, en ninguna otra cosa en realidad.

"Los cabrones que se suponen estaban vigilando a la niña venían desde el otro lado del patio, y pronto… nos rodearon y nos separaron." Mickey resopló. "Tomaste un gran riesgo, niño bonito…"

Edward sonrió en dirección al agua y se encogió de hombros. "Estás viva, ¿no es así?" Respondió, todavía sin levantar la vista, y ahora podía ver que su actitud era porque se sentía avergonzado. No le gustaban los elogios.

"Apenas," Jasper resopló, rodando los ojos. Se volvió hacia Alice para terminar la historia. "Ed me dijo que empezara a disparar con la AK-47 y que no me detuviera hasta que me lo dijera. El cabrón tomó ese helicóptero y lo giró en un círculo para que yo liquidara a los tipos detrás de nosotros. Entonces, se quedó suspendido en el aire lo suficientemente cerca para agarrar a Emmett, que estaba en la parte más lejana de la casa porque tuvo que esconderse detrás de un coche. Edward puso el helicóptero encima del puto coche, ¡asegurándose de aplastar el techo de manera que no pudieran conducir esa perra!"

Me eché a reír, mirando a Edward, pero él seguí sin levantar la vista. Solo tomó otro largo trago de su cerveza.

"Pero llegaron más cabrones, así que Edward nos dijo a Carlisle y a mí que subiéramos las escaleras hacia la ventana superior. Y que me jodan si no puso esa cosa justo allí de manera que pudiéramos dar un paso de la casa al helicóptero sin siquiera tener que saltar," Mickey se rio. "Estuvo así de cerca," dijo ella, manteniendo separados su dedo índice y por apenas un poco más de un centímetro, "de enganchar los cables de electricidad con las aspas."

"Entonces, ¿lograron llevar a la niña a casa con su padre?" Preguntó Rose, mirando a Emmett con la boca abierta.

"Sí, pero el líder del Cártel le disparó a su madre en la cabeza cuando nos marchábamos," Edward murmuró, su ceño fruncido y su boca en una fina línea, antes de que se bebiera el resto de su cerveza. "La niña vio todo."

"Aw maldita sea," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba el verdadero Edward… _justo allí_. Esa era la razón por la que pensaba que era un monstruo—por qué no creía que lo que hacían fuera bueno o heroico o incluso beneficioso. A pesar de lo bueno que salió de toda esa situación—el salvar a una niña de una vida terrible—él vio a una niña perder a su madre justo frente a sus ojos. Vio las repercusiones que malas decisiones tuvieron en una niñita. No solo fue la decisión de la madre de hundir a su niña en el oscuro mundo de las drogas, o el hecho de que el plan pudo haber salido mejor, o incluso el que él había ordenado matar a alguien. Fue todo completo. Cada decisión que Edward tomaba se quedaba con él, incluyendo las repercusiones de ellas.

Y de pronto quería besarlo, decirle que había salvado a todo su equipo—y a una niñita que era inocente en todo ello. La salvó para permitirle crecer para convertirse en algo, para tener una vida, no para ser parte del jodido mundo de su madre.

Pero en lugar de eso, pregunté, "¿Tienes tu propio helicóptero?"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y la giró hacia mí. "¿Mmm? Sí, sí… está en mi casa…"

¿Tenía una casa? ¿Y su propio helicóptero de mierda? Mis cejas se alzaron porque esa era la cosa más _sexy_ que jamás había escuchado. Tenía que verlo volarlo. Absoluta-jodida-mente tenía que llevarme a algún lado. Y en ese momento, no me importaba si me llevaba al infierno o a Disneylandia.

"Quiero un paseo," solté unas risitas, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él cuando todas las chicas se me unieron.

"¡Joder sí!" Rose me apoyó. "Eso sería genial."

"Sí, podríamos algo así como darle una sacudida a la torre de Twilight Tech, mostrarle el dedo a Billy," Makenna se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos. "Bien, chicas. Cuando esta mierda se calme, las llevaré a pasear…"

"¡Estupendo!" Gruñó Alice, chocando puños con Rose y Mack.

Me reí de ellas.

"Hablando de Billy," dijo Alice, levantándose de su posición junto a Jasper. "Tengo que revisar y ver si Carlisle ha enviado algún correo con algunas noticias. Y estoy hambrienta…"

El resto de ellos se levantaron, diciendo que harían un montón de sándwiches, pero yo me quedé donde estaba, mirando hacia el lago.

"¿Puedes nadar?" Preguntó Edward de pronto, siguiendo mi mirada.

"Eh, sí," le dije asintiendo. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Ves ese muelle flotando en medio?" Preguntó, señalando al centro del lago.

"¿Es eso lo que es?"

"Uh huh," dijo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano. "Te juego unas carreras hasta allá." Se rio entre dientes y sus ojos estaban de un brillante color verde—si era por el desafío adolescente o por la historia que acababa de escuchar, no estaba segura.

Tiró de mí para ponerme de pie, dejando caer su teléfono, llaves y cartera en la terraza junto a mi toalla. Se paró junto a mí en la orilla del muelle.

"Mi papá y yo jugábamos carreras todo el tiempo cuando nos quedábamos aquí," me dijo, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa. "¿Lista?"

"Sí," me reí entre dientes. "A la cuenta de tres, ¿está bien?"

"Una…" Dijo riéndose e inclinándose hacia el frente.

"Dos…"

"¡Tres!" Los dos gritamos, sumergiéndonos.

A pesar de que estaba en muy buena forma, Edward me ganó por su fuerza y altura. Mi mano golpeó sobre el muelle apenas un segundo después que la suya.

"¡Todavía el campeón!" Se echó a reír, pero puse mis manos encima de su cabeza, empujándolo bajo el agua.

Fuertes y firmes brazos me rodearon debajo del agua mientras salía frente a mí. Un Edward mojado era un Edward jodidamente hermoso, cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, su cabello se apartó de su rostro.

No pude dejar de envolver mis piernas a su alrededor cuando me acercó a él. Era una nueva pero asombrosa sensación. No me causaba incomodidad o miedo, ni siquiera me daba una sensación de pánico. De hecho, se sentía bien estar tan cerca de él.

"¿Está bien así?" Preguntó, su voz un susurro ronco y todavía un poco sin aliento por nuestra carrera.

"Sí," le dije, mi propia voz sonando sorprendida.

Sonrió, una amplia y dulce sonrisa. "Quería quedarme esta mañana…"

"Pero gracias por la flor," repliqué, acercándome cuando sus manos se extendieron en la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

"Mmmm," murmuró, pegando su frente con la mía.

Algo en mi despertó. Tal vez fue observar sus actividades de antes, o tal vez fue escuchar sobre su helicóptero o de sus excelentes habilidades para pilotear, o tal vez solo eran los remanentes de estar entre sus brazos la noche anterior. Pero el beso que le di hizo que ambos gimiéramos, que giráramos nuestras cabezas, que arrastráramos los dientes en nuestros labios inferiores. Me hizo acercarlo más a mí, enterrando mis dedos en su espalda.

Edward me envolvió con sus brazos, sus manos acariciando mi cuello, mis hombros, mi trasero.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella!" Ambos escuchamos desde la orilla.

Nos separamos con jadeos, mirándonos el uno al otro mientras Jasper nos llamaba de nuevo desde la orilla.

"¡Entren, porque Carlisle envió un mensaje, chicos!"

"¿No puede esperar?" Edward gruñó en respuesta, rompiendo finalmente nuestras miradas para mirarlo a él.

"No, tiene información. Chicos… no es buena…" Se detuvo, como si estuviera debatiéndose en si decir algo más o no. "Eh… puede que sepan dónde estamos…"

"Oh, mierda," Edward gruñó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

"Vamos, Edward," dije con un suspiro, limpiando el agua de su rostro. "Vamos a ver lo que va a decir."

Asintió y respiró profundamente, pero me detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarme nadando. "No importa lo que pase, Bella. Voy a protegerte… Te mantendré conmigo…"

Sonreí, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa, porque no estaba segura de nada con respecto a nuestras vidas. "Lo sé. Vamos…"

_**Buen fin de semana, espero que la estén pasando bien y también que hayan disfrutado del capi. Como verán no duró mucho la tranquilidad y su escondite al parecer ya fue descubierto. Recuerden que ahora todos los hombres de King y la policía buscan a Bella, ya veremos que tiene que decir Carlisle en ese mensaje. ¿Qué les pareció ese momento entre nuestro Mercward y Bella? Él es tan tierna, me encanta como tartamudea solo con Bella cuando está nervioso. Y es claro ahora que nuestro chico está enamorado de su chica. Y vimos un poco el por qué se considera Edward un monstruo, porque cree que lo que hace no es algo para ayudar a los demás, ahora es tarea de Bella demostrarle lo contrario ;) Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y sobretodo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que sigan expresando su opinión de los capis y la historia. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

**EDWARD**

Dios, todo lo que quería esta mañana era quedarme en la cama con Bella. Estaba durmiendo profundamente envuelta en mis brazos, pero sabía que tenía que relevar a Jasper y Mickey del turno nocturno.

No había estado preparado para lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. No había estado preparado para tocarla, pero era tan sensible a mi tacto, mi voz. Podía ver que la hacía sentirse a salvo. Podía ver su batalla interna con lo que _quería hacer_ contra lo que era _capaz de hacer_.

Mientras sucumbía y dejaba que pasaran otros minutos, solo me quedé mirándola. La miré de verdad. Era tan malditamente hermosa, sus rizos oscuros lejos de su rostro— gracias a mí. Sus labios hacían algo entre puchero y sonrisa y se veía tan relajada, tan contenta.

Me costó mucho zafarme de sus brazos. No estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que no abrazaba a una mujer después del sexo. Por lo general no lo hacía, pero con ella… haría cualquier cosa. Ella estaba cambiando todo sobre mí, y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto. No estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto, y no estaba seguro de _querer hacer_ algo al respecto.

Mi mayor prioridad era su seguridad, ¿pero qué pasa cuando toda esta mierda haya terminado? ¿Todavía estaría de acuerdo con lo que hago? ¿Podría yo ser suficiente para ella? ¿O el trabajo era demasiado? Ella me hizo reevaluar todo. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacer este trabajo si significaba estar lejos de ella. Y esa idea era la que más me asustaba, porque si renunciaba, ¿qué me quedaba?

Me duché, me vestí rápidamente y en silencio, y me aseguré que estuviera bien arropada antes de dejar la habitación. Hice rápido una jarra de café y me serví una taza justo cuando Emmett deambulaba adormilado por el pasillo.

"¿Primero revisamos el perímetro?" Murmuró y asentí.

Pasamos junto a Mickey y Jasper en la terraza, y nos dijeron buenos días con la mano. Por lo general, esperaban hasta que regresáramos y yo preparara el desayuno antes de que se fueran a la cama por unas horas, pero Jasper nos detuvo.

"Viene una tormenta mañana, Eddie. Acabo de ver las noticias," dijo con un suspiro, recostándose en su silla.

"Está bien. Vamos a necesitar algo de leña para la casa," pensé en voz alta, pasando la mano por mi cabello.

"Yo ayudaré a Ed." Emmett dio un gran bostezo, encogiendo sus enormes hombros. "No hay problema, pero terminemos de una vez para que puedas hacer _waffles_."

Sonreí, asentí y salí disparado hacia la izquierda a la valla trasera. Todo el perímetro eran más de ocho kilómetros todo alrededor, por lo general lo hacíamos corriendo—Emmett se iba por un lado y yo por el otro. En el camino de vuelta me encontré con todo un campo de margaritas y no me pude resistir a coger una para la hermosa chica dormida en mi cama. Si no podía estar allí cuando ella despertara, al menos podría dejar algo que le dijera que quería estar allí.

Una vez que me aseguré que todo seguía seguro, entre corriendo de vuelta a la casa, colocando la flor junto a la mano de una Bella todavía dormida y un beso en su frente antes de volver a la cocina.

Emmett dijo que iría a buscar un árbol para convertirlo en leños, dejándome con mi trabajo. Levanté la vista cuando Esme se me unió.

"¿Cómo ha dormido Bella?" Bostezó, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Mantuve mi atención en la masa de los _waffles _porque tenía miedo de que mi sonrisa me delatara, pero le respondí. "Todavía está dormida. Acabo de ir a verla."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro. "Necesita descansar…" Murmuró, calentando el sartén para el tocino.

La siguiente hora pasó rápidamente. Emmett había encontrado un árbol caído, pero guardé algo de la madera para un proyecto que quería construir, así que después de almacenar eso en el cobertizo, agarré un hacha para después del desayuno. Una vez de regreso en la casa, encontré a Bella levantada y comiendo en la mesa de la terraza.

Las chicas estaban hablando del tiempo que Bella pasó en ese sótano olvidado de Dios, y al principio, estaba cabreado con ellas por hacer que recordara. Estaba haciendo un increíble progreso, y simplemente no quería que se sintiera mal.

"¿Y cuándo llegó Edward?" Preguntó Mickey, dándole a Bella una mirada de asombro mientras ella describía lo que Miller había hecho al final.

"Hubo unas cuantas explosiones… no sé lo que fueron," Bella murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Alice lo hizo.

Le dijo que la explosión más fuerte, el granero, había sido parte del plan. Le hizo saber que tuvimos que destruir los medios de comunicación de Miller.

"La otra fue la puerta principal," intervine, y vi cuando Bella se giró para mirarme.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, asegurándome de que esta conversación no la estaba incomodando, porque si así fuera, le daría fin. Pero tan pronto bromeó conmigo sobre el hacha en mi mano, supe que estaba bien. Supe que solo estaba tratando de mejorar.

"Bonita flor, por cierto," murmuré, notándola en su cabello. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar estirar la mano y quitársela, pero sabía que las mujeres en la mesa nos estaban observando.

Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba esa chispa que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo y que solo salía por mí. Era una muestra de su fuerte espíritu y solo un atisbo de la mujer que me señaló y me dijo que no le iba a decir qué hacer.

Me alejé de la terraza, escuchando a las chicas reír y charlar de la forma que normalmente lo hacían y encontré a Emmett a la orilla del lago, arrastrando un enorme árbol consigo.

"Terminemos con esto, Eddie," refunfuñó, dejando caer la maldita cosa a sus pies. "Las chicas están hablando de nadar hoy…"

Fue el mejor ejercicio que había tenido en mucho tiempo—partir el árbol en pedazos considerables, cortar esos en leños más pequeños y llevarlos al contenedor de almacenamiento junto a la casa.

"¡Las chicas van a ir a nadar!" Jasper siseó mientras corría y se hacía cargo de abastecer el contenedor.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entonces, terminemos con esto. Ese contendor estaba vacío con excepción de algunos trozos podridos."

Nos tomó unos minutos encontrar el ritmo, pero cuando lo hicimos, el trabajo pasó volando hasta que Emmett empezó a hablar de Rose. Rose en traje de baño, Rose coqueteando, las tetas de Rose, Rose esto, y Rose aquello.

"¡Basta!" Gruñí, justo cuando sus cabezas se giraron rápidamente para ver a Alice, Rose, Makenna y Bella bajar al muelle y tender unas mantas.

"Aww, mala suerte, Eddie…. Bellsy está toda cubierta," se burló Emmett.

"¡Cierra la boca, idiota!" Jasper siseó. "¡Tiene cicatrices, pendejo!"

Mis cejas se alzaron ante el arrebato de Jasper, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, diciendo, "Alice dijo algo. Está preocupada, ya sabes…"

"Oh, mierda… maldita sea." Emmett frunció el ceño, mirando al grupo de chicas. "Metí la pata… lo siento."

Asentí, volviéndome de nuevo para mirar a Bella, y a pesar de que estaba más cubierta que sus amigas, se veía increíble. De pronto, mi mente voló a la noche anterior—mis manos tocándola, mi boca en la suya, los sonidos que hizo cuando se corrió…

"Mierda," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla.

"¿Sabías que Alice tiene un coeficiente intelectual como de ciento noventa y uno?" Preguntó Jasper, agarrando la siguiente pila de leños que había caído.

"Sí, bueno… Rose mide como uno sesenta… y tiene una licencia para portar armas…" Respondió Emmett.

Me reí con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. De verdad que estaban interesados en esas dos chicas, pero eso no me detuvo de actuar justo como ellos.

"A Bella le dispararon," les solté, viendo a los dos dejar lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme.

Era un idiota al actuar de la misma forma que ellos—actuando como un loco enamorado—pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y de qué demonios me estaba jactando exactamente? ¿Por qué la idea de que Bella sea tan fuerte me excita tanto?

"¿Dónde?" Dijo Emmett con un jadeo, su boca abierta.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Jasper, su voz llena de asombro al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia las chicas, todas riéndose en el sol.

Bella estaba salpicando agua en el lago con sus pies, viéndose un poco incómoda con la conversación en torno a ella, y no pude evitar preguntarme de qué estaban hablando. Mientras la observaba reírse, meter su cabello detrás de su oreja, y mirar hacia nosotros, tomé una respiración profunda.

"Joder, ¿quieren ir con ellas o no?" Gruñí, volviendo a coger el hacha.

"Demonios, sí," dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa cursi.

"¡Bueno, entonces, dejen de joder para que podamos terminar la mierda que estamos haciendo!" Grité, girándome de pronto cuando las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

Jasper se quedó de pie en silencio, esperando por la siguiente carga para llevar al contenedor, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. "Te estás enamorando de ella… quiero decir, de Bella."

"Jasper, ahora no," refunfuñé, golpeando con el hacha con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¿Lo estás?" Preguntó Emmett, colocando otro tronco en el tajo. "¿En serio?"

"Paren," gruñí, golpeando otra vez con el hacha.

"¿Por qué te estás resistiendo, Ed?" Preguntó Jasper, quitando los leños para que pudiera cortar otro.

"No lo sé," gemí. "¿En serio, podemos terminar con esto?"

Miré otra vez en dirección de Bella, limpiándome el sudor de la frente. ¿Me estaba enamorando de ella? Quería protegerla, pero incluso más que eso… simplemente la quería. Era hermosa e inteligente. Era rápida y no pasaba mi mierda. Y era más fuerte de lo que ella misma pensaba. Representaba todas las cosas buenas—aun cuando era tan agresiva como yo—estaba en calma en situaciones tensas, era lista cuando yo estaba siendo un cretino, y se preocupaba por aquellos en torno a ella.

El recuerdo de anoche volvió a mi mente mientras cortaba más madera. La forma en que se aferraba a mí, la forma en que había necesitado escuchar lo que le haría si pudiera, la forma en que se había escuchado, tan rota, cuando dijo que quería mejorar. Le dije todo lo que haría con ella. Le dije cosas que nunca le había hecho a otra mujer pero que quería hacer con ella. Y su reacción había sido simplemente asombrosa. Haciendo que se corriera de nuevo con solo mi muslo y mis palabras, había sido la cosa más erótica que había hecho con una mujer. Casi estaba por encima del acto mismo, y me di cuenta de tres cosas.

Uno, Bella—antes de su ataque—tenía que haber sido asombrosa en la cama. Estaría dispuesto a apostar que era temeraria y _sexy_ y todas las cosas que le rogaba a Dios ver.

Dos, ella deseaba desesperadamente volver a ser esa persona.

Y tres, quería ayudarla a llegar allí porque la idea de que estuviera con alguien más, de que abriera esa parte de sí misma a otra persona, me había hecho aferrarme a ella mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos.

Miré a Jasper, quién observaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

Estaba a punto de matar a Emmett, que estaba cantando, "Eddie y Bellsy sentados en un árbol… B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E…."

Di dos pasos hacia él con el hacha en mano, pero la voz al otro lado de la playa hizo que nos giráramos.

"¡Hey, chicos!" Bella llamó, sosteniendo una botella. "¿Cerveza?"

"Oh, Dios, Eddie," suplicó Emmett. "Por favor… por favor dime que ya terminamos…"

"Bien," gruñí, arrojando el hacha hacia la tabla de cortar de manera que golpeó con un ruido sordo.

Tan pronto como me bebí la primera cerveza que Bella me había dado, me di por vencido. Me senté junto a ella, quitándome los tenis y escuchando mientras las chicas intercambiaban historias con Emmett y Jasper. Hablaron de las bromas pesadas que nos hicimos unos a otros en el extranjero, como la vez que habíamos puesto un escorpión en la cama de Jasper, provocando que gritara como una mujer y luego que lo lanzará hacia nosotros. Emmett se había reído tan fuerte, que se había orinado en sus pantalones esa noche.

Cuando Makenna empezó a hablar sobre sus salidas en Seattle, de las citas y piropos terribles, mis celos alcanzaron su punto más alto, eso solo me hizo sentir como un cretino. ¿Cómo podría culpar a Bella por salir en el pasado si yo había hecho lo mismo? Pero eso no me detuvo.

Pero cuando empezaron a contar historias sobre viejas misiones, presumiendo mis habilidades como piloto—en especial la misión de México—quería irme. No la veía como una misión exitosa, especialmente cuando la chica que habíamos sido enviados a recuperar había visto el despliegue de violencia sentada justo a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. La había sujetado con las correas de seguridad, diciéndole que esperara, que la sacaríamos de allí, que su padre nos había enviado. Había visto como los hombres a los que les habían ordenado que la protegieran nos disparaban, a pesar de que ella estaba en el helicóptero con nosotros. Había visto como su madre había cambiado de opinión, encaminándose hacia ella, pero el hombre por el que había dejado América le había disparado justo enfrente de su hija. Mi equipo se había olvidado, o había elegido ignorar el hecho de que la jovencita había estado muy mal cuando finalmente nos alejamos.

Estaba a punto de levantarme, pero entonces la pregunta de Bella me detuvo.

"¿Tienes tu propio helicóptero?" Preguntó y me volví para mirar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su cabeza inclinada de una forma coqueta, y no pude evitar decirle la verdad.

"Sí, en mi casa."

Sus cejas se levantaron casi llegando a la línea de su cabello y una lenta y _sexy_ sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Quiero un paseo," dijo con una risita increíble.

Sus amigas me rogaron ir también, y no pude evitar aceptar. Les dije que una vez que las cosas se calmaran, me encantaría llevarlas a pasear.

Mi helicóptero estaba en mi casa en Forks, oculto en una carpa camuflada. Colocada justo detrás de mi taller de madera, a varios metros de mi puerta principal. Echaba de menos mi casa, y de pronto tuve el deseo de llevar a Bella allí. Quería que viera a mi verdadero yo, porque nunca había llevado a nadie allí. Demonios, mi equipo rara vez me visitaba en casa. Era mi refugio de todas las cosas violentas. Era cómoda, tranquila y simple—la forma en que desearía poder estar todo el tiempo.

Todos nos dejaron—incluyendo a Alice, quien dijo que iba a revisar los mensajes de mi padre—y me volví para ver a la hermosa chica a mi lado. Estaba mirando hacia el agua, el sol brillando en su cabello y haciendo resaltar un tinte rojizo que nunca había notado antes.

"¿Puedes nadar?" Pregunté, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo porque el perfecto silencio entre nosotros era tan malditamente cómodo. Pero la necesitaba lejos de la casa, aunque sea por solo un momento.

Señalé el puente flotante, y justo como un jodido niño, la reté a una carrera, la que aceptó graciosamente con una dulce sonrisa y una hermosa carcajada. Fue rápida, más rápida de lo que había esperado, cuando prácticamente llegamos empatados al muelle flotante. Había estado nadando esa carrera por años contra mi padre, y la primera vez que le había ganado tenía catorce años. No había perdido desde entonces.

"¡Todavía el campeón!" Bromeé con ella, riendo cuando me sumergió.

Fue mientras estaba bajo el agua que abrí mis ojos viendo su _sexy_ figura frente a mí. Y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba extender la mano y simplemente tomarla, tenía que ser consciente de sus límites. Estaba usando unos diminutos pantalones cortos en lugar de la parte de abajo de un traje de baño, y no pude dejar de notar que tenía un cuerpo atlético. Había sentido los músculos bajo mis manos antes, pero verlos era una historia completamente diferente.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pensando que así estaría bien, que sería suficiente tan solo abrazarla, pero cuando sus fuertes y suaves piernas se envolvieron en torno a mi cintura y podía sentir su piel pegada a la mía, ambos jadeamos ante la sensación.

No quería hacer algo que la hiciera sentir incómoda, así que tuve que consultar con ella. "¿Eso está bien?" Pregunté, asegurándome de ver su expresión facial.

"Sí," soltó unas risitas, una ligera sonrisa de sorpresa, o tal vez incluso de orgullo apareció en su húmedo rostro.

"Quería quedarme está mañana," le confesé en voz baja, esperando que supiera que le estaba diciendo la honesta verdad de Dios.

"Gracias por la flor," susurró, sus mejillas ruborizándose con un poco más de rojo ahora que había estado en el sol por algunas horas.

Y finalmente lo entendí. Finalmente me di cuenta que Jasper tenía razón. Me estaba enamorando de ella. Verdaderamente. Y lo comprendí porque cada paso que ella daba, cada miedo que enfrentaba y superaba, era una victoria para mí también. Me hacía feliz que ella pudiera cruzar alguna imaginaria línea y diera un paso a lo que consideraba ser normal. No sabía qué carajos era normal, pero maldita sea si no quería celebrar cada vez que veía a ese dulce rostro esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa.

La acerqué a mí porque esa comprensión me hace querer besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y ahogarme en el lago al mismo tiempo. Y si me estaba enamorando de la belleza de ojos marrones en mis brazos, entonces, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir, aun cuando está jodida mierda hubiera terminado, porque por Dios que la mantendría con vida hasta el amargo final de mierda, hasta que estuviera viejo y canoso y no pudiera caminar por la maldita artritis.

Antes de que pudiera formular un plan para besarla, su boca estaba en la mía, y le di gracias a Dios que no era tímida. Tampoco fue un beso tímido. Fue intenso y profundo y un poco agresivo. Quería preguntarle qué estaba pensando, que la había hecho tirar de mí con tanta fuerza, pero no podía dejar de besarla para siquiera intentarlo. Quería subirla a ese muelle flotante y reclamarla en los rayos del sol, pero sabía que no era posible—todavía no, de todos modos.

"¡Edward, Bella!" Jasper nos llamó desde la orilla. "¡Carlisle envió un mensaje, chicos!"

Me separé de ella, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, mi polla palpitando, y mi mente gritando. Me sentía fuera de control con la necesidad de solo entregarle mi corazón a esta chica, mis bolas y mi mano de manera que pudiera guiarme al infierno porque estaba cerca de que ya no me importara.

"¿No puede esperar?" Gruñí, finalmente apartando la mirada de su rostro atónito y sonrojado para mirar hacia él.

"No," dijo él, pero apenas pude escucharlo hasta que la última frase dejó su boca. "Puede que sepan dónde estamos…"

"Oh, joder," gemí, mirando hacia Bella.

Levantó la mano, quitando el agua de mis ojos y nariz, respirando profundamente, pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Si nos encontraban, tendríamos que moverla de nuevo. Si nos encontraban, tendríamos que pelear.

"Vamos, Edward. Vamos a ver lo que dice."

Empezó a nadar alejándose de mí, pero no podía permitírselo—no cuando todo sobre ella me ataba a ella, no cuando creía que me estaba enamorando de ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de decirlo, la gallina de mierda que era soltó, "No importa qué, Bella. Te protegeré… te mantendré conmigo…"

Se relajó solo un poco, asintiendo ligeramente. "Lo sé. Vamos."

Para cuando nadamos de vuelta al muelle, nos secamos y nos envolvimos con toallas. Había reproducido todos los escenarios en mi mente. Mi imaginación había tomado el control y el enemigo estaba justo a la vuelta de la puñetera esquina. Había ninjas en nuestra propiedad, por lo que a mi mente activa se trataba. De manera que cuando llegué al comedor donde todos estaban esperando, tenía el corazón en mi boca.

"¿Qué dijo, Alice?" Pregunté, de pie detrás de ella con Bella a mi lado.

"Solo… escuchen," suspiró, haciendo clic en el ratón. "Se los leeré." Empezó a leer.

_Necesito que todos ustedes estén en la habitación, y necesito que cada uno de ustedes preste atención. _

_Primero lo primero. Royce King sigue detenido en una celda de la cárcel del condado, pero eso no detiene su alcance o su poder. En todo caso, lo está haciendo más poderoso porque los idiotas que están dentro con él simplemente adoran el suelo que pisa y no tienen problema en protegerlo allí por favores futuros en el exterior. _

_De acuerdo con Ben, King ha ofrecido algún tipo de enorme recompensa a la persona que capture a Bella, su padre, y a cualquiera que los defienda o trate de ocultarlos, y eso incluye al FBI y a ti, Edward. No bajes tu guardia en los próximos días. _

_He hecho lo mejor que he podido para ocultar cada una de mis propiedades. He usado diferentes identidades, pero con los recursos adecuados, todavía se pueden rastrear. La casa en la que están en este momento, chicos, puede que sea la que está mejor oculta de las que poseo porque todavía está a nombre de los abuelos de Edward. _

_Bella, creo que estamos en lo cierto. Creo que Billy no solo estaba detrás del comunicado de prensa concerniente a tu desaparición, sino que además pienso que está detrás del negocio de tu padre. Ha sido un manojo de nervios desde que entré por la puerta. He actuado como CEO desde que llegué, ha estado evitando mis llamadas y peticiones para reunirnos. _

_Sin embargo, tiene un gran problema. Sabe que su hijo está con Charlie Swan, porque los federales lo contactaron. Si vende a su jefe, entonces__,__ maldita sea, muy bien pudiera conseguir que asesinen a su hijo. Así que creo que mordió más de lo que puede masticar. _

_Alice, me gustaría que indagaras lo más que pudieras en las finanzas de Billy Black. Investiga afuera de los Estados Unidos si tienes que hacerlo, pero quiero saber si está robando desde la cima de TT, tomándolo de alguien más, o si está siendo sobornado por King para llegar a los Swan. Quiero saber de cada centavo que este hijo de puta está gastando o aceptando._

_También, Alice, estoy adjuntando una lista de los empleados recién contratados en TT. ¿Podrías por favor revisarlos y dejarme saber si alguno de ellos sobresale para ti? Hubiera usado a Ben pero tiene sus manos llenas. _

_Makenna, sé que estudiaste los archivos de inteligencia del FBI sobre King. Desafortunadamente, perdimos los archivos en el fuego en la oficina de Gravity, pero sé lo que puedes hacer. Siéntate, dibuja cada rostro que puedas recordar, y pon al tanto a todos en esa casa de cada uno de los miembros del ejército de King. Tienes una memoria perfecta, Mack. Por favor, dale uso._

Todos nos detuvimos y nos volvimos para mirar a Mack, pero ella ya estaba sentada con una docena de lápices recién afilados frente a ella, y estaba dibujando en silencio y con cuidado, completamente absorta en su tarea.

"¿Memoria Perfecta?" Le susurré a Bella.

"Fotográfica," soltó una risita, dándole un golpecito a Alice en su oreja jugando. "Continúa, duendecillo."

_Edward, dependo de ti para que tomes la mejor decisión aquí. Si quieres quedarte y dar la oportunidad a que los hombres de King te encuentren, entonces te arriesgas a tener que pelear. Si quieres irte al siguiente lugar del que ya hemos hablado, entonces hazlo. Confío en tu buen juicio. Mi opinión es que esperes, mantengas vigilancia, y al minuto exacto en que alguien desagradable aparezca, deshazte de ellos y vete de allí. Desafortunadamente, te arriesgas a exponer a Bella no solo con los hombres de King sino también a la policía que ahora la busca. Fue vista por última vez contigo, Edward, por lo que de verdad tiene que llevar un perfil bajo. No salgan si pueden evitarlo. _

_El problema es, que el tipo encubierto de los federales le ha dicho a Ben que Miller se ha vuelto loco con lo que pasó en su cabaña. Está manejando esto como su propia cacería personal para encontrar a Bella y terminar lo que empezó. Incluso le cobró algunos favores a__King, de modo que hay un rumor de que King mandó a llamar a su sobrino. James Hamilton. Es el único hijo de su hermana mayor, Sasha. Alice puede buscarlo por ti—y lo que encontrarás no es muy agradable. _

_El federal encubierto también le está diciendo al FBI que ahora Miller está actuando en lugar de King. Él está a cargo. Edward, si ese es el caso, entonces Bella es el objetivo principal. Ella es la única testigo que ha dejado con vida. No solo abusó de ella, sino que también cometió asesinato justo frente a ella. Ben dice que el FBI quiere hablar con ella, pero incluso él dice que no pueden mantenerla a salvo. Ya han tenido que mover a su padre una vez y perdieron un agente en el proceso. Y si están tratando de llegar a Charlie, van a tratar de llegar a Rose, Alice y Makenna, también. Miller se ha tomado esto como algo personal, así que va a querer ser él, el que la recupere, y no le importará a quién use a fin de conseguirlo. _

_Hijo, las raíces de King son fuertes, y se expanden y extienden en la mayor parte del estado—y apostaría que más allá. No hay mucha gente en la que puedas confiar afuera de esa habitación en la que estás. Sabes cómo contactarme cuando decidas qué hacer. Y te pido que hagas algo por mí. Por favor, lleva a Esme contigo. No importa qué, necesito que cuides de ella en mi lugar. _

_Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para volver con ustedes, pero quiero vigilar las cosas por aquí. De esa forma estoy al tanto de más información. Con la ausencia de Charlie, soy una figura demasiado pública para que me toquen, así que no se preocupen. _

_Si se quedan en la casa, todos ustedes… entonces, prepárense para estar en confinamiento y en alerta máxima. En la posición en la que está, es el perfecto escondite, y al menos nadie escuchará cuando les vuelen sus malditas cabezas. Respaldaré cualquier decisión que tomes porque sé que no es una decisión fácil para ti, pero tú puedes con esto, Edward. _

_Contáctame pronto, C._

"Bueno, mierda," gruñí, agarrando mi cabello mientras toda la habitación esperaba en silencio por mí, pero sorprendentemente, Bella permaneció calmada.

"Alice," dijo ella, su voz tomando un tono diferente. "Busca a James Hamilton antes de que hagas cualquier otra cosa."

"Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo," Alice repitió las tres veces acostumbradas al mismo tiempo que sus dedos empezaron a volar por el teclado de una de las _laptop_ frente a ella.

Entonces se volvió hacia Makenna. "¿Cuántos soldados tenía King en ese archivo, Mack?"

"Catorce. Sin embargo, nosotros… o más bien, Edward y Jasper eliminaron a cinco de ellos en el estacionamiento de la oficina legal," Makenna respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su dibujo. "Así que solo tengo nueve rostros que dibujar…."

"Solo…" Jasper resopló, mirando con la pregunta en el rostro de todos los demás— ¿Y ahora qué?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alice jadeó.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos amplios mientras leía lo que sea que estuviera en la pantalla. "James Hamilton. Treinta años de edad, un metro ochenta y cinco, setenta y nueve kilógramos. Cabello rubio, ojos azules. Ningún tatuaje que lo identifique, sin cicatrices, sin título universitario… Lo que sí tiene es una lista de miedo de delincuencia juvenil—hurto, asalto, asalto a mano armada, agredir a un oficial, agresión, robo mayor… y sigue y sigue. Pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia en un reformatorio, con la excepción del último año, el que pasó en un hospital psiquiátrico para los criminales dementes porque decidió que no solo atacaría a una guardia, sino que también la abrió para… y cito 'ver lo que tenía dentro'. No pudieron mantenerlo allí después de que cumplió los dieciocho años, cuando se le dejó ir para volver con su madre, Sasha.

Bella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, y Rose se sentó junto a Alice, murmurando, "Este es un acervo genético seriamente jodido."

"Se mantuvo muy tranquilo los años siguientes, y en realidad no puedo ver lo que hizo hasta hace unos seis años. Fue capturado por posesión de narcóticos con la intención de venderlos, pero solo cumplió seis meses en la cárcel del condado porque el caso fue rechazado. También fue acusado de acechar a uno… no… tres chicas, todas las que se retractaron de sus historias, haciendo que los casos fueran rechazados por la corte, pero… eh… de dos de esas chicas, nunca se volvió a saber nada. ¿La tercera? Esa sería Victoria…"

"¡Espera!" Makenna jadeó, finalmente apartando la vista de su dibujo de un tipo con una enorme cicatriz bajando por su cuello. "¿Te refieres a la pelirroja de la oficina legal?"

"La misma. Supongo que al tío Royce le gustó esa y decidió quedarse con ella," dijo Alice con ironía, pero finalmente levantó la vista hacia Bella. "Este tipo es la mezcla de todos los retorcidos y jodidos enfermos de lo que alguna vez hayas oído, en un solo hijo de puta."

"Como si Miller fuera un ángel," dijo Bella con un suspiro, mirando por encima de su hombro. "Rose, ¿recuerdas ese proyecto en el que trabajamos con tu padre?"

Rose asintió, volviéndose para mirarla. "Sí, claro… ¡espera! ¿Quieres hacer eso aquí? Bells, ¿quieres quedarte?"

"¡No!" Gruñí, negando con la cabeza. "No nos vamos a quedar. Nos vamos a ir de aquí de una puta vez."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bella, irguiéndose de la posición en la que estaba, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla de Alice. "Tenemos tiempo para planearlo aquí, Edward. Tenemos espacio para luchar con ellos. _Déjalos que vengan por nosotros_," instó, pero yo estaba negando todo el tiempo que ella estuvo hablando. "Puedo—"

"¡Bella, no!" Grité porque simplemente no podía arriesgarme. Quería mantenerla en movimiento, mantenerla fuera de la vista hasta que esta mierda hubiera terminado. No podía simplemente quedarme aquí y permitir que no solo uno, sino dos cabrones con enfermas intenciones vinieran por ella con quien sea de los hombres de King que vinieran con ellos. "¡Maldita sea, ni muerto y en el infierno lo permitiría!"

"¡No lo hagas!" Gruñó, apuntando un dedo hacia mí, y tuve la sensación de que toda la habitación se paralizó. "No me des jodidas órdenes. Incluso tu padre dijo que él esperaría hasta que se presentaran aquí, los terminaría, y luego se ocultaría de nuevo si tuviéramos que hacerlo. No quiero huir. ¡Quiero terminar con esto!"

"No puedes terminar con esto, Bella," grité, empuñando mi cabello y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina. "King seguirá con esto hasta que muera."

"Eso puedo arreglarse," dijo Jasper con calma, recargándose en la pared detrás de él. "Me refiero a que, ya antes nos hemos encargado de pendejos en prisión…."

"¿King?" Pregunté, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Se darán cuenta de que fue planeado. Al hombre probablemente le saben cada cuanto caga y lo tienen documentado."

"Estoy con Bella en esto, Edward," dijo Mickey en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro cuando me giré para fulminarla con la mirada mientras se sentaba a un lado de Emmett en el sofá. "En serio, piénsalo. Podemos colocar trampas, continuar con nuestros recorridos nocturnos, dejar que solo una persona vaya por suministros. Somos _nueve_, todos inteligentes y capaces de manejar un arma."

"Eh… no, no todos nosotros," murmuró Alice, ruborizándose profusamente.

"Yo te enseñaré, cariño. No te preocupes," Jasper le dijo, lanzándole un guiño y levantando la vista para mirarme cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. "¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la siguiente casa de seguridad, Edward?"

"Iremos a Alaska," le dije.

"¿Con Kate?" Gruñó Emmett. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Prefiero pelear! ¡No hay un lugar para suministros allí, Eddie!"

"Yo voto porque nos vayamos," murmuró Rose, viéndose asustada cuando todos nos giramos hacia ella, pero se sonrojó cuando Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Bellsy… esos tipos son siniestros. Miller tiene malas intenciones contigo. Entiendo lo que Carlisle está diciendo, es solo que… Mira a tu alrededor, Bella. Podrían subir por cualquier parte. Un solo error, y van a estar sobre nosotros en un instante."

Asentí de acuerdo, aunque esa no era mi mayor preocupación. Mi mayor preocupación me miraba como si fuera un pendejo. "¡No, Bella! Por favor. Simplemente vamos a llevarte a la siguiente casa de seguridad—"

"No respondo ante ti, Edward. Ya te lo dije antes, y tienes que empezar a escuchar," dijo con brusquedad, y joder, no era el momento para notar lo jodidamente hermosa que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apretaba los dientes y alzaba la barbilla en desafío. "Podríamos ponerlo a votación."

"Ninguna puñetera votación," gruñí, lanzando mis manos al aire. "No puedo arriesgarme. Simplemente no puedo. Vamos a empacar, y saldremos de aquí mañana por la mañana."

"¡No!" Gritó en respuesta, las manos en sus caderas. "No quiero huir de él, Edward. Me dijiste que no merece lo mejor de mí, y lo mejor de mí lucharía. Me voy a quedar aquí."

Cogí el banco de la barra más cercano a mí y lo lancé hacia la parte trasera por las puertas corredizas de cristal porque estaba usando mis propias palabras contra mí. "¡Maldición!" Gruñí, mirándolo destrozarse en los escalones antes de volverme de nuevo a la habitación.

"Está bien," dijo Esme en un suspiro, finalmente interponiéndose entre nosotros. "Cálmense todos. Edward, sé que esta decisión no es fácil, pero de verdad tienes que mantenerte calmado porque romper muebles no está ayudando."

Le resoplé, rodando los ojos, pero no podía considerar el quedarnos. No podía arriesgarme a que algo le pasara a Bella, lo que a su vez incluía a Alice, Rose y Makenna porque sabía que Bella las protegería hasta el punto de no preocuparse por su autopreservación.

"Edward, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos?" Preguntó Esme, manteniéndose más calmada que nadie más en la habitación.

"¡Joder, no la tocará de nuevo! No puedo arriesgarme, Esme," gruñí entre mis dientes apretados. "¡Juré que los mantendría a todos a salvo!"

"¿Pero a qué costo, Edward?" Respondió Bella. "Si seguimos huyendo, si ellos descubren cada una de las propiedades que Carlisle tiene, entonces, estaremos huyendo para siempre. No habrá otra casa de seguridad porque ellos anticiparán cada movimiento que hagamos…."

"¿Ed?" Emmett intervino, usando un tono más suave que el acostumbrado. "Ella tiene algo de razón, hermano. Me refiero a que, ¿por qué no nos quedamos? Si estamos esperando a que esta mierda termine, y King no se detendrá hasta que esté muerto, entonces al menos liquidamos a esos psicópatas hijo de puta cuando vengan por Bellsy. Si podemos eliminarlos tal vez se dé por aludido. Estoy seguro de que podremos con ello. ¿No recuerdas lo del el estacionamiento? Esa mierda salió malditamente bien…."

Suspiré, evidentemente superado en número, pero me volví a Esme por una última súplica silenciosa.

"Sé que te sientes responsable por ella porque la encontraste, Edward," dijo en voz baja, colocando una mano en mi hombro, "pero a veces, se tienen que enfrentar los demonios cara a cara… o al menos, a través de la visión de un arma." Su sonrisa era perversa, de alguien que lo sabe todo, y totalmente desconcertante por el momento.

Toda la habitación se rio excepto yo. Me volví para mirar a Bella, y podía ver que no iba a ganar esta. Me superaban en número y obviamente estaba pensando con algo más que mi mente porque todos ellos tenían puntos válidos, pero simplemente no sabía lo que haría si algo le pasaba a la chica que me miraba esperando una respuesta.

No dije nada, solo salí por la puerta trasera hacia el cobertizo, azotando la puerta detrás de mí. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba alejarme de la chica que había jurado proteger. No podía mirarla, a sabiendas que si no sobrevivía, tampoco lo haría yo.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda cuando escuché azotarse la puerta del cobertizo. Cerré los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda, porque había visto a Edward cabreado y frustrado, y ser simplemente cabezota, pero esto no era nada de eso, o tal vez era todo combinado, pero también era pánico.

"¡Mierda!" Me estremecí de nuevo, y de pronto recordé que todavía estaba mojada por nadar en el lago.

"¿Por qué no le das algo de tiempo, Bella?" Dijo Esme, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor. "Ve a calentarte, y tal vez para entonces, él estará lo suficientemente calmado para hablar."

Asentí, pero tenía cosas que hacer primero. Me volví hacia Jasper. "¿Le vas a enseñar a Ali? A manejar armas, digo…"

"Sí, claro," dijo, apartándose de la pared. "Dale a Eddie unos minutos, Bells. Está…"

"…. muy cerca a esto," Mickey terminó de decir de forma críptica encogiendo un solo hombro. "El problema con eso, es que nosotros tenemos que responder ante él."

Su sonrisa era torcida y sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía. Entendía completamente lo que estaba diciendo.

"Yo no," declaré. "No soy parte de su equipo. Tengo a mis chicas de las que preocuparme."

"Exactamente," Emmett se rio entre dientes, dándome un guiño. "Ahora… ¿Cuál es ese proyecto del cual tú y Rosie estaban hablando?"

Me giré hacia Rose, levantando una ceja ante el término "Rosie," pero ella solo contuvo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

"Mi padre era un ingeniero eléctrico," explicó. "Cableaba casas en construcción, pero le gustaba jugar con la mierda del espionaje. Le gustaba intentar construir trampas. Dijo que obtuvo su inspiración de la película _Home Alone__**(1)**_**.** El proyecto al que Bella se refería es cuando cableó una casa entera… cada ventana, cada puerta, incluso el camino de entrada. Protestaba por los honorarios que las empresas de seguridad estaban cobrando."

"Entonces, ¿podrías hacer eso aquí?" Preguntó Mickey, poniéndose de pie. "¿Una alarma o algo así que se active digamos… si alguien toma el camino de entrada o rompe una ventana?"

"Sí," Rose y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero necesitamos un montón de suministros, como cables, conectores… ni siquiera sé que herramientas tenemos aquí," dijo Rose, levantando la vista hacia Esme.

"Hay algunas cosas," reflexionó, mirando hacia la puerta trasera, "vas a tener que tener el valor de ir al cobertizo."

"No tengo miedo de él," gruñí. "Puede encabronarse todo lo que quiera. ¡No puede despedirme!"

Todos ellos se rieron.

"Bellsy, ¿por qué quieres quedarte?" Preguntó Rose, pero todos estaban escuchando.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. Miraban mi rostro con atención porque si alguien debería querer huir, sería yo, pero no era así.

"Trató de doblegarme," susurré, mirando solo a Rose. "Trató de hacerme algo menos que un humano—y maldición, casi lo logra, pero no va a ganar. No puedo dejar que gane." Suspiré, mirando a Esme y finalmente a Alice. "Mi papá está tratando de hacer lo correcto, y lo admito, la forma en que lo hizo no fue la mejor, pero se merece intentarlo. Sin sus soldados o miembros de su pandilla o como carajos quiera llamarlos, King no es nada. El matón no puede hacerte daño si no tiene su respaldo…"

Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome hacia Rose. "Es _mi _turno de intimidar, ¡y quiero a Miller en una maldita mesa de morgue porque me ha hecho un fenómeno! ¡Ya no quiero serlo!"

Dicho eso, dejé la habitación porque me estaba congelando. Necesitaba una ducha y ropa seca, y todavía tenía un perímetro que revisar, aun más si al señor malhumorado se le había olvidado.

Mi ducha estuvo tan caliente como pude soportarla. Me tomé mi tiempo, dándole a Edward algo de espacio porque sabía que esta no era una decisión fácil para él. No solo tenía que seguir las órdenes de su padre, sino que también era responsable de cada una de las vidas dentro de esta casa. No era algo que se tomaba a la ligera. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de mí, él era casi irracional, y me preguntaba si se sentía tan obligado por haberme encontrado en ese puto sótano que nada más importaba, que nada más podía llegar a él.

Y eso dolía porque quería que peleara a mi lado. Esperaba que quisiera mantenerme a salvo… por él. Y quería que su equipo trabajara con el mío porque juntos, éramos jodidamente buenos. Realmente buenos.

Cuando nadie nos miraba, Edward y yo teníamos… algo. Era profundo y tranquilo y nos consumía lentamente. Era honesto y tan sexualmente cargado que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Era dulce, tierno y cálido. Edward era dulce y respetuoso conmigo. Era atento y actuaba como si nadie más importara, pero cuando todos los demás estaban cerca, podía ver como se restringía. No me tocaba, nada más que una mano o un hombro. No decía las cosas que decía cuando estábamos solos, y su voz era más dura, más áspera.

Sabía que era una persona discreta, pero esas acciones emitían una vibra de vergüenza. Por lo general tenía una autoestima malditamente alta, pero sabía que estaba algo dañada. Sabía que estaba marcada, asustada, y me acobardaba fácilmente, la cual era una de las razones por las que me gustaría poner una bala en la cabeza de Miller, porque esa no era yo.

Quería a Edward. Lo quería con su corazón, cuerpo y mente. Pero esperaba que él me quisiera también—en privado y públicamente. Me estaba enamorando profundamente del hombre discreto, demasiado, pero el hombre a cargo del equipo de mercenarios necesitaba que le patearan las bolas.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé, y dejé caer la toalla al piso, estudiando cada cicatriz que Miller me había dejado—visible e invisible. Empecé con mi esternón, viendo diminutas cicatrices del tamaño de un cabello en las que había usado su cuchillo para hacerlas. Había diez de ellas—dos atravesando mi esternón, una en cada seno justo encima de mis pezones, dos a ambos lados de mi caja torácica, y una en cada cadera. Al parecer Miller se centró solo en mi torso.

Luego estaban las quemaduras. Afortunadamente, no había cicatrices en mis pezones, aunque él mantuvo el encendedor en cada uno de ellos hasta que empecé a dar arcadas, pero todavía estaban esas en mi estómago y debajo de cada seno, y una justo debajo de mi vientre, por encima de la línea de mi vello púbico.

Cerré mis ojos cuando recordé donde había puesto Miller mis manos contra mi voluntad, estremeciéndome ante el recuerdo y continuando con mi evaluación personal.

La cicatriz en mi ceja no me molestaba, apenas se veía. La que estaba en mi pierna, probablemente la más fea de todas, no me molestaba porque fue la última oportunidad de Miller de hacerme daño. La cicatriz en mi pierna, la gran cortada, representaba el final del tiempo que Miller pasó conmigo y la primera vez que había escuchado la voz de Edward—y con ese último pensamiento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me vestí de nuevo con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que traía puestos esa mañana antes de ir a nadar. Me armé de valor, tomando una respiración profunda, y finalmente abrí la puerta hacia el pasillo. Entré a la sala principal, viendo que todos estaban allí excepto Edward.

Emmett, Rose y Jasper se cernían sobre un pedazo de papel, dibujando lo que parecía ser la casa. Alice estaba tecleando furiosamente, cambiando de vez en cuando de mi laptop a la suya. Makenna estaba trabajando en su segundo retrato, su cabello ahora recogido en un moño desordenado asegurado con uno de sus muchos lápices.

Si se podía decir algo de mis chicas, era que trabajaban duro, eran perras listas y sabía que se tomaban esta mierda con seriedad.

Miré hacia el sofá, mi frente arrugándose cuando vi a Mickey profundamente dormida. La pobrecita había estado levantada toda la noche y la mayor parte del día, así que sabía que estaba exhausta.

Finalmente encontré a Esme. Estaba empezando a preparar la cena, y me molestó un poco porque eso era algo para lo que Edward parecía vivir, y si no estaba allí para hacerlo, entonces seguía encabronado, escondido en el cobertizo.

Me tendió una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón. "Toma," me dijo, y me acerqué a ella. "Creo que es tiempo de que empieces a usar esto."

Eché un vistazo dentro, mirándola de nuevo a ella. "¿Funciona?"

"Sí, pero realmente tienes que seguir las instrucciones," me dijo, añadiendo pasta a una olla de agua hirviendo. "Y estaba pensando que, si alguien te ayuda…. tal vez tu sensibilidad al tacto disminuirá."

No sabía qué decir, así que me limité a asentir, agarrando la bolsa en mi mano. Esme había sido de gran ayuda desde que me metió a la ducha esa primera noche. Había curado mis heridas, me suturó y me ayudó a mantener la calma.

Rodeé la encimera, besé su mejilla y dije, "Gracias."

"De nada, cariño," susurró, besando mi frente antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta. "Ahora, ve y dale pelea a ese chico, porque tienes razón… Carlisle tiene razón. Quedarse es lo más inteligente."

Salí de la casa en silencio, bajándome de la terraza trasera. Caminé alrededor el cobertizo sin reconocer los sonidos que estaba escuchando. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, podía ver una simple bombilla balanceándose en la brisa nocturna, el olor de la inminente lluvia en las próximas horas. Levanté la vista al cielo, y en efecto, las nubes estaban llegando.

Suspiré, pero volví mi atención al hombre pensativo que parecía estar descargando sus frustraciones en una pieza de madera. Estaba usando algún tipo de herramienta, frotándola en un costado, haciendo que pequeños rizos cayeran al piso del cobertizo. Una vez que quedó satisfecho con eso, agarró una pieza de lija, colocando su mano extendida sobre la tabla y frotándola con la veta.

Cada músculo en el torso desnudo de Edward se flexionaba con el movimiento. Su frente no estaba muy arrugada, aunque estaba completamente absorto en las cosas que estaba haciendo. Sus hombros estaban encorvados en la acción mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa de trabajo y no estaban tan tensos como lo habían estado cuando estaba gritando dentro de la casa. Entonces me di cuenta que Edward hacia cosas para escapar de la mierda difícil.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

Sin levantar la vista murmuró, "Tengo que remplazar un banco."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y bajé la vista a mis pies antes de volver a mirarlo a él. "Algo terrible, el mal genio," bromeé, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando su mirada se levantó de golpe para encontrar la mía por un momento. "Pero al menos es tuyo."

"Al menos," bufó, desempolvando sus manos en los pantalones cortos antes de coger lo que parecía ser el asiento del banco original. Lo colocó encima de la nueva tabla. Trazando alrededor del borde para marcar lo que asumí sería el nuevo asiento.

"¿Hay uno de estos en cada casa de seguridad?" Pregunté, solo tratando de entablar una conversación.

"No… solo en mi casa, aquí y en la casa de mi padre."

Asentí, aunque estaba muy segura que no me vio. "¿Ayuda?"

Levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos intensos pero muy verdes en la luz de la simple bombilla. Soltó el lápiz, pasó una mano por su cabello y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Preguntó, recargándose en la mesa de trabajo.

Podía ver que le estábamos dando vueltas al asunto. Sin importar que teníamos que llegar a un tipo de acuerdo sobre la seguridad. Sin importarnos que habíamos estado gruñéndonos el uno al otro aproximadamente una hora antes. E ignorando que el impulso de correr a sus brazos estaba a punto de hacerme temblar.

No me gustaba discutir con Edward, pero no podía permitirle pensar que podía darme órdenes. Estaba a cargo de su equipo, pero no estaba a cargo de mí.

También estaba totalmente consciente que solo me sentía segura cuando el hombre estaba en la habitación, y eso me desconcertaba totalmente.

Le arrojé la bolsa y él la atrapó sin esfuerzo, abriéndola y sacando el tubo de crema para la eliminación de cicatrices que Esme me había comprado. Leyó las instrucciones en silencio, el nombre, solo para mirarme otra vez con las cejas levantadas.

"Esme," dije en respuesta a su pregunta sin hacer. "Dice que funciona." Me encogí de hombros, sentándome en una caja que mantenía abierta la puerta del cobertizo. "También dijo que ayudaría con mi miedo al tacto," murmuré, mirando hacia mis tenis.

Escuché a Edward suspirar profundamente, y de pronto, sus piernas aparecieron en mi visión. Mis ojos recorrieron su forma, sobre sus pantalones cortos y subieron por su pecho desnudo para fijarse en los suyos, y él me devolvió la bolsa. La tomé, poniéndola en mi regazo con un gesto de mi cabeza.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, pero no lo miré.

"Mira, te prometí que haría la revisión de perímetro, Edward. ¿Podemos simplemente terminar con ello?" Suspiré, empezando a levantarme. Me sentía muy valiente en el baño yo sola, pero estando sentada frente a él, mis miedos volvían con toda su fuerza.

"Bella, espera," dijo, su voz baja, la voz que usaba cuando éramos solo nosotros dos, y de repente estaba molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿Esperar qué?" Dije con brusquedad, apretando la bolsa en mis manos a fin de no empujarlo.

Se sobresaltó, sus manos se detuvieron justo encima de las mías. "Sé que todavía estás molesta conmigo, Bella. ¿Puedes entender mis razones para irnos?"

"No, no puedo, Edward." Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Nos encontrarán donde sea. Carlisle dijo que este lugar es el que estaba mejor oculto… que les tomaría más tiempo encontrarlo."

"No es eso," gimió, pasando la mano por su pelo, sus dedos agarrándolo con fuerza. "Dios, soy consciente de que puedes arreglártelas tú sola, pero no puedo… es solo que no sé… no p-puedo p-permitir que a-algo te pase," escupió después de luchar para decir esa frase.

A pesar del adorable tartamudeo, todavía estaba molesta con él porque seguía sin entenderlo.

"Estoy consciente de que te sientes responsable de mí… algún tipo de compromiso con tu padre, o porque me encontraste o lo que sea," dije en voz baja, levantando la mano cuando iba a interrumpirme. "Pero soy responsable por esas chicas allí dentro, Edward. Y no puedo permitir que alguien las use contra mí."

"¿Todavía piensas que solo eres una puta obligación para mí?" Preguntó, su boca abierta.

No respondí su pregunta porque en realidad, no sabía una mierda cuando se trataba de Edward. "Tengo que quedarme," le dije, señalando hacia el suelo. "Tengo que terminar con Miller de una puta vez. Quiero que venga por mí y no huir."

Vi como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían, su boca se apretó en una fina línea mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

"Él me convirtió en alguien que ya no reconozco cuando me miro al espejo y lo quiero acabado. Quiero que nos encuentre aquí, Edward," gruñí, poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda porque estaba perdiendo la lucha contra las lágrimas.

Pude sentirlo acercarse a mí, pero no me tocó. "Los mataré si te tocan, Bella," dijo en voz baja, y podía escuchar la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Lo decía en serio.

"Lo sé," dije sorbiéndome la nariz y asintiendo, finalmente sentí que me rodeaban los brazos que necesitaba.

Mantuvo su abrazo sobre mis hombros, sin olvidarse nunca de donde podía o no tocar. "No, no lo sabes," gimió, y juré que pude sentir suaves besos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Crees que lo sabes, pero no es así. Pero nos quedaremos."

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, y su rostro era sombrío, casi daba miedo por su intensidad.

"Pero necesito que me escuchen, Bella. No estoy bromeando. Todos vamos a sentarnos, hacer un plan, y apegarnos a esa mierda, ¿me entiendes?" Ordenó, señalándome con un dedo.

Se lo agarré y asentí. "Solo quiero darle a mi padre una oportunidad de testificar, Edward. Prefiero eliminar a estos tipos de manera que King se quede solo."

Frunció sus labios, echando un solo poco su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un profundo suspiro. "Sí, lo sé. Y es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero juro por Dios…" Hizo una pausa, mirándome de nuevo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Joder, que destrozaré al siguiente hijo de puta que te toque."

"Está bien," dije encogiéndome de hombros, porque mientras Miller dejara de respirar, no me importaba. "La revisión de perímetro, Edward," le recordé, picándole el estómago.

Asintió, soltándome y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al cobertizo. Cogió su arma, metiéndola en la cintura de sus pantalones, y se puso una camiseta. "¿Estás armada?" Preguntó y yo asentí, levantando la parte de atrás de mi camiseta para mostrarle mi nueve milímetros. "Bien, déjame mostrarte el terreno. Quiero que te familiarices tanto con él, que puedas nombrar los putos árboles," murmuró.

Resoplé, agarrando la bolsa que Esme me había entregado antes.

"Dame," dijo, tendiéndome su mano para tomarla y meterla en uno de sus bolsillos. "Quiero que tengas las manos libres, solo por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," dije asintiendo mientras él cerraba el cobertizo y le ponía llave.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia la parte trasera de la propiedad y casi a mitad de camino del recorrido. Quería hacerle mil preguntas, pero habíamos peleado y nos habíamos besado y peleado de nuevo hasta que terminé cansada. Estaba hambrienta y solo quería que el día terminara, pero solté algo al mismo tiempo que él hizo una pregunta.

"Cuéntame de tu casa."

"¿Crees que la crema funcionará?"

Los dos nos reímos. "Responde primero mi pregunta, y te contaré de mi casa en Forks…"

Sonreí, levantando la vista para mirarlo y apenas viendo sus ojos en la luz del día que se extinguía, y por una fracción de segundo, consideré qué estaba preguntando exactamente. ¿Si me quitaría la crema las cicatrices? ¿O si me ayudaría con mi miedo al tacto si él me ayudaba?

"No tengo idea," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "La etiqueta dice que sirve para cicatrices visibles."

Mi respuesta debió haberlo dejado satisfecho de alguna manera, porque todo lo que hizo fue asentir una vez, pero estuvo callado por unos metros más mientras caminábamos juntos, nuestras manos rozando una con la otra pero sueltas, no entrelazadas, en caso de problemas.

"Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño," empezó a decir con voz suave. "La primera vez que nos mudamos allí, lo odiaba. No había nada qué hacer, y como nos habíamos mudado desde California, simplemente despreciaba el lugar." Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tenía a mi mamá, se puede decir que resaltaba en la escuela, en especial por mi tartamudeo," admitió con una mueca, "y mi padre viajaba constantemente. Así que comencé a explorar los bosques alrededor de la casa."

Asentí, ansiosa de que continuara porque recordaba ese Edward, ese niño tartamudo y triste.

"Con el tiempo, todo empezó a agradarme más," suspiró. "Empecé a tomar clases de taller y aprender cómo construir mierdas. Mi papá me puso en contacto con un terapeuta del habla, y mi tartamudeo comenzó a desaparecer. Pero seguía caminando por los bosques, seguía encontrando lugares que no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Jugué béisbol, haciendo amigos con la gente equivocada. Un día me atraparon fumando marihuana detrás de las gradas, y mi padre no daba segundas oportunidades, así que me envió a la escuela militar."

"¿Dónde?"

"De vuelta a California, aunque no lo creas," se echó a reír, tomando mi mano por un momento y dándole un apretón cuando me reí. "Descubrí cuando estaba allí, una vez que me adapté, que echaba de menos los bosques, echaba de menos… la tranquilidad de los árboles, así que juré que algún día iba a comprar un lugar allá, y mi papá todavía tiene su casa allí."

"Pero te uniste a la Fuerza Aérea… te mandaron al extranjero," lo insté, deseando que continuara.

"Lo hice, y fue genial. Conocí a Emmett y a Jasper en el entrenamiento," dijo, haciendo que diéramos vuelta a la derecha cuando nos encontramos con un límite. "Vi Arabia Saudita, Afganistán, y montones y montones de arena…"

Me eché a reír, teniendo que detenerme para recuperar el aliento porque claramente podía imaginarme que no era nada más que arena lo que había allá.

Se rio, tirando de mí para que siguiéramos. "En fin, como sabes… conocimos a Mickey allá. Cuando me hirieron, ellos pagaron mis cuentas médicas, y tomé la mayoría de las cosas que había adquirido allá y vine a casa. Encontré un lugar, está más allá de la carretera principal, y apenas se puede ver el camino de entrada, pero te introduce de nuevo a los bosques.

"Hay un garaje aparte, la casa, y mi helicóptero, que la mayor parte del tiempo está cubierto, pero puedo salir volando de allí si lo necesito." Se detuvo, señalando hacia una hilera de árboles. "Antes de que termine, observa dónde estás, Bella. ¿Esta línea de árboles? Si te vas derecho y la atraviesas, encontrarás el camino principal. Y en ese camino está—"

"¡Esa gasolinera… justo allí!" Jadeé sorprendida de lo lejos que habíamos caminado, volviéndome para mirar detrás de nosotros y otra vez hacia la línea de árboles.

"Exacto. Buena chica," murmuró, haciéndonos continuar. "Si algo me pasa y necesitas escapar, ahí es a donde irás. ¿Está bien?" Preguntó, levantándome una ceja, y se me cayó el alma a los pies tan solo de pensar en que saliera lastimado… o peor, pero asentí.

"Bien, mi casa es grande… tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala, ¡pero lo primero que hice fue remodelar la cocina!" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, riéndose cuando solté unas risitas. Podía imaginarme que eso era muy importante para él.

"Después, convertí el garaje en un taller. Y oculté mi helicóptero. Por la noche, puedes ver todas las estrellas, escuchar solo el bosque a tu alrededor. Incluso puedes escuchar a un lobo aullar de vez en cuando. Es… tranquilo allí."

"Suena hermoso," le dije, mirándolo.

Arrugó su nariz, y se encogió de hombros. "No sé si es hermosa, pero es sencilla y es mía. La pagué con el primer trabajo al que me envió mi padre."

"Suena muy bien," suspiré, mirando alrededor, y pude ver que íbamos subiendo hacia el lago, casi habíamos regresado a donde empezamos.

"Ya lo verás," me dijo, tirando de mí para detenerme y riéndose de mi expresión confundida. "Te debo un viaje en helicóptero, ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó, su lenta y _sexy_ sonrisa torcida apoderándose de su hermoso rostro, y de pronto, me sentí enferma.

"Oh, cierto," murmuré, sintiéndolo de nuevo como otro compromiso que lo había forzado a tomar. "No tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Solo me sorprendió que alguien tuviera sus propios medios para volar. Ya te debo demasiado, no le añadas más."

Me alejé de él y caminé hacia la casa, dejándolo allí. Entré por la puerta trasera, y todos levantaron la vista, mirando más allá de mí buscando a Edward, que no me había seguido.

"Alice, envíale un correo a Carlisle para decirle que nos quedamos," dije con un suspiro, esperando a que asintiera antes de darme la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos, lo que simplemente era algo más de lo que estaba cansada en preocuparme.

Me quité la ropa, me puse la pijama y me dejé caer en el cama—la misma cama que habíamos compartido la noche anterior. Estaba tan confundida, asustada y agotada de pensar en la noche anterior y las cosas que Edward y yo habíamos hecho, la posibilidad de ver a Miller de nuevo, y todos los planes que teníamos que hacer todavía. Solo necesitaba bloquearlo todo por una noche, y enfrentaría todo lo demás mañana.

* * *

**(1) La película "Mi pobre angelito" (en Latinoamérica) o "Solo en casa" (en España)**

* * *

_**Wow, encuentro de Titanes entre estos dos, más tercos que una mula jajajaja. Pobrecito Mercward, al fin tuvo que ceder porque lo sobrepasaron en número, pero es cierto que Bella tiene un punto, a veces hay que enfrentar a tus demonios y es lo que ella quiere hacer, además que como dijo Carlisle esa casa es la mejor oculta, así que tienen más oportunidades de permanecer ocultos un poco más de tiempo y prepararse para recibir a los que vengan a buscarlos. James entra a escena, el sobrino de King y igual de jodido, ya veremos como será ese encuentro. Y en cuanto a nuestra parejita, ¿no creen que Bella tenga razón todavía para dudar? ¿Creen que Edward ha hecho lo suficiente para hacerla sentir segura con respecto a su relación? Espero que me den su opinión, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, como les dije antes no solo yo lo agradezco sino también la autora original que está muy atenta a ello. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

**BELLA **

"No, Alice," Jasper la reprendió en voz baja. "Todavía no le quites el seguro." Se rio al mismo tiempo que extendió su mano y detuvo la de ella.

"Mierda, si me disparas, de verdad que me voy a encabronar," gruñó Rose, mirándolos a ambos y no pude evitar reírme.

Rose y yo nos habíamos apoderado de la encimera de la cocina, papeles esparcidos de un extremo al otro. Alice había investigado a cada cabrón en la lista de empleados de _Twilight Tech_ que Carlisle le había enviado, y estábamos revisando cada uno de ellos, buscando mierdas que activaran cualquier tipo de alarma.

El correo de Carlisle había llegado hacía una semana, lo que daba un total de dos meses de mi tiempo oculta. Hace una semana había sido también la última vez que había tenido una verdadera conversación con Edward. Se había cambiado al turno de noche, enviando a Mickey de día para que él y Jasper pudieran trabajar juntos.

La primera mañana después de nuestra gran pelea, había despertado para ver una flor más en su almohada, colocada junto a la crema para cicatrices, y esa había sido la última interacción que habíamos tenido. No que no estuviéramos ocupados, porque todos lo estábamos, pero era obvio que nos estábamos evitando el uno al otro.

Cuando no estaba lloviendo, Jasper trabajaba con Alice y Makenna, enseñándoles cómo manejar un arma de fuego, Emmett y Rose empezaron a hacer un plano sobre cómo cablear la casa con algún tipo de sistema de alarma, y la mayoría de los días les ayudaba. Mickey y yo tomamos el reconocimiento de perímetro matutino, Rose y Emmett el del mediodía, y Esme y yo tomamos el último de la tarde juntas, con la excepción de esta noche, que Emmett lo estaba haciendo solo y Esme había hecho un viaje por suministros.

En ocasiones había visto a Edward de pasada. Hacía el desayuno antes de irse a la cama, o ayudaba a Esme con la cena antes de desaparecer afuera. Conseguía un informe detallado de Emmett sobre cómo iba lo del sistema de alarma, o de Alice sobre la investigación pero se iba de inmediato, por lo general salía hacia el cobertizo hasta que Jasper estuviera listo para recorrer el terreno con él.

"¿De verdad Carlisle necesita saber qué hijo de puta fue Boy Scout o no?" Rose se burló, poniendo la siguiente página a un lado.

"Tal vez," me reí entre dientes, dando un respingo cuando un trueno hizo temblar toda la casa.

Me volví hacia las puertas de cristal corredizas para ver la lluvia cayendo tan fuerte que el lago apenas podía verse, casi estaba oscuro y Edward debía levantarse en cualquier momento.

Miré alrededor de la casa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante los cambios que habían ocurrido. La pared del fondo del comedor se había convertido en una exhibición de todos los dibujos de Makenna. Algunas de las caras allí eran escalofriantes, otra benévolas, pero la primera siempre me hacía dejar de respirar. Miller era el primero. Al mirar su imagen, no creerías que era tal malvado como lo es. Estaba delgado, con ojos claros que sabía a ciencia cierta que eran azules, cabello castaño claro y una cicatriz en su barbilla, pero la simple imagen no retrataba la forma en que hablaba o su sonrisa perversa o la forma en que olía—a sudor y líquido para encendedores.

La mesa del comedor lucía como algo salido de una película de gánsteres. Había armas, granadas, cables y herramientas todo encima de ella. Al parecer, Emmett era un especialista en armas, había traído "algunas" cosas con él en el doble fondo de su Jeep _Cherokee_ y las había metido a la casa tan pronto como habíamos decidido quedarnos.

Suspiré, mirando a Rose. "Extraño Roy's"

Soltó una risita, asintiendo y dijo, "La mejor cerveza de barril, ¡lo juro por Dios!"

"Maldita sea, me vendría bien una cerveza," Mickey refunfuñó, levantándose de su tarea de limpiar un arma.

"Yo también," Rose y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, y me bajé de un salto para agarrar unas botellas del refrigerador y pasárselas.

"¿Por qué estamos brindando, damas?" La voz de Emmett retumbó, entrando y sacudiendo la lluvia de su pelo. Se había ofrecido para hacer solo la última revisión de perímetro de la noche.

"Um," Rose pensaba mientras le sonreía. "La instalación del sistema de alarma. Deberíamos ponerlo en marcha, ¿no crees?"

"¡Demonios, sí!" Soltó una carcajada, agarrando su cerveza, abriéndola y chocándola con la nuestra.

"Vamos a ver," se rio Jasper, corriendo a la puerta principal y abriéndola.

Un chillido estridente resonó en toda la casa, haciendo que todos gimiéramos pero dijéramos ¡salud! al mismo tiempo. Estaba orgullosa de nuestro trabajo porque todos habían cooperado, pero estaba cansada de las historias sobre chicas, en especial sobre Edward. Estaba cansada de sentirme sola cuando me iba a la cama. Y estaba cansada de pensar en qué significaba su silencio. También estaba furiosa con él por ignorarme.

"¡Jesucristo!" Escuchamos desde el pasillo, y Jasper cerró la puerta de golpe cuando todos nos volvimos hacia Edward, que se veía realmente malhumorado y como si acabara de levantarse y duchado.

"¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento, hermano," dijo Jasper, haciendo una mueca.

"Supongo que la alarma está funcionando," refunfuñó Edward, rodando los ojos mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Sip, la conectamos hoy," dijo Emmett orgulloso. "Bellsy y Rosie conectaron los cables a la caja de interruptores. Mickey y Alice instalaron los sensores en el camino de entrada. Hay dos: uno en la entrada para salir al camino principal y uno justo antes de la última curva, el que supongo vamos a escuchar cuando Esme regrese del viaje por suministros."

Edward asintió, sirviéndose una taza de café, y luego recargándose contra la encimera. "¿Algunas otras noticias?" Preguntó, mirando a Alice.

"Eh, nada de tu padre," dijo ella, sentándose frente a la encimera junto a mí y sacando algunas páginas. "Hemos estado trabajando en esa lista que me envió de los nuevos empleados de TT, y creé un programa para revisar los movimientos de Billy Black, no solo en la oficina, sino también en la computadora de su casa."

"Tú… _creaste un programa_…" verificó, sus cejas levantadas casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

Solté un bufido. "Es pequeña, pero carga un gran cerebro," me reí entre dientes, besando la cabeza puntiaguda de Alice. "Nunca cambies, duende. Eres hermosa."

Soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos.

"De acuerdo a Alice, su calificación no fue muy alta en el… ¿Cómo llamaste eso?" Dijo Edward riéndose.

"La cuadrícula facial, Edward," se burló, rodándole los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes de esa ridícula cuadrícula en la que cree?" Le pregunté, sorprendida de que siquiera estuviera hablando tanto, considerando que probablemente habíamos intercambiado diez palabras en la última semana, las cuales la mayoría fueron, "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches."

"Me enseñó todo al respecto cuando te estábamos buscando," dijo con un resoplido, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose hacia el refrigerador.

Alice se mofó. "Podría realmente enseñarte. Probé ese programa en todas nosotras. ¿Quieres saber las calificaciones?"

"No, Alice," suspiró, escuchándose aburrido y sacando los ingredientes para lo que sea que había decidido preparar para la cena. "No necesito saber las calificaciones."

"Bien, porque son una pérdida de tiempo," me burlé, deteniendo a Alice cuando iba a empezar a discutir. "No, duende. Sé que te gusta esa pieza de tecnología, pero yo la odio. La belleza no se mide por un código binario."

Edward resopló para reírse. "Exactamente."

"Bueno, yo quiero saber," Emmett replicó. "¿Cuáles fueron las calificaciones?"

"El de Rose fue un ocho punto nueve," Alice le dijo, girándose en su asiento. "Mack y Bella fueron ocho punto dos y ocho punto tres… en ese orden."

"Y el de Alice fue un siente o alguna mierda así," gruñó Makenna. "¡Es una cagada de prueba, Alice!"

"¿Siete?" Dijo Jasper en un jadeo. "¡Esas son pendejadas!"

Su arrebato hizo que Alice se riera pero se sonrojara profusamente.

"Y que lo digas," Edward murmuró. "Ocho punto tres ni siquiera se acerca." Sus palabras fueron un murmullo dándome la espalda.

Era la única cerca de él así que lo escuché fuerte y claro, y solo amplificó mis sentimientos confusos sobre Edward.

"Sí, bueno, no lo tomaré de nuevo," resoplé indignada, señalando mi cicatriz junto a mi ceja. "La maldita calificación probablemente sea más baja."

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció cuando se giró para mirarme, claramente ignorando que nadie lo había escuchado. "Jazz tiene razón. Son pendejadas," gruñó.

"También funciona con hombres." Dijo Alice sonriente, y ese fue el fin de la conversación porque todos los chicos se alejaron lentamente de ella.

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Ven?" Sonreí, volviéndome hacia Emmett. "¡Es una cagada!"

La alarma sonó con un tono diferente y todos nos sobresaltamos.

"Probablemente es Esme," dijo Emmett, cogiendo su arma.

"Sí, pero vamos a usarlo como un simulacro de lo que planeamos," le dije, volviéndome hacia Edward. "Tú vas conmigo."

Edward asintió, apagó la estufa y tomó el arma de su cintura.

Jasper llevó a Alice y Makenna al ático porque allí había tres lugares para vigilar, y él podía guiarlas bien. Emmett y Rose se fueron por la parte de atrás dando vuelta a la derecha para rodear un costado de la casa. Yo iba a sacar a Edward—que no tenía idea de esta mierda porque en realidad no había hablado con nadie durante toda la semana, y acabábamos de planear el simulacro ese día mientras dormía—por la puerta de la cocina a un grupo de árboles. Mickey tomó una posición baja justo en la ventana del frente, apagando las luces de la sala.

"Probablemente solo sea Esme, pero habíamos estado esperando probar este simulacro que planearon Emmett y Mickey," le dije, llevándolo a la salida por la puerta lateral, que conducía al lado izquierdo de la casa.

"Bien," me dijo, corriendo conmigo agachado por el patio lateral, deteniéndonos detrás de un árbol muy grande que se separaba perfectamente y que quedaba frente a la última curva del camino de entrada.

La lluvia caía a nuestro alrededor, gruesas gotas cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas, rostros y hombros desde el árbol, mientras vigilábamos el camino de entrada. Brillantes faros barrieron el campo frente a nosotros, y reconocí el BMW de Carlisle al instante.

Edward se relajó, pero agarré su brazo. "Espera," susurré. "Emmett da el anuncio de que no hay peligro."

Soltó un bufido en frustración, y por un momento me pregunté si era porque él no estaba a cargo.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron—". Empezó a decir pero se calló cuando me giré frente a él.

"Porque has estado evitando a toda la casa por una semana," dije inexpresiva, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "_Elegiste _cambiarte a las noches, así que ahora te aguantas. Teníamos que tomar precauciones hoy cuando las alarmas fueron instaladas, Edward."

"No lo elegí," replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mickey vino a buscarme y me pidió cambiar por unos días. Ella no podía dormir de día. Solo la estaba ayudando, Bella."

"Y de casualidad lo hiciste después de que casi nos matamos entre nosotros después del correo de Carlisle," dije con desdén, sintiéndome herida de que no hubiera podido simplemente decirme esa mierda. "Así que en realidad solo estabas evitándome… a mí."

"No," dijo con un jadeo, negando otra vez. "Te he e-echado de menos e-esta semana," balbuceó.

"¡Todo despejado!" La estruendosa voz de Emmett se escuchó desde el garaje.

"¡Emmett, casi haces que me cague del jodido susto!" Esme gruñó, y juro que pude escuchar el tortazo resonar por el camino de entrada.

"¡Despejado!" Grité, sin apartar mi mirada de Edward. "También te he echado de menos," le dije en voz baja. "Pero no voy a suplicar por tu atención. No voy a forzar mi compañía a alguien que no puede lidiar con mi mierda. Muy apenas yo puedo lidiar con ella, así que lo entiendo, Edward. Solo puedes decirme que no puedes con esa mierda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Limpié la lluvia de mi rostro e empecé a encaminarme de vuelta a la casa, pero fuertes manos me alcanzaron y sujetaron mis antebrazos, forzándome a regresar al árbol.

"¡Detente!" Gruñó, cerniéndose sobre mí, la lluvia goteando de su rostro al mío. "Deja de actuar como si supieras lo que estoy pensando, Bella. ¡Joder, me vuelve loco!"

"Bueno, ¿qué se supone que piense, Edward?" Gruñí en respuesta, fulminándolo con la mirada. "En un momento, estamos tocándonos en tu habitación, o comiéndonos a besos en el lago, y al siguiente estamos peleando como perros y gatos. Y _luego_… ya no estás. ¡Puf! Sé que no te gusta hablar delante de tu equipo, pero un simple 'esto no está funcionando,' o 'no es lo que quiero, Bella,' hubiera sido suficiente. ¡Joder, solo no me ignores!"

"¡Te juro, no lo estoy haciendo!" Gruñó en respuesta, pero no se movió de su posición justo frente a mí. "Pareces tener clavado en tu mente que eres solo esta… obligación para mí. No es verdad, Bella. Es más… ¡y es tanto que ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente!" Jadeó pesadamente, soltado mis brazos y colocando sus manos en el tronco del árbol a cada lado de mi cabeza. Nos estábamos empapando lentamente bajo la lluvia. "No te estoy ignorando. Solo necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos. Tú haces que tome decisiones irracionales porque no puede pasarte ni una mierda…"

Se detuvo y pasó la mano por su cabello, haciendo que se echara para atrás.

"¿Creíste que quería estar lejos de ti está semana?" Preguntó, soltando un bufido en frustración cuando todo lo que hice fue encogerme de hombros. "Me vuelvo loco cuando no puedo verte cada puto minuto."

Resoplé, rodando los ojos y negué con la cabeza. "Siempre tienes que tener el control."

"¡Joder, es lo que sé!" Gruñó en respuesta, perdiendo finalmente lo último que le quedaba de control sobre su temperamento. "¡No se trata de controlarte, Bella! Se trata de asegurarme en cada momento, que estás bien. De asegurarme de que no salgas lastimada, o que tengas otro ataque de pánico y que no pueda estar allí para ayudarte. ¡Y que me jodan… echo de menos besarte!"

"¿Por qué no solo dijiste algo?" Hice un puchero, sintiéndome ahora como una mocosa malcriada.

"No hubo tiempo, bebé," susurró, al fin tocando mi rostro. Limpió la lluvia de mi mejilla, inclinándose para pegar su frente a la mía. "Ustedes estaban trabajando tan duro que cuando me puse al día con todo lo que tenía que hacer primero, tú ya estabas profundamente dormida en mi cama." Tomó una respiración profunda, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Créeme, me costó mucho no meterme a la cama junto a ti."

"¿Una nota?" Bromeé, picando su pecho con mi dedo. "Solo saber que querías estar allí pero no podías… hubiera hecho la diferencia. No me sentí a salvo sola…"

"No estabas sola," respondió en voz baja, ahora apoyando cada pizca de su peso sobre mí. "Estaba allí. Te visitaba todas las noches cuando no estábamos haciendo las revisiones de perímetro. Es un costumbre que inicié cuando Jacob estaba en la casa, solo que esta vez… puedo entrar en la habitación…"

Vi como su media sonrisa curveó su rostro, y rodé los ojos de nuevo.

"Espiándome, ¿eh?" Pregunté, cediendo finalmente a mi necesidad de tocarlo. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pecho hacia cada lado de su cuello.

"Es mi habitación," rio entre dientes, limpiando más agua de mi rostro. "Y esas otras cosas que mencionaste, Bella… mi habitación, el lago. De verdad he echado de menos esas cosas. Espero que no creas que he terminado contigo, porque apenas estoy empezando…"

"De verdad te extrañé," admití en voz baja con un surco en mi frente. "No me siento a salvo si no estás allí."

"Extraño verte mejorar," respondió, rozando sus labios en los míos y dejando un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo con ese simple gesto. "No quería cambiar, pero cuando alguien de mi equipo me necesita, tengo que ayudarlo. Solo lo hice sin pensarlo."

"Solamente dime la próxima vez," dije con un suspiro. "Pasé toda la semana escuchando de bares y clubes y apuestas para ver 'quién se queda con la chica'. Escuché sobre chicas, callejones y baños públicos… y si crees que no saben de tus asuntos…"

"Bella," gimió, apartándose un poco. "Esto no es así. Te deseo a ti. Quiero estar contigo… lo que sea que eso signifique…"

Lo miré a los ojos, y nada más que una verde honestidad pura me devolvían la mirada.

"Siento que hayas escuchado esa mierda, cariño… No saben cómo mantener la puta boca cerrada, y esa es la razón por la que no les cuento nada," gruñó. "Lo que han visto y lo que saben son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Es la parte de la vida militar de la que no estoy orgulloso, pero esto no es así. Tú tienes el control de esto," dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano entre nosotros.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque soy un estúpido cuando se trata de relaciones, Bella. Si quieres que haga algo, tienes que decírmelo." Hizo una pausa por un momento cuando asentí pero luego continuó. "Tienes que decirme cuando te toque de la forma equivocada, o si algo que haga te hace sentir incómoda, o si te sientes—"

"Abandonada," resoplé, viéndolo hacer una pequeña mueca. "Quiero esto… demasiado, Edward. Y no es fácil porque simplemente no sé qué está bien para mí. Pero si vas solo a dejarme como la rubia en el callejón… no puedo…"

"Tú eres mi vida ahora," gruñó con voz ronca. "No hay más rubias… o pelirrojas. ¡Solo existe esta morena que sabe exactamente cómo volverme loco! Ella es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Es hermosa, lista y tan malditamente _sexy_. ¡La deseo hasta el punto de la locura! Y la querré aun cuando toda esta mierda esté dicha y hecha, y King esté tres metros bajo tierra. La querré aun si todo lo que puede hacer es besarme por el resto de mi vida, ¡pero que me jodan si no hago hasta lo imposible por borrar todos los malos recuerdos que tiene!"

"Edward," dije en voz baja, mirándolo.

"¿Qué, amor? Dime."

"¿Qué pasa si los recuerdos nunca se van?"

"Entonces, haremos mejores para que estén tan amontonados que los saquen," respondió.

"¿Qué pasa si… nunca puedo… Qué pasa si no puedes realmente tocarme?" Pregunté, pensando en que ninguna relación normal sobreviviría a algo así.

Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero sus manos empezaron a moverse. Bajaron por mis costados hacia mi trasero, una agarró mi nalga mientras la otra continuó bajando por mi muslo. Con un tirón rápido, mi pierna estaba alrededor de su cadera.

"Te estoy tocando… ahora," ronroneó, sus ojos oscureciéndose y podía sentir todo alineado correctamente.

Estábamos empapados, de pie bajo ese árbol en la lluvia. La camiseta blanca de Edward se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, y podía incluso distinguir su tatuaje a través de la delgada tela. Cada músculo que flexionaba y movía con el autocontrol que estaba usando.

Di un grito ahogado cuando levanté la vista para mirarlo porque no se había dado cuenta que su pulgar estaba acariciando la larga cicatriz en mi muslo. Bajé la vista a su mano sobre mi piel y luego de nuevo a él.

Pude sentirlo tensarse, pero lo dije, "No te detengas. Tócala de nuevo."

Su pulgar se arrastró sobre ella de nuevo, de forma lenta y sensual, y gemí ante la sensación y la oscura intensidad de su mirada que estaba fija en su propia mano sobre mi pierna.

"Te estoy tocando ahora, Bella," dijo de nuevo en un susurro, apoyando sus caderas en las mías, y cerré mis ojos cuando sus labios y lengua rozaron desde mi mejilla a mi oído. "Vas a mejorar, y no me importa cuánto tiempo se lleve, amor. Te lo dije, puedo ser muy paciente cuando se trata de algo que quiero. Solo… n-necesito…"

No pude soportarlo. No pude soportar ese dulce tartamudeo o el caliente, húmedo y casi tembloroso Edward frente a mí. No pude soportarlo cuando había pasado la última semana pensando que se había cansado de mí o se había frustrado. No pude soportar el sentirlo entre mis piernas sin besarlo porque Dios, lo amaba, y la razón por la que había estado tan molesta con él fue porque pensé que me estaba alejando de él.

No sabía si estábamos en la misma página, pero sabía que estábamos malditamente cerca, así que lo atraje a mí besándolo con todo lo que tenía porque había echado de menos su toque. Los dos gemimos, mi respiración se detuvo cuando sus caderas presionaron en mí con la perfecta fuerza.

Usando la ventaja del árbol, subí mi otra pierna envolviendo su cintura de manera que él me sostenía por completo contra el tronco. Edward se separó de mi boca y vio cómo estábamos entrelazados en uno con el otro. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y carnal, agarrando mi trasero cuando empezó el lento ritmo de restregar su erección en mí. Una y otra vez, presionó, su boca dejando besos abiertos y succionando junto a mi oído. Mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con cada gemido que él deja salir en mi oído.

"Dios, esa mierda se siente tan bien," gruñí, agarrando cada lado de su rostro para atraer su boca de nuevo a la mía y giré mis caderas sobre él. "Eché de menos tus caricias esta semana. Pensé… lo siento yo…"

"Shh," susurró contra mi boca. "No voy a ninguna parte, Bella. Lo siento si no te dije que estaba cambiando turnos…" Su boca capturó la mía, su lengua penetrando para deslizarse junto a la mía hasta que era un jadeante desastre retorciéndose, pero él levantó su mano y tomó mi rostro. "No p-puedo dejarte i-ir, bebé," dijo, su voz una mezcla entre un gimoteo y una enronquecida sensualidad que nunca antes había oído. "No p-puedo dejarte ir, porque… t-te a-amo…"

Inhalé con brusquedad, mis dedos agarrando su cabello húmedo mientras forzaba a su frente a unirse con la mía. Su dulce tartamudeo solo se sumó a la honestidad que escuché en su voz, pero aun así me le quedé mirando con ojos amplios… y muy cerca a correrme.

"Lo hago, Bella. Maldición, te amo mucho"

Mis piernas lo apretaron para que se acercara, sintiéndome perder ese último control, y me corrí. Con fuerza. Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y parpadeé conteniendo las lágrimas y alejando la lluvia de mis ojos mientras él se desmoronaba apoyado en mí. Y supe que las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Era un maldito idiota. No solo había cambiado a las noches sin siquiera decirle a Bella, sino que también le acababa de decir que la amaba mientras la follaba con la ropa puesta llevándola hasta el orgasmo—el suyo y el mío—contra un puñetero árbol.

Se estremeció al mismo tiempo que su teléfono sonó.

"Deberíamos de ir adentro, bebé," le dije, viéndola como sacaba su teléfono, apagado el sonido. "Vas a coger un resfriado."

"Sí," suspiró. "Tengo que ponerme esa medicina."

Fruncí el ceño, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella en completa confusión. "¿Qué medicina?"

"La crema para las cicatrices," dijo, sus piernas deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta que los dedos de sus pies tocaron el suelo. "Solo funciona si te la sigues poniendo cada tantas horas."

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, acuclillándome frente a sus hermosas piernas. "Una cosa más que jodí. Se supone que iba a ayudarte, ¿no es así?" Pregunté, mirándola.

Mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en la larga cicatriz en su muslo que había tocado solo unos momentos antes. Inclinándome hacia adelante, fijé mis ojos en los de ella a medida que presionaba mis labios en ella.

"Está bien, Edward," murmuró, tirando de mis hombros.

"No, no lo es. Siento no haberte dicho lo que estaba haciendo, Bella," le dije, presionando mis labios en la cicatriz una vez más con reverencia porque esa era la primera vez que me había permitido tocar uno de los resultados de la tortura de Miller, y no iba a dar por sentado esa mierda de nuevo. "Es solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a… hacer la mierda. No pensé. ¿Todavía quieres que te ayude?"

Asintió en silencio, tirando otra vez de mis hombros al mismo tiempo que vi un escalofrío atravesar todo su cuerpo.

Me puse de pie delante de ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Tienes frío. Ven, vamos a llevarte dentro."

Entramos de nuevo por la puerta de la cocina, empapados por la lluvia. Quería a Bella seca lo antes posible. Cuando entramos, todos levantaron la vista.

"Para su información, está lloviendo," dijo Jasper con ironía, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡No jodas!" Bella y yo gruñimos y me sacudí el agua del pelo.

"¿Qué demonios les tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Emmett, su frente fruncida, pero podía verlo tratando de contener su sonrisa. "Me refiero a que, nosotros entramos de nuevo como en cinco minutos…"

"Yo…" Abrí la boca, sin saber qué decir porque acababa de arrancarme el corazón y entregárselo a la chica a mi lado, pero no me pasó desapercibido que ella no lo había dicho de vuelta.

Con la forma en la que se lo había dicho—con toda una sesión de besos y manoseo, restregándome como un adolescente contra un maldito árbol, por amor de Dios—no creo culparla. Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de decirle a toda esta pandilla sobre esa mierda. Si ni siquiera yo sabía en qué puta posición nos encontrábamos Bella y yo, entonces esos pendejos no iban a sacarme una mierda.

"Eh, creí haber visto a alguien en la zona," Bella mintió fácilmente. "Así que esperamos afuera."

"Joder, ¿qué era?" Mickey gruñó, levantándose de su sitio en el sofá.

"Un venado," dije con un suspiro, encogiéndome de hombros, "pero no nos arriesgamos ante la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera seguido a Esme desde la tienda."

"Cierto," dijo Bella con un gesto de su cabeza y un escalofrío que sacudió sus huesos.

"Ducha," ordené, señalando hacia el pasillo. "Antes de que cojas una neumonía."

"Bien," concedió con un bufido, rodando los ojos y limpiándose el agua de su cara.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, escuchando la lluvia torrencial golpetear las ventanas y el techo, cuando Bella se encaminaba por el pasillo. Mickey se veía cansada mientras ella, Rose y Emmett veían una película en la sala. Alice estaba sentada delante de la _laptop_, estudiando con atención lo que sea que estuviera en la pantalla. Makenna estaba sentada con Jasper, y estaban repasando paso a paso cómo cargar una escopeta, accionar el percutor y soltarlo. Sin embargo, era la mujer en la cocina con quién necesitaba hablar.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Le pregunté a Esme, que apartó la vista de sus bolsas de comestibles.

"Sí, Edward," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación que compartía con mi padre mientras yo la seguía.

Cuando la puerta estaba cerrada, se volvió hacia mí, la preocupación en todo su rostro. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Bella está bien?"

"Sí, está bien," le dije, pasando la mano por mi cabello húmedo. "Lo siento por estar chorreando…"

"Eso no importa, hijo. Habla conmigo."

"Quiero ayudar a Bella con esa cosa para las cicatrices que le diste. Es solo que no sé…."

"¿Qué esperar?" Terminó por mí, y asentí. "Con Bells, no hay forma de saberlo." Se rio entre dientes. "Por lo que sé, cerró los ojos cuando Miller empezó a… bueno, ya sabes…"

"Sí," gruñí, odiando escuchar el nombre de ese hijo de puta.

"La ha estado usando regularmente está última semana," continuó, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. "Pero su propio toque es diferente del de alguien más. Solo… ve despacio. Examina cada una de sus reacciones. Si es demasiado, haz que ella termine. Y no la forzaría a que mostrara…."

"No iba a hacer que se desvistiera para mí, Esme," refunfuñé, rodando los ojos cuando soltó una risita mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Ha estado molesta esta semana," dijo en voz baja, levantándome una ceja.

"Soy… un idiota," dije con un suspiro, dejándome caer en una silla. "Soy un idiota ocupado que simplemente no le dije…"

Esme se rio, y me di cuenta que era un sonido reconfortante porque no se estaba riendo de mí. Solo se estaba riendo de la situación.

"Oh, Edward. ¡Realmente tienes que trabajar en comunicarte con ella!" Dijo con un resoplido, sentándose al borde de la cama. "No que ella sea inocente, porque no lo es, pero vi su confusión, cariño. Toda la semana pensó que la estabas ignorando, pero podía verla pasarlo por alto porque está dañada."

"Joder, ella no está _dañada_," gruñí, inclinándome hacia adelante y agarrando mi cabello.

"Sí, lo está, Edward. No es la Bella que conozco. La chica que conocí podía encender una habitación con solo entrar por la puerta. Podía llamar la atención de todo un bar lleno de hombres, sin siquiera mirarlos. Podía romper corazones sin decir una palabra."

Solté un resoplido pero asentí, porque podía imaginármelo muy bien. "Esa Bella todavía está allí," murmuré, y me sentí desnudo porque deseaba desesperadamente escuchar de ella las dos palabras que le había dicho afuera.

"Cierto, y la veo emerger cuando está contigo. Con cada intensa discusión. Con cada ofrecimiento de una cerveza en el muelle." Se rio con ganas cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla. "Oh sí, lo vi todo… y cada vez que te provoca. La veo. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, Edward, no te detengas."

Sonreí, asintiendo, y me puse de pie. "Gracias, Esme."

"Cuando quieras, querido," suspiró, abriendo su puerta.

Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo hacia la cocina, y me encaminé a la recámara que compartía con Bella. Entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y encontré una limpia y cálida Bella sentada en medio de la cama, usando una bata. Su cabello estaba cepillado y todavía mojado, pero en sus manos, estaba estudiando el tubo de medicina.

"Hey," dijo, sonriendo con dulzura cuando levantó la vista para mirarme.

"Hey. No ibas a comenzar sin mí, ¿verdad?" Le dije en broma, riendo cuando sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Dame unos minutos, ¿está bien?" Pregunté y ella asintió.

Agarré una toalla y algo de ropa seca, tomando una ducha rápida. Cuando terminé, froté una toalla en mi cabeza mojada, poniéndome ropa interior y unos pantalones cortos limpios. Entré nuevamente a la recámara para encontrar a Bella mordisqueando con nerviosismo su labio inferior. Suspiré, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que veía porque deseaba que nunca tuviera miedo cuando estuviera cerca de mí.

"Si no estás lista para esto, bebé," susurré, sentándome en la cama junto a ella, "solo dímelo. Este es tu _show_…"

Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en puños, y vi cómo se armó de valor para hacer esto. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, dio una respiración profunda y entonces, finalmente fijó su vista en la mía, tendiéndome el tubo de la crema.

"¿Cómo quieres que haga esto, Bella?" Pregunté, notando que no estaba hablando mucho.

"Normalmente lo hago en el baño… al espejo," me dijo en voz baja, "pero preferiría…" Hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

Asentí, tragando grueso, porque en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no quería verla molesta, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de empujar de verdad sus límites.

"Recuéstate," susurré, poniendo el tubo en la cama y subiendo junto a ella. Jugué con el cinto de su bata, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. "¿Estás vestida?"

"Un sujetador deportivo y ropa interior," soltó unas risitas, apartando la mirada de mí con mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes.

Me reí una vez. "Bella, mírame," le ordené y su cabeza se giró de nuevo. "Voy a desatar esto ahora, pero tus ojos abiertos y fijos en mí, ¿me entiendes?"

"Sí," dijo, su voz un poco temblorosa.

"En el instante que creas que es demasiado, tienes que decírmelo."

Asintió de nuevo, pero sus ojos se cerraron cuando mis dedos abrieron la bata. No debería haber estado comiéndomela con los ojos descaradamente, pero no pude evitarlo. Sí, tenía cicatrices en su vientre plano. Sí, sus manos fueron inmediatamente a cubrirlas, pero joder, era hermosa. Estaba tonificada, con músculos fuertes y suaves curvas. Sus pechos estaban llenos y tuve que contener el gemido ante el simple indicio de pezones asomándose debido a la fría habitación.

Los dulces _boy short_ de algodón solo completaba su perfección porque era de rayas multicolores y simplemente adorables.

"Bella, los ojos abiertos," le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y pasando mi pulgar por su pómulo. "No quiero que lo veas. Quiero que me veas a mí."

"Bien," gimió, mirándome con puro terror.

Bajé mi mano, arrastrando mis dedos sobre la cicatriz en su muslo. "Hemos llegado hasta aquí, amor. Podemos llegar un poco más lejos."

Asintió, dando un suspiro tembloroso mientras me agachaba y besaba de nuevo esa cicatriz antes de coger el tubo en mis manos. Quería empezar donde se sentía cómoda, o al menos tan cómoda como podía estar, y luego continuar con la mierda más difícil.

"Dime cómo, bebé," le dije, asegurándome que sus ojos estaban abiertos y en mí.

"Ponlo encima como si estuvieras cubriendo un grano," dijo, sonriéndome cuando me reí entre dientes.

"Está bien," resoplé, sacudiendo una vez la cabeza porque a veces, aun en sus momentos más temibles esa hermosa chispa emerge.

Apliqué la crema sobre su muslo, asegurándome de cubrirla toda, revisando de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que me seguía mirando. Puse un poco más de esa cosa en mis dedos, fijando mi mirada en la de ella.

"¿Tú estómago?"

Hizo una mueca y asintió, pero sujetó mi mano cuando la movía hacia adelante. "Edward, estoy…"

"Asustada," terminé por ella, acercándome para presionar mis labios en los suyos. "Estoy aquí. Y tú eres hermosa y fuerte, y yo solo estoy poniéndote medicina en un grano," le dije, sonriendo cuando se rio con un resoplido.

Mantuve mi rostro cerca del de ella, susurrándole al oído todo el tiempo que mi mano se acercaba a su piel. "Soy yo, Bella. Solo soy yo."

Tenía dos largas cicatrices de quemaduras en su estómago, y mi objetivo era llegar a ambas. En el momento que mis dedos tocaron su piel, soltó un sollozo.

"No puedo, Edward…"

"Tú puedes, amor," le dije. "Él no es tu dueño, Bella. Es solo piel. Nunca te tocará así de nuevo. Nadie te tocará así. Solo caricias buenas de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo."

"¿Solo tú?"

Sonreí, besando su frente y moviendo lentamente mis dedos hacia la otra cicatriz. "Si es lo que quieres, Bella. Fue en serio lo que dije afuera, bebé. No voy a ninguna parte. Te amo y estoy aquí… si es solamente para ponerte crema…"

Gimió, rodándome los ojos, pero Dios, estaba tensa. "Quiero más que crema, Edward. ¿Qué pasa cuando todo esto haya terminado? Y no te veas obligado a vivir conmigo…"

"Puede que no te deje ir," susurré, aplicando más crema a la segunda quemadura solo para continuar con dos largas, que parecían cortes, en sus costillas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente por el cambio de posición en mi mano. "Uh uh," canturreé, empujando su frente con mi nariz. "Los ojos en mí, Bella."

Faltaba una cicatriz más y Bella parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse.

"Una más, dulzura," le dije, dándole una media sonrisa por la forma estúpida en que Liam la había llamado en la oficina legal.

"Edward," se quejó, pero una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, y la borré con un beso.

Puse la crema en mi dedo, deslizándola a lo largo de sus costillas, pero en lugar de quitar mi mano la coloqué extendida en su estómago.

"Ya no más," jadeó, levantando la vista hacia mí y mi corazón se rompió.

"Dame tu mano," le dije con voz baja, besando su frente. "Ponla encima de la mía, bebé," le ordené, y cuando lo hizo me incliné hacia su oído. "Solo soy yo. Solo yo. ¿Te duele?"

"No…."

"¿Crees que alguna vez te lastimaría?"

"No, Edward…."

"Entonces memoriza _esa_ sensación. Mírame. Siénteme. Y recuerda que esta sensación es buena, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," gimoteó, mirándome, y entonces tomó mi rostro con su otra mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos encima de su vientre.

Me estiré junto a ella, pensando "a la mierda" el trabajar esta noche porque Bella me necesitaba. Planté suaves besos en su mejilla, mandíbula y finalmente, en su oído. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, todavía en su estómago, y Bella bajó la vista para verlas.

"¿Así está bien?" Pregunté contra su frente.

"Sí," dijo bajo su aliento, aunque todavía se escuchó temblorosa, pero cuando me miró de nuevo, vi lo que había estado esperando ver—esa increíble sonrisa orgullosa subiendo lentamente a su rostro.

Me reí entre dientes. "Buena chica," coloqué un sonoro beso en su oreja, disfrutando de la corta pero oh-tan-agradable sonrisa que le provocó. No que no quisiera escucharla de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que descuidara sus otras cicatrices, así que pregunté, "¿Tienes más?"

Su sonrisa decayó y asintió con firmeza. "Sí."

"¿Quieres encargarte tú de esas?" Le pregunté, entregándole el tubo de crema.

"¿Me estás preguntando si puedes meterte en mi ropa interior, Edward?" Preguntó, tomando el tubo de mis manos.

"Mm, aunque tú y yo disfrutaríamos mucho de ello… no." Le sonreí inocentemente. "Solo me estoy asegurando que no te forcemos demasiado esta noche."

Sonrió, negando con su cabeza y se levantó de la cama. "¿_Quieres _meterte en mi ropa interior, Edward?"

"Dios, sí… miles de veces… sí. Pero no hasta que podamos… um, disfrutar _plenamente_ de la experiencia, bebé," me reí entre dientes, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama porque ella me estaba matando mientras estaba allí parada con solo su ropa interior y esa bata abierta.

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse, interrumpiendo sus risas, pero no estuvo allí adentro mucho tiempo, pronto, la cama se hundió junto a mí. La miré y su rostro estaba serio de nuevo al cernirse sobre mí. Su cabello creó la más asombrosa cortina aromática alrededor de nuestros rostros mientras besaba suavemente mis labios, solo para apartarse demasiado pronto.

No puede evitar quedarme mirándola porque estaba sin bata, dejando solo su sujetador deportivo color negro y su ropa interior a rayas tan linda que hacía que mis dedos se movieran ansiosos por tocarlas.

"Tengo que decirte algo, y necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, sentándose sobre sus talones.

Asentí, mi alma cayendo a mis pies porque podía ver que estaba demasiado seria en ese momento. Me iba a echar a la cara mi "te amo" porque lo había dicho demasiado pronto o porque lo dije mientras me restregaba contra ella, afuera bajo la puta lluvia, pero no estaba esperando las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

"Conozco a Jake de toda la vida," comenzó a decir, mirando a sus manos y no a mi rostro. "Como sabes, nuestros padres son amigos. Billy es… un dolor en el trasero, pero Jake siempre ha estado allí, ¿sabes?"

Asentí, pero no lo sabía. Solo quería que continuara de manera que pudiera averiguar porque estábamos hablando de ese cerdo traicionero en mi maldita cama, mientras ella estaba sentada allí en ropa interior.

"Salí con chicos en la secundaria, salí con chicos en la universidad… y estuvo bien. Nunca hubo algo a largo plazo. Probablemente Jack fue con el que duré más tiempo—seis meses, tal vez. Pero eso fue mientras estuve en Virginia," suspiró, mirándome. "Era un barman en ese bar al que todos íbamos, y era divertido… nada serio."

"Bella, me estás matando," gemí… o gruñí, no estaba seguro cual.

"Solo… déjame terminar," me rogó, sus ojos de un marrón suave y profundo, pero llenos de algo que no podía identificar. "En fin… cuando Jane se enfermó y mi papá me llamó para decirme, le dije a Jack que me iba a casa. Fue algo como, 'Bien, te veo luego'. Y entonces volví a casa, y Jake estaba allí. Estaba terminando la universidad, y solicitando un período de práctica con mi padre, y empezamos a pasar el rato.

"Al principio, me hacía compañía cuando Jane estaba en cama o entraba y salía de los hospitales. Era cómodo… y reconfortante. Era fácil. Él fue el primero en decir 'te amo'."

Inhalé con brusquedad, mi estómago ahora revuelto por los nervios, así que me senté para quedar frente a ella. Empecé a decirle que solo porque yo había dicho esas palabras, ella no tenía que hacerlo, pero hubiera sido una mentira, y ella me detuvo de todos modos.

"Lo quería," suspiró, haciendo una pequeña mueca, "pero no estoy segura de haber estado _enamorada_ de él, así que me tomó una eternidad el decirlo. Y cuando lo dije, lo dije en serio. Me preocupaba por él, y nos cuidábamos el uno al otro. Estuvo allí durante toda la enfermedad de Jane e incluso me ayudó con su funeral… yo solo… es solo que no creo que realmente supiera lo que significaban esas palabras…"

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, sin importarme dos mierdas que apuntara para todos lados porque estaba todavía húmedo. Bella me estaba matando con esta maldita historia.

"Hasta… ahora," dijo entre su aliento, mirándome finalmente.

Me quedé inmóvil, con miedo de haberla escuchado mal.

"Estuve _tan molesta contigo_ esta semana," dijo con los dientes apretados, "y eso fue solo porque no podía verte... hablar contigo. No sabía si me estabas alejando o qué, ¡pero no estuve así de molesta ni siquiera cuando el cabrón de Jacob me engañó!"

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "Lo siento, bebé."

Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, y continuó, su voz suavizándose solo un poco. "Recuerdo cada golpe, bofetada y quemadura que Miller me dio. Pero también recuerdo cuando escuché el sonido de tu voz por primera vez. Recuerdo que tus ojos fue la primera cosa que me hizo sentir a salvo en tres putos días," me dijo, un pequeño sollozo escapando de ella, pero cuando quise alcanzarla, solo sacudió su cabeza. "Recuerdo esta cicatriz…" Su dedo trazando la larga marca en su muslo. "Esa cicatriz fue la última que me dio porque tú estabas allí. Recuerdo que lo primero que comí fue algo que tú cocinaste. Recuerdo casi haber matado a Jake, y la única voz que importaba era la tuya…"

Sollozó de nuevo, solo que está vez, me permitió atraerla hacia mí.

"Joder, tengo tanto miedo, Edward," dijo, aferrándose a ambos lados de mi cuello y pegando su frente a la mía. "Todo el tiempo. Tengo miedo de que Miller llegue hasta mí… que algo te pase a ti, o a mis amigos, o a mi papá. Tengo miedo de nunca poder tocarte de la forma que realmente quiero. Tengo miedo de que mis pesadillas nunca se detengan. Tengo miedo de que huyamos para siempre de esta mierda."

Colocó un húmedo y descuidado beso en mis labios y continuó, así que solo me quedé callado porque estaba bastante seguro que esto se había estado acumulando por un tiempo.

"Tengo miedo que cuando todo esto termine. Voy a estar perdida si no te tengo. Tengo miedo de necesitarte demasiado porque el único momento en que no tengo miedo… _es justo aquí_."

Hice una mueca, besándola con fuerza porque no sabía que más hacer por ella.

"Tengo miedo de que vayas a encontrar a alguien… _que no esté jodida_. Tengo miedo de que peleemos tanto y un día te canses de ello."

Me eché a reír porque no pude evitarlo, y ahogué la risa en su hombro, girando la cabeza para colocar un largo y lento beso en su dulce y aromática piel.

"Te ves hermosa cuando estás enojada conmigo," susurré en su oído. "Eso nunca pasará."

Se rio sorbiendo por la nariz al mismo tiempo pero se apartó para mirarme. "Incluso tengo miedo de que si mejoro, vas a necesitar a alguien más para ayudar. Estoy aterrada, Edward. Mi oficina está convertida en cenizas, mis amigos y familia han sido arrancados de sus hogares, he pasado por un infierno y regresado, pero lo único que quiero es… _esto aquí_. Cuando estoy aquí nada parece lastimarme." Sollozó entre hipidos, sus ojos cerrándose, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran en cascada por su rostro.

Levanté la mano para limpiarlas, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Bella, por favor deja de llorar," le rogué en voz baja.

"Siempre recordaré nuestro primer beso," admitió, sorbiendo por la nariz y sonriendo un poco al escuchar mi gemido. "Fue con ira y celos y con simple frustración," soltó una suave risita, rodando los ojos. "Me enamoré de tu tostada francesa…"

"Me enamoré de tu pie de manzana," me reí entre dientes, limpiando más lágrimas con mis besos.

"El pie de manzana de Jane," me corrigió, continuando, "recuerdo conocerte cuando éramos niños, con tu tartamudeo y los más hermosos ojos verdes que había visto jamás. Recuerdo cuando me cargaste por esas escaleras y me sacaste del sótano de Miller… y la primera vez que me hiciste reír… la primera vez que me dejaste llorar… y la primera vez que le disparaste a alguien a fin de salvarme."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, mordisqueando ese perfecto labio inferior suyo. "Pero no recuerdo cuando quedé completamente enamorada de ti. No puedo. He tratado de hacerlo, pero me pregunto si siempre ha estado allí…"

Mi boca se abrió mientras la miraba. Todavía estaba en mi regazo, sus manos seguían en mi cuello, pero se movieron, pasando suavemente por mi cabello.

"No sé si lograremos pasar por esto," suspiró, sus dedos haciendo que quisiera ronronear, se sentían tan bien en mi cuero cabelludo, "pero sé que conocí al más asombroso grupo de personas."

"Te amo… muchísimo," susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Y te juro, que pasaremos por esto, o moriré en el intento."

Respiró profundamente, presionando sus labios en los míos, y entonces una increíble sonrisa invadió sus rasgos. "También te amo, Edward."

* * *

_**Awww estos dos me matan de ternura, al fin ya quedó todo aclarado, ya se dijeron su 'te amo' y ambos saben que están allí para el otro más allá de lo que están pasando ahora. Pero el que ya hayan pasado por esto significa que viene la prueba de fuego, están preparados para recibir a los visitantes si dan con ellos, ¿tendrán éxito? Ya lo veremos. Siguen llegando alertas y favoritos y les agradezco que lean, ahora, si pueden dejar su review se los agradecería más. Dejen saber a la autora que tal les parece la historia y como la ha llevado hasta ahorita. Saludos a todos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personaje pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

**BELLA**

"_Yo también te amo, Edward."_

Había tenido que decir esas palabras, pero necesitaba que Edward supiera cuán importantes eran. Me preocupaba por Jake, lo amaba, aunque nunca tan profundo o tan fuerte como el amor que sentía por el hombre que ahora me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Te amo," susurré de nuevo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"¿Sí?" Dijo entre su aliento, su boca levantándose en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

"Sí."

Y de pronto, la realidad de lo cerca que estábamos, de lo desvestidos que estábamos, se hizo claramente evidente. Edward estaba solo con unos cortos pantalones cargo color gris, y yo estaba en sujetador deportivo y _boy shorts._ Me incliné hacia adelante, permitiendo que la piel de mi estómago rozara la suya, y todo mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas—no por el miedo, sino por puro y crudo deseo.

"¿No tienes que trabajar?" Susurré, tratando de distraerme de todo lo que el cuerpo de Edward pudiera ofrecerme, en especial porque no podía tomarlo todo.

"_Que se jodan_," gruñó, y fue la simple oración de tres palabras más _sexy_ que había oído. _En mi vida. _

La lluvia salpicó contra la ventana de la habitación, cuando me dejaron los últimos vestigios de control que me quedaba. No sabía qué tanto podía tomar, pero iba a tomar tanto como pudiera porque estaba sentada en el regazo del hombre más caliente que había visto en mi vida, y me había dicho que me amaba, me había dicho que moriría protegiéndome, y me lo quería comer vivo.

Fuertes vientos sacudían el cristal de la ventana cuando finalmente… lo tomé. Girando mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hizo, nuestras bocas se conectaron con gemidos y jadeos, lenguas y labios, y mientras nuestras bocas se movían salvajes y húmedas, sus manos estaban quietas, sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor y sus manos extendidas en mi espalda.

"Que se joda esa mierda," gruñí, echándome hacia atrás y fulminándolo con la mirada. "Tócame…"

"¿Dónde, amor?" Jadeó, sus ojos de un verde profundo e intenso. Se veían como el fuego y el pecado, como si albergaran secretos sexuales que harían que mi mente explotara una vez que él finalmente los revelara.

"P-por encima de la tela, ¡pero por amor de Dios, tócame!"

Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo quería piel con piel, pero sabía que después de los límites que habíamos empujado antes, no iba a suceder; sería demasiado—pero todo lo que estaba descubierto era suyo para explorar. Y quería que lo explorara como solo Lewis and Clark lo hubieran soñado.**(1)**

Se le escapó una risa profunda y jodidamente _sexy_ al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano extendida entre mis omóplatos y me echaba hacia atrás. Jadeé a medida que su mano bajaba, sus ojos entornados se fijaron en los míos cuando me miró a través de sus hermosas y largas pestañas. Abrió su boca, su lengua salió para dejar un beso justo encima de mi seno. Girando su lengua sobre mi piel, se abrió paso hasta mi clavícula, a lo largo de mi garganta y subió hasta mi oreja.

"¿Entra en el juego toda la piel libre, Bella?"

Sonreí ante la diversión, aunque también lo ronco en su voz. Había también una felicidad subyacente en su voz, y me encantaba. Asentí contra la parte superior de su cabeza a medida que mis dedos se iban entrelazando en sus cabellos todavía húmedos.

"Mmm, entonces, voy a tener que darte la vuelta, amor, porque tengo… mucho que hacer…"

Solté un resoplido pero me encontré de espaldas, mirando a su hermoso rostro. Su cabello estaba para todos lados, por su culpa y la mía. Su rostro tenía un toque de barba, solo sumándole a su oscura apariencia mientras me miraba.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunté inocentemente, solo para ver la traviesa media sonrisa que atravesó su rostro.

"Hay partes de ti que he descuidado totalmente, bebé," dijo, fingiendo sinceridad. "Toma tu brazo, por ejemplo," susurró, levantando mi brazo derecho mientras alineaba su cuerpo junto al mío, inclinándose parcialmente sobre mí.

Levantó mi mano y la llevó a su rostro, su boca se abrió en el interior de mi muñeca. En el segundo que su lengua saboreó mi piel, gimió, y yo jadeé. Con besos con la boca abierta y chupando se abrió su camino hacia el interior de mi codo—está vez, arrastrando muy ligeramente sus dientes por mi piel.

Mi vientre se apretó ante el golpe intenso de deseo que un simple beso me provocó. No pude evitar presionar mis piernas juntas para aliviar algo de la necesidad que ahora fluía a través de mí. Me sentía húmeda y caliente, derretida junto a él.

Alejé mi brazo de él para alcanzar su rostro. Lo llevé a mi boca, lo que hizo que apoyara más de su peso sobre mí—y demonios, se sentía bien. Si pensaba que el estar en la misma habitación con él me hacía sentir protegida, nada podría haberme preparado para la sensación de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, porque los dos nos movimos al mismo tiempo. Edward apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sin que su boca dejara la mía, pero su cuerpo se levantó y luego bajó entre mis piernas. Sosteniéndose al mantenerse apoyado en un codo, me miró, su otra mano en el aire.

"¿Todavía está bien?"

"Dios, sí," gemí, mi cuerpo prácticamente se retorcía debajo de él.

Con su mano libre, bajó rozando ligeramente por mi brazo, costado, y por mi pierna, enganchándola un poco más arriba a su alrededor. Su pulgar encontró mi cicatriz, frotando una vez antes de volverse a inclinar sobre mí. Su boca capturó la mía en un beso abrasador, dejándome sin aliento al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente con la mía.

"Dios, Bella, las cosas que quiero hacerte…" Gimió, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando mis manos comenzaron sus propias aventuras de exploración.

Con mis dedos prácticamente como garras debido a las ansias de tocarlo, acaricié cada músculo de su pecho, sobre sus hombros, y bajé por esos fantásticos fuertes brazos, solo para deslizarlas de nuevo hacia arriba y bajarlas por su poderosa espalda, llegando finalmente a mi objetivo, la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Mis dedos se metieron solo un poco, sintiendo sus caderas presionar hacia adelante y los músculos de trasero flexionarse con fuerza, y yo gemí al sentirlo todo.

Hasta que se apartó.

"Edward," gruñí, queriéndolo alcanzar, pero solo sonrió con malicia, arrastrando esa lengua suya por su labio inferior.

"Paciencia, bebé," canturreó, deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo al nivel de mis rodillas dobladas. "Quiero intentar algo…" Dijo contra la piel del interior de mi rodilla. "Pero quiero que me digas si es demasiado, Bella. Prométemelo…"

Asentí frenéticamente, esperando por Dios y todo lo sagrado que lo que sea que quisiera intentar trajera ese glorioso cuerpo suyo de vuelta a mis manos.

"Dilo, amor," ordenó, su voz adquiriendo ese tono que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se retorciera. Un Edward que tomaba las riendas era un Edward jodidamente caliente.

"Lo prometo," chillé, asentí de nuevo y traté de alcanzarlo, pero solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien, Bella," susurró, sus labios arrastrándose por la cara interna de mi muslo.

Mi respiración se detuvo, y pude sentir en mi frente el sudor frío cuando el pánico comenzó a aparecer.

"Tranquila, amor," me calmó, levantando sus manos para tomar las mías y entrelazar nuestros dedos. "Te quedas vestida…"

"Bien," dije entre mi aliento, mis ojos sosteniendo los suyos a medida que bajaba su boca a mi cima, y con solo la nariz, trazó el borde de mi ropa interior, plantando besos aquí y allá.

"Joder, hueles tan bien," gruñó contra la tela de mi ropa interior. "¿Estás mojada para mí, Bella?"

Solté un gemido y reí al mismo tiempo, y se escuchó casi sin humor porque me estaba muriendo por él—no se diga húmeda. Podía sentir que la humedad se había escurrido a mis muslos. Podía sentir los latidos cuando mi centro se apretaba con la simple idea de cuán cerca estaba su boca a dónde más lo necesitaba. Pero cuando su lengua se arrastró sobre el algodón de mi ropa interior, mis caderas se levantaron de la cama.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Dije jadeando con los dientes apretados.

"Mm, y sabes aún mejor," ronroneó, agachándose y repitiendo sus acciones.

Apreté sus manos, tratando de acercarlo, o que se moviera más, o algo… _lo que sea_. Mis piernas se abrieron más para él, y gimió apreciativamente, lo que solo me hizo retorcer por la vibración de su voz.

"Edward," gimoteé. Mis ojos rodaron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando su boca aplicó la presión perfecta, su lengua empujando con firmeza contra mi clítoris, y no pude detener a mis caderas de restregarse en su cara.

Soltando una de sus manos de la mía, levantó la vista de entre mis piernas mientras su pulgar acariciaba la entrepierna de mi ropa interior, y mis caderas seguían cada movimiento.

"Tan mojada, amor," susurró, su pulgar presionaba con más fuerza en cada pasada. "Te amo… y quiero ver que te corras para mí. De ahora en adelante… cada orgasmo tuyo… _es mío_…"

"Oh, maldita sea," susurré, mis ojos no podía apartarse de la más asombrosa vista, el rostro, la boca y la lengua de Edward entre mis piernas.

Ni siquiera importaba que todavía traía puesta mi ropa interior. No importaba que estuviera tan mojada para él, podía sentir cuando su lengua se arrastraba por el algodón una y otra vez.

Lo que importaba era la presión que ejercía su pulgar, el calor y la humedad de su lengua girando sobre mi clítoris y finalmente succionando con fuerza a través de la tela. Y no por primera vez me pregunté qué tan destruida estaría cuando—o si—realmente fuera capaz de sentir a este hombre piel con puta piel.

Fue ese pensamiento, junto con las cosas que estaba haciendo con su mano y lengua, que me hizo explotar. Mi mano libre agarró el cobertor en un puño junto a mí, mientras que la otra agarraba su mano con fuerza, su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mis nudillos en un gesto tranquilizador, pero mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la almohada y perdí el control. Por completo. Todo mi cuerpo pareció romperse en millones de pedazos en la habitación y luego se unió de golpe de nuevo. Me estremecí cuando los temblores sacudieron mi cuerpo.

Jadeé, mis piernas cayeron de vuelta a la cama sin fuerzas al mismo tiempo que un muy engreído y _sexy_ Edward subía de nuevo por mi cuerpo. Si alguna vez tenía una razón para mejorar, para poder ser libre del miedo al toque de Miller, la tuve en ese breve momento viendo a Edward subiendo de nuevo sobre mí, porque mierda, no podía esperar a jugar con ese hombre.

"Mmm," suspiró, conteniendo esa _sexy_ sonrisa mientras quitaba el pelo de mi rostro. "Tal parece que estamos cruzando todo tipo de límites contigo esta noche."

El hombre era mortífero. Pensé que lo conocía—cada expresión gruñona, cada dulce gesto de su cabeza, incluso el hecho de que su tartamudeo significaba que estaba nervioso. Pero no conocía a este tipo. Sabía que besaba mejor que cualquiera con el que alguna vez haya presionado mis labios. Sabía que podía fanfarronear, pero no conocía al hombre profundamente cargado de sensualidad que en ese momento estaba acariciando mi estómago para ayudar a calmarme—el mismo estómago que hace veinticuatro horas, apenas podía lavar en la ducha con mis propias manos. No sabía si era el sexo encarnado o el diablo en persona. Pero Dios, lo deseaba, y el hecho de que él me deseaba también, solo lo hizo mucho más letal.

"Te amo," susurré, mi frente arrugándose por lo cierto de esa declaración.

Sonrió con dulzura como un tonto. "Solo lo dices porque acabo de hacer que te corrieras hasta quedarte sin sentido."

Me eché a reír, atrayéndolo para besarlo plenamente. Quería tratar de tocarlo más, pero de pronto, estaba demasiado exhausta—un grande y maravilloso orgasmo le haría eso a una chica—y después de los lugares donde Miller puso mis manos, estaba nerviosa. De todos modos, podía darme cuenta, por la forma en que Edward se estaba alejando de mí, que no lo iba a permitir.

"No esta noche, Bella. Esto fue todo para ti, para hacerte sentir bien, dulzura." Dio una sonrisa torcida al escucharme reír. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," susurró contra mi frente. "Haz superado otro miedo, bebé. Y estoy encantado de que haya sido yo el que disfrutó del esplendor de esa experiencia."

Mis lágrimas brotaron por sus dulces palabras, pero le impedí que se levantara. "Quiero que te quedes…"

"Créeme, amor, quiero quedarme, pero tengo que hacer un recorrido de perímetro con Jasper."

"Bueno, entonces, voy a cambiarme a las noches," le dije, haciendo un puchero, y luego di un gran bostezo.

Sonrió, inclinándose para besar mi frente. "Hablaremos de ello. Nunca estoy lejos, bebé. Solo llámame si me necesitas, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, agarrando las presillas de su cinturón para mantenerlo cerca de mí cuando escuchamos la fuerte risa de Emmett hacer eco por el pasillo mientras él se encaminaba a su habitación.

"¿Qué vamos a decirles?" Pregunté, mirando a sus muy suaves ojos verdes.

"Lo saben," soltó un resoplido. "Han hecho suposiciones y teorías. Estoy casi seguro que entre Esme y Jasper, ya todos lo saben. Y no me importa… porque me amas, y en este punto, todo el mundo puede saberlo."

Suspiré contenta. No era la vergüenza lo que lo hacía contenerse frente a todo el mundo. Era solo… lo incierto de nuestra relación.

"Yo te amo," le dije, bostezando de nuevo.

"¡Excelente!" Se rio entre dientes, cubriendo bien con las sábanas. "Duerme, Bella. Vendré a verte durante toda la noche, ¿está bien?"

"Mmm," suspiré, cerrando los ojos ante sus besos en cada uno de mis párpados, nariz, y finalmente, labios.

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse y la ducha abrirse, pero no podía recordar si se acababa de duchar. Me quedé dormida antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Gruñí en frustración cuando la almohada que había estado abrazando trató de alejarse. "No," me quejé, abrazándola con más fuerza. "Quédate."

Sonreí contra su cuello y pecho cuando la más dulce risita sacudió la cama.

"Tu horario, Edward. Solo lo estoy siguiendo," se rio con un resoplido, tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

"A la mierda con el horario. Te sientes muy confortable," me quejé, subiendo mis piernas sobre las suyas, lo que solo hizo que se riera más fuerte.

Había revisado todo el horario hacía dos semanas—un día después que Bella me había dicho que me amaba, el que tenía que ser el día más feliz de mi vida. Me senté con cada una de las personas en la casa y escribí el mejor horario que pude para mantener a todos felices, pero bastante parejo en experiencia y cobertura en turnos de doce horas.

Emmett, Rose, Makenna y Mickey, todos ellos preferían las horas del día, aunque a estas alturas, estaba casi seguro que Rose podría decirle a Emmett que saltara de un acantilado, y él lo haría ciegamente, con una sonrisa de estúpido en su rostro. No que Alice fuera mucho mejor cuando se trataba de Jasper, porque ella y Bella habían decidido trabajar en algo entre turnos. A Alice y Bella les gustaba trabajar juntas en la computadora, siguiendo el progreso en lo relacionado con Billy Black, monitoreando el reporte de la "desaparición" de Bella, y la investigación masiva de todos los empleados de TT y los hombres de King. Pero querían estar con Jasper y conmigo, así que hicimos un compromiso.

El turno de día funcionaba desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde, y Jasper y yo trabajamos el contrario, con Bella y Alice trabajando de las tres de la tarde a las tres de la mañana.

Pasar todo el tiempo con Bella era genial, pero era cuando me metía en la cama en la mañana temprano y Bella se alejaba antes de que yo estuviera listo para levantarme que tendía a quejarme un poco, lo que no me estaba llevándome muy lejos en ese momento.

"Te voy a hacer el desayuno," cantó con voz suave.

"No. Quédate." Hice un fabuloso puchero, acariciado su cuello con mi nariz y abrazándola más cerca, a pesar de que Bella podía cocinar un buen desayuno. Hacía los mejores _muffins_ de arándanos en el puñetero planeta.

"Voy a dejarte dormir un poco más, y te despertaré con una sorpresa," murmuró, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

Eso atrajo mi atención, así que abrí un ojo fulminándola con él. "¿De qué tanto estamos hablando, Bella? ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?"

Soltó un bufido, rodando sus hermosos ojos marrones. "Te daré una hora extra, y la sorpresa permanece en secreto."

"¿Y puedo quedarme con el _sexy_ oso de peluche que estoy abrazando?"

"No, Edward," suspiró dramáticamente.

Maldije por eso, pero una hora extra de sueño sonaba terriblemente tentadora. "¿Una hora?" Pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Y el desayuno… y una sorpresa," respondió.

"Trato hecho," le dije soltando un bufido de indignación, y liberándola finalmente.

Se echó a reír, empujándome juguetonamente. "Maldición, usted sí que regatea, señor Cullen. Y eso que es… su maldito horario," gruñó, pero pude ver su sonrisa cuando se alejaba de mí.

Me senté apoyándome sobre un codo para verla entrar en el baño. Su ropa de dormir de preferencia no había cambiado desde que había podido tocar su estómago por primera vez. Sujetadores deportivos y _boy shorts_. Estaba tan orgulloso de su progreso—aunque no había avanzado más de lo que lo hizo esa noche—que apenas podía contenerme. La piel que cubría era la piel que estaba prohibida y probablemente la piel que más deseaba tocar; no que me estuviera quejando ni un poco, porque ella estaba haciendo hasta la imposible por conquistar cada miedo que tenía, y eso incluía el tocarme también. Más tarde me enteré que Miller había hecho que lo tocara cuando la lastimaba, y el miedo provenía de ahí. No dio muchos detalles y yo no pedí ninguno.

Algunos días, me quedaba con un agudo caso de bolas azules, pero no me importaba cuantas duchas frías necesitara, porque Bella valía la espera. Algunos días, me encontraba incapaz de no tocarla, jugar con ella, pero era tan receptiva a mis manos, mis palabras y mi boca. No podía evitarlo, me sentía consumido por ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando se abrió la llave de la ducha, me di la vuelta para volver a dormir, cayendo casi al instante.

Mis sueños me golpearon en seguida, pero habían cambiado. Ya no eran sobre la niñita en Iraq; eran sobre Bella, sobre perseguirla y perseguirla pero nunca alcanzarla, o si la alcanzaba, eran tan calientes, que despertaba tan duro como el acero. No le conté a Bella, pero había hablado de ello con Jasper. Al parecer él creía—en su infinita sabiduría sureña—que estaba completamente aterrorizado de que algo le pasara. Joder, no me digas. Todo mi ser estaba en alerta con cada correo que enviaba mi padre, cada vez que la alarma que habían instalado se accionaba, y en cada ataque de pánico que tenía esa chica. Sí, y me juré a mí mismo, a Dios y a Jasper, que cuando esta mierda terminara, iba a llevarme a Bella a mi casa y encerrarnos allí un puto año.

Jasper se había reído de mí.

Desperté un poco más tarde con la sensación de cálidos y fuertes dedos deslizándose por mi espalda desnuda. Comenzaron en mis hombros y se abrieron camino hacia mi trasero, amasando y acariciando, y Dios se sentía asombroso pero no estaba seguro si era un sueño o una realidad.

"Edward," susurró Bella en mi oído, y podía sentir su cuerpo inclinándose sobre mí. "Cariño, date la vuelta," me instó, tirando de mi hombro.

"Qué—" Murmuré, pero haría cualquier cosa que esa voz me pidiera.

Esos mismos dedos en mi espalda hicieron su magia en mi pecho, brazos y estómago—solo que esta vez, podía jurar que sentía unos labios, una lengua y respiraciones pesadas contra mi piel. Sentí los labios en mi pecho y cuello, sobre mi estómago y ombligo.

Adormilado, abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que jalaron mis pantalones de chándal, que ya de por sí formaban una gran tienda de campaña al frente, pero cuando alcancé a ver lo que estaba arrodillado sobre mí, estuve a punto de correrme en ese justo momento.

"Bebé, ¿qué estás ha—Oh joder," gemí, mi ceño se frunció cuando bajó mis pantalones.

"Realmente necesito hacer esto," susurró, lamiendo sus labios, como si fuera su siguiente comida. "Dios, por tanto tiempo… he deseado…"

"No es que te esté diciendo que no o algo así, pero mierda, amor… no t-tienes que hacerlo." Mi tartamudeó emergió en el mismo nanosegundo que su cálida mano rodeó mi polla.

Nunca quise que se sintiera obligada a corresponder cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho por ella, pero sería un puto mentiroso si dijera que no lo deseaba, que no había fantaseado sobre ello, o no me había hecho una paja en la ducha con la simple idea de ello. Sin embargo, esto no se trataba de mí, era sobre lo que Bella podía hacer, y por la expresión en su rostro—esa misma expresión determinada y al mismo tiempo jodidamente _sexy_—estaba en una misión.

"Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti, Edward," susurró, y mi boca se abrió cuando vi que su rostro se acercaba cada vez más a mi polla.

De pronto, era el hijo de puta más agradecido que alguna vez haya vivido sobre la tierra, porque odiaba las sorpresas, pero esta, definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a ella. Esta era una muy buena manera de ser despertado.

"Oh, bebé," me reí misteriosamente. "No tienes idea de lo malditamente caliente que se va a ver eso desde aquí."

Sonrió y luego arrastró su lengua por su labio inferior, al fin apartó su mirada de la mía para ver lo que estaba en sus manos. Vi como una traviesa expresión cruzaba su rostro antes de que levantara la vista de nuevo hacia mí.

"¿Siempre despiertas así de duro?" Ronroneó a medida que se inclinaba lentamente para deslizar su lengua por un lado de mi polla.

Siseé como un chico de diecisiete años al que le daban su primera mamada. "Solo últimamente," dije con los dientes apretados, levantándome sobre mis codos para una mejor vista. No iba a perderme un segundo de esto.

Se rio, asintió una vez, y finalmente lamió justo la punta, donde estaba goteando como una tubería rota. "Entonces, ¿tuviste dulces sueños?"

"La realidad es mucho mejor," susurré, queriendo estirar mi mano y tocarla, pero podía ver como la forma en que se había posicionado era para su beneficio, no el mío, así que opté por recostarme sobre las almohadas, agarrando las sábanas a fin de no solo atraerla hacia mí y sumergirme dentro de ella tan profundamente como pudiera, porque amaba tanto a esa chica, y en ocasiones era muy difícil el no simplemente mostrárselo en cada forma posible.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Bromeó, su mano moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre mi eje mientras me miraba a través de sus pestañas.

"Educación fundamentada, bebé," dije en un jadeo.

"Te mostraré lo que es educación," murmuró, y su boca se hundió sobre mí.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Gruñí, tratando de mantener la voz baja en una casa llena de gente. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás por solo un momento mientras disfrutaba la sensación de su boca caliente envolviéndome.

Mi boca se abrió cuando tomó cada centímetro de mí, lo que no solía ser la norma. Respiré de forma entrecortada cuando su lengua hizo cosas que no podía ver, porque las sentía desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y quería llorar o reír o algo cuando empezó un ritmo que me tenía luchando mantener mis manos lejos de su cabello y evitar que mis caderas se levantaran para follar su boca. Eso habría sido un comportamiento estúpido de mi parte.

Era perfecto como lo estaba haciendo porque era ella la que lo estaba haciendo. Y por un momento me pregunté, cuánto tiempo le había tomado reunir el coraje para intentarlo. Habían pasado semanas desde nuestro primer beso, semanas desde que habíamos descubierto su miedo al tacto, y semanas en las que me tocara solo por encima de la ropa. Pero esto era lo más atrevida que la había visto, y le prometí a Dios o quién sea que estuviera arriba que si esta era la verdadera Bella Swan saliendo a jugar, salvaría a cachorros desamparados, o gatos de los árboles, o quitaría espinas de las patas de los leones de ahora en adelante porque si esta era ella… la real… yo era el hijo de puta más suertudo con vida. Si así es como era en la cama—_sexy_ y atrevida y un poco traviesa—nunca jamás necesitaría a otra mujer de nuevo. No que alguna vez hubiera pensado en ello, porque Bella era para mí. Estaba acabado. Y mis puñeteros sesos estaban siendo revueltos.

"Oh, se siente muy bien, bebé… muy bien," gemí, mis ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras una de sus manos encontró el mismo ritmo que su boca y la otra cogió mis bolas.

Murmuró a mi alrededor, su boca subiendo y soltándome con un suave pop, pero su mano nunca se detuvo. "Todos tus orgasmos de ahora en adelante… son míos."

Me reí soltando un bufido al escuchar mis palabras siendo lanzadas de vuelta hacia mí. Me reí porque no tenía idea que de todos modos eran suyos. Lo habían sido desde antes que supiera que la amaba. Fueron suyos la primera vez que volvió contra mí ese temperamento fiero o me dio esa dulce risita que amaba escuchar. Siempre han sido suyos, y siempre serán suyos.

"Oh joder," dije bajo mi aliento cuando volvió a hundirse en mí, su pequeña mano trabajando a lo largo de mi eje, pero fue cuando la vi apretar sus muslos juntos que al fin cedí. No quería porque ella se sentía jodidamente asombrosa, pero era inevitable, en especial cuando lo que me estaba haciendo la excitaba.

"Bebé, bebé… voy a correrme…" Le dije, sintiéndome consumir en lo más profundo de mi vientre, y me puse aún más duro en su boca cuando murmuró en torno a mí de nuevo.

Cuando me tomó todo otra vez, tragando a mi alrededor, me corrí. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mis puños retorcieron las sábanas, y maldiciones volaron de mi boca entre jadeos porque ella no se detenía. Tomó todo lo que le di, y fue más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Me limpió, soltándome por fin con otro sonido increíble.

"Oh demonios," jadeé, todo—y me refiero a, todo—en mí se quedó sin fuerzas.

Oí una dulce risita, y levanté la cabeza para ver esa sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro. Otro miedo acababa de ser eliminado de su lista.

"Ven aquí, porque no me puedo mover," le dije, abriendo mis brazos.

Soltó unas risitas, subiendo por mi cuerpo y deteniéndose para colocar un beso en mi tatuaje antes de apoyar sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su cabello cayó alrededor de mi rostro, atrapándome con su belleza y dulce aroma.

"Tienes que moverte, cariño. Te dejé dormir demasiado," me dijo, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

"Bien," dije con suspiro, pero no hice ningún movimiento, excepto envolverla con mis brazos. "Estás demasiado vestida."

Se echó a reír, rodando los ojos. "Hay una razón para eso, tontito. Tenemos trabajo que hacer," instó, acentuando cada palabra con un beso en mis labios.

"De ninguna manera. Te debo… y de qué manera," le gruñí en juego, rodándonos de manera que me cernía sobre ella ahora riéndose de forma histérica. "Y de verdad tienes demasiada ropa puesta."

"No, eso fue… una prueba, Edward." Su rostro mostró diversión, pero su voz era seria.

"Y joder si pasaste," gruñí, besándola con total abandono.

Cuando me aparté, ambos estábamos sin aliento, pero Bella solo me miró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Te preparé el desayuno," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos de un chocolate dulce.

"¿_Muffins_ de arándanos?" Verifiqué, sonriendo radiante cuando asintió. "Te amo. ¿Te lo he dicho últimamente?"

"No desde tu mamada," respondió con una carcajada, chillando cuando mordí con rudeza su cuello.

"Mm, mm, mm, y que trabajo tan bien hecho, bebé," ronroneé en su oído, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Fue un… trabajo duro… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo," bromeó, sus ojos brillando traviesos. "También es un gran trabajo… pero soy lo suficientemente mujer… para hacerme cargo de él."

Me eché a reír, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, encantado de que fuera tan pervertida como yo. "Está bien, suficiente…"

Se rio cuando finalmente me aparté de sus brazos. Se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. "Oh, sí… yo también te amo, Edward."

Sonreí, le di un guiño, y me dirigí hacia el baño. El jabón extra no fue necesario esta mañana.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¡Apártate del maldito _muffin_ de arándano!"

Solté un resoplido, levantando la vista de la computadora, observándolo apenas contener la violencia que cierta comida sacaba de él. Demonios, ¿a quién engañaba? El hombre podía ser violento por cualquier cosa.

"Joder, no estoy bromeando, Emmett," gruñó. "¡Coge el de plátano, pero suelta de el de arándanos antes de que te rompa la puta mano!"

Me eché a reír, me levanté de la tumbona que estaba afuera, y entré en la cocina. Abriendo el microondas, saqué una reserva de tres _muffins_ de arándanos en un plato y lo puse en las manos de Edward antes de volver a salir.

"No mates a nadie por los _muffins_, Edward," grité, sentándome de nuevo con la computadora.

Alice se rio, mirándome. "¿Quién iba a decir que podías domar a la bestia salvaje con arándanos?" Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡No jodas!" Me reí entre dientes, revisando la última lista de empleados que Carlisle nos había enviado.

La primera lista de nuevos empleados no hizo sonar ninguna alarma así que Alice le había dicho que enviara la lista completa, incluso con las compañías externas. En realidad no podíamos dejar la casa, y las alarmas estaban conectadas y funcionando correctamente, por lo que teníamos tiempo para buscar entre todos ellos.

"Oh, este pobre tipo," suspiré, subiendo mis piernas en la silla mientras leía el siguiente archivo. "Verdaderamente espero que Filbert sea un nombre familiar…"

Alice soltó una risita, mirando por encima de mi hombro. "Oh demonios, nunca tuvo la más mínima posibilidad, ¿cierto?"

Sonreí, apartándola de un empujón. "Al parecer Filbert tiene la más grande colección de recuerdos de Star Wars porque gasta demasiado dinero en eBay. Y se siente lo suficientemente orgulloso como para mostrarlo todo en Facebook."

"Wow, es… _atractivo_," se rio con un resoplido cuando vio al pobre chico con gafas gruesas, un pico por nariz y frenos a los treinta y algo.

"Ya estás buscando a otros hombres," Edward bufó, sentándose a horcajadas en la tumbona detrás de mí. "¡Oh maldición!" Se echó a reír cuando alcanzó a ver a Filbert. "Ve por él, bebé…" Bromeó, refunfuñando cuando le di un codazo en el estómago.

"Les garantizo… que Filbert, ese de allí," rio Alice, rodándole los ojos a Edward, "todavía es virgen, y Bella le daría un ataque al corazón."

Él se echó a reír, tomando su siguiente muffin de arándanos y dándole un buen mordisco. "Sí, eso es seguro… pero, ¿qué hace Filbert?"

"Mastica, traga y luego habla, Edward," lo reprendí, pero sonreí cuando todo lo que hizo fue tomar otro descomunal bocado con una gran sonrisa. Volví mi atención a la computadora, revisando el archivo. "Filbert—ese tipo apuesto—se encarga del sitio web de Twilight Tech. Gana malditamente bien por hacerlo. Tiene múltiples cuentas de juegos en línea y por lo general pone un _stand_ de cómics en las convenciones en el área de Washington y Oregón…

"Está tan limpio que rechina," solté un bufido, viéndolos a los dos. "Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de comerse con los ojos a Filbert, ¿ya puedo seguir adelante?"

Los dos se rieron y Edward cogió su último muffin, recostándose en la tumbona. Dejo sus piernas a cada lado de las mías mientras me ocupé con los siguiente archivos a medida que el sol se iba poniendo poco a poco hasta que me topé con un nombre y un rostro que me parecieron familiares.

Me vuelví hacia Alice. "¿Mack sigue despierta?"

"Sí, eso creo," respondió, levantó la vista de los asuntos financieros de Billy Black para estudiar mi pantalla. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Makenna!" La llamé, y apareció en cuestión de segundos en la puerta.

"¿No tienes un dibujo de un tipo llamado Savage?"

"Sí, Bells," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, y entró corriendo por solo un segundo, solamente para aparecer de nuevo con el dibujo en la mano. "Paul Savage. Se rumorea que saca armas ilegales por la parte trasera de su casa de empeño, y que responde a King."

Edward se enderezó detrás de mí, donde ya había estado callado por algún tiempo, para mirar por encima de mi hombro.

"Tengo a un Peter Savage trabajando para TT," murmuré revisando su archivo. "Fue contratado hace un año para encargarse de la división de celulares de la empresa de mi padre."

"Savage, Savage, Savage," repitió Alice, cerrando con lo que estaba trabajando y abriendo otra pantalla. "Peter, Paul… ¿qué demonios leí acerca de ellos? Vamos, vamos, vamos," susurró, su frente arrugándose mientras revisaba pantalla tras pantalla de texto. "¡Lo tengo!" Dijo de pronto emocionada.

Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos pero nos inclinamos para leer sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que Makenna se sentaba a la mesa. Jasper se nos unió, luciendo como si apenas se hubiera acabado de levantar y como si tuviera curiosidad por lo que estábamos haciendo.

"Paul y Peter Savage—gemelos, los dos han pasado tiempo en prisión por hacer circular instrumentos falsificados, lo que es dinero falso, cheques sin fondos. Fueron arrestados en el tiempo en que Charlie tuvo que testificar frente al gran jurado—ya saben, cuando King fue investigado por falsificación.

"Entonces, ¿cómo demonios está Peter trabajando para TT?" Gruñí. "Joder, debieron haber averiguado esa mierda cuando fue contratado."

"Mmm," musitó Edward, leyendo de mi pantalla y luego cambiando a la de Alice. "Puede que simplemente se haya perdido en la confusión, amor. Mira," dijo, señalando a cada computadora. "Aquí, se puede ver que la compañía de teléfonos fue comprada por Twilight, pero todos los empleados se quedaron por sus derechos adquiridos."

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, volviéndome hacia Alice. "Manda un correo a Carlisle. Solo dile que investigue a Peter Savage."

"Bien," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, abriendo el correo electrónico. "Y él también nos envió un mensaje."

"¿Qué dice?" Edward instó, enderezándose en su asiento.

"Nada, solo envió un enlace." En seguida le dio clic, haciendo que apareciera un artículo de un periódico. "Oh demonios," dijo bajo su aliento, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Escuchen esto…"

_La búsqueda de Isabella Swan sigue a toda marcha. La hija del millonario, Charlie Swan, que se rumora está bajo custodia de protección del FBI, ha estado desaparecida por varias semanas. Se ha dispuesto una línea telefónica con el Departamento de Policía de Seattle si alguien tiene alguna información con relación al paradero de Isabella. _

_Isabella fue vista por última vez en las oficinas legales de Spencer, Wyatt, y Townsend, donde los servicios de investigación de la señorita Swan habían sido utilizados previamente. Fue vista en compañía de un hombre identificado como Edward Masen. Tenía una altura de más de 1,80, vestía jeans de color azul, una camiseta blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero color marrón. Tiene el pelo de color castaño rojizo y ojos verdes. _

_Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend fue también la misma oficina legal donde ocurrió el tiroteo en el estacionamiento, poco después que la señorita Swan y el señor Masen fueron vistos por última vez. Una supuesta redada de drogas que salió mal, resultando en la muerte de cinco hombres, pero el FBI sigue reteniendo información. Declaran que la investigación se encuentra todavía en sus primeras fases._

_La Policía de Seattle ha recibido numerosas pistas sobre el paradero de Isabella Swan. Ha sido vista en California—más específicamente, Disneylandia—Portland, Oregón, y más recientemente en el WalMart de un pequeño pueblo justo a las afueras de Glacier Peak Park. El portavoz oficial del Departamento de Policía de Seattle declara que están investigando cada pista porque Isabella es una persona de interés en otra investigación, en relación con la muerte de un Randall Chapel. _

_Quién sea que tenga alguna información sobre Isabella Swan o Edward Masen se le insta encarecidamente a ponerse en contacto con el Departamento de Policía de Seattle._

Me puse de pie, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro. "Mierda," dije bajo mi aliento, mirando a Edward. "Nos vieron en WalMart, Edward…"

Hizo una mueca pero asintió, se puso de pie lentamente y se volvió hacia Jasper. "Reúne a todos aquí."

Jasper asintió y corrió dentro de la casa, llamando por su nombre a todos a su paso.

"Alguna… ama de casa aburrida con nada mejor que hacer que ver CNN todo el maldito día nos vio," gruñí, negando.

"Bella, eso fue hace semanas," declaró Edward, haciendo que me detuviera al poner sus manos en mis dos brazos. "Podrían creer lo de WalMart tan rápido como podrían creer lo de Disneylandia."

"Me gustaría que estuviéramos en Disney," murmuró Alice, golpeando las teclas en su _laptop_. "Pero ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos de que den con este lugar en los registros de la familia, Edward. Tus registros familiares, he de admitir."

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Esme, saliendo de la casa con todos los demás pisando sus talones.

Todos se dejaron caer en las sillas y tumbonas, mirando al rostro cada vez más oscuro de Edward, pero fue Alice quién explicó, les leyó el artículo que Carlisle nos había enviado. Podía ver las reacciones de mis chicas y leerlas perfectamente. Rose estaba enojada porque ella no había querido quedarse en primer lugar pero siempre sería parte del equipo. Makenna se veía preocupada, mientras que Alice permaneció en calma, buscando registros de viviendas del área local.

El equipo de Edward reaccionó de forma diferente. Estaban concentrados, inclinados hacia adelante, esperando con gran expectación su siguiente orden, pero él estaba observando el trabajo de Alice.

"¿Puedes ver solicitudes de información relacionadas con esta casa, Alice?" Preguntó.

"Tendría que irrumpir en el sistema estatal, pero podría conseguirlo con la ayuda de Ben y ver si él ha oído algo," le dijo.

"Bien. Hazlo. Ve que otra información nos tiene Benny, y házmelo saber."

"Claro, claro, claro, Edward." Asintió, todavía golpeando las teclas. "¿Todavía quieres que Carlisle investigue a Savage?"

"Sí," le dije. "Por favor, dile. No lo quiero ahí sin esa pieza de información."

Alice asintió y se puso a trabajar en silencio, pero yo miré a Edward, cuyo rostro había pasado de su alegría anterior, a serio, sombrío e intenso. Caminó de un lado a otro, pasando la mano por su cabello mientras todos hablaban en voz baja.

"Eh, ¿Ed?" Emmett empezó a hablar. "Yo digo que instalemos unos cuantos sensores más…"

Todos nos giramos de golpe para mirarlo, incluyendo a Edward, que preguntó, "¿Dónde?"

"En esa valla trasera… el lado que está por la carretera principal… y la línea de árboles que está por allá a lo lejos," explicó, señalando. "Tengo las líneas para eso, y los sensores adicionales. Podría… o podríamos… tenerlos instalados para el amanecer si empezamos ahora."

"Eso sería…" Edward suspiró, mirándome. "Eso sería todo el perímetro. Lo malo es que no tenemos luces."

"Las tenemos," Rose elevó la voz. "Vi algunas en el garaje cuando instalamos la alarma. Hay una caja completa de ellas. Tu padre debió haber considerado ponerlas porque al parecer está todo allí. Con la ayuda de todos, podríamos tener conectadas alarmas, luces y sensores para el amanecer."

"Bueno, si vamos a trabajar toda la noche," Mickey suspiró, levantándose de su silla, "entonces, vamos a empezar de una vez." Miró a Emmett porque él había sido una gran ayuda la última vez que habíamos hecho esto.

"Está bien, como la última vez… Rosie, Bellsy, ustedes dos chicas van a conectar los cables a la caja de interruptores. Alice, tú, Esme y Mack pueden instalar todos los sensores. Ed, Jazz, vamos a encontrar lugares para esas luces," dijo, mirando a Edward, que estaba asintiendo. "Para cuando terminemos, este lugar será más seguro que Jonestown."**(2)**

Me eché a reír porque no pude evitarlo, lo que provocó que todos se volvieran en mi dirección—en especial Emmett, que estaba bastante orgulloso de su juego de palabras.

"De acuerdo, nota personal: no bebas nada que Emmett prepare," me reí entre dientes, el grupo entero se me unió.

"¡Tengo el _Kool-aid_,**(3) **Bellsy! No me tientes. Estarás rogando por un vaso cuando Eddie empiece a encabronarte," Emmett se rio a carcajadas, alejándose hacia al garaje con todos los demás siguiéndolo.

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza, y levanté la vista para ver a un Edward divertido. Pero mientras lo miraba, recordé su sabor, cómo se sintió, y el peso de su cuerpo de esta mañana. Dios, se había visto tan perfecto mientras dormía esa mañana, no había podido contenerme de al menos tratar de tocarlo, se había visto tan hermoso mientras yacía ahí en mis brazos y obstinado cuando traté de levantarme para prepararme. Mi atracción por él era tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar racionalmente. Quería tocarlo, quería probarlo, y no iba a permitir que mis miedos me quitaran eso—o a él.

Y que me jodan, si no era un buen espécimen de hombre; en todos los sentidos, era perfecto. Su cuerpo era una cosa—músculos tonificados, hombros anchos, un impecable trasero, y piel suave y tibia. Su rosto era otra—con una mandíbula que podría cortar vidrio, ojos que podrían romperte el corazón o hacerlo latir con fuerza, y una sonrisa que podía derretir las bragas de una mujer en un instante sin que ella lo supiera. Pero cuando descubrí lo que había dentro de esos pantalones de chándal color azul de la Fuerza Aérea esta mañana… bueno, era por mucho la parte más perfecta de él. La había sentido entre la ropa, me había restregado contra ella en su regazo, pero ver en realidad cada hermoso centímetro de ella hizo que cada polla antes de ella palideciera en comparación.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó riéndose, probablemente viendo que mis dientes arrancaban mi labio inferior.

"Que va a ser una _larga_ noche," dije con un suspiro, mintiendo entre dientes, a pesar de que había estado comiéndomelo con los ojos descaradamente, completamente incapaz de evitar el doble sentido que se me escapó de la boca.

"Mmm," musitó, mirándome. "Mentirosa." Se rio de nuevo. "Pero tienes razón. Vamos a estar trabajando para cuando salga el sol."

"Entonces, vamos a hacerlo, Edward," gemí, levantándome para darle un suave beso en los labios, algo a lo que ahora el resto de nuestros amigos se estaba acostumbrando—no por mi parte, pero les sorprendía ver a Edward tan cariñoso. "Y compórtate… no me hagas ir por el _Kool-Aid_ de Emmett," le ordené, levantándole una ceja.

Sonrió, asintiendo, y tomó la pila de cajas de reflectores de las manos de Jasper. Todos nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato.

Era asombroso lo que la gente entrenada por los militares podía hacer. Mis chicas y yo éramos listas, educadas y trabajadoras. Alice había intentado por años enseñarnos varias cosas tecnológicas—desde usarlas hasta arreglarlas. No había mucho que Alice no supiera, y lo que no sabía, encontraría rápidamente la respuesta en línea.

El equipo de Edward era una máquina diferente. No sabía si era como resultado de vivir en medio del desierto por años, teniendo que construir todo lo que necesitaban, o por recoger y trasladarse todo el tiempo cuando todavía estaban en servicio, pero eran fascinantes de ver. Todo el tiempo que mis chicas, Esme y yo colocamos los cables en diferentes partes de la propiedad y los conectamos a la fuente de energía, Edward y su equipo resolvieron donde era mejor poner las luces. No teníamos tiempo para poner postes, así que estaban instaladas en el suelo o en los troncos de los árboles.

Justo antes de la salida del sol, estaban instaladas y funcionando. Si alguien se acercaba a cualquier lado de la parte de atrás, lateral y delantera de la propiedad, las luces se encenderían y sonaría una alarma. Alice incluso implantó una alerta en su _laptop_, mostrando una cuadrícula de todo el terreno, incluyendo la casa—algo en lo que había estado trabajando desde que habíamos instalado el primer grupo de alarmas.

Al amanecer, todos tomamos diferentes turnos de manera que los otros pudieran recuperar el sueño perdido—los principales siendo Emmett, Rose, Mickey y Esme, que habían estado despiertos por casi veinticuatro horas.

Alice y yo estábamos tan agotadas, que ni siquiera pudimos ver alguna otra mierda en la computadora, así que las dos nos quedamos sentadas como estúpidas mirando la televisión, donde pasaban una película que estaba segura que ya habíamos visto. Había jarras de café preparadas y calientes, y era lo único por el momento que me mantenía despierta.

Edward y Jasper habían salido a hacer la revisión de perímetro, un hábito que no iban a romper porque los sensores todavía podían ser activados por la vida salvaje alrededor de la casa, por lo que nos dijeron que los ojos humanos eran mejor. Para ser sincera, creo que estaban tratando de encontrar formas para permanecer despiertos.

Cuando las puertas de cristal corredizas se abrieron, pude escuchar los dos suspiros de alivio, el de Alice y el mío, haciendo eco. Los dos hombres altos entraron a la casa por la cocina, sirviéndose más café, solamente para reunirse con nosotras en la sala.

"¿Qué están viendo?" Jasper preguntó, su sonrisa torcida, dulce y tranquila en su lugar. Parecía que era el único que no sufría de agotamiento.

"Ni idea," Alice y yo murmuramos, las dos soltando enormes bostezos.

Edward se rio, sentándose junto a mí, y atrayéndome a él. "Cierra tus ojos, bebé. Está bien."

No iba a discutir esa orden porque él estaba caliente y olía como a sol, café y simplemente Edward. Mi cabeza cayó en su pecho y mi cuerpo se acurrucó en su costado, y ni siquiera estoy segura si respiré profundamente dos veces antes de quedarme dormida.

No estaba segura de cuánto había dormido, toda calientita y cómoda y presionada al costado de Edward, pero desperté abruptamente cuando la alarma de entrada sonó estridente por toda la casa. Di un grito ahogado, sentándome y sujetando la camiseta de Edward mientras todos los demás salían de sus habitaciones, incluyendo a Esme.

Jasper salió disparado de su silla, corrió por el pasillo y pude escuchar el sonido de la escalera del ático bajando rápidamente. El estruendo de sus pies corriendo resonó encima de nosotros.

"¡Ed!" Gritó, y Edward salió disparado del sofá. "Es un policía local, hombre. Viene por el camino de entrada en una SUV."

"Joder," dijo Edward en voz baja, pasando la mano por su cabello. "Chicas… todas ustedes métanse de nuevo en unas de las recámaras en la parte de atrás. No hagan ruido. Si este cabrón ve a Bella, todo habrá terminado. ¡Vayan!" Ordenó, señalando el pasillo.

"Tú también," lo insté, tirando de su manga. "¡También están buscándote a ti, Edward!"

Solo negó, sacando el arma de su cintura, y presionando sus labios a los míos. "Voy a estar bien. Te amo. ¡Ve, bebé, y mantente callada!" Siseó contra mis labios.

Antes de dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, donde Makenna estaba tirando de mi brazo para que me moviera, vi como Edward se escondió detrás de la puerta principal, viéndose letal al levantar su arma. Emmett se colocó en la cocina—también con un arma en la mano y fuera de vista, incluso si alguien veía directamente al interior. Esme estaba en la puerta, lista para abrirla, con Jasper visible detrás de ella. Mickey había subido corriendo al ático para observar todo desde arriba, dejando que Rose la encerrara allí.

Le di una última mirada a Edward, rígido detrás de la puerta, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Un miedo debilitante y desgarrador sacudió todo mi cuerpo, y de pronto, estaba aterrorizada. Él lo era todo, fuerte y bueno, y nada podía pasarle, pero el miedo que estaba sintiendo me hizo empezar a caminar hacia él.

"Edward," dije bajo mi aliento, mi frente arrugándose.

"No, Bella," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza, su rostro fiero como la orden. "Vete, bebé." Señaló hacia el pasillo detrás de mí. Mi boca se abrió para discutir, pero sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando articuló, "Te amo. Voy a estar bien. Lo prometo."

Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de él, pero lo hice, siguiendo a las chicas. Rose y Alice eligieron la recámara más cercana a la puerta principal de manera que pudieran abrir un poco la ventana para escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Todas nos deslizamos al suelo para sentarnos debajo de las ventanas, y Rose y yo sacamos nuestras armas. A pesar de que estábamos preparadas para ello, todas dimos un respingo cuando tocaron con fuerza a la puerta.

Oí cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y todo en lo que podía pensar era, _Por favor, no veas a Edward… por favor, no veas a Edward_. Repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como un tipo de plegaria, porque no podían encontrarme. La policía me llevaría con ellos, entregándome al FBI, e incluso Ben había dicho que ellos no podían protegerme como Edward y su equipo podían hacerlo, y no había una jodida forma en que me separaran de mis chicas—o Edward, de hecho. Mi padre podía testificar todo lo que quisiera, pero no había maldita manera en que yo pudiera enfrentar a Miller o a King.

"Buenas tardes, señora," escuchamos desde la entrada. "Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater. Estoy con el Departamento del Sheriff de Trinity. Estoy yendo de puerta en puerta, haciéndoles algunas preguntas a locales y vacacionistas. No sé si han visto las noticias, pero se rumora que una chica desaparecida ha sido vista aquí, y el FBI nos ha pedido investigar."

"¿En serio?" Esme jadeó. "No he escuchado nada al respecto, pero por otra parte, no veo mucho la televisión."

"Entiendo, señora," el sheriff se rio, "pero, ¿le importaría darle un vistazo algunas fotos al menos?"

"No, claro que no."

Escuché movimiento y Esme suspiró, sonando triste, pero sabía que todo era actuación. "No, Sheriff, no puedo decir que los haya visto."

_Los_.

Mis ojos se abrieron y miré a Rose. "¿Tienen una foto de Edward?" Dije entre mi aliento, apenas haciendo ruido.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios para que pudiéramos escuchar, al mismo tiempo que la _laptop_ de Alice sonó suavemente desde el suelo. Se arrastró hacia ella, pero yo oí al sheriff de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay de usted señor? ¿Los ha visto?"

"Nop," dijo Jasper, arrastrando las palabras. "Para nada. Pero a lo mejor es porque en realidad no he dejado la cabaña desde que llegamos."

El sheriff se rio de nuevo. "Siento tener que molestarlos, pero si los ven, ¿podrían llamarme por favor?"

Rose, Mack y yo, todas nos movimos rápidamente para asomarnos por encima de la repisa de la ventana.

El sheriff era joven, alto, y parecía ser un decente indio americano. Tenía una dulce sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Esme, inclinando su sombrero antes de caminar de vuelta a su camioneta. Su teléfono sonó y se detuvo para hablar, apoyándose en su camioneta.

"Carlisle mandó un correo," Alice susurró, sus ojos amplios.

"¿Qué dijo?" Le pregunté, inclinándose sobre su hombro para leerlo, y mi boca se abrió.

_¡Voy de camino hacia ustedes! No se vayan hasta que yo llegue._

_C._

Mi corazón se desplomó porque me di cuenta de la urgencia detrás del correo de Carlisle, la alarma de entrada sonó de nuevo. Mirando con cuidado por la ventana, Rose y yo jadeamos porque el sheriff no se había ido todavía, lo que significaba que estábamos por recibir más compañía.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió de golpe, y Edward y Emmett nos hicieron señas con las manos para que nos acercáramos a ellos, presionando dedos en sus labios para que permaneciéramos calladas. Jasper pasó corriendo frente a nosotros, abriendo la puerta del ático de manera que pudiéramos ver a Mickey.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras susurraba, "Cuatro SUV… todas negras, están dando vuelta en la entrada. Deberían estar aquí a—"

Antes de que la palabra "ahora" pudiera salir de su boca, sonaron disparos en el patio delantero. Emmett entró corriendo de nuevo a la habitación en la que mis chicas y yo nos habíamos estado ocultando, asomándose por la cortina.

"No me jodas, ese sheriff está muerto," susurró. "Una docena o así de matones en el patio delantero… diez o algo así se dirigen a la parte de atrás…"

"Es hora de irnos," gruñó Edward.

"No podemos," siseó Alice, agarrando su brazo. "Tu padre acaba de enviar un correo. Dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que él llegara."

"¡Mierda!" Edward siseó, mirando el pasillo, donde todos estábamos esperando sus instrucciones. Con las aletas de la nariz ensanchadas y los dientes apretados, señaló a Jasper. "¡Sube; pon armas en las manos de esas chicas ahora! Mickey, trae tu trasero aquí. Estamos por ver si ese simulacro tuyo y de Emmett vale una mierda. ¡Vamos!"

Alice y Makenna subieron al ático para reunirse con Jasper. Mickey salió volando por el pasillo hacía la ventana principal, donde montó un rifle.

Emmett se fue corriendo por el pasillo y entró en la habitación en la que se había estado quedando y salió con un puñado de auriculares, pasándoselos a todos. Nos los pusimos de inmediato. Entonces agarró la mano de Rose y los dos sacaron sus armas.

Edward tiró de mi mano y nos metió de prisa a su habitación. Se metió en su armario, sacando una bolsa de lona y arrojándola sobre la cama. Sacó dos armas más, entregándome una.

"Tú…" Gruñó, sin darme oportunidad de discutir. "No vas a moverte de mi lado. ¿Me oyes?" Preguntó, y yo asentí con fervor.

Ya revisada la Glock que me entregó y habiéndome asegurado que estaba cargada y metida en mi espalda, lo miré. "¿Vamos a salir?" Pregunté.

"Sí," respondió asintiendo, guardándose varios cargadores, poniéndose una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y arrojando la bolsa sobre su hombro. Se volvió hacia mí, metiendo las manos en mi cabello y pegando su frente a la mía. "Sin discutir, Bella. Solo sígueme, y haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, su boca estaba en la mía, besándome con tanta fuerza, tanta desesperación.

Los dos nos giramos cuando una de las alarmas de perímetro sonó. Dejamos la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta de la cocina, y Edward tocó su auricular. "Radio abierta. ¡Quiero oír cada maldita cosa! ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Todos respondieron.

Edward tomó su arma con una mano y mi mano con la otra, y nos preparamos para escabullirnos con cuidado por la puerta trasera—a qué… no tenía idea.

* * *

**(1) **Meriwether Lewis y William Clark, exploradores que comandaron la primera expedición terrestre que partió desde el este de Estados Unidos, alcanzó la costa del Pacífico y regresó.

**(2) **Jonestown fue el nombre informal del Proyecto agrícola del Templo del Pueblo, una comunidad intencional al noroeste de Guyana, conformada por el Templo del Pueblo, una secta estadounidense liderada por Jim Jones (1931-1978). Jones, con sus facultades mentales deterioradas y al borde de la paranoia, una o dos veces por mes impulsaba a sus adeptos a realizar, como "pruebas de lealtad", simulacros de suicidios masivos, que incluían la ingesta de falsas pociones de veneno. Jones llamaba "noches blancas" a esos ensayos.

**(3) **_Kool-aid_ una marca de bebida con sabor a fruta en polvo para preparar en agua. Es lo que Jones usaba para que sus adeptos se suicidaran, _Kool-aid_ de uva mezclado con cianuro de potasio, y después de ello se ha usado como referencia a no creer por completo en un sistema o idea, ya sea en política o religión. "Don't drink the _Kool-Aid_" "No bebas el _Kool-Aid_")

* * *

_**Hola :) Por favor, no maten a la traductora, la autora dejó ese horrible cliffie :P Pero, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Me encanta ver que Bella sigue conquistando miedos, pronto podrán estar juntos como tanto lo desean. Y a llegado la hora de poner a prueba su plan para deshacerse de los hombres de King. ¿Tendrán éxito? Sé que no estarán muy contentas como quedó, pero no sé, ¿tal vez podría publicarse un capi más pronto? Todo depende... Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir poniendo la historia en alertas y favoritos. Me encantaría también recibir sus reviews. Les pido disculpas por el retraso pero ayer fue un día horrible y no pude publicarlo, pero ya está aquí y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

~oOo~

"_Sin discutir, Bella. Solo sígueme, y haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, su boca estaba en la mía, besándome con tanta fuerza, tanta desesperación. _

_Los dos nos giramos cuando una de las alarmas de perímetro sonó. Dejamos la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta de la cocina, y Edward tocó su auricular. "Radio abierta. ¡Quiero oír cada maldita cosa! ¿Entendido?" _

"_¡Señor!" Todos respondieron. _

_Edward tomó su arma con una mano y mi mano con la otra, y nos preparamos para escabullirnos con cuidado por la puerta trasera—a qué… no tenía idea._

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Bueno, Ed," Jasper dijo en voz baja por mi auricular. "Tenemos pendejos a nuestra izquierda y pendejos a la derecha. Dime cuándo puedo empezar mi práctica de tiro…"

"Joder, solo dime lo que hay afuera de esta puerta lateral al oeste, J," solté un bufido, abriendo un poco la puerta de la cocina y metiéndonos a ambos de nuevo. "Tenemos que evitar que se vayan. Están aquí… van a morir aquí," gruñí. "Tengo que llegar al cobertizo."

Miré hacia afuera, sin ver movimiento en la tarde deprimente.

"Edward… Bells," Mack empezó a decir. "Hay dos al lado izquierdo de la puerta y dos a la derecha. No pueden salir por allí…"

"_Pueden_ salir por la puerta de la terraza," agregó Alice.

"Entendido," dijo Bella, llevándome con ella.

"En los primeros disparos contra mí, J… puedes abrir el infierno, ¿entendido?" Gruñí, deslizando lentamente las puertas de la terraza para abrirlas.

"Señor." Contestó, y pude escucharlo preparar su arma, ordenando a Alice y Makenna a hacer lo mismo.

"Eddie," Emmett habló, "tenemos compañía en el lado este. Dos. Tenemos a dos dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, Mick... con latas de humo. Tú y Esme, tengan cuidado."

"Joder," dije en voz baja. "Estamos rodeados. Es salir con las armas listas o nada."

"Bien," dijo con desprecio, quitando el seguro de su nueve milímetros. "¿Para dónde?"

"Si podemos llegar al cobertizo, al menos podemos cubrirnos lo suficiente para derribar los de los laterales y la parte trasera de la casa."

"Bien. ¡Vamos!" Dijo asintiendo, y los dos salimos corriendo por las puertas traseras.

"¡Cuidado con la esquina de la casa, chicos!" Nos advirtió Alice.

En el momento en que Bella y yo pusimos un pie fuera de la casa, todo el infierno se desató. Escuché vidrios rompiéndose, lo que pude asumir eran solo las latas de humo que estaban lanzando a la ventana delantera. Oí la orden de Jasper a las chicas para disparar a voluntad—y lo hicieron; el cabrón que estaba escondido en la esquina de la casa cayó al suelo mientras pasábamos.

Se oyeron gritos y alaridos. Algunos por la radio, con mi equipo trabajando juntos sin problemas, algunos eran de afuera, pero todo solo eran un caos en mi cabeza. Mi objetivo era el cobertizo porque no solo podíamos cubrirnos allí, sino también porque mi padre tenía armas almacenadas en ese lugar.

Bella y yo pasamos corriendo por un grupo de árboles, pegándonos detrás de ellos cuando disparos rebotaron en los troncos.

"Mierda," dijo entre su aliento, apuntando de prisa y disparando dos veces por entre las ramas. "Ese es uno," murmuró con ironía. "Podemos quitarlo de la pared. O'Quinn o O'Hara o alguna mierda…"

Sonreí, besé su cabeza y susurré, "¡Bien hecho! Unos metros más, Alice. ¡Cúbrenos!"

"En ello, en ello, en ello," gruñó, y cuatro disparos atravesaron el matorral a nuestra izquierda. "Listo. ¡Ve ahora!"

"Emmett," gruñó Mickey mientras esquivábamos más balas perdidas. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Debajo de la casa, Mick… ¡dame cinco segundos!" Respondió, gruñendo mientras se escuchaba cómo había llegado a la terraza. "Cabrones," murmuró bajo su aliento.

"¡Edward!" Alice y Bella gritaron cuando un tipo salió de la nada justo cuando llegué a las puertas del cobertizo.

Alice, Bella y yo disparamos al mismo tiempo, el tipo se sacudía mientras caía sobre la hierba, y entonces Bella y yo nos metimos en el cobertizo, cerrando las puertas detrás de nosotros.

"Que me jodan," jadeó, apoyándose en la esquina.

"Estoy un poco ocupado, amor," bromeé, guiñándole un ojo cuando soltó un resoplido.

"Solo…" Agitó su mano y rodó los ojos, todavía respirando con dificultad, pero podía verla conteniendo la sonrisa que estaba curveando el borde de sus labios. "Solo… _armas_, Edward."

Sonreí, moviendo la mesa de trabajo al otro extremo del cobertizo. Había un escotillón debajo de ella. Mi padre lo había construido como una bodega cuando la cabaña fue erigida, pero cuando su carrera cambió también lo hizo el propósito del pequeño almacén.

Levanté la puerta, encendí el interruptor de la luz, y luego le ofrecí a Bella mi mano. La quería a mi lado todo el tiempo.

"De ninguna jodida manera, Edward," jadeó, sus ojos amplios al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada el sótano. "Yo… no puedo ir allá abajo. Me importa una mierda lo que está allí…"

Hice una mueca y asentí, comprendiendo que debe haberle recordado el sótano de Miller. "Está bien, pero cuidarás de mis espaldas aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Pero no voy bajar."

"Entonces, dispárale a lo que sea que se acerque al cobertizo, bebé. No me importa la mierda que sea. Si se mueve, está muerto. ¿Entendido?"

"Bien," dijo ella, volviéndose hacia la pequeña ventana. La levantó un poco, apuntando su arma por la abertura.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, sin querer dejarla mucho tiempo. A lo largo del muro posterior estaban las armas automáticas. En los mostradores, granadas. Era el lanzador de granadas el que buscaba porque esos cabrones habían llegado en varios SUV, pero no se iban a ir en ellas.

Me colgué el arma al hombro, agarrando una bolsa de granadas, unos cargadores más y tres cajas de balas. Las puse dentro de la bolsa que había cogido de mi armario. También abrí uno de los gabinetes, revelando la caja fuerte de mi padre. Teníamos una en cada casa, incluyendo la mía, y cada maldita combinación era la misma—el cumpleaños de mi madre. Dentro había montones de dinero en efectivo, pasaportes falsos para mi padre y para mí, y tarjetas de crédito que coincidían con las identidades falsas. Si estábamos huyendo, tendríamos que ser alguien diferente, así que no estaba tomando riesgos. Vacíe a la hija de puta.

Oí que el arma de Bella disparó tres tiros rápidos, y me asomé para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Lo estaba—solo se veía encabronada.

"¿Cuántos llevamos, bebé?" Le pregunté, subiendo los escalones.

"Hay tres muertos a un lado, dos en la puerta trasera. Alice, ¿cómo se ve el frente?" Preguntó, pero fue Makenna la que respondió.

"Quedan dos, tres, cuatro… seis… _ocho_, todos escondidos detrás de esas malditas SUVs," gruñó. "¡Y joder, Bellsy… creo que ese tipo James está dirigiendo esta mierda!"

"¿Y Miller?" Bella y yo dijimos con desdén al mismo tiempo, preguntándonos si ese pendejo había sido visto.

"No lo veo, pero hay dinero en juego para quién consiga dispararle…" Emmett se rio de forma amenazante.

Solté un bufido y rodé los ojos, creyendo cada palabra. "¿De cuánto estamos hablando?" Pregunté, sonriendo por el gruñido de Bella porque no estaba acostumbrada a las mierdas de las que Emmett y Jasper hablaban.

"Cincuenta mil, hermano," Jasper se rio entre dientes. "Un precio alto para la escoria más baja, amigo."

Bella sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras nos preparábamos para dejar el cobertizo.

"Ese es el dinero para mis vacaciones, chicos," gruñí. "Ese hijo de puta me pertenece. Ahora… vamos a salir de este cobertizo. ¿Cómo luce el camino de aquí al lugar designado para Bella y para mí?"

"Tienes a un pendejo…" Jasper empezó a decir, pero se escuchó un disparo. "Olvídalo. Buen tiro, Alice. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

No esperé por más instrucciones; simplemente agarré la puerta, me aseguré que Bella estaba a mi lado y salí disparado hacia el árbol que habíamos designado el día que se habían instalado las alarmas. También era el mismísimo árbol en el que le había entregado a la hermosa morena mi corazón.

Caímos contra el tronco, asomándonos hacia el jardín del frente desde nuestra posición en el patio lateral. Makenna tenía razón, todos los pequeños cobardes mafiosos estaban ocultos detrás de sus SUV. Dejé la bolsa en el suelo, mirando alrededor del tronco para inspeccionar el camino de entrada.

"En posición, Jasper… Emmett," gruñí, colocando el lanzador de granadas entre una uve en el tronco. "Estoy a punto de encender la luz en la cocina. Es hora de aplastar a las cucarachas desperdigadas."

Bella preparó su nueve milímetros, apuntando en la misma dirección que yo, pero yo tenía la explosión más potente.

"A mí señal," dije, alineando la primera SUV en la mira. "¡Ahora!"

Jalé del gatillo y la granada salió disparada, dándole a la ventanilla del lado del conductor perfectamente. Toda la camioneta se dobló por en medio cuando explotó, levantándose unos cuantos metros del suelo. Una bola de fuego enorme apareció en el aire, pero yo ya estaba alineando el siguiente tiro porque no quería que esos cabrones ganaran terreno en lo absoluto.

"¡Buen tiro, Ed!" Emmett exclamó.

Mi equipo disparó a los hombres que huían—Bella incluida. Derribó a un tipo que se dirigía a un lado de la casa; estaba corriendo sin ver porque su trasero estaba en llamas.

Disparé de nuevo, derribando la segunda SUV, y esta vez, se esparcieron por todas partes.

"Bella, una y dos en punto," le dije, y los hombres cayeron antes de que dieran dos pasos. Maldición, esa chica era una tiradora increíble.

"¡Mierda, tengo un corredor, Ed!" Gruñó Jasper. "Se dirige al último coche… el último, hermano…"

Alineé rápidamente, pero no tenía un tiro claro y limpio. "Joder," dije con brusquedad, volviéndome para mirar alrededor. "Bella, cúbreme. Tengo que salir a donde está despejado para este…"

Asintió, avanzando conmigo y apuntando su arma mientras alineaba mi tiro rápidamente. Podía ver a cinco o seis hombres empezar a correr hacia camioneta que quedaba, pero disparé antes tiempo porque tenía miedo de tener a Bella a la vista, así que en lugar de atrapar todos sus traseros dentro del vehículo, pudieron lanzarse para cubrirse.

"¡Vuelve detrás del árbol!" Le dije al mismo tiempo que disparos se dirigían en nuestra dirección, pero en lugar de correr, se cayó.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó, cayendo al suelo y agarrándose la pierna.

La puse detrás del tronco y me arrodillé frente a ella. "¿Dónde?" Pregunté, tirando de sus manos que estaban agarrando alguna parte cerca de su tobillo.

"Es solo un corte, Edward," me dijo, apartando sus manos. "Es por la corteza del árbol. Estoy bien." Suspiró, mirándome.

No se veía bien. Pareciera que dolía como el infierno a medida que la sangre se filtraba a través de la pierna de sus _jeans_ hasta su calcetín.

"¡Cúbranos!" Ordené por la radio, alcanzando mi bolsa en busca de algo para atar alrededor de su pantorrilla.

Saqué una vieja camiseta, arrancando una tira de tela. "Más vale prevenir que lamentar, Bella," le dije en voz baja, y por única vez no discutió; simplemente se recostó contra el árbol y me miró con cansancio.

Los disparos alrededor de nosotros comenzaron a ser menos mientras atendía la pierna de Bella. También podía escuchar cambios por la radio. Estaban limpiando, y Emmett ladró que iba a salir de su escondite para echar un vistazo a los daños. Jasper le ordenó a Mack y Alice que se quedaran en el ático, solo por si acaso, pero él iba a salir también.

Mickey y Esme dijeron que el frente estaba despejado, pero parecía demasiado tranquilo, demasiado fácil.

"Joder," murmuró Mack, ya sea para sí misma o para Alice. "Perdí de vista a James…"

Los ojos de Bella se fijaron en los míos, su rostro lleno de preocupación.

"¿Crees que puedes caminar, amor?" Le pregunté, y ella asintió.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, empezando a empujarse para levantarse hasta que los dos escuchamos el clic de un percutor siendo accionado.

"Bien, es bueno que pueda caminar. Eso hace mi trabajo más fácil," escuché detrás de mí, pero fue el frío metal en la parte posterior de mi cabeza lo que hizo que me congelara. "No te muevas, héroe. Un centímetro y tu chica va a estar vistiendo tus sesos… _y_ todavía vendrá conmigo. Mm, mm, mm… y lo que nos vamos a divertir, _Isabella_…"

Bella se veía asqueada por el tono nauseabundo de la voz de ese pendejo.

"Joder, no lo creo…" Dije con desdén, mis ojos nunca dejaron los de Bella mientras empezaba a mover su mano muy, pero muy lentamente hacia su espalda. "Te amo," articulé con mis labios, esperando como el infierno que no fuera la última vez que se lo decía.

Sonrió dulcemente y asintió, mirando el árbol y de nuevo hacia mí, su mano todavía moviéndose hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

Sentí un apretón en mi hombro. "Suelta el arma, _Edward_," ordenó, picando con el arma la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para énfasis.

"Oh, mira, cariño," Bella dijo con un suspiro, escuchándose aburrida. "James ha hecho su tarea. Sabe nuestros nombres y todo. Y yo aquí pensando que era un estúpido, con todo ese tiempo que pasó en el reformatorio…"

Le sonreí pero solté mi arma de todos modos porque quería distraer cualquier atención que él tuviera en ella y ponerla en mí. Arrojé lejos mi Glock, y James pateó el lanzador de granadas por la hierba.

"No puedo alinear el disparo, Edward," gritó Alice frenética en mi oído.

"¡Mierda!" Oí que Emmett gruñó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr. "Voy para allá, hermano, pero voy a tomar el camino largo. Me vería a un kilómetro de distancia, hombre."

"Quiero que te pongas de pie. Despacio," dijo el pendejo, golpeando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza de nuevo. "Luego, vas a darte la vuelta."

Apreté los dientes, mis ojos todavía fijos en los de Bella. En la forma en que estaba de rodillas frente a ella, James no podía ver sus movimientos. Si me ponía de pie, iba a ver dónde estaba su mano. Mis puños se apretaron en mi regazo.

"Nunca escaparás de estas tierras, James," gruñí, mirando por encima de mi hombro, pero golpeó mi cabeza con la culata de su arma. "¡Mierda!" Escupí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

"¡Dije que te pongas de pie de una puta vez!" Dijo con un gruñido, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi camiseta.

Bella se movió con tanta rapidez, que apenas pude ver el movimiento. Ya había sacado su arma de su espalda y estaba a su lado, debajo del resto de la camiseta rasgada que había usado en su herida.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa mujer. Jasper la había llamado en algún momento "una luchadora". Tenía la puta razón.

Me puse de pie lentamente, estaba poniendo cada vestigio de confianza que tenía en la chica a mis pies. Si hacía un mal movimiento… si alcanzaba a ver su mano o se movía un poco, era un hombre muerto. Sin embargo, justo antes de que le diera la espalda a ella, vi como sus ojos se apartaban de mí. Su ceño se frunció y luego se relajó casi por completo. Luchó por no sonreír—de todas las cosas—mientras se volvía para mirarme.

"Haz lo que te dice, Edward," me instó, escuchándose frenética pero sin verse así. En lo absoluto.

Hice un último movimiento para girarme, pero ella articuló, "¡Agáchate!"

Me tiré al suelo al mismo tiempo que se escucharon dos disparos rápidos, uno después del otro. James gritó y cayó junto a mí, todavía sosteniendo su arma pero obviamente herido. Echando mi puño hacia atrás, lo dejé ir con todo lo que tenía, dándole al hijo de puta en la boca y dejándolo sin sentido, su mano y arma cayendo inútiles al suelo. La patearon antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Levantando la vista, no pude evitar sonreír. "Ya era hora de que pusieras a trabajar tu trasero…"

"Cierra la boca, hijo," mi padre se río, mirando más allá de mí. "Bells, ¿estás bien?"

Estaba sudando, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta aquí desde Seattle, todavía usando un traje de negocios. Parecía cabreado y preocupado, como si estuviera cargando con una pesada pieza de información.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, luchando por ponerse de pie, y los dos tomamos sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse. "Sí, solo… encabronada. ¡Esa mierda duele!" Gruñó, mirando su pierna.

Los dos nos reímos con un resoplido, pero no había nada que me detuviera de ponerla en mis brazos. "Jesucristo," dije entre su aliento en su cuello. "¡Joder, no te atrevas a asustarme así de nuevo!" Susurré con fiereza en su oído. "¿Me entiendes?"

"Señor," dijo con voz baja, y cuando me aparté para mirarla, me estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, pero también se veía agotada.

"Vamos a entrar," mi padre murmuró, mirando los daños a nuestro alrededor. "Yo me encargaré de este idiota. Tengo algunas preguntas para él."

Asentí, cogiendo a Bella en mis brazos, a pesar de sus protestas.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¡Maldita sea!" Mickey gruñó, retorciéndose en el piso de la sala.

"Tranquila, Mick," Jasper la tranquilizaba, sosteniendo su mano mientras Esme sacaba vidrio, fragmentos de bala y trozos de madera de su hombro.

Al parecer, una bala perdida le había dado al marco de la ventana justo a un lado de su rostro. Era jodidamente afortunada que no hubiera sido a unos cuatro centímetros a su izquierda, porque le hubiera dado en la cabeza. También tuvo suerte de que no estuvieran muy profundos, y Esme pudiera sacar todas los pedazos—o al menos, estaba _tratando_ de sacar todos los pedazos.

"¡Alice, Rose!" Edward ladró, entrando por la puerta trasera.

"¿Sí?" Las dos respondieron.

"Empaquen tanta mierda como puedan cargar en un par de maletas. Hemos terminado con este lugar, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," Alice dijo con un suspiro, cerrando su laptop y la mía, guardando las dos en sus maletas.

Se levantó de un salto de la mesa, siguiendo a Rose por el pasillo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bellsy," Emmett se rio de mí, levantando la vista de mi pierna. "Déjame al menos limpiarla, y entonces puedes pelear con Eddie sobre que equipaje se van a llevar."

La cabeza de Edward se giró de pronto, y sus ojos se fijaron a los míos cuando me reí. "Em, si se mueve, tacléala de vuelta al sofá. Yo voy por tu mierda, Bella."

"Maldición," me reí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al descansa brazos del sofá. "¡Es solo un corte!"

Emmett se carcajeó, empezando a decir, "Ni—" Pero Carlisle entró por la puerta principal al teléfono.

"Maldita sea, Benny, ¿vas a enviar una equipo de limpieza o no?" Gritó al teléfono. "Bueno, joder, tengo dos heridos en mi equipo, y tengo que sacarlos de una puta vez de aquí. ¡Y hay veinticinco hombres de King muertos en mi jardín!" Escuchó por solo un momento pero bufó en frustración. "¡Ellos mataron a un sheriff local en el mismo segundo en que llegaron, Cheney!" Bramó, caminando por el pasillo.

Por lo que pude decifrar, Carlisle había estacionado en la carretera principal una vez que vio el fuego de las SUV que Edward había destruido. Corrió por los bosques el resto del camino, por si acaso, y había sido brillante al hacerlo, porque si no lo hubiera visto moverse sigilosamente detrás de James, no estoy segura si Edward estaría vivo en este momento.

"¿Dónde está James?" Le susurré a Emmett, que estaba poniendo peróxido en mi pierna y limpiando el polvo y suciedad de ella.

"No preguntes… creo que Carlisle y Eddie lo tienen atado en el cobertizo."

Sabía que el bastardo seguía vivo porque mi tiro le había dado en el muslo y el de Carlisle le había dado en el pecho, pero Edward lo había noqueado con un puñetazo. Cuando Edward me cargó para llevarme adentro, Carlisle y Jasper habían sujetado a James y se lo habían llevado arrastrando.

"Creo que le estaban preguntando _educadamente_ el paradero de un tal Riley Miller," Emmett murmuró sarcásticamente.

"James está muerto," dijo Edward sin rodeos, y no había emoción, nada en su voz que dijera que podía importarle dos mierdas.

"El único sobrino de King está muerto…" Verifiqué, mirándolo cuando se puso de cuclillas junto a mi cabeza.

"Al parecer su arteria femoral fue cortada," dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ups," murmuré, inclinándome hacia el beso risueño de Edward en mi cabeza. "Entonces, ¿no averiguaste dónde estaba Miller?" Pregunté, e incluso la cabeza de Emmett se levantó de golpe de dónde la tenía envolviendo mi pierna.

"Lo único que dijo fue, _en todas partes_," dijo Edward con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Un poco dramático, pero no pudimos sacar nada más de él. Sin importar lo mucho que… _lo intentáramos_."

Me estremecí ante la amenaza que envolvían sus palabras. Fue sin remordimientos y llena de malicia y odio. Amaba al hombre arrodillado junto a mí, pero había una parte de mí que no quería saber qué métodos había usado _exactamente_ a fin de conseguir la información, porque Edward estaba determinado a librar a la tierra de Riley Miller.

"Probablemente fue mejor así, Bellsy," dijo Emmett con un bufido. "Si James en realidad te hubiera puesto las manos encima, Edward no hubiera sido tan… amable."

Hice una mueca, pero una mirada al rostro de Edward me dijo que Emmett no solo tenía razón, por decir lo menos; eso no me detuvo de extender mi mano hacia el pequeño corte en su cabeza donde James lo había golpeado con su pistola.

"Eso es muy cierto," dijo Edward bajo su aliento, levantando su mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Y estoy bien, bebé," susurró, alejando mi mano de su frente y besando mis dedos.

Los dos nos volvimos cuando Mickey gritó de nuevo, y Edward se levantó para ir a revisarla.

"¿Cómo estás, niña salvaje?" Preguntó, arrodillándose junto a ella.

Esme estaba cosiendo su herida lo mejor que podía bajo las circunstancias y permaneciendo más calmada que el resto de la casa mientras maldición tras maldición salían volando de la boca de Mickey.

Edward se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza cuando Mickey habló con los dientes apretados. "Ríete, niño bonito. Esto duele una putada. ¡Esme no tenía la mierda para anestesiarme, pendejo!"

Los chicos solo se rieron de ella, muy probablemente acostumbrados a su temperamento cuando estaba herida. Ella de verdad era como su hermanita, casi hasta el punto que se metían con ella.

Me incorporé en el sofá, echando mis piernas suavemente hacia el suelo. Con cuidado puse mi peso sobre ella, probando qué tanto me iba a dar problemas, pero no era tan malo. Definitivamente había tenido peores. Con cautela me dirigí a la sala, solo para toparme con un furioso Carlisle.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñó, viéndose como si quisiera arrojar el teléfono en su mano en lugar de guardarlo. "¡Edward!" Gritó, haciéndome saltar y casi caerme de espaldas, pero sus manos me atraparon. "Lo siento, Bella," dijo en voz baja, apoyándome en el muro y luciendo avergonzado por hacerme cagar del susto.

"Está bien," murmuré, mirándolo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tenemos que salir de esta casa," dijo, mirando más allá de mí, hacia Edward que corrió cuando su padre lo llamó. "Tenemos que limpiarlo nosotros mismos. Benny está… _ocupado_." Dijo con desdén la última palabra, y me pregunté qué carajos más podría estar pasando.

"Está bien," refunfuñó Edward, rodando sus ojos, pero me atrajo hacia él. "¿A dónde ibas?" Me preguntó, dándome un ligero apretón.

"Por mis cosas, Edward," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Estoy bien para caminar."

Asintió, pero volvió su atención de nuevo a Carlisle. "¿A Alaska?"

"Kate te está esperando."

"¿Qué quieres decir con, te está esperando? ¿Tú no vienes?" Edward gruñó, pasando la mano por su cabello.

"No puedo," respondió su padre, negando con la cabeza. "Twilight es un puñetero desastre…" Se volvió hacia mí. "Tenías razón, Bells. Savage pasó de milagro el proceso de selección de Charlie. Ha estado monitoreando cada llamada que ustedes hacen. Y Billy… bueno, quiero hablar con Alice antes de que hablemos sobre él."

"Entonces, es bueno que no hemos estado usando nuestros teléfonos," añadí, mirándolo. "¿Cómo… ¿Por qué viniste? Y no es que me queje…" Mi voz se apagó, tratando de no pensar la vista del arma presionando en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward.

Carlisle gimió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. "Cuando me enviaste el mensaje sobre Savage, también le enviaste una solicitud a Benny."

"Sí, yo lo hice," dijo Alice, sacando su cabeza de la última habitación. "Le pedí que vigilara el sitio web de propiedades de todo el estado. Podría haberla hackeado, pero pensé que la estaría vigilando de todos modos en busca de accesos deletreando cualquiera de los apellidos de tu familia."

"Bueno, lo estaba," declaró Carlisle, pero pausó por un momento para mirar a Edward. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar. "Tuvieron que mover a Charlie otra vez…"

"No," dije entre mi aliento, apoyándome en la pared al mismo tiempo que el pulgar de Edward hacía reconfortantes círculos sobre mi cuello, tratando de mantenerme calmada. "Dime que está bien…. ¡Dímelo!"

"Lo maltrataron un poco, pero está bien." Carlisle hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "Benny dice que casi no llegan a tiempo porque fue un coche bomba. Cómo lo encontraron, no lo entiendo. El Fiscal de Distrito está acelerando la fecha para ir a la corte, pero por supuesto, los abogados de King están en contra. Creo que esperan que si se toman el tiempo necesario, finalmente llegarán a tu padre... o a ti," dijo de forma funesta.

"Eso no sucederá," dijo Edward con desdén, mirando a su padre.

"Hoy estuviste malditamente cerca de perderla," Carlisle replicó, señalándolo con un dedo. "¿Qué demonios salió mal?"

"Nada salió _mal_," respondió Edward gritando. "Un puto policía local estaba haciendo preguntas de puerta en puerta. Los pendejos entraron siguiéndolo…"

Carlisle hizo una mueca pero asintió aceptando la explicación de Edward. "Sí, eso es lo que más o menos esperaba Benny. Cuando a ustedes dos los vieron en la tienda, Benny fue notificado de inmediato. El hombre que tienen infiltrado envió un mensaje diciendo que Miller quiere que te encuentren, y nos hizo saber en el momento que se dirigían hacia acá. Una vez que llegaron al área, probablemente escucharon la radio de la policía. Demonios, incluso mandaron un grupo a Disney…"

Sonreí pero miré a Edward. "Espero que no hayamos matado a un fed…"

"No lo hicieron," dijo Carlisle con un resoplido, colocando una mano en mi hombro. "Pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que Miller se dé cuenta que ha perdido todo un chingo de hombres." Se volvió hacia Edward. "Quémala."

Vi como un toque de tristeza infantil cruzó rápidamente por el rostro de Edward ante esa palabra, e hizo una mueca, tragando grueso, pero asintió titubeante en obediencia. Mi corazón se rompió por él porque esta era una casa en la que tenía recuerdos de su madre. Fue un niño aquí una vez, y al mirar alrededor, casi podía ver al niño que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo, corriendo por todos lados con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, vestido con solo su traje de baño. Prácticamente podía verlo corriendo hacia una hermosa mujer con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que él, haciéndola reír porque era imposible el no amarlo.

"¿No hay otra forma?" Pregunté, mirando a Carlisle. "¿No hay algo más que pudiera hacerse? ¿Tiene que quemarse?"

Mis rápidas preguntas parecieron sorprender a Carlisle por un momento, pero negó. "No, Bells. Si hago que los federales vengan a limpiar, entonces, podría ser posible salvar la casa, pero como estás aquí, tus huellas están por todas partes. Hay veinticinco hombres allá afuera, todos conectados con King. Sin mencionar las armas ilegales guardadas en esta propiedad, una de las cuales fue usada para destruir tres de las cuatro SUV," terminó de decir, dándole a Edward una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, simplemente me parece un… desperdicio. ¿Por qué solo quemarla? _Todo_ lo que está aquí arderá. No lo entiendo," suspiré, frunciéndole el ceño. Le di a Edward una mirada de soslayo. "Voy por mis cosas. Necesito cambiarme de ropa de todos modos," murmuré, alejándome de ambos.

No le presté atención a ninguno de ellos hasta que Alice soltó, "¿Sabes qué, Carlisle? Hay un acantilado a unos seis punto dos kilómetros al oeste. Podríamos remolcar todos sus traseros hasta allí y dejarlos caer. Y nosotros ya antes hemos limpiado una casa. Podemos deshacernos de todas las huellas en este lugar." Hizo un gesto con la mano señalándonos a nosotras dos, asintiendo frenéticamente.

"¿Y el sheriff?" Carlisle respondió.

"Estaba en persecución," dijo ella. "Estoy casi segura que alguien podría llamar por su radio, actuar como él reportándose. Un movimiento por aquí, otro por allá… y una gran explosión…"

Me reí de ella, porque a pesar de que la conocía desde siempre, todavía me sorprendía—y me asustaba, para ser honestos. Me volví hacia el final del pasillo, donde Carlisle lo estaba considerando seriamente, pero fue el rostro esperanzado de Edward—un rostro esperanzado _como el de un niño_—mirando a su padre, el que hizo tambalear mi corazón.

"Rose," la llamé, confiando en Dios que pudiéramos sacar adelante esto porque, por alguna razón, simplemente no podía permitir que un pedazo de la historia de Edward se consumiera. Me dolía pensar en la pérdida de mi propia madre, así que entendía su dolor.

"¿Sí, Bells?" Mi mejor amiga preguntó, saliendo de la recámara más cercana.

"Tenemos que limpiar toda la casa. Ninguna superficie que probablemente alguien haya tocado se puede pasar por alto…"

"Claro. ¡Mack! Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Termina tú de empacar," gritó Rose por el pasillo.

"¡Bien!" Oímos desde la habitación trasera.

Las tres no quedamos mirándolo, esperando su decisión, porque a pesar de la expresión inocente de Rose, la conozco demasiado bien para saber que había estado escuchando.

Carlisle encontró mi mirada y luego se volvió hacia su hijo. Justo entonces, vi que lo entendió. Vio la expresión de Edward, y supo que lo superábamos en número.

"Hazlo," le dijo. "Pon a todos en sus respectivos coches. Usa el Jeep de Emmett, la camioneta del sheriff, y esa SUV que queda, y remolca los vehículos arruinados a este… este puto acantilando del que hablan," dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano. Dándose la vuelta hacia nosotros, señaló con su dedo. "Será mejor que limpies todas las superficies, y lo digo en serio. Bella, tu vida depende de ello porque si alguien revisa esta casa y encuentra algo, hará sonar todo tipo de alarmas."

"Sí, señor," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, volviéndome hacia mis chicas. "Necesito cambiarme de ropa," les dije, haciendo un ademán hacia mis arruinados _jeans_. "Las alcanzaré en un rato, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, claro, claro," Alice coreó, con una sonrisa y un guiño oculto. "¡Necesitamos que todos salgan de la maldita casa!" Grito con una risita. "¡Así que, empaquen su mierda y salgan a los coches!"

Solté un resoplido, cerrando la puerta de la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Edward por casi un mes. En realidad, estaba triste por dejarla, pero al menos no íbamos a quemar la maldita cosa. Tiré de mis maletas para sacarlas de debajo de la cama, arrojándolas sobre el colchón, y luego saqué unos _jeans_ limpios. Después de entrar al baño para recoger mi cepillo de dientes y champú, entré otra vez a la habitación para ver a Edward apoyado en la puerta.

"¿Necesitas que empaque por ti ya que vas a—" Empecé a decir, pero solo sacudió su cabeza, apartándose de la puerta.

Su rostro era ilegible, casi sombrío mientras caminaba hacia mí. Sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula. Su pequeño corte en la frente solo lo hacía aún más intimidante en el momento, así que empecé a echarme hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda topó con la puerta del armario.

"Edward, detente," dije en voz baja, mirándolo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó, su voz apenas audible mientras se acercaba hasta que prácticamente me presionó contra la puerta.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"La casa, Bella. ¿_Por qué_?"

Le fruncí el ceño, sin entender su estado de ánimo, en lo absoluto. "Sé lo que es perder algo que le perteneció a tu madre, Edward. Y lo dije en serio. Es un desperdicio quemarla," le dije, tratando de esquivarlo, pero uno de sus fuertes brazos salió disparado hacia la puerta del armario con un fuerte ruido, bloqueando mi camino. "Edward, me estás asustando," susurré, apartando la mirada de él.

Levantó su otra mano para acariciar mi mejilla. "No es mi intención, bebé. Yo s-solo…" Suspiró pesadamente, pegando su frente a la mía. "¿Q-Qué p-perdiste tú?"

"La recámara de mi madre," le dije, relajándome con su caricia, porque a pesar de su actitud actual, su toque era dulce, suave y necesario. "Ella… ella murió en casa," murmuré, cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo. "Fue como si al segundo que ella murió, Charlie convirtiera la habitación en su cuarto de trabajo porque estaba conectado con su oficina. Empezó a guardar nuevos inventos y otra mierda allí," gruñí con los dientes apretados, mis manos en puños. "¡Yo… yo acostumbraba ver películas con mi mamá allí!" Siseé, mirándolo furiosa. "Así que… sí, mantén este lugar por tanto tiempo como puedas, Edward."

De pronto, sus manos estaban en mi cabello, y su cuerpo me presionó de lleno contra la puerta. Inclinó su cabeza, rozando su boca en la mía una, dos, tres veces antes de deslizar su lengua por mi labio inferior, finalmente metiéndola en mi boca. Gemí en respuesta porque no pude evitarlo. Él podía ser tan intenso, pero joder, si no era _sexy_ como el infierno.

Entre cada pasada caliente y húmeda de su lengua y de sus labios, un sonido que nunca había escuchado de él, retumbó en su pecho, vibrando contra el mío. Se escuchó casi como un sollozo o un gruñido—tal vez una mezcla de los dos—pero lo atraje hacia mí para que me diera más porque había sido un día verdaderamente aterrador.

"Edward," lloriqueé cuando al fin se apartó de mi boca para dejar un camino de intensos besos con la boca abierta por mi cuello mientras mis manos sujetaban sus bíceps.

"Siento haberte asustado," susurró contra mi piel. "Yo… yo s-solo q-quería agradecerte…"

Sonreí contra su mandíbula porque ese dulce tartamudeo me hacía sentir cosas extrañas y él podía ser tan jodidamente complicado a veces. "Puedes agradecerme así cuando quieras—solo no tan…. al estilo predador…"

Se rio entre dientes, enterrando finalmente su rostro en mi cuello y rodeando por completo con sus brazos. "Joder, te amo tanto," murmuró contra mi cuello.

"También te amo," le dije, tomando ambos lados de su rostro en mis manos y atrayéndolo de vuelta a mí. "Tenemos que empezar a movernos, Edward."

Respiró hondo y asintió, su rostro casi avergonzado. Su nariz arrugándose de forma adorable mientras decía, "_De verdad_ siento haberte asustado, pero cuando él dijo que la quemara…"

Asentí, interrumpiéndolo. "Lo sé. Ve… vamos a terminar con esta mierda."

Colocó un último beso en mis labios y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. "¿Está bien tu pierna, bebé?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, estoy bien," le dije, y los dos dimos un respingo cuando el vozarrón de Carlisle hizo eco en el pasillo.

"Edward, al frente. ¡Ahora, hijo! ¡Tenemos que empezar a movernos!"

Le sonreí a un hijo sonriendo y con los ojos en blanco, pero lo giré hacia la puerta. "Apúrate, Edward. Tenemos que terminar antes de que la gente empiece a llegar buscando a estos pendejos."

"Tienes razón," dijo con un suspiro, asintiendo, pero luego deteniéndose en la puerta. "Gracias de nuevo, Bella."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se había ido.

~oOo~

Una vez más, la eficiencia en la que trabajaban juntos nuestros dos equipos, era asombrosa. Rose, Alice, Mack y yo cerramos la casa en el momento en que todos tuvieron sus cosas empacadas y echadas afuera. Con guantes de goma que Esme nos proporcionó, cada una de nosotras tomó una esquina de la casa, abriéndonos paso hacia la sala, y finalmente, la puerta principal. Limpiamos, cada superficie, cada manija—incluso las paredes.

En un barril grande, comenzamos una fogata para quemar ropa que no servía y basura porque podíamos dejar ninguna pizca de ADN o huella. Mientras se quemaba, limpiamos los muebles de jardín y barandillas en la terraza. Sacamos la ropa de las lavadoras y secadoras. Incluso sacamos cada plato, cada vaso, y cada olla y sartén para limpiar cualquier huella. Fue un trabajo tedioso y agotador, pero con las cuatro fue rápido.

Esme limpió el cobertizo, tomando cada arma que los hombres de King traían con ellos y cerrando el almacén que estaba debajo. Mickey le ayudó porque no podía cargar los cuerpos y ponerlos de nuevo en las camionetas para ayudar a los chicos.

Los cuatro hombres se rompieron el trasero trabajando, arrastrando los cuerpos a los coches y poniéndolos, sujetos con cinturón de seguridad, dentro de los coches en los que habían llegado. Emmett enganchó cables y cuerdas de remolque del Jeep a la camioneta del sheriff, y de la SUV que quedaba de la mafia los tres vehículos quemados a fin de remolcarlos por el camino hacia la sinuosa curva y el acantilado del que Alice les había hablado.

Los hombres de la mafia fueron tratados sin ningún arrepentimiento porque vinieron aquí con malas intenciones; nos hubieran matado sin pensárselo dos veces.

El sheriff, sin embargo, fue tratado con un poco más de cuidado, con un poco más de gentileza, porque todo lo que había estado haciendo era su trabajo. Y mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala, vi a cuatro militares cambiar de solo "limpiar", a usar expresiones solemnes y reverentes mientras colocaban al hombre joven que solo había estado buscándome, solo queriendo hacer lo correcto, en el asiento del pasajero de su camioneta. Casi esperaba que le hicieran un saludo; en lugar de eso, todos pusieron su mano extendida en la parte superior de la cabina de la camioneta antes de meterse a sus coches y salir a toda prisa por el camino de entrada.

Emmett conducía su Jeep con Carlisle en el lado del pasajero, Jasper conducía la SUV y Edward se puso al volante de la camioneta del sheriff. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando salían del camino de entrada.

Mis chicas y yo estábamos tan cansadas para entonces que nos sentamos en los escalones del frente a esperar. Casi estoy segura que me quede dormida con mi cabeza recostada en el hombro de Rose en algún momento, pero me desperté de golpe cuando Mack dio un grito ahogado.

"Bueno, parece que lo hicieron," soltó un resoplido, mirando al oeste, donde una enorme bola de fuego color naranja creció en el aire.

"Espero que hayan llamado por la radio del sheriff," murmuró Alice, luchando contra un bostezo y perdiendo.

"Edward iba a llamar," dijo Esme con un profundo suspiro.

Cerré mis ojos otra vez con un bostezo propio y esperé que los chicos regresaran. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la alarma de la entrada pitó desde dentro de la casa, indicando que alguien se acercaba. No sentí deseos de mirar hasta que el familiar rugido de un motor llegó a mis oídos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Rose soltó un bufido, "¡Vaya! ¿Cómo demonios crees que consiguió eso?"

Poniéndome de pie con rapidez, mi boca se abrió al ver algo más que el Jeep de Emmett subiendo rápidamente por el camino de entrada; le seguía una visión en la que pensé que nunca volvería a poner mis ojos.

Mi Mustang.

Pasé volando junto a Emmett, Jasper y Edward, todos sonriendo cuando Carlisle salió elegantemente de mi coche.

"¿Cómo carajos lo conseguiste?" Dije entusiasmada, agarrando las llaves de su mano.

Carlisle sonrió, quitándose de mi camino mientras me metía a mi coche. Todo seguía allí.

"Supongo que debería alegrarme que pusieras el título de propiedad a nombre de _Gravity_, y no al tuyo," se río entre dientes. "Benny pudo hacer que me lo entregaran porque, bueno… técnicamente soy el dueño de _Gravity_…"

"¡Oh mi Dios! Podría darte un maldito beso," gruñí, abriendo el maletero simplemente para asegurarme que todas mis pertenencias seguían allí, feliz de ver que así era.

"Bueno, se conduce como un sueño," se echó a reír. "Me trajo aquí una hora antes de lo que esperaba."

"¡Eso es porque ella _es lo máximo_!" Me reí, corriendo hacia él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mi coche era mi posesión más preciada. Era un Mustang Shelby nuevecito, color plata, con dos brillantes rayas de carreras en color azul que iban de parachoques a parachoques. Tenía unas llantas de aleación impresionantes y un fuerte motor de mierda, y la amaba con locura. Carlisle había estado en lo cierto—lo había puesto a nombre de la compañía, no al mío, porque cuando Jake y yo nos habíamos separado, no quería que me la quitara, y me había amenazado con hacerlo después de que había colgado la foto de él y Lauren en el vestíbulo de _Twilight Tech_. Así que, cuando cambié mi número de teléfono, me cambié de casa, y dejé de hablar con él y mi padre, había cambiado el título del coche al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle se rio, apretando mi hombro. "Y pensé que mi hijo tenía una adicción a los coches potentes," susurró, señalando con su barbilla hacia un Edward que prácticamente babeaba, y le daba un juego de llaves a su padre.

"Joder, yo me voy con ella," gruñó, mirando de arriba abajo mi coche como un león que acecha a una gacela.

"Ah, y la pobre, pobre Dogde la abandonan en el camino…" Carlisle se ríe pero asiente, volviéndose hacia todos los demás. "Vamos a cargar y a ponernos en camino."

Íbamos a viajar en pares, y los pares eran justo lo que esperaba. Emmett y Rose llevaban el Jeep, Jasper y Alice iban en su camioneta, Mickey y Makenna iban a viajar en el BMW de Carlisle—el que Esme había estado conduciendo desde la primera vez que se había ocultado con nosotros—y conduciéndonos a la salida estaban Carlisle y Esme en la Dogde Challenger de Edward.

Edward y yo nos quedamos esperando pacientemente a que todos cargaran sus cosas, pero podía verlo mirando la palanca de cambios, el volante, y el salpicadero mientras arrancaba mi coche.

"Sí, estoy segura que la conducirás antes de que acabe este viaje," bromeé con él.

Se echó a reír, acercándose para besarme suavemente. "Bien, porque _ella es_ hermosa… y el coche tampoco está tan mal," ronroneó en mi oído, chupando suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordiéndolo cuando estallé en carcajadas.

Coches arrancaron y motores aceleraron, y los dos miramos la casa una vez más.

"¿Cuándo estuviste aquí con ella la última vez?" Pregunté en voz baja, viendo sus ojos admirar la casa como si nunca la vería de nuevo.

"La última vez que terminó con la quimioterapia," dijo, pero su voz era suave, reflexiva. "Tenía… doce años. Fue la primavera antes de conocerte… justo antes de que muriera," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose. "Vendimos la casa de California, pero él se quedó con esta…"

Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, sus ojos muy verdes y con un toque de tristeza cuando levanté mi mano para tomar su rostro.

"¿Me contarás de ella?" Pregunté, acariciando su pómulo con mi pulgar.

"Es un largo viaje hacia Alaska, Bella." Sonaba casi incómodo. "Seguro que hablaremos de muchas cosas," dijo evasivo, levantando la vista cuando la camioneta de Jasper se alejó.

"Lo sé, pero ella parece importante…"

"Lo era."

"Lo sigue _siendo_. Nunca olvides eso," repliqué, asegurándome de que me miraba. "Nuestras madres nos hacen quienes somos, Edward—sea que ya no estén o no."

Dio un profundo respiro. "Intercambiaremos historias…"

Sonreí. "Está bien."

"Bien," se rio, besando mis labios una vez más. "Conduce, amor. Quiero ver que puedes hacer con esta cosa…"

Solté unas risitas, metiendo primera y patinando al salir por el camino de entrada para alcanzar al resto de nuestra caravana. "Tú lo pediste, cariño… tú lo pediste. Siguiente parada… Alaska."

* * *

_**Pues nos vamos a Alaska! Misión cumplida, al menos esta parte, un buen grupo de los hombres de King ha sido eliminado, incluyendo a su sobrino y heredero James, mmmm. ¿Cómo creen que reciba King esa noticia? Y Miller, una vez más Isabella se le escapa de las manos, tal vez piense que será mejor que el mismo se encargue, ¿qué creen ustedes? El peligro sigue y Charlie todavía no ha testificado, además de que ya lo han tenido que mover dos veces de casa de seguridad, que más habrá planeado para ellos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y recuerden también dejar su review para dejar sus comentarios y teorías de la historia. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

**EDWARD**

"Despierta, dormilona," le susurré a Bella en el oído, colocando un largo beso justo debajo.

"No," refunfuñó pero levantó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos en mi pelo. "No quiero."

Sonreí, enterrando mi cara en su cuello dulce aroma porque no habían pasado dos horas después de que dejamos la cabaña antes de que admitiera que estaba demasiado cansada para conducir. No es que pudiera culparla ya que las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido realmente duras, con muy pocas horas de sueño para todos.

Tampoco me estaba quejando, porque su coche era una máquina excelente y un chingo de diversión el conducirlo. Casi era tan malditamente _sexy_ como lo era ella, y eso era mucho que decir.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó, sin levantar la vista o abrir los ojos, pero acariciándome con su nariz al acercarse a mi rostro.

"En el ferri, amor," susurré. "Y odio admitirlo, pero vas a tener que tomar el volante por un rato. ¿Puedes despertar lo suficiente para eso?"

Gimió, moviéndose en su asiento, abriendo finalmente esos hermosos ojos marrones para mirarme. "Cómpreme una taza de café, señor Cullen, y entonces hablaremos."

Me reí entre dientes y asentí. "Sí, señora. Aunque debes saber que una vez que lleguemos a la frontera canadiense, Carlisle quiere detenerse para cenar y una reunión. No va a recorrer todo el camino con nosotros pero primero quiere asegurarse de que pasemos el punto de control."

"Bien," dijo con un bostezo, estirándose de forma adorable y abriendo su puerta.

Se reunió con todos los demás, el viento hacía volar su cabello hacia atrás, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de volver a meterla al coche y hacerle lo que sea que ella me permitiera hacer. Había requerido toda la fuerza que poseo el no hacerle el amor apasionadamente cuando le hizo frente a mi padre por la cabaña de mi madre. _Todo en mí_. Sabía que la había asustado con mis acciones, pero si la hubiera besado, tocado de la forma en que quería hacerlo, de verdad la hubiera asustado y muy probablemente arruinado los límites en los que habíamos trabajado tanto por cruzar.

Sin embargo, Bella lo _comprendió_. Lo entendió cuando éramos solo unos niños, y todavía lo entendía. Simplemente lidió con ello de una forma diferente a como yo lo hice. Ella disfrutaba de los recuerdos divertidos con su madre, pero para mí, los recuerdos divertidos eran difíciles porque mi padre había estado en el servicio, éramos solo mi madre y yo. Mayormente había sido todo lo que tenía al crecer, y perderla me había destrozado.

Respiré profundamente el aire fresco del mar para aclarar mi mente. Bella había dicho que quería escuchar sobre mi madre, pero hasta ahora no habíamos dicho mucho en el viaje. No me negaba a contarle algo porque Bella nunca me había hecho sentir incómodo, pero estaba nervioso por las emociones que el hablar de mi madre provocarían en mí.

Vi como todas las mujeres se fueron juntas hacia los baños, y yo me dirigí al interior para conseguir el café que quería.

"Hey, cariño," una voz rasposa se rio entre dientes, haciendo girar mi cabeza de donde Bella había desaparecido al dar la vuelta a la esquina para mirar a una mujer que tenía que estar en sus cincuenta y tantos. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó, dándome una enorme sonrisa con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Dos cafés, por favor… con crema y azúcar," pedí, arrojando un billete sobre el mostrador y reanudando mi vigilancia constante mirando por la ventana.

Bella y Rose regresaron, todas risas y carcajadas, y no pude evitar sonreírme con ellas porque eran un grupo de chicas muy unido—las cuatro, de verdad unidas. Era como si supieran lo que la otra estaba pensando, por lo que la otra estaba pasando. De nuevo, mis pensamientos regresaron a esas mismas chicas enfrentando a mi padre, para detenerlo de quemar la cabaña de mi madre.

"Está listo tu pedido, cariño," la mujer dijo detrás de mí, deslizando dos vasos de papel hacia mí. "Linda chica," comentó en voz baja.

Sonreí, miré en dirección a Bella charlando con "sus chicas" y luego de vuelta a la mujer detrás del mostrador. "Sí," dije, probablemente con la sonrisa más ridícula que jamás había usado.

Se rio. "Que tengas un buen día, chico enamorado."

"Gracias," me reí con un resoplido, rodando los ojos por mi comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

Salí por la puerta del mostrador de la concesión del ferri y miré alrededor por un largo rato. Algo me estaba haciendo sentir nervioso, y no podía identificar qué era. Directamente enfrente de mí, las chicas—las que ahora incluían a Mickey—todas estaban riendo alrededor del coche de Bella mientras ella sacaba una sudadera del maletero. A mi derecha, mi padre y Esme estaban hablando en voz baja mientras se apoyaban en el barandal del ferri. Emmett y Jasper se dirigían hacia mí, pero obviamente habían percibido la misma sensación que yo.

"Algo no está bien, Ed," susurró Jasper, con el ceño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba el ferri como yo. "Siento como si estuviéramos siendo vigilados o alguna mierda…"

"No me digas," gruñí.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda," Emmett dijo entre su aliento, pero no estaba mirando hacia nosotros.

"Suenas como Alice," me reí, volviéndome para mirarlo, pero lo que estaba fulminando con la mirada hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

"Joder," espeté, mirando fijamente a un dibujo que representaba mi puta cara.

Había un anuncio de personas desaparecidas a un costado del puesto de comida—uno de Bella, y uno de mí. Declaraban que nos querían para ser interrogados. Y si la mujer que había preparado mis cafés podía notar a Bella, alguien más podía hacerlo también.

"Maldita sea," gruñí, alejándome de Emmett y Jasper y dirigiéndome hacia Bella, cuya conversación terminó de forma abrupta cuando vio mi rostro.

"¿Edward, qué pasa?" Preguntó, tirando de mi sudadera.

"Tenemos que ocultar nuestros rostros, Bella," le dije, llevando mi mano a la parte de atrás de su sudadera y tirando de la capucha para subirla sobre su cabeza. "Hay un anuncio con nuestros rostros en la pared que está por allá."

"Mierda," dijo en voz baja, metiendo la mano de nuevo en el maletero del coche y sacando un gorra de béisbol. "Toma," dijo, entregándomela y me la puse hacía atrás.

"Ven," dijo Rose, tomando la mano de Bella. "Te ocultaremos entre todos, aunque _podrías _simplemente sentarte en el coche."

"Necesito despertar de una puta vez," espetó Bella malhumorada, lo que solo nos hizo reír a todos.

Le entregué rápidamente el vaso de café que le había conseguido.

"Gracias," refunfuñó.

"Entonces, por aquí, encanto…" Se rio Rose, rodándole los ojos.

En la parte trasera del barco, había unas cuantas bancas frente al barandal y una en la esquina. Estaban en un lugar apartado, y al parecer allí es dónde nos dirigíamos. Colocándonos a Bella y a mí en la esquina, todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de nosotros, solo para bloquear la vista de alguien más.

"Siempre es algo," dijo Bella con un suspiro, conteniendo su sonrisa pero mirando hacia el agua.

"No jodas," murmuré, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

Me senté a horcajadas en la banca, y Bella se sentó frente a mí, con su rostro hacia el agua, dando la espalda a todos los demás. Estuvimos en un confortable silencio por unos minutos, mientras nuestros amigos charlaban amigablemente a nuestro alrededor. Vi que Bella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente el aire del mar, recordándome los muchos viajes con mi madre porque a dónde íbamos era un lugar al que había estado yendo desde que era un bebé.

"Mi madre amaba este ferri," dije en voz baja, bajando la vista hacia la ola que dejaba el bote en el agua. "Le gustaba el aire del mar."

Sentí los ojos de Bella en mí. "A mi mamá también. Una vez juró que iba a hacer que Charlie se mudara a Florida," soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sonreí y asentí. "Sí, la mía _no _tenía quejas de vivir en California."

Bella se estremeció, y abrí mis brazos. Se acurrucó en mi pecho, permitiéndome envolverla con mi chaqueta y mis brazos.

"Bebe el café, bebé," susurré, dejando un beso en su frente mientras hacía un ligero gesto con su cabeza.

"No estoy seguro de que me hubiera gustado Florida," reflexionó en voz alta, "pero iría… solo para tenerla de vuelta solo un día…"

Fruncí el ceño, apretándola más cerca, porque conocía esa sensación íntimamente. "Sí… solo una conversación más."

"Exactamente," dijo con un suspiro, pegando su frente en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio por un minuto antes de que soltara una pregunta de la que me arrepentiría casi al instante. "¿Qué le preguntarías?"

Soltó un bufido, y se escuchó amargo y cruel. "Cómo pudo ser tan cruel y dejarme. Cómo fue que lo que mi padre le hizo fue más importante que el futuro de su hija. ¡Tenía _ocho _malditos _años_! ¿No pensó en que la necesitaría?"

Hice una mueca, girando su rostro para que me mirara. "No lo sé… Siento haber hecho esa pregunta."

"No te disculpes. Me enteré después—recientemente, de hecho—que Charlie la engañó. Debió haberla destrozado. Él lo era… todo para ella."

"No todo, Bella," repliqué, negando con la cabeza, pensando que no sabía que era lo peor—que me quitarán a mi madre demasiado pronto porque estaba enferma y estaba fuera de su control, o la madre de Bella quitándose la vida porque estaba demasiado triste para enfrentar la realidad.

Las dos cosas eran una mierda, si me preguntan.

"Tu padre es un jodido idiota, Bella," gruñí, rodando los ojos por su risita. "Lo es. Es un tonto por muchas, muchas razones."

"Era un hombre privilegiado, Edward. Era un hombre con mucho dinero, mucho poder, y todo eso se le subió a la cabeza. No estoy segura si Carlisle hizo que mantuviera los pies en la tierra, para ser honestos. No me quiero imaginar cómo hubiera sido si ustedes no se hubieran mudado más cerca." Se encoge de hombros. "Tenía doce años y vi el cambio. Escuché llamadas por teléfono, conforme crecía, en raras ocasiones me topé con tu padre en la oficina. Siempre estaba reprendiendo a Charlie por una cosa u otra," se rio entre dientes.

Sonreí, deseando ahora no haber ido a la escuela militar, que hubiéramos podido crecer juntos. "Mi madre solía decir que ella era la brújula moral de mi padre. ¡Tal vez finalmente asimiló todo ello!"

Bella se echó a reír y asintió. "Tal vez, siempre podía decir cuando Carlisle había estado de visita porque Charlie llegaba a casa y trataba de pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero Jane y yo teníamos una rutina, ¿sabes? Aun así, ella hacía todo lo que podía para incorporarlo en nuestras noches de películas o nuestros proyectos de tareas."

"¿Siempre supiste que mi padre era tu padrino?"

"Mmmm," dijo asintiendo con su cabeza y una sonrisa. "Sí, definitivamente. ¿Sabías que Charlie era el tuyo?"

"¡No!" Me eché a reír. "Hubiera sido bueno tener esa información."

"Bueno, Charlie lo mencionó una vez," me dijo. "Supongo que la última vez que Carlisle se fue al extranjero o algo así. Tal vez sabía que tu mamá estaba enferma. Fue antes de que te conociera, obviamente, pero estaba preocupado."

"Ed," siseó Jasper, y cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia un tipo de seguridad haciendo su ronda. "Sería mejor si ocultaran sus rostros."

Sentí dedos en mi mandíbula volviendo mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el rostro divertido de Bella. "Dame un beso," dijo con una sonrisa tonta y una risita.

"¿Ahora?" Me eché a reír, pero maldita sea si no lo deseaba, gracias a esa pequeña sonrisa que estaba usando. Aunque, no me gustaban mucho las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

"Mi capucha nos ocultará, tontito…"

Iba a hacerlo porque vi esa lengua suya deslizarse por su labio inferior lentamente, y de pronto, nuestra audiencia no importaba. En las últimas semanas, todos se habían acostumbrado a ello de todos modos. Había un tipo de regla tácita que si ellos no decían nada de mí y Bella, no diríamos nada sobre Jasper y Alice o Emmett y Rose. Y había _mucho_ qué podríamos decir.

El problema no era besarla o escondernos del guardia—era controlarnos, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más difícil para mí. Una probadita de ella, un dulce lloriqueo empujando mi mejilla, y joder, la quería. Solo me bastaba con una caricia de su mano en mi rostro— o en este caso, un tirón a mi camiseta, acercándome a ella—una caricia de su lengua contra la mía, y estaba luchando contra cada deseo que tenía. Nunca he amado a alguien de la forma en que amaba a esta mujer, y luchaba contra el impulso de demostrárselo de todas las formas. Es todo lo que podía hacer para respetar sus límites, pero joder, nunca la lastimaría, y eso era siempre lo que me detenía.

Casi no escuché los silbidos detrás de nosotros, apenas registré cuando dijeron que todo estaba despejado, porque mi mano había encontrado el borde de la piel de su estómago. La oí dar un gemido profundo, pero no me aparté. Ya habíamos estado ahí antes y conquistado ese puñetero miedo, así que la tocaba allí tan seguido como ella me lo permitía. Ahora _mi_ toque era lo único que quería que sintiera, aunque todavía teníamos algunos miedos que encarar.

Nuestros amigos se estaban partiendo de la puta risa cuando mi padre se acercó a nosotros.

"Es hora de cargar, chicos. Ya estamos atracando." Se rio entre dientes, y yo me aparté de Bella, lamiendo mis labios.

"Te amo," susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Mmmm, me atrapaste," dije con una risita, besando su nariz antes de ayudarla a levantarse de la banca. "Solía ser el tipo rudo. _Solía_ tener una reputación que mantener."

"Los tipos rudos también pueden besar bien, Edward," bromeó, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo. "Y ser un cretino no es una reputación, es un defecto de pers…"

Me eché a reír, empujándola para que siguiera a mi padre. Ignorando la última parte de su mofa verbal, decidí centrarme en la primera parte. "¿Crees que beso bien?"

"¿En serio, Edward?" Se echó a reír, mirándome y deteniéndose junto a su coche. "Alguna vez había sido eso una preocupación antes de _este_ momento… ¿_justo aquí_?" Preguntó, golpeando con su dedo el techo del coche.

"No." Y me reí descaradamente porque ella podía provocarme tanto como yo a ella.

"¡Entonces, cállate!" Se burló, rodando los ojos por mi sonrisa descarada.

Justo antes de que entráramos a los coches, mi padre nos detuvo a todos. "Hay un restaurante justo a un lado de la carretera principal. Pasando la frontera. Nos detendremos allí. Y Alice, tienen wifi," añadió, levantándole una ceja.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo y subió a la camioneta de Jasper. Era tan bajita, que fue cómico de ver. Cuando me vio carcajeándome, me enseñó el dedo medio y me sacó la lengua.

"Vamos, labios calientes. Deja de burlarte de la chiquita de allá," se rio Bella, encendiendo su coche una vez que el ferri se detuvo por completo.

"Puedo mostrarte lo que son _labios calientes_, amor," ronroneé, inclinándome sobre la consola central del Mustang. "A cualquier hora… mmm-_mmm_… en cualquier lugar," canturreé, mirándola de arriba abajo y lamiendo mi labio inferior, solo para verla contener una sonrisa.

"Sé que puedes… pero va a ser un _largo _viaje a Alaska, cariño," canturreó, arrancando después de Emmett. "Un largo, largo viaje…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Me daba cuenta que el cruzar la frontera ponía a todos nerviosos, pero no tan nerviosos como Carlisle. Nos había asegurado un específico punto de entrada utilizando a Benny, pero eso no significa que alguien más no nos reconocería a Edward o a mí por los anuncios que parecían estar publicados por todas partes.

El hecho de que Carlisle también se hubiera asegurado de que fuera al amanecer cuando cruzáramos, era brillante de su parte porque el usar gafas de sol ayudaba a ocultar nuestros rostros. Pero como siempre, Ben no fallaba… Mientras se detenía a algunos coches o les hacían preguntas más profundas, a nosotros prácticamente nos hacían pasar con un gesto de su mano.

Finalmente mi respiración se estaba calmando para cuando todos nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del restaurante alrededor de una hora después.

"Hey, Edward," susurré, apartando el cabello de su frente. "Llegamos."

Se había quedado dormido justo en el momento que habíamos pasado la frontera de Canadá y había dormido profundamente hasta que apagué el motor. Odiaba despertarlo porque se veía tan dulce, tan pacífico.

"¿Dónde?" Murmuró, su ceño frunciéndose y sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras miraba alrededor.

"Tu papá quería que nos detuviéramos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí," dijo con un gran bostezo, que a su vez hizo que sus ojos se aguaran y se pusieran muy, muy verdes.

"Vamos, dormilón," me reí entre dientes porque estaba empujando sus adorables límites por mí. "Te invito el postre."

"Mm," murmuró en descontento, frotando su rostro con fuerza solo para meter la mano en su cabello. "¿Ese postre puedes _ser_ tú?" Su _sexy_ y torcida sonrisa solo me hizo soltar unas risitas y rodar los ojos.

"Oh, Edward… las cosas que podría hacerte con solo jarabe," le insinué, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del coche.

Me quería reír cuando casi se cae del asiento del pasajero, azotando la puerta detrás de él a fin de alcanzarme. "Bebé, espera," dijo efusivamente, pegándose a mí por detrás cuando llegué a la entrada. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Ni lo sueñes… no puedo revelar mis secretos," canturreé, abriendo la puerta del restaurante.

"T-Tú…" Balbuceó, levantándome una ceja y señalándome con su dedo. "T-Tú eres el diablo."

Sonreí por ese delicioso tartamudeo suyo, me encogí de hombros, y lo dejé con sus pensamientos mientras me reunía con todos los demás. Nos adueñamos de un salón en la parte de atrás, aislándonos del resto de los comensales. Justo antes de que me sentara, sentí unos labios calientes en mi oreja.

"Un día, Bella," advirtió, su voz ronca y _sexy_, pero llena de ese algo demandante que siempre llevaba en la superficie. "¿Un día? No habrá _nada _que nos detenga, bebé. Ningún miedo, ninguna cicatriz, nada de ropa…. nada, porque estás mejorando, ya sea que lo admitas o no. Y voy a demostrarte… _secretos_. Secretos que te mantendrán… mmm… _mojada _por días. Te tendrán rogándome que te permita correrte. Entonces… tú traerás tu jarabe… podremos trabajar con eso también."

"Dulce Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos mientras su lengua recorría el borde de mi oreja.

Mi espalda de pronto se sintió fría porque se había ido, sacando sillas para los dos con la más asquerosa, dulce e inocente expresión en su rostro. Y enseguida sentí el impulso de golpearlo—o tomarlo encima de la mesa; no estaba segura cuál de los dos.

"Bells, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Carlisle, su ceño fruncido mientras examinaba mi rostro—sin prestarle atención a su hijo que se estaba partiendo el trasero de la risa. "Te ves pálida."

"Estoy cansada," murmuré, cayendo en mi silla. "Necesito café… y _panqueques_." Gruñí la última palabra, entrecerrando mis ojos a Edward, que seguía riéndose. "Tonto," murmuré pero sonreí cuando puso su mano en mi muslo.

"¿La ha cabreado Eddie de alguna forma, señorita Bella?" Dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras y sonriéndonos a los dos.

"¿Qué? ¿Ed? ¡No!" Emmett se rio a carcajadas, prácticamente cayéndose de la silla por la risa.

"Nada que no pueda… manejar," dije, dándole una enorme sonrisa a Edward, que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo detuve negando con la cabeza. "Simplemente… no lo hagas. Detente mientras todavía tengas la ventaja, Edward."

Sonriendo, asintió y cogió el menú. Su tortura hacia mí había terminado—o al menos, detenido por un momento.

Nuestro camarero nos interrumpió para ordenar, y Carlisle esperó hasta que la comida estuvo realmente frente a nosotros antes de decir por qué estábamos todos allí. "Quiero que todos estemos en la misma sintonía antes de que los deje aquí," dijo, levantando la vista y mirando a los que estábamos en la mesa. "Así que, díganme lo que saben." Suspiró, volviéndose a Makenna. "¿Cuántos rostros se han _eliminado_, Mack?"

Ella sonrió y dijo. "Teníamos nueve en el muro… bueno, diez con Miller, pero removimos a cinco de los grandes rostros del ejercito de King—o mejor dicho, tuvieron un desafortunado accidente en una carretera sinuosa en Trinity." Su inocente aclaración fue hilarante, pero ella continuó. "Miller sigue siendo el enemigo público número uno, junto con los Savage—los dos, Paul y Peter—Dale Young y Wes Michaels."

"Bien. Eso es de ayuda porque aparte de Miller, el resto no están tan alto en los rangos de King," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro. "La muerte de James Hamilton va a sacudir a Royce King hasta sus cimientos. Él era el único heredero que tenía ya que la esposa de King, Mary, no puede tener hijos."

"Entonces, ¿por qué Miller está dirigiendo esta mierda?" Gruñí, fulminando a Carlisle con la mirada. "¿No debería estarlo haciendo su sobrino?"

"La madre de James," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Sasha Hamilton sabía lo que era su hijo de modo que lo apartó de ese estilo de vida por años. Su salud no es la única razón por la que había vuelto a trabajar."

Bufé pero lo acepté. "Bueno, esto de seguro la matará…"

Edward resopló asintiendo con la cabeza pero se volvió hacia su padre. "¿Qué pasa con Billy? ¿Te está delatando?"

"Bueno, para eso está Alice aquí," dijo, señalando hacia el final de la mesa, donde mi duendecillo estaba comiendo con una mano y tecleando con la otra, en realidad, era algo digno de verse. "¿Qué has averiguado?"

"He averiguado que, a pesar de que TT es dueña de Global Celular, Billy Black usa otra compañía para hacer todas sus llamadas," dijo con ese tono deliberado en su voz. "Y si lo hizo a propósito, entonces, sabía que sus llamadas estaban siendo monitoreadas por King—o al menos, por uno de los hombres de King." Dijo con un suspiro, girando su computadora de manera que todos pudiéramos verlo. "Ahora, inicié este programa unos días después de tu mensaje para que revisara sus hábitos de consumo," le dijo a Carlisle, que asintió despacio. "No estoy completamente segura de a qué conclusión llegar porque no solo está tomando el dinero, sino que lo está pagando de inmediato. Y _no _me refiero a su sueldo y sus facturas."

La nariz de Carlisle se arrugó mientras estudiaba la pantalla. "¿Todas son cuentas extranjeras?"

"Sip, sip, sip," repitió, señalando la pantalla. "A excepción de esta…"

"Solo retiros en efectivo," Carlisle musitó, frotando su labio inferior. "Y siempre el mismo día de cada mes."

"Le está pagando a alguien, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, mirando de Alice a Carlisle, los dos asintiendo solemnemente.

"Sí, ¿pero por protección o para mantenerlos callados?" Edward añadió, recostándose en su silla.

"Una vez al mes me hace pensar en protección," reflexionó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. "Me refiero a que… si alguien quiere chantajearte, te pedirían mucho dinero… todo a la vez."

"Por lo general," Carlisle dijo con un suspiro. "¿Qué más, Alice?"

"Bueno, investigué un poco a esa pelirroja de la oficina legal," afirmó, y la cabeza de Makenna se giró.

"¿Victoria?" Gruñó, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que porque ella había sido la que me advirtió y a Edward el día que estuvimos en la oficina legal, estaba interesada en esta mujer.

Alice giró la computadora de nuevo de manera que ella pudiera leerla. "Victoria Hunter. Empleada actual de Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend como asistente legal. La llamada que hizo fue de un celular desechable, así que no tengo idea de a quién avisó que Bella y Edward estaban allí. Pero después que se retractó de su historia sobre James acechándola hace algunos años, se encontró en un lindo departamento, conduciendo un muy bonito Mercedes…" Le dio un tic en la ceja. "¿Es ella nuestro infiltrado?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Carlisle con firmeza en su voz. "Pregunté porque preferiría no tener que asesinar a un federal, pero Benny no soltó ni una simple pista del agente encubierto—ni siquiera si era un hombre o una mujer. Al parecer, la posición de la persona es incierta, y no pueden arriesgarse a que alguien lo averigüe."

"Ugh," di una arcada. "Qué caso para resolver. No solo tu vida está literalmente en las manos del más notorio jefe de la mafia desde Gotti, ¡sino que también tiene que pretender ser la _otra mujer_!"

Edward se rio. "Esa podrías haber sido tú si te hubieras graduado de Quántico, Bella."

"¡Ni muerta y en el infierno!" Bufé, empujándolo. "Yo no finjo."

Rose soltó una carcajada, prácticamente ahogándose con su soda. "Entonces, ¿cómo te quedaste con Jake por tanto tiempo?"

"No estaba en casa," canturreé, rodando los ojos.

La mesa entera estalló en carcajadas.

"Bien," Carlisle dijo con un resoplido, dándome a mí y a Rose una última mirada divertida antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Alice. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Hasta ahora," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, "pero seguiré en ello."

"Buen trabajo," la elogió, enderezándose un poco en su silla. "Ahora, hasta aquí llego con ustedes chicos, pero quiero que sepan algunas cosas del lugar a dónde van."

"¿Sabe tía Kate el nivel de… _importancia_ de lo que está a punto de dejar entrar en su casa?" Preguntó Edward, su voz tomando un tono tan serio, que toda la mesa lo miró.

"Está muy consciente, hijo," Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Además, saqué algunos hombres del… retiro," dijo riéndose.

"¿A quién?" Gruñó Edward, fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

"Alec y Sam," murmuró.

"Oh," Edward dijo en voz baja, sus cejas altas, pero se estremeció visiblemente. "Sam es un cabrón que da miedo…"

"Es rudo, sí," se rio Carlisle. "Pero los dos se reunirán con ustedes en Alaska. Ahora… Kate."

"Si ella es parte de la familia, ¿no nos encontrarán allá?" Preguntó Alice, mirando por encima de la computadora.

"Técnicamente no es parte de la familia," Edward explicó con una risita. "Era la mejor amiga de mi madre desde que estaban en la escuela. Las dos se casaron con militares, así que se hicieron más íntimas. De manera que, cualquier conexión entre su apellido y el nuestro no existe en realidad."

"Bueno, Garrett y yo lo dispusimos así," Carlisle dijo en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de su café. "Queríamos asegurarnos de que cada familia tuviera un lugar a donde ir… tener algún lugar que fuera seguro. Y fue la razón principal por la que él los mudó a Denali para empezar."

Mientras que el equipo de Edward estaba escuchando todo esto como si supieran todo al respecto, mis chicas y yo estábamos confundidas.

"¿Y qué le pasó a Garrett?" Pregunté, sin querer realmente saberlo.

"Estaba en mi primer equipo después de que nos retiramos de la Fuerza Aérea. Era un francotirador, como Jasper," dijo Carlisle, sonriendo un poco al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia el rubio al final de la mesa. "En su última misión para mí, tuvo un ataque al corazón. Kate ni siquiera sabía que estaba enfermo. Se lo ocultó a todo el mundo, pero lo había planeado bien. Ella no necesita nada."

"En fin, ¡Kate es la mujer más genial!" Dijo Emmett entusiasmado con su sonrisa de niño grande. "¡Ella es como Katherine Hepburn, la tía Bea, y Albert Einstein en uno!"

Edward y Carlisle se rieron, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

"El inconveniente…" Jasper continuó con un resoplido, dándole a Emmett una segunda mirada, "es que vive, literalmente, en medio de la jodida nada. Así que ella cultiva todo lo que necesita y cría cualquier carne que come. Es una maldita granja, pero hace un frío del demonio allí."

"No crean que está en la edad media," interrumpió Edward, riéndose por los ojos amplios de Alice y su jadeo de terror. "Está totalmente conectada ahí—satélite, wifi, porque no puede perderse sus programas de cocina—así que también es moderna.

"Y es una tremenda tiradora." Se rio Jasper, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Juro que Garrett debió haberla entrenado."

"Lo hizo," Carlisle dijo riéndose con un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero su rostro se puso serio de nuevo cuando se volvió a Esme. "Quiero que te quedes con Edward, él te protegerá… y si necesitas enviarme un mensaje, entonces dile a Alice. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Estás _seguro _que deberías regresar, Carlisle?" Le respondió, viéndose fiera mientras se mantenía firme.

Todos captamos la indirecta y dejamos la mesa, todos dejando dinero y dándoles su privacidad. Una vez que todos estábamos afuera, Edward tendió su mano pidiendo las llaves de mi coche y luego se volvió hacia todos los demás.

"Mi equipo," se dirigió a ellos. "Ustedes conocen el camino, ¿cierto?"

"Señor," respondieron, probablemente por la costumbre, pero incluso Mickey estaba asintiendo.

"Si nos separamos, solo diríjanse directamente allí… sin llamadas telefónicas, sin detenerse. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó, su voz tomando esa cosa demandante de nuevo porque podía ver que cuando se separaba de su padre, toda la responsabilidad—nuestra seguridad, nuestro anonimato, nuestro destino—todo recaía sobre sus fuertes hombros, y él no lo tomó a la ligera. Y Dios, era caliente y _sexy_ y todas las cosas obscenas pasando por mi mente en el momento, pero también me hacía sentir lástima por él porque era un gran peso el que debía llevar.

"Señor," gruñeron de nuevo de acuerdo.

Pareció satisfecho con su sinceridad, y se volvió hacia mí. "Las llaves, amor," dijo con firmeza.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo mientras estaba recostada en la puerta del lado del pasajero. Colgándolas en las puntas de mis dedos, ronroneé, "_Señor._"

Bufó, rodando los ojos, y alcanzando mis llaves. "Mala costumbre, bebé," susurró. "Lo siento."

"Un día," canturreé, imitando su más que _sexy _diatriba en mi oído de antes de nuestro desayuno. "Un día, te darás cuenta de que no eres mi jefe."

Dio un paso más cerca, sus pies a cada lado de mí, su peso empezando a apoyarse en mí al mismo tiempo que apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su sonrisa era torcida y _sexy_, pero también nerviosa y casi tímida… mientras que sus ojos estaban oscuros y con los párpados pesados.

"No, Bella. Estoy muy consciente de quién está a cargo aquí," dijo, su voz profunda y carnal, todas esas cosas que hacen que mis partes femeninas se contraigan.

"Si es así," me reí entre dientes, mirando alrededor cuando todos subían a sus respectivos vehículos, "_pruébalo_."

"¿Cómo lo pruebo, bebé?" Preguntó, levantando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"Bésame."

Sonríe con malicia, deslizando su lengua por su labio inferior con tal lentitud, que pensé que gritaría por el simple deseo de él.

"_Señora_," gruñó en un susurro antes de que su boca capturara la mía.

Y justo como en el ferri, nos perdimos por un momento, mis dedos se engancharon en las presillas de sus _jeans_, acercándolo tanto como podía. La mano de Edward se introdujo en mi cabello agarrándolo casi con rudeza cuando giró mi cabeza, su lengua no solo entró en mi boca sino que la _reclamó_.

Los dos gemimos, nuestras caderas presionándose la una a la otra mientras nos besábamos contra mi coche. Cuando al fin nos separamos, estábamos sin aliento, jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Edward pegó su frente a la mía, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar con normalidad.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque por más provocaciones, flirteos y juegos que hiciéramos, todavía no podíamos hacer todo eso que deseaba con él—y _de verdad_ que lo deseaba. Quería mostrarle que lo amaba, mostrarle que lo deseaba. Estaba cansada de dejar que mis miedos ganaran.

"Te amo," susurré, pero me encontré con unos preocupados, pero muy vibrantes ojos verdes.

"También te amo. ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en voz baja, pasando su pulgar bajo mi ojo.

"Estoy cansada de tener miedo," suspiré, mirándolo a los ojos, que se enternecieron de inmediato.

"_Voy _a esperar, Bella. Por favor, comprende eso. Cuando estés lista… estoy aquí," rogó contra mi mejilla. "Créeme, te deseo—tanto, que a veces es en todo lo que pienso—pero puedo esperar. Quiero esperar…. por ti. Te dije que estás mejorando todo el tiempo, a pesar de lo que crees."

Asentí, sin poder decir nada más porque desde que nos habíamos conocido, el hombre frente a mí—que no tenía paciencia con nadie a su alrededor, al parecer—tenía infinita paciencia, interminables palabras amables, y me hacía sentir que aunque estábamos lejos de ser normales, estamos perfectamente, seguros, y justo dónde teníamos que estar.

"Tenemos que ponernos en camino, amor," susurró, rozando sus labios suavemente sobre los míos.

Los dos nos dimos la vuelta cuando escuchamos a Carlisle y Esme, que al parecer seguían molestos, saliendo del restaurante. De hecho, ella estaba varios pasos delante de él mientras caminaba en nuestra dirección.

"Él se va a llevar el BMW, así que, ¿puedo viajar con ustedes dos?" Soltó un bufido, sus ojos centellearon por la ira.

"Sí, claro," los dos murmuramos, mirando por encima de su cabeza cuando Carlisle sacaba sus cosas de la Challenger de Edward, a la que se estaban cambiando Mickey y Makenna.

"Es tan terco," murmuró, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que él se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

Reprimí una sonrisa porque de todas las parejas que se estaban uniendo poco a poco a nuestro alrededor, eran los dos que nunca pensé que pelearían, ya que han estado juntos más tiempo, al parecer, estaba equivocada.

"Es, ya te dije que puedo cuidarme solo," argumentó, viéndose incómodo por tener esta conversación frente nosotros.

"Sí, estoy consciente," resopló indignada, las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose, pero todos dimos un respingo cuando se giró para encararlo. "Carlisle Cullen, será mejor que lo hagas, porque llamaré a Eleazar si no lo haces."

Él hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tienes que llamar a tu hermano. Solo estoy tratando de impedir que Billy Black maneje TT, y quiero estar allí cuando Charlie finalmente testifique. No puedo hacer eso si estoy oculto, Esme, y lo sabes. No puedo vigilar los nuevos avances en esta situación… _mientras estoy en un jodido escondite._"

Para romper la tensión, le pregunté, "¿Vas a ir a la corte cuando Charlie vaya?"

"Quiero acompañarlo como su guardia," dijo con brusquedad, apartando su mirada de Esme. "Ben está tratando de conseguir que lo aprueben. Solo porque llegue al estrado no quiere decir que podrá salir. No puedo permitir que eso pase."

Miré a Edward y luego a Esme, porque si había otra persona en este planeta a quien le confiaría la vida de mi padre, era a Carlisle. El primero era Edward.

"Esta vez, Carlisle," dijo Esme con un suspiro, obviamente dándose por vencida, "enviarás un tipo de mensaje todos los días. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, señora," suspiró, y no pude evitar sonreír porque sonaba como su hijo.

"Te amo," ella le dijo, dándole un suave beso antes de subir en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

"Sí… yo, también," le dijo, mirando fijamente a Edward. "Estaré en contacto."

"Por supuesto," Edward se rio entre dientes, apretando su hombro. "Cuidaré de ella, papá."

Abracé a Carlisle, besando su mejilla. "Ten cuidado. Si ves a Charlie… solo… quiero decir… podrías decirle…"

Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante y besó mi frente. "Lo haré, lo prometo."

Con un profundo suspiro, vimos cómo se alejaba, y eso me hizo sentir muy inquieta. ¿Podría cuidarse solo? Y si algo le pasaba, ¿podrían soportarlo las dos personas que más significan para mí? Sabía que era un hombre competente, inteligente, con un asombroso sentido del honor, pero solo esperaba que una vez que todo esto terminara, él todavía estuviera allí para nosotros… para su hijo y Esme. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de que él diera vuelta hacia el sur y nosotros hacia el norte, dirigiéndonos a Alaska.

~oOo~

Podría haber sido un viaje realmente largo. Podría haber sido realmente incómodo el estar en el mismo coche con una Esme enojada y un Edward que no se sentía cómodo hablando sobre su madre, cuya mejor amiga estábamos por visitar. Podría haber estado lleno de tensión sexual porque Edward y yo no podíamos dejar de tocarnos—ya sea solo tomarnos de la mano o los dedos de Edward en mi rodilla, mi muslo, mi cabello. Pero no lo fue.

Esme se calmó como a unos treinta minutos después de que nos alejamos del restaurante. Al principio, la dejé tranquila, pero luego, simplemente ya no podía hacerlo. Ella nunca me había permitido permanecer mucho tiempo molesta, incluso cuando éramos vecinas y yo estaba molesta con Jake, así que empecé a hacer preguntas estúpidas pero por curiosidad.

"¿Es _de verdad_ una granja a dónde vamos?"

Edward sonrió, apartando su mirada del camino para mirarme. "Sí," se rio entre dientes. "Es un lugar genial. Tía Kate ha estado cultivando sus propias verduras por años. Y tiene algunos borregos, vacas y gallinas, pero de lo que más está orgullosa es de sus caballos…"

"¿Sí?"

"Mmmm," se rio asintiendo. "Y sus perros… Huskies."

Sonreí porque se veía casi feliz cuando hablaba de ese lugar. Cuando miré a Esme en el asiento trasero, también estaba sonriendo. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo mantuviera hablando, pero no tuve que hacerlo.

"No es lo que estás pensando. Me refiero a que, hay un granero," dice, hablando más hacia el camino frente a él que hacia nosotros. "Pero la casa es malditamente grande. Mi madre ayudó a diseñarla. Tiene un montón de diferentes alas, así que cuando veníamos de visita, teníamos nuestro propio espacio. Cuando mi padre cambió de carrera y Garrett se le unió, a través de los años ella le fue añadiendo más a la casa de manera que hubiese suficiente espacio para su equipo. Era como un complejo," se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "Puede que ustedes chicas lo odien porque no podemos ir a ningún lado—no es que haya algún lugar al que ir. La ciudad más cercana está a kilómetros de distancia."

"Estoy segura que viviremos," me reí.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste de visita, Edward?" Preguntó Esme, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Día de Gracias," dijo en voz baja, pero su ceño se frunció. "Joder, ni siquiera la he llamado…"

"Estoy segura de que entiende que estás ocupado," ella lo tranquilizó.

"Sí, pero… m-mamá me pidió que c-cuidara de ella…"

Dios, creo que me enamoré de él un poco más con esa declaración porque, ¡santo cielo! ¿Todo tiene que recaer sobre sus hombros? Y podía ver la culpa de haberse perdido Navidad, el Año Nuevo, y algún otro día de fiesta en el que probablemente debía haberla llamado, y no podía permitirle que se abrumara por ello.

"¿Cómo eran juntas?" Pregunté, pensando en que él era un niño la última vez que estuvieron juntas, por lo que su respuesta sería interesante.

"Como tú y las chicas," soltó un suave resoplido, sus labios curveándose hacia arriba en las esquinas. "Se quedaban despiertas hasta tarde y cotilleaban de la gente que conocían. Escuchaban música vieja. Reían y cocinaban y se burlaban de los malos cortes de cabello."

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior, porque sonaban como dos mejores amigas que eran muy cercanas. Sonaban como dos chicas que les gustaba rememorar y deleitarse en su amistad. Tenía razón. Sonaban como mis chicas y yo.

"Desearía que mi madre hubiera tenido eso," suspiré, mirando por la ventana al paisaje borroso que pasaba rápidamente. "En realidad, nunca se permitió tener amigas… cercanas, de todos modos."

"¿Cómo era tu mamá?" Edward preguntó de pronto, mirando rápidamente en mi dirección y de vuelta a la carretera cuando cambiaba de carril.

"¿Me estás preguntando a mí o a la niña de ocho años?" Me reí entre dientes, y Esme soltó una risita junto a mí entre los dos asientos delanteros.

"A cualquiera de las dos," se rio.

"La niña de ocho años te diría que era hermosa, como una princesa," le dije, sonriendo a pesar del tema. "La adulta te diría que lucía como yo, solo que yo tengo los ojos como Charlie. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡Oh Dios mío! Vaya si Edward se parece a su madre. He visto fotos," soltó Esme entre risas, palmeando su hombro.

"Es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "El cabello, ojos, todo. Es como si mi papá no hubiera estado involucrado."

La conversación sobre nuestras mamás y sus momentos más divertidos continuó por kilómetros, hasta que mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y mis bostezos se hicieron más grandes.

La mano de Edward acarició mi rostro, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, y dijo, "Duerme un poco, amor. Nos faltan algunas horas antes de que lleguemos."

Asentí, acurrucándome en mi asiento con un profundo suspiro. Escuché conversación en voz baja, pero además de eso, se quedaron en silencio hasta donde puedo recordar. Fue como si justo cuando cerré los ojos, gentiles y suaves manos estaban tocando mi rostro y una brisa fría me sacó de golpe de mi pequeña burbuja.

"Bella, ya llegamos," susurró Edward.

Me estiré lo mejor que pude en el coche, abriendo mis ojos para verlo de cuclillas en mi puerta. Sus ojos, aunque cansados, estaban tan verdes y enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas mientras me miraba con una dulzura que era casi arrebatadora.

Era todavía de día, aunque era un poco difícil de saberlo, por las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Miré alrededor, y pude ver a través de mis ojos nublados por el sueño que definitivamente estábamos en una granja. El aire olía dulce, como el heno. Había sonidos de animales y las risas de mis amigos. Y entonces hubo un chillido de felicidad.

"¡Edward Anthony!" Oí detrás de nosotros, nunca había visto que la cabeza de Edward se girara tan rápido. "¡Trae ese hermoso rostro aquí y dame un abrazo!"

Sonrió con dulzura, un tinte de color en sus mejillas. "Tía Kate," se rio, poniéndose de pie pero ofreciéndome su mano. "Te agradará, lo prometo," murmuró.

Ni siquiera tuve que decir algo para saber que era cierto. No era una mujer alta, pero era muy bonita, con cabello castaño claro que estaba recogido en un moño suelto. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón con capucha sobre una blusa blanca y unos _jeans_ color azul que tenía algunas manchas de suciedad en ellos. Su rostro era dulce, delgado, pero fueron sus ojos azul claro los que brillaron con amor por el chico cuyo rostro quería alcanzar.

"¡Mírate! ¡Cada vez que te veo te pareces más a Elizabeth!" Dijo entusiasmada, con una sonrisa amplia mientras tomaba ambos lados de su rostro sonriente. "¿Y tengo que recibir una llamada de emergencia de Carlisle para verte?"

Besó su mejilla al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba con fuerza, prácticamente levantándola del suelo.

"Lo siento, tía Kate," murmuró, luciendo regañado.

"No pida disculpas, señor. Una llamada hubiera estado bien," bufó indignada, rodando los ojos. "Ahora… ¿dónde están mis otros chicos?" Preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que Emmett y Jasper pudieran escucharla.

"¡Justo aquí, Kate!" La voz de Emmett retumbó, apresurándose hacia ella y levantándola. "¿Cómo estás, preciosa?"

"¡Emmett McCarty, bájame… tú bruto!" Se rio. "¡Si eres tan fuerte, tengo trabajo para ti!"

"Tú dime, Kate," se rio, poniéndola otra vez de pie con cuidado.

"Jasper," se rio, dándole a Emmett una última sonrisa irónica. "¿Cómo estás, cariño?"

"Muy bien, señora," dijo, arrastrando las palabras, sonriéndole torcidamente antes de besar su mejilla.

"¿Y Michelle?" Preguntó Kate, girando sobre sus talones.

Y por primera vez, Mickey no corrigió a alguien sobre su nombre. Abrazó a Kate con casi una reverencia que no había estado esperando.

"¿Estos chicos siguen molestándote? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó a tu hombro?" Preguntó, inspeccionado a la pobre chica.

"Por supuesto que me molestan tía Kate," se rio, empujando a Emmett cuando le metió un dedo con saliva en su oreja. "Y es solo el trabajo," añadió, encogiéndose de hombros de forma rígida.

"Ah, sí, el trabajo," Kate soltó una risita mirando alrededor. "Entonces, permíteme conocer a la ahijada de Carlisle Cullen…"

"Tía Kate… Bella Swan," Edward nos presentó, guiándome hacia adelante con su mano en mi espalda baja. "Y sus amigas… Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, y Makenna Coleman." Se detuvo por un momento, llevando a Esme hacia el frente. "Ella es Esme Platt."

Por una fracción de segundo, sus cejas se levantaron rápidamente y me preguntaba si podría tener un problema con que alguien se viera con el viudo de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, estrechó la mano de Esme con gracia, con lo que parecía una sonrisa genuina.

"Es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes," dijo con una sonrisa brillante y una palmada de sus manos. "Considérense a salvo aquí. Toda la propiedad está rodeada de una cerca eléctrica. Hay cuatro perros de buen tamaño que deambulan por toda el área. Tengo mucha protección— ¡Dos de los míos y dos vejestorios retirados de Carlisle!"

Edward soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza, y le levantó una ceja. "Será mejor que Alec no te atrape diciendo eso."

"¡Oh, mierda!" Dijo con un bufido, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. "Mi casa… mis reglas… mis insultos. Ahora, vamos a meter sus cosas y acomodémoslos. Cada uno de ustedes parece estar a punto de desplomarse. Una vez que descansen un poco, voy a dejar que Edward me compensé por todos esos días de fiesta perdidos y me ayude con la cena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve un hombre guapo cocinando para mí…"

Él se rio pero empezó a sacar nuestras cosas del maletero. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Con un montón de maletas y bromas, nuestro gran grupo se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Los planos de la casa eran casi como una araña, con un ambiente central y varios pasillos trazados hacia las diferentes habitaciones. Kate señaló cada pasillo, dándonos instrucciones.

"Edward, tu habitación es la misma. El resto de ustedes puede elegir cualquier habitación con una puerta abierta. Y créanme, hay muchas, así que por favor, siéntanse en casa," dijo alegremente.

Todos se separaron, dirigiéndose por un pasillo u otro. Miré a Edward, sin querer vocalizar que quería quedarme con él, pero no conocía las reglas de Kate o si él me querría con él o no, así que tomé mi maleta y la puse sobre mi hombro. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, había una mano en mi cintura.

"Cerca eléctrica o no, tu seguridad recae en mí," rugió profundamente en mi oído. "Además, me acostumbré a mi compañera de cuarto."

Contuve mi sonrisa porque en realidad solo me sentí segura para dormir de verdad, cuando Edward estaba en la habitación, pero cuando lo miré, noté que estaba receloso.

"Quiero que e-estés c-conmigo," balbuceó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien," me reí entre dientes, incapaz de no enternecerme cuando balbuceaba.

"Está bien," soltó un bufido pero esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Entonces, da vuelta a la derecha. La última puerta al final del pasillo."

Era como caminar dentro de un apartamento, menos la cocina. Había una pequeña sala de estar con un escritorio, televisión, un par de sillas, y un sofá. Había una puerta a cada lado de la habitación, y Edward se dirigió directamente a la que estaba en la izquierda.

"Mi habitación," murmuró, abriendo la puerta.

Sonreí, mirando alrededor de la habitación que era muy similar a su habitación en la cabaña de la montaña. Muebles oscuros, detalles en azul, y unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas en la pared, de escenarios en su mayor parte y helicópteros Apache—de cuando era más joven, supuse. Pero fue la foto en la cómoda la que llamó mi atención.

Puse mis maletas sobre la cama y me acerqué para cogerla. Era del Edward que había conocido cuando éramos niños, todo brazos y piernas, con cabello por todas partes. Todavía tenía las mejillas de bebé, penetrantes ojos verdes, y su inconfundible sonrisa torcida. De pie junto a él estaba una mujer que no requería introducción.

Elizabeth Cullen.

Era nada menos que impresionante, dando cada pedacito de eso a su hijo. Lo miraba como si fuera todo lo que importaba mientras cariñosamente envolvía un brazo a su alrededor. Estaban de pie frente a un potrero de caballos en lo que parecía ser esta misma granja. Elizabeth llevaba un enorme sombrero de ala ancha, su cabello oscuro con ricos toques luminosos de bronce brillando bajo el sol mientras caía en cascada por sus hombros.

"Eso fue justo después que nos enteramos que estaba enferma," murmuró Edward detrás de mí.

"Es hermosa," dije, poniendo la foto de vuelta en su lugar.

"Estaba tratando de convencerme de ir a montar," se rio entre dientes. "Seguía diciéndole que no. Los caballos me ponían nervioso porque era tan malditamente grandes. Podían matarme. Solo pesaba como treinta y nueve kilos entonces."

Solté unas risitas, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras examinaba otra vez la foto. "¿Alguna vez fuiste con ella?"

"Oh sí," se echó a reír asintiendo, sus cejas se levantaron. "Me hizo luchar contra el miedo. Tengo que preguntarle a mi tía Kate si Goliath todavía está por aquí."

"¿Goliath?" Me reí con lo que estaba segura eran unos ojos amplios.

"No dejes que el nombre te engañe," me dijo. "Es un bebé grande. De hecho, lo monté la última vez que estuve aquí. Hay senderos por todo el bosque allá afuera… y es todavía dentro de su cerca eléctrica."

Empecé a desempacar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para dormir más tarde, pero unas manos cálidas me detuvieron.

"Quiero mostrarte el lugar, bebé," dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Solo déjame tomar una ducha para despertar, ¿está bien?"

Vi como Edward tomó un conjunto de ropa limpia, una toalla y su champú antes de entrar al baño. La ducha se abrió y de pronto, mis pensamientos fueron asaltados con visiones de un húmedo y caliente Edward de pie bajo la ducha.

"Maldición," suspiré, levantándome de un salto de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo principal.

Tiré de la puerta para abrirla, dando un grito ahogado cuando casi choco directamente con la tía Kate.

"Oh, lo siento," grité, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Swan," dijo, mirándome a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. "Como la hija de Charlie Swan… la hija de _Renee_ Swan."

"Sí, señora. ¿Cómo es que conoce a mis padres?"

"Oh, los conocí hace años. Carlisle los invitó aquí en vacaciones antes de que nacieras. Bueno, los dos, tú y Edward, estaban en camino. ¡Por Dios, niña! ¡Te pareces a tu madre!" Dijo alegremente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Pero tienes los ojos de tu padre." Hizo una pausa, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Siento lo de tu madre. No me enteré hasta años más tarde… y ahora tu padre está en problemas."

Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros, pero ella besó mi mejilla con suavidad.

"Estás en buena compañía, niña."

"Gracias," le dije, pero vi como sus ojos vieron más allá de mí hacia la puerta y su ceño se frunció.

"Ahora, Bella," soltó un bufido, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho, y frunciendo y curveando hacia abajo la comisura de sus labios. "¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás haciendo en la habitación de Edward?"

La miré con la boca abierta, mirando de ella hacia la puerta y deseando que Edward se apurara porque, maldita sea, no quería ofender a una mujer que parecía que lo amaba como a su propio hijo. Tampoco quería dormir sin él.

"Yo… o sea… nosotros," balbuceé, mirándola a los ojos. "Lo amo."

Sus cejas se elevaron, pero podía ver que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. "Lo sé," se rio, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor. "Se puede decir que Carlisle me puso sobre aviso…"

Me relajé con alivio, casi apoyándome en ella. "Lo siento, nosotros… me refiero a que… después de que Edward me encontró, duermo mejor con él cerca…"

"También lo sé," dijo con una sonrisa, conduciéndome por el pasillo hacia la casa principal. "Ahora… déjame contarte todo tipo de historias del joven Edward…"

* * *

**_Y ya estamos en Alaska :) ¿Qué les pareció la tía Kate? A mí me encantó, y vienen nuevos personajes por conocer. Carlisle regresó para seguir en TT y acompañar a Charlie a testificar. ¿Cómo creen que salga eso? Sin duda todos están preocupados ahora que el momento se está acercando. Muchas gracias por leer y poner la historia en favoritos. Gracias a quienes dejan su review y quienes no, $%&amp;$%, jajajaja no es cierto. Pero nada les cuesta dejar uno solo para decir que les pareció el capi. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

**EDWARD **

Por primera vez en semanas, podía darme cuenta que Bella finalmente se siente a salvo. No solo a salvo, sino cómoda. No sabía si era la granja, mi tía Kate, o el hecho de que no nos estábamos quedando despiertos a extrañas horas de la noche para correr por el bosque. Aquí no teníamos que hacerlo.

Solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que habíamos llegado a la casa de mi tía, cansados, agotados y simplemente destrozados. Habíamos trabajado como un equipo perfecto, pero acabábamos de salir de un gran tiroteo, limpiado, y viajado a través de otro maldito país para llegar a dónde estábamos. Todos estábamos fritos—mental, emocional y físicamente.

No hicimos nada más que dormir el primer día. Todos nosotros. Tía Kate nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por nada, que Alec, Sam y sus dos hombres, Tom y Obie—cuyos nombres eran mucho más complicados que eso porque eran parte inuit, o esquimales, o alguna mierda de esas—estaban vigilando la zona veinticuatro horas al día.

Tom y Obie preferían quedarse en el establo, en una sección que Kate había convertido en un apartamento para ellos, porque eran hermanos y estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos. No solo se encargaban de su seguridad, sino también de los animales. Por lo que podía notar, no hablaban mucho, pero harían lo que sea que ella les pidiera y parecían tratarla con el mayor respeto. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las chicas calificaran a Obie como… _lindo_.

Alec y Sam solían ser parte del primer equipo de mi padre, por lo que tienden a ser un poco más accesibles, más conversadores con todos. Alec estaba en sus treinta y tantos y probablemente hubo un tiempo en el que fue el miembro más joven del equipo de mi padre, además de mí. Era un tipo tranquilo que tomaba trabajos ocasionales de guardaespaldas en su tiempo libre ahora que era un mercenario retirado. Era italiano y bullicioso, amaba las buenas bromas y aún más el sonrojo de una chica. Él y Emmett congeniaron de inmediato, y todas las chicas lo amaban.

Sam, por el contrario, era un enorme y escalofriante cabrón. Siempre había hecho que me cagara del miedo cuando era un niño y todavía me ponía nervioso como adulto, aunque estábamos en el mismo bando. A pesar de su edad—porque él era mayor que mi papá— estaba en una forma admirable, de pie media más de 1.95. Daba miedo porque era enorme, y parecía ocupar más espacio que incluso Emmett, pero en realidad, eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño. Podía entrar en una habitación sin miedo, sin un arma, y estoy muy seguro que Godzilla podría estar allí dentro y Sam todavía saldría triunfante. También, tenía unas horribles cicatrices en sus manos, brazos y parte de su rostro. Tanto que con eso les había dado un susto de muerte a las chicas el primer día… bueno, a todas excepto Bella.

Mientras que Rose y Makenna habían dado un respingo al ver a Sam y sus cicatrices, los ojos de Bella se habían enternecido, casi al punto de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Se presentó inmediatamente, mirándolo con tal simpatía, que dolía de ver. Ella vio al hombre, no las cicatrices. Vio su dolor, no su intimidación. Vio a _Sam_, no el resultado de una mina que había pisado accidentalmente hacía veintitantos años.

Y joder, él la _adoraba _por ello.

No es que lo culpara ni un poco porque ella era fácil de amar, pero él haría lo que fuera por ella. Era divertidísimo verlo tan servicial con ella, porque él estaba llegando a los cincuenta. Era como si hubiera domesticado a un maldito gigante, y cambió por completo mi perspectiva de él. Le abría las puertas, cargaba mierda, y básicamente se convertía en su guardián si yo no estaba cerca o estaba ocupado haciendo algo más. Bella, a cambio, lo hacía sonreír—algo que no estaba seguro de haberlo visto hacer alguna vez en todo el tiempo que lo conozco.

Para el tercer día, las chicas y mi equipo prácticamente habían descansado lo suficiente, y empezaron a aburrirse. Emmett estaba ansioso por ayudar a Kate en el lugar.

Mi equipo estaba acostumbrado a la granja porque habíamos venido los días de fiesta o para relajarnos después de una misión importante. Mickey amaba alimentar a los animales, a Jasper le gustaba trabajar con cualquier vegetal que Kate hubiera plantado, y Emmett y yo arreglábamos cualquier cosa que estuviera rota o deteriorada.

Lo que más nos sorprendió fue que Bella y sus chicas estuvieran dispuestas a echar la mano. Se habían demostrado capaces en situaciones difíciles, pero ellas eran—en esencia—chicas de ciudad, por lo que supusimos que el trabajo pesado estaba fuera de cuestión. Hubiéramos estado de acuerdo con eso, pero Bella no lo aceptó. Querían ayudar y querían trabajar duro, lo que hicieron—hasta decir, ¡basta!

Rose y Bella querían trabajar con Mickey. Ambas chicas habían tomado clases de equitación cuando eran niñas, por lo que estaban dispuestas a hacerse cargo del establo, la alimentación y el cuidado básico de los caballos, perros, y gallinas. Makenna fue excelente ayuda para mí y para Emmett. No podía usar un martillo para salvar su vida, pero podía pintar, manchar y pintar como el mejor. Alice, por supuesto, trabajaba con Jasper, aunque para ser honestos, de todas las chicas, la pequeña genio de las computadoras no estaba exactamente hecha para la vida de granja. Hacía lo mejor que podía pero la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba trabajando adentro con Kate, monitoreando las computadoras por mensajes de mi padre mientras limpiaba.

Todavía trataba de cocinar al menos una comida al día para todo el mundo, aunque a Kate le encantaba hacerlo. Incluso Alec entró en acción porque él amaba cocinar—en especial comida tradicional italiana—así que se convirtió en algo alternado.

Y luego estaba Esme, de quién había estado preocupado pensando que no sería recibida en la casa de la mejor amiga de mi madre, pero lo ha sido… calurosamente. Tía Kate me había apartado, diciéndome que mi mamá hubiera querido que mi padre fuera feliz, y si Esme lo hacía feliz, entonces ella tenía una nueva amiga—que no debería preocuparme demasiado.

De manera que cuando el sol se puso en nuestro cuarto día en la granja, habíamos encontrado un tipo de ritmo confortable en la casa de mi tía. ¿Extrañaba mi casa? Sí, pero no tanto que estuviera dispuesto a alejarme de lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida—en especial no cuando todavía estaba siendo cazada por ese hijo de puta, Miller. ¿Seguíamos muertos de miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a mi padre, o que alguien nos encontrara, o que el testimonio de Charlie todavía se cernía cerniera sobre nosotros? Dios, sí. De hecho, Bella tenía pesadillas al respecto cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, todos estábamos tan extrañamente cómodos, a pesar de las circunstancias, que me hacía sentir nervioso. Joder, odiaba pensar que algo podría salir mal.

Vi desde el porche como Bella jugaba con los perros, justo antes de su última comida. Eran unos malditos perros enormes, que parecían más lobos que _huskies_, parecían empezar a cogerle cariño—en especial Tia, la hembra más vieja, que miraba entusiasmada a Bella arrojar el palo para que ella pudiera ir por él, lo que hacía una y otra vez, hasta que el perro era un desastre jadeante.

Sonreí cuando el perro dejó el palo a sus pies, esperando pacientemente por la siguiente ronda. Su lengua colgaba a un lado de su boca, y su cola se movía tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo se sacudía, por lo que con una dulce sonrisa, Bella lo arrojaba de nuevo, terminando al fin con el juego. Los tres perros la siguieron felices a sus tazones, y una vez que ella los llenó, se dirigió de nuevo al establo.

"Estás enamorado de ella," oí desde la puerta mosquitera.

Miré a Kate, asintiendo en silencio y pasando una mano por mi cabello al mismo tiempo que me recostaba en el columpio. Se sentó junto a mí y me palmeó la pierna.

"Empújanos," ordenó. "Mis dedos no alcanzan. Garrett colgó esta cosa muy alto."

Me reí entre dientes, empujándonos suavemente con el pie, y nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, balanceándonos en la brisa del atardecer.

"Puedo bajártelo," le dije.

"No, fue una de las últimas cosas que hizo. Déjalo así," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome. "Es una chica hermosa, Edward. Tu madre la hubiera amado."

Sonreí pero tragué grueso porque yo había pensado eso mismo mientras viajábamos a Alaska. Intercambiamos historias sobre nuestras madres, tanto buenas como malas. Con Bella, no parecía doler tanto, pero viendo a la mujer que había amado a mi madre como una hermana, realmente me dolía.

"No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, hijo," me tranquilizó, palmeando de nuevo mi pierna. "Simplemente, es agradable verte feliz. Es todo lo que ella quería para ti." Hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente. "Le preocupaba que el dejarte con Carlisle te convirtiera más en un soldado que un hombre, pero estaba equivocada. Tienes lo mejor de los dos. Tu madre y yo conocimos a los padres de Bella, ¿te lo dijo?"

"No," jadeé, mirándola con las cejas levantadas. "¿Cuándo? Porque su madre—"

"Sí, lo sé. Renee murió cuando Bella estaba muy joven… más joven que cuando tú perdiste a Liz, sino me equivoco," dijo, frunciendo y curveando las comisuras de su boca. "Habíamos planeado algo grande aquí," se rio en voz baja. "Solo familia, los viejos camaradas de la Fuerza Aérea, y algunos amigos en unas vacaciones de fin de semana. Tu padre apenas logró venir desde el extranjero, pero vino, y trajo a los Swan con él. Todavía no estaba trabajando con Charlie, pero habían sido amigos desde siempre. Las dos, Elizabeth y Renee estaban esperando, aunque tú ibas a nacer primero."

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es genial," respondí. "¿Se llevaron bien?"

"¿Renee y Liz?" Verificó riéndose y asentí. "Como uña y carne. Las dos sabían lo que iban a tener… un niño y una niña. Tenían grandes _sueños _para ustedes dos."

Me reí y asentí. "Estoy seguro, pero…"

"Sí, Renee se suicidó, lo sé." Mi tía suspiró de tristeza. "Nunca lo entenderé. Dejó a esa dulce niña a tan corta edad. No estoy segura por qué. Todos tratamos de mantenernos en contacto, pero teníamos vidas ocupadas. Unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, unas cuantas cartas, pero para cuando naciste, simplemente no nos volvimos a reunir de nuevo. Además, el padre de Bella era un hombre malditamente ocupado… sin mencionar al tuyo."

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Charlie es… un tonto. Créeme cuando te lo digo."

"Así como lo fue tu padre, Edward," dijo en voz baja, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Los dos perdieron a sus esposas—de forma diferente, sí, pero los hombres están sin rumbo sin sus amores. Carlisle no debió haberte enviado a la escuela militar, debió mantenerte cerca. Fue la pelea más grande que tuvimos, tu padre y yo. Incluso le ofrecí quedarme contigo… enseñarte yo misma aquí porque sentí que necesitabas familia y amor, no _entrenamiento_. Pero él ganó, diciendo que para empezar él no estaba mucho en casa, y me di por vencida porque no eras mío."

"No fue tan malo."

"Tampoco fue bueno, Edward," bufó indignada. "¡Tu madre nunca hubiera permitido que te enviaran lejos!"

Me eché a reír, sabiendo que era cierto. Mi mamá me hubiera mantenido cerca—con mal comportamiento, fumando hierba, y todo.

Observó mi rostro, levantando finalmente la mano para tocar mi mejilla. "Carlisle me llamó hace unos años, cuando te acababas de unir a su equipo. Fue después de tu accidente y descargo. Estaba molesto. Me dijo que tal vez había tenido razón, que había criado a un soldado, no a un hijo. Vio cómo te volvías frío, iracundo, letal… y no era lo que él quería para ti."

Fruncí el ceño, bajando la vista a mis manos. "Estaba…"

"Así que, cuando me llamó hace unos días," continuó con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, "imagina mi sorpresa cuando, a pesar de estas… circunstancias inusuales, me contó sobre Bella, su padre, y _tú_."

Le sonreí. "Soltó todo, ¿no?"

"¡Todito!" Se rio. "Nunca lo había escuchado tan orgulloso. O feliz por ti. Me dijo que Bella había sido… lastimada, pero que tú y ella habían encontrado una forma de hacerle frente, que no debería molestarte. Que debería de ignorar cualquier arreglo de alojamiento que eligieran porque lo que sea que ustedes dos estuvieran haciendo… bueno, estaba funcionando. _Para los dos_."

Me reí, negando con la cabeza, y alcanzando a ver a Bella saliendo del establo con Rose y Mickey. Las tres se reían a carcajadas con mejillas rosadas y grandes sonrisas.

"¿Qué debo hacer cuando esto termine?" Le pregunté, casi sin poder apartar los ojos de Bella mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué es lo _quieres_ hacer?" Preguntó, y escuché la voz de mi madre en esa pregunta.

"Quiero…" Suspiré, mirando a lo mejor que había visto en días—la bulliciosa risa de Bella en todo su esplendor. "Quiero quedármela… nunca dejarla ir."

"Entonces, _no lo hagas_," se rio Kate, levantándose del columpio.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté, frunciéndole el ceño. "Nosotros… tenemos vidas diferentes, incluso si podemos regresarle la suya. Yo viajo, ella viaja, y los dos podríamos conseguir que nos maten con lo que hacemos."

Kate soltó un resoplido pero tomó una respiración profunda antes de darme un ligero beso en la frente. "Si se aman, lo resolverán. No es difícil, Edward. Sopesas que es lo más importante, y lo haces," susurró, justo cuando las chicas llegaron a los escalones del porche. "Tu madre te querría feliz y enamorado de una chica hermosa que te amara de la misma forma, no como un solitario y rico soldado con nadie a su alrededor."

Suspiré, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. "Gracias, tía Kate."

Asintió, me guiñó un ojo, y desvió su atención hacia las chicas que balbuceaban felices al reunirse con nosotros. "Bueno, ¿cómo están mis cuidadoras de zoológico?"

Todas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero el anuncio de Bella fueron las mejores noticias. "¡Obie dice que Tia va a tener perritos!"

Sonreí porque las tres chicas estaban que no cabían en sí mismas de la emoción.

"¿De nuevo?" Kate se echó a reír, aplaudiendo alegremente. "¡Eso es genial! No hemos tenido pequeñitos andando por ahí en un tiempo. ¿Dijo en cuánto tiempo?"

"¡En solo unas semanas!" Mickey dijo entusiasmada. "¡Y dijo que si todavía estábamos aquí, podíamos estar allí para ello!"

Me eché a reír, tirando de Bella para sentarla en el columpio conmigo, y en seguida se acurrucó a mi lado, feliz mientras veía a las otras dos bromear entre ellas.

"Sí, bueno, si él dice que un volcán está haciendo erupción, seguirías a Obie a donde fuera," Rose se rio con un resoplido, golpeando a Mickey con el codo, lo que solo hizo que Bella se desternillara de la risa en silencio.

"¿_En serio_?" Me burlé con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Cuenta, Michelle…"

"¡Cállate, niño bonito!" Gruñó, pero se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llamas, su rostro estaba tan rojo.

Bella se rio, picándome con su dedo. "Déjala en paz. Creo que a él también le gusta ella."

"¡Oh jo!" Me reí, empezando a levantarme. "¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! Vamos a tener que tener una pequeña charla con este chico…"

"Oh, Dios," gimió Mickey, mirando a Bella, Rose y finalmente a tía Kate antes de poner el rostro en sus manos.

"¡Em! ¡Jasper!" Los llamé, sin dejar de reírme cuando asomaron la cabeza por la puerta. "Tal parece que nuestra linda _Michelle _ha encontrado… un chico," canturreé, poniéndome finalmente de pie, pese a las manos de Bella y Mickey empujando y tirando de mí hacia atrás.

"¡Edward, _joder, no te atrevas_!" Me siseó Mickey mientras empujaba mi pecho al mismo tiempo que Bella estaba tirando de mi camiseta. "¡No tienes que interrogarlo!"

"¡Excelente!" Emmett se rio, frotándose las manos, solo para tronarse todos los nudillos. "¿Quién?" Gruñó, flexionando cada músculo.

"¡Chicos, ustedes no lo harían!" Jadeó Bella, mirándonos con la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas.

"Oh, sí, lo haremos," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de idiota. "¿Quién, Mick?"

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó, viéndose más roja que nunca.

"Al parecer, Obie," la tía Kate se unió con una sonrisa antes de volverse a Bella. "Y sí… _en realidad_ tienen que hacerlo. Aunque, él es un buen tipo, chicos."

"¡Edward, _por favor_!" Mickey suplicó, sacudiendo su cabeza y parándose frente a los escalones del porche.

"No lo creo," solté una risita, sonriéndole. "Es nuestro trabajo asegurarnos de que es un tipo decente…"

Bella resopló, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Increíble. Me alegra tanto no haber tenido hermanos. Vas a asustarlo, Edward. Es muy tímido."

"Ese es el punto, Bellsy," Emmett se rio entre dientes, quitando a Mickey físicamente del camino y poniéndola a un lado.

Estaba a punto de salir hacia el establo, cuando el teléfono de Bella sonó. Era su recordatorio de la medicina para sus cicatrices. Me giré para verla porque en realidad no habíamos trabajado en sus cicatrices o su miedo al tacto desde que habíamos llegado a la granja, pero ella solo agitó su mano diciéndome que continuara.

"Ve… se un matón, Edward," se rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos otra vez. "Primero necesito darme una ducha. Huelo a perros, sudor y heno," bufó pero soltó unas risitas.

Sonreí, besando su frente, y salí disparado al establo mientras Mickey nos llamaba inútilmente.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Me reí para mí misma pero vi a Rose cuando salieron corriendo hacia el establo, Mickey frenética detrás de ellos. "Le van a dar un susto de muerte," me reí entre dientes, levantándome del columpio.

"Cierto," concordó con una carcajada. "Obie es un tipo muy callado. Pensará lo peor cuando ellos entren allí."

"Ve a asegurarte que no lo… amarren a las vigas del establo y lo cuelguen boca abajo," le dije riéndome. "Lo torturarán para conocer su historial de novias o algo así."

"Estúpidos chicos," Rose se burló, rodando los ojos y bajando los escalones. "Solo deberían pedirle a Alice que lo investigue."

Se alejó, pero la risa de Kate llamó mi atención. "Alice no encontraría nada de Tom y Obie. No es como si hubiera un montón de hospitales de donde vinieron."

"¡Oh!" Jadeé, esbozando una sonrisa. "¡Sí, pero ellos no tienen que saberlo!" Me eché a reír y ella se me unió.

"Lo que me recuerda," continuó. "Esos dos van a hacer un viaje mañana para traerme suministros. Necesito que todos hagan una lista de las cosas que van a necesitar. Van hasta Anchorage, para visitar algunas tiendas por mí. Van una vez al mes."

"Está bien, no hay problema," dije asintiendo, alcanzando la puerta mosquitera del porche. "Les diré a las chicas. Estoy seguro que es tiempo de abastecerse," le dije, haciendo una nota mental de más crema para las cicatrices porque mi tubo casi se había terminado, pero eso también me hizo recordar algo más que necesitaba.

Caminé por la casa, encontrando la habitación de Esme. Estaba sentada al borde de su cama, doblando ropa. Se había dado a la tarea de lavar la ropa de todos, aunque ninguno de nosotros se lo pidió.

"Hey," dije en voz baja, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

"Bells," canturreó, levantando la vista de una pila de calcetines que intimidaría a la más experimentada de las amas de casa. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo está esa pierna?"

"Bien," le dije. "Yo… eh, necesito hablar contigo."

"Claro, cariño, cierra la puerta," me dije, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla al mismo tiempo que hacía bolita dos calcetines negros. "Tal vez puedas ayudarme con esto…"

Me reí de su expresión torturada pero asentí y me senté del otro lado de la montaña de calcetines. "¿Son los calcetines de todos?" Me reí entre dientes.

"¡No! ¡Solo los de Emmett!" Soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos. "Ese chico, no importa cuán grande es, solo tiene _dos pies_."

Sonreí pero cogí un juego similar y los hice bolita, poniéndolos a un lado.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

Arrugué mi nariz pero tomé un profundo respiro. "Eh, justo antes de mi último trabajo—ya sabes… Álvarez. Tenía cita para ver a mi médico. Necesitaba mi… inyección." Le dije, levantándole una ceja. "Me toca pronto… muy pronto."

Respiró hondo y asintió pero no dijo nada.

"La razón por la que te lo estoy diciendo es porque Kate va a enviar mañana a Tom y a Obie a Anchorage," continué, las palabras salían a toda prisa por los nervios. No me gustaba tener que hablar de mis anticonceptivos con ella, pero no tenía opción; no era como si pudiera visitar un hospital sin que me reconocieran. "Kate me dijo que le dijera a todos que tuvieran su lista de suministros lista… y no quiero perder la oportunidad…"

"Bella, detente." Se rio entre dientes, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. "Yo me haré cargo. ¿Sabes de las otras chicas? Me refiero a que, he notado algunos nuevos… _arreglos de dormitorios_. Sé que Rose prefiere la píldora, y la última vez que se surtió fue en Trinity, pude comprarlo por ella, pero no sé sobre Alice y Makenna."

"No creo que Makenna las tome, y realmente no sé de Alice. Vas a tener que preguntarle."

"Muy bien," suspiró, mirando con tristeza la ahora reducida pila de calcetines de Emmett. "Voy a ver si puedo viajar con ellos. Tú y Edward…" Empieza a decir, pero hace una pausa para observar mi rostro. "¿Estás lista para dar ese paso?"

"No… sí," balbuceé, y luego opté por encoger solo un hombro. "No lo sé," susurré, sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos porque a pesar de mi frustración sexual, todavía estaba aterrorizada del tacto. "Sí," solté finalmente. "Pero _no puedo_." Lo último salió como un sollozo entrecortado.

Me sonrió sinceramente, quitando los calcetines de su camino a fin de acercarse a mí. Tomando mi rostro entre sus mano, me dijo, "_Puedes_ hacerlo. Y el que incluso estés preguntando por anticonceptivos significa que al menos estás considerando la posibilidad de que _podría_ suceder, lo que a su vez me dice que no te has dado por vencida, mi niña hermosa. Déjame preguntarte algo."

Asentí, sorbiéndome un poco la nariz. "Adelante."

"Haz a un lado tu miedo, Bella, y dime… ¿Ya hubieras consumado tu relación si no tuvieras miedo, o cicatrices?"

"Dios, sí," dije entre mi aliento mientras lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. "Lo amo _tanto_, Esme…"

Me sonrió con tristeza, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. "¿Y quieres demostrárselo?" Preguntó, y yo estaba asintiendo incluso antes de que terminara la pregunta. "¿Te está presionando demasiado, Edward?"

"¡No!" Jadeé. "En todo caso, él es más paciente que yo."

Se rio suavemente, besando mi mejilla. "Ustedes dos encontraran la forma correcta, cariño. ¿Te está ayudando con tu medicina?"

Asentí, tragando grueso, porque me di cuenta que probablemente llegaría antes a su habitación y entonces se preocuparía de que no estuviera allí. "Tan pronto como tome una ducha, se supone que lo intentaremos de nuevo."

"Dios, cariño… lo dije una vez, y lo voy a seguir diciendo. _Solo sigue intentándolo_," me instó en voz baja, enjugando más lágrimas. "No es una carrera, así que no te presiones demasiado. No se trata de hormonas o química, aunque lo entiendo, porque ustedes dos pueden calentar una habitación." Se rio de que me reí y me sorbí la nariz al mismo tiempo. "Se trata de asegurarse que seas una persona completa antes de compartirte a ti misma, tu _cuerpo _con alguien más, Bella. Y cuando _eso _suceda, entonces, no _creerás_ cuan hermoso será porque no solo será sexo, va a ser amor en su forma más pura."

Sabía que tenía razón, pero era diferente cuando Edward y yo estábamos solos, cuando lo deseaba tanto que era casi doloroso. Lo deseaba, pero cuando llegaba a cierto punto, me congelaba, y eso me molestaba más que a Edward, lo que me hacía amarlo aún más. Era un maldito círculo vicioso.

Nos levantamos de la cama al mismo tiempo, y Esme me abrazó con fuerza. "Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella. Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo porque obviamente está funcionando," me susurró al oído antes de echarse hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la había escuchado. "Y nos encargaremos de esa inyección mañana en la noche, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, besé su mejilla y entonces le dije, "Gracias, Esme."

Para cuando entré en la habitación, casi esperaba que Edward estuviera allí, pero al parecer, todavía estaba fuera torturando al potencial pretendiente de Mickey. Me reí para mí misma por su naturaleza protectora.

Edward todavía no había regresado para cuando me había duchado, rasurado y lavado el cabello. Por costumbre, iba a coger mi sujetador deportivo y _boy shorts_, pero me detuve, observándome en el espejo del baño. Con manos temblorosas, solo agarré los _boy shorts_, me los puse y dejé el sujetador en el tocador. Me puse una bata, atando el cinturón con fuerza a mi alrededor, pero estaba tan nerviosa por este siguiente paso que apenas podía respirar. Me recargué en el lavamanos, apoyándome con los brazos, tratando de controlarme un poco. En el momento que escuché la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrarse de golpe, Edward riéndose, y mi nombre, estaba a punto de ver estrellas.

"En el baño," dije en un resuello, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y respirando tan profundo como pude.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me hizo inhalar bruscamente, y la voz de Edward, ahora más suave, se escuchó desde el otro lado. "Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"No," me reí sin humor, dándome la vuelta cuando abrió la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar, amor?"

"Sí," respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, sin dejar de asentir cuando pasó a mi lado.

"Hey, ¿de qué se trata esto?" Preguntó, su voz reconfortándome, aunque probablemente él no lo sepa. Me dio la vuelta, levantándome y poniéndome en el tocador para verme directamente a los ojos. "Podemos esperar, bebé," me dijo, mi rostro entre sus manos. "No hay prisa."

Bufé indignada, rodando los ojos, porque prácticamente esas fueron la exactas palabras de Esme. "Quiero intentarlo. De verdad quiero…"

Me dio una suave sonrisa, presionando brevemente sus labios a los míos. "Entonces lo intentaremos… pero no quiero que te presiones, Bella."

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior y bajando la vista a mi regazo. "Bien," suspiré, levantando la vista cuando, en mi visión periférica, su camiseta salió volando. "¿Qué estás—"

"Necesito primero una ducha, bebé," se rio, pero vi algo más destellar en sus ojos. "Tú estás limpia, así es que yo también debería de estarlo," dijo con una sonrisa malvada, su lengua deslizándose por su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus manos alcanzaron el botón de sus _jeans_.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños en mi regazo porque deseaba tanto ayudarle a salir de esos malditos _jeans_. Quería bajarlos junto con cualquier otro material estorboso que hubiera debajo de ellos. Quería sentir a Edward por completo sin nada entre mis manos y su piel.

"¿Simplemente te vas a desnudar frente a mí?" Le pregunté, con ganas de reírme ante su sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no pude porque estaba en el momento de luchar o salir huyendo.

"_Puedo _hacerlo," me provocó, bajando el cierre lentamente, y gracias a Dios Todopoderoso que tenía bóxer debajo. "No tengo problema en mostrarte…"

"Oh," gemí y mi ceño se frunció cuando se rio misteriosamente, lo que hizo que todas mis partes femeninas se apretaran porque maldita sea, si no era un jodido descarado y hermoso. "Edward…"

"No te tengo aquí," se rio con resoplido, pero se acercó a mí.

Me di cuenta que olía dulce, como a aserrín y sudor, y todas esas cosas que me estaban haciendo difícil tomar una decisión clara. De hecho, me acerqué, inhalando profundamente su aroma. "Joder, ¿qué hiciste hoy?" Pregunté, mirándolo.

"Reparé el porche trasero. La barandilla estaba podrida," respondió, pero su sonrisa era torcida y _sexy_.

"Jesús," susurré para mí misma, colocando una mano en el centro de su pecho. "Edward, déjame salir de aquí… por favor. Joder, no puedo ver y _no _tocar. Es una tortura."

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sus manos se levantaron en un gesto de rendición, pero que me jodan, si su _jean_— ropa interior y todo—se deslizó de sus caderas apenas unos cinco centímetros. En ese momento, me lo estaba comiendo descaradamente con los ojos. _Sabía_ lo que había debajo de esa tela, y lo quería.

"No te estoy impidiendo que toques, _dulzura_," se rio, guiñándome un ojo cuando mi mirada le levantó de golpe hacia la suya.

Me bajé del tocador, reuniendo el valor porque cuando haya terminado de ducharse, él va a ser el que me toque, y no iba a ser tan divertido como lo era este momento. Me superaba el miedo a _tocarlo_. Había tomado más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero cuando finalmente me liberé del abuso de Miller de mi propia mano y tomé de nuevo el control de lo que quería, no tuve ningún problema con el hombre que estaba en este momento alejándose de mí.

Di dos pasos hacia él, y se encontró con su espalda pegada a la pared. Primero, permití que mis ojos lo admiraran, y parpadeé alejando el _flashback_ de Miller poniendo mi mano en la entrepierna de sus pantalones para sentir su excitación que me hizo querer vomitar. En lugar de eso, me centré en el arte en forma pura que era el cuerpo de Edward mientras se recargaba casualmente en la pared del baño.

Nervioso, anchos hombros, caderas estrechas, y abdominales con una uve que apuntaba justo al simple rastro de vello que llenó mi visión. Su respiración se aceleró cuando mis manos se levantaron frente a su pecho. Sin su camiseta, su aroma era algún tipo de extraño afrodisiaco, y provocó que realmente me lamiera los labios antes de colocar mis manos en su piel.

Los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo—el suyo profundo, y el mío casi un lloriqueo—a medida que mis dedos arañaban ligeramente su pecho, abdominales, y finalmente, agarraron la parte frontal de sus _jeans_, incluyendo la cintura de su ropa interior. Me incliné, trazando con mi nariz desde su esternón a su garganta, y finalmente por su cuello hasta su oreja.

No dije nada, solo me deleité en la sensación de sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura, su olor invadiendo mis sentidos, y la tensión que nos hacían… ser nosotros. Su cabeza cayó en mi hombro, y un gemido se le escapó brevemente.

"De _verdad_, me encanta que quieras intentarlo, Bella," murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello. "Pero me estás matando…"

Sonreí, plantando un sonoro beso en su cuello antes de apartarme. "Y así es para mí el mirarte, Edward," le dije, mis manos soltando finalmente la parte del frente de sus pantalones. "Ducha, cariño…" Canturreé con dulzura, mirando su excitación dura como el acero.

Mi mano empezó a moverse hacia él, pero su cálida y fuerte mano sujetó mi muñeca. "Tócame, y vamos a tener un problema," dijo con un jadeo, sus ojos prácticamente rogándome.

Quería tomarle el pelo con lo de la resistencia, pero no tuve el corazón para hacerlo, en especial cuando me estaba viendo en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo en el momento—como si realmente fuera a explotar en cualquier momento en todos los niveles.

Sus ojos estaban casi negros de deseo, su mandíbula se tensaba y relajaba cada vez que apretaba los dientes y me miraba a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas con párpados pesados y su lengua lamía lentamente sus labios.

"Joder, amor, por favor," gruñó. "Te amo, pero a veces, no puedo ser… _honorable_. Has trabajado tanto para llegar a este punto, bebé. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo. Por favor…"

Asentí y me alejé rápidamente, entendiendo por completo porque él parecía querer comerme viva. Y de repente, me sentí mal por provocarlo cuando en realidad, solo estaba tratando de distraerme por lo que de verdad se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo. Estaba que me cagaba del miedo por este siguiente paso porque no solo iba a _tocar_ mis pechos, sino que también vería las cicatrices en ellos, y no eran lindas.

"¿Por qué nos hacemos esto?" Murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y dándome la vuelta para irme.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta, fuertes brazos me rodearon, y me atrajeron al pecho de Edward. "Porque no podemos evitarlo, bebé. Los _dos _queremos aquello para lo cual no _estás_ lista. Es como _nosotros_… lidiamos con ello."

Asentí, inclinándome hacia su beso en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Sí, supongo que sí. Lo siento. Es solo que estoy asustada, Edward. Me parece tan cruel…"

"Pero tremendamente divertido," se rio sombríamente. "Ahora… afuera. Y cuando… mmm, haya terminado aquí, vamos a trabajar en la mierda más seria, Bella."

Asentí de nuevo y lo dejé tomar su ducha.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Edward, por favor, _por favor_ no lo hagas," Mickey me rogaba mientras caminábamos hacia el establo.

Me reí cuando Emmett entró prácticamente saltando a través de las amplias puertas del establo. Mickey tiró de mí una vez más, esta vez mi mano.

"¿Por qué?" Me reí entre dientes, deteniéndome frente a ella. "¡Después de toda la mierda que me has dado durante todos estos años con eso de que no cuento… toda esa mierda! ¡Todas esas historias sobre citas fallidas! ¡Oh no!" Solté una carcajada, apretando su hombro. "Veamos si podemos romper con tu… racha de mala suerte…"

"¡Maldita sea!" Siseó, mirando a Jasper por ayuda. "Jazz, no le permitas hacer esto…"

"¿Qué no se lo permita?" Se rio con un resoplido. "¡Oh, esto tengo que verlo, querida! Qué hace a este tipo diferente a… ¿cómo se llama?"

"Chris," gruñó con los dientes apretados y rodando los ojos. "Chris era un idiota. ¡Obie… no lo es!"

Sonreí al ver a Emmett, que parecía como un niño que estaba a punto que se le diera rienda suelta en una juguetería. "_Él no lo es_... dice ella." Me volví de nuevo hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en una pequeña… _charla_, Mickey?"

"¡Vas a hacer que se cague del miedo, Edward!" Dijo con brusquedad, pero nos miró a los tres. "Él no es mi… tipo habitual. Es tímido… dulce."

Emmett sonrió, de nuevo frotando sus manos, como si no pudiera esperar el ponerle las manos encima a esta pobre y desprevenida alma. "Mick… es una conversación. Solo queremos saber si es un buen tipo."

"¡Kate confía en él!" Respondió, soltándome y agarrando su camiseta. "¿Por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo chicos?"

"Solo unas cuantas preguntas, Mick," me reí entre dientes, esquivándola una vez más antes de entrar corriendo por las puertas del establo con Jasper, Emmett y ahora Rose, siguiéndome.

"Chicos, ¿es realmente necesario?" Preguntó Rose, pero podía oír su diversión.

"Demonios, sí," todos le respondimos, pero ella solo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

Honestamente, en los cuatro días que habíamos estado en la granja, no había hablado mucho con los dos hermanos. Confiaba en la opinión de Kate explícitamente en lo que se refería a seguridad porque ella había aprendido de mi padre y su esposo, Garrett. Había comprendido nuestro mundo a la perfección, con inteligencia, tomando decisiones increíbles cuando se trataba de su granja. La mantenía en secreto, controlada, y era probablemente la casa más segura que teníamos. Estaba completamente oculta en el bosque Denali de Alaska. Si alguien deambulaba por aquí, lo que era casi imposible de hacer, verían una granja en funcionamiento, nada más. No verían el arsenal que mantiene oculto en paredes falsas tanto de la casa como del establo. No verían las cámaras que captaban casi cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar. Y no verían los cuatro medios lobos gigantes acechándolos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los dos, Tom y Obie, estaban ocupados limpiando uno de los compartimientos, haciendo lo que pareciera ser un lugar donde Tia tendría a sus cachorros. Los dos levantaron la vista cuando todos nosotros entramos al establo, apoyándose en sus rastrillos. Parecían preocupados pero no asustados. Sin embargo, los ojos de Obie lo traicionaron porque pasaron de nosotros a Mickey en el momento que ella apareció a mi lado.

"Edward, por favor, no lo hagan," me rogó, esta vez sonando como si estuviera casi a punto de llorar cuando me alejé de ella.

"Edward Cullen," me presenté, usando un apretón de manos firme y una postura intimidante. "No creo que todos hayamos sido presentados. Sin embargo, creo que ya han conocido a Mickey…" Me reí, haciendo un gesto hacia ella mientras hacía un puchero detrás de nosotros.

"¡Voy a patearte el trasero, Edward!" Dijo con una mueca, rodando sus ojos cuando me reí.

"Soy Tom," el mayor de los dos dijo, estrechando la mano de todos. "Mi hermano, Obie. ¿De qué se trata esto?" Preguntó, pero portaba una sonrisa irónica, como si apenas lo estuviera comprendiendo.

"Bueno, Mickey nos estaba diciendo," empezó a decir Jasper con una sonrisa, "que tu hermano ha sido… muy dulce y amable. No es algo que por lo general use para describir a alguien…"

Me eché a reír, palmeando su hombro. "En realidad, lo que Jasper está tratando de decir es que… creemos que Obie le está enseñando más que solo… la cría de animales," le dije con una grande y cursi sonrisa.

Tom se rio, empujando a su hermano, que estaba ahora de unas cuarenta tonalidades de rojo y mirando para todos lados menos a Mickey. "La que te espera ahora, hermano," se burló de él. "Sus hermanos mayores te están vigilando…"

La cabeza de Obie se levantó de golpe mirando alrededor a Jasper, a mí y entonces, finalmente a Emmett, que había comenzado a estirar sus enormes brazos de una manera ridículamente dramática, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

El pobre Obie empezó a sudar pero se mantuvo callado, solo mirando a su hermano en busca de ayuda.

Emmett se carcajeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Aw, demonios, Eddie… _está _enamorado de ella."

"Solo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que tú… no la jodas," Jasper dijo amenazante, pero llevaba las más divertida de las malditas sonrisas.

"¡Maldita sea, chicos!" Mickey gruñó, mirándonos a nosotros. "¡Yo puedo con mi mierda!"

Pero fue cuando en broma Emmett la cogió de nuevo para hacerla a un lado que los verdaderos colores de Obie salieron a la vista.

"¡No la toques!" Gruñó, cogiendo su rastrillo y sosteniéndolo como si fuera a abanicar un bate de béisbol.

"¡Oh, demonios!," Jasper dijo con un resoplido al mismo tiempo que él y yo nos poníamos entre Obie y Emmett, que estaba congelado con Mickey en el aire. "Tal vez esto fue un error," se rio.

Tom entró en acción en defensa de su hermano, de pronto estábamos en posición de defensa.

"Em, bájala," dije en voz baja, pensando que estos tipos no nos conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber qué era un juego y qué era en serio.

"Obie, está bien," Mickey lo tranquilizó, corriendo hacia él y agarrando el rastrillo. "Ellos… son como mis hermanos… jugamos todo el tiempo."

Tom soltó un resoplido pero se volvió para ver la reacción de su hermano. Obie nos fulminaba con la mirada a los tres, como un oso que protege a su cachorro, pero fue cuando volvió su atención de vuelta a Mickey que sus ojos se suavizaron significativamente.

"No le hagan caso," Tom nos dijo riéndose a Jasper y a mí. "No ha estado mucho con chicas…" Nos levantó una ceja. "Cuando Kate me contrató, mencionó que le sería de ayuda uno más, así que envié por él, y hemos estado aquí por unos cinco meses. Somos algo así como unos marginados de dónde venimos porque somos mitad blancos y no sabemos quién es nuestro padre, por lo que Obie ni siquiera fue a la escuela. Yo, al menos, llegué hasta la secundaria. Aunque, Kate le está enseñando. Es un buen tipo—solo… inocente."

"Oh maldición, ¿te refieres a… huérfanos?" Preguntó Emmett de la forma más ofensiva posible, lo que le valió un tortazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por Rose.

"¡No seas grosero, Em!" Siseó, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras él se encogía tímidamente.

Sacudí la cabeza pero me volví hacia Tom cuando respondió.

"Sí, algo así," le dijo a Emmett. "Nuestra madre es de una pequeña villa justo a las afueras de Juneau, pero nuestro padre es blanco, y no tenemos idea de dónde está. La dejó en la ciudad con dos niños y sin dinero. Tuvo que dejarnos. Hay algunos habitantes de Alaska que todavía se adhieren a las viejas costumbres, no quieren a los hijos de alguien más—en especial niños de raza mixta," explicó, alejándonos de su hermano y Mickey, que estaban ahora hablando en voz baja.

"Mi hermano tiene buenas intenciones," continuó con una sonrisa. "Protegemos ferozmente a Kate porque nos trata mejor de lo que nuestra madre nunca hizo… ¿sabes?"

"Lo sentimos, amigo," Emmett se rio, tendiéndole su mano para estrechar la suya. "Vivimos para meternos con ella, hombre. Así que cuando se puso toda cursi con nosotros…"

Me reí, negando. "Sí, es fácil hacerla enojar."

"Eso veo," se rio Tom, mirando por encima de hombro hacia la pareja. "Es divertida, una buena trabajadora, y muy buena con los animales."

"Lo que me recuerda," dije en voz baja, mirando hacia los compartimientos. "¿Todavía se puede montar a Goliath?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Le encanta. ¡Nunca ha actuado más joven!" Se echó a reír. "Te lo prepararé para mañana. Le vendría bien una cepillada, de todos modos."

"Gracias," le dije estrechando su mano. "Dile"—señalé a Obie— "que no teníamos intención de lastimarlo. Solo nos estábamos metiendo con ella. Nunca la habíamos visto tan… avergonzada."

Tom sonrió y asintió, diciendo, "No se preocupen… también planeo tomarle el pelo."

Jasper, Emmett, Rose y yo nos reímos en el camino de vuelta a la casa, pero tan pronto empecé a caminar por el pasillo, recordé lo que estaba a punto de hacer y mi risa murió cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación, llamando a Bella.

Un extraño sonido vino desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño y me paré en seco. Hice una mueca cuando reconocí la respiración temblorosa de Bella, como si apenas pudiera tomarla. Sabía que el siguiente paso para ella iba a ser grande, pero se oía aterrorizada.

No podía entrar allí lo suficientemente rápido, pero traté de mantener la calma, por su bien. Toqué suavemente, preguntando si estaba bien, pero metí la cabeza sin esperar una respuesta. Estaba prácticamente hiperventilando mientras se apoyaba en el tocador del baño. Llevaba puesta solo una bata por lo que podía ver, pero su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos mirándome por ayuda.

La cogí y la puse junto al lavamanos, quitando su cabello todavía húmedo de su rostro. Quería dejarle saber que no había prisa para este siguiente paso porque era mucho más íntimo que los últimos límites que habíamos cruzado.

"_Quiero_ intentarlo… _de verdad_ quiero," me juró, y vi no solo el miedo sino también esa fiera determinación que tenía que ponerse como un abrigo para el frío.

Era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma se daba crédito, y sabía que podía hacer esto. Si no era esta noche, entonces alguna otra noche, pero lo haría.

Con toda honestidad, lo que pasó a continuación no estaba planeado de mi parte. Me quité la camiseta, dejándola caer en el piso del baño. Me volví para abrir la llave de la ducha pero alcancé a ver la mirada fija de Bella.

"¿Qué estás…?" Empezó a preguntar, pero fue su mirada en mi pecho lo que me hizo reaccionar de la forma en que lo hice.

"Necesito primero una ducha, bebé," la provoqué, agarrando mis_ jeans_ y queriendo reírme cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron prácticamente en un parpadeo. Pasaron de un preocupado marrón cálido a uno oscuro y deseoso. "Tú estás limpia, así es que yo también debería de estarlo."

"¿Simplemente te vas a desnudar frente a mí?"

"_Puedo _hacerlo. No tengo problema en mostrarte…" Le dije, comprendiendo cómo debió haberse escuchado para ella. Como si fuera un verdadero pendejo desafiándola por sus miedos, pero no fue así como ella reaccionó.

Se acercó a mí, inhalando profundamente antes de preguntar que había hecho ese día, y juro que gimió cuando le dije. Finalmente, me empujó hacia atrás, empezando a deslizarse para bajar del tocador, su voz escuchándose casi incómoda.

"Edward, déjame salir de aquí… por favor. Joder, no puedo ver y _no _tocar. Es una tortura."

Me alejé de ella porque no quería que se sintiera incómoda y me pegué a la pared detrás de mí. Quería darle espacio para que dejara la habitación, de manera que pudiera terminar mi ducha; en lugar de eso, estiró su mano y me tocó.

Quería agarrarla, tomarla contra la pared detrás de mí, cuando su mano salió disparada para agarrar la parte frontal de mis _jeans _abiertos. No pude evitar envolverla en mis brazos porque no podía permitir que su toque dejara mi piel al mismo tiempo que sus labios se arrastraron por lado de mi cuello. Sentí mi polla removerse con cada respiración que rozaba mi piel.

Quería hacerle cosas a mi chica en las que no debería pensar porque definitivamente ella no estaba lista, pero entre más me tocaba, más la deseaba, casi hasta el punto de perder el control. Cuando alcanzó a ver mi erección, supe que tendría que detenerla porque no habría vuelta atrás. Tenía que detenerla porque estaba a cinco segundos de abrir su bata con fuerza, y ese hubiera sido el peor error que alguna vez hubiera cometido con ella. No podía permitir que sucediera.

"¿Por qué nos hacemos esto?" Susurró, dándome la espalda, y me sentí como un maldito pendejo porque me estaba usando como una distracción.

No podía dejarle pensar que había hecho algo malo… porque no lo había hecho. En lo absoluto. Así que la abracé antes de que llegara a la puerta, explicándole que era la forma en que lo manejábamos, la forma en que lidiábamos con nuestros problemas. Puede que no haya sido perfecta, pero era perfecta para nosotros.

Besé su nuca, inhalando el dulce aroma de su champú mientras ella se disculpaba innecesariamente. Dijo que era cruel, pero para mí, nunca fue cruel. Era divertido presionarla, viendo con qué reacciones me respondía, y no era como si ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo también. Era extremadamente _sexy_ todo el tiempo, pero joder, cuando _trataba _de flirtear, me dejaba sin aliento.

"Pero tremendamente divertido." Le dije sinceramente con una risita. "Ahora… afuera. Y cuando… mmm, haya terminado aquí, vamos a trabajar en la mierda más seria, Bella."

Me apresuré con mi rutina en la ducha, solo para asegurarme de no darle tiempo a que pensara demasiado en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pero para cuando salí del baño, podía ver el miedo empezando a resurgir. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, golpeando el tubo de crema contra sus nudillos. Mordiéndose ese labio inferior suyo por la puta ansiedad, su ceño fruncido.

Llevaba solo una toalla, pero caminé directamente a la cama y me senté. "Bella, ven aquí," dije con un suspiro, levantando mi cabeza hacia ella cuando vino a pararse frente a mí, donde tomé sus manos en las mías, poniendo la crema a un lado de mí en la cama. "¿Qué sobre esto te tiene tan preocupada, bebé? Solo soy yo."

"Esto es… diferente," susurró, arrugando su nariz y mirando por la ventana detrás de mí. "Solía estar… orgullosa de mi apariencia, pero ya no."

"Ya estoy impresionado, amor," me reí, besando suavemente sus labios. "Soy apuesta segura. Creo que eres hermosa, sin importar qué…"

Sonrió con tristeza, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Yo… umm… Ese no es el punto, Edward," soltó un bufido, lágrimas inundando sus ojos. "Siento repugnancia de mí misma, a pesar de que simplemente debería de estar agradecida de estar en una maldita pieza."

La atraje hacia mí, sentándola de lado en mi regazo y besando su frente. "Pero estás olvidando algo, bebé," susurré en su oído, sonriendo un poco cuando se volvió hacia mí. "Ya te he visto. Y te vi en tu peor estado.

"Mira," dije en voz baja, cuando no lo entendió. Abrí su bata, solo sobre sus piernas, dejando expuesta la larga cortada en su muslo, que para mí, parecía ser la peor en ella—y la primera que habíamos superado. La tracé a lo largo con mi dedo, mirando de vuelta a su rostro. "Ya se han desvanecido. ¿Te das cuenta?"

"No," dijo en voz baja, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez…pero pensé que lo estaba imaginando."

"Nop." Me reí entre dientes, besando su mejilla y cogiendo el tubo de crema. "Esta mierda está funcionando, amor. Así que… mi punto es que si esta se está desvaneciendo, entonces las demás también lo están. Incluyendo las que no he visto. Aún si no, las vi como heridas, bebé, así que esto…" Tracé la cicatriz de nuevo con mi dedo. "Esto siempre se verá jodidamente mejor que como te vi la primera vez."

Su mirada dejó el lugar donde estaban mis dedos sobre su pierna y encontró la mía. Observó mi rostro por lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero al final, asintió, agarrando el cinturón de su bata. Fue entonces cuando se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Hey, no hagas eso," la reprendí suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con mi nariz. "Mírame. Justo aquí," le dije, señalando mi rostro. "De hecho, vamos a acomodarte de manera que todo lo que veas sea yo."

La moví en mi regazo con lo que ahora estaba a horcajadas en mis muslos, su bata se abrió un poco, pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era las piscinas de un oscuro color chocolate que estaban fijas en cada uno de los movimientos que hice. Desabroché el cinturón de la bata y la dejé caer a los lados, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos.

"Te amo," le dije, tratando de que sus temblores disminuyeran.

"Edward, también te amo, pero tendrás que hacerlo otro día…" Dijo llorando, agarrando mis bíceps con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

"Dime, Bella. Lo haré el día que tú quieras," la insté, colocando un suave beso en sus labios, "pero tú puedes superar está siguiente fase."

Abrió su boca para hablar pero sacudió su cabeza cuando nada salió. En lugar de eso, estrelló sus labios en los míos, casi tumbándome de espaldas. La agarré por la cintura y de inmediato supe lo que estaba buscando—una distracción. Quería perderse en nosotros, solo para hacerlo más fácil.

"Solo… hazlo, Edward," dijo entre su aliento contra mi boca, sus ojos fieros, determinados, pero seguía temblando cuando mis manos hicieron contacto con sus muslos.

La besé de nuevo, tomándome mi tiempo con largos, lentos y lánguidos besos. Quería que se tranquilizara, asegurándome de que estuviera concentrada en las sensaciones y no solo en besar, aunque apenas si podía pensar claramente.

Continué subiendo por sus muslos, extendí mis dedos a lo ancho, tocando tanta piel como me fuera posible. Toqué todo lo que habíamos superado—sus muslos, su estómago, su espalda y su perfecto trasero, aunque lo último estaba cubierto en lo que estaba seguro era ropa interior de algodón que me haría perder el control; no había mirado para asegurarme. Rocé sus costillas con mis dedos, gimiendo cuando sus caderas finalmente giraron sobre las mías.

"Mm, joder, bebé," gruñí, apartándome de su boca y trazando ligeramente con mis pulgares justo debajo de sus pechos. "Mierda, te sientes tan bien, amor."

"No te detengas," dijo entre su aliento, renunciando finalmente a sujetarse de mis brazos y subiendo sus manos hacia mis hombros para que pudiera girar sus caderas de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. "Quiero _sentirte_, no a _él_."

Mi boca encontró la suya de nuevo, húmeda y caliente, con nuestras lenguas arremolinándose en medio de todo. Con un último giro de mi cabeza, moví mis manos, tomando sus dos pechos a la vez.

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta, provocando que se apartara de mí con un grito ahogado. Pegó su frente a la mía, sus ojos cerrados otra vez con fuerza.

"Oh, demonios, no," ronroneé, mordisqueando suavemente su barbilla. "Yo, Bella. Vas a ver esto… porque te sientes increíble."

Extendí mis manos sobre ella, sonriendo cuando sus dos pezones se hicieron dos duros picos. Los rocé, apartando la bata de sus hombros y dejándola caer detrás de ella.

Los dos nos quedamos quietos.

"Edward," susurró, aunque apenas pude escucharla.

"Estoy aquí," le dije, besándola de nuevo mientras que dejaba que mis manos retomaran su posición. "Si no me crees, siénteme."

Exhaló bruscamente por la nariz pero quitó sus manos de mis hombros, deslizándolas por mis brazos hacia mis manos, donde tomó sus pechos conmigo. Cuando al fin miró, casi pude ver la tensión dejar su cuerpo, y sus manos salieron disparadas a mi rostro.

"Más," gruñó, pegando su frente a la mía, pero tenía que moverla.

Con un movimiento rápido, la rodé sobre su espalda y me cerní sobre ella, tomándome finalmente un momento para mirarla. Mirarla de verdad.

"Que me jodan," susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Eres tan hermosa, Bella."

Me apoyé en un codo, dejando una mano libre para seguir tocándola. La crema para las cicatrices _tenía_ que estar funcionando porque por más que lo intenté, solo podía ver unas marcas apenas visibles en ella. Lo que sí veía, eran unos perfectos pechos redondos con malditos pezones rosados que _suplicaban_ ser besados.

"¿Más?" Verifiqué antes de acercarme más, pero a este punto no estaba seguro de que pudiera detenerme.

"Sí," chilló, retorciéndose debajo de mí, pero al parecer, en el momento que me incliné sobre ella se relajó, porque de pronto mi toalla… ya no estaba.

"Eso no es justo, Bella," gruñí, mirándola a través de mis pestañas. "De verdad, estamos entrando en un terreno muy peligroso. Dime que es _más,_ amor," dije un poco brusco, pero solo me sonrió en respuesta a medida que bajaba más y más hacia su pezón que me pedía que lo chupara.

Fijé mi mirada en la suya, esperando su respuesta, lamiendo mis labios. "Quiero probarte, bebé," le dije, tratando de ayudarla. "¿Puedo hacer eso?"

"Sí," susurró con una inclinación de cabeza.

No sé qué estaba pensando, si alguno de los dos estaba pensando en lo absoluto, porque tan pronto como mis labios rodearon su pico, ambos perdimos el control. Bella se arqueó hermosamente sobre la cama, y restregó su calor húmedo contra mi muslo desnudo.

Me moví hacia su otro pezón, arremolinando mi lengua en torno a él solo para ver su reacción, y fue igual de hermosa. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus rizos color caoba se extendieron a su alrededor mientras gritaba mi nombre, pero fue su agarre en mi cabello, manteniéndome cerca de ella, lo que me dejó saber que estábamos… _bien_.

"Joder, Edward," gruñó, casi atrayéndome a sus labios por el cabello.

"Pídeme que me detenga, amor," le supliqué; de otra forma, estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiríamos.

"No puedo," bufó, casi como si se estuviera riendo, y cuando la miré, llevaba la misma sonrisa llena de maldito orgullo. "Necesito… joder, quiero…" Balbuceó, por fin agarrando mi mano por la muñeca.

Bajó mi mano rozando su estómago, las puntas de mis dedos apenas colándose por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior de un rosa brillante, y me paré en seco.

"Se quedan dónde están, pero maldita sea… has algo…"

Sonreí ante su desesperación pero más ante su determinación de superar todos sus miedos porque estaba tirando de mí.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, apoyando mi mano a un lado de su cabeza mientras la otra trazaba el borde de su ropa interior. Justo cuando me deslicé debajo, siseé cuando sus cálidas manos envolvieron mi polla ya ansiosa y goteando.

"¿Ese es el juego que estamos jugando, Bella?" Le pregunté con los dientes apretados.

"Juntos," jadeó, asintiendo fervientemente.

Tan pronto como mis dedos se deslizaron por sus cálidos pliegues, estaba en una misión, porque estaba tan jodidamente mojada. Giré mi dedo medio sobre su clítoris, y su agarre y ritmo en mi polla hizo que mis ojos rodaran a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Un día…" Jadeó, mirándome, sus caderas levantándose de la cama.

"Dime," gruñí, finalmente, deslizando un dedo profundamente dentro de ella, mi pulgar presionando justo donde más lo necesitaba. "¿Qué me harías, Bella?"

"Todo," lloriqueó. "Voy a lamerte, chuparte, follarte, y provocarte. Te querré dentro de mí en todas las superficies o donde sea que estemos en ese momento. Me meteré a escondidas en tu ducha, te despertaré, montándote con fuerza… en ninguna parte estarás a salvo, Edward. Te quiero en tu coche, en mi coche—_definitivamente _en mi coche—, en el establo, el baño, el sofá, pero sobre todo… ¿Tienes una idea de dónde te deseo más?" Me preguntó, lamiendo sus labios y frotando con su pulgar la cabeza de mi polla, haciéndome gemir en voz alta.

"N-No," balbuceé, añadiendo un segundo dedo dentro de ella y deleitándome en lo apretada y mojada y cálida que estaba. No podía esperar a hundirme profundamente hasta las bolas dentro de ella. "¿Dónde?"

"Que me jodan, si no te deseo en tu helicóptero, Edward…" Ronroneó, provocándose un gemido ante el pensamiento.

"Maldición," dije con una mueca, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás porque estaba malditamente cerca a correrme. "Por favor, por favor, di que en mi casa…"

"Oh, sí," lloriqueó, mirándome. "Joder, cariño… muy cerca… conmigo."

"Espérame, amor. Te prometo que valdrá la pena," le dije, curveando mis dedos dentro de ella hasta que gritó mi nombre otra vez. "Mmmm, joder, mi nombre suena bien así…"

Me incliné sobre ella, capturando su boca con la mía por un breve pero profundo beso, mordisqueando su labio inferior. "Ahora, Bella, córrete para mí _ahora_," ordené, presionando mis caderas en su mano.

Bella se derrumbó con una maldición y mi nombre, sus paredes apretando mis dedos, y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, sintiéndome liberarme sobre su estómago. "¡Joder, joder, _joder_!" Gruñí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza por un minuto porque estaba viendo estrellas.

Bella agarró la toalla que traía puesta y nos limpió, pero no quería ir demasiado lejos. La atraje hacia mí, hundiendo mi nariz en su pelo y colocando besos aquí y allá en su frente.

"Te amo," susurré, todavía respirando pesadamente.

"Mmmm," murmuró con un suspiro, acurrucándose en mi costado y besando mi cuello, pero gimió.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás de manera que pudiera verla. "¿Te lastimé?"

"No," se rio, rodando sus ahora cálidos ojos chocolate. "Nos olvidamos de la medicina…"

Me reí con un resoplido pero asentí, agarrando el tubo del borde de la cama. "Está bien, pero creo que eliminamos otro miedo de tu lista," gemí cuando me moví para iniciar lo que nos habíamos propuesto hacer originalmente, a pesar de que resultó infinitamente mejor de lo que había imaginado. "Solo hay uno más, Bella," le dije, levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que ponía la crema en mis dedos.

Comenzando con su muslo, cubrí todas las cicatrices. En su estómago, costillas, incluso las que se habían desvanecido en su pecho y esternón. Le entregué la crema porque sabía que había más en sus caderas y debajo de su ombligo.

Agarró mi mano, poniendo la crema en la punta de mis dedos. Levantando su ropa interior, guio mi mano ciegamente, pero había solo tres cicatrices más cubiertas por lo que quedaba de ropa. Me miró, cerrando el tubo. Casi podía ver lo que estaba pensando.

"La próxima vez, estas se van, ¿no?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca al ver su expresión ligeramente temerosa cuando tiré juguetonamente de sus bragas.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Y cuando lo hagan," dijo, besando suavemente mis labios, "Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward…"

* * *

_**Wow! Se quedó algo calientito el ambiente ;) ¿Qué tal el lemmon? Para todavía no haber consumado la relación estos dos si que se han divertido, imagínense cuando lo hagan por fin, van a explotar jajaja. Me encantó ese papel de hermanos mayores, de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, queriendo cuidar de su hermanita. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y ambiente relajado del grupo porque volvemos con la acción y algo de drama para el próximo. Prepárense! Pasando a otra cosa, disculpen la tardanza, este mes ha sido de locos, pero el capi llegó y eso es lo que importa. Gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, si además de eso me dejan su review, les mando a Mercward para que les ayude con cualquier trauma que tengan, ya ven que él es bueno para eso :P Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno, **I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

~oOo~

_Agarró mi mano, poniendo la crema en la punta de mis dedos. Levantando su ropa interior, guio mi mano ciegamente, pero había solo tres cicatrices más cubiertas por lo que quedaba de ropa. Me miró, cerrando el tubo. Casi podía ver lo que estaba pensando. _

"_La próxima vez, estas se van, ¿no?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca al ver su expresión ligeramente temerosa cuando tiré juguetonamente de sus bragas. _

"_Sí," dijo con un suspiro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Y cuando lo hagan," dijo, besando suavemente mis labios, "Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward…"_

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Salí de una pesadilla con un grito ahogado y un escalofrío, mirando alrededor de la habitación todavía bastante oscura. Cálidos y fuertes brazos me abrazaron con fuerza, casi como si supieran que necesitaba su fuerza, su consuelo. Me di la vuelta para mirar a un Edward todavía dormido, tratando de no sacudir mi cabeza ante su dulce rostro.

La tensión, el estrés, la constante vigilancia de todos los que él conocía y amaba se desvanecía cuando dormía, dejando su rostro suave, relajado, y se veía tan guapo. Sonreí suavemente, mordiendo mi labio mientras quitaba un rizo errante de su frente.

Había dicho en serio lo que dije la noche anterior. Cuando pueda finalmente quitarme el último artículo de ropa, quería a Edward. Quería su amor, su cuerpo, su alma conectada con la mía de todas las formas posibles, física, cósmica y emocionalmente. Estaba cansada de los miedos y el pánico. Cansada de amarlo tanto y no poder mostrarle que era completamente suya—que a pesar de nuestros comienzos poco ortodoxos, lo amaba como nunca había amado a otro.

Al principio, Edward había estado en _shock_, pero lentamente había empezado a asentir después de mi admisión. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido ligeramente pero siguieron tan cálidos, tan dulces mientras había levantado su mano y metido mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

~oOo~

"_Estás segura," verificó con sus cejas levantadas. "Porque, Bella, no tengo prisa…"_

"_Sí, estoy completamente segura," le dije. "Nos sentimos… tan bien juntos, Edward," susurré, tomado su rostro entre mis manos una vez que nos acomodamos debajo de las sábanas de su cama. "Y estoy cansada de ya no sentirme como yo…"_

_Sonrió, enredando nuestras piernas y acercándome a él. Seguía completamente desnudo, y yo seguía con solo mi ropa interior, la medicina hacía mucho tiempo que había sido aplicada en mi piel. _

"_Estoy muy tentado a tomarte la palabra, bebé," se rio, besando mi nariz, "pero no llegaré tan lejos hasta que estés absolutamente segura de que es lo que quieres, para lo que estás lista, Bella."_

"_Edward," me quejé, sintiéndome un poco rechazada, pero comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. "Suenas como Esme."_

_Se rio entre dientes, dándome un ruidoso beso en los labios antes de continuar. "Tal vez sí, pero mira… así está la cosa," susurró contra mis labios. "Te deseo. A la verdadera tú. Y te quiero cómoda y curada—no solo de las cicatrices, sino también de tus miedos—antes de que lleguemos a eso." Dijo con un suspiro, mirando más allá de mí con la mirada casi perdida antes de mirarme de nuevo. "He tenido encuentros de una noche. Demonios, algunos no duraron ni una noche completa, no estoy orgulloso de ello, Bella. Lo q-que q-quiero c-contigo es un… _para siempre_."_

_Inhalé bruscamente, levantando la vista cuando su dulce tartamudeo acarició mis oídos. Me miraba nervioso, pero podía darme cuenta que decía en serio lo que estaba diciendo, y tenía más que decir porque continuó. _

"_Y-Yo… quiero hacer esto bien," dijo y luego soltó un resoplido cuando le echó un vistazo a nuestra posición. "Bueno, de acuerdo… tan bien como podamos." Sonrió con dulzura cuando solté unas risitas, pero también asentí porque lo que decía tenía mucho sentido. "No quiero apresurarme, o presionar, o cometer los mismos jodidos errores que cometí antes, bebé. Tampoco quiero… estropear cualquier progreso que hayas alcanzado, amor."_

_Estudié su hermoso rostro, delineando con mi dedo cada centímetro de él, como si estuviera memorizando cada peca, cada pestaña, y cada pelo en su desaliñada barbilla y mandíbula. _

"_¿Cómo lo sabré?" Pregunté mientras miraba su tatuaje, pero mi voz era apenas un susurro porque él estaba en lo correcto. Él era muy importante para mí como para que jodiera esto. _

"_Solo… lo sabremos," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho malditamente bien, ¿cierto?"_

"_Sí," le dije, una sonrisa extendiéndose en mi rostro. "Y ni siquiera sabemos qué demonios estamos haciendo." _

"_Exactamente," se rio, lo que resultó en una ataque de risa de mi parte._

~oOo~

Nunca nos reunimos con el resto de la casa. Nos habíamos quedado en su habitación, totalmente recluidos del mundo y todos sus jodidos problemas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera una decisión consciente de ninguno de nosotros. Nos habíamos quedado envueltos el uno en el otro—algunas veces hablando, otras besándonos—pero las caricias de Edward nunca se detuvieron. Sus dedos habían trazado cada cicatriz, marca o solo una parte de mi cuerpo con la que se había quedado fascinado mientras hablábamos o nos besábamos. Y había pasado de extraño a sorprendente, a reconfortante luego a necesario, pero era completamente a propósito.

No hubo más orgasmos alucinantes, pero hubo besos asombrosos, risas suaves y dulces y tontas conversaciones. Me había contado historias sobre Afganistán, de su infancia, he incluso algunas cosas graciosas sobre su madre, como la vez que había tratado de hacer que tomara clases de piano en lugar de ir a un campamento de béisbol durante un verano. Tenía siete años y se había escondido de ella en la casa por todo un día. Había terminado ese año como lanzador porque al parecer, ella tampoco podía decirle que no.

Le había contado algunos de mis momentos divertidos como investigadora privada, cuando conocí a Alice y Makenna, e historias divertidísimas de mis padres—como la vez que tuvieron que conocer a mi cita para la fiesta de graduación, y Charlie había instalado un dispositivo de rastreo en el coche del pobre chico.

También habíamos tenido conversaciones serias.

Hablamos del engaño de Jake y lo traicionada que realmente me había sentido. No había sido el acto en sí, fueron las actitudes de Jake y mi padre después lo que más me había herido, y Edward había soltado maldiciones al escuchar la historia. Había dicho que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de sentarme con Charlie de nuevo para hablar con él sobre la relación que se había desarrollado entre nosotros desde que me había rescatado de ese sótano, iba a decirle—con todo detalle— cuál era "la puñetera cosas más idiota que un padre podría hacerle a su hija".

Edward explicó el error que cometió con su novia de secundaria, Dana Whitman. Al parecer, él sabía por algún tiempo que iba a ser mandando al extranjero justo después de su graduación, y no le dijo. Siguió aplazándolo porque sabía que ella quería probar eso de la larga distancia. No era que no quisiera mandar correos electrónicos o escribir cartas; era la posibilidad de que tal vez nunca iba a volver a casa, y se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente como para dejarla ir. De manera que con una expresión de acero y un tono de voz enérgico, rompió con ella— con mucha dureza, en mi opinión, y se lo dije. Había dicho cosas malas, pensando que haría la separación más fácil, pero solo la había destrozado. Después de eso, él había pasado totalmente de las relaciones a largo plazo.

También hablamos sobre nuestras madres, riéndonos de lo que Kate le había dicho sobre nuestras madres llevándose bien. Habíamos tratado de imaginar dos mujeres más diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, absolutamente embarazadas, comparando sueños y esquemas de colores. Y nos preguntamos—incluso si solo era una tontería— qué habría pasado si hubiesen seguido siendo amigas… y si hubiesen seguido vivas. Ese último pensamiento nos había hecho acercarnos más el uno al otro.

Justo antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos, hablamos de nuestros trabajos, de nuestro futuro—si era posible tener uno. Edward me dijo que ya había contemplado dejar el equipo de su padre en los últimos meses. Le expliqué las cosas que amaba de mi trabajo—reunir a los seres amados, encontrar a niños perdidos. Y le dije que odiaba ver a los hombres engañando a sus esposas, toparme con callejones sin salida cuando estaba en busca de alguien, y los abogados codiciosos.

El futuro era algo tan frágil en este momento, apenas podía darle la atención que se merecía, y a medida que el sol salía, iluminando la habitación un poco más con cada minuto que pasaba, me acurruqué a un costado de Edward, solo para poder abrazarlo más tiempo. Enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando profundamente el aroma que lo hacía simplemente irresistible para mí, como un día cálido y soleado en el exterior, o un pedazo de madera recién cortado. No estaba segura de cuál de esos se acercaba más.

Cálidas manos bajaron por mi espalda hacia mi trasero, atrayéndome hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, y sonreí contra su cuello.

"Pasa el día conmigo," me ordenó, usando una voz ronca por el sueño y un tono que daba a entender que no había espacio para discutir.

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, dejando un beso con la boca abierta en su manzana de Adán. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Ya verás," murmuró, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello e inhalando profundamente. "Dios, siempre hueles jodidamente bien," gruñó, rodándonos de repente de manera que su cuerpo quedó pegado al mío en todos los lugares correctos.

"Buenos días para ti también," me reí, deslizando mis manos por su fuerte espalda, deleitándome en el hecho de que no traía absolutamente nada puesto. Y un Edward desnudo era fantástico.

Sonrió torcidamente antes de inclinarse y acariciar mi cuello con su nariz. "Oh sí… buenos días," murmuró con una voz rasposa contra mi piel, haciendo que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a tomar el control, restregándose y pegándose el uno al otro, pero fueron las palabras de Edward las que estuvieron a punto de matarme.

"Un día," gruñó, bajando su mano por mi costado hacia mi muslo para poder levantarlo y engancharlo en su cintura. "Un día, despertaremos así, y voy a follarte con fuerza antes que salga el sol."

Al parecer Edward se ponía caliente a primeras horas de la mañana—algo que me había perdido. Por lo general no nos despertábamos juntos. Y demonios, si no era _sexy_.

"Quiero que estés mojada por mí durante todo el día," canturreó, restregándome sus caderas justo allí y dándome en el lugar que me hacía gritar su nombre. "Quiero que tus primeros pensamientos sean para mí. Quiero que pases tu día sintiéndote todavía adolorida como te dejé. Cada paso que des, cada vez que te sientes, que sea a mí a quién todavía sientas, Bella."

Mis ojos rodaron hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza porque eso sonaba como una puta idea fantástica. Una de mis manos agarró su hombro y la otra se entrelazó en su cabello, acercándolo más.

"Joder, Edward," siseé contra la piel de su hombro, arrastrando mis dientes sobre su carne.

"Esa es la idea, amor," ronroneó con una risa profunda. "Me encanta despertar contigo…"

"M-Mierda," balbuceé, una de mis manos dejado su hombro para agarrar su trasero. "Justo allí…"

"¿Aquí?" Preguntó, restregándose contra mí a la perfección, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza a fin de echarse hacia atrás. "Dime que quieres correrte, bebé."

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento, envolviendo mis piernas a su alrededor, mis caderas encontrando el ritmo que él estaba marcando. Agarré su musculoso trasero, atrayéndolo hacia mí hasta el punto que estaba temblando.

Usando movimientos largos e imperiosos, trabajó mi cuerpo, su boca se curveó hacia arriba en una mortal y _sexy_ media sonrisa. Estaba tan mojada, y él estaba tan duro que se sentía como si la delgada tela de mis bragas ni siquiera estaba allí. Casi podía sentir cada centímetro de él deslizándose contra mí. Cada músculo que se flexionaba y estiraba debajo de su piel suave. Sus bíceps y antebrazos estaban tensos, su mandíbula tan apretada que era como una roca bajo mis labios, y sus pectorales resaltaban mientras se movía.

Mi clímax me golpeó de pronto y casi en silencio, el aire se quedó atascado en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra las almohadas, y estaba abrazando a Edward con tanta fuerza, que cayó encima de mí. Todo su peso se sentía tan bien mientras lo sentía derramarse en mi estómago.

"Te amo," jadeé contra su cuello mientras el plantaba lentos besos con la boca abierta en mi hombro.

"También te amo," se rio, gimiendo cuando se escuchó un tímido golpe en la puerta. "¿Qué?" Gruñó, levantando la cabeza para mirar furioso en dirección del ofensivo sonido.

"Lo siento, Edward," la tímida voz de Alice hizo eco a través de la puerta. "Tu padre envió un mensaje, y a los dos les gustaría escucharlo."

"Oh." Dijo en voz baja, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Saldremos en un minuto, Alice," dijo, su voz tomando un tono más suave que había notado usaba con ella.

"Claro, claro, claro," se rio entre dientes.

Gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cada mensaje que manda me da miedo…"

Edward se rio suavemente, besando mis labios antes de quitarse de encima de mí. "Solo arréglate," dijo. "Y luego, vas a pasar el día conmigo."

"Está bien." Me reí, empujándolo antes de levantarme de la cama. "Por supuesto que pasaré el día contigo… ¡pero yo me baño primero!" Le dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia mi estómago, donde todavía permanecía el resultado de nuestra amorosa mañana.

Soltó unas risitas, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros al admirar todo mi cuerpo, su lengua deslizándose por su labio inferior. "No puedo decir que lo sienta, amor," dijo con voz ronca con una gran sonrisa de idiota, encogiendo un hombro mientras observaba cada paso que daba hacia el baño.

Me di la vuelta en la entrada del baño, levantándole una ceja. "Un día, Edward. Solo… un día…"

Todavía podía escuchar su risa cuando la puerta del baño se cerró detrás de mí.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Nos reunimos en el comedor que parecía demasiado sombrío, demasiado tenso para mi gusto. Kate y Esme estaban inclinadas sobre Alice que estaba sentada en la cabecera de la larga mesa, susurrando. Alec estaba cocinando pero manteniendo un ojo en la situación. Jasper y Emmett miraron primero a Bella y luego a mí, su expresión seria. Todos los demás estaban comiendo, sin decir mucho en realidad. La única persona a la que no vi fue a Sam.

Rose miró a Bella, su nariz arrugada cuando dijo, "Es sobre Charlie…"

"Siéntense, siéntense, siéntense," repitió Alice, señalando hacia la mesa.

Alec puso dos platos frente a nosotros, sus ojos oscuros. "La mierda más seria empieza ahora," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" Pregunté, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Sam se fue para estar con tu padre, chico." Palmeó mi hombro, pero le dio a Bella una sonrisa triste. "Escucha a Alice, y luego les explicaré."

"Adelante, Ali," dijo Bella con un suspiro, viéndose más preocupada de lo que la había visto en algún tiempo. "¿Qué dijo?"

Alice se aclaró su garganta y entonces leyó el correo de mi padre.

_Muy bien, chicos. Tengo buenas noticias, malas noticias, y noticias que caen en un punto intermedio. _

_Las buenas noticias es que el juicio de King empieza hoy. En los últimos dos días, han estado eligiendo el jurado, omitiendo las pruebas y entregando su lista de testigos—incluyendo a Charlie. También son buenas noticias—que he sido "contratado" como el guardia personal de Charlie, de manera que estaré con él a cada paso del camino. Benny lo resolvió hace dos días. _

_Las malas noticias son, y Bella, siento tener que decírtelo de esta forma… la última casa de seguridad fue encontrada. Usaron a un hombre de mantenimiento para entrar, y en ese momento, solo había dos federales con Jake y Charlie. _

"Mierda," dijo Bella con un jadeo, mirándome y luego de vuelta a Alice, quién parecía que preferiría estar leyendo cualquier otra cosa que lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya, volviéndome hacia Alice. "Continúa."

Asintió y prosiguió.

_Bella, le dispararon a Jake. Tu padre está bien, pero Jake ha sido trasladado a una base militar justo a las afueras de Seattle, dónde, lo último que supe es que estaba en condición crítica. Cariño, quiero que sepas que los federales en la habitación dijeron que tomó la bala por tu padre. Mantuvo la promesa que te hizo. Lo siento mucho. Voy a hacer lo que pueda por recibir noticias constantes, y Benny ha prometido enviárselas a Alice tan pronto sepa algo. _

"Tranquila, querida," susurró Jasper, mirándome cuando Bella dejó escapar un sollozo.

"Ven aquí," dije en voz baja, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y presionando mis labios en su oído. "Lo siento, amor," susurré solo para sus oídos. "Jake es fuerte. Se recuperará."

Tenía que creer lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que ella no tenía sentimientos por Jake, pero compartían una amistad de toda la vida, sin mencionar lo cerca que estuvo que pudiera haber sido su padre.

"Bells," dijo Rose, sentada junto a nosotros, "Jake hizo lo que le pediste que hiciera, él saldrá de esto. Pero deberías escuchar el resto."

Bella apartó su cabeza de mi hombro y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Asintiendo, dijo, "Lo sé, pero de todos los que podrían salir lastimados, él era el que no estaba involucrado en nada. Él solo… trabaja para mi padre."

"Eso es cierto," concordó Rose. "Sin embargo, amaba a Charlie, y como todos sabemos… amar a Charlie no es fácil."

Bella soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. Dio una respiración profunda. "Continúa Ali. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes." Alice y yo murmuramos al mismo tiempo.

_Sé que van a tener curiosidad en cuanto a cómo va el juicio, así que Benny pondrá a funcionar una transmisión en vivo para ustedes. Podrán captarla esta tarde. Él le enviará los detalles a Alice. _

_Edward, les pido que no se muevan, si es posible. Creo que están a salvo allí. Desde el "accidente" en Trinity, los hombres de King se han esparcido. Todo lo que queda es Miller, que tiene su pequeño grupo, pero no es tan fuerte como una vez fue. Pero les advierto… la muerte de James ha sacudido a King hasta sus cimientos. Está furioso y buscará vengarse si averigua que no fue un accidente, lo que estoy seguro ya está considerando. Está muy al tanto de mis conexiones, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por el momento, porque la atención de los medios en su juicio es mucha, sin mencionar que he estado actuando como el CEO de TT las últimas semanas. Eso, por sí solo, también es de interés periodístico. Pero eso no lo detendrá de buscarte. _

_Hijo, hemos discutido lo que va a suceder antes de que todo termine. Todavía quiero que se haga. El trabajo no está terminado hasta que hagamos lo que nos propusimos hacer. Y si no lo recuerdas, piensa en la noche en que sacamos a Bella. Debes armar un plan con todos, pero solo llevarlo a cabo una vez que el juicio haya terminado. _

Alice me miró y entonces comprendí que nadie en la habitación sabía de lo que estaba hablando mi padre—solo yo. Bella había estado dormida en mis brazos cuando habíamos decidido no solo matar a Miller, sino también a King. Miré a mi equipo alrededor de la mesa, que parecían confundidos, pero listos y dispuestos. Levanté la vista hacia Alec y portaba una sonrisa petulante porque él conocía bien a mi padre. Probablemente tenía una muy buena idea de lo que se había decidido, pero fue Bella quién habló.

"Van a matar a Miller y King, ¿no es así?" Preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos todavía de un marrón suave por sus lágrimas de hace unos minutos.

Observé su rostro y luego me volví hacia Jasper, que estaba relajado como siempre. "Creo que ese es el plan, Bells," resopló pero fijó sus ojos a los míos. "Ese es un golpe en una prisión."

"Y ahí es donde Sam ha ido," añadió Alec, apartándose de la encimera de la cocina. "Alice, termina su carta, y entonces hablaremos del desafortunado deceso de King…"

_Billy Black ha tomado vacaciones, y por lo que sé, Benny no le ha dicho nada con relación a su hijo porque tenemos miedo de que si lo sabe, podría hacer algo estúpido. Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar quién le está pagando y, a su vez, a quién le está pagando él. Está que se caga del miedo, y en realidad no ha salido de la ciudad, pero estaba tan distraído en la oficina que se tomó unos días. _

_Peter Savage, el que me pediste que investigara, sigue monitoreando todo con relación a sus teléfonos. No los usen. Él y su hermano Paul son amigos de Riley Miller, y le dirán de inmediato. Los dos son muy leales a él y una parte de ese pequeño grupo que les mencioné antes. _

_Una última cosa, Bella. De hecho, he visto a Charlie, y quiso que te diera un mensaje. Dijo que te dijera que tú sabías qué hacer si algo le pasaba. Le preocupa que una vez que inicie el juicio y él en verdad esté a la vista que pudiera ser asesinado. Espero que no sea el caso. Haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerlo a salvo. _

_Una vez que el juicio inicie esta tarde, estaré fuera de contacto. Esme, Edward… ustedes dos saben qué hacer y cómo manejar esto. Kate, gracias por tu hospitalidad, y espero que mi hijo y me equipo no te estén volviendo loca. Y Alec… me gustaría que te quedaras allí, solo por si acaso Edward necesita un hombre extra. Y para Bella y las chicas… creo que lo mejor es que se queden con nosotros solo un poco más._

_Estaré en contacto tan pronto como pueda. _

_C. _

La habitación estaba en completo silencio cuando Alice terminó, y me di cuenta que todos estaban esperando por mí. Miré a Alec primero.

"Dime lo de Sam," le dije, todavía sujetando la mano de Bella, frotando mi pulgar por sus nudillos, porque a pesar de lo calmada que estaba por fuera con toda esta información, por dentro, estaba temblando.

Alec asintió y respiró hondo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Benny le envió un mensaje a Alice esta mañana temprano. Dijo que necesitaba a un hombre que pudiera encajar en un ambiente de prisión."

"Sam quería saber los por qué y para qué, así que se lo dije," Esme intervino. "Cuando oyó todo, empacó, diciéndonos que enviáramos un mensaje de respuesta a Benny. Lo 'arrestaron' en Juneau hace una hora."

"¿Él es el que va a dar el golpe con King?" Confirmé, levantándole una ceja a Alec.

"Bueno, lo estamos poniendo en posición para hacerlo," respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "La decisión es tuya y de Carlisle. Mientras el juicio de King está en progreso, lo mantienen en una celda separada de todos los demás, pero tan pronto como haya terminado, será trasladado de vuelta con la población general hasta la sentencia." Pausó por un momento y miró a Bella. "Me dijo que te dijera que él se iba a… 'hacer cargo, señorita Bella'. Estaba muy molesto por lo que habías pasado. Sabía que te había pasado algo, pero no sabía qué. Una vez que escuchó sobre Miller, empacó su mierda."

La nariz de Bella se arrugó, pero una pequeña sonrisa curveó sus labios porque le agradaba el enorme y siniestro hombre. "Pobre Sam…"

Me reí, dándole a su mano un apretón. "Pobre Sam… es un asesino a sueldo, Bella. Eso es lo que hace. Se infiltra en lugares inusuales y espera hasta que llegue el momento perfecto. He escuchado historias de mi padre de que Sam incluso se convirtió en un prisionero de guerra en Vietnam, solo para poder entrar a la prisión— que ahora es escombros, como sabes."

Sus cejas se levantaron, pero no dijo nada.

"Su apariencia es perfecta para eso," reflexionó Jasper, encogiendo un hombro. "Está malditamente grande y da la apariencia de malo, nadie lo tocará en la cárcel."

"Cierto," concordó Alec con un resoplido. "En fin… supongo que si quieres hablar de un plan, podemos hacerlo."

Miré a Bella, que se veía casi enferma. Me volví de nuevo hacia Alice. "¿A qué hora va a empezar la transmisión?"

"No hasta después del almuerzo," dijo, escribiendo rápidamente en su teclado. "Benny dijo que él estará en vivo como a las dos."

"Bien," solté un bufido, poniéndome de pie. Le ofrecí a Bella mi mano. "Vamos."

Tomó mi mano pero me miró con curiosidad. "Edward…"

"Volveremos a tiempo para el juicio, pero vamos a salir de aquí," le dije, mi voz un poco más dura de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero no pude evitarlo. La necesitaba fuera de esa habitación, y había cosas que tenía que decirle.

"Edward, no crees que deberíamos…" Jasper empezó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

"¡No!" Le gruñí, levantando a Bella con gentileza. "Joder, hablaremos de lo que quieras cuando regresemos, pero vamos a salir de aquí por algunas horas."

"Edward," Kate me llamó justo cuando agarraba la puerta mosquitera del porche.

Suspiré, esperando que nos detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

"Le dije a Tom que también tuviera listo a Sansón," me dijo con una sonrisa. "Necesita correr."

Me le quedé mirando, comprendiendo en ese momento que nada se le pasaba.

"Bien, tía Kate," murmuré, sacando a Bella por la puerta.

Llegamos a mitad de camino entre la casa y el granero antes de que Bella tirara de mi mano.

"Edward, espera," empezó a decir, haciendo que nos detuviéramos.

"Bella, por mucho que me guste cuando peleas conmigo… solo, ahora no, ¿está bien?" Me reí entre dientes, besando sus labios para detener sus siguientes palabras. "Sígueme la corriente, por favor."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro, permitiéndome entrar con ella al granero.

Fuimos recibidos por Tom, que nos dio una gran sonrisa. "Hey, chicos. Los dos están listos," dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la otra puerta abierta de los establos.

Allí, parado con orgullo estaba Goliat, negro como el as de espadas y con dieciséis palmos de alto. Era un gran semental y el caballo más malhumorado en el planeta, hasta que llegas a conocerlo. También era el descendiente del primer caballo que alguna vez había montado—Caín.

Sí, la tía Kate, tenía un tema bíblico cuando se trataba de dar nombre a sus caballos; las dos yeguas que tenía las llamó Ruth y Mary.

Sansón estaba junto a Goliat, también alto y orgulloso, pero el polo opuesto en cuanto a personalidad y apariencia. Era un palomino, de color marrón claro, con una cola y melena larga y rubia. Era tranquilo y dulce, y fácil de manejar.

Los dos estaban ensillados y listos para montar, y por la forma en que Goliat estaba pateando el suelo, estaba listo para salir.

"Gracias, Tom," le dije.

"Claro, no hay problema. Escucha, vamos a hacer un viaje por suministros, y creo que Esme va con nosotros. ¿Crees que puedan encargarse de guardarlos ustedes mismos?" Preguntó, mirándonos a los dos.

"Sí," dijo Bella soñadora, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba que los caballos le acariciaran el rostro con su nariz. "Hola, chicos," les canturreó.

Me reí entre dientes, volviéndome hacia Tom. "Sí, nosotros nos encargamos. Gracias de nuevo."

"No hay problema. Nos vemos más tarde," dijo por encima de su hombro cuando salía del establo.

"Vamos, bebé," dije en voz baja, agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola hacia la silla de Sansón. "Arriba."

Me giré hacia Goliat, que me estaba dando el vistazo que siempre me daba al mismo tiempo que me empujaba con su enorme cabeza. "¿Me vas a dar mierda otra vez, grandote? ¿O podemos simplemente empezar el espectáculo?" Le pregunté, sujetando sus riendas.

Bella se rio porque Goliat dio un largo y fuerte resoplido, subiendo y bajando su cabeza. "Al parecer, ustedes dos se conocen."

"Hemos tenido muchas batallas de voluntades, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté al caballo, frotando su nariz, palmeando su cuello, y luego subiendo sobre su lomo. Me volví hacia Bella. "¿Estás lista?" Le pregunté y ella asintió, ajustando sus estribos. "Bien. Vamos a correr con fuerza. Eso los calmará para el camino de regreso."

"Bien," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Quiero mostrarte algo," le dije. "Solo sígueme."

No era una carrera, aunque Goliat llevaba la cabeza con su usual fuerza y velocidad. Seguí los senderos que bordeaban la propiedad, adentrándose a parte de los bosques. Había un punto específico que quería mostrarle a Bella—un lugar que significaba algo para mí.

Estaba resultando ser un día bastante soleado, pero fue bloqueado tan pronto como el follaje de los árboles nos cubrió. El sendero apenas era lo suficientemente amplio para que los caballos pasaran en fila. En el silencio de los árboles, los únicos sonidos eran los fuertes golpes de las pisadas de Goliat y Sansón, y sus pesados bufidos. Después de unos buenos minutos de carrera, disminuí la velocidad porque el fin del sendero se acercaba. Al parecer Goliat sabía a dónde iba porque tomó una grieta casi cubierta al final.

El sendero que tomé estaba afuera del camino normal. Di la vuelta alejándome de la valla y adentrándome más al bosque, pero se abría a un pequeño claro. Paré a Goliat, palmeando suavemente su cuello antes de deslizarme hacia el suave pasto.

"_Wow_, esto es… tan hermoso," susurró Bella, bajándose de un salto de Sansón y frotando la punta de su nariz mientras miraba alrededor.

Sonreí y asentí, tomando su mano. "Suéltalo, bebé. Van a pastar por un rato."

Dejó caer las riendas, todavía mirando a su alrededor. "¿Qué es este lugar, Edward?"

"Un lugar al que mi mamá y yo solíamos venir," murmuré, llevándola al otro extremo del claro. "Quiero mostrarte algo. Ven aquí." Señalé una rama baja de un árbol grande. "A mi madre le gustaban los gorriones de por aquí…"

"¿Tú hiciste…" Empezó a decir, caminando alrededor del árbol. "¿Construiste una pajarera para ella?"

"L-Lo hi-ice," suspiré. "Vinimos aquí después de que mi madre recibiera su diagnosis. Quería ver a Kate y todavía no se le había concedido el retiro a mi padre. Estaba asustada." Respiré hondo. "Ella... trató de ser fuerte, pero podía ver cuán a-asustada estaba".

"Cuando finalmente me dijo lo que estaba pasando, me trajo aquí," continué, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. "Mientras estábamos aquí, me contó una historia sobre gorriones… una leyenda nativo americana sobre cómo las hojas caen de los árboles en invierno. Un gorrión había sido herido y no podía volar hacia el sur por el invierno, pero envió a su familia. Le rogó al árbol de roble, al arce… pero ninguno le permitió hacer un nido en ellos como protección para el frío. Así que finalmente fue con el pino, el más humilde de los árboles, y el pino le permitió quedarse. Y se curó, de manera que cuando el clima cálido llegó, su familia regresó para encontrarlo mucho mejor. Como resultado de todo eso, el gorrión le dijo a los otros árboles que perderían sus hojas cada invierno, mientras que el pino permanecería verde."

Sonreí porque sabía que mi madre contaba mejor la historia, pero me encogí de hombros, dando una respiración profunda. "Le pregunté a qué se refería porque… joder, nunca contaba una historia sin un significado. Me dijo que necesitaba ser fuerte y valiente porque ella estaba enferma. Dijo que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que lucharía contra el cáncer, pero que si algo le llegaba a suceder… siempre me cuidaría desde los árboles de pino, porque son muy altos… y tendría a los gorriones para hacerle compañía."

Mi voz se atoró en mi garganta y sacudí mi cabeza. Nunca le conté a nadie sobre esa conversación—ni siquiera a mi padre. Joder, había tenido once años, entrando a los doce… ¿qué demonios se supone que un niño pensaría de esa mierda?

"A-Así que, c-construí e-esas," dije con un bufido, señalando unas cuantas casas que colgaban de las ramas más bajas. Demonios, casi se podía ver que entre más crecía, más alto las colgaba, y había colgado una cada vez que había venido de visita hasta que me había graduado de la escuela militar.

Una pequeña y cálida mano se deslizó dentro de la mía, en mi bolsillo, y bajé la vista para ver a una Bella preocupada, mirándome con ojos cálidos. "Están muy bonitas, ¿sabes? Y están funcionando," dijo con voz suave, señalando la más cercana cuando un pajarito revoloteaba entrando y saliendo de ella.

La amaba tanto en ese momento, que apenas podía respirar. No se disculpó o sintió lástima. Ni siquiera me hizo una pregunta. Solo escuchó y sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero simplemente no tenía que decirlo.

Asentí, sonriendo ante la vista, pero volví a verla a ella. "Siento lo de Jake."

"Yo también." Hizo una mueca. "Espero que esté bien."

"¿Qué quiso decir mi padre? ¿Sobre Jake manteniendo su promesa?"

"La última conversación que tuve con ellos…" Dijo en voz baja, arrancando una piña de una rama mientras caminábamos sin rumbo por el claro. "Hice que ambos prometieran por una vez hacer lo correcto. Hice que Jake me prometiera—porque era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarme por… bueno, lo de nosotros—cuidar de Charlie."

Bella encontró un lugar que le gustaba y se sentó, palmeando el pasto frente a ella, y me senté encarándola. Los dos levantamos la vista cuando Sansón y Goliat pasaron junto a nosotros, apenas mirándonos, estaban contentos con simplemente estar fuera de los establos.

"Quiero ayudarte," susurró, cogiendo mi mano y jugando con mis dedos. "Cuando llegue el momento de que elimines a Miller… _necesito_ ayudarte."

Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia el claro. "No lo sé, amor. Es un golpe. Así de simple. Si se hace como los golpes que hemos planeado antes, será después de que el polvo se asiente. Será cazar, acechar, y matar."

"Exacto" Dijo con desdén, y mi cabeza se giró de golpe para mirarla.

Sus ojos estaban furiosos y casi negros, sus manos se sacudían un poco, su labio inferior temblaba. No puede evitar atraerla a mi regazo. Me abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la cubría con mi cuerpo tanto como podía.

"¿Por favor?" Susurró, echándose para atrás para mirarme a la cara. Jugueteó con la parte de enfrente de mi camisa, diciendo, "Necesito terminarlo. Él no me controla, pero ninguna mujer jamás debería pasar por lo que pasé. Es un monstruo, Edward."

"Lo sé, y sus días están contados, Bella. Te lo prometo," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza para deshacerme del recuerdo de cómo había encontrado a la hermosa mujer en mis brazos.

"¿Y King?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

Levanté la mano y metí su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Eso quedará fuera de mis manos, una vez se dé la orden. Sam hará el papel de preso… muy probablemente lo apuñale dentro. Honestamente, va a ser el más fácil de los dos. Benny simulara la transferencia de Sam a otro recinto, y lo liberarán. Hemos trabajado con los federales así por un buen tiempo—o al menos, mi padre lo ha hecho."

"Tengo miedo, Edward," suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor. "Tengo miedo por mi padre. Sé que ha sido… una pobre figura paterna…"

"Pero sigue siendo tu padre," terminé por ella. "Lo entiendo, amor."

"Sí," dijo, tomando un profundo respiro y dejándolo salir. "También tengo miedo por Carlisle. Esto los deja al descubierto. Cualquier cosa puede pasar… entrando al palacio de justicia, de camino hacia allá, o cuando se vayan de allí…"

"Mi papá está actuando como un guardia de los federales, lo que significa que estará armado todo el tiempo, Bella," le dije. "Estará junto a tu padre a cada paso. Han sido amigos de toda la vida… ¿recuerdas? Dinosaurios de mascotas y todo…" Sonreí y ella soltó una risita.

"Oh, mierda," jadeó, poniendo una mano en su estómago mientras reía. "Me había olvidado completamente de eso. Esa fue la única vez que estuvimos juntos," dijo con un suspiro, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y adorables. "Oh, estaba realmente encaprichada contigo para el final del día…"

"¿Sí?" Me reí entre dientes, sintiendo una sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro. "¿Incluso con el tartamudeo?"

"Oh, _por_ el tartamudeo," gimió, su frente arrugándose cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "¡Dios, eras tan jodidamente _lindo_! Y tímido…"

"Lo era." Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y no pude evitar inclinarme para besarla.

Le di un beso largo y profundo, gimiendo cuando su lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior, y la dejé tomar el control. Se inclinó sobre mí, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, que estaban a cada lado de mis muslos. Dedos pequeños y fuertes arañaron mi cuero cabelludo cuando Bella los deslizó dentro de mi cabello.

Cuando se apoyó en mí, no pude evitar que mis manos vagaran, encantado de que ya no quedaran muchos límites. Sobre la ropa no había problema, de manera que con un fuerte apretón, tomé su trasero con mis manos sobre sus _jeans_, disfrutando de sentirla.

¡Y que me jodan, si no la deseaba! Quería aceptar su oferta de la noche anterior, quería hacerle el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar claramente. Quería enterrarme dentro de ella hasta que todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor desapareciera. Pero no podía presionarla, no podía aprovecharme de la chica que había pasado por las fosas más profundas del infierno, a quién le habían quitado su poder de elección. Cuando al fin _fuera_ lo suficientemente afortunado para hacer el amor con la chica en mis brazos, será su elección, su orden—y solo cuando estuviera completamente segura.

Pero no en medio del bosque, y no cuando teníamos que regresar a la casa para ver el juicio de King. Sabía que quería al menos alcanzar a ver algo de su padre.

Me aparté de ella, pegando mi frente a la suya. Los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello.

"Joder, te amo tanto," susurró contra mis labios.

"Tú e-eres lo m-más importante que a-alguna vez me ha pasado," balbuceé, sin siquiera molestarme en sentirme avergonzado por ello, porque ella nunca lo mencionaba.

Miramos hacia arriba a las ramas de los árboles cuando un dulce trinar nos llamó la atención. Vi como Bella sonreía suavemente a dos gorrioncillos dando volteretas alrededor del otro para meterse en una de mis pajareras. Pequeñas alas revolotearon, sus picos estaban abiertos, y se caían y detenían, solo para subir volando de nuevo al posadero.

"Me alegra que tu mamá hablara contigo antes de morir," susurró Bella. "Tienes algo a lo que aferrarte… algo en tu corazón que te dice que ella se preocupaba lo suficiente por ti como para cuidar de ti después de que se hubiera ido."

Vi como una vieja tristeza se apoderó de su rostro, sus ojos nunca dejaron a los pajarillos en su nido. "Tú… encontraste a tu madre, ¿no es así?" Supuse, entrecerrando mis ojos cuando asintió despacio, todavía sin mirarme.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja, mordiendo ese perfecto labio inferior suyo.

Nunca lo había dicho, pero podía verlo ahora. Uní todo lo que me había dicho de su madre—cómo había muerto en su casa, cómo Charlie había convertido inmediatamente la recámara de Renee en algo más, probablemente tratando de limpiar la memoria de Bella, y cómo se aferraba a todas las cosas buenas sobre su madre, nunca lo malo.

"Jesús, bebé, eras solo una niñita," susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y haciéndola que me mirara mientras encogía un hombro.

"La noche anterior nos habíamos quedado despiertas hasta tarde, viendo una película mientras ella me ayudaba con un proyecto de ciencias para la escuela… ballenas, o delfines, o alguna mierda de esas," murmuró, bajando la vista a sus manos entre nuestros estómagos. "Desperté la mañana siguiente queriendo añadirle algo más antes de la escuela, y estaba en su habitación…" Arrugó su nariz. "Nunca dijo nada… como una despedida, o que se iba a ir, o cualquier cosa… Pero cuando entré a su habitación, estaba… acostada de una forma extraña. Había una botella de Jack Daniels en su mesita de noche, junto con un bote con las pastillas desparramadas. Había empezado a beber por las noches unos meses antes—dijo que le ayudaba a dormir—pero las pastillas eran algo nuevo."

Me estremecí, pensando en que Bella tenía solo ocho años— ¡Un _bebé_, por amor de Dios!

"¿No dejó una nota?" Pregunté, pero mi chica solo negó.

"Grité, pero no había nadie en casa además de mí," susurró, su frente se arrugó, pero fue la angustia inocente en todo su hermoso rostro lo que rompió mi corazón. "Salí corriendo de la casa porque se me habían dicho que corriera a la casa de a un lado de la señora Kyle en caso de emergencia… y ella llamó a Charlie.

"Recuerdo que estaba triste," dijo con un suspiro, finalmente encontrando mi mirada. "Trataba de no demostrarlo cuando estaba conmigo, pero lo vi…" Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, dándome una sonrisa triste—un testimonio de que había pasado toda su vida tratando de entenderlo, pero no obstante, aceptándolo.

Asentí, pasando mi mano por sobre su cabeza y bajándola por su espalda una y otra vez, pero ella miró otra vez hacia arriba a los gorrioncillos que se habían calmado en su lucha, o apareamiento, o lo que sea que habían estado haciendo.

Sin dejar de mirarlos, susurró, "Espero que nos vean—nuestras madres." Se volvió de nuevo hacia mi rostro, la más hermosa de las sonrisas curveó lentamente las comisuras de su boca. "Espero que vean que sus hijos se aman. A mi mamá le hubiera encantado…"

Sonreí, besando sus labios con fuerza. "A la mía también, amor."

"Deberíamos regresar," dijo en voz baja, besando mi mejilla. "Quiero ver a Charlie."

"Está bien," dije asintiendo, cogiéndola de la cintura y poniéndola de pie.

Tomó mis manos, tirando de mí para levantarme y envolviéndome con sus brazos una vez que estuve de pie. "Gracias por traerme aquí."

"Nunca le había contado a nadie de este lugar," murmuré, colocando un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

Se echó hacia atrás, asintiendo, y sonriendo con sinceridad. "Bueno, entonces, me siento honrada."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¡Bella! ¡Está empezando!" Rose gritó desde la cocina.

"Espera," Esme se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Vamos a ponerte primero esta inyección. Con todos los problemas que pasé para conseguirla, vas a ponértela."

Acababa de regresar del viaje por provisiones con Tom y Obie. Mientras las chicas guardaban todo, Esme me había arrastrado a su habitación para encargarse de mi inyección anticonceptiva.

"¿Fue muy difícil? ¿En serio?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al escuchar su risa.

Limpió mi brazo con un trozo de algodón empapado en alcohol, preparando la jeringa. La introdujo sin ceremonia, diciendo, "No, pero tuve que ir a un hospital por más suministros."

"Te hiciste pasar por una empleada, ¿cierto?" Me eché a reír, todavía incapaz de encajar a mi antigua vecina con la mujer frente a mí, porque estaba calmada en la más frenética de las situaciones.

"No me hagas preguntas, y no te diré mentiras," canturreó, tirando de mi manga para bajarla y guiñándome un ojo por mi risa. "Estás lista, niña hermosa. No hagas nada que yo no haría…"

"¡Esme!" Di un grito ahogado, soltando una carcajada ante su expresión inocente y frotando mi brazo.

"¡Bella!" Me imitó en respuesta. "Vamos a ver este juicio, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sabía que estaba preocupada por Carlisle tanto como yo lo estaba. Habíamos hablando de cómo deseábamos que toda esta mierda terminara. Me dijo que Carlisle le había prometido tiempo, una vez que estuviéramos fuera de peligro. Habían hablado de mudarse juntos a la casa de Carlisle en Forks. Cuando preguntó sobre el futuro mío y de Edward juntos. No tuve una respuesta para ella. Era un tema que _evitábamos_, del que no _hablábamos. _Le dije que lo resolveríamos.

Entramos a la enorme sala, donde Alice había conectado su laptop a la televisión de pantalla plana. Me dejé caer a lado de Edward, que estaba viendo a Alice con una expresión de diversión en su rostro.

"¿Hay algo que no pueda conectar?" Susurró de forma conspiratoria en mi oído.

"Um… estoy muy segura de que no," me reí entre dientes, mirándolo. "Lo que no sabe… encuentra la respuesta y nunca lo olvida."

Se ríe, volviendo a mirarla. "Oí que fue arrestada a los doce años…"

Sonreí. "_No _tengo idea de dónde está el dinero, así que no preguntes," me reí con voz baja. "Una parte de mi cree que todavía está por allí porque nunca la he visto necesitar… nada."

Estaba muy al tanto de la historia de Alice. A los doce años, había golpeado la bolsa de valores de Nueva York con un virus tan agresivo y tan grande que dos millones y medio de dólares habían desaparecido. La habían atrapado, cuestionado una y otra vez, pero se había hecho la inocente, como si no conociera la fuerza de su propia programación. El dinero nunca fue recuperado. Y fue esa historia la que consiguió que la echaran del programa de la NASA. Aplicó pero ellos habían descubierto su pasado y le pidieron que se fuera, con temor de su estabilidad mental. Estaba estable, simplemente…. era brillante más allá de la comprensión.

"Joder, eso es genial," dijo con un resoplido, mirándola. "Apuesto a que está en una cuenta de banco en Suiza, todo oculto y esa mierda…"

"Tal vez, pero con ella, ¿quién sabe?" Suspiré, mirando a mi pequeña amiga genio conectar cables y altavoces, abriendo una ventana en su laptop.

"¡Bien, bien, bien!" Canturreó tres veces de su forma acostumbrada. "¡Va a empezar pronto!"

Respiré profundamente, sentándome al borde del sofá mientras todos los demás llenaron la habitación. El toque de Edward nunca dejó mi espalda mientras esperábamos a que Benny enviara el enlace en vivo.

"Se va a llevar un minuto," explicó Alice, paseándose un poco frente a la computadora. "Tiene que rebotarlo en algunos diferentes satélites antes de redireccionarlo a través de Dubai, Praga y Quebéc. De esa forma está impidiendo que nuestra dirección IP sea rastreada."

Suspiré, rodándole los ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ali, nada de eso tiene sentido. Solo dinos cuando lo envíe, ¿sí?"

"Sí, está bien," dijo con un suspiro, haciendo un gesto con su mano sin darme importancia. "Está llegando ahora…"

Las risas de todos a mi amiga duendecillo se acallaron, y la sala quedó en completo silencio. La pantalla plana se puso negra por un momento, y luego pude ver como se dividió en cuatro secciones. Benny no solo nos estaba mostrando el juicio; nos estaba mostrando todo el palacio de justicia. De alguna forma—aunque estoy segura que Alice podría explicarnos como lo había hecho—él había accedido al sistema de seguridad.

El lugar era un circo mediático, por lo que pude ver en la cámara que quedaba frente a las escaleras para llegar a las puertas. Coches se detenían junto a la acera, y una procesión de gente subía las escaleras, desapareciendo al entrar por el frente. Tres SUV grandes y negras se detuvieron, y pasé saliva cuando una masa de hombres salió de ellas. Pero fue el ver la figura alta y delgada de Carlisle salir de la parte trasera del coche del medio lo que llamó mi atención, se irguió derecho, su cabeza y sus ojos casi giraban mientras esperaba que mi padre lo siguiera.

Charlie se veía como si hubiera envejecido unos cien años desde la última vez que lo vi. Se veía cansado, más delgado, y lastimado porque tenía unos cuantos moretones que estaban sanando en su rostro, los cuales solo podía asumir eran de la última vez que los hombres de King lo habían localizado. Llevaba un traje azul marino, una camisa de vestir blanca, y una corbata roja. Estaba rodeado de agentes que subieron los escalones con él, ignorando las preguntas de los reporteros mientras pasaban.

"Maldición, se ve tan cansado," dijo Rose en voz baja, mirándome. "Simplemente… agotado."

"Lo sé," concordé con una mueca, respirando hondo y apoyándome en un costado de Edward.

A continuación, atrajo nuestra atención el panel que era la sala en sí, y parecía algo salido de una película—todo de madera, el jurado a la izquierda, las mesas colocadas frente al gran estrado del juez, y todos poniéndose de pie cuando el juez mismo tomó su asiento.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente vi a King en la mesa de la defensa. Lucía muy pagado de sí mismo, aunque más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba vestido impecablemente en lo que parecía ser un traje de diseñador mientras se inclinaba hacia sus abogados. Le susurraban furiosamente, y él asentía a lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo.

Se hicieron declaraciones de apertura, el fiscal afirmando que tenía pruebas suficientes contra King para encerrarlo no solo por el cargo de armas, sino que también por un montón de cargos, incluyendo fraude e intento de asesinato. También estaban tratando de atraparlo por la compra y/o venta de armas no registradas.

No sé por cuánto tiempo vimos a un desfile de testigos conducidos al estrado, jurar, y ser cuestionados. Fue todo el mundo, desde la sirvienta, a su chofer, su asistente personal en la oficina—todos los que habían firmado acuerdos de confidencialidad porque ellos "nunca vieron a Royce King haciendo nada ilegal". Jasper mencionó algo sobre que estaban "aterrorizados".

Entonces, la fiscalía finalmente llamó a mi padre al estrado. La defensa pidió un receso, que fue concedido por el juez. Cuando anunció un receso de media hora, Edward tiró de mí para levantarme del sofá.

"Ven conmigo." Tomó mi mano y me sacó de la sala. "Tienes que comer," ordenó al mismo tiempo que sacaba un banco del desayunador en la cocina. "No has comido desde el desayuno, bebé," susurró contra el tope de mi cabeza.

"Edward," me quejé, haciendo un gesto hacia la sala de televisión, pero cuando se dio la vuelta frente a la estufa llevando una ceja peligrosamente levantada, me callé.

"Es solo sopa, y habrás terminado antes de que regresen, amor," expresó, sin darme una oportunidad de discutir.

Puso un tazón de espesa sopa de aroma delicioso frente a mí, junto con pan fresco, y se recargó en la encimera con los brazos cruzados al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi primer bocado. Cuando murmuré por los sabores que explotaron en mi boca, él sonrió.

"¿Hiciste esto?" Pregunté, cogiendo una ridículamente enorme pieza de pan y mojándola en el tazón.

"Sí," se echó a reír, evidentemente feliz de que me gustara lo que cocinaba, aunque para ser honestos, no había mucho de lo que hacía que no estuviera asombrosamente delicioso.

"¡Quiero otro tazón!" Intervino Alice, entrando a la cocina dando saltitos.

"Bien. Siéntate, enana," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza y dándose la vuelta para servirle otro tazón. "No sé dónde lo pones, Alice," murmuró, riéndose de la risita de ella mientras se subía al banco junto al mío.

"Tiene el metabolismo de un colibrí," me reí con un resoplido, dándole una gran mordida al pan y luego un bocado de sopa.

Edward se rio, levantando la vista cuando se nos unieron Makenna, Mickey y Rose. "¿Damas?" Preguntó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano hacia mí y Alice entrándole con gusto.

Todas le dijeron que sí, tomando asiento en el desayunador.

"Deberías abrir un restaurante," bromeé cuando puso tres tazones más de sopa.

"¡Ni en sueños!" Soltó un resoplido. "No es que tenga un don de _gentes_ exactamente, Bella."

Todos nos reímos, inclinándonos en el otro, porque era verdad. Él era de una forma con los que conocía, con aquellos a quienes les tenía cariño, pero probablemente le dispararía a un cliente quejumbroso, y no habría forma de saber lo que le haría a algún pobre tonto que tratara de robarle. Se rio con nosotros, lanzando un guiño en mi dirección.

Todas nuestras risas se detuvieron cuando el rostro de Edward se oscureció por completo, mirando hacia la entrada de la sala. Todas nos dimos la vuelta para ver a un pálido Alec, un Jasper con la boca abierta, pero fue el sonido de Esme maldiciendo lo que hizo que todos simplemente nos paralizáramos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mirando a Alec y luego a Jasper, ninguno de los dos mirando a otro lado que no fuera Edward. "¿Jasper?" Pregunté, sintiendo de pronto el miedo descender sobre mí.

Me bajé del banco al mismo tiempo que Alice lo hizo y las dos empezamos a movernos hacia la sala.

"Bells, espera," dijo Jasper, atrapándome antes de que pudiera entrar, pero miró a Edward, que estaba justo detrás de mí. "No sé qué pasó, Eddie," dijo entre su aliento, luciendo pálido y nervioso, sin su acostumbrada actitud despreocupada que por lo general transmitía.

"¡Bueno, dilo de una puta vez, Jasper!" Dijo Edward con brusquedad, fulminando a Jasper con la mirada y luego a Alec. "¿Qué?"

Alec tomó una respiración profunda, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Volvían del receso, y estábamos a punto de llamarlos… En lugar de eso, el juez dio el día por terminado—algo sobre que King no se sentía bien. Sus padres… Edward, fue un puñetero golpe," dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" Edward y yo gruñimos, empujando a todos finalmente para pasar a ver.

Esme era un desastre frente a la televisión, y Kate y Emmett estaban haciendo lo que podían para calmarla. Habían quitado el enlace y encendido las noticias.

Me quedé helada frente a la televisión mientras un vídeo se repetía una y otra vez. Mi padre, Carlisle, y otros dos federales salían del palacio de justicia de Nueva York cuando un hombre haciéndose pasar por parte de la prensa se interpuso en su camino, sujetando un arma. Carlisle reaccionó al instante, tratando de bloquear a Charlie, pero fue inútil. El hombre tiró del gatillo, y en cámara lenta, me pareció, atravesó justo por la parte superior del hombro derecho de Carlisle, para entrar directamente en el pecho de Charlie. Tirando una vez más del gatillo, otra golpeó claramente a mi padre en la cabeza.

"Papá," susurré, cayendo de rodillas cuando lo repitieron una y otra vez. "No, papito…"

Las lágrimas llenaron mi visión, y sentí las manos de Rose y de Edward sobre mí. No tenía idea de lo que los reporteros estaban diciendo porque de pronto me volví sorda. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver, mientras una y otra vez—en algún jodido bucle del infierno—el último miembro de mi familia caía al suelo, mientras Carlisle todavía lo cubría y los agentes federales que estaban con ellos taclearon al tirador en los escalones de concreto.

"¡Apáguenla de una puta vez!" Edward gruñó, arrodillándose frente a mí y cogiéndome en sus brazos. "Alice… quiero noticias de Cheney _ASAP_," le dijo, y la escuché moverse al instante. Me levantó del suelo, susurrando en mi oído. "Lo siento, bebé. Lo siento tanto." (**N.T. **ASAP es 'as son as posible' en inglés, en español 'lo antes posible')

"Lo atraparon," sollocé en su cuello. "De todos modos los atraparon a ambos, Edward."

"Shh, Bella," me tranquilizó, acariciando mi espalda.

"Edward, ya envió un mensaje," dijo Alice en voz alta de alguna parte detrás de nosotros, pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que las noticias no eran buenas.

"¡Dime!" Gruñó.

"Dice que Carlisle está bien, la bala lo atravesó. Él... él… dice que Charlie es una… que es una p-per…"

"Pérdida total," Edward murmuró con tristeza con ella. "Joder," suspiró, acercándome a él cuando las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo. "Bebé, lo siento."

~oOo~

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me abrazó, ni idea en absoluto de cuando dejó la sala, llevándome a su habitación, pero en algún momento, debo de haber llorado hasta quedarme dormida apoyada en su hombro. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos. Me dolía la cabeza, sentía como si tuviera arena en mis ojos, y estaba confundida en cuanto a dónde estábamos.

Me senté, mirando alrededor. Estábamos en una silla en la _suite_ de Edward, pero me recibieron unos tristes y cálidos ojos verdes.

"Hey," susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla.

"Se ha ido, ¿no?"

"Sí, amor," dijo con un suspiro, tragando grueso. "Lo siento."

"¿Y Carlisle?"

"Él está bien. Envió un mensaje hace como una hora. Dice que lo suturaron, y a pesar de un poco de pérdida de sangre, está bien. Él… bueno, quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que te diera tiempo."

Asentí, sorbiendo un poco mi nariz. "¿Qué hacemos ahora, Edward?" Pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con caer.

Suspiró, apartando su mirada de mí, pero dijo, "Sin el testimonio de Charlie, Benny teme que no puedan atrapar a King."

"¡Entonces él gana!" Gruñí, mis lágrimas finalmente derramándose. "¿Toda esta… _mierda,_ fue por nada?"

"¡Ni muerto, Bella!" Me dijo, su voz sonaba controlada, aun así, amenazante. "Mi padre dice que no nos movamos, que te mantendremos a salvo hasta que podamos hacer otro plan."

Asentí, pero las palabras de mi padre de nuestra última conversación, hicieron eco en mí.

_"Quiero que escuches todo lo que te diga Carlisle. Su grupo es fuerte e inteligente. Te mantendrán a salvo, y cuando esto haya terminado, empezaremos de nuevo, cariño. Nos tomaremos un tiempo juntos, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, y yo fruncí el ceño ante la opresión en su voz._

_"Bien, papi," dije en voz baja, un poco sorprendida de verlo de esa forma._

_"Pero quiero que me prometas algo, Bells," continuó, mirándome, sus ojos fieros y determinados._

_Asentí. "Sí… lo que tú quieras."_

_"Si algo me sucede, si por alguna razón, no salgo de esto…" Él levantó su mano cuando abrí la boca para oponerme hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. "Dejé algo para ti en la casa del árbol, nena. ¿De acuerdo?"_

_Asentí, mi ceño frunciéndose. "¿Qué?"_

_Él negó, sin darle importancia a mi pregunta. "Solo, prométemelo…"_

_"Te lo prometo, papi…"_

Jadeé, mirando a Edward. "Tengo que irme," dije en voz baja, levantándome de su regazo.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó. "¡Bella, no puedes ir a ningún lado! En todo caso, ahora eres un objetivo más grande que nunca."

"Se lo prometí, Edward", le dije, agarrando mi maleta del armario.

"¿Se lo prometiste a quién? ¿Y qué?" Preguntó, levantándose de la silla y arrebatándome la maleta de las manos. "Bella, por favor. Sé que estás molesta, pero tienes que quedarte aquí."

"Se lo prometí a Charlie. Me dijo que si algo me pasaba, que dejó algo para mí," le respondí, tratando de alcanzar la maleta, pero la mantuvo lejos de mí. "¡Le hice una maldita _promesa_, Edward!"

"Pero él no hubiera querido que te asesinaran por ir en busca de eso," gritó, agitando la bolsa de lona en el aire. "No puedo dejar que te vayas, Bella. Simplemente… no puedo. ¡No me importa lo que te haya dejado!"

"Edward," sollocé. "Se lo _prometí_…"

"No, bebé, por favor," me suplicó, negando y tocando mi rostro con su mano libre. "Solo espera hasta que llegue mi papá aquí, y entonces tomaremos una decisión. Sé que quieres cumplir con tu promesa…"

"¿Qué pasa si es importante para encerrar a King?" Le repliqué. "Charlie no me hubiera hecho prometerle ir por ello si no fuera importante."

Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello. "¿Dónde está?"

"En mi vieja casa del árbol," le dije, y de pronto, comencé a negociar con él, a sabiendas de que probablemente no funcionaría. "Iré directamente allí y regresaré de inmediato, lo prometo," le juré, caminando hacia él y tomando su mano en la mía.

"No lo hagas," dijo con brusquedad, rodando los ojos y quitando su mano de la mía para ponerla frente a mí.

"Nadie me verá… y solo me detendré cuando…"

"¡Dije que te detuvieras!" Gruño, devolviéndome la maleta.

"Por favor, Edward…"

Las aletas de la nariz de Edward se ensancharon, sus puños se apretaron, y su mandíbula se tensó por la ira. Empecé a retroceder. "Solo… empaca tu mierda, Bella."

Lo miré con la boca abierta porque se escuchó tan cruel de la forma en que lo dijo, pero me dio la espalda, entrando al armario. Salió, su rostro todavía sombrío, pero cargaba otra maleta.

"Edward, ¿qué estás…?"

Me miró furioso, sus ojos casi negros cuando arrojó la maleta sobre la cama junto a la mía.

"No creerías que aceptaría esa mierda, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, arrojando dos pares de _jeans _en su maleta. "¡Maldición, como si pudiera verte alejarte de mí!" Bufó, abriendo de un tirón su cómoda y empacando unas cuantas camisetas. "Como si no fuera a volverme loco todo el maldito tiempo que no estés. No, solo… ¡_joder _no! Voy a ir contigo."

* * *

_**Sniff! Sí, se murió Charlie :( Bueno, por más p***** que fuera era su padre y claro que fue un golpe muy duro para Bella. Menos mal que Carlisle sigue con vida. Y aunque parezca que las cosas están ahora de lado de King, ¿creen que lo dejen ganar? Claro que no, ¿pero que tendrán pensado hacer nuestro Mercward y su equipo de mercenarios? El plan era matar a King en la cárcel, ¿pero ahora que va a salir? Ya veremos en los siguientes capis. Eso sí, en el siguiente les garantizo que odiarán más a King. Y, ¿qué les pareció esa escena en el claro? Que tierno Edward construyendo las pajareras pensando en su madre viéndolo desde los pinos. 3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me alegra saber que están disfrutando de la historia y leer sus hipótesis, a las que no lo han hecho, vamos anímense a dar sus teorías. Gracias por las alertas y favoritos y espero que sigan leyendo. Saludos y nos leemos en esta misma semana, ya que me retrase con este capi. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y a la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno, **I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

**EDWARD**

"Edward," Bella empezó a decir, pero estaba demasiado enojado para incluso pensar con claridad. "¿Vas a venir conmigo?" Preguntó, su mano inmóvil sobre su maleta en la cama.

No estaba seguro de por qué estaba enojado, pero la idea de que me dejara, o simplemente que se alejara—a pesar de lo jodidamente peligroso que era para ella estar sola, sin mencionar tan cerca de Miller—me hacía sentir posesivo, furioso, y casi explosivo. No podía pasarle _ni una_ mierda. Punto.

"Sí." Era todo lo que podía decir en lugar de nada, y no estaba seguro de lo que saldría de mi boca; mi filtro interno estaba ardiendo y quemándose lentamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Gruñí, girándome para quedar frente a ella. "¿De verdad creíste que podía dejarte hacer esta mierda sola, Bella?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, levantando mi mano cuando abrió la boca. "Sí, estoy muy consciente de que puedes arreglártelas sola. Sí, estoy totalmente convencido de que perdí totalmente el control de mi propia vida desde que caíste en ella. Pero… ¡_maldición_, amor! No puedo simplemente dejarte sola allá afuera. Joder, me volvería loco." Me senté con fuerza en el borde de la cama, empuñando mi cabello en mis manos.

"Edward," Bella susurró, y sentí que presionó sus labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Levanté la vista hacia ella, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No entiendes esa mierda, Bella. No lo haces. Simplemente no puedo dejar que te vayas."

"Gracias," susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que su frente se arrugaba. "¿Ellos estarán bien sin que estés aquí?"

Solté un resoplido pero asentí porque mi equipo era fuerte, incluso sin mi presencia. "Tengo que dejarle instrucciones a Alec. Y voy a enviarle a papá un correo, Bella," le advertí, señalándola con un dedo. "Así que no te sorprenda cuando regañe nuestros traseros."

Sonrió, asintiendo y agarró el dedo que la señalaba. "Vamos a ir directamente allí, lo prometo. Nos iremos… tres días, como máximo."

Bufé indignado, rodando los ojos. Tres días. Cualquier cosa podría pasar en tres putos días—a cualquiera de nosotros. Me puse de pie, besé su frente y seguí empacando mi maleta, pero Bella me detuvo.

"Ve… haz lo que tengas que hacer," dijo en voz baja, tirando de mi maleta hacia ella. "Yo me encargo de esto."

Asentí, deseando detenerla, deseando mantenerla en esa habitación dónde estaba a salvo, pero era difícil ignorar los deseos de un padre, en especial cuando básicamente eran sus últimos deseos de mierda. No podía culparla de querer hacer lo que Charlie le había pedido, ni siquiera podía empezar a entender lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. Le habíamos prometido que su padre estaría a salvo, y ahora estaba muerto. Sabía que justo ahora mi padre debería estar sintiéndose como mierda porque amaba a Charlie y Bella como si fueran de su sangre.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por el pasillo. Encontré casi a todos todavía levantados, a pesar de ser tan tarde. Estaban sentados alrededor del comedor en perfecto silencio hasta que entré.

Esme se apresuró hacia mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Cómo está?"

"Está… empacando," solté un resoplido, levantando mis manos cuando todos empezaron a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo. "Solo… esperen," gruñí, volviéndome hacia Esme. "Al parecer, Charlie le hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba, ella iría por algo que le dejó."

"Edward, eso es una locura," Emmett gruñó. "¡No puedes simplemente dejarla ir!"

"No lo voy a hacer," dije con un suspiro, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Voy a llevarla."

"Está en la casa del árbol," Rose dijo en voz baja, levantando la vista de la pantalla de la computadora que ella y Alice habían estado observando. "No sé lo que es, pero ahí es dónde lo dejó. Ella me lo dijo justo después de que Charlie fue puesto bajo custodia."

"Lo sé," gemí, negando, pero entonces me volví hacia Alice. "Duende, necesito que le envíes un mensaje a mi padre. Dile que no nos iremos más de tres días. Más tiempo que ese, y enviaremos otro mensaje. ¿Puedes arreglar la laptop de Bella como la tuya?"

"Ya lo está," dijo entusiasmada, cerrando una de las computadoras frente a ella y entregándomela. "Solo correo, ¿de acuerdo? No Skype, ni Facebook. Solo correos electrónicos."

"Sí, señorita," concedí.

Entonces me volví hacia Alec. "Te necesito aquí," le dije. "Te necesito a cargo en caso de que suceda algo estúpido."

El rostro de Alec se retorció con una sonrisa irónica. "Por supuesto, Ed. Tu padre va a estar cabreado, ya sabes."

"Estoy al tanto," gruñí. "Pero si no la llevo, se irá sola, y tampoco puedo permitir eso."

Me volví de nuevo hacia Alice una vez más. "Alice, necesito pasar la frontera, así que, ¿puedes mandarle también un mensaje a Benny? Necesito saber exactamente cómo pasar sin que nos detecten."

"Edward," Jasper bufó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Sus rostros están _por todas partes_, hombre. ¿Cómo van a pasar?"

"No lo sé," dije encogiéndome de hombros, "pero le debo el intentarlo, Jasper. Le prometimos la seguridad de su padre, y ella vio—_en la puñetera televisión_—a Charlie recibir un disparo en la maldita cabeza."

Esme soltó un bufido, pero se contuvo. "Edward, esto no la ha golpeado todavía, por lo que necesitas estar preparado, cariño."

"Lo sé," suspiré, levantando la vista cuando Kate se levantó de la mesa.

Caminó en silencio hacia lo que parecía la puerta de la despensa y tiró de las estanterías. Estas giraron saliendo del armario, revelando una provisión de armas. Abrió un cajón, sacando lo que parecían ser dos viejos teléfonos móviles.

"Toma," dijo, poniendo uno en mis manos. "Estos son desechables e imposibles de rastrear, si los necesitas, pero solo en una emergencia," me dijo, encendiendo el que estaba en sus manos. "Si nos necesitas, o te necesitamos… entonces, es comunicación al instante. Solo llama a _este_ teléfono, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, señora," le dije asintiendo. "Lo tengo."

Recitó varias veces el número del teléfono con el que se quedaría ella, haciéndome repetirlo hasta que se afianzó en mi memoria.

"Edward, ¿cómo planeas hacer esto? Has de saber que alguien está vigilando la casa de Charlie por ella," declaró Alec, empezando a pasearse en la cocina.

"Vamos a esperar hasta el anochecer, estacionar lejos de la casa, y entrar sin hacer ruido. No creo que tengamos que entrar a la casa—solo a la casa del árbol," respondí y asintió, como si se esperara eso.

"¿Y si algo sale mal?" Preguntó Mickey, tomando un largo trago de su soda pero fulminándome con la mirada.

"Nos ocultaremos en mi casa."

Jasper resopló, rodando los ojos. "Bueno, va pasar un maldito montón de tiempo para que te encuentren allí."

"No me agrada que nos separemos, Ed," gruñó Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Está muy lejos, y no nos da suficiente tiempo para llegar a ti, porque joder, te están buscando, hombre."

"Volveremos aquí," repliqué, "incluso si tengo que volar para regresar."

Emmett bufó pero se puso de pie. "Bien, vamos a prepararte," me dijo, sacándome de la cocina y conduciéndome por la puerta trasera hacia su Jeep.

Una vez afuera con la camioneta, Emmett abrió la puerta de atrás, levantando el falso suelo para revelar todos sus 'juguetes'. Agarró un par de binoculares, dos piezas de radio para el oído, y dos armas extra cuarenta y cinco. También tomó un poco de munición, dos clips adicionales y dos chalecos Kevlar negros, arrojando todo dentro de una bolsa para mí.

"Tienes que tener cuidado, Eddie," dijo con el ceño fruncido cuando caminábamos de vuelta hacia la casa. "Entiendo que estás haciéndolo porque Charlie estaba muy consciente del peligro en el que acababa de poner a su hija. Cuando lo tuvimos por esos primeros días, estaba loco por ella—dónde estaba, quién estaba cuidado de ella. Pero sobre todo… se preguntaba qué pasaría con ella si fuera asesinado. Si le dijo que hiciera algo, entonces es importante, porque quería mantener esta mierda tan lejos de ella como pudiera, aunque el puto momento es una mierda…"

Miré a Emmett, quién por lo general no es tan profundo, pero había olvidado que él y Mickey habían recogido a Charlie al mismo tiempo que mi padre y yo habíamos ido a buscar a Bella. Tomé una respiración profunda y asentí, antes de entrar de vuelta a la casa.

"¿Qué demonios, Bella?" Gritó Mack, habiéndose unido al grupo en la cocina.

No había estado allí más temprano, y por lo que se veía, la habíamos despertado porque estaba en pantalones de chándal y camiseta, su cabello en un tipo de nudo retorcido en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¡Prácticamente estás caminando hacia sus manos, Bellsy!" Gritó de nuevo.

Bella estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, sus manos en los hombros de Makenna. "Détente, Mack. No nos verán. No nos iremos por mucho tiempo. Solo necesito ver qué me dejó mi papá," le dice ella, su voz rompiéndose en esa última frase.

Tenía la sensación de que Bella apenas mantenía la compostura a este punto y que quería permanecer fuerte.

"Bella, si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que ponernos en camino," le dije con gentileza, tratando de darle una salida.

"Bien," suspiró, asintiendo despacio, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia las chicas. "Volveremos. Quédense aquí, y les enviaremos un mensaje pronto."

Hubo abrazos por todas partes, y luego, salimos hacia los coches. Bella caminó hacia su coche, pero la detuve.

"No, bebé," le dije, guiándola más allá de su Mustang. "En el mío. Sin ofender, y por más _sexy_ que te veas conduciendo eso, es una gigante señal de neón señalando que vas a casa." Susurré en su oído.

Hizo una mueca, dándole a su coche una última mirada, y asintiendo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia mi coche. "Tienes razón. Gracias por hacer esto."

Respiré hondo una vez que estuvimos sentados en mi coche y miré en su dirección. "Solo esperemos que lo que sea que te dejó Charlie valga la pena esta mierda," le dije, mi voz sonando muy dura dentro del coche.

Dio un respingo, asintiendo en silencio.

"Pero, Bella, no hay nada que no haría por ti, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté en voz baja, con la esperanza de que lo supiera. Tomé sus manos y besé sus nudillos. "_Lo que sea_, amor," le recalqué, besándolos de nuevo.

"Gracias, Edward," dijo en voz baja, pero pude verla conteniendo las lágrimas cuando nos retirábamos. "Te amo tanto… no tienes idea…"

~oOo~

"Edward," sollozó Bella en su sueño, y joder, no por primera vez.

Se había quedado callada cuando dejamos la granja de mi tía y permaneció así casi todo el camino para salir del estado. En algún momento, después que cruzamos a Canadá, se había quedado dormida, pero las pesadillas eran atroces. La tranquilizaba lo mejor que podía, y se callaba con el sonido de mi voz o el toque de mis dedos, pero no se lo decía una vez que despertaba.

En un momento dado tomó el volante, y tuve que distraerme mirando por la ventana, haciendo lo mejor que podía por no tener pensamientos inapropiados de lo malditamente _buena _que se veía detrás del volante de mi coche. Finalmente, me obligué a tomar una siesta, confiando en que me despertaría antes de la frontera de Estados Unidos, lo que hizo.

Nos detuvimos lo suficiente para revisar correos, agarrar algo para comer, y usar el baño antes de que tomara de nuevo el volante para cruzar la puerta de la frontera que Benny había asegurado para nosotros.

Fue en el ferri de vuelta a Washington que las pesadillas de Bella regresaron, y simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Esta vez no habíamos salido del coche, a fin de mantenernos ocultos, por lo que eché mi asiento hacia atrás, cediendo finalmente a lo que había querido hacer desde que mi nombre había escapado tristemente de sus labios la primera vez que lo había escuchado. La pasé por encima de la consola y la puse en mi regazo, despertándola en el proceso, pero se aferró a mí como a una cuerda salvavidas.

"Shh, bebé, te tengo," suspiré, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello a medida que los lloriqueos mientras dormía cambiaban a sollozos completamente despierta. "Lo siento tanto, _dulzura_," susurré, usando el término cariñoso que se había convertido en una broma entre nosotros desde la oficina legal a la que habíamos ido juntos. Lo utilicé porque ella era tan dulce, estaba tan triste y era fuerte… y no merecía una mierda de lo que le estaba pasando—sobre todo, la pérdida de su padre.

"Se ha ido, Edward," sollozó en mi cuello, sus pequeñas manos agarrando mi camiseta sin mangas. "Nunca podremos resolver la mierda entre nosotros. Probablemente murió pensando que lo odiaba…"

"No, bebé, nunca podría pensar eso," gemí, abrazándola con fuerza porque se veía como si se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. "Su única preocupación era tu seguridad, Bella. Hizo que mi padre y yo juráramos mantenerte a salvo. No quería que sus errores o cualquier decisión que tomara te _hicieran daño_. Pude ver cuánto te amaba, a pesar de lo molesta que estabas. Eso ni siquiera le preocupó. Cada vez que te miraba, era con orgullo y admiración, bebé."

"Era el último miembro de mi familia," dijo llorando, sentándose erguida. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Levanté mis manos, tomando su rostro en ellas y limpiando las lágrimas con mis pulgares. Y Dios, sino estaba hermosa y que partía el corazón al verla—y todo lo que nunca pensé que desearía; en ese momento, hubiera hecho lo que sea para llevarme su tristeza.

"No estás sola, amor. Jamás. Tienes a tus chicas, y me tienes a mí y a mi papá," la conforté, metiendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas. "No voy a ir a ningún lado, Bella. Incluso cuando esto haya terminado—y _terminará _algún día—todavía voy a desear estar contigo," le confesé. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento adecuado para esa conversación en particular, quería que lo supiera. Deseaba que nunca se sintiera que estaba sola. "Te amo tanto, y eso no va a acabarse una vez que esto termine."

Los ojos de Bella estaban enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, pero asintió, todavía viéndose un poco perdida. "También te amo," dijo bajo su aliento, su voz apenas audible.

"Y vas a hacer lo que _quieras _hacer, bebé," susurré, inclinándome para besar suavemente sus labios. "Estoy seguro de que no hay mucho que puedas hacer," dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella.

Soltó un leve bufido, su labio tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron. "No sé qué _sentir_," susurró, mirando alrededor cuando el ferri comenzó a atracar. "Estuve enojada con Charlie por tanto tiempo…"

Fruncí el ceño, ayudándola a volver de nuevo a su asiento, pero la mantuve de frente a mí. "Acabas de perderlo, amor. Respira profundamente, y solo, date algo de tiempo, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté y ella asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Buena chica," suspiré, besando un lado de su cabeza. "Ahora, vamos a encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos para no llamar la atención hasta que el sol se ponga, ¿de acuerdo?"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Este es tu vecindario, bebé," dice Edward en voz baja en mi oído mientras los dos estamos mirando hacia las calles oscuras. "¿Cuál es la mejor forma de entrar?"

Tomó una respiración profunda, sosteniendo los binoculares en mi rostro. Estamos a una calle de la casa de mi padre, pero es al patio trasero a dónde necesito llegar, por lo que había estado pensando en cortar camino por los patios de los vecinos como lo había hecho cuando era más joven.

Mi corazón se sobrecogió ante la idea porque ahora ya había perdido la última conexión con mi infancia. Mi mamá se ha ido, luego Jane y ahora Charlie, y tengo que forzarme para concentrarme en la tarea en cuestión para no acurrucarme en el regazo de Edward y simplemente llorar todo lo que resta de la noche; a decir verdad, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no hacer precisamente eso. Me había abrazado cada vez que perdía el control de mí misma, y era un nivel de consuelo que jamás había conocido. Sabía que estaba incómodo, pero no te darías cuenta porque había sido dulce, amable, y tan reconfortante. Me dijo lo mucho que mi padre se había preocupado por mí, que había estado orgulloso de mí y totalmente frenético por mi seguridad. No importaba cuán enojada había estado con Charlie, mi padre todavía me amaba.

Respiré profundamente, tragando el sollozo que se quería escapar, conteniendo las ganas de simplemente enterrarme en el abrazo de Edward y dejar salir todo. De nuevo. Miré por la ventana para asegurarnos que no había nadie observándonos.

No había absolutamente ningún movimiento en la calle en la que había crecido. Eran la una de la mañana en punto, y estaba extremadamente silencioso y muy quieto, pero si salíamos del coche, las luces de la calle todavía nos delatarían, a pesar de que los dos estábamos vestidos de negro de la cabeza a los pies—incluyendo la gorra de béisbol hacia atrás de Edward, la que me había dado cuenta, usaba cada vez que teníamos una situación como esta.

Saqué un dibujo que había hecho rápidamente en la servilleta de un restaurante cuándo nos habíamos detenido la última vez. "Mira," le dije, señalando donde estábamos. "Si cortamos por estos dos patios traseros y cruzamos por aquí, saldremos por el patio lateral de Charlie. La casa del árbol está justo allí," expliqué, mirando al hermoso rostro de Edward. "Los Crowder nunca han tenido una buena iluminación ahí atrás, y los Schwartz tienen suficientes arbustos para iniciar su propio vivero…"

Edward soltó un resoplido, levantando la vista del burdo mapa que había dibujado, no era un Monet, pero me había dado a entender. "Suenas como si lo supieras por experiencia, Bella," mencionó, su boca curveándose en una sonrisa irónica.

"Había… un tipo," dije con un suspiro, empujándolo un poco cuando empezó a reírse. "A Jane no le gustaba mucho, y me castigó…" Le sonreí cuando él siguió riéndose. "Había fiestas a las que Rose y yo simplemente, _teníamos _que ir…"

"Qué niña tan mala, bebé," se rio con un bufido, besando un lado de mi cuello. "Escapándote a escondidas para reunirte con chicos… me hace desear que hubiéramos permanecido en contacto…"

"Sí," suspiré con nostalgia, echándome hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Sí, yo también."

Mientras lo miraba, al parecer nuestras mentes corrían en la misma dirección, porque me preguntaba que si hubiésemos seguido siendo amigos, seguido en contacto, ¿todavía nos hubiéramos enamorado? ¿Hubiéramos salido en secundaria, aún con la corta distancia?

"¿Te habrías escapado para verme, Bella?" Se rio entre dientes, su lengua deslizándose por su labio inferior y probando mi teoría de que estábamos pensando lo mismo.

"Tal vez," lo provoqué, besando su mejilla mientras él jadeaba dramáticamente. "Pero definitivamente te hubiera metido a escondidas…"

Se echó a reír, asintiendo, y luego me quitó los binoculares. "No veo ningún movimiento, amor, así que cuando estés lista, podemos irnos."

"Bien," le dije, abriendo la puerta del coche sin hacer ruido.

Entramos corriendo a un patio lateral oscuro, y Edward susurró, "Saca el arma, bebé. No sé si alguien está vigilando o no, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, sacando mi nueve milímetros, pero consciente de que la cuarenta y cinco que Emmett le había dado todavía estaba en mi espalda baja. "¿Listo?" Le pregunté, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

"Yo te sigo," dijo, su cuerpo alineándose detrás del mío. "Pareces ser la experta en entrar y salir de tu casa sin que te vean."

Sonreí y salí disparada por el patio trasero de los Crowder. No habían cambiado nada. Seguía estando oscuro, todavía sin un reflector que nos delatara, y lo conduje en silencio a la esquina trasera de su propiedad, donde teníamos que subir por la cerca. Edward la saltó con facilidad, extendiendo sus manos hacia mí una vez que estaba del otro lado y bajándome con cuidado.

La señora Schwartz siempre había tenido mano para la jardinería, y cuando estaba más joven, le había ayudado a cuidar de sus flores durante más de una primavera, por lo que sabía que había mucho espacio entre sus rosales y la cerca de madera trasera. Era la esquina del otro extremo de la cerca de madera la que necesitaba.

Me detuve, tratando de recodar que tabla de madera habíamos aflojado Rose y yo hace todos esos años. "¿Cuál es?" Pensé en voz alta, finalmente encontrando el nudo que habíamos usado para tirar de ella. "Ah, todavía está allí," dije con una sonrisa, enganchando un dedo en la tabla y moviéndola solo lo suficiente para que pudiéramos pasar.

"Vaya tipo ha de haber sido," murmuró Edward con ironía.

"Mmmm," suspiré dramáticamente, conteniendo mi sonrisa. "_Realmente_ era _sexy…_".

Edward bufó indignado, y por primera vez, me di cuenta que podría ser un poco celoso, así que me giré frente a él, agarrando su rostro.

"Ni de cerca a lo _sexy_ que eres tú, bebé," ronroneé, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas. "Si tú hubieras estado cerca, él no hubiera tenido oportunidad, Edward…"

Lo vi contener su sonrisa, inclinar su cabeza y tragar grueso antes de acercarse a mi oído. "Si hubiera estado cerca… ni siquiera hubieras sabido que existía. Te habría arruinado para otros chicos, Bella."

"Todavía tienes tiempo para arruinarme, cariño," susurré contra sus labios. "¿Alguna idea de cómo planeas hacerlo?"

Resopló, sacudió su cabeza como para aclararla, y me miró con ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria. "Oh sí, señora," dijo en un murmullo, su labio inferior casi haciendo una mueca, y que me jodan, sino era _sexy_. "Recuérdame darte mi… mmm, plan de juego más tarde, _dulzura_."

Me reí en voz baja, internándome en el patio trasero de mi padre. Mi casa del árbol estaba en la esquina al otro extremo del patio, pero el problema era que Charlie había instalado luces con sensores de movimiento.

"Nunca tuve que llegar a la casa del árbol," murmuré, analizando el patio. "Solo tenía que llegar a enrejado que conducía a la ventana de mi recámara."

"Mmm, y hubiera sido en la casa del árbol donde preferiría encontrarme contigo," se rio entre dientes, girándome para caminar a lo largo de lado interior de la cerca. "Muévete despacio, mantente alejada de los sensores, y estaremos bien."

Caminando lentamente por la orilla, rodeamos mi viejo patio trasero, subiendo por la escalera de la casa del árbol tan rápido como fue posible. Corrí las persianas antes de encender una pequeña linterna.

"Joder, esta cosa no ha cambiado nada," murmuró Edward, mirando alrededor del espacio dónde habíamos pasado tiempo juntos por primera y única vez. "¿Siquiera lograste ver Alcatraz, bebé?" Me preguntó en un susurró, sin dejar de mirar alrededor a todos mis pósteres de viajes.

"No," dije con una risita, negando y mirando alrededor por algo que pudiera estar fuera de lugar—algo que mi padre habría dejado. "Trabajé en San Francisco pero nunca pude ir a ninguna atracción turística," susurré, moviendo almohadas, pilas de revistas y viejos CD. "Y Charlie prometió llevarme a París, pero nunca lo hizo." Me tensé con lo amargo que se escuchó eso, mis ojos volaron hacia la mirada tímida de Edward. "Maldita sea," dije en voz baja, parpadeando con fuerza para contener las lágrimas.

"Hey," susurró, arrastrándose hacia mi lado. "¿Qué estamos buscando aquí? Quiero que salgamos de aquí tan pronto como sea posible."

"No lo sé," dije sorbiéndome la nariz, sentándome sobre mis talones, mis ojos posándose en el librero. "No me dijo qué buscar… solo que había puesto algo aquí. El críptico bastardo," gruñí, repentina e inexplicablemente enojada con Charlie. El beso silencioso de Edward a un lado de mi cabeza ayudó a calmarme.

Edward estaba callado mientras recorría los títulos y autores en mis estantes, recordando cada libro como un viejo amigo. Mi madurez se podía reconocer con las novelas alineadas en mis estantes—Beverly Cleary, The Hardy Boys, Stephen King, y Anne Rice. Había clásicos y no ficción, pero había un título que destacaba: El Mago de Oz. Mi propia copia desgastada estaba con mis cosas en el apartamento de Rose. Esta copia parecía nuevecita.

Extendí mi mano y tomé el libro, notando de inmediato que no era un libro en lo absoluto. Era una caja de almacenamiento que estaba hecha para verse como un libro. Mi padre había elegido ese título en particular porque me había llamado "_munchkin_"**(1)** toda mi vida, al parecer. Era el perfecto escondite de mierda porque solo yo notaría su apariencia, lo nuevo que era en comparación con el resto de mis libros.

"Oh, papá," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza y abriendo la caja al mismo tiempo.

Dentro había un sobre manila y lo que parecía como una carta doblada encima. Ni siquiera tuve que abrirla para reconocer la letra torpe de mi padre que resaltaba en el otro lado del papel. La saqué con dedos temblorosos, pero las manos de Edward cubrieron las mías.

"No, bebé," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Aquí no. Vamos a un lugar seguro, no voy a dejar que leas esa mierda aquí. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Seguro? ¿Dónde?"

"Solo… vámonos," ordenó, cerrando la caja y guardándola en la mochila que tenía sobre su hombro. "Tengo la sensación de que estamos siendo observados o alguna mierda, amor. Me está poniendo jodidamente nervioso. Juro que no estamos solos aquí."

Asentí, tragando grueso, y miré por la ventana antes de apresurarme a bajar otra vez las escaleras. Volvimos a rodear el patio, atravesamos el jardín de la vecina, solo para parar abruptamente al final del patio lateral de los Crodwer. Podía ver el coche de Edward, pero también podía ver que lo había hecho quedarse completamente inmóvil, totalmente callado, al mismo tiempo que ponía un dedo en sus labios. Señaló la acera justo al otro lado de su coche, y vi de lo que estaba hablando. Una sombra. Alguien estaba levantando casi a las dos de la mañana.

La persona siguió caminando por la acera a un paso casi pausado, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara. Parecía estar esperando por nosotros.

Edward se giró frente a mí, su boca justo en mi oído. "Estas calles," susurró muy bajito. "¿Todas llegan a la calle principal en la que nos desviamos, Bella?"

Asentí, tomando la mochila que acababa de quitarse del hombro. "Sí… ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a pasar corriendo frente a ese pendejo. Si me persigue, sabremos que nos está vigilando. Pero eso también te dará suficiente tiempo para meterte al coche y salir a toda velocidad. Encuéntrame en la gasolinera de la esquina."

Fruncí el ceño, pero sabía que a estas alturas no debía discutir porque él tenía razón en sus planes. Si el tipo iba tras él, esa era mi señal para meterme en el coche. Centraba la atención en Edward, no en mí, y para cuando el tipo se diera cuenta que era una trampa, yo ya estaría recogiendo a Edward a dos cuadras de distancia.

"Tú… corre _rápido_," le gruñí con una ceja levantada y luego rodé los ojos cuando sonrió con suficiencia.

"Oh, bebé, soy rápido en todo con la excepción del sexo. Con eso, me gusta _tomarme mi tiempo_," dijo con un murmullo en mi oído antes de dejar un beso con la boca abierta en mi cuello. "No puedo _esperar_ a mostrártelo…"

"Es el diablo," me dije a mí misma con la más tonta de las sonrisas en mi rostro, viéndolo alejarse sigilosamente corriendo. "Pero joder, lo amo, de todos modos…"

Puse su mochila en mi hombro, cuando Edward fingió pasar corriendo frente el caminante nocturno. La reacción del tipo fue instantánea. Escuché vagamente una maldición, vi al tipo alcanzar un arma y salir disparado detrás de Edward, pero esté era de hecho más rápido que el primero, y de inmediato, tenía la silenciosa calle para mi sola.

Salí disparada de mi escondite, presionando el botón de la llave para quitar el seguro de las puertas. Estaba dentro y con el motor encendido incluso antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Tan sigilosa como pude, atravesé mi viejo vecindario, sin querer despertar a alguien pero también sin querer dejar a Edward esperando por mucho tiempo. Una vuelta a la derecha, una a la izquierda y otra la derecha, y estaba de vuelta en la entrada del vecindario de mi padre. Podía ver la gasolinera desde allí a mi izquierda, y prácticamente hice patinar las llantas del Charger cuando dos sombras—una justo detrás de la otra—cruzaron la calle corriendo unas casas más abajo.

Entré a la gasolinera, prácticamente eliminando al perseguidor de Edward cuando giré el coche entre ellos.

Edward apenas abrió la puerta antes de empezar a gritar, "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Lo que noté de inmediato fue que, pese al arma en la mano del otro hombre, no nos estaba disparando. Para nada. En ningún momento, probablemente pudo haber eliminado a Edward, pero no lo había hecho.

"¿Un federal?" Le pregunté a Edward, haciendo chirriar las llantas para arrancar de la gasolinera.

"Ni puta idea," me dijo, maniobrando en su asiento para mirar detrás de nosotros.

"Dime para dónde voy," le dije, tomando la carretera principal, dejando atrás al tipo que había estado persiguiendo a Edward.

"Toma la autopista hacia el sur," jadeó, quitándose la gorra y pasando las manos por su sudoroso cabello. "Luego toma la 101."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté, apartando la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo.

"A mi casa."

Para cuando Edward me dijo que disminuyera la velocidad del coche, el sol estaba tratando de asomarse por sobre los árboles. Y eso era todo lo que veía: _árboles_. Cuando me dijo que Forks era tranquilo, pequeño y nada más que bosques a los alrededores, solo le había creído a medias porque me parecía irreal que alguna vez lo vería, pero saliendo hacia un desértico camino pavimentado que parecía ser una calle sin salida, todo se materializó.

Edward escarbó buscando en su guantera y sacó algo para abrir la puerta del garaje, y lo que pensé eran matorrales y una calle sin salida en realidad era una puerta que empezó a abrirse deslizándose lentamente. Apenas la había atravesado cuando presionó de nuevo el botón, ocultándonos prudentemente mientras conducía por un largo y sinuoso camino de entrada.

"Estaciónate por allá," me dijo, su voz baja, casi sonando inseguro mientras señalaba a un pequeño edificio. "A-Aquí está b-bien, amor."

Tuve que contener mi sonrisa porque su tartamudeo me lo dijo todo. Me estaba mostrando algo personal, algo que casi nadie había visto, y estaba nervioso.

Salí del coche, mirando alrededor a medida que caminaba hacia la parte trasera para sacar mis cosas. El aire olía muy fresco y limpio. El edificio detrás del cuál habíamos estacionado debía ser su taller porque había aserrín y virutas de madera alrededor de las puertas. Traté de imaginar lo que había allí dentro—qué proyectos sin terminar tenía esperando que sus expertas manos continuaran donde le habían dejado.

Pero fue en su casa donde mis ojos se posaron, casi haciéndome tropezar al caminar por el sendero. Decir que era hermosa no hubiera sido correcto; tampoco la palabra linda le hubiera dado la justicia que se merecía. Era simplemente… perfecta. No era atrevida, o demasiado pequeña, pero parecía tener su propia personalidad. Era una casa antigua—blanca, con adornos y persianas en color azul oscuro, y un pequeño porche en el frente decorado con algunas plantas, un par de mecedoras y un columpio. El techo era gris pero sombreado por enormes árboles con largas ramas colgando. En el lado derecho de la escalera, una bandera estadounidense colgaba sin moverse por el aire matutino.

"Es… muy bonita, Edward," murmuré, mirándolo mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

Me sonrió con timidez, girando la llave en la cerradura. "Gracias," me dijo, abriendo la puerta. "Entonces te voy a dar la gira," se rio, desconectando el sistema de seguridad, "y te conseguiré algo de comer, porque estoy hambriento."

Sonreí, mirando alrededor de su casa. "Bien," suspiré distraídamente porque no podía entender su gusto.

Parecía ser una colección ecléctica de solo… cosas. Podía notar que había hecho la mayor parte de los muebles porque las piezas parecían encajar con él a la perfección. Eran masculinas, con líneas rectas y mancha oscura. La sala era una mezcla de viejo, nuevo y simplemente… varonil, porque había una gigantesca pantalla plana de televisión en medio de un librero que ocupaba todo el largo de la pared. Cada estante estaba lleno con algo—DVD, CD, marcos de fotos, medallas de la Fuerza Aérea y recuerdos, libros, y un estéreo enorme.

El sofá y la silla eran modernos y de cuero, pero la manta en el brazo del sofá se veía vieja y hecha a mano. El arte en los muros, era aún más una amalgama. Había una gran pintura moderna encima del sofá que parecía armonizar todos sus colores, pero sobre la silla había lo que parecía ser una colección de tomas aéreas—no solo de su casa, sino también de la granja en Alaska, la cabaña en las montañas, y algunos otros lugares que no reconocía.

"Mi papá tomó esas," explicó desde detrás de mí. "Volé con él y su cámara. La primera… esta," dijo, señalando su propia casa, "fue la primera con la que lo intentamos, estábamos tratando de averiguar qué tan seguro podría ser este lugar. Salió tan genial que quiso hacer más."

Sonreí, dándome la vuelta hacia el librero, pero me detuvo.

"Puedes husmear más tarde, amor," se rio entre dientes, besando mi cabeza y guiándome por la habitación. "Necesito una ducha y comida. ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Me estás dando permiso para husmear? ¿A mí? Sabes que es lo que hago para vivir, Edward," bromeé con él, parándome en seco en la cocina.

"Estoy al tanto de lo que haces," soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Si estuviera ocultando algo, estoy seguro que ya me lo hubieras sacado. Esta es la cocina."

Era impresionante, moderna, y el paraíso para un _chef_. Los gabinetes, que estaba segura había hecho él mismo, eran de un acabado color cereza claro, cubiertas con encimeras de mármol oscuro. Todos los electrodomésticos eran brillantes, plateados, y se veían totalmente nuevos.

"_Wow_," dije con un jadeo, mis cejas levantándose. "Es asombrosa."

"Te dije que fue la primera habitación que modifiqué," se rio. "Continúa."

Me guio por el pasillo, mostrándome la habitación de huéspedes y el baño, pero fue en la recámara principal que nuestras maletas finalmente cayeron al suelo—y también lo hizo mi mandíbula.

Si una habitación podía describirse como _sexy_, entonces la recámara de Edward era la foto junto a la descripción. Era masculina, moderna y estaba saturada con su olor—ese aroma fresco, a madera recién cortada que me volvía loca. Sus paredes eran de un azul oscuro, y los muebles tenían una mancha tenue y ligera. Su cama _King size_ estaba cubierta con un edredón de color caqui con rayas azul marino en el centro, con un montón de esponjosas almohadas en la cabecera.

El estómago de Edward hizo un feroz gruñido y me reí entre dientes, volviéndome para mirarlo.

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando detrás de mí. "El baño está justo allí, bebé. Siéntete como en casa. Voy a preparar algo de comer."

"En serio," le dije, todavía riendo. "Será mejor que alimentes a ese monstruo…"

"Silencio, _dulzura_," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Un hombre tiene que comer," murmuró, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Le di un último vistazo a la cama de Edward—apenas permitiéndome pensar cuántas—si es que hubo alguna—mujeres había tomado en ella. Por lo general, no era del tipo celoso, pero viendo _esa_ cama, conociendo ahora a _ese _hombre, no podía evitar pensar en ello. Mis miedos me habían reprimido por demasiado tiempo, y no estaba segura si estaba celosa de las mujeres con las que Edward había estado antes de mí o de su independencia de los sótanos oscuros y hombres malvados, su libertad de estar con él de todas las formas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y respiré hondo, dejando ir esos pensamientos porque Esme tenía razón. Cuando finalmente pudiera estar con Edward por completo, sería algo más que increíble, sería una verdadera conexión amorosa.

El baño estaba igual de maravilloso que el resto de la casa. De nuevo, era moderno, con reales gabinetes de madera, encimeras de mármol y detalles plateados. Cuando abrí la llave de la ducha y me desvestí, recordé que todavía tenía que ver la caja de mi padre. Con un profundo suspiro, me puse bajo la ducha.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

No estaba seguro de que me ponía más nervioso—mostrarle a Bella mi casa a la que en realidad no había traído a nadie además de mi equipo, o la inminente necesidad de leer la carta de Charlie. No podía imaginar algo más abrumador para ella, más atemorizante. Cuando dijo que su padre le había dejado algo, no la había tomado en serio hasta que Emmett lo mencionó. Pero el ver su rostro decaerse al ver ese "libro", fue casi demasiado para soportar.

Probablemente había sido la única persona que había visto a esa hermosa mujer en cada uno de sus _peores momentos de mierda_, y me juré a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que sufriera de nuevo, por lo que al permitir este siguiente paso iría contra todo lo que había prometido protegerla.

Casi estaba enfermo de los nervios cuando puse un ligero almuerzo frente a ella para que yo pudiera darme una ducha rápida. Besé la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando pasé por la barra mientras ella abría la computadora.

"Solo diles que estamos a salvo, bebé," le susurré, "y que vamos a estar en mi casa al menos otro día. Tal vez quieras enviárselo también a mi padre."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome. "¿_Estamos_ a salvo aquí? Me refiero a que, ¿el traerme aquí representa una amenaza para este lugar… tu _hogar_, Edward?" Preguntó, y podía ver la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro.

Resoplé, sacudiendo la cabeza y dije, "Estás a salvo. Confía en mí. Si crees que mi papá es paranoico cuando se trata de ocultar sus propiedades, entonces no me conoces. Esta casa está en un nombre que ni siquiera existe en papel." Me rio de su dulce e irónica sonrisa. "Estás a salvo, amor. Mi equipo lo sabe, y tú también deberías saberlo."

Su sonrisa creció al girarse por completo para quedar frente a mí. "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que… si no envío este mensaje… _nadie_ sabrá dónde estamos. Cualquier cosa podría pasarme… es decir: mi destino está en tus manos…"

Otra vez me rio de ella, besando sus labios. "Mmm… y _ese es_ un secuestro que estoy seguro disfrutarías, _dulzura_. Me aseguraría de ello," le dije, alejándome de su risa musical.

Mientras me apresuraba a ducharme, sentí una extraña sensación de hogar, al saber que Bella estaba en mi casa. Fue tan repentino y tan poderoso que de verdad tuve que recuperar el aliento, golpeando mi frente en la pared de azulejos. Al principio pensé que sería desconcertante permitirle ver mi verdadero yo, pero en realidad, ella ya me conocía. El simple hecho de tenerla en el único lugar donde me ocultaba del mundo se sentía tan bien, requirió de todo mi fuerza el no salir corriendo hacia ella y pedirle que se quedara, que nunca se fuera, aun cuando no era el momento adecuado.

Me puse unos viejos _jeans_, encontrando a Bella en la sala. Estaba mirando mi librero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Todo estaba expuesto en esa maldita cosa—medallas de la Fuerza Aérea, fotos de mi mamá y mi papá, incluso fotos de Jasper, Emmett y yo en el extranjero.

"Te veías tan guapo en uniforme," murmuró, sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta.

Sonreí, negando. "Gracias," murmuré, habiendo escuchado antes ese cumplido de muchas mujeres, significó mucho _más_ viniendo de ella.

"¿Lo echas de menos?" Preguntó, volviéndose para mirarme. "El ejército, quiero decir."

"No," respondí con honestidad. "No lo echo de menos. No echo de menos hacer cosas que no tienen sentido solo porque alguien me dice…"

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y asintió, como si lo entendiera, pero ella no podría entender todo lo que pasó. Tal vez entendía la lucha, la política, pero no podría entender lo que era ser el monstruo que ejecutaba a cientos de personas solo porque alguien en una gran oficina quería que se hiciera por cualquier estúpida razón que trataban de justificar.

"Tienes… una casa hermosa, cariño," dijo en voz baja, sentándose al borde del sofá.

Quería caer a sus pies y decirle que lo que era mío era suyo, que podía quedarse. Sabía que era una locura, que _no podíamos_ quedarnos, pero joder, esperaba ese futuro con ella. Había bromeado con Jasper que cuando todo esto terminara, iba a esconder a Bella en esta misma casa, y ahora, no estoy seguro de que estuviera bromeando.

"Este es… mi escape de lo que hago," le dije, encogiendo un hombro y sentándome junto a ella. "Es donde vengo a…" Me detuve, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo, pero ella lo hizo.

"¿A recargar tus baterías?" Se rio, besando mi mejilla mientras asentía. "Todos necesitan un lugar como ese. El mío solía ser la casa de Esme," dijo, mirándome. "Cada pelea con Jacob o trabajo difícil que tenía, me presentaba a su puerta con algún tipo de postre en la mano. Bebíamos café o vino, a veces sacando todo lo que sentía y algunas veces solo ignorando los problemas totalmente."

Sonreí, encantado de que ella y Esme tuvieran ese tipo de relación, que hubiera encontrado una especie de madre sustituta. Yo tenía a mi tía Kate, pero poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a confiar en Esme, y podía ver lo fácil que era hablar con ella. Era la adecuada para mi padre, sí, pero era muy paciente y amable conmigo, lo que no era una tarea fácil. De hecho, ella y Bella eran las únicas mujeres que tenían ese tipo de paciencia con mi temperamento, mi autoritaria forma de ser, y mi testarudez.

"Um, ¿crees qué…" Susurró, mirándome pero señalando el libro que Charlie le había dejado.

"Es tu decisión, amor," le dije, cogiéndolo y entregándoselo. "Lo que hagamos con esto es totalmente tu decisión."

Observé con fascinación como se preparaba para abrir la caja. La misma clase de determinación en todo su rostro que llevaba cuando luchaba contra su miedo al tacto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, pero sus manos temblorosas revelaron sus nervios mientras sacaba un montón de papeles doblados.

Me recosté contra el brazo del sofá, acomodándola entre mis piernas de manera que pudiera abrazarla porque sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Escuchar los últimos pensamientos de un padre que ahora de pronto se había ido para siempre, nunca lo era. Pasé la mano sobre su cabeza todavía húmeda, colocando un beso en su nuca. Mi corazón dolía por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y había una parte de mí—la parte irracional, protectora y enojada—que quería hacer pedazos esa caja y quemarla en mi taller de carpintería.

Bella puso la caja en su regazo y abrió lo que parecía ser una carta muy larga. Aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer.

_Mi Isabella Marie…._

_Si estás leyendo esto, munchkin, entonces algo me pasó, y lo siento mucho. Nunca fue mi intención que esto llegara cerca de ti, Bella. Lo juro. Siempre has sido, aun cuando no siempre lo demostré, la mejor y más importante parte de mi vida. Sé que la mayoría de los hombres quieren hijos para pasar su legado a sus descendientes, pero yo nunca había estado tan feliz que cuando nos enteramos que tu madre y yo íbamos a tener una pequeña niña. _

La voz de Bella se quebró y me pasó la carta. "No puedo, Edward… Tienes que hacerlo tú…"

"Bien, amor," dije en voz baja, tomando las páginas de sus manos y continuando donde ella le había dejado.

_Te puse el nombre de Isabella porque estabas hecha de todas las partes más bellas de tu madre, y quiero que sepas que nunca quise mentirte, ocultarte cosas, o lastimarte. En realidad, de verdad nunca quise lastimarte, pero si estás leyendo esto, entonces hay cosas que tengo que decirte que no sabes y algunas cosas que no recordarás porque estabas muy joven. _

_En ese momento, consideré una bendición que no lo recordaras, y quería que siguiera siendo así. Sé que crees que tu madre te dejó, munchkin, pero eso no puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Renee no cometió suicidio, cariño; fue asesinada, y ahora que ya no estoy, necesitas saber por qué… porque para al fin poder atrapar al tipo que lo hizo, vas a tener que asegurarte de que así sea. _

Envolví mi brazo en torno a Bella cuando inhaló tan rápido que pensé que se asfixiaba. "Tranquila, bebé," le susurré. "Vamos a escucharlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió lentamente, apoyando su frente en mi mandíbula. Su agarre en mi antebrazo era casi doloroso, pero aguantaría eso y más si eso se lo hiciera más fácil.

_Nunca engañé a tu madre, Bella. Sé que es lo que piensas, pero no es verdad. No siempre fui el mejor esposo y padre, pero amaba a mi familia y siempre fui completamente fiel a Renee. Todo lo que quería era proveer un futuro para ti y tu madre donde no tuvieran que preocuparse por dinero. Quería darte todo, y al hacerlo, cometí graves errores en mi carrera. _

_Antes de que nacieras, conocí a un hombre que estaba teniendo éxito en el mundo de los negocios. Era joven, dispuesto a respaldarme en algunos descubrimientos tecnológicos—uno de ellos siendo nuevos software porque las computadoras en ese tiempo se estaban usando más y más en el mundo de los negocios. Conforme pasó el tiempo, vi a este hombre por lo que realmente era—un criminal—pero para entonces, era demasiado tarde. Descubrí más tarde que estaba manejando prostitutas, bandas de apuestas, y tráfico de drogas por toda la ciudad de Seattle. _

_Royce King conoció a tu madre en la fiesta de Navidad de Twilight Tech unos años antes de que nacieras. Se obsesionó con ella, haciendo hasta lo imposible por quitármela. No le importaba que los dos estaban casados; no le importó que amenacé su vida. Solo le importaba ella. _

_Los rumores sobre King comenzaron a circular, que estaba usando TT como una forma de lavar su dinero. Estaba utilizando las computadoras y software que estábamos desarrollando para las empresas en todo el mundo para montar pequeñas estaciones para imprimir cheques falsos. Imprimía cheques de nómina falsos, usando a sus prostitutas para hacerlos efectivos con identificaciones falsas y les daba un porcentaje por cada cheque que cambiaban. _

_Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, munchkin, pensamos que la obsesión de King había terminado, pero estábamos equivocados. Incluso después de que nacieras, todavía continuó persiguiéndola, todo mientras usaba a mi compañía como frente. Cuando tenías seis años, siguió a tu madre a su coche en el estacionamiento. Si yo no hubiese tenido algo que decirle, creo que la hubiera violado justo allí en TT. _

_Bella, antes me dijiste que viste a tu madre extinguirse frente a tus ojos, que la viste empezar a beber, ponerse tan triste que nada podía llegar a ella. Esa fue la razón. Nunca la engañé, munchkin; casi fue violada por Royce King. _

Bella dejó escapar un sollozo que rompió mi corazón, y la abracé con más fuerza, a sabiendas que no había nada lo suficientemente bueno para decirle. Cuando pareció calmarse, le di la vuelta para que me mirara a la cara con mis dedos debajo de su barbilla.

"¿Debo seguir adelante, amor? ¿O quieres detenerte por ahora?" Le pregunté, besando su frente.

"No," dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Por favor, sigue leyendo, Edward."

_Golpeé a ese hombre hasta dejarlo medio muerto, diciéndole que su vida había terminado. Fue entonces cuando la policía comenzó a descubrir las actividades ilegales de King—no por mí, pero me sentí agradecido, de todas formas. Para cuando Royce fue arrestado por fraude y fui llamado a testificar frente al gran jurado, él había amenazado mi vida y la de todos los que conocía. _

_Testifiqué de todos modos porque ingenuamente confié en el sistema, y aun así King fue liberado. Sin embargo, corté todo contacto y todas las relaciones comerciales; todas las cuentas que él había traído a TT—ya sea que hicieran dinero o no—necesitando inmediatamente encontrar a alguien con quien hacer negocios. Me encargué personalmente de sacarlo de nuestras vidas. _

_Si te estás preguntando por qué no fue arrestado por atacar a tu madre, no puedo decirte otra cosa más que, fue su decisión. No quería que nadie lo supiera, no quería que me metiera en problemas por golpear a ese pendejo, y estaba absolutamente aterrorizada de lo que saberlo te haría a ti, munchkin. Eras pequeña, pero nunca, jamás, fuiste tonta. Escuchabas todo a tu alrededor, y ella no quería que tus pensamientos, tu mente fuera manchada por las cosas desagradables en el mundo. _

_Fueron necesarios un par de años, pero pensé que había sacado a King de nuestras vidas por completo. Después descubrí que en realidad nunca se había ido. Asistimos a algunas de las mismas funciones, y una noche en un evento de caridad en el museo, tu madre y yo nos topamos de nuevo con él. Si antes había pensado que su obsesión por ella era enfermiza, en ese momento pude ver que era peor. _

_Munchkin, aquí es donde realmente se pondrá difícil. Tú no recuerdas la noche que tu madre murió. En ese entonces, la policía y yo pensamos que era algo bueno, aunque nos preocupaba cuando realmente lo recordaras. Nunca lo hiciste. _

_Bella, estuviste allí, y necesito que trates de recordar. Tenías ocho años, cariño. Pasaste la tarde con tu mamá, y yo estaba fuera de la ciudad, por la noche, en una conferencia. Sé que la encontraste la mañana siguiente, pero tú estuviste allí cuando Royce King tocó a nuestra puerta. Por lo que la policía y yo pudimos descifrar, cuando Renee empezó a abrir la puerta, King la pateó para entrar, porque la cadena estaba rota. Encontramos evidencia de que había sido violada y estrangulada pero no de lo que te había pasado a ti. Te preguntamos, pero dijiste que habías estado dormida. _

_Mi dulce niña, todo lo que necesitas para encerrar a Royce King de por vida está en este sobre y esa brillante mente tuya. El oficial de policía en el caso y yo te ocultamos todo una vez que nos dimos cuenta que no recordabas nada, que lo veías como un suicidio y no un asesinato. Incluso a medida que crecías nunca cuestionaste por qué no había una nota, por qué había una botella de licor en su habitación que era de una marca que tu madre no bebía, y por qué había pastillas allí cuando nunca antes había tomado pastillas. Todavía está registrado como un "caso sin resolver", y con lo que está en ese sobre, vas a poder encerrar a King de por vida porque ahora, el ADN se utiliza extensamente. _

_Después de un tiempo, supuse que la ignorancia era felicidad cuando se trataba de ti, Bella. Se hizo más y más fácil dejarte pensar que yo era el malo, que era el responsable por la infelicidad de tu madre, que verte sufrir con la realidad de lo que realmente le había pasado. _

_Quiero que sepas que tu madre te quería mucho, que pasó contigo el poco tiempo que tuvo, moldeándote en la increíble mujer que eres hoy. Y eres increíble, munchkin. Nunca quise que trabajaras con el FBI porque me preocupaba tu seguridad, pero podrías haberlo hecho. Les habrías demostrado todo lo que un Swan podía hacer, y nunca habría estado más orgulloso. _

_Siento no estar allí para decirte esto en persona, cariño, y siento que te enteres de esta forma, pero que me jodan si no te amo tanto como para decirte la horrible verdad. Sé fuerte, munchkin. Quédate con Carlisle y su equipo porque ellos cuidarán de ti y siempre ten presente que eres la mejor invención que alguna vez he tenido. _

_Te amo, _

_Papá_

Dejé caer la carta sobre la mesa junto al sofá, poniendo a la llorosa chica en mis brazos. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera perdido a su padre, pero el descubrir que todo lo que había pensado que sabía era una mentira, era simplemente demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera dijo nada cuando le di la vuelta en mi regazo. Apoyó su acalorada frente en mi cuello mientras todo lo venenoso en dentro de ella, alcanzó su límite.

Todo lo que podía hacer era disculparme con ella, decirle que la amaba, y abrazarla con tanta fuerza como ella me estaba abrazando. De pronto, se sentó, agarrando el sobre de la caja y lo abrió.

Lo que sacó mientras sorbía su nariz me hizo estremecer. Eran fotos de la que solo podía asumir era Renee la noche que murió. Una mujer con el mismo color de cabello que Bella yacía descuidadamente en una cama. En la mesita estaba una botella de Jack Daniels medio vacía, un bote de pastillas de prescripción, y algo que Bella nunca había mencionado haber visto cuando habló de haber encontrado a su madre la mañana siguiente: un condón usado. Junto con las fotos había un reporte policial, un CD, y la tarjeta del oficial investigador, Felix Michaels. Había algunas otras cosas que no podía imaginar que fueran importantes, pero al parecer Charlie sí: una llave, un encendedor, y un pañuelo.

"Bebé, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, tratando de apartar su rostro de esas horribles fotos, pero ella no cedía.

De hecho, estaba helada, completamente inmóvil, con la excepción de las lágrimas que continuaban bajando por su hermoso rostro. Su mirada fija, con la boca abierta y apenas respirando, mientras observaba una foto de su madre.

Empezó a sacudir su cabeza. "No," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose. "No… ¿cómo es que no recuerdo esto…?"

"¿Recordar qué, amor?"

"Mi mamá," dijo bajo su aliento, prácticamente jadeando. "Mi mamá y yo estábamos terminando mi tarea, pero no estábamos en su habitación… Estábamos en el comedor cuando alguien tocó a la puerta."

"Bella, por favor, no te hagas esto," le supliqué porque estaba completamente aterrorizado de lo que el recordar esa mierda le haría a ella.

"¡Él… él pateó la puerta para entrar!" Jadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente. "Me dijo que si no subía a mi habitación, mataría a mi mamá…" Susurró y luego tragó grueso. "Los _escuché_, Edward…"

"Oh, bebé," dije en voz baja, tratando de nuevo de hacer que me mirara. "Lo siento, amor."

"Me senté apoyada en mi puerta… ¡Pretendí que no estaba sucediendo! ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber funcionado?" Preguntó, finalmente mirándome, pero podía darme cuenta que no estaba realmente _mirándome_.

"Tenías ocho años, y él te amenazó, bebé."

"¡No hice nada!" Jadeó, cubriendo su boca con una mano temblorosa. "¡Le permití que la matara, Edward! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Y a la mañana siguiente, no recordaba una maldita cosa? ¿Cómo es posible esa mierda?"

Vi como palideció a un color blanco grisáceo y se levantó de mi regazo de un salto. La seguí cuando entró corriendo en el baño del pasillo, perdiendo todo lo que tenía en su estómago mientras lloraba y lloraba. Caí de rodillas junto a ella, sujetando su cabello mientras seguía vomitando.

"Bien podría haberla matado yo misma," dijo ella, su voz apenas un susurro ahora y algo rasposa.

"No te atrevas, Bella," gruñí suavemente en su oído. "Eras una niña. No fue tu culpa. Joder, nunca fue tu culpa. Eso es lo que tu papá estaba tratando de decirte."

"Dejé que muriera, Edward," sollozó, agarrándome con fiereza mientras estiraba una mano para agarrar una toalla que estaba colgando de una barra encima de su cabeza.

"No, no lo hiciste, dulzura. King la mató. Si quieres culpar a alguien, entonces cúlpalo a él, pero no a ti misma. No te lo permitiré. Mírame," le ordené, sintiéndome como una verdadera mierda por ser autoritario, pero tenía que entender. La hice mirarme a la cara mientras la limpiaba. "No hiciste nada malo. King lo hizo. Tal vez tu padre lo hizo, ocultándotelo, pero tú no hiciste nada malo. ¡Dime que lo sabes!"

"Ella no me dejó…"

"No, bebé," concordé con ella, metiendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas. "Te la quitaron."

"Me dijo que hiciera lo que él me decía," susurró, dejando salir un sollozo con un hipido.

"Te estaba protegiendo, mi amor," dije en voz baja, relajándome solo un poco ahora que ella estaba calmándose mientras asentía.

"Él la mató, Edward," gritó, más lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. "¡Los mató a los dos!"

"Y el hijo de puta va a pagarlo, Bella. ¡Te lo juro!" Gruñí porque este hombre le había causado a mi chica demasiado dolor. El cabrón no viviría para ver su siguiente Navidad.

Le di un vistazo, notando que era un desastre, así que la ayudé a ponerse de pie. La guie por el pasillo hacia mi recámara, haciendo que se sentara al borde de la cama. Con cuidado, le quité su camiseta, sus _jeans_, y sus tenis, dejándola solo con su ropa interior. Con un paño frío y húmedo limpié su rostro, manos y las puntas de su cabello.

Retiré las mantas, levantándola y metiéndola en la cama, pero hizo algo que no había hecho desde esa noche que la había sacado del sótano de Miller.

Entró en pánico.

"¡No!" Jadeó, agarrando mis muñecas. "¡No me dejes!"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, Bella. Aquí estoy, y siempre estaré aquí," le dije al mismo tiempo que subía a la cama junto a ella, acercándola a mí tanto como ella quisiera. Tiró de mí, enterrando su caliente rostro en mi cuello y dejando que más lágrimas vinieran mientras le susurraba, "No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar."

Y esa era la pura verdad, porque la abrazaría para siempre, siempre y cuando la hiciera sentir a salvo, siempre y cuando mantuviera los monstruos a raya.

* * *

****(1)Los Munchkins son ciudadanos del país Munchkin (o Munchkinlandia), el cuadrante este de la Tierra de Oz.****

* * *

_**Sí, estoy con ustedes, King es un hdp! No solo mató a Charlie sino también a Renee. Al menos ahora Bella sabe que su mamá no la dejó :( Pero, ¿qué hará Bella con esa información y lo que le dejó Charlie en ese sobre? Llegó el momento de actuar y no solo de esconderse, ya se sabe que sin el testimonio de Charlie, King saldrá libre y la vida de Bella estará de nuevo en peligro, siendo ahora ella el objetivo principal. Veremos que hace nuestro Mercward para cuidar a su chica ;) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a las que no han dejado el suyo, anímense, dejen sus teorías. Gracias a quienes ponen la historia en alerta y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Nota de traductora: **He tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes y me retrasé un poco esta semana, así que han de disculpar las faltas de ortografía pero este capi va sin betear. Como sea:

**Gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

**BELLA**

Jadeé, sentándome en la cama. Por un momento estuve confundida acerca de donde estaba, pero todo volvió a mí lentamente—la casa de Edward, Charlie muerto, mi mamá asesinada. Respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y miré alrededor. Estaba sola en su habitación y estaba oscuro. Habíamos llegado a su casa en la mañana temprano, así que había dormido el resto del día después de leer la carta de Charlie.

Bajé la vista para mirarme, sintiéndome sucia, adolorida y abrumada. Llevaba solo mi ropa interior, lo noté cuando las mantas cayeron. Me levanté y entré al baño, abriendo la llave del agua para una ducha rápida. Necesitaba quitarme el sueño, el vómito y las lágrimas.

Cuando terminé mi ducha y mis dientes estaban cepillados, me envolví con una toalla, entrando de nuevo a la recámara. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que era casi escalofriante, y de pronto, necesitaba ver a Edward. En verdad todo mi cuerpo simplemente _ansiaba_ estar en la misma habitación que él. Al encontrar su camisa de botones negra del día anterior tirada, me la puse apresuradamente, para al menos tener su aroma cerca de mí. Iba a mitad del pasillo cuando me di cuenta que no me había puesto nada más, y eso me hizo casi tropezar.

Estaba tan apurada por encontrarlo que ni siquiera recordé la seguridad de mi ropa interior o la seguridad que usualmente viene con ella; _solo_ necesitaba a Edward. Y con esa idea, a pesar de la tristeza que todavía estaba sintiendo por la muerte de mi padre, repentinamente me sentí más ligera, más libre. Ya no necesitaba ocultarme de Edward porque él era todo lo seguro y confiable, lo acogedor y reconfortante.

Me detuve por solo un momento, disfrutando de la libertad, la revelación de que lo único que importaba era el hombre que no había hecho nada más que cuidar de mí desde que me había encontrado en el sótano de Miller. Había luchado contra mí, me había empujado, me había amado y limpiado una lágrima tras otra. Mi amor por él era más grande que cualquier cosa que Miller podría haberme hecho alguna vez, y lo comprendí más estando allí parada en el pasillo de Edward de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Había perdido a mi padre y ahora a mi madre de nuevo; no podía perderlo—y ese miedo era más grande que cualquier golpe, quemadura o cicatriz.

Lo encontré en la cocina, con la laptop abierta y papeles esparcidos por toda la encimera. Tenía puestos sus _jeans _que llevaba la noche anterior mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello con rudeza. Parecía estar estudiando… bueno, todo. No solo estaba el contenido de la caja de mi padre sobre la encimera, sino también algunos otros papeles, incluyendo una foto mía que no reconocía.

Sin embargo, fue al hombre mismo hacia dónde mis ojos fueron atraídos, porque el solo verlo hizo que los nervios en mi estómago se calmaran por completo. Estaba paseándose frente a los papeles en la barra, su rostro serio y sombrío cuando pasó su otra mano por su cabello. Se apoyó con sus brazos en la encimera, completamente ajeno a mi presencia, cada músculo de la parte superior de su cuerpo tenso por la posición que tomó mientras continuaba revisando lo que parecía ser el informe policial del… asesinato de mi madre.

La idea de que no se había suicidado era nueva y algo crucial, e inhalé bruscamente cuando ese pensamiento agitó mi mente. Sentí que finalmente me entendía a mí misma porque mis pesadillas nunca había tenido sentido en lo absoluto. Siempre eran extrañas y me confundían, como si no pudiera llegar exactamente a donde quería.

La mirada de Edward se levantó rápidamente de la encimera por el sonido que hice, sus cálidos ojos verdes me recorrieron antes de que se moviera.

"_Hey_," dijo con un suspiro, caminando desde atrás de la encimera. "Siento que hayas despertado sola, pero e-estaba inquieto, y p-pensé q-que te d-despertaría," tartamudeó con dulzura al mismo tiempo que sacaba un banco. "Ven aquí, y déjame verte," me dijo, cambiando de nervioso a demandante y preocupado. Me levantó, poniéndome con cuidado en el banco de manera que pudiera verme a la cara. "¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?" Me preguntó, metiendo mi cabello mojado detrás de mis orejas.

"Mejor ahora," suspiré, levantando mi mano para tocar su rostro cuando me senté frente a él.

De hecho, no podía dejar de tocarlo, solo para asegurarme de que estaba allí. Mis manos se deslizaron por sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos, y luego volvieron de nuevo a su rostro.

"No quería dejarte sola, bebé," dijo en voz baja, acercándome a él por lo que sus muslos estaban a cada uno de mis lados. "Solo quería que descansaras un poco, y yo estaba demasiado… tenso para quedarme allí," explicó, levantando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos bajo mi barbilla para asegurarse de que lo había escuchado.

"Está bien," murmuré, sintiendo una extraña sensación de necesidad a punto de tragarme por completo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté, tratando de contenerla porque me sentía inestable en ese momento.

"¿Además de comerte con los ojos en mi camisa?" Bromeó con una ceja levantada sensualmente.

Solté una risita, encogiéndome de hombros, y le regresé la mirada. "Huele a ti… no estabas allí… la tomé," declaré como un hecho y sin disculparme ni un poco.

Sonrió y me besó en la frente. "Bien, toma lo que sea que quieras, amor," respondió con una risita mientras se volvía hacia la encimera. "Le estaba enviando toda esta mierda a mi papá y Benny," me dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí con el informe policial en su mano. "Mi papá no tenía ni puta idea sobre nada de esta mierda…"

"¿Está molesto con nosotros?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la mera idea de un Carlisle enojado porque esa mierda no era agradable.

"No, bebé," canturreó Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. "Dice que tan pronto como te transmitió el último mensaje de Charlie, se imaginó que era algo importante. Sin embargo, hubiera estado jodidamente encabronado si hubieras salido corriendo para hacerlo tú sola," gruñó, dándome una mirada intencionada.

"Lo sé," me quejé, desviando la mirada de él. "Lo siento, no estaba pensando correctamente…"

"Viene desde Seattle para verte mañana, así que nos vamos a quedar un poco más de tiempo. Ya se los hice saber, Bella." Dijo con un suspiro, dejando a un lado el informe policial. "Nada de esta mierda importa, amor. ¿_Tú _estás bien?"

Asentí y luego me encogí de hombros. "Me siento extrañamente… _bien_," le dije, pero busqué en su rostro respuestas—_cualquier _respuesta. "Por años he tenido pesadillas que simplemente no tenían sentido," confesé en voz baja. "Pero al parecer, no eran pesadillas." Resoplé sin humor, señalando la encimera. "Eran recuerdos. Eso como que me hace sentir mejor sobre mi propia mente. Todavía no sé cómo lo olvidé todo…"

Edward estudió mi rostro por un momento antes de respirar hondo. "Me han dicho que es un mecanismo de defensa," empezó a decir, levantando nuestras manos con nuestros dedos todavía entrelazados y besó el dorso de los míos. "He visto a tipos sobrevivir a campos de prisión de esa forma. Los he visto olvidarlo todo y todavía ser capaces de actuar con normalidad. Mi padre dice que, a veces una mente puede soportar un tanto antes de que se cierre en si misma para protegerte, y él ha visto mierdas peores que yo."

Asentí de acuerdo, tragando grueso. "Yo… me alegra saber que ella no me dejó," susurré, agachando la cabeza para mirar una de las fotos de mi papá.

"No las veas, amor," dijo Edward con un suspiro, volteando el montón boca abajo. "No la recuerdes de esa forma." Apartó su mano de la mía y tomó ambos lados de mi rostro, pegando su frente a la mía. "Nadie podía entender por qué te había dejado, y ahora sabemos que no lo hizo, bebé. Te la robaron, Bella, y todos tenemos la intención de hacer lo correcto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mi mirada estaba fija en la suya y podía ver que cada palabra la decía en serio, en sus ojos casi negros, y las dijo con intensa y absoluta _malicia_. No solo era sincero, me estaba _jurando_ que todos los que me habían hecho daño iban a morir. Si no lo conociera, si no lo amara de la forma en que lo hago, me hubiera asustado. Esta era la parte de él que consideraba un monstruo, pero ni siquiera se acercaba. Era solo protector, iracundo y muy leal. Mi Edward estaba cabreando porque yo estaba sufriendo, y estaba reaccionando de la única forma que sabía cómo; quería, simplemente _necesitaba_ _resolver_ esta mierda—y le estaba frustrando como el infierno que no podía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto revisando esto?" Le pregunté, subiéndome al peldaño de su banco entre sus piernas de manera que pudiera envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello porque mi necesidad iba creciendo exponencialmente.

"Unas horas," suspiró, relajándose en mis brazos al instante y descansaron sus manos en mi cintura. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. "Yo… n-no sabía q-que más hacer p-por t-ti, amor," admitió en voz baja.

"Lo sé," dije con gesto de mi cabeza, besando su frente, "y está bien, Edward. Yo tampoco sé qué hacer al respecto. No puedo pensar en ello ahora…"

Edward asintió, aceptando mi respuesta e inclinándose para besar mi clavícula, que quedó expuesta cuando su camisa demasiado grande se deslizó solo un poco sobre mi hombro.

"¿Quieres algo de comer, Bella? No es que haya quedado precisamente algo en tu estómago esta mañana," murmuró suavemente sobre mi piel y sus labios subieron por mi cuello. "Dios, tú siempre sabes malditamente bien…"

"No tengo hambre," susurré, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza cuando su boca se abrió cálida y húmeda en la parte suave y sensible justo debajo de mi oreja. Me sentí deslizarme en lo más profundo de ese agujero de necesidad en el que prácticamente me había despertado.

Entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello, tirando, apartándolo suavemente de mi cuello para que pudiera mirar a su hermoso rostro y a sus ojos verdes oscureciéndose. Se lamió los labios y resopló con una profunda exhalación, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento," dijo con un suspiro, viéndose tan culpable por algo en que no tenía que estarlo. "Algunas veces, es muy difícil resistirse a ti." Su boca se curveó hacia arriba en la sonrisa torcida que amaba.

"No te disculpes," le dije, inclinándome para apenas rozar sus labios con los míos, "y _no_ te detengas. Yo… yo necesito…"

"Dime," murmuró antes de mordisquear ligeramente mi labio inferior, deslizando su lengua sobre él. "Dime que necesitas…"

"Solo… a ti."

Todo lo que deseaba era a Edward, con todo dentro de mí. Necesitaba entregarme finalmente a él por completo, necesitaba envolverme en la seguridad y calidez de sus fuertes brazos, y necesitaba deshacerme finalmente de esos miedos que eran insignificantes en comparación con el deseo, amor y necesidad que tenía por el hombre en mis brazos.

Mis manos tomaron ambos lados de su rostro, y me incliné para besarlo, tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que deseaba en solo ese beso. Cuando nuestras lenguas se arremolinaron juntas, las manos de Edward agarraron y acariciaron todo lo que sabía que era "seguro" por fuera de la tela. Todavía no había descubierto lo que había debajo de su camisa que poco a poco se estaba deslizando por mis hombros; es decir, hasta que acarició mis muslos, apenas rozando mi piel hasta mi trasero.

Entonces, se congeló.

"Bella," jadeó, su cabeza cayendo en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que me atraía a su regazo y envolvía mis piernas a su alrededor. "Bebé… tienes que decir las palabras, no solo… Oh mierda, te sientes como el cielo," gruñó, sus manos acariciando mi trasero desnudo con un ritmo erótico. "No solo te presentes así. Necesito que estés preparada… necesito que _lo_ digas."

"Te deseo," dije, mi propia frente cayendo en su hombro. "Te amo… tanto," susurré, dejando pequeños y suaves besos de su cuello a su oreja.

"Realmente te deseo también, bebé," admitió, besando bruscamente mi cuello solo para echarse hacia atrás y mirarme a los ojos. "Necesito que estés segura. Moriría si me precipito y la jodo, o… o si quieres esto por alguna otra razón… Dios, te amo tanto, y joder, odiaría si…"

"No," le digo, retorciéndome para acercarme a él. "Estoy… estoy lista, Edward. Lo único que pensé cuando desperté fue llegar a ti. Tanto que me olvidé por completo de la medicina, y la ropa interior, y… los miedos. Por eso te lo pido… por favor, no te detengas."

"Joder," gruñó, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando se lanzó hacia mi boca, asaltándola con su lengua.

De pronto, me di cuenta de cuánto se había estado conteniendo Edward por mí. Era fuerza, poder y todo lo carnal que nunca antes había sentido de él antes de ese único momento cuando sus manos no podían decidir exactamente dónde estar. Estaba bajo la camisa y sobre ella, agarrando la tela a mis costados para acercarme, y luego estaba tirando para bajar más la maldita cosa en mi hombro, solo para revelar más piel.

"Quiero hacer esto bien," dijo entre su aliento contra la piel de mi hombro justo antes de arrastrar sus dientes sensualmente sobre mi piel. Sus ojos clavados a los míos a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas, y sus labios nunca dejaron mi hombro. "Quiero… mmm, saborearte, cada puñetero _centímetro_ de ti. Quiero… tomar mi tiempo, Bella," me dijo, arremolinando lentamente su lengua sobre mi hombro y terminando con otro beso más con la boca abierta.

No había nada que decir a eso porque repentinamente se puso de pie, con mis brazos y piernas todavía envueltos a su alrededor. No pude evitar besar su mandíbula, arrastrando mis dientes sobre su fuerte borde, entrelazando de nuevo mis dedos en su cabello.

"Y te quiero en _mi_ cama," gruñó, caminando a zancadas por el pasillo, prácticamente cerrando la puerta de una patada. "No tienes ni puta idea de cuánto tiempo te he deseado… _justo aquí_," ronroneó cuando caíamos sobre la cama en un enredo de brazos, piernas, labios y lenguas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando se lanzó a mi cuello.

"Desde nuestro primer beso, amor," se rio sombríamente, restregando sus caderas contra mí.

"Entonces te gané," bromeé, arrastrando mis dedos subiendo por su espalda, disfrutando de cada músculo, cada inclinación.

Se rio suavemente en mi oído, levantándose solo lo suficiente para sentarse sobre sus talones entre mis muslos y tirando con fuerza de los botones de la camisa que estaba usando.

"Dime," gruñó, tirando de nuevo y enviando un botón saltando a algún lugar dentro de la habitación.

"El primer día que te vi preparando el desayuno con solo tus pantalones cortos," solté unas risitas, tomando sus manos para detenerlo de arruinar su camisa.

Sonrió, y fue con suficiencia y desenfadado… y con un toque de vergüenza. "¿En serio, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, agarrando mis manos y poniéndolas en la cama por encima de mi cabeza. "Estas se quedan aquí…" Ordenó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una _sexy_ ceja levantada, volviendo directamente a la camisa para enviar lejos otro botón más. "¿Tan pronto estabas pensando en mí?"

"Demonios, sí," dije con un resoplido, rompiendo en más risitas cuando hizo que saliera disparado otro botón, y luego otro. "Pensé que habías crecido para ser malditamente caliente, Edward. No es como si no lo supieras… ¿y quién se puede resistir a un hombre medio desnudo que sabe cocinar?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando dejó escapar una risa profunda y _sexy_.

Él dejó los últimos dos botones intactos, y pude sentir su cambio de actitud y como sus movimientos eran más lentos. Edward apoyó un codo junto a mi cabeza, bajando su cuerpo poco a poco, la mitad encima del mío. Jugando con mi cabello con su mano junto a mi cabeza, Edward bajó la mirada casi lánguidamente por mi cuerpo y la subió de nuevo hasta mi rostro, los dedos de su mano libre trazando la piel expuesta que él había revelado.

"No puedo esperar a tocarte… a _verte_," dijo, su voz sonando como suave terciopelo pero también insegura, como si estuviera confesando un secreto.

"No más espera," dije con un suspiro, empujándolo e incitándolo hasta que finalmente se rindió, cayendo de espaldas, con una sonrisa y los ojos entornados, y con sus manos agarrándome y flexionando sus abdominales. "Hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente, Edward," resoplé, poniéndome a horcajadas en sus muslos a fin de agarrar el frente de sus _jeans._

Mientras me lo comía con la mirada debajo de mí, no podía imaginar o recordar alguna vez haber deseado más a alguien. Y por un momento, me pregunté si esto era de lo que Esme estaba hablando—esa sensación de estar totalmente completa y deseando compartirme con solo una persona. Inclinándome hacia él, apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y besé la tinta en su pecho que representaba quién era, y revisé por última vez mis miedos mientras él acariciaba mis muslos, mi trasero y mi espalda baja, con sus manos moviéndose sensual y lentamente.

Ya no había más miedos.

Estaba solo yo—mi verdadero yo. No había pánico, o la necesidad de cubrirme, o incluso la idea de que mis cicatrices todavía eran visibles, porque cuando mis ojos se clavaron a los suyos, me pude dar cuenta que las cicatrices no estaban en la mente de Edward. Me amaba, me deseaba, y armada con esa epifanía, pensé que podría comérmelo vivo.

Lamí su pecho, arrastrando mis labios, mis dientes y lengua sobre su piel. En el momento en que mis labios encontraron su ansiosa boca esperando, había sonidos en la habitación que no reconocía proviniendo de ambos. Eran desesperados, malditamente eróticos y tan jodidamente necesitados que casi me distraían, pero finalmente nos estábamos rindiendo. Con un firme agarre en mi trasero, Edward restregó mi centro contra su erección, y los dos gemimos en la boca del otro.

"Joder, bebé… tan mojada," dijo entre su aliento contra mis labios. "Pero te quiero más mojada que eso para mí," gruñó, escuchándose casi amenazador y mordisqueó mi labio inferior.

Me senté, apoyando mis manos en su glorioso estómago mientras sus manos sujetaban mis caderas con firmeza, restregándome contra él. Me retiré de su alcance, yendo una vez más por el botón de sus _jeans_.

"Quiero verte," le dije, desabrochando cada botón con un lento y provocador tirón, solo para verlo retorcerse.

"Bella," gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la cama cuando su polla saltó libre desde los confines de la vieja y suave mezclilla. "Bebé… cuando me quites estos," me dijo, sentándose antes de que pudiera bajarle los _jeans_, "habrá terminado. No hay vuelta atrás."

Rehuí de su agarre, lo empujé de nuevo hacia abajo sobre su espalda, y bajé sus _jeans_ de un tirón, dándole a Edward una mirada mordaz. "Todas esas habladurías sobre 'un día', Edward… terminaron. No más. Ese 'un día' ha llegado…"

"Jódeme," siseó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, levantando sus caderas mientras finalmente me deshice del material con el que había estado luchando por los últimos minutos y los dejé caer al suelo a un lado de la cama.

"Oh, definitivamente, pero… _más tarde_," ronroneé, subiendo por su perfectamente desnudo e ingeniosamente esculpido cuerpo, el que ahora pensaba era completamente mío, atrapando su considerable excitación entre nuestros estómagos. "Justo en este momento, quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward…"

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y deslizó una mano hacia la base de mi cuello, rodándonos de nuevo de manera que quedó apoyado sobre mí. Me besó con fuerza, profundamente, hurgando en mi boca con su lengua mientras mis caderas trataban de encontrar algo de fricción contra el muslo que había deslizado entre mis piernas.

Su boca se apartó de la mía, solo para lamer y chupar de camino hacia mi oído. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, bebé?" Preguntó, su voz tomando un tenor ronco y _sexy_ que hizo que mis partes femeninas se contrajeran. "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Lo que te dije que te haría cuando llegara el momento?"

"Dulce Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, mis manos bajando por su espalda y subiendo de nuevo hacia sus fuertes hombros solo para acercarlo porque joder, sí, recordaba todo lo que alguna vez me había dicho, incluso lo que me había prometido.

Mi camisa era un puto lío retorcido en torno a mí, pero cuando Edward retrocedió un poco todavía cubría la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Uno de mis pechos estaba expuesto, y él bajó su boca para chupar por un momento mi pezón endurecido antes de quitar la tela en el otro pecho solo para darle la misma atención. Mi cuerpo se arqueó levantándose de la cama, pero firmes manos me mantuvieron quieta.

"Déjame ver si puedo recordártelo," murmuró contra mi esternón antes de que su lengua saliera para arremolinarse sobre mi piel. "Creo que dije que te besaría… _por todas partes._"

Se deslizó aún más abajo en mi cuerpo, abriendo más mi camisa para dejar otro beso, lamiendo justo encima de mi ombligo.

"Estoy _muy_ seguro," canturreó, incorporándose solo un poco y lamiendo sus labios, "que dije que te probaría, que quería sentirte correrte en mi lengua. ¿Tengo razón, Bella?" Preguntó, y juro que sonó como el diablo haciendo un contrato por mi alma porque en ese momento, se la daría si cumplía con _cualquiera_ de esas promesas.

"Edward," gruñí, retorciéndome debajo de él, pero él me sujetó.

"¿Tengo razón, bebé?" Preguntó de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa curveando las esquinas de sus ahora magullados labios por los besos.

"_Uh huh_," jadeé, asintiendo frenéticamente.

"Entonces, te pregunto una vez más, amor," me dijo, su voz cambiando de carnal y sensual a preocupada y vacilante. "¿Estás segura?"

Lo miré, y aunque sus ojos estaban entornados y llenos de lujuria, aunque sus dedos estuvieran trazando círculos indistinguibles sobre mis pechos expuestos, e incluso aunque estaba deslizando su lengua lentamente a través de su labio inferior como si estuviera esperando devorarme, estaba jodidamente segura que se detendría en ese momento si se lo decía. Repentinamente—si fuera posible—lo deseaba y amaba más que nunca.

"Te amo. Estoy segura sobre _ti_," le dije, esperando haberlo dicho todo porque no había nada más importante que dejar eso claro justo en ese momento. Él era más importante que cicatrices y miedos, era mi todo—simplemente…. _todo_.

La mirada de Edward se enterneció, y se agachó para presionar sus labios a los míos. "Cristo, Bella, joder estoy tan enamorado de ti. Tanto," dijo entre su aliento, pegando su frente a la mía, clavando por un momento su mirada en la mía. "Quiero demostrártelo… quiero hacértelo _sentir_…"

"Yo también," lloriqueé, sintiéndome casi abrumada por las emociones que ambos estábamos sintiendo. Si era así de intenso antes, ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo intenso que sería cuando finalmente fuéramos uno.

Me besó una vez más antes de sentarse entre mis piernas, sus dedos bajando por los bordes de su camisa arruinada. Era un momento decisivo para mí, pero no quedaba ni un poco de miedo en mí. Asentí a medida que sus dedos agarraban la orilla de su camisa. Con un último tirón rápido, abrió la camisa por completo, mandando los dos últimos botones al olvido.

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

¡Joder, era hermosa! Cada maldito centímetro de ella. No vi miedo en sus ojos, y nunca vi sus putas cicatrices. Solo veía a la mujer que tenía mi corazón y mi alma en sus manos, mirándome con el mismo deseo en los ojos que debía igualar al mío.

Tan duro como estaba, por más que quisiera enterrarme dentro de ella, de verdad quería tocarla, saborearla. No más ropa, no más ataques de pánico. Solo nosotros dos.

"¿Sabías lo que me estabas haciendo cuando saliste en _mi _maldita camisa, bebé?" Le pregunté, quitándole esa cosa pecaminosa y dejándola caer al suelo de la habitación. "Mierda, pensé que estaba soñando…"

Bella resopló, mordiendo su labio inferior. "No…"

Finalmente, yacía frente a mí sin nada, completamente desnuda. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aclararla, tratando de tranquilizarme porque esto era monumental para ella. Y no se veía ni un poco atemorizada. Esa crema para las cicatrices debía estar realmente funcionando porque la última vez que había estado descubierta frente a mí, todavía podía ver las quemaduras en su estómago y unas cuantas líneas aquí y allá. Tal vez el puto amor era ciego, como dice la gente, pero todo lo que podía ver era su glorioso cuerpo tendido debajo de mí.

"Tienes que ser…" dije entre mi aliento, acercándome a ella solo para rozar mis labios con los suyos, "la jodida cosa más linda que jamás he visto. _Nunca_, bebé."

Tal vez esperar por ella ha hecho esto… algo _más_—más intenso, más importante, más, más, más. Había fantaseado con este momento, sobre finalmente estar con ella, pero no estaba seguro si me había acercado a lo que era en mi mente, porque mi pecho casi dolía con la necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma con ninguna mujer en mi puñetera vida, y me daba miedo, pero también era reconfortante porque sabía que nunca querría a otra durante el maldito tiempo que viviera.

No podía creer que la estaba tocando con las manos abiertas, con mis pulgares rozando, y largos y húmedos besos en cada centímetro de ella. Me deslicé más abajo en su cuerpo, tomando sus pechos en mis manos antes de deslizar suavemente mis dedos por su estómago, y finalmente verla desnuda frente a mi rostro. Podía oler su deseo por mí, y casi fue mi perdición.

Mirando a Bella, me aseguré de que todavía estuviera bien antes de que colocara besos en cada cicatriz de sus caderas y una que estaba entre su ombligo y su montículo. Era la primera vez que las veía, y les di la reverencia y respeto que le había dado a todas sus otras cicatrices.

Dejando un muy suave sendero con mis dedos, tracé el borde donde sus piernas encuentran sus caderas, colocando un beso en cada muslo e inhalando profundamente. Cerré mis ojos, siguiendo el mismo camino con mi nariz y mis labios, pero sus piernas se estaban frotando juntas.

"Ábrelas para mí, bebé," ronroneé, arremolinando mi lengua donde su piel se plegaba. "Quiero ver ese hermoso coño, amor."

Puse mis manos a cada lado de sus muslos, gimiendo cuando se abrieron para mí. Mis pulgares acariciaron los pliegues entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que mi lengua encontraba finalmente su calor húmedo por primera vez sin ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

"Edward," sus caderas, se levantaron hacia mi rostro.

Una de sus piernas cayó hacia un lado mientras la otra subió a mi hombro, enterrando su talón en mi espalda para acercarme. Mi chica quería más.

Su sabor, su _gusto_ fue como ninguna otra cosa en este planeta. El calor y la piel resbaladiza eran adictivos mientras enterraba mi lengua tan profundamente dentro de ella como podía. Mis pulgares continuaron moviéndose, uno en el tenso músculo justo afuera de sus labios y el otro ahora encontrando un ritmo en su clítoris que tenía a sus caderas acercándose a mi rostro.

Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás a la almohada, todo su cabello a su alrededor como un halo de chocolate. Pero fue su jadeo, sus gritos con mi nombre los que me tenían duro como el acero, porque estaba jodidamente increíble cuando estaba a punto de correrse, aún más cuando la golpeó con fuerza, como quería que lo hiciera en ese momento.

Deslicé mi lengua entre sus pliegues, desde una entrada a la otra, arremolinándola con fuerza en su clítoris al mismo tiempo que hundía dos dedos en lo más profundo dentro de ella.

"¡Mierda, Edward!" Gritó con fuerza con los dientes apretados, sus paredes contrayéndose con fuerza alrededor de mis dedos.

"No luches contra él, amor. Vas a mirarme cuando te corras," ordené, casi sonriendo cuando maldijo con una sarta de obscenidades, su talón encajándose de una forma casi dolorosa en mi espalda.

Sus ojos se clavaron a los míos justo cuando deliberadamente saqué mi lengua para pasarla por su clítoris, curveando mis dedos solo lo justo en el punto dentro de ella que la enviaría volando al límite. La succioné con fuerza con mi boca, mis ojos rodando hacia atrás tan pronto como se deshizo por completo.

Sus paredes apretaron mis dedos, y no pude evitar lamerla, probarla, sentirla cuando temblaba contra mi boca. Era jodidamente asombroso, y estaba tan malditamente hermosa que mi frente cayó en su muslo a fin de evitar correrme ante la visión y el sonido de ella. Girando mi cabeza, abrí mi boca hacia el interior de su muslo, chupando con fuerza para marcarla, para reclamarla, para darle un recordatorio de quién la había hecho sentir tan bien.

"Edward, por favor…" Su jadeante súplica hizo eco en la habitación, y mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla, para asegurarme que seguía estando bien. Tiró de mis hombros, subiéndome por su cuerpo. "Por favor, cariño… ahora… te quiero dentro de mí ahora…"

Mi ceño se frunció ante las pocas lágrimas que se escaparon bajando por su rostro, y no pude evitar limpiarlas con mis besos. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

"No son lágrimas malas," explicó en voz baja, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, casi gimiendo por lo perfecta que se sentía debajo de mí. "Por favor, Edward," susurró, frotando mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

Iba a extender mi mano hacia la mesita de noche por un condón—no que los guardara allí para esta cama porque ninguna mujer había estado nunca en esta cama. Sin embargo, la _única_ mujer que importaba me detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No lo necesitas," me dijo, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza pero entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Tengo la inyección. Quiero… _sentirte_, bebé…"

Nada podía haber detenido el gemido en ese punto mientras la besaba en frenesí porque que me jodan, si no me estaba matando. Estaba limpio, me checaba con regularidad, dado a mis viajes fuera del país, y había estado en completo celibato por más de un mes, incluso antes de estar con Bella, pero nunca había estado con alguien sin condón, y solo la simple idea de ello era una cosa más en la que había soñado.

Apretando su mano que todavía estaba en la mía, nos besamos casi con rudeza con cabezas moviéndose, cálidas y húmedas bocas, y gemidos sin aliento escapando de ambos. Mis caderas empujaron instintivamente hacia adelante, y mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando me deslicé a través de su calor húmedo.

Me aparté de su boca, pegando mi frente a la suya. "Te amo," dije entre mi aliento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando Bella giraba sus caderas contra las mías, su respiración tan irregular como la mía mientras me alineaba con ella perfectamente. Requirió de todas mis fuerzas el no solo empujar dentro de ella tan profundo como podía ir.

Sin embargo, el mismo segundo que empecé a entrar en ella, los sentimientos fueron casi demasiado. Nunca me había sentido tan conectado a alguien como lo hice en ese momento. Y el sentirla sin la delgada barrera de látex entre nosotros era jodidamente increíble. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una pieza tan delgada de hule podría restarle toda esa sensación? Ella estaba caliente, apretada, y tan mojada que mi cabeza cayó a su hombro una vez que estuve totalmente dentro de ella.

Era una sensación de… _por fin_. Era una sensación de la otra parte de mí conectada ahora con su pareja. Era la sensación de hogar y comodidad, y la comprensión de que todas las experiencias sexuales que había tenido antes palidecían en comparación a ese momento. Y estaba tan cerca al puto cielo como podría imaginarme. Y sabía que nada de ello era completamente físico, que también era emocional, porque mi chica me conocía, que me amaba a pesar de mis comportamientos estúpidos, y que mataría por mí. Tuve que enterrar mi rostro en su cuello para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Cristo," dije entre mi aliento, todavía incapaz de moverme dentro de ella.

"Edward," la oí lloriquear en mi oído al mismo tiempo que su brazo rodeaba mi cabeza por completo y su otra mano seguía apretando mis dedos.

"Lo sé, bebé," dije sin aliento, girando mi cabeza para colocar un largo y lento beso en su cuello mientras me apartaba poco a poco. "Nunca había…"

"Oh, Dios…" Dijo en un arrebato tan pronto como empujé para entrar de nuevo, y besé su mandíbula de manera que pudiera ver su rostro.

Lo hice una y otra vez a un agonizante ritmo lento porque su rostro era simplemente deslumbrante. Su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás en mi almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su boca se abrió cuando trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero fueron esos oscuros ojos color chocolate clavados a los míos los que hicieron que aumentara el ritmo porque aun cuando el amor estaba escrito en todo su rostro, ella se veía… _hambrienta_ por mí. Y que me jodan, si eso no era caliente como el infierno.

Bella apartó su mano de la mía, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello y bajándolos arañando mi espalda, y sus caderas se levantaban para encontrar las mías, estocada tras estocada. Agarre las sábanas junto a su cabeza a fin de no aporrearla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Apoyándome en mi codo de manera que pudiera tocarla, rocé con mi mano suavemente su costado y levanté más alto su pierna enganchándola a mi cintura para que pudiera ir mucho más profundo dentro de ella. Sentí sus paredes comenzar a contraerse a mi alrededor.

"Eso es, amor. Córrete para mí… _otra vez_," ronroneé en su oído. "Pero joder, vaya que todavía no he terminado contigo…"

"Maldición, Edward," prácticamente gruñó. "Te sientes tan bien… _justo allí_."

No pude evitar la sonrisa de suficiencia que cruzó mi rostro cuando agarró mi trasero, guiándome donde me quería, empujándome perfectamente de manera en que me frotara contra su clítoris como ella quería, de la forma que lo necesitaba a fin de correrse. Atrás quedó mi chica llena de miedo, y no la eche de menos ni un poco porque tan pronto como se corrió con mi nombre deslizándose por sus labios, me encontré de espaldas.

"Mmmm, bebé," gruñí con los dientes apretados mientras me montaba apasionadamente. "Te ves malditamente hermosa montando mi polla, amor…"

Vi como una sonrisa carnal adornó los rasgos de mi chica mientras se echaba hacia atrás para agarrar mis muslos con el fin de tomarme más profundo. Su cuerpo eran elegantes ondas de movimiento, fluidas y fenomenales en cómo se sentía con cada giro de sus caderas, con cada apretón de sus muslos en mis costados.

"Tan bueno, Edward…"

El sudor brillaba en su cuerpo, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro mientras continuaba sus movimientos sobre mí, y estaba tan jodidamente _cerca_, tan solo con verla. Sujeté sus caderas, guiándola cuando empezó a vacilar y luego la penetré con fuerza porque mi chica también estaba cerca de nuevo.

"Dame otro, Bella," ordené, bajándola sobre mí.

Su frente húmeda pegada a la mía mientras nuestros cuerpos, resbaladizos y calientes, se deslizaban suave y eróticamente juntos.

"Juntos, cariño," dijo jadeando, sus pequeñas manos plantadas firmemente a cada lado de mi cabeza. "No puedo… quiero… Córrete conmigo," dijo finalmente entre dientes.

La rodé otra vez porque sabía que ella estaba tan cerca que ni siquiera podía concentrarse.

Capturé una gota de sudor en mi lengua que se estaba escurriendo despacio por su cuello, lamiendo lentamente hasta su boca. "Oh, Bella… tu sabor… ahora nunca tendré suficiente, bebé. Jamás," gruñí, mordisqueando su labio inferior y reclamando su boca a medida que sus piernas me envolvían más arriba y sus manos agarraban mis hombros.

Deslicé mi mano entre nosotros, mi frente apoyada en la suya, mientras poco a poco pero con firmeza presionaba ese punto que la llevaría una vez más al clímax porque joder, no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. El ardor que empezó en mi estómago, se abrió camino a mi polla, y mis dientes mordieron suavemente el labio inferior de Bella al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo apretó con fuerza a mi alrededor.

"Mierda," dijo entre su aliento, todo su cuerpo arqueándose una vez más antes de que al fin sucumbiera.

Su último orgasmo fue demasiado como para contenerme, aunque nunca quise que la sensación de estar unido a ella terminara. Maldiciones volaron de mi boca cuando finalmente me corrí con una explosión, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Mi peso cayó sobre ella porque no podía moverme, tampoco quería dejar su tacto o la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Hombre, estaba arruinado. Ahora no había nada que pudiera mantenerme alejado de Bella. Nada.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Desperté en una tranquila, silenciosa y oscura habitación. Aunque no me moví, porque mi pesada manta estaba respirando suavemente en mi oído. Estaba acostada sobre mi estómago, y Edward me cubría, nuestras piernas entrelazadas bajo las mantas.

De acuerdo al reloj, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Mi cuerpo estaba deliciosamente adolorido—el tipo de dolor que me recordaba exactamente qué había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tuve que contener un sonoro gemido con tan solo el recuerdo de ello, porque al fin habíamos hecho el amor. Había sido todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más.

Nunca me había sentido tan abrumada o completa como lo había hecho anoche cuando Edward me estaba adorando—y me había _adorado_… concienzudamente. De verdad pensé que mi mente colapsaría con la sensación de su boca en la mía y de las emociones que venían de finalmente ser uno con él. En todas nuestras actividades previas, me había preguntado lo que el acto real me haría una vez que finalmente fuera capaz de dejar ir mis miedos, y había recibido mi respuesta—placer puramente carnal, emocional y erótico cerró con un fuerte sentimiento de más que solo amor. De hecho, no estaba segura de que hubiera una palabra para ello.

Edward se movió detrás de mí, su mano deslizándose por mi hombro y a lo largo de mi costado, para terminar acariciando mi trasero, y sonreí en mi almohada porque no estaba segura si estaba soñando o despertando poco a poco. Me alegraba que no pudiera ver mi rostro por el momento porque tenía miedo de uno de los resultados de anoche.

Ahora estaba insaciable de él.

Lo deseaba de nuevo, aunque apenas había despertado. No me importaba que el sol ni siquiera hubiera salido. De hecho, con solo sus inconscientes caricias me tenía mojada y luchando contra el deseo de darme la vuelta en sus brazos. Quería envolverme de nuevo en torno a él, ver su rostro cuando se corriera violentamente, viendo su cuerpo cuando cada músculo pareciera estar tenso, moviéndose debajo de piel suave, y quería ver sus ojos pasar del hermoso, dulce y apacible verde, al casi negro de deseo que tenían anoche. Quería que entrara en mí con esa gratificante lentitud con que lo había hecho, pero también quería ver exactamente qué pasaría si no hubiera sido tan dulce, si no hubiera estado tan controlado, porque me podía dar cuenta que se estaba conteniendo. Demonios, siempre se había contenido conmigo, y estaba feliz de decir que ya no tenía que hacerlo.

Mis miedos se habían ido, dejándome con una extraña sensación de paz porque ahora podía concentrarme en las situaciones que esperaban afuera de esa habitación en la que estábamos—algo que en realidad no había sido capaz de hacer desde que Edward me había encontrado en el sótano de Miller. Sabía que algo debía de hacerse sobre King, sobre Miller, y ahora la responsabilidad recaía en mis recuerdos, el equipo de Edward y sus conexiones. Sabía que Carlisle vendría a la casa de Edward más tarde, no podía esperar a verlo porque conociendo a Carlisle, probablemente se le estaba haciendo malditamente difícil aceptar la muerte de su viejo amigo y casi había muerto él mismo tratando de impedirlo.

Tomé una respiración profunda, luchando contra el dolor que salió a la superficie porque una enorme lista de cosas pasó volando por mi mente a la velocidad de un rayo—arreglos de funeral, reuniones en TT, sin mencionar la revisión del caso de mi madre. Edward había estado revisando el archivo cuando lo interrumpí, y tenía curiosidad de cuál era su opinión, cuál pensaba que debería ser el paso siguiente. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que esa era la razón por la que Carlisle venía hoy desde Seattle.

La mano de Edward se movió de nuevo, esta vez se deslizó alrededor de mi estómago y subió hacia mi seno, tomándolo completo. Sonreí otra vez, empezando a creer ahora que en realidad estaba despierto y siempre despertaba con intenciones sexuales.

"Tan tensa de pronto," murmulló en mi oído con una voz profunda y soñolienta, pero fue el caliente y húmedo beso, arrastrando sus dientes en mi hombro que tenía mis ojos rodando a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. No estaba ayudando con mi insaciable situación. En lo absoluto. "Joder, es demasiado temprano para estar así de tensa, amor…"

Mordí mi labio inferior para detener mi lloriqueo cuando su pulgar rozó mi endurecido pezón al mismo tiempo que otro beso encontró mi piel—esta vez, más cerca de mi oreja. Las caderas de Edward se movieron bajo las mantas, presionando su muy prominente erección en mi trasero, pero fue su profundo gemido cuando me arqueé contra él que me tenía prácticamente suplicando.

"Dime," ordenó, rodándome por completo sobre mi estómago y deslizando sus dedos por mis brazos de manera que sus manos pudieran masajear mi espalda. "¿Lo de anoche fue demasiado pronto, bebé?" Preguntó, dándole un beso a cada uno de mis omoplatos mientras sus pulgares trabajaban los músculos de mi columna.

"No," dije con un suspiro, mi cuerpo prácticamente temblando de deseo por él, me sentía como una gata en celo—preparada y lista para él.

Al fin un gemido escapó de mi boca a medida que su lengua se arremolinaba en mis costillas y hacia mi espalda baja.

"Entonces, ¿debería detenerme?" Preguntó, deslizándose por mi cuerpo solo un poco a fin de coger las dos mejillas de mi trasero.

Negué, mirando finalmente por sobre mi hombro y encontrando su mirada. "No," dije entre mi aliento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Pensé que anoche se veía como si quisiera comerme viva, pero nada se comparaba con la mirada en sus ojos en ese momento. Su cabello estaba por todos lados—la mismísima definición de cabello de sexo—y su sonrisa torcida curveando la esquina de su boca. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la barba de dos días, sus ojos estaban oscuros y llenos de un brillo mortífero, y sus manos nunca dejaron de tocar y acariciar.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, amor?" Preguntó, sus ojos todavía fijos en los míos mientras se agachaba para presionar un beso con la boca abierta en un punto justo encima de mi trasero.

"No lo recuerdo." Dije la verdad a medias con un gemido porque Edward tenía la tendencia de hacerme olvidar de mismísimo nombre, al diablo con todo lo demás.

"Bien," refunfuñó, subiendo por mi cuerpo de manera que su boca estaba a un lado de mi oído. "Dios, te deseo tanto en este puto momento," ronroneó, chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja al mismo tiempo que su mano se deslizaba entre mis piernas. "Mmmm y no soy el único sintiéndose… _necesitado_ esta mañana," canturreó, sonriendo contra mi oreja antes de lamerla juguetonamente.

Su mano me tocó posesivamente, sus dedos me tocaron por todos lados menos donde más lo deseaba, y me sorprendí con mis caderas tratando de levantarse para encontrarlo, para guiarlo al lugar correcto.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso, bebé…" Me tentó de nuevo, todavía eludiendo donde más quería sus dedos—o cualquier parte de él, en realidad.

"Edward," gruñí, incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo. "Joder, deja de tentarme, por favor…"

"Al parecer voy a conseguir follarte antes de que el sol salga," musitó en voz alta, una risa profunda escapando de sus labios.

"_Edward_," supliqué otra vez, mirando de nuevo por encima de mi hombro.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás, una mano entrelazándose en mi cabello y la otra doblando mi pierna hacia un lado. Girando mi cabeza hacia un lado por mi cabello, pegó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío, y podía sentirlo duro y listo entre mis piernas mientras apoyaba un brazo junto a mi hombro, besándome hasta dejarme sin sentido.

"Dime que me detenga, Bella," gruñó en mi oído después de apartarse de mi boca.

"No puedo," jadeé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "Fóllame, Edward…"

Edward exhaló bruscamente, entrando en mí con una repentina estocada de sus caderas, y los dos gritamos en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

"Maldición, sí," siseó en mi cuello, una vez más mordisqueando suavemente mi carne con sus dientes.

Fue rudo, deliciosamente sudoroso, y lo consumía todo. Eran dos cuerpos actuando completamente por instinto, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera cerca—muy cerca—porque la sensación de Edward llenándome una y otra vez, el sonido de piel contra piel, y el sabor de sus profundos y húmedos besos cada vez que tiraba de mi cabello hacia atrás, me estaba llevando cada vez más cerca del límite; no pude evitar caer, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que todas esas cosas duraran más tiempo.

"Mierda," jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo en la almohada cuando los dos nos corrimos con una ferocidad para la que no estaba segura que ninguno de los dos estuviéramos preparados.

La frente sudorosa de Edward cayó en mi hombro, su respiración irregular mientras jadeaba, "Oh sí… buenos días, amor…."

Resoplé soltando una carcajada que no pude contener, rodando los ojos cuando se me unió. Me rodé dentro de su abrazó, haciendo una mueca cuando nos separamos—no por la incomodidad, sino por la pérdida de estar conectada a él.

Levantó la mano y con dedos suaves, quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, y se inclinó para besarme con dulzura.

Le sonreí con suficiencia, soltando unas risitas. "Buenos días para ti también."

~oOo~

"Ven, amor," ordenó Edward con una dulce sonrisa, ofreciéndome su mano y sacándome por la puerta. "Quiero mostrarte algo."

"Bien," accedí, tomando su mano y siguiéndolo hacia afuera a su cobertizo. Mientras caminábamos, pensé en las últimas horas.

Nos quedamos dormidos por otro par de horas pero habíamos despertado hambrientos. Nos habíamos duchado, vestido y preparado el almuerzo juntos, lo que casi había resultado en el bautizo de las encimeras de la cocina de Edward porque pensó que sería divertidísimo preparar tostada francesa, solo para azotar una botella de jarabe de maple sobre la encimera. Había sido un reto, con su ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, pero no había sido capaz de contener su sonrisa cuando yo exploté en carcajadas.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando cogí la botella para provocarlo al verterlo lentamente sobre mi tostada francesa, lamiendo mi dedo con un gemido, solo para clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Él había lamido sus labios, su mirada posándose en mi boca cuando me vio lamer mi dedo.

El sonido de un correo entrante había separado nuestras miradas, haciéndonos saltar a ambos. Había sido Carlisle diciendo que estaría aquí pronto, que estaba dejando Seattle en ese momento. El recuerdo de la realidad había sido como una bofetada en el rostro para Edward y para mí. Casi nos habíamos perdido en una bruma de sexo, amor y sudor por casi doce horas, y el correo de Carlisle nos había traído de vuelta a la verdad.

No habíamos terminado con lo que teníamos que hacer. No estábamos a salvo. En todo caso, estábamos en más peligro que nunca, así que habíamos comido en silencio.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando pasamos junto al garaje. Edward sacó las llaves de su bolsillo una vez que nos acercamos a lo que pensé que era un montón de maleza, pero cuando la vi realmente, pude ver que era un toldo con palos y hojas pegados a él. Edward abrió un candado que estaba enganchado a un cable, dándole un tirón. Pasó limpiamente a través de los ojos de las dos lonas, provocando que la cubierta cayera. Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la vista frente a mí.

Todo el tiempo, el helicóptero de Edward había estado oculto a plena vista. Cuando quitó la cubierta, dejándola caer al suelo, mi boca se abrió. No sé lo que había imaginado en mi cabeza, pero no era lo que estaba en ese momento frente a mí.

La mitad frontal del helicóptero era azul, la parte de atrás, blanca. Estaba situado en un bloque de concreto bastante grande, y parecía rápido y caro, y, que el Señor me ayude… _sexy._

"_Wow_," dije entre mi aliento, caminado en torno a él, extendiendo mi mano para deslizar mis dedos con cuidado por su longitud.

"P-Puede que t-tengamos que v-volar de regreso a Alaska, B-Bella," balbuceó, pasando una mano por su cabello y luego a lo largo de su cuello con nerviosismo.

"¿Oh?" Pregunté, mirando de él, de vuelta al helicóptero, y luego de vuelta a él. "¿Eso crees?"

"Estuvimos lejos más tiempo de lo que esperaba, y mi papá sugirió que dejáramos aquí mi coche y nos lleváramos el helicóptero…." Se encogió de hombros, quitando la lona del camino.

Sonreí, pero él no me estaba mirando porque estaba nervioso por alguna razón. "Bueno, eso nos llevará de vuelta más rápido," le dije, caminando hacia él. "Entonces… ¿podré verte volar?"

Su cabeza se giró, su rostro un poco sorprendido. Asintió despacio, sin decir nada más.

"Mmm, eso es… verdaderamente _sexy_," me reí entre dientes, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

Luchó contra su sonrisa, pero no pudo impedir que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco. "Solo… agarra la otra lona, amor. Tengo que asegurarme de que esté preparada, si vamos a llevárnosla."

"Oh, es una _ella_, ¿cierto?" Solté unas risitas, esquivando sus manos queriendo agarrarme cuando corrí al otro lado para quitar la otra parte de la cubierta. "Suenas como yo y mi maldito Mustang," murmuré, sonriendo cuando él se rio.

No le tomó mucho tiempo hacer cualquier prueba que necesitara para asegurarse de que _ella_ estuviera lista para partir, si eso era lo que su papá quería. Verlo sentado en el asiento del piloto fue casi demasiado que mirar para mí porque él se veía seguro de sí mismo, _sexy_ y capaz de accionar interruptores y revisar medidores. Parecía relajado en el asiento, llevando unos _jeans_ oscuros y una camiseta gris. Cuando al fin se bajó de un salto al suelo, hice todo lo que pude para no besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero tenía algo más que mostrarme.

Después de cerrar la puerta, agarró mi mano y nos hizo rodear hacia su garaje, lo que en realidad era su taller de carpintería. Sacó de nuevo sus llaves, abrió la puerta y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Miré alrededor del garaje y luego de vuelta al rostro pensativo de Edward.

_Este_ era el verdadero Edward. El Edward que no quería pelear, que ya no quería ver a gente salir lastimada, que no quería derramar más sangre de la necesaria. Este era el lugar al que Edward venía, a perderse por completo en algo que amaba hacer.

Alineado en la pared trasera estaba un banco de trabajo cubierto de herramientas, y de pie en el centro había una mesa de la altura de una barra sin terminar que tenía esta genial área de almacenamiento debajo de ella. Las sillas ya estaban terminadas y alineadas como buenos soldaditos a lo largo de la pared vacía del fondo, ya estaban manchadas con un acabado nogal oscuro.

Extendí mi mano, deslizando mis dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa sin terminar. Estaba suave, lijada, pero polvosa.

Me limpié mis manos, levantando la vista hacia él.

Tragó grueso. "Tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo con esa. Había una chica perdida…" Murmuró, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando le sonreí.

"Sin embargo, ¿vas a terminarla?" Verifiqué, levantándole una ceja.

"Sí, Bella," se rio entre dientes.

"Esto…" Empecé a decir, señalando alrededor de la habitación, "y esas pajareras… eso es más que simplemente una clase de maldito taller en una escuela pública, Edward."

Se echó a reír, encogiéndose de hombros y atrayéndome hacia él. "Tienes razón. Tome unas clases con un viejo en California hace como un año. Las pajareras… esos eran _kits _que pinté de la forma que quería que se vieran. Fueron la razón por la que tomé taller para empezar," me explicó, besando el tope de mi cabeza y haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el estante en la esquina. "Esos me enseñaron mucho…"

El estante estaba lleno de libros—todos guías prácticas—pero por un momento, me pregunté cuánto de su _hobby_ era aprendido y cuánto era talento puro, solo una de esas cosas con las que la gente nacía.

Un pitido empezó a escucharse desde uno de los gabinetes sobre el banco de trabajo y Edward me soltó para caminar hacia él. Abrió la puerta del gabinete para revelar unas cuantas pantallas de circuito cerrado. Reconocí el BMW de Carlisle al instante.

"Mi papá," dijo con un suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello.

No estaba preparada para las emociones de ver a Carlisle. Para nada. No estaba preparada para el destello de lo que había sido mostrado en televisión—una bala atravesando su hombro cuando trataba de proteger a mi padre, la segunda bala le había dado a Charlie de todos modos. No estaba preparada para verlo salir con gracia de su coche, con su brazo envuelto en un cabestrillo.

Me senté pesadamente en una de las sillas de Edward, apenas prestando atención a Edward recibiendo a su padre, preguntándole si estaba bien. Estuve sorprendentemente celosa por solo medio segundo, pero no era justo de mi parte. Él podría fácilmente haber perdido a su padre ese día. La bala podría haber pasado a cinco centímetros hacia el otro lado y dado a Carlisle. Me sentí muy culpable porque en el tiempo que había estado cuidando de mí, había llegado a amar de verdad a Carlisle, y eso se remontaba al día en que me ayudó a abrir _Gravity_.

"¿Bella?" Oí a Carlisle llamarme, y levanté la vista a su rostro.

Estaba destrozado y enfermo por la culpa. Se veía afligido y agotado. Su piel todavía se veía un poco ceniza, por lo que podía suponer fue pérdida de sangre y dolor. Sus ojos normales avispados e inteligentes estaban líquidos, suaves y con un poco de temor.

"Lo siento, cariño," susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, mis lágrimas amenazando con caer. "Lo siento tanto… lo _intenté_…"

"Lo sé," dije con otro gesto de mi cabeza, incapaz de mirar a su afligido rostro.

El dique de mis emociones se rompió cuando me atrajo para abrazarme con un brazo. Olía como mi papá—no precisamente el olor a _Old Spice_ y tabaco de mi propio padre, pero era tan parecido que me dolió hasta lo profundo de mi corazón.

"¿Estás bien?" Finalmente logré decir, apartándome para mirar su cabestrillo y luego hacia arriba a su rostro y limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

"Estoy bien. Los he tenido peores," dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, y sonó tan parecido a su hijo que no pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de aceptación. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de nuevo, besando el tope de mi cabeza. "Me gustaría ver las cosas que él… te dejó, si te parece bien."

Respiro profundamente, relajándome finalmente cuando la mano de Edward acarició la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Asentí, diciendo, "Sí, está bien. Siento que nos hayamos ido. Yo solo… _tenía _que irme…"

"Lo entiendo, Bella," dijo Carlisle en voz baja, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando me bajé del banco. "Hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Nos dirigimos de vuelta al interior de la casa, extendiendo todo lo que teníamos enfrente de Carlisle sobre la encimera de la cocina. Leyó la carta de mi padre, su cabeza sacudiéndose de un lado al otro, como si estuviera en negación, mientras leía cada palabra—dos veces. Miró las fotos, el reporte policial, y el resto de las cosas que habían estado dentro de la caja que fue dejada en mi casa del árbol, tomando finalmente una respiración profunda y pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

"¿Por qué no me dijo está mierda?" Gruñó en voz baja.

"¿Tal vez porque hubieras matado a King más pronto por él… por lealtad, y él no quería eso?" Edward sugirió desde el otro lado de la encimera, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras se acercaba. "Suena como si quisiera venganza de algún tipo pero también estaba protegiendo a Bella. No creo que alguna vez quisiera que ella recordara… si no tenía que hacerlo."

"¿Recuerdas?" Preguntó Carlisle, su cabeza girando para encararme.

"Sí, pero no hasta hace unos días," dije en voz baja, asintiendo mientras tiraba del reporte policial hacia mí. "Fue King. Derribó la puerta y me hizo dejar la habitación…" Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta, pero me recuperé rápidamente, mirando otra vez el reporte frente a mí.

"Lo que no entiendo…" Empezó a decir Edward, su dedo golpeando con fuerza la pila de fotos de mi madre. "No entiendo lo que Charlie estaba diciendo sobre el ADN. No hay nada en esa caja que pueda ayudarnos con eso. Me refiero a que, son solo papeles y esta mierda," refunfuñó, moviendo nerviosamente la llave, el encendedor y el pañuelo que habían estado en el sobre manila junto con todo lo demás.

Carlisle analizó la carta de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño, y luego inspeccionó el contenido de la caja una vez más. Cogió la llave, girándola entre su pulgar y dedo índice, tendiéndola hacia mí.

"¿Reconoces esto?" Preguntó, poniéndola en mi mano.

"No," dije con un suspiro, "pero eso no significa nada. Sé que tiene una caja de seguridad en la casa. Sé que tiene un armario con cerradura y un cajón en su escritorio de la oficina. No se sabe cuántas cajas de seguridad tenía…" Mi voz se fue apagando porque todos sabíamos que mi padre era muy rico.

Carlisle dio otra respiración profunda pero cerró mi mano sobre la llave. "Quédate con ella… por ahora. No estoy seguro que hacer con ella justo en este momento. Sin embargo, guárdala con tu vida, Bells. Puede ser el fin de toda esta mierda." Sacudió su cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa. "Charlie seguro que era un bastardo críptico."

Todos nos reímos porque yo había dicho lo mismo en la casa del árbol.

"Tenemos un problema, cariño," comenzó a decir Carlisle, girándose en el banco a un lado del mío para quedar completamente frente a mí. "Benny dice que liberarán a King si el estado no puede probar su caso. Y sin Charlie, apenas hay un caso, con la excepción de sus grabaciones… y tal vez las desechen porque la defensa está gritando sobre eso. Creo que King sospecha que tú podías haber recordado todo el tiempo, y que Charlie te ha mantenido callada todos estos años sobre lo que pasó esa noche cuando tu madre fue asesinada. Creo que su objetivo fue Charlie desde el principio. Y _creo _que King estaba usando a Billy Black para vigilar a Charlie por _malditos años_."

"Claro," estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo despacio. "Pero… eso me convierte ahora en el objetivo principal… contigo siendo el siguiente, Carlisle."

"Exactamente," resopló, rodando los ojos. "Creíamos que el juicio terminaría después del testimonio de Charlie y que King terminaría en prisión, donde…"

"Sé sobre Sam," gruñí. "Eso parece demasiado fácil para King."

"Sam es… mortífero," dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "No sería tan amable como para solo apuñalarlo. Lo haría sufrir porque eso es lo que él hace…"

Solté un resoplido porque, de nuevo, el padre sonaba justo como el hijo. "Entonces, ¿ahora qué?"

"Quiero que ustedes dos lleven sus traseros de vuelta con Kate," dijo, mirando de mí a Edward. "Quiero que vueles hacia allá porque nunca sabemos si el helicóptero puede ser de utilidad, y lo quiero a la mano."

"Señor," Edward gruñó con un gesto de su cabeza. "Los tanques de gasolina de Kate están llenos, por lo que deberíamos estar bien allá…"

"Excelente," su padre concordó. "Sé que no puedo detenerte, así que, pon a trabajar a tus chicas en estas cosas." Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la encimera. "En especial en esa llave. Tengo que regresar a Seattle antes de que pueda unirme a ustedes."

"¡No!" Gruñí, agarrando su brazo sano por la manga porque no podría soportarlo si lo perdía a él también. "¡Joder, vas a conseguir que te maten!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella," espetó Edward. "Tienes que venir con nosotros, papá."

"Me reuniré con ustedes, pero antes de hacerlo creo que es el momento de hacerle una visita a Billy Black," declaró, su voz no tan amable. De hecho, sonó como si tuviera la intención de hacer más que hablar. "Y antes tengo que reunirme con Benny. Van a ponerme un micrófono. Quieren terminar con esto, solo en caso de que King sea liberado, porque si queda libre, puede que todos tengamos un problema. Reunirá a sus hombres, y será una guerra sin cuartel contra nosotros. Puede que solo le queden algunos, pero Miller sigue allá afuera."

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Razón de más para que vengas con nosotros, Carlisle. ¡Por favor!"

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Le prometí a Charlie que me quedaría a tu lado durante todo esto, pero eso significa… _terminarlo_." Gruñó esa última palabra, y sabía que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. "También quiero saber si Benny piensa que deberías presentarte ante la policía."

"¡De ninguna jodida manera!" Gruñó Edward. "No puedo vigilarla si los federales la tienen en custodia. ¡La matarán! ¡Ni muerto y en el puñetero infierno!"

Edward parecía querer golpear a su padre por esa última sugerencia, y me levanté del banco para caminar hacia él. Ahora ya no había nada que pudiera separarme de Edward, y él necesitaba saberlo.

"Mírame," le dije con brusquedad, agarrando su rostro para hacer que se volviera hacia mí, pero luchó contra mí al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a su padre. "Edward," le dije en voz baja, y finalmente volvió sus ojos fieros hacia los míos. "No pueden obligarme a hacer nada."

Estuvo furioso por un minuto más pero por fin me asintió, relajándose solo un poco mientras me miraba, sus ojos suavizándose un poco.

"Bella, has presenciado demasiado," señaló Carlisle, negando tristemente. "Miller, King…" Hizo una pausa, casi como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero no dijo nada más del tema. Simplemente se volvió hacia nosotros con una expresión resuelta. "Vuelvan a Alaska. Me encontraré con ustedes pronto. Y háganme saber lo que consigan en lo que respecta a esa llave." Levantó su mano cuando Edward y yo empezamos a protestar de nuevo. "Prometo ser cuidadoso. Por favor, solo hagan lo que les digo…"

Ambos asentimos, pero podía darme cuenta que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba verlo regresar al coche. Pasamos el siguiente par de horas cerrando la casa de Edward. Empacamos, cerramos el coche y el garaje con llave, y luego cargamos el helicóptero. Y de todos los lugares donde habíamos estado desde que estábamos huyendo, estaba más molesta viendo a Edward cerrar su puerta principal después de poner la alarma porque _esa_ casa se sentía como un hogar.

Edward me levantó para ponerme en el asiento del copiloto en silencio, poniéndome el arnés. Subió por el otro lado, entregándome unos audífonos para ponérmelos. Antes de que pudiera ponérmelos, me detuvo, su ceño fruncido mientras tragaba grueso.

"C-Cuando esta m-mierda haya t-terminado, amor, vas a regresar a casa… _conmigo_," comenzó a decir con un tartamudeo nervioso pero terminó con su voz demandante, y le sonreí porque eso fue el sonido puro de mi Edward—una paradoja de timidez pero en control.

"Eso planeaba, Edward," le dije, y se inclinó rápidamente, dándome un beso profundo. Terminó demasiado pronto.

Me sonrió con dulzura, asintiendo una vez, y se puso sus auriculares, haciendo un gesto diciéndome que debería hacer lo mismo. El helicóptero se encendió con un sonido de poder puro y ruido, y el suelo fue desapareciendo poco a poco debajo de nosotros a medida que despegábamos.

* * *

_**Al fin! Pues a quienes querían que ya hubiera algo entre estos dos, ya se les hizo, y vaya encuentro que fue ese. La relación de estos dos es fogosa! Al menos el experimentar algo tan bello con su amor le ha permitido a Bella el sobrellevar la pérdida de su padre y como ella dijo, la de su madre de nuevo, con los recuerdos de esa noche trágica. Ese encuentro con Carlisle también bastante emotivo, y ahora veremos que averiguan con relación a esa llave. Algunas tienes sus teorías, mi beta una de ellas, ya veremos en los próximos capis. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus alertas y favoritos. Les agradecería mucho más si dejan su review para saber que están disfrutando de la historia, díganme que piensan del primer encuentro de Edward y Bella, y cuáles son sus teorías con relación a las cosas que dejó Charlie. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

**Nota de Traductora: **Les pido disculpas por el cambio en los días de actualización pero estos días festivos son períodos de mucho trabajo para mí y no he podido dedicar el mismo tiempo que antes a la traducción. Pero me esforzaré por volver al día que teníamos para publicación, mientras tanto les pido un poquito de paciencia. Sin embargo, la traducción sigue, de eso no les quepa duda ;)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20

**BELLA**

"De acuerdo, ver a Edward volar esa cosa tiene que ser la cosa más caliente que he visto jamás… y estuve una vez en una sesión de fotos para un calendario de bomberos…" pensó Makenna, cayendo hacia atrás al heno.

Solté unas risitas, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque había sido malditamente caliente. "¿Cuándo estuviste en una sesión de fotos?" Pregunté, tratando de apartar su atención de Edward.

"Algo que ver con alguna caridad en UW."**(1)** Se echó a reír. "Mmm, esa mierda vaya que fue caliente," dijo, abanicándose el rostro.

"Tú no fuiste a UW," señaló Alice con la más tonta de las sonrisas, y Mickey solo se rio de nosotras con un resoplido.

"Lo sé," Mack soltó un bufido. "Pero tengo amigos que sí."

Todas las chicas estábamos en el granero, pasando el rato en el heno un día después de que Edward y yo regresamos a la granja, porque acabábamos de terminar de preparar un lugar en una de las casillas para que Tia tuviera a sus cachorros. Le faltaban como unas dos semanas, y cada uno de nosotros estaba emocionado. Estábamos a punto de terminar con todos los animales en el día, pero habíamos decidido terminar lo que Tom y Obie habían empezado para Tia. Era la primera vez desde que Edward y yo habíamos regresado que éramos solo mis chicas y yo, Mickey incluida.

~oOo~

_Edward voló sin problemas sobre el bosque de Denali pero lo tan bajo que podía distinguir árboles, ciervos y la granja en la distancia. No había dicho mucho desde que despegamos, pero yo tampoco había estado precisamente conversadora. _

_A medida que la casa de la tía Kate se acercaba más y más, miré en su dirección, tratando de no mirarlo como boba, porque estaba ardiente al séptimo nivel volando esa cosa. Llevando el rostro lleno de concentración, sus _jeans_ azul oscuro, una chaqueta oscura y una camiseta gris, Edward gritaba "_sexy"_._

_Bajé la vista cuando empezó a descender, viendo a todos salir en masa del granero y de la casa para recibirnos. Respiré profundamente y me volví hacia Edward. _

"_¿Les contaste? ¿Sobre mi mamá, cuando mandaste el correo?" _

"_No, bebé," dijo por el auricular. "Pensé que te gustaría… considerarlo con tus chicas cuando estés lista."_

_Asentí, alcanzando a ver a una preocupada Esme prácticamente paseándose de un lado al otro en el fondo. "Todavía no, ¿está bien?" _

"_Necesitan..." Empezó a decir pero se detuvo y observó mi rostro por un momento mientras apagaba el helicóptero. _

"_Lo sé… Alice, la llave, pero… todavía no, por favor."_

_Sentí sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, y me giró para enfrentarlo. "No puedes eludirlo, amor. Necesitan la información, pero no diré ni una palabra hasta que estés lista, lo prometo."_

_Asentí, observando cada movimiento que hizo, mientras soltaba sus correas y luego hizo lo mismo con las mías. Una vez que las aspas se detuvieron, mi puerta se abrió de golpe, y Emmett y Jasper estaban allí para ayudarme a bajar, cada uno abrazándome con fuerza. _

_Pero fue en los brazos de Esme donde me dejé caer casi agotada emocionalmente. "Carlisle está bien, lo vi," le dije al oído. "Es un terco, está cansado, adolorido pero está bien."_

_Se echó hacia atrás sonriéndome sinceramente. "Gracias, Bella, ¿pero cómo estás tú?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí, su frente arrugándose. "¿Qué pasó, niña hermosa?" _

_No sabía qué decirle y solo sacudí mi cabeza por un momento. Quería contarle sobre mi madre, el siguiente paso que Edward y yo habíamos tomado, y simplemente cuán preocupada estaba por Carlisle, pero estaba demasiado cansada, y todavía no estaba preparada. _

"_¡Edward Anthony!" La tía Kate lo llamó desde el porche del frente. "¡Trae esa chica aquí, y aliméntala, hijo!"_

_Todo el grupo nos reímos cuando él rodó los ojos, suspirando. "¡Sí, tía Kate!" Al mismo tiempo que agarraba nuestras maletas y mi mano, tirando de mí hacia la casa. _

~oOo~

La voz de Rose me trajo de vuelta al presente. "Qué trabajo debe ser ese…" Pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Hacer que tipos musculosos se vean ardientes. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?"

"No lo sé, pero sería más ardiente con camuflaje militar," murmuró Alice, y todas nos morimos de la risa, cayendo una encima de la otra en el heno. "Solo decía."

Era oficial. Alice y Rose estaban con Jasper y Emmett, y mis chicas habían adoptado todo lo militar, algo que no pensé que fuera posible para la adicta a las compras de Rose y mi _nerd_ de computadora Alice. Makenna, por el otro lado, simplemente amaba el placer para los ojos que era Edward Cullen. Estaba enamorada de la mera idea de que él no era exactamente lo que parecía ser por fuera, aunque era seguro que no sabía cómo era realmente. Su imaginación sobre nosotros se desbocaba, estaba segura de ello. Creo que lee demasiado romance.

Mickey se rio alegremente, cogiendo un pedazo de heno y lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo. "No tienen idea de lo que esos tres les hacían a las chicas en la base en el extranjero…" Bufó con una carcajada, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Le sonreí, pensando que probablemente las habían vuelto locas.

"¡Suéltalo!" Rose y Alice dijeron entusiasmadas, sentándose para mirarla.

Mickey nos miró a todas, sonriendo con picardía. "Debo decir que a veces, lo hicieron a propósito," empezó a decir y entonces se volvió hacia mí. "Aunque no Edward. Él no fue detrás de chicas militares… jamás. Pero los otros dos…" Se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Sabían que si metían a Eddie en el cóctel, las chicas vendrían en manada. Ayudaban con los vehículos, lavando los Jeep y los Humvee… _sin camiseta_. ¡Era divertidísimo!"

"Dios… yo pagaría…" Alice murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza de un profundo carmesí.

"No jodás," me reí, mordiendo mi labio inferior porque Edward estaba sin camisa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rose me empujó por el hombro con una sonora carcajada. "¡Pero qué dices!" Se carcajeó. "Ese chico por ti, bailaría con tutú. Pídele que lave tu coche y veamos lo que pasa…"

"Umm, no," dije, resoplando con una risita al pensar en ello. "Ya lo he…" Empecé a decir pero mi voz se apagó para no meter la pata.

No les había explicado precisamente a mis chicas—o incluso a Esme—que tan lejos habíamos llegado Edward y yo mientras estuvimos lejos, tampoco nos habíamos sentado a discutir lo que mi padre me había dejado. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba yendo a mi paso—sobre todo Edward. Podía darme cuenta que tenían miedo de abordar el tema de mi padre, pero al parecer, el tema de Edward era juego libre.

"Isabella Marie," me instó, haciendo que me volviera hacia ella. "Suéltalo…"

"¡No me vengas con lo del nombre completo, Rosalie!" Gruñí, pero le estaba sonriendo. "Tengo que alimentar a los caballos…"

"¡Oh no, no tienes!" Makenna se echó a reír, volviéndome a sentar en el heno cuando empecé a ponerme de pie. "Tú ya lo has… ¿_qué_?"

"Nada más iba a decir que él siempre está sin camisa, y nadie toca mi coche," mentí sin problemas, pero ellas no me creyeron ni una palabra.

"Uhhh, no. No lo creo," Rose se echó a reír, sentándome de nuevo. "Suéltalo, Swan."

"¿Soltar qué?" Pregunté inocentemente.

"Suelta por qué luces como el gato que se comió el canario," Alice soltó unas risitas, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus codos en ellas. Su sonrisa era una ridícula de 'lo sé todo'.

Los ojos de Rose se estrecharon y comprendí que lo supo al instante. "Tú… ya disfrutaste de eso, ¿cierto?" Dijo con un jadeo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero rápidamente se puso seria. "Ya puede tocarte…"

La miré, asintiendo lentamente. "Sí," suspiré con orgullo y alegría.

"¿Sí… a que, ya lo disfrutaste? ¿O sí… a que, si puede tocarte?" Alice trata de clarificar.

"Sí," respondo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mirándola.

Los chillidos casi me revientan los tímpanos cuando todas se volvieron locas, chocando las manos la una con la otra mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Me alegra que el que tenga sexo las haga a todas felices," murmuré, empezando a pararme una vez más porque si quería que se burlaran de mí, estaría con Emmett.

"Wow, espera," se rio Mickey, levantando las manos antes de que me pusiera de pie. "No es eso, Bells. Solo estamos felices de que hayas… superado esa mierda que hizo Miller… En serio," dijo con una sonrisa sincera. "Tener sexo… _eso es un plus_."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, porque de alguna forma Mickey había encontrado su camino a nuestro grupito de chicas, y encajaba perfectamente—solo un tipo más de personalidad que se añadía al conjunto.

"Oh Dios," Makenna dijo en voz baja, su boca abierta. "¿De verdad lo hiciste?" Preguntó, mirando más allá del pajar hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta a mí. "¿Él estuvo… o sea… lo hizo? ¿Estabas… asustada?"

Me reí de ella porque sabía que había construido todo este romanticismo entre Edward y yo en su mente, algún torbellino romántico, y pensaba que él era la cosa más caliente que jamás había visto. Era como salir con una celebridad desde el punto de vista de Makenna. Adoraba totalmente a Edward como su héroe, y para ser honesta, estoy segura que se remonta a cuando me salvó del sótano de Miller.

"No, no asustada," le dije. "Simplemente…" Respiré hondo, tratando de decidir cómo expresarlo. "Simplemente… ya no pude permitir que Miller ganara, no cuando tenía…"

Rose asintió, tomando mi mano. "No cuando tenías a Edward allí."

"Sí," concordé con ella, mirándola. "Y las cosas que Charlie dejó… yo solo…" Me detuve, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y cerré mis ojos ante los recuerdos.

Tres hombres sin camisa y sudorosos entraron corriendo al granero, mirándonos.

"¿A qué demonios vienen los gritos?" Gruñó Emmett, revisando el lugar.

"Chillidos, tú bobo," se rio Rose con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Hay una diferencia."

"Bien, _chillidos_," bufó Edward, relajándose solo un poco. "¿Alguna razón por la que quieran que nos caguemos del susto?"

"Porque los trae corriendo viéndose así," Makenna murmuró de manera que solo nosotras pudiéramos escucharla.

Solo nos hizo resoplar terminando en otra ronda de risitas, lo que provocó que tres hombres cruzaran los brazos sobre su pecho en frustración.

"Lo siento, Edward," canturreé, recostándome en el pajar. "Las conversaciones de chicas se pueden poner—"

"Ruidosas," terminó Alice riéndose.

Le sonreí pero me volví de nuevo hacia el ahora divertido rostro de Edward. "No teníamos la intención de asustarlos. Ellas"— Resoplé, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí—"son un poco ruidosas."

"Mmmm," gruñó, rodando los ojos. Nos señaló diciendo, "Bueno, no lo hagan. No sabíamos qué demonios pasaba."

"No me eches la culpa, refunfuñón," dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Necesito alimentar a los caballos de todos modos."

Me levanté, sacudiendo mis _jeans_ y me dirigí hacia la escalera para bajar al piso del granero.

"¡Espera, Bells!" Makenna me llamó. "¿No vas a contarnos?"

"No," me reí, bajando del pajar y por la escalera. "Ni en sueños…"

Chillé cuando dos firmes y fuertes manos me quitaron de la escalera, bajándome con cuidado al piso.

"¿Contarles qué, amor?" Oí suavemente justo en mi oído, y tuve que contener el escalofrío que quería correr por mi cuerpo.

"Nada," canturreé, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos y mirando a su rostro hermoso y divertido. "Gracias por la ayuda."

Se rio, mirando hacia arriba cuando el resto de las chicas me siguió.

"No es cierto," Makenna dijo con un puchero dándome una mirada gélida desde el pajar. "¡Queremos saber!"

"Qué mal," respondí con sarcasmo, caminando hacia las casillas donde Goliat y Sansón observaban todo con interés. "Hola, chicos," canturreé, antes de frotar sus narices y agarrar la cubeta.

Mickey se echó a reír, bajando al piso de granero con un salto, y dijo. "Tal parece que Bella, como tú, tampoco cuenta, niño bonito…."

Rodé los ojos cuando estallaron en carcajadas. "Seguro que no tendré esa conversación," murmuré para mí y Goliat, poniendo alimento en cada uno de los morrales de los caballos y frotando también las narices de Ruth y Mary. Eran dulces, pero me gustaban más los chicos.

"¡Chicos!" La tía Kate nos llamó desde el porche delantero. "Vengan a comer algo, ¿quieren?"

"¡Claro, tía Kate!" La mayoría de nosotros contestó porque ella nos trataba como si fuéramos sus propios hijos—como trataba a Edward—y la amábamos por ello.

"Finalmente vas a tener que hablar con ellas," dijo Edward en voz baja detrás de mí mientras pasaba los dedos por la melena de Goliat.

"No necesitan los _detalles_." Solté un resoplido, dándome la vuelta para encararlo al mismo tiempo que todos se dirigían a la casa, con la excepción de nosotros.

"¡Eso no! No me importa lo que les digas acerca de nosotros." Se rio, negando. "Me refiero a la carta de Charlie, amor. Tienes que contarles para que Alice se ponga a trabajar."

Hice una mueca pero le permití acercarme a él al tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "Lo sé," bufé indignada, sonriendo cuando apretó mis mejillas. "Detente," le dije riéndome, sujetando sus muñecas con el fin de levantarme para besar sus labios. "¿Están todos aquí?" Pregunté, pensando en que incluso Alec necesitaba escucharlo todo.

"Sí," susurró contra mis labios.

Me aparté y respiré profundamente. "Bien. Ahora es un buen momento como cualquiera, ¿no crees?"

"Lo que tú quieras, bebé," concedió, besando mi frente. "Estarás bien."

Mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la casa, Edward me detuvo. "¿Y qué detalles querían, dulzura?" Preguntó, una sonrisa de suficiencia, tomando lentamente su rostro.

No pude resistirme a tomarle el pelo porque una conversación realmente seria estaba a punto de realizarse en el almuerzo, pero por ahora, quería jugar.

"Oh, ya sabes…" Suspiré dramáticamente, agitándole una mano. "Todas las cosas que las chicas quieren saber. Si el chico besa bien, cuántos orgasmos hubo, y qué tan _grande _es el chico," ronroneé permitiendo que mis ojos recorrieran deliberadamente su firme cuerpo hasta sus _jeans_ y de vuelta hacia arriba, lamiéndome los labios a propósito.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por una fracción de segundo antes de que se acercara a mí. "Y… um, ¿qué les dijiste, amor?"

Por dentro, me felicité a mí misma por capturar toda su atención, pero dije como si nada, "Les dije… lo suficiente para hacer que se le enrosquen los dedos a una chica, demasiados para contarlos, y… _enorme_… _descomunal,_ en serio, pero que no estaba segura de los _centímetros_."

A pesar de que cada una de esas cosas eran ciertas, no le había dicho nada de eso a mis chicas. Edward me había dicho una vez que quería que pudiera sentirlo después, durante todo el día. Conteniendo un gemido, me di cuenta que había logrado su objetivo. Todavía podía sentir todas nuestras actividades con cada movimiento que hacía, a pesar del hecho de que habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas.

Empecé a alejarme pero me detuve y me di la vuelta hacia un Edward ahora paralizado. "Oh… y les dije que sospechaba que podías respirar por tus orejas."

Resopló y negó con su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, finalmente volviendo su atención de vuelta hacia mí. "¿T-Tú… l-les c-contaste todo e-eso?" Balbuceó con dulzura, echando un vistazo hacia la casa y de vuelta hacia mí.

Tuve que contener mi sonrisa porque casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Tendría que sentarse a la mesa con cuatro mujeres que sabían esas cosas sobre él. Perdí mi lucha y solté unas risitas.

"No, bebé," le dije, bastante divertida, sacudiendo mi cabeza y retrocediendo cuando empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

"No es divertido, Bella," gruñó, atrapándome rápidamente y arrojándome sobre su hombro. "¡Para nada divertido!"

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Entonces…. ¿Charlie simplemente te ocultó esta mierda?" Rose gruñó, levantando la vista de la carta hacia el rostro impasible de Bella. "¿Tú lo visto todo?"

Bella asintió pero no dijo nada, y no pude evitar tomar su mano debajo de la mesa.

Habíamos terminado con nuestro almuerzo pero ninguno se había movido cuando Bella dijo que tenía algunas cosas que tenía que decir. Podía darme cuenta que estaba pasando gradualmente de triste y afligida a encabronada y determinada. No tenía que decirme porque conocía a mi chica. Sabía cuándo se resolvía a hacer algo porque su barbilla se levantaba, sus ojos se oscurecían y respiraba profundamente antes de que hiciera algo.

Todos tuvieron una reacción diferente a la historia de Bella. La tía Kate se levantó de la mesa y se paseó de un lado al otro, lanzando miradas a las cosas que habían sido dejadas en la casa del árbol, que estaba esparcidas sobre la mesa. Luego sacudía su cabeza y continuaba paseándose. Esme se acercó a Bella, besó su cabeza una vez que la historia terminó, y se sentó al otro lado de ella. No dijo nada, pero su amor por mi chica era obvio. Alec y Emmett estudiaron todas las fotos antes de pasárselas a Jasper y Mickey.

Pero era Alice a quien era fascinante observar. Tomó el reporte policial, la llave que Bella apenas había dejado fuera de su vista, y el encendedor que Charlie había dejado, abrió su computadora, y se sentó en silencio con Jasper a un lado de ella y Makenna en el otro.

"¿Para qué es la llave?" Preguntó Mickey, tendiendo su mano para tomarla; Alice la deslizó en la mesa.

"No tengo idea," dijo Bella con un suspiro, acomodándose en su silla.

Mickey la cogió, dándole vuelta en su mano. Si alguien podía responder que tipo de cerradura abría, sería Mickey. En Nueva York, su padre era un cerrajero, y su hija había desarrollado el talento no solo para ayudarlo sino también para abrir lo que sea en lo que él trabajaba, desde cajas de seguridad hasta puertas principales. Lo que alguna vez había sido un _hobby_ y una broma familiar se convirtió en un talento necesario cuando se unió a la Fuerza Aérea, aún más cuando empezó a trabajar para mí.

"Alice," dijo Mickey, mirando hacia la mesa. "¿Hay alguna forma de averiguar si Charlie mandó hacer algún trabajo de construcción recientemente, ya sea en su oficina o su casa?"

"Sí, sí, sí," Alice repitió tres veces en su forma acostumbrada, asintiendo todo el tiempo. Tecleó furiosamente en su computadora. "Pero si le pagó a alguien debajo de la mesa para hacerlo, no habrá ningún registro."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Mickey en voz baja, estudiando la llave de nuevo. "Pero él no habría dejado esto sin ninguna guía. Tal vez sabía que Bella haría que tú investi…" Reflexionó, pero su voz se fue apagando, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mirar por encima del hombro de Alice.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Mick?" Le pregunté, dándole un apretón a la mano de Bella.

"Estoy pensando que esto parece ser como una caja de seguridad de armario. Por lo general son a medida y ocultas. Umm, algo así como la de tu padre en la cabaña en la montaña en esa bodega pero sin la cerradura de combinación… solo una llave," recitó distraídamente mientras observaba a Alice trabajar. "Aunque, no lo sé, porque tiene un número en ella. También quisiera decir que es de una caja de seguridad para depósito en un banco pero no es lo suficientemente largo."

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando a Alec, que todavía estaba inspeccionando cada página y cada foto con una lentitud que era casi perturbadora, como si las estuviera memorizando—algo que no debería sorprenderme, en realidad.

Miró a Bella como si quisiera decirle algo pero sacudió su cabeza y se quedó callado.

"Solo dilo, Alec," resopló Bella, rodando los ojos.

"King estaba loco por tu mamá, ¿verdad?" Confirmó y ella asintió. "Entonces… ¿por qué matarla? ¿O era una revancha a este punto? Solo estoy tratando de entender por qué este pendejo se arriesgaría a que una niñita contara todo lo que había presenciado. Él—y no digo esto con mala intención—de hecho, debería haberte matado, Bells. Podría haber derribado tu puerta, hecho lo que vino a hacer, deshacerse de la única persona que lo vio entrar, y luego irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

"Mi papá dijo que cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada, los dejó en paz, pero luego después de que nací, empezó a acercarse de nuevo," dijo con un suspiro, encogiendo un hombro. "Tal vez tenía algo positivo… como que no se mete con los niños…" Resopló sin humor y sacudió la cabeza por nuestras risas, sonriendo con ironía. "Pero apostaría por revancha porque mi papá había testificado contra él para entonces… lo sacó de los negocios de TT, básicamente lo expulsó del mundo empresarial legal."

"Oooh, eso es mucho maldito dinero, el que Charlie le quitó," bufó Emmett, negando. "Legal o no. King ya hubiera sido millonario a estas alturas si se hubiera quedado en TT. Ahora es millonario, y ni un céntimo es limpio. Todo es dinero de apuestas, prostitución y drogas."

Bella asintió pero de nuevo, no dijo nada. Cuando la computadora de Alice sonó con una alerta de correo, todos nos volvimos hacia el final de la mesa.

"Carlisle," dijo Alice, tomando una respiración profunda, su rostro afligido. "Dice que está bien, que está preparándose para ir a ver a Billy Black, pero que él y Benny están por hacer una sesión de Skype con nosotros. Aseguraron el tiempo suficiente para llamar."

"Aw mierda," dijo Bella entre su aliento, mirándome. "No quiero testificar, Edward," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Entonces, no lo hagas," declaré con un encogimiento de hombros porque si ella no quería hacer algo, no tenía que hacerlo, en lo que a mí respecta.

Alice puso el vídeo, giró la computadora y todos tomamos asiento frente a ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rostro de mi padre y de Benny llenara la pantalla.

"¡Benny, pedazo de mierda! ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Emmett con su vozarrón, riéndose cuando Benny rodó los ojos.

"Bien, Em," respondió con un resoplido, mirando a la pantalla. "Edward, es bueno verte, amigo."

"A ti también, Benny," dije con una sonrisa porque a pesar de su apariencia de cerebrito—delgado, pelo castaño claro y con gafas—era un duro pedazo de mierda y jodidamente listo. Además, tenía más influencia en el FBI de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. "¿A qué debemos este honor que rompas el silencio telefónico solo para hablar con el pobrecito de mí?"

Sonrió, levantando el dedo medio. "Hubieras sido un excelente agente, pendejo."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Quisieras. ¿Necesitas de alguien que cuide de tu flacucho trasero?"

"Demonios, no," bufó indignado, todavía sonriendo. "Y no estoy llamando para ver tu fea cara. Necesito ver a Isabella."

"Bella," lo corregí y me puse serio al instante, volviéndome hacia mi chica junto a mí. "Este es Ben Cheney, amor. Sin él y Alice trabajando juntos, no estoy seguro de que te hubiéramos encontrado."

Ella sonrió, volviéndose hacia la computadora. "Entonces, gracias," dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

"Sí, es mucho mejor verla a ella que a ti," bromeó, guiñándole un ojo, y ella se rio en voz baja junto con el resto de la mesa. Luego, él se fue directo al punto. "Bella, sé que has pasado por alguna mierda dura, y Carlisle ya me ha dicho que no quieres testificar contra Royce King, pero te lo pido una vez más. Si no conseguimos tu declaración, entonces él sale libre."

"¿Y Miller?" Pregunta ella, su voz tensa, pero su boca está en una mueca de desdén.

"Oh cariño, te aseguro que lo estamos buscando. Créeme," gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Está… oculto, por el momento, pero tengo un hombre con él. Simplemente no puedo conseguir que acepten nada… sin ti."

Bella se levantó rápidamente de la mesa indignada, caminando de un lado al otro, e hice todo lo que pude para no alejarla de todo—la llamada, el juicio, Miller, King, simplemente todo—y llevarla volando a un lugar seguro y tan hermoso como ella.

"Bella, con tu testimonio, no solo cerraremos el caso de tu madre, sino que también pondremos a King en prisión de por vida—sin mencionar a Miller," Benny continuó presionando pero miró a mi padre cuando él resopló. Los dos sabíamos que King no sobreviviría a la prisión. "Podemos culpar a King de asesinato en primer grado y violación… y Miller…"

"¡No!" Gritó ella, su puño descendiendo con fuerza sobre la mesa. "¡No lo hagas!" Gritó de nuevo. "Me importa una mierda su caso, su juicio, o lo que sea que mantenga a King en la cárcel. En lo que a mí respecta, pueden dejarlo salir… dejarlo que venga por mí. Pero no voy a dejar a este grupo de personas. No estoy a salvo con ustedes," gritó, señalando a la computadora.

"Bella, podemos ponerte en protección de testigos. Puedes—"

"¡Oh… _joder_ no!" Se rio sin humor. "Quiero mi puta vida de vuelta. Joder, ya no voy a huir de este cabrón. No voy a hacerlo. No voy a dejar mi vida, mis amigos… para huir y pretender que soy alguien más. ¡Ni muerta y en el infierno! Déjenlo salir. Dejen que venga por mí."

Me levanté de la mesa, dándole a mi padre y a Benny una mirada mordaz y negando con la cabeza. "La chica dice que no, Ben," gruñí, caminando hacia ella y acercándola a mí. Estaba temblando como una hoja, pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte frente a ellos.

"Esto significará la guerra," le murmuró Benny a mi padre, que ya estaba asintiendo y parecía un poco divertido. "Cuando lo liberen, se pondrá a trabajar de inmediato. Reunirá todo lo que tiene, y vendrá por ti, ella… todos ellos."

"Lo sé," dijo mi padre, mirando a Bella. "Bells, no pareces asustada por ello… ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Quiero discutir con él, pero ella le sonrió con suficiencia. "Estuvimos ocultos para darle a mi padre una oportunidad de testificar. Eso terminó," dijo con un suspiro, apoyándose un poco en mí. "Estoy cansada de ocultarme. Si King va a la cárcel por asesinar a mi madre, será porque él lo confiese…"

Mis cejas se levantaron porque casi podía ver a dónde quería llegar con esto.

"¿Quieres luchar, dulzura?" Le pregunté, guiñándole un ojo cuando su cabeza se giró de pronto para fulminarme con la mirada.

"Lo quiero a él y a Miller fuera de mi vida, ya sea porque fueron eliminados de la faz de la tierra o porque están en la cárcel," respondió rápidamente, conteniendo su sonrisa por el uso de su apodo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la computadora. "Carlisle, necesitamos hacer los arreglos para el funeral de mi padre, explicarle a sus empleados lo que pasó. Esas responsabilidades ahora son mías," dijo, su voz obstruyéndose un poco. "Pero un homenaje a mi padre atraerá a King…"

"Una vez que sea liberado," terminó de decir por ella. "¿Alguien de mi equipo tiene algún problema con esto? Porque si entramos en guerra contra King, se pondrá feo."

"No, señor," todos gruñeron.

"Nosotros tampoco," gruñó Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca más me quejaré de aburridas búsquedas de hotel por esposos infieles," murmuró, mirando a un sonriente Jasper. "Podemos terminar con esto…"

"Podemos hacerlo, cariño," dijo él, riéndose con un resoplido, besando un lado de su cabeza.

"¿Hijo?" Dijo mi padre desde la computadora. "Es tu decisión."

"No, es _suya_," corregí, señalando a Bella. "Vamos a necesitar un plan, tenemos que saber cuál es la posición de Black, y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Benny. Si todos vamos a hacerlo, no podemos perder, pero necesito saber _todo_."

Benny asintió, respirando profundamente. "Me pondré en contacto contigo. Voy a averiguar cuando liberarán a King y ver cómo estamos en lo que respecta a localizar a Miller. El funeral de Charlie será un frenesí de los medios, debido a su dinero. Y puede que King no sea capaz de mantenerse alejado. Irá, solo para ser un pendejo."

"Exactamente," concordó Bella, su labio encrespándose con odio.

"Una última cosa," dijo mi padre, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Alguna idea sobre esa llave?"

"Estamos en ello," le dije.

"Aseguraré una línea en tres días," nos dijo Benny. "Tendré más información y compararemos notas."

Bella puso sus manos sobre la mesa. "Benny, espera," lo llamó. Cuando él miró la pantalla, preguntó, "¿Cómo está Jake?"

"Tuvo dos cirugías, pero se mantiene estable, Bella. Los médicos piensan que estará bien después de un poco de terapia física. Su padre todavía ignora su condición, pero no por mucho tiempo," dijo con ironía, echándole un vistazo a mi padre. "Hablaremos contigo en unos días," dijo antes de que la pantalla se pusiera negra, dejando la habitación en silencio por un momento.

"¿Quieres traer a King hacia ti?" Corroboró Alec con Bella, no sorprendido, sino que parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta. Cuando ella asintió lentamente, continuó, "De acuerdo, bueno, Benny no está bromeando. Con King y Miller dejando un testigo por ahí, se verán forzados a cazarte. Puede que no lo hagan en el funeral por el riesgo de que todo el mundo lo vea, pero te tendrán en la mira. Al menos, King lo hará. Este Miller… parece un cobarde y un cerdo, así que apuesto a que va a permanecer oculto durante el mayor tiempo posible."

"¿Quieres dejar de ocultarte?" Preguntó Rose, apoyándose en la mesa.

"Simplemente estoy… _cansada_," bufó Bella indignada. "No pueden quedar muchos de ellos."

"Eso es cierto," reflexionó Jasper, frotándose la sien mientras observaba lo que sea que Alice estuviera haciendo en la computadora. "Alice, detente," dijo, señalando la pantalla. "¿Qué dirección es esa?"

"El departamento de Charlie en la Torre de Twilight," respondió, entrecerrando sus ojos ante la pantalla. "Y mira aquí… mandó hacer un pequeño trabajo de construcción allí hace como unos seis meses."

Bella salió de mis brazos y se unió a Mickey, Mack y Rose mirando por encima de los hombros de Alice.

"Mmm, y un trabajo de armario, además," Mickey sonrió satisfecha, mirando a Bella, que le sonrió. "De allí es tu llave, Bella."

Rose se puso de pie, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Como sabes… no hay nadie más que sepa de ese departamento además de tú y yo."

"Y posiblemente Billy Black," añadió Bella. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"El servicio funerario puede hacerse en el auditorio de TT," dijo Rose, levantando una ceja. "Podemos usar todas las cámaras de seguridad en el lugar para vigilar. No habrá un momento en donde no los veamos o donde estés sola," dijo, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla hacia mí. "Puedes ir al funeral, y la búsqueda de ustedes dos habrá terminado. Ya no eres una persona desaparecida, y eso te pone en la mira de los medios."

"Una vez que King se entere de donde se llevarán a cabo los servicios, puede que entre en acción. Tal vez trate de terminarlo allí," reflexionó Emmett. "¿Podemos conseguir los planos de ese edificio?"

"Sí," todas las chicas respondieron porque Alice ya los había puesto en la pantalla.

"Envíalos a mi impresora, cariño," canturreó Kate, palmeando a Alice en el hombro de camino hacia allá.

Bella miró a Rose. "¿Crees que deberíamos trasladarnos al departamento de Charlie? ¿Quedarnos allí… ocultos?"

"Sí, definitivamente. Creo que podríamos utilizarlo como la siguiente casa de seguridad si tenemos que estar en la ciudad," respondió Rose, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kate regresó con una montón de páginas, repartiéndolas, pero yo me acerqué a Bella mirando por sobre su hombro.

"Muéstrame ese departamento," le dije, señalando las páginas.

"Bien," hizo que me sentara en una silla y se apoyó en la mesa junto a mí, mirando piso tras piso, extendiendo finalmente las hojas frente a mí. "Mira…" Señaló un punto en el papel. "Está a través de una puerta secreta en su oficina que está en el piso superior. Lo usaba cuando trabajaba hasta tarde o cuando salíamos en la ciudad y no quería conducir a casa. De hecho, lo utilicé justo antes de mudarme con Rose… después de que dejé a Jake. Fue un fin de semana, y nadie supo que estuve allí."

"¿Y nadie sabe de él?"

"No estoy segura sobre Billy," respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Él y mi padre eran inseparables, y si la teoría de Carlisle es correcta, puede que sepa de todos los sitios que tenía mi padre." Frunció el ceño, mirando las páginas y de vuelta hacia mí. "Miller me preguntó dónde se escondería mi padre." Suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca pensé en este lugar…"

"Charlie no se ocultaba, por eso," bufó Rose indignada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Sí, eso es lo que le dije," declaró Bella, haciendo una mueca por lo que deben haber sido unos horribles recuerdos. Cogí su mano, besando sus dedos. "Podríamos quedarnos ahí, Edward. Charlie tenía un ascensor privado y todo. Casi no estaríamos en la calle. Prácticamente podríamos apoderarnos del edificio."

Tome una respiración profunda, tragando grueso mientras lo pensaba. Miré a mi equipo. Mickey todavía estaba conversando en voz baja con Alice sobre lo que sea que estuviera en la computadora en relación con esa llave. Alec y Emmett estaban estudiando los planos de la Torre Twilight, pero Jasper me estaba observando.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Ed?" Preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estoy pensando en que van a provocar un infierno tratando de llegar a Bella si ella conoce ese edificio como supongo lo hace," murmuré, echándole un vistazo por la esquina de mi ojo. Asintió rápidamente. "¡También estoy pensando que sacarla de su escondite y ponerla en el foco de la atención es peligroso como la mierda!" Gruñí, levantando mi mano cuando abrió su boca para discutir. "No estoy diciendo que no, Bella, pero me gustaría saber qué averiguaron sobre Billy Black, cuándo será liberado King, y solo cuántos hombres tiene todavía King merodeando por allí," terminé, levantándole una ceja porque no estaba peleando con ella. Solo quería toda la información que pudiera antes de tomar una maldita decisión que afectaba todas nuestras vidas.

Bella mordió su labio inferior pero respiró hondo, dejándolo salir. "Está bien," concedió, volviéndose hacia Alice. "Duende, mándale un correo a Benny, por favor. Quiero saber cuántos hombres siguen trabajando todavía con King y vendrían en su ayuda si él lo pidiera. También quiero historiales de antecedentes y fotos."

"Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo," repitió, asintiendo todo el tiempo que habló. "Mack, te necesito para eso… nombres, rostros, lugares."

Emmett aclaró su garganta, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. "Sabes, Ed…" Empezó a decir, mirando a Alec y luego de vuelta a mí. "De verdad podríamos terminar con esto. Volver a Seattle, cazar a todos los hijos de puta, y limpiar por completo esa ciudad."

Solté un resoplido, pero mi risa se atoró en mi garganta cuando me di cuenta que Alec estaba de acuerdo con su idea. "Lo dices en serio. ¿Quieres deshacerte de ellos directamente? ¿No solo protección, sino una guerra absoluta contra la mafia?"

"Sí, claro," respondió Alec con una risita. "Tienes aquí el cerebro, el músculo y definitivamente la belleza, chico. Estas chicas atraerían a algunos de esos matones como moscas."

Bella se rio, rodando los ojos. "Mmm, ¿hacerles morder el anzuelo?"

"Vaya, nunca hemos hecho eso," murmuró Makenna, pero cada uno de las chicas se rio. "Como un marido infiel en un club nocturno, ¿verdad, Bellsy?" Soltó unas risitas, chocando puños con Bella.

Alec me miró con una ceja levantada, como diciendo, "¿Ves?"

Me reí con un resoplido, negando. "Hace un mes, hombre, hubiera dicho, ni pensarlo, a exponerlas así… pero no tienes idea de lo que pueden hacer," le dije, señalando a Bella y sus chicas mientras ellas vitoreaban y chocaban sus manos entre sí.

Bella se rio, besando mi mejilla y susurró, "Te amo," de una manera que solo yo pude escuchar.

Agarré su rostro suavemente para asegurarme que me estaba mirando, sonriendo por sus risitas tontas. "Todavía. Vamos. A. Esperar. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió y sonrío. "Señor," canturreó, apartando mi mano. "Solo… piénsalo, Edward. Tengo que alimentar a los perros," murmuró, enderezándose y luego desapareció cuando salió por la puerta principal.

~oOo~

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de tanta actividad que la mayoría nos desplomábamos al final del día, completamente agotados. La granja todavía necesitaba que se hicieran sus tareas diarias—alimentar a los animales, revisar las cercas, y Emmett, Jasper y yo todavía estábamos reparando cosas por el lugar. Hoy había sido el establo de los caballos, y pasamos la mayor parte del día remplazando los postes y tablas horizontales de la cerca podridos.

También había planes qué hacer, manteniéndonos a todos despiertos a altas horas de la madrugada, solo para despertarnos temprano y empezar todo de nuevo—con la excepción de Esme, que se había llevado el coche de Bella, diciendo que tenía que ir a Anchorage por alguna razón. Incluso sin decir una palabra a Benny o a mi padre, estudiamos, planeamos y calculamos la manera en que podríamos terminar esto definitivamente. Las chicas de Bella estudiaron todos los archivos que Benny había enviado, marcando en un mapa de Seattle exactamente donde vivían o pasaban el rato cada uno de los individuos, mientras Bella nos enseñaba cada centímetro de esa puñetera torre. Si íbamos a hacer esto, íbamos a desmantelar el cuerpo y alma de ellos, dejando a King sin nada.

El problema era Miller. Si no podíamos encontrarlo, entonces Bella nunca estaría a salvo. Siempre estaría mirando por encima de su hombro, y nunca me sentiría cómodo dejándola fuera de mi vista. Y… simplemente no podía aceptar esa mierda. Deseaba tanto devolverle su vida—conmigo en ella—pero me aterrorizaba que pudiera fallar. Era la razón que me había detenido de movernos con este plan, de trasladarnos desde Alaska de vuelta a Seattle, donde toda esta mierda comenzó, porque sabía sin duda alguna que King era un hombre muerto, pero si no podía encontrar a Miller, no podíamos matarlo. Y joder, tenía que morir—preferiblemente una lenta y tortuosa muerte, y esperaba que en mis manos, porque todavía recordaba como había lucido mi chica cuando la encontré en su jodido calabozo.

"¡Detente, Eddie! ¿Qué demonios?" Gritó Jasper, brincando hacia atrás cuando golpeé el tablón tan fuerte con el martillo que el cabrón se partió en dos pedazos, casi cortándole la mano.

"Mierda," gruñí, arrojando al suelo el martillo. "Lo siento, Jazz," dije en voz baja, sentándome en el borde del comedero y enterrando las manos en mi cabello.

Colocó un nuevo tablón, lo golpeó con el martillo y se dejó caer junto a mí. "¿Estás bien, hermano?"

Me encogí de hombros, tirando de mi cabello antes de mirarlo. No sabía qué decir porque por un lado, estaba estresado al límite preocupado por mi padre, mi equipo y mi chica. Por el otro lado, nunca había estado mejor porque finalmente me sentía completo en mi relación con Bella.

"Nunca antes has necesitado de tanto tiempo para tomar una decisión en una misión, Edward," indicó con voz baja, pero Jasper nunca necesitó de hablar fuerte para hacerse entender. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Ambos giramos las cabezas cuando las puertas del granero se abrieron de golpe y las chicas sacaron todos los caballos al patio y empezaron a acicalarlos, Mickey mostrándole a Alice qué hacer. Sonreí cuando Goliat intentó acariciar a Bella con su nariz demasiado fuerte, lo que la hizo tropezarse hacia adelante un paso o dos. Cuando lo llamó por su nombre como reprimenda, agachó su cabeza de manera que ella pudiera rascarle las orejas. Era un sinvergüenza, pero ella le gustaba y era su forma de demostrarlo.

"Esta no es una misión ordinaria," dije con un suspiro, sin apartar los ojos de las chicas cuando comenzaron a bañar a los cuatro caballos. "Se trata de sus vidas, J."

"Ellas tampoco son chicas ordinarias," replicó Jasper, levantándose y subiéndose a la cerca. "Saben en lo que se están metiendo, y ya lo han hecho antes; aunque este es un riesgo un poco más alto, el concepto sigue siendo el mismo."

"Lo sé."

"Si estás esperando a tu papá…"

"Estoy esperando a Benny," le dije, apartando finalmente la vista de mi chica risueña, "porque necesito saber en qué maldita posición estamos con Black."

Asintió. "Esa es no es la verdad, Ed. O al menos, no toda la verdad."

Tenía razón, pero no sabía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mi padre ya había dado la luz verde para eliminar a cada uno de ellos. Demonios, lo había hecho la noche que encontramos a Bella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto haya terminado?" Le pregunté, levantándome y cogiendo mi martillo del suelo.

"Llevar a Alice a Texas," dijo con una muy cursi sonrisa, bajándose de un salto para que pudiéramos terminar la cerca. "Si esto resulta de la forma que pienso que lo hará, entonces, todos necesitaremos mantener un perfil bajo durante un tiempo. Pensé en un mes. Mickey va a regresar aquí, y Emmett y Rose han hablado de California. Me atrevo a asegurar que te ocultarás en esa casa tuya."

"¿Y cómo crees que esta mierda resulte?"

Resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y sacudió su cabeza. "_Creo_ que vamos a ir a Seattle, llevando el infierno con nosotros. Creo que vamos a barrer con _años_ de puto crimen organizado, y la policía, los federales y la comunidad local estarán agradecidos. _Creo_—y corrígeme si estoy equivocado—que King y Miller van a estar… _irreconocibles _una vez que hayas castigado por cada mal que alguna vez le han hecho a esa chica... _que está justo allí_," gruñó, apuntando hacia Bella, que estaba paseando a Goliat para enjuagarlo.

Asentí al mismo tiempo que desencajaba el siguiente tablón podrido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Jasper se bajó de un salto y me ayudó a clavar uno nuevo en su lugar. Remplazamos tres más antes de que finalmente hablara de nuevo.

"Ya sabes, si fuera yo," comenzó a decir, mirando más allá de mí hacia las chicas, "querría matarlos a todos. Bella no se merece esa mierda…"

Me giré quedando frente a él. "¿Crees que no sé eso?" Le pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos. "No tienes idea de lo que me gustaría hacerles por lastimarla. El desmembramiento, la evisceración, y la puñetera decapitación ni siquiera se acercan a lo que me gustaría hacer porque no serían… lo suficientemente satisfactorias," dije con disgusto, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Apenas ahora está empezando a sentirse normal. No puedo imaginarme lo que le haría si alguna de las chicas sale lastimada o si algo le pasa a mi padre, y no tienes una maldita idea de cómo se aferra a mí en sus sueños."

Jasper hizo una mueca pero asintió.

"Quiero terminar esto por ella, hombre," gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Quiero—"

"Mantenerla a salvo," terminó de decir por mí en un tono bajo.

"Sí," suspiré, mirándolo y pensando muy bien lo que necesitaba decir a continuación. "Si hacemos esto… cada plan será perfecto, sin fallas. Si hacemos esto… no nos detendremos hasta que todos se hayan ido."

Asintió una vez con su cabeza. "Sí, señor," gruñó. "No esperaba nada menos. Podemos hacer esto, lo sabes. Terminarlo. Hemos tenido trabajos más difíciles; es solo que este… significa más."

Observé su rostro, consciente de que tenía la razón. En el pasado, con otros trabajos, esto hubiera sido pan comido porque habíamos eliminado pequeños pueblos para erradicar a pendejos que se habían apoderado de ellas, por ofensas menores. Esto era personal, lo que lo hacía malditamente peligroso porque moriría protegiendo a la chica que estaba riendo con sus amigas a unos metros de distancia.

"Todavía quiero escuchar de Benny y mi papá," añadí, calmándome un poco porque ahora mi chica estaba encaminando a un brillante Goliat hacia mí, seguida por el resto de ellas. "Quiero cada pieza de información que pueda conseguir antes de hacerla centro de atención porque también tenemos que responder a los malditos medios."

"Por supuesto, Ed," dijo asintiendo. "Lo haremos bien, como siempre."

"Esta es mi última misión de mierda," finalmente juré la verdad en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Joder, lo juro por Dios."

Jasper sonrió con suficiencia, resoplando en una suave risita. "Oh, eso lo sabía," dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo supe en el momento que posaste tus ojos en ella."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

La televisión hablaba de fondo sin parar, pero apenas si oí una palabra. Edward y yo estábamos acostados en el sofá, fundidos el uno en el otro, supuestamente viendo un programa pero no creo que alguno de los dos estuviera prestando atención. Él estaba de espaldas, con las rodillas arriba, y yo estaba a horcajadas en su estómago, amoldándome perfectamente a él con mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Con largas, lentas y suaves caricias, pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello y los bajaba hasta mi trasero en un patrón reconfortante. Traíamos puesta la ropa de dormir pero no habíamos dicho mucho mientras nos duchábamos, nos poníamos unos bóxer y yo le robaba una camiseta suya.

El latido del corazón de Edward era fuerte y constante, su respiración profunda y regular mientras trazaba cada línea de su tatuaje con la luz tenue de la televisión. Me moví, tratando de acercarme—no que hubiera algún espacio entre nosotros para empezar—pero no era la única porque manos firmes agarraron mi trasero, también buscando la elusiva _cercanía_.

Giré mi cabeza, colocando un beso en su cuello y recibiendo un murmullo de apreciación contra mis labios, lo que solo me hizo sonreír contra su piel cuando sus manos agarraron la tela de mis pantalones cortos.

"¿Vas a robar toda mi ropa, Bella?" Preguntó, riéndose cuando solté unas risitas contra su mejilla.

"Tal vez." Suspiré dramáticamente. "Son cómodos, y huelen a ti," le expliqué por enésima vez.

"Mmm," dijo en un murmullo, mirándome con ojos muy cálidos y de un verde oscuro cuando finalmente me levanté sobre él. "Cuando vengas a casa conmigo, puede que pierdas todo tu guardarropa, entonces."

Sonreí, amando el sonido de "casa" viniendo de sus labios cuando se refería a nosotros. "Bien," le dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "¿Estás diciendo que tengo que caminar desnuda por la casa todo el día, Edward?" Bromeé, estrechando mis ojos.

Soltó una carcajada, rodeándome con sus brazos mientras me apoyaba en sus fuertes hombros—hombros que soportaban más tensión de la que noté originalmente hasta ese momento porque casi se hundieron en relajación bajo mi toque.

"Bueno, esa es una idea a la que podría acostumbrarme," se rio, inclinándose hacia mi mano que estaba tocando su rostro.

"Eso va para ti también, ¿sabes?" Me reí, pensando que un Edward desnudo era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría. "A excepción de…" Comencé a decir, levantando un dedo, "tu taller de carpintería. Dios no lo permita y cortes algo… _realmente_ necesario."

"Tienes razón," admitió con una sonrisa mientras que al fin tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, frotando con sus pulgares mis mejillas. "La seguridad primero. Entendido, _dulzura_."

Quería perderme en él. Deseaba conectarme a él tan profundamente que sería imposible de decir dónde empezaba yo y dónde terminaba él. Quería quitarle el estrés que permanecía adherido alrededor de sus ojos y había provocado que sus hombros casi cedieran bajo su peso desde que regresamos a la granja, más aun desde la sesión de Skype con su padre y Benny. Quería ayudarlo a tomar una decisión en cuanto a qué hacer, pero estaba consciente de la batalla que luchaba por dentro. Era la razón por la que no había discutido con él, por la que, cuando él había dicho que esperáramos, lo dejé pasar. Pero sabía que esto era diferente, que esto significaría el fin de todo. Si seguían el plan que Emmett y Alec habían sugerido y el resto de nosotros nos superábamos, entonces no solo eliminaríamos a todos los hombres de King, sino que también al propio King. Era Miller el que era el problema. A menos que supiéramos dónde estaba, yo siempre sería un cabo suelto del que tenía que ocuparse. Carlisle siempre llevaría un blanco en su espalda, a pesar de cualquier rol que eligiera tomar en TT.

Todos los que Edward amaba estaban en peligro, y lo estaba matando no poder solucionarlo fácilmente, que sería necesario exponerse para terminarlo.

Levanté la mano y froté las arrugas de preocupación entre sus cejas, tomando una respiración profunda. "Cierto, la seguridad primero," murmuré asintiendo, pensando que esas eran palabras conmovedoras para la mierda en la que estábamos. "¿Has pensando en lo que pasará cuando esto haya terminado?"

Asintió, acercándome a él de manera que estaba prácticamente sentada en su pecho, pero sus manos continuaron deslizándose sobre mis muslos, mis costados, mis brazos, finalmente cogiendo mis pies, haciendo que me recostara en sus piernas dobladas detrás de mi espalda. Le sonreí mientras frotaba mis arcos.

"Sí, lo he hecho," respondió finalmente. "Hablé con Jasper sobre eso hoy por la mañana. Esta… b-bueno, e-es mi ú-última m-misión," balbuceó con nerviosismo, sus ojos recorriendo mis piernas y subiendo hacia mi rostro. "No más después de esta. No puedo… no haré esto. Si algo me pasa…" Sacudió su cabeza y cambió la dirección de esa oración. "No puedo pensar claramente si en todo lo que estoy pensando es en llegar a casa contigo, y eso podría causar mi muerte o la de alguien más, amor."

Asentí, pensando que probablemente hace semanas por fin había tomado esa decisión, porque cuando su equipo hablaba de futuras misiones, se había quedado callado.

"¿Qué harás?"

"No _tengo_ qué hacer nada, Bella," me dijo, rodando los ojos. "No me pagan precisamente el salario mínimo…."

Me reí, alborotando su ya de por sí desordenado cabello. "No es eso a lo que me refiero, Edward."

Resopló, conteniendo su sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo sé, pero para ser honesto, no tengo idea. Solo sé que no me he sentido feliz por un largo tiempo, y ahora lo estoy. Cuando mi padre vino a buscarme con tu archivo en la mano, no iba a tomar otro trabajo, pero… él presionó. Y si hubiera sido alguien más, si no te hubiera involucrado a ti, Charlie, y mi papá, aun así no lo hubiera aceptado." Dijo con un suspiro, llevando mi tobillo a sus labios y depositando un largo beso allí, dejando sus labios contra mi piel mientras continuaba. "Quiero… quiero devolverte una vida, Bella. Quiero cuidar de ti, darte un hogar que sea permanente." Sonrió cuando me reí de él.

"¿Estás hablando sobre todo eso de la "casa de seguridad"? ¿O de Jake?" Me reí.

"Joder, nunca te engañaría, y él fue un puto cerdo al desperdiciar lo más bello," gruñó, sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras acariciaba mis piernas—subiendo por mis pantorrillas, por fuera de mis muslos, y de pronto, dentro de mis muslos, abriendo aún más mis piernas. "¿Por qué necesitaría algo más que esto?" Susurró, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando se me escapó un gemido cuando sus pulgares trazaron la costura de en medio de los bóxer que estaba usando.

Tiró de mí por las caderas, llevando mi centro cerca de su rostro. "Te mereces el mundo, bebé. Te mereces más que estarte preguntando si volveré a casa o no. Te mereces algo más que yo, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia ganándome tu amor."

Empujó mi camiseta hasta que cedí y tiré de ella por encima de mi cabeza, dejándola caer al suelo. Agarró los costados del bóxer, bajándolos rápidamente por lo que quedé completamente desnuda sentada sobre su torso, todavía recostada contra sus piernas dobladas, ahora con mis pies a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Edward," jadeé, no solo por dónde estaba ahora sus labios, subiendo por el interior de mi muslo, sino por sus palabras. Nadie jamás me había jurado su vida, ni siquiera Jake… y había afirmado haberme amado toda su vida.

"Te amo, Bella," susurró. "N-Nunca me había s-sentido de esta f-forma por nadie, de la forma en que me s-siento p-por t-ti. No lo daré por sentado, lo prometo. Y lo haré de forma que estés a salvo…"

Sentí las lágrimas humedeciendo mis ojos, y tuve que cerrarlos cuando su lengua salió sigilosa contra el interior de mi muslo, arremolinándose sobre mi piel. Estaba tan cerca, pero mis emociones se estaban saliendo de control.

"También te amo, E-Edward," tartamudeé.

"Excelente," respondió, dejando otro beso con la boca abierta en mi otro muslo, sus ojos fijos en los míos cuando al fin fui capaz de abrirlos sin temor a las lágrimas.

Edward dejó salir un sensual gemido cuando respiró profundamente, inhalando mi piel, mi centro. "Mierda, amor. Siempre hueles también como para… _comerte_."

Bufé soltando una carcajada a su juego de palabras pero estuve a punto de caerme del sofá cuando un fuerte golpeteo en nuestra puerta resonó por la habitación.

"Oh, joder, tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?" Edward murmuró, mirándome y lamiendo sus labios como si fuera un hombre hambriento y yo fuera su cena. "¿Qué?" Gruñó, volviendo su cabeza hacia la puerta, sus manos sujetándome cuando empecé a levantarme.

"Ed, sal de allí," gruñó Emmett. "Esme regresó… y trae tres cabrones que no conocemos con ella."

Edward frunció el ceño, mirándome. "¿Te dijo a dónde iba?"

"No, solo que tenía algo que hacer," dije, encogiéndome de hombros, y finalmente me dejó levantarme de su regazo.

"En un momento salimos, Em," gritó Edward, poniéndose una camiseta y _jeans_ mientras yo me vestía, dejándome los bóxer y optando también por unos _jeans_.

"¿Por qué demonios traería a alguien aquí?" Pregunté, atando mis tenis.

"No lo sé," dijo, tendiéndome su mano. "No es que no confíe en ella, pero supongo que lo averiguaremos."

Me puse de pie y me encaminé hacia la puerta pero tiró de mí hacia su pecho, su boca justo en mi oído.

"No pienses que he terminado, Bella. Ni jodidamente muerto. Vi lo mojada que estabas para mí, y tengo la intención de sacar…. mmm provecho de eso, _dulzura_," canturreó, lamiendo mi oreja.

Llevé mi mano hacia atrás, a la dureza que se pegaba a mi trasero, dándole a su erección una larga y lenta caricia por fuera de sus _jeans_. "Sí, quizás debas poner este monstruo en su jaula antes de que salgamos de aquí, Edward."

Se rio amenazante, depositando un largo beso en mi cuello. "Te mostraré lo que es un… _monstruo_, amor."

"Vamos," dije con un suspiro, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos. "Esme, tipos que no conocemos…" Le recordé con una ceja levantada.

Resopló y se rio en voz baja, dejando un beso en mi frente. Respiró hondo en mi cabello, apartándose al fin, ajustándose lo mejor que pudo, y luego rodó los ojos por mis risitas.

Metió su Glock en la parte trasera de sus _jeans_, tomando mi mano. "Toma la tuya," ordenó, señalando con su barbilla hacia la mesa donde estaba mi nueve milímetros. Una vez que estuvo segura en mi cintura, levantó mi rostro por mi barbilla. "De ahora en adelante… sin importar qué… estarás armada. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí. Entiendo."

"Bien. Ahora, vamos a ver de qué se trata toda esa mierda, amor. Y luego voy a enseñarte una lección sobre monstruos," murmuró, riéndose conmigo por todo el pasillo.

* * *

**(1) UW- Universidad de Washington**

* * *

_**Se vienen momentos de acción, estos van con todo contra, no solo King, sino su entera organización. Recordemos que ya habían eliminado a muchos de sus hombres en la cabaña en las montañas, ahora se van por el resto. Bella está demostrado su valentía al no permitir que le quiten su vida, la quiere de vuelta y Edward, sus chicas y el equipo se encargarán de ayudarla. Pero la pregunta sigue siendo, ¿dónde está Miller? Porque es cierto que solo hasta que acaben con él se podrá decir que Bella está a salvo. ¿Lo encontraran? ¿Y quienes creen ustedes que sean esos que vienen con Esme? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobretodo muchas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo para dejar sus palabras en un pequeño review, esos más que nada son los incentivos para seguir adelante. Así que, anímense a decir que les parece la historia y que piensan que pasará. Saludos nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stepanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

**EDWARD**

Bella y yo caminamos por el pasillo y salimos hacia el porche del frente donde parecía haber una confrontación entre todos los que estaban dentro de la casa y Esme y compañía. Estaba encabronado y no deseaba más que volver a mi habitación y terminar lo que había empezado con Bella, pero el hecho era, que no podía. No que me detuviera de pensarlo, planearlo, porque no habíamos hecho nada como eso desde que dejamos mi casa en Forks, y la necesitaba… como nunca jamás había necesitado nada en mi vida.

Nadie en el porche dijo una palabra mientras los observábamos salir del coche de Bella. Esme parecía preocupada mientras estaba flanqueada por tres hombres bastante grandes pero un poco viejos. Si tuviera que adivinar, hubiera dicho que tenía más o menos la edad de mi padre. Los tres estaban en buena forma, vestidos en pantalones negros o azul marino, no podría decir cuál. Respiré hondo, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque todos los hombres se veían serios sobre estar aquí, aun cuando parecían estar esperando a que Esme dijera algo. Sin embargo, fue mi chica la que habló.

"Esme, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó casi en un susurro, negando y haciendo una pequeña mueca, muy probablemente por haber roto el silencio.

"Bella, Edward, vengan a conocer a mi hermano," dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el hombre a su lado, que resultó tener el mismo color de cabello que Esme.

Bella bufó, mirándome y los dos avanzamos.

"Esme, no sé si deberías haber hecho esto," le dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Relájate, Edward," se rio Esme. "En algún momento te dije que tenía mis propias conexiones, y pensé que necesitábamos toda la ayuda que pudiéramos conseguir cuando nos vayamos a Seattle." Se volvió hacia su hermano. "Eleazar Platt, este es el hijo de Carlisle, Edward Cullen. Y ella es Bella Swan," le dijo, tirando de mi chica para acercarla.

Eleazar estrechó mi mano con firmeza, un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa divertida, preguntando, "No te lo dijo, ¿cierto?"

"Para nada," me reí con un resoplido, dándole a la novia de mi padre una mirada mordaz.

"Ezzy, te dije que les dijeras," se rio, rodando los ojos. "Ve al grupo detrás de ellos. Habrían disparado primero y hecho las preguntas después. Carlisle probablemente los entrenó de esa forma… _yo_ los hubiera entrenado de esa forma."

Todos nos volvimos para mirar hacia el porche, y solté una risita por la posición protectora que habían tomado. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar para saber que cada uno de los cabrones allá arriba cargaba al menos un arma, si no tenía una ya en la mano que no podía ver.

"Descansen," declaré, agitando una mano hacia ellos y volviéndome de nuevo hacia los hombres frente a mí.

Fue entonces cuando vi la tinta en sus antebrazos—cada uno de ellos. Eran _Seals_ de la Marina**(1)**—o al menos lo habían sido en algún momento.

Le estrecho mis ojos a Eleazar. "¿_Seals_?"

"Retirados," dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora somos… algo más," se rio entre dientes, haciendo un ademán hacia los otros dos hombres, que se habían quedado callados en el fondo. "Felix Stuart, Eric Yorkie… conozcan al hijo de Carlisle."

Gestos de cabeza pasaron entre nosotros.

Luego se volvió hacia Bella. "Y la señorita Bella," la presentó.

Los dos hombres estrecharon su mano, murmurando sus condolencias.

"Gracias," respondió en voz baja. Con sus ojos entrecerrándose hacia los tres hombres, mi chica continuó, "¿A qué te refieres con… _algo más_?

Eleazar le sonrió cálidamente. "Somos de la CIA. Y cuando hablé con Ezzy, dijo que puede que necesitaran algo de ayuda."

"Por qué no vamos adentro, y les explicaré todo," sugirió Esme.

Todos subimos al porche delantero.

"Todo el mundo al comedor. Ahora," ordené, haciendo un gesto para que todos entraran.

No estaba seguro de alguna vez haber visto tanta gente en el comedor de mi tía al mismo tiempo. Mi equipo estaba de pie a lo largo de las paredes mientras que Eleazar y sus dos hombres tomaron asiento a la mesa conmigo, Bella, Esme, Rose, Alec y Alice—la última con su siempre presente computadora frente a ella. La tía Kate estaba de pie en la cocina, mirando a todos con un par de ojos entusiastas.

"Edward, por favor, no te enojes," Esme suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Sé que debía haber dicho algo, pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera venir, y entonces tampoco sabía si se le necesitaría. Vio los eventos con Carlisle y Charlie en la televisión y me envió un correo."

"No estoy aquí para interferir," declaró Eleazar levantando las manos. "Simplemente estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda. Hemos estado al tanto de la situación con Royce King por algún tiempo. De hecho, estábamos a punto de tomar el asunto en nuestras manos hasta que me di cuenta que Carlisle estaba involucrado. Trabajé con tu padre en el extranjero hace muchos años, Edward, y salvó mi trasero en una situación difícil, así que le debo un favor… o dos," murmuró, dándole a Esme una sonrisa irónica.

Respiré profundamente, mirando alrededor hacia Jasper y Alec. Los dos llevaban expresiones ilegibles en sus rostros, muy probablemente igual a la mía. La CIA era un nivel diferente de mierda completamente en comparación con lo que ya habíamos estado lidiando.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Eleazar y Esme. "¿Qué tipo de ayuda? No estoy diciendo que no confíe en ti, Esme, pero esto es un poco inesperado," declaré encogiéndome de hombros. "La CIA es—"

"Intocable, en este caso," interrumpió Eleazar. "Royce King está a punto de ser liberado de vuelta a las calles de Seattle. Por lo que escuché, hay una blanco sobre ella, particularmente," señaló, haciendo un ademán hacia Bella. "En ti y en tu padre también, muchacho. Lo cual incluye a todos ustedes, si se proponen protegerlos."

"Lo sabemos," dijo Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Oh, estoy seguro que sí, señorita Bella," Eleazar se rio. "En la calle se dice que hay una buena cantidad de dinero por su cabeza… _viva_. Están dispuestos a ir a la guerra para atraparla, dispuestos a matar a todo el que la conozca. De lo que también no se ha dado cuenta es que King ha estado comprando y vendiendo armas fuera del país por años, a gente que no queremos que tenga armas. Esperábamos que Swan pudiera testificar contra él para poner fin a eso, pero desafortunadamente—"

"Murió," gruñó Bella, sus ojos poniéndose casi negros por la ira. "Siento que hayan perdido su… salida fácil."

"Tranquila, dulzura," susurré en su oído, acariciando su muslo bajo la mesa. Me enderecé en mi asiento y encaré de nuevo a Eleazar pero le hablé a Bella. "Solo estaba declarando los hechos, amor. Tal vez podría tomar en cuenta que Charlie Swan era tu _maldito padre_," gruñí, levantándole una ceja a él.

"Lo siento, Bella," Eleazar hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy tan acostumbrado a lidiar solo con bueno, malo, negro, y blanco… que algunas veces olvido que son personas y nos solo un nombre en un archivo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo que digas," murmuró bajo su aliento, pero entrelazó nuestros dedos en su regazo.

Froté sus nudillos con mi pulgar porque mi chica era feroz. No necesitaba que se le lanzara al cuello a alguien… todavía.

"Seguridad Nacional ha estado vigilando a King, pero lo cancelamos," continuó, su tono un poco más suave ahora. "No podemos pescarlo ahora… bueno, _legítimamente_," dijo, pronunciando la última palabra con desdén, parece haber algo vivaz e inteligente en él que me recuerda a mi padre, mi equipo.

Este tipo quería entrar porque no solo pensaba que King era un gusano sino que merecía más que solo una sentencia de prisión.

Sonreí con suficiencia, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Los federales quieren que Bella testifique contra King en lugar de su padre… otro cargo, otro problema. Y es Riley Miller el que la quiere con vida. Si quieren una guerra, podemos darles una, pero no he decidido si nos vamos a ir o no. Estaba esperando por un poco más información de mi padre y de nuestro contacto con los federales. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Pregunté, apoyando mi codo en la mesa.

"Lo que sea que se necesite para derribarlo," Eleazar dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No estoy aquí para relevarte, chico. Estoy aquí como un favor a mi hermana, como ayuda para tu padre. Mi trabajo en la CIA era deshacerme de él, por cualquier medio necesario," declaró, pasando a explicar que sabía casi todo lo que habíamos pasado.

No sabía si Esme le había dicho esas cosas o si había estado al tanto de la información debido a dónde trabajaba, pero estaba tan enterado como todos los demás en la casa. Lo único que no sabía eran cuáles serían mis siguientes pasos.

"¿Y ellos?" Gruñí, haciendo un gesto hacia los dos tipos con él. "Puedo conocer y confiar en el juicio de Esme, ¿pero cómo sé si puedo confiar en ellos? Los cabrones de King están por todos jodidos lados. Debes de entender mi preocupación, Eleazar."

Felix se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo su boca para hablar, pero fue Alice quién nos dejó a todos atónitos.

"Felix Stuart, ex _Navy Seal_. Está condecorado con un Corazón Púrpura, después de haber recibido un disparo en el brazo durante un conflicto en Panamá, que se supone es clasificado, aun así… aquí está," canturreó, dándole una sonrisa pícara antes de continuar. "Se retiró de la Marina—una baja honorable, solo para recibir un cheque ocasional de… Mmm, Eleazar Platt. Después de dos años su identidad se detiene por completo… sin embargo, todavía gestiona la compra y venta de acciones en _Ameritrade_. Es dueño de una casa en Portland, conduce una _Porsche Cayenne_, y de vez en cuando vacaciona en Malibú."

Todos en la habitación se quedaron quietos con la excepción de mi chica, que miraba a Alice con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro.

"Ahora… Eric Yorkie, por otro lado," Alice suspiró dramáticamente, rodando los ojos. "Cinta negra en karate, especialista en explosivos, también un _Navy Seal_ retirado. Prefiere una motocicleta a su _Thunderbird_ clásico, pero tiene la custodia temporal de su sobrina, Chelsea. Chelsea está residiendo actualmente con su casa en Olympia, con su esposa, Janet. Sin embargo, no es _Yorkie_. Su apellido en realidad es… Hunter. Ahora bien… ¿no es eso interesante?" Reflexionó, mirando por encima de la pantalla.

"¡Mierda!" Makenna gruñó. "Eres familiar de Victoria Hunter, ¿no es así?"

Toda la habitación se quedó quieta—en un silencio absoluto— mientras esperábamos que un inquieto Eric respondiera la pregunta. Jasper se movió antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y de pronto, Eric tenía una cuarenta cinco presionada en su sien.

"Será mejor que empieces a hablar, pendejo, porque ese no es exactamente un nombre que guste mucho por aquí. Ella causó un gran caos no hace mucho tiempo," gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza a Eleazar y Felix cuando se pusieron de pie. "Nu-uh, chicos… primero quiero respuestas porque recuerdo particularmente a una pelirroja de nombre Victoria Hunter haciendo una llamada en una oficina legal… casi consiguiendo que Bells y Eddie fueran asesinados, así que _primero_ quiero una puñetera respuesta."

En el fondo, me estaba riendo porque nunca hubo mucho que pusiera nervioso a Jasper, pero cuando lo hacía, por lo general giraba en torno a la traición o que alguien saliera lastimado por decisiones estúpidas. Era muy posible que le disparara a este tipo si no le gustaban las respuestas que escuchara, y a estas alturas, casi no me importaba.

"Es mi hermana," gruñó Eric. "Se involucró en alguna mierda hace mucho tiempo. Salía con el sobrino de King y él la hizo adicta a la coca, hombre. Perdió la custodia de Chelsea conmigo, le debía a King más dinero del que podía pagar, y él la hizo…" Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sin terminar esa oración, pero podía imaginarme muy bien por qué el pendejo la había mantenido cerca. "¡King la ha tenido bajo su control desde entonces porque le dice que le debe!"

"Sin embargo," añadió Alice, dándole una mirada cautelosa, "Victoria tiene un nuevo departamento, un nuevo coche, y viajes regulares al spa."

"Correcto," Eric bufó con ira. "Todo proporcionado por King, pero no deja de tener su precio. Si King ya no está, ella será libre de conseguir la ayuda que necesita."

"¡Suficiente!" Gruñí, incapaz de soportar más información sobre ese pendejo de King. "Jazz, retírate."

"Ed—" Comenzó a discutir pero lo interrumpí.

"¡Baja tu maldita arma, Jasper!" Le ordené, empezando a levantarme. "Es suficiente, hombre."

De mala gana Jasper bajó su cuarenta y cinco a su costado, pero no se alejó de Eric; ni sus ojos dejaron la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre.

Eleazar y Felix se sentaron de nuevo, viéndose un poco inquietos. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, frotando mi rostro antes de volverme de nuevo hacia ellos.

"Como podrán ver estamos un poco nerviosos por aquí," dije con un suspiro, haciendo un gesto con la mano alrededor de la habitación. "La muerte de Charlie Swan fue una conmoción y solo nos hizo cerrar aún más nuestro círculo en torno a Bella." No pude evitar darle un ligero apretón a la mano de mi chica con esa última declaración. "Mi padre dijo que se reuniría con nosotros pronto, pero estaba investigando a alguien que trabajaba para _Twilight Tech_. También estoy esperando la fecha de liberación de Royce King de nuestro hombre dentro del FBI, que sucede también está rastreando a Riley Miller para mí."

Eleazar respiró profundamente, negando. "Sin embargo, tienes un plan. No serías el hijo de Carlisle si no fuera así."

"Lo tengo."

Asintió, recostándose un poco en su silla. "¿Por quién te vas a ir primero?"

Estudié el rostro del hombre, decidiendo finalmente que no tenía otra alternativa. Me volví hacia Alice y le dije, "Envíale un mensaje a mi padre y a Benny. Dile a ambos lo que tenemos aquí y diles que necesitamos tanta información como puedan entregarme lo más pronto posible. Tomaré mi decisión después de eso."

"Claro, claro, claro," repitió, mirándome de nuevo antes de mirar a Bella, sus putos dedos tecleando cuando ni siquiera estaba mirando.

"Solo hazlo, duendecillo," dijo con un suspiro, su frente arrugándose ante la presión que estábamos soportando mientras miraba hacia la mesa. Finalmente levantó su mirada hacia mí. "Nos vamos a ir, ¿no es así?"

"Me temo que sí, amor," le dije y luego levanté la vista hacia Eleazar. "Si vamos a hacer esto, ¿cuáles son mis límites contigo? No quiero meterme en esto y luego mi equipo y yo terminar en la cárcel o frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento al final del puñetero día."

"Ninguno," resopló, llevando una sonrisa irónica. "Estoy por mi cuenta en esto, pero mis supervisores no les importa cómo se deshagan de King, siempre y cuando ya no esté. En lo que a mí respecta esto," comenzó a decir, haciendo un círculo con su dedo alrededor de la habitación, "nunca sucedió, justo como cualquier otro trabajo que hizo tu padre antes para el gobierno."

Me vuelvo hacia Bella, que está analizando a Eric con ojos entrecerrados y penetrantes. Dio un profundo suspiro e hizo una pregunta que realmente no estaba esperando.

"Chelsea es hija de James, ¿cierto? Es la sobrina nieta de Royce King."

Eric palideció, mirando a Eleazar y luego de nuevo a Bella. "No estamos seguros," susurró. "Y no queremos hacerle la prueba porque si King lo sabe—"

"Ella será la heredera de la más grande fortuna de la mafia desde los Gottis," dijo Rose con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Y definitivamente te la quitaría."

Sonreí ante la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de los tres hombres. Quería decirles que eso es lo que esas chicas hacían para vivir—sacar la verdad y feos secretos de la gente—pero estaba disfrutando muchísimo sus expresiones de preocupación. El equipo de Bella añadía un elemento de inteligencia y astucia que nunca había tenido antes con mis chicos y Mickey, y me estaba malacostumbrando a ello.

Sin embargo, Felix se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras se carcajeaba. "Vaya que tienes un gran equipo aquí, Edward. Me sorprende que King siga caminando por el patio de la prisión."

Me reí con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ha estado en confinamiento en solitario desde el juicio; de otra forma, no lo estaría."

Eleazar sonrió, negando. "Oh, chico, recuérdame no encabronarte. ¿Y dónde diablos encontraste esta cosita?" Preguntó, señalando a Alice.

"Fue concebida en secreto," Makenna soltó unas risitas. "Alice está hecha de polvo de hada y un jodido procesador de computadora endemoniadamente rápido."

Todos en la habitación estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo Alice, que solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su computadora cuando sonó con un mensaje entrante.

"Bueno, aquí vamos," Emmett le murmuró a Mickey, que resopló y asintió.

Alice tragó grueso, mirándome por fin. "Tu padre me pide que te diga que confíes en Eleazar, que deberías poder utilizar sus habilidades. También dice que está dejando Seattle en este momento, que lo esperemos en dos días. Benny dice que no se espera a King en la corte sino hasta después del fin de semana, donde en ese momento, se programará una fecha para su liberación. Dice que esperemos que King esté en la calle en menos de una semana. También dice…" Se detuvo, haciendo una mueca y mirando a Bella.

"Escúpelo, Alice," Bella le dijo.

"Dijo que el agente que tenía con Miller acaba de ser encontrado debajo de un puente, colgado con su propio cinturón…" La voz de Alice se fue apagando, y pude oír a Bella inhalar bruscamente.

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, mirando a mi chica, que se había puesta blanca como una hoja.

Sin un hombre con Miller, no tendríamos una pista de dónde encontrarlo. Las manos de Bella temblaron un poco cuando apartó el cabello de su rostro.

"Lo encontraremos, bebé," le susurré, tomado su rostro entre mis manos.

Asintió, mirándome con ojos cansados, pero fue su fuerte agarre en mi muslo lo que me dijo que había terminado con esa conversación.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, mi mirada cayendo finalmente en Alec. Sus ojos eran cálidos y tristes mientras miraba a Bella.

"Alec, por favor, pon al tanto de todo a estos hombres," le dije. "Cualquier idea que puedan tener, toma nota."

"Edward," mi tía Kate me llamó desde la cocina. "Termina por hoy, hijo," dijo con dulzura. "Ha sido un largo día, y al parecer los siguientes también lo serán. Los planes pueden esperar. De todos modos, no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que Carlisle llegue aquí." Se volvió hacia Eleazar y sus hombres. "Tengo espacio suficiente, así que vamos a acomodarlos, chicos."

"Sí, señora," concordé, poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole a Bella mi mano. "Ven, amor. Vámonos."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Creo que había una parte de mí que confiaba demasiado en el contacto de Benny. Esperaba que en algún momento—tal vez después de que King fuera liberado—averiguaríamos donde estaba Miller, y que se terminaría, pero las noticias que Alice había leído fue como si el último hilo de esperanza se rompiera bajo el peso de toda la mierda por la que habíamos pasado.

Ahora no teníamos idea de dónde estaba Miller, con quién estaba trabajando, y sin un agente en encubierto que eventualmente nos lo dijera, tal vez nunca lo sabríamos. Y él era el tipo de monstruo que nunca se detendría hasta que terminara lo que había empezado conmigo.

Eleazar y sus hombres parecían sinceros y ciertamente recordaba a Esme amenazando a Carlisle con que llamaría a su hermano si las cosas no mejoraban. Al parecer, su paciencia con la incierta seguridad de Carlisle y la inminente última misión fue demasiado para ella porque había llamado a su hermano de todos modos. Casi podía comprenderla. El hombre que amaba se había puesto constantemente en peligro a fin de reunir tanta información como pudiera, pero ella estaba aterrada, llamando a la única persona que pensó podría ayudar a un grupo de personas ya de por sí mortífero. Con toda honestidad, podría sernos de ayuda. Solo pasaba que el momento que había elegido no era del todo adecuado, o demonios, tal vez era perfecto ya que mi padre ya no estaba. Teníamos que cambiar todo dado que ya no teníamos que ocultarnos para su protección.

Mientras Edward me conducía por el pasillo hacia la habitación que compartíamos, observé su fuerte espalda y hombros—hombros que todavía cargaban el peso del mundo en ellos. No estaba preocupada por Miller llegando a él porque no podía haber dos hombres más diferentes, físicamente. Riley Miller era delgado, aunque fuerte, con una vena de maldad de un kilómetro de largo. Había golpeado al hombre de Álvarez hasta matarlo frente a mí sin una sola arma, por lo que sabía que podía pelear, pero también había huido ante la primera señal de problemas, lo que lo hacía un cobarde. Y en eso era donde él y Edward eran tan diferentes. Mi Edward no era un cobarde, no era débil, y si tuviera que adivinar, era diez o doce centímetros más alto que Miller.

En una pelea justa, Miller perdería frente a Edward, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, había un problema, porque estaría dispuesta a apostar que Miller nunca había peleado justo. Jamás. Miller me usaría contra Edward a fin de ganar poder sobre él. Y ese fue el pensamiento que hizo que un escalofrío sacudiera todo mi cuerpo porque a pesar de lo lejos que había llegado con todos mis miedos, cicatrices y recuerdos, la idea de que Miller alguna vez me pusiera otra mano encima me hacía sentir enferma.

También me hacía anhelar las caricias de Edward—caricias que anulaban todas las cosas malas—con un fuego que todo lo consumía. Casi necesitaba que me marcara con sus caricias, sus besos, y sus palabras.

Nos encontramos de nuevo en el sofá en el que habíamos estado cuando toda esta tarde comenzó, y estaba de pie entre las piernas de Edward. Me miraba con un rostro lleno de preocupación, sus ojos oscuros y su frente arrugada.

"Estás muy callada, amor," dijo en voz baja, levantando su mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Cuando estás callada, me preocupo. Sé que tienes opiniones sobre toda esta mierda, así que déjame escucharlas."

Tomé una respiración profunda, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Me incliné hacia él, quitando su ahora muy largo cabello de su frente, presionando mis labios allí.

"Necesitas un corte," murmuré en voz baja, sonriendo por su risa.

"Bien, le diré a tía Kate por la mañana," resopló, rodando los ojos. "Hace un magnífico corte militar."

"Que no te quite demasiado de arriba," gruñí, pasando mis dedos por sus mechas rebeldes.

Sonrió y asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Sí, señora. Ahora habla conmigo."

Tracé con mis dedos su hermoso rostro, bajando por su nariz, y a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula antes de que hablara. "Es el momento de ir a Seattle. Deberíamos llegar allí antes de que King sea liberado, haciendo un espectáculo de ello, pero dándoles solo un vistazo de mi protección… tú y Emmett. Carlisle tendrá que estar allí también, para guiarme a través del proceso del funeral y reunirme con los empleados de Charlie. Todos los demás—Eleazar y sus hombres incluidos—debería estar ocultos, fuera de la vista. Seguiremos el resto del plan al pie de la letra. Encontraremos a cada uno de los hombres de King que quedan, ya sea tendiéndoles una trampa para que sean arrestados o liquidándolos por completo."

"¿Quieres dejar a algunos con vida?"

"Puede que algunos estén atrapados… como Victoria," respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. "Puede que no tengan opción más que trabajar para King, ya sea por miedo o necesidad. No hay forma de saber a cuántos extorsiona, Edward.

Asiente pero se queda callado por un momento, dejándome continuar.

"Por la noche, los cazamos," le dije. "Por el día, interpreto el papel de la solícita hija en duelo, con dos guardias bastante grandes, bastante guapos, pero con apariencia de cascarrabias. Tendré que ocuparme de los negocios de TT, así como los de _Gravity_, teniendo en cuenta que ha sido reducido a cenizas."

"¿Crees que Em es guapo?" Dijo con un bufido, rodando los ojos.

"No, Rose sí," solté unas risitas, dándole un manotazo. "¡Ese no es el punto, bebé! Supuse que era en eso en lo que te fijarías," murmuré, sonriendo con suficiencia antes su risita _sexy_.

"Solo comprobando, amor." Se rio, sonriéndome. "Un hombre tiene que saber en qué posición se encuentra, ¿sabes?"

"Cállate," gruñí, rodando los ojos. "Tu posición es conmigo."

"Sí, señora."

"Podemos hacer que King muerda el anzuelo en el funeral. Hacerle pensar que estoy sola cuando suba a la oficina de mi padre y el departamento," continué con un encogimiento de hombros porque con toda sinceridad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría King cuando fuera el centro de la atención pública. "Si no muerde el anzuelo entonces, lo hará eventualmente porque va a querer saber cuánto recuerdo."

Edward frunció el ceño, dejando una mano en mi cintura, pero la otra subió para tocar mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Tragó grueso, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

"¿Qué hay con Miller, amor?" Preguntó, su voz hosca ante la mención de ese nombre.

"Uno de esos hijos de puta tiene que saber dónde está," bufé, "así que haremos algunas preguntas—instándolos, a que nos digan cómo encontrarlo. Él también se sentirá tentado una vez que llegue a casa. Soy una gran amenaza para él, desde que me escapé."

Hizo una mueca de desdén, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Voy a matar a ese cabrón antes de que esto termine, Bella," juró, girando su cabeza para besar mi palma que no había dejado su rostro. "No te tocará de nuevo—o a nadie más, si vamos al caso."

"Lo sé."

Edward se quedó callado mientras observaba mi rostro, tocándolo con caricias suaves. Respiró hondo una vez más antes de decir, "No me gusta… ¡Espera, bebé!" Levantó su mano cuando comenzaba a discutir. "Dije que no me gustaba, no que no fuera la única manera. Es la _única _maldita forma de hacerlo. No me gusta porque te deja muy expuesta siendo el centro de atención, y simplemente no puedo permitir que nada te pase."

"Por eso vas a estar a mi lado, Edward."

"Todo el puto tiempo," gruñó, su frente tocando mi estómago. "Van a pagar por lo que te hicieron, Bella."

Me estremecí ante la amenaza en su voz, y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme.

"¿Eso te asusta?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño por otro estremecimiento.

"Lo único que me asusta es la idea de Miller tocándome de nuevo," susurré tan sinceramente como pude, pero esas palabras parecían impropias para decirlas en voz alta. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, llevando mis labios a los suyos. "No quiero el toque de nadie más de nuevo más que el tuyo. Y lo necesito… _ahora_."

Ya me había cansado de hablar de toda la mierda que teníamos que hacer, que deberíamos hacer, que necesitábamos planear. Estaba cansada de cada nombre que discutíamos, cada plan, cada esquema, cada situación hipotética, porque quería perderme en el hombre que estaba frente a mí.

Por un maldito minuto, quería pretender que nada estaba pasando afuera de las cuatro paredes detrás de las que estábamos encerrados. Quería ahogarme en su piel, con su olor y sus caricias. Deseaba desesperadamente volver a su casa, a esas preciosas horas en las que nos perdimos haciendo el amor por primera vez, entregándonos a algo que era más grande que solo nosotros dos.

Edward ni siquiera me interpeló, y por una fracción de segundo me pregunté si él también se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma, porque sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco por debajo de mi camiseta, subiendo la tela alrededor de mis senos, quitándomela finalmente y dejándola caer al suelo. Mis tenis, _jeans _y la liga en mi cola de caballo le siguieron.

Llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza, agarró su camiseta en un puño y se la quitó, y pronto, me puso en su regazo, piel con deliciosamente suave piel.

Vi como una _sexy_ sonrisa torcida curveó su rostro mientras sus manos rozaban cada centímetro de mi piel.

"¿Qué?" Solté un resoplido, ahogándome en sus ojos oscuros que me miraban a través de sus largas pestañas.

"Recuerdo tenerte así pero había pijamas en mi camino…"

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de la cabaña, donde lo había despertado. Había estado en el sofá de su habitación entonces y me llamó. Empezamos a probar mis límites cada vez más después de eso. Allí me tocó por primera vez íntimamente, aunque fue por encima de la tela de mis pantalones de pijama.

"No quiero nada entre nosotros," dije en voz baja, acercándome más a él a la vez que me ponía a horcajadas en sus muslos.

Su erección estaba atrapada entre nosotros mientras me inclinaba para besarlo. Me encontró a medio camino, una mano agarrando mi cabello en mi cuello, la otra deslizando suavemente sus dedos por mi espalda hasta que llegó a mi trasero. Agarrando y masajeando mi nalga, me restregó contra él a medida que la habitación pronto se llenó de jadeos, gemidos, murmullos y susurros de amor.

Prácticamente gruñí en apreciación cuando su mano sujetó mi cabello con más fuerza, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás de manera que pudiera besar mi cuello con rudeza.

"Por la mañana iba a degustarte, bebé," ronroneó, chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja y arrastrando sus dientes sobre él.

"No," bufé, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello. "Está vez no. Necesito… quiero… te quiero dentro de mí. Necesito sentirte, Edward."

El sonido más hermoso retumbó en su pecho, tal vez un gemido o un gruñido, posiblemente una combinación de los dos; el saber que yo había causado ese sonido combinado con el hecho de que su polla se sacudió entre nosotros me hizo sentir poderosa y hermosa.

Deslicé mi mano entre nosotros, envolviendo mis dedos a su alrededor y levantando la vista hacia su rostro. Levantándome, estaba a punto de posicionarme sobre él cuando me detuvo.

"Quiero que te corras bien una vez para mí, dulzura," ordenó, tomando ventaja de la posición en la que estaba, levantada, para deslizar sus dedos entre mis piernas. "Voy a conseguir mi degustación, amor, aun si tengo que lamerlo de mis putos dedos," gruñó, y prácticamente todo mi cuerpo se encendió cuando dos de sus perfectos dedos se deslizaron profundamente en mi interior, su pulgar presionando mi clítoris con tanta precisión que grité.

No sabía qué era más caliente—la sensación de él prácticamente rodeándome, persuadiendo a mi orgasmo a acercarse más y más, o simplemente el sonido de lo mojada que me ponía con sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí. Y no fui la única que lo noté.

"Mmm, vaya, vaya… ¿estás mojada, amor?" Preguntó, sonriendo contra mi pecho, mirándome. "Eso me da más que solo… unos dedos para lamer, Bella," canturreó, cubriendo mi sexo por completo de manera que la base de su mano tocó mi clítoris justo en el lugar correcto.

"Joder," siseé, tomando ambos lados de su rostro y presionando mi frente en la suya. "No te detengas, no te detengas," repetí una y otra vez en un susurro, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza porque todo dentro de mí se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Cuando la base de su mano se levantó y fue remplazada por su pulgar girando perfectamente, jadeé una sarta de maldiciones porque estaba malditamente cerca.

"Eso es, bebé," me instó, tomando mi seno con su mano y pasando su pulgar sobre él, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro. "Córrete en mi mano para que pueda tenerlo todo. Incluso puede que lo comparta si te portas bien," me dijo, su voz ronca y saturada de promesa sensual.

"Maldita sea," dije en un jadeo, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando sus palabras, sus dedos, y el pellizco en mi pezón fueron demasiado para luchar en contra.

Mi centro se restregó contra su mano, tensándose en torno a sus dedos al mismo tiempo que me deshacía en sus brazos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperarme de mi clímax, Edward me levantó, enfundándose profundamente dentro de mí. Me mantuvo quieta mientras subía su mano entre nuestros rostros, capturando su dedo medio en su boca y chupándolo hasta que quedara limpio.

"Tan malditamente bueno, amor," dijo con voz áspera, mirándome a través de sus ojos entornados. "¿Sabes lo deliciosa que eres?" Preguntó, lamiendo su palma con la lengua lo que provocó que un suave lloriqueo saliera de mi boca mientras lamía mis labios en anticipación.

Cuando su lengua pasó de nuevo sobre el interior de su mano, envolví su dedo anular con mis labios, deleitándome de la oscura mirada que cruzó por su rostro cuando se detuvo para mirarme, una muy _sexy_ sonrisa curveando un lado de su boca. El girar mis caderas sobre él solo una vez, provocó que ambos gimiéramos, que los dos empezáramos a movernos… y de pronto, necesitaba más.

Podía sentir cada centímetro de él sacudiéndose dentro de mí, podía sentir sus manos—una todavía húmeda—agarrando mis caderas a fin de que siguiera su ritmo, y podía sentir cómo encajábamos perfectamente.

"Mierda, Edward, eso se siente tan bien," dije entre mi aliento, sujetándome de sus hombros para hacer palanca, "pero quiero… _más, más fuerte_."

Una sonrisa maligna se extendió por sus hermosos rasgos, haciéndolo aún más letal y _sexy_—si eso era posible. Envolvió su brazo en mi cintura, rodándonos sobre el sofá, de manera que era yo la que estaba sentada y él estaba bellamente amenazador sobre mí.

Brazos fuertes salieron disparados, agarrando el respaldo del sofá a cada lado de mi cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, con cada músculo tenso mientras gruñía, "Envuelve esas perfectas piernas a mi alrededor, amor. Puedo darte más fuerte."

Subí una pierna alrededor de su torso, la otra alrededor de su trasero, encajándole un talón para hacer que se moviera, que entrara más profundo, porque joder, nunca era demasiado cerca. Cuando finalmente se echó hacia atrás, penetrando de nuevo con fuerza, los dos hicimos sonidos que no reconocí. Era una mezcla entre desesperado y salvaje, entre necesidad y satisfacción, porque estaba tan profundo, porque podía sentirlo llegando a lugares que nunca supe que tenía. Y era el cielo—no por la fuerza que estaba usando sino por lo conectada que me sentía a él en ese momento.

Pensé que las primeras veces que habíamos estado juntos fueron emocionales, físicas y asombrosas expresiones de cómo nos sentíamos el uno por el otro. No estaba preparada para que pasara _cada_ vez, pero estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. A pesar de que lo que estábamos haciendo podría considerarse follar, el amor que podía sentir proviniendo de él era inmenso. Era más que la última vez, y me preguntaba cuántas veces tomaría para que la abrumadora sensación de nuestros sentimientos se estabilizara—si alguna vez lo hacía.

Edward estaba jodidamente hermoso acechándome, sus brazos aferrados al respaldo del sofá, todos los músculos de su torso flexionándose con cada empuje de sus caderas. Un rizo errante había caído sobre su sudorosa frente dándole una apariencia desaliñada. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, me pedían que me agarrara de ellos, de manera que levanté la mano y agarré uno, mi otra mano agarrando su trasero, sintiéndolo flexionarse con cada movimiento. Por una fracción de segundo, deseé que tuviéramos un espejo porque estaría dispuesta a apostar que su espalda estaba jodidamente fenomenal mientras me tomaba con fuerza en el sofá.

"Córrete conmigo, Bella," jadeó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. "Estoy muy cerca… joder, tan cerca," dijo entre su aliento, girando sus caderas y haciéndome gritar. "Tócate, amor. Ayúdame a hacerte sentir muy bien… una vez más…"

Mordí mi labio cuando mi mano dejó su hombro, arrastrando mis dedos por su estómago hasta donde estábamos conectados. Ambos siseamos cuando mis dedos rozaron contra él y mi clítoris al mismo tiempo.

"Oh mierda, bebé, por favor," me suplicó, "córrete de nuevo para mí. Muéstrame que me amas, porque joder, yo te amo tanto…"

Apenas si tuve que tocarme a fin de llegar al límite. Ya estaba colgando del precipicio con la mejor estimulación visual cerniéndose sobre mí, pero esa desesperada declaración de amor fue lo que causó que todo mi cuerpo se arqueara, que lo apretara, y que mis piernas lo acercarán aún más hacia mí, provocando al mismo tiempo su propio clímax.

No sé cómo tuvo la fuerza de moverse, mucho menos levantarme y cargarme hacia la cama, porque era seguro que nada quedaba en mis brazos y piernas. Nos acurrucó bajo las mantas, envolviendo su cuerpo a mi alrededor tan cerca como pudo. Acariciando su cuello con mi nariz e inhalando el aroma que hacía a Edward… Edward, deposité un beso en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

"Te amo," suspiré, cerrando los ojos al cansancio que finalmente se estaba apoderando de mí.

"Más que a mi propia vida," murmuró, dándome un beso en la frente. "Nadie jamás te tocará de nuevo más que yo, Bella. _Nadie_."

Con eso dicho, los dos sucumbimos al sueño, dejando que los nuevos visitantes, próximas misiones, y hombres escalofriantes se desvanecieran en el fondo.

~oOo~

Desperté sobresaltada la mañana siguiente por las estruendosas voces, fuertes maldiciones, y la luz brillante en mis ojos. También desperté sola en la cama de Edward. Después de enterrar profundamente mi rostro en la almohada, sin querer despertar y oliendo las sábanas de Edward sin vergüenza, rodé los ojos ante el sonido de fuertes voces de nuevo.

Saliendo de la cama, tomé una ducha, vistiéndome rápidamente a fin de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando en la otra parte de la casa. Casi salía por la puerta de la recámara cuando me paré en seco, recordando agarrar mi arma. Metiéndola en la parte baja de mi espalda, salí corriendo por el pasillo porque las voces eran más fuertes, y se escuchaban molestas.

Lo que descubrí cuando llegué al área de la sala y comedor no era lo que estaba esperando. No eran voces molestas—solo agitadas, apasionadas. La mesa tenía planos, papeles y fotos, todo encima de ella. Al acercarme, esperaba ver a mi madre en esas fotos, pero eran tomas de diferentes hombres en diferentes partes de Seattle. Mi cabeza giró rápidamente cuando Alec se levantó de forma abrupta, golpeando la mesa con su dedo.

"Les digo que comiencen con los hermanos Savage, y despejan el camino para el uso de móviles, Edward," dijo enfáticamente. "En esa ciudad la comunicación es la llave. Necesitamos saber exactamente dónde están todos… cada minuto del maldito día."

Edward asintió despacio mientras se apoyaba en la pared al otro extremo de la sala. Parecía preocupado, pero cuando pasó su mano por su cabello ahora más corto, podía ver en ese momento la determinación afianzándose. Se veía férreo y concentrado, enojado e indeciso, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando me alcanzó a ver en la puerta, disolviéndose en la más dulce y adorable expresión.

"Pensé que dormirías todo el día, dulzura," soltó una risita, empujándose para alejarse de la pared.

"Podía haberlo hecho, pero perdí el osito de peluche que estaba abrazando," murmuré, sonriendo al escuchar su risa.

"¿Hambrienta?" Preguntó y asentí. "Bien, porque la tía Kate se volvió loca esta mañana."

Solté unas risitas cuando me sentó frente al desayunador de la cocina, las conversaciones bulliciosas aún continuaban en la sala. La tía Kate se había superado a sí misma; había un montón de comida. De todo, desde _waffles _hasta montañas de huevos revueltos y montones de tocino y salchicha.

Edward puso un plato frente a mí, junto con una botella de jarabe, haciendo que lo mirara con una ceja levantada. "No empieces," gruñí, incapaz de no sonreírle.

Sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y besó mi frente, arrastrando sus labios hasta mi oído. "Un día," susurró de forma sexy, "me enseñarás todo sobre el jarabe."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sintiendo un beso húmedo en mi cuello. "Un día, Edward."

Los dos seguíamos riendo cuando Rose irrumpió en el comedor, más encabronada de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Emmett, joder, no estoy bromeando. Tengo que estar allí. Charlie era mi jefe, Bella es mi mejor amiga… y es malditamente estúpido si no me presento," dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, pero él estaba enojado y pisándole los talones.

"Rosie, por favor, entra en puta razón. Puedes ocultarte en el departamento, en la oficina de Charlie, pero no puedes acudir al funeral. La prensa, King, y quién sabe quién demonios más estará allí…"

"¿No puedo?" "¿No puede?" Rose y yo preguntamos mientras me giraba en mi asiento para mirarlo. Rose se recargó en el desayunador junto a mí.

"¿En serio acaba de decir eso?" Le murmuré a ella.

"Sí, el idiota no escucha razones."

"_Huh_," bufé indignada, tomando un bocado de huevos y masticando despacio mientras fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada.

Ahora se veía incómodo, pero fue el rostro divertido de Edward lo que casi me hizo quebrarme.

"Ella va," le dije a Emmett, levantando la mano cuando empezó a discutir. "Respeto que se se den órdenes entre ustedes, chicos, pero ella de verdad va a ir. Es ridículo pensar de otra forma, Em. Era la mano derecha de Charlie. No tendría sentido que no ayudara con los preparativos."

"¡Emmett, vas a estar justo allí!" Rose añadió, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No me gusta," gruñó, imitando su postura al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Joder, no tiene que gustarte, Em," dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. "Sin embargo, es la manera en que tiene que ser. Bella tiene razón. Si van a regresar para montar ese homenaje, entonces Rose tiene que ser parte de ello. Para ser honestos, hombre. Prefiero que las dos chicas estén allí."

"¿Por qué?" Emmett se mofó, mirando a Edward como si lo estuviera traicionando.

"¡Ven a través de la mierda, Emmett!" Ladró Edward, rodando los ojos. "Se dan cuenta a un kilómetro de distancia cuando alguien no encaja."

Emmett miró furioso a Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero Edward no se inmutó al devolverle la mirada.

Tomé un bocado de tocino, observando con fascinación la batalla de voluntades entre los dos chicos, la que Edward ganó finalmente.

"Voy a estar jodidamente contento cuando esta mierda se haya terminado," suspiró Emmett. "King no puede morir lo suficientemente rápido para mí."

"No jodas," dije con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y tomando otro bocado de huevos. "Pero gracias por ayudar, Emmett," canturreé después de tragar.

"Solo por ti, Bellsy…" Dijo con un carraspeo, entrando otra vez a la sala.

Edward rodeó la encimera para apoyarse en ella, frente a mí. "No se preocupen, chicas. Solo está preocupado."

"¿Y tú no lo estás?" Respondió Rose riéndose.

"Puta, que si estoy preocupado," gruñó, negando con la cabeza. "Todo lo que quiero es mantenerlos a salvo, pero mientras esos pendejos estén allá afuera, seguridad nunca va a haber. Y se requiere de todos para lograrlo. Lo odio, pero es lo que es," dijo con un suspiro, pero una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó por sus rasgos cuando vertía jarabe en mi _waffle_.

"Me gusta el corte," bromeé, levantando mi mano para desordenar sus cortos rizos en su cabeza y pasar los dedos por sus costados que ahora estaban realmente cortos.

Sonrió, apartándose de la encimera, y señalando el jarabe. "Un día."

"¡Cállate, Edward!" Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Cuando termines, ven a la sala. Tenemos que repasar el plan una vez más antes de que mi padre llegué aquí," dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

Pasamos el resto del día revisando cada detalle de los planes. Una parte de ellos iba a ser difícil, como el meter a escondidas a casi todos en el edificio por la noche, instalar a Alice en la oficina de seguridad el día del funeral, y asegurarnos de que nadie sea visto entrando y saliendo.

Luego había partes muy similares a lo que mis chicas y yo hacíamos para vivir. Como revisar discotecas y bares de los que King era dueño o pasar el rato en ellos, siguiendo gente, ý poner trampas a los criminales para que los atrapen in fraganti. Habría vigilancia, fotos de reconocimiento, y acechar antes de atacar.

Por último, estaban las cosas de las que no estábamos realmente seguros. Rose dijo que podíamos llamar a los medios y ponerlos sobre aviso de mi llegada—o _nuestra _llegada—haciendo una gran entrada en la calle, pero a Edward no le gustó la idea. Fue Jasper quien sugirió que llamáramos a los medios pero que llegáramos en el helicóptero de Edward. Esa idea fue aceptada, por lo que Edward volaría a Rose, Emmett y a mí a la azotea de _Twiligt Tech_, supuestamente "reuniéndonos" con Carlisle en el helipuerto.

Al fin tuve que tomar un descanso de todo alrededor del anochecer. Aunque Tom y Obie se habían encargado de los animales todo el día, decidí alimentar a los perros. Sentada en los escalones del porche, pasé los dedos por el pelaje de Tia mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi regazo. Su vientre crecía diariamente y al parecer sus cachorros nacerían en cualquier momento. Había una parte de mí que estaba algo molesta de que me lo perdería.

Oí el crujido de la puerta mosquitera al abrirse y esperaba ver a Edward allí, pero en su lugar, vi a la tía Kate. Me sonrió a mí y a Tia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Le agradas, hija," señaló, gimiendo cuando se agachó para sentarse junto a nosotros.

"Es dulce," respondí, mirando a sus ojos azules como el hielo.

"Una vez rompió en mil pedazos unos tenis de Edward. ¿Te contó?" Se rio, pasando su mano extendida por el lomo de Tia.

"No…" Solté unas risitas, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Sí, era una cachorrita, y ¡Dios, vaya que era traviesa desde el principio!"

"¿Qué hizo él?" Pregunté, mirándola.

"Nada," respondió con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Discutió con ella, trató de quitárselos, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y se los dejó."

Nos quedamos calladas por unos minutos, solo observando la puesta de sol. El aire se estaba enfriando, y la brisa voló el cabello de mi rostro. Tuve una sensación de ansiedad, a pesar del hermoso escenario a mi alrededor. Sabía que tan pronto como Carlisle llegara, nos prepararíamos para volver a Seattle, de vuelta a donde la mierda se había caído a pedazos. Inhalé profundamente y lo dejé salir, volviéndome hacia tía Kate cuando por fin habló en voz baja.

"Siento lo de Renee," dijo, levantando su mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja cuando revoloteó en mi rostro. "Tiene más sentido para mí que te la hayan quitado, que ella no te dejó. Siempre me pregunté por qué habría hecho eso."

"Yo también," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Solía pensar que había dejado una nota pero que mi padre me la había ocultado, como si hubiera alguna horrible verdad como razón por la cual se fue. Me sentaba por horas, repasando cada pequeña cosa en mi mente que había hecho mal y me preguntaba cuál de ellas había provocado que se fuera."

"Había una horrible verdad, Bella," dijo ella, una cálida sonrisa acariciando mi rostro, "pero no era lo que tú pensabas. Entiendo _por qué_ Charlie hizo lo que hizo. Quería evitarte todo ello. El último año que Elizabeth estuvo enferma fue difícil. No era ella misma, pero trató de estar bien para Edward. Mi esperanza es que él la recuerde de antes, no de esas últimas semanas. Queremos que la gente recuerde las cosas buenas de nosotros cuando ya no estamos, nunca lo malo."

"No sé si recuerda cuando estaba enferma. Nunca lo menciona, pero me ha contado algunas… cosas realmente hermosas sobre ella."

"Era una bella persona. Por dentro y por fuera," concordó con una sonrisa. "Solo para que lo sepas," comenzó a decir, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, "Renee y Elizabeth estaba deseosas de que ustedes dos se conocieran. Hablaron de cuando Carlisle se retiraría de manera que ellos podrían mudarse más cerca. Yo no podía tener hijos, pero ellas querían a alguien con quienes sus pequeños crecieran."

Sonreí porque Edward había salido al porche para unirse a nosotros, sentándose a mi otro lado, dejándonos a Tia y a mí en el medio.

"Eso hubiera sido interesante," se rio entre dientes, acercándome a su lado.

"¡Ahí estás!" Le dio una amplia sonrisa, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Encontré esto. Pensé que ustedes dos estarían interesados."

Nos entregó una fotografía, y Edward y yo unimos nuestras cabezas para mirarla.

"Oh, wow," susurró Edward. "Eso es… ¿es de cuándo se conocieron?" Preguntó, mirando a tía Kate.

"Sip," dio una risita. "¿No ves sus vientres del tamaño de una sandía?"

Los dos nos reímos, devolviendo nuestra atención a la foto. Simplemente era la mejor foto que había visto. Jamás. Nuestras madres estaban una a lado de la otra en lo que parecían estos mismos escalones, riéndose, con sus manos en sus grandes vientres de embarazadas. Apenas si podía distinguir a Charlie y Carlisle en las mecedoras en el fondo, pero mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Renee y Elizabeth.

Eran dos mujeres muy bonitas en lo que parecía ser su momento más feliz. Tenían todo en ese momento—esposos que las amaban, su salud, y dos saludables bebés en camino.

"Dios, eso es tan… perfecto," susurré, apoyando mi sien en la suya. "Se ven tan felices."

"De verdad te pareces a tu mamá allí," dijo él, señalando el rostro sonriente de mi madre. "Cuando te ríes así."

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio. "Y tú tienes la sonrisa de tu mamá. Es torcida, como la tuya," dije con una risita.

La tía Kate se levantó, sonriéndonos a los dos. "Quédense con ella. A ellas les encantaría saber que ustedes la tienen."

"Gracias, tía Kate," dijimos al unísono.

"Cuando finalmente vayamos a casa, Bella," dijo Edward en voz baja en mi oído, dejando un dulce beso allí, "vamos a enmarcar esta y ponerla en un buen lugar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, agradándome el sonido de eso. Mucho. "Fue la _verdadera _primera vez que nos conocimos," me eché a reír, mirándolo.

"¡Exacto!" Se rio, besando mi cabeza, pero los dos nos giramos cuando Jasper abrió la mosquitera de golpe.

"Oh mierda, Ed. Tenemos problemas," gruñó. "Tu papá hizo _una puta llamada_. No correo, _llamada_. Está en Juneau… y tiene a alguien siguiéndolo que no ha podido perder."

Edward y yo nos levantamos y entramos corriendo a la sala cuando Eleazar hablaba con Carlisle. "Espera, Cullen, habla con tu chico, hombre," gruñó, pasando el teléfono, y Edward lo puso de inmediato en altavoz para que todos escucháramos.

"Habla conmigo, papá. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Acabo de entrar a Juneau. No puedo deshacerme de un sedán negro. Cuatro hombres. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, ya los hubiera perdido. Hay un hospital no muy lejos de aquí, Edward. Tiene un estacionamiento multinivel…"

"Conduce alrededor hasta que oigas de mí, papá. Puedo estar en el aire en unos minutos," gruñó, tronándole los dedos a Mickey y Emmett, que salieron disparados por la puerta principal. "Cuando oigas de mí, vas a llegar a la parte superior de ese estacionamiento, y te recogeré."

Corrí a un lado de Alice, susurrando. "Sigue la señal de ese teléfono. Puede que Edward necesite las coordenadas, Alice."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, asintiendo y tecleando. "Lo bueno es que compró un teléfono desechable," murmuró para sí misma.

"Edward, ten cuidado, pero trae refuerzos. Puede que no sea capaz de perderlos para cuando llegues aquí."

"Señor," refunfuñó, mirando alrededor de la sala. "¡Jasper… Bella… Eleazar… helicóptero, en dos minutos!" Dijo con brusquedad, cerrando la llamada.

Corrí por el pasillo a nuestra habitación, agarrando una de las cuarenta y cinco que todavía teníamos de cuando habíamos ido a la casa del árbol. Corrí de vuelta por la casa, saliendo por la puerta principal y crucé el patio hacia el helicóptero, donde Emmett y Mickey lo estaban preparando para el despegue.

Jasper corrió a mi lado, los estuches de su rifle en sus manos. Los deslizó por la puerta lateral abierta, haciéndome un gesto con su mano para que me acercara.

"Bells, en la parte trasera conmigo," dijo, levantándome en el espacio abierto. "Cuando abramos estas puertas para dejar entrar a Carlisle, vamos a dispararle a cualquier cosa que se dirija hacia nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Entendido," respondí con un gesto de mi cabeza, ayudando a quitar sus cosas del camino para que Eleazar entrara. Edward venía justo detrás de él.

"Bella, vas a seguir el ejemplo de Jasper en esto. Necesito tu buena puntería, bebé. ¿Está bien?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás, cayendo en el asiento del piloto y encendiendo el helicóptero.

"Eso, y no podía soportar dejarte," Jasper dijo riéndose en mi oído, entregándome unos auriculares y esquivando mi codo.

"Escuché eso, J. Joder, concéntrate, hombre. ¡Termináremos mucho más rápido con está mierda! ¡Quiero entrar a Juneau y salir!" Ladró Edward, volviéndose hacia la ventana. "Haz que Alice se conecté a la radio para que puedan escucharnos, Mickey. Tú sabes cuál canal. Em, si ocurre alguna mierda, nos reuniremos en Seattle. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Emmett y Mickey gruñeron, alejándose rápidamente cuando las aspas en la parte superior cogieron velocidad.

Antes de que despegáramos, Edward dijo, "Jasper, ponle el cinturón y cuídala."

"Señor," dijo Jasper, alcanzando mi cinturón y ajustándolo.

Se volvió hacia Eleazar, su rostro sombrío por un lado. "Supongo que ahora averiguaremos si se puede confiar en ti. Jódela, y no verás el viaje de vuelta."

Eleazar sonrió con suficiencia, negando.

"Eddie, pongamos a este pájaro en el aire, hombre," gruñó Jasper, pateando la parte trasera del asiento del piloto. "Quiero volver con Alice para la hora de dormir, pendejo."

Me reí entre dientes, rodándole los ojos a los dos. Casi esperaba que Jasper empezara a hablar de nuevo de práctica de tiro, pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedó allí sentado, viendo la granja achicarse. Y por un minuto, me pregunté si íbamos a regresar aquí o nos iríamos directo a Seattle después de que recogiéramos a Carlisle. De cualquier manera, solo esperaba que llegáramos a él a tiempo.

* * *

**(1)Seal de Marina/Navy Seal - Los equipos Mar, Aire y Tierra de la Armada de los Estados Unidos (en inglés: United States Navy Sea, Air and Land) o SEAL (acrónimo de SEa, Air and Land), conocidos habitualmente como Navy SEALs, son la principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, siendo el componente marítimo del Mando de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos.**

* * *

_**Así que ya sabemos la identidad de los recién llegados y al parecer van a ser de gran ayuda para el equipo, esperemos que sea así. Pero a pesar de que tenían ya todo muy bien planeado para el viaje a Seattle llega está nueva emergencia. ¿Qué será lo que pasa con Carlisle? ¿Lograrán llegar a tiempo? Y esa noticia sobre el hombre que estaba con Miller seguro nos dejó ansiosos, ¿cómo sabrán ahora dónde está Miller? ¿Logrará llegar a Bella? Volvemos con un poco de acción :) ... No saben como me alegra saber que disfrutan da la historia, cada review es un poco más de ánimo para seguir con la traducción, así que, COMENTEN, cuéntenme que les gusta de la historia, sus dudas, sus teorías. Soy toda ojos ;) Gracias por las alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima actu. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22

**EDWARD**

La tierra fue desapareciendo poco a poco debajo de nosotros cuando volé sobre el agua. Quería quedarme sobre suelo estadounidense, por lo que entrar por el oeste era más fácil. Saqué de mi bolsillo el teléfono desechable que mi tía Kate me había dado y se lo arrojé a Bella.

"Llama a papá. Es el único número programado allí. Dile que estamos a unos minutos," le dije, y se quitó sus auriculares para poner el teléfono en su oído.

"Carlisle, casi estamos allí," apenas pude oírle decir, y eso era solo porque estaba sentada junto a Jasper y su voz viajó por su micrófono. "¿Todavía están detrás de ti?" Preguntó, mirándome y asintiendo cuando escuchó la respuesta. "Llega al estacionamiento… no, no necesitamos saber dónde está," dijo con un suspiro. "Solo llega allí, Carlisle."

Colgó, volviéndose a poner sus auriculares. "Está a la vuelta del estacionamiento."

"Bien," suspiré, esperando que el momento fuera el correcto.

Si estaba atrapado en la azotea de ese estacionamiento sin una salida, era una puta presa fácil. No tenía otra opción más que aterrizar ilegalmente para recogerlo, pero no lo iba a hacer de ninguna otra manera.

"Edward," dijo Alice por la radio. "Accedí a tu señal de radio y al teléfono de Carlisle. Tengo sus coordenadas."

"Perfecto. Dámelas, Alice," ladré, asintiendo una vez que me las dijo de un tirón. "¿Algo más?"

"Benny tiene federales dirigiéndose en dirección a Carlisle, así que ten cuidado con los tipos buenos, me dijo que te dijera. Técnicamente tu padre estaba trabajando para ellos así que recibe protección," explicó. "También, despejé tu espacio aéreo, Edward. Tu manifiesto de vuelo es más falso que un billete de tres dólares, pero al menos a simple vista nadie se dará cuenta de la razón por la que estás volando tan bajo sobre la ciudad. Técnicamente, estás con la prensa."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Eres hermosa, Alice…cuadrícula facial de mierda o no. ¿Me escuchas?"

Se echó a reír, como lo hicieron todos los demás en el helicóptero. "Gracias, Edward. Ten cuidado, y estaremos escuchando."

No sé qué había estado pensando mi padre conduciendo por tanto tiempo sin descanso, conduciendo hasta que estaba demasiado cansado para prestar maldita atención. Sabía por qué estaba conduciendo en lugar de volar a Anchorage—porque los vuelos podían ser rastreados—pero estábamos llegando al desagradable meollo de esta situación; no había lugar para puñeteros errores. Los putos errores podían conducir a la muerte de mi chica—o alguien más, si vamos al caso—y no podía permitirlo. No sabía si podría sobrevivir si algo le pasaba ahora.

Jasper no había estado bromeando cuando le dijo a Bella que la razón por la cual la había traído con nosotros para recoger a mi papá era porque no podía soportar dejarla. No podía. No confiaba en nadie más que yo mismo cuando se trataba de su seguridad. En nadie. Pero tampoco había estado mintiendo porque maldita sea, mi chica era una excelente tiradora, y esa mierda podría ser útil una vez que localizáramos a mi padre.

Nos acercamos a la ciudad de Juneau, y me giré bruscamente, gruñendo. "Agárrense. Esto va a ser rápido y apretado."

"Eso dijo ella," **(1)** resopló Jasper, sonriendo por la risa de Bella, pero los ojos de mi chica estaban agudos mirando por la ventana.

"Edward, allí está el hospital," me dijo, sacando su nueve milímetros y pateando la bolsa de Jasper hacia él de manera que pudiera sacar su rifle.

Mantenía esa mierda preparada, solo necesitaba fijar la mira que estaba en la parte superior y bajar el soporte para el hombro.

"¿Estás armado?" Ella preguntó, y debe haber estado hablando con Eleazar porque fue él quien le respondió.

"Estoy bien, Bella," refunfuñó y todo el helicóptero estaba saturado con el sonido de las armas aseguradas y cargadas. "No falles con esa cosa," se rio entre dientes.

"¡Ni una puta vez fallo!" Dijo con brusquedad, y no pude evitar sonreír porque mi chica estaba muy consciente de lo que podía y no podía hacer. "Perdí a mi propio padre. No perderé a este."

Jasper golpeó la ventana. "¡Objetivo a la vista, hermano! Déjalo caer," dijo, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y deslizando la puerta lateral para abrirla. El aire frío se introdujo en la cabina del helicóptero.

La vista desde donde venía era escalofriante. Podía ver el BMW de mi padre chirriar al subir desde el nivel inferior a la plataforma del estacionamiento, prácticamente girando en un círculo a fin de estacionar a un costado. La puerta del coche se abrió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el maletero se abrió, y bajé tan cerca de él como pude sin acercarme demasiado, poniéndonos entre él y la entrada a la azotea del estacionamiento.

Bella salió volando de su asiento, deslizando la otra puerta para abrirla para que mi padre pudiera arrojar adentro su mierda y pudiéramos salir de una puta vez de allí. Iba a bajarse para ayudarlo, pero no podía permitir que ocurriera eso.

"¡Bella, no te atrevas!" Gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando ella se volvió para mirarme. "¡Vas a dejar tu dulce trasero dentro de la cabina!"

"Alguien tiene que ayudarle, entonces," replicó, señalando a mi papá. "Todavía está herido, Edward."

"Yo le ayudo," gruñó Eleazar, bajando de un salto hacia el asfalto del estacionamiento. "Solo vigila la entrada aquí arriba," dijo, señalando a través del helicóptero al mismo tiempo que un puñetero sedán negro subió a toda velocidad a la azotea del estacionamiento.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Papá, mueve tu trasero!" Dije con brusquedad, sacando mi Glock y preparándola para disparar.

El problema era el espacio que había dejado entre el helicóptero y el coche de mi padre, simplemente por seguridad. El sedán bien podría llegar a los dos hombres antes que ellos a nosotros.

Jasper se lanzó al piso de la cabina al mismo tiempo que Bella se hincaba junto a él, los dos apuntando desde la puerta lateral, pero Jasper no perdió tiempo. Le apuntó al motor del coche, y después de tres fuertes estallidos, el capó voló hacia arriba y lejos del coche, haciendo que el conductor patinara hasta pararse por completo.

"Se van a dispersar, Bells," le dijo. "Toma nuestra izquierda, yo tomaré la derecha."

"Sip," dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, cerrando un ojo con fuerza para afinar su puntería y tensó sus brazos.

Tenía mi propia arma apuntando por la ventana, pero también estaba observando el progreso de mi padre y Eleazar. En el segundo que las bolsas fueron arrojadas dentro de la cabina, los hombres del otro coche salieron disparando sus armas.

"Cúbranos," ordené, y me giré en mi asiento abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mi padre, pero fue la sangre en el brazo de Eleazar lo que me sorprendió.

"¡Ahora!" Bella gritó, tirando del gatillo al mismo tiempo que Jasper lo hizo, y cuatro hombres cayeron al asfalto cuando sus balas volaron a través de la cabina.

"Es solo un rozón. Ni siquiera te preocupes por ello," refunfuñó Eleazar, entrando de nuevo a la cabina y cayendo en el asiento.

"Vámonos, hijo," mi papá dijo con un suspiro, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

"Encantando de verte también, viejo," le respondí con un resoplido, rodando los ojos por su sonrisa. "Podrías simplemente haber llamado para pedir un maldito aventón, ¿sabes? No era necesario tanto… teatro."

"Cierra la puta boca, tú, dolor en el culo. ¡Andando!" Se rio, dándome un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me reí entre dientes, acomodándome en mi asiento, y me giré para mirar a la parte trasera. "¿Todos están bien allá atrás?" Pregunté, pero mis ojos estaban en mi chica mientras arrancaba una parte de la camiseta de Eleazar para amarrarla alrededor de su antebrazo.

"Estamos bien, Edward," dijo Jasper con un gesto de su cabeza. "Vámonos."

Me levanté poco a poco en el aire, solo lo suficiente para dar la vuelta y quedar frente a la parte trasera del sedán. Apuntando mi arma por la ventana, le disparé al tanque de gasolina del coche de los matones, enviando al aire una bola de fuego.

"El mío también, hijo," mi padre ordenó.

"Lo tengo," dijo Bella, apuntando por la puerta lateral que sucede estaba frente al BMW.

Una bala, el accionar de un gatillo, y el BMW estalló en fuego y humo, justo cuando el coche de los federales subió chillando a la azotea del estacionamiento.

"Demonios, _no fallas_," Eleazar se rio entre dientes.

"Te lo dijo," me reí, girándome solo un poco para guiñarle un ojo a mi sonriente chica. "Cierra esa puerta, bebé. La tuya también, Jasper."

Una vez que todas las puertas estuvieron cerradas, me ladeé hacia el oeste, dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia el agua y de vuelta hacia la granja.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Fue el caos cuando aterrizamos de vuelta en la granja. Creo que había una parte de todos ellos que esperaba que nos dirigiéramos directamente a Seattle, sin poder regresar a la casa de tía Kate, pero todos se apresuraron hacia nosotros, ayudando a descargar el helicóptero.

Esme cayó a los brazos de un agotado Carlisle, abrazándolo y diciéndole cosas que no podíamos escuchar. Era absolutamente íntimo y encontré que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aparté la mirada de ellos porque entendía la preocupación de ella, su miedo. No me podía imaginar cómo se las había arreglado para estar separada de él por tanto tiempo, para empezar. Yo hubiera estado enferma de la preocupación e inútil si Edward hubiera estado lejos de mí y tan cerca de la fuente de todos nuestros problemas.

"¡Eso es todo!" Le gruñó a Carlisle cuando pasaba junto a ellos, dejando a Edward a que apagara y se encargara del helicóptero. "¡Esa fue la última vez!"

"Sí, señora," admitió con cansancio, y sonó igual que su hijo, lo que me hizo resoplar y rodar los ojos. Eleazar sonrió sinceramente al verlos cuando todos entramos de vuelta a la casa, pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para tirar del vendaje improvisado que había atado alrededor de su brazo, siseando por el dolor.

"No hagas eso," le dije, negando y tirando de él hacia la mesa del comedor. "Déjame limpiarla."

"Esme puede—" Empezó a decir pero se cayó cuando le levanté una ceja.

"Permíteles tener su momento," lo reprendí con una risita. "Conozco una cosa o dos sobre heridas, de todos modos," añadí con una mueca y un suspiro.

"Aquí tienes, Bells," dijo Rose, entrando corriendo a la habitación y entregándome uno de los muchos kits de primeros auxilios que teníamos tirados por la casa.

Trabajé en silencio, desatando el vendaje que había asegurado alrededor de su brazo en el helicóptero y rasgando la manga de su camiseta para ver mejor con lo que estaba tratando. Eleazar tenía razón; era solo un rozón, pero seguía siendo una herida abierta.

Gente entraba y salía del comedor. Los hombres de Eleazar preguntaron si estaba bien, y les dijo que lo estaba. Me concentré en limpiar la herida, deteniendo el sangrado, y asegurándome que no necesitara puntos.

Era un hombre robusto, con cabello color caramelo, igual que su hermana. Tenían la misma sonrisa dulce e irónica y actitud calmada, irradiaba inteligencia y la sabiduría de un erudito y parecía que todavía podía defenderse en una pelea con un poder y fuerza que probablemente igualaría a la de Emmett.

"Esme podría coser esto," le dije en voz baja, "o yo podría ponerle mariposas… tú decides."

"De todos modos se va hacer cicatriz," se rio. "Solo envuélvelo y dime que ya me puedo ir, señorita Bella."

Le sonreí y asentí, aplicando las mariposas a fin de cerrar la herida antes de envolver gasa alrededor de su bíceps.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a disparar así?" Preguntó, ignorando a todo el que entraba en la habitación.

"Estuve en Quántico por un tiempo," solté una risita, atando su nuevo vendaje, "pero no me gradué."

"¿Y las heridas?" Preguntó en voz baja, pero se veía como si realmente no estuviera preparado para la respuesta o que ya lo sabía y solo quisiera escucharlo de mí.

"Miller," le dije, notando que todos en la habitación estaban en silencio a excepción de nosotros. "Me tuvo por tres días… amarrada a una mesa. Trató de conseguir información sobre Charlie de mí, y no fue… _amable._"

Sentí un beso en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y me recargué en Edward, que había tomado el asiento junto a mí. Eleazar miró por encima de mi cabeza a Edward y luego a Carlisle y Esme, que habían tomado los asientos frente a nosotros. No sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero sentí la necesidad de justificar a estas personas con él.

"Todos en esta habitación se han partido el trasero para mantenerme a mí y a mis chicas a salvo," le dije. "Mickey y Emmett recogieron a Charlie antes de que King pudiera llegar a él. Jasper tomó a mis chicas de mi oficina después de que me localizaron, y si Carlisle y Edward hubieran llegado diez minutos más tarde a la casa de Miller, no estaría aquí ahora…" Mi voz se fue apagando porque mis chicas estaban asintiendo con sus cabezas al mismo tiempo que Edward envolvía un brazo a mi alrededor.

Alec maldijo en voz baja desde el otro extremo de la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando la vista al suelo, su rostro sombrío. Murmuró algo que se escuchó como, "Maldito cerdo…" No estaba segura que detalles sabía, pero se había convertido en una gran ayuda.

"Miller tiene una interesante historia. Sabemos todo sobre él a través de nuestra inteligencia en King," Eleazar murmuró, dándome una mirada oscura pero triste antes de continuar. "Nació dentro de una familia acomodada en Portland, su padre murió en un accidente de coche, y su madre pasó de country clubs y círculos de lectura a… _la iglesia_. Su fe se convirtió en una adicción, cambió a una obsesión y eventualmente la transformó en una madre abusiva, poniéndola finalmente en un hospital psiquiátrico. Lo que empezó como una infancia muy feliz se convirtió en una pesadilla para Riley Miller. Lo castigaban por ver la televisión a menos que fueran canales religiosos. Lo castigaban por hablar, besar o siquiera _pensar _en chicas. Y por castigo, me refiero a ser golpeado con un palo de escoba roto."

"Por lo que lo separaron de ella," añadió Alice, mirando por encima de la parte superior de su computadora. "Entró al programa de acogida temporal a la edad de dieciséis años, y las cosas no mejoraron nada. Pasó de un hogar a otro, nunca quedándose en un lugar más de tres meses, con más de cincuenta viajes a la sala de emergencias. Nunca dijo una palabra de lo que le estaba pasando. De hecho, casi murió."

Eleazar asintió de acuerdo con ella. "Finalmente llegó a la edad para salir del sistema, encontrando trabajo con King. Comenzó como traficante, pero cuando molió a palos a una prostituta por robarle, King supo que podía usar sus… _habilidades_."

Indignada solté un bufido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Habilidades… claro. Ahora él se cobra esa mierda con cada mujer con la que se encuentra."

"Tranquila, amor," Edward me confortó en mi oído. "Nunca te pondrá una mano encima de nuevo, Bella." Continuó susurrando de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharlo. "Joder, sigue enojada con él, bebé. Sigue alimentándolo, porque cuando lo encontremos, puedes _usar_ ese enojo. ¿Me entiendes?"

Tragué con fuerza y asentí, alejándome finalmente de Eleazar girándome para mirar hacia adelante en mi silla. Edward no tiene idea de lo mucho que su voz, su caricia en mi brazo, e incluso su mera presencia me ayudó a mantener la calma.

"Alguien sabrá dónde encontrar a ese pendejo," gruñó Alec, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Cuando lleguemos a Seattle a más de un hijo de puta se le preguntará, Bells. Lo prometo."

Asentí pero me volví hacia Carlisle. "¿Cómo te fue con Billy Black?"

"Creo que allí fue donde conseguí mi sombra," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Llegué a su casa sin anunciarme y con un micrófono. No que fuera de mucha ayuda, pero ya llegaré a eso. Se cagaba del miedo de verme en el umbral de su puerta porque me había evitado en la oficina todo el tiempo que estuve allí. Cuando le dije que tenía noticias sobre Jacob, me dejó entrar. Le dije que le contaría todo lo de Jake y Charlie si me respondía algunas preguntas." Se volvió hacia Alice. "¿Podrías poner sus finanzas de nuevo en la pantalla? Quiero mostrarles algo, chicos."

"Claro, claro, claro," murmuró Alice, tecleando, y luego giró la computadora para que nosotros la viéramos.

"Esos depósitos que vimos la última vez que lo investigamos… en realidad no vimos de dónde provenían, así que Alice, podrías por favor…" Le pidió, girando la computadora de nuevo hacia ella. De hecho, te tomará un minuto rastrearlo, pero los resultados son… _interesantes_."

La pequeña frente de Alice se arrugó mientras tecleaba furiosamente, de pronto elevándose hasta la línea de su cabello cuando descubrió algo interesante. "¿Charlie le estaba pagado una vez al mes? ¿Además de su salario? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó, y todos nos volvimos hacia Carlisle por una respuesta.

"Ese pago mensual estaba tan profundamente enterrado en las cuentas de TT que era imposible encontrarlo a primera vista," dijo, sonriendo casi orgulloso antes de volver su atención hacia mí. "Bella, ¿conocías a Pearl?"

"¿La hermana de la tía Jane? Sí, ella estaba viviendo en un centro de asistencia cuando Jane falleció. Era más joven que Jane pero estaba mostrando los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad de Alzheimer y demencia. Jake hizo arreglos especiales para que la trajeran al funeral, pero no estábamos seguros si en realidad sabía lo que estaba pasando," le expliqué.

"Así es. Bueno, poco después de la muerte de Jane, Charlie hizo los arreglos para que el cuidado de Pearl continuara. Supongo que Jane se había estado haciendo cargo de ella durante toda su vida. Billy se ofreció a hacerse cargo, así que ha estado pagando la residencia de ancianos por Charlie."

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Charlie no era el hombre que había pensado que era, y eso me molestaba porque entre más averiguaba sobre él desde que había muerto, más deseaba que hubiera sido _ese _el hombre que conocí al crecer.

"Increíble," murmuré, mirando furiosa a Carlisle pero Alice interrumpió de nuevo.

"Sí, pero hay otro gasto mensual que sale de ese mismo fondo, y es nuevo, Carlisle," dijo con un bufido mientras tecleaba, de repente deteniéndose por completo. "Oh, demonios no…" Se rio con un resoplido, mirándome y luego a Rose. "Adivinen quién está embarazada…" Soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos y girando la computadora de nuevo.

Rose y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos inclinamos hacia adelante para leer la pantalla.

"Me tienes que estar jodiendo," se rio Rose, mirándome. "¿Lauren?"

"¡Esperen, esperen!" Edward se rio. "Esa no es la chica que Jake…"

"¡Sí!" Mis chicas y yo nos carcajeamos al mismo tiempo que Mack salía disparada de la cocina para echar un vistazo.

Caí de vuelta en mi silla riéndome. "Me estás tomando el pelo con esta mierda, ¿no? ¿El tonto de Jake va a ser papá? ¡Oh, por favor, deja que sea yo quien se lo diga!"

"Es gracioso que lo digas porque de hecho, Billy sugirió eso," se rio Carlisle, seguido por todos los demás en la habitación. "No está nada contento con su hijo, aunque estaba preocupado por él una vez que supo dónde estaba."

"Hum, apuesto a que no," gruñí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y rodando los ojos. "Así que, déjame ver si lo entiendo… ¿Billy no estaba actuando a nuestras espaldas?" Pregunté, y Carlisle negó con la cabeza. "¿Y ha sido leal a mi padre—y al parecer, a mí—todo este tiempo?" Continué, y él asintió lentamente. "Bueno, joder, gracias. Un cabrón menos contra el que luchar."

Edward resopló en una fuerte carcajada, acercándome a él cuando todos los demás se le unieron.

"¡Pero, espera!" Dije, inclinándome hacia adelante en mi asiento. "¿Por qué te estaba evitando?" Le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Sabía sobre mi respaldo a _Gravity_," comenzó a explicar. "También está al tanto de lo que hago aparte de TT—gracias a Charlie—así que asumió que con la traición de Jake hacia ti, la desaparición de tu padre y la tuya, que estaba en problemas conmigo y que lo despediría… o peor. Asumió que lo acusaba de tratar de apoderarse de la compañía—lo que, si no me hubiera presentado cuando lo hice, podría haber hecho—pero esa no era su intención. Él fue la persona que te reportó como desaparecida, Bella, pero fue por preocupación, no por malicia."

Inhalé profundamente y lo dejé salir.

"¿Pero cómo conseguiste una sombra en la casa de Black?" Preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

"La policía local sigue buscándote a ti y a Bella, por lo que están vigilando a todo el que la conoce, todo el que conoce a su padre," dijo, recostándose en su silla. "Y si la policía sigue buscándolos…"

"También King," refunfuñó Edward, rodando los ojos. "Lo que nos lleva a lo que hemos planeado, papá." Su rostro estaba sombrío cuando levantó la vista hacia su padre.

Con eso dicho, los planes fueron presentados a Carlisle. Era la última persona que necesita que se le pusiera al tanto de lo que estábamos haciendo—y lo más importante, en lo que a mí me concierne, porque jugaba un papel muy importante en TT. Con Carlisle permanentemente de regreso con nosotros y considerando que Billy Black no era una amenaza, podríamos tomar el siguiente paso con más atención. Podríamos enfrentarnos a Royce King.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Vamos a tener que llamar a una conferencia de prensa," le dijo mi padre a Rose. "Vas a tener que hacer eso, pero es de Bella de quien van a querer saber. Van a querer escuchar de ella que no estaba solo desaparecida, que estaba de viaje de negocios o algo así."

"Podríamos decir que estaba en un caso en California del que no podía simplemente marcharse—y eso hace que sus razones sean privadas porque no puede hablar sobre un cliente," concordó Rose, tomando notas porque ella iba a ser la que tenía que regresar a su antiguo trabajo y, básicamente, meterse en los zapatos de Charlie por la que podía ser la última vez. Era algo que se estaba tomando muy en serio.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó él, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

"Creo que lo mejor sería decir que estaba manejando un asunto familiar fuera del estado," dijo ella, anotando eso también al mismo tiempo que él asentía de acuerdo.

Bella estaba callada mientras la abrazaba. La tía Kate había querido alimentarnos una última vez antes de irnos. Habíamos elaborado y planeado por dos días sin parar. Algunos de nosotros se iban esta noche y otros por la mañana. Emmett, Rose, Bella y yo volaríamos mañana muy tarde por la noche—o muy temprano la mañana siguiente, dependiendo de cómo se viera. Llegaríamos a las Torres de _Twilight _tan pronto como comenzará el día de trabajo. Ni bien lleguemos, Rose va a llamar a conferencia de prensa, anunciando la muerte de Charlie Swan y el regreso de su hija. Para entonces, todos deberían establecerse en el departamento de Charlie, instalarse en las salas de seguridad, y colocarse a través de todo el edificio para la llegada de la prensa.

Era entonces que un homenaje iba a ser anunciado porque para cuándo llegáramos a Seattle, se estaría preparando a Royce King para liberarlo de vuelta a las calles. Queríamos hacer coincidir su liberación con el homenaje, haciendo que su trasero mordiera el anzuelo. Todos teníamos la sospecha de que todavía había alguien dentro de TT que trabajaba para él además de uno de los hermanos Savage que manejaba la división de teléfonos móviles. Mi padre incluso tenía una corta lista que estaba investigando en la que quería las opiniones de Bella y Rose una vez que llegáramos.

Pero por el momento, solo estábamos disfrutando de una noche afuera mientras el fuego ardía, la carne estaba en la parrilla, y las conversaciones oscilaban entre lo que estábamos a punto de tomar parte, hasta jodidos deportes. Bella y yo estábamos acampados sobre unas pacas de heno. Ella se había quedado callada todo el tiempo, mirando al fuego, pero ahora la conocía lo suficiente para saber que todavía estaba escuchando… _todo_.

"¿No tienes una opinión de esto?" Le pregunté en voz baja en su oído.

"No," suspiró, negando y recostándose de nuevo en mi pecho. "Confío en ambos con cualquier historia que quieran elaborar."

Era interesante ver la dinámica que todo el mundo traía ahora a la mesa, que traía a las relaciones entre mi equipo, las chicas de Bella, y ahora Eleazar y sus hombres. Alec estaba contando viejas historias sobre mi padre a Rose, Alice, y Makenna que estaban disfrutando como unas jodidas niñas. Eleazar, Felix y Eric estaban intercambiando historias con Emmett y Jasper referente a todo tipo de secretos de gobierno. Al parecer no les importaba quién lo sabía, y para ser sinceros, ¿a quién le iban a contar?

Mi padre estaba agradecido con Eleazar y le dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo. De hecho, eran la perfecta incorporación a la misión porque estaban dispuestos a ofrecerse para cosas clandestinas mientras que el resto de nosotros todavía tenía que mantener una fachada en TT.

Miré alrededor del fuego, observando sonrisas, el intercambio de historias divertidas, y para Mickey, un adiós temporal a Obie. Él estaba lívido porque se iba, pero no se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Le ofrecí una salida, sin querer nunca atrapar en esta vida a un miembro de mi equipo sino querían estar allí, pero ella dijo que no, que nos apoyaría hasta el final, que se le necesitaría dentro del edificio. Tenía planes de regresar a la casa de tía Kate cuando todo terminara. Y mientras sostenía su mano, podía verla tratando de ser fuerte, reconfortante, aun así la preocupación estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

Cómo podía hacer planes tan avanzados a futuro. Por mucho que me encantaría planear mi futuro y el de Bella juntos hasta el mismísimo minuto de nuestra muerte por la puta avanzada edad, juro por Dios, que no podía ver más allá de Seattle. Sabía que iba a llevar a Bella a casa conmigo. Eso era todo lo que sabía, todo lo que podía esperar. Cualquier cosa además de eso mi hacía cagarme del miedo porque joder, era como pedir demasiado.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por Bella volviéndose un poco para mirarme, llevando la más tonta de las sonrisas.

"¿Por qué usas una gorra de béisbol al revés?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, y la atraje un poco más hacia mí para susurrarle al oído. "Es un secreto," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero hizo un adorable puchero por no decirle. "Es algo tonto, en realidad. Mi cabello, amor. Es fácil de ver y señalar, incluso si no pueden decir el color. Nunca se queda abajo. Nunca."

Sonrió con dulzura, mordiendo su labio inferior y levantando la mano para pasar los dedos a través de él. "Eres muy guapo para pasar desapercibido… con gorra o no," me dijo en voz baja. "Te garantizo que fue Tanya quien dio la descripción a la policía…"

Bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sintiéndome como un pendejo por mi comportamiento con la recepcionista de _Spencer, Wyatt y Towsend_, la firma legal a la que Bella había entregado las fotos de su último caso. Había estado tan confundido sobre mis sentimientos por la pequeña morena en mis brazos que no había tenido idea de cómo interpretarlos porque solo nos habíamos conocido por algunas semanas. Reaccioné como un cabrón chauvinista.

"Lo siento por eso," murmuré, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

Se rio, rodando los ojos. "No estaba preocupada por eso," dijo con un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo tenía curiosidad. Cada vez que hemos tenido que hacer algo, te pones una, y siempre es hacia atrás."

"Apunto mejor sin la visera," le expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros, "pero cubre mi cabeza, y ahora es más como un amuleto de la buena suerte. Empecé a usar una cuando teníamos que abrirnos camino por las junglas y bosques. No quería insectos y esa mierda en mi cabello."

Su risa era contagiosa, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¿Al enorme, malo y perverso Edward, no le gustan los insectos?" Bromeó, retorciéndose y chillando en mi regazo cuando le hice cosquillas.

Acercando su oído a mi boca porque todos la estaban viendo divertidos, susurré, "Puedo mostrarte algo… _grande, dulzura_…"

"Mmm," murmuró, todavía conteniendo su sonrisa mientras lamía sus labios. Sus ojos se oscurecieron a la luz del fuego. "Como si no lo supiera."

Miré alrededor del fuego, notando que estaba recibiendo ciertas miradas, sobretodo de mi equipo y sus chicas, sin mencionar las sonrisas divertidas y orgullosas de Esme y mi padre. Casi podía ver lo que estaban pensando. Lo diferente que era ahora, comparada a cómo la habíamos encontrado. Lo abierta, honesta, divertida y brillante que era cuando no estaba llena de ira y miedo. Y había una parte de mí que odiaba pensar lo que esta próxima y final misión traería. ¿Se mantendría fuerte? ¿O algo la haría retroceder diez pasos a como estaba antes?

Luego estaba el orgullo que afloraba dentro de mí consciente de que _yo_ había provocado esa risa, ese momento de boberías, y que era en _mí_ en quien confiaba y a quien necesitaba y quería allí para protegerla, porque Bella me recordaba a esos gorriones que mi madre amaba tanto. Era silvestre y libre, bella e inalcanzable, frágil y fuerte, todo al mismo maldito tiempo, pero yo era el árbol al que llegaba volando a casa. Tenía que ser ese árbol para ella, necesitaba ser inmutable para ella, solo en caso de que algo saliera terriblemente mal.

"Necesito que me prometas algo, amor," dije en voz baja, tomando entre mis manos su rostro todavía sonriente.

"Sí, claro. Lo que sea," juro, su frente ahora arrugada por la preocupación.

"Necesito que me prometas que harás lo que te diga cuando se trate de tu seguridad, que trabajarás conmigo, no contra mí, porque te necesito y no podría soportar si algo te pasara."

Tragó saliva, asintiendo y giró su cabeza para besar el interior de su mano. "A pesar de que chocamos de vez en cuando, hacemos un buen maldito equipo, cariño," me dijo, su rostro totalmente sincero. "Hemos estado en desacuerdo antes pero nunca cuando hemos estado realmente en el campo haciéndolo…"

Me quedé callado, estudiando su rostro, y asentí porque tenía razón. Nunca habíamos discutido cuando llevábamos a cabo un plan, con la excepción de lo que pasó en la oficina legal, pero todo eso fue por mi estúpida y saturada de testosterona culpa. Tragué grueso antes de hacerla prometerme una cosa más.

"También necesito que te mantengas fuerte, Bella. Si algo pasa—" Titubeé porque no podía decir nada específico; no necesitaba ese tipo de mala suerte de mierda. "—a cualquiera de nosotros, necesito que seas fuerte."

"Nada te pasará," siseó, sus ojos encendiéndose con fuego puro al mismo tiempo que agarraba mi rostro. "Maldición, nada. Moriré antes de que eso suceda," juró, y su honestidad me asustó porque esa mierda la dijo en serio.

"Eso es lo que temo, bebé," suspiré derrotado porque no podía culparla de pensar lo mismo que yo estaba pensando, "pero lo entiendo." Fruncí el ceño, inclinándome para besar brevemente sus labios antes de echarme hacia atrás para mirarla. Ella era todas las cosas buenas, perfectas y hermosas para mí, y me había hecho una mejor persona desde que la saqué de ese puñetero sótano de Miller. "E-Entonces t-trabajaremos j-juntos en t-todo. ¿M-Me e-escuchaste?" Balbuceé, sin que me importara una mierda a estas alturas.

"Sí, te escucho, Edward," me tranquilizó, pasando sus manos por mi cabello. "Fuerte y claro. Ahora es tu turno de hacerme una promesa." Dijo con un suspiro, mirando alrededor del fuego para asegurarse que no nos escucharan. Cuando asentí, continuó. "Te necesito concentrado porque aun cuando soy un objetivo, también lo son todos los que están aquí sentados. Voy a hacer lo que tú digas, pero tienes que fijar tu mente en terminar con esto, en apegarse al plan. Todos aquí necesitan estar a salvo, y necesitan tu experiencia, tu fuerza y tu inteligencia, bebé. No solo yo. Nuestras vidas dependen en todos nosotros trabajando juntos, no solamente la de aquellos sin los que no podemos vivir.

"Cuando esto termine," me dijo, agarrando mi rostro y pegando su frente a la mía, "nunca tendrás que hacer esto de nuevo si no quieres. Demonios, puedes hacer mesas y sillas el resto de nuestras vidas, si eso es lo que decides."

Le sonreí, riéndome un poco, porque esa mierda se escuchaba como el puto cielo. "Sí, señora."

"O…" Sonrió con suficiencia, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme con una ceja levantada. "Siempre podrías traer esa experiencia y cerebro al lado oscuro. Podrías trabajar para mí…"

Le sonreí con suficiencia mientras se movía en mi regazo, contoneándose para acercarse como lo hacía cuando quería algo.

"Es un trabajo más seguro," continuó explicando, "y encontrar un niño perdido es malditamente gratificante, sin mencionar lo divertidos que son algunos infieles…"

"Ya veremos, dulzura," me eché a reír, interrumpiéndola y besando sus labios fruncidos. "¿Estás planeando abrir de nuevo _Gravity_, entonces?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, mirando en dirección a sus chicas y luego de nuevo a mí. "¿Eso te molestaría?"

Estaba negando antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta. "Demonios, no, pero si vivimos en Forks…" Comencé a decir, pensando en que era un viaje endemoniadamente largo para trabajar.

"Tal vez lo abra de nuevo allí," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es más seguro que Seattle, y podría mover a las chicas…" Suspiró, mirándolas otra vez. "No lo sé. Supongo que tienes razón, ya veremos."

"¿De dónde salió el nombre?" Pregunté, inclinado mi cabeza hacia ella porque era una pregunta que tenía la intención de hacer.

"¿_Gravity_?" Se rio, y asentí incapaz de no sonreír con ella. "Algo que mi madre dijo una vez… Puede que la gente no siempre viva bajo los mismo credos o normas, pero todos tenemos que seguir la Ley de la Gravedad, porque todos caemos sobre nuestros traseros cuando metemos la pata."

Me reí entre dientes, pensando que eso era malditamente perfecto tomando en cuenta como se ganaba la vida mi chica. También me pareció perfecto porque era por Renee que Bella quería venganza.

Eleazar se puso de pie, revisando su reloj, y sus hombres lo siguieron. Era el momento para que los primeros de nosotros se separaran por ahora. Hubo apretones de manos y despedidas, sin mencionar los buenos deseos y abrazos de parte de las chicas.

"Vamos a comenzar con los hermanos Savage," Eleazar le dijo a mi padre. "Vamos a despejar el camino para que tengan comunicación abierta. Uno maneja una tienda de empeño, aunque en realidad, es un servicio de intercambio de información junto con un tráfico de drogas constante. El otro es el idiota de los móviles, y él se va primero. Tu pequeña por allá ya ha asegurado un montón de cajas de putos teléfonos, y supuestamente, serán entregados mañana en las Torres de Twilight. No pregunté, pero estoy malditamente seguro que no podrías rastrear a esos hijos de puta, de todos modos," se rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos cuando Alice se rio junto a él.

"Probablemente tienes razón," mi padre se echó a reír, dando a Alice un apretón en el hombro. "Jasper, Alice, Esme y yo nos iremos por la mañana, y Mickey y Makenna nos seguirán. El resto se irá volando varias horas más tarde," dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano en nuestra dirección. "Alec se va contigo. Va a ver qué información puede sacar de los hermanos Savage antes de que… desaparezcan."

Le sonreí a Alec, que parecía estar recibiendo un regalo de Navidad por adelantado mientras se tronaba los nudillos y el cuello, sonriendo diabólicamente, pero les dio a todas las chicas risueñas un guiño y otra ronda de abrazos.

"Pongamos esto en marcha de una puta vez, ¿les parece?" Preguntó, señalando la SUV que condujo.

Después que todas las maletas fueron cargadas y la mayoría de los hombres estaban sentados, Eleazar se volvió hacia nosotros. "No utilicen un teléfono hasta que sepan de nosotros. Una vez que este despejado, podrán empezar a comunicarse, y eso hará esta mierda mucho más fácil," nos dijo a todos con un resoplido. Estrechó la mano de mi padre una vez más antes de subir a la camioneta. "Los veremos en tres días como acordamos," dijo, levantando tres dedos. "Todos tengan cuidado."

Con eso, Alec salió de la granja, llevando con él la primera oleada de nuestra ofensiva.

Esa noche, las pesadillas de Bella estuvieron en su punto más alto, y me pregunté si al acercarnos más a nuestra ida, peor se pondrían. Una vez que todos los demás se fueron, le rogué que descansara un poco, pero tenía razón, sus pesadillas empeoraron. No que las mías fueran mejor.

Solía soñar con la niñita en Iraq que nos engañó con la granada. Luego cambió a siempre ir en búsqueda, siempre siguiendo a Bella. Pero estas eran diferentes, era una combinación de las dos. La niñita le quitaba el seguro, como muchas veces antes en mi sueño, pero esta vez, en lugar de que Mike Newton cayera sobre ella, era Bella.

Me desperté sobresaltado, todo mi cuerpo temblando por el miedo y la repulsión, mirando a la hermosa chica durmiendo en mi cama. Todavía estaba aquí, seguía perfecta, todavía en una pieza. Dejé escapar un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

Me acerqué, dejando un beso en su frente, inhalando profundamente su aroma y deleitándome con el sonido de mi nombre que salió como un susurro de sus labios.

"No te atrevas a morir para salvarme, amor," le susurré—o tal vez era un ruego a quien sea que estuviera escuchando. "No lo valgo, bebé."

"Tú lo eres todo, Edward," dijo entre su aliento, dándose la vuelta en su sueño y acurrucándose en una adorable bolita.

Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas como resultado de su inesperada respuesta, besé su frente una vez más antes de levantarme para tomar una ducha. Tenía unos minutos más antes de que tuviera que despertarla.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Corrí y corrí por los interminables pasillos de _Twilight Tech_, buscando algo que simplemente no podía identificar. Tenía que encontrar ese _algo _porque alguien me estaba siguiendo. Necesitaba estar a salvo, tenía que encontrar refugio.

Cuando di la vuelta en otra esquina, por fin vi lo que estaba buscando—Edward—pero entre más rápido corría, más lejos parecía estar él. Llevaba mi favorita sonrisa torcida, pasando una mano por su cabello, y justo cuando parecía que casi podía alcanzarlo, una mano agarró mi brazo…

"¡Mierda!" Jadeé, sentándome en la cama, mirando al espacio vacío junto a mí, pero fue entonces cuando oí los sonidos de la ducha.

Salí de la cama, prácticamente tropezándome yo sola con las mantas que se habían enredado alrededor de mi tobillo, y entré de prisa al baño.

Podía verlo, claro como el día, a través de las puertas esmeriladas de la ducha, pero necesitaba escucharlo, tocarlo… Tenía que asegurarme que la protección y seguridad que había estado buscando en mi sueño estaba asequible en la realidad—que solo _era_ un puñetero sueño, y que cada vez que necesitara sentirme a salvo, solo tenía que encontrar a Edward, a sabiendas que él siempre estaría allí.

Quitándome la ropa—la camiseta y bóxer de Edward—y dejándolos caer al piso del baño, no podía imaginar otra silueta más hermosa o _sexy_ alguna vez creada mientras me lo comía con los ojos en la ducha. Eran los músculos, un trasero definido, y su impecable polla—todo perfectamente delineado a través de la puerta de la ducha. No era de ayuda que se estuviera lavando el cabello, de manera que todo tomó una apariencia flexionada y completamente diferente.

Incapaz de quedarme lejos de él por más tiempo, deslicé la puerta de la ducha para abrirla.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te la ibas a pasar mirándome, amor," se rio entre dientes al mismo tiempo que envolvía mis brazos a su alrededor desde atrás.

"Era una vista fan-jodidamente-tástica," murmuré en la piel de su fuerte espalda, sonriendo cuando se rio otra vez, pero todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando finalmente pude sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo.

"Hey," me tranquilizó, llevándome hacia su frente. "¿Por qué estás temblando?" Preguntó, poniéndome bajo la ducha. "Ven… entra en calor."

"No es… frío," murmuré, parpadeando para alejar el agua de mis ojos y envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor de nuevo, esta vez por el frente. Cada pedacito de mi piel que tocó la suya se encendió en llamas.

Edward estaba caliente, mojado, enjabonado, y olía muy bien mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza. Todavía estaba temblando, todavía asustada de mi sueño cuando le di un beso en el centro de su pecho en respuesta.

Como si conociera mis pensamientos, lo que había soñado, susurró, "Estoy aquí, Bella."

"Lo sé," susurré contra su piel, deseando con todo lo que tengo poder expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo por dejar la granja, empezar este nuevo paso, incluso lo que el sueño me hizo sentir, pero no tenía palabras.

Estaba llena de preocupación y miedo por todos los que conocía y amaba—en especial por el hombre al que me aferraba desesperadamente en ese momento. Sentí las puntas de sus dedos levantando mi barbilla de manera que pudiera mirarme, y fijé mis ojos en los suyos, que estaban verdes, cálidos y reconfortantes. Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre en este punto, pero _podía_ besarlo.

Estirándome sobre los dedos de mis pies, presioné mis labios a los suyos tratando de calmar mi corazón, mi respiración, mis nervios. Deslicé mis manos hacia arriba y sobre sobre sus hombros, acercándome más, como si eso fuera posible. Nos besamos bajo la ducha, degustando lenguas, agua y labios.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mi piel mojada con relajadas, largas y profundas caricias a mis brazos, espalda y trasero. Cuando al fin se apartó de mi boca, se tomó su tiempo con besos con la boca abierta en mi cuello, dando la apariencia de estar bebiendo el agua de mi piel.

"Date la vuelta, Bella," ordenó en voz baja, colocando sus manos en mi cintura y girándome con cuidado para que quedara frente el _spray_ de la ducha. "Déjame hacerte sentir mejor…"

Con cautas pero firmes manos, Edward procedió a lavar cada centímetro de mi espalda, trasero y piernas, solo para darme la vuelta para enjuagarme. Se hincó con reverencia frente a mí, sus manos todavía en mis muslos a medida que sus ojos oscuros recorrían cada centímetro de mí. Parecía estar viendo cada cicatriz que tenía, incluso las pequeñas que ya se habían desvanecido, gracias al tiempo y la crema para cicatrices que Esme me había dado.

"Apenas puedes verlas ahora," reflexionó, finalmente levantando la vista a mi rostro.

Su dedo trazó el largo de la que estaba en mi muslo—que seguía siendo la peor—y luego las dos quemaduras en mi estómago, y finalmente, la que estaba en mi esternón. Levantó mi pierna besando la parte exterior de mi tobillo donde pasó la bala que había rebotado en el árbol cuando estábamos en la cabaña de la montaña. Era una cicatriz que ni siquiera me importaba, en la que ni siquiera me moleste en ponerle crema, pero que él recordaba.

Tal vez a Edward también le faltaban palabras, porque ni siquiera estaba segura que estuviera consciente de que había hablado en voz alta. Después de inclinarse para dejar un beso en mi vientre, continuó con su tarea de bañarme. Fue tan dulce cuando me lavó entre mis piernas—no de forma sexual, sino cariñosa. Por más que lo deseara—probablemente más que nunca en esos momentos tan dulces—nunca me había sentido tan amada, tan preciada de lo que me sentí justo en ese momento.

Cuando al fin se puso de pie frente a mí, agarró el champú y masajeó mi cabello desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas, haciendo lo mismo con el acondicionador. Sonreí cuando cerró la llave del agua, agarrando una toalla para envolverla en torno a mí. Con un solo movimiento rápido, me puso en la alfombra de baño fuera de la bañera, asegurando su propia toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Ven aquí," dijo por fin, subiéndome a la encimera del tocador. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, llevando sus labios a los míos por un breve beso. "Te amo tanto," susurró, pegando su frente a la mía y parándose entre mis piernas. "Estoy… asustado también, amor. Más de lo que alguna vez lo he estado en cualquier misión que he hecho jamás, porque esto significa demasiado para joderlo," confesó en voz baja.

Asentí, tirando de su toalla para abrirla y dejándola caer al suelo. El vapor de nuestra ducha flotaba a nuestro alrededor cuando abrí mi propia toalla.

"También te amo," susurré, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. "No quiero dejar esta habitación, dejar esta casa sin que lo sepas."

"Lo sé, bebé," me dijo, prácticamente gimiendo las palabras porque su excitación estaba ahora atrapada entre nosotros.

Pude sentirlo moverse solo lo suficiente y luego deslizarse lánguidamente dentro de mí. Un lloriqueo se escapó de mi boca cuando me llenó por completo, su cabeza cayendo en mi hombro. Nos aferramos el uno al otro por solo un momento, nuestra respiración irregular, nuestras manos agarrando con fuerza al otro.

La mano de Edward bajó por mi costado, a lo largo de mi muslo hacia mi rodilla, cuando de pronto la levantó entre nosotros, hundiéndose aún más profundo dentro de mí que antes. Nunca había estado en esa posición y era fantástico. Podía sentir todo dentro de mí contraerse en él.

Jadeé cuando se echó hacia atrás, penetrando con un poco más de fuerza. Era una probadita de lo que estaba por venir. No iba a ser delicado, esto es algo que estaría sintiendo mucho después que aterrizáramos en Seattle.

"Joder, quiero que te corras con tanta fuerza, bebé," gruñó en mi cuello, arrastrando sus dientes por mi piel. "Quiero que me sientas la próxima semana. Quiero que estés consciente de que siempre estaré… justo allí," gruñó, penetrándome de nuevo.

Edward empezó un ritmo que era profundo, girando sus caderas y largas estocadas dentro de mí. Su frente pegada a la mía mientras su boca se curveaba en una _sexy_ sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento. Me incliné hacia atrás sobre mis manos, mis caderas encontrándolo con cada empuje de sus caderas, y más de una vez, grité su nombre, y más de una vez, sus manos sujetaron con demasiada fuerza mis caderas, pero era el tipo de dolor que se sentía bien, que intensificaba la experiencia.

Mi primer orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza y rapidez, provocando que mi pierna se deslizara de su hombro y bajara a la encimera.

"Uno," gruñó, saliendo de mí de pronto y cayendo de rodillas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su boca estaba caliente y húmeda en mi centro, lamiendo, chupando, provocando y mordiendo. Forzó mis piernas a abrirse más, a mis caderas a quedarse quietas a medida que su experta boca me inducía a otro orgasmo, mis manos aferradas a su cabello como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas.

"Dos," se rio misteriosamente, lamiendo sus labios antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Me encontré de espaldas pegada a la puerta del baño, mi cabeza golpeando contra ella cuando entró en mí de nuevo con un poco menos de fuerza esta vez.

"Edward," siseé, cuando entró en mí con un delicioso giro de sus caderas.

"Puedes hacer algo mejor que esa mierda, Bella," se rio entre dientes, cuando envolví mis brazos y piernas en torno a él. "Quiero más… ¿_Quieres_ otro amor?"

"Joder, sí," dije la verdad con un gruñido porque lo quería. A este punto quería lo que sea que me diera. Agarrando su rostro, supliqué, "Juntos…"

"Muy cerca, amor… jodidamente cerca," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una gota de agua o sudor cayó de su ceja a su barbilla.

Mis talones se clavaron en su trasero, mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello húmedo y mi respiración era errática, pero todo mi cuerpo estuva a punto de llegar a su límite cuando alcancé a ver un destello de nosotros en el espejo,

"Oh Cristo," jadeé, mis ojos cerrándose con fuerza por solo un segundo.

No estaba segura de haber visto jamás una mierda tan fenomenalmente sexy como lo que mis ojos disfrutaron en ese momento. Había visto algo de porno, estado con un hombre frente a un espejo, pero nada… _nada_ se comparaba a lo que vi en ese momento.

Todos los músculos de la espalda de Edward se retorcían debajo de la piel suave. Su trasero se flexionaba con cada estocada dentro de mí, y mi Dios, sus piernas eran como planchas de acero mientras nos apoyaba en la puerta. Sus brazos estaban firmes al agarrar mis nalgas con cada empuje. Añadiendo mis piernas envueltas a su alrededor y la apariencia sonrojada de ser follada concienzuda y satisfactoriamente por la cosa más hermosa en la que alguna vez había puesto mis ojos, y estaba acabada.

"Me voy a correr, Edward," dije en voz baja en su oído, mis dientes cerrándose en su cuello.

"Mierda, B-Bella," tartamudeó, antes de presionarme por último en la puerta con todo su peso mientras se corría con fuerza dentro de mí. Dejó un largo y lento beso en mi hombro, levantando la vista hacia mí a través de esas mortíferamente largas pestañas. "Tres," ronroneó, dándome mi favorita sonrisa torcida y un guiño cuando no pude evitar carcajearme.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviéramos vestidos y hubiéramos empacado, llevando nuestras cosas hacia el helicóptero. Rose y Emmett estaban cargando sus cosas cuando nos acercamos, con la tía Kate siguiéndonos.

"Tía Kate, de verdad, deberías estar en la cama," la reprendió Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando ella hizo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia.

"Oh, bah," se mofó, rodándome los ojos y atrayéndome en un abrazo. "Cuídense entre ustedes, ¿entendido?" Susurró en mi oído, y asentí. "Es un buen chico, pero no dejes que te frustre hasta morir, Bella."

Me reí con un resoplido, echándome hacia atrás solo un poco para besarla en la mejilla. "No lo haré. Lo prometo," solté unas risitas.

Abrazó a Rose y Emmett, para finalmente volver su mirada hacia el único hijo de su mejor amiga. "Edward Anthony, ven a darme un abrazo, hijo."

Podía darme cuenta que también le estaba susurrando, porque él asintió, sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla.

"Vamos, chicas, dijo Emmett, ofreciéndonos una mano. "Vamos a ajustar su cinturón, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias, Em", le dije cuando nos subió a mí y luego a Rose a la parte posterior del helicóptero.

"¿Cómo se siente con él volando esta cosa?" Preguntó Rose, riéndose entre dientes mientras estábamos aseguradas y observando a los chicos preparar el helicóptero.

"Es… increíble," respondí riéndome, sintiéndome orgullosa de Edward. "Como si ni siquiera sintieras que te estás moviendo."

Se rio y asintió, mirando hacia la granja. "¿Estás asustada?"

"Sip." Respondí con un bufido y asintiendo. "¿Tú?"

"Un poco," dijo con un suspiro, volviéndose hacia mí cuando los chicos subieron al frente. "Sin embargo, estamos en buenas manos," susurró, guiñándome un ojo.

Miré hacia el frente, sonriendo cuando los chicos se pusieron sus auriculares y Edward accionó algunos interruptores. Les habíamos dicho que se vistieran todos de negro como nuestros guardaespaldas, y lo habían hecho. Se veían grandes, atemorizantes y malos para quienes no los conocían, pero no lo eran para nada. Harían cualquier cosa por nosotros, y lo sabíamos.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a un mundo de crimen y caos, de muerte y mentiras. Los dos chicos al frente de ese helicóptero, al igual que las diez personas que ya estaban de camino, solo querían ayudarnos a recuperar nuestras vidas. Ya habían derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y no estaba segura de cómo encontraban las fuerzas para dar más, pero siempre estaría agradecida con cada uno de ellos.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Rose con una suave risa. "Sí… definitivamente unas buenas manos."

**(1)Una broma muy común en el idioma inglés con frases que se pueden tomar con doble sentido, solo añaden "That's what she say" o "Eso dijo ella."**

* * *

_**Hola **__** Disculpen la tardanza salí de vacaciones por las fiestas (sigo en ellas) y por eso no había podido actualizar la historia, pero aquí les dejo un capi. ¿Qué tal esa escena de acción donde salvaron a Carlisle? Sin duda se han convertido en un gran equipo ahora con Eleazar y sus hombres en el juego, y ahora vamos de vuelta a Seattle y a enfrentar a King. Veremos a todo el equipo en acción y si el plan que han elaborado tiene éxito. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, solo recuerden que sus reviews son lo que ayuda a todo autor y en mi caso traductor a seguir con ánimo compartiendo estás historias. Por último y no menos importante, espero que hayan disfrutado de una muy Feliz Navidad en compañía de amigos y familiares y ahora les deseo a todos ustedes un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2015! Que este año que viene traiga bendiciones y mucha felicidad para ustedes y sus familias.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 23

**BELLA**

No había forma de que comprendiera los sentimientos que llegaron al ver de nuevo la Torre _Twilight_—desde el aire o no. Respiré hondo, dejándolo salir lentamente, pero Rose me miró, al oírlo claramente por el auricular. No dijo nada—no tenía que hacerlo—pero tomó mi mano en la suya mientras Edward bajaba el helicóptero con suavidad sobre el helipuerto del edificio de mi padre.

Mi edificio.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea, y miré hacia donde Carlisle—ya vestido impecablemente con su traje de negocios, incluso después de conducir por dos días—venía saliendo por la puerta de la azotea. Jasper siguiéndolo, usando pantalones de vestir negros, una camiseta negra y su arma dentro de un arnés de hombro, igual que Edward y Emmett. Queríamos—y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo—que se vieran como guardaespaldas contratados, lo que hicieron. Los tres exudaban poder y que no se andaban con tonterías.

Los dos hombres mantuvieron su distancia hasta que Edward apagó su helicóptero.

Rose y yo, por otro lado, no estábamos vestidas para el trabajo, llevábamos _jeans_ y camisetas. Estaba muy segura que podía encontrar algo en el departamento de Charlie de la última vez que me quedé allí, y Rose sabía, de hecho, que había dejado algo de ropa de tintorería en su oficina. Nos íbamos a cambiar en la oficina de Charlie antes de que viéramos a alguien.

Una vez que las aspas disminuyeron la velocidad, desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y deslicé la puerta para abrirla, solo para encontrarme con el rostro serio de Edward ofreciéndome su mano para bajar al helipuerto. Por mucho que quisiera aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas, dejé que mi mano se deslizara de la suya al momento que mis pies tocaron el techo. Después de agarrar mi maleta y arrojarla sobre mi hombro, le permití que me guiara hacia su padre con una mano en mi espalda baja.

Carlisle tomó mi mochila de inmediato y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sus labios en mi oído. "Solo recuerda, has estado fuera del estado en un viaje de negocios. Fuera de contacto. Rose ha estado con sus padres en Oregón de permiso. Las dos fueron contactadas por mí con las noticias de la muerte de Charlie. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Me aparté cuando él lo hizo, asintiendo. "Sí, no hay problema, Carlisle."

Afortunadamente, los empleados no tenían acceso a la azotea, por lo que el ascensor personal de Charlie estaba abierto y esperando por nosotros para cuando dejamos el helipuerto y descendimos un corto tramo de escaleras. Jasper y Edward tomaron las esquinas más lejanas y Emmett se quedó frente a nosotros mientras Carlisle se volvió para vernos a Rose y a mí.

"Bella, además de… lo obvio," empezó a decir, escuchándose totalmente incómodo, "hoy también tenemos que sentarnos con el abogado de Charlie. Tiene que revisar el testamento de tu padre."

"Bien," susurré, tragando pesadamente. "¿No vas a tomar tú el control?"

"Si eso es lo que quieres," respondió, tomándome por los hombros. "Al final, Charlie te la dejó a ti, Bells. Si deseas entregármela a mí, sería un honor, pero primero tendrá que firmarse el papeleo. Fijaremos esa reunión para más tarde esta mañana antes de la conferencia de prensa."

"Va a ser un largo día de mierda," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Mi sugerencia," dijo, justo cuando nos detuvimos por completo frente a la oficina de Charlie, "es que la mantengas a tu nombre hasta que esto haya terminado. Temporalmente. Contará con un elemento sorpresa. De esa forma, podrás cambiar las cosas como te parezca… como quién está a cargo de la seguridad," me instó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Así como el número de guardias que quieres y las medidas que desees tomar para el funeral."

"Perfecto," dijo Rose con un bufido. "Ahora mi mejor amiga es mi jefe. ¡Y es en serio!"

Le sonreí, total y completamente agradecida por su sarcástico sentido del humor porque lo necesitaba.

"Además," continuó antes de dejarnos salir del ascensor, mirándonos a todos nosotros, "la de la oficina de Charlie—y supongo que también la del departamento—son las únicas cámaras de seguridad y audio—libres por ahora." Mantuvo su voz baja cuando dijo, "Cuiden cómo interactúan entre ustedes frente a los empleados, abogados y la prensa."

"Sí, señor," todos murmuramos, siguiéndolo hacia afuera y al interior de la oficina ejecutiva.

Fue entonces cuando se rompió mi corazón porque recuerdos tras recuerdos me inundaron—las veces que mi madre me trajo aquí cuando era una niña, las veces que había venido de visita después de la escuela, la veces que había venido de visita a casa desde Quántico, y las veces que había peleado con él. Todavía tenía exactamente el mismo olor de mierda, como a cuero y cera para muebles.

Apenas si me di cuenta que Alice, Makenna y Mickey se sentaron en el área de recepción de Rose porque de pronto, necesitaba ver la oficina de mi padre. Sacando mis llaves, me apresuré a pasar por las pesadas puertas de madera oscura, inhalando profundamente el olor de la oficina de mi padre. Era _Old Spice_, tabaco y cuero.

A mi derecha estaba su bar, con decantadores de cristal brillando con la luz de la mañana que provenía de los ventanales directamente frente a él. A su lado estaban estanterías de pesada madera oscura, llenas de todo, desde informes de impuestos hasta cualquier novela de John Grisham con quien Charlie estaba obsesionado por el momento. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba un sofá de cuero negro y un par de sillas a juego situadas alrededor de una gran mesa de café de cristal ovalada. Era allí dónde mi padre leía los periódicos. De hecho, ahora había una pila de ellos. Mi respiración se detuvo al pensar que las fechas en esos periódicos quedarían congeladas para siempre como el último día que él estuvo aquí.

Y por último, el escritorio de mi padre. Era pesado y antiguo, la mancha igual a la de las estanterías al otro lado de la habitación. Detrás estaba el gran sillón de cuero de Charlie—un sillón en el que me había dado vueltas más veces de las que podía contar cuando era niña.

"Papá," gruñó Edward por lo bajo detrás de mí, "Te pido amablemente que le des un _puto minuto_."

Escuché las puertas cerrarse detrás de mí, y me giré en mi lugar para ver a Edward apoyado contra las puertas cerradas. Parecía afligido por mí y cauteloso, pero se quedó callado.

Rodeé lentamente el escritorio de mi padre, notando que todavía había archivos abiertos, su computadora seguía encendida, y su pluma favorita descansaba sobre el protector de escritorio. Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre el suave cuero de su sillón antes de girarlo para sentarme con fuerza en él.

"Solía venir aquí después de la escuela," empecé a decir, mirando hacia la ajetreada ciudad de Seattle. Tragué pesadamente tratando de mantener mis emociones bajo control. "Era más fácil para tía Jane recogerme aquí porque no tenía que pelear con las mamás de la asociación de padres de familia, y le gustaba la tiendita que hay justo a la vuelta de la esquina…" Mi voz se detuvo por solo un momento, pero tragué de nuevo. "No sé cuántas veces Charlie la llamó, diciéndole que no tenía que venir porque me llevaría a casa con él, y hacia una parada para comprar comida china. O la cantidad de reuniones de las que regresó, y yo estaba acampando en su sillón jugando _GameBoy _o haciendo mi tarea en su escritorio, sin importar cuantas veces me pidiera que me sentara en el… sofá…" Mi voz se quebró y de pronto, Edward estaba de rodillas frente a mí, sus pulgares limpiando las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que habían caído.

"La última vez que estuve en esta oficina," sollocé. "Lo acusé de engañar a mi mamá. Le juré que nunca hablaría de nuevo con él…"

"Pero lo hiciste, bebé," me consoló, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas. "Hablaste con él en la casa de la playa. Leíste su carta, amor. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo al dejarte pensar que era el tipo malo. No tuvo opción porque no quería que sufrieras. De todos sus errores, lo respeto más por ese, Bella."

En ese momento caí en sus brazos, dejando salir todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas, dolor que no se sentía a menos que estés viendo las imágenes puras de lo que estás tratando de ignorar con tanto ahínco. No podía ignorarlo aquí, mi papá estaba por todas _partes_.

Me dejó llorar durante varios minutos hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron, finalmente echándose hacia atrás para mirarme. Por primera vez, me di cuenta que si alguien sabía lo que era perder a un padre, era el hombre que actualmente estaba limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban con sus besos. Sus ojos estaban de un verde brillante debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Su tristeza por mí escrita en todo su rostro.

"¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba un minuto?" Le pregunté, tomando un profundo y purificador respiro.

Me sonrió con ternura, besando mi nariz. "Porque pude ver tu rostro el mismo segundo que saliste del ascensor. Te parecías a la pequeña niña que acabas de describirme… solo que muy triste."

Asentí, besando sus labios. "Será mejor que empecemos con este día tan extraño," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tu padre probablemente está haciendo un hoyo en el suelo allá fuera."

Se rio, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando mi frente antes de ponerse de pie. Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

"Sí, empecemos con esta mierda," murmuró, atrayéndome en un breve abrazo y poniendo su boca en mi oído. "Para que lo sepas… el no tocarte cuando quiero, sin importar quién demonios esté mirando, va a ser una maldita tortura para mí."

Sonreí pero me solté de su abrazo para abrir la puerta y ver varios rostros preocupados. Si vieron el enrojecimiento de mis ojos, no dieron ninguna muestra de ello.

"Ven, vamos a abrir el departamento, Ro," dije en voz baja, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo.

Caminando hacia la estantería, metí la mano detrás de los informes de impuestos en el tercer estante y giré la llave.

"¡No te creo!" Se rio Mickey, apresurándose hacia mí para echar un vistazo por detrás. "Joder, no había visto una de estás en persona. Nunca. Es fantástica. Mi padre siempre quiso construir una, pero nadie la pidió."

Me reí de ella, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Bueno, entonces, te encantará esto…" Empujé un lado de la estantería, deslizándolo hacia la izquierda para revelar una puerta. "Mi padre era un _nerd_ hasta los huesos," solté unas risitas, señalando no solo la cerradura sino también el teclado.

Mickey parecía un niño en Navidad mientras estudiaba todo el mecanismo. "Oh, ahora hubiera deseado haberle hecho más preguntas a Charlie…"

Introduje el código y le di vuelta a la llave, abriendo por fin la puerta para dejar entrar a todo el mundo.

"Sí, no solo manejaba la compañía… jugaba con todos los putos juguetes," explicó Rose con una carcajada, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que todos nos siguieran.

"Creo que sería mejor si la puerta de la oficina de Charlie se cerrara antes de que alguien entrara o saliera del departamento," nos advirtió Carlisle, asegurándose de que todos lo escucháramos.

"Cuando estás dentro del departamento, puedes ver lo que está detrás de esta puerta," les dije, cerrando la puerta del departamento, la estantería al otro lado se movió de vuelta a su posición original. Señalando un pequeño monitor de circuito cerrado montando en la pared, les dije, "puedes ver a quien sea que se mueva del otro lado. Solo presionen esta palanca—" Bajé la pequeña palanca junto al interruptor de la luz "—y pueden salir."

"Maldición," dijo Edward, sus cejas elevándose.

"No me jodas," se rio Jasper, negando con la cabeza. "Charlie era más genial de lo que originalmente pensé."

Carlisle se echó a reír, palmeando el hombro de su hijo. "Era original, eso es seguro. Señoritas," dijo, todavía riéndose, "es hora de que ustedes dos se preparen. Una vez que veamos al abogado, llamaremos a conferencia de prensa, y luego pueden montar la seguridad de la forma que estimen conveniente."

Asentí y respiré hondo, dejándolo salir lentamente. "Siéntanse como en casa. Hay lugar suficiente," les dije, caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación que había sido mía desde que tenía unos tres años.

"Esto no es un departamento, es un jodido _penthouse_," murmuró Emmett, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Abrí la puerta, dejando caer mi maleta junto a unas cuantas cajas de mis cosas de la casa que compartía con Jake. Las guardé aquí porque Rose no tenía lugar en su casa, y tenía poco tiempo para salir. Al mirar alrededor, cálidos y fuertes brazos se deslizaron a mi alrededor.

"Eso es un _montón _de púrpura, bebé." Se rio, mirando alrededor de mi habitación.

"¡Cállate!" Me reí. "_Era_ rosa."

"Um, no. No te imagino usando rosa," dijo, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza antes de explorar mi habitación. "¿Por qué tanta caja?"

"Cosas de la casa de Jake," murmuré, entrando a mi armario para buscar algo lo suficientemente apropiado para usar con toda la mierda que tenía que hacer. "Las almacené aquí."

"¿Quieres decir que… están llenas de putas fotos de ustedes dos?"

Sonreí, escuchando los celos fuerte y claro. "Nop, le dejé esa mierda a él."

"Bien," refunfuñó y luego murmuró algo así como, "Esa mierda es todo lo que se merece."

Cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación llevando en mis manos un sencillo vestido negro y zapatos de tacón, vi que ya estaba hurgando entre mis cosas.

"¿Entrometido? Para nada."

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros, pero me ignoró por completo, sacando mi sudadera gris del FBI, solo para dejarla caer y pasar a la siguiente caja. "No entrometido, solo… curioso."

"Supongo que es lo justo," solté unas risitas, volviéndome hacia mi tocador. "Tú me dejaste robar en tu casa." Sonreí ante su sonrisa profunda y _sexy_. "Aunque ten cuidado…puede que encuentres cosas que no quieras ver," le advertí, sabiendo malditamente bien que su objetivo era una caja de cosas… de naturaleza personal.

"¿Qué? ¿Vídeos de sexo?" Se echó a reír, abriendo otra caja.

"Nop, me deshice de esos," repliqué, levantándole una ceja cuando jadeó, girando su cabeza como si estuviera en una plataforma giratoria.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, su boca abierta, y no podría decir si estaba decepcionado o conmocionado.

"No, tú, tonto," me burlé, rodando los ojos al escuchar su carcajada. "Como si fuera a permitir que alguien me grabara."

"¿Ni siquiera yo?" Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia otro lado, pero pude percibir el deseo de saber en esa en esa pregunta.

"Huh…" Me carcajeé, sin poder contenerme, porque había una parte de mí que haría lo que sea que él pidiera, y solo la idea de su sensualidad en DVD tenía mi mente corriendo a toda velocidad, mis manos sudorosas, y mis partes femeninas excitadas. Cuando levantó la vista, llevando su arrogante sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada, no pude dejar de reírme. "No lo creo…" Canturreé, entrando al baño.

Me di cuenta del segundo exacto en que encontró una caja en específico porque, "¡No me jodas!" salió de su boca desde la otra habitación en una combinación entre un gruñido y un susurro.

"¿Pasa algo, Edward?" Le pregunté inocentemente desde el baño.

"Um, no," lo escuché murmurar antes de escuchar la tapa de una caja azotarse.

Me puse mi ropa interior, cogiendo mi nueve milímetros y asegurándola en la cintura de mis _boyshorts_ al salir del baño, voy a necesitar asegurarla en alguna parte de mi persona en un día como hoy porque Edward me había hecho prometerle que la llevaría conmigo todo el tiempo. Me recargué en la puerta, viendo a Edward pasar la mano por su cabello mientras miraba mi caja fijamente.

"¿Te asustan los juguetes sexuales, Edward?"

Casi dio un salto por la sorpresa pero se congeló cuando me vio en la puerta del baño. "Jesús, Bella. ¡Me estás matando aquí!" Gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡E-Esto…" Empezó a decir, señalando la caja, "y-y t-tú… v-viéndote a-así!"

Contuve mi sonrisa ante el tartamudeo viniendo de él porque, ¡por Dios! Me encantaba. Era dulce, _sexy _y tan perfecto que apenas pude soportarlo. No ayudó que se comía con los ojos cada centímetro de mí.

"Esos," dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos por la caja a sus pies, "son de antes de Jake. Es algo así entre Rose y yo. Su colección es atemorizante. Deberías preguntarle porque hemos tratado de superarnos la una a la otra. ¿Te asustan?" Pregunté de nuevo, y esta vez no pude evitar reírme.

"No," me dijo, recobrándose más rápido de lo que esperaba, con sus ojos oscureciéndose, su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior y le dio una última mirada a la caja antes de caminar hacia mí. "No me siento amenazado por ellos, si a eso es a lo que te refieres, amor," canturreó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Los has usado?"

"Algunos," le dije, fingiendo una expresión inocente.

"¿Tienes un favorito?" Ronroneó, colocando sus manos en mi cintura mientras continuaba comiéndome descaradamente con los ojos.

"Nada es mejor que el real, bebé."

"Mmm, cierto…" Lamió de nuevo sus labios. "¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Y lo vas a llevar todo el día debajo de eso?" Preguntó, señalando mi vestido colgado en la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño.

Bajé la vista para mirarme, dándome cuenta que era la primera vez que me veía en algo más que algodón, algo más que ropa de _WalMart_ desde que nos habíamos estado ocultando. Tenía una adicción a la lencería, lo que significaba que tenía una extensa colección. Actualmente llevaba puesto un conjunto negro con encaje de color rosa brillante.

"¿No te gusta?" Pregunté, acercándome a él de manera que mi cuerpo se pegara por completo al suyo.

Tragó pesadamente, sus manos bajaron apenas rozando mi espalda hacia mi trasero. "Yo n-no diría e-eso, amor," balbuceó pero se rio al mismo tiempo. "No diría eso… _para nada_," gruñó, rozando su nariz por mi mejilla y cuello. "Uh, uh, para nada en lo absoluto…"

Su boca se abrió en mi piel, su lengua arremolinándose y lamiendo mi punto sensible detrás de mi oreja. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sobre el encaje, sobre mi piel y por último, mis muslos y subieron a mi estómago.

"Sin embargo, no es un buen lugar para esto, _dulzura_," susurró contra mi piel, envolviendo sus dedos en torno a la culata de mi arma. "No puedes acceder a ella…"

Escalofríos subieron por todo mi cuerpo cuando me atrajo hacia él, atrapando su mano y mi arma entre nosotros.

"Lo sé," susurré, acariciando con mi nariz su cuello de un olor increíble.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme, una mueca oscureciendo sus rasgos. "Joder, _tienes_ que llevarla, Bella. Quiero que estés armada todo el tiempo."

"Relájate," solté un bufido, rodando mis ojos y empujándolo hacia atrás. Metí la mano en mi maleta, sacando una funda que envolví en mi muslo, y luego la sujeté a mi pierna y metí mi arma.

Sonrío, sacudiendo su cabeza y dejándola caer hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que suspiraba hacia el cielo. "Este va a ser un día larguísimo," gruñó, mirándome de nuevo. "_Malditamente_ sexy, Bella… joder, juro por Dios que podría hacerte pedazos de una puta vez luciendo así… y ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que me haría el verte con esos." Señaló los zapatos de tacón que había arrojado sobre la cama.

"Edward," gruñí, sin desear nada más que el que hiciera lo que se le ocurriera en esa mente pervertida de dios del sexo. "No podemos, y estaría dispuesta a apostar que todo lo que voy a querer cuando terminemos, es una cerveza, un baño y acurrucarme contigo en la cama."

Sus ojos pasaron de verse completamente carnales, a cálidos, dulces y comprensivos, atrayéndome de nuevo a sus brazos. "Te amo," dijo con un suspiro, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello.

Cerré mis ojos, permitiendo que los sentimientos que sacaba a relucir en mí, me inundaran. Él era la esencia de la tranquilidad y la energía sexual combinada, y era mi refugio seguro. Me alimentaba de ello y él me lo permitía, preparándome para toda la mierda que estaba a punto de hacer—el testamento de Charlie, las conferencias de prensa, asambleas con empleados, seguridad, sin mencionar una reunión con mis chicas y el equipo de Edward, pero por ese breve momento, solo me derretí en sus brazos.

"Muchísimo, Edward."

~oOo~

"Isabella," el señor Wendell, el abogado de mi padre comenzó a decir, su voz odiosamente suave y saturada de lo que parecía falsa simpatía, "tu padre se aseguró de que estuvieras totalmente protegida y quería que supieras que tienes una opción en lo que se refiere a _Twilight Technology_. Estaba muy seguro de que se la entregarías al señor Cullen aquí presente pero quería que tú tomaras la decisión."

Pasó a decir que Charlie me había dejado casi todo—la casa en los suburbios, un barco que nunca había visto, y más dinero del que jamás sabría qué hacer con él. Le había dejado a Carlisle su viejo _Camaro_ que había tenido tanto tiempo de lo que podía recordar, ni siquiera sabía si esa cosa funcionaba. También le había dejado un contrato de tiempo indefinido relacionado con cualquier equipo, software, o armas que necesitara para sus "hobbies en el exterior," como estaba redactado en el testamento. Rose, Billy y Jacob también fueron recordados, los tres recibieron dinero.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de la lectura del testamento de Charlie antes de que me sintiera adormecida con todo ello. No me importaba el dinero—nunca lo había hecho—porque en realidad, hubiera dado cada centavo para tener de vuelta a mis padres. El señor Wendell pareció hablar por horas y horas de jerga legal que significaba mucho menos para mí que el dinero.

No era de ayuda que el tipo no me agradaba. Esa sensación había sido instantánea. Me parecía taimado, adulador y hambriento de dinero. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y se había quedado pálido cuando vio por primera vez a los "guardaespaldas" que habían entrado en la habitación al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y yo lo hicimos, lo que había causado que Jasper y Edward sonrieran con suficiencia el uno al otro.

Suspiré, mi mirada deslizándose solo un poco más allá del abogado escurridizo hacia el día inusualmente brillante en Seattle… y a la silueta de Edward apoyada contra el cristal. Se veía igual de aburrido que yo, lo que me costó todas mis fuerzas no soltar unas risitas porque mis emociones estaban por todos lados desde que había entrado en TT.

"Así que, lo que sea que tú decidas, Isabella…" El señor Wendell me instó, lo que significaba que me había ausentado totalmente.

"¿Mmm?" Pregunté, enderezándome en mi asiento.

"¿Quieres asignar al señor Cullen como el CEO de _Twilight_, Isabella?" Bufó, claramente frustrado de que no estuviera atenta a cada palabra que dijera.

"No," dije secamente con un movimiento de cabeza. "Se queda como mi asesor, y mantendrá su posición en la junta directiva, pero se queda a mi nombre."

El rostro de Carlisle permaneció impasible, pero el del señor Wendell estaba atónito, lo que provocó que Jasper y Edward prestaran más atención.

"Isabella…"

"Señorita Swan," lo corregí con brusquedad porque este tipo me estaba molestando.

"Sí, por supuesto, señorita Swan. He estado al tanto de los asuntos del señor Swan por alrededor de una década, y él estaba muy seguro de que usted no la querría, que se la cedería al señor Cullen, o en su ausencia, al señor William Black. Estaba consciente de su… _falta de interés_ en esta compañía, y estoy seguro que no le hubiera gustado que se le diera un mal manejo."

"Estoy segura que sí, pero él también dejó la decisión en mis manos. Tampoco veo al _señor Cullen_ impugnando esta decisión," señalé, haciendo un gesto hacia Carlisle, que ocultó rápidamente su sonrisa y negó con solemnidad. "Señor Wendell, se le paga por leerme este testamento, seguir cualquier instrucción que le dé, y continuar con su trabajo. Eso es todo. Si lo necesito para algo más, estoy segura que el _señor Cullen_ sabe cómo contactarlo."

"Sí, así es," el hombre, ahora incómodo, dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. "Mi única preocupación eres tú, Isa… usted, señorita Swan. Le prometí a Charlie que vería por lo que es mejor para usted, y con todos los… asuntos desagradables que su padre ha hecho a lo largo de los años, simplemente no estoy seguro de que usted sea capaz de… manejar TT."

"¡Se sorprendería de lo que soy capaz de manejar, señor Wendell!" Dije con brusquedad, empezando a levantarme al mismo tiempo que Edward se empujó apartándose del ventanal. No sabía hacia quién iba primero—al abogado por su actitud, o hacia mí para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que tal vez me arrepentiría más tarde—pero se quedó quieto y en silencio detrás de un desprevenido señor Wendell.

"Eso es más que suficiente, Bella," me calmó Carlisle, poniendo una mano en mi brazo y volviéndose hacia la sobrecogida comadreja a la cabeza de la mesa de conferencias. "Señor Wendell, me aseguraré de que la _integridad_ de esta compañía mantenga su… _impecable_ reputación, junto con la señorita Swan. Creo que es todo lo que vamos a necesitar de usted por el momento."

El señor Wendell le entrecerró sus ojos a Carlisle y luego a mí, pero deslizó el testamento hacia nosotros, así como los documentos que le darían a Carlisle el completo control de TT. Cerró su portafolio con fuerza dando un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie, prácticamente pisando los dedos de Edward mientras acechaba amenazadoramente al señor Wendell. Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, casi se sienta sobre la mesa para alejarse de Edward.

Tuve que morderme con fuerza el interior de mi mejilla para mantener bajo control mi sonrisa y una carcajada. Una, porque no confiaba más en este tipo de lo que confiaba en que Edward no lo cogería y lo aventaría—lo que sería tremendamente divertido de ver. Y otra razón era que Edward parecía estar viendo directamente a través de su mente—y no le gustaba lo que veía.

De hecho, el señor Wendell parecía jodidamente nervioso mientras Edward le permitía recoger lenta y cuidadosamente sus cosas y salir de la sala de conferencias.

Con mis manos todavía apoyadas en la mesa de conferencias de cuando me había puesto de pie, me giré hacia Carlisle. "Eres tú." Me dejé caer en la silla junto a él. "Alguien te quiere a cargo. ¿Por qué?"

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Edward se sentaron frente a mí y Rose. Emmett estaba custodiando las puertas de la sala de conferencias justo al otro lado.

"¿A quién podrías haber encabronado tanto que no solo quieren deshacerse de… _todo_?" Le pregunté, viendo su rostro fruncirse y oscurecerse. "No solo quieren venganza, quieren—"

"Retribución," terminó Carlisle con un gemido bajo mientras se giraba hacia Edward. "Alistair Corbin."

El nombre no significaba nada para mí, pero Jasper y Edward fruncieron el ceño.

"Hablamos de él cuando empezamos esta mierda," declaró Jasper. "Todo lo que sé de él es que es un matón del tráfico de drogas colombiano—que trabaja con King en traer la mierda a los Estados Unidos."

"Nunca lidiamos con Corbin, papá. ¿Qué podría querer contigo?"

"_Ustedes_ nunca lidiaron con Corbin, pero Alec, Sam y yo sí," dijo con un suspiro, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

"Mierda," gruñó Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué demonios hicieron, papá?"

"No es el momento," respondió Carlisle cuando se escuchó un tímido golpe en la puerta. "Adelante," ladró, su ceño todavía fruncido.

Una chica delgada y de cabello castaño con gafas entró en la sala, sus brazos llenos de archivos y papeles.

"Ah, Angela." Le sonrió cálidamente Carlisle. "Hay algunas personas justo al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Podrías pedirles que entren contigo?"

"Sí, señor Cullen," le dijo, su voz suave, pero no parecía intimidada por él—no que fuera alguna vez malo con alguien pero habían tratado de lastimar a aquellos a quienes quería.

Angela regresó con Alice, Emmett, Makenna y Mickey, que se sentaron en torno a la mesa de conferencias mientras Angela caminaba hacia Carlisle.

"Frank llamó desde la planta baja para decir que todo está dispuesto afuera frente al edificio para su conferencia de prensa," le dijo, dejando su pila de documentos sobre la mesa. "Dijo que el podio está en su lugar, pero quiere saber dónde debe estar seguridad."

"Devuélvele la llamada. Dile que tengo mi propia seguridad, y pasaremos por ahí cuando vayamos de salida.

"Sí, señor."

"¿Algo más, Angela?"

"Bueno, quiero dejarle saber a Rosalie que todos sus contactos en los medios confirmaron, y todos estarán aquí," dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Además, un tal señor Eleazar Platt le llamó…"

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron a mirarla, obviamente, haciéndola sentir realmente nerviosa.

"¿Dejó un mensaje?" Preguntó Carlisle, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, su voz manteniendo la calma cuando estaba bastante segura de que no estaba nada calmado por dentro.

"Sí, dijo que el servicio celular está funcionando de maravilla," citó textualmente de una libreta, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Genial," siseó Emmett, chocando los puños con Mickey y Jasper.

"Excelente," exclamó Carlisle, mirándonos a todos en la mesa. Angela empezó a darse la vuelta, pero él la detuvo. "Angela… me gustaría que conocieras a estas personas." Empezando con su hijo, le presentó a todos en la mesa y cuando llegó conmigo, me presentó como la hija de Charlie y la nueva CEO. Lo odiaba, pero tenía que ser así. "Todos ustedes, ella es Angela Weber. Se le ha dado el espantoso trabajo como mi asistente," dijo riendo.

Todos gemimos pero nos reímos, diciendo, "Hola, Angela."

"Ignora al pabellón de locos, Ang," gruñó en broma, dándonos una mirada mordaz. "Necesito que arregles una reunión con seguridad. Tengo que verlos antes de que bajemos a la conferencia de prensa, así que… ¿en quince minutos?" Le dijo, pero la última parte salió como una pregunta.

"Sí, señor Cullen." Le sonrió con suficiencia, dándonos una sonrisa a nosotros y diciéndonos adiós con la mano antes de dejar la sala.

"Me encanta," se rio Rose. "No podías haber conseguido una mejor asistente, Carlisle."

"Ella es genial. Apenas tengo que recordar nada." Se rio con un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entonces, Alice… el servicio celular está listo para funcionar…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé," repitió, poniendo una bolsa sobre la mesa. Abrió el cierre y sacó un puñado de teléfonos móviles, deslizándolos a todos, junto con auriculares que iban con ellos. "Me tomé la libertad de programar solo unos cuantos números necesarios: el de todos nosotros, Alec, Eleazar, Benny y Esme.

"Bien, Alice," murmuró Edward, revisando su teléfono y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, pero no se había olvidado de su padre. Volvió su cabeza, diciendo, "¿Corbin? ¿Nos vas a contar?"

"Ahora no, hijo," suspiró. "No tenemos tiempo. Me comunicaré con Alec, lo haré que venga aquí… todos deberíamos hablar después de los eventos de hoy. Además, creo que deberíamos tener noticias de Eleazar, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, pero…" Me detuve, a sabiendas que era inútil prolongar más esta mierda. "Bien. Seguridad," murmuré, poniéndome de pie. Señalé a Carlisle, levantándole una ceja. "Ahora es seguro que te quedarás de nuevo con esta mierda cuando todo esto haya terminado."

Edward se rio, besando mi dedo cuando se puso entre su padre y yo. "Tranquila, _dulzura_. No lo mates, lo necesitamos."

Carlisle se echó a reír e hizo un gesto con la mano a todos nosotros para que saliéramos de la sala detrás de él. "Vamos… seguridad..."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Sabía que mi chica estaba nerviosa, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía haciendo tareas que normalmente no haría, pero no lo sabrías a menos que la vieras _realmente_ a los ojos. A esas piscinas marrones de dulce chocolate que estaban cansadas, cautelosas, y simplemente hartas para cuando llegamos a la planta baja y entramos al departamento de seguridad— y ni siquiera era todavía la hora del almuerzo.

Quería abrazarla, decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero sabía que estábamos siendo observados por cada empleado, por cada persona que visitaba el maldito edificio. Y joder, no era de ayuda que yo sospechaba de todo el mundo— en especial de ese grosero y escurridizo abogado, Wendell. El mismo segundo que siguió presionando a Bella a que cediera el control a mi padre, supe que era deshonesto. A un puto abogado no debería importarle una mierda, siempre y cuando se le pagara y ese pendejo era demasiado bocón para mi gusto—ya sea que tuviera diez años con Charlie o no.

Y Bella también lo vio. No sabía a quién tenía que llegar primero—al idiota que la había insultado o a la chica que estaba a punto de arrojar su triste trasero por la ventana del piso veintitantos.

Pero era a Alistair Corbin a quien no podía sacar de mi mente. Algo sobre ese nombre—además del hecho de que sabíamos desde el principio que trabajaba con King—esa mierda me estaba molestando, pero justo en este momento mi concentración necesitaba estar en Bella, la conferencia de prensa, y el equipo de seguridad que ahora nos observaba a todos nosotros cuidadosamente a medida que pasábamos por la puerta.

"Frank," mi padre saludó a un hombre mayor en un insulso uniforme de policía rentado. "Me gustaría que conocieras a la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella. Isabella, él es Frank Watson. Es el jefe de seguridad aquí."

"Es un placer," dijo él, su voz rasposa y su sonrisa genuina cuando tomó su mano. "Siento mucho lo del señor Swan, querida."

"Gracias," dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Cullen?"

"Frank, vamos a hacer algunos cambios temporales para las próximas semanas. Debido a las… circunstancias en torno a la muerte de Charlie, necesitamos aumentar un poco la seguridad. He traído a algunas personas para ayudarte," explicó mi padre, y Frank miró alrededor de la habitación.

"Sí, señor. Bien, es su casa… nosotros solo vivimos aquí. Díganos lo que necesita," se rio, haciendo un gesto para que los demás guardias en turno dieran un paso adelante. Uno era joven, probablemente recién salido del instituto, con cabello castaño claro. El otro tenía probablemente mi edad, parecía escéptico, pero dispuesto, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

"En realidad, ahora es la casa de Isabella," se rio Carlisle, apretando su hombro cuando ella suspiró. "Dejaré que ella les explique."

Frank volvió su total atención hacia Bella cuando ella comenzó a explicar. "Frank, ellas son Alice y Makenna. Se encargaran del monitoreo de vídeo y audio. Necesitarán total acceso a todo tu equipo, sin mencionar olvidar una conexión a internet. Edward, Jasper y Emmett," continuó, señalándonos, "son guardaespaldas personales para nosotros. Necesitarán acceso ilimitado a todo… todos los pisos, todas las puertas, a cada llave de entrada. Mickey, aquí presente, trabajará contigo haciendo rondas o atendiendo cualquier necesidad. Necesito que a cada uno de ellos se les incluya en todo lo que parezca sospechoso, inusual, o incluso un poco extraño. Puedes considerarlos parte de tu equipo, pero todas las preguntas o preocupaciones necesitan considerarse, ya sea conmigo, Edward o Carlisle."

"Está bien, entonces, señorita Swan," dijo con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo una vez. "Primero lo primero… vamos a conseguirles algunas tarjetas de acceso e identificaciones. Tan solo eso les dirá a todos los empleados que tienen acceso a todos los pisos, todas las oficinas, y las usarán para abrir todas las puertas." Se giró hacia el guardia más joven detrás de él. "Ralphie, ¿podrías por favor mostrarle a Alice y…"

"Makenna," proporcionó, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia adelante. "O Mack…"

"Bien, Mack," se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza muy probablemente antes su entusiasmo. "¿Serías tan amable de mostrarle a Alice y Mack la sala de control y ayudarlas a instalarse? Consígueles todo lo que puedan necesitar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, Frank," el chico dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, abriendo la puerta a la izquierda de la encimera para que entraran las chicas.

"Darren, necesitamos hacer esas identificaciones rápidamente para estos caballeros y damas," le dijo al otro guardia, que ya estaba sacando la cámara e indicando que pasáramos hacia adelante a Jasper, Emmett, Mickey y yo. "Isabella, mientras están haciendo eso, dime lo que necesitarás para esa reunioncita que has organizado haya afuera en mis escalones principales," dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos nos reímos de él, era un viejo muy agradable.

"Yo puedo hacer eso," dijo mi papá, dándole a Frank una palmada en el hombro. "Ven conmigo, Frank. Te mostraré dónde estarán mis hombres y dónde necesito que estés tú."

En menos de veinte minutos, estábamos asegurando tarjetas de acceso a nuestros cinturones, poniéndonos gafas de sol, y esperando a que Rose, Bella y a mi padre concordaran en sus historias.

"Vamos, Bellsy," dijo Rose, empujándola con el codo. "Puedes interpretar el papel de la malcriada hija rica. Vámonos."

"Cierra la boca, Rose," gruñó Bella, sonriéndole ante la risa bulliciosa de su amiga y mirándome una vez más. "Dice eso porque nos burlábamos de esas perras ricas cuando estábamos en la escuela," dijo con un bufido, rodándonos los ojos.

Tan solo ese comentario hizo que Rose se carcajeara de la risa, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, el resto de nosotros haciendo lo mismo.

"Odio esto," dijo mi chica con un suspiro. "Esta mierda no soy yo, Edward."

Se escuchaba preocupada y frustrada, y quería abrazarla, tocarla, pero mis opciones eran limitadas porque no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, no cuando alguien podía vernos, no cuando había tantos ojos sobre nosotros.

"Estaré justo detrás de ti todo el tiempo, amor," murmuré, colocando mi mano en su espalda baja para guiarla hacia la puerta y dejé que mi pulgar la acariciara por encima de la tela del vestido.

Estaba vestida para distracción absoluta, y el solo saber lo que llevaba debajo de ese vestido no me estaba ayudando. En lo absoluto. Estaba más que hermosa, estaba despampanante, haciendo que deseara protegerla no solo de los tipos malos sino ahora también de todos los hombres y sus miradas hambrientas, de las que ella estaba completamente inadvertida.

Toda la acera estaba llena de paparazzi, cámaras de vídeo, y periodistas de noticias. Lámparas de flash se activaron, pequeñas luces rojas de cámaras se encendieron, y un suave murmullo llegó hasta nosotros, pero se callaron cuando mi padre subió al podio.

Rose y yo nos paramos a cada lado de Bella, y Jasper y Emmett, cada uno se puso en los extremos del zona acordonada. Utilicé el hecho de que mis ojos estaban ocultos detrás de mis gafas de sol para escanear la multitud que se había reunido en los escalones del edificio. Frank estaba justo al entrar al vestíbulo, Ralphie estaba revisando las identificaciones antes de que los visitantes y empleados entraran al edificio, y Darren estaba caminando lentamente de un lado al otro detrás del grupo de la gente de las noticias.

Como quiera, Mickey estaba al otro lado de la calle. Fue plantada allí por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría hacer algo estúpido. Era la única de nosotros vestida como civil. Todos habíamos concordado en que la camuflaba mejor. Mientras que Emmett, Jasper y yo necesitábamos dar una declaración con nuestra presencia, Mickey podría permanecer como un peón oculto. Cuando se paseaba de un lado al otro de la acera, parecía estar simplemente mandando un mensaje de texto a alguien en su teléfono.

Di un golpecito a mi auricular cuando sonó. "Sí, Alice. ¿Cómo se ve aquí en las cámaras?"

"Te ves guapo como siempre, Edward… al menos, eso es lo que Bells me dice," se rio con un resoplido, "pero Jazzy te gana, sin lugar a dudas. Me gustan las gafas, chicos."

Sonreí, mirando a Jasper, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza y conteniendo una sonrisa, pero sonrojándose de cuarenta tonalidades de rojo. "Creo que avergonzaste al caballero sureño, duendecillo."

"Sí, sí, sí," soltó unas risitas, y podía escucharla tecleando. "Las cámaras se ven bien. Tienen unas instalaciones geniales aquí. Debo decirte que tengo solo un punto ciego. Es al final de la cuadra, pero no debería haber problema porque Mickey debe poder ver esa esquina desde su posición."

Mis ojos se dispararon al otro lado de la calle a donde Mickey estaba asintiendo lentamente.

"¿Algún rostro conocido, Mack?" Pregunté por el auricular.

"Nop, todavía no, pero estoy viendo ahora la multitud, después las esquinas y luego al otro lado de la calle." Su voz se escuchaba distraída, pero la reconocí de cuando dibujaba. Se concentraba en varias cosas a la vez. "King todavía no ha salido, pero estoy buscando a cualquiera de sus lacayos."

"Manténganme informado," les dije, todavía escaneando la multitud.

Mi padre aclaró su garganta al mismo tiempo que tomaba las tarjetas de notas que Rose había preparado para él y las puso sobre el podio. Toda la multitud se quedó en silencio cuando empezó a hablar.

"Quiero dar la bienvenida a la prensa de Seattle y también agradecerles por haber venido después de un aviso de tan poca antelación. Como todos sabemos, Charlie Swan, CEO y fundador de _Twilight Techhologies_, fue asesinado la semana pasada. La naturaleza brutal en torno a su muerte ha dejado a _Twilight Tech_, sus empleados, amigos de Charlie y familia en un estado de conmoción.

"Habrá un homenaje aquí en _Twilight Tech_ y en otro lugar no revelado. Los cuales—siento decirles—estarán cerrados al público y la prensa debido al aumento en las medidas de seguridad. Uno se llevará acabo aquí en la torre para los empleados y el otro en un lugar privado para amigos cercanos y familia. Ya que Charlie pidió ser cremado, no habrá necesidad de un entierro.

"Los citamos aquí hoy para anunciarles que la hija de Charlie, Isabella Swan, asumirá el papel de CEO de _Twi Tech_ y tomará su lugar. Es lo que quería su padre, y estábamos esperando su llegada a fin de hacer esos arreglos finales y anunciar dónde se llevaría a cabo el homenaje. Estamos felices de darle la bienvenida y deseamos que continúe la larga tradición de éxito de _Twi Tech_."

Por supuesto, era una mentira absoluta, pero el hombre tenía facilidad de palabra. Mi padre le tendió su brazo, y Bella caminó hacia el podio, parándose a su lado. Más _flashes_ prácticamente me cegaron cuando le tomaron cientos de fotos.

"Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes tienen preguntas, y tenemos tiempo para solo unas cuantas, así que comencemos," dijo mi padre, de pronto bombardeado por gritos con su nombre. Señaló a una joven en la primera fila.

"Señor Cullen, ¿es verdad que la muerte de Charlie Swan fue un golpe de la mafia?"

"Eso no me toca a mí decirlo," respondió con fluidez, "pero se me ha asegurado que la policía está buscando al hombre responsable. Siguiente," dijo, eligiendo a un hombre mayor hacia la izquierda.

"Isabella," gritó, "¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo presentarte? ¿Sabías que fuiste reportada como desaparecida?"

Ella le sonrió, echando su cabello hacia atrás. "He descubierto recientemente que era una persona desaparecida. Sin embargo, tengo mi propio negocio que manejar y había estado fuera de contacto durante el último mes. No estaba desaparecida, solo en un caso. Cuando finalmente pude reportarme, fue Carlisle el que me dijo sobre mi padre."

De izquierda a derecha, por unos diez minutos, la prensa le escupió preguntas a ella y mi padre, y los dos las respondieron con fluidez. Algunas eran preguntas interesantes, otras sobre King y el juicio, pero me encontré observándola y luego escaneando la multitud, solo para permitir a mis ojos posarse de nuevo en ella. Para cuando mi padre anunció que el joven al frente y al centro tenía la última pregunta, noté que mi chica se había quedado inmóvil. Totalmente.

Su rostro se había palidecido y sus manos estaban temblando al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para agarrar la manga del abrigo de mi padre. De hecho, sus rodillas parecían estar a punto de doblarse.

"Algo está mal," me susurró Rose. "Mírala. Y ve hacia dónde está mirando, Edward."

"Lo sé," dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar la paciencia para esa última pregunta—una maldita cosa estúpida sobre ganancias y pérdidas y si este cambio de poder sería beneficioso.

Cuando mi padre respondió la pregunta, me daba cuenta que sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella porque su respuesta fue forzada y genérica.

"Esas son todas las preguntas para las que tenemos tiempo, pero queremos darles las gracias por venir," se apresuró a decir, tratando de inmediato de hacer que Bella se diera la vuelta, pero no pudo.

"Bells, ¿qué pasa?" Le preguntó cuándo me dirigía hacia ellos.

"Bebé, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, haciendo todo lo posible para que me mirara.

Tal vez, en realidad no esperaba que pasara algo el primer día, pero estaba equivocado. De todos los nombres que esperaba escuchar de ella, era jodidamente seguro que no esperaba el que dijo apenas en un chillido.

"Miller," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos mirando fijamente al otro lado de la calle—no solo mirando, sino que parecía estar malditamente _hipnotizada_.

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta," siseé, mirando alrededor y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda," susurró Alice en mi oído. "Tiene razón. Está _justo allí_."

"¿Qué?" Mi padre le preguntó, pero yo ya estaba en ello.

"¡Joder, hábleme! ¡Todos ustedes!" Gruñí, tratando de mirar a los miembros de la prensa dispersándose y a los espectadores. Me volví hacia Bella, asegurándome que me viera realmente. "Bebé, estamos contigo," le dije, pero por el auricular, quería respuestas—ya. "Alice, háblame. ¿Dónde demonios está?"

"Al otro lado de la calle. Bajo el toldo…"

"Mickey, Jasper…"

"Ya estoy en ello," murmuró Mickey, avanzando por la cuadra.

Jasper caminó tranquilamente hacia la acera, actuando de forma casual, pero cuando iba a salir corriendo, mi padre me agarró del frente de mi camiseta.

"¡Me vas a traer a ese hijo de puta… _a mí_!" Gruñó, sus ojos encendidos. "Ve, Edward. No debe escaparse…"

"¡No!" Bella jadeó, mirándome y luego a Carlisle.

"¡Yo me quedo contigo, Bells!" Le dijo, tratando de calmarla, pero sabía que no estaría bien hasta que yo regresara. "Ve, Edward. El cabrón ni siquiera se ha movido. No tiene miedo. Enséñale lo que es," me ordenó. Por su reacción, me daba cuenta que Bella lo estaba asustando.

Levanté la vista buscando a Emmett, pero él ya estaba allí. "Los llevas directamente arriba. ¡Ningún cabrón entra y nadie sale!" Señalé a mi padre, Rose y Bella—mi pobre chica temblaba de miedo—y Emmett asintió, viéndose como un gigante enojado. Con una última caricia en el brazo de mi chica, salí corriendo.

"Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, Alice," dije, prescindiendo de todos los pasos peatonales y rodeando a los miembros de la prensa que quedaban, que para este momento ya se habían dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

"Ya estoy dentro del sitio del Departamento de Transporte. Vamos a usar las cámaras de vigilancia, Edward, pero el cabrón no se ha movido. Él solo—"

"Está mirando," gruñí, finalmente alcanzando a ver de verdad al monstruo con el que Bella luchaba en sus sueños.

Estaba recargado casualmente en un muro de ladrillos de un pequeño café al otro lado de la calle. Era delgado, con cabello claro y una cicatriz atravesando su barbilla—todas las cosas que Makenna se había asegurado de dibujar a la perfección para que pudiéramos reconocerlo. El pendejo se había ocultado bajo la sombra de toldo del café. La peor parte de verlo era saber con puta certeza, que había tocado a mi chica, que quería matarla. Me hacía sentir enfermo. Me hacía sentir letal, y no podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima a ese cabrón.

Cuando me giré para seguir su línea de visión, podría haber perdido el control justo allí, frente a la prensa y los civiles. Estaba simplemente mirando furioso en dirección a Bella mientras mi padre, Rose y Emmett la llevaban dentro de la Torre de _Twilight_. La sola idea de él reviviendo, deleitándose en la jodida mierda que le había hecho hizo que me estómago se revolviera y que apretara los puños.

A mi izquierda, Mickey caminaba por la acera, y a mi derecha, Jasper acababa de cruzar a la esquina, dando la vuelta hacia nosotros.

El pendejo finalmente apartó sus ojos del frente del edificio, mirándome, a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, pero fue Mickey la que captó su atención. No fue del todo sorprendente que fuera Mickey la que captara su atención. Era casi del mismo tamaño que Bella, con el pelo de un tono más oscuro y mucho más rizado.

"Hey, _amigo_," dijo con desdén, caminando un poco más rápido. "¡Se rumorea que te gusta golpear a las chicas!" Su sonrisa no le llegó ni de cerca a sus ojos. "Vamos, dame una oportunidad, ¿no?"

Miller se enderezó con los ojos amplios, deslizándose a lo largo del muro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo encerrado. Justo antes de que Mickey pudiera llegar a él, retrocedió dos pasos y se fue corriendo por el callejón.

"¡J, ve por la otra calle! Ve si podemos acorralarlo," le ordené, señalándole que se fuera por el otro lado.

Mickey y yo nos fuimos persiguiéndolo.

"Si da la vuelta, tienes que decirme, hombre," dijo Jasper mientras corría.

"Vamos en dirección al oeste por el callejón, y esa pequeña escoria es rápida," le dijo Mickey a medida que esquivábamos basureros y pilas de basura.

Miller giró abruptamente a la derecha, cortando camino a través de un estacionamiento, parecía que se dirigía hacia un pequeño parque.

"Hacia el norte, J," jadeé, corriendo tan rápido como podía. "Va rumbo al parque."

"Sí, señor. Voy a cortar camino."

"Edward," dijo Alice por el auricular.

"Adelante," gruñí, saltando un macetero de flores para entrar y aterrizar junto a algunas mesas de picnic. Todavía podía ver al pendejo frente a mí, quitando a empujones a mujeres y niñitos de su camino para pasar.

"Alec no está muy lejos de ti. Quiere saber dónde lo quieres. Él y Eleazar venían de regreso a la torre, y quieren ayudarte a atrapar a ese monstruo."

"Nos dirigimos al noroeste a través del parque. Lo necesito delante de mí. ¡Tiene que cortarle el paso!"

Miller salió del parque, dando vuelta a la izquierda hacia otro callejón entre dos edificios bastante grandes.

"Acabamos de cruzar Pine," jadeó Mickey. "Está tratando de perdernos en los departamentos, Alice."

"Lo veo," respondió Alice, y podía ver lo que la pequeña duendecillo estaba tratando de hacer, estaba manipulando las luces de manera que el tráfico hiciera que Miller fuera más lento.

Cruzamos una calle más, y casi me golpea un taxi cuando continuamos corriendo hacia otro callejón oscuro. De hecho, tuve que deslizarme por el capo solo para evitar ser golpeado. Justo cuando salíamos a una calle muy transitada, una SUV salió de la nada, apenas tocando la pierna de Miller y provocando que rodara en la calle, pero el cabrón se puso de pie de un salto y siguió corriendo.

"¡Maldita sea!" El conductor gruñó, y cuando pasé corriendo a su lado vi que era Alec.

"¡Continúa, continúa!" Le grité, señalándole que rodeara la cuadra porque la camioneta no cabía por los callejones.

Mis piernas y pulmones ardían, pero seguí adelante porque adelante, podía ver un callejón sin salida. Pensé que lo teníamos hasta que saltó hacia la escalera de incendios y subió su trasero.

"¡Está subiendo!" Mickey y yo gritamos.

Mickey dijo la dirección de un tirón cuando pasábamos el frente del edificio.

Salté y agarré la escalera, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella y prácticamente lanzándola hacia ella, pero la cogió sin ningún problema y subió rápidamente al primer piso conmigo justo detrás de ella.

"Jasper," llamó Alice por la radio. "Toma el edificio que está a tu lado, sube a la azotea. Debes de estar a solo tres edificios de ellos. Tal vez puedas alcanzarlo en el medio."

"En ello," le respondió.

"Eddie," habló Emmett," estamos donde tenemos que estar. Y estamos bien. Solo… dale uno por mí, ¿quieres?"

"Primero tengo que atrapar su puto trasero, Em," gruñí, levantando la vista para ver a Miller trepar por la pared de la azotea. "Si podemos conseguir un tiro seguro, voy a dispararle a los puñeteros pies para que ya no pueda correr."

Escuché las risas de Em y Alice y resoplidos sin aliento de Jasper y Mickey. Nos estábamos quedando sin energías y sin lugares a donde Miller corriera.

"Entonces… voy a recrear cada jodida cicatriz que tiene Bella…" Dije con desdén, mirando a Mickey mientras ella tiraba de mí para subirme a la azotea.

"¿Atar su trasero a una mesa por tres días?" Preguntó Mickey.

"Por lo menos," gruñí, alcanzando a ver al cabroncito saltando a la siguiente azotea. "Maldición," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Jasper, se dirige hacia ti, hombre."

"Lo veo," susurró, pero lo escuché refunfuñar con fuerza. "¡Mierda, eso estuvo cerca! Me estoy poniendo viejo para esta mierda," murmuró. "Saltando edificios, persiguiendo pendejos, y etc., etc…"

Mickey se rio, estrellándose en el muro al otro extremo de la azotea cuando llegamos al otro lado. "Está justo allí," susurró, señalando al siguiente edificio. "Y veo a J. Lo atrapamos en el edificio entre nosotros."

Saqué mi Glock, pero no tenía un disparo. Estaba muy lejos.

"J, tenemos que llegar a esa azotea al mismo tiempo. ¿Puedes con otro salto?" Le pregunté por el auricular.

"Sí, a la cuenta de tres, Ed," soltó un bufido, respirando profundo. "Uno…"

Retrocedí, tratando de conseguir el mejor lugar para saltar. "Dos…"

"¡Tres!" gritamos juntos, y salí corriendo, saltando en el último segundo posible a fin de llegar a la siguiente azotea.

Jasper y yo aterrizamos con un gruñido, pero mis cansadas piernas se doblaron y rodé una vez antes de volver a ponerme de pie. Logramos acercarnos a Miller, que estaba mirando por un costado del edificio.

"Adelante, salta," jadeó Jasper, sacando su arma, quitándole el seguro y cargándola con rápidos y expertos movimientos. "Nos hace la mierda mucho más fácil."

Tiré del percutor de mi arma con un fuerte clic, y los ojos de Miller se dispararon hacia los míos. "De rodillas, pendejo," gruñí, dando otro paso lentamente hacia él.

El idiota ni siquiera estaba asustado. Tenía dos armas apuntando en su dirección por dos hombres más pesados que él por lo menos 18 kilos cada uno, sin mencionar varios centímetros más altos que él, pero el cabrón sonrió. Joder, sonrió. Fue despacio y de una forma escalofriante a medida que retrocedía contra el muro del techo.

"¿Crees que esta mierda es graciosa?" Grité, pero me ignoró, mirando una vez más por el borde del edificio.

"De verdad espero que salte. Por su bien," añadió Jasper con un resoplido, todavía recuperando el aliento. "No envidió lo que le harás."

"No lo he decidido todavía," me reí con rigidez, mis pulmones todavía se sentían como si estuvieran saturados de plomo. Mis piernas estaban temblando mientras Miller se volvía de nuevo para ver por el costado del edificio.

"Y así fue como cometiste tu primer error," Miller finalmente habló, volviéndose para mirarme. "Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, pero ahora… todavía puedo terminar lo que _yo_ empecé con la _señorita Swan_."

"No lo creo cabrón," le dije, perdiendo la última pizca de paciencia que me quedaba con este tipo. Di un paso más y tiré del gatillo. Queriendo solo lisiarlo, le apunte a la parte baja de su pierna.

Miller gritó, cayendo sobre una rodilla mientras se agarraba la herida donde le traspasó la bala.

"¡No vas a morir cómo tú quieras! ¡Lo harás… cómo _yo_ lo quiera!" Espeté, caminando hacia él.

Había una parte de mí que ni siquiera quería tocar esta pila de mierda, pero la otra parte de mí, el hombre que vio cada cicatriz, cada lágrima, y cada pesadilla de la hermosa chica que amaba, quería destrozar al hombre lenta, dolorosamente y con tanto maldito placer, que me asustaba.

Jasper y yo caminamos hacia él, y justo cuando estábamos a punto agarrarlo por la camiseta, se arrojó por el borde. Nos apresuramos a dónde estaba, esperando ver sus restos salpicados en el callejón debajo, pero observé con fascinación como se deslizaba por uno de esos conductos de construcción aterrizando de golpe y sin gracia justo a un lado de un coche esperando. Estaba dentro de él y avanzando por la calle antes de que de verdad comprendiéramos lo que habíamos visto.

"Alice," gruñó Jasper en el auricular, "va dentro de un Toyota azul. ¡Dio vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha!"

"¡Mierda!" Rugí, cerrando mi puño con fuerza y golpeando la cosa más cercana a mí, que afortunadamente no era el muro de ladrillo, sino un aire acondicionado. Se derrumbó con el golpe.

Escuché con fascinación como Alice trataba lo mejor que podía por guiar a Alec, pero el tipo se escabulló por unos cuantos callejones que eran puntos ciegos para ella, y lo perdieron cuando finalmente salió a la intersección principal, perdiéndose en el tráfico del centro.

El maldito Miller se había ido.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñí, pasando una mano por mi sudoroso cabello. Me quité las gafas de sol y las hice añicos con mi puño así que los tiré en la azotea.

La voz de mi padre se escuchó por la radio. "Edward, vuelve aquí. Haz que Alec te recoja, hijo," dijo, su voz más calmada de lo que la esperaba, considerando el hecho de que había fallado en hacer lo que me pidió.

"Sí, señor," murmuré, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda de Jasper.

"Apúrate, hijo. Bella te necesita…"

"¡Joder! Bella," dijo en voz baja, sintiéndome como un pendejo mientras miraba a Jasper porque me había olvidado por completo de su reacción al ver a Miller. "Dile que voy para allá. Pon el radio en su oído si tienes que hacerlo, ¿está bien?" Pregunté, de alguna manera encontrando las fuerzas para correr hacia la escalera de incendios.

"Solo… apresúrate, Edward," me instó cuando Jasper y yo bajábamos hacia la calle.

Alec se detuvo frente a nosotros unos minutos más tarde, y Eleazar, Eric y Feliz hicieron lugar para que yo, Jasper y Mickey subiéramos. Me senté, mi cabeza cayendo en el respaldo mientras respiraba profundamente y lo dejaba salir.

"Regresará, chico," dijo Alec en voz baja, arrancando por la calle. "Suena como si no pudiera evitar venir."

Asentí, simplemente mirando por la ventana.

"Hey," dijo Eleazar a un lado de mí, colocando una de sus grandes manos sobre mi hombre. "Bella está a salvo, y eso es _lo más importante_ ahora. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí," murmuré, asintiendo de nuevo y sintiendo de pronto un anhelo por verla que ni siquiera podría expresar. "Solo… llévame de vuelta a ella."

Alec gruñó que me había escuchado, dando la vuelta en la siguiente esquina. "Como digas, chico."

* * *

_**Miller HDP! Se volvió a escapar, y el pobre de nuestro Edward quedó todo mallugadito. Todavía falta ver qué efecto tuvo en Bella este encuentro tan desagradable. ¿Quién estará ayudando a Miller? ¿Creen que Bella tenga un retroceso después de esto? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capi. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen constantes, leyendo y dejando su review. Recuerden que sus reviews son lo que nos anima a seguir adelante. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y espero que recomienden la historia con sus amigas. Saludos y nos leemos en el próxima capítulo. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno, **yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno, **I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24

**BELLA**

Le di a Edward una última mirada antes de salir a la luz del sol y frente a un montón de jodida gente. Se veía malditamente guapo usando gafas de sol pero muy concentrado en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, a lo que nos dirigíamos. El podio estaba directamente frente a nosotros y Carlisle se acercó casualmente mientras yo me quedaba de pie entre Edward y Rose.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba con la prensa, apenas escuché a Edward hablando en voz baja por la radio. No estaba usando uno, porque me aseguraron que no necesitaba uno esta vez. Querían que me concentrara solo en sobrevivir a las preguntas de la prensa. Necesitaba seguir la historia y no darles ninguna información sobre King, la mafia y el hecho de que esta mierda del CEO era un ardid.

Cuando Carlisle terminó con su discurso, haciéndome señas para que me acercara, di un paso hacia adelante con nerviosismo, dando un pequeño respingo cuando las cámaras dispararon a gran velocidad. Esperaba caos, pero él mantuvo las preguntas controladas y rápidas, sin permitir las preguntas de seguimiento y respondiendo por mí cuando no tenía la información.

Miré más allá del mar de cámaras, micrófonos y grabadoras cuando Carlisle respondía una pregunta sobre el alza de los precios de las acciones, cuando sentí un escalofrío en mi cuello. A pesar de la gran multitud de personas frente a mí, sentí que estaba siendo observada. Realmente _observada_.

Alcancé a ver a Mickey al otro lado de la calle. Estaba caminando casualmente por la acera, pretendiendo mandar mensajes o escuchando música, o algo más sin importancia, pero fue justo detrás de ella cuando pasó por un callejón que lo vi.

Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó por el miedo. Miller estaba justo allí, justo al otro lado de la calle y tan cerca de Mickey que podía estirar su mano y tocarla cuando pasara frente a él. Todo lo que me había dicho o hecho estaba fijo entre nosotros mientras me miraba, recargado en el muro de ladrillo. Pero fue su lenta y repulsiva sonrisa deslizándose por su cara lo que me hizo alcanzar el brazo de Carlisle, no solo para tratar de alertarlo, sino también para mantenerme de pie porque sentía que mis rodillas no podían sostenerme cuando los destellos de tres días atada a una mesa inundaron mi mente.

Hice todo lo que pude por escuchar a Carlisle, de sentir el toque de Edward, pero los ojos azules como el hielo al otro lado de la calle estaban demasiado cerca, más cerca de mí de lo que alguna vez pensé volverían a estarlo. Requirió de todas mis fuerzas decir el nombre antes de que el toque de Edward desapareciera, dejándome sintiendo fría y sola.

~oOo~

_Una fuerte bofetada en mi rostro me despertó de cualquier estupor o sueño o trance en el que estaba. Estaba cansada, hambrienta, muy sedienta y todo lo que quería era dormir—no que me lo permitiera. Escupí la sangre que llenaba mi boca, tratando de sonreír cuando le golpeó directamente a la cara. _

"_El tiempo se le está acabando, señorita Swan," ronroneó, limpiándose lentamente la cara, como si ni siquiera lo inmutara. "Pronto, se habrá terminado su utilidad," susurró, tomando mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa. _

_Cerré mi mano en un puño, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque no era la primera vez que me permitía sentir exactamente lo que le hacía el lastimarme. En lugar de eso, apretó mi muñeca solo lo justo de manera que mis dedos se aflojaran. Dobló mi meñique hacia atrás por completo hasta que no pude contener mi grito. _

"_No puedes luchar contra mí, Isabella," dijo desdeñosamente, su mano todavía sujetando mi muñeca con mucha fuerza. "¿Lo sientes?"_

"_¿Sentir qué?" Me mofé de él, lo que solo resultó en que me diera otra bofetada con su mano libre. _

"_Sigue así, y follaré cada agujero que tengas," gruñó, inclinándose de manera que estaba encima de mi rostro. "Y empezaré…" Gritó, saliva cayendo en mi rostro. "Empezaré con esa boca tuya malhablada…"_

~oOo~

"_Quédese quieta, señorita Swan," ordenó, pero su voz era apenas un susurro en mi oído. "Es hora de quitarle la ropa."_

"_¡No!" Sollocé, forcejeando y luchando contra las correas que me sujetaban a esa mesa, pero fue inútil. _

"_¡Dije que… _quieta_!" Gritó, poniendo la punta del cuchillo en mi garganta. _

_Con cortes deliberadamente lentos, deslizó ese cuchillo por mi camiseta sin mangas, la punta arañando mi piel con cada corte. El ardor no era tan malo como estar expuesta a él porque no estaba usando un sujetador. La sensación de la sangre corriendo por la piel de mi esternón, mi estómago y mis caderas no me hacían sentir ni la mitad de lo nerviosa como lo hacía Miller caminando hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y cortando cada pierna de mis pantalones de chándal. _

"_Tienes suerte de que no estoy listo para ti todavía, Isabella," susurró en mi oído. "Puedes quedarte con tu ropa interior… por ahora…"_

~oOo~

_La sensación del acero cortando la piel. _

_El olor de la piel quemada. _

_El pánico cuando el agua subía por mi nariz. _

_La sensación de una rata subiendo y caminando por mis pies y piernas desnudas. _

_El sonido de un hombre muriendo por una golpiza tan fuerte, que apenas podía respirar. _

_Ropa interior cortada. _

_Alarmas sonando. _

_Explosiones en la parte de arriba. _

~oOo~

"Tal vez esté enferma."

"Puede que esté en _shock_."

"No, solo está asustada," escuché la voz de Carlisle decir a mi lado. "¿Bells? ¿Bella? Mírame, cariño."

La realidad volvió a mí en andanadas. Recordé la conferencia de prensa, la luz del sol, las preguntas, y las fotos. Recordé ver a Mickey al otro lado de la calle, Jasper y Emmett a cada lado de las zonas acordonadas, y la sensación de la mano de Edward deslizándose por mi brazo.

"¿Edward?" dije con voz rasposa, parpadeando velozmente para aclarar mi visión, frenética por verlo.

"Tranquila, Bellsy," canturreó Emmett, envolviendo un enorme brazo alrededor de mis hombros y guiándome hacia los ascensores.

Ya no estábamos afuera sino en el vestíbulo de TT. Vi a Carlisle, Rose y Emmett, pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Mi respiración salía en bocanadas mientras me giraba buscándolo.

"Bells, mírame," dijo Rose, acercándome a ella. "Viene en camino, corazón, solo dale un segundo."

"Se fue tras de Miller," me dijo Carlisle, levantando mi cabeza de manera que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Tenemos que llevarte arriba, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, tragando grueso porque estaba a punto de perder el control. Demasiados recuerdos estaban volviendo—cosas que había enterrado, cosas que Edward me había ayudado a superar. Lo necesitaba—y solo a él—para que me dijera que estaba bien porque él era el único que realmente _sabía _lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Muy cerca, demasiado," susurré, temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

"No te tocará de nuevo, Bella," dijo Carlisle, abrazándome. "Y Edward volverá pronto, ¿está bien?" Me llevó dentro del ascensor ejecutivo, y lo abracé con fuerza porque él era lo más cercano a un padre, lo más cercano a Edward que podía tener.

Carlisle deslizó su mano de arriba hacia abajo en mi brazo de forma reconfortante mientras todos viajábamos en silencio al piso de arriba donde estaba la oficina, la oficina de mi padre, y el departamento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Angela estaba de pie allí, esperando subir, todavía cargando una enorme pila de archivos en sus brazos.

"Ah, Angela," Carlisle la saludó con una sonrisa forzada. "¿Podrías por favor ir a mi oficina y decirle a la señorita Platt que venga la oficina de Char… Isabella?"

"Sí, señor Cullen. ¿Algo más que necesite?" Preguntó, mirándolo a través de sus gruesas gafas.

"De hecho, sí. ¿Podrías por favor conseguirnos algo para comer del deli al otro lado de la calle? Y asegúrate de llevar seguridad contigo."

"¿Seguridad?" Jadeó, sus cejas levantándose casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

"Solo, dame ese gusto, Ang. ¿Quieres?" Preguntó.

"Sí, señor Cullen. ¿Algo en particular?"

"Lo que sea es bueno, y suficiente para alimentar… a un ejército." Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos a su excusa de broma.

"Por supuesto," respondió con una risita, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina de Carlisle.

Entramos a la oficina de Charlie, y no habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando Esme pasó por la puerta a toda prisa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, apartándome de los brazos de Carlisle y atrayéndome a los suyos en un cálido abrazo.

"Miller estaba allí," gruñó él, pasando una mano por mi cabeza mientras me aferraba a la calidez de ella.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Jadeó, abrazándome con más fuerza.

Carlisle se volvió hacia Emmett. "Quiero que te quedes aquí para cuando Ang vuelva con la comida. Quiero que escuches cada palabra que venga de ese auricular. Tengo que llamar a Alec, pero mantenme informado."

"Señor," gruñó, pero su ceño se frunció. "Ya sabe… puede que Eddie lo mate."

"Que así sea," bufó Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos enterneciéndose cuando me miró. "No puedo decir que lo culpe, de verdad," murmuró, sacando su móvil.

"Bells, vamos a conseguirte algo de beber," Me instó Rose, abriendo la estantería para dejarnos entrar a todos al departamento.

Me di la vuelta cuando Emmett habló por el auricular.

"Eddie, estamos donde tenemos que estar. Y estamos bien. Solo—", hizo una pausa, mirándome "—dale uno por mí, ¿quieres?"

Sonrió a lo que sea que Edward debió haber dicho, sacudiendo su cabeza y acercándose a mí. "Él está bien, Bellsy. ¿Lo escuchas?" Preguntó, quitándose el auricular solo lo suficiente para que pudiera escuchar a Edward y Jasper gritándose instrucciones el uno al otro.

"Gracias, Em," susurré, besando su mejilla.

"Por supuesto, nena."

Al entrar al departamento, me encontré reviviendo los últimos minutos—el pánico, la inmovilidad, el miedo. Me dejé caer en el sofá con un profundo suspiro porque debía haber estado enojada. Debía haber estado lo suficientemente cómoda con la gente a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que ellos nunca hubieran permitido que Miller me tocara. Entre más tiempo pasaba sentada allí, más enojada me sentía conmigo misma. Había mejorado tanto después de todas las cosas que me había hecho, nunca debí haber permitido que me afectara.

Una taza de té caliente fue puesta en mis manos. Esme se sentó junto a mí, quitando el cabello de mi rostro y sacando mi labio de entre mis dientes.

"Te harás sangrar, niña hermosa," dijo con un suspiro, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Háblame."

"No debía haberme paralizado de esa forma," susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Podría haber dicho algo más pronto."

"Nadie te está culpando, Bella," Rose me tranquilizó, sentándose en la orilla de la otomana. "Demonios, si hubiera sido yo, hubiera hecho lo mismo."

"No tienes nada de lo que sentirte culpable, cariño," añadió Esme, instándome a tomar el té. "Eres tan fuerte. Y con todo lo que has pasado…" Se detuvo, tomando una respiración profunda cuando Carlisle caminó por la habitación, murmurando al teléfono. "Miller es un monstruo, Bella. Tienes todo el derecho de tenerle miedo."

Fruncí el ceño, bajando la vista a mi taza de té antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo. "Edward me dijo que no podía permitirle ganar, que siguiera enojada con él. Que usara esa ira en lugar del miedo, que… la usara contra él."

Esme soltó una risita, sonriendo con dulzura. "Por supuesto que te lo dijo. Eso es lo que Edward hace. Se alimenta de su ira a fin de corregir lo que está mal en su vida. No todos pueden hacer eso. No significa que te fallaste a ti misma o, a Edward. Solo significa que eres diferente."

Levanté la vista cuando escuché la estantería en la oficina de Charlie deslizarse. Emmett abrió la puerta, cargando una enorme caja de comida.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Rose, levantándose, pero negué con la cabeza, Emmett estalló en una sarta de blasfemias en voz alta.

"¡Chupapollas… cabrón… hijo de perra!" Gruñó, azotando la caja en la encimera de la cocina. "¡Carlisle!" Gritó, negando.

Carlisle salió del pasillo, levantando su mano mientras escuchaba el teléfono. "Lo sé, Em. Cálmate."

"¿Qué pasó?" Rose le preguntó a Emmett.

"¡El cabrón se les escapó!" Siseó, y yo jadeé.

"No," dije entre mi aliento, subiendo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y agarrando mi cabello.

Miller seguía allá afuera.

De pronto, la ausencia de Edward era tan malditamente evidente, dejándome expuesta, sin importar cuanta gente estaba en la habitación. Sin importar que Emmett podría moler a palos a Miller, o que Carlisle parecía que estuviera dispuesto a poner todo el edificio en movimiento para encontrarlo, o ni siquiera que Rose y Esme estaban abrazándome, susurrando palabras que no podía escuchar con mis oídos zumbando.

Sentía que estaba en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Sentía que no podía respirar. Era un verdadero ataque de pánico—algo que no había sentido desde que nos estábamos quedando en la cabaña de la montaña. Había olvidado lo poderosos y debilitantes que eran. Había olvidado que estaba fuera de mi control, sin importar lo mucho que tratara de ser fuerte.

"Edward, vuelve aquí. Haz que Alec te recoja, hijo," la voz de Carlisle dijo suavemente desde la cocina. "Solo… apresúrate."

Cálidas manos frotaban mis brazos, apartándolos de mi cabeza. Levanté la vista para ver a Carlisle, que parecía estar controlando su temperamento pero manteniéndose calmado por mí.

"Está en camino, cariño, ¿está bien?" Susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares mientras yo asentía.

Me quedé acurrucada en el sofá por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero mi cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando el estruendoso ruido de la estantería en movimiento hizo eco en la habitación.

Edward fue el primero que pasó por la puerta. Estaba sucio, y se veía encabronado como el demonio, pero no me importó. Se veía como un héroe encarnado. Sus pantalones estaban rotos en las rodillas, y su camiseta la traía por fuera. Sus gafas de sol ya no estaban, dejando sus penetrantes ojos verdes libres de buscar en la habitación.

Se veía jodidamente perfecto.

Levantándome del sofá, crucé corriendo la habitación, esquivando a Emmett y Carlisle por el camino. Levantándome entre sus brazos, al fin oí lo que necesitaba oír—su voz. Ese perfecto, suave y tranquilizador sonido que me sacó de mi peor pesadilla.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?"

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Para cuando entré al vestíbulo de TT, estaba empezando a sentir cada paso de esa persecución a Miller. Mi vieja herida en la rodilla palpitaba por saltar de una azotea a otra. Mi espalda me estaba ardiendo por la grava del techo que me había raspado cuando rodé, y mi mano estaba sangrando y adolorida de cuando había derribado a golpes el aire acondicionado.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas importaba; tenía que llegar a Bella.

"Ve a cuidar de Bells, Ed," murmuró Jasper, dándome un apretón en el hombro. "Voy a reportarme con Alice," explicó, señalando hacia seguridad. "Voy a ver lo que consiguió grabar."

Asentí, guiando a Alec, Eleazar, Eric y Felix hacia los ascensores ejecutivos. Después de pasar mi tarjeta, abrió de inmediato y todos entramos. Antes de que las puertas se pudieran cerrar, un delgado y femenino brazo se lanzó para detenerlo, lo que provocó que los cinco saltáramos para abrir las puertas.

Una desliñada pero evidentemente agradecida Angela caminó a través de la puerta, sus brazos nunca vacíos, al parecer.

"Gracias," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome. "Oh, Edward. Um… necesito ver a tu padre. ¿Está allá arriba?"

"Sí, señorita," le dije, tratando de no sonar cortante porque no era su culpa que el ascensor no fuera a la velocidad de la luz. "Creo que está en la oficina de Charlie. Le diré que salga a verte."

"Bueno, en realidad, ¿podrías solo decirle que Ben Cheney le dejó un mensaje?" Preguntó cortésmente, quitando un pequeño cuadro de papel de encima de la pila de papeles en sus brazos. "Sé que está ocupado hoy, así que no quiero molestarlo, pero dile que me haga saber cuando esté listo para la asamblea con los empleados."

"Solo… quédate cerca, Angela," suspiré, tomando la nota. "Puede que te necesite. No lo sé."

"¿Te deja Carlisle hecha polvo, cariño?" Eleazar se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Dios, no!" Se echó a reír, sonrojándose un poco, y no pude evitar que me gustara la chica porque parecía sincera y trabajadora. "El señor Cullen es muy amable. En realidad, es uno de los supervisores más agradables que he tenido."

"No se lo diremos," se rio Alec, rodando los ojos. "Se le subirá a la cabeza."

Todos nos reímos, levantando la vista cuando el ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

"Angela," le dije antes de salir del ascensor, "este es Alec, Eleazar, Felix y Eric. Necesitan autorización de seguridad como la que tengo. Cuando tengas tiempo, ¿podrías decirle a Frank?"

Asintió, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba con su mano libre. "Um, sí, señor," respondió. "Acabo de llevarles el almuerzo hace unos minutos, así que cuando hayan comido caballeros, digan al señor Cullen que me llame. Yo misma los llevaré abajo."

"Gracias, Angela," todos dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se riera, cuando entrábamos a la oficina de Charlie.

Cuando abría la estantería y luego la puerta, Alec resopló. "Maldición, el papá de Bella era otra cosa. Fíjate en esta mierda…"

"Mmm," murmuré distraídamente porque no podría entrar lo suficientemente rápido.

Miré alrededor del departamento, pero un borrón de cabello castaño dirigiéndose hacia mí casi me hace perder el equilibrio. La atrapé, mis labios de inmediato en su oído.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?"

No dijo nada, solo me apretó acercándome a ella, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Con un brazo alrededor de ella, le entregué a mi padre el mensaje de Benny, murmurando que Angela lo estaba esperando.

El rostro de mi padre se enterneció mientras miraba a Bella. Apretó mi hombro, susurrando, "La próxima vez, hijo. Sácala de aquí por un momento."

Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás mientras la cargaba hacia su recámara, ignorando las miradas de simpatía y preocupación de todo el mundo. Mi chica era fuerte, pero sabía que esta mierda la había asustado de verdad. No ayudaba que había dejado que el cabrón se escapara.

Me senté con fuerza en el borde de la cama, manteniéndola firmemente plantada en mi regazo. Se movió más cerca, su respiración profunda al mismo tiempo que temblaba en mis brazos.

"Bebé, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, tirando de ella hasta que se sentó para mirarme a los ojos.

Su rostro decayó. "Traté de permanecer enojada, pero él estaba… _justo allí_," sollozó, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Yo… no pude evitar mirarlo… él estaba… y… yo..."

Mi corazón se rompió por ella porque había visto de cerca lo jodidamente asqueroso que era realmente y no podía imaginarme que tan repugnante podría ser cuando de verdad se dejaba ir, en especial con una mujer. No tenía miedo, no tenía remordimiento, y, ciertamente, ninguna vergüenza. No tenía duda de que Alec tenía razón, el pendejo volvería por ella. Joder, no podía evitarlo.

"Hey," le dije, tomando ambos lados de su rostro. "Está bien. Se ha ido. No como quisiera, pero no te tocará, amor. Por favor, por favor deja de llorar."

"Dime lo que pasó," se sorbió la nariz, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse.

"Lo perseguimos hasta la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos. Jasper y yo pensamos que lo teníamos atrapado, y demonios, incluso le disparé al hijo de puta, pero saltó," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza a lo jodido que era que ese pendejo se hubiera escapado.

"Creí que habías dicho que se escapó," acusó, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

"Lo hizo, bebé," dije con un suspiro, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas. "Se deslizó en uno de esos conductos de construcción, y había un coche esperándolo."

"Oh," bufó y luego tomó una respiración profunda, su ceño todavía fruncido.

"Es mi culpa," gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "No debí haber vacilado, pero estaba tan enojado de que estuviera allí, asqueado de toda la mierda que había hecho y la forma en que estaba mirándote… que ni siquiera pude pensar en qué demonios quería hacer con él. Y eso me costó…"

Mi chica me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, murmurando, "Gracias por intentarlo," pero siseé cuando su mano presionó un rasguñó en mi hombro. Se apartó rápidamente, mirándome fijamente. "Al baño. Déjame ver," ordenó, bajándose de mi regazo.

Gemí pero la seguí al baño, mis piernas ahora rígidas por mi caída a la azotea.

Se giró frente a mí, las manos en sus caderas. "Desvístase, señor."

"Si me querías desnudo, solo tenías que decirlo, Bella," la provoqué, pero no me hizo caso.

"No es gracioso, Edward. Déjame ver."

Con cuidado, me quité la camisa, los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, y me quedé de pie frente a ella en mi ropa interior. Me sentí como un niño regañado hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Bebé, por favor no," le rogué, acercándola a mí. "Son solo unos rasguños. Estoy bien."

"Tu rodilla está hinchada, Edward," respondió, señalando la ducha. "A la ducha. Voy a conseguirte ropa limpia y algo para el dolor y esos rasguños."

"Nada más que medicamentos sin receta, amor," refunfuñé. Había experimentado con medicamentos para el dolor después de mi accidente de helicóptero y no necesitaba nada más que estar alerta.

"Bien," suspiró, señalando la ducha. "Dentro, Edward."

Para cuando terminé de sisear y hacer muecas como un mariquita durante toda mi ducha, salí para ver que ella me estaba esperando con ropa limpia, una botella de agua, dos pastillas y un _kit_ de primeros auxilios.

"Esta mierda no es necesaria, Bella," gruñí, rodando los ojos ante su sonrisa irónica.

"Eres duro. Ponte esto y siéntate," ordenó, ignorando mi expresión irritada y entregándome la ropa interior.

Estaba tan jodidamente linda, toda mandona y seria que no pude evitar el simplemente hacer lo que pedía porque tenía la sensación de que era algo que ella necesitaba hacer…. y había dejado de llorar, de manera que cualquier cosa que mantuviera las lágrimas a raya era algo bueno.

La observé la noche que habíamos regresado a la granja con mi padre. Había sido tan cuidadosa con Eleazar, limpiando su herida y vendándola. Mi padre, Esme y yo nos habíamos detenido a observarla, y Esme me había susurrado que era terapia para Bella el ayudar a alguien más con una herida, que la ayudaba a olvidar las propias heridas que había sufrido.

"Ten, tómate estas, por favor," me suplicó, poniendo dos pastillas en mi mano y dándome el agua. "Es solo acetaminofén, pero ayudará, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, bebiéndome toda la botella de agua al mismo tiempo.

Trabajó en silencio, sus ojos enfocados y concentrados en mis heridas. Ambas rodillas estaban raspadas—y una estaba hinchada—así que las limpió y puso medicamento en ellas, pero la detuve de vendarlas.

"Déjalas abiertas," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros cuando levantó la vista para mirarme, pero no discutió.

Se puso de pie y me dio la vuelta cuidadosamente de manera que pudiera echar un vistazo a mi espalda, la que en realidad ardía peor que mis rodillas, y no pude contener el siseo en el momento que comenzó a limpiarla.

"¿Te caíste, Edward?"

"En realidad no. Corrí como unas seis o siete cuadras y subí por una escalera de incendios, así que para cuando salté de una azotea a otra, mis rodillas estaban cansadas. Aterricé bien pero tuve que rodarme para amortiguar el impacto," le expliqué en voz baja, de nuevo dando un respingo cuando la limpió una vez más.

"A ver…" Dio unas risitas, inclinándose hacia adelante y soplando suavemente sobre mi piel para quitar el ardor.

Ese simple e inocente gesto se disparó directamente a mi polla, y tuve que morderme el labio para evitar que se me escapara un gemido porque podía imaginar sus labios, su aliento, su boca en otros lugares.

"Voy a cubrirte esta, cariño, para que tu camiseta no se pegue," susurró en mi oído, lo que no ayudaba a mi actual situación, y me atrapó acomodándome cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para besarme en la mejilla. "Usted es insaciable, señor Cullen," ronroneó con una risita contra mi mandíbula.

"Es tu culpa," le dije, finalmente dejando salir el gemido que no pude contener. "Bella, apúrate por favor…"

Sonrió contra mi hombro, colocando un beso en mi piel con otra risita saliendo de ella.

"Síguete riendo, _dulzura_," gruñí, pero su risa mientras me ponía medicina y me vendaba solo me hizo sonreír porque cualquier día prefería que se riera de mí a que se sintiera mal.

"¿Y tú mano?" Preguntó, levantando una ceja ante mis raspados y enrojecidos nudillos.

"Y-yo… p-puede d-decirse que g-golpeé un aire a-acondicionado," balbuceé, mirando mi mano mientras la limpiaba, también.

Una vez que terminó, me dio la vuelta de nuevo, todavía conteniendo su sonrisa. "Por mucho que me gustaría hacerme cargo de esa situación que tienes por ahí, Edward, tu papá quiere que comamos antes de que bajemos al auditorio para el anuncio a los empleados."

Hice una mueca pero asentí. Sabíamos que este plan giraría en torno a mantener las apariencias pero echaba de menos la despreocupada forma de actuar de la granja. Hasta echaba de menos la cabaña de la montaña, donde hacíamos revisiones de perímetro juntos. Joder, al menos podía tocarla cuando quería, pero aquí no, no cuando no estábamos seguros de quién estaba observando, quién podría beneficiarse de saber qué planeábamos. El hecho de que la llevaban en muchas direcciones diferentes sin tiempo libre solo lo empeoraba—y solo era el _primer día de mierda_.

"Te deseo," hice un puchero pero arrebaté mi ropa de sus manos. "No me disculparé por eso."

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besando mis labios de lleno. "Y no quiero que lo hagas, pero no podemos. Créeme… después de esta mañana, no hay nada que quiera más que esconderme aquí contigo," me dijo, sus dientes mordisqueando con fuerza su labio inferior y su ceño fruncido. Podía darme cuenta que esta mierda con Miller todavía la estaba jodiendo.

Sabía que mi presencia la hacía sentirse a salvo, pero no había comprendido cuánto. Su ataque de pánico había sido probablemente el resultado de mi ausencia y la presencia de Miller—una extremadamente mala combinación para ella.

"Siento que te haya asustado," le dije con honestidad, "pero prefiero perseguirlo que permitirle acercarse de nuevo a ti, ¿está bien?"

Tragó saliva pero asintió.

"Voy a perseguirlo hasta atraparlo, amor," le juré, queriendo decir eso hasta mis huesos.

"Lo sé, y gracias," dijo con un suspiro, besándome de nuevo antes de apartarse cuando la voz de mi padre llamó desde la puerta de su recámara.

"Bella, Edward… tenemos que irnos," dijo, pero podía darme cuenta que estaba incómodo molestándola después de lo que había pasado antes.

Con una última mirada triste en mi dirección, suspiró, respondiendo, "En cinco minutos, Carlisle."

~oOo~

"¿Quiénes son estos idiotas?" Bufó Emmett mientras estábamos de pie a un lado de la plataforma.

Solté un resoplido, apenas prestando atención al discurso de mi padre porque ya les había presentado a Bella. Ella se había manejado bien, aun cuando en realidad no estaba entusiasmada de estar allí, pero mi padre intervino de nuevo, hablando por horas sobre mantenerse fiel a la visión de Charlie para TT, hasta que dijo algo sobre seguridad.

"Me gustaría que prestaran atención a los caballeros de negro, de pie en diferentes partes de la sala," dijo, señalando hacia las puertas traseras, la plataforma, y los dos costados del auditorio.

Eleazar, Felix, Alec y Eric había sido llevados a seguridad por Angela a recibir sus identificaciones. Se habían cambiado de ropa a petición de mi padre porque quería enviar un mensaje en esta reunión de empleados. Quería que todos supieran que estaban siendo protegidos así como observados.

"Este es un nuevo y más alto nivel de seguridad. Están aquí para ayudarnos, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos en torno a la muerte de Charlie Swan. Se me ha hecho saber que se ha estado filtrando información y que hay violaciones de seguridad y estamos tratando de ponerle fin. Si ven a estos caballeros—y dama," añadió con resoplido cuando Mickey, que ahora estaba vestida como el resto de nosotros, se aclaró la garganta detrás de él al otro lado de la plataforma, "están allí para protegerlos. Si ven cualquier comportamiento sospechoso, repórtelo con uno de ellos." Apoyó sus manos en el podio, mirando hacia los asientos ocupados. "Damas y caballeros, esto no se trata sobre recesos para almuerzos o el robo de material de oficina… porque todo el mundo aquí se ha llevado a casa una libreta o una pluma. Se trata sobre ser cuidadoso con quien habla, a quien deja entrar a la sala de correo, a quien ven conduciendo en el garaje. Si no son personas que ve normalmente en su departamento, si no lleva una tarjeta de identificación de empleado… _denúncielo_."

Bella se puso de pie una vez más, caminando hacia el podio. Este era el paso final en el plan—el anuncio del homenaje a Charlie. Decirle a este grupo de personas aseguraría que eventualmente King se enterara cuando sería, y con esa idea, mis ojos se dispararon en dirección al señor Wendell en la fila de enfrente.

"Me gustaría invitarlos, a todos ustedes, a un homenaje a mi padre solo para empleados. Sé que algunos han estado trabajando para él por muchos años. De hecho," dijo, sonriendo amablemente alrededor de la sala, "reconozco a varios de cuando solía correr por este lugar de niña."

Sonreí a las risas en la sala y me hubiera encantado verla—con coletas, rodillas huesudas y todo—corriendo por el edificio sin pena o miedo de las consecuencias. Tenía sentido cuando recordaba nuestro encuentro hace catorce años, el por qué era tan extrovertida, tan cómoda al conocer gente nueva. Su patio de juegos había sido un edificio de veintitantos pisos con incesantes nuevos rostros qué conocer que sabían exactamente quién era ella—la hija del jefe—y se ocupaban de todos sus caprichos.

"Pensé que era apropiado que lo tengamos aquí," continuó con un gesto de cabeza, metiendo el cabello detrás de su oreja. "A mi padre le hubiera gustado que fuera aquí. Los consideraba su familia, gente de la que se rodeaba todos los días. Una vez me dijo que no había un solo empleado inútil en _Twi Tech_ porque todos hacían su trabajo. Dijo que si no fuera por ustedes y todos en sus departamentos, él no hubiera estado donde estaba. Le hubiera gustado agradecerles por eso.

"Así que, por favor, hagan saber en sus departamentos que el homenaje se llevará a cabo aquí, el viernes, a las dos de la tarde," concluyó, doblando sus notas. "Una vez que el homenaje haya terminado, todos serán libres de tomarse el fin de semana temprano." Sonrió cuando aplaudieron, evidentemente emocionados por la idea un fin de semana largo, pero no mucho por la razón para ello.

"Es más o menos buena para esta mierda," se rio Emmett, todavía mirando alrededor de la sala.

"Está odiando cada segundo," le dije, mirándolo cuando resopló una carcajada. "Está deseando entregarle esta mierda a mi padre."

"No lo parece, hombre."

"Nop, pero solía 'interpretar un papel' en su propio trabajo, así que es lo que está haciendo," le expliqué, usando mis dedos para hacer comillas en el aire. "Está manejando esto como cualquier otra situación de incógnito."

"Tiene sentido."

Mi mirada se posó de nuevo en el señor Wendell cuando pasó frente a nosotros, y lo fulminé con la mirada. No solo era que no confiaba en él, también era cómo había tratado a Bella en esa sala de conferencias mientras leía el testamento. La había tratado como si fuera estúpida, y estaba lejos de serlo. Quería enseñarle respeto.

"Él es el infiltrado," le susurré a Emmett. "Te lo garan-puto-tizo."

"Sí, se veía extremadamente nervioso cuando salió disparado de esa reunión," dijo Emmett en voz baja, sus ojos estrechándose hacia la pequeña comadreja. "Estuve a punto de noquearlo en su trasero cuando llamó a Bellsy una malcriada niña rica…" Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que lo escuchó.

Quería reírme a la reacción del abogado porque supo de inmediato que Emmett lo acababa de delatar, pero también quería golpear al tipo en la cara. Bella estaba lejos de ser malcriada.

"La próxima vez, hazlo," le dije a Emmett, lo suficientemente alto para que Wendell me escuchara.

"Estaría encantado de hacerlo ahora," se rio entre dientes, tronando todos sus nudillos y flexionando sus brazos. "Me he perdido del último par de cosas emocionantes."

Me reí pero me detuve cuando la mano de mi padre se posó en nuestros hombros. "Por mucho que esté de acuerdo, déjenlo por ahora, chicos," murmuró por lo bajo. "Ahora, vayan por las chicas. Tenemos una reunión más de nuevo en seguridad con Eleazar y Alec."

Cuando nos acercamos a las chicas, noté que Rose estaba tratando de alejar a Bella de una mujer mayor.

"Bells, tenemos una reunión más, cariño," susurró pero sonrió con indulgencia a la mujer.

"¡Mírate, Isabella!" La mujer dijo efusivamente, tomando el rostro sonriente de Bella entre sus manos. "Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. ¡Apuesto a que Charlie se sentía muy orgulloso de ti!"

Bella dio unas risitas, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo lo está diciendo porque solía volverla loca, señorita Evelyn."

"Oh, difícilmente. Tengo hijos propios, ¿sabes?" Se burló. "Va a ser un cambio agradable verte por aquí más a menudo. Aunque el corazón de Charlie se rompió cuando te fuiste a Virginia…"

La señorita Evelyn miró por encima del hombro de Bella, viéndose nerviosa a medida que Emmett y yo nos acercábamos, pero Bella sonrió, tomando su mano y llevándola hacia nosotros con Rose siguiéndolas.

"Señorita Evelyn Arthur, conozca a Edward Cullen y Emmett McCarty," nos presentó. "Chicos, ella es la señorita Evelyn. Trabaja en nómina."

"Genial," Emmett le sonrió, lo que provocó la risa de la mujer. "¡La señora del dinero!"

"Ignórelo," me reí con un resoplido, rodando los ojos y estrechando su mano. "Encantando de conocerla."

"A ustedes también," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bells, una reunión más," la apresuró Rose. "Tenemos que ir a hablar con seguridad una vez más."

"Está bien," mi chica suspiró, volviéndose a la señorita Evelyn. "Subiré a verla mañana. Nos pondremos al corriente, ¿está bien?"

"¡Más te vale!" La anciana ordenó, apuntando un dedo hacia ella. "Pero voy a esconder todos mis marcadores. ¡Solías colorear hasta que los secabas!"

Bella se rio, abrazando a la señora y besando su mejilla. "Llevaré los míos."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Caí en una silla en la sala de control de seguridad, esperando a que todos los demás entraran y se sentaran. Miré las pantallas, notando dos titulares. Uno era el incendio en una tienda de préstamos no lejos de aquí y el otro era la explosión de un coche que mató a cuatro hombres afuera de una compañía de teléfonos móviles. Los dos pasaron la misma noche, y ambos fueron a solo unos kilómetros uno del otro.

Los hermanos Savage ya no existían.

Solté un resoplido pero gemí cuando una mano cálida empezó a masajear mi cuello y hombros.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, amor?" Una voz sedosa canturreó en mi oído.

"De verdad necesito esa cerveza y el baño de burbujas," lloriqueé, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa profunda.

"Oh, ahora necesitas burbujas, ¿verdad?" Se rio suavemente, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

"Uh huh," suspiré, inclinándome hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Por favor, por favor di que me acompañarás."

"¿Y perderme el poder desnudarte? No me lo perdería, bebé," ronroneó en mi oído, dejando un rápido beso antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Sonreí, dándole un codazo en su estómago cuando se paró detrás de mí, pero fue a Eleazar a quien le hablé. "¿Tú lo hiciste?" Pregunté, sonriendo a su inocente encogimiento de hombros.

"No sé de qué está hablando, señorita Bella," se rio, lanzado un guiño en mi dirección.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba dentro, Carlisle cerró la puerta. Alice y Mack tomaron sus asientos frente a los monitores, Eric y Felix se quedaron de pie contra la pared de un costado, y el resto de ellos se sentaron alrededor de las mesas. Alec, sin embargo, se sentó a un lado de mí. Frank y sus dos hombres al parecer no estaban invitados a esta reunión.

"Esos malditos cobardes," susurró, mirando hacia los titulares en la pantalla de la computadora. "Cantaron como lindos pajaritos, chica. Cantaron melodías sobre la madre de Miller, donde vivía, que de vez en cuando es visitada por su hijo." Me levantó una ceja. "Ahora, es tu decisión,_bellissima__** (1)**_," dijo, dejando que el italiano fluyera con práctica y facilidad. "Podemos ir a echarle un vistazo a… _mamá,_ o esperamos hasta que este… _mostro__** (2)**_ venga por ti."

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, observándonos a Alec y a mí. Él estaba completamente serio mientras estudiaba mi rostro. Tragué saliva, mirando a Edward, luego a Carlisle y finalmente de nuevo a Alec.

"Crees que volverá por mí," dije, haciendo una mueca cuando asintió despacio. Respiré hondo, negando por lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Si no se presenta aquí para cuando terminemos con King, luego él será tuyo."

"Y mío," gruñó Edward, y la cabeza de Alec se giró a mirarlo. "El cabrón no se escapará de nuevo," dijo con brusquedad.

"Por supuesto, chico," dijo Alec con una sonrisa de suficiencia, un gesto con su cabeza y un apretón de manos entre ellos.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo todo nuestra atención hacia él al frente de la sala. "Hay dos cosas que necesitamos analizar en esta reunión. Lo primero es… King," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Benny me dejó un mensaje hoy por la mañana indicando que la liberación de King está fijada para mañana. Eso es el miércoles. De manera que estará afuera a tiempo para el homenaje."

"Oh, y definitivamente está planeando asistir," bufó Alec, rodando los ojos. "El cabroncito de la tienda de préstamos… se aseguró de darnos todo tipo de información antes de que el desafortunado incendio se desencadenara."

Hubo unas cuantas risitas en la sala antes de que Carlisle continuara.

"Eso imaginaba," dijo con un suspiro, viéndose mayor de lo que alguna vez lo había visto—pero demonios, lo entendía, había sido un día de mierda. Miró a Makenna. "Mack, ¿cuántos nos deja eso?"

"Cuatro, incluyendo Miller." Se puso de pie y pasó alrededor cuatro fotos. "Victoria, por supuesto, aunque no estaba segura de incluirla o no," dijo, mirando a Eric.

"Me gustaría que tratáramos de salvarla," recalcó Eric, mirando a Carlisle. "De verdad creo que solo necesita escapar de King. Sé que ama a Chelsea…" Su voz se apagó, pero Carlisle asintió en comprensión.

"A continuación, Dale Young," dijo, pasando a la siguiente foto de un hombre joven cruzando una calle transitada.

"Dale Young es el actual dueño y operador de un club que la mayoría de los matones de King frecuentan. Es malditamente popular en Seattle," bufó Alice, rodando los ojos por encima de su laptop. "Se rumorea, aunque nadie ha podido probarlo, que Young opera una red de prostitución en la planta alta de este edificio."

Dio vuelta a la computadora de manera que pudiéramos echar un vistazo, parecía un edificio industrial que había sido renovado. La primera planta o dos se veía como el club, donde los siguientes pisos eran oficinas o departamentos. El nombre en la entrada principal era _Club 13_.

"Dicen por ahí, que es su número de la suerte," declaró Alice con un resoplido, "lo que simplemente no entiendo. No hay una prueba científica de que cualquier número pueda tener algún significado para las cosas. Hay una cantidad limitada de números, y por qué todos usan el mismo conjunto de números esperando por… decir… ganar la lotería..."

"¡Alice!" Espeté, frotando mis sienes, demasiado cansada para lidiar con una lección de matemáticas. "Duendecillo, por favor continúa…" A pesar de las risas alrededor de la sala, la cálida mano de Edward encontró de nuevo mi hombro.

"Sí, sí, sí," dijo con un suspiro. "Por supuesto. Bien, así que Young, aunque no es inocente, tiene una esposa y dos hijos—un niño y una niña. Mantiene una residencia en Canadá para ellos. Aplicó varias veces para su licencia de negocios, solo para que se la rechazaran una y otra vez. Sin embargo, la última vez, con la firma de King en el papeleo, fue aprobada."

"¿Y este tipo?" Pregunté, levantando la siguiente foto de un tipo bastante guapo.

"Wes Michaels," respondió Mack. "_Sexy_, ¿no?"

"Oh Dios mío, Mack," gruñí, levantando la vista de la foto. "No quiero tener que dispararles a ambas hoy…"

Todos se rieron, pero Alice comenzó a hablar a fin de mantener las rabiosas hormonas de Makenna fuera de peligro.

"Bien, así que esta cosita guapa está completamente en blanco," dijo, mirando hacia Carlisle. "Creo que hemos encontrado nuestro otro agente federal. Sé que Benny dijo que tenía dos—uno con Miller, y uno con King. Creo que este es… el sobreviviente."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?" Preguntó Carlisle, inclinándose sobre ella.

"Este," dijo ella, señalando la pantalla. "Wes Michaels, solo se puede rastrear— sus finanzas, licencia de manejo, seguro, cambio de cheques, internet—por los últimos tres años. Sin embargo, tiene una posición alta allí. Maneja un campo de tiro a las afueras de la ciudad."

"Es dónde pondría un hombre," dijo Eleazar encogiéndose de hombros. "Me refiero a que, todo nuestro objetivo es detener las ventas de armas de King, de manera que, ¿qué mejor lugar que un campo de tiro? Teníamos conocimiento de que los federales tenían tipos allá afuera, simplemente no estábamos seguros de que tan alto. Es impresionante si confían tanto en él, pero significa que está profundamente encubierto."

"Está bien, se necesitará de las chicas y yo para el _Club 13_," solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos, "y alguien más puede tomar el campo de tiro."

"No estarán solas en el club, Bella," gruñó Edward, girándose para quedar frente a mí.

"Tiene razón," su padre concordó. "De hecho, por lo grande que está ese lugar, vamos a necesitar a todos en esa."

Todos asentimos de acuerdo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Pero el campo de tiro," dijo con un suspiro, mirando a todos alrededor. "Estoy pensando en Eleazar, Jasper, Emmett… Mickey y Makenna," dijo, levantando sus manos cuando todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo. "¡Esperen!" Bufó, rodando los ojos. "Hay una razón por la cual los elegí. Eleazar puede identificar a un federal a un kilómetro de distancia. Puede ir como si les estuviera pagando a los chicos y sus chicas una ronda de práctica de tiro. Jasper puede estar pendiente de las armas ilegales mientras Makenna entra para recordar todos los rostros. Mickey y Emmett estarán allí en caso de que algo salga mal."

"Oh," dije entre mi aliento, pensando que era brillante.

"Ahora… quiero saber sobre Alistair Corbin," gruñó Edward, cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho.

Alec y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada ilegible, pero fue Carlisle quien empezó a hablar.

"Corbin sería la única persona que querría vengarse de mí. Y al parecer está usando a King para hacerlo," empezó a caminar despacio de un extremo al otro. "Edward, no recordarías esto porque estabas en la escuela militar cuando tomé un trabajo en Colombia."

Miré a Edward, que estaba asintiendo, mientras su padre continuaba.

"Fuimos contratados por Roger Donnelley para recuperar a los sobrevivientes de un accidente aéreo," dijo.

"Donnelly… ¿el magnate de los aviones?" Preguntó Alice, tecleando en su laptop cuando Carlisle y Alec asintieron.

"El mismo. Al parecer pagó para que un grupo de colegas vacacionara allí, pero hubo una fuerte tormenta, lo que provocó que el avión tuviera un aterrizaje de emergencia en el territorio de Corbin. Es un cabrón paranoico para empezar, por lo que cuando el avión bajó, de inmediato los tomó de rehenes usándolos como una oportunidad de extorsionar con dinero—bastante dinero—a Donnelley."

El problema no fue entrar," dijo Alec, aclarando su garganta y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Fue salir, y lo sabíamos incluso antes de que fuéramos hacia allá, pero eran personas inocentes las que tenía secuestradas. No traficantes de drogas, o asesinos, o incluso apostadores ilegales… Eran un banquero, el dueño de un restaurante, y sus esposas y niños."

"Oh, maldición," susurró Jasper, sentado hacia delante de manera que sus codos descansaran en sus rodillas. "¿Qué salió mal?"

"Corbin, de hecho," gruñó Carlisle en voz baja, negando. "Su residencia estaba en la misma propiedad al igual que su planta para el proceso de cocaína y la granja. Estaba todo… _justo allí_." Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No lo sabíamos. Por lo que una vez que estábamos allí, que habíamos localizado donde tenía a los rehenes, y habíamos elaborado un plan para sacarlos, decidimos derribar… todo."

"Oh, mierda," gruñó Edward, haciendo una mueca a lo que pensó venía a continuación.

"Lo volamos todo," resopló Alec, rodando los ojos. "Eliminamos la granja, la planta, y… la casa."

"¿Y quién estaba en la casa?" Gruñó Edward, mirándolos a ambos.

"La esposa de Corbin y su hijo," respondió Carlisle. "Nunca lograron salir."

"Nunca supimos que estaban allí," se defendió Alec. "Me refiero a que, dejamos el alojamiento de los trabajadores porque los considerábamos inocentes de todo, que solo estaban trabajando para vivir. Nunca hubiéramos tocado la casa de haber sabido que estaban allí. Corbin ni siquiera estaba en el lugar."

"Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, negando. "Y de alguna manera… ¿te rastreó de vuelta a Charlie… a mí… a todos nosotros?"

"Sí," Alec y Carlisle dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Todo esto es algo personal?" Gruñó Edward, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"No pensé que fuera contra mí, hijo," replicó Carlisle. "Siempre creí que era algo entre King y Charlie."

"Está bien," bufé, levantándome rápidamente. "Hasta aquí. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy de esta mierda de supervillanos hasta donde puedo soportar. King va salir _dos puñeteros días_ antes del homenaje de Charlie. Mañana, supongo, es el campo de tiro; ¿mañana en la noche es el club?" Verifiqué con Carlisle, quién tenía la apariencia de alguien que había sido reprendido al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente. "Bien," dije con un suspiro, volviéndome hacia Alice. "Quiero todo lo que puedas encontrar del señor Ivan Wendell. Ese pedazo de mierda oculta algo, y quiero saber qué es antes de que lo arroje de la azotea."

"Claro, Bells," murmuró, tecleando.

Estaba rodeando las mesas, dando por hecho que Edward me estaba siguiendo a cada paso, cuando Carlisle me llamó.

"Bella, espera," me pidió. "Por favor…"

Respiré profundamente antes de volverme para mirarlo. "No estoy enojada, Carlisle. No puedo estar enojada por algo que pasó cuando estaba en el undécimo grado de mierda," espeté. "Pero añade un elemento más a todo esto. Encabronaste al jefe del hombre que mi propio padre encabronó. Ahora es una batalla cuesta arriba."

"Corbin no tiene permitido poner un pie en los Estados Unidos, Bells," declaró Eleazar. "Una vez que haya perdido a su peón en esta situación, tendrá problemas por un tiempo."

"La situación con Corbin es un desastre, chicos," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro. "Una vez que tengamos a King, terminaremos lo que empezamos en Colombia."

"Bueno, tal vez tú deberías limpiar tu desastre," refunfuñó Edward, guiándome el resto del camino hacia la puerta. "Ya no voy a limpiar más desastres después de este…"

Edward y yo estuvimos callados mientras nos dirigíamos a arriba. Me detuve en el gabinete de licores de mi padre en su oficina, abriendo el pequeño refrigerador que estaba debajo y agarrando las ocho botellas de cerveza dentro. Le sonreí cuando resopló en una carcajada.

"No estabas bromeando."

"No, claro que no," canturreé, entrando en el departamento. Ni siquiera hice una parada de camino a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de nosotros. "Y también hablaba en serio sobre el baño y tú dentro."

Sonrió, tomando el paquete de cervezas y poniéndolo abajo junto a la cama. Agarró dos, abrió una y me la dio, solo para hacer lo mismo con la de él. Pero fue su brindis para mí al mismo tiempo que tocó mi botella de cerveza con la suya lo que provocó que me riera—que me riera realmente—por primera vez en todo el día.

"Por los errores parentales," anunció con un resoplido, sonriendo cuando me doblé de la risa.

Bebimos al mismo tiempo, pero me acerqué a él, besando suavemente sus labios. "No jodas."

* * *

**(1) **_**Bellissima**_**– Hermosa**

**(2)Monstro – Monstruo**

* * *

_**Bueno, pues este sí que es un giro drástico, así que, ¿dónde comenzó todo esto? Ahora hay un nuevo integrante en todo este juego de venganza, el que mueve los hilos desde la distancia. ¿Podrán vencerlo? Y pronto veremos al equipo completo en acción, que emoción! Muchas gracias por leer y más por dejar su cometario con sus teorías y agradecimiento, ya saben que sus reviews son lo que nos animan a seguir adelante. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Les dejo mis saludos y nos leemos el próximo capi. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Breve nota de la traductora: **Disculpen la tardanza pero estos días pasados han sido un caos y no había podido traducir, y aunque el capi está listo no está beteado, así que les pido disculpa por los errores que encuentren por allí. Como sea:

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25

**BELLA**

"Como puede ver, señorita Swan," una mujer cuyo nombre ya había olvidado me aburría, "nuestro ventas de internet aumentaron el último trimestre, mientras que nuestras ventas en tiendas minoristas se mantuvieron al mismo nivel."

Asentí pero apenas la escuché. Mis ojos estaban en el hermoso animal acorralado que estaba actualmente caminando de un lado a otro afuera de las puertas de cristal de la sala en la que estábamos. Edward estaba al teléfono, su rostro fiero mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y continuaba paseándose.

Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper, Mickey, y Makenna se habían ido hace unas horas para dirigirse al campo de tiro, y estaba muy segura de que estaba escuchando o se lo estaban transmitiendo por medio de Alice. Con toda honestidad, hubiera preferido estar lidiando con esa situación que estar escuchando a la señorita Demasiado-Perfume. Demonios, hacía que me picara la nariz y no era de ayuda que se estaba comiendo con los ojos a Carlisle, Alec… _y_ Edward.

No que la culpara porque Carlisle era muy distinguido, y Alec tenía ese encanto italiano en él, pero aunque Edward no lo demostraba en la compañía de los empleados, él era mío, maldita sea.

Me tragué un gemido y tomé sin ver un informe que deslizó en mi dirección mientras mis ojos se movieron de nuevo hacia Edward, que estaba ahora sentado en una silla con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y a pesar del hecho de que probablemente estaba preocupado por su equipo, sus ojos se suavizaron y me dio mi favorita sonrisa torcida y un guiño.

Luché para no sonreír y gané, pero no detuvo los recuerdos de anoche.

~oOo~

_Tomamos dos cervezas juntos antes de siquiera llenar la bañera con agua caliente y burbujas. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente molesto con Carlisle, pero ya habíamos terminado con el día en sí. No podía soportar otra reunión más, una historia más sobre tipos malos, o incluso un plan más añadido a la mezcla. Y no podía soportar un minuto más de luchar contra el impulso de tocar a Edward, en especial después de mi pánico de antes por Miller. Lo necesitaba de una manera que probablemente lo asustaría si supiera. _

_No dijo ni una palabra cuando me quitó mi cerveza y la puso a un lado de la bañera junto a la suya, el agua subiendo poco a poco. Con cuidado, me dio la vuelta, bajando el cierre de mi vestido lentamente y colocando besos aquí y allá en la piel recién expuesta de mis hombros. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, tirando de mi con ambas manos en mi cintura para que quedara de pie entre sus piernas mientras él solo… me_ miraba.

_Trazó cada franja de encaje rosa, cada borde de mis medias negras y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por mi arma en la funda en mi muslo. Sacudió despacio su cabeza, lamiendo sus labios y sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, bajando a mis zapatos y de nuevo hacia arriba. _

"_Te ves tan malditamente _sexy_ así, amor," dijo entre su aliento, sacudiendo de nuevo su cabeza y sujetando mi cintura para acercarme un poco más. "Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad en este momento, mirándote, porque eres cada puñetera fantasía que alguna vez he tenido sobre ti…" Su voz se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para hacer un círculo en mi ombligo con su nariz, solo para deslizarla hacia arriba por mi esternón y a través de mi pecho hacia mi cuello, donde dejó un largo y lánguido beso con la boca abierta, arremolinando su lengua sobre el punto justo debajo de mi oreja que me hizo jadear y sujetarme de sus fuertes hombros. _

"_¿Qué me hacías, Edward?" Pregunté. "En tu fantasía…"Una parte de mí tenía miedo de saber la respuesta porque Dios, quería lo que sea que él quisiera. Completamente. Todo. _

"_En mis sueños, los zapatos se quedaban… puestos…" dijo con voz rasposa, sus ojos bajaron por mis piernas y luego de vuelta hacia arriba a los míos, mirando a través de sus espléndidas pestañas. "Estas…" Añadió, lamiendo sus labios y trazando con su dedo alrededor del borde de mis medias, "… se quedaban puestas."_

_Sonreí, llevando mi mano detrás de mí para desabrochar mi sujetador, y luego dejé que se uniera a mi vestido en el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus dedos agarraron la parte superior de mis bragas casi con rudeza. _

"_Y estas," dijo, su voz prácticamente gruñendo y sus ojos casi negros, "joder, no sobreviven."_

_Se me escapó una bocanada de aire cuando el sonido de encaje rasgándose atravesó el baño. "¿Entonces qué?" Susurré, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello cuando se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante, esta vez para dejar besos en mis muslos, en la sensible piel donde mis piernas se unen a mi torso y levantó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro. _

"_Entonces… te hago… _mía_," ronroneó, su lengua saliendo solo un poco para trazar la suave piel entre mis piernas. _

"_Soy tuya," le dije en un susurro, mi ceño frunciéndose. _

"_No en mi fantasía," se rio enigmáticamente, lamiendo otra vez ligeramente, lo que provocó que mi respiración se detuviera por un momento. "En mi mente, te tomo. Te robo de_… todos."

_Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando besó mi centro en serio—un beso con su lengua explorando, con mordisqueo de labio y respiración pesada. Sujeté las mangas de su camisa con mis puños a medida que sus besos se profundizaban tanto que podía sentir su lengua dentro de mí. _

_Su boca se desprendió de mi clítoris, sus dedos remplazaron sus labios mientras me miraba. "¿Quieres correrte, Bella?" _

"_Sí," apenas susurré, tirando de su camisa. _

"_Entonces pronunciarás mi maldito nombre," dijo con voz rasposa. Lamió sus labios y los pegó de nuevo a mi clítoris ahora palpitante al mismo tiempo que dos de sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí. _

"_Edward…"_

~oOo~

"Bells," siseó Rose, picándome la pierna debajo de la mesa. "Star quiere saber si deseas que cambie algo en este departamento," continuó en mi oído, su voz dejando ver más diversión de lo que permitió que se viera en su rostro.

_¿Star? ¿En serio?_

Requirió de todas mis fuerzas no rodarle los ojos, sus miradas tan evidentes por las ventanas de cristal, su fragancia ridículamente olorosa, y su estúpido nombre—en especial, considerando que en mi recuerdos estaba a punto de llegar a la parte buena de la noche, donde nos metimos a la bañera y monté a Edward despacio y con destreza, nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de burbujas mientras nuestras manos no podían sujetar la piel. Sonrisas y risas por nuestro resbaladizo—y probablemente embriagado—predicamento, habían dado fin a nuestro día de la mejor manera que a los dos se nos ocurriría alguna vez, cayendo en la cama y terminando nuestras cervezas, todavía riéndonos.

"Oh, no," dije con un suspiro cuando Rose me picó de nuevo, mirando a Carlisle y negando. "Si sigue igual en el siguiente trimestre, entonces haremos algunos cambios," le dije, a sabiendas que era una total mierda porque no podría importarme menos.

Levanté la vista cuando Edward comenzó a pasearse de nuevo afuera de la sala, su teléfono de vuelta en su oído. Suspiré, deseando como el infierno saber qué estaba pasando. Incluso Alec parecía preocupado mientras observaba a Edward caminar de ida y vuelta frente a él.

La reunión se disolvió después que la atención de Carlisle también fuera desviada afuera de la sala hacia su hijo. Hizo unas cuantas notas en el informe de Star y lo devolvió deslizándolo hacia ella, diciendo que la reunión había terminado.

Todos salimos de la sala al mismo tiempo que Edward cortó la llamada, claramente frustrado cuando una mano pasó por su cabello. Apenas si le prestó atención a la mirona de Star, mirando a su padre.

"Tenemos un problema," murmuró, pero todos miramos a Star porque seguía allí.

"Eso es todo, Star," Carlisle la despidió con un simple gesto de su cabeza.

"Por supuesto, señor Cullen," dijo con un suspiro, recogiendo sus cosas y caminando por el pasillo.

"Ese es un nombre de _stripper_," murmuré, sonriendo cuando Rose resopló en una carcajada inclinándose hacia mí.

"Sí, ¿verdad?" Se carcajeó, cubriendo su boca cuando nuestras risas se volvieron incontrolables.

"Lo siento," dije, aclarándome la garganta y luchando por contener otro ataque de risa porque Rose apenas estaba manteniendo las suya bajo control.

Mientras los hombres nos miraban, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismos, Alec se inclinó entre Rose y yo. "En realidad, _conocí_ a una _stripper_ de nombre Star," susurró, sonriendo cuando las dos nos carcajeamos de nuevo.

"Jesús, Alec, no estás ayudando," se rio Edward, rodando los ojos.

"Solo estás cabreado porque ella piensa que soy más sexy que tú," gruñó, dándole un puñetazo a Edward en el brazo.

"De hecho, estoy muy segura que los estaba mirando a los _tres_," señaló Rose, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con cuidado de no mancharse de rímel.

Carlisle suspiró, rodando los ojos, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. "¿Dijiste… un _problema_?" Apremió, tratando de que volviéramos al tema.

"Cierto," dijo Edward con un resoplido, dándome a mí y a Rose que seguíamos sonriendo como tontas, una divertida, pero aun así severa mirada antes de volverse hacia su padre. "Eleazar dijo que llegaron bien al campo de tiro, y no los vieron al principio. Ellos vieron… mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, y luego Jasper preguntó por algo que no puedes simplemente comprar en el mostrador. Fue entonces cuando Michaels se presentó, e identificó a Eleazar de inmediato."

"Mierda," siseó Carlisle, señalándonos que empezáramos a caminar hacia los ascensores. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Michaels le pidió que se retirara, que este era su caso, pero cuando El le dijo con quién estaba, Michaels le pidió más tiempo porque estaban esperando una venta enorme más en los próximos días. Supone que la liberación de King probablemente coincide con esta venta," explicó Edward a medida que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. "Michaels los trató como amigos personales cuando le vendió algo a Jasper de manera que pudieran seguir con la conversación en un cuarto en la parte de atrás."

"¿Jasper compró otra arma?" Pregunté, riendo al ver la sonrisa de Edward, con un gesto de cabeza y rodando los ojos.

"A veces no puede evitarlo," se rio Carlisle, "pero dio la impresión de algo real a los otros clientes en el edificio, estoy seguro."

"Exactamente," concordó Edward, y todos salimos al nivel ejecutivo del edificio. "Pero la mejor parte," dijo él deteniéndose frente a nosotros, "es que la venta es para un hombre de Corbin de Colombia. Marandola, Marandala o algo así."

"Mmm," matamos dos pájaros de un tiro," murmuró Alec, frunciéndole el ceño a Carlisle. "Eleazar podría acabar con Corbin por nosotros. No solo detiene cualquier tráfico de armas que esté llevándose a cabo, sino también una amenaza internacional."

Carlisle parece pensar en ello por un momento pero solo asiente. "Hablaremos con él cuando regrese, pero por ahora, tengo que reportarme con Benny."

Edward ni siquiera se inmuta ante la mención de Corbin, o ante la línea de ideas de Alec y su padre. Podía darme cuenta por su rostro impasible que había hablado en serio sobre no lidiar con la situación en Colombia. Sabía que quería renunciar a trabajar para su padre después de que todo haya terminado con King, pero Carlisle va a necesitar la ayuda de Edward.

"Bella, le prometiste a la señorita Evelyn almorzar con las chicas de nómina," me recordó Rose, mirando su agenda y sonriéndome. "Si _Star_ pensó que los chicos eran lindos…"

"Las chicas de nómina se los van a comer a ustedes dos." Me reí entre dientes, mirando de Edward a Alec.

Edward soltó una carcajada, negando y rodando los ojos por la risa de Carlisle. Alec, por otro lado, se veía calmado con esa pequeña broma al mismo tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia.

"Aprende a aceptarlo, chico," se rio Alec, palmeando a Edward en el hombro. "Solo porque tu corazón y alma pertenecen a una hermosa mujer no significa que ella no disfrute de ver que otras mujeres te desean."

Solté unas risitas, mirando a Carlisle, cuya diversión no podía ser contenida si lo intentara. Solo sacudió su cabeza mientras nos susurraba a Rose y a mí.

"A Esme le _encanta_," se rio, guiñándonos un ojo.

"No creas que no le voy a preguntar," le advertí con un resoplido, señalándolo con un dedo y volviéndome hacia Rose. "Dile a la señorita Evelyn que vamos en camino. Se lo prometí, y me vendría bien un descanso de los números, informes, y simplemente de chicas estúpidas, mironas y con nombres de _stripper_."

Todos se rieron cuando dejamos a Carlisle para dirigirnos a nómina. Justo cuando íbamos a cruzar las puertas del departamento, detuve a Edward pero miré a Rose.

"Vayan. Estaremos allí en un minuto," le dije.

Ella y Alec asintieron y nos dejaron en el pasillo.

"Si me pides que me desvista para esas viejas…" Se rio Edward con una sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Quisieras," le dije con un bufido, rodando los ojos. "Demonios, probablemente te meterían unos cuantos dólares, bebé," le dije en broma, riendo al ver su sonrisa. "No, quiero hablar contigo sobre tu papá, Edward. Sé que quieres renunciar a esto después… bueno, de mí, pero él va a necesitar tu ayuda con ese tipo Corbin. Sé que ambos estamos cansados de todo esto para el final del día de ayer, pero él va a necesitar de tu ayuda."

Frunció el ceño y se recargó en la pared. "Eso puede requerir que te deje… dejar el país para terminarlo, Bella. Juré que nunca haría eso…"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"No puedo simplemente…" Respiró hondo, frunciendo el ceño mirando sus zapatos. "No puedo simplemente dejarte. Sería un inútil en el campo, en el aire… me preocuparía por lo que pasaría contigo si algo me pasara a mí. No sería capaz de concentrarme, lo que pondría a otros en peligro…" Dijo con un suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello. "T-Te a-amo m-muchísimo c-como p-para hacerte e-eso," tartamudeó, casi viéndose como un niño haciendo un puchero, pero sabía que decía en serio cada palabra. También sabía que había sido su problema con las relaciones durante mucho tiempo, pero esta no era cualquier relación; éramos él y yo, y éramos diferentes.

"Nadie dice que tengas que dejarme," declaré, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y levantándole una ceja cuando sus ojos se dispararon a los míos. "Pero si hubieras sido tú quién hubiera cometido el error, él te apoyaría _completamente_, Edward."

Estudió mi rostro, y sostuve su mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"Solo digo," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Entra cuando estés listo. Estoy segura que a la señorita Evelyn le encantaría contarte historias sobre mí cuando era niña…"

Dicho eso, lo dejé en el pasillo.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

No sé cuánto tiempo me paseé frente a esa puerta antes de entrar finalmente. Bella tenía razón, no había nada que mi padre no haría por mí—y había hecho por mí en el pasado. Tal vez estaba demasiado ansioso por llevar a Bella a casa conmigo que cualquier cosa que se interpusiera con ese plan me encabronaba.

Caminé entré cubículos vacíos, dirigiéndome hacia el sonido de charla y risas que parecía venir desde la parte de atrás de una enorme habitación. Los encontré a todos reunidos alrededor de una pequeña área de descanso. Al parecer, la señorita Evelyn estaba tan feliz de que Bella venía a verla que hizo arreglos para algún tipo de comida con los almuerzos de todos.

Di la vuelta en el último cubículo para ver a dos mujeres jóvenes, la señorita Evelyn y un hombre mayor sentados con Bella y Rose en las mesas. Alec estaba apoyado contra el muro, con un plato desbordándose en la mano. Solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que tomaba un enorme bocado de lo que parecía lasaña.

"Edward," la señorita Evelyn dijo efusivamente, "sírvete un plato. ¡Hay suficiente!" Iba a levantarse pero la detuve.

"Yo puedo tomarlo. Siéntese, por favor," le dije con una sonrisa.

Llené mi plato, sintiéndome hambriento por primera vez en días, y tomé mi lugar junto a Alec.

"Al parecer la señorita Evelyn creció en un barrio italiano en Brooklyn, Dios la bendiga," se rio Alec, metiéndose otro bocado en la boca. "Sabe como la que preparaba mi madre," murmuró alegremente.

Solté un bufido, sacudiendo la cabeza y tomé mi propio bocado. Era fantástica. La mujer podía cocinar, lo que _me_ hizo echar de menos cocinar.

"Debería preparar algo en la noche antes de que vayamos a ese maldito club," murmuré sobre el estruendo de mujeres parloteando.

"Oh, no vamos a ir esta noche. Vamos a ir mañana por la noche," dijo Alec, girándose hacia mí pero mirando a través de la habitación para asegurarse de que no fuéramos escuchados. "Tu papá acaba de llamar. Al parecer, Benny quiere esperar hasta que King, en realidad haya salido. Cree que irá allí por un trago y… _diversión _una vez que haya sido liberado."

Hice una mueca y tomé otro bocado. "¿Dijo si el resto ya había regresado?"

"Sí, estaban de camino. Deberían haber llegado para cuando terminemos aquí," me dijo, mirando hacia la mesa y luego de vuelta a mí. "Tú sí que sabes hacer una entrada, chico," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entre tú, Em y Jazz, cada mujer en este edificio ha entrado en celo."

Miré hacia la mesa y mientras la señorita Evelyn estaba contando una historia sobre Bella corriendo hacia ella cuando se metía en problemas con Charlie, las dos jóvenes estaban mirando en nuestra dirección. Tampoco éramos los únicos que lo habían notado. Bella estaba asintiendo a lo que sea que la señorita Evelyn estaba diciendo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en las dos chicas, solo para levantar su mirada hacia mí con una sensual sonrisa jugando en su rostro.

El único hombre en la mesa se rio entre dientes. "Creo que la última vez que la vi, señorita Bella, fue cuando acababa de llegar a casa de Virginia. ¿Alguna vez regresó?"

"No, señor Harold," dijo ella, negando y sonriendo sinceramente. "Terminé quedándome."

"¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Sobre Lauren y Jacob?" Una de las chicas que había estado mirándonos a Alec y a mí preguntó, su cabeza girando hacia Bella, pero la señorita Evelyn hizo una mueca de desdén.

"Jessica, eso es de mala educación," la reprendió, soltando su tenedor. "Por Dios, niña, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Solo tenía curiosidad porque los dos, Jacob y Lauren ya no están aquí," respondió Jessica encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un puchero.

Por el rostro de Bella pasaron una gama de emociones—ira, diversión, y tristeza—antes de que tomara un respiro para responder. "Lauren fue despedida por mi padre," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Jacob está ausente por salud."

Rose soltó un resoplido y le dio a Bella una ceja arqueada pero no dijo nada.

"¿Quién es este Jacob del que sigo escuchando?" Preguntó Alec, arrojando al fin su plato vacío al bote de la basura.

"El ex de Bella," murmuré, rodando los ojos. "Solía trabajar para Charlie, pero tuvo que ocultarse con Charlie y los federales. Le dispararon," le dije, tirando mi plato.

"¿Y Lauren?" Preguntó Alec con una sonrisa porque no se le iba nada.

Bufé en una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Su secretaria… o asistente… o lo que sea. Bella atrapó a Jacob engañándola con ella," le expliqué con un resoplido, asintiendo cuando la boca de Alec se abrió. "Demonios, apuesto que los que están en esta habitación podrían contarte que no solo los atrapó sino que les tomó una foto, la agrandó al tamaño de un poster de película y colgó esa mierda en el área de recepción."

Alec estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose los costados. "Eso es fantástico," soltó unas risitas, mirando a Bella con lo que parecía un respeto renovado. "Espero que sea en serio con ella, chico, porque me recuerda a tu mamá. Cuando conocí a Elizabeth por primera vez, acaba de salir del servicio, y maldita sea si tenía agallas. Como esta," dijo con una sonrisa, señalando hacia Bella.

Sonreí, asintiendo y suspiré. "Es en serio," le dije. "Solo tengo que mantenerla con vida hasta que pueda empezar una vida con ella, ¿sabes?"

"Miller la jodió, presentándose como lo hizo," dijo con un suspiro. "Necesita algo de defensa personal…"

Me eché a reír, mirándolo. "Es cinturón negro," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "También jodió con su cabeza. Ese es el problema."

"Juro por Dios, que la muerte no es suficiente para ese… _mostro_."

"Exactamente."

"King es fácil. Se da la orden de matarlo, y terminamos. Pero este cabrón, es escurridizo y quiero asegurarme que ella consiga darle un golpe o dos," gruñó por lo bajo. "Ya sabes, con el propósito de sanar y clausurar." Sonrió al escuchar mi risa.

"Un golpe o dos…" reflexioné, mirando en dirección a Bella, y de vuelta a Alec. "¿Sabes lo que necesita?" Le pregunté y sacudió su cabeza. "Algo de puto entrenamiento. Necesita recordar lo que es partear traseros."

"Hay un gimnasio en el edificio, chico," me dijo. "Ponla contra Emmett."

"A él le encantaría eso," me reí, sacando mi teléfono para llamar a papá.

Respondió al instante. "Edward. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. ¿Ya regresó el equipo?"

"Sí, acaban de llegar. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Necesitas a Bella para algo el resto del día?" Le pregunté, mirando a Alec.

"Bueno, Benny pasaba por aquí…"

"¡Mierda, él es perfecto!" Dije entusiasmado y luego le expliqué rápidamente lo que quería hacer con Bella. "Benny tiene el tamaño adecuado y todo. Además, trabajará bien con ella, creo."

"Mmm, puede que tengas razón. Y tal vez eso le dé un poco de confianza en lo que tiene que ver con Miller para que la próxima vez, esté consciente de que no está… indefensa. Y tal vez no sea mala idea que todas las chicas entren allí." Hizo una pausa por un momento, respondiendo la pregunta de alguien en la habitación antes de centrarse de nuevo en mí. "Buen trabajo, hijo. Organízalo. Prepárala. Nos encontraremos con ustedes allá abajo como en una hora, pero quiero que el gimnasio esté vacío de todos los empleados."

"Señor," gruñí, cortando la llamada. "Está de acuerdo, pero lo quiere libre de empleados."

"Voy a llamar a Eric y a Felix. Ellos pueden bajar," me dijo, sacando su teléfono y alejándose un poco.

Miré hacia la mesa cuando llamaron mi nombre.

"Edward, ¿eres el hijo de Carlisle?" La señorita Evelyn preguntó, su rostro con una sonrisa radiante.

Asintiendo, me reí antes de responder. "Sí, señora."

"Si eres su hijo, ¿por qué estás en seguridad?" Jessica se burló, pero sus ojos me recorrieron.

Hice todo lo que pude para no rodar los ojos, pero Bella respondió por mí. "Edward es exmilitar, igual que todos los chicos y solo están ayudando a Carlisle por un tiempo."

"¿Militar? ¿Es tan peligrosa la amenaza, Bella?" Le preguntó Harold.

"Es Royce King," dijo la otra joven. "Eso es bastante peligroso. Siento lo de Charlie. Estaba viendo el reporte de la televisión cuando sucedió."

"Bueno, saca su trasero a patadas," gruñó Alec al teléfono, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él. "Sabes que ese pedazo de mierda está logrando encabronar a todo el mundo. Emmett y Edward tienen una apuesta para ver quién logra darle una golpiza."

Bella y Rose me miraron, riéndose cuando todo lo que hice fue encogerme de hombros. No voy a confirmar o negar esa declaración, pero le lancé a Bella un guiño.

"Cinco dólares a que está hablando de Wendell…" Rose se rio con un resoplido, empujando a Bella con su codo.

Bella soltó unas risitas, mirándome de nuevo. "No hay forma de saberlo."

"Detesto a ese hombre," gruñó Jessica, su nariz arrugándose con repulsión. "Piensa que puede mandar a todo el mundo solo porque es el abogado de Charlie."

Esa declaración captó la atención de todos; los empleados de nómina se tensaron, pero el resto de nosotros nos volvimos hacia ella. Los ojos de Bella y Rose se entrecerraron hacia la chica, lo que provocó que se retorciera bajo sus miradas.

"Lo siento," susurró.

"No, no lo sientas," dijo Rose, consolándola. "¿Qué te dijo él?"

"Me trajo los papeles de un tipo al que quería que le pagara. Esperen y se los muestro," explicó Jessica, levantándose de la mesa. Regresó rápidamente, azotando el archivo sobre la mesa de descanso. "Le dije que no podía pagarle a nadie a menos que hayan pasado las medidas adecuadas. Tienen que pasar por seguridad, el departamento de recursos humanos… sin mencionar una maldita prueba de drogas. No puedo simplemente empezar a pagarle a alguien solo porque él lo dice."

"Eso es muy cierto," murmuró Bella, arrastrando el archivo hacia ella. Rose y yo nos inclinamos por sobre su hombro para mirar. "Sean Morris," leyó, hojeando los papeles. "Esto ni siquiera dice en qué va a estar trabajando."

"Exactamente," bufó Jessica, "y se enojó tanto cuando le dije que no, que tuvo que traerme todo su paquete de contratación."

Rose hojeó el archivo ella misma, finalmente mirando a Bella. "¿Ya te devolvió Alice la información sobre este tipo?"

"Todavía no, pero iba a ir a verla después de que nos fuéramos de aquí," dijo, negando. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la señorita Evelyn y Jessica. "¿Puedo quedarme con este archivo?"

"Por supuesto, Bella," la señorita Evelyn dijo en voz baja, mirando de Bella a Rose.

"Sí, señorita," murmuró Jessica, su ceño frunciéndose cuando Alec se unió de nuevo a la habitación, "¿pero qué le digo cuando su… hombre no reciba su pago? Es algo gruñón."

Bella lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió, con una pequeña y malévola sonrisilla curveando sus labios. "Haz esto… mándale un correo, dile que el archivo de su empleado fue sacado… _por mí_. Si quiere discutir la contratación de alguien nuevo, tendrá que venir a verme. Su amigo, Sean, no recibirá su pago hasta que lo haga."

"Se va a enojar," susurró Jessica, sus ojos amplios. "Se puso gritón y grosero cuando traté de explicarle la política."

"Entonces me llamas a _mí_," le dije, apuntando a mi pecho con el pulgar, "o lo llamas a él." Señalé a Alec. "Cualquiera de nosotros estaría… _encantado_ de encargarnos de ello por ti."

Alec asintió solemnemente y despacio ante esa declaración.

Los ojos de Harold se entrecerraron hacia mí y luego hacia Alec, finalmente posándose en Bella. "Esa es la razón por la que ellos están aquí, ¿verdad?" Adivinó señalando hacia Alec y hacia mí. "A eso se refería Carlisle ayer sobre fugas y tener cuidado con quien hablamos."

Bella le sonrió con amabilidad, colocando su mano sobre su hombro al levantarse. "Usted es demasiado perspicaz para contabilidad, señor Harold. Debería hacerlo un investigador privado, como yo." Soltó una risita, sonriéndome cuando todos nos reímos. "Quiero llevarle esto a Alice," dijo con un suspiro, apartándose de la mesa.

Las chicas abrazaron al señor Harold y a la señorita Evelyn, prometiéndoles que regresarían pronto. Les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado y que no se preocuparan por Wendell, que estaba bajo control.

Al caminar por el pasillo, Alec habló. "La sala está lista para ustedes, y Carlisle estará allí en unos minutos. Puedes dárselo a Alice allí."

"¿Qué sala? El horario de Bella está libre la mayor parte del día," dijo Rose, sacando una libreta de notas y entrando al ascensor.

"Está libre, pero conociéndolas chicas, les gustará esto. Cuando lleguemos arriba, quiero que se cambien en algo más cómodo," les dije.

"¿Qué estás tramando, Edward?" Me preguntó Bella, sonriéndome y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ya verás."

~oOo~

"¿Quieres que golpee a Benny?" Bella jadeó, mirándome una vez que estábamos en el gimnasio y las puertas estaban cerradas.

Me eché a reír, volviéndome hacia él. "Puede que Benny sea un flaquillo de mierda pero puede defenderse en una pelea. ¿Verdad, Ben?"

"Vete a la mierda, Cullen." Se rio, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que avanzara. "Ven aquí, Bella. Edward creyó que tal vez estabas un poco fuera de práctica en lo que tiene que ver con defensa personal, así que Carlisle quiso que todas las chicas pasaran por un curso."

"Entonces tal vez debería ser el trasero de Edward con el que… _practicara_," dijo Bella con desdén, girándose frente a mí al mismo tiempo que todos los demás en la sala le echaban porras, pero vi su sonrisa curveándose en su rostro. "¿Cómo está esa rodilla, cariño?" Susurró, levantándome una ceja.

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Todas mis… _partes_ están muy bien, _dulzura_," susurré en respuesta. "¿Quieres una demostración?"

Se rio, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco. "Para tu información, eso también cuenta como ejercicio," susurró, volviéndose hacia sus chicas.

"Si quieres sudar, amor, puedo hacer que suceda," me reí en su oído, sintiendo ya los efectos de ese pequeño coqueteo llegar a mi ingle. "Pero has esto por mí primero, bebé."

"¿Crees que ayude?" Me preguntó con seriedad, girándose frente a mí una vez más mientras Emmett sacaba algunos colchones para el piso.

"No está de más," respondí, encogiendo un hombro. "Quiero que tengas todas las ventajas sobre tus enemigos, Bella. Si no por ti, hazlo por mi paz mental."

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja, asintiendo. "Pero solo para que lo sepas, todas mis chicas pueden pelear." Soltó unas risitas, alejándose de mí.

Al parecer no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que sus chicas podían pelear. Según parece, a todas las enroló en algún tipo de clases de kickboxing o artes marciales, porque todas pudieron defenderse contra Mickey, Emmett, y Eric, que también era cinturón negro. Pero ver a Benny entrenar a Bella fue difícil porque quería que estuviera consciente de hasta donde llegaría Miller para llegar a ella.

"No tengo que decírtelo, Bella," dijo Benny, caminando detrás de ella mientras Jasper y Alice salían del colchón para darles su turno. "Él va utilizar cualquier cosa para llegar a ti. Va a usar a tus amigos, a Carlisle… incluso a Edward. Va a decirte que los matará si no haces lo que él te dice, pero en realidad solo te quiere a ti. Quiere callarte, borrar el error que cometió dejándote escapar. No le permitas que los use como ventaja, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que te diga… solo recuerda, no es más grande que yo," le dijo, y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Bien," al fin concordó.

"Excelente," la felicitó con una sonrisa. "Tengo el presentimiento que si él te hubiera tomado en ese hotel, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Randall Chapel era un ex policía, entrenado… y lo jodiste bastante. Su sangre estaba por toda la habitación del hotel." Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza al escuchar el vitoreo de sus chicas.

"Demonios, sí," susurró Mack con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Si Miller hubiera sido el que estuviera en esa habitación de hotel, y te hubieras defendido así, él o hubiera huido o no se hubiera levantando de nuevo," continuó Benny. "No está entrenado. Solo es malo, peligroso y está loco. Pero solo es peligroso cuando tiene algo para usar contra su enemigo o los tiene restringidos de alguna forma. ¿Tiene sentido, Bella?"

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento, asintiendo fervientemente.

"Va a venir por ti, pero la próxima vez, quiero que recuerdes algo por mí… por todos nosotros," le dijo, caminando alrededor de ella. "Es tan poderoso como solo tú se lo permites ser. Si no puede tocarte, si no puede sujetarte, si le _rompes sus putas manos_, entonces queda inútil." Hizo una pausa, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella pero esta vez, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Él vive del control. Cuando estás asustada por él, cuando entras en pánico, cuando te tiene sujeta, está en control. Si lo estás jodiendo a golpes, _tú tienes_ el control. Cuando estás gritando por ayuda, cuando luchas contra él cada segundo… _tú tienes el control_. Y él… pierde."

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso pero asintió, sus ojos mirando hacia adelante. Iba a dirigirme hacia ella, pero una mano salió para detenerme.

"No," susurró mi papá. "Necesita esto."

Lo fulminé con la mirada por un segundo, odiando cualquier cosa que hiciera sentir incómoda a mi chica, pero en lugar de ir con ella me recargué en el muro, esperando a ver lo que Benny hacia a continuación.

"Sabe que estás protegida ahora, así que intentará acercarse a ti sin que te des cuenta. No va a usar un arma, lo más probable es que venga hacia a ti con una jeringa. Va a quererte callada, maleable, dócil, y tienes que esperarlo, cariño."

Benny me miró y a mi papá una vez más, y asentimos. Sabíamos que iba a trabajar en serio con ella, pero no quería lastimarla tampoco. Juró que nos lo dejaría a nosotros, y se mantuvo fiel a su palabra.

Asintiendo, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. "Si vengo hacia ti, Bella…" Empezó a decir, colocando despacio una mano en su hombro mientras la otra comenzaba a envolver su cuello, pero nunca dejó que terminara esa declaración.

Con solo unos movimientos borrosos, el codo de mi chica se disparó hacia atrás, su pierna se retorció con la suya y su mano libre sujetó su brazo. Ella giró su cadera, y de pronto Benny estaba de espaldas, sonriéndole y sus chicas estaban perdiendo la cordura, Mickey incluida.

"¡Aw, demonios sí!" Emmett alardeó, lanzando su puño al aire. "¡Yo sigo, yo sigo!"

"Bien, Emmett sigue, pero…" Le levantó una ceja a ella. "Bella, ¿dónde está tu arma?"

"Mierda," siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza y sacándola de la cintura de sus _jeans_. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en Virginia." Dio unas risitas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Emmett para que se acercara. "Ataque frontal, Em, y quítale el arma," le instruyó Benny, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.

"Oh mierda," Rose soltó un resoplido. "Bella, no lo rompas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella solo se rio, metiendo de nuevo su arma en su cintura mientras Emmett caminaba sigilosamente hacia ella. Se agachó, haciéndose parecer más pequeña de lo que era, y pude ver lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de reducir una gran parte del objetivo de Emmett. Bloqueó cada golpe que él le lanzaba, y él le permitió uno, dos, tres golpes en su torso antes de que ella le clavara dos dedos en su garganta. Pero fue cuando ella se giró alejándose cuando él hizo su movimiento, quitándole su arma directamente de su cintura.

El clic del percutor hizo eco en la habitación, pero Bella se paralizó, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Mierda," dije bajo mi aliento, notando la expresión de miedo puro en todo su rostro y apartándome del muro.

Benny y mi padre iban a detenerme, pero levanté mi mano. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que la estaba deteniendo.

"Em, detente," le ordené, caminando hacia ellos y tomando el arma de su mano y su posición detrás de ella. "Soy yo, bebé," le susurré, y ella asintió. "Chapel te atrapó justo así, Bella. ¿Qué harías diferente?" Le pregunté, rozando ligeramente el cañón de la pistola a un lado de su sien derecha para que ella supiera dónde estaba.

Jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero no dijo nada, y por un momento, pensé que estaba demasiado asustada.

"Tengo muchos puntos vulnerables, Bella. Solo porque hay aquí un arma," le dije, mostrándole el arma en su línea de visión, "no significa ya no puedes tomarme por sorpresa. Todavía estoy abierto por aquí," le enseñé, tomando su mano izquierda y doblándola por el codo. "Puedes golpearme con tu brazo justo en el rostro, en el estómago, o en mis bolas."

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí mi cabeza por las risas alrededor de la habitación porque no necesitaba pensar en esto como yo. Tenía que concentrarse en todas y cada una de las posibilidades de escape.

"Esta pierna izquierda," continué, empujando la parte de atrás de su rodilla con la mía. "Levántala despacio por la rodilla." Hizo lo que le pedí. "Si lo haces con fuerza, estaría cantando en un coro de niños. ¿Comprendes?"

"Eso es de pie," respondió.

"¿Cómo te atrapó?" Le pregunté, notando que toda la sala se había quedado en silencio.

"Estaba de rodillas. Mi arma se había caído," dijo jadeando, sus dedos apretándose a sus costados. "Cuando fui por ella, no fui lo suficientemente rápida."

"Muéstrame."

Se arrodilló con una rodilla, levantando su mano para posicionar mi mano donde Chapel había puesto el arma en su cabeza.

"Así," susurró, apenas mirando por encima de su hombro.

Saqué mi arma de mi funda, arrojándola en el colchón frente a ella. "Desármame, Bella. Puedes derribarme porque estoy aún más vulnerable contigo allí. Recupera tu puñetera arma."

"Edward…"

"¡Hazlo!" Gruñí, a sabiendas que tenía que estar encabronada para hacerlo. "¡Ahora!"

Vi como sus manos se cerraron en puños y su respiración se aceleró. Lo que no esperaba fue que rodara sobre su espalda y me pateara en el pecho, lo que me tumbó de espaldas. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba plantada encima de mí, con mi arma y la suya apuntando a mi cara.

"¡De esa mierda estamos hablando!" Gritó Emmett detrás de nosotros.

"Excelente, Bells," la elogió Jasper.

Apenas lo escuché por encima de los coros y el canto de sus chicas, pero nuestros ojos estaban fijos.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, Edward," jadeó, dejando caer las armas como si la hubieran quemado. "Jamás. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Bien?" Bufé, rodando los ojos y frotando mi pecho. "Bebé, eso fue malditamente perfecto," susurré, negando y sonriéndole. "Mantente enojada, amor," le reiteré, levantando una ceja.

Me senté, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, pero ella sujetó mis muñecas para detenerme. Todavía respirada pesadamente, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Estás más concentrada y vivaz cuando estás enojada, Bella," le dije. "Por favor, recuerda eso."

Asintió y luego se bajó de mi regazo. Me puse de pie, recogiendo las dos armas y entregándoselas de vuelta a ella. Sacó la cámara, la cerró de nuevo, y puso el seguro antes de meterla de nuevo en su cintura, solo para mirar de nuevo a Benny para lo que sea que quisiera a continuación.

"Eso estuvo perfecto, Bella," Benny dio su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza y una mano en su hombro. "Eddie tiene razón… estás más concentrada y menos asustada cuando estás enojada. Úsalo, querida." Hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Muy bien. ¿Quién sigue?"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Tragué grueso cuando Benny hablaba con Edward y el resto de los hombres, repasando lo que había salido mal cuando persiguieron a Miller. Todos estaban en la sala a excepción de Eric y Felix, que se habían ido a hacer una ronda de seguridad para Frank antes de terminar su día de trabajo.

Benny era adorable a su manera. Era delgado, inteligente, con una rápida sonrisa y una naturaleza positiva. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía y bastante capaz de derribar al enemigo, ya sea con sus manos o un arma. Le encanta burlarse de los muchachos, pero podías darte cuenta que había un respeto mutuo y amor entre ellos. Con cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, daba la impresión de ser más joven de lo que probablemente era realmente, pero su caminar firme y confianza en sí mismo lo delataban. Se había ganado su posición en el FBI con trabajo duro y una mente aguda.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre qué hacer la próxima vez que Miller se presentara— o en todo caso, quien sea—practicando movimientos, llaves y luchando entre ellos, tuve que mirar para otro lado. Mi mente, mis emociones y mis hormonas seguían tambaleándose de cuando Edward tomó el lugar de Emmett. Su voz, su tono autoritario estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el control. Me había encabronado, y al mismo tiempo, me excitó al punto de hacerme temblar. Si me hubiera tocado cuando dejó caer las dos armas, lo hubiera besado hasta dejarlo estúpido justo allí frente a todo el mundo porque la adrenalina estaba corriendo por mis venas, y él se veía increíble debajo de mí. Pero yo misma me sorprendí con no una, sino dos putas armas apuntando hacia él. Lo había perdido de vista a _él _y solo había visto un enemigo que tenía que eliminar.

Había una parte de Edward de la que no me cansaba. Tal vez era así desde el momento que me detuvo de dispararle a Jacob, ordenándome bajar el arma. Ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que había estado tranquilo, relajado y bajo control. Tal vez era que ya estaba cansada de Twi Tech. Estar a cargo de algo que nunca había querido ni había tenido el deseo de dirigir—o si quiera haber tenido talento para hacerlo—me estaba haciendo sentir cansada, débil, necesitada. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, estaba tomando de todas mis fuerzas no correr hacia él, empujarlo sobre la banca de pesas y follarlo hasta que no pensara en nada más.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Alice, recargándose contra la pared junto a mí.

Las dos nos deslizamos hacia abajo al colchón al mismo tiempo que yo asentía.

"Averigüé algo sobre Wendell… ¿quieres saber?" Continuó.

"Sí, por supuesto, duendecillo," dije con un suspiro, mis ojos de apartarse de un Edward, sudado, luchando y sin camisa.

Estaba practicando con Jasper, pero vi como hizo muecas un par de veces cuando aterrizó de cierta forma sobre su rodilla con la vieja herida. No iba a admitirlo, pero le había estado molestando. Si no decía algo pronto, iba a hacer que Emmett se sentara sobre él para que Esme pudiera echarle un vistazo.

"Wendell—como sabes—trabajó con Charlie por diez años," empezó a decir, mirando en la misma dirección que yo lo estaba haciendo.

Rose, Mickey, y Makenna se reunieron con nosotros a lo largo de la pared, deslizándose hacia abajo a cada lado de nosotros.

Soltó un resoplido, mirándome. "¿Dónde crees que solía trabajar?"

"No tengo idea, Alice," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "¿Dónde?"

"Spencer, Townsend y Wyatt." Se rio cuando mi boca se abrió. "Todavía los visita. De hecho, cierta pelirroja lo llama de vez en cuando."

"Aw, maldición, ¿y Charlie nunca lo supo?" Preguntó Rose, su boca abierta.

"Bueno, no sé si sabía o no," respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros, levantando la vista cuando todos se reunieron en torno a nosotros. "Lo que sé es que… ha estado recibiendo dinero adicional en sus cuentas extranjeras por jodidos años. Muy probablemente sea él quien le avisó a King del acuerdo de Charlie con los federales porque una llamada fue hecha desde su teléfono ese mismo día a un teléfono desechable. Es también lo suficientemente estúpido para usar el correo de TT, como si no pudiera extraerlo del servidor de _años_ atrás." Dio unas risitas, rodando los ojos.

"Buen trabajo, duendecillo," le dije asintiendo. "Ahora tengo justificación para cuando lo arroje por la ventana…"

Edward se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a mí, sus codos descansando en sus rodillas, pero fue Eleazar el que habló.

"Todavía no, Bells," me dijo. "Si podemos hacer que le hable a Victoria, tal vez podamos alejarla para Eric. Entonces podrás arrojar su trasero desde la azotea."

Le sonreí, y me guiñó un ojo. "Claro, El. Está bien. ¿Y cuándo vamos a hacer esa mierda del _Club 13_?"

Benny se sorbió la nariz, asintiendo, y miró alrededor a todos nosotros. "Hemos querido atrapar a Young durante años con la red de prostitución y la posesión de drogas con la intención de venderlas. Es el momento, pero vamos a tener que poner un micrófono en algunos de ustedes… en especial en las chicas. Mañana por la noche estaría perfecto porque tal vez podamos atrapar a King allí, como un extra."

"Bien," le dije, levantando mi mano cuando Edward iba a discutir. "Edward, es lo que hacemos. Solo que esta vez, llevaremos micrófono—_y_ tendremos un respaldo espectacular…" Le levanté una ceja, haciendo un gesto con mi mano hacia el grupo de personas en la sala y él asintió, tragando grueso, pero aceptó mi decisión.

El viaje en el ascensor hacia arriba, hacia las oficinas ejecutivas, era un barullo de conversaciones, risa y animadas descripciones de cómo esta persona derribó a esta otra. Necesitaban liberar un poco de estrés, y tenía la sensación de saber a quién agradecerle por ello. Me recosté en Edward mientras estábamos de pie en la parte de atrás del ascensor detrás de todos.

Un cálido aliento llegó a mi oído. "¿Estás bien, bebé?" Me preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y pegarme a él un poco más, mi trasero presionándose contra su ingle, que reaccionó instantáneamente al contacto.

Un gemido profundo y sensual vibró en mi espalda, y dedos se extendieron en mi cadera, atrayéndome aún más. Su otra mano se deslizó entre nosotros desde atrás, acariciando mi centro con dedos expertos sobre la tela de mis _jeans_, pero fue su súplica lo que casi provocó que mis rodillas se doblaran.

"P-Por favor, Bella," me rogó en apenas un susurro, alargando el 'por favor' una vez que salió como un balbuceo de su _sexy_ boca.

Y juro por Dios, que fue el fin de mi control.

Asentí frenéticamente, llevando mi mano hacia atrás para agarrar su trasero justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para ver a Angela parada allí. Esperaba pacientemente, sus brazos llenos como siempre, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando todos salimos a tropel al mismo tiempo. El toque de Edward había desaparecido de inmediato, dejándome ansiosa por él.

Sin embargo, no se esperó a escuchar las instrucciones de su padre para él al final del día, o las instrucciones de Benny y apenas si esperó a que la puerta de la oficina se cerrara detrás de un grupo de nosotros que nos dirigíamos al interior del departamento antes de abrir la estantería y presionar el código.

"¡Todos ustedes, quítense los zapatos!" Gruñó Esme, señalando nuestros pies. "¡Estoy trapeando!"

Resoplidos, gruñidos y risas salieron de seis personas al mismo tiempo que se quitaban tenis, botas y sandalias solo para alejarse a diferentes partes del departamento. Escuché televisiones encendiéndose y duchas abiertas, igual que al final de cualquier otro día. Incluso escuché el estruendo de la estantería abriéndose de nuevo y el sonido de Alec y Eleazar hablando con Esme sobre la cena.

Pero todo se desvaneció en el fondo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró. Me recargué en la puerta, asegurándome de que el seguro estuviera puesto pero mis ojos nunca se apartaron de la fuerte espalda frente a mí. Las manos de Edward se cerraron y abrieron antes de que por fin se diera la vuelta y me encarara, pero ya me dirigía hacia él.

Sus manos agarraron primero mi blusa, atrayéndome a él con brusquedad, desabrochando algunos botones inesperadamente. Mis propias manos subieron su camisa mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban, húmedas, calientes y desesperadas. Todavía aferrado a mi blusa la otra mano de Edward se disparó a mi cuello, su pulgar acariciando mi rostro al mismo tiempo que giraba mi cabeza, su lengua reclamando mi boca.

Entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello, gemí cuando los suyos soltaron rápidamente mi blusa solo para desabrochar con destreza el botón de mis _jeans_.

"Afuera, bebé," gruñó contra mi boca, solo para reclamarla de nuevo mientras forcejeábamos con su camiseta y mis _jeans_ al mismo tiempo que hicimos lo malditamente posible por no dejar de besarnos.

Un gemido de frustración se me escapó cuando finalmente me aparté, agarrando la parte inferior de la camiseta y se la quité. La arrojé al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaron dentro de mis _jeans_, bajándolos de manera que pudiera quitármelos.

Edward agarró mi camisa de nuevo—esta vez, lo suficientemente rudo como para enviar los botones volando a través de la habitación.

"Lo siento," bufó contra mi boca, "pero mierda, bebé…"

"Lo sé," gemí, deleitándome en la sensación de su torso desnudo y tocando todo lo que podía, de sus abdominales a sus pectorales, hasta sus fuertes hombros y de vuelta hacia abajo a la ligera capa de vello arriba de su cintura.

Apartándome de su boca, presioné mis labios y lengua en un beso con la boca abierta en su tatuaje al mismo tiempo que mi mano tocó finalmente el frente de sus _jeans_ negros. Estaba duro, listo y casi en la cima de su cintura. Tirando para desabrochar el botón de sus _jeans _y bajándolos junto con su ropa interior apenas lo suficiente para liberarlo pesado y caliente en mi mano, finalmente me arrodillé frente al altar que me moría por adorar.

"Mierda, Bella…" Dijo entre su aliento, pero no me detuvo. De hecho, sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cabello cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, verde profundo con marrón oscuro y ambas vidriosas por la necesidad y el deseo.

No había hecho mucho de esto para él—no porque no quisiera sino porque siempre terminábamos en otras posiciones. Había algo que decir de la belleza que podía ver desde ese ángulo, la sensualidad pura que parecía extenderse en cada centímetro de Edward cuando deslizaba mi boca sobre él. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensaba, cada nervio en su cuello se ponía rígido y cada dedo en mi cabello sujetaba con más fuerza mientras encontraba su mirada. Era maravilloso y _sexy_ y todas las cosas que simplemente me hacían desearlo aún más.

Murmuré a su alrededor, solo para escucharlo sisear bruscamente a través de sus dientes. Arremoliné mi lengua una y otra vez en su punta, saboreando el sabor que ya había goteado un poco, y rasguñé suavemente su estómago con mis uñas al mismo tiempo que lo agarré por el trasero llevándolo más profundo.

Supe cuando estaba cerca porque sus pulgares me acariciaron justo detrás de mis orejas y sus caderas empujaron hacia adelante solo un poco cuando envolví con mi mano su base, lo que solo provocó que mis movimientos fueran más rápidos. Quería verlo abandonarse, correrse para mí, porque los últimos días había visto a mujeres de todas las edades comérselo con los ojos mientras él las ignoraba, y quería ese poder, ese control. Para mí, él era más que un rostro bonito; era fuerte y dulce, leal y amoroso—todo cuidadosamente oculto detrás de una controlada y rígida máscara—y por cualquiera que fueran sus razones, él _me_ deseaba, _me _amaba.

"Maldición, amor… joder, me voy a correr…" Me advirtió, sus dedos hundiéndose más en mi cabello y cerrándose de una forma deliciosamente dolorosa en un puño al mismo tiempo que se corría con fuerza en mi garganta. "¡Se siente tan bien… _mierda_!"

Me encontré de nuevo de pie y Edward se lanzó a mi boca a medida que lo hacía caminar para atrás hacia la cama. Caímos de golpe—todavía parcialmente vestidos—conmigo encima de él mientras juntos nos movíamos hacia el centro de la cama.

Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, mis piernas a horcajadas en su estómago. "Joder, Edward… te deseo…" Dije entre mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos alcanzaban las copas de mi sujetador, pero me senté, agarrando sus muñecas como lo hice en el gimnasio

"Bella, maldición, déjame tocarte," gruñó, pero una sonrisa torcida y carnal se desplegaba lentamente por su rostro mientras mi cabello caía en torno a nosotros como una cortina. "Puedo sentir lo mojadas que estás, _dulzura_," canturreó, lamiendo sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se levantaban por debajo de mí.

"Te necesito," susurré, mi ceño frunciéndose cuando bajé sus manos de golpe hacia la cama, sujetándolas a cada lado de su cabeza. Y era en serio el significado de esas palabras, mucho más allá de lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento que lágrimas picaron en mis ojos porque en algún parte entre el sótano de Miller y ese momento, él se había convertido en otro miembro, otro órgano, otro latido que pulsaba dentro de mi pecho, y me hacía fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo.

Él me hacía… mejor—en cada una de las definiciones de esa palabra.

Me venció al sentarse, y esta vez le permití tomar mi rostro entre sus manos mientras pegaba su frente a la mía. "Te amo," susurró, mordisqueando mi labio superior solo para deslizar su lengua sobre él en el mismo patrón. "Y joder… también te necesito," gruñó contra mi cuello, raspando con sus dientes mi piel. "Cristo, eres todo lo que nunca supe que podía tener…"

Quería rodar mis ojos ante esa declaración porque Edward era el tipo de hombre que podía tener a quien sea que quisiera, pero la sola idea de que era yo a quién quería me envió a un frenesí, tratando de acercarme más, perder más ropa y conectar con él lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Me quité mi camisa y él la arrancó de mí, arrojándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Mi sujetador y bragas nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.

"Mmm, siéntate sobre tus rodillas, bebé," ordenó con voz ronca, y lo hice, observando con mi respiración entrecortada y mordiscos a su mandíbula como forcejeó para quitarse sus _jeans_ y ropa interior, quitándoselas finalmente de una patada hacia un lado de la cama. "Ahora, trae ese dulce trasero de vuelta aquí," dijo con un bufido, sonriendo ligeramente cuando solté unas suaves risitas y me envolví por completo en torno a él.

Piel con piel tenía que ser la mejor y más increíble sensación en el mundo porque ambos gemimos y tocamos todo los que nuestras manos podían alcanzar mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban otra vez. Mis caderas giraron instintivamente sobre él, cubriéndolo con una humedad que no podía controlar porque lo deseaba tanto que era casi doloroso. Su punta apenas si rozó mi clítoris, y mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta, succionando el aire de su boca.

"Tantas formas de hacer que te corras, amor," ronroneó en mi oído al mismo tiempo que su mano guiaba mis caderas. Otra mano se deslizó por mi espalda y se metió en mi cabello por mi nuca de manera que pudiera echarme hacia atrás para exponer mi cuello. "¿Pero cómo lo deseas tú?" Preguntó, y no estaba segura de poder hablar cuando me dobló aún más, todavía guiando mis caderas sobre él.

Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando su lengua hizo un círculo alrededor de mi pezón con una lentitud que rozaba en la pura y absoluta tortura, y giré mis cadera de nuevo sobre su renovada excitación solo para sentirlo deslizarse por entre mis pliegues que estaban tan resbaladizos, que apenas había un poco de fricción.

"¿Cómo, Bella?" Preguntó otra vez, cambiándose al otro pezón. "Mírame," gruñó, mordisqueando con sus dientes solo lo suficiente para que gritara su nombre.

Mis ojos se dispararon a los suyos, y lloriquee mientras veía su lengua pasar lentamente sobre mi pico.

"Joder, quiero hacer que te corras con fuerza, bebé," dijo justo antes de chupar con ganas mi pezón, soltándolo con un suave _pop_.

"Sí, Edward… _por favor_," le supliqué, incapaz de soportarlo más. Me sorprendí de espaldas, con él cerniéndose sobre mí, colocado perfectamente entre mis piernas. "¡No me importa… _cómo_!" Gruñí con los dientes apretados.

Siguiendo mi ejemplo, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas y las plantó a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Veamos cómo jodidos te gusta cuando no puedes tocar," se rio misteriosamente, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello mientras se empalaba tan profundo dentro de mí que los dos dimos un grito ahogado por la sensación.

Mi cabeza se hundió en la cama al mismo tiempo que empezaba su lento y sensual ritmo, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos sobre mi cabeza. Mis caderas encontrando las suyas estocada tras estocada, pero fue el girar de sus caderas lo que hizo que tocara un punto en lo más profundo dentro de mí que me hizo apretar sus dedos y que todo mi cuerpo se arqueara hacia él.

Soltando mis manos, sus dedos bajaron haciendo cosquillas por mis brazos hacia mis senos, sus pulgares rozando mis pezones antes de que finalmente se sentara sobre sus rodillas, sujetando mis caderas. Mis piernas se cerraron en torno a él, mis talones enterrándose en su trasero mientras mis hombros eran todo lo que tocaba la cama. Levantándome con un solo brazo al mismo tiempo que él me penetraba con fuerza creó toda una nueva sensación, una más profunda y satisfactoria sensación que sabía se sentiría bien mañana.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando comprendí que nos acoplábamos perfectamente en lo sexual, solo era mejor y más osado cada vez que estábamos juntos de esta forma. Nunca nos refrenábamos, nunca había nervios o timidez, y me pregunté—aunque sea por una fracción de segundo—si era porque habíamos lidiado con alguna mierda realmente difícil, que nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo y disfrutábamos de cada puta caricia, cada beso, cada orgasmo.

Usando mis piernas me levanté del colchón apoyándome con firmeza en mi brazo. Mi mano libre agarró su hombro mientras me atraía hacia él una y otra vez.

"Mierda, mírate," gruñó con una media sonrisa _sexy_ que me gritaba que me corriera. Una mano dejó mi cadera para cubrir mi seno mientras nos las arreglábamos para movernos como un nudo de piel, miembros y sudor. "Déjate caer de nuevo, bebé," ordenó, su mano extendida en mi estómago. "Quiero verme follándote."

Mis hombros se encontraron una vez más con el colchón al mismo tiempo que su mirada se posó en donde estábamos conectados, su mano todavía extendida sobre mi vientre, pero su pulgar tocó mi clítoris con una presión que me hizo jadear. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras disminuía el ritmo, solo viendo su polla entrar y salir de mí, empezando con penetraciones poco profundas e incrementando poco a poco su fuerza y profundidad.

"Maldita sea," dije entre mi aliento, usando todavía mis talones en su trasero como palanca y sintiendo cada flexión de sus muslos, pero requirió de unos círculos de su pulgar en mi clítoris antes de que estuviera apretando con fuerza a su alrededor.

"Todavía no, Bella," gruñó, sentándose en sus rodillas. El sonido de piel golpeando contra piel hizo un eco suave por la habitación. "Contenlo, amor…"

Al fin vi desde este ángulo la perfección de nuestra conexión. Cada vez que salía, su polla brillaba con mi humedad. Sentirlo era una cosa; _verlo_ era una experiencia erótica completamente diferente.

"¡Dios, Edward… _no puedo_!"

Él cayó sobre mí, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus labios rozando con los míos. "Inténtalo," susurró sedosamente pero sin aliento al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se deslizó a mi trasero para levantar mi cadera de la cama. "Vale la pena, joder, te lo prometo…"

Tuve que morder mi labio, enterrar mis dedos en los músculos de su espalda y bíceps, y prácticamente dejar de respirar a fin de no permitir que mi clímax me arrastrara. Quería ahogarme en la euforia que sabía que solo él podía darme, pero él me sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos oscuros, el verde prácticamente había desaparecido, cuando apreté con fuerza en torno a él, y me deleité al ver su boca abrirse y sus ojos rodar hacia atrás.

"¡Oh mierda, bebé… ahora!" Gruñó, sus dientes cerrándose donde mi cuello se une a mi hombro.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber hecho algún sonido cuando al fin me dejé llevar, pero mis miembros lo atrajeron cuando se cerraron en mi liberación. Mi cuerpo se arqueó y se sacudió mientras pulsaba al mismo tiempo que él se derramaba dentro de mí y una sarta de maldiciones dejaron su hermosa boca.

Edward bajó mi cadera, sus codos apoyándose a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras sus besos, ahora más suaves, rozaban mi cuello, cruzaban mi mejilla y finalmente acariciaban mi boca con gentiles caricias de labios y lengua.

Disfruté de su peso sobre mí, la sensación de nuestras piernas enredadas y los pesados golpeteos de nuestros latidos entre nosotros mientras me besaba entre mis espasmos que no se habían detenido.

"Debería dejarte que me patearas el trasero más seguido si así es cómo vas a reaccionar," dijo en broma suavemente en mi oído antes de que su cabeza cayera en mi hombro. "Bien," suspiré, un escalofrío de éxtasis post coital sacudió mi cuerpo, lo que solo hizo que Edward me abrazara con más fuerza, más cerca y nos rodara a nuestros costados. Aun durante el movimiento, permanecimos conectados en la forma más íntima.

Brillantes ojos verdes encontraron mi mirada, y no pude evitar besar sus labios con suavidad mientras sus manos pasaban por mi costado, trasero y muslos, solo para subir de nuevo rozando ligeramente a su paso. Quería agradecerle por recordarme que no estaba indefensa, por saber exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero no había palabras lo suficientemente buenas con la excepción de, "Te amo, Edward."

Sus labios tocaron mi hombro cuando enterré mi rostro en su cuello, simplemente relajándome en sus brazos. Sabía que pronto nos iban a llamar para cenar porque podía oler algo flotando por el departamento, y podía escuchar las conversaciones ir en aumento bajando por el pasillo.

"Cuando esto termine," empezó a decir Edward, su voz suave y reconfortante mientras dejaba otro beso en mi hombro desnudo, "Quiero lucirte… y llevarte a esos lugares que cuelgan en tu casa del árbol."

Me reí, echándome hacia atrás para mirarlo. Su expresión era tímida, pero tan malditamente dulce que podría haberlo besado por todas partes. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté, solo para asegurarme que lo había oído correctamente.

"T-Tú siempre q-quisiste v-ver mierda… pero n-nunca p-pudiste. Yo quiero hacer eso," me dijo, comenzando con es dulce tartamudeo y terminando en la auténtica forma demandante de Edward.

"Está biiien," le dije, alargando la última palabra, porque esta conversación parecía haber salido de la nada.

"Probablemente vamos a tener que ocultarnos por un poco de tiempo cuando esto termine, así que no nos matará el disfrutarlo," se rio, dándome mi sonrisa torcida favorita lo que solo hizo que me riera. "Y después de eso… Dios, no puedo esperar a llevarte a casa conmigo."

"Yo tampoco," dije con un suspiro, sintiendo mi corazón apretarse al escuchar "a casa".

"Bien." Se rio de nuevo, dejando un beso en mi nariz. "Porque mi cocina necesita estrenarse apropiadamente… como con jarabe…"

Sonrió cuando perdí el control totalmente, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras me reía a carcajadas. Algunas cosas nunca se olvidarían entre nosotros. Se rio contra mi garganta mientras dejaba un ruidoso beso con la boca abierta en mi piel al mismo tiempo que la voz de Esme llamaba desde el otro lado del departamento para cenar.

Refunfuñamos pero de todos modos nos levantamos y nos vestimos de nuevo. Tuve que optar por otra camisa, justo antes de que dejáramos la recámara, la mano de Edward me detuvo, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Tienes razón respecto a mi papá, Bella," dijo en voz baja, su ceño frunciéndose con preocupación mientras miraba al suelo y luego de vuelta a mis ojos. "Pero no te dejaré aquí preocupada. Simplemente no puedo. Vi por lo que pasó mi mamá cuando mi papá estaba todo el tiempo en el extranjero, bebé. No puedo hacerte eso. Me mataría. Demonios, preferiría que estuvieras conmigo de todos modos. Al menos sabría que me cuidas las espaldas…"

Asentí, respirando hondo y besando rápidamente sus labios. "Voy a luchar contigo, hasta el final, Edward. Tú y Carlisle han luchado por mí, así que no tengo problema en hacer lo mismo por ustedes. Sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba en serio. "Ustedes son mi familia ahora… todos ustedes."

Vaciló por un momento pero finalmente asintió solemnemente, abriendo la puerta a fuertes risas y conversación viniendo de la cocina, provocando que ambos riéramos. No podía esperar al tiempo en que fuéramos solo nosotros dos, pero hasta entonces, vivir con una gran "familia" no era tan malo.

* * *

_**Hola :) Como les dije arriba esta días han sido un caos y no había podido traducir, pero aquí está el capi ahora y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estoy segura que sí, sobretodo ese fogoso encuentro de nuestros tórtolos. Estos dos sacan chispas cuando están juntos. Ya sabemos que el abogado es unos de los secuaces de King, ahora veremos que hacen nuestros chicos para atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Y ahora se preparan para ir todos juntos al Club 13, ¿qué les esperará allí? ¿Tendrán éxito? ¿Estará King allí? Déjenme sus teorías y opiniones en un review, recuerden que la autora está muy atenta a sus comentarios y hay más buenas historias de ella que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26

**EDWARD**

"¿Al fin averiguaron para qué es esto?" Preguntó Benny, sosteniendo la llave que Charlie le había dejado a Bella.

"No, no que precisamente hayamos tenido mucho tiempo libre," murmuró Bella, mirando por la ventana a primeras horas de la maldita mañana.

Benny se había presentado demasiado temprano para mi gusto, queriendo hablar sobre esa noche, y había revisado el plan para el _Club 13_, pero sintió curiosidad cuando alguien mencionó a King, Charlie y la carta. Bella le había entregado todo en silencio y se había alejado hacia la ventana.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando que algo estaba mal.

"No te preocupes," susurró Rose, viniendo a pararse a mi lado. "Se vuelve callada cuando está a punto de ir "encubierto", dice, usando sus dedos para las comillas. "Siempre ha sido así. Algo sobre repasar cada paso en su cabeza, sin querer que nadie salga lastimado. Ya que Mack, Alice y yo estamos en ello, solo hace que se concentre aún más. En unos minutos, le dirá a Mack las provisiones que se necesitan."

Di un respiro y asentí, entendiendo completamente. Y en realidad, esta sería la primera vez que la veré trabajar. Trabajar _de verdad_. Había una parte de mí que estaba preocupada por cómo me sentiría cuando estuviera coqueteando con otro hombre, escuchándolo por el auricular pero sabiendo que no lo decía en serio. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si algo salía mal o si algún hijo de puta la tocaba de forma inapropiada.

Las únicas razones por las que Bella iba eran porque las chicas se sentían cómodas con su experiencia en este tipo de cosas, y ella realmente tenía la esperanza de que King se presentara y sería el final de todo. Personalmente, creo que simplemente ella confía más en sí misma con la tarea de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero nos parecíamos mucho en eso.

Todo el grupo de chicas, incluyendo Mickey, iban a entrar en el club juntas, haciéndolo pasar como una "noche de chicas". Mi papá, Felix, Alec y yo íbamos a irrumpir por el techo para estar dentro del edificio en caso de que algo saliera mal. Jasper y Eleazar iban a estar en los edificios al norte y al este del club, con rifles de francotirador montados, los dos esperaban dispararle a King. Benny tomaría el lugar de Alice como nuestro proveedor de información por la radio. Iba a estar en una van estacionada en la calle un poco más allá del club.

Eric y Emmett en realidad iban a entrar al club como clientes, pero iban a estar allí para asegurarse que nadie maltratara a las chicas. Si alguien se ponía un poco mano larga, iban a pretender "ligarse" a la chica que estaba siendo acosada.

Bella y las chicas iban a coquetear para llamar la atención de Dale Young. El rumor era que les hacía creer a las chicas que les ofrecía tomar su foto o usarlas en un anuncio para el club, pero una vez que las fotos eran tomadas, tenían que "trabajar para pagar" los honorarios de agente con que las sorprendía.

Los honorarios nunca se saldaban. Básicamente mantenía a las chicas como malditas esclavas sexuales con el propósito de hacer dinero. Al parecer, eso funcionaba con algunas chicas, pero en realidad no podía imaginarme a ese tipo intentando hacer esa mierda con las mujeres que iban a entrar en ese club esta noche. Si esto no fuera una operación encubierta, sino fuera una trampa, esas chicas le patearían el trasero.

Sacudí mi cabeza con lo último que pensé, mirando alrededor a cada una de las chicas. Cada vez que Rose, Mickey y Bella entraban en una habitación, cabezas giraban en su dirección porque Rose era una alta y despampanante rubia de estilo clásico, Mickey era italiana con ojos color avellana, grandes y de forma almendrada, pelo oscuro y rizado, y Bella… Bueno, Bella exudaba sensualidad con un ligero toque de niña, solo para volver locos a los hombres, y sus grandes ojos marrones podían hacer que el corazón de un hombre se detuviera—o tal vez solo tenía ese efecto conmigo. Alice y Makenna tenían ese algo de chica linda en ellas, con ojos enormes e inocentes y grandes sonrisas, y Makenna siendo tan joven, solo la hacía más atractiva. Podía entender por qué Bella estaba tan preocupada. Su seguridad descansaba sobre nuestros hombros, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo.

"Relájate, Edward," susurró Rose mientras Alice y Mickey comenzaban a ayudar a Benny a buscar el evasivo gabinete con cerradura—por todas partes. "Podemos hacerlo. Lo hemos hecho antes… y esta vez, tenemos un gran respaldo." Me empujó con su codo.

"Lo sé," suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Ya lo verás," se rio entre dientes, apartándome del centro de entretenimiento cuando las chicas empezaron a hurgar allí también.

"Dame la llave," ordenó Bella de pronto, viéndose frustrada mientras tendía su mano.

Todos nos giramos para mirarla cuando Benny le entregó la llave. Mickey, Alice y Mack se quedaron inmóviles en diferentes lugares de la sala, pero Bella entró en silencio a una habitación a un costado. Era la recámara principal.

La seguí a medida que se dirigía directamente al interior del vestidor.

"Soy una jodida idiota," siseó para sí misma. "Me olvidé por completo de que Charlie había hecho que alguien reconstruyera este armario. Me refiero a que, hablamos sobre algo construido aquí, pero aun así…"

Me apoyé en la puerta del armario, viéndola apartar de la esquina de un conjunto integrado de cajones una gran cantidad de trajes de Charlie. Justo detrás, dejó al descubierto la puerta de un gabinete con una cerradura.

"Joder," dijo en voz baja, mirándome. "¿Quiero saber siquiera qué mierda puso allí adentro?" Me preguntó, su ceño fruncido.

"Él quería que lo supieras, amor," susurré, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella.

"Tú hazlo," dijo con un resoplido, quitándose del camino y ofreciéndome la llave.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí," susurró, viéndose como la niña perdida que había visto cuando entró por primera vez a la oficina de su padre después de su muerte.

No dije nada, pero besé su frente cuando tomé la llave de su mano. Realmente quería que esta mierda terminara por ella. No podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos solo nosotros—sin tener que huir más, sin más súper villanos, como ella los llamaba y sin tener que pelear más.

Lo que noté de inmediato al acercarme fue que la esquina del armario zumbaba, lo que me hizo pararme en seco.

"¡Mickey!" Llamé por encima de mi hombro. "Ven aquí."

"Sí, Ed… ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó, apareciendo en el armario.

"¿Por qué está esto… zumbando?" Gruñí, señalando la puerta cerrada.

Mickey caminó en silencio por el armario— hacia la esquina, rodeando hacia el otro lado, y agachándose lo más que pudo a lo largo de los zócalos.

Poniéndose de pie, dijo, "Está refrigerado."

"¿Huh?" Bella y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, como un mini congelador con cerradura," explicó riéndose.

"Biiiien," dije, alargando la palabra y dando un paso al frente con un resoplido. "Bueno, veamos que nos dejó."

Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré, mirando a Bella y a Mickey, las dos asintiendo de forma alentadora. Lo abrí, revelando dos niveles. El de la parte superior era, ciertamente, refrigerado. El otro no lo estaba, y fue primero en ese que metí mi mano.

Saqué un sobre manila—lo único allí dentro. En el estante superior refrigerado estaban dos bolsas de plástico selladas. En una, había dos vasos cortos, y en la segunda estaba…

"¿Un puñetero condón?" Bella gruñó, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Oh, mierda," siseé, evitando que las tomara. "¡No las toques! Es evidencia," le advertí, recordando las fotos de la muerte de Renee. Me volví hacia Mickey. "Ve por Benny. ¡Ahora!"

Mickey salió corriendo del armario pero no sé tardó mucho, trayendo a Benny con ella. Él no dijo nada cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando unos guantes de látex y poniéndoselos. Metió la mano y con cuidado cogió la bolsa con los dos vasos cortos y luego la bolsa que contenía el condón usado.

"Bueno, que me jodan," exclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ya sabes que he estado estudiando el archivo de Renee Swan, y esto nunca salió a relucir. Estaba en las jodidas fotos, pero todos asumimos que se perdió con el tiempo mientras estuvo almacenado."

"Les garantizo que Charlie lo escondió," mi papá dijo desde la entrada. "Él estaba muy consciente de la importancia del ADN, incluso entonces. De hecho, todos podemos agradecerle por llevarlo al público a principios de los noventa."

"Sí, _Twi Tech_ inventó las máquinas que usamos en los laboratorios," murmuró Benny, sacando su teléfono. Marcó un número y puso el teléfono en su oído. "Hey, soy yo," dijo, apoyando el teléfono entre hombro y su oído de manera que pudiera mirar las dos bolsas en sus manos. "Encuéntrame en la planta baja de la torre _Twilight_. Tengo que hacer un viaje al laboratorio." Se quedó callado por un momento, cerrando sus ojos en frustración. "Sí, todavía está en pie lo de esta noche, pero esto tiene máxima prioridad. Dile a Goodman que se apresure a hacer esta mierda…" De nuevo se quedó callado y luego dijo, "Diez minutos, y no estoy bromeando. No me importa que estés almorzando, Kirk. Joder, desayuné hace dos malditas horas…"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza porque le hablaba a sus subordinados de la misma jodida manera que a veces yo le hablaba a Jasper y a Emmett.

"¿Qué más dejó Charlie?" Preguntó mi papá, señalando el sobre manila que tenía en mi mano.

Le di la vuelta, vi el nombre de Bella al frente y se lo entregué a ella. Lo tomó, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se arrugaba su frente.

"Llevémoslo a la cocina," sugirió Benny con gentileza. "Porque voy a enviar ese pañuelo y el encendedor que te dejó con esta mierda también. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella?"

Respiró hondo y asintió, y todos nos dirigimos a la cocina. Saqué un banco para ella, subiéndola sobre él, pero no me separé de ella. Conociendo cual fue su reacción la última vez que Charlie le había dejado algo, no iba a alejarme de su lado. No había forma de saber lo que había dentro de ese sobre.

Deslizó un dedo debajo de la solapa y la rasgó para abrirlo, dejando caer su contenido sobre la encimera. Había una carta y lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos. Abrió primero la carta, y la leí por encima de su hombro con ella.

Munchkin_,_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, entonces sabes todo, bebé, y lo siento tanto. Siento haber tenido que ocultar esto de ti, pero te mantuvo a salvo por el mayor tiempo posible. Te prefiero feliz como lo eras a que recordaras la verdad sobre la muerte de tu madre._

_Las dos bolsas que encontraste junto con esto serán suficientes para encerrar a King por un largo tiempo, o puedes usarlas como ventaja. Es tu decisión, Bella. Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión, sin importar qué. _

_Este álbum es para ti. Es tu historia, así como la mía y la de tu madre. Es la historia de TT, de nuestros amigos y familia. Quería que lo tuvieras, que lo guardaras, para que también tuvieras prueba de lo orgullosos que tu madre y yo estábamos de ti. No estoy seguro de que haya un gran paso que hayas dado del que tu madre no tomara una foto, y vaya que intenté seguir sus pasos, _munchkin_. Hice todo lo que pude, Isabella, pero no era un secreto que tu madre era mejor en ello que yo. _

_La única cosa de la que me arrepiento es de no poder entregarte el día de tu boda o cargar a mi primer nieto, pero espero que cuando eso pase, les des cada pizca de amor que tengas en tu corazón, Bella. Por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que yo, porque desearía que alguien me hubiera dicho algunas de estas cosas que voy a decirte. No te contengas, no trabajes demasiado, y no pongas tu trabajo antes que el amor a tu familia. Jamás. Diles todos los días que los amas, que son lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida. Ningún cliente, reunión o trabajo vale la pena lastimar a los que amas. El dinero no puede resolverlo todo, sin importar cuando sea lo que acumules. A veces, los buenos amigos son mejores que la familia, Bella, y esa es la pura verdad porque sin Carlisle y Billy, me hubiera convertido en un verdadero bastardo, así que mantén a esas chicas tuyas cerca. _

_Hablando de Carlisle, espero que lo escuches, que te esté manteniendo a salvo. Aunque ya eres__adulta, es tu padrino y siempre ha cuidado de ti. Sé que lo más probable sea que le entregues TT a él, y si no la quieres entonces deberías de hacerlo, pero aun así te dejo la decisión a ti. Ha deseado una razón para establecerse en una carrera normal, algo para lo que pueda retirarse. Y vaya que se lo merece porque ha estado protegiéndonos toda su vida—en especial a mí. Desde que el primer abusón me pateó el trasero en el primer día del séptimo grado, hasta protegernos a ti y a mí ahora. Ha estado allí, y nunca se ha quejado. Ni una sola vez. Demonios, le iba a entregar todo a él en el momento que terminara de testificar contra King. De modo que si me concedes un deseo, Bella… cuida de mi mejor amigo. _

_Siempre te amaré, _munchkin_. _

_Papá_

Bella dejó la carta a un lado, y los dos miramos a mi papá, haciéndole dos preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Detuviste a un abusón de golpear a mi papá?"

"¿Quieres un trabajo normal?"

Mi padre soltó un resoplido, mirándonos a los dos con las cejas levantadas. Sonrió, señalando a Bella. "Demonios, sí. Él era un _nerd_, incluso a los doce, cargando libros y usando gafas, pero me ayudó a entender un examen de matemáticas extremadamente difícil…"

Bella se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Mi papá se volvió hacia mí y solo respondió con una pregunta. "¿Tú no?" Me levantó las cejas, esperando pacientemente hasta que asentí en silencio. "Ahora, ¿qué dice?" Se rio.

Bella deslizó la carta hacia él, una cariñosa sonrisa jugando en su rostro mientras lo miraba, pero acercó el álbum a su pecho y se bajó del banco. En silencio, puso su mano en la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Muy bien, voy a llevar esto rápidamente abajo para que podamos empezar con ello en el laboratorio," dijo Benny asintiendo. "Supongo que los veré a todos esta noche."

Todos le dijimos adiós con la mano, viéndolo atravesar la estantería. Bella tiró de mí, deteniéndose junto a mi padre para darle un beso en la mejilla al pasar.

"No voy a trabajar hoy, Carlisle," le dijo, sonriendo al escuchar su risa. "Supongo que tomaremos el turno nocturno en ese club esta noche."

"Sí, señorita," respondió con un resoplido, colocando su mano encima de su cabeza y besando su frente. "Lo que tú digas, Bells."

Sonreí al verlos porque me encantaba que los dos fueran tan cercanos, que las dos personas más importantes en mi vida se adoraran el uno al otro con la misma intensidad con la que yo los quería.

Cuando salíamos de la habitación, Bella se detuvo y se volvió hacia Mack y Rose. "Necesitamos ropa para esta noche," comenzó a decir, pero fue la ceja que Rose me levantó la que me hizo contener mi sonrisa porque había tenido razón sobre la lista de compras. "Quiero verme bien, pero no quiero verme como una maldita prostituta, Mack," gruñó, señalándola como si fuera algo que había pasado al menos una vez. "Lleva a Rose contigo para que tengas algún tipo de control de moda, ¿está bien?"

"Bien, Bellsy," Makenna soltó unas risitas. "¿Supongo que necesitas de todo?"

"Sí," suspiró Bella, rodando los ojos. "Necesitamos bolsos lo suficientemente grandes para armas, móviles y… demonios, el puñetero espray pimienta," refunfuñó con disgusto, rodando de nuevo sus ojos a las risas a su alrededor. "No hay forma de saber con qué desagradables criaturas nos toparemos esta noche."

"¡Quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir!" Alice hizo un puchero desde su posición en el banco de la cocina.

"Bien, porque yo no," canturreó Bella en respuesta. "Ve, entonces, y lleven a alguien con ustedes."

"Em, Jazz," grité hacia la sala porque sabía que esos dos pendejos estaban escuchando, y los dos gimieron. "Pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran, pero joder, aun así van a ir," les dije, sonriéndole ante las suaves risitas de las chicas y guiñándoles un ojo.

Los dos entraron a la habitación sin ganas, viéndose como niños con un puchero.

"Sí, escuchamos," bufó Emmett, rodando los ojos y señalando a Rose, "pero no pienses que voy a cargar tu maldita cartera."

Bella se rio con un resoplido, volviendo su cabeza hacia mi brazo para ocultar su risa.

"¿_Cartera_?" Makenna se rio, mirándolo. "¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ochenta?"

"Vas a _cargar_ lo que sea que ponga en tu mano, Emmett," declaró Rose con una ceja levantada, golpeándole el pecho con un dedo. "¿Entendido?"

Emmett asintió con vehemencia, sus ojos amplios.

"Bien, entonces vámonos," le dijo, agarrando su mano.

Sin decir una palabra más o soltando mi mano, Bella me guio por el pasillo hacia su recámara. Me empujó a su gran sillón en la esquina, subiéndose en mi regazo. Me reí de ella, pero solo sonrió, acomodándose entre mis piernas con su espalda contra mi pecho y abriendo el álbum de fotos en la primera página.

"Quiero verlas contigo," dijo en voz baja, doblando un poco sus rodillas de manera que los dos pudiéramos ver.

Quité el cabello de su hombro, dejando un beso en su mejilla. "Claro, bebé, lo que quieras."

Las primeras páginas fueron una sorpresa para ambos. Fue el día en que Bella nació. Su foto de recién nacida estaba en la primera página, pero la segunda tenía una foto de nuestros cuatro padres, y nosotros dos dormidos en la misma cuna. Evidentemente yo era unos meses mayor, con una mata de pelo en la parte superior de mi cabeza, pero la Bella recién nacida se aferraba a mi camiseta con sus puños.

"Mierda," dijo en voz baja, mirándome. "Pensé que la tía Kate había dicho que nuestras madres solo se reunieron esa vez."

"Tal vez no sabía de esta vez," me reí, incapaz de apartar los ojos de las versiones infantiles de los dos porque, por Dios, ella dormía ahora de esa misma forma conmigo. "Vive hasta Alaska," murmuré, trazando nuestros rostros en la foto.

"Creo que nuestras mamás desde entonces querían que quedáramos juntos," se rio dulcemente, besando mi mejilla. "Mira esos rostros."

Me reí y asentí porque tenía razón, las dos mujeres se veían orgullosas por encima de la cuna casi con sonrisas traviesas.

Besé el oído de Bella, susurrando. "Esta también la vamos a colgar."

Se rio, recostando su cabeza hacia atrás en mi hombro. "Tal vez también yo te amaba desde entonces."

"Obviamente," le dije en broma, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados. "Estaba condenadamente guapo. ¡Mírame!" Mi chica se derretía en carcajadas y no pude evitar el unirme porque joder, amaba ese sonido viniendo de ella. "Continúa, _dulzura_," le dije riéndome, picándola con mi dedo para que continuara.

"Está bien, está bien, deja de presionar," me gruñó bromeando, dándole vuelta a la página.

Decir que Bella era una niña adorable sería un eufemismo. Con sus grandes ojos marrones, amplia sonrisa y su insaciable deseo de saber más, sus padres habían tomado unas fotos asombrosas de ella. Empezando con su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros pasos, y la primera pérdida de un diente, había documentado casi todo. El cabello de Bella siempre había estado largo, con rizos en las puntas. Tenía unas cuantas pecas en su nariz que se habían desvanecido al crecer, pero el cambio más notable fue después que cumplió ocho años, después de la muerte de su madre.

Casi podía ver la solemnidad apoderándose del rostro de la niñita, y había solo un poco menos de brillo en sus ojos. No que no se viera feliz… porque se le veía. Charlie hizo un buen maldito trabajo manteniéndose al día con los grandes eventos—bailes, primeros coches, graduaciones del instituto. Hasta había una foto de Bella en Quántico.

Y luego cambió. Dejaron de ser fotografías y empezó a ser un álbum de recortes de periódico.

"Tiene cada caso que alguna vez hizo noticia en el que _Gravity_ estuvo involucrado," murmuró, ojeando las páginas. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque te amaba, Bella. En realidad es malditamente sencillo. Estaba orgulloso de ti, sin importar qué," le dije con incredulidad.

Se quedó callada por un momento pero finalmente asintió, cerrando el álbum de fotos. Lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa junto a nosotros y se acurrucó conmigo.

"Necesito dormir más," murmuró en mi cuello. "Antes de esta noche…"

"Entonces duerme, bebé," le dije, la cargué y la llevé a la cama, totalmente incapaz de resistirme a meterme junto a ella. No estaba seguro si estaba consciente cuando se aferró a mi camiseta, acercándome a ella y acurrucándose más cerca de mí, pero no me importaba porque ella se sentía como estar en casa, como sí siempre hubiésemos estado destinados a estar juntos, y fue este último pensamiento lo que me hizo quedarme de nuevo dormido en sus brazos.

~oOo~

"¡Edward, ayuda!" Me llamó, su voz haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Me giré entre la niebla o humo, buscándola por todos lados donde podía, pero solo la voz estaba presente. Corriendo a ciegas corredor tras corredor, finalmente entré a una habitación donde la voz se escuchó más fuerte. La encontré sobre la mesa, atada, golpeada—incluso peor que la primera vez que me había topado con ella.

"Edward…"

Forcejeé con sus ataduras porque se supone que nunca debería estar así de nuevo. Le había hecho la puta promesa de que nunca sería tocada otra vez por él, pero me congelé cuando la puerta explotó con una cegadora nube de fuego. Giré mi arma, apuntando directamente al cráneo del bastardo.

"¡Edward! ¡Mierda, despierta!" Bella dijo en un grito ahogado, alejándose de mí. "Bebé, solo soy yo…"

Salí de mi sueño como si estuviera saliendo a la superficie desde las aguas más profundas. Mi frente estaba sudorosa, y mis manos temblaron cuando me di cuenta que estaba apuntando mi maldita Glock justo a la cabeza de Bella. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos de nuevo para asegurarme de que era realmente ella a quién estaba mirando y no al pendejo de mi sueño.

"Cristo," dije en voz baja, arrojando mi arma al suelo, donde se golpeó con fuerza y se deslizó hacia la pared. "Mierda, bebé, lo siento…"

Se subió lentamente a la cama y yo me senté, tomando una respiración profunda cuando me quitó el pelo de la frente.

"No te disculpes," dijo con un suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa curveando su boca. "Además, te veías sexy apuntando esa arma mientras no llevas nada puesto más que los calcetines negros y ropa interior…"

Bufé, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirándola de nuevo. Tenía una habilidad asombrosa de restarle importancia a toda la mierda desagradable, incluso si lo lograba tomándome el pelo.

"¿Un mal sueño?" Ronroneó, besando mi mejilla.

"Sí."

"¿De mí?"

"Sí," susurré al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por mi cabello, mirando hacia la ventana y viendo que eran casi las primeras horas de la tarde. "Sí," le dije de nuevo, mirando otra vez a su rostro relajado y dulce.

"Estoy bien," dijo con firmeza, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, cerrar mis ojos e inclinarme hacia la mano que colocó en mi mejilla.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero?" Preguntó. De nuevo, su dulce sonrisa era difícil pasar por alto.

"¿Qué, amor?"

"Desayuno para la cena…" Me dio una amplia sonrisa, empujando mi mandíbula con su nariz y subiendo por completo a mi regazo.

"Eso quieres, ¿eh?" Me reí entre dientes, sintiendo calmarse mi corazón—algo que pasaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca después de una pesadilla. "¿Y se supone que yo solo… _salte _cuando lo digas?"

"Sip." Soltó unas risitas, retorciéndose para acercarse como lo hacía cuando quería algo.

Le sonreí, mirándola a los ojos—verdes a dulces marrones chocolate. Le había mencionado a Alec el día anterior que quería cocinar antes de que fuéramos al club, así que supongo que tenía mi menú, gracias a mi chica.

"¿Desayuno? ¿En serio?" Verifiqué con una sonrisa.

"Uh huh," respondió suavemente con otro risita, mordisqueando mis labios juguetonamente. "¿Por favor?"

El hecho de que era a mí a quién acudía para esto, que era algo reconfortante para ella antes de hiciéramos lo que estábamos a punto de hacer esta noche, significaba para mí más de lo que podría explicar.

"Algo en especial que quieras, _dulzura_," le dije, levantándola de mi regazo y poniéndola sobre la cama.

Al parecer el desayuno para la cena fue un gran éxito con todos porque sin importar la cantidad de comida que hice, se lo comieron por completo.

Le mesa estaba ruidosa, conversaciones escuchándose por todos lados, pero Bella se quedó callada, solo observando y fue entonces que vi de lo que estaba hablando Rose. Bella estaba mirando a cada uno de nosotros, evaluando y planeando, preocupándose y preparándose. Casi podía ver las ruedas dando vueltas en su cabeza al pensar en los pasos que tenía que dar. Su mirada permanecía más en mí, Carlisle y las chicas. Cuando sus profundos ojos marrones se posaban en mí, su ceño se fruncía y su dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior al punto de parecer doloroso.

Estiré mi mano, tirando de él para sacarlo de entre sus dientes y acariciándolo con mi pulgar. "Lo harás muy bien esta noche, bebé," susurré en su oído mientras recogía unos cuantos platos sucios, no muy seguro de lo que en verdad quería decir porque en realidad no sabía una mierda de cómo saldrían las cosas esta noche. No que no tuviera fe en ella, pero en un lugar tan grande y con tanta gente trabajando junta _y_ en el club, cualquier maldita cosa podría salir mal.

"Yo me encargo de estos," dijo en voz baja, tomando los platos. "Tu papá te necesita antes de que nos vistamos."

Besé un lado de su cabeza, iba a darme la vuelta pero ella me detuvo con una mano mojada en mi muñeca.

"Oh, y gracias," canturreó con una risita, mirándome a través de sus pestañas, lo que solo me hizo querer ponerla sobre la encimera y hacerle cosas pecaminosas. "Para la cena… era exactamente lo que se me antojaba."

"Para eso estoy aquí, _dulzura_." Me reí, inclinándome hacia su oído y lamí su oreja. "Para satisfacer… _todos tus antojos_…"

Sonreí al escuchar su risa, pasando junto a Esme, que me detuvo cuando regresaba a la mesa.

"¿Vas a escuchar todo esta noche?" Preguntó en un susurró, su rostro lleno de preocupación porque ella era la única que no iba a ir esta noche. Mi padre no cedía sobre el tema, aun cuando Eleazar abogó por ella. "¿Los cuidarás?" Verificó, hablando de Bella, su hermano y mi papá.

"Sí, señora," le prometí, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Bella, que estaba usando el lavado de los platos como una oportunidad para simplemente… _ser_. Tragué saliva espesa, sintiendo de pronto el peso de su siguiente paso como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre mis hombros.

"Lo siento," dijo Esme con un bufido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sé que lo harás, hijo. No sé lo que estaba pensando. Sé que los amas a ambos…"

Asentí, sintiendo esa misma calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando me llamaba "hijo". Me hacía sentir un poco incómodo, como si estuviera engañando a mi mamá o alguna mierda de esas, pero no podía evitarlo. Esme no había sido nada más que amorosa y comprensiva desde el puto comienzo, y por un momento, me pregunté cómo sería la vida si mi papá cumpliera su deseo de salirse de la vida de mercenario, cuando Bella y yo finalmente estuviéramos solos. ¿Se sentiría como se supone que debía sentirse? ¿Cómo una verdadera familia?

Visiones de mi futuro con Bella cruzaron por mi mente—ella en un vestido blanco, seguida de otra con su vientre hermosamente redondeado con nuestro bebé, y finalmente, barbacoas familiares normales inundaron mi mente, y sacudí mi cabeza. Era peligroso pensar en esa mierda, especialmente en una noche como esta. ¡Pero Santa Madre de Dios! Simplemente _deseaba_ esa mierda.

"Tu rostro te delata, Edward," reflexionó Esme, quitando el cabello de mi frente. "Está bien tener esperanzas, hijo. Le dices a Bella que use su ira para concentrarse. Bueno, tú podrías usar tus esperanzas. Es algo por lo que luchar de verdad."

"Si lo hago," dije con voz rasposa, todavía tranquilizándome de mi revelación, "entonces, todo lo que importa son _ellos_, no todos, y eso podría causar que alguien muriera."

"¿Ves a todos ellos en tus sueños del futuro, Edward? ¿Todos tus amigos?" Hizo un gesto con su barbilla hacia la mesa, donde las chicas se estaban levantando para preparase, dejando a los hombres todavía planeando.

No dije nada al ver a Alice besar a Jasper en la parte superior de su cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, mientras que Rose rascaba la cabeza de Emmett al pasar sus dedos por sus cortos rizos, al mismo tiempo que Mickey cerraba la laptop que ni siquiera tuve que ver para saber que le había enviado un correo a Obie, solo para reportarse. Y finalmente, mi papá levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Esme, y podía ver la misma comunicación silenciosa que Bella y yo teníamos. Había mucho qué decir, sin embargo, todos estábamos malditamente preocupados para expresarlo en voz alta.

Pero vi a lo que se refería. ¿Veía a cada uno de ellos en esas barbacoas con las que apenas había estado soñando despierto? ¿Veía futuros con mis amigos, tanto viejos como nuevos?

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, mirándola. "Sí, lo veo."

"Entonces úsalo, Edward," me instó en voz baja, besando mi mejilla. "Tienes una mente brillante y un alma valiente, pero tu corazón es igual de inteligente y valeroso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien, Esme," murmuré, un poco sorprendido cuando me envolvió en un fiero abrazo.

"Un día… lo tendrás todo, cariño," susurró en mi oído.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver su sonrisa, a pesar de la seria conversación, porque Bella y yo siempre bromeábamos entre nosotros sobre "un día". Aunque nuestro "un día" siempre tendía a ser un poco… _íntimo_.

Dándole a Esme una última mirada, me uní a la mesa, escuchando a mi padre decir, "Los quiero a todos vestidos acorde, solo por si acaso tienen que entrar a ese maldito club…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Con una última pasada de brillo de labios y una última mirada a mi atuendo, sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré. La ropa que Rose y Mack habían escogido no estaba _mal_, pero no era lo que _yo_ usaba. Faldas cortas, blusas apretadas y zapatos de tacón simplemente no eran algo que me gustara usar. Aunque tenía que admitir, mis piernas se veían muy bien.

Tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome para las siguientes horas. Estaba a punto de entrar a la guarida del león. Hombres con oscuras intenciones, con agendas monetarias, sin ningún respeto o vergüenza por lo que hacían para explotar a las mujeres. Este era el último tipo malo que quedaba de la nómina de King—además de Miller—y era importante que esta noche transcurriera sin problemas.

Nos habíamos desecho lenta y meticulosamente de todos a excepción de King, Dale Young, el dueño del _Club 13_, Riley Miller, que seguía desaparecido, y Wes Michaels. Sin embargo, el último estaba de nuestro lado y estaría preparando su propia operación, programada para llevarse a cabo al mismo tiempo que el funeral de Charlie mañana, con Eleazar, Eric y Felix ofreciendo su ayuda. Ivan Wendell era un raterillo y Carlisle y yo nos ocuparíamos de él personalmente después del funeral de Charlie.

Por lo que eliminar este club, su red de prostitución, y su tráfico de drogas era realmente importante porque cada hombre atrapado esta noche era un hombre menos con el que podía contar King. Mi mayor maldita esperanza era que el pendejo de King estuviera allí para presenciarlo y tal vez unirse a las festividades.

Sabía que era peligroso que fuera en primer lugar, pero _no_ ir no era una opción. Tenía que ayudar porque estaba cansada de que Carlisle y Edward y el resto de su equipo hicieran todo cuando yo era bastante capaz de protegerme a mí misma. Y no podía permitir que mis chicas hicieran esto solas, incluso si podían hacerlo. Si algo le pasaba a alguna de ellas y yo no estaba allí, los y sí, me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida.

Además, mi notoriedad con _Twi Tech_ podría ser demasiado para que Dale Young se resistiera—al menos, con eso estaban contando Carlisle y Benny. Si Young entregara a la hija de Charlie Swan a King—el hombre que había ordenado mi asesinato—estaría en buena posición con el mayor jefe de la mafia desde Gotti.

Lo que no sabían, es que íbamos a entrar por la puerta principal, la puerta trasera, _y_ el techo. Tendríamos francotiradores en dos lados del edificio, con radios federales y computadoras a cuatro cuadras de distancia. Teníamos el respaldo del FBI, la CIA y el más fuerte grupo de mierda de valientes mercenarios— hombres honorables—que alguna vez había tenido el placer de conocer. Y todos eran mis amigos, mi familia.

Salí del pasillo y entré a la cocina, alcanzando a ver a todos preparándose para irse. La espalda de Edward estaba hacia mí, y mi corazón de detuvo un instante al verlo porque por un breve momento, deseé que fuéramos solo a… _salir_. Sin ninguna misión, ningún plan, más que una cita de verdad porque se veía increíble. Me sentiría orgullosa de entrar a donde sea de su brazo y de ser la envidia de cada mujer que pose sus ojos en él. Unos _jeans_ de moda y fantásticamente desteñidos abrazaban su trasero, como si hubieran sido hechos específicamente para él. Llevaba puesto un suéter azul marino de cuello v con una camiseta gris debajo.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, pero fue la sonrisa divertida de Alec y su postura con los brazos cruzados lo que lo hizo darse la vuelta. Tuve que contener mi sonrisa cuando su mandíbula golpeó el suelo porque no era la única apareciendo por el pasillo. De hecho, todas mis chicas estaban listas, y tenía que admitir que nos veíamos malditamente bien; no estaba sola en esa forma de pensar porque las conversaciones entre todos los hombres en la habitación se frenaron por completo.

Solo Carlisle habló, aunque estaba divertido al ver a sus hombres. "Damas," dijo suavemente, dándole a cada hombre otro vistazo antes de caminar hacia nosotros. "La limusina está abajo esperando llevarlas. No den un paso dentro de ese club sin estos," nos dijo, sosteniendo un puñado de auriculares muy pequeños. "Funcionan de forma diferente a los que están acostumbradas. A fin de minimizar el acople de la música, necesitábamos que estos pudieran silenciarse. Así que… Benny dijo que solo los toquen, y él podrá escucharlas o conectarlas con alguno de nosotros, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, Carlisle," todas dijimos al mismo tiempo, tomándolos de su mano y colocándolos en nuestros oídos.

"Oh, demonios," se rio Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Decir mierdas en estéreo nunca se ha escuchado—o _visto_—tan bien. Señoritas, será mejor que den lo mejor de ustedes esta noche. No me hagan tener que matar a un hijo de puta…"

Un cálido brazo se deslizó alrededor de mis hombros, y la risa de Carlisle llegó a mi oído. "Has vuelto inútil a mi hijo, Bells. Eso no es bueno…"

"Vivirá," le dije con una risita, pensando que él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. "Pero necesito hablar con él antes de que todos nos separemos."

"Claro, cariño," dijo con suavidad, besando mi cabeza. "Mantén tus ojos abiertos esta noche, y comunícate tanto como puedas. Todo el edificio estará rodeado, pero hasta que Benny consiga, vea, o logre lo que necesita para hacer los arrestos, no dará la orden para hacer la redada en el lugar. Sin embargo, tienes a Eric y a Emmett vigilando en el bar, o si lo necesitas, alguien más entrará. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, entiendo," le dijo asintiendo y me incliné hacia él antes de caminar hacia Edward, que tenía que decirlo, llevaba el más adorable de los pucheros que creo jamás había visto. "¿Por qué esa cara?" Pregunté, apartándolo de todos.

"Eres muy hermosa como para enviarte con los lobos," gruñó, echándome un vistazo. "Debería de tomar el lugar de Eric…" Refunfuñó, mirando por encima de mi cabeza, pero lo detuve.

"No cambies el plan ahora," dije con un suspiro, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Si te necesito, sé que no estás lejos, Edward."

Se me quedó mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados pero no discutió mi punto.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me acerqué a él. "Edward, sin importar lo que escuches esta noche, sabes que no será real, ¿verdad? Es solo un papel que interpretaré…"

"Lo sé," dijo con un bufido, pero sus ojos estaban cautelosos. "Solo porque estás interpretando un papel… Bueno, no soportes demasiadas pendejadas de mierda, Bella," gruñó, agarrando mis brazos con firmeza.

"Tendré que soportar algo de mierda, pero sé a lo que te refieres, bebé. De verdad," dije en voz baja, deseando besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido si seguía con ese dulce puchero en su rostro.

"Vamos, Bellsy," me llamó Rose. "Eres mi amante lesbiana esta noche." Se rio con ganas.

Me eché a reír, sin siquiera molestarme en darme la vuelta. "Sí, _querida_," dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos porque todos los hombres en la habitación se quedaron inmóviles.

"Esperen, ¿qué?" Edward, Jasper, y Emmett gruñeron con los ojos amplios y la boca abierta.

La diversión de Carlisle y Alec apenas podía contenerse mientras esperaban en la puerta.

"Dios, son todos tan… _machos_," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza a Edward. "Es un plan que todo grupo de chicas usa cuando necesitamos escaparnos de un tipo… el truco de la mejor amiga-guion-amante lesbiana. Funciona bien cuando la bebida está involucrada, ¿verdad, Ro?"

"Cierra la _boca_, Bella," espetó pero sonrió con suficiencia cuando me reí de ella. "¡Esa fue solo una vez, maldita sea!"

"¿Una sola vez para qué?" Murmuró Edward, incapaz de dejar de mirar de mí a Rose y viceversa, y no podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

Sonreí con suficiencia, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Rose estaba saliendo con este tipo… no más de dos citas…"

"Bella, te juro por Dios…" Me advirtió desde detrás de mí, pero solo le sonreí a Edward y continué.

"Como decía, él le mintió a ella sobre estar soltero," continué, dándole de nuevo una mirada a mi mejor amiga, cuyo rostro estaba en sus manos. "Bueno, una noche nos topamos con él en un club… y habíamos tomado demasiado." Resoplé al escuchar su gemido detrás de mí. "La Rose embriagada pensó que sería una brillante idea el… _liarnos_ frente a—"

"¡Di su nombre, y estarás en problemas, Isabella Marie!" Gruñó Rose.

"Espera, espera, espera," dijo Emmett entusiasmado, ondeando sus manos en el aire. "¿Ustedes dos… se liaron… en público?" Preguntó, y después de una pausa, Rose y yo asentimos.

"Como sea," Alice abrió la boca con voz cantarina, "se dejaron llevar un poco. Les pidieron que se fueran del club, pero solo después que el… _tipo_ les pidiera un trío—lo que le hizo ganador de dos bofetadas—justo frente a su prometida," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Demasiado alcohol," gruñó Rose. "Necesité reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos después de eso."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza porque no estaba mintiendo; fue como a tres reuniones hasta que sintió que se había redimido.

"Señoritas, váyanse antes de que la limusina las deje," se rio Carlisle.

Iba a irme pero me volví para quedar frente a Edward. "Ten cuidado," le ordené, besando sus labios con rudeza.

"Y tú…" gruñó sensualmente en mi oído. "Nada de liarse… _con nadie_. No me importa lo borracha que se ponga. Tus labios me pertenecen a mí, junto con el resto de ti." Su voz era una mortal combinación de advertencia y diversión, derritiéndome por completo justo allí mientras levantaba mi rostro con sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantándome una ceja hasta que asentí. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír como una tonta. "Y un día, bebé… seré yo quien salga contigo, porque… ¡Maldita sea, quiero presumirte! Eres tan malditamente hermosa, Bella, lo juro."

Cerré mis ojos y presioné mis labios a los suyos porque sus palabras eran muy parecidas a lo que había estado pensado solo unos minutos antes, hizo que me quedara sin aliento, y vaya que no podía esperar hasta que fuéramos simplemente… normales. "Un día, Edward…"

~oOo~

Me apoyé en la barra, dándole un sorbo a mi bebida que no era alcohol. _Ginger ale_ la hacía de un fantástico substituto porque se veía como algo que no era. Lo usaba todo el tiempo; solo el _barman_ lo sabía realmente, y ellos amaban sus propinas por lo que nunca decían una palabra.

El club estaba realmente lleno y bonito. Ocupaba los dos primeros pisos del edificio, con el segundo piso siendo un balcón con vista a la pista de baile. Dos enormes barras flanqueaban ambos lados de la pista de baile, manteniendo la bebida, bailarines, y la música fuerte y ensordecedora circulando por el lugar… y drogas. Estaban por todas partes. Era como si en realidad no trataran de ocultarlas. Cocaína, marihuana, y éxtasis eran solo la punta del iceberg. ¿Los distribuidores? Los porteros. Los había estado observando toda la noche.

No nos había tomado mucho tiempo atraer la atención de Dale Young. Llegar en una limusina fue la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido a Alice porque sin duda atrajo la atención del portero y todos los que esperaban en la línea para entrar, los que pasamos de largo con un billete grande que se deslizó sin ningún problema de la mano de Rose a la del hombre en la puerta.

Tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida, permitiéndole a mis ojos recorrer todo el lugar, empezando por el balcón, bajando las escaleras, al otro lado del piso de baile y terminando en la otra barra frente a mí.

Emmett y Eric, cada uno con una cerveza en su mano, estaban apoyados en una mesa. Los dos conversando con unas mujeres, pero cuando vi realmente a Emmett, podía ver sus ojos haciendo lo mismo que los míos—revisando cada tantos minutos dónde estábamos todas—antes de volver a su conversación.

Dale Young estaba de pie con una chica que lucía no mucho mayor que Makenna—si eso—su brazo rodeándola mientras observaban la pista de baile. Mientras los ojos de ella veían todo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Rose, Alice, y Mickey, que bailaban todas juntas. Young tenía cabello oscuro y piel pálida, un sonrisa de suficiencia permanente en su rostro cuando se apartó de la chica, susurrando algo en su oído y alejándose.

"Oh demonios, cabrón en movimiento," murmuró Mack desde el banco junto al mío.

"Sip, seguro que lo está," dije con un suspiro, colocando mi bebida sobre la barra. "Vamos a bailar, Mack. Y no te apartarás de mi lado, ¿entiendes?" Le dije, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella en la barra.

"Te escucho, Bellsy," bufó en mi oído. "Ninguna chica va a ningún lado sin alguien con ella… ni al baño, o afuera, o a la pista de baile, y en especial no con Young o alguien que no conocemos."

Asentí porque les había dicho eso en la limusina cuando veníamos hacia acá. No estaba segura de qué tipo de chicas quería Young, y todas éramos muy diferentes en cada forma imaginable, por lo que a pesar de que dos hombres estaban a un grito de distancia y varios más rodeaban el edificio, no quería a nadie a solas en ningún momento.

Makenna y yo nos abrimos camino a empujones para unirnos al resto de las chicas. Bailamos una canción, encontrándonos rodeadas por diferentes hombres, pero eran inofensivos, chicos flirteando. Eran estudiantes de la universidad de Washighton solo queriendo pasar un buen rato. Después de unas cuantas canciones más y un par de números de teléfono en nuestras manos, levanté la vista para ver que Young se había posicionado al otro extremo de la barra más cercana a nosotros. Y sus ojos estaban fijos en Makenna.

"Oh mierda," suspiré, las aletas de mi nariz ensanchándose al mismo tiempo que agarraba su mano en la mía y la acercaba más a Rose. "Está mirando a Mack," le siseé con fuerza pero me restregué con ella como siempre bailábamos en los clubs.

Rose se dio la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras bailábamos para ver por encima de mi cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia mi oído. "Entonces, vamos por una bebida al bar porque si vamos a hacer que este cabrón muerda el anzuelo, quiero terminar con esta mierda de una vez."

Me eché a reír, asintiendo a medida que nos abríamos camino hacia el bar, eligiendo específicamente un lugar cerca de Young. Esta vez, no tenía otra opción más que ordenar una verdadera bebida, pero pedí algo simple.

"Cerveza," le dije al _barman_, y él tomó también el resto de las órdenes de las chicas.

Mickey se sentó junto a mí, sus ojos echando vistazos rápidos a Young y luego a Emmett y Eric. "Tengo un mal presentimiento de este pendejo, Bella," murmuró, cogiendo su cerveza y tomando un poco.

"Yo también," dije en voz baja, pero un destello de rojo viniendo de la puerta principal captó mi mirada. "Oh mierda, Victoria está aquí," siseé, tocando con mi dedo el auricular despreocupadamente.

Benny estaba al instante en mi oído. "Háblame, Bella," murmuró.

"Victoria acaba de entrar," le dije, preguntándome si el estruendo de la música y el ruido permitirían que mi voz fuera escuchada, pero al parecer él no tuvo problema.

"Lo sabemos," suspiró. "Lo que significa que creemos que King no está muy lejos. Acostumbran encontrarse allí."

"Genial," gruñí, levantando la vista cuando Young se apoyó en la barra.

"Scott, pon a estas bellas damas en mi cuenta, ¿sí?" Ordenó, y el _barman _asintió.

"Bella, deja la comunicación abierta mientras Young habla contigo, ¿está bien?" Preguntó Benny.

"Mmmm," murmuré, volviéndome hacia el hombre acercándose a mi joven amiga y empleada.

"Buena chica," canturreó en mi oído. "Si está mostrando interés en ti, entonces síguele la corriente porque entre más información obtenga de él, más grande la redada."

Dejé de escuchar a Benny, sin embargo sabía que él podía escucharnos, y en su lugar me concentré en Young presentándose a Rose, Alice y Makenna. Cuando llegó conmigo, una lenta y falsa sonrisa se deslizó en sus rasgos, y tomó mi mano. Sabía que intentaba verse encantador, pero terminó viéndose amenazador.

"Ah, señorita Isabella Swan," ronroneó, inclinándose para besar mi mano. "Usted no necesita presentación. Es un honor tenerla aquí. Siento escuchar sobre la muerte de su padre, pero me alegra que pueda tomarse algo de tiempo lejos de _Twilight Tech_. Debe de ser difícil, llenar sus zapatos."

En mi interior, hice una mueca porque si sabía quién era yo, nada lo detendría de entregarme a King, pero acepté su saludo con una sonrisa y un coqueto gesto de mi cabeza. También estrechó la mano de Mickey, pero su mirada se posó deliberadamente en Makenna otra vez. Me hacía sentir incómoda, pero ella lo ignoraba bastante bien.

"Gracias, Dale," le respondí con una dulce sonrisa, pero en mi oído, podía escuchar todo tipo de actividad.

Jasper diciendo que estaba en posición, así como Eleazar, Carlisle dirigía a Edward, Alec y Felix en cuales fueran las posiciones donde se les necesitaba, y comprendí que debían estar a punto de subir al techo. Había otras voces también, voces que no conocía, pero estaba segura que eran parte del equipo que Benny había agregado. La última voz que escuché fue la de Emmett, lo que hizo que mi cabeza se levantara de golpe para buscarlo en la mesa no lejos de nosotros.

"Tengo un problema, Benny," dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando Victoria caminó furiosa hacia su mesa. "La hermana de Eric acaba de verlo… y no está contenta."

Victoria ya se veía bastante borracha e intoxicada además de eso. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sin enfocar, mientras miraba a Eric. No podía escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo, pero no se requería de un sordo para leer los labios de alguien cuando decía, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Voy a perderlo, Ben," murmuró Emmett, mirando de nuevo hacia mí. "Tengo a un portero dirigiéndose hacia mí, y ella está a punto de sacarle los ojos a su hermano, hombre."

Efectivamente, Victoria había comenzado una escena lo suficientemente grande para asegurar que los porteros vinieran en su ayuda. Dos hombres enormes—aunque no tan grandes como Emmett, noté—se pusieron detrás de ella mientras Eric trataba de calmarla o tirar de ella hacia la puerta. No podría decir cuál de las dos.

"Mierda," escuché a Benny por el auricular. "Necesito otro hombre adentro. Eric está a punto de que lo saquen."

"Damas, ¿me disculparían por un momento?" Preguntó Dale, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa que ya estaba atrayendo demasiada atención. "Permítanme hacerme cargo de esto, y luego conversaremos un poco más."

"Por supuesto, Dale," canturreé al mismo tiempo que Mickey lo hizo, pero ella apenas contuvo su diversión.

Por la radio, la voz de Carlisle dijo con brusquedad, "¡Edward, entra allí! Nosotros nos encargaremos del techo, pero no podemos dejar a Emmett solo."

"Señor," mi voz favorita consintió, y se escuchó como si saltara de donde sea que estuviera hacia el suelo.

Victoria estaba verdaderamente enojada, haciendo gestos hacia su hermano y ondeando sus manos en el aire, como si no pudiera creer que se presentara.

"Maldición, está perdida," murmuró Mickey, acercándose a mí.

Toqué mi auricular para apagarlo solo por un momento de manera que pudiera reunir a mis chicas. "Escuchen, Eric está a punto de ser sacado. Edward viene hacia acá, pero Benny necesita más de nosotros concerniente a Dale." Suspiré, mirando a Makenna. "¿Puedes con esto? Porque al parecer te está mirando más que nada a ti…"

"Solo no me dejes," respondió encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo de su cerveza.

"Joder, ni muerta, Mack," respondió Rose, rodándome los ojos.

"Benny acaba de decirme que Victoria se encuentra aquí con King, así que es posible que él venga," dije, dándoles una sonrisa.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose y una silla volcándose hizo que todas miráramos hacia la mesa de Emmett. Los porteros levantaron a Eric de su banco. Sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba dejando que lo maltrataran porque con toda seguridad, él podía matar a los dos porteros donde se encontraban.

Toqué mi auricular de nuevo, justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz de Dale por el auricular de Emmett. "Vicki, tal vez también deberías tomar un taxi a casa, ¿sí? Royce no está de muy buen humor de todos modos, y tú estás algo borracha."

"Maldita sea," murmuró Benny, muy probablemente para sí mismo. "A mi orden, envíen el taxi a la entrada," ordenó, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de inmediato. "Sacaremos a Victoria de ahí _ya_. La ocultaremos, pero su hermano tendrá que hacerlo…"

"¿Em, no vienes?" Gruñó Eric, fingiendo estar borracho.

"No, hombre, la noche es joven," se rio Emmett, haciendo un gesto alrededor de la sala. "Todavía tengo algo de mojo que quemar… mira todos esos traseros calientes por aquí. Están rogando por algo de acción con un verdadero hombre. Además, mi compañero de cuarto viene de camino, amigo."

Dale se rio, como yo, porque a Emmett nunca se le escapaba ni una mierda y ni siquiera, jamás, se inmutaba. Mi risa debe haber llamado su atención porque Emmett me dio un guiño rápido y una sonrisa antes de ocultarla detrás de su botella de cerveza.

Para cuando los porteros, Eric y Victoria salieron por la puerta, entró la cosa ardiente que había visto en toda la noche. No había hombre que pudiera llegarle a los talones cuando se trataba de lo guapo que era Edward, y mujeres a la izquierda y a la derecha lo veían mientras se abría camino hacia el bar.

"Maldición, el niño bonito está aquí," dijo Mickey con una sonrisa. "Bueno, esto debería hacer esta mierda interesante."

Solté un resoplido, dándole un codazo, pero me congelé, mi mente trabajando a toda velocidad, porque tenía razón. Me volví hacia Rose, levantándole una ceja y de nuevo, apagué mi radio temporalmente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuán celoso crees que sea el pendejo de Young?" Le pregunté.

Miró alrededor del club y de vuelta hacia mí. "Está muy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere. Me refiero a que, mira alrededor. Las mujeres piensan que estar con él las llevará a algún lado. Tiene conexiones en todos los sentidos importantes."

"Tienes razón." Me reí. "Y quiere a la bebé," añadí, señalando a Mack. "¿Qué pasa cuando otro gallo entra en el gallinero?"

"¡Oh!" Alice jadeó, mirando en dirección a Edward y Emmett, que se estaban dando ese apretón de manos y medio abrazo masculino con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, lo que provocó que todas las mujeres que estaban a la vista casi se cayeran de sus sillas. "¡Eso es malditamente perfecto!" Dijo entusiasmada.

Dale se nos unió de nuevo a nosotras, aplaudiendo una vez. "Mis disculpas, lindas señoritas, pero manejar un club no siempre es divertido…"

Encendí mi auricular otra vez, tomando una respiración profunda por la mierda que estaba a punto de escupir. "Eso es absolutamente cierto, Dale. ¿Estás bien? Me pareció que esa fue un verdadera… confrontación."

"Estoy bien," se burló, dándome un guiño. "Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Para eso están mis hombres. Algunas veces, la gente no conoce su límite." Dijo tronando sus dedos a Scott el _barman_ sobre nuestras cabezas y mirando hacia nosotras. "Hablando de límites… no puede ser que ya hayan llegado al suyo. ¿Otra ronda, señoritas?" Ofreció.

Joder, este cabrón nos quería emborrachar antes de hacer su movida, por lo que le permitimos que nos comprara otra ronda, pero hace mucho tiempo les había enseñado a mis chicas a no beber realmente en el trabajo, solo dar unos sorbos, hacerla durar. Se trata de hacerles creer que te están emborrachando.

Fue en la tercera ronda que Dale ordenó para nosotras que empezó trabajarse de verdad a Makenna. Le dijo que era muy bonita, única. Le hizo cumplidos, le coqueteó, pero ella lo tomó todo muy bien. Se portó a la altura, rodando los ojos cuando él no estaba mirando.

Alice hizo todo lo que pudo por quedarse quieta, pero finalmente chilló que tenía que ir al tocador. Rose y Mickey optaron por ir con ella, lo que me dejó a mí, con Mack y Dale. Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran el club para al final posarse en Edward y Emmett, que tenían cervezas y mujeres frente a ellos, pero cuando mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos, le levanté una ceja.

Le hizo una pregunta a Emmett que no pude escuchar por el auricular y cogió sus dos botellas vacías. Se levantó de la mesa elegantemente, disculpándose con su acostumbrada sonrisa sexy y dulce, y caminó hacia la barra para pararse entre banco en el que había estado sentada Mickey y yo.

Dejé mi botella junto a la suya mientras él esperaba pacientemente a que el ocupado _barman_ lo viera, y cuando lo hizo, Edward dijo, "Dos más… y una para la señorita." Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia mí.

Le sonreí, queriendo acurrucarme en su dulce aroma que simplemente me atraía a él— madera recién cortada y solo un toque de sensual colonia. "No, gracias, estoy bien."

Scott puso dos cervezas frente a Edward al mismo tiempo que dinero se deslizó a través de la barra, pero unos penetrantes ojos verdes encontraron los míos. "Una mujer tan bonita como tú… nunca debería estar solo… _bien_."

Quería reírme de él porque me preguntaba si esa mierda funcionaba con las chicas, pero estaba muy segura que podía llamarlas marranas sucias y aun así caerían a sus pies. Pero también quería besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido porque me dio _mi_ sonrisa—la sonrisa dulce y torcida—que podía sacarlo de cualquier problema.

"¿Y cómo debería estar?" Le pregunté, apenas manteniendo mi sonrisa a raya cuando se acercó a mi oído.

"Debería estar… completamente saciada, completamente extasiada e incapaz de caminar el siguiente día…" Ronroneó muy suavemente en mi oído que no estaba ocupado por un pequeñísimo radio. Se echó hacia atrás, dándome un guiño. "Pero si cambias de opinión, estoy por allá. No estoy seguro de que alguien aquí pueda compararse a ti, así que estoy dispuesto a esperar, puedo ser verdaderamente paciente por algo que en verdad quiero."

Cada parte femenina que poseo, y algunas que ni siquiera sabía que entendían inglés, se estremecieron al punto de la locura. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, lamiendo mis labios. Y estoy segura que un gemido se escapó de mis pulmones cuando finalmente se alejó de mí porque esa no era la primera vez que me había dicho que era paciente por algo que quería.

Me volví hacia Makenna, agarrando su mano cuando una nueva canción comenzó. "¡Vamos a bailar!" Dije entusiasmada. "Ven conmigo."

Soltó unas risitas. "Bien." Las dos nos bajamos de nuestros bancos, pero a mi joven amiga no se le pasaba nada. Joder, sabía lo que íbamos a hacer. "Dale, regresaremos en un momento," dijo flirteando, dándole su gran sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Y cuando lo hagamos, puedes contarme todo sobre ese amigo que toma fotos de modelos…"

"Claro, hermosa," se rio, tragándose cada bocado que le estaba sirviendo.

Nos colocamos en medio de la pista de baile, pero vi con fascinación cómo Edward se disculpaba de nuevo de la mesa, las chicas alrededor de él no se molestaron en ocultar su decepción.

Apagué mi auricular, poniendo el oído de Mack en mis labios. "Tenemos que poner a Dale celoso, así que vamos a bailar con Edward. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, y asintió enfáticamente. "¡Bien, pero no te atrevas a tocar a mi hombre inapropiadamente!" Dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa.

"¡Cierra la boca, Bella! ¿Hablas en serio?" Jadeó, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música. "Dios, mujer, estoy tan feliz de que está contigo, que no puedo soportarlo. Nunca lo tocaría. ¡Es _sexy_… sí! ¡Pero amo verlos a los dos… _juntos_!"

"Bien," le tomé el pelo con un bufido que se transformó en un gemido porque todo mi cuerpo reaccionó cuando calientes y fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, y podía sentir cada músculo del pecho de Edward presionarse a mi espalda.

"Pensé que podía darte una… muestra de lo que te estás perdiendo," ronroneó en mi oído. "Ya sabes… en caso de que cambies de opinión."

"Joder," dije en voz baja, pensando que Edward era la distracción para terminar con todas las distracciones, pero me forcé a permanecer centrada. Echando mi cabeza hacia atrás solo un poco, hablé en su oído. "Tenemos que poner a tu amigo, Dale, celoso, bebé," le dije. "Es a Mack a quien quiere."

Y así empezó el más ardiente baile que jamás he tenido. Aparentemente, Edward se _distinguía_ en poner celosos a los hombres porque extendió una mano hacia Makenna, susurrando algo en su oído para hacerla reír, y luego de pronto, quedó atrapado entre nosotras. Mientras que su mano se quedaba en la cintura de Mack, no fue tan decente conmigo. Todos nos retorcimos y nos movimos al ritmo de la música, pero la pierna de Edward estaba entre mis muslos, su mano plantada firmemente en mi trasero mientras yo subía una mano por su pecho para agarrar su cuello.

Desde lejos, probablemente parecía que los tres estábamos prácticamente liándonos y riendo juntos, pero en realidad, Edward nos estaba diciendo lo malditamente enojado que se estaba poniendo Dale, sobre todo cuando Edward nos acercaba, pretendiendo besar el cuello de Mack pero en realidad abriendo su boca hacia el mío y dejando un largo y suave beso succionando justo bajo mi oído. Su mano tomó mi trasero, restregándome en su muslo al mismo tiempo que susurraba. "Solo tú, bebé," en mi oído.

Cuando la canción casi terminaba, su mano dejó mi trasero, viajando lentamente hacia arriba por mi espalda y dentro de mi cabello, solo para echar mi cabeza otra vez hacia atrás de manera que pudiera rozar sus labios por mi garganta. "Termina con esta mierda, amor. No me gustan otras mujeres, y odio que otro maldito hombre te esté tocando. Y cuando esto termine, te mostraré esas formas de las que hablé en las que debería ser tratada mi hermosa mujer. ¿Entendido?"

Asentí, tragando pesadamente mientras él dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Mack. "Sigue las indicaciones de Bella, no dejes que ese cabrón te afecte."

"Bien." Dijo dándole una sonrisa. "Y la próxima vez, ustedes pueden bailar solos."

Él se rio, guiñándome un ojo y palmeando mi trasero antes de alejarse cuando la canción terminó.

Para cuando regresamos a la barra, Dale estaba conversando con Rose, Alice y Mickey, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Edward y de vuelta a nosotros.

"¿Conoces a ese tipo?" Le preguntó a Makenna.

"Nop, pero es malditamente bueno bailando," declaró con una falsa risita ebria. "Y realmente lindo…"

"Déjame mostrarte lo que es lindo," respondió Dale, sonriendo de pronto. "Mi amigo acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Tiene una vacante para una sesión de fotos por venir. Siempre está buscando talento joven."

Hice una mueca de desdén detrás de mi botella de cerveza, pero Mickey colocó una mano sobre mi pierna.

"Creo que el próximo grupo de modelos se dirige a Italia. ¿Quieres conocerlo?" Le preguntó a Makenna.

"No lo sé," reflexionó, mirándome.

"Está allá arriba," le dijo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano.

"Vamos, Mack," me reí entre dientes, poniendo mi cerveza sobre la barra. "No pasa nada si hablas con él. Incluso iré contigo."

Las aletas de la nariz de Dale se ensancharon por una fracción de segundo, pero todo lo que dijo fue, "No creo que tenga tiempo para dos chicas…"

"Está bien. Tengo un trabajo, pero no puedo dejar que mi primita vaya sola," mentí con una risita, como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo. "Además, mi tía me mataría si supiera que estuvimos aquí esta noche…"

Vi como Dale se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos. No solo estaba consiguiendo una nueva chica, sino que también estaba consiguiendo a la persona que su jefe quería más que nada. Prácticamente podía ver el signo de dólar iluminarse en sus ojos como una puta caricatura.

Dicho eso, Dale asintió una vez, diciendo, "Bueno, vámonos entonces."

Le di a mis chicas una última mirada y luego volví mi mirada hacia Edward, cuyo rostro se había oscurecido por la preocupación porque lo más probable es que había escuchado todo el intercambio por la radio.

Tomamos unas escaleras a la izquierda de la barra, y el ruido del club comenzó a desvanecerse entre más subíamos. Fue en el quinto piso que Dale finalmente sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, abriendo lo que parecían ser oficinas. Lo que me molestó fue que, si esta era su oficina, ¿qué demonios habíamos pasado entre el segundo nivel del club y el quinto piso?"

"Extremo este del edificio, quinto piso," murmuré muy bajo.

"Las tenemos, Bella," me tranquilizó Benny por la radio. "Tenemos a Jasper por ese lado. Y vemos la habitación en la que estás."

Pero no nos quedamos en la habitación del frente. Dale nos condujo por el pasillo a otra oficina, pero en lugar de abrirla, tocó suavemente.

"Entre," una voz masculina dijo del otro lado antes de que Dale abriera la puerta despacio.

Mi corazón se encogió al ver al que estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, y murmuré. "Mierda."

"Isabella Swan…"

Respiré hondo porque Mack acababa de deslizar su mano en la mía. Aunque asentí en señal de saludo, en realidad quería sacar mi arma del bolso y simplemente empezar a disparar.

"Royce King," dije, escuchando la radio entrar en actividad de audio porque estaba muy segura que ni siquiera sabían que él estaba allí.

Sonrió y se recostó en su silla, sus dedos en un punto frente a su rostro. "Toma asiento. Tenemos que hablar."

Me volví cuando la puerta detrás de nosotros se cerró de golpe; de pie frente a ella estaba un hombre muy grande con su mano en el arma en su cintura. Me volví de nuevo hacia King, quien llevaba una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Makenna y yo estábamos atrapadas.

* * *

_**Aaaaah y Royce King aparece, ¿cómo creen que Bella y Makenna salgan de esta? ¿Qué hará Edward? Esperaban que King llegara al club pero no sabían que ya estaba allí. Trataré de tenerles pronto el próximo capi para que no estén en ascuas esperando a ver que pasa con Bella y Mack. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, tuvo de todo un poco, pero sin duda una de mis partes favoritas fue cuando encontraron el álbum de fotos y esa foto de ellos dos de bebés, Bella durmiendo junto a Edward de la misma forma que lo hace ahora de adulta. ¿Creen que sus madres hayan querido verlos juntos desde entonces? Espero su review con su comentarios y sus teorías. Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno, **I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 27

**EDWARD**

Apagué mi radio auricular en el segundo en que Bella le pidió a Makenna ir a bailar. Tomé un largo trago de mi cerveza antes de pararme de la mesa y disculparme con la compañía que se había acercado a nosotros.

Lo que solía ser algo para lo que vivíamos Emmett y yo—mujeres encima de nosotros en clubes y bares—ahora era una maldición porque ahora no queríamos tener nada qué ver con ellas. Emmett no lo había dicho, pero sabía que estaba perdido por Rosalie, y no había forma de regresar. Lo sabía porque no estaba usando ese brillante sentido del humor con las chicas que estaban frente a nosotros. Su conversación era poco natural, nerviosa y algo deprimente—no que hiciera que las chicas dejaran de intentarlo.

Me paré de mi banco, dándole un vistazo a la pista de baile antes de volverme hacia Emmett. "Volveré en un rato."

Aunque dos chicas se ofrecieron a bailar conmigo, solo negué con la cabeza sin decir nada y las dejé con Emmett. Vi el rostro de Bella cuando alcanzó a ver a las tres chicas, cuyos nombres eran insignificantes para mí. Su ceja levantada casi me hace soltar una carcajada porque por sus ojos oscuros brillaban por los celos—o como advertencia; no estaba seguro de cuál.

Mientras me abría camino entre la multitud hacia la pista de baile, de pronto no podía esperar a poner mis manos sobre ella, incluso si era solo por un momento. Esta noche estaba _sexy_ más allá de la razón, y detestaba que no estuviéramos juntos. Lo odiaba tanto que casi me hizo querer reclamarla frente a cada uno de esos cabrones dentro del edificio, pero fue su voz en mi oído cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Tenemos que poner a tu amigo Dale, celoso, bebé. Es a Mack a quien quiere," susurró contra mi piel.

Quería gemir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerse, así que le ofrecí una mano a Makenna, atrayendo su oído al mío. "Cuida esa manos, Mack," bromeé, sonriendo cuando se echó a reír.

"Cierra la boca, _niño bonito_," respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa. "Solo abraza a tu chica, y pretende que no estoy aquí. Este tipo es asqueroso pero tenemos que terminar con esto."

Odiaba el hecho de que fuera Makenna en quien Young había puesto sus ojos. Tal vez era porque era mucho más joven que el resto de nosotros o el hecho de que Bella la amaba como una hermanita, o quizás era porque la chica era nuestra maldita porrista cuando se trataba de mi relación con Bella. Pero sea lo que fuera, quería romper el cuello de ese tipo.

Rose, Bella, y demonios, incluso Mickey podían manejar esta mierda mejor que Makenna porque no eran tan… _inocentes_. Podían hacer el papel de la chica borracha y coqueta y todavía darle una paliza a algún tipo que las tocara de forma incorrecta, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Mack pudiera. Ella era dulce, feliz, y algo inconsciente de cómo la percibían los hombres—lo que probablemente sea la razón por la que Young la quería en primer lugar.

Nunca había usado tanto control de mí mismo como lo hice durante ese baile. Tenía que hacerlo de forma que se viera bien, pero también necesitaba estar consciente de que tenía a Mack en un brazo y a mi _sexy _y un poco traviesa Bella en el otro. Pero maldición, muy bien podía poner celoso a otro hombre. Demonios, lo había hecho antes, solo inconscientemente cuando salía a beber. Entonces no me importaba si la chica de otro hombre estuviera flirteando conmigo mientras él estuviera a solo unos metros de distancia. Tomaba lo que podía, y por lo general solía ser la mierda que quería, a pesar de la presencia de la pareja de la chica.

Por cada vez que besaba, me restregaba y agarraba a Bella, tenía que tratar de igualarlo con Mack, fingiendo besos en su cuello y apretones a su cintura, girándonos solo lo suficiente para dejar al cabrón incapaz de ver todo. Pensé que si veía lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella, pensaría que le estaba haciendo lo mismo a Makenna, y vaya que esa mierda estaba funcionando porque Young tenía la cara roja mientras nos observaba, lo que estaba muy feliz de comunicar a las chicas. Se rieron, y cuando la canción terminó, le di a Bella un largo y lento beso en su cuello, diciéndole que terminara con esta mierda. Besé al mejilla de Makenna, susurrándole que se quedara con mi chica y que tuviera cuidado.

Requirió de todas mis fuerzas no sacarlas a las dos de la pista y enviarlas lejos, enviarlas a algún lugar seguro, pero también estaban trabajando malditamente duro y estaban tan jodidamente cerca a lo que necesitábamos hacer, de manera que me aparté con un último apretón al trasero de Bella, solo porque podía—sin mencionar que la risita que provocó valió la jodida pena.

Regresé a la mesa, ignorando las miradas de celos de las mismas chicas que antes había dejado con Emmett y sonriendo con suficiencia al ver su amplia sonrisa.

"Me recuerda un poco a Detroit," se rio entre dientes. "¿Recuerdas esas gemelas con las que te fuiste?"

"Cierra la puta boca, pendejo," gruñí, rodando los ojos ante su escandalosa risa y odiando que tenía razón. Esa había sido una noche de embriagado libertinaje que no tenía deseos de recordar, en especial ahora, porque esa parte de mi vida afortunadamente había terminado. "Y ustedes se preguntan por qué no les cuento una mierda. Ahora lo sabes," dije con brusquedad, señalando al otro lado de la mesa hacia él y cogiendo mi cerveza.

Encendí de nuevo mi auricular de manera que pudiera escuchar todo lo que Bella decía, así como mi papá y Benny. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando el cabrón les preguntó si me conocían, pero tenía que darle crédito a Makenna por no se le escapaba nada, diciéndole que era un buen bailarín, así como un tipo bueno, la que fue la más perfecta respuesta de mierda si estaba intentando ponerlo celoso porque ningún tipo quería ser el segundo mejor.

Sacudí mi cabeza y Emmett gruñó cuando al fin el tipo puso su mierda sobre la mesa. Usó ese puñetero ardid de las fotos de modelaje para lograr que Makenna subiera al piso superior, pero Bella se levantó de su banco con una facilidad y una gracia, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, ofreciéndose a acompañarla. Fue en ese momento que supe que algo pasaba porque Young se tensó por solo una fracción de segundo antes de acceder a llevarlas a ambas arriba a conocer a su amigo.

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y mi mano agarró con fuerza la botella que tenía en ella al mismo tiempo que fijaba mis ojos en los de Emmett.

"Aw, aquí vamos ahora," murmuró, su rostro al máximo de concentración. Podía bromear como el mejor, pero que me condenen si no podía desechar esa mierda cuando se le necesitaba.

Mis ojos encontraron los de Bella por solo una fracción de segundo, y no necesitaba hablar con ella para saber lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Necesitaba que todos estuviéramos atentos, todos listos para la acción, porque estaba a punto de sumergirse en aguas infestadas de tiburones, donde nadie podría verlas.

Mi puto pecho dolió en el momento que mi chica salió de mi vista y empezó a subir las escaleras. No la escuché decir nada, pero el resto del equipo y los hombres de Benny eran un puto remolino de actividad. Mi padre nos alertó de que estaba en posición sobre el techo y que Jasper y Eleazar estaban en sus posiciones de francotirador. Unos cuantos hombres más afirmaron tener en su posesión a Victoria y Eric, y que los estaban sacando del área. Finalmente, la voz nerviosa pero suave de mi chica declaró dónde estaba exactamente en el edificio.

Pero todos cerramos la puta boca cuando la escuchamos de nuevo, diciéndonos exactamente a quién la estaba llevando Young a ver.

El puñetero Royce King. El hombre en persona.

"¡Maldita sea!" Benny gruñó por el auricular, y Emmett y yo dimos un respingo. "Nadie se mueve hasta que lo diga."

"Bella sabe lo que necesitamos, Ben," mi padre dijo con brusquedad por la radio. "Dale una maldita oportunidad de hacerlo."

"¡Joder! Con Makenna con ella, puede que tome el camino seguro," añadió Rose, y Emmett y yo nos giramos para verla al otro lado del club. Todavía estaba sentada frente a la barra, pero podía darme cuenta que las chicas ahora estaban escuchando.

Hice una mueca, pero Rose probablemente tenía razón. Bella tenía la tendencia de proteger aquellos con los que estaba, casi al punto de renunciar a su propia seguridad.

"¡Silencio de Radio!" Ben dijo con brusquedad, y podía escucharlo tecleando en la computadora en el fondo. "No quiero atrapar a King aquí. Tengo… una _mejor _mierda para él…" Con eso, las radios se quedaron en silencio con excepción de la discusión que Bella estaba teniendo ahora con King.

Con un gesto de negación de mi cabeza y un largo trago a mi cerveza, simplemente para calmar mis nervios, todos escuchamos.

**BELLA**

Cuando escuché a Benny dar la orden de silencio de radio, tomé asiento frente al escritorio de King, mirando alrededor a lo que tenía para trabajar. No era una oficina grande—no más grande que una recámara—pero estaba en penumbras, con cortinas gruesas colgando en la ventana. Había un par de sillas, un sofá descolorido, y dos hombres más a los que enfrentarse—Young y el guardaespaldas en la puerta.

"Señorita Swan," canturreó King, sonriendo como si fuera la puta Navidad porque estaba sentada frente a él. "_Siento_… mucho saber lo Charlie," me dijo. La palabra "siento" salió de su boca de forma tan sarcástica, que podría simplemente haberle escupido en la cara. "Pero supe que has tomado el control de _Twi Tech_. Deberíamos hablar de una proposición de negocios que tengo para ti."

Royce King tenía casi la edad de mi padre, tal vez un poco más joven, pero era un hombre más o menos atractivo. A pesar de lo hundido de sus mejillas, por lo que asumí fue el tiempo pasado en la cárcel, portaba su poder y riqueza con un aire de aristocracia.

"Las noticias viajan rápido," dije con un asentamiento. "Así es." No quise darle a este idiota más de lo que necesitaba cuando se trataba de TT. Sabía que lo quería, sabía que estaba tratando de posicionar a Carlisle allí para acabar con todo, pero también sabía que todavía quería armas y municiones. "Pero no voy a hablar de negocios con usted en la sucia oficina de un club vulgar, señor King. Si quiere hablar de trabajo, va a tener que ir a mi oficina."

"Vulgar," se burló Dale, rodando los ojos, pero nadie le prestó atención.

La boca de King se retorció en una sonrisa irónica. "Muy bien, princesa. Tal vez debería hacerlo. ¿Quizás después del funeral de tu padre mañana? Sé que es cerrado al público, pero yo solía trabajar con Charlie hace años, y sé que me permitirás presentar mis… _respetos_."

Escupió de su boca la palabra "respetos" como si le supiera repugnante.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era acercarme a las cortinas y abrirlas, dejando a Jasper un tiro limpio hacia él, pero no lo hice.

"Por supuesto, señor King," dije sin problema, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Considérese invitado. Tal vez cuando termine, podamos… _charlar_. Mi horario está despejado el resto del día de todos modos."

"¡Es una cita!" Concedió riéndose entre dientes, aplaudiendo una vez y dándole al tipo detrás de mí una mirada significativa. "Nos reuniremos mañana." King volvió su atención a Dale. "¿Dónde está Vicki?"

"La envié a casa," respondió Young, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Estaba haciendo una escena. Un tipo la encabronó, pero estaba borracha."

"Bien," suspiró King, rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia a todo. "Probablemente fue lo mejor," murmuró, su mirada posándose en Makenna, que se había quedado completamente quieta y callada en la silla junto a la mía. Levantó la vista hacia Dale. "Debes reunirte con Lance…"

Dale se rio un poco. "Sí. Te dejaré saber en qué resulta," le dijo a King, caminando hacia la puerta donde se escuchó un ligero golpe. Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo entrar a un hombre bastante pequeño a la habitación. "Ah, Lance… he encontrado un hermoso rostro para ti."

Lance asintió, y mientras lo observaba, podía ver que odiaba cada segundo de lo que hacía para estos tontos. Estaba escrito en todo su rostro cuando me miró de arriba abajo y luego a Makenna. Era bastante bajo, con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos castaños—ojos que transmitían una insensibilidad por lo que tenía que hacer, pero también podía ver la compasión allí.

"Me trajiste dos hermosos rostros," mencionó, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No, solo uno, respondió Dale riéndose. "Isabella es hermosa, sí, pero es su prima de la que pienso podrías tomar fotos increíbles, ¿no lo crees?"

"Tal vez," reflexionó Lance, frotando su barbilla mientras estudiaba a Makenna. "Tengo que llevarla abajo, a mi estudio, con la luz adecuada, para ver si tienes razón."

"Por qué no lo haces," sugirió King, y la mano de Mack sujetó con fuerza la mía porque nos estaban separando por una razón. "Llévate a…"

"Makenna," respondió Dale con una sonrisa vulgar, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de soplarle a las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños.

"Makenna." King le sonrió, y froté mi pulgar por sus nudillos para dejarle saber que todo estaba bien. "Lleva a la señorita Makenna a tu estudio. Toma unas cuantas fotos de prueba. Tal vez pueda unirse a esa encantadora línea de señoritas que tienes modelando para ti. Todas lo hacen bastante bien. Isabella y yo podemos charlar mientras esperamos a ver en cómo resultan las cosas."

Cuando sus ojos miran más allá de todos nosotros hacia el hombre enorme en la parte trasera de la habitación, comprendí que la orden de asesinarme seguía en pie. King me quería sola.

Si no hubiera tantos hombres, tanta gente que se preocupaba por nosotras escuchando, hubiera terminado la conversación en ese momento y saldría de esa oficina de una puta vez. Sabía que Carlisle estaba en el techo justo sobre mí, que Jasper estaba justamente al otro lado de la cortina en la ventana, y que Edward y Emmett estaban listos allá abajo en el club para actuar cuando se les necesitara. Y sabía que Benny estaba escuchando todo esto, listo para abalanzarse cuando el jodido momento fuera el perfecto. Sí, estábamos tan seguras como podíamos estarlo, así que me volví al miembro más joven de mi equipo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y tirando de una de las lindas coletas que llevaba. "Lo harás excelente," le dije, levantándole una ceja al mismo tiempo que encendía la radio en su oído despreocupadamente como si echara otro mechón de pelo hacia atrás. "Escucha lo que te digan, y si no te gustan las fotos, simplemente lo dejamos pasar. ¿De acuerdo, Mack?"

"¿Estás segura?" Verificó.

"Por supuesto," canturreé con una falsa sonrisa. "Son solo fotos, ¿cierto? Dale y Lance solo quieren ver lo hermosa que eres en fotos. Si no quieres modelar para ellos, no tienes que hacerlo. No pueden _obligarte _a hacer algo que no quieras hacer."

Eso fue lo más cercano a una advertencia que pude dar a Dale Young, y mis ojos se deslizaron hacia él cuando lo decía. Tragó saliva espesa pero todavía le ofreció su mano a Makenna, sus siguientes palabras una descarada mentira.

"Ven, Makenna. ¡Tengo por salir un anuncio para una revista, y creo que eres perfecta para él!" Dijo entusiasmado, pero sus ojos estaban fríos, muertos.

Mack me dio una última mirada. Odiaba que la estuviese enviando lejos de mí, pero no tenía opción. Salió detrás de Lance y Dale cuando salieron por la puerta, y se cerró suavemente detrás de ellos, dejándome con King y su guardia.

Una gran cantidad de actividad susurró por el auricular a medida que todos se preparaban ahora que Mack y yo estábamos en pisos diferentes. Benny preparó a Carlisle en el techo, pero fue la voz de Jasper la que escuché.

"Oh, Bells, por favor abre esa cortina," gruñó por lo bajo. "No me gusta que estés sola allí. Estoy justo enfrente de esa oficina, cariño."

King se sentó de nuevo en su silla, una mirada distante en sus ojos mientras me miraba. "Tengo que decirte… eres tan hermosa—si no es que más—que tu madre."

"¿Para eso me quería sola, señor King?" Dije con brusquedad, queriendo llegar al otro lado de su escritorio y molerlo a golpes. "¿Quiere hablar de mis _padres_?"

"Tranquila, _dulzura_," dijo Edward en voz baja en mi auricular. "No le permitas provocarte, bebé. Eso es lo que quiere…"

"Simplemente, estoy declarando los hechos, Isabella. Y por favor, llámame Royce," King continuó, tranquilo por mi reacción. "Conocí a tus padres por años, y simplemente estaba diciendo que tu madre era una mujer hermosa, pero tú la superas por mucho."

"Oh, Bella," refunfuñó Carlisle en mi oído. "Está a punto de provocarte. Va a probar qué recuerdas sobre la muerte de tu madre. Por eso estás allí, cariño. No le des nada."

"Guárdalo para mañana, Bella," instó Benny en mi oído.

"Gracias," susurré, mis ojos puestos en King, pero las palabras fueron dichas para todos los que escuchaban.

"De nada," dijo con una sonrisa. "Renee era una mujer hermosa. ¿La recuerdas?" Preguntó, y podía ver la obsesión que tenía por mi madre manifestarse solo un poco; joder, mi padre tenía razón.

"Tenía _ocho _años cuando murió, así que sí, recuerdo… _muchas cosas_ sobre ella," le dije, moviéndome un poco en la silla.

Los ojos de King se entrecerraron por solo un momento, mientras mi mirada no vaciló. "Mmm," reflexionó, frotándose la barbilla. "Tu padre me dijo que apenas la recordabas…"

"Mi padre y yo estábamos… separados al final," le dije con cuidado. "No que sea de su incumbencia, pero…"

"Eso es suficiente, Bells," me advirtió Carlisle en mi oído. "Si quieres abordar eso mañana, te juro que tendrás tu oportunidad. King es todo tuyo, pero por favor, escucha a Benny. Estaré allí contigo, cariño."

"Necesito a Young, Bella," añadió Benny en mi oído. "Si lo atrapamos a _él_, entonces King entrará mañana a TT completamente indefenso. Entrará sin ningún soldado en su mafia. Dame tiempo suficiente con Makenna."

"Entiendo," dijo King con un suspiro. "Todavía estás en el proceso de duelo," declaró condescendientemente.

"Quizás," suspiré, permitiendo que solo el mero indicio de unas lágrimas brotaran a fin de mantener esta conversación. Las limpié con mis dedos, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana. "Está sofocante aquí dentro, ¿le importa?" Pregunté sorbiendo mi nariz, y poniéndome de pie para caminar hacia la ventana.

"En lo absoluto," dijo King con una sonrisa casi genuina.

"Dios, Bella," se rio Jasper. "Eres malditamente brillante. Ed es un hombre con suerte…"

Tuve que contener mi sonrisa hacia las cortinas cuando una risa suave y _sexy_ sonó con fuerza en mis oídos, junto con algunas otras.

"De hecho, sí," dije en voz muy baja, lo que hizo que la risa comenzara de nuevo. Abrí de un jalón las cortinas y abrí la ventana, permitiendo que el frío aire nocturno de Seattle entrara a la pequeña y mohosa oficina. "Listo," dije entre mi aliento, inhalando profundamente. "Así está mejor."

"Le sigo diciendo a Dale que ventile estás malditas oficinas, pero no me escucha. Él es como un topo aquí. Están demasiado obscuras para mi gusto," se rio King, sus ojos sobre mí cuando tomaba otra vez mi asiento frente a él.

"Necesito que se mueva. Hay un librero en mi línea de visión," dijo Jasper. No hay disparo, no hay disparo…"

"Aquí tienes, Isabella," canturreó King, ofreciéndome un pañuelo, y me quedé inmóvil cuando lo vi.

Era exactamente el mismo pañuelo de mierda que mi padre había dejado en mi casa del árbol. Idéntico—hasta la mismísima costura a lo largo de las orillas. Pero me limpié los ojos con él de todos modos porque no podía revelar esa mierda. Benny y Carlisle querían a King mañana, así que podía esperar un puto día más.

"No tenía la intención de hacerte sentir mal," dijo, apoyándose en el escritorio con sus codos. "Solo quería dejarte saber que estoy ansioso por nuestra reunión de mañana y que estoy sorprendido de que vayas a manejar _Twi Tech_. Por conversaciones con Charlie, siempre supuse que se la entregaría a Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle sigue allí," declaré con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Pero simplemente no podía permitir que los negocios que mi padre inició pasaran a alguien que no es… _familia_," mentí con facilidad, esperando que mi padrino entendiera que no era verdad. En absoluto. Carlisle era más familia para mí de lo que jamás entendería.

King se rio suavemente y asintió. "Ahora, _eso _lo puedo de verdad entender. Dime, Isabella… ¿Estará allí mañana?"

"Oh, definitivamente. Todavía porta el mismo poder y es confiable incluso en mi ausencia. Sin embargo, si algo me pasara a mí, él se hará cargo."

Vi como un destello de esperanza o de emoción iluminó sus ojos, y supe que él preferiría tener esa reunión de mañana con Carlisle en lugar de conmigo porque dio una mirada por encima de mi cabeza. No iba a dejar esa habitación con vida porque esto iba más allá de King. Esta era una orden proveniente de Alistair Corbin.

"Excelente," dijo con una radiante sonrisa. "¿Sabes? Siempre quise conocerlo. Charlie hablaba maravillas de él, pero nunca nos conocimos en persona."

Un teléfono sonó de forma estridente en la oscura oficina, y King metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacarlo, contestándolo con brusquedad. "¿Sí, Mary?" Espetó, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba a lo que sea que su esposa estuviera diciéndole. "Estoy algo ocupado, cariño. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de mi hermana hasta que llegue a casa? Solo dale la medicina que el doctor…" Hizo una pausa, frotándose la cara con frustración porque al parecer, fue interrumpido. "¡Sé que se siente mal, Mary!" Gruñó, recargándose en la silla. "¡Bien! Pero tienes que darme unos minutos. Te llamaré desde el coche." Colgó, dejando caer el teléfono de golpe sobre el escritorio.

"Lo siento, Isabella," dijo con un suspiro, sus ojos seguían cerrados. "Mi hermana, está pasando por un mal momento desde la pérdida de su hijo."

Permití que mi rostro cambiara a una expresión ilegible porque el sobrino de King fue el hombre que había dirigido el ataque en la cabaña de la montaña. El cuerpo de James había sido arrojado al fondo de un desfiladero con el resto de los hombres que mi equipo y el de Edward habían eliminado sin perjuicio. Quería darle una sonrisa satisfecha a King, decirle que James era un cabrón enfermo y que había muerto desangrado gracias a mi bala en su pierna, pero no lo hice.

"Oh, lo siento," suspiré dramáticamente. "Al parecer nadie es… _inmune _a los problemas familiares."

King sonrió y luego se rio entre dientes. "Eso es muy cierto. Y mi sobrino estaba lleno de problemas para empezar. Ni todo mi dinero y poder podía cambiar eso." Le dio al hombre detrás de mí otra mirada significativa, y supe que esto era todo. "Por favor, siéntete libre de esperar aquí mientras tu sobrina termina con Lance."

Se levantó de la silla, pero en lugar de rodear hacia la ventana, King se fue por la dirección contraria, viniendo a pararse frente a mí y tendiéndome su mano.

"Fue un placer conocerte en persona, Isabella," declaró, y estreché su mano. "Eres todo lo que Charlie y Renee eran, sino es que más. De verdad estarían orgullosos."

Eso sonó como una despedida, pero no estaba segura hasta que la actividad en la radio comenzó de nuevo en mi oído.

"¡Se va!" Gruñó Benny.

"Y no se lleva al guardia con él," respondió Jasper. "Va a hacer que cumplan con su orden de asesinarla."

"Joder," dijo Edward furioso. "Bella, aguanta un poco. Vamos a…"

"¡No!" Benny dijo con brusquedad. "¡No ataquen! Esperen mi señal. Cuando King haya salido del edificio, entraremos."

"Señorita Swan," dijo King, deteniéndose en la ahora puerta abierta. "Estoy ansioso por nuestra reunión de mañana."

Le di una sonrisa genuina porque yo estaba aún más ansiosa de lo que podía decirle ya que parecía malditamente confiado de que no estaría allí. "Yo también, señor King."

La voz de Benny me guio suavemente por la radio. "Bella, déjalo ir. Deja que se vaya. Recibí todo lo que envíe al laboratorio esta mañana. No solo podemos atraparlo por la muerte de tu madre, sino que también podemos atraparlo por lo que trató de negociar con Charlie hace seis meses. Pero estamos contigo. No te preocupes por el matón que deja contigo."

Solté un resoplido, conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco porque él no podía ver lo grande que era el cabrón al que King le estaba ordenando que se quedara conmigo.

"Benny, juro por Dios," gruñó Edward por la radio.

"¡Edward, basta!" Ordenó Carlisle, pero podía escuchar sus nervios también. "Yo iré por ella. Está justo debajo de mí."

Hubo un silencio de muerte en la radio y en la habitación que King ya había dejado cuando fijé mis ojos con los del guardia. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, llevando una sonrisa de suficiencia al mismo tiempo que le daba vuelta al seguro de la puerta.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Pareciera que pasó una puta eternidad para que King saliera del maldito edificio. Se necesitó la mano de Emmett en mi hombro para detenerme de pasearme dentro del jodido club, de subir corriendo las malditas escaleras para encontrar a mi chica, sin importar lo que Benny necesitaba.

"A mi orden," dijo Benny, su voz más firme de lo que esperaba.

"Mi equipo… conmigo," gruñí. "El de Bella también."

"Señor," escuché por la radio, y me volví para ver a las chicas que no se habían movido del bar.

"Vamos a subir esas escaleras, ¿entendido?" Verifiqué, levantándoles una ceja y recibiendo "Señor" y "Sí" en mis oídos, junto con fervientes gestos de cabeza.

"Carlisle, tú vas con Bella cuanto antes," ordenó Benny.

"Tenemos un problema," gruñó Jasper. "Ese pendejo con el que está acaba de poner seguro a la puñetera puerta."

"Maldita sea, Benny," dije entre mi aliento, agarrando puños de mi cabello y levantándome del banco.

"¡King salió! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" ordenó Benny, y de pronto, las puertas principales, las puertas traseras, y las puertas de la bodega en el primer nivel del edificio se abrieron de golpe, federales inundando el lugar.

"¡Ahora!" Grité.

Emmett y yo nos abalanzamos hacia la escalera que Bella, Young y Makenna habían subido en lo que parecía años atrás, esquivando a los que estaban en el club y empleados aterrorizados, pero nos encontramos con dos putos porteros gigantes cuando llegamos al segundo nivel casi a la carrera.

Emmett y las chicas se pararon en seco detrás de mí; y no vacilé en sacar mi Glock, apuntando a la cabeza del hijo de puta más cercano.

"¡No te muevas!" Le grité, el otro tipo se movió solo un poco. "Mantén tus malditas manos donde pueda verlas, o vas a llevar los sesos de tu amigo en toda tu puta camiseta, pendejo," le dije al segundo al mismo tiempo que Mickey y Emmett sacaban sus armas.

"De rodillas," les dijo Mickey, y obedecieron al instante. "Me encargo de esto hasta que lleguen aquí los federales, Ed. ¡Vete!"

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces, y oí a los federales llegar al pie de las escaleras al mismo tiempo que algo explotó en la cima de las mismas. Se escuchó como un mueble volcándose o una puerta destrozándose, no podía identificarlo.

Una voz que no reconocía dijo, "Me va a hacer un hombre muy rico, señorita Swan…"

"No, no lo haré," se rio Bella siniestramente. "No vas a salir con vida de esta habitación, amigo."

Tuve que sonreír cuando llegaba a las escaleras del tercer piso porque mi chica se estaba defendiendo bastante bien.

"¿Puedes escuchar esa mierda?" Se rio. "Están haciendo una redada en el edificio, idiota."

Pero en ese momento, un sonido que reconocería en cualquier parte hizo eco por la radio—el suave clic del percutor de un arma siendo activado.

"No van a pasar más allá del cuarto piso," el hombre gruñó. "Y tú no vivirás para verlos."

"Mierda, Bella, aguanta," jadeé, tomando dos escalones al mismo tiempo, con Emmett pisándome los talones.

"¡Joder, no te atrevas!" Mi chica gruñó por lo bajo. "¡Encuentra a Makenna!"

"Tengo visual," gritó Jasper. "Bells, tienes que moverte."

"Nosotros nos encargamos de Makenna," gruñó Rose, empujando para pasarme de manera que pudiera intentar abrir la puerta para el tercer piso. "¡Em!" Gritó cuando descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave.

"Muévanse, nenas," ordenó y luego me miró. "A las tres, abrimos está puerta, y tú continúas. Yo me quedaré con ellas y encontraremos a Mack."

"¡Y Young!" Espetó Benny.

"¡Uno, dos… _tres_!" Dijo, y los dos abrimos la puerta de una patada, provocando que se zafaran por completo las bisagras y cayera destrozada contra la pared del pasillo, pero fue la vista bajando por el pasillo lo que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

Varias puertas estaban abiertas, y vi a muchos hombres saliendo de diferentes puertas, medio vestidos, así como chicas jóvenes de apariencia cansada asomándose desde sus habitaciones. Era un puñetero burdel aquí arriba.

"Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, mirando a Emmett, que parecía lívido por la vista frente a él.

"Vete, Ed… yo me encargo de esto. ¡Benny, manda a alguna gente aquí arriba!" Espetó, deteniendo al primer hijo de puta que vio y tendiendo al pendejo con un puñetazo.

"Están de camino, Em. Y tienes que pasar por un piso más," respondió Benny.

Cuando dejé a Emmett para hacer aquello para lo que vivía – patear traseros—bajé la vista para ver que Mickey se me había unido, junto con Alice, las dos tenían sus armas afuera.

"Tomaremos el siguiente piso," declaró Mickey, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta una vez que llegamos allí.

Pero los tres nos paralizamos cuando sonaron disparos proviniendo del piso ahora encima de nosotros, y escuché a mi chica gruñir y gritar.

"¿Papá?" Gruñí, el alma saliéndose de mi pecho.

"¡Estamos dentro!" Respondió bruscamente. "Tuvimos que volar dos puertas."

"¿Bells?" Dijo Alice entre su aliento.

"¡Está en una lucha, y no he podido disparar!" Nos dijo Jasper. "¡Está en mi línea de visión! ¡Mierda! Alguien entre allí."

Miré a Mickey, y los dos asentimos, abriendo la cuarta puerta de una patada. En el segundo que se abrió, fui tacleado por las escaleras por un cabrón enorme, y los dos caímos con fuerza en el rellano de abajo, provocando que el aire se escapara de mis pulmones de golpe y que mi arma se cayera y se deslizara lejos.

"Mierda," siseé cuando la rodilla del tipo se encontró con mi entrepierna. Cerré mi puño, golpeándolo en las costillas tan fuerte como pude y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de rodarme y recuperar el control.

El cabrón logró darme dos golpes en la cara antes de que finalmente subiera mi rodilla con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba por la muñeca. Me lo quité de encima, moviéndome rápidamente hacia mi arma que estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Casi la había alcanzado cuando agarró mi camiseta, tratando tirar de mí hacia atrás, pero le di un codazo en la cara, dándole duro en la nariz. Hubo un satisfactorio sonido de ella rompiéndose y un chorro de sangre al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor, agarrando su cara con una mano y llevando la otra a su cintura.

"¡Pagarás por eso!" Gritó, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su arma, tenía la mía en la mano y ya estaba tirando del gatillo.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Va hacerme un hombre muy rico, señorita Swan," dijo el guardia, una lenta sonrisa subiendo a su rostro.

No había ido por su arma todavía, pero parecía muy confiado de que su mera presencia se supone que me asustaría.

"No, no lo haré. No saldrás de está habitación con vida, amigo," me reí, rodando los ojos. "¿Puedes escuchar eso? Están haciendo una redada en el edificio, idiota."

Esa declaración lo asustó más que el hecho de que me estaba alejando de él rumbo a la ventana. Si no podía llegar al arma en mi bolso sobre la silla frente al escritorio o a la que estaba sujeta a mi pierna, iba a entregarle este tipo a Jasper, simple y sencillamente, pero en lugar de caminar para quedar a un lado de mí, se colocó justo detrás de mí, sin darle visión a Jasper en lo absoluto. El clic de su percutor hizo eco en mis oídos.

Oí a Edward decirme que aguantara, pero necesitaba que encontrara a Mack. Tenía a Jasper al otro lado de la calle y a Carlisle justo encima de mí, pero no tenía una puta idea a dónde habían llevado a Makenna. Sin embargo, en el segundo que las palabras para él dejaron mis labios, supe que la había jodido.

"¡Tienes un puto micrófono!" Gruñó el guardia, dándome la vuelta. Su arma seguía apuntando a mi rostro, pero su mano iba hacia su bolsillo, muy probablemente por su teléfono.

No podía dejar que llamara a nadie, no podía permitir que King se enterara de que su tiempo estaba por terminarse. Quería que se presentara en TT mañana pensando que era dueño del puto mundo, pensando que todo lo que quería estaba por realizarse—aun cuando me encabronaba que había dejado ir al hijo de puta esta noche.

Así que provoqué al cabrón. Dando un paso para alejarme de él hizo que se olvidara de su teléfono y tratara de alcanzarme, y _eso_ me dio la oportunidad. Esquivé sus manos, y empujé con fuerza la base de mi mano en su entrepierna, lo que hizo que se doblara. Agarrando su cabeza, bajé su rostro con fuerza sobre mi rodilla, y él dejó caer su arma cuando cubrió su cara, lo que provocó que se disparara, el sonido resonando en la pequeña oficina.

"¡Joder!" rugió, agarrándose la nariz al mismo tiempo que se caía al suelo de rodillas.

Me lancé hacia su arma, pero justo cuando la alcanzaba, fui tacleada hacia el suelo.

El tipo tenía que pesar tres veces más que yo, por lo que cuando cayó encima de mí, de pronto se me hizo jodidamente difícil recuperar el aliento. Apenas podía ver, mucho menos concentrarme en los sonidos viniendo a través de no solo mi auricular, sino también desde el pasillo al final de la otra oficina por la que habíamos pasado.

Mis dedos intentaron agarrar la pistola del tipo, apenas capaz de rozarla con mis uñas, pero no podía sujetarla. Su caliente y molesto aliento golpeaba contra mi cuello mientras me mantenía en el suelo y luchaba por llegar a su arma antes que yo lo hiciera. Dejó de tratar de detenerme; en lugar de eso, me dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre mí.

Fue su primer error.

"Demonios, no necesito de una maldita arma para esta mierda," jadeó pesadamente, claramente le faltaba el aire.

"¡Quítate de encima de mí, pendejo!" Gruñí, empujándolo, pero no se movía excepto para agarrar una de mis manos y ponerla encima de mi cabeza; su segundo error fue dejar una de mis manos libres.

Con su mano libre, cometió su tercero y último error. El cabrón me tocó.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," ronroneó, empezando a sonreír cuando tocó mi seno. "Esto podría valer más que solo los diez mil que King me está pagando…"

Sorprendentemente dejé de luchar por un momento con esas palabras que dijo. "¿Diez mil dólares?" Pregunté, mirándolo. "Idiota, ¿tienes _una puta idea_ de lo mucho que… _valgo_?" Gruñí al mismo tiempo que clavé los dedos de mi mano libre en su ojo, lo que causó que se rodara quitando un poco de su peso de encima de mí.

"Te timaron, amigo," gruñí, subiendo mi rodilla.

Le di a su entrepierna y entonces fui capaz de alcanzar el arma que tenía sujeta a mi muslo. En alguna parte de mi subconsciente, escuché disparos distantes y el sonido de una puerta siendo derribada, pero no me detuve a pensar en ello porque mi mano envolvió la culata de la cuarenta y cinco que Emmett me dio hace tanto tiempo.

Un fuerte ruido afuera de la puerta de la oficina hizo que el guardia mirara hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que tiré del gatillo por debajo de su enorme forma.

"¡Bella!" Escuché de varias voces diferentes—algunas por el auricular y otras justo al otro lado de la puerta—pero no podía responderles porque estaba tratando de quitarme al pendejo de encima. No estaba muerto, pero estaba malditamente pesado.

La puerta de la oficina quedó completamente destrozada cuando finalmente pude literalmente escurrirme de debajo del guardia. Me moví rápidamente por el piso, asegurándome de darle una buena patada en la cabeza con mi zapato roto. Cuando levanté la vista, suspiré al ver a Carlisle y Alec irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Alec se fue directamente hacia el guardia, pero Carlisle estaba de rodillas a mi lado al instante.

"Cariño, ¿estás herida?" Preguntó, mirándome.

Miré hacia abajo a mi ropa, notando que estaba cubierta en sangre. "No es mía," le dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando me cargó. "Estoy bien. Lo prometo."

Me puso en la orilla del escritorio de King y de todos modos me revisó superficialmente, comenzando con mi rostro e hice una mueca cuando llegó a mi muñeca que el guardia había sujetado al suelo.

"¿Puedes flexionar tus dedos?" Preguntó en voz baja, sosteniendo mi brazo con cuidado.

Moví mis dedos pero siseé por el dolor. "Un esguince," dije con un suspiro, encogiéndome de hombros y levantando la vista hacia su preocupada, pero reconfortante mirada. "He tenido peores."

Se rio con un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco, y los dos nos volvimos cuando escuchamos un golpe de piel contra piel.

"Si te mueves de ese maldito lugar, te volaré la puta cabeza," le ordenó Alec con tono bajo y amenazante, lo que para mí, se escuchó mucho más atemorizante que si lo hubiera dicho gritando. Se levantó del suelo, donde había estado de cuclillas con el guardia. "¿Estás bien, _bellissima_?" Preguntó, una expresión de frustración en su rostro.

"Sí, Alec," le dije asintiendo, mirando a mi aspirante a asesino.

La bala le dio en el abdomen. Su nariz y ojo ya se estaban poniendo morados por mis golpes, y muy bien podía imaginarme que sus bolas estaban bastante adoloridas también, porque les di no una vez, sino dos veces, tan fuerte como pude.

¡Pero joder, me había _tocado_!

"Tengo que encontrar a Makenna… y a Edward," suspiré, bajándome con cuidado del escritorio, y con la ayuda de la mano de Carlisle en mi brazo, me quité mis zapatos de tacón rotos pateándolos hacia el guardia. "El jodido idiota me tocó," murmuré, caminando hacia la puerta, pero Alec me detuvo.

"Será lo último que haga," dijo con desdén, apuntando su arma a la cabeza del guardia, pero miró hacia Carlisle por permiso.

Con una mueca y una respiración profunda, mi padrino dio solo gesto de asentamiento.

Sentí el golpe sordo por mis pies más que escuchar el disparo cuando salía de las oficinas y bajaba las escaleras, pasando a los hombres de Benny por el camino. El cuarto piso era una colmena de actividad. Oficiales federales tenían gente alineada por todo el pasillo, haciéndolos sentarse en el piso con las manos en sus cabezas mientras los oficiales se paseaban con armas automáticas acunadas en sus brazos, pero fueron las fuertes voces al final del pasillo las que captaron mi atención.

Corrí lo que quedaba del pasillo, casi tropezándome al cruzar la puerta para ver un cuarto completamente de cabeza. Tenía que haber sido el estudio de Lance o departamento o alguna mierda de esas, pero lo habían registrado por completo.

A un costado de la habitación, Mack estaba rodeada por mis chicas, y parecía estar bien—solo verdaderamente encabronada. Al otro lado, Edward tenía a Dale Young presionado contra la pared, sus pies a varios centímetros del suelo, y el rostro de mi hombre estaba jodidamente lívido. La cara de Dale estaba completamente destrozada, y su cuerpo estaba flácido, como si apenas pudiera moverse.

Emmett, por otro lado, tenía un arma apuntando al pobre Lance, que parecía como si estuviera a punto de orinarse en los pantalones mientras se sentaba nervioso en el borde del sofá.

Fue Emmett el que me vio primero.

"Jesuscristo, Bellsy… ¿Qué diablos pasó?" Dijo con un jadeo, mirando a Edward cuando dejó caer a Young como un saco de papas en el suelo.

"¡Saca a este hijo de puta de aquí!" Edward le ladró al federal que entró por la puerta, pero ya estaba caminando hacia mí… cojeando. "Mierda, Bella, ¿estás lastimada?" Preguntó, y sonreí ante el hecho de que había hecho la misma maldita pregunta que su padre.

"No," dije con un suspiro, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo relajarse al ver que todos estaban bien.

"¡Bells!" Mis chicas dijeron con entusiasmo, todas se apresuraron hacia mí pero no me tocaron.

"Mierda, estás cubierta de sangre, bebé," respondió, sus ojos recorriéndome de mi rostro a mis pies. "Y no te muevas, amor. Hay cristal por todos lados."

Miré alrededor, dándome cuenta de que si hubiera dado unos pasos más dentro de la habitación, me hubiera cortado mis pies descalzos. Enormes luces habían sido derribadas, y sus focos se habían hecho pedazos por todo el piso de madera. Edward me cargó y me depositó en el mismísimo banco en el que Makenna había estado sentada, y luego se paró entre mis piernas, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Estás _segura _que estás bien?" Verificó, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas al mismo tiempo que yo asentía. "Porque esta sangre está haciendo que me cague del miedo," murmuró.

"No es mía," dije con un resoplido, haciendo una mueca cuando llevé mi mano con mi muñeca lastimada hacia su rostro. "Está bien, tengo un esguince en la muñeca," admití, y con un toque igual de gentil como el de su padre había sido, la cogió y la besó. "¿Y qué hay de ti?" Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño al ver un corte arriba de su ojo, y todavía no me olvidaba de que estaba cojeando por todos lados con su rodilla mala.

"_Puede _que al niño bonito le quede una cicatriz… pobrecito," bromeó Mickey detrás de él, pero rompió la tensión en la habitación.

Edward sonrió, rodando los ojos, y sacudiendo su cabeza, apartándose de mí cuando Makenna finalmente sintió que podía arrojarse a mis brazos.

"Siento que nos hayan separado," le susurré. "¿Estás bien?"

Asintió, sus pequeñas coletas rebotando con cada movimiento. "Sí, sí," dijo con un suspiro, dándole a Lance una mirada asesina. "El afeminado ese estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener las cosas decentes. Incluso le dijo a Dale que no debería tocarme por quién eras tú, pero eso no lo detuvo."

Emmett le dio un manotazo a Lance en la espalda tan fuerte que se deslizó del borde del sofá hacia el suelo, solo para luchar para subirse de nuevo. "Me alegra escuchar que no la jodiste también, enanito. Llevarían tu trasero en una camilla… ¿sabes?... algo así como lo que hicieron con tu amigo, Dale."

Todos nos reímos de él, pero otra vez me volví hacia Makenna cuando continuó. "Como sea, después del primer par de fotos, Dale decidió que haría su movida. Chica, ese hombre tocó mi maldito trasero, y lo siguiente que supe es que se estaba arrastrando de debajo de esa maldita televisión de allá," gruñó, señalando una descomunal plasma que ahora estaba en millones de pedazos. "Y _luego_," dijo entusiasmada, señalando la puerta, "todo ese ruido empezó a venir desde el pasillo, y el puto Dale se aterrorizó como una maldita niña. Así que me agarró y me empujó contra la pared… justo allí." Señaló un lugar en la pared en la que se veía como si el yeso se hubiera desquebrajado, y le entrecerré ojos. "Lo siguiente que sé es que Em y Edward irrumpieron por la puerta, y Dale es arrancado de mí."

Miré a Emmett, que asentía orgulloso, y luego a Edward, que parecía casi avergonzado.

"Me dijiste que la encontrara," declaró encogiendo un hombro. "Jasper dijo que mi papá estaba a un cuarto de ti… y…" Pasó una mano por su cabello, bufando con frustración. "¿Qué pasó allí arriba?"

Asentí, a sabiendas de que me había perdido de algunas cosas por la radio. "Fue un golpe, simple y sencillamente." Respiré hondo, más calmada ahora que había terminado. "Pero por poco y la jodo," admití con una mueca. "Me escuchó hablando contigo." Hice un gesto con la mano hacia Edward. "Se dio cuenta que tenía un micrófono e iba a hacer una llamada… todo se fue al infierno después de eso. El pobre de Jasper nunca tuvo un tiro, y el tipo me tacleó al suelo… ¡todos sus 130 kilos de mierda de su gigante trasero! Resolvió que no necesitaba un arma y quería… _más_ que los diez mil dólares que le iban a pagar, así que pensó que solo iba a… _tomar_."

"Hijo de puta," gruñó Edward, cogiendo la cosa más cercana, que resultó ser una cámara de apariencia costosa y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared. Explotó sin quedar nada más que pedacitos esparcidos por todas partes. "Joder, voy a matarlo…"

Iba hacia la puerta, pero tuve que detenerlo.

"¡Edward, espera!" Le dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que regresara. "Él… ya está muerto."

Edward se giró sobre sus talones; tampoco me pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor que hizo.

"Tu papá y Alec," fue todo lo que susurré.

"Si ellos lo hicieron, entonces, ¿qué demonios es todo eso?" Preguntó, haciendo un ademán hacia mi ropa, y podía verlo luchar contra su temperamento, sus emociones, pero Edward no era nada sino apasionado por mi seguridad.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio como por lo general lo hacía cuando nuestros amigos pensaban que estábamos peleando. Se movían incómodos, pero no se iban. Estaba segura que parecía que estaba enojado conmigo, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que solo estaba tratando de calmarse, de no perder el control. Solo estaba preocupado, y no siempre lo demostraba de la forma correcta.

"Estaba encima de mí," expliqué, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando el rostro de Edward se oscureció y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, "pero me dio espacio suficiente para alcanzar el arma en mi pierna. Tiré del gatillo por debajo de él…"

Edward se detuvo, sus ojos de un verde penetrante mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Mi papá llegó a ti a tiempo? ¿Y ordenó la muerte del cabrón?" Preguntó, y vi el puro y franco odio, y poder en sus ojos porque alguien me hiciera daño. Era atemorizante, _sexy_ y maravilloso, todo al mismo tiempo, y no sabía si alguna vez lo amé más.

"Sí, y sí," le juré, "y Alec lo completó…" Abrí mis brazos para él, diciendo, "Estoy bien. Además de la muñeca, no me hizo daño. De hecho, diría que él salió peor… incluso antes de que Alec lo agarrara."

Edward sonrió satisfecho, riéndose un poco y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Buena chica," canturreó, besando mi frente, pero se dio la vuelta cuando varias personas entraron a la habitación, seguidos de Benny, Jasper, y Eleazar, pero mis ojos se entrecerraron en dirección a Benny.

"¿Quieres decirme por qué dejamos ir a King con vida, Benny?" Gruñí, con las intenciones de bajarme, pero Edward me sostuvo con fuerza. "¡Joder, podías haberlo atrapado!"

"Cristales, _dulzura,_" me recordó, envolviendo un brazo con firmeza alrededor de mi estómago y parándose detrás de mí.

"No era suficiente para detenerlo, Bella," respondió Benny, suspirando a mi bufido de frustración y ojos en blanco. "Por favor, por favor, confía en mí en esto," me rogó, pero yo miraba a Carlisle.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, casi sonando como si estuviera lloriqueando. "Ordena que me asesinen, ¿y _no es suficiente_?"

Carlisle me dio una sonrisa irónica porque si alguien entendía mi irritación, era él. "No que no quisiera que lo llenaras de plomo, Bella, pero Benny me explicó lo que quiere hacer mañana después del funeral de Charlie, y no está mal…" Su voz se fue apagando, mirando a Edward cuando crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Bella, nada de lo que dijo esta noche sería aceptado en la corte," respondió Benny, levantando sus manos en gesto de rendición cuando bufé molesta.

"Me importa una mierda la corte, Benny," dije con desdén.

"Pero mañana," él continuó, como si no hubiera dicho nada, "lo tendremos justo donde lo queremos. Pensará que estás muerta… que Carlisle está a cargo y que Corbin puede intervenir. Pero lo que no sabe es que voy a enviarte armada hasta los dientes con el archivo de tu madre, con micrófonos por todo el lugar, y una vez que ponga un pie dentro de tu oficina, el campo de tiro y contrato de armas que se supone que estaría haciendo estará en una redada. Va a estar acabado. Públicamente, a lo grande, y sin la necesidad de testificar, Bella. Tú no querías testificar, y ahora no tienes que hacerlo porque no solo vas hacer que cante como un pajarito, sin que también Dale, que está afuera justo ahora, escupiendo cada detalle."

Froté mi muñeca cuando me palpitó, mis ojos seguían entrecerrados en dirección a Benny. "Tú estás sacando más de esto que yo," dije con brusquedad. "En lo que a mí respecta, King puede caer veinticinco pisos con el puñetero abogado. No me importa la justicia… o las cortes… o la humillación pública. Habrá mucho de él esparcido sobre todo el _público _cuando empuje su trasero desde el helicóptero de Edward. Y eso será fabulosamente humillante."

Benny sonrió al escuchar la risa que explotó en la habitación, a pesar de la actividad que los oficiales federales estaban haciendo dentro y fuera de la habitación.

"Di la hora y el lugar, bebé," se rio Edward suavemente en mi oído. "Creo que también puedo llevarlo más alto que veinticinco pisos por ti."

Benny dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Carlisle lo detuvo, viniendo a pararse frente a mí. Respiró profundamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza que no estaba esperando. "¿No crees que Charlie podría haber tomado la salida fácil, Bells? Pudo haberme llamado, decirme todo esto… incluyendo la parte sobre el asesinato de tu madre." Dijo con un suspiro, negando y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Pude haber terminado con todo esto por él, y lo sabía. Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo, decirme la mierda que había pasado, pero deseaba tanto hacer lo correcto, cariño. Quería que King fuera expuesto al mundo por lo que realmente es, no que fuera eliminado para que el siguiente tipo malo que se presentara tomara su lugar. Charlie quería hacer de Royce King un ejemplo. Fue por eso que estaba tan determinado a testificar, la razón por la que se quedó con la evidencia del asesinato de tu madre a fin de esperar hasta que el ADN fuera aceptado por las cortes—o hasta que tú recordaras."

Arrugué mi nariz, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos. "Eso no es justo, Carlisle," susurré, desviando la mirada de él.

"No estoy diciendo que tienes que testificar, pero puedes hacer que King confiese. _Sé _que puedes," me instó. "Si _alguien_ puede hacer que ese hombre diga la verdad, eres tú, cariño."

"Pensé que habías dicho…" Comencé a decir, pero mi garganta estranguló las palabras que empecé a decir.

"Sé lo que dije," susurró contra mi frente. "Y cualquier promesa que alguna vez te haya hecho… no las he olvidado," me juró, levantándome una ceja. "Pero creo que deberías hacer esto por Charlie… por tu _mamá_."

"Papá…" Comenzó Edward a decir, pero su padre levantó la mano para detenerlo. Obedeció al instante, pero no estaba feliz por ello.

Recuerdos de cada una de las cartas de mi padre que había dejado para mí pasaron por mi mente.

_Renee no se suicidó, bebé; no fue asesinada, y ahora que ya no estoy, necesitas saber por qué… porque para al fin poder atrapar al tipo que lo hizo, vas a tener que asegurarte de que así sea._

_Mi dulce niña, todo lo que necesitas para encerrar a Royce King de por vida está en este sobre y esa brillante mente tuya._

_Todavía está registrado como un "caso sin resolver", y con lo que está en ese sobre, vas a poder encerrar a King de por vida porque ahora, el ADN se utiliza extensamente. _

_Es tu decisión, Bella. Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión, sin importar qué._

Bufé, mordiendo mi labio inferior y finalmente llegando a la conclusión de que Carlisle tenía razón; mi papá quería a King tras las rejas. Lo había mencionado, me instó a hacerlo, aunque me había dejado la decisión a mí por completo. Pero había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para que ocurriera y murió tratando de hacer lo correcto. Carlisle podía haber eliminado fácilmente a King hace años. Todo lo que mi papá tenía que hacer era decírselo—pero no lo hizo. Había luchado con uñas y dientes hasta que finalmente se convirtiera en algo más grande de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría. Se le había salido de las manos, porque había estado luchando solo.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, y todos estaban esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta. Solté un resoplido, preguntándome por solo un segundo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Charlie nos hubiera llamado? ¿Si solo nos hubiera _dicho_? ¿Todavía estaríamos aquí, el equipo inquebrantable que éramos? Porque por Dios, habíamos formado el más increíble equipo con el que alguna vez había tenido el privilegio de trabajar, y por eso, sentía el que mi padre se lo hubiera perdido.

Mientras que Edward jugaba en silencio con un mechón de mi cabello, suspiré contenta.

No, no hubiera sido lo mismo. Tal vez siempre había estado destinado a ser así. Tal vez se suponía que debía estar sola; el término huérfano sonaba tonto para usarlo en un adulto, pero era cómo me sentía. Tal vez se suponía que lucháramos, nos recuperáramos y sanáramos—todos nosotros—porque miré otra vez alrededor de la habitación, y vi… a Alice y Jasper… a Emmett y Rose… incluso Mickey, que había encontrado a Obie en el camino. Me enteré sobre Esme y Carlisle, lo tranquilo y profundo que era su amor, a pesar de las anteriores pérdidas en sus vidas.

Y luego estaba Edward.

Mi héroe—el hombre que significaba más para mí que toda esta mierda. Nos habíamos salvado el uno al otro. Confiábamos el uno en el otro, haciéndonos los mejores compañeros que ha habido jamás. Lo amaba con un fuego que lo consumía todo, con el amor del mejor amigo, y la admiración de alguien que respetaba totalmente. Me había presionado, luchado contra mí, y amado. Me permitió entrar cuando nadie más era merecedor. Y me había sanado lentamente, parte por parte, solo para hacerme emerger mucho mejor una vez que todo había terminado.

Nos convertimos en lo que nuestras madres habían soñado que nos convirtiéramos, y fue ese último pensamiento—el recuerdo del rostro de mi madre mientras nos miraba a los dos en esa cuna—lo que me hizo responder, porque ella se merecía más. Se merecía un archivo que dijera, "Caso Resuelto."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, asintiendo un poco, "pero voy a necesitar de todos ustedes…"

* * *

_**Es cierto que han hecho un gran equipo, y ahora Bella los necesita para por fin atrapar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Grandes escenas de acción en este capi, lo que le ha de haber costado a Edward el no ir a salvar oyendo todos esos gritos y disparos, sabemos lo protector que es nuestro Mercward. Pero también sabe que Bella es un hueso duro de roer y sabe defenderse sola, técnicamente ella sola se salvo del ataque del gorila ese, Carlisle y Alec llegaron para dar el tiro de gracias. ¿Qué opinan de lo que Benny quiere hacer con King? ¿Será suficiente con meterlo en la cárcel? ¿Habrá algo más preparado para él? Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su comentario, recuerden que de eso depende que siga con las demás historias de esta autora ;) **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Este capi no está beteado por algunos inconvenientes, pero de todos modos, gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

**Nota de Traductora al final, léanla por favor.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 28

**EDWARD **

Todo el departamento se veía como una enfermería de un campo militar. Esme estaba atendiendo la muñeca de Bella cuando pasé por la cocina. Makenna tenía unos cuantos cortes por cristal que se había hecho dentro del departamento de Lance. La mano de Emmett estaba maltratada por tantos golpes que había dado, y Mickey tenía un chichón verdaderamente enorme en la cabeza de cuando los dos derribamos la puerta del cuarto piso. Al parecer, cuando el tipo me tacleó, la había golpeado contra la pared.

Alice, Jasper, y Alec estaban todos en la sala, interceptando cada llamada que le hacían a King y redireccionando todas las llamadas que él hacia desde su línea de casa y su móvil. Alice había hackeado en los sistemas de teléfono porque sabíamos que alguien intentaría contactar a King por la redada. Benny también había hecho que lo siguieran, impidiendo que alguien se acercara a él porque el cabrón tenía que permanecer en la puta oscuridad por al menos veinticuatro horas.

"¡Detente, Edward!" Las dos, Esme y Bella ordenaron, dándome miradas severas.

"Siéntate," añadió Bella, levantándome una ceja mientras Esme terminaba de vendar su muñeca. "Te van a revisar, ya sea que quieras o no."

Hice una mueca y gemí, rodando los ojos, pero no me atreví a contradecirlas en esto. No ayudaba que mi maldita rodilla me estaba matando, y el corte arriba de mi ojo me estaba ardiendo como un hijo de puta.

Esme resopló pero dio unas palmaditas a la mesa. "Siéntate, hijo. Déjame ver esa pierna."

Ya me había duchado, cambiado a unos pantalones cargo cortos, y ayudé a Alec con la cena porque para cuando todos habíamos regresado al departamento, mi equipo y el de Bella estaban hambrientos. Ya que nadie estaba en un verdadero estado de emergencia, Esme permitió que todo el mundo se duchara, cambiara de ropa y comiera antes de sentarlos para una revisión.

Suspiré, sentándome sobre el extremo de la mesa y tratando de ingorar la sonrisa irónica que Esme llevaba, porque era la expresión déjate-de-tonterías en el rostro de mi chica a la que estaba obedeciendo. No quería encabronarla, porque tenía suficiente para preocuparse por lo de mañana.

"¿Qué te paso a ti?" Preguntó Esme en voz baja, su toque suave en mi rodilla casi calmante mientras la levantaba con cuidado.

"Lo derribaron por las putas escaleras," me delató Mickey, sacándome la lengua cuando la fulminé con la mirada mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

"Síguele, niña salvaje. Vas a necesitar otra bolsa de hielo… _tal vez_ unos puntos de sutura," gruñí, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando todos se rieron. Me volví otra vez hacia Esme. "Sí, pateamos la puerta para abrirla… ¡ay, mierda!" Gruñí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza en el momento que dobló mi pierna justo de la forma correcta, poniendo presión en los tendones a un costado. "¡Maldita sea!" Respiré hondo, aferrándome a la mesa, y continué. "Como sea, tan pronto estuvo abierta, este pendejo me derribó por las malditas escaleras. _Tal vez_ me dio unos dos buenos puñetazos."

"Mmmm," murmuró Bella, echándole una mirada al corte arriba de mi ojo. "No te muevas," me ordenó en voz baja, y solo su mera presencia era tranquilizadora después de una noche como la de hoy. "No creo que necesite puntos, Esme."

"Bueno, solo ponle mariposas y cúbrela," respondió Esme, sin siquiera molestrse en levantar la vista de mi rodilla hasta que siseé por el dolor. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos. "Debería mandarte a hacerte unos radiografías, Edward," me advirtió, levantándome una ceja, "porque creo que te desgarraste el viejo tejido cicatrizal."

"Demonios, no," refunfuñé, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque las salas de emergencias eran el puro infierno. Preferiría involucrarme en otra pelea, para ser honestos.

"Si no te quedas quieto," gruñó Bella en voz baja mientras trataba de vendar mi frente, "voy a atarte y hacer que Emmett se siente encima de ti."

Sonreí porque Emmett se levantó de su asiento, tronándose todos los nudillos y su cuello.

"Estoy cansado, pero puedo hacerlo, Bellsy," se rio entre dientes, lanzando un guiño en su dirección.

"Sin ofender, hombre, pero _tu trasero_ no se acercará ni a un centímetro de mí." Me eché a reír, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Bella. "El _tuyo_, por el otro lado…" Le susurré, pero Esme debió haber escuchado de todos modos porque se rio suavemente mientras empezaba a vendar mi rodilla.

"Cierra la boca, Edward," dijo Bella con una risita, rodando los ojos, pero cuando me miró por entre sus pestañas, supe lo que venía a continuación. "_Todas_ tus partes deben funcionar, si ese es el caso…"

"Funcionan," le prometí, negando al ver su dulce, pero traviesa sonrisa. "Algunas solo están… adoloridas."

"Mmm, bien." Dijo con un suspiro, señalándome con un dedo una vez que había terminado. "Compórtate, Edward. Lo digo en serio. Lo de la rodilla me está asustando. No es la primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó que has cojeado por aquí. Me gustaría que fueras capaz de caminar en nuestro futuro, por favor."

Bufé, sientiendo cambiar el estado de ánimo de divertido a serio, pero ella tenía razón; había cojeado por dos días después de mi persecución a Miller.

"Sí, señorita," suspiré, cediendo totalmente y tomando el paquete de hielo que Esme me estaba dando.

"Descánzala, mántela elevada, pero después de mañana, vas a que te la revisen," ordenó Esme.

Asentí en señal de conformidad, sin siquiera molestarme en discutir. Me deslicé con cuidado al suelo, probando mi peso sobre ella ahora que estaba vendada. De pronto, estaba agotado, y todo lo que quería era meterme a la cama con mi chica. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Bella deslizó su mano en la mía.

"Vamos," dijo en voz baja. "Vamos a quitar tu peso de esa pierna."

Me guió por el pasillo, me puso en la cama después de desvestirme hasta quedarme en bóxer, y puso una almohada debajo de mi rodilla. Tuve que sonreír, preguntándome dónde había estado está hermosura cuando regresé a casa de la Fuerza Aérea la primera vez que había salido herido. Hacía que estar en cama fuera mucho mejor cuando tenía algo así de dulce para admirar mientras se preparaba para dormir, poniéndose solo mi camiseta y metiéndose junto a mí.

Con las luces apagadas y la habitación en silencio, se acurrucó en mi costado, recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. La jodida pregunta que se le escapó a continuación fue una que realmente no estaba esperando.

"¿Gemelas, Edward?" Soltó un resoplido, plantando un beso sobre mi pecho cuando gemí. "Escuché a Emmett por la radio. ¿Detroit? ¿Gemelas? ¿_En serio_?"

Podía escuchar su diversión, pero eso no me hacía sentir menos incómodo con el tema.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, Bella," bufé, mirando por la ventana al contorno de Seattle. "Mierda, estaba verdaderamente borracho."

Giró su cabeza para mirarme, poniendo su barbilla en sus manos mientras seguía recostada en mi pecho. "No soy fanática de los tríos… Soy demasiado egoísta," declaró como si nada.

"Bueno, _tú_ te besaste con Rose," repliqué como un niño beligerante, todavía incapaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Se rio, poniendo los ojos en blanco y plantando otro beso en mi pecho. "Lo hice. Y también estaba verderamente borracha. Fue también hace mucho tiempo."

Observé su rostro, y no parecía molesta, pero mi mente fluctuó a nuestras dos… indiscreciones. De ninguna jodida manera deseaba a otra mujer, primero que nada. Y segundo, nadie se acercaba a mi chica si no era yo—hombre o mujer.

"Yo-Yo… yo no t-te c-compartiría," balbuceé, frunciéndole el ceño. "P-Punto. Está f-fuera de c-cuestión."

Me sonrió y se levantó a fin de presionar sus labios a los míos. "Buen chico," canturreó, pasando sus labios por los míos hasta el punto me volví loco por el deseo de besarla hasta dejarla realmente sin aliento. "No juego bien con otras mujeres cuando se trata de compartir, Edward. Jake es un excelente ejemplo de ello, y no lo amaba una fracción de la forma en que te amo a ti."

Entonces, esta era una advertencia—una innecesaria advertencia, pero una, sin embargo.

"Solo tú, bebé," le recordé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Fue la misma declaración que había hecho en la pista de baile cuando bailamos con Mack. "S-Siempre, amor."

Dicho eso, la besé de verdad porque había sido una noche de mierda realmente larga. Estaba cansado, y necesitaba esa reconección. Necesitaba su sabor en mi lengua, su calor deslizándose por mi costado, antes de que cayera en sueños que no podía controlar.

~oOo~

Me desperté con la más horrible de las luces brillantes en mis ojos cuando la luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas, pero al más glorioso calor, fuertes manos bajando a mi ropa interior.

Podía sentir cada centímetro de Bella alineada detrás de mí, envolviéndome, nuestras piernas enredadas, no pude evitar que mi mano se uniera a la suya, deteniéndola por completo cuando mis dedos se toparon con la venda alrededor de su muñeca.

"No, no me detengas," se quejó, dándome la vuelta y subiéndose encima de mí. "Déjame…"

"Bebé…" Dije entre mi aliento, pero me calló con su boca en la mía, y me perdí en ella.

Metió su lengua en mi boca mientras mis manos encontraban un delicioso agarre en su trasero. Todavía llevaba mi camiseta, pero nada más, y fue ese descubrimiento lo que me hizo restregarla sobre mí porque despertar así era la mejor mierda—algo que nunca había experimentado hasta Bella.

"Joder, solo te _necesito_," gruñó, sentándose mientras le quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba lejos.

"No te estoy deteniendo, bebé," le dije porque podía ver su necesidad, su preocupación, sus nervios por hoy casi abrumándola, y si era yo quién la hacia sentir mejor, entonces allí estaba. Totalmente. "Mierda, nunca podría detenerte," susurré, deslizando mis dedos dentro de su cabello y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia mí.

No esperó—por nada. Solo tomó, y Dios, si no era jodidamente _sexy_.

Gemí y me retorcí debajo de ella cuando su boca, dientes, y lengua bajaron por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi pecho. Agarrando mi ropa interior, ni siquiera los bajó por completo hasta quitármelos antes de que se cerniera de nuevo sobre mí y colocando lo que ahora era un muy mojado y muy caliente coño sobre mí.

Pero fue su casi aliviado, "Sí," que salió en un siseó al mismo tiempo que me envolvía por completo lo que me hizo incorporarme para quedar frente a frente con ella. Con sus ojos en blanco, entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, pegando su frente en la mía mientras se movía sobre mí.

"¿Mejor, bebé?" Le pregunté, mordisqueando sus labios mientras mis manos la ayudaban a moverse, guiándola a su liberación. "¿Solo necesitabas de algo de polla a primeras horas de la mañana?"

"Sí," lloriqueó mientras la echaba un poco hacia atrás, tomando uno de sus pezones, que me había estado provocando contra mi pecho, dentro de mi boca, mis ojos fijos en su rostro.

"¿_Mi _polla?" Gruñí en voz baja, sintiéndome tan malditamente posesivo que no era gracioso.

"Sí," se quejó, su ceño frunciéndose solo un poco.

Sonreí contra su seno cuando jadeó en el segundo que mis dientes rozaron su pico. Su rostro estaba hermoso, desesperado, y malditamente perdido en todo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, las puntas de su cabello largo haciendo cosquillas en mis muslos a medida que besaba de su cuello a su oído.

"Si vas a follarme, amor, al menos veme a los ojos," le dije, agarrando su cabello en la base de su cuello cuando levató su cabeza otra vez.

Agarró ambos lados de mi rostro, girándolo casi con rudeza al mismo tiempo que reclamaba mi boca de nuevo. Sus besos profundos y desesperados, pero tan llenos de amor que casi me dejan sin aliento. Y de pronto, la necesidad de verla correrse era definitivamente todo lo que deseaba.

Caí hacia atrás, viéndola montarme con ardor y sintiendo la necesidad de correrme empezar a acumularse en la boca de mi estómago. Doblando mis piernas detrás de ella, la encontré estocada tras estocada y llevé mi pulgar a mi boca, arremolinando mi lengua sobre él. Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron mientras me observaba, lamiendo sus labios despacio al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se giraba con gracia, bellamente sobre mí.

"Quieres correrte, ¿no es así?" Pregunté, mi pulgar apenas presionando el punto donde nos conectábamos.

Asintió frenéticamente, sus dedos enterrándose deliciosamente en mis costados y sus muslos temblando por el esfuerzo.

"No, bebé," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sonriendo un poco. "Si vas a tomarme así, entonces estás a cargo. _Dime_ que quieres correrte."

"Dios, Edward… _por favor_," jadeó, suplicándome con sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Entonces córrete, Bella," le ordené, presionando exactamente dónde lo necesitaba y moviendo mi pulgar en círculos sobre la zona que la hacía gritar.

Me incorporé de nuevo, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura al mismo tiempo que ella envolvía toda mi cabeza en su cálido abrazo. Jadeó con fuerza contra mi mejilla cuando colapso por completo, estremeciéndose y temblando en mis brazos mientras mi porpia liberación se unió a la suya, mi cabeza cayendo en su hombro.

Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros mientras sus músculos continuaban sacudiéndose, su respiración todavía algo pesada. "Te amo," dijo entre su aliento, plantando el mejor de los besos en mi mandíbula. "Siento haberte despertado…" Soltó unas risitas.

"Yo no," me reí, echándome hacia atrás para tomar su dulce rostro entre mis manos. "También te amo. Y vas a estar perfecta hoy, Bella. Desearía que no te preocuparas. Estaré allí todo el tiempo, bebé."

Tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente al mismo tiempo que asentía.

"Si algo sale mal, siempre está la idea del helicóptero. Lo dejaremos caer justo en los escalones principales de _Twi Tech_," le dije con una media sonrisa.

Bella rodó los ojos pero soltó esas risitas que vivía para escuchar. "Claro, está bien," dijo en voz baja, besando mis labios. "Entonces, supongo que será mejor que terminemos con esta mierda, ¿eh?"

"Como dije, _dulzura_… tú estás a cargo."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Observé desde la parte de atrás del auditorio como entraba empleado tras empleado, respiré hondo cuando no solo los asientos finales se llenaron, sino también los balcones. Estábamos manteniendo mi presencia en secreto, pero solo por Royce King, cuyo pomposo trasero ya estaba en la puta fila del frente.

Carlisle iba a dar la elegía, pedir por un momento de silencio en honor a mi padre, y despedir a todos por el fin de semana. Bajo circunstancias normales, el CEO—o sea yo—lo hubiera hecho, pero Carlisle y Benny querían que mi llegada a mi oficina fuera una sorpresa.

Había tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes para al menos acudir a la maldita cosa, así que me recosté contra Edward mientras nos ocultábamos en la cabina de sonido con Alice y Jasper.

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró, envolviendo sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor.

Solté un resoplido, volviéndome hacia todos ellos. "Mi padre murió hace semanas," dije con un suspiro, negando, "y de alguna forma, todavía no lo he asimilado." Bajé la vista hacia mis manos al mismo tiempo que Edward metía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Este es su funeral," comencé a decir con una mueca, "y en todo lo que puedo pensar es su último deseo… terminar con este asunto de King." Jugueteé con mis uñas, encogiéndome de hombros. "No sé que se supone que debo de sentir."

"Orgullo, Bells," dijo Jasper con voz baja mientras se recostaba casualmente en su silla, levantando su cabeza hacia mí, pero Alice y Edward también volvieron su atención hacia él. "Tú no pediste nada de esta mierda, ¿sabes?" Se rio sin humor con un bufido. "No puedo imaginar lo que fue para ti—pensar algo de tus padres y enterarte de otra cosa. Creo que lo has manejado mejor de lo que nadie lo esperaba."

Se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos llenándose de algo que Jasper rara vez demostraba: tristeza.

"Estaba en Afgánistan cuando mi mamá murió," me dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "No pude irme, no pude volar a casa—aunque Eddie me ofreció que me ausentara sin permiso." Dio un resoplido, señalando a un sonriente Edward. "Cuando finalmente pude ir a casa—meses después, eso sí—fue como perderla de nuevo." Se sorbió la nariz, jugueteando con el brazalete de Alice, sin apartar la mirada de él. "Ella sabía que estaba enferma, así que no importaba cuantas llamadas fuera capaz de hacer, todavía me escribió una carta. Me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, que cuidara de mi papá, y que no debería sentirme mal. Dijo que se suponía que los hijos debían vivir más que los padres, que no necesitaba que le dijera que la amaba porque lo sabía. _Siempre_ lo supo." Arrugó solo un poco su nariz y respiró hondo. "Le contó a todas sus amigas viejitas de la iglesia que yo era un héroe Americano, que estaba ocupado haciendo cosas que mantenían el mundo a salvo, y que por eso no había podido venir a casa."

Jasper finalmente encontró mi mirada y suspiró. "Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que estés orgullosa de lo que has hecho, porque tengo la impresión que tus padres se rompieron el trasero para traerte hasta aquí. No estabas dentro de la casa de la playa cuando tu papá entró, prácticamente agarrando a Eddie y su padre y haciéndolos _jurar_ que nada te pasaría."

Levanté la vista hacia Edward, que estaba asintiendo solemnemente, pero también lo estaba Alice.

"Sabes que a Charlie no le gustaría que te sintieras mal," declaró Alice en voz baja. "Le hubiera gustado que brindaras por él y siguieras adelante. Preferiría que se terminara con esta mierda, para que fueras feliz, y _definitivamente_ no le hubiera gustado que lloraras."

Me reí con un resoplido, mirándola. "Nunca supo que hacer con una chica llorando…" Todos nos reímos un poco, pero volví mi atención de vuelta a Jasper. "¿Todavía ves a tu padre?"

Me dio una amplia sonrisa y asintió. "Sí, señorita. Hice lo que mamá me dijo. Su casa está pagada, sus cuentas están pagadas, y todo lo que hace él todo el día es entretenerse en su jardín. Y juro que él tiene algo con la ancianita de la casa de a lado." Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando todos nos unimos a él.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta del cuarto de audio, y Edward se puso de pie para echar un vistazo, pero la abrió cuando vio que era Alec.

Entró en el cuarto, sus ojos posándose en mí. "_Bellissima_, Carlisle quiere que te diga que va a empezar pronto, pero quería que Edward y Jasper supieran que la redada está punto de realizarse en el campo de tiro, para que Alice lo ponga."

"Gracias, Alec," dije con un suspiro, volviéndome hacia Alice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. "Hazlo, duendecillo. Estoy segura que ellos quieren escucharlo."

Alec se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, su rostro pensativo, pero tomó mis manos en las suyas. "Vas a estar bien, _bellissima_. Confía en aquellos que te rodean. _A volte, la familia viene a noi… e piú forte rispetto al suo sangue siamo nati in…_" Hizo una pausa, sonriéndome. "En inglés… _Algunas veces, la familia viene a nosotros… y es más fuerte que la sangre con la que hemos nacido_. Mi abuela decía mierdas como esa todo el tiempo, así que estoy acostumbrado a decirlas en italiano."

Le sonreí, inclinándome para para darle un beso en su mejilla porque realmente había llegado a gustarme Alec, a confiar en él. "Tu abuela suena como una dama muy inteligente."

"Demonios, sí, lo era," dijo arrogantemente, parándose frente a mí. "¡Ella me crío!"

Todos nos quedamos callados cuando la voz de Carlisle se escuchó por el sistema de sonido, y cuando levantamos la vista, estaba tomando su lugar en el podio.

"Será mejor que vuelva allí arriba," dijo Alec con un suspiro, negando. "Es todo lo que puedo hacer para detener a Emmett de simplemente sacar su arma y apuntarla a King justo allí frente a todo el mundo."

Nos reímos cuando se iba del pequeño cuarto de controles, pero Edward habló, regresando a su lugar detrás de mí.

"Jasper, escucha la redada por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Señor," respondió, subiendo junto a Alice y su laptop y poniéndose unos auriculares.

Edward besó un lado de mi cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras que su padre aclaraba su garganta y empezaba.

"Me gustaría que todos ustedes guardaran un minuto de silencio en honor a Charlie Swan…"

~oOo~

Esperamos hasta que el auditorio estuvo vacío antes de irnos. Jasper había escuchado toda la redada en el campo de tiro, y se había llevado a cabo sin complicación alguna. De hecho, Wes Michaels ya estaba siendo escortado a la Torre de Twilight como una sorpresa adicional para Royce King—acompañado por nuestros amigos de la CIA.

Cuando salí del ascensor ejecutivo, mi omnipresente y siempre guapo guardaespaldas detrás de mí, tomé una respiración profunda. Del otro lado de las puertas de la oficina de mi padre, Carlisle ya estaba hablando con King, pero tenía un problemita del que hacerme cargo antes de encontrarme con ellos.

Ese problema estaba sentado en la sala de espera, con una Rose con los ojos entrecerrados y una Angela fulminándolo con la mirada desde el escritorio de recepción detrás de Rose. Recientemente se le había contado todo a Angela—por Benny, ni más ni menos, que parecía estar tratando de impresionarla—por lo que el emoción de ella era casi palpable.

"Señor Wendell," le dije, tratando de no sonreír cuando dio un respingo. Fallé, pero no me importó, e incluso Edward se rio con un resoplido por su reacción.

La pequeña comadreja se puso de pie, ya empezando a sudar. Ya sea por mi presencia o la presencia de un Edward callado, pero con un rostro muy severo, no tenía idea, pero definitivamente estaba nervioso.

"Ah, señorita Swan," me dijo, exudando habilidades de lameculos como si no hubiera mañana. "Siempre es un placer el ser invitado a su oficina. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Es qué puedo hacer _yo_ por _usted_, señor Wendell," repliqué, dejando caer un archivo muy grueso sobre la mesita de café en la sala de espera. "Verá, puede que _no_ les llame a la barra de abogados y les cuente sobre sus actividades ilegales. Puede que _no_ llame a su esposa y le diga que ha sido arrestado, que todo lo que le pertenece, lo que conoce, y ama ha sido pagado por dinero sucio, y que no podrá quedarse con nada. Y puede que _no_ lo mate donde está por delatar a mi padre después de que él lo aceptó cuando apenas había hecho su examén para ejercer abogacía."

Tragó pesadamente, mirando al archivo de mal agüero y luego de vuelta alrededor de la habitación a los cuatro rostros que lo observaban con atención.

"Tengo suficiente información en ese archivo—porque es el criminal _más tonto_ que jamás he conocido—para ponerlo tras las rejas por un _muy largo tiempo_," declaré, señalando otra vez el archivo y comenzando a caminar despacio, de un lado al otro frente a él. "Tenemos soborno, extorción, extracción ilegal de documentos…sin mencionar los registros teléfonicos de su propia oficina. Puede que recuerde que mi padre _amaba_ sus juguetes, señor Wendell, por lo que el día que le pusieron un micrófono para reunirse con King, hubo una llamada de teléfono desde su oficina que fue rastreada a una Victoria Hunter, porque él no confiaba en nadie." Me detuve frente a él, viendo su boca abrirse como un pez fuera del agua. "La conoce, ¿no es así? Ella mantiene una compañía muy interesante…"

Asintió frenéticamente pero no interrumpió.

"Bien, me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo," le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tengo correos electrónicos y registros financieros de hace casi ocho años, señor Wendell. Dígame, ¿no le pagaba mi padre lo suficiente? ¿O es solo que es un pequeño bastardo codicioso que no puede resistirse cuando se le ofrece un dólar? O _tal vez_ sea por ese sucio hábito suyo…" Reflexioné dramáticamente, frotando mi barbilla y oyendo el resoplido de Rose detrás de mí.

"Así que, dígame, señor Wendell…" Incliné mi cabeza hacia él. "¿Cuánto dinero le debe a Dale Young?" Le pregunté, al haber averiguado recientemente que Ivan Wendell amaba sus chicas de menos de dieciocho años—un hecho que salió al descubierto cuando Young comenzó a vomitar información a diestra y siniestra la noche anterior. Cuando no respondió, yo respondí por él. "Alrededor de un cuarto de millón, ¿verdad?" Me reí sin humor. "Eran _menores de edad_," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Sabe lo que le hacen a los violadores de niños en prisión, señor Wendell?"

"Sí," susurró, bajando la vista al suelo.

"No era solo que le gustaran jóvenes, ¿no es así?" Continué, levantándole una ceja. "Tenían que ser de otros países, compradas en el mercado negro para que no pudieran ser rastreadas, para que no fueran… _personas desaparecidas_. Y luego, las dejaba ir en un país extranjero, de dónde no se podrían ir y apenas podrían sobrevivir."

"Sí," dijo de nuevo entre su aliento, y ahora su piel había tomado un ligero color a sopa de guisantes. "¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Swan?" Susurró, finalmente haciendo contacto visual conmigo.

Levanté mi barbilla y lo estudié por un momento. "Va a hacer un trabajo más para Charlie," le dije. "Está por tener un último cliente, y se va a asegurar de que reciba prisión de por vida." Rodeé la mesita para pararme frente a él. "Va a recibir una llamada en unas cuantas horas, y su nuevo cliente estará en la prisión del condado, habiendo sido arrestado bajo lo que espero sea una plétora de cargos. Usted no va a pedir fianza, aunque no puedo imaginar que se le conceda alguna. Va asegurarse de que sepa que _todos los cargos serán aceptados_ y que usted es el único abogado que puede permitirse porque hace como una hora, él perdió… _todo_."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No," le dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Eso no es todo. Cuando haya terminado… Cuando sea acusado y se le de el veredicto, usted va a desaparecer—que nunca escuche de usted de nuevo. No me importa si se lleva a su esposa e hijos con usted—ese no es mi problema—pero va a salir de Seattle de una puta vez, fuera de Washington… demonios, fuera del país, para lo que me importa. Pero sepa esto," gruñí, apuntando un dedo hacia él. "Ponga_ un puto dedo_ en otra chica menor de edad, y lo sabré. Y ese archivo…" Hice un gesto con mi barbilla hacia la mesita de café. "Ese archivo se va no solo a la barra de abogados, sino también al FBI. ¿Queda claro?"

Asintió pero tragó saliva de nuevo mientras sus manos se retorcían nerviosas juntas. "¿Quién es el cliente, señorita Swan?"

Sonreí, mirando alrededor de la habitación, finalmente posando mi mirada de vuelta en él. "Royce King."

"Mierda," siseó, cerrando los ojos y ahora limpiando el sudor que estaba escurriendo por su rostro. "_Tendré_ que ocultarme. No voy a tener otra opción…"

"¡No va a tener otra opción porque yo le estoy diciendo que se vaya!" Le dije con brusquedad, perdiendo la paciencia con el pequeño bastardo. "Si cree que le estoy mintiendo, señor Wendell, entonces puede ponerme a prueba. Arrastraré a toda su familia por el fango. Desenterraré mierda de su árbol familiar y la esparciré por todo Seattle. Será arrestado como un pederasta, por terrorismo, y por complicidad en actividades criminales. _No rechaze la maldita oferta_. Será el más grande error que ha cometido hasta ahora."

Lo que no quería decirle era que realmente necesitaba que hiciera esto último a la perfección. Contaba con que la jodiera más adelante, ya sea con chicas o dinero, y Alice lo vería, pero por ahora, necesitaba que interpretara el papel del abogado solícito para Royce King. Cuando o si la jodia, iría a la cárcel como se lo merecía, pero solo le estaba comprando algo de tiempo.

"¿Está claro, señor Wendell?" Le pregunté de nuevo, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Asintió, cogiendo su portafolio y abrigo. "Sí, señorita Swan. Entonces, ¿espero su llamada?"

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, haciendo un gesto con mi mano para despedirlo, "y será mejor que responda, señor Wendell, o lo encontraré."

"Sí, señorita."

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero desafortunadamente chocó contra un Edward inmóvil y rígido, que lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él chillaba y lo rodeaba saliendo disparado. Tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa, pero Rose y Angela no lo hicieron. Esas dos resoplaron detrás de sus manos, sacudiendo sus cabezas, claramente divertidas por lo aterrorizado que estaba Wendell de Edward.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de él, Angela habló. "¿Creen que se presente?"

Rose se rio entre dientes y asintió. "Por supuesto que se va a presentar. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a su esposa?" Cuando Angela negó, Rose soltó una carcajada. "Digamos que _ella_ manda en ese hogar. De hecho, me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando le diga que van a dejar el país."

Todos nos reímos pero nos detuvimos cuando el teléfono de Rose sonó sobre su escritorio. Me miró. "Es para ti, Bells. Carlisle te quiere allí adentro."

Tomé una respiración profunda, le entregué el archivo de Wendell, y saqué otro de mi portafolio. Era el archivo policial del caso de mi madre, y estaba completo. Solo necesitaba conseguir que King dijera en voz alta todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Con una última mirada a Rose y luego a Edward, asentí, tragando pesadamente, y caminé hacia la puerta de la oficina de mi padre. Edward me detuvo antes de que alcanzara el pomo de la puerta.

"Puedes hacer esto, bebé," susurró contra mi cabeza. "Es solo un hombre… nada más y nada menos. Va a estar intimidado por ti y sorprendido de que estés viva. Úsalo. Utiliza tu ira por las cosas que ha hecho… merece pagar, amor."

Asentí, apoyándome en él por un breve momento y sacando toda mi fuerza de él para el siguiente paso.

"Le vas a dar a Charlie lo que quería, Bella, y para eso es todo esto—cumplir su último deseo," susurró, plantando un beso más en mi cabeza antes de agarrar la puerta de la oficina y abrirla.

Decir que Royce King estaba sorprendido de verme sería un eufemismo. El rostro de Carlisle no tenía precio mientras miraba a King en el momento que Edward y yo entramos en la habitación. Mi padrino estaba apoyado casualmente contra la parte de enfrente del escritorio de mi padre, y Emmett y Alec estaban cuidado las puertas.

King no estaba solo, tampoco, porque de pie detrás del sofá estaba otro matón bastante grande que me recordó el guardia de anoche.

"¡Isabella!" King dijo entusiasmado, alcanzando su compostura y poniéndose de pie para estrechar mi mano. "No creí que estuvieras aquí hoy…"

"Teníamos una cita, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté, sentándome en la silla de mi padre.

"Sí, sí," dijo King, una arruga en su frente. "Supongo que sí."

Miré a Carlisle. "Siento llegar tarde, pero tenía otra reunión a la que asistir," dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Confío en que haya salido bien," reflexionó, dándole la espalda a King.

"Sí, va a apoyarnos con lo que necesitamos," respondí de forma críptica con una risita mientras Edward se ponía detrás de mí en la ventana, de frente a la habitación.

"Sé que es un exmilitar, señor Cullen," se rio King, haciendo un gesto con su mano alrededor de la habitación. "¿Pero toda esta… _protección_ es necesaria?"

"Sí," respondió Carlisle, volviéndose para encararlo. "Adquirimos seguridad adicional después de la muerte de Charlie. Al parecer su asesinato fue… planeado."

"Huh," respondió King, sin revelar nada, pero no estábamos allí para cerrar el caso de Charlie; estábamos allí por mi madre y el cargo de armas. "Bien, empecemos ahora que Isabella se nos ha unido."

"Sí, por favor," dije en voz baja, dejando caer el archivo de mi madre sobre el escritorio. "Usted dijo que tenía una propuesta de negocios para mí, así que veámosla."

"No se anda con rodeos, ¿no es cierto, señorita Swan?"

Le entrecerré los ojos a King y solté un bufido. "No, no lo hago," declaré, apoyando mis codos sobre el escritorio. "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, una de las cuales es esparcir las cenizas de mi padre el día de hoy, más tarde, de modo que si no le importa…"

Mi confrontación con Wendell me había dado el ánimo y un poco más de valor, y necesitaba mantener mi nivel de control porque _este tipo_ era la última pieza. Miller seguía allá afuera, pero eso era personal. Esto era una obligación, con algo de honor familiar en ello por si eso no fuera suficiente.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo King, levantándose del sofá con una carpeta en su mano. "Esperaba poder restaurar la relación con _Twi Tech_ contigo, Isabella. Me temo que Charlie y yo… Bueno, tuvimos un ligero distanciamiento, pero mi oferta sigue siendo tan buena hoy como lo fue hace seis meses cuando me reuní con él por última vez."

"Vamos a verla, entonces," dije con un suspiro, extendiendo mi mano para tomarla cuando se paró frente a mi escritorio.

Me entregó la carpeta, y la revisé. Quería grandes cantidades de armas, pero no solo armas—armamento pesado, también. Quería granadas, minas, sin mencionar sistemas de lanzamiento de uso militar. Estaba dispuesto a pagar una gran cantidad de dinero por eso, muy por encima de su valor, y el contrato era por un año.

Solté un bufido, mirándolo y levantándole una ceja. "¿Iniciando una guerra, señor King?"

Se echó a reír con ganas pero negó con la cabeza. "No, Isabella. Tengo intereses en otros países que requieren… una mano dura para protección. Esto mantendrá a mis empleados a slavo, al mismo tiempo que le deja a usted una ganancia substancial."

Me reí entre dientes, dejando el archivo sobre el escritorio. "Una mano dura es un rifle automático. No una bomba inteligente, señor King. ¿Quién va a usar esto?" Le pregunté, levantando mi cabeza hacia él. "Porque estoy al tanto de su… carrera, _Royce_."

Sonrió, despacio y de una forma falsa, pero asintió mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación.

"_Todos _estamos al tanto," declaré, haciendo un ademán hacia Carlisle, así como a Alec y Emmett en las puertas y Edward detrás de mí, "así que, déjese de mierdas, King. Obtener una ganacia es mi objetivo, pero no voy a abastecer a alguien que vendrá por mí _o_ mi país."

Este era un momento decisivo con él porque finalmente iba a averiguar que su contrato en el campo de tiro fracasó. Todo el grupo fue arrestado una hora antes por Wes Michaels, y King no tenía idea, pero de pronto me cambió el tema—a la perfección, he de añadir. No podría haber pedido una mejor introducción que la que él me proporcionó. De hecho, con sus siguientes palabras, todos los hombres en la habitación levantaron sus cejas.

"Demonios, eres una fierecilla como tu madre." Se rio King, sacudiendo su cabeza y apoyándose en la parte delantera de mi escritorio. "Hablaba en serio con lo que dije anoche, Isabella. La superas por mucho. Y eres la digna hija de Charlie."

Sonreí, poniéndome de pie frente a él con el escritorio como la única cosa entre nosotros. "_Tomaré_ eso como un cumplido, señor King. Usted me preguntó anoche lo que recordaba sobre mi madre. ¿Está seguro que está listo para escuchar la respuesta?"

King parecía engreído porque de verdad creía lo que mi padre le había dicho, que tenía ocho años y no recordaba nada. Asintió, sonriendo un poco.

"Recuerdo a mi madre llegando a casa de la oficina con una blusa desgarrada cuando tenía seis años," empecé a decir, levantándole una ceja porque la había atacado unos años antes de que, en efecto, irrumpiera en mi casa para violarla y matarla. "Y ya sabe, después de eso, nunca volvió a ser la misma. Empezó a beber, señor King." Caminé rodeando el escritorio y hacia la estantería, tomando una foto de la repisa y sosteniédola para que la viera. "Por años, pensé que era porque mi padre la engañaba, pero esta es la última foto en la que estamos todos. Mírelos, señor King," le dije, entregándole la foto. "¿Lucen como un pareja que estaban teniendo problemas?" Le pregunté, consciente que mis padres se estaban mirando el uno al otro como si nadie más estuviera allí mientras me sostenían en sus regazos.

"No, pero…"

"No," lo interrumpí con una risa sin humor. "No, no es así. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no era la culpa de mi padre… ya sabe, el derrumbe de mi madre. Y fueron necesarios algunos recordatorios, algunas fotos, y que volvieran unos cuantos recuerdos para que dedujera de quién era la culpa realmente." Me recargué en la estantería—la misma estantería detrás de la cual estaba Benny en mi departamento en ese mismo momento. "Dígame, señor King… ¿estaba usted enamorado de mi madre?"

No me respondió, pero se quedó inmóvil, esperando saber a donde iba con esto.

Chasqueé mi lengua contra mis dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Tenga cuidado de como responde a eso," dije con un suspiro, volviéndome de nuevo hacia la estantería y tomando algo más de la repisa—los anuarios de _Twilight Tech_. "Encontré esto el día que volví a TT," le dije, abriédolo en la página marcada y tendiéndoselo. "Mírese, tan joven y esa mierda," le dije con una risa sarcástica, señalando su rostro en una foto en la que estaba con mis padres y en una gala para la empresa de mi padre. "Pero vea a quién estaba mirando."

Claramente, estaba comiéndose a mi madre con la mirada—mi madre embarazada—en una foto vieja del álbum.

"Su esposa es una mujer hermosa," pasé a decir. "Me siento mal por ella, viendo esta foto. Usted está con ella, pero claramente, no quiere estarlo. ¿Era porque no podía tener hijos, señor King? ¿Ningún heredero para su… sede del poder?" Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos porque nada de eso existía ya, y él todavía no lo sabía, pero mis ojos miraron a Alec que se rio por lo bajo. Se puso serio rápidamente, guiñándome un ojo.

"¿Fue por eso que dejo en paz a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí?" Me eché a reír, negando ante la hilaridad de esa idea. "¿Pensó que tal vez después de que yo naciera, ella finalmente se iría con usted… que sería mi… _papi_?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, y vi que mis preguntas no solo lo estaban poniendo incómodo, sino que también muy enojado.

"_O_…" Me reí entre dientes, levantando un dedo para impedirle que respondiera porque yo sabía la verdad. "O… tal vez era usted el del problema en el departamento de niños, pero el caballero que es usted simplemente culpó a su esposa. Que dulce de su parte."

Su cara su puso tan roja después de esa declaración, que estaba casi morada. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse, sin decir una palabra, y lo detuve.

"Uh uh," canturreé, poniendo el anuario de vuelta en la repisa. "Si se va ahora, no recibirá una respuesta del contrato de armas que quiere tanto," le advertí, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando se giró para quedar frente a mí. "Y planeo darle una respuesta, Royce."

Oh, podía ver muy claramente el debate en su mente: Quedarse para asegurarse de que Corbin recibiera sus armas, o huir de las acusaciones dirigidas hacia él. Muy probablemente su vida estaba en juego con lo primero, pero lo último era casi demasiado humillante para soportarlo.

"Y no he terminado de hablar sobre mi madre," suspiré dramáticamente, encogiendo un hombro. "Tal vez porque hoy es el funeral de mi padre," dije en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando para mí misma, pero me volví hacia Carlisle. "Hermoso discurso, por cierto, Carlisle."

Mi padrino sonrió satisfecho, inclinando un poco su cabeza. "Gracias, Bella."

También había sido un discurso conmovedor. Carlisle había hablado de amistad, lealtad, y determinación—todas las cosas que describían a mi padre—y a él mismo, si lo reconociera. Habló del pasado, del presente y el futuro, y contó historias fantásticamente divertidas de cómo habían sido ellos dos cuando eran jóvenes. Lo había terminado diciéndonos a todos que no lloráramos la muerte de su mejor amigo, sino que lo celebráramos y todos las cosas que había logrado en su vida, pero a estás alturas, conocía muy bien a mi padrino para saber que consideraba que el mejor logro de su mejor amigo era… yo.

Hubo una fracción de segundo donde todo lo que quería era abrazar a mi padrino, enterrarme en el amor que sabía tenía por mí, porque él era el único papá que me quedaba. En lugar de eso, me volví de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión.

"Quiere una respuesta, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté a King, levantándole una ceja, y él asintió lentamente. King estaba, de hecho, entrando en pánico, porque Corbin lo tenía por el cuello. "Bien, entonces por qué no me cuenta sobre su… _cita _con mi madre la noche que murió," le dije, pronunciando con desdén la palabra "cita".

Los ojos de King se estrecerraron, pero luego echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, mirando finalmente a su guardia.

"A ver," le dije, riendo sin humor, "eso pudo haber funcionado anoche, pero aquí no. Si envié en una bolsa a la morgue a su otro guardaespaldas, entonces con estos hombres, él no tiene una maldita oportunidad." Sonreí solo un poco al ver el temperamento y la confusión de King. "Alec, ¿podrías por favor acompañar al… asociado del señor King a la sala de espera? Estoy segura que le gustaría una taza de café…"

Alec no dijo nada, pero se acercó y agarró al enorme hombre por el cuello de su camisa, susurrando algo en su oído. El hombre palideció, asintió y caminó con calma desde la habitación, a los brazos de los agentes federales que Benny tenía esperándolo, estaba segura.

"Somos solo nosotros, Royce," le dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano alrededor de la habitación una vez que Alec había regresado a la puerta. "Está con… dos hombres que pudieran matarlo donde está y dos hombres responsables de la muerte de la esposa y el hijo de Alistar Corbin. Oh… y yo, por supuesto." Hice una pausa por un momento, considerando mis siguientes palabras, pero tomando en cuenta mi compañía, decidí decirlo de frente. "Como sabe, anoche hablamos de su… problemático sobrino, antes de que me dejara con su ahora difunto guardia. Su sobrino sangró como un cerdo cuando le disparé." Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "Quizás él no debería haber estado donde estaba…" Reflexioné dramáticamente, bastante entretenida con el color en el rostro de King ahora. "Así que, tal vez pueda hablarme sobre mi madre, porque no hay uno de nosotros aquí que no tenga algo que ocultar…"

Los ojos de King se abrieron como platos cuando miró a Carlisle. "Fuiste _tú_," dijo entre su aliento, señalando a mi padrino. "_Tú_ acabaste con la familia de Corbin…"

"Efectivamente," se rio Carlisle sin humor. "Pero responde las preguntas de la dama, y explicaré cómo _puedes_ librarte de los problemas con Corbin," mintió sin problema—porque no había forma de que King se librara de nada.

Si algo podría hacer que King soltara todo, era esa última declaración. No tenía idea de como salir de debajo del control de Corbin, pero a este punto, estaría dispuesto a confiar en quien sea para conseguir las armas que quería Corbin. King era un hombre desesperado, pero no tenía idea de que tan desesperado estaba en verdad, porque estaba solo; su ejército había sido desenmantelado totalmente.

King se volvió hacia mí, su rostro pálido mientras empezaba a asentir. "Sí, estaba enamorado de Renee. Ella era todo lo que siempre había deseado," comenzó a decir, sacudiendo su cabeza. "La conocí en la primera fiesta de Navidad que tu padre organizó por _Twi Tech_. Lo intenté todo para seducirla, pero no cedió. Cuando se embarazó de ti, odié a tu padre porque él estaba consiguiendo todo lo que yo quería," gruñó, frunciendo el ceño hacia el suelo. "No solo era el problema de mi esposa; éramos ambos…" Bufó, levantando la vista para mirarme para ver si tenía que explicarse sobre ese tema en particular. No lo hizo.

"Entonces, esperó," lo incité.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja, asintiendo ligeramente. "Mi esposa se dio cuenta de mis… sentimientos y me forzó a elegir, pero la última vez que vi a Renee, no pude contenerme, así que me presenté en su casa."

"Sí, lo recuerdo," murmuré, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando sus ojos se dispararon hacia los míos.

"Vas a matarme, ¿no es así?" Me preguntó de pronto, mirando alrededor de la habitación como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaba atrapado con hombres que podían y lo _harían_ desaparecer.

"No, no lo voy a hacer," le respondí negando con la cabeza. "Solo quiero respuestas a mi pasado antes de entregarle mi futuro, señor King. Todavía voy a darle mi decisión sobre el contrato, pero primero quiero respuestas." Caminé hacia mi escritorio y cogí el sobre que contenía el archivo de mi madre… y _toda_ la evidencia que Benny me había entregado. "Quiero saber que le dio el derecho de derribar mi puerta, asustar a una niña, y forzar a una mujer que evidentemente nunca lo quiso. Quiero saber por qué dejó toda está mierda," dije con brusquedad, dejando caer el contenido del sobre en el escritorio, incluyendo el reporte del ADN que mostraba resultados positivos de que era su semen el que estaba en el condón. "Y si no me gustan sus respuestas, entonces no voy a aceptar su… contrato, Royce. ¡Quiero la verdad, y la quiero _en este puto momento_! O Corbin recibirá una llamada diciéndole que usted es la razón de que no reciba una mierda."

Tal vez esa última amenaza fue demasiado para él, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que dije. King se movió rápidamente y enojado hacia mí, su temperamento quebrándose solo un poco.

"¡Era un adicto a la coca!" Gritó, apresurándose hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, los dos, Edward y Carlisle lo sujetaron por los brazos.

"Tócala, y no saldrás de esta habitación," gruñó Edward por lo bajo en su cara. "¿Entendido?" Le preguntó, esperando hasta que King se relajara en sus manos. "Bien. Ahora, creo que ella te preguntó algo."

Edward forzó a King a sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio, parándose detrás de él con su padre.

"Estaba fuera de control, Isabella," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza e inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla. "Los ochentas estuvieron plagados de cocaína. La vendía, la usaba, y era adicto a ella. Te hace sentir… invencible."

"¡Tenía _ocho años_!" Grité. "¡Y estaba en al maldita casa!"

"Lo sé," dijo entre su aliento, poniendo su rostro en sus manos. "Me sorprende que nunca conectaron esa mierda conmigo. Dejé todo allí," gimió, mirándome.

"Mmmm, lo hizo," concordé, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero dejó a una niña traumatizada, y eso fue más importante para mi padre que la justicia en ese momento. Verá… no recordaba esta mierda. Me asustó tanto que forcé a mi mente a olvidar la realidad. Por lo que él me dejó pensar que algo más había pasado con mi madre. Déjeme ver si puedo estimar lo que su cerebro jodido por la coca hizo," le dije, sosteniendo en alto al bolsa que contenía los dos vasos cortos. "Pensó que podía ir y emborrachar a mi madre, pensando que ella simplemente… cedería. Llegó a una especie de frenesí, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté, pero no me respondió. No tenía que hacerlo. "Luego, decidió amenazarla—conmigo, supongo. Que se entregara a usted, y me dejaría vivir. ¿Verdad?"

Cuando no respondió la pregunta, mi palma se estrelló en el escritorio. "¡Respóndame!"

King dio un respingo en la silla pero asintió, finalmente susurrando, "Sí."

Levanté al bolsa con el pañuelo que Charlie me había dejado, y entonces abrí escritorio para sacar uno idéntico—el que King me había dado anoche. "La hizo llorar, justo como me hizo llorar anoche, pero realmente necesita nuevos pañuelos, porque son iguales, pendejo."

Hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

"Lo que no entiendo, es por qué tuvo que matarla," dije en voz baja, pero mis ojos nunca se apartaron de la escoria frente a mí. "Simplemente podría haberse… ido, limpiar el lugar, y puede ser que ella nunca hubiera dicho una palabra. No dijo nada cuando la atacó en el garaje. Entonces, ¿por qué carajos la mató?"

"¡Ella no dejaba de gritar!" Gritó en respuesta, y me estremecí, mi mirada moviéndose rápidamente hacia Carlisle, que se veía como si quisiera desollar vivo a King. "Tenía que callarla de una puta vez," explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo entre sus pies. "En ese estado jodido en el que estaba, tenía sentido. Los vecinos la hubieran escuchado o alguna mierda. Puse una almohada encima de ella, pero juro por Dios, pensé que seguía viva cuando yo—"

Estrellé mi mano en el escritorio de nuevo, y provocó que cada hombre en la habitación diera un respingo. Recordaba los sonidos que venían desde la planta baja mientras me escondia en mi habitación, y recordaba que habían terminado. Hice todo lo que pude para no ponerle una bala en la cabeza a ese pendejo.

Su última declaración al parecer fue suficiente porque la estantería en la pared se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Benny y a algunos de sus agentes. Entraron a la habitación, casi pasando inadvertidos por King, pero negué con mi cabeza, levantando un dedo.

"¡Esperen!" Les gruñí, cogiendo la última pieza de evidencia que nunca había tenido puto sentido para mí; sin embargo, mi padre la había dejado, así que sabía que había _algo _en ello.

Benny asintió, y King levantó la vista despacio hacia mí.

"¿Por qué estaba esto allí? ¿Para qué demonios quería un encendedor?" Le pregunté a King, sosteniendo el cuadro de metal.

King hizo una mueca, mirando alrededor de la habitación, y luego negó.

"No hagas que tenga que preguntarte dos veces," advirtió Edward, agarrando con tanta fuerza el hombro del hombre que King prácticamente se dobló sobre sí mismo.

Quería reírme al ver la expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Carlisle cuando vió a su hijo, pero las circunstancias eran demasiado tensas.

"Me fumé un cigarrillo… después…" Refunfuñó, sus ojos llorosos por la presión que Edward estaba poniendo en su hombro.

"Debió haberse caído," chilló, al fin respirando de nuevo cuando Edward lo soltó.

Me tensé, mi mano moviéndose nerviosa junto al cajón de mi escritorio, pero perdí el control. Simplemente fue demasiado. Abrí el cajón de golpe, sacando mi nueve milímetros y apuntándola hacia su cabeza. Todos los hombres en la habitación entraron en acción, pero fue Carlisle y Edward quienes llegaron a mí primero.

"No, Bells," susurró Carlisle en mi oído. "Lo tienes. Está acabado. Deja que se vaya con Benny ahora… ¿está bien?"

"¿Te quedaste allí sentado y _fumaste_?" Gruñí, sintiendo la familiar calidez de unos dedos bajando por mi brazo hacia mi arma. "Joder, ella estaba muerta, ¿y tú te tomaste el tiempo para fumarte un puto cigarrillo?" Dije con desdén mientras me sacudía por el odio y el asco, quitándo el seguro y accionando el percutor, a pesar de que Edward sujetaba mi mano.

"Baja tu arma, Bella," me ordenó Edward en voz baja en mi oído. "¡Ahora! No es así como quieres que termine esto, y lo sabes…"

"Pero—"

"Créeme, lo entiendo," gruñó, y de alguna forma, pudo asegurar mi arma y ponerle de nuevo el seguro. Lo sentí moverse un poco detrás de mí. "¡Benny, llévatelo ahora!"

A Royce King lo forzaron a levantarse de la silla, le pusieron las esposas al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Hablando de llegar a la hora," anunció Benny con una risita, asintiéndole a Emmett en aprobación para que abriera la puerta.

Entraron casi todos, incluyendo a Eleazar, Eric, y Felix. Pero fue en el hombre guapo que los acompañaba, en el que se posaron los ojos de King.

"¡Wes!" Dijo animado, sonriendo un poco porque pensó que tenía a alguien de su parte. Su sonrisa vaciló cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia el escudo del FBI que Wes Michaels llevaba alrededor de su cuello. "¿Eres un maldito federal?" Gritó, forcejeando en los brazos de Benny y otros agentes.

Wes lo ignoró, caminando directamente hacia mí y tendiéndome su mano. "Wes _Mitchell_," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras revelaba su verdadero nombre. "Y buen trabajo."

"Tú, también," le dije, sin poder evitar reírme porque este tipo me cayó bien al instante.

Tenía una sonrisa irónica que parecía estar llena de orgullo al terminar lo que probablemente fue un largo trabajo de mierda para él. Era extremadamente guapo, lo que no había pasado desapercibido por mis chicas de pie pegadas a la pared— sobretodo Makenna, a quién estaba considerando conseguirle un babero. Wes tenía cabello largo, solo un tono más claro que el mío, con ojos castaños que tenían más vetas azules que verdes. Tenía algo de barba, hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y su complexión era la de un hombre que se ejercitaba. Se podía decir que Wes Mitchell era… _sexy_.

"¿Puedo?" Le preguntó a Benny, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia King, que estaba boquiabierto.

"Tres años encubierto, Wes… creo que te lo has ganado." Se rio Benny, quitándose de su camino.

"Ah, Royce," dijo Wes, claramente divertido al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. "Déjame explicarte lo que acaba de pasarte. Acabas de perder todo, hombre. Se hizo una redada en el club de Dale Young anoche justo después de que te fuiste. Él está cantando tan _lindo_," le dijo, lo "lindo" saliendo un tono más alto. "Tu tráfico con Mandala tuvo una redada hace unas dos horas, y el campo de tiro ha sido cerrado. Tu orden de asesinar a la señorita Swan, aquí presente, obviamente fracasó pero ella tomó todo lo que le lanzaste y te lo devolvió… después de prenderle fuego. Amigo, tienes más cargos de los que puedes contar, no te quedan soldados en tu ejército, y acabas de confesar un asesinato. Demonios, no puedo recordar a un hombre que haya arrestado alguna vez que esperara pasar tanto tiempo en la cárcel. Así que es un placer decir… Royce King, tienes derecho a permanecer callado…"

Benny se rio mientras Wes le leía a Royce sus derechos. De hecho, toda la habitación parecían observar con fascinación como Wes se hacía cargo de King, y daba la impresión de que King se encogía del malvado y mítico tipo malo que había sido desde el principio a solo otro criminal. Un viejo—envejeciendo por segundo mientras Wes lo sacaba a la fuerza por la puerta de la oficina.

"¿Quieres dejar de mirar al agente federal, _dulzura_?" Edward canturreó en un gruñido bajo en mi oído.

Mi cabeza se giró como si estuviera en una base giratoria, y sabía que lo decía con la intención de ser gracioso, porque cada mujer en la habitación se estaba comiendo con la mirada al joven Wes, pero encontré la mirada de un hombre bastante sexy, muy divertido y algo celoso. Wes Mitchell era guapo, sí, pero nada le ganaba a lo que estaba frente a mí. Penetrantes ojos verdes, una mandíbula definida cubierta de la barba de un día sin afeitar, y mi personal sonrisa torcida—la sonrisa que me había ayudado a soportar alguna de la peor mierda imaginable—de pie allí en jeans negros y una camisa negra ajustada con mangas enrrolladas.

"¿Quién?" Le pregunté, conteniendo mi propia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Edward sonreía, pero su respiración se detuvo cuando de pronto envolví mis brazos en su cintura, enterrando mi rostro en su fuerte pecho y sintiendo sus brazos rodearme. "Lo atrapamos," dije con un suspiro, estremeciéndome ante la realización de que nuestro más grande enemigo se había ido.

"_Tú_ lo atrapaste, bebé," replicó en voz baja en mi oído, dejando un dulce beso en mi cuello.

Asentí y un suave sollozo se me escapó mientras me aferraba a la parte trasera de la camiseta de Edward, porque parecía algo tan surreal el que esta mierda hubiera terminado.

Sabía que Miller seguía allá afuera. Sabía que todos tendríamos que llevar un perfil bajo por un tiempo—algunas semanas, Carlisle había dicho. Estaba consciente de que había muchos más pasos para conseguir reconstruir _Gravity_ y ponerla a funcionar de nuevo, sin mencionar el hecho de que Edward quería que eventualmente fuera a casa con él. Pero a pesar de que todavía tenía que hacerse todo eso, la parte más difícil había terminado. Habíamos eliminado a un jefe de la mafia y todo su ejército, y todos habíamos sobrevivido a ello. Todos nosotros.

"Déjalo salir, amor," susurró Edward, abrazándome con fuerza cuando la represa emocional se rompió.

Sentí otros abrazos y manos en mi espalda, incluso un beso de Carlisle en el tope de mi cabeza, pero no solté a Edward. En lugar de eso, dejé que su dulce aroma, sus brazos tibios, y su suave voz diciéndome que me amaba absorbieran todas las lágrimas de alivio, tristeza, y pérdida. No podía detenerme, no que me importara cuando él me abrazaba sentado en la silla de mi padre.

Cuando mi respiración finalmente se tranquilizó, Edward me apartó de su cuello, y suaves y preocupados ojos esmeralda estudiaron mi rostro al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el resto de mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

"Lo siento," susurré, besando suavemente sus labios.

"No lo estés," me dijo, dándome mi sonrisa torcida. "Es un milagro que no hayas estallado, guardándote todo eso."

Me sorbí la nariz y solté unas risitas al mismo tiempo porque tenía razón. "Supongo que sí. Te amo."

"También te amo, y odio… _decirte que hacer_," me dijo, una sonrisa irónica en su hermoso rostro.

"Pero de todos modos vas a hacerlo," terminé de decir por él, riéndome.

"Sí, malos hábitos y todo eso." Se rio, encogiendo un hombro. "Tienes que llamar a Wendell… dejarle saber que tiene que ir a la cárcel. Y m-mi p-papá quiere e-esparcir las c-cenizas de Charlie. No s-sabía si tú en r-realidad lo q-querías así… o si era por lo de King…"

Podía ver sus nervios al decirme eso. "No, lo quiero así. Lo hicimos con las de mi madre, así que Carlisle hizo bien en preguntar."

Edward asintió pero no hizo nada por levantarse o quitarme de su regazo. "¿Dónde?"

"La bahía," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "La primera cita de mis padres fue en el muelle, así que sus cenizas las esparcimos en el mar. Ella siempre dijo que era lo que quería. Algo sobre ir al fin a Hawai…"

Edward se rio y asintió. "Bueno, entonces, tengo una sugerencia…"

~oOo~

"Adentro, señoritas." Edward se rio, ayudando a Rose, Alice, Makenna, y a mí a entrar al helicóptero.

"Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea," declaró Carlisle, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras tomaba el asiento del copiloto. "Todas las cenizas se van a volar al puto infierno y de regreso…"

"No, solo vamos a abrir y dejar caer todo el envase, Carlisle," le dije, ayudando a Mack y Alice a tomar sus asientos.

Era su primer vuelo, y comprendí que Edward estaba cumpliendo su deseo, allá en la cabaña de la montaña, de viajar en el helicóptero. Alice se veía emocionada, pero Makenna se veía petrificada mientras miraba alrededor de la cabina del helicóptero cuando Edward cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento del piloto.

"Relájate, Mack," le dijo Rose riéndose. "Te va a gustar."

"¿Por qué no van Jasper y Emmett, entonces?" Lloriqueó, levantando la vista cuando Edward encendió las aspas, ignorando su risa.

Carlisle se rio, poniéndose sus auriculares. "Porque ellos han viajado con él miles de veces. Y no conocían a Charlie," señaló.

Todos seguimos su ejemplo, aunque Edward primero se puso hacia atrás su gorra de béisbol.

Edward anunció su vuelo, despegó lentamente del techo de la Torre de _Twilight_, y se deslizó con gracia sobre la ciudad. Se tomó su tiempo, volando casi sin propósito sobre diferentes partes de la ciudad mientras el sol se ponía, pero al mismo tiempo que la mezcla de anaranjados, rojos y azules iluminaban el cielo en el borde del mundo, el suelo desaparecía por debajo de nosotros, y el océano se extendía amplio y vasto frente a nosotros.

"Dime dónde, Bella," me dijo Edward por el auricular.

"Donde sea," respondí, sacando la urna de la bolsa que trajimos con nosotras.

Aflojé la tapa pero no la quité, al saber que se saldría cuando golpeara el agua con fuerza. Desabroché mi cinturón en el momento que Edward se quedó suspendido sobre el agua, y abrí la puerta lateral. Con una última mirada alrededor de la cabina, me volví de nuevo, arrojando toda la urna por la puerta.

Vi como salió del helicóptero y luego salpicó en el agua agitada debajo, la tapa se zafó justo como lo había pensado.

"Adiós, Charlie," escuché a Carlisle murmurar por lo bajo, pero se escuchó de todos modos por el auricular.

Asentí, tragando pesadamente y levantándome para cerrar la puerta. "Adiós, papá," dije con un suspiro, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

_**Pues ya cayó uno, queda el más malvado de todos, Miller. Ya veremos que hace nuestro equipo maravilla para atraparlo. ¿Qué les pareció esa escena de Bella con King, todas las revelaciones sobre la muerte de su madre? Ese hdp se fumó un cigarrillo con ella muerta en la cama! Sin duda se merece lo que se le viene, porque falta un poco más ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios, ya saben que siempre es lindo recibirlos y saber que están disfrutando de la historia. **_

_**Ahora, la causa de la tardanza de este capítulo es que mi compu personal que uso para todo esto me está fallando **__** La tengo que mandar a arreglar, pero antes quiero terminar los capis que me quedan, que no son muchos, espero lograrlo, pero les pido paciencia porque de pronto se me apaga. Y tengo que dejarla descansar, así que, trataré de sacar los capis lo antes posible, pero les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión, la traducción sigue. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi. Ahhh, y a la que me dijo por ahí que nos los amenace, no los estoy amenazando, lo que les dije y es cierto, es que depende de su respuesta si la autora, no yo, decide que puedo seguir con la siguiente historia ;) Aclarado esto, ahora sí, adiós!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 29

**BELLA**

_**¡El exlíder de la mafia, Royce King, muere después de una reyerta en prisión!**_

_Royce King, quien había sido sentenciado a seis cadenas perpetuas consecutivas por cargos que van desde dos delitos de asesinato hasta tráfico de armas, fue encontrado muerto en su celda ayer por la mañana. Se desconoce cómo alguien entró a su celda después de que estas fueron cerradas en la noche, pero los investigadores de la prisión dicen que lo están averiguando. _

_King, que pronto iba a ser trasladado nuevamente a la prisión del condado en espera del juicio por presunta prostitución y tráfico de esclavos, estuvo recientemente en una pelea en la cafetería del penal durante la cena. Uno de los guardias presenció cuando King fue abordado por un recluso de gran tamaño, que se dice tiene varias cicatrices en su rostro, pero tuvieron que intervenir cuando los ánimos se encendieron._

_El presunto exlíder de la mafia fue encontrado colgado en su celda ayer por la mañana, golpeado casi hasta el punto de quedar irreconocible y destripado. Los informes dicen que King fue torturado hasta la muerte, y la causa oficial de muerte fue una extrema pérdida de sangre. Nadie lo ha confirmado, pero nuestras fuentes dicen que incluso las uñas de sus manos y pies fueron retirados a la fuerza. _

_El nombre del sospechoso no ha sido dado a conocer, pero el alcaide de la prisión del estado de Washington nos dijo que todo el asunto está siendo investigado a fondo. _

_Royce King confesó los asesinatos de Charlie Swan, exCEO de _Twilight Technology_, y su esposa, Renee Swan. Cuando tratamos de contactar a su hija, Isabella Swan, también exCEO de _Twilight Technology_, pero no pudimos conseguir un comentario. Sin embargo, Carlisle Cullen, actual CEO y presidente de la junta de _Twi Tech_, dejó un comunicado para nosotros, relacionado no solo con la muerte de King, sino también del paradero de la señorita Swan._

"_Isabella está tomando un merecido tiempo libre después de la muerte de su padre," nos dijo. "En lo que respecta a Royce King… bueno, él ha hecho varios enemigos a través de los años, y su reciente testimonio en contra de todos sus exempleados tuvo que haberlo convertido en un gran objetivo. Vivió una vida peligrosa en un mundo aún más peligroso. La forma en que murió no me sorprende, y por lo que a mí respecta, es solo un criminal menos…"_

Suspiré, dejando a un lado el periódico, y miré más allá del porche de la casa de la playa mientras empujaba el columpio con mi dedo. Habíamos estado llevando un perfil bajo por más de un mes y medio, todos esparcidos a los cuatro vientos—excepto por Carlisle y Esme, que se habían quedado en el departamento en la Torre de _Twilight_, más por conveniencia que por seguridad. Se los había cedido el mismo día que había cedido _Twilight Tech_.

Me empujé con fuerza con mi dedo, haciendo que el columpio cogiera velocidad, y luego subí mis rodillas a mi pecho, envolviéndolas con mis brazos. Extrañaba a mis amigos, echaba de menos a mi madre substituta, Esme, y a mi padrino, Carlisle. Extrañaba Seattle, pero no podía estar más feliz por mí y también por mis amigos, porque todos habíamos encontrado algo especial cuando fuimos reunidos por lo que considero fue el destino.

Jasper y Alice se habían ido a Texas a pasar tiempo con su papá. Rose había renunciado a TT y con el tiempo volverá a trabajar conmigo en _Gravity_. Ella y Emmett habían decidido compartir su tiempo, empezando en la casa de los padres de ella en Oregón, y luego con la madre de él en California, terminando finalmente en Las Vegas. Edward y yo hicimos una apuesta de si se casaban o no ante una imitación de Elvis. Edward dijo que sí, pero yo dije que no porque Rose me había jurado hace años que nunca, jamás se casaría.

Makenna había optado por quedarse con Carlisle y Esme en Seattle porque ella y Wes Mitchell habían empezado a salir. Él estaba oficialmente fuera de su servicio encubierto habiendo recibido una promoción por encerrar a King. De vez en cuando tenía que irse por algunos casos, pero en su mayor parte, trabajaba localmente. Y ella no podía estar más segura que en la compañía de Carlisle y Wes si lo intentara, por lo que ni siquiera discutí con ella cuando decidió quedarse.

Eleazar y Felix volvieron a trabajar para la CIA y actualmente estaban en Colombia, donde estaba segura estaban espiando a Corbin, pero nadie estaba seguro de ello—no que pudiéramos comunicarnos con todo el mundo de la forma en la que nos gustaría. No era estúpida, porque también Alec se había ido con destino desconocido, y solo estábamos esperando esa orden.

Eric Hunter, por el otro lado, decidió tomarse un tiempo libre para asegurarse que su hermana, Victoria, recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba. Había sido una víctima de King por tanto tiempo que se resistió a él a cada paso del camino, pero finalmente la había puesto en unas instalaciones para que pudiera recibir verdadera ayuda. Había sido usada, abusada, y adicta a buen número de drogas, sin mencionar al alcohol, pero cuando su hermano la amenazó con adoptar permanentemente a su hija, Chelsea, finalmente entendió que necesitaba limpiarse y buscar terapia. Actualmente estaba en un centro de salud mental en el norte de California, y veía a su hija cada dos semanas si estaba respondiendo bien. Todos ellos habían decidido mantener la identidad del padre de Chelsea—que resultó ser James—en secreto. Al parecer, King no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no podía tener hijos.

Benny también había sido promovido. No que ya no respondiera cuando Carlisle y Edward lo llamaban, pero se había quedado a cargo de la oficina del FBI en Seattle. También había cautivado a Angela Weber, quien era ahora la nueva asistente personal permanente de Carlisle. Angela y Benny estaban saliendo en serio, y estaría dispuesta a apostar que Esme los estaba animando a que se casaran, así como nos estaba animando a todos nosotros a hacer lo mismo. Estaba convencida de que eso era porque Carlisle le estaba dando largas a su propuesta de matrimonio.

Ivan Wendell se había presentado a la prisión del condado, le explicó—con todo detalle—a King que básicamente estaba jodido, y lo convenció de pronunciarse culpable en la mayoría de los cargos, porque si ponía un pie fuera de la cárcel, Corbin se habría cobrado todas las deudas. El contrato que King me había entregado para las armas que solicitó también había sido usado contra él.

Edward y yo habíamos desaparecido. No habíamos tenido opción porque la captura, la confesión y sentencia de Royce King por el asesinato de mis dos padres se había convertido en un enorme alboroto mediático. Unos días después de su arresto en la oficina de mi padre, volamos fuera de Seattle. No era porque nos molestaran los medios, pero la última vez que me habían puesto en la televisión, Miller se había presentado, y Edward no estaba preparado para que yo lo enfrentara. Dijo que era porque ya había pasado por "¡demasiada mierda, maldita sea!" Pero yo también creía que era porque él no estaba cien por ciento saludable. Edward seguía recuperándose de su pierna, y de verdad creía que esa era la razón por la que nosotros, junto con Mickey, habíamos volado a mitad de la noche para quedarnos con la tía Kate una semana.

Edward había hecho lo que Esme le pidió; había visto a un médico concerniente a su rodilla al día siguiente de lo del club. Afortunadamente, en realidad nada se había rasgado, pero sí tenía que usar una rodillera hasta que los tendones se fortalecieran, lo que el médico dijo podría tomar semanas.

La tía Kate nos había recibido con los brazos abiertos y una cocina abierta, y nunca había visto a Mickey tan feliz como cuando cayó en los brazos de Obie, supimos a ciencia cierta que Mickey finalmente había encontrado un hogar por primera vez desde la muerte de su familia en Nueva York.

Cuando le contamos a Kate todo sobre lo que en realidad le había pasado a mis padres, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, besando mi mejilla. Pero me dio una sonrisa completamente radiante al ver la fotografía que Charlie me había dejado, diciéndonos que no sabía que mis padres y los padres de Edward habían podido reunirse de nuevo. Nos enteramos por Carlisle que el día en que yo nací recibió el permiso de la Fuerza.

Edward y yo no nos quedamos mucho tiempo en Alaska. Creo que había una parte de nosotros que necesitaba probarnos estando solos. Y no fue fácil al principio. Éramos dos personas obstinadas y cabezotas. Yo estaba todavía un poco alterada por todo lo que había pasado, y Edward estaba determinado a mantenerme en una fortaleza amurallada de protección. Había resultado en algunas peleas a gritos en habitaciones de hotel, pero en nuestra esencia básica, nos amábamos con fiereza. Simplemente estábamos de verdad locos el uno por el otro.

Empezamos en California, y Edward me había mostrado su vieja casa y la base de la Fuerza Aérea. Nos habíamos alojado en casas de playa, viajando por la costa, y finalmente fuimos a San Francisco. Bailé como una niña emocionada cuando al fin me llevó a ver Alcatraz. La sonrisa de felicidad que me dio hizo que la discusión que habíamos tenido justo esa mañana se la llevara el viento porque se veía tan jodidamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

~oOo~

"_Ten," dijo Edward en voz baja, tomando una de sus gorras de béisbol y pasando mi coleta por ella mientras avanzábamos por el agua. _

_Suspiré, rodándole los ojos, pero lo comprendí. Miller era la única amenaza que me quedaba, y aunque Edward era malditamente diligente asegurándose de que nunca nos siguieran, aun así no quería tomar ningún riesgo. _

"_Cristo, Bella," bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza y enderezando mi gorra. "Es solo que no quiero que nada te pase, bebé. Joder, no estoy pidiendo demasiado, ¿cierto?" _

"_No," refunfuñé pero fui incapaz de contenerme de pararme de puntillas y besar su boca fruncida. "Lo siento." Dije con un suspiro, mirándolo. "No me estoy quejando, lo juro," murmuré, y él sabía que era por algo completamente diferente. Mi única queja parecía ser que la amenaza a mi seguridad no haya terminado._

"_Mira, _dulzura_," me dijo, una sonrisa de suficiencia en su desaliñado rostro, pero sus ojos estaban de un verde oscuro y tan serios. "Si Miller se presenta… no es que pueda precisamente perseguirlo esta vez, ¿sabes?" Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia su pierna. _

_Asentí, mirando la rodillera negra que rodeaba su pierna desde la mitad de su muslo a la mitad de su pantorrilla. Llevaba unos pantalones cargo cortos de color caqui y una camiseta blanca, sin mencionar su omnipresente gorra de béisbol hacia atrás. Se veía como un mariscal de campo o jugador de béisbol en reserva por lesión. Se veía _sexy_, ya sea que lo creyera o no, mientras estaba allí recargado en la barandilla del bote, el sol reflejándose en su piel ahora bronceada, más oscura de lo que lo había visto antes, ya que habíamos estado jugando en playas por toda la costa de California. _

"_Lo sé," dije con un suspiro, tirando de su mano cuando al fin atracamos en la pequeña isla prisión. _

_Cuando conocí a Edward por primera vez, cuando teníamos doce y trece años, me había dicho que Alcatraz era algo escalofriante. Era vieja y un poco inquietante, pero al parecer, habíamos vuelto a ser unos niños porque seguíamos escabulléndonos del grupo del tour. _

_Nuestras discusiones, y simple y llana frustración entre nosotros se desvaneció por completo cuando me encontré pegada contra los barrotes de una celda con un muy dulce y muy travieso Edward haciendo que me sostuviera de las barras mientras me hacía cosas que seguro conseguirían que nos sacaran a patadas del tour y de la isla. _

"_Deja de resistirte," gruñó sensualmente contra mi cuello a medida que sus labios y lengua hacían que mi respiración se detuviera cuando dejó besos con la boca abierta al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi seno. "No puedo perderte, bebé, así que tengo que mantenerte a salvo."_

"_Bien," le dije, prácticamente incoherente al mismo tiempo que me encontraba envolviendo mi pierna alrededor de su cadera. _

_Lo sentí sonreír contra mi oreja, pero casi se nos sale el corazón a los dos del susto cuando alguien aclarándose la garganta nos recordó que no estábamos solos, así como que tampoco era exactamente apropiado lo que estábamos haciendo para los jovencitos en nuestro grupo del tour._

_Me eché a reír, dándome la vuelta, pero Edward ni se inmutó. _

"_Solo estábamos probando que tan… _compactos _están los cuartos aquí," dijo sin dificultad, usando una voz que por lo general conseguía que las mujeres se derritieran—sin importar que no podía ver su mano, y la palabra "compactos" la enfatizara con un firme apretón a mi trasero. _

_Pero está mujer no sucumbió a sus encantos. _

"_Sí, bueno, traten de mantener el paso con el resto de nosotros, ¿está bien?" La mujer bastante masculina bufó, rodando los ojos. _

_En ese momento ya no pude aguantarme, teniendo que enterrar mi cara en su brazo a fin de no soltar la carcajada frente a la pobre mujer. _

"_Eres lindo… pero no creo que seas su tipo…" Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos ante su sonrisa descarada. _

"_No, pero _tú _probablemente lo seas." Se rio, cogiéndome y cargándome hacia el pasillo principal sobre su hombro. "La próxima vez, _tú_ dices algo dulce y ella será masilla en tus manos."_

"_No habrá una próxima vez," canturreé en respuesta, dando manotazos a sus manos cuando finalmente me bajó. "Y no quiero mis manos en ninguna parte de ella, gracias. Compórtate, Edward."_

_Fue cuando inclinó su cabeza con un puchero increíblemente adorable que me di cuenta _quienes_ éramos. Éramos dos personas que haríamos casi cualquier cosa para hacer al otro feliz, para mantenerlo a salvo, y en ocasiones, esas dos cosas no siempre encajaban. Sí, era frustrante cuando miraba constantemente por encima de nuestros hombros. Sí, fue un poco sofocante cuando me hizo usar un sombrero en público o no dejaba que llamara a nuestros amigos tan a menudo como queríamos. Y sí, me había embriagado un poco con nuestra libertad juntos, porque tenerlo para mí sola era fantástico, y atemorizante, y tan reconfortante—todo envuelto en una gigante bola de brazos y piernas que se entrelazaban en la cama todas las noches—que estaba dando por sentado todo lo que habíamos pasado recientemente._

"_No me hagas ese puchero," le dije con un suspiro, agarrando su rostro y dándole un beso rápido. "Y lo siento por estar… malhumorada."_

"_Nunca te llamaría así," dijo con un bufido, frunciendo el ceño. "Sé que es un maldito dolor en el culo, amor. Paciencia, bebé, y pronto podremos ir a casa. Lo prometo."_

~oOo~

Después de Alcatraz, Edward había sugerido que volviéramos al principio, por lo que por las últimas tres semanas, nos habíamos estado quedando en la primera casa de seguridad a la que él y Carlisle me habían traído—la casa de la playa—y hemos estado aquí desde entonces, esperando por el fin del estado de alerta para poder ir a casa, porque King todavía podía dar órdenes desde la cárcel a algunos matones que quedaban por ahí libres.

Las diferencias eran grandes esta vez. La casa estaba totalmente silenciosa sin nuestros equipos corriendo por ahí a todas horas del día, y está vez, yo dormía en la habitación de Edward en la planta baja. Cocinábamos y limpiábamos juntos, y era tan doméstico que era casi atemorizante.

Sin embargo, Edward había insistido la primera noche que nos quedamos que le hiciera un pie de manzana. Prácticamente se lo comió todo en una sentada. Pensé que se iba a enfermar. Pero que me condenen, si ese simple postre no lo hizo feliz.

Levanté la vista cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un Edward sudado y sin camisa entró, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, su rodillera, y tenis. Había ido a correr, haciendo lo malditamente posible por fortalecer de nuevo su pierna. No estaba nada sino determinado a volver a estar fuerte.

Caminó hacia el refrigerador, agarró una botella de agua y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, bebiéndose casi toda la botella en un solo trago. Lamí mis labios mientras veía las gotas de sudor correr por su frente, bajar hacia su mandíbula y finalmente caer en su pecho mientras trago tras trago hacía que su garganta se tensara eróticamente. Las cosas más simples en él eran las que consideraba _sexy_ y irresis-jodidamente-tible.

"Buenos días, _dulzura_," me dijo, aún respirando pesadamente cuando se dejó caer en el columpio junto a mí, dándome unos besos sudorosos solo para escucharme chillar.

Puse el periódico en mi regazo, mirándolo. "¿Cómo va tu rodilla?"

"Mejor. Pude correr ocho kilómetros," declaró, pero sus ojos se estrecharon hacia mí. "¿Qué pasa, bebé?"

"Creo que ya podemos ir a casa," murmuré, arrojándole el periódico.

Sus cejas se arrugaron en confusión a medida que leía el artículo de la muerte de Royce King, pero al fin se levantaron por la sorpresa.

"No jodas," susurró, dándole vuelta a la página para el resto de la historia.

"¿Estuvo Sam en la cárcel todo el tiempo?" Le pregunté, volviéndome hacia él mientras revisaba de nuevo el artículo.

"Sí," respondió Edward, haciendo una mueca ante la idea.

"Por mí," le dije, fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Sí, bebé," dijo Edward con un suspiro, poniendo el periódico en la mesita junto al columpio y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. No me atrajo hacia él, pero probablemente fue porque todavía estaba sudado y caliente—de muchas formas—por haber corrido. "Fue la decisión de mi padre, y Sam haría cualquier cosa por mi padre…"

"¡Bueno, lo quiero fuera!" Espeté, empezando a sentir pánico porque el pobre Sam había estado en la _cárcel_ desde la última vez que lo había visto en la granja—y solo para esperar el momento perfecto para abalanzarse a Royce King. "O sea, a estas alturas, ¿siquiera puede salir?"

Edward sonrió con calidez. "Estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo, Bella. Por favor, tranquilízate. Era el plan desde el principio," dijo en voz baja, sacando su teléfono y repasando sus contactos hasta que encontró el que quería. Lo dejó sonar, pero sus caricias en mi rostro nunca se detuvieron y eran tan dulces como siempre. "Papá," dijo después de que aparentemente Carlisle, respondiera, pero se rio, negando. "Sí, _señor_." Se rio con un resoplido, entregándome el teléfono.

"Carlisle," comencé a decir, pero mi padrino ya estaba hablando.

"Bella, por favor no te enojes," empezó a decir, escuchándose igual que su hijo cuando no quería meterse en problemas. "Te prometí hace tiempo que terminaríamos… _esto _de la forma correcta," me dijo, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado ya que estábamos en el teléfono.

"Eso no me importa. De hecho, estoy verdaderamente feliz por ello, pero…" Solté un bufido, frunciendo el ceño cuando pique a Edward con un dedo por reírse. "Quiero a Sam fuera. No debería haber estado allí todo este tiempo, Carlisle."

"Tiempo, cariño; dame tiempo. Dale a _Benny_ tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" Me rogó. "Sé que Sam te agrada. Demonios, él te _adoraba_ tanto que se ofreció para esta misión…"

"Sí, pero… ¡Espera! ¿Eso hizo?" Jadeé, mirando a Edward mientras él empezaba a empujar el columpio despacio.

"Sí, señorita," respondió suavemente Carlisle. "Te lo juro, esto es lo que Sam hace… y fue… _orquestado_ para que funcionara justo así. De hecho, es un ejemplo idóneo. ¿Me entiendes?"

Hice una mueca, pero casi podía ver a mi padrino levantándome una perfecta ceja.

"Sí," suspiré. "Aunque, es injusto…"

"Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, ustedes dos pueden volver a casa ahora." Carlisle se rio. "Me gustaría apostar que mi hijo está a punto de volverse loco queriendo irse a esa casa suya en Forks…"

"¿Eso significa que todos pueden volver?" Dije con un chillido, sonriendo cuando la cabeza de Edward se giró de mirar hacia el océano para encontrar mi expresión emocionada.

"Absolutamente, cariño," respondió Carlisle riéndose. "De hecho, _tú_ puedes llamarlos a casa."

Edward pidió el teléfono, y le dije a Carlisle que lo amaba antes de entregárselo. Puso el teléfono en su oído.

"¿Qué hay de Miller?" Preguntó Edward, pasando una mano por su sudoroso cabello.

Solté unas risitas cuando se paró en todas direcciones. En ese momento era absolutamente imposible no tocarlo.

Edward escuchó y asintió pero no dijo mucho mientras estuvo al teléfono con su papá; no tenía que hacerlo. La oscura y seria expresión que cruzó su rostro lo decía todo, y era un profundo contraste con la felicidad que había exudado cuando averiguó que podíamos ir a casa.

"Sí, sé que mi casa sería un lugar seguro para ella…" Murmuró, quitando mi mano de su cabello y besando la cara interna de mi muñeca con un largo y húmedo beso, arremolinando su lengua sobre mi piel solo para provocarme. "Sería un puto estúpido si se presentara allí."

Asentí en silencio de acuerdo porque no solo quería que ya empezáramos a vivir nuestras vidas, sino que también, con la forma en que estaba situada la casa de Edward en el bosque, su sistema de seguridad, y simplemente… por Edward mismo, verdaderamente habría obstáculos que Miller nunca sería capaz de vencer.

Sin mencionar que, ir a casa significaría ver a mis amigos de nuevo, gente que consideraba mi familia. Ir a casa significaría que al fin podría considerar seriamente reabrir _Gravity_—esta vez tal vez en Forks. E ir a casa significaría… _algo permanente_. No más esconderse o trasladarse. No vivir más en la casa de Rose, como cuando Jake me jodió. No vivir ya más con maletas llenas de la misma mierda.

Edward estaba a punto de decir algo más a su papá, pero lo interrumpí.

"Edward, quiero ir a casa…" Dije en voz baja, y me di cuenta que soné quejumbrosa e infantil, sin mencionar algo patética, pero no me importó.

"Él es…" Edward se detuvo, mirándome, sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro. Respiró profundamente y asintió. "Te llamaremos cuando estemos en casa," murmuró, terminando la llamada con su padre.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y se volvió hacia mí, empujando el columpio con un pie en el porche.

"Ven aquí," dijo en voz baja, finalmente atrayéndome hacia él, y olía divino, a sudor, aire salado del océano, y a mi Edward. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos una vez que subía a su regazo. "¿E-Estás l-lista para e-esto?" Preguntó, y vi que se refería a más que solo enfrentar lo desconocido, por lo que se refería a Miller y mi seguridad.

No ayudó que haya tartamudeado porque haría cualquier cosa si lo balbuceaba, pero se refería a él—vivir con él. Se refería al _futuro_ porque Edward no se tomaba este paso a la ligera. Era la primera mujer que alguna vez había llevado a su casa. Me había hecho el amor por primera vez allí. Era la primera relación formal que siquiera había tenido la inclinación de tener alguna vez, y me dijo que era la última—y me lo decía a menudo.

"¿Tú lo estás?" Repliqué, porque esto era un gran paso para él—el Señor de las Aventuras de una Noche. Lo amaba con todo el corazón, pero me destruiría si alguna vez cambiara de opinión.

A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, solo nos conocíamos por algunos meses y habíamos estado _juntos_ por menos. Nuestra pasión seguía siendo algo nuevo, pero no banal. Dios, más bien al contrario, tan intenso y real que era impresionante, y no quería que eso terminara nunca.

"Dime que quieres, Edward," le demandé en voz baja, tomando ambos lados de su rostro preocupado. "Porque en este momento estoy pensando que estás evitando volver a tu casa…"

"¡No!" Dijo en un jadeo, su boca abierta por la impresión. "No, lo juro, no es eso, pero… en realidad estaba esperando por Sam…" Se detuvo, inclinándose para besar mis labios con suavidad. "Dios, b-bebé… y-yo d-deseo t-tanto e-esto…"

"Yo también," admití, asintiendo despacio y besándolo otra vez.

"Yo… esto es nuevo… para mí," declaró, pero no tartamudeó, y eso significó más de lo que podría explicar porque estaba declarando con seguridad que él mismo lo sabía. "Pero joder… te quiero en casa conmigo. Nunca querré a otra mujer o estar sin ti. Yo… yo estoy consciente de que esto fue una prueba, está mierda de un perfil bajo, pero no tengo quejas, Bella. Solo quiero estar contigo… lo que sea que eso implique, lo que sea que me permitas tener…"

"Puedes tenerlo todo," lloriqueé, enamorándome aún más de él y lanzándome a su boca porque nunca desde que me había sacado del sótano de Miller, nunca me había sentido tan conectada a una persona como me sentía con Edward.

Él era la esencia de la felicidad y el amor. Sí, chocábamos por las cosas más extrañas, pero a pesar de _cómo_ nos conocimos, a pesar de _cómo_ nos habíamos enamorado, sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca querría a otro hombre—de la forma en que lo quería a él.

Fuertes dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, sujetándolo con fiereza a medida que giraba solo un poco mi cabeza. Sus labios y lengua se mezclaron con los míos—labios superiores, labios inferiores, el aliento apenas pasaba entre ellos. Su agarre no disminuyó cuando pegó su frente a la mía, sus ojos cerrándose de manera que sus largas y hermosas pestañas descansaban contra su piel.

Cuando al fin los abrió, su mirada era intensa, el verde apenas se veía. "Vamos a casa."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"¿Qué quieres _decir _con que te casaste?" Bella prácticamente le rugió a Rose, que se veía casi temerosa por su vida.

Sonreí, dándole a Emmett una palmada en la espalda. "Excelente, hombre." Me reí, atrayéndolo en un abrazo con un solo brazo. "Felicitaciones, Em."

"Oh, Bella…" Rose lloriqueó, mirando a Em y a mí por ayuda, pero no sabía qué hacer por ella.

Sabía que las bodas y esa mierda significaban mucho para las chicas, pero no tenía idea de por qué Bella estaba molesta con su mejor amiga hasta que hizo la siguiente declaración.

"Lo hiciste sin mí, Ro," bufó Bella, e hice una mueca por la tristeza que cruzó por sus dulces ojos marrones.

"Oh," murmuramos Emmett y yo, dándonos la vuelta para dejar a las dos amigas para resolver esto. No tenía duda de que lo harían.

"¿A qué hora viene todo el mundo?" Preguntó Emmett, sus ojos amplios mientras no solo tratábamos de cambiar de tema sino también encender la parrilla en mi terraza trasera.

Bella y yo habíamos estado en casa algunos días, y ni siquiera podría explicar lo mucho que significaba que simplemente estuviera de verdad… _allí._ Cuando llamó a todos para dejarles saber que King estaba muerto, que no había peligro, todos querían vernos, así que habíamos planeado una barbacoa.

No me pasó desapercibido que este tipo de fiesta era parte de la fantasía que había tenido sobre Bella y nuestro futuro juntos justo antes de que nos enfrentáramos a lo del club. Quería toda la mierda, y una pequeñísima parte de mí estaba celoso de que Emmett y Rose se habían casado porque todo lo que alguna vez he querido, todo lo que alguna vez necesité en mi vida, estaba en este momento recibiendo una disculpa tras otra de su vieja amiga.

Sin embargo, me forcé a prestarle atención de vuelta a Emmett porque todos llegarían por la tarde, así que iba a haber un montón de gente. Ese lado más absurdo de mí tenía la esperanza de que Miller se presentara en mi casa porque se toparía con el grupo de personas más mortífero jamás reunido, lo que me hizo reír por dentro.

Miré a Emmett y me encogí de hombros. "A diferentes horas, pero todos deberían estar aquí para las dos. ¿Por qué?"

"Necesito hablar con tu papá," dijo con un suspiro, haciendo una mueca cuando mi cabeza se giró para mirarlo.

"Vas a renunciar también, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, casi riéndome, porque Jasper me había llamado ni una semana después de que él y Alice se fueran a Texas para hablar de lo mismo.

"Sí, hombre. _No puedo_ hacer esta mierda y tener una esposa en casa…"

Asentí, conociendo ese sentimiento totalmente, pero yo ya había discutido con mi padre sobre que dejaría el equipo. Él estaba completamente de acuerdo, porque quería a Bella en nuestras vidas. Quería _nietos_, como claramente me lo dijo cuando le comenté que después de la misión con Corbin, estaba fuera. Definitivamente.

"No va a quedarle nadie." Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No que le importe, a estas alturas… pero Jazz va a renunciar, y yo ya le dije que Corbin era mi último trabajo…"

"¡Oh! Voy a ir en ese porque… bueno, mierda." Se rio, sentándose en los escalones de mi entrada. "Me encantaría ver el final de ese jodido individuo."

"Y Miller…" Gruñí, negando al mismo tiempo que me sentaba junto a él, las aletas de mi nariz ensanchándose.

"También quiero mi turno con ese hijo de puta," gruñó por lo bajo, su rostro transformándose del divertido e infantil que llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo, al asesino mortal que sabía que era, cuando se volvió a mirar a Bella. "No… ese cabrón va a _pagar_."

"Solo estoy esperando mi momento, Em," bufé, abriendo mis brazos cuando Bella y Rose se nos unieron en los escalones. "En el _momento_ que sepamos dónde está, esta mierda _se_ _acabó_." Mi chica se acomodó entre mis piernas, dándole una última mirada irritada a Rose antes de respirar hondo. Me reí mientras la veía simplemente… _dejarlo ir_. "¿Se reconciliaron ustedes dos?" Le pregunté, esquivando dos fuertes manotazos a mis brazos. "Ay, ¿qué demonios?"

"No, pero ya no hay nada que pueda cambiar, ¿cierto?" Bella refunfuñó, rodando los ojos al escuchar la risa de Emmett.

"Aw, Bellsy, no te enojes. Se me ocurre una idea… cuando ustedes dos den el sí, vamos a armar un gran barullo, ¿de acuerdo?" Emmett se rio, esquivando otros tantos manotazos.

"Me alegra que no sea solo yo," murmuré, agarrando a Bella por sus muñecas. "Deja de golpear a nuestros invitados, amor." Solté un resoplido, besando su mejilla ruidosamente. Fui recompensado con una risita porque todo lo que se refiere a _nuestra_ casa, _nuestros_ invitados, o cualquier cosa que fuera _nuestra_ hacia que mi chica se emocionara. Y joder, amaba esa mierda.

"Bueno, me impidieron que estuviera allí, pero no pueden impedir que les dé algo," les dijo ella, su sonrisa conteniendo un secreto que ni siquiera yo sabía qué era.

"No te atrevas a hacer una locura, Bells," le advirtió Rose, levantándole una ceja.

"Solo trata de detenerme," bufó mi chica, levantando la vista cuando un coche se detuvo en la entrada. "Carlisle y Esme," dijo ella, sonriendo como una niñita, y se había levantado y salido de mis brazos como un rayo.

"¡Te eché de menos!" Chilló, arrojándose hacia mi padre, y no pude evitar reírme cuando él la atrapó y le dio vueltas, susurrando en su oído, lo que solo la hizo reír. "Demonios, no, pero lo hará…"

"Buena chica," se rio mi padre, sacudiendo su cabeza y besándola en la frente antes de dejarla ir con Esme.

Si Bella había encontrado un padre sustituto en mi padre, entonces yo había encontrado una madre sustituta en Esme. Verla de nuevo hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que nos había ayudado a Bella y a mí sobre la marcha—todo, desde asesorarnos sobre el cautiverio de Bella, hasta las cosas simples que podía leer en nuestros rostros. Un lento y dulce apoyo que lo significaba todo en el puto mundo, sin mencionar la fe inquebrantable que tenía en nosotros.

Después de los abrazos y besos por todos lados, más coches comenzaron a detenerse, y pronto, todo el mundo había llegado, incluyendo a Eleazar y Alec—y para mi gran sorpresa, Benny y Angela. En los dos últimos coches que se detuvieron estaban mi tía Kate, con Mickey y Obie, y Makenna y Wes Mitchell.

Había pasado el primer día en mi casa construyendo tres mesas bastante grandes para acomodar a tanta gente, así como bancas que las acompañaran. Eran simples y rústicas, pero apenas me habían dado el tiempo suficiente como para hacer algo más. La mejor parte fue que Bella me hizo compañía mientras las hacía. Se había ofrecido a ayudarme pero había terminado solo pasando el rato conmigo, y juro por Dios, fue uno de los mejores días que jamás hemos pasado juntos.

Me había observado trabajar, trayéndome una cerveza de vez en cuando, y hablamos absolutamente de todo. De hecho, en ese momento estaba sentado frente a una en la que la había tomado, lo que solo me hizo que le sonriera.

"Si dices _una maldita palabra _de lo que vio esta mesa," me advirtió en mi oído, "no te voy a dar nada por el maldito tiempo más largo de tu vida…"

Me eché a reír, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello cuando ella soltó unas risitas. "Ni muerto, bebé…" Me reí con un resoplido, dejando un beso detrás de su oreja. "Todo para mí…"

Sonrió con suficiencia, levantándome una ceja, pero me encantaba que podía leerme como un libro. Nadie antes que ella había sido jamás capaz de hacerlo, y a menudo me preguntaba si era porque me había conocido cuando éramos niños, si todavía veía al torpe niño tartamudo de trece años que conoció una vez.

"Quédate mirando al agente federal, _dulzura_, y te arrojó aquí arriba y lo hago todo de nuevo, solo para asegurarme de que sepa que eres mía," gruñí en su oído porque no era un secreto que todas las mujeres a la mesa pensaban que el tipo era… _guapo_.

"Por más entretenido que eso sería para todos—" resopló en una carcajada "—estoy muy segura que a él le gusta Makenna. Mira, tú, tonto celoso." Empujó mi mejilla con su nariz para que me volviera y mirara. "Aunque, estoy segura que podrías enseñarle una cosa o dos, si quieres hacerlo en esta mesa… _otra vez_," ronroneó, mordisqueando mi lóbulo. "Es _sexy_, Edward… pero no eres tú, cariño."

Bufé, asintiendo una vez. "Bien," gruñí, sonriendo cuando de nuevo dio unas risitas.

Las conversaciones se escuchaban por todo el lugar, todos poniéndose al corriente.

Jasper y Alice habían pasado todo el tiempo en Texas, ayudando a su papá con una nueva terraza y un sistema informático, el que Alice insistió que tuviera a fin de "mantenerse en contacto".

Hicimos un gran brindis por el matrimonio de Emmett y Rose, aunque perdí la apuesta contra Bella por un tecnicismo porque no los había casado un imitador de Elvis. Ella tampoco ganó, porque había dicho que no se casarían en lo absoluto.

Pero en la compañía en la que estábamos, no tomó mucho tiempo para pasar a historias entretenidas sobre cada uno de nosotros y las cosas que habíamos hecho, para trabajar.

Eleazar, Benny, y mi padre comenzaron a hablar sobre Corbin—como su casa seguía siendo igual, como la plantación seguía igual de grande, sino es que más grande, y finalmente, cómo era su rutina diaria. Se estaban preparando para eliminarlo. Debería haber estado escuchando porque Emmett, Jasper, Bella y yo íbamos a acompañarlos, pero fue el que Alec viniera a sentarse junto a mi chica lo que llamó mi atención.

"_Bellissima_," canturreó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, guiñándole un ojo y luego riéndose cuando le rodé los ojos. Era un bastardo adulador, pero era como un hermano mayor para mí. "He estado haciendo algo de… _investigación _por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?" Dijo, pero su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos.

"¿No estabas con Eleazar?" Le pregunté, mis ojos entrecerrados.

"No, chico," dijo, negando con la cabeza, volviendo su atención otra vez hacia Bella, quién nos miraba a ambos. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije—te _prometí_—que rastrearía a Miller por ti?" Le preguntó.

El respingo que dio al escuchar el nombre me hizo estirar mi mano y tocar su cuello, frotando con mi pulgar la línea de su cabello.

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento, mirando alrededor y notando que todos los observaban en silencio. "¿Lo encontraste?" Le preguntó, y apostaría a que los únicos que la escuchamos fuimos Alec y yo porque el sonido apenas se escuchó.

"¿Si lo he visto?" Preguntó, y ella asintió. "No, pero fui a dónde vive su madre, Bella. Vigilé su casa por mucho tiempo. Tampoco era el único," le dijo, mirando al otro lado de la mesa hacia Wes y Makenna.

Makenna dio un salto, levantando sus manos. "Bellsy, le dije algo a Wes… sobre Miller. O sea, ha estado encubierto, y conoce el nombre… pero yo solo… o sea… pensé que podía ayudar, ¿sabes?" Balbuceó, suplicándole con los ojos porque Bella entendiera que no era una traición a su confianza.

"Mack, está bien," dijo Bella con un suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver los gestos exuberantes de su amiga. "Solo… que alguien me diga… _algo_." Bufó, mirando de Mack a Wes, y por último a Alec.

"Wes fue lo suficientemente amable de reunirse conmigo en la casa de la madre de Miller," empezó a decir Alec, tomando la mano de mi chica, y de pronto, no estaba tan seguro de querer escuchar lo que estaba por venir. "En realidad, decidimos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Ya sabes… si había visto a su hijo últimamente…"

"_Esa_ es una mujer _siniestra_," murmuró Wes, sus ojos amplios mientras sacudía lentamente su cabeza. "Pensé que las monjas en la escuela católica eran malas, pero ella es… simplemente… _wow_," bufó, levantando la vista cuando todos se rieron. "No me sorprende que el tipo sea un psicópata. Ella realmente debe haber jodido su cabeza." Suspiró, por fin mirándome a mí. "Mira, ella dijo que no sabe en qué está metido su hijo, pero ella tiene este… trastorno mental con el que murmura mierda bajo su aliento."

"El síndrome de Tourette," respondió Alice en voz baja. "Es un trastorno neurológico caracterizado por repetitivos y estereotipados movimientos y vocalizaciones involuntarios llamados tics. Se le dio el nombre por el doctor Georges Gilles de la Tourette—"

"Alice, por favor," dijo Bella con un suspiro, frotando su frente. "Por favor déjalo terminar. Sé que puedes citar de revistas médicas, pero no ahora…"

"No sé nada sobre el Tourette…" Declaró Wes encogiendo un hombro. "Se parecía más a demencia o Alzheimer. Pero aun así… se le escapó alguna mierda sobre su hijo… y la _puta_ que va de vez en cuando. Una mujer con… _cabello rojo_."

"Sí, una mujer que conduce un Toyota azul…" Añadió Alec, levantando una ceja.

"¡No me jodas!" Gruñó Jasper, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¡Oh, demonios, Eddie! ¡Ella estaba allí! ¡Victoria estaba allí cuando perseguimos a ese pendejo!"

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, pero unas más pequeñas las acariciaron con suavidad por debajo de la mesa mientras mi Bella se volvía de nuevo hacia Alec. "Continúa," le dijo.

Él levantó una mano y la colocó en su hombro. "Tú…" Dijo en voz baja, mirando a Carlisle antes de volverse de vuelta a ella. "No fuiste su única... víctima viva, Bells."

"¿Lastimó a Victoria?" Susurró, entrecerrándole sus ojos.

"Sí," respondió Wes. "Y no solo a ella. Hay una mujer que vive con su madre. Nunca he… visto nada parecido. Nos la presentaron como… _la prometida_ de Riley Miller… pero ella estaba…"

"Llena de cicatrices," terminó Alec por él cuando Wes palideció al pensar en esa pobre mujer. "Su rostro, sus brazos, cada centímetro de su piel que pudimos ver tenía al menos una cicatriz visible."

"Pensamos que ella fue su primera," continuó Wes, haciendo una mueca cuando toda la mesa quedó en silencio. "Su nombre es Delia. Ella cuida de su madre, pero deberías de ver el constante miedo en el que vive. Y la mierda que la vieja le grita… es aberrante."

"¿Y Miller?" Dije con brusquedad, incapaz de soportar más sobre ese monstruo hijo de puta. "¿Dónde _carajos_ está?"

Miré de Alec a Wes, prácticamente temblando, porque Miller era un hombre muerto. Ya había visto más de lo que podría comprender cuando saqué a mi chica… _mi Bella_… de su jodida mazmorra. Había visto lo difícil que fue para ella salir de toda esa mierda para ponerse mejor, y era fuerte, asombrosa, rodeada por todos los que la amaban. Ni siquiera podría imaginarme como Delia o Victoria sobrevivieron cuando fueron forzadas a soportar diariamente el odio y la violencia.

"Tranquilo, chico," me tranquilizó Alec, pero vi paciencia y comprensión en sus ojos. "Fuimos a ver a Victoria… con el permiso de Eric, por supuesto," me dijo, con un gesto de su cabeza hacia Eleazar y mi padre.

Eleazar parecía sorprendido ante esa admisión pero no dijo nada. Mi padre, por otro lado, parecía que iba a golpear algo o vomitar; demonios, se veía como me sentía.

"Las cosas que nos contó," dijo Wes, casi en un susurro, su labio curveándose. "Él usó todo tipo de… herramientas… encendedores, cuchillos y…"

Una mano se estrelló sobre la mesa, provocando que todo el mundo se sobresaltara, pero de pronto Bella se levantó de la mesa, fulminando al hombre con la mirada.

"¡_Sé _que putas herramientas utiliza!" Gruñó, todo su cuerpo temblando a medida que se apoyaba sobre la mesa. "¡Joder, _no tienes_ qué decírmelo!"

"Edward," dijo Esme suavemente, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia Bella y de vuelta a mí.

Puse a mi chica en mi regazo, forzándola a apartar su mirada de un avergonzado Wes hacia mí. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras se aferraba a las mangas de mi camiseta. Su respiración era casi dificultosa mientras me miraba—solo a mí.

"No tenía qué decirlo," me susurró, su ceño frunciéndose.

"Lo sé. Solo estaba explicando, amor," le susurré en respuesta, metiendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

"Sé lo que hace," dijo entre su aliento, al parecer olvidando a todos los demás que la rodeaban, pero se le escapó un pequeño sollozo, a pesar del jodido esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la compostura.

"Sé que lo sabes," la tranquilicé, limpiando una lágrima que se derramó. "No más, bebé. Ahora yo cuido de ti, pero se le tiene que detener, Bella. ¿Pueden terminar de decirnos lo que averiguaron… _sin los putos detalles_?" Gruñí en voz baja, mi iracunda mirada posándose en Wes, que hizo una mueca y asintió.

"Dios, Bella, no tenía la intención de ofenderte," dijo Wes, su voz llena de remordimiento y tristeza. En esencia, me daba cuenta que era un buen tipo y que esta mierda simplemente fue demasiado para que lidiara con ello. "¡Demonios, trabajé en la división de Crimen Organizado, por amor de Cristo! Estudié esta mierda en Quántico, pero no… _trabajé_ en ello."

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro pero no hizo un intento por levantarse de mi regazo mientras mis manos frotaban despacio su espalda. De hecho, sus pequeñas manos siguieron aferradas a mi camiseta. "Solo… termina, por favor…"

Si la tristeza y la ira fuera un ser físico, entonces estaría sentada a la cabeza de la maldita mesa. Miré a cada lado de ella, y todo lo que veía era una ira amenazadora. Emmett tenía su cabeza en sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa. La pierna de Jasper estaba rebotando al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente su plato. Rose, Alice, Mack y Mickey, todas tenía lágrimas de ira en sus ojos, mientras que Esme se levantó en silencio de su lugar junto a mi padre, solo para venir y sentarse en el lugar vacío de Bella, metiéndose junto a la tía Kate. Eleazar, Benny, y Obie, todos miraban con expresiones de compasión al ver la reacción de mi chica.

Pero fue mi padre el que simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo porque él y yo habíamos visto como estaba Bella cuando por fin habíamos llegado a ella. Demonios, él había ordenado el golpe contra Miller que estaba a punto de reafirmar en ese momento.

"Quiero que lo _encuentren_. Lo quiero _muerto_. ¡Y lo quiero… _ahora_!" Gruñó, mirando alrededor de la mesa a todos los que alguna vez habían trabajado para él en el pasado o que actualmente trabajaban para él. Rara vez permitía que alguna mierda le afectara lo suficiente para perder el control de sus emociones, mucho menos ordenar un golpe por ello. "¿Qué dijo Victoria, Alec?" Dijo furioso. Al fin, sin poder quedarse quieto, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

Hubiera estado justamente como él, excepto por el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo en mi regazo a lo único que importaba en mi vida. Ella necesitaba mi calma, no mi temperamento—algo que comprendí, solo ella podía evocar de mí. Y lo había hecho desde el día que la encontré.

"Alec," lo incité tan suavemente como pude, tomando en cuenta que las acciones de mi padre estaban poniendo nerviosos a todos en la mesa—en especial a Angela, que apostaría nunca había visto que mi padre perdiera el control de la forma en que lo había hecho en ese momento.

"Está bien," dijo Alec en voz baja, asintiendo y centrándose en mí. "Victoria dijo que Miller fue con un médico clandestino… en una de esas clínicas, que son operadas por pendejos que perdieron su licencia. Después de que le disparaste, perdió mucha sangre. Dijo que King la había básicamente prostituido con Miller por un error que había cometido… algo sobre una oficina legal."

Los ojos de Bella se dispararon a los míos, su respiración se detuvo. "Oh mierda," dijo entre su aliento, más lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "Ella… fue castigada por dejarnos ir…"

Hice una mueca pero asentí. Había sido Victoria a quién Makenna había visto haciendo una llamada por teléfono el día que Bella y yo entramos a la oficina legal de Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend. Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, o no había llamado al matón correcto, o tal vez King solo estaba encabronado porque habíamos salido milagrosamente de ese garaje y necesitaba culpar a alguien. Lo que sea que haya sido lo que motivó a King, se había vengado de ella al básicamente entregársela a un monstruo para que jugara con ella, y había una jodida parte de mí que de verdad se sentía de mierda por ello.

"Debes saber algo al respecto," murmuró Alec, asintiendo cuando nosotros lo hicimos. "Muy bien, bueno… él realmente la jodió."

"De acuerdo a los médicos que manejan las instalaciones en las que está," Wes comenzó a decir, apoyándose en la mesa, "tuvo que tener una cirugía para corregir el… _daño_."

"Jesús," siseó Rose, negando y mirando hacia el jardín en lugar de hacia la mesa.

"También dijo que él la obligó a esperarlo con el médico," continuó Alec, tragando pesadamente. "Una vez que estaba suturado y vendado, la hizo que lo llevara a algún lugar donde pudiera estar sin llamar la atención. Un lugar donde pudiera ocultarse, pero que nadie pudiera verlo. Un lugar en el que ella asume todavía se está quedando…" nos dijo, mirando a mi padre, pero de nuevo, su mirada se posó en mi chica. "La casa de Charlie."

"¡No!" Bella—y sorprendentemente, Benny—los dos gruñeron.

"¡No, no, no!" Dijo Benny de nuevo. "¡He tenido esa casa bajo vigilancia desde el momento que Emmett y Mickey recogieron a Charlie! ¡No hay puta manera de que alguien pudiera meterse sin que ellos lo sepan!"

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon hacia Benny. "¿Ese fue tu hombre? ¿La noche que Edward y yo fuimos a mi casa del árbol? Fue un federal el que nos persiguió, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Se les dijo que no actuaran si ustedes se presentaban. No iba a lastimarlos chicos, pero iba a decirles que estaba trabajando para mí. Lo reprendí por perseguirte, Ed. Lo siento."

"No nos atrapó," le dije, soltando un resoplido, e incluso Bella esbozó una sonrisa. "Nadie podría atraparnos."

Bella se rio un poco, aunque todavía sonó llorosa.

"Sin embargo, no hay manera de que no fuera visto porque todavía tengo vigilado el lugar," declaró Benny, mirando a Wes y luego a Alec.

"No puedo decirte si tienes razón," dijo Wes con un suspiro y un encogimiento de hombros. "Todavía no hemos ido allí a revisarlo. Íbamos a hacerlo, pero… bueno, queríamos venir primero aquí," dijo, mirando a Makenna, y tenía la sensación de que ella fue la razón por la que no habían ido porque Bella hubiera querido escuchar primero esta mierda.

"Bueno, joder," suspiró Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando a mi padre. "¿Carlisle?"

"¿Sí, cariño?" Refunfuñó, haciendo todo lo que podía por controlar su temperamento por ella.

"¿No crees que ya es hora de limpiar la casa de mi padre?" Le preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

"Bella…" Gemí, sin estar seguro si estaba preparado para enfrentar a ese cabrón porque no había forma de saber lo que le haría.

"Bueno, necesito vaciarla," rogó, volviéndose hacia mí. "Tengo que hacerlo porque se la voy a dar a Rose y Emmett por su boda."

Dios, la amaba. Ninguno de nosotros necesitaba preocuparse por dinero, pero ella no era una niña mimada. Era tan dadivosa y cariñosa que era casi demasiado.

"¡Bells… _no_!" Jadeó Rose, negando mientras ella y Emmett miraban a mi chica con la boca abierta.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Bella, haciendo un puchero—adorable, he de añadir. "Siempre te ha encantado esa casa. Está a las afueras de la ciudad, así que podrías viajar a Forks o trabajar desde casa para mí. ¿Por qué no? A Charlie le hubiera gustado que alguien la usara, y yo…" Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia mí. "No necesito una casa."

Le di una sonrisa satisfecha. "Ya tienes está," le susurré porque la quería conmigo. Estaba extasiado de que finalmente hubiera empezado a vivir en mi casa, y quería que nos quedáramos allí… siempre. Era allí donde visualizaba todo nuestro futuro.

"¿Ves?" Ella me sonrió en respuesta y luego se volvió otra vez hacia mi padre. "_Todos_ vamos a presentarnos. Tendrá que ocultarse o irse, pero como dice Alec, no podrá mantenerse alejado… de mí." Susurró las últimas dos palabras, lo que solo provocó que un escalofrío por el miedo recorriera su cuerpo, y la acerqué aún más hacia mí.

"Oh maldita sea, Bella," gimió mi padre, su rostro arrugado como si sintiera dolor. "Eso es malditamente peligroso…"

"No más peligroso que cualquier otra maldita cosa que hemos hecho," replicó.

"No va a estar sola," habló Mickey, sosteniendo una mano hacia Obie, que abrió su boca para decir algo. "No lo hagas," le dijo. "Tú no sabes lo que le hizo pasar…" Si Obie iba a discutir, se detuvo al escuchar esa orden. "_No_ va a estar sola," dijo de nuevo, está vez con más firmeza.

"Podemos hacer que parezca que está sola," murmuró Jasper, mirando a mi padre. "Podemos hacer un _show _de toda la maldita cosa… entrar con camionetas de mudanza y un contenedor. Colocarme en la casa del vecino…"

"No, la casa del árbol," Bella, Rose y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Jasper se rio. "Está bien, la casa del árbol. Debe ser una gran fortaleza…" Dijo con un resoplido, mirando de Bella a Rose, pero fue Alice la que habló.

"¡Demonios, sí que lo es! ¡Era mejor que su habitación!" Dijo entusiasmada, sonriendo al escuchar la risita de Bella.

"Este tipo es narcisista y egoísta," declaró Wes. "Se le ha dicho que las mujeres son malas y despreciables. Su madre ha abusado de él toda su vida, pero también tiene TOC**(1)**, por lo que quiere terminar con lo que empezó, lo que es obvio, tomando en cuenta que se presentó en el momento que Bella regresó a Seattle. En otras palabras, el verla una vez más será su punto de quiebre."

"Está solo, sin nadie de la gente de King para ayudarlo, y para ahora tiene que saberlo," reflexionó Eleazar, frotando su barbilla, pero me podía dar cuenta que había más en su mente. "Va a estar desesperado… muy nervioso, porque pensará que ella va a soltarle todo a los federales."

Mi papá gimió otra vez, mirándome a mí y a Bella. "Hijo… yo… tengo que dejar esta decisión en tus manos," murmuró, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente a Bella y luego de vuelta a mí. "No puedo tomar una decisión razonable en esto…"

"¿Y yo sí?" Gruñí, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza porque estaba sosteniendo a la mismísima persona por la que estábamos decidiendo.

Bella se giró para mirarme. "No voy a estar sola, pero por otro lado, no estoy segura de que quiera estarlo. Podemos hacer que alguien busque dentro de la casa con antelación."

Bufé pero tomé su rostro entre mis manos antes de mirar a Benny. "Llama a tu hombre. Hazlo que verifique si alguien está dentro de la casa. No me importa cómo lo hagan… si tienes que usar sensores de calor…"

Las cejas de Benny se elevaron al escuchar mi última sugerencia, pero fue Alice la que habló.

"¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" Chilló. "Bells, ¿dónde está tu laptop?"

"En la encimera de la cocina," murmuró Bella, sus dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior sin parar cuando Alice salió disparada por el jardín y entró el casa, regresando con la laptop de Bella con ella.

"Detente, _dulzura_," le susurré, sacando su labio de entre sus dientes. "Vas a hacerte sangrar."

"Vean esto, vean esto, vean esto," repitió Alice sus acostumbradas tres veces, tecleando furiosamente en la computadora mientras Benny miraba por encima de su hombro. "Si entro aquí," murmuró, presionando la tecla de _enter_, "y luego intercepto este satélite… entonces puedo cambiarlo a termal…"

Benny resopló, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose. "¿Dime de nuevo _por qué_ no trabajas para mí?"

"Porque trabaja para mí," dijo Bella con una risita. "El FBI, la NASA, y la policía de Seattle la rechazaron. ¡Es mía ahora… y no puedes tenerla!"

Me reí al ver la sonrisa llena de orgullo de Alice, aun cuando no levantó la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

"Por supuesto que tienes escondidos esos dos millones de la bolsa de valores, ¿cierto?" Dijo Benny con una sonrisa pero rompió en carcajadas cuando todo lo que hizo Alice fue encogerse de hombros.

"¡Sí, duendecillo… escúpelo!" Se rio Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No tengo idea de lo que están hablando," soltó unas risitas, pero compartió una mirada con Bella.

Sí, realmente tenía ese dinero escondido en alguna parte, pero nunca lo admitiría.

"Tú sabes que la ley de prescripción**(2)** se aplica en ese caso, Alice," dijo Benny con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "No podría decir nada, aún si quisiera… incluso si me dieras el número de cuenta."

"Ningún número de cuenta," fue la única cosa que una sonriente Alice pudo decir. "Pero tengo… algo," dijo con un suspiro, la risa que estaba rompiendo la tensión, muriendo en la mesa. "Tengo… movimiento en la casa de Charlie."

"¿Conoces las coordinadas de la casa de mi padre?" Preguntó Bella al mismo tiempo que Alice giró la computadora de manera que todo el mundo pudiera verla.

"No olvido casi nada, Bells," bufó Alice, mirándola como si la agobiara, y supongo que probablemente lo hiciera, de alguna manera.

"Cierto," dijo Bella con un suspiro. "Lo siento, duendecillo."

"Claro, claro, claro…" Repitió, casi para sí misma, señalando la pantalla.

Era difícil de distinguir cuando en realidad no entendías lo que estabas viendo, pero claramente se podía distinguir el contorno del patio de Charlie—la casa del árbol incluida—pero fue la casa principal la que llamó mi atención. Había una fuente de calor en rojo y naranja que parecía estar fija justo en el área de la sala.

"Todavía hay servicios en esa casa," murmuró Bella, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la computadora.

"¿Ven como la parte roja está un poco deslucida?" Preguntó Benny, señalando la pantalla. Cuando todos asentimos, él continuó. "Está en el sótano. ¿Qué hay allí abajo, Bells?"

"La sala de entretenimiento… una pantalla plana enorme, una mesa de pool, un estéreo…" Susurró Bella, respirando profundamente y dejándolo salir. "¡Solo está… relajándose en la puñetera casa de mi padre!"

"Se mantiene cerca de ti," respondió Wes. "Es una parte de ti—al menos, una parte que puede tocar. Apostaría que tiene la esperanza de que en algún momento vayas allí, pero solo me pregunto cómo está entrando y saliendo. Necesita suministros, comida."

"Se puede hacer," murmuramos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Rose se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Puedes entrar y salir sin ser visto de esa casa fácilmente."

"¿Por qué no simplemente enviamos a los que están vigilando la casa?" Preguntó Makenna a nadie en particular.

"Porque _yo_ lo quiero," gruñí, mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora, y Bella se giró para mirarme.

"Yo también," añadió mi papá con un gesto de su cabeza, pero la mirada que le dio a mi Bella era triste y cariñosa. "No vamos a tomar el camino correcto. Me rehúso a _hacer lo correcto _aquí porque soy incapaz de ello cuando se trata de lo que él le hizo a Bella. Esto será una venganza en su forma más pura. _No_ habrá un arresto, Benny. Esto no es asunto de la policía… Es _mi _asunto."

Benny asintió en señal de conformidad, conociendo la diferencia entre las dos cosas.

Mi padre se paseó un poco más antes de mirarme de nuevo. "Hijo, ¿vamos a hacer esto?"

Dejé su mirada y vi a mi chica, quitando el cabello de su rostro que una ligera brisa había zafado de su cola de caballo.

"Estás asustada," dije en voz baja porque podía verlo escrito en todo su rostro, y en realidad nunca dijo lo que quería hacer en esto. De hecho, cuando mi normalmente decidida e independiente chica, escuchaba a la gente hablando _de_ ella en lugar _de a_ ella, por lo general hablaba con autoridad y nos decía a todos a dónde ir, pero no esta vez. Nos estaba dejando que tomáramos el control, y eso tenía que abordarse _antes _de que diera cualquier orden.

"Sí," susurró en respuesta.

"Con solo una palabra, Benny enviará un equipo _SWAT_ para sacarlo, bebé," le dije, odiando la idea de que ese cabrón se librara tan fácilmente, pero haría lo que ella quisiera en esto. "O podemos hacer lo que tú y Jasper sugirieron: Entrar, hacerlo que venga a ti…"

"¿Qué pasa si logra escaparse?" Me preguntó, una vez más olvidando a aquellos que la rodeaban—éramos solo nosotros dos, hablando. "No quiero temerle para siempre, pero tampoco quiero verlo de nuevo," admitió, lo que resultó en que Esme jugara con su cola de caballo por razones que imaginaba serían una forma de reconfortarla.

Tomé una respiración profunda, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Hacerlo a la manera de Benny significa que no tendrás que verlo. Hacerlo a nuestra manera significa que lo hagas… Personalmente—y sin ofender a la gente de Benny—pero joder, no confío en nadie que no esté en esta puta mesa, pero si no lo quieres así…"

"Entonces no nos detendremos hasta que lo atrapemos," le dijo Alec, pero ella continuó mirándome cuando asentí de acuerdo con él.

"¿No me dejarán sola con él?" Verificó, de nuevo aferrándose a mi camiseta, pero sabía que ella haría lo que fuera que mi padre le pidiera.

"¡Ni muerto y en el infierno!" Le juré.

"¿Limpiaremos la casa para que pueda entregárselas a Em y Ro?"

"Bebé, pintaremos la maldita casa de púrpura si es lo que quieres," me reí entre dientes, besando sus labios, porque entre toda esta mierda ella todavía estaba preocupada por nuestros amigos y su puñetero regalo de bodas.

"No," dijo con un bufido, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo quiero dárselas."

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cuál es la decisión, amor?" Le pregunté una vez más.

Al parecer toda la mesa esperaba ansiosa por su respuesta, pero ella solo me veía a mí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando finalmente habló. "No dejes que me toque, Edward," me rogó, su voz apenas un poco más que un susurro. "Por favor."

Mi corazón se hizo pedazos por ella porque sabía lo que le estaba costando ponerse en las mismas inmediaciones de mierda que ese cabrón. Había visto cómo se veía el día que la salvé, pero también había visto lo que la mirada de él podía hacerle cuando se presentó el día de la conferencia de prensa. Mi chica era fuerte—joder, verdaderamente fuerte—pero no podía culparla por sentir miedo. Imposible.

Miré a Benny. "Ahora que _sabemos_… ahora que sabemos de él… _No_ lo pierdas de vista, Ben. Hay formas de vigilar la casa sin ser _visto_," le dije, explicándole como los patios de los dos vecinos eran una línea directa al patio trasero de la casa de Charlie y que probablemente era como él estaba entrando y saliendo.

"Por supuesto, Ed," me dijo, sacando su teléfono. "Haré que se sitúen en la calle de al lado… tal vez incluso que acampen en esa casa del árbol." Se rio entre dientes, negando.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella una vez más.

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Sé que tengo que terminar esto. Tengo que enfrentarlo, enfrentar mi… _miedo_ por él," dijo entre su aliento, pausando por un momento, "pero… estoy realmente asustada, bebé."

"Me vas a tener allí, Bella," le dije.

"A mí también," prácticamente la mesa entera repitió, y le sonreí cuando se sobresaltó un poco por el estruendo.

"¿Ves? No estarás sola, amor," la tranquilicé.

Mi chica echó un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, y hacia mi padre, a quién observó por un momento, y luego, por último volvió sus dulces ojos marrones de vuelta hacia mí. "Si no lo hago, él le hará daño a alguien más. Si no lo hago, nunca saldrá de nuestras vidas de verdad. Será como una de mis cicatrices. Tal vez no visible, pero sabría que está allí. Y si no lo hago, entonces el que alguien más lo haga no va a contar, porque nunca encontraré la…" Bella luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas.

"¿Clausura?" Sugirió Esme.

"¿Valentía?" Ofreció Alec.

"¿Agallas?" Añadió Emmett.

"Sí… todo eso," dijo con un bufido, sonriendo un poco cuando Emmett se rio entre dientes. Ella tragó pesadamente. "_Tengo_ que hacerlo, Edward."

Podía verla buscando en mí el coraje, el apoyo, porque solo yo podía sentir los temblores que estaban haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

"Entonces lo haremos juntos, _dulzura_," le dije, haciendo que sus dedos soltaran mi camiseta y besándolos.

Ella tragó de nuevo, asintiendo. "Bien."

Miré a Benny, que todavía estaba sosteniendo el teléfono en su oído. "Mañana, no después," le espeté.

Toda la mesa saltó a la acción al escuchar mi orden, pero todos se quedaron quietos cuando Mickey gritó, "¡Esperen!" Sonrió diabólicamente, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "¡Tengo una idea!"

* * *

**(1) TOC- Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo:****Es un trastorno de ansiedad caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas, denominadas compulsiones dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad asociada.**

**(2) Ley de prescripción: Es el medio de adquirir bienes o de liberarse de obligaciones, mediante el transcurso de cierto tiempo y bajo las condiciones establecidas por la ley. (Por ella y con las condiciones determinadas por la ley, se adquiere el dominio y demás derechos reales (prescripción adquisitiva) y también se extinguen del mismo modo el derecho y acciones por el transcurso del tiempo y los plazos establecidos normalmente.**

* * *

_**Pues ya saben en dónde está el hdp de Miller, ¿qué será esa idea que se le ocurrió a Mickey? ¿Creen que Bella pueda hacerle frente a Miller? Recuerden lo que paso cuando lo vio de lejos el día de la conferencia de prensa, se quedó paralizada. ¿Sucederá lo mismo? Esperemos que al fin puedan atraparlo, solo ese enemigo les queda, bueno, y Corbin. Me da gusto leer cuanto disfrutan de la historia, siempre es lindo saber que el trabajo que hacemos sirve para entretener y se distraigan un rato de su vida diaria. Gracias por seguir aquí y sigan dejando sus reviews. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima actu. **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 30

**BELLA**

El camión de mudanzas pitó repetidamente mientras entrábamos de reversa por la entrada de mi padre hacia las puertas del garaje. Respiré profundamente cuando mi teléfono me alertó de un mensaje de texto. Estábamos seguros de que Miller estaba en la casa porque Alice había dejado la imagen de satélite en la pantalla de la computadora durante toda la noche, y la maldita cosa se quedó abierta en la encimera de la cocina hasta que la cerró justo antes de que me fuera. También estábamos muy seguros de que Miller estaba usando la radio policial para monitorear sus alrededores, esperando escuchar algo sobre la casa en la que estaba, por lo que estábamos usando comunicación no verbal, solo hasta que llegáramos.

Los hombres de Benny cambiaron sus posiciones de vigilancia en el momento que les habló desde casa de Edward el día anterior. De hecho, podía ver a uno en los arbustos del patio del vecino a mi derecha mientras sacaba mi teléfono. El otro hombre estaba sentando dentro de un coche—su VW personal—en la siguiente calle, de manera que si Miller se iba, podría seguirlo. Miller no se fue hasta que Benny se aseguró de que la policía local hiciera una gran representación de pasar por la casa de Charlie antes de que yo llegara. Había sido solo una suposición de que estaba escuchando, pero Benny estaba emocionado porque tenía razón.

Desafortunadamente—o afortunadamente, supongo—no se fue lejos.

Eleazar, Wes, y Alec, todos estaban en lo cierto. El cabrón no podía mantenerse alejado de mí. Había usado los patios laterales de las casas de los vecinos para escabullirse hacia su coche… el mismo puñetero Toyota azul en el que aparentemente Victoria lo había recogido el día en que Jasper, Mickey y Edward lo habían perseguido desde _Twi Tech_.

Bajé la vista hacia mi teléfono.

_Miller está estacionado al final de la calle_.

Suspiré, saliendo de la camioneta y bajando de un salto a la entrada. El mensaje de Benny, a pesar de nuestro plan, no hizo que disminuyeran mis nervios. Miré a un lado y otro de la calle, viendo por fin el coche azul al final de la calle. Estaba estacionado en la entrada de una casa que estaba en venta, y que estaba lo suficientemente lejos sacar adelante lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, ya que por el momento se trataba todo de estética.

El plan de Mickey, aunque un poco atemorizante para mí, era el plan perfecto. ¡En verdad!

Sabíamos que Miller no le temía a ninguna mujer, por lo que armados con ese conocimiento, pusimos en orden algunos detalles. La idea de Mickey era enviar a las tres chicas más pequeñas dentro de la casa "solas", conduciendo un camión de mudanzas rentado. Deberíamos actuar como si estuviéramos cargando cosas—ya sea para almacenarlas o donarlas. Alice y Mickey fueron elegidas para viajar conmigo, y Mickey había optado por conducir el camión. Éramos, de hecho, las mujeres más pequeñas, pero teníamos un secreto.

"Bells, abre esas puertas traseras y guíame lo más cerca que puedas a la puerta del garaje," dijo Mickey, poniendo el camión en reversa una vez más.

"Bien," le dije, corriendo a la parte trasera del camión y subiendo de un salto con Alice para abrir las puertas de par en par. Sonreí al interior de la caja. "Hola, chicos," canturreé en voz baja. "Quédense allá atrás por un segundo."

Edward soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la parte trasera del tráiler con los brazos cruzados; pero todos se rieron. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, y Alec, todos estaban allí atrás con él. Era el más mortífero camión de mudanzas jamás conocido por el hombre.

"Veo que él está aquí, Bells," gruñó Carlisle, levantando su teléfono que iluminó un poco el tráiler.

"¡Sí, silencio!" Espeté en un susurro, bajándome de un salto al suelo y volviéndome hacia Alice. "Hazle señas a Mickey para que retroceda. Tiene que moverse unos metros, y luego podemos bajar la rampa de manera que termine dentro del garaje," le dije, presionando el aparato para abrir la puerta. El enorme garaje para tres coches se abrió despacio.

"¡Hacia atrás, Mick!" Ordenó Alice, haciéndole gestos con sus manos hasta que el tráiler del camión estaba prácticamente pegado a la casa. "¡Está bien, detente!"

El horrible pitido cesó cuando Mickey por fin puso el freno del camión y apagó el motor, bajando de un salto al suelo para que ella, Alice y yo pudiéramos sacar la rampa. Las tres, con un poco de ayuda oculta de los chicos, enganchamos la rampa a la base del contenedor, y bajó en un ángulo perfecto con el piso del garaje, terminado justo al lado de algo que no había visto en años.

"¡Joder… el viejo Camaro!" Jadeé, levantando la vista cuando Carlisle se rio. "Pensé que Charlie había vendido esto."

"Lo hizo…" Se rio, bajando por la rampa con el resto de los chicos. "A mí, Bells. Lo guardé aquí cuando empezó a darme problemas."

"¡No, espera!" Se rio Edward. "¿Este es el mismo maldito Camaro que estaba aquí cuando nos conocimos?" Me preguntó, sus hermosos ojos verdes amplios cuando asentí. "¿Tu Camaro era el Camaro de Charlie?" Le preguntó a su padre.

"Sí, hijo," contestó Carlisle con una suave risa. "Ahora, todos adentro. Chicos, primero registren la casa porque no voy a tomar ningún riesgo con este pendejo."

Cada uno de ellos sacaron sus armas—aun cuando Miller estaba estacionado calle arriba—entraron rápidamente a la casa en silencio. Después de que todas las habitaciones fueron revisadas, todos nos reunimos en la sala. Carlisle sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Benny de que estábamos dentro.

Mickey, Alice y yo corrimos de habitación en habitación, cerrando cortinas y persianas. Por mucho que tuviéramos que ayudar a limpiar la casa, no podíamos permitir que los chicos fueran vistos moviéndose en el interior.

"Por mucho que quiera ayudar, Bellsy," se rio Jasper, deslizando el estuche que cargaba su rifle sobre su hombro, "necesito ponerme en posición."

"Cierto," dije con un suspiro, asintiendo ligeramente y agarrando su mano. Tiré de él hacia la puerta trasera y señalé a través de la ventana. "Vas a estar allí. Y no critiques mi vieja música de colección," le gruñí.

Me dio una sonrisa, lenta y torcida, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo que tú digas… pero eso es jodidamente genial," murmuró, echando un vistazo rápido al patio trasero antes de salir disparado por el césped y subir la escalera.

Lo estábamos poniendo allí para vigilar la parte trasera, mientras Benny y Wes estaban vigilando el frente desde la vieja casita de la vecina al otro lado de la calle. Afortunadamente, ella no estaba en casa porque estaba visitando a su hija en Florida.

"Muy bien, Bellsy," dijo Emmett, viéndose nervioso pero emocionado. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Emmett, aparte de algunas cosas que me gustaría guardar… Tú y Rose pueden quedarse con lo que sea que quieran dentro de esta casa, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije, asegurándome de que asintiera.

Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, él soltó, "¿Por qué?"

Me reí entre dientes. "Porque Charlie amaba a Rose como me amaba a mí. Y ella pasó más tiempo aquí de lo que lo hizo en la casa de sus padres. La tía Jane nos ayudó a vestirnos para la graduación y el baile de bienvenida. Fumamos nuestro primer porro en esa casa del árbol allá afuera. Sufrimos de nuestra primera resaca en mi recámara en la planta de arriba. Y esta es la mejor casa en la que podría pensar en crecer," le expliqué, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él. "Conocí a Edward y Carlisle aquí por primera vez." Les sonreí a los dos mientras Carlisle se reía y Edward me guiñaba un ojo. "A pesar de… la muerte de mi madre, esta casa ha visto verdaderos momentos felices. Es una buena casa, y a mis padres les hubiera gustado que alguien… creara una vida aquí. Solo prométeme que nunca te desharás de mi casa del árbol, y puedes hacer lo que desees, Em, ¿está bien?"

Me dio una sonrisa, enorme y con hoyuelos. "Sí, Bellsy. Por supuesto." Se rio, estirando su mano para desordenar mi cabello, pero lo evadí al correr alrededor de Edward, que se estaba riendo de nosotros dos.

Después de un breve frenesí de mensajes de texto con Rose, teníamos una idea de lo que quería conservar. En este momento estaba con Makenna, dando una notificación a su casero y dándole una vuelta a las viejas oficinas de _Gravity_ para darme un informe del daño. No era estúpida, porque Emmett y Wes querían a esas dos tan lejos de Miller como pudieran tenerlas. Esme tampoco tenía permitido acercarse a la casa de Charlie. Demonios, no podía culparlos, y estaría dispuesta a apostar que si no se me necesitara, Edward me hubiera puesto tan lejos como fuera posible de este lugar, pero no era posible.

"Lo que vamos a hacer," le dije, principalmente a Alice, pero todos estaban escuchando. "Vamos a cargar los muebles que Rose no quiere, empacar las cajas de la mierda con la que me quiero quedar, y luego enviaré un equipo de limpieza más tarde para asear este lugar porque nadie ha vivido aquí en meses. Está polvoriento como la mierda."

"¿Qué hay del sótano, bebé?" Preguntó Edward, y me giré para mirarlo.

"Yo no… no voy a bajar allí. _Él_ ha estado viviendo allí abajo," gruñí, calmándome un poco cuando sus fuertes manos se posaron suavemente en mis hombros. "Todavía no he sido capaz de entrar a un sótano… el tuyo incluido, Edward."

Tenía algo que ver con escalones bajando más allá del suelo que me era demasiado familiar para mi comodidad. Era un miedo irracional que había empezado al ser prisionera de Miller, pero lo había descubierto mientras estuvimos en la cabaña de la montaña. Era el olor del sótano, la ráfaga de aire frío que salía de ellos cuando la puerta se abría, y era el simple foco balanceándose que alumbraba con una luz jodidamente escalofriante, una habitación que en realidad no podía ver. Me congelaba cada maldita vez.

"Lo sé, amor," dijo Edward con un suspiro, mirando hacia la puerta del sótano. "¿Quieres que lo haga yo?"

"Sí," me quejé, suplicándole en silencio que no mencionara el miedo y cómo debería hablar con Esme al respecto; estaba muy consciente de ello. "Solo… lleva a Emmett contigo. Demonios, tal vez quiera dejarlo tal y como está…"

Nos pusimos a trabajar entonces, las chicas me ayudaron a empaquetar en cajas algunas de las cosas de mis padres y mías. Nos habían dado luz verde diciendo que Miller seguía vigilando la casa pero que no se había movido de su coche, por lo que algunos muebles, como la recámara de mis padres, fueron cargados en el camión por Alec y Carlisle.

Pero fueron las maldiciones apagadas desde el sótano las que hicieron que casi me cagara del miedo, a pesar de que Edward estaba allí abajo, no me atreví a ver cómo estaba, y eso hizo que me odiara como nunca. Pero Alec bajó por mí, haciendo que los dos chicos subieran para mostrarme que estaban bien.

"No asustes a la chica que ya está aterrada, Edward," dije con brusquedad, y él no esbozó una sola sonrisa torcida o se rio.

En lugar de eso, miró a su padre. "Tiene un… _puto santuario_ allá abajo," siseó, atrayéndome a él con manos que eran casi garras por su ira.

"De Bellsy," dijo Emmett, casi sonando como si estuviera vomitándose. "Le envíe una foto a Benny," murmuró, mostrando su teléfono.

Lo tomé de su mano, y mi boca se abrió. La influencia religiosa de la madre de Miller había afectado a su hijo de formas que, estaba segura, ella no conocía; en el armario de almacenamiento de la sala de entretenimiento—donde, por lo general, se guardaban algunas mantas y almohadas, junto con algunas toallas para el baño extra—estaba la cosa más escalofriante que jamás haya visto.

Había fotos mías que habían sido tomadas sin que estuviera consciente de ello—viejas, de antes de que tuviera la cicatriz en mi ceja, y nuevas, de cuando regresé a _Twi Tech_ después de la muerte de Charlie. Estaba al teléfono, o entrando a un coche, o riendo con un vendedor de _hotdogs_.

Pero la que me asustaba más era una de los dos, Edward y yo en las calles de Seattle, después de nuestra confrontación con King. Reconocí la oficina del médico de la que estábamos saliendo porque habíamos ido a que revisaran su rodilla. Edward y yo habíamos estado verdaderamente felices ese día, a pesar de la rodillera a la que se había resistido, de manera que sabía que debajo de la parte negra y quemada de la foto, mi Edward estaría sonriendo.

El santuario también consistía en pedacitos de velas derretidas que Miller había quemado y quemado, diferentes tamaños de crucifijos que fueron alterados que ya no tenían a Jesús en ellos, y lo que parecía ser sangre salpicada sobre todo.

"Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, mirando a Edward, que había empezado a temblar, y sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no correr por la calle y sacar a Miller por el parabrisas del coche. "¿Qué más hay allá abajo?" Le pregunté, forzándolo a hablar conmigo en lugar de centrarse en su ira.

"Solo indicios de que ha estado viviendo allí," dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. "Pero solo si sabes qué buscar—una ducha recientemente usada, algo de restos de comida rápida en el bote de la basura… y la televisión seguía tibia."

Alec estudió la foto por encima de mi hombro, bufando en frustración. "Tal parece que tienes un enemigo, chico," le dijo a Edward. "Sabe que tú eres su protector."

"Bien," espetó Edward, su labio haciendo una mueca. "Me gustaría que encontrara sus putas bolas y viniera aquí," dijo con desdén. "De lo contrario, voy a—"

"No, hijo," lo tranquilizó Carlisle, pero su temperamento no estaba más controlado cuando sujetó el hombro de Edward.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, Bellsy," dijo Emmett con un bufido, rascando su cabeza y la parte de atrás de su cuello, "pero ahora ya no quiero nada de allá abajo…" su voz se fue apagando, pero su comportamiento generalmente dulce había desaparecido.

"Tíralo, entonces," le dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Mientras todos los hombres se encaminaron hacia las escaleras para vaciar la sala, Mickey dijo, "Necesitamos comida. Eso calmará un poco a estos chicos."

"Genial, pizza," dijo Alice con una risita, subiendo al banco de la cocina y abriendo mi laptop.

La detuve, mandándole un mensaje a Benny, que respondió de inmediato.

_Bella, PIDE pizza. Tal vez tenga acceso al teléfono. Usa la línea de casa. Puede que le dé lo él piensa es una entrada…_

Cuando les mostré a las chicas el mensaje, Mickey corrió al sótano para dejarle saber a los chicos lo que estábamos haciendo, solo para regresar de inmediato.

Alice cogió el teléfono que deslicé sobre la encimera, y me di cuenta de donde estaba sentada. "Solo voy a ordenar un montón de diferentes… ¿Qué?" Me preguntó, levantándome una ceja cuando me recargué en la encimera.

"Edward se sentó allí la vez que vino aquí cuando era un niño," le dije con una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza con el recuerdo.

"¿Fue cuando lo del pie?" Mickey se rio, sentándose junto a Alice.

"Sí." Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"¿Cómo era él?" Ambas chicas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, Dios, _jodidamente adorable_," me reí, sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza. "Todo brazos y piernas… y el cabello para todos lados. Y muy dulce y tímido."

Alice y Mickey se rieron mientras Alice marcaba el número de la pizzería local y ordenaba un montón de comida; tomando en cuenta los chicos que estaban con nosotros, muy probablemente se lo devorarían.

"¿Qué más?" Preguntó Mickey entusiasmada cuando Alice había terminado finalmente.

Me eché a reír pero me puse a sacar algunas cosas de los gabinetes de la cocina que quería, como la taza de café favorita de mi padre y el florero de cristal de mi madre, mientras les contaba sobre nuestro primer encuentro—las piernas enredadas, el _pie_ de manzana y la casa del árbol. Lo único que dejé afuera fue el hecho de que Edward solía tartamudear. No lo habría traicionado entonces, y no lo haría ahora. Sabía que le molestaba un poco, aunque en realidad no lo hacía con nadie cerca excepto yo.

Mickey sonrió, mirando hacia la entrada. "No puedo imaginarte como tímido, niño bonito," le dijo con un resoplido, riéndose más fuerte cuando él le mostró el dedo medio.

"Lo era, y Bella era parlanchina," replicó con una carcajada, besando mi cabeza cuando asentí y solté unas risitas.

Jadeé. "¡Oh! Lo que me recuerda…" Me acerqué al sótano tanto como me atrevía. "Carlisle," lo llamé.

"Sí, cariño," me dijo desde abajo.

"Si hay algo que quieras de la oficina de papá, será mejor que lo tomes, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté mientras él y Alec subían fatigosamente las escaleras, cargando un sofá. "Me refiero a que, hay algunos de sus primeros inventos… y sus diarios y mierda de esa…"

Carlisle sonrió sinceramente y asintió. "Gracias, Bella."

"Demonios, puede que encuentres los anuarios de la secundaria," le dije en broma. "Lindo cabello, por cierto."

Edward soltó una carcajada detrás de mí, pero Carlisle se rio tan fuerte que tuvo que bajar su lado del sofá, para gran consternación de Alec—y sus brazos temblorosos. Cuando dejó caer su lado, salieron volando de su boca una serie de lo que supuse serían maldiciones en italiano en un siseo.

"Para que lo sepan, ustedes dos," empezó a decir Carlisle, señalándome a mí y a Edward, "todos tienen un pésimo estilo por el que tienen que pasar. Tengan eso en mente diez años a partir de ahora cuando el cabello desordenado tal vez no sea tan… genial." Se echó a reír, extendiendo su mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo, y Edward lo esquivó bien, levantando sus puños.

"Vamos, viejo, ¿no puedes atraparme?" Bromeó, dándole unos ligeros golpes a su padre.

"No solo atraparte, sino que también patear tu trasero, hijo," replicó Carlisle, y moviéndose tan rápidamente que Alice, Mickey y yo jadeamos, tenía a su hijo envuelto en una llave.

"Oh, mierda," jadeó Edward con una carcajada, tratando lo mejor que podía por zafarse, pero no podía.

Amaba estos momentos con ellos. No era que hubiésemos olvidado por qué estábamos allí, sino la facilidad con la que todos nosotros simplemente… _estábamos_… juntos era la causa por la que todo lo que hacíamos era realmente divertido. Justo cuando Carlisle arrojó a Edward al sofá que habían dejado en la entrada, todos los móviles sonaron, provocando que todos nos quedáramos quietos.

Saqué mi teléfono, y el mensaje era de Benny.

_Está en movimiento, a pie. Justo detrás de su pizza. También, estoy poniendo al tanto a Jasper. _

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Alec entré su aliento, bajando al sótano y llamando a Emmett.

"Chicas, reciban al chico de la pizza en la parte de afuera, al frente, _en el maldito patio_," ordenó Carlisle, sacando su arma. "No necesito que un inocente se vea envuelto en esta puta mierda. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí," todas estuvimos de acuerdo, volviéndonos hacia la puerta principal, pero Edward me detuvo.

"Bella," me llamó, agarrándome y dándome la vuelta para que encarara el interior de la casa: "Mira… mi papá está en el pasillo. Alec y Emmett están justo a la entrada del sótano, y yo estoy arriba. Si este cabrón te saca un arma y las obliga a ir a algún lado, no hay lugar al que puedan ir en el que estén solas, bebé. ¿Comprendes?" Me preguntó, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Y Jazz está afuera," dije con un suspiro, sintiéndolo asentir contra mi cabeza.

"Sí, señorita," susurró, besando mi cabeza una vez más. "Benny y Wes piensan que no va a ser capaz de controlarse en el momento en que te vea, así que mantente preparada, amor. ¿Está bien?"

"Bella, honestamente, tú puedes matarlo en el momento que dé un paso dentro de la casa sin ser invitado," dijo Alice. "La ley manifiesta—"

"Alice," todos dijimos en voz baja.

Estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta porque el tipo de la pizza se estaba deteniendo frente a la casa, pero Carlisle nos detuvo de nuevo.

"¡Esperen! Edward," dijo, señalando la puerta. "Arriba no. ¡Justo detrás de esa puñetera puerta!"

"Señor," gruñó Edward, sacando su arma y quitando el seguro. Se pegó a la pared detrás de la puerta de manera que no pudiera ser visto, y nos miramos fijamente una vez más. "Tú puedes hacerlo, _dulzura_," me susurró, levantándome una ceja y usando el término cariñoso que ahora representaba nuestro primer beso y la primera muestra de nuestros verdaderos temperamentos—siendo el último en lo quería que me centrara. "No tendrá oportunidad de tocarte, bebé. Lo juro por Dios. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien," susurré en respuesta, conservando tanto de esos hermosos ojos verdes como pudiera antes de salir por la puerta.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Joder," dije en voz baja para mí mismo cuando mi chica salió valerosamente.

No podía permitir que este pendejo la tocara. Le había hecho la puta promesa de que nunca lo haría de nuevo. Pero Benny y mi padre querían que esto pasara desapercibido en el vecindario como fuera porque esto no era un arresto. Estábamos permitiendo que Miller viniera a nosotros, y sería aniquilado. Era jodidamente sencillo, pero no hacía que la mierda fuera menos peligrosa.

Saqué mi auricular, metiéndolo con rudeza en mi oído, y puse a Benny. Tenía que saber que podía ver. Tenía que tener ojos en mi nuca.

Benny ni siquiera se molestó en decir hola. "Relájate, Ed. Puedo verlos a ambos. El objetivo está ocultándose en la cerca de madera, viendo a las chicas. Ellas casi terminan con el repartidor. Quiero a ese chico graniento fuera de allí antes de que logre que lo maten."

"Ese puto _santuario_, Ben," gruñí por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de alejar todas las imágenes.

No eran las fotos de vigilancia las que me molestaban; era la sangre salpicada sobre todo, porque no había forma de saber quién o qué había donado esa sangre. Demonios, esperaba que fuera suya—ese loco hijo de puta.

"Es porque él no… terminó con ella, hombre. Y nunca lo hará."

Esa declaración me hizo sentir enfermo, y no pude evitar que la siguiente orden se escapara de mi boca. "Dime dónde está ella," dije con brusquedad tan bajo como pude, mirando fijamente a los ojos a mi padre, que estaba asomándose a la vuelta de la pared del pasillo.

"Bueno, ella, Alice y Mickey están seduciendo al pobre repartidor," dijo Benny con un resoplido. "Puede que esté enamorado—_de las tres_."

"Vamos, Bella," gemí, mi cabeza golpeando la pared detrás de mí con un ruido sordo. No tenía duda que un pobre adolescente se había embobado con ella. Eso no me sorprendía ni un poco.

"Está bien, están regresando a la casa, Ed. Y el chico de la pizza está echando de reversa," señaló Benny, pero sonó como si no hubiera terminado de hablar. "Yyyyyy… ¡el cabrón está en movimiento! Las chicas van a estar en la puerta en cinco segundos… y Miller justo detrás de ellas." Pausó por un segundo. "El tipo está como loco. Tuvo que haber usado el garaje como su punto de entrada… Mételas, Ed. Él va por la acera."

Lo siguiente pasó casi demasiado rápido para comprenderlo. Las chicas entraron a la casa. Alice cargando cuatro cajas de pizza mientras Mickey y Bella entraron con ella. Miller, por su parte, entró corriendo a la casa como una maldita ardilla rabiosa—todo nervioso, sudoroso y temblando.

El cabrón ni siquiera dijo una palabra antes de tirar del gatillo de su arma que tenía un silenciador. Alice cayó violentamente al suelo junto al sofá, las cajas de pizza esparciéndose por el piso de madera. Bella y Mickey cayeron a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera salir de mi lugar, él tenía el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Mickey y le dio a Bella una bofetada. Con fuerza.

"No se muevan, chicas," ordenó, volviéndose para encararme. "Tú tampoco, guardaespaldas. No maté a la pequeñita a propósito, pero no fallaré con esta."

Me quedé inmóvil, pero mi mirilla estaba en su cabeza. No iba a bajar mi puta arma a menos que tuviera que hacerlo.

"Sabía que estarías aquí." Se rio sin humor, señalándome. "Isabella nunca va a ningún lado sin ti. No es cierto, ¿señorita Swan?" Le preguntó, accionando el percutor del arma que seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Mickey. "Responde, o el cerebro de tu amiga va a decorar la pared."

"Cierto," dijo Bella con una mueca de desdén.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer," dijo Miller, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de Bella, a Mickey, a mí y de regreso otra vez. "Isabella, tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que después de que me encargué de esta última chica…" Dio golpecitos a la cabeza de Mickey con el cañón de la pistola. Ella hizo una mueca de odio hacia él, pero yo le sacudí mi cabeza porque Miller podría fácilmente volver esa arma contra Bella. "Mataré al guardaespaldas."

La cabeza de Bella se levantó de golpe para fulminarlo con la mirada con lo que solo podría describir como pura, absoluta y extrema furia, y creo que Miller había finalmente tocado su punto más sensible—yo. Así que armado con ese conocimiento fue que procedí a hacer que me prestara atención a mí, no a ellas.

"Basura," gruñí, "tú no podrías conmigo." Necesitaba distraerlo porque podía ver a Bella y a Mickey evaluando su posición, sin mencionar dándole a Alice una mirada de preocupación. "Mucho menos matarme."

Mickey me dio una vieja y silenciosa señal para que me moviera, que mantuviera la atención de Miller en mí pero hacia la izquierda, por lo que di un paso lento. Y me eché a reír—solo para encabronarlo.

"¿Cómo está esa cabaña tuya?" Le pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado y dando un paso más; uno más y él sentiría que era demasiado. "Apuesto a que _ardió_ como hierba seca después de un chispa."

Desde la esquina al otro lado de la habitación, apenas podía alcanzar a ver la sombra de mi padre moviéndose en el pasillo. Lo que necesitaba era el arma de Miller lejos de las chicas, incluso si estaba dirigida hacia mí, pero no se movía… todavía.

"Me la quitaste," me acusó, entrecerrándome sus ojos mientras le sonreía.

"Oh sí… y fue tan fácil." Me reí sarcásticamente. "Eres un tonto por trabajar… _solo_."

Alice gimió y empezó a despertar, pero las chicas la callaron.

"¡Déjenla!" Miller gritó, golpeando a Mickey con la pistola en la frente una vez.

Tan dura como lo es ella, provocó que su cabeza se echara de golpe hacia atrás, pero apenas pareció molestarle. "Joder, tú idiota…" Gruñó pero luego se quedó quieta cuando él apuntó el arma justo en medio de su frente.

"Quieres jugar, princesa," canturreó Miller. "Todavía tengo que aceptar tu invitación de ese día, salvo que desprecio la compañía que mantienes." Hizo un gesto hacia mí pero mantuvo su vista en ella.

"No funcionas bien con otros _hombres_, ¿cierto?" Murmuró Bella bajo su aliento, y me alegraba que se estuviera encabronando más y más en lugar de ver su miedo. "¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber?"

"Sigue así, Isabella," dijo con desdén, pero fue inteligente como para mantener la pistola apuntando a Mickey. "Te dije cómo puedo hacerte callar…"

"Apenas un bocado," le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia él y dándole la sonrisa más _sexy_ y petulante que jamás le haya visto usar. "Esta vez no estoy atada a una mesa, pendejo," le dijo. "Y tampoco soy tu loca madre, así que si crees que está vez va a ser fácil, estás muy equivocado. No vas a tocarme de nuevo. _Él _no te lo va a permitir," le dijo, apuntando hacia mí.

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

"Oh, Isabella, tu guardaespaldas será el primero en morir. Y voy a obligarte a verlo," Miller la amenazó, riéndose sombríamente.

"Joder, no lo creo," dijo con brusquedad, sus ojos casi negros cuando él empezó a girar su arma hacia mí. Fue su primer y último error. "_Él_ tampoco te lo permitirá," le dijo, señalando hacia el pasillo, donde mi padre por fin salió a la vista. "_Ellos_ no te lo permitirán," dijo riéndose, señalando hacia el sótano al mismo tiempo que Alec y Emmett salían a la vista.

Todas las armas estaban apuntando a Miller, pero él levantó a Bella por el cabello y apuntó su cañón justo debajo de su barbilla. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, pero ella no.

"Te falta uno, imbécil," gruñó, dándole un fuerte codazo y cayendo al suelo justo cuando una bala atravesó la puerta corrediza de cristal, pasando volando junto a todos nosotros y dándole a Miller en el hombro.

Me había olvidado por completo de Jasper. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver claramente que Bella había posicionado a Miller en el lugar perfecto, pero no estaba muerto. Estaba muy seguro que Jasper lo había hecho a propósito porque mi amigo _no fallaba_. De pronto, Bella y Mickey reaccionaron.

Mickey pateó al bastardo, que todavía no había caído, con fuerza en las bolas, pero Bella lo golpeó donde le habían disparado y esa mierda captó su atención. Cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que mi chica bajó el brazo de él sobre su rodilla, provocando que un crujido repugnante hiciera eco por la casa cuando su brazo se rompió con la fuerza cuando lo hizo. Arrebatando el arma de su mano y tomando la suya de la cintura de sus pantalones, al instante estaba a horcajadas en su pecho, con las dos armas apuntando a su cara.

El terco—o simplemente estúpido—imbécil que era él comenzó a resistirse y se encontró con una arma más apuntando a su cara—la de Mickey. Mickey pateó la pierna de Miller con fuerza donde yo le había disparado, haciendo que la sangre saliera de su vieja herida y el cabrón gritó. Bella dejó caer el arma de Miller de su mano derecha y la cerró en un puño, moliéndole a golpes la cara. Repetidamente. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que se fuera a detener… hasta que mi padre dijo algo.

"Va a romperse la mano, hijo," me dijo, casi sonando divertido, pero podía ver la sombría mirada que le estaba dando a la situación.

Alec y Emmett entraron a la habitación, sus armas todavía apuntando a Miller. Benny y Wes atravesaron la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de ellos. Pero fue al asustado Jasper al que mi padre tuvo que detener, ya que su vista estaba en Alice y solo en ella.

"J, solo espera," mi papá ordenó, agarrando su camiseta. "Deja que Edward aleje a las chicas. No puedo tomar ningún puto riesgo con este tipo."

"Mickey, si da un mínimo indicio de querer moverse, dispárale," le ordené, poniendo mi arma en la parte de enfrente de mi cintura mientras me ponía detrás de Bella. "Bebé, es suficiente," le dije, pero solo seguía golpeando y golpeando.

Pero fueron las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro las que hicieron que Mickey dijera, "Solo… llévatela, Ed."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso y la levanté de un ahora ensangrentado Miller. Sus puños estaban en carne viva y cubiertos de sangre mientras luchaba incluso contra mí, pero consiguió darle unas buenas patadas en el maldito estómago y en sus bolas mientras la alejaba de él.

"Edward… _no_," gruñó, arañándome. "No me va a hacer esto de nuevo. No puedo permitírselo."

"Bella, detente," le dije, tirando de ella, todavía pateando, sacándola de la habitación y poniéndola sobre la encimera de la cocina, donde agarré su rostro.

"No lo hará. Deja de luchar contra mí, bebé."

Fue entonces cuando se derrumbó, sus brazos temblando por el esfuerzo cuando trató de abrazarme.

"No podía permitir que te hiciera daño," proclamó, sollozando en mi cuello. "A ninguno de ustedes…"

"No iba a hacerlo, _dulzura_. Te lo prometo."

"Pero Alice," grito, su cabeza apartándose para girarse.

Alice estaba sentada, agarrando su brazo donde la bala apenas le había dado a su brazo, atravesándolo, Jasper finalmente corrió a su lado, revisándolo. Por el chichón en su cabeza, parecería que su caída por la fuerza del disparo fue peor que la bala. Era tan pequeñita que supongo que el recibir un disparo era como ser golpeada por un tren para ella.

"Ella está bien, ¿ves?" La tranquilicé, muy apenas conteniendo mi sonrisa cuando Alec y Emmett levantaron a Miller salvajemente por la garganta y su hombro lastimado, sentándolo con fuerza en una silla del comedor, solo para tener a Benny y Wes poniéndole las esposas con sus brazos detrás de él y en sus piernas sujetándolas a la silla. Miller gritó cuando su brazo roto protestó por estar restringido en su espalda.

"Edward, bájame, por favor. Quiero ir a verla," Bella se sorbió la nariz con su petición, mirándome. "Por favor, bebé…"

Asentí, bajándola con cuidado al piso de la cocina, donde salió disparada directamente hacia Alice y Jasper.

"Voy a tener una cicatriz como la tuya," dijo Alice con una sonrisa cansada, agarrando su bíceps. "Igual que en ese caso que Rose y tú tuvieron…"

"Por supuesto, duendecillo." Se rio Bella, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz mientras revisaba cuán profundo era el rozón. "De todas las cosas en que te quieres parecer a mí, tontita…"

No pude evitar reírme de las dos con un resoplido, pero mi sonrisa decayó cuando, incluso con sus ojos hinchados y sangrando, Miller seguía viendo a Bella. No solo viéndola… se estaba lamiendo los labios al mismo tiempo que todavía encontraba la disposición de sonreír. Estaba admirando cada centímetro de ella, como si la estuviera viendo desnuda—como si estuviera reviviendo cada maldito momento que había pasado con ella en su calabozo.

Joder, estaba _excitado_ por ella.

"¡Hey!" Gruñí, sacando mi arma, pero no se detuvo. "¡No tienes derecho a verla, hijo de puta!" Me puse entre los dos al mismo tiempo que toda la casa se detuvo.

"Voy a terminar lo que empecé," murmuró entre lo que parecían ser sus dientes rotos.

"No lo creo," me reí sombríamente, echando mi puño hacia atrás y dejándolo volar hacia su cara, pero cuando se recobró todavía trató de mirarla. "Tus ojos en mí, pendejo…"

Miller se me quedó mirando, un ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón. Su nariz estaba rota y sangrando, su labio estaba partido, los dos superior e inferior, y él, de hecho, había perdido unos cuantos dientes. Su mejilla ya se estaba poniendo de diferentes colores a medida que se hinchaba, y lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras trataba de acomodar su brazo, a pesar de que se quebró y estaba doblado en el más extraño de los ángulos. Por alguna razón asombrosa, el hecho de que mi Bella había causado la mayor parte del daño me hacía un orgulloso hijo de perra.

"Diez minutos," murmuró, escupiendo sangre al piso.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le pregunté, asegurándome de que lo había escuchado bien.

"Era todo lo que necesitaba antes de que te la llevaras. _Diez malditos minutos_, y ella hubiera sido _mía_," gruñó por lo bajo.

"Oh…" Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando detrás de mí hacia mí chica, que nos observaba cautelosamente a los dos. "Eso pensé que habías dicho. Bueno, lástima." Me volví de nuevo hacia él, decidiendo joder un poco con él. "Porque ahora ella es mía," le susurré, levantándole una ceja y sonriendo cuando su petulancia finalmente desapareció. "Y es un paraíso muy, pero muy placentero," le susurré de nuevo, asegurándome de que nadie, excepto él, pudiera escucharme porque estaba a punto de decirle la pura verdad. "No hay nada como el… _sentirla_. Es más allá de lo que podrías imaginar. Joder, te lo perdiste _totalmente_, y morirás sin nunca, _jamás,_ haberla probado. Todo por diez malditos minutos. Creo que es la cosa más triste que jamás he oído…"

El hombre perdió el control, ya sea de su temperamento o su capacidad mental, no lo sé, pero el sonido que salió de él fue como el de un animal herido. Forcejeó contra sus ataduras, provocando que las esposas mordieran su piel, a pesar de lo mucho que su brazo debía haberlo estado matando. Di un paso hacia atrás cuando empezó a escupirme, sus ojos salvajes.

"Cristo, Ed," gruñó Emmett, pero estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Le dio un tirón a la silla de Miller por lo que cayó de espaldas al suelo con un golpe sordo. "¿Qué demonios le dijiste?"

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza y desactivando mi arma. Miré a mi padre. "Solo me estaba diciendo que si nosotros"—hice un gesto con mi mano entre los dos—"hubiésemos llegado diez minutos más tarde a la cabaña, entonces la hubiera tenido…"

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó mi papá, dándole Miller con su bota en la cabeza solo una vez. "Cierra la puta boca para que pueda pensar, cabrón—y antes de que los malditos vecinos te escuchen."

Miller perdió la conciencia con ese último golpe en la cabeza, y el silencio reinó en la casa con la excepción de la puerta principal abriéndose. Entró Rose, Makenna, Eleazar y Esme, todos los que dieron un vistazo alrededor de la casa, pero Esme corrió hacia Alice, empezando a limpiarla al instante con suministros que traía con ella.

"Jesús, Edward," dijo Rose en un jadeo, mirando a Miller y de vuelta a mí. "¿Qué demonios le hiciste?"

Me eché a reír. "Obra de Bella," exclamé con un bufido, señalando a mi chica, que estaba masticándose ese labio inferior. El verlo hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera. "Hey, ven aquí," dije con un suspiro, alejándola de Miller. La puse en el banco de la cocina y me paré entre sus piernas. "¿Qué pasa?"

"La muerte es demasiado buena para él," susurró, su frente arrugándose un poco. "Pero no puedo… él no debería… ser libre jamás. Es un monstruo, Edward."

Seguí su mirada vidriosa ya que no dejaba de mirarlo. Levantando su barbilla para que me mirara, le dije, "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, amor?"

Eleazar se aclaró la garganta, con una pequeña sonrisa curveando su boca que me recordaba a su hermana. "¿Puedo sugerir algo?"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Tenemos que ir hacia el sur, Carlisle," dijo Eleazar, sus ojos posándose en el bulto en el suelo que era Miller.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la forma en que finalmente había conquistado mi miedo por él.

Todo lo que se necesitó fueron sus amenazas contra Edward, mis amigos, y no pude soportarlo más. No podía permitir que la pistola de Miller cambiara de dirección de mí hacia Edward. No podía quedarme allí y temblar por el miedo cuando una persona que me dio más valor que un león estaba a punto de que me fuera arrebatado. No lo permitiría.

"¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó Carlisle, caminando hacia nosotros.

"La señorita Bella aquí presente acaba de decir que la muerte es demasiado fácil para este tipo, y sucede que estoy de acuerdo con ella." Se rio Eleazar, tirando un poco de mi cola de caballo al mismo tiempo que pegaba mi frente en la mandíbula de Edward. "Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para él."

"_La Fosa de Vida_," murmuró Carlisle, sus cejas elevándose. "¿Quieres dejarlo allí de camino?"

"¿Qué demonios es la tumba de la vida?" Preguntó Alice, mirando a Carlisle, que le sonrió con orgullo.

"Debía haber sabido que eres bilingüe," se rio entre dientes. "Es una prisión en Suramérica."

"_Multilingüe_," replicó con un suspiro cansado, recargándose en Jasper. "Hablo alemán, italiano, código binario y sabelotodo."

Solté un resoplido, sofocando mi risa en la camisa de Edward. "Definitivamente vivirá," murmuré en su oído con una risita.

"No me jodas…" Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Alice," dijo Carlisle en voz baja, rodándole los ojos, y luego volvió su atención de vuelta a Eleazar. "¿Felix ya está en posición allá?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, y serían de ayuda algunos más," respondió, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Es esa mierda de Corbin, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Emmett, mirando entre ellos dos, y asintieron. "Estoy dentro, ¿y podemos dejar este pedazo de mierda de camino?"

"Sí, Emmett…" Dijo Mickey con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?" Preguntó, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro porque pareciera que siempre necesitábamos un maldito plan.

"Estoy dentro," dijo Alec. "Estaba allí cuando lo jodimos la primera vez…"

"Yo también," gimió Jasper, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Edward. "Aunque después de esto… Estoy fuera, Carlisle."

"Eso va también por mí, Carlisle," dijo Mickey, mirándolo como si estuviera preparada para su ira, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse.

"Todos estaremos fuera después de esto, chicos," anunció él con cansancio, viéndose más viejo, como se había visto después de que le dispararan. "¿Edward? Necesito que vueles…"

Edward suspiró pero se volvió hacia mí, sin decir nada, así que yo lo dije por él. "Estamos dentro."

"¿Estás segura?" Susurró Edward.

"Alguien tiene que cuidarte la espalda, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

"Supongo que sí." Se echó a reír, besando mi frente y echándose hacia atrás para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "No vas a alejarte de mi lado. No me importa lo que pase. ¿Entendido?"

"_Señor_," respondí en broma, asintiendo una vez.

"Bells, ¿vas a ir?" Se rio Jasper, su sonrisa creció cuando asentí de nuevo. "Dios, de verdad tengo que poner un rifle en tus manos."

"Cierto…" Me eché a reír. "Oh, pero buen tiro, por cierto," le dijo, señalando a Miller.

Jasper hizo una profunda reverencia. "Gracias, señorita. Gracias por escucharme."

"¿Estabas en contacto con Jazz?" Preguntó Edward, y los dos asentimos al mismo tiempo que sacaba el pequeño auricular de mi oído. "Mierda, me preguntaba cómo había sabido cuándo agacharse. ¡Maldición!"

La habitación se rio cuando Jasper y yo chocamos los puños por nuestra conversación secreta, pero Carlisle se puso serio rápidamente.

"Veinticuatro horas, chicos," ordenó. "Vamos a reunirnos en la casa de Edward. Partiremos cuanto antes."

"Señor," su equipo refunfuñó.

"¡Esperen!" Gruñó Edward, señalando a Miller. "¿Qué haremos con ese cabrón hasta entonces?"

"No te preocupes," canturreó Esme, sacando una jeringa de su bolso. "No va a despertar hasta que estén fuera del país." Dicho eso, clavó la aguja con fuerza en su cuello, haciendo que todos gimiéramos e hiciéramos una mueca cuando apretó el émbolo. "Y no se preocupen… Me aseguraré de que no se desangre hasta morir antes de que lleguen allí." Se rio entre dientes, recibiendo un guiño de Carlisle.

Emmett aplaudió con fuerza. "Bueno, mierda. ¡Vamos a ponernos en acción, gente!"

~oOo~

Era un desastre para cuando Edward se detuvo en su entrada. No había sido capaz de decidir si reír o llorar o temblar hasta morir a medida que asimilaba la realidad de que al fin habíamos atrapado a Miller, pero al parecer Edward sabía lo que necesitaba porque me había llevado directamente al baño, abriendo la llave de la ducha.

Despojándonos de nuestra ropa con cuidado y en silencio, me había puesto bajo el caliente chorro, susurrando, "Ya terminó, bebé. Deja que se vaya con el agua…"

Nos quedamos bajo el chorro, ni siquiera lavándonos. Me abrazó a medida que mis nervios sacudían todo mi cuerpo, mi frente golpeando su hombro mientras el agua caía como una cascada en nuestra piel y el vapor se elevaba hasta el techo.

Por último, me metió en la cama, abrazándome tan fuerte como pudo, y la mañana siguiente había despertado sintiéndome como una mujer nueva.

Resurgí de mi recuerdo, tratando de recordar si había empacado todo lo que necesitábamos. Miré hacia la puerta, asegurándome de sacar la maleta de la recámara después de que la cerré, y luego volví para mirar por la ventana de la cocina.

Edward estaba preparando el helicóptero, cargándolo con armas de su propia reserva, asegurándose que tuviera combustible, y revisando lo que supongo era algún tipo de lista mental que tenía. Un día, tendría que preguntarle en qué consistía esa lista. Y un día, iba a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él en ese asiento del piloto aún si era lo último que hiciera, porque maldita sea, si no se veía delicioso—con la gorra negra hacia atrás, pantalones cargo color negro, sin camisa y descalzo. Mi puto piloto estaba simplemente ardiente, con músculos que se movían bajo suave piel cuando abrió la cabina del helicóptero.

Estaba a punto de ceder a la tentación cuando terminé de empacar la hielera con algo de comida para todo el mundo, pero Carlisle se detuvo en la entrada. Edward levantó la vista y sonrió, limpiando sus manos grasosas en un trapo que arrojó casualmente sobre su hombro antes de caminar hacia el coche.

Alec salió con gracia del lado del pasajero, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro. Apenas pude distinguir a otra persona sentada en la parte trasera, así que agarré la hielera, poniéndola abajo junto a mi maleta y la de Edward y salí al porche de enfrente.

"_Bellissima,_" canturreó Alec, volviéndose hacia Carlisle cuando él habló.

"Ven aquí, Bella. Traje a alguien que quiere verte." Carlisle se rio, golpeando el techo del coche.

Edward sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho cuando bajé del porche hacia el césped del patio del frente. Pero fue la figura alta saliendo del asiento trasero del coche la que me hizo chillar.

"¡Sam!" Dije entusiasmada, corriendo hacia él.

"Hola, señorita Bella," me dijo, su voz grave retumbando en mi oído al mismo tiempo que me atrapaba en un apabullante abrazo.

Me puso sobre mis pies, y no pude evitar sonreírle. Sabía que se suponía que se veía escalofriante, pero yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Veía a un enorme hombre mayor—mayor que mi padre—que estaba marcado horriblemente. Él siempre había sido tan dulce conmigo, ayudándome en la granja de la tía Kate cuando algo estaba demasiado grande o demasiado pesado para hacerme cargo de ello, y contaba historias graciosas de Alec y Carlisle cuando estábamos solo nosotros dos.

Sabía cuál era su trabajo para Carlisle, pero él no era un monstruo. No lo era más que mi Edward—o mi padrino, de hecho.

"Siento que estuvieras en esa prisión por mí, Sam," le dije. "No tenías que haber estado tanto tiempo allí."

"Es mi trabajo, pequeña," me dijo sin vergüenza, negando.

"Bueno, gracias… por lo que hiciste," le dije con sinceridad.

Bufó, una mueca cruzando sus rasgos. "No sabía si era el momento, señorita Bella, pero no pude evitarlo." Dijo con un suspiro, mirando a Carlisle. "Empezó a hablar de ti y Carlisle en la cena, y llamé a Benny… las cosas que King estaba diciendo… así que Benny me dijo que lo hiciera. Él planeó lo de dejar abierta la puerta de la celda esa misma noche."

Sonreí porque bien podía imaginarme lo que King había dicho de mí y mi padrino.

"_Las formas_ en que te llamó, pequeña." Dijo en voz baja, negando de nuevo. "Estaba siendo grosero."

Solté unas risitas ante la idea de modales entrando en juego en una prisión de todos los lugares posibles, pero de alguna forma parecía algo digno de Sam.

El tipo enorme miró alrededor, su mirada posándose en Edward y luego miró de vuelta a mí. "¿Se está comportando bien el pequeño Eddie por allá, señorita Bella?"

Tuve que aguantarme la risa porque Edward palideció bajo la mirada escrutadora de Sam, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, para la diversión de su padre y Alec.

"Oh, demonios, chico…" Dijo Alec, prácticamente doblándose de la risa. "Será mejor que diga que sí."

Edward se quitó su gorra con nerviosismo y pasó una mano por su cabello, solo para ponerse la gorra de nuevo, y podría jurar que empezó a sudar.

"Sí, Sam." Solté una carcajada cuando vi a Edward relajarse un poco. "Es un perfecto caballero."

"¿Vas a llamarme si alguna vez no se comporta como… _un perfecto caballero_?" Preguntó Sam, sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo cuando Edward gimió detrás de él, y fue entonces que supe que Sam solo estaba jugando con él.

"Por supuesto que lo haré," canturreé, guiñándole un ojo a Edward y volviéndome hacia Carlisle. "¿Dónde está Miller?"

"¡Oh!" Sam se giró, caminando hacia el maletero del coche cuando Carlisle lo abrió. "Ya me había olvidado de él," dijo con un suspiro, sacando a un Miller inconsciente del maletero. Al menos, pensé que estaba inconsciente porque tenía una bolsa de tela negra sobre la cabeza. "Carlisle dice que este tipo está a mi cargo hasta que lo dejemos, señorita Bella. ¿Dónde puedo ponerlo?"

"¿Aquí… allá… en el bote de la basura?" Sugerí, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa. "¿En medio del bosque para que los lobos se lo coman?" Añadí, encogiéndome de hombros dramáticamente.

"En el helipuerto está bien, Sam," respondió Edward con una carcajada. "¿Todavía está inconsciente?"

"Sí," habló Carlisle, resoplando con humor. "Creo que Esme le dio otra inyección esta mañana, solo por gusto. Para cuando despierte, va a estar rodeado de cuatro paredes de piedra."

Sam bajó a Miller con más cuidado de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho. Fulminé al hombre con la mirada, arrancándole la bolsa cuando finalmente no pude contener el impulso de verlo. Tenía moretones e hinchazón por toda la cara. Sangre seca seguía pegada a las comisuras de su boca donde sus labios se habían partido, y era un milagro si el ojo que estaba cerrado por la hinchazón pudiera funcionar realmente una vez que la inflamación hubiera bajado. Podía ver que Esme había curado el agujero de la bala de Jasper en su hombro, pero no mucho más.

Los cuatro hombres me observaron en silencio, pero fue Sam el que se puso de cuclillas junto a mí.

"¿Es él, pequeña? ¿Del que Eddie y Carlisle te salvaron?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí." Mi respuesta fue apenas en un susurro, pero él me escuchó.

"¿Quieres que sufra?" Preguntó Sam, agachándose lo más que pudo de manera que lo viera a él y no a mi antiguo captor.

"Quiero que nunca nadie tenga que pasar por lo que yo pasé," le respondí con voz baja y honestidad. "No sé lo que constituiría justicia para él…"

"Justicia será lo que reciba," interrumpió Sam. "No hay escape de _La Fosa de Vida_. Ellos sabrán qué hizo y le harán lo mismo a él."

"¿Cómo lo sabrán?" Le pregunté.

"Porque nosotros les diremos, _Bellissima_," declaró Alec. "En detalle…"

"Todo," terminó de decir Carlisle, levantando la vista cuando Emmett se detuvo, seguido por Jasper y Mickey. "Pagará, cariño," dijo mi padrino, "y no volverá. Jamás."

Me puse de pie, mis ojos mirando a Miller una vez más, pero esta vez, los brazos de Edward se deslizaron en torno a mí. Tragué pesadamente cuando encontré otra vez la mirada de Sam.

"Me encargaré de ello, señorita Bella," me juró.

"¿Confías en nosotros?" Alec dijo riéndose, guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí. "Sí."

"Vamos, amor. Vamos a cargar," susurró Edward en mi oído, plantando suaves besos en mi cuello. "Y te quiero al frente conmigo, ¿está bien?"

Me giré para quedar frente a él y asentí. "Sí… ¿Vas a enseñarme a volar?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Quieres aprender?" Me respondió con una ceja levantada sensualmente y mi favorita sonrisa torcida.

"Tal vez," le dije, soltando unas risitas mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

"Entonces, pon tu dulce trasero en el asiento del copiloto, bebé," gruñó, dándome una ligera nalgada.

Edward de verdad me dejó tomar la palanca por un minuto completo antes de que Carlisle nos acusara de darle más canas. Por lo demás, el vuelo transcurrió sin complicaciones y directo, con la excepción de una parada en Texas por combustible.

Para cuando Carlisle comenzó a darle a Edward las coordenadas de esa prisión en la que nos íbamos a detener, el suelo debajo de nosotros no era nada más que árboles, bosque tropical y pequeñas villas esparcidas. Pero fue en una amplia extensión de bosque tropical—en medio de la puta nada—que su padre por fin le dijo a Edward que empezara a aterrizar.

Fuimos recibidos por tres hombres muy solemnes con rifles, pero asintieron con respeto a Alec, Carlisle, Sam y Eleazar, lo que significaba que este no era el primer prisionero que les habían traído. Y eso debió haber sido la idea más escalofriante que alguna vez había tenido, cuando Sam dejó caer a un Miller ahora apenas despierto a sus pies.

Por lo que pareció una muy larga conversación e intensos gestos con sus manos—sin mencionar un dedo apuntando en mi dirección—los hombres asintieron, y Sam me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Edward, Mickey y yo, todos bajamos del helicóptero y nos unimos a ellos.

"Pensé que te gustaría escucharlos dar su… _orientación_," bufó en mi oído.

El más bajito de los tres hombres se arrodilló junto a un ya completamente despierto pero un poco atontado Miller. "Bienvenido al infierno," le dijo con un acento muy pronunciado y una carcajada. "Tú ya no eres un… americano. Ya no eres un… humano." Rio maliciosamente otra vez. "¿Te gustan las _sogas_? ¿Te gusta… el _fuego_? Podemos darte fuego."

Mis cejas se elevaron, y no pude contenerme de apoyarme en Edward mientras los veía provocar a Miller.

"No más pizza… o… hamburguesas. Comerás lo que te demos," el hombre bajito les dijo con firmeza. "Te va a gustar, o te morirás de hambre… no nos importa. O tal vez no te demos nada por algunos días, ¿sí?"

Miró a Carlisle y le hizo una pregunta en portugués.

"Tres días," respondió, y los dos me miraron.

Tragué pesadamente, muy agradecida de que Edward estuviera detrás de mí.

"Mierda," se rio Mickey. "Ellos realmente van a torturarlo paso a paso, como él a ti. Hacerlo pasar hambre, sin agua, golpeándolo, quemándolo, dándole de latigazos, cortándolo… van a hacerle todo. Y por lo que puedo entender, él va a tener que suplicar por la muerte antes de que termine… y no terminará. Lo mantendrán apenas con vida para continuar torturándolo pero lo suficientemente débil para que no pueda escaparse. Van a llamar a Carlisle cuando muera."

"¿Van a matarlo?" Pregunté, pero mi pregunta fue dirigida a Carlisle.

"No, cariño," me dijo, una lenta sonrisa curveaba su boca. "A ellos les gusta dejar que… la naturaleza se lo lleve. Bueno, una vez que hayan reiterado sus ofensas."

"¿Te refieres a… bichos, animales, virus, el clima… lo que sea?" Le preguntó Edward, dándole una mirada a Miller.

"Sí," el hombre bajito dijo con un gesto de su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto con su mano hacia sus dos compañeros para que levantaran a Miller. "Él no lastimar más a mujer… no más."

"Bien," gruñó Edward pero miró a Sam. "¿Te asegurarás de que sea… encarcelado?"

"Sí, Eddie," respondió, riéndose secamente. "Volveré en un momento."

"¡Espera!" Le dije, zafándome de los brazos de Edward y caminando hacia Miller, que me miraba fijamente. "Tú…" gruñí, picándolo con mi dedo donde sabía que la herida de bala estaba todavía reciente, provocando que hiciera una mueca. "No me quebraste, ¿sabes? Tienes que saber eso. Joder, estuviste cerca, ¿pero ves a esa gente?" Le pregunté, señalando a mi familia, a mi Edward. "Ellos—y algunos que no están aquí—me ayudaron, me hicieron más fuerte. Fallaste, Riley," le dije, usando su nombre de pila para saber que tenía su atención. "Y me voy a asegurar que Victoria y Delia también reciban ayuda. ¿Me escuchaste? Nunca te dejaremos ganar…"

Asentí una vez al hombre bajito con el rifle, y él me sonrió amablemente. Se dio la vuelta, despidiendo a sus compañeros—que ahora cargaban a un asustado Miller—hacia el denso bosque, desapareciendo casi al instante entre los matorrales con la figura alta de Sam siguiéndolos.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Carlisle de pie detrás de mí.

"¿Va a funcionar esto, cariño?" Me preguntó en voz baja, casi dudoso.

"Sí." Dije con un suspiro, abrazándolo con intensidad. "Gracias," le susurré. "Gracias por salvarme de él."

"Gracias a _ti_, Bella," me respondió, besando mi frente.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, completamente confundida sin saber la razón por la que Carlisle podría estar agradeciéndome.

"Por salvar a mi hijo," me susurró, besando mi sien.

Le sonreí. "Esa fue la parte fácil." Solté unas risitas, tomando su mano. "Ahora… ¿no hay por ahí un error que tenemos que corregir, Carlisle?"

Soltó un bufido, asintiendo, y levantó la vista cuando Sam salió del bosque, viéndose bastante satisfecho. "Ciertamente, Bells, lo hay."

Edward me apartó de su padre, subiéndome al asiento del copiloto, y una vez que mis cinturones de seguridad estaban puestos, sus manos tibias tomaron ambos lados de mi rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró, su ceño frunciéndose.

"Sí." Asentí, inclinándome hacia él y besando su boca con suavidad. "Te amo," dije entre mi aliento contra sus labios.

"También te amo, _dulzura_," soltó una risita. "Vayamos a sacar de apuros a mi padre… _de nuevo_," terminó con un resoplido, riéndose cuando su padre le enseñó el dedo medio desde la parte trasera del helicóptero. "Excelente, papá. Buen ejemplo el que das…"

"Cállate, hijo. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez y vayamos a casa."

* * *

_**Pues nos acercamos al final, cayó el último. ¿Están satisfechas con el final que le dio a Miller Drotuno? Yo sí, porque se merecía exactamente eso, la muerte, así de simple o pasar su vida en la cárcel no era suficiente. Ser torturado con cada una de las cosas que él usaba con las mujeres es lo que él se merecía, y eso va a recibir. Y el equipo de Carlisle se desbanda, todos se retiran. ¿Será eso el fin de este gran equipo? ¿Ya no los veremos trabajar juntos? Bueno, ya veremos como cierra está historia la autora, mientras tanto, dejen su review con su comentario de lo que les pareció el capi de hoy. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanier Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 31

**BELLA**

"No sirvo para ser francotirador, Jasper," me eché a reír, pasando mi cabello a través de una de las gorras negras de Edward.

Acabábamos de aterrizar en un campo abierto, pero estábamos bastante lejos de donde realmente necesitábamos estar. Edward tuvo que ocultar nuestra presencia, por lo que una caminata en la oscuridad de la noche se requería para llegar a la granja de Corbin, y tampoco era un camino corto.

"Ven aquí." Se rio Mickey, dándome la vuelta. "Las trenzas son mejor. De esa forma tu cabello no se atora en los árboles y esa mierda," me dijo, trenzando rápidamente mi cabello en mi espalda y sujetándolo con una liga. "Y solo Jasper puede quedarse quieto por tanto tiempo sin volverse loco." Se echó a reír, tropezándose cuando él le dio un empujoncito. "Debiste haber visto lo que le pasó al pobre Emmett una vez."

"¡Soy hiperactivo!" Gruñó Emmett, para la diversión de todos. "Y acababa de comer pastel de chocolate…"

"¿Un pastel completo?" Le pregunté con un resoplido, mis cejas elevándose.

"No juzgues a un hombre por sus postres, amor." Se rio Edward, guiñándome un ojo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme un chaleco Kevlar negro.

Todos estábamos de negro porque teníamos que atravesar la selva de noche, escabullirnos en la propiedad bien protegida de alguien, y eliminar al hombre que había iniciado toda esta mierda, a pesar del hecho de que Alec, Sam y Carlisle eran los que habían cometido el error.

"Es un milagro que no peses quinientos kilos," dije con un suspiro, ayudando a Mickey con su cabello. "Nunca he visto nada parecido. Jake no comía tanto, y medía como unos dos metros."

"Oh, hablando de Jake," dijo Carlisle, asegurando sus armas y su chaleco. "Ya está en su casa. Y desafortunadamente, perdiste tu oportunidad de contarle sobre su próxima paternidad."

Sonreí. "¡Bueno, mierda!" Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras ajustaba mis botas. "Por favor, dime que al menos lo grabaste en vídeo."

"Está en internet, si no me equivoco." Se rio, rodando los ojos. "Alice es una pequeña granuja."

Todos nos reímos con eso porque la escuchamos fuerte y claro por los auriculares. Estaba vinculada a un sistema satelital desde la casa de Edward con el resto de las chicas que no pudieron venir.

"¡Fue fantástico, Bells!" Se rio Alice. "La cara de Jake se puso toda roja… y balbuceó y sacudió su cabeza en negación, pero en lo primero que pensó fue en ti." Bufó en una carcajada.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe mientras cargaba su bolsa con explosivos plásticos, detonadores, y suficientes municiones para los dos. Yo lo iba a seguir en esta misión, tomando en cuenta que nunca había estado en una misión militar en mi vida—aunque la situación de la cabaña de la montaña estuvo malditamente cerca, cuando James se presentó para matarnos.

"¿Por qué se preocuparía por Bella?" Gruñó Edward.

Detrás de él, Alec y Carlisle sonrieron divertidos por los celos puros que salían de él.

"Porque, tontín," canturreó Alice, y casi podía verla sacudiendo la cabeza y rodándole los ojos. "¡Está totalmente seguro que es el Karma que ella le deseó por engañarla!"

"No tengo tan buena imaginación," murmuré, sonriendo cuando todos se rieron. "¡De verdad! Lo más que esperaba es que ella lo acosara… o un herpes o algo así…"

Edward se carcajeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás hacia un costado del helicóptero. "Esa es mi chica," dijo orgulloso, levantándose finalmente y deslizando su bolsa a través de su hombro y pecho por lo que quedó en la parte baja de su cadera. Se bajó de un salto y abrió sus brazos para mí. "Ven aquí, dulzura," me dijo, todavía riéndose. "Tenemos un infierno que encender y una larga caminata antes de llegar allí."

Todos salieron del helicóptero y ayudaron a Edward a ocultarlo debajo de sus lonas porque no podíamos tomar ningún riesgo de que alguien lo viera antes de que anocheciera. Antes de que todos pudiéramos irnos a nuestros respectivos trabajos, Carlisle nos reunió a su alrededor.

"Escuchen," dijo en voz baja, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra sobre el de su hijo, "Sé que este es el último trabajo que pediré de ustedes—a _algunos _de ustedes. Sé que tienen vidas que quieren vivir y familias que quieren comenzar, y puedo entender eso porque quiero eso para ustedes—en especial para mi hijo." Hizo una pausa, compartiendo una mirada con Edward, que asintió solemnemente. "Pero quiero que sepan… que nunca _en mi vida_ trabajé con un grupo más selecto. Y eso incluye a Bella y sus chicas," dijo él, dándome un apretón en el hombro. Apreciaba que nos incluyera porque mis chicas estaban escuchando desde la casa de Edward y mía. "He visto la guerra y operaciones encubiertas, pero nunca había confiado o… había sentido más cariño por un equipo que por quienes están frente a mí… o están escuchando… justo en este momento."

Todos nos quedamos en silencio porque parecía como si no hubiese terminado.

"Cuando esto haya terminado, cuando hayamos eliminado al más grande proveedor de cocaína de los Estados Unidos—sin mencionar la razón detrás de la obsesión de King con _Twi Tech_—entonces quiero que sepan que los libero de sus obligaciones conmigo. Son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, y si necesitan algo… cualquier cosa… por favor, acudan a mí. Estaré feliz de escribir una brillante recomendación para todos ustedes, aunque si Bella logra lo que quiere, creo que simplemente se los robará a todos." Se rio, envolviendo su brazo a mi alrededor cuando jadeé dramáticamente, pero no era un secreto que mis chicas estaban animando a sus chicos a venirse a _Gravity_.

Tomó otra respiración profunda y miró alrededor a los rostros que lo miraban, exhalando lentamente. "Dicho eso, quiero agradecerles de antemano por su ayuda esta noche. Este fue un error que cometimos hace años, pero no puedo permitir que Corbin venga por mí, por ustedes, o cualquier otro, de hecho. Terminaremos con la violencia y las drogas desde la fuente—no que él sea el único, pero es el único que es una amenaza para nosotros." Asintió, casi para sí mismo, y terminó. "Todos tienen sus trabajos; todos saben lo que tienen que hacer… Así que por favor, tengan cuidado y nos veremos de nuevo aquí. Silencio de radio a menos que sea necesario usarlo. Jasper, el objetivo es tuyo, de modo que pongámonos en marcha."

"¡Señor!" Todos gruñimos antes de separarnos en equipos en los que habíamos sido asignados.

Edward y yo corrimos un poco agachados y en silencio por la selva por un poco más de tres kilómetros antes de que la casa de la granja quedara a la vista. Muy lejos a la distancia, un camino serpenteaba hacia donde Edward dijo que estaba la casa. Apenas podía verse bajo la brillante luz de la luna. El campo de las plantas de coca abarcaba una gran distancia por lo que parecía una eternidad en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Esto va hacer alucinar a toda la puta selva…" Bufé suavemente mientras seguía a Edward al granero.

Íbamos a usar cualquier combustible o líquido inflamable que encontráramos para iniciar el fuego.

Edward se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No funciona así, bebé." Dio unas risitas, mirando alrededor de nosotros al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del granero sin hacer ruido. "Las hojas pasan por un proceso—"

"Está bien, _Alice_," bromeé, rodando los ojos al ver su tonta sonrisa, pero maldita sea, si Alice no comenzó a dar la maldita descripción _exacta_ del proceso para hacer la cocaína.

"Santo Dios, Alice," gruñó Emmett. "¡Suficiente, tú sabelotodo!"

"De acuerdo," dije con un suspiro, mirando a un Edward muy divertido, "eso fue totalmente mi culpa."

Él se partió de la risa, metiéndome al granero. Encontramos queroseno para lámparas, gasolina para el equipo agrícola, e incluso un poco de diluyente de pintura una vez que estuvimos adentro. Los campos estaban tan grandes que íbamos a tener que iniciar el fuego a cada extremo y en el medio, esperando que los vientos se hicieran cargo del resto.

"No vamos a hacerlo hasta que los animales estén fuera del granero, Edward," le dije, abriendo un compartimiento en el que estaba un hermoso caballo.

"Bien, bebé," me dijo, abriendo el resto. "Vamos a liberarlos. Tienes más oportunidad de sobrevivir en campo abierto que atrapados aquí."

Dicho eso, los dos les dimos un manotazo a los traseros dos grandes caballos cuarto de milla, por lo que salieron disparados hacia la noche, y sin vergüenza, cogí a dos gatitos, su madre no estaba por ningún lado.

"Bella, no," bufó Edward, rodando los ojos, pero me mantuve firme—haciendo mi mejor puchero—hasta que por fin cedió, abriendo la bolsa en su cadera. Los puse dentro, todos pequeñitos y adorables—uno negro y uno blanco. La quitó de su hombro y la puso en el mío, levantándome una ceja. "_Tu_ responsabilidad…"

"Bien," le dije con una ridícula sonrisa, besando su mejilla. "Gracias, bebé." Solté unas risitas, envolviendo mis brazos en torno a su cuello mientras trataba de ignorarme en vano, pero su brazo rodeó mi cintura.

"Me la debes," gruñó contra mi cuello. "Y me voy a cobrar, _dulzura_."

Dejamos las puertas del granero de cada extremo abiertas de par en par y nos fuimos, llevando todo el combustible con nosotros. Comenzamos derramándolo por fuera y a lo largo de las hileras, abriéndonos camino hacia el centro, y por último vertiendo algo en las hileras más lejanas, y entonces Edward se reportó con su padre.

"Estamos listos, papá," dijo por la radio.

"Mantengan su posición," ordenó Carlisle. "Tú vas a ser el primero en orden para dar la alarma, hijo. Cuando Jasper y Emmett estén en posición, puedes activarla."

"Diez, cuatro," dijo Edward, apoyándose en un árbol mientras Jasper y Emmett se dirigían a donde se suponía que debían estar.

"Mickey, Sam, Alec… ¿dónde están?" Carlisle ladró bajito por la radio.

"Estamos dentro de la planta procesadora. Esta hija de puta es enorme," dijo Alec efusivamente. "Creo que vamos a necesitar más explosivos plásticos…"

"Edward, Bella y tú háganselos llegar. Denles lo que tienen," ordenó Carlisle, y Edward agarró mi mano. "Tú ajustas el control remoto y luego enciendes el fuego. Estaremos frente a la casa para entonces."

Ambos miramos hacia la estructura bastante grande al fondo de la propiedad. Podíamos ver pequeñísimos destellos de luz en varios lugares en todo el edificio. Salimos corriendo y subimos por una de las hileras de plantas coca y abrimos la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Mickey se apresuró hacia nosotros, tendiendo su mano. "Tengo que armar dos más," dijo, señalando por el pasillo en el que estábamos parados. "En esa base al final y en la oficina en la esquina de la planta de arriba."

"Yo me encargo de la oficina," ofreció Edward, tirando de la bolsa que estaba abierta en mi cadera, dándome los dos gatitos con una sonrisa, rodando los ojos cuando Mickey le hizo cariñitos al negrito.

Agarró dos ladrillos de explosivo plástico, dándole uno a Mickey con los detonadores, y luego los dos se fueron a terminar las últimas dos secciones. Estaba a punto de poner los gatitos—a los que mentalmente había nombrado Yin y Yang—de vuelta en la bolsa cuando un estruendo y un repiqueteo detrás de mí me hicieron girarme.

"No vayas," me ordenó Sam en voz baja, saliendo desde las sombras del siguiente pasillo. "Déjame ver a mí primero, pequeña."

"Bien," le dije asintiendo, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Edward trabajando en la puerta de la oficina y luego de vuelta a Sam alumbrando con una lámpara tenue hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

Al otro extremo de un pasillo casi oculto, justo a un lado de la puerta por donde Edward y yo habíamos entrado, había unas escaleras estrechas y tenebrosas, terminando en una puerta con más cerraduras de las que jamás había visto.

El radio sonó y Sam llamó a Mickey. "Mick, vas a necesitar tus herramientas."

"Entendido," dijo en voz baja por el auricular, y escuché el ruido sordo de sus botas a medida que se dirigía de vuelta a nosotros, sacando una bolsita de su bolsillo trasero mientras corría. "¿Qué voy a abrir?" Me preguntó, y le señalé por el pasillo hacia abajo.

No sé si le tomó dos minutos abrir un candado, dos cerrojos y averiguar el código de un teclado, pero cuando levantó la barra que estaba por fuera de la puerta y ella y Sam la abrieron, era jodidamente seguro que no estaba esperando la vista frente a mí.

Tenía que haber unas treinta chicas detrás de esa puerta, todas desde la edad preescolar hasta mediados de adolescencia. Estaban sucias, asustadas y en la puñetera oscuridad. Eran de razas diferentes, y estaban malditamente aterrorizadas. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar por qué estaban encerradas.

Las querían para venderlas en el puto mercado negro.

"Tienes que estarme jodiendo," gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios," gruñó Alec, observando la situación. "Entonces, de aquí era donde Young estaba consiguiendo algunas de sus chicas," murmuró, mirando hacia atrás cuando Edward se nos unió. "Sam, Mick… sáquenlas de aquí. Este lugar va a explotar."

Los dos, Sam y Mickey, empezaron a hablarles en español, **(1)** y podía escuchar la urgencia detrás de palabras que no entendía.

A medida que las chicas salían a tropel de la habitación, Alec y Edward las apresuraban a salir en silencio por la puerta trasera, pero Mickey sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

"¡Maldición!" Bufó, saliendo por completo por la puerta. "No puedo hacer que estás dos chicas se muevan. Joder, están que se mueren del susto… y creo que están completamente solas, como si sus padres hubieran muerto."

"Está bien, déjame intentarlo," dije con un suspiro, bajando los escalones y entrando al habitación extrañamente iluminada.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Alec y yo nos paramos en seco cuando vimos a Bella bajar del todo y sin pensar a ese cuarto. Y era un maldito _sótano_. Sin mencionar que todavía cargaba esos dos gatitos. Sin mencionar que le había rehuido al sótano de la casa de su propio padre. Mi chica no se lo pensó dos veces cuando se trató de ayudar a dos niñitas.

"Wow," dijo Alec entre su aliento, mirándome, y los dos nos apresuramos a bajar los escalones para ver a mi chica y a Mickey tratar de convencer a dos chicas muy asustadas de salir del edificio que estábamos a punto de hacer explotar de una puta vez.

Las chicas eran hispanas, aunque de su origen, no tenía idea. Una parecía tener unos trece años, la otra tal vez unos seis o siete años.

"Diles la verdad, Mickey," susurró Bella, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la más jovencita. "Hazles saber que pueden huir…"

Mickey asintió, traduciéndole a la mayor, pero negó frenéticamente, argumentando en respuesta.

"Oh, bien," suspiró Alec. "Son de la villa más cercana, pero sus padres murieron. Tienen una tía, pero está en una villa completamente diferente…" Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando sus ojos y escuchando. "Para ser exactos, la villa no está lejos de donde dejamos el helicóptero."

Suspiré, comprendiendo que lo correcto era llevarlas con nosotros, al menos hasta el helicóptero. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, pero me quedé quieto cuando la niña más joven extendió su mano con la más dulce de las sonrisas para tocar a los gatitos en las manos de mi chica. Podía ser que estuvieran muertas de miedo, pero la increíblemente dulce y cálida sonrisa de Bella y esas pequeñas bolas de pelo eran lo mejor que habían visto en un buen tiempo de mierda. Podía verlo en sus rostros a medida que se sentían atraídas a Bella, y los ojos de mi chica estaban llenos de compasión y simpatía.

La radio crujió con la voz de mi padre. "Jasper está en posición. Esperen mi señal, y vuelen la bodega y enciendan los campos."

"Será mejor que le digas que espere," me advirtió Alec, sus ojos ampliándose.

"Papá, tenemos un… _situación_," dije por la radio. "Había rehenes en la jodida bodega."

"Libéralos, y luego sal de una puta vez de allí," ordenó.

"Lo hicimos, pero hay dos niñitas," respondí. "Tienen que salir de aquí, pero no se mueven."

"Están asustadas, Carlisle," ladró mi chica, dándome una mirada significativa. "Solo saldrán si van a la villa junto a donde está el helicóptero."

"¡Llévenlas, entonces… y salgan de una puta vez de allí! Quiero que esa alarma suene en sesenta segundos," ordenó.

Les asentí a Mickey y a Bella, y Bella sonrió por la dulce victoria. No estaba seguro de quién haría más por quién. No había nada que Bella no haría por mi padre, pero mi padre se estaba convirtiendo en un blandito por ella— maldición, no que yo fuera mejor. Su voz tenía más peso con él que cualquiera que haya conocido. En el pasado, nunca se hubiera llevado las chicas, pero esta vez, lo hizo. Todo eso fue por Bella.

Bella miró a Mickey cuando las dos se pusieron de cuclillas delante de las chicas. "Mick, traduce exactamente lo que diga," le dijo, y Mickey asintió. "Vamos a llevarlas con su tía, pero tenemos que sacarlas a las dos de aquí."

Mickey tradujo, y fue adorable ver a las dos pequeñas saltando de felicidad.

"Pero necesito su ayuda," continuó Bella, inclinando su cabeza hacia la niña más pequeña. "De verdad necesito que alguien proteja a estos chicos. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?" Le tendió un gatito a cada niña.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando la pequeñita estaba asintiendo frenéticamente con ojos enormes y amplios antes de que siquiera Mickey terminara de traducir. Las dos niñas tomaron con cuidado un gato y los acercaron a su pecho.

"Incre—puto—íble," se rio Alec, rodando los ojos. "Oh, chico… espero que tengas pequeñitos con ella algún día. _Bellissima_ será una fantástica mamá…" Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un breve momento, y suspiró, "El _tío_ Alec…"

Le di una sonrisa, negando, y le di una palmada en su espalda. "Idiota…vámonos," le dije con una risita, pero en realidad, estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con él, y eso casi me hizo cagarme del miedo.

Las dos jovencitas, cada una sosteniendo a un gatito en su mano, agarraron las manos de Bella y Mickey con la otra, y por fin dejaron ese sótano. Si Bella se dio cuenta donde estaban, a que tipo de cuarto había entrado, nunca lo mencionó, y maldita sea, no iba a ser yo quién se lo señalara.

"Muy bien," ladró Sam, sus ojos en las cuatro chicas cuando dejaban la planta procesadora. "Carlisle, estamos a punto de explotar este lugar," dijo por la radio.

"Bien. Vamos, hazlo," bufó mi padre en respuesta.

"Cuando salgamos del campo," ordené a medida que pasábamos corriendo a un lado del granero y entrábamos a la seguridad de los límites de la selva.

Sam sacó el control remoto para el detonador de su bolsillo y me lo entregó.

"Esto también, de hecho, debería desencadenar el fuego en los campos," murmuré, viendo a Bella asentir por el rabillo de mi ojo. Me volví hacia ella. "Puede que esto las asuste, amor. Cubran sus oídos."

Mickey y Bella envolvieron a las dos chicas en sus protectores brazos, y presioné el botón. Varias explosiones sacudieron la oscura y silenciosa noche, enviando al aire una gigante bola de fuego. Cuando varios restos en llamas cayeron de nuevo, encendieron el combustible que Bella y yo habíamos vertido en los campos de coca. Que también, quedaron envueltos por las llamas, que se tragaron las plantas en una arrasadora línea de fuego que avanzaba lentamente. Se veía como un ejército que marchaba hacia su enemigo.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar, y sonaban como las campanas de la escuela que señalaban el fin de clases o el final del día. Gritos podían ser escuchados desde los cuartos de los trabajadores mientras se volcaban a la oscuridad de la noche, pero la destrucción era demasiada para que siquiera pudieran considera tratar de salvar esa mierda. Por lo que se veía, parecían estar celebrando, de todos modos.

Por la radio, escuché a mi padre diciéndole a Jasper que estuviera preparado, pero conocía muy bien a Jazz como para saber que ya había estado preparado por varios minutos. Estaba al acecho en el borde del patio delantero, justo afuera de la casa de Alistair Corbin. Sabíamos que el hombre vivía solo, con solo una sirvienta, pero mientras sacaba los binoculares de la bolsa a un costado de Bella, vi que ella fue la primera en salir por la puerta y bajar por el serpenteante camino de tierra. Sin embargo, Corbin, envuelto en lo que parecía ser una bata de seda, salió justo detrás de ella. No logró pisar el último escalón para bajar del porche antes de que su cabeza explotara y su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo del patio delantero. No se movió de nuevo, aunque mi padre no quiso tomar ningún riesgo porque se acercó al cuerpo para checar su pulso.

"De vuelta al helicóptero. ¡Vamos!" Ladró por la radio, pero conocía a mi padre. Pude escuchar en su voz el alivio y el suspiro de satisfacción de un trabajo terminado.

Todos empezaron a alejarse, pero yo me mantuve firme porque sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación, y quería asegurarme que estaba lejos de la casa cuando lo hiciera.

Levantó su mano, haciendo clic en un control remoto, y la casa explotó detrás de él al mismo tiempo que corría a paso ligero en nuestra dirección. Los restos no lo alcanzaron por poco, pero estaba bien mientras corría por el camino.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó Bella vacilante.

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, metiendo los binoculares de vuelta en la bolsa. "Vamos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro, bebé," le dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano no solo hacia las niñas, sino también los malditos gatitos que mi chica había salvado.

"Una vez que regresemos al helicóptero," empezó a decir Alec, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bella. "Voy a correr con estás niñas a la siguiente villa, _Bellissima_. ¿Está bien?"

Asintió, dándoles a las chicas una breve mirada antes de asentir otra vez. "Gracias, Alec."

Bella cargó a la niña más pequeña, que todavía tenía bien agarrado al gatito blanco, mientras trotábamos por la selva en nuestro camino de regreso al helicóptero, y Mickey se aseguró que la niña mayorcita mantuviera el paso. Nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper por el camino, y mi padre fue el último en regresar.

Bufé al ver la expresión en el rostro de mi padre cuando vio a las dos pequeñitas cuando Bella puso a la más joven en el suelo.

Alec se arrodilló frente a ellas, hablando en voz baja, y las dos chicas asintieron solemnemente. La mayor señaló hacia el oeste, y Alec murmuró, "Buena chica," poniéndose de pie para encarar a mi padre. "Carlisle, voy a llevarlas a la siguiente villa—o al menos lo suficientemente cerca que se sientan cómodas para continuar el resto del camino. Dame veinte minutos."

"Adelante," dijo mi papá con un suspiro, dejándose caer en el borde de la cabina del helicóptero una vez que quité las lonas. "Es el final, y está área ha sido abusada por Corbin por tanto tiempo, que no puedo imaginar que a alguien le importe una mierda si sus instalaciones se consumen por el fuego o no." Se rio con un resoplido y rodó los ojos cuando todos nos reímos con él.

La niña más joven tiró de la mano de Bella, haciéndola que se agachara a su nivel, y le plantó un beso en su mejilla. La niña mayorcita se volvió hacia Mickey diciendo, "Gracias," en inglés antes de mirar a Alec y asentir.

Los tres se alejaron, internándose en la selva, Alec tarareándoles suavemente por el camino.

"¿Está hecho?" Verificó Alice por la radio.

"Sí, señorita," todos le respondimos, haciendo una mueca cuando los chillidos de alegría de las chicas hicieron eco por nuestros auriculares.

"¿Así que podemos volver con los pendejos infieles y la búsqueda de familiares perdidos?" Preguntó ella.

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás contra un costado del helicóptero mientras reía y sacudía su cabeza. "Jesús, Alice… ¿_nunca_ tomas malditas vacaciones?" Gimió, dejando sus ojos cerrados mientras todos reíamos.

"Ya lo hice. Fuimos a Texas…"

"Querida, esas no fueron vacaciones," dijo Jasper dándome una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol, deslizándose hacia el pasto. "Creo que lo que la señorita Bella está tratando de decir es que ella necesita al menos… un día o dos—" Se rio entre dientes, guiñándole un ojo a mi chica cuando ella bufó, su cabeza levantándose de golpe para fulminarlo con la mirada, "—para recuperarse del simple hecho de conocernos."

Mi papá soltó una carcajada, picando la pierna de Bella. "Tal vez eso sea lo más cercano a la verdad de lo que está dispuesta a admitir."

Cuando me senté junto a Jasper, abrí mis brazos para mi chica, que se acercó y se dejó caer en mi regazo con una risita. "¿Te volvió loca el conocernos, bebé?" Bromeé, besando su cuello.

"No, pero Jasper tiene razón," admitió riéndose, sacudiendo su cabeza. "De verdad me servirían un día o… más sin planes o alguien allá afuera tratando de matarnos a todos…"

Sonreí al escuchar la risa en torno a nosotros, pero eché el rostro de Bella hacia atrás, tirando de la visera de su gorra. "Qué te parece esto," susurré de manera que solo nosotros dos estábamos hablando. "Nos tomamos algo de tiempo, te mudamos por completo, y solo pasamos tiempo en la casa por una semana o dos antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre _Gravity, dulzura_."

Me dio una sonrisa, inclinándose para darme un suave beso. "Sí," susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior. "Eso suena muy… bien." Se rio, asintiendo lentamente. "Además, creo que hay una mesa que necesita ser terminada."

"Y necesito ayuda, bebé." Me reí, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella. "Además," dije en voz baja, besándola porque no podía evitarlo, "tengo una idea de donde podrías poner la oficina de _Gravity_…"

Alec regresó, respirando pesadamente pero viéndose extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo. "Están bailando en esa villa por el fuego que pueden ver a la distancia," nos dijo con un resoplido.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó mi padre, poniéndose de pie. "Vamos, chicos… y señoritas. ¡Salgamos de una puta vez de aquí! Esto fue fácil, justo como debió haber sido siempre. Ahora Corbin ya no puede molestar a nadie."

~oOo~

"¿En serio?" Dijo Bella con un jadeo, apoyándose en mí mientras estábamos sentados en una tumbona de mi patio delantero después de haber terminado la mesa de la cocina. "¿Quieres construir _Gravity_… aquí?" Me preguntó, señalando hacia la dirección del espacio vacío justo detrás de mi helicóptero.

Hemos estado en casa por algunas semanas, solo nosotros dos, aunque hemos tenido muchos visitantes. Rose y Emmett nos ayudaron a trasladar las cosas de Bella desde el viejo departamento de Rose y el departamento en TT, y a cambio, nosotros los ayudamos a mudarse a la vieja casa de Charlie.

Jasper y Alice encontraron una pequeña casa justo a la vuelta de la esquina de nuestra casa en Forks y estaban a punto de cerrar la compra. Makenna rentó un departamento encima de una pequeña librería en el centro que planea usar cuando Wes esté fuera de la ciudad en alguna misión y cuando tenga que trabajar para Bella. Mickey y Obie, por otro lado, estaban planeando hacer de Alaska, con mi tía Kate, su residencia permanente, pero Mickey había decidido quedarse con el pequeño lugar que rentaba en Seattle, solo por si acaso lo necesitaba.

Mi papá y Esme habían establecido una rutina cómoda en _Twi Tech_. Era asombroso de ver el estrés de su vieja vida militar desaparecer de su expresión preocupada. Estaba viviendo la vida que quería, y había encontrado algo en Esme—aunque, estaba convencido que todos habíamos encontrado algo en ella—eso le daba una felicidad, que parecía llenarlo de algo de lo que carecía desde que mi mamá había muerto.

Y todos estaban esperando que Bella tomara una decisión concerniente a _Gravity_—impacientemente, he de añadir.

Mi papá era su patrocinador financiero— aunque en realidad a él le importaba una mierda el dinero— le dijo que el cheque de la aseguradora por el incendio de su primera oficina había llegado. Rose ya estaba hablando con sus anteriores, actuales y futuros clientes que necesitaban sus servicios, y Alice estaba que se mordía las uñas por vigilar a gente por el internet. Solo Makenna le había dicho a Bella que se tomara su tiempo, pero en realidad había sido porque Wes se había tomado unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones antes de que tuviera que viajar a Virginia por unos meses—algo sobre una nueva clase de entrenamiento que tenía que enseñar sobre crimen organizado—y muy probablemente ella quería pasar tiempo con él.

Pero por alguna razón, mi chica le estaba dando largas, lo que me sorprendía porque estaba seguro que quería volver a trabajar. Simplemente, ella sentía una enorme pasión por esa mierda, y también era malditamente buena en ello.

"Creo que estaría perfecta aquí, y hay mucho de la propiedad," le expliqué mientras ella frotaba una mancha de pintura en mi mano. "No es como si necesitaras una fachada para el negocio, bebé. La mayoría de tus clientes vienen vía correo electrónico, por el boca o boca, o por teléfono y luego te reúnes con ellos en un lugar público. Este será un lugar para guardar el equipo de Alice y un lugar para que ella trabaje, un lugar para guardar tus archivos, y…"

"Pero, ¿por qué… _aquí_?" Me preguntó, levantándose para sentarse de lado en mi regazo a fin de mirarme a los ojos.

"Joder, es seguro," admití con un suspiro, incapaz de mentirle sobre mis razones. "Y cerca. Si algún cabrón infiel encabronado quiere vengarse, me verá a _mí _primero."

"En realidad esta es una ciudad pequeña, Edward. Todo está cerca." Se rio, levantando la mano para quitarme la gorra. Joder, quería ronronear cuando rascó mi cuero cabelludo con sus uñas.

"Lo sé, pero aun así…" Fue mi único argumento brillante a medida que mis ojos se cerraban, simplemente disfrutando de su cercanía, sus caricias, su aroma—aun cuando habíamos estado manchando la mesa de la cocina todo el día.

Trazó mis cejas, bajando suavemente un dedo por mi nariz y luego por mis labios antes de que abriera mis ojos lentamente. Había un pequeño gesto de concentración en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se mordía su labio inferior, y tomó un profundo respiro, dejándolo salir despacio.

"Trabaja conmigo," soltó en un susurro, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Le di una sonrisa, ya que sabía que Jasper y Emmett le habían ofrecido sus servicios si alguna vez los necesitaba, pero había sido Alec el que había sugerido que se combinaran los dos equipos, lo que había provocado que los ojos de mi chica se iluminaran. No más operaciones militares encubierto, sino algo más parecido a protección pagada. Él lo había estado haciendo como algo adicional por años y dijo que era inofensivo pero que era bien pagado. Había protegido a cantantes, actores, incluso a un testigo en un caso de asesinato una vez. Le dijo que todavía cargaba un arma oculta, todavía podía darle palizas a la gente, pero que en realidad no tenía que dejar el país si no quería—y bromeando, le dijo que casi nadie moría en un concierto de quinceañeros. De hecho, que hacia todo lo posible de encargarse solo del área de California, Oregón y Washington.

"Por favor," me rogó, cambiando de nuevo de posición de manera que estaba a horcajadas en mi regazo, y no pude evitar reírme porque siempre se contoneaba acercándose cada vez más, entre más quería algo.

Como si pudiera decirle que no a cualquier puta cosa que me pidiera. Especialmente esto.

"Creí que se suponía que haría muebles todo el día," bromeé, sonriendo cuando bufó en frustración.

"Puedes hacerlo…" Dijo con un puchero adorable, mirándome a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. "No estoy diciendo que tengas que aceptar todos los casos, Edward. Solo acepta ser mi compañero… Toma los casos que quieras, solo los que te interesen. Es un trabajo inofensivo comparado…"

Su voz se fue apagando, y tenía tantas ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero me las aguanté.

"¿Comparado a qué, bebé?"

"Comparado a lo que hemos hecho… lo que has hecho antes, pero me serías de ayuda. Demonios, todo de ti," me explicó, su cálido dedo trazando mi tatuaje. "Podríamos hacer lo que Alec dijo… combinar los equipos. Pero podríamos hacer lo que queramos, cuando queramos." Bufó de nuevo, mirándome con los más dulces ojos suplicantes, y casi cedo en ese momento, pero continuó. "Hacemos tan buen equipo, tú y yo. Pareces captar cosas que yo no veo, y viceversa… Y…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Me reí, agarrando su rostro, porque se veía extremadamente adorable tratando de convencerme de algo que había considerado por un largo tiempo. "Pero solo si pones la oficina aquí," negocié, haciendo un gesto con mi barbilla hacia el lugar que había señalado antes.

"¿En serio?" Prácticamente chilló, besándome con fuerza, solo para apartarse demasiado pronto.

"Sí, en serio." Me eché a reír, rodando los ojos. "¿Qué más hay allá afuera para lo que sé, Bella?" Respondí, encogiendo un hombro. "No es como si pudiera tomar un trabajo normal de nueve a cinco, ¿sabes? Y por mucho que hacer muebles sea mi actividad favorita, solo me gusta hacerlo cuando alguien necesita algo, y es un _hobby_… no una carrera… A-Así q-que, s-sí… p-porque n-no p-puedo imaginarme lo q-que es _n-no_ trabajar c-contigo," balbuceé porque decirle esa mierda me ponía nervioso.

Acepté el trabajo de mi padre para encontrar a Bella como un favor a él y su viejo amigo, como un favor a la pequeña de doce años de cabello castaño que había conocido una vez, pero había encontrado mucho más. Había encontrado a alguien con la que realmente podía simplemente… ser yo. Me aceptó de todo corazón, y si le decía que quería seguir siendo un soldado a sueldo, me apoyaría al cien por ciento, pero estaría preocupada, y yo estaría preocupado, y esa mierda apesta. Mi mamá se volvía loca cada vez que mi papá se iba al extranjero cuando estaba en la Fuerza Aérea. Yo había jurado que nunca le haría eso a alguien, y maldita sea, no iba a hacérselo a lo mejor que había encontrado.

De manera que, si encontrar un familiar perdido, o atrapar a un pendejo infiel, o reunir a un niño con su padre, o incluso proteger a algún actor malcriado iba a mantenerme con mi chica… bien, entonces, ¿en dónde firmo? Además, el cambio, la facilidad y el profesionalismo con que las chicas trataban a cada cliente, sonaba como una mierda divertidísima, y tengo la sensación de que Emmett y Jasper solo estaban esperando el tiempo oportuno y mi respuesta antes de que le dieran más que solo una _oferta_ de sus servicios. No era como si alguno de nosotros _necesitara _trabajar, pero joder, ¿para qué desperdiciar nuestras habilidades cuando podíamos hacer un maldito buen trabajo en lo que sea que nos propongamos?"

"Te amo," me dijo con la sonrisa más linda que había visto, la que guardaba para cuando conseguía lo que quería.

"También te amo, _dulzura_," le dije con una risita. "¿Entonces, aquí?" Señalé al otro extremo del patio, levantándole una ceja.

"Sí, aquí," dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa, y el estrés que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había estado cargando dejó sus hombros. Ella había estado totalmente esperando por mí, por _mi _respuesta.

"Bien, vamos a llamar a papá. Va a querer saber lo que estamos planeando," le dije, sacando mi teléfono. "Y va a tener que ayudarme para encontrar un contratista."

Marqué el número de mi padre, a sabiendas de que probablemente estaba en la oficina, y contestó de inmediato.

"Hey, hijo. ¿Cómo está Bella?"

"Oh claro… pregunta por ella primero. Estoy bien, papá. Gracias por preguntar, pendejo," le bromeé.

"¿Y Bella?" Replicó sin vacilar.

"Consiguió lo que quería," declaré, sonriendo al escuchar su risa.

"Entonces, ¿tú y los chicos van a trabajar para ella?" Se rio, sonando como si hubiera estado esperando por estas jodidas noticias.

"_Con_ ella, no _para _ella," gruñí dramáticamente, riendo entre dientes cuando mi chica puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo que _digas_," los dos gruñeron, y yo me reí de ellos, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron, Bella ha accedido a construir _Gravity_ aquí," le dije.

"Ese es el lugar prefecto," concordó. "Seguro, cerca… si alguna vez se casan y empiezan una _familia_…" Me echó una indirecta, aclarándose la garganta, "entonces van a estar cerca de la casa."

"No vayas allí, viejo," le advertí. "Si alguien debería dar el sí, eres tú, idiota. Tal vez Esme no espere para siempre a que saques la cabeza de tu trasero."

Estuvo en silencio al otro lado de la línea, y me aparté el teléfono para ver si la llamada se había perdido, pero no fue así.

"¿Eso no te molestaría, Edward?" Me preguntó finalmente, e hice una mueca cuando me di cuenta de que había estado preocupado por mis sentimientos.

Bella, que estaba todavía en mi regazo y podía escuchar cada palabra, mordió su labio cuando escuchó lo que me estaba preguntando, sus ojos llenándose de comprensión al mismo tiempo que inclinaba un poco su cabeza. Sabía que nuestras madres eran un tema delicado, excepto cuando éramos solo nosotros dos. Y mierda, estaba malditamente hermosa a medida que al ponerse el sol, destellaba a través de la sombra de los árboles en mi patio delantero sobre su cabello y piel.

"¿La amas, papá?" Le pregunté, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de la callada chica frente a mí. Levanté la mano para tocar su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

"Sí, Edward." Su respuesta fue un murmullo pero honesta.

"¿No crees que a mamá le hubiera gustado que fueras feliz?" Dije con un suspiro, sabiendo cuál era mi opinión, pero nunca le había preguntado a él. "Ya no tengo trece años, papá. Tengo veintisiete… y maldición, hiciste un buen trabajo tú solo, pero es el momento de que… dejes de estar solo."

Introduje mis dedos en el cabello en la base del cuello de Bella, acercándola de manera que pudiera presionar mis labios en su frente. Cerré mis ojos, inhalando el aroma de su cabello, ese olor floral y afrutado que me había vuelto loco cuando la conocí pero que ahora necesitaba todos los días en mis almohadas.

"Esme es una persona maravillosa, pa," iba a decir más, pero eso fue todo lo que le dije en voz alta porque mi relación con esa mujer era fenomenal. Nunca pensé que me encariñaría con alguien en la vida de mi padre como lo hice con mi propia madre, pero Esme era perfecta para él, para todos nosotros, porque mi Bella la amaba ferozmente. "Si estabas esperando por mi consentimiento, lo tienes." Dije con un suspiro, dejando otro beso en la frente de mi chica. "Lo has tenido desde que me pateó el trasero en la cabaña de la montaña," le dije con una sonrisa.

Los dos, Bella y mi padre se rieron, porque ambos sabían de la confrontación que había tenido con Esme sobre la recuperación de Bella. Esme había amenazado con llevarse a Bella si solo iba tras de ella por un pedazo de trasero. Había estado destinado a mi chica desde entonces, y Esme realmente me había hecho darme cuenta de ello.

"Gracias, Edward," dijo mi papá con un suspiro.

"No hay problema, pero será mejor que te apures, viejo, porque mi chica se perdió de la planeación de la boda de Rose. Va a querer estar involucrada en esta." Me eché a reír porque Bella me dio una sonrisa radiante como si fuera Navidad.

"Dile que, sí, señorita," me dijo con una carcajada, y ella soltó unas risitas, escuchándolo perfectamente bien. "Y cuando _estés_ listo, Edward… le darás a esa chica el anillo de tu madre. ¿Entendido?" Me ordenó.

"Sí, señor," le respondí por costumbre, pero era algo que ya había estado considerando. Me lo había dado hace siglos, pero el matrimonio no estaba en mi mente entonces así que lo había guardado en una caja de seguridad dentro de mi casa.

Bella y yo ni siquiera lo habíamos discutido después del anuncio de Emmett y Rose, pero aun cuando ambos lo deseábamos, estábamos bien con solo _estar_ juntos. Con todo, habíamos ido de un lado a otro por meses, por lo que la simple capacidad de hacer lo que queríamos por un poco de tiempo era reconfortante para ambos. Pero era algo que deseaba. Muchísimo.

"Bien," bufó. "Ahora… _Gravity_…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

**Dos meses después…**

"Demonios, no," gruñí por el teléfono a Rose mientras lavaba los platos. "No voy a trabajar con Spencer, Wyatt, y Townsend otra vez. Contratan empleados que son una mierda, al demonio con su historial. Pueden encontrar a alguien con quién trabajar para sus casos de divorcio."

"Me imaginé que dirías eso, así que fue básicamente lo que les dije," concordó con una carcajada. "Después de Victoria y Wendell, supuse que no querrías tener nada que ver con ellos."

"No te portaste mal con Tanya, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté.

No tenía ningún resentimiento por la pobre chica; simplemente acabó involucrada en la retorcida lucha emocional entre Edward y yo. La pobrecita fue una casualidad en todo ello, en lo que a mí respecta. En algún momento me pregunté si esperaba que Edward _Masen_ la llamara alguna vez, lo que me hizo sonreír porque él no le había dado su nombre real, solo el seudónimo que usaba de vez en cuando—Masen, el apellido de soltera de su madre.

"_Técnicamente_… no," dijo Rose evasiva, y yo solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "¿Cómo va el edificio?"

Me eché a reír, mirando al otro lado del patio delantero por la ventana de la cocina. La maldita cosa iba bien porque cuando Carlisle Cullen le ordenaba a un equipo de construcción, joder, se ponían a trabajar de inmediato, y todos los permisos se aceptaban a la velocidad de la luz. Los cimientos, los muros exteriores, y las puertas y ventanas estaban todos colocados, sin mencionar los tableros electrónicos que Mickey había instalado para los sistemas de seguridad y cerraduras. El edificio de la oficina era más pequeño que la casa que había comprado con Jake, pero iba a estar más segura que el puto Pentágono.

"Me imagino que Alice puede empezar a mover su equipo muy pronto," le dije, cerrando la llave del agua y subiéndome de un salto a la encimera. Balanceé un poco mis pies mientras seguí mirando por la ventana. "Entonces, ¿cuál trabajo es más importante, Ro? ¿Cuál deberíamos aceptar primero?"

"El caso de custodia, creo," dijo con un suspiro. "El señor Rollins ganó la custodia de su hijo de cuatro años, Tyson, porque su madre es alcohólica y se presume drogadicta, pero ella recogió a Tyson del preescolar hace dos semanas y no se le ha visto desde entonces."

Hice una mueca y suspiré. "¿Cuál es la forma de _acercarse_ a ella?"

"Los bares," gruñó Rose. "Al parecer, está buscando una forma de escapar. El señor Rollins habló con ella una vez después de que se llevara a Tyson, y ella le dijo—en una rabieta de embriaguez—que iba a encontrar un hombre que se los llevara tan lejos a ambos que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo de nuevo. Él cree que está levantando a hombres en bares, tratando de seducirlos para ser el próximo _papi del bebé_."

"Oh, está bien," declaré, "entonces, anda en busca de dinero. Entendido. Dile que me reuniré con él, pero no será hasta mañana."

"¿Todavía van a volar hoy a Alaska?"

"Sí," le dije, deslizando la mirada de mi nueva oficina hacia el helipuerto. Sacudí mi cabeza porque no había mejor vista en el puñetero planeta. "La tía Kate quiere ver a…"

"Edward Anthony…" Las dos terminamos de decir al mismo tiempo, riéndonos.

Contuve un gemido de deseo cuando mis ojos admiraron a Edward mientras preparaba el helicóptero. No solo estaba repasando cualquiera que fuera esa lista de verificación suya, sino que también lo estaba lavando. Solo llevaba unos pantalones cargo cortos y su gorra de béisbol de color negro hacia atrás. Cubierto hasta los codos de espuma, estaba parado en una escalera de tijera, los músculos de su espalda moviéndose de la forma más hermosa que jamás había visto mientras restregaba un costado de la cola.

"Ro, tengo que irme…" Murmuré, lamiendo mis labios al mismo tiempo que Edward bebía de la manguera de agua antes de volverla hacia el costado del helicóptero para enjuagarlo.

"Claro, Bells, voy a llamar al señor Roll—"

Terminé la llamada sin dejar que terminara, pero sabía lo que iba a decir así que me bajé de la encimera, dejando el teléfono allí. Saliendo de la casa y bajando del porche, mis ojos nunca dejaron a Edward. Colgó la escalera en los ganchos que estaban en la parte trasera del cobertizo y luego se fue a cerrar la llave del agua. Caminó a lo largo del helicóptero, revisando las aspas traseras, y luego abrió la trampilla que contenía lo que parecía ser el motor—aunque no tenía puta idea cuales eran los nombres técnicos para todo ello.

No pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta cuando me miró, llevando mi favorita sonrisa torcida, pero no inocente. Él no tenía puta idea de lo que ardiente que estaba en ese momento.

"Hey, bebé," me llamó en voz baja, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y subiendo en el asiento. "¿Cómo está Rose? ¿Tiene un cliente para ti?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento, otra vez lamiendo mis labios al verlo porque estaba ajeno a que me lo comía con los ojos. "Un caso de custodia. Probablemente te necesite en él."

"Seguro, amor," gruñó, agachándose y jugueteando con algo bajo su asiento solo para sentarse de nuevo para revisar calibradores y activar algunos interruptores. "Casi estamos preparados para irnos, así que cuando estés lista…"

"Bien," le dije, subiéndome al escalón de manera que estaba de pie junto a él. "¿Qué estás revisando?" Le pregunté, inhalando profundamente su aroma porque había trabajado en una mesita de café para Jasper y Alice a primeras horas de la mañana, así que olía como fresca madera cortada, sudor y el jabón que acababa de usar.

"¿De verdad quieres aprender, Bella?" Me preguntó, poniéndome en su regazo de manera que mis piernas cayeron por fuera de las suyas.

Quería decirle que sí porque realmente estaba interesada en todo el proceso de volar. Y quería decirle que no porque estaba malditamente segura que no iba a retener una mierda de lo que estaba a punto de enseñarme. Lo deseaba demasiado. Pero estaba en su regazo, por lo que estaba un paso en la dirección correcta.

Fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodearon mientras parloteaba detrás de mí sobre niveles, calibradores, horizontes y combustible, y nada de ello era entendible para mí. Solo podía concentrarme en la sensación de su pecho desnudo en mi espalda, sus cálidos brazos en torno a mí, y esos muslos musculosos debajo de mí. Su aliento caliente estaba en mi oído, sus dedos entrelazados con mi mano derecha mientras nos hacía agarrar juntos la palanca.

"Ya te había enseñado esta parte, bebé," me dijo suavemente en mi oído, dejando el más suave de los besos en mi cuello, justo debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja. "Esto controla todo… algo así como el ratón de la computadora," me instruyó, colocando otro beso en mi piel. "Controla derecha, izquierda… _arriba, abajo_," ronroneó, y me di cuenta que _alguien_ finalmente sentía lo mismo que yo.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, girando mi cabeza para besar su cuello y gemí cuando su mano libre se extendió sobre mi estómago a fin de echarme hacia atrás, aún más cerca de él. Pude sentir entonces que definitivamente sentía lo mismo que yo. Ásperos y callosos dedos apenas tocaron la piel de mi estómago debajo de mi camiseta y a lo largo de la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, pero pronto, sus caricias cesaron.

"¿Qué es esto, bebé?" Me preguntó, dando golpecitos con su dedo en el panel de control frente a nosotros.

"Edward," jadeé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza cuando quitó nuestras manos de la palanca de control para tomar mis pechos… juntos.

"Dime."

"Combustible," respondí, esperando en Dios que tuviera razón.

"Buena chica," canturreó, rozando con nuestros pulgares mi muy respingón y sensible pezón, provocando que me quedara sin aliento. "¿Y esto?" Me preguntó, dando golpecitos en otra ventanita del panel.

"Um…" Titubeé, a sabiendas que este examen sorpresa que me estaba dando era su forma de provocarme, su forma de hacer que el momento durara. "¿Horizonte?" Lloriqueé cuando sus caderas se movieron detrás de mí, dándome solo un indicio de que estaba igual de excitado que yo.

"No te escuchas segura, amor…"

"Horizonte," dije, tratando de sonar segura, pero no tenía idea si tenía razón o no porque nuestros dedos entrelazados ahora estaban jugando con el botón de mis pantalones cortos.

"Esa es mi chica," me felicitó en la maldita voz más _sexy_ que había oído, sus dedos hurgando apenas un poco dentro de mi ropa interior. "¿Qué hay de este?"

Todo mi cuerpo se arqueó, para forzar—nuestros—dedos donde lo necesitaba más, pero me sujetó con fuerza, succionando en la piel justo debajo de mi oído con su caliente boca abierta, casi unos besos jadeantes. Jugueteó con la parte externa de mis pliegues sin vergüenza, sin aplicar la presión que necesitaba tan desesperadamente, sin siquiera molestarse en aceptar mi invitación cuando abrí mis piernas de par en par para él.

"Este, Bella," ordenó en voz baja, arrastrando sus dientes por mi piel mientras daba golpecitos al panel de control otra vez.

"Mo-tor… algo así," gruñí, tratando de forzar a nuestros dedos a acercarse donde ahora estaba completamente empapada por él.

"Potencia de salida, dulzura," se rio de forma siniestra. "Potencia de salida de motor…"

"No me importa," por fin admití con un gemido, prácticamente retorciéndome mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme quieta.

"Pensé que querías aprender esto, amor." Eventualmente, largos dedos tocaron suavemente entre mis pliegues, un gruñido bajo vibrando desde su pecho. "Tan malditamente mojada, bebé…"

"Sí _quiero_," le rogué, mi voz escuchándose más como un lloriqueo que con el tono convincente que debería haber sido. "Pero… Edward…" Jadeé, llevando mi mano hacia su espalda para quitarle su gorra, y arrojarla al helipuerto afuera de la puerta abierta a fin de introducir mis dedos en su cabello.

"¿En vez de eso, quieres _esto_?" Me preguntó, y jadeé cuando dos de sus dedos se curvearon dentro de mí cuando menos lo esperaba.

"Sí, sí," repetí, asintiendo frenéticamente cuando finalmente permitió que mi cuerpo se arqueara y mis caderas giraran. "Ahora… solo ahora, bebé. Por favor…"

Su mano libre se deslizó debajo de mi camiseta para bajar las copas de mi sujetador, liberando mis pechos. Mis pezones estaban ansiosos por su toque. Edward dio un murmullo de aprobación cuando su palma giró sobre cada pico al mismo tiempo que me estiraba y retorcía hasta que por fin se agachó para besarme.

Fue húmedo y con la respiración entrecortada, jadeante y frenético, porque no se llevó mucho tiempo para que Edward me llevara a la cima. La combinación de su dedo y pulgar apretando y rodando mi pezón, junto con el dulce y profundo ritmo que estaba usando entre mis piernas estaba a punto de provocar que me liberara en su regazo, pero cuando sus pulgar se movió en círculos sobre mi clítoris, aplicando la presión más deliciosa, mi respiración casi se detuvo.

"Córrete, bebé," me ordenó, incitándome una y otra vez con sus dos manos que me dejara llevar al mismo tiempo que su boca encontraba otra vez con mi cuello. "Córrete con fuerza para mí, _dulzura_." Con un rápido movimiento en mi clítoris que dejó mi mente adormecida, y un pellizco en mi pezón, todo mi cuerpo se tensó sobre él. "_Maldita sea_, te ves hermosa cuando te corres así…"

Con piernas y manos temblorosas, me puse de pie y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, de frente a él, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Edward se aferró a mi camiseta, tirando con fuerza para acercarme a él, ambos dejando escapar un gemido cuando su excitación presionó contra mí con una precisión perfecta.

Disminuí la intensidad de mis besos, arrastrando mi lengua lánguidamente a lo largo de la suya a fin de saborear este momento porque había estado fantaseando con mi piloto y su puto helicóptero desde que él había soltado que era dueño de uno. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, permitiéndome admirar su hermoso rostro. Sus largas pestañas descansaban en marcado contraste con su piel mientras tomaba su labio superior y luego su inferior. Subiendo con mi nariz por un costado de la suya y bajando por el otro, al fin me encontré con el verde oscuro por el que vivía—el color estaba atrapado en algún lugar entre dulce y adorable, y fiero y apasionado. Justo como su tartamudeo y su tono demandante, representaban a mi Edward—la increíble combinación de amante cariñoso y guerrero brutal.

"Te amo, Edward… _joder, tanto_," susurré contra sus labios.

Dedos fuertes y apasionados se deslizaron en mi cabello a cada lado de mi rostro, y Edward lamió y mordisqueó mi boca, su respiración intensa. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, insistentes, húmedas y retorciéndose, y descansé mis codos sobre sus hombros, sujetándome del reposacabezas a fin de ponerme más cerca, más profundo… simplemente más.

Echando mi cabeza solo un poco hacia atrás, Edward besó mi cuello y subió a mi oído. "También te amo. Y te deseo… justo aquí, bebé," gruñó, levantando mi camiseta. Cayó fuera del helicóptero, igual que lo había hecho su gorra.

Arrastré mis dedos hacia su estómago, agarrando el botón de sus pantalones cortos al mismo tiempo que el arrojaba mi sujetador por la puerta, y mis pantalones cortos habían bajado y desaparecido antes de pudiera parpadear.

Cuando finalmente tenía su erección libre y en mi mano, él me miró. "Cuidado con tu cabeza, bebé," ordenó en voz baja, levantándome solo lo suficiente de manera que pudiera deslizarme sobre él.

Fue lento y profundo. Fue hermoso y emotivo. Fue todo lo que siempre habíamos sido, y fue tan dulce que mi corazón casi se desborda con mi amor por él porque supe sin duda alguna que no había nada que no pudiéramos superar, siempre y cuando pudiéramos volver a esto.

Fuertes y firmes dedos se extendieron entre mis omóplatos mientras no decíamos nada. Edward igualó mi ritmo, guiando mis caderas con su otra mano, susurrando palabras de amor, y deseo, y cuán hermosa era.

"Quédate conmigo… siempre," me rogó, y pegué mi frente a la suya, cerrando mis ojos mientras él continuaba. "Dime que nunca dejarás este lugar. Prométeme que sin importar qué, que somos algo… que nada más importa…"

Asentí contra su frente. "Lo prometo, Edward… lo juro, bebé…"

"C-Cásate c-conmigo, B-Bella…"

Jadeé, mis ojos abriéndose de golpe al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo registraba lo que acababa de decir… y cómo lo había dicho. Estaba tan cerca a correrme antes, su expresión puramente honesta, su calidez, deseo y necesidad simplemente me envió de nuevo a la cima, diciendo la única respuesta que sabía que daría.

"Sí," dije en un jadeo, mordisqueando sus labios cuando me penetró, corriéndose poderosamente dentro de mí, su boca abierta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿S-Sí?" Verificó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Sonreí, sintiéndome nerviosa pero muy, muy saciada. "No de inmediato, pero… _sí_," repetí con una risita.

"No me importa cuándo," me dijo, con una sonrisa radiante, besándome rudamente al principio y luego disminuyendo al más dulce de los besos. "_Tú_ me dices cuando…" Dijo entre su aliento contra mis labios.

"Bien," reí, mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirando alrededor a lo que acabábamos de hacer, haciendo que mi risa estallara en carcajadas. "Bueno, esto era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Recibí mi más que ardiente sonrisa torcida y dijo con voz soñadora, "Sí, yo también."

Lo besé de nuevo porque me pareció malditamente perfecta la forma en que me lo pidió. Ya lo habíamos discutido, pero sabía que él lo deseaba—o al menos una razón para que pusiera el anillo de su madre en mi mano—y había hecho todo lo que le había pedido. Había sido valiente y tierno cuando me sacó del sótano de Miller, lo que se convirtió en paciente y esperanzador cuando tratamos de entender lo que éramos, lo que estábamos sintiendo. Y luego se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, el mejor compañero que jamás había tenido.

Al estar sentada en su regazo, besándolo suavemente, comprendí que no había nada más perfecto que nosotros dos. Ambos éramos muy parecidos, aun así completamente diferentes, y _esa mierda realmente funcionaba_. Sonreí contra su boca mientras recordaba a dos niños muy patosos conociéndose por primera vez. Me aparté, pasando mis dedos por su cabello, viendo todavía a ese chico del que me había encaprichado al final del día. Pensé en nuestras madres y cómo debieron haber deseado tanto esto para nosotros, lo que hizo que lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos porque realmente esperaba que vieran que el destino se había hecho cargo cuando ellas no pudieron terminarlo.

"Hey," murmuró, "¿qué pasa?"

"¿Harías algo por mí?"

"Bebé, cualquier cosa," me juró, enderezándose en su asiento y limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

"Construye una pajarera para nosotros," le dije, señalando hacia el pino a un lado del porche delantero. "Justo allí."

Vi como su frente se arrugó por solo un segundo ante mi petición, pero sabía que no tenía qué explicarlo. Sabía que él comprendía que tal vez, solo tal vez, una pequeña familia de gorriones se mudaría allí, trayendo la historia que su madre le contó hace tanto tiempo sobre cómo ella cuidaría de él desde los árboles con los gorriones cerca. Y ahora esperaba que mi propia madre estuviera con ella, que su espíritu o lo que sea que ella fuera ahora se sintiera un poco más libre porque yo ya sabía la verdad sobre cómo había muerto.

La mirada de Edward se deslizó hacia el árbol que había elegido y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "Deberían estar cerca, ¿no crees?" Me preguntó, y yo asentí. "Deberían poder ver que al final funcionó, ¿eh?" Me dio su sonrisa más dulce y torcida, pero era una sonrisa feliz, sus ojos del color del árbol del que estábamos hablando.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, sonriéndole en respuesta.

Él estaba asintiendo antes de en realidad respondiera cuando sus ojos se posaron otra vez en el árbol. "Sí, está bien," susurró, mirándome a mí de nuevo y dándome un suave beso. "Cuando regresemos, lo prometo, pero será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, bebé. La tía Kate se preocupa si llegamos tarde."

Me eché a reír porque nos miré a ambos—todos desnudos y todavía enredados el uno en el otro—y levanté mi cabeza hacia él. "La ropa primero, cariño…"

Se rio, bajándome con cuidado desde el asiento del piloto, y los dos entramos a la casa a fin de prepararnos para irnos. Estábamos a punto de despegar, pero antes de que Edward encendiera el motor del helicóptero, me tendió una caja.

"E-Es de m-mi m-madre," tartamudeó, mirando la cajita negra y luego de vuelta a mi rostro mientras la tomaba con cuidado de su mano. "Y-Yo… sé q-que e-estaría f-feliz de q-que e- seas t-tú…" Su voz se fue apagando, pero sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Asentí, tragando pesadamente al mismo tiempo que abría la caja, y entonces jadeé al ver el anillo. Era perfecto y hermoso, justo como su madre—un diamante solitario en una simple montura de oro blanco.

Lo sacó, deslizándolo sobre mi dedo, solo para besarlo con una reverencia que nunca había visto en él. "Con solo saber que dijiste que sí… bueno, eso es suficiente para mí," dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza mientras tragaba pesadamente. "Puedo ser p-paciente p-por algo que q-quiero," bromeó, guiñándome un ojo mientras besaba mis labios, porque eso parecía ser nuestro lema.

"Bien," dije en voz baja, poniéndome los auriculares cuando me los entregó y encendió el helicóptero.

Una vez que anunció su vuelo y se niveló, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, tomó mi mano, besando mi anillo otra vez. "Está bien…" Dijo con un suspiro, como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantando de sus hombros. "Entonces, cuéntame de ese nuevo caso que vamos a tomar…"

Mientras volábamos hacia Alaska, le expliqué sobre el niñito que podría estar en problemas. Le conté lo que Rose me había dicho y que íbamos a reunirnos con el padre el día siguiente. Y mientras hablaba de eso con él, tuve que mirar por la ventana para ocultar mi sonrisa porque comprendí que este era el comienzo de una vida completamente nueva, una nueva forma de trabajar, y era mejor de lo que posiblemente podría explicar.

Edward ladeó el helicóptero hacia el océano con agilidad, asintiendo y murmurando mientras pensaba en el caso. "Iré contigo… mañana," dijo con otro asentamiento de cabeza.

Le sonreí. "Sí… mañana…"

* * *

**(1) Recuerden que el fic original es en inglés, por lo que Bella no habla en español y no entiende el idioma en el que Mickey y Alec le están hablando a las dos niñas. **

* * *

_**Awwww quién no se muere de amor con una propuesta como esa, sin duda muy acorde con ellos y su relación, muy intensa. Y ese dulce tartamudeo de Edward *suspiro* Nuestro Mercward es lo máximo, ¿se lo imaginan de papá? Sin duda el mejor del mundo! Ya terminaron con la amenaza que era Corbin, el equipo se desbanda, aunque muchos de ellos ahora serán parte del equipo de Gravity, otros solo se unirán a ellos en casos especiales. ¿Los veremos juntos otra vez? Esperemos que sí, porque es obvio que todos juntos hacen un gran equipo **__** Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me lo hagan saber con su review, casi llegamos al final, solo falta el epílogo y le diremos adiós a nuestro Mercward y veremos si la autora nos da el permiso para la siguiente, espero que sí. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	32. Chapter 32 - EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 32 – EPÍLOGO

**EDWARD**

**Dos meses después…**

"Bella, no puedo hacer esto," me quejé—sí, joder, me _quejé_.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Edward," gimió por el teléfono. "Yo lo haría, pero no puedo. Por favor, solo… inténtalo."

"Mierda, bebé…" dije con un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras me paseaba de un lado a otro afuera de un sucio bar en Olympia. "Joder, ya no sé cómo coquetear con mujeres, Bella. No que _quisiera_ hacer esa mierda."

Sonreí cuando mi chica se rio, pero mi sonrisa decayó porque su risa era cansada. Había estado enferma durante la última semana. El plan había sido que ella estuviera sentada por separado en el bar, observando la situación en la que estábamos—pero había estado luchando contra la gastroenteritis.

Se había llevado una maldita eternidad localizar a la exseñora de Rollins porque estaba "fuera de registro", de acuerdo a Alice. Susan Rollins había ocultado a su hijo de cuatro años—lo había ocultado muy, _muy_ bien. Estaba usando solo efectivo, sin identificación, sin teléfonos celulares, y sin ninguna comunicación. De hecho, Harold Rollins estaba volviéndose loco porque ella había dejado de llamarlo para burlarse de él. Habría preferido que llamara con amenazas porque al menos sabría que su hijo estaba bien, pero sin ninguna noticia en absoluto, iba a perder pronto el control.

Susan había cometido un error al rentar una habitación en un hotel en Olympia justo arriba del feo bar en el cuál estaba afuera, parado, en este momento. Había usado la tarjeta de crédito robada de alguien más, pero ya sea bajo el estupor de una borrachera o la euforia de la droga, había usado su nombre. Quería decirle que era una idiota, pero en el mismísimo segundo que la información apareció en la pantalla de la computadora de Alice, todos nos pusimos en acción, agradecidos por su estupidez.

Por lo que ahora yo estaba afuera de ese bar y tratando de encontrar los huevos para entrar e interpretar el papel del rico _playboy _que está buscando un polvo fácil, mientras mi chica estaba enferma en casa. Odiaba esa mierda.

"Maldición, Bella," gemí, escuchando el sonido rasposo de su voz. "Debería de estar en casa, bebé. Debería de estar cuidándote."

"Solo encuentra a ese niñito, Edward, y luego podrás jugar al enfermero conmigo," se quejó. "¿Por favor?"

"Preferiría jugar al _doctor_," bromeé, pero solo estaba siendo terco.

Se rio de nuevo, y sonreí al escuchar mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo. "Edward, eres tan malditamente lindo, y estás vestido como un dios del _Wall Street_. Solo ve y sé _sexy_, y termina con esta mierda de una vez. Dile a Jasper que tan pronto pueda ver a ese bebé, él y Emmett tienen que entrar de inmediato."

Solté una risita por su tono demandante, pero tenía razón. Teníamos que sacar a ese niño de una situación desesperada y llevarlo de vuelta a su padre. Teníamos miedo que Tyson Rollins no estuviera recibiendo cuidados, que estuviera siendo arrastrado de un terrible lugar al siguiente, y que su madre no estuviera cumpliendo con su responsabilidad. El padre de Tyson no estaba preocupado de que lo lastimara… solo que lo dejara solo por largos períodos de tiempo. Dijo que ella apenas si recordaba alimentarse a sí misma, por lo que su miedo que Tyson estuviera hambriento en alguna parte lo estaba volviendo loco. El pánico de Harold Rollins era la razón por la que había accedido a tratar de encontrar al niño, al saber que se necesitaría a un hombre para insinuarse a su esposa, más que Bella y las chicas.

"¿Se ha quedado algo en tu estómago hoy, bebé?" Le pregunté antes de ponerme a trabajar porque mi chica era primero, que todo lo demás se vaya al demonio.

"Algunas bebidas energizantes, pero mi cena no duró mucho," dijo con un suspiro, sonando muy cansada.

Solté un bufido, pasando otra mano por mi cabello. "Dime que no estás sola…"

"Esme ya está de camino, Edward, lo prometo. Ve a mostrarte lindo y encantador, como solo tú puedes, cariño. Ve a ser mi héroe," me dijo riéndose, y casi podía verla jugando con la manta en la que la había metido en el sofá de nuestra sala antes de irme y usando su dulce sonrisa.

"Está bien. Te llamaré tan pronto haya terminado, amor," le dije, levantando la vista cuando Emmett entró al bar sin mirarme. Era hora de ir a flirtear, lanzarme y tratar de ligar a una mujer a la que prefería solo gritarle por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hijo.

"Te amo, Edward," dijo Bella en voz baja, bostezando al teléfono.

"También te amo, _dulzura_," le dije con el ceño fruncido. "Duerme un poco, y no me esperes."

Se rio con un resoplido. "Sí, claro…"

Terminé la llamada, y de alguna forma, se sentía como una puñalada al corazón. No me agradaba que estuviera en casa sin mí, mucho menos enferma. Pasando otra mano por mi cabello, y metiendo el teléfono en mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta del pequeño _pub_, aflojando mi corbata como si estuviera entrando después de un duro día de trabajo en la oficina.

Me senté al final de la barra, el extremo opuesto de donde Em estaba sentado, captando su atención por un momento. Ordené un escocés, el que necesitaba totalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, volviéndome hacia la dirección en la que los ojos de Emmett se habían movido rápidamente, y hela aquí, allí estaba ella.

Susan Rollins se estaba balanceando embriagada junto a la vieja rocola en el otro extremo de la habitación. No era que no fuera una mujer atractiva, pero podía ver su negación de la realidad, su vivir en el momento. Y con un profundo y último respiro y una mano en mi cabello, atraje su atención, dándole la sonrisa que nunca solía defraudarme y guardándome la preocupación por mi chica en casa.

Susan sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos vidriosos por el alcohol y la lujuria a medida que se dirigía hacia mí.

Me volví hacia el _barman_, deslizando mi tarjeta de crédito por la barra y diciendo. "Lo que quiera la dama, ponlo en mi cuenta."

"Buena suerte, amigo," dijo el tipo mayor con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Es de las que no te puedes deshacer de ellas. Buscando a alguien que la salve, creo."

Le sonreí y asentí. "Tomaré el riesgo," le dije encogiendo un hombro, volviéndome hacia la mujer que ahora se estaba colocando en el banco junto al mío.

Bella de verdad había tenido que enseñarme está mierda. Podía atacar un campamento, una prisión. Podía llegar volando y eliminar la guarida de los tipos malos, pero engañar a alguien no era fácil y no era algo natural en mí. Lo habíamos intentado todo para localizar a esta mujer porque tan pronto como le dábamos alcance, desaparecía. Bella me dijo que tenía que usar la personalidad y necesidades de la mujer.

Susan Rollins necesitaba a alguien a quien no le ahuyentara su estado de embriaguez, o que tenía un niño, o el hecho de que su aspecto se había desmejorado. Necesitaba un hombre de ensueño, me había dicho Bella. Tenía que interpretar el papel de un hombre con dinero que estaba a punto de marcharse a otra ciudad y que no le asustaba el niño de alguien más. Necesitaba ser todo lo que Susan Rollins estaba buscando, y Bella dijo que porque era diez años más joven que esta mujer, me haría mucho más atractivo.

Fan-puta-tástico… estaba a punto de servirme en bandeja de plata a una asaltacunas, o alguna mierda así.

Pero funcionó—de maravilla. La mujer se tragó todo lo que le dije, todas las historias que le conté, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le hablé de mi nueva posición en San Diego. Cuando mencioné que entrenaba una pequeña liga de béisbol, cerré el puñetero trato. Me deseaba, e hice lo que pude por no vomitar cuando besó mi mejilla y me invitó arriba a su habitación.

Con un gesto de mi cabeza hacia ella y uno hacia el _barman_, sin mencionar una mirada significativa a Emmett, le tendí mi mano y le ayudé a salir por la puerta y a subir las escaleras a su habitación de hotel. Era una situación imperiosa porque mi gesto hacia Emmett significaba que en este momento, debería estar llamando al señor Rollins, que no estaba lejos.

Se había enviado una alerta ámbar cuando Tyson había desaparecido, por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era traer a la policía de Olympia con él cuando la dirección fuera confirmada, pero tenía que poner mis ojos en Tyson en persona antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera celebrar.

Con ese último pensamiento, toqué el pequeñísimo auricular en mi oído y me enlacé con Jasper al instante.

"_It don't mean a thing, if you ain't got that swing… do-wah, do-wah, wo-wah_," **(1)** cantó en mi oído—pésimamente, he de añadir. Pero no podía decir ni una palabra para cerrarle la boca. "Besa a esa chica, y ten por seguro que voy con el cuento, Eddie," dijo en mi oído riéndose, y tuve que ocultar mi risa fingiendo toser.

Jasper estaba plantado—ya no sosteniendo un rifle, sino un telescopio en su lugar—en el techo del edificio al otro lado de la calle. Había estado esperando alcanzar un vistazo del niño durante toda la noche, pero no había ni una sola cortina abierta en su habitación de hotel.

Mientras Susan sostenía mi mano, me llevó dentro de la habitación, volviéndose para quedar frente a mí. Llevaba una sonrisa pero dejé que mis ojos recorrieran la habitación. Era la básica habitación sucia de hotel, con dos camas y una televisión viejísima. Una cama estaba deshecha, pero la otra tenía un pequeño bulto en el medio, una mata de pelo rubio descansando en la almohada.

Lo que me encabronó fue la botella medio vacía de jarabe para la tos en la mesita de noche junto a una caja de jugo de manzana. Había unos cuantos juguetes y ni un refrigerador para guardar la comida, por lo que mi temperamento se encendió como nunca.

"¿Tu hijo?" Le pregunté con los dientes apretados, y asintió. "Bien," dije con un suspiro, sonriendo cuando Jasper avisó que había visto a Tyson.

"Nada lo despertará," susurró, mirándome al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pero me la quité de encima.

"¿Por qué no empacas unas cuantas cosas?" Le sugerí porque ella sabía que me dirigía a "mi nuevo trabajo", y necesitaba detenerla el tiempo suficiente para que el señor Rollins trajera a la policía a la puerta.

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando quitó sus manos de mí y empezó a arrojar unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña maleta. Para cuando había cerrado la maleta, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Susan trató de detenerme, pero abrí la puerta de todos modos, dejando entrar a la policía con Harold pisándoles los talones. Mientras los policías la arrestaban, él cargaba a su hijo con cariño, dejando besos frenéticos en su rostro.

Sonreí cuando una vocecita se abrió paso por encima de los fuertes sollozos de la mujer siendo conducida fuera de la habitación.

"Papi," murmuró con un bostezo, solo para quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Harold se acercó a mí, acunando a su niño. "Gracias," dijo con un suspiro, mirando hacia la mesita de noche. "Ella acostumbraba darle eso en casa cuando yo salía en viaje de negocios. Él estará bien."

"Bien," gruñí con un gesto de mi cabeza.

"Dale las gracias a Bella por mí, ¿quieres? Y les enviaré el resto de mi pago a primera hora."

"Sí, señor," le dije con una sonrisa y un torpe apretón de manos porque él apenas podía dejar de tocar a su hijo. "Siento que se llevara tanto tiempo."

"Con tal de tener a mi hijo de vuelta, Edward," fue todo lo que dijo, despidiéndose con la mano al dejar la habitación del hotel.

Bajé las escaleras, mis manos en mis bolsillos mientras observaba a Harold meter a su hijo con cuidado en el coche. La otra escena no era tan placentera porque Susan Rollins era un desastre, llorando y borracha en la parte trasera de un coche de policía.

El oficial Jackson se acercó a mí, tendiéndome su mano. "Buen trabajo, señor," me dijo, sujetando mi mano con firmeza. "El señor Rollins explicó que había contratado un investigador privado para encontrar a su hijo. Los casos de custodia son los más difíciles para nosotros. No tenemos suficiente personal…"

Asentí, pero estaba listo para irme. "¿Qué va a pasarle a ella?" Le pregunté, señalando a la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

"Tiene que ser trasladada de vuelta a Seattle," me dijo, mirándola. "Va a ser arrestada, fichada y procesada. Es una amonestación menor, pero lo que realmente necesita es ayuda…"

"Tiene razón," dije con un suspiro, de pronto realmente cansado e incapaz ya de preocuparme de la exseñora Rollins. Quería ver a mi chica.

Una vez que hablé nuevamente con Harold, me encontré con Emmett y Jasper frente al coche.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" Me preguntó Emmett, dejándose caer en el asiento del pasajero de mi Challenger al mismo tiempo que Jasper se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

"Enferma. Y quiero llegar a casa con ella," gruñí, arrancando mi coche y chirriando las llantas al salir de una puta vez de allí. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué a casa.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Mi estómago se revolvía por las náuseas con cada comercial de comida rápida en la televisión, y apagué la maldita cosa. Fulminé el teléfono con la mirada, deseando que sonara con algunas noticias sobre Tyson, aun cuando acababa de terminar de hablar con Edward. Estaba nerviosa por encontrar a ese chico porque había sido un fastidio encontrar a su madre—la arpía loca. Era una cosa querer joder su propia vida, pero no podía dejar a su hijo fuera de ello.

También estaba nerviosa por Edward porque él y los chicos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de misión sutil —misiones donde tienes que interpretar un papel, ser alguien más por solo un poco de tiempo. Mi Edward no era precisamente sutil cuando se trataba de su temperamento, y su ira se había encendido cuando había escuchado a Harold Rollins hablar sobre su exesposa y su hijo. Si se lo hubiera dejado a los chicos, ellos solo hubiera entrado con las putas armas por delante, pero no había forma de saber sobre Tyson. No necesitaba terminar aterrorizado con necesidad de terapia; solo que se le llevara de vuelta con su padre.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta trasera me distrajo de mi preocupación, y dije en voz alta, "Entra, Esme."

Levanté la vista cuando entró, sus brazos llenos de algunas bolsas de supermercado. "Estoy enferma, no inválida, Esme," la regañé con cariño.

"Silencio, niña bonita," dijo riéndose, rodando los ojos y sentándose en el borde del sofá, sintiendo mi frente para ver si había fiebre. Puso las bolsas en la mesita de café, sacando otras bebidas deportivas para que bebiera. "Solo te traje algunas cosas…" Podía ver una mirada cómplice en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita de una de las bolsas, entregándomela.

Me le quedé mirando a la cajita, y de pronto, un montón de cosas olvidadas volvieron a mí. "Oh mierda," dije entre mi aliento, levantando la vista y contando las últimas semanas… y luego hasta casi dos meses enteros atrás. Mi último período había sido justo antes de que se comenzara la obra de la oficina de _Gravity_. De hecho, si estaba contando correctamente, mi último período fue justo antes de que Edward y yo hiciéramos el amor en el helicóptero.

"Sabes que han pasado meses desde que te puse esa última inyección, Bells," me dijo, una ligera advertencia en su voz, pero también podía escuchar esperanza, amor y paciencia. "¿La has estado recibiendo con tu médico habitual?"

Mi corazón refulgió por completo fuera de control porque tenía razón, y lentamente negué con la cabeza. Con todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos pasado, con la mudanza, la reconstrucción de _Gravity_, e incluso este caso en el que estaba trabajando ahora por mí, me había olvidado por completo de mi inyección anticonceptiva.

"Va a matarme," dije con un jadeo, las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. "¡Ni siquiera estamos preparados para casarnos, mucho menos para esto, Esme! ¿Qué hago?"

Me sonrió, tomando mi mano y dejando que el anillo de Elizabeth Cullen brillara con la luz tenue de la sala. "_Creo_ que ustedes dos siempre han encontrado su camino, cariño. Y _creo_… que no le estás dando a ese chico el crédito suficiente."

Limpiando mis lágrimas, asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón, y luego me levanté del sofá, llevando la caja conmigo. No se requirió que pasara todo el tiempo en el cronómetro para que la pequeña marca extra apareciera en la varita de plástico. Vomité una vez más, por si había dudas, antes de regresar a la sala entregándosela a ella.

No pude evitar darle una sonrisa a medias cuando dio un chillido con total alegría y felicidad. Pero mis lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo porque sinceramente estaba asustada. Estaba asustada de lo que significaba para mí, para mi trabajo. Estaba asustada por lo mucho que mi vida cambiaría, y estaba absolutamente muerta del puto miedo por la reacción de Edward.

Pero, por encima de todo, también estaba… verdaderamente feliz. Imágenes del rostro de un angelito con una cabeza llena de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes me abrumaron de pronto cuando Esme me abrazaba mientras lloraba.

"Las cosas tienen que cambiar, niña bonita," susurró, besando mi frente. "Tienes que empezar a comer correctamente—no más café, no más cerveza—y tienes que decirle a Edward cuando llegué a casa, Bella."

Asentí, sorbiendo mi nariz e hipando otro sollozo, pero todo lo que había estado sintiendo recientemente tenía perfecto sentido. Había sido una perra temperamental, más enferma que un perro, y últimamente, muy lujuriosa por la simple presencia de Edward. Mis hormonas viajaban en la montaña rusa del infierno.

Esme se quedó, sonriendo sabiamente cuando por fin escuché de Edward contándome que la misión había ido perfectamente, que la asaltacunas no lo había besado, excepto en la mejilla, y que él y los chicos estaban de camino a casa. Había sido un completo éxito, pero sus últimas palabras para mí fueron, "Bebé, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Estaré mejor cuando estés en casa," le respondí honestamente porque necesitaba decirle esto. Toda nuestra relación giraba en torno a apoyarnos el uno al otro, y con estas nuevas noticias, estaba realmente agradecida por ello.

"Unas cuantas horas, _dulzura_," me prometió. "Duerme un poco, por favor."

"Lo intentaré," dije con un suspiro, pensando en que no había forma de que eso sucediera, pero lo hice. Me quedé dormida casi en el momento que Esme me dejó después de jurarme que no le diría a Carlisle todavía. A cambio, me hizo prometerle ver a mi médico a primera hora.

Desperté cuando me levantaron del sofá y me cargaron a nuestra habitación. Miré a Edward con ojos desenfocados y adormilados.

"Vuelve a dormir, bebé," me susurró, besando mi frente cuando me acurrucó bajo las mantas.

Me hice un ovillo, viéndolo desvestirse hasta quedar en sus bóxers, y luego me retorcí acercándome a él lo más que pude. Fue cuando me atrajo hacia él, permitiéndome amoldarme a su parte delantera, que mis lágrimas comenzaron otra vez porque simplemente no sabía cómo se tomaría las noticias.

Me sorbí la nariz, introduciendo mis dedos en su cabello y pegando su frente a la mía. Joder, era simplemente tan hermoso, que casi dolía el verlo. Y a pesar de lo pronto había quedado embarazada, el hecho de que había algo, que habíamos hecho creciendo, dentro de mí me hacía amar a Edward aún más.

"Hey, hey," me tranquilizó, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas. "Bebé, ¿qué pasa?"

"Yo… tengo algo que decirte," dije en un sollozo, sentándome y limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. "Y no sé… no estoy segura… ¡Mierda!" Grité, mirándolo cuando se sentó junto a mí. "Metí la pata, Edward… y mucho. Pero es una buena metida de pata… o tal vez sea una metida de pata antes de tiempo…"

Edward soltó un resoplido, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Y pensaba que yo era el de los problemas para hablar," se rio, pero levantó mi barbilla con suavidad de manera que lo viera a los ojos. "Solo… suéltalo, amor. No puedo imaginar que metida de pata merezca que te pongas tan nerviosa."

Solté un bufido sorbiéndome la nariz porque no tenía idea, pero decidí que debería hacerlo rápidamente, como arrancar una venda. "Estoy… embarazada, Edward," le susurré mientras más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Se quedó inmóvil, con la excepción de sus cejas. Esas chicas malas se dispararon hasta la línea de su cabello. Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, su boca se abrió una vez, solo para cerrarla de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes, que estaba llenos de preocupación, se oscurecieron por la confusión.

"Es mi culpa," exploté por la histeria, retorciendo mis manos. "Me olvidé por completo de mi inyección. Con todo… y el trabajo… y estamos comprometidos… yo solo…" Sabía que no tenía ni un poco de maldito sentido, pero mi estómago se revolvió otra vez y me levanté como un resorte de la cama y entré al baño.

Lo único que tenía en mi barriga eran líquidos, y fueron los que perdí al instante, pero cálidas y ásperas manos sostuvieron mi cabello cuando vomité de nuevo. Tomé el paño que me tendió, sentándome sobre mis talones.

No podía mirarlo. No quería saber si estaba enojado porque era una jodida cobarde. "No me odies," le susurré, limpiando bruscamente mi rostro con el paño.

"No te odio, bebé," susurró contra mi frente. "¿Estás segura? ¿Esto es por eso? No es gastroenteritis, ¿cierto?" Divagó, pero al menos podía formar una frase completa, y la ironía de ello no me pasó desapercibida.

Asentí, mirando mis manos retorciéndose otra vez y no al hombre que estaba sentado en el piso del baño a mi lado. De nuevo, sus dedos levantaron mi cabeza por debajo de mi barbilla de manera que pudiera mirarlo.

"No te odio, Bella," insistió, asegurándose de que realmente lo estuviera viendo. "¿Cómo podría odiarte? T-Tú llevas a m-mi b-bebé d-dentro de t-ti…" Balbuceó, tragando grueso. "Sé que estás asustada, pero… los _dos_ lo hicimos," declaró con firmeza.

Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba mi Edward, nervioso, honesto, pero en control de sí mismo y que, joder, tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Asentí, lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. "Estoy asustada, pero ya lo amo… la amo…"Dije sorbiéndome la nariz, sonriendo cuando me regaló su suave risa. "Sé que es estúpido y una locura que sea precisamente ahora. Lo siento…"

Me interrumpió con un beso rápido, a pesar de que acaba de vomitar. "También soy un adulto en esta relación, Bella. También soy responsable de ello. Aunque estoy encontrando difícil sentirme culpable."

"Vamos a ser padres, Edward," le susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero nuevamente, un niñito con cabello alocado y ojos verdes inundó mi mente, y no pude evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que me levantaba para lavarme los dientes por lo que sentí como la centésima vez en el día.

"¿Q-Qué h-hacemos a-ahora, amor?" Me preguntó, ayudándome a ponerme de pie y a apoyarme en el tocador mientras me lavaba.

Una vez que me enjuagué la boca, le dije, "Ir al médico. Esme me dijo…"

Edward asintió, sonriendo con mucha ternura mientras caía de rodillas frente a mí. Levantó el frente de la camiseta que estaba usando y plantó un prolongado y lento beso en mi vientre. "Dime cuándo y dónde, Bella. Estoy contigo… estoy totalmente contigo, bebé."

~oOo~

"Cásate conmigo, Bella," susurró Edward cuando presionó sus labios en mi ahora gran panza.

"Sí, Edward," le respondí con una risita, rodando los ojos a su enésima propuesta porque ahora, era solo una broma.

No era que no quisiera casarme con él, pero el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra. Nunca podríamos solo hacerlo. Y ninguno de los dos queríamos una gran fiesta, sobre todo con el bebé en camino porque ella era más importante que nosotros dos combinados.

Se rio cuando nuestra hija le pateó la cara. "De seguro va a ser como tú. Toda una luchadora, inteligente y terca," bromeó, besando el lugar en mi piel. "¿Verdad, _pequeña dulzura_?" Le canturreó a mi estómago, y ella lo pateó de nuevo.

Me reí de él porque en primera, casi me orinaba de las cosquillas que me hacía con su barbado y áspero rostro. Y en segunda, pensaba que era el mejor día de su vida porque acabábamos de enterarnos que íbamos a tener una niñita. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que le dije, y no creo que haya un hombre vivo que hubiera aceptado las noticias con tanta felicidad como lo había hecho Edward. Yo estaba aterrorizada, pero él me dijo que pensaba que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Jamás.

"Me voy a casar contigo, Edward," me reí otra vez, retorciéndome debajo de él cuando frotó suavemente su barbilla sobre mi vientre. "Lo sabes," lo regañé.

"Lo sé, pero todavía me gusta escucharlo." Se rio y luego se volvió hacia mi pancita. "Dile a mami que debería casarse con papi… por decir, mañana, Bethy."

No sabía que era más adorable. El hecho de que ya estaba conspirando con nuestra hija contra mí, o que al parecer ella adoraba el sonido de su voz porque parecía moverse más cuando le hablaba así.

"Señorita Elizabeth, dile a papi que tiene que ponerse a trabajar en tu cuna." Me reí con un resoplido, levantándole una ceja al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi barriga donde su barba había hecho que me picara.

No creo que ninguno de los dos haya tenido que pensar mucho en su nombre—Elizabeth Renee Cullen – y a los dos se nos había escapado en el coche de camino a casa desde el consultorio del médico. Ponerle el nombre de nuestras madres fue fácil. Eran los nombres de niños los que nos estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Si se lo hubiéramos dejado a nuestra familia y amigos, los nombres de los pobres niños hubieran sido, Carlisle Alec Jasper Emmett Eleazar Cullen. Ni en broma.

"_Papi_ lo hará," dijo Edward con un suspiro, subiendo un poco de manera que estaba cerniéndose sobre mí. "Estoy esperando a que llegue la barniz especial que ordené. No me di cuenta de cuántas regulaciones de seguridad tenía que seguir en lo que tiene que ver con el espacio entre las barras, la altura, e incluso la pintura," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "pero ella tendrá un lugar donde dormir para cuando llegue."

"Bien," suspiré contenta al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin sentido porque Edward no estaba nada sino eufórico por tener este bebé.

Había estado en todas las citas con el médico y apenas podía contenerse cuando se trataba de contarle a todos. Eso no quiere decir que no estuviéramos nerviosos, porque realmente lo estábamos, pero justo como al inicio de nuestra relación, nos tomamos las cosas con calma, con cuidado, aprendiendo tanto como podíamos a medida que avanzábamos.

Pero _nadie_ estaba tan feliz como Carlisle.

Era como si todos los días fueran Navidad para él desde que le dimos la noticia. No podía esperar a ser abuelo—o _Poppy_, **(2) **como todos le pusimos—y le encantaba. Ya había abierto cuentas, fideicomisos, y fondos universitarios, y estoy casi segura que estaba guardado el viejo Camaro para dárselo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Sin mencionar el hecho de que abrió un crédito para él en _Toys R Us __**(3)**_, solo para consentir a Bethy.

Una bocina sonó afuera, y Edward suspiró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Reunión de _Gravity_," gimió, rodando los ojos, pero luego se levantó de un salto como un niñito. "¡Pero Emmett me debe cien putos dólares! Le dije que era una niña hace siglos…" Dijo rápidamente, sacando la ecografía como si fuera una preciada posesión.

"¡Hey, _papá_!" Solté una carcajada, estirando mi mano hacia él porque estaba completamente atorada en nuestro sofá. "Antes de que te vayas corriendo y me dejes como una tortuga de espaldas, ¿puedes ayudar a una chica?"

"Mierda, lo siento, amor." Se rio entre dientes, ayudándome a levantarme sobre mis muy hinchados pies y besando mi frente.

Lo atraje hacia mí, envolviendo mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Cerré mis ojos cuando cálidos y fuertes brazos me abrazaron y besos fueron plantados en el tope de mi cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda, solo apoyándome en él.

"Podemos solo… irnos, Edward," le susurré, poniendo mi barbilla sobre su pecho y mirándolo fijamente. "Solo irnos a alguna parte y casarnos. No me importan las tradiciones o nada de esa mierda. ¿Y a ti?"

Edward sonrió y negó, besando mi frente y luego mis labios. "¿Mañana?"

"Sí," accedí con una risita. "Mañana."

Nos casamos dos días después en San Francisco en el Palacio de Justicia. Los únicos testigos fueron Carlisle y Esme, y algo así era lo que queríamos, aunque nuestros amigos nos montaron una tremenda fiesta cuando regresamos. Y fue perfecta.

Elizabeth Renee nació dos meses después—_pequeña dulzura_, de acuerdo a su padre, Bethy para el resto de nosotros—perfectamente saludable y por cesárea. Estaba gorda y era una ternura, con la cabeza tupida de cabello del mismo color que el mío pero con hermosos reflejos rojizos. Y aunque sus ojos eran azules, no se tomó mucho tiempo empezar a notar el perfecto verde.

No había ni un solo mueble en la habitación de nuestra hija que no hubiese sido hecho por Edward. Lo hizo tan perfectamente que todas mis chicas querían algo similar cuando estuvieran listas para tener niños, lo que Edward y yo asumimos no tomaría mucho tiempo porque Emmett y Rose ya estaban casados, Jasper y Alice estaban comprometidos, y Wes y Makenna estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Aunque Carlisle todavía no le había hecho la pregunta a Esme.

Pero fue lo que Edward estaba haciendo para ella, antes de que Bethy siquiera tuviera un año, lo que me hizo enamorarme de nuevo de él, lo que es ya mucho decir porque lo amaba con tanto ardor como siempre.

Me recosté en la sombra con Bethy dormida en mi pecho, mientras observaba a Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Alec construir una casa de árbol que rivalizaba con la que yo había crecido. Estaba en un enorme roble en el patio trasero. Los planos eran súper secretos, pero no se llevó mucho tiempo en que empezara a tomar forma. Con un porche alrededor, una escalinata—en lugar de escalera—y ventanas que se veían reales, era hermosa. Y conociendo a Edward, la pintaría de color blanco con un borde azul para que combinara con la casa. Casi esperaba ver una pequeña bandera de los Estados Unidos una vez que estuviera terminada.

Rose se paseaba de un lado al otro al teléfono, hablando con el siguiente posible cliente. "Bueno, espere un momento, voy a revisar nuestra agenda y ver si tenemos disponible a un hombre para esa fecha." Puso su mano sobre el teléfono, gritando hacia el árbol. "¡Chicos!"

"¿Sí?" Todos le respondieron.

"Necesito a uno de ustedes para servicio de protección pasado mañana en Seattle. Un diseñador de modas va a inaugurar una nueva línea en el centro. Necesitan a alguien desde el aeropuerto, hacia el _show_, a un reunión para socializar y luego de vuelta al aeropuerto, es un trabajo de un solo día…"

"Yo lo haré," gruñó Alec al mismo tiempo que levantaba un tablón con Jasper para que Edward y Emmett pudieran clavarlo en su lugar.

Rose asintió una vez, sacando su libreta de notas. "Está bien, está cubierta. Deme los detalles."

Bethy saltó, se movió, se retorció y luego rompió en llanto cuando uno de los chicos dejó caer un tablón con demasiada fuerza.

"Maldición," gruñó Edward, inclinándose sobre la barandilla del porche. "Lo siento, bebé," me dijo con una mueca y entonces bajó corriendo los escalones. "Fui yo…"

Me levanté, meciendo y arrullando a Bethy, pero era asombroso de ver lo que su papá podía hacer.

"Ven aquí, _pequeña dulzura_," dijo en voz baja, y sacudí mi cabeza cuando se tranquilizó casi de inmediato.

Sus ásperas y grandes manos la cargaron, sosteniéndola por encima de él de manera que sus frentes estuvieran juntas, e hipó una vez, agarrando su rostro con un poco de barba. No había nada más _sexy _que Edward sosteniéndola sin camisa y tarareándole en voz baja. Nada. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"Tengo que devolver algunas llamadas, Edward," le dije cuando se sentó con una infante casi dormida en sus brazos. "¿Puedes quedarte con ella un rato?" Le pregunté, a sabiendas que lo haría.

"Sí," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Estábamos por terminar el día, de todos modos. Emmett tiene ese caso de adopción en el que está trabajando y tiene que irse."

Asentí y besé a mi esposo y luego a mi hija. "Esos son difíciles porque los registros están cerrados. ¿Ha podido ayudar Alice?"

"No debería," se rio Edward, recostándose y dejando que Bethy se tumbara en su pecho, su frente pegado al de él. No pude evitar sonreír cuando sus dedos jugaron con sus deditos. "Es jodidamente ilegal, pero estoy casi seguro que le consiguió el árbol familiar."

"Bethy todavía necesita que se le alimente una vez más y bañarla antes de dormir," le dije, "así que dame una hora para trabajar, y luego la vamos a acostar, ¿está bien?"

Mi trabajo duró más de una hora porque tenía tres casos que discutir con Rose, Makenna y Alice. Cuatro llamadas muy largas, una crisis nerviosa, una agenda para los tres casos, y asignar esos casos me tomó casi dos horas y media antes de que entrara de nuevo, después de mandar a las chicas a casa.

Entré, encontrando a Edward meciendo a nuestra hija mientras le leía en su habitación. "No estoy segura de que Tom Clancy sea precisamente lectura infantil, aeronauta," bromeé.

Se rio, mirándome y dándome un guiño. "Está dormida, y nada más estaba funcionando."

"Siento haber tardado tanto," dije con un suspiro, tomando a mi durmiente niña de sus brazos. "Tengo un caso para los dos, pero necesito ver si tu papá y Esme cuidarían de Bethy por dos días."

Edward se rio. "Con gusto. Ayer se estaba quejando de que la acaparamos."

"Es _nuestra_ hija," le dije con una risita, rodando los ojos y acostándola en su cuna. Después de cubrirla, no pude evitar recargarme en Edward, solo mirándola. "Es hermosa, Edward," dije con un suspiro, sintiendo como si mi corazón apenas pudiera contener mi amor por las otras dos personas en la habitación.

"Es igual a su madre," canturreó, besando un lado de mi cuello. "Testaruda, fuerte, y preciosa."

Sonreí, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos. "Y se cabrea fácilmente como su padre." Solté unas risitas, chillando cuando me cargó.

Antes de que dejara la habitación, se volvió para mirar otra vez a Bethy. "Les va a hacer la vida imposible, bebé," me dijo riéndose, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego besando mis labios. "Va ser de armas tomar."

Dicho eso, apagó la luz y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

~oOo~

**Tres años después…**

**EDWARD**

"¡Eso no es un _strike_!" Gritó Emmett a la televisión, sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando un largo trago de su cerveza.

"Vamos, golpea esa cosa hacia las malditas gradas," instó Jasper, sentándose en el borde de la silla.

"¿Dónde está mi niña?" Mi papá preguntó, mirando alrededor de la sala.

Solté un bufido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Que yo sepa, estaba planeando la dominación del mundo en su habitación, con un ejército de ositos de peluche," le dije, sonriendo cuando se rio.

"Ella ganará…." Se rio Jasper, poniéndose de pie. "Voy por otra," dijo, levantando su botella de cerveza vacía. "¿Alguien más quiere?"

"Sí," todos respondimos.

Era el primer fin de semana en siglos que todos habíamos podido reunirnos en mi casa para un juego de los _Mariners_ _**(4)**_. La única del viejo equipo que faltaba era Mickey, pero había sido robada por el día por las chicas, aunque ella preferiría estar con ellas de todos modos. Habían salido de compras a Seattle para la boda de mi papá y Esme. Alec tampoco estaba allí, porque estaba en una asignación en Los Ángeles.

Mi padre finalmente le había pedido a Esme que se casara con él hacía un par de meses, y de entre todos nosotros, _ellos_ querían la boda en grande, cuando el resto de nosotros solo hicimos lo del juzgado. Tal vez era algo que tenía que ver con los medios porque ahora estaba operando _Twi Tech_ con puño de hierro, o tal vez era algo relacionado con Esme porque ella nunca antes había tenido una boda real por la iglesia. Pero sea lo que sea, todas las chicas lo estaban disfrutando, y estaban planeando todo.

Para ser honesto, de verdad estaba feliz por mi padre. Era algo muy anhelado por él. Pareciera que desde la muerte de mi madre, siempre había estado solo y, viendo ahora en retrospectiva, un poco triste. Sin embargo, Esme había cambiado todo eso en él, y solo habían mejorado y vuelto más fuertes en los últimos años.

Levanté la vista cuando escuché un portazo en una recámara, tomando una cerveza de Jasper cuando volvió a entrar en la sala.

Los golpecitos de los pies de Bethy sobre el piso de madera hicieron eco por el pasillo hasta que pasó por la sala tan rápido como pudo sin correr en realidad. Sus manos llenas de solo… cosas. Escuché que la mosquitera se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe.

"Está bien, parte alta de la sexta entrada… sin _outs_, corredor en base," dijo Jasper, frotándose las manos.

La mosquitera se azotó de nuevo, y esta vez, todos vimos a mi hija pasar rápidamente por la habitación sin nada más que un vistazo hacia nosotros.

"Seguro que está tramando algo," dijo mi papá con un bufido.

"Siempre," dije con un suspiro pero sonreí porque ella era increíble.

Elizabeth Renee Cullen tenía tres años pero era muy madura para su edad y una versión mejorada de su madre. Era tan inteligente, tan adorable y estaba en constante movimiento. Tenía el hermoso cabello largo y oscuro de Bella, con solo un toque rojizo en él, pero sus ojos eran igual a los míos—de un verde brillante que me recordaban los míos, pero más aún los de mi madre. Eran más tenues, cálidos, pero tenían el destello travieso de los míos, de acuerdo a mi esposa.

_¡Portazo! Golpecitos- golpecitos- golpecitos…._

Pasó de regreso, otra vez con sus brazos completamente cargados. Vi animales de peluche, sombreros, ropa, y algunas otras cosas que no pude ver bien cuando salió disparada por la puerta mosquitera.

"¿Um, Eddie?" Murmuró Emmett, mirándome. "¿Qué está haciendo la niña?"

"No tengo idea," le respondí, riéndome, y algunas veces era mejor dejarla en paz. Además, no era nada sino entretenida.

Para cuando lo hizo por tercera vez, silenciamos la televisión y solo empezamos a esperarla, pero cuando regresó de afuera la última vez, se detuvo frente a la televisión.

"¿Qué es lo que tramas, _pequeña dulzura_?" Solté una carcajada porque levantó la mano y apagó la televisión por completo, para la sorpresa de los chicos.

"Y-Ya e-es hora, p-papi," balbuceó.

Oh sí, adquirió su tartamudeo directamente de mí, y no podía hacer nada más que amar cada palabra que decía porque a pesar de su pequeño defecto en el habla, podía comandar una sala sin vergüenza. El hecho de que llevaba una camiseta camuflada en rosa y una faldita de mezclilla era la cereza del pastel. Con la mitad de su cabello recogido en dos colitas, levantó su cabeza hacia todos nosotros como si ya hubiera perdido la paciencia.

"¿Hora para qué, Bethy?" Le preguntó mi padre, sentándose hacia adelante en el sofá.

"P-Para e-el t-té," le dijo, y yo hice una mueca. "P-Papi, tú lo pu-pu-pometishte," me regañó, señalándome con su dedo.

"Lo hice, dulzura," le dije, "¿pero podrías esperar hasta después del juego?"

"No." Refunfuñó, caminando hacia mí. "¡M-Mami dice q-que el t-té es a las d-dos… y y-ya son las _d-dos_!"

"¿Puede decir la hora?" Murmuró Jasper, sus cejas se elevaron, y asentí despacio.

"Sí, puede," dije con un suspiro, acercándola a mí cuando trató de levantarme de la mano. "Les dije… la dominación del mundo…"

Mi papá se rio bajito porque no había mucho que Bethy hiciera que no disfrutara. Joder, la malcriaba pero tenía más paciencia con ella de lo que recuerdo jamás tuvo conmigo.

"¿Lo prometiste, hijo?" Me preguntó mi papá.

"Sí, tenía que lograr que se durmiera de alguna forma," murmuré, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa.

"Po favo, p-papi," me dijo, subiéndose a mi regazo, aferrándose a mi camiseta. Finalmente, le di una mano y me eché hacia atrás, poniéndola a horcajadas en mi regazo. Agarró los dos lados de mi cara y pegó su frente a la mía. "T-Tú dijiste a-anoche que t-tomarías el t-té conmigo en la casa del álbol. ¡Lo hiciste! Te escuché."

"Lo hice, Bethy." Me reí porque no había soltado mi cara. "Y lo dije en serio, pero pensaba en _después_ del juego."

"¡N-No! ¡A-Ahora!" Dijo con su sonrisa angelical y contoneándose para acercarse a mí justo como lo hacía su madre cuando quería algo.

Cuando me quitó la gorra de béisbol y me alborotó el cabello, estaba acabado. Tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Mis dos chicas conseguían que hiciera casi cualquier cosa cuando hacían eso. Tenía algo que ver con los ojos suplicantes, la leve inclinación de su cabeza, y los dulces besos en mi mejilla. Las dos, mi esposa y mi hija, sabían exactamente cómo manejarme, pero no me importaba porque eran mi puto universo, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

"¿Qué pasa con _poppy_?" Le pregunté, sonriéndole a mi padre con suficiencia. "¿No crees que debería venir?"

"¡Sí!" Chilló, sonriendo y bajándose de mi regazo. Agarró nuestras manos, y esta vez dejamos que nos levantara.

Mi papá la cargó en sus brazos, plantando ruidosos besos en su rostro y cuello solo para escucharla partirse de la risa.

"¿Qué hay del juego?" Preguntó Emmett, apuntando a la televisión con el control remoto y encendiéndola de nuevo.

"¿No crees que el tío Em y el tío Jazz también deberían venir?" Le susurró en complicidad mi padre.

"¡Tío Em… tío Jazz… tenen que venil!" Les rogó a los dos, y contuve mi risa porque esos dos harían cualquier cosa por ella… excepto cuando se trataba de interrumpir un juego.

"¡Chicos! ¡Arriba, ahora!" Ordenó mi padre sin molestarse en darse la vuelta mientras la sacaba por la puerta mosquitera.

"Aw, demonios," murmuró Jasper, pero apagaron la televisión y nos siguieron afuera y arriba por los escalones hacia la casa del árbol.

Todos nos sentamos estilo indio, apiñándonos en la casita del árbol de mi hija. Sabía que Bella amaba la que había tenido al crecer, así que construí una aquí. Era igual a la de Bella pero con un poco más. Tenía electricidad, ventanas que funcionaban, incluso un pequeño ventilador de techo, sin mencionar calefacción para el invierno. Demonios, era una versión en miniatura de la casa.

Bella la había decorado con estanterías, puffs **(5)**, y pequeñas cortinas de colores brillantes. Incluso había un sofá en miniatura aquí arriba. Creo que la mayoría de los libros en las estanterías le habían pertenecido primero a Bella. Una de mis cosas favoritas era encontrarlas aquí, acurrucadas en un puff, mi esposa leyéndole a Bethy—algo que habíamos iniciado cuando era bebé.

Mientras Bethy entregaba tazas de té llenas de agua con platos, cogí un helicóptero pequeñito de la repisa, girando las aspas. Era nuevo, y me pregunté dónde lo había conseguido.

"_Pequeña dulzura_, ¿quién te dio esto?" Le pregunté, sentándola en mi regazo, sonriendo cuando chilló.

"Mami," me respondió, quitándomelo. "Me d-dijo que un d-día, p-podría v-volar mi helicóptero."

Me eché a reír, besándola ruidosamente en el cuello y haciéndole cosquillas cuando prácticamente gruñó la palabra "helicóptero". Se retorció bajándose de mi regazo, alborotó mi cabello y volvió a la formalidad de su hora del té.

"Eso sería genial, pequeña," animó Emmett, poniéndose un enorme sombrero de ala ancha y tomando una boa de plumas color rosa que ella le daba.

"E-Eso es lo q-que dice tía Ais." Soltó unas risitas, dándole a Jasper lo que parecía un Bonnet o alguna mierda de esas. "Ahora," gritó, señalándonos a todos nosotros. "¡Tienen q-que b-beber con s-sus dedos t-tiquitos levantados!"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¿Por qué no trajiste a Bethy hoy?" Preguntó Mickey desde el asiento trasero de mi SUV.

Di la vuelta en la 101 para dirigirme a casa. Había sido un largo día de planes, compras, y pruebas. La boda de Esme y Carlisle era la única boda a gran escala entre nosotros, por lo que todos estábamos viviéndolo a través de ellos. No tenía quejas de cómo me había casado con Edward porque fue sencilla y tranquila, y entonces tenía siete meses de embarazada de Bethy.

"Estaba determinada a quedarse con su papi hoy." Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza al pensar en mi obstinada hija. "Algo sobre una promesa que él le hizo, pero no me soltó nada."

Todas las chicas se rieron porque la conocían. Era terriblemente inteligente y completamente adorable. Tenía cero tolerancia a las pendejadas, justo como su padre.

"Son como dos gotas de agua." Se rio Rose, sacudiendo su cabeza y frotando su ahora enorme barriga. "Nunca había visto nada igual."

Sonreí, mirándola. Le faltaba un mes para tener a su bebé, y para esta boda había sido una tortura tratar de que le quedara un vestido porque cada vez que íbamos a una prueba, ella había engordado.

"Solo espera," le dije, todavía riéndome. "Solo espera hasta que el pequeño clon de Emmett salga dando volteretas como todo un diablillo. Entonces hablaremos sobre gotas de agua."

"Es cierto, porque la hiperactividad es genética," dijo Alice sonriente desde el asiento trasero, lo que solo provocó que todas nos riéramos de nuevo.

"Fabuloso," dijo Rose con un suspiro, rodando los ojos.

Iba a tener un niño, y no podían estar más felices. El nombre todavía estaba en debate, pero Emmett estaba insistiendo en Caleb Edward McCarty. Tenía algo que ver con Afganistán y una situación de emergencia de la que Edward había sacado a Emmett, pero no conocía bien los detalles. El nombre había surgido recientemente.

Alice y Jasper estaban esperando a tener hijos. No estaban seguros de estar preparados, pero les dije que estaban equivocados porque ellos eran los niñeros favoritos de Bethy. Alice era tan inteligente, que era capaz de enseñar a mi hija casi de todo—computadoras, lenguajes, lectura—y de acuerdo a mi hija, el tío Jazz contaba las "mejores historias _de todas_".

Me detuve en mi entrada, presionando el control remoto para la reja y una vez más cuando pasé. Me estacioné entre mi Mustang y la Challenger de Edward. Cuando Bethy estaba en camino, no quisimos deshacernos de nuestros coches, así que habíamos optado por un tercer vehículo. Dejé que Edward fuera a conseguirlo, y había regresado con la SUV más segura del planeta—una Volvo. No dije nada al respecto porque era perfecta, pero Edward había murmurado algo sobre, "No puedo permitir que algún pendejo golpee a mis chicas."

_Sus_ chicas. Sus _dulzuras_. Contuve una sonrisa ante la idea. Si pensaba que Edward era protector antes, ahora era prácticamente un vigilante. Nuestro trabajo no era tan peligroso, solo los básicos esposos infieles, niños perdidos, y familiares desaparecidos, pero mi esposo no tomaba ningún riesgo. Toda la propiedad era una zona segura. Éramos cuidadosos sobre usar nuestros nombres reales en ciertos trabajos, y nunca, jamás nos reunimos con nuestros clientes en la oficina, la que estaba detrás del helipuerto. Punto.

Cuando trabajaba, Edward se quedaba con Bethy, y viceversa. Y cuando se nos necesitaba a ambos, Esme y Carlisle se quedaban con ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Eran los abuelos perfectos—_Poppy y Nanny_ **(6)** para mi hija. Se quedaba con ellos en las Torres de _Twi Tech_, usando mi vieja habitación como la suya, aunque tuvimos que deshacernos del color púrpura y pintarlo de nuevo en el color rosa que mi madre había elegido originalmente.

"¡Mami está en casa!" Escuché mi chillido favorito. El estruendo de pequeños pies bajando los escalones de la casa del árbol atrajo mi atención, y cargué a Bethy, dándole vueltas.

"Te eché de menos, niña hermosa," le dije, besando su mejilla. "¿Te divertiste con papi?"

"S-Sí," dijo entusiasmada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos de un verde brillante por la felicidad. "T-También te e-eché de m-menos, mami."

El hecho de que mi pequeña hubiese heredado el tartamudeo de su papá simplemente me enternecía. Lo amaba tanto que incluso cuando el médico y Carlisle dijeron que desaparecería cuando creciera, rogaba porque no lo hiciera porque era lo más dulce que había recibido de su padre. Edward tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso, pero Bethy tartamudeaba cuando estaba emocionada, y eso era casi todo el tiempo.

"Así que, ¿qué fue todo eso que tú y papi habían planeado?" Le pregunté, llevándola hacia la casa del árbol.

"¡Pu-pu-pugamos a la hora del t-té con tío Em y tío Jazz y _Poppy_!"

Me eché a reír, con solo imaginarme a cuatro de los soldados más mortíferos que jamás había conocido tomar el té con una niña de tres años, pero si pensaba que solo habían tomado el té, estaba tan equivocada. Levanté la vista para ver la cosa más graciosa que había visto en mi vida.

Carlisle estaba usando un viejo delantal con volantes. Edward se estaba quitando una especie de bata floreada, pero fueron Jasper y Emmett los que me tenían y a las mujeres detrás de mí casi llorando de la risa. Los dos llevaban enormes sombreros de ala ancha con flores y pájaros encima de ellos, y Emmett estaba haciendo girar una boa de brillantes plumas color de rosa.

"Claro, ríanse," refunfuñó Jasper, pero Emmett sonrió ampliamente y sin vergüenza.

"Saben que se me ve genial este _look_," bufó con altivez, arrojando la boa alrededor de su cuello y entrando de nuevo a la casa del árbol. "¡Pequeña! Es tu turno."

"¡Oh!" Jadeó Bethy, retorciéndose para bajarse de mis brazos. "¡Voy, tío Em!"

"Un juego brutal de serpientes y escaleras. Nos arrasó en _Hi Ho Cherry-O_ _**(7)**__,_" me explicó Edward con una sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "¿Cómo estuvo el día de chicas?" Me preguntó, agachándose para darme un beso en el cuello.

"Productivo, pero agotador," suspiré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Ahora comprendo por qué no tuvimos una gran boda. Es extenuante."

Sonrió, esta vez besando mis labios. "Estaba feliz con solo decir que sí," susurró entre cada mordisco a mis labios. "La cena está lista. He estado cocinando todo el día, amor. Lleva a las chicas adentro contigo."

"Bien," dije en voz baja, sin soltarlo.

"¡Tío Em, eso es trampa!" Gruñó nuestra hija, y juro que se escuchó igual que Edward.

Edward se rio entre dientes, dándome un beso rápido. "Lo ha estado haciendo a propósito para ver si lo atrapaba. Tal vez le patee el trasero antes de que acabe el juego." Se giró un poco, gritando hacia el árbol. "Bethy, chicos… es hora de comer. ¡Entren a la casa!" Ordenó.

"¡B-Bien, p-papi!"

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero me aparté de los brazos de mi esposo a regañadientes. Le tendí una mano a mi hija y dije, "Ven, vamos a lavarnos, y luego puedes ayudar a poner la mesa."

La cena fue ruidosa, divertida, y con un intenso y divertido debate entre Emmett y Bethy con respecto a quién era más guapo—él o Edward.

"Papi," dijo con un bufido, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de una forma que se veía idéntica a mí, estaba a punto de ahogarme con la carne a la cacerola que Edward había hecho.

"Esa es mi niña," canturreó Edward, besando el tope de su cabeza cuando entraba otra vez a la cocina, aunque le enseñó el dedo medio a Emmett cuando Bethy no estaba mirando.

Cuando la conversación pasó de la próxima boda a trabajo, Bethy bajó de su silla y subió a mi regazo, tratando de ocultar su bostezo, pero no me engañaba.

"Un baño y a la cama, niña hermosa," le susurré, bajándola. "Ve a tomar tus pijamas, bebé, y ahí estaré para ayudarte con tu baño."

Bethy me encontró en el baño con sus pijamas favoritas— una pequeña camiseta de la Fuerza Aérea y unos suaves pantalones cortos. Estaba malditamente segura de que los chicos estaban tratando de convertir a mi hija en una marimacha, pero tenía fe en el hecho de que todavía le gustaba el color rosa, usar vestidos y jugar con mi maquillaje.

Una vez que Bethy estaba limpia, su cabello peinado y seco, y sus dientes cepillados, me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. "Será mejor que vayas a decirles buenas noches a todos, cariño."

Bostezó otra vez y asintió, caminando hacia la sala, donde todos estaban viendo los mejores momentos del juego que al parecer se habían perdido, gracias a una fiesta muy importante. Con besos y grandes abrazos a _Poppy_ y _Nanny_, abrazos a las chicas, y chocando manos y puños con los chicos, mi hija fue en busca de su padre.

Lo encontró en la cocina, y él tuvo que dejar rápidamente sobre la mesa las cervezas que estaba sacando del refrigerador a fin de atraparla, riéndose y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

"Buenas noches, _pequeña dulzura_," le susurró.

"Te amo," le canturreó, sonriéndole e inclinando su cabeza.

"También te amo, pequeña," le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando un ruidoso beso en su cuello para que chillara. "Toque de silencio, pequeña soldado **(8)**."

"S-Sí, señor," soltó unas risitas.

"Solo dulces sueños," le gruñó juguetonamente, y me encantaba estaba pequeña rutina entre ellos.

"¡S-Sí, señor!" Bufó en respuesta, fingiendo un rostro serio.

"A formar filas a las cero ochocientas de mañana," gruñó de nuevo.

"Bien, papi," finalmente se rio, besándolo otra vez antes de retorcerse para bajarse y venir hacia mí.

"V-Ven, mami. L-Léeme a-algo," me ordenó, y puse los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, _señorita_," le dije, dándole un saludo.

Nos acomodamos en su cama, y saqué el libro que habíamos estado leyendo. Por mucho que le gustara la película del Mago de Oz, el libro era diferente y daba un poco más de miedo, por lo que ahora estábamos leyendo _Peter Pan_. Mi hija amaba las hadas y los Niños Perdidos; estaba convencida de que Emmett tampoco iba a crecer, nunca.

Escuché que todos se fueron y Edward cerró la casa, poniendo la alarma de la puerta principal. Mi hija empezó a quedarse dormida justo cuando su padre se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Estaba demasiado cansada para hablar, pero le extendió su mano, y los dos sabíamos que solo quería que los dos estuviéramos con ella cuando por fin se quedara dormida, de modo que se metió al otro lado de ella en su pequeñísima cama.

Terminé el capítulo, solo para asegurarme de que estuviera completamente dormida, antes de que Edward y yo nos levantáramos con cuidado de su cama. Dejando su luz nocturna encendida y la puerta entre abierta, apagamos la lámpara junto a su cama después de que los dos besáramos su frente.

"Oh, maldición," dijo en voz baja, una vez que estuvimos en nuestra habitación y me estaba desvistiendo. "Me olvidé por completo de preguntarle a tu papá y a Esme si podían cuidar a Bethy mañana. Tenemos que irnos a Portland para encontrarnos con un cliente…"

"Dijeron que sí," me respondió, poniéndose justo detrás de mí. "Les pregunté antes de que se fueran. Estaba hablando sobre el zoológico o algo así. Van a pasar la noche aquí en Forks y la recogerán por la mañana, amor."

Sonreí, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus brazos envolviéndome. Me recosté en él, inclinando mi cabeza cuando dejaba cálidos y húmedos besos a lo largo de mi cuello y hombros. Gemí descaradamente cuando cogió con firmeza mi cola de caballo y sus besos se hicieron más hambrientos, más desesperados.

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él, aunque no soltó mi cabello, y me pegué totalmente a él. Ya se había quitado su camiseta, y a los treinta años, mi esposo tenía un físico increíble. Todavía corría casi todas las mañanas, sin embargo, su _hobby_ de hacer muebles lo mantenía en muy buena forma—sin mencionar que nuestra hija era un torbellino de energía.

Dejé que mis dedos recorrieran cada músculo, cada línea de su pecho y estómago al mismo tiempo que él giraba mi cabeza a fin de besar mi cuello con rudeza hacia mi oreja, donde tomó mi lóbulo entre sus dientes.

"Bella," gruñó, llevándonos hacia la cama, y me detuve cuando la parte de atrás de mis piernas tocaron el colchón. "Joder, bebé…"

"Supongo que me extrañaste hoy," bromeé al mismo tiempo que caíamos enredados en medio de la cama.

Sonrió contra mi cuello, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas. Todavía estaba en sus _jeans_, y yo todavía traía los míos, pero su peso se sentía bien, reconfortante. Bajé mis dedos por su espalda con una mano, la otra quitando un rizo errante de su frente.

"S-Sí," balbuceó, escuchándose igual que Bethy, y le sonreí porque era, por mucho, mi sonido favorito. Era el sonido de honestidad y amor puro viniendo de él. "Probablemente te amo inmensamente, _dulzura_," ronroneó, bajando por mi cuerpo para presionar sus labios en mis viejas cicatrices mientras sus dedos abrían el botón de mis _jeans_ con destreza. "Te extraño siempre que estás lejos de mí…"

Ya no pensaba mucho en ellas porque se habían desvanecido con el tiempo y con la ayuda de la crema que Esme me había dado hace mucho. Las únicas cicatrices que permanecían prominentes era la más profunda en mi muslo por la punta del cuchillo de Miller y la nueva de la cesárea de Bethy, las cuales Edward siempre tendía a darles besos y amor extras. La del muslo, una vez me dijo que significaba más para él porque era la que había besado cuando me dijo que me amaba por primera vez, y la cicatriz de la cesárea fue cuando le di el mejor regalo que ha recibido en su vida—nuestra hija.

Al quitarme los _jeans _y tirarlos de la cama, de hecho, rindió homenaje a esas dos cicatrices, justo como sabía que haría.

"También te amo, Edward," dije con un suspiro, mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando su boca se abrió camino desde uno de mis muslos, a través de mi vientre y hacia mi otro muslo, mis de dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello. "Tanto…" Tiré un poco de él, diciendo, "Sube aquí y ámame…"

Se rio suavemente, quitándose sus _jeans_ y subiendo de nuevo a mi cuerpo. Su boca se abrió solo un poco cuando mis piernas envolvieron sus caderas, los dos gemimos ante la sensación de nada entre nosotros.

Pegó su frente a la mía, colocando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y sus dedos apartaron ligeramente el cabello de mi rostro mientras me miraba.

"S-Soy un p-puto hombre c-con s-suerte," dijo con un suspiro, una leve sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza lentamente. "Me has dado todo, Bella. Mierda que nunca pensé que tendría…"

Miré al hombre que una vez se había llamado así mismo monstruo, el mismo que yo había llamado un pendejo hipócrita. Miré al hombre que había sido iracundo, demandante, y distante, el mismo hombre que me había besado por primera vez hasta dejarme estúpida durante la persecución de nuestras vidas. No era un monstruo… era mi héroe. Era fuerte y leal, tierno y amoroso. Era un esposo y padre increíble, y el mejor compañero que podía pedir jamás. Una vez me había prometido que haría lo necesario para que estuviera segura, y no creo que en ese momento se refería a algo permanente, pero había resultado así. Construyó un mundo de seguridad para mí, y ahora nuestra hija, y lo amaba más por ello con cada día que pasaba.

Acerqué su boca a la mía, besándolo suave y lentamente, porque recordé un tiempo en que apenas podía tocarlo, mucho menos permitirle que me hiciera el amor. Y cuando se deslizó dentro de mí con deliciosa lentitud, sabía que no era el único con suerte.

Nuestras madres habían tratado de mantenernos juntos, sin embargo, dos caminos diferentes habían terminado con sus planes, pero el destino había intervenido, dándonos otra oportunidad. Lo atraje a mí, manteniéndolo cerca porque más cerca siempre era mejor.

Besé su hombro, y todo el camino hacia su oído, susurrando, "Yo también, Edward. Yo también."

* * *

**(1) Es la letra de una canción y por lo general no se traduce, así que decidí dejarla así, pero literalmente es: No significa nada si no tiene ese balanceo. La versión original "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" es una composición de jazz de Duke Ellington, con letra de Irving Mills, ahora hay una versión más reciente con la voz de Tony Bennett y Lady Gaga.**

**(2) Poppy es un término cariñoso para abuelo en inglés, decidí dejarlo así, me gusta más **

**(3) Toys "R" Us es una cadena de tiendas de juguetes en los Estados Unidos.**

**(4) Los Seattle Mariners o Marineros de Seattle es un equipo de béisbol de MLB con sede en Seattle, Washington.**

**(5) Un puf es un sillón blando que generalmente no tiene respaldo. Compuesto de un relleno de material blando cubierto por una tela rígida que puede ser de diferentes materiales: cuero, tela, plástico, etc. El interior está relleno de trozos de poliestireno lo que lo hace adaptable a diferentes espacios y usos. Por su estructura parece un gran almohadón ya que carece de patas, reposando toda su base sobre el suelo.**

**(6) Así como Poppy, Nanny es un término cariñoso para abuela, use ese en lugar del que uso la autora Gamma, porque es más conocido en español y parecido a Poppy. **

**(7) El Hi Ho Cherry-O es un juego de mesa para niños clásico por varias décadas en los Estados Unidos.**

**(8) Toque de silencio, o Lights out como originalmente lo dice Edward es una orden militar para apagar las luces del campamento o cuartel al terminar la jornada. **

* * *

_**Pues hemos llegado al final de esta hermosa historia :'( Espero que hayan disfrutado de ella y que este epílogo haya cumplido sus expectativas porque es todo lo que verán de nuestro Mercward…. Naaaaaa jajajaja, no las puedo engañar. Pues sí, gracias a la autora de esta hermosa historia Deb (Drotuno) podremos saber qué pasa con nuestro equipo favorito de mercenarios. Espero poder dejarles el adelanto de la siguiente historia hoy mismo, todo depende. Mientras tanto, dejen su amor a la autora y la traductora sino es mucho pedir, por compartir con ustedes esta historia. Si alguna quiere dejar un review a la autora en el link original de la historia, sería genial, una muestra más para ella de que están disfrutando de sus historias en nuestro idioma. El link está en mi perfil, se los agradecería mucho. Espero saber de ustedes y gracias por leer ;)**_


	33. Sin & Innocence

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 33*: Sin &amp; Innocence

~*Avance de Pecado e Inocencia*~

**Un fragmento del Capítulo 1…**

Un pequeño torpedo en miniatura chocó contra mis piernas, y miré hacia abajo para ver a una malhumorada pero siempre adorable niñita de tres años. Bethy nunca se parecía más a su madre que cuando estaba enojada.

"¿Qué pasa, _pequeña dulzura_?" Me reí entre dientes, cargándola y frotando su frente arrugada dramáticamente con mi pulgar.

Elizabeth Renee parecía una muñeca en su brillante vestido amarillo y zapatos de charol negro. La mitad de su cabello oscuro estaba recogido y rizado de forma adorable en las puntas, sujetado por un dulce moño amarillo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sus piernas me envolvieron, cubiertas con unos mallones blancos que ahora estaban arrugados, mientras agarraba mi rostro con una mano y señalaba detrás de ella con la otra. Había sido la niña de las flores en la boda, la canasta con los pétalos de rosa hacía mucho fue olvidada una vez que todos habíamos llegado a la recepción.

"P-Papi, JW está m-molestándome," refunfuñó y bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto tan parecido a Bella que tuve que aguantarme la risa con todas mis fuerzas, cuando obviamente estábamos teniendo una emergencia de extrema importancia.

Miré por encima de su hombro para ver de quién estaba hablando. El hijo de Jacob Black, JW—o Jacob William Black—que era solo un año mayor que Bethy, estaba frotando su espinilla y tirando de la pierna del pantalón de su padre al mismo tiempo, y tenía el presentimiento de que mi hija acababa de patear al pobre niño.

"¿Qué sucedió, niña hermosa?" Le pregunté, caminando por la pista de baile con ella en brazos.

"Él estaba jugando y no me dejó jugar con él… a-así q-que lo p-pateé," balbuceó, sus ojos verdes intensos y sonando cada día más como yo. Si había heredado algo de mí, fue mi tartamudeo, aunque el de ella era más prominente cuando estaba emocionada o en problemas, mientras que el mío era señal de nerviosismo. Y había recibido una maravillosa combinación del temperamento de Bella y el mío. Mi hermosa, dulce y siempre tan inteligente pequeña, podía aceptar cero pendejadas—_de nadie_.

Bella soltó un resoplido detrás de mí. "Dile la verdadera razón, Bethy." Cuando me di la vuelta, ella estaba negando y rodando los ojos. Apenas podía contener su diversión por nuestra hija.

"¡Oh, sí!" Bufó, sus ojos oscureciéndose por la ira. "¡Y-Y trató de besarme!" Sus brazos se extendieron amplios mientras me veía con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creer que alguien pudiera ofenderla de la forma más abominable.

Solté una abierta carcajada no solo por las acciones de mi pequeña sino por a _quién_ pertenecía JW, mi esposa se me unió. Jacob Black era el ex de mi esposa, y no era un secreto que no solo me tenía miedo, sino también a Bella. JW fue el resultado kármico de su engaño a Bella con su asistente, Lauren, durante su relación, y aunque el niñito era divertido, no podía evitar sentir que JW recibiría genéticamente un gen de "infidelidad", por lo que no había forma de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mi Bethy. Me importaba una mierda lo joven que era.

"Bueno, entonces, no veo nada malo con tu reacción, _pequeña dulzura_." Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Bella se rio de nuevo, besando mi mejilla.

"Por supuesto que no," me dijo con una risita contra mi mandíbula. "Personalmente, espero que mantenga esa actitud permanentemente."

"Yo también…" Me reí, besando a mis dos chicas antes de entregarle a Bethy a Bella. Señalé a mi hija, levantándole una ceja. "La próxima vez que trate de besarte, corre y dile que vas a traer a tu papá y a tus tíos contigo," gruñí en su cuello, amando el chillido que salió de ella.

Bethy sonrió y asintió, empujándome y haciéndome un lado. Se retorció para bajarse de los brazos de Bella y cruzó corriendo la recepción, gritando, "¡Hey, JW, a que no sabes qué!"

Bella resopló en una carcajada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Sabes que le va a decir que tú, Jazz y Em son soldados, ¿verdad? Va a hacer que el pobre niño se cague del susto."

Me reí entre dientes, besando su frente. "Esa es mi chica," le dije con un bufido, mirando a mi esposa.

* * *

_**Awwww, me encanta Bethy. ¿A ustedes no? Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña probadita de lo que nos espera en esta nueva historia. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en esta traducción, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y si tú eres de esas que leen la historia después de que acabó, deja por lo menos un review para saber que te pareció ;) Saludos y nos leemos pronto con la siguiente. **_


End file.
